Anna's Bizarre Adventure
by MetaDash
Summary: Every Anna has their own story to share, their own tale to spin. So when the youngest one - armed with a bow and cloak - is sent to the world of Hoshido and Nohr, what kinds of crazy things are going to happen? (Hint: it involves money). Does not follow any game's path strictly, but has spoilers for Conquest, Birthright, and Revelations. Various pairings. FE14, AU
1. Setting Off!

**Chapter 1 - Setting Off!**

"What? So you guys really took down Grima?"

Across time and space, there existed many worlds, all with a similar element – a hero rising up to defend what they cherish from evil – be it a dragon, a goddess, a demon…or some combination of the three.

"Oh my goodness, it was intense, sisters. There I was, on his large and ugly back, dodging Risen attacks left and right – looking _great_ while doing it – and I spotted Lord Chrom and his tactician leading the charge!"

Heroes of the Emblem. An object always different, but always the key to saving the world.

"And?"

"Well I thought Chrom would use the Falchion, 'cause Lady Naga said he could put him to sleep! But no no no, Robin was the one who did it!"

"WHAT?!"

Although these worlds varied in population, species, countries, and beliefs….there existed another constant to all of them.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what I said too! Or rather, _screamed_ ….it was kinda windy up there. Anyways, Grima went down, the world got saved, but….Robin…..oh…..everyone was crying so much….especially his wife!"

"Lady Lucina?"

" _Ahem._ I see you girls are having fun swapping stories."

Several of the room's listeners turned their heads, where a woman with a large backpack stuffed with weapons stood before them.

"Hi sister!" The story's spinner said with a bright smile.

A red-haired merchant with a mischievous edge in their eyes and love for all things commerce. If you asked any of the Heroes of the Emblem – Marth, Alm, Sigurd, Leif, Roy, Eliwood, Hector, Lyndis, Ike, etc.….they would surely recount such a merchant in their travels.

And this one was no different.

"Stripes, you're back!" The "leader" of the group ran over and hugged her sister. "Didja have fun?"

"Of course I did. Look how much money I made!" She replied, holding up her sack of loot. "Oh please please, can I go back?"

All of the sisters gasped in amazement. Including the youngest of them.

"Sorry love, but you've had your fill. I think it's someone else's turn!"

"But Apotheosis….!"

All called Anna.

"No buts. I have the list right here." Apotheosis said, looking at her notes. "Aaah, I think it's time for our baby sister, girls!"

Heads turned to the Anna wearing a cape and cloak.

"Hey! Aren't all we technically twins?"

It was the unspoken rule of the Annas – all of them had a rite of passage to fulfill if they wanted their potential business to excel. All of them….had to assist the hero in some way.

"Nevertheless! It's your turn, Ace!"

"Okay, fine." "Ace" replied, adjusting her bow. "Take me to Ylisse!"

"No way!" Stripes protested. "I already made my mark there! Get your own, sister!"

All of them had the (mis)fortune of baring the same name as the other. So when together, they often used codenames to differentiate between each other.

"What?!"

"Hmm, she's right." The head Anna said. "You have to pick somewhere else, sister."

"Okay fine! Take me to 20 years in the future, or something."

"Nnnnope! It has to be a different dimension!"

Ace scoffed.

"Can't I just go to Lord Marth's time again?"

All of the Annas sighed.

" _Sister,_ we made a rule – we've seen too many versions of Lord Marth's adventure! One with Kris, one without….and now Stripes just did one with his descendant!"

Apotheosis held up a small crystal ball and rubbed it.

"C'mon, it could be fun. Right, girls?"

All of the Annas gave their family's trademarked look – a finger to a chin and a playful wink. Ace just rolled her eyes again.

 _I just want to get rich quick…._

Not all Annas had the same fanatical obsession with money, but all understood the value of a gold coin. And it seemed the younger members of the family _really_ understood it.

"Here we are!" Apotheosis said, looking at the ball. "It's a world with….hmmm, the two major countries are called Hoshido and Nohr. With some minor territories called Cheve, Izumo, Mokushu…"

"What's the scoop?" "Summer" asked, who was in charge of giving heroes a relaxing vacation on the beach.

"Tsk! Tsk tsk tsk….Hoshido and Nohr hate each other, it seems. Nohr's king looks like bad news."

"Ashnard bad news, Zephiel bad news, or Gangrel bad news?" Stripes asked.

"Little bit of the first two, with some Satan-tier evilness shoved on top." The eldest Anna said, frowning. "Looks like you got a big job to do, baby sister!"

"Very funny…..but I can do whatever I want! The hero does the dirty work, remember?" Ace asked, winking herself now.

All of the Annas giggled.

"Good point! So, are you ready? Once you touch down….you can't just leave."

"Positive! I've _dreamed_ of this day, sisters!"

"Shall we get started, then?"

Who was the hero of the emblem for this world?

* * *

"Hya!"

"Very good, milord. I think you're improving by the day." His teacher said, having blocked the sword swing with ease.

"You think so, Gunter?!"

A young Nohrian prince living in the country's fortress, just north of the palace. He had been sent there to live by the tyrannical king, but he didn't mind – after all, he had his supportive servants and siblings.

Gunter himself smirked and knocked the training blade away with ease.

"Yes, but you still need to keep up your drills, Lord Corrin. If you are to best Lord Xander in your practice battles…"

"….yeah, I know." Corrin responded, picking up the sword. "I just hope Father will be proud of me…"

The veteran had to resist a grimace. King Garon – at least for many years – was not known for his love, warmth, and support. Quite the _opposite._

"….I hope so too. Now come. I think you've earned some rest. The twins have prepared lunch for you."

"Uhhh…Flora did the cooking, right? N-Not that I mind Felicia's cooking, but…"

Gunter chuckled. "Rest assured, you won't go to bed with stomach cramps this time."

But food was the last thing on the knight's mind. After all, his home country was in a state of degradation. Food was getting scarce and the inequality was rising! Not to mention, war with Hoshido seemed all too likely. Maybe it would pass over.

 _Or not_. Gunter thought.

* * *

"Aaah! Sunshine and money, here I come!"

Anna stepped out of her conjured portal, and immediately gasped. She seemed to be on a bridge, with a large crevice underneath. And there was no *sunshine* at all.

"SISTERS!" She screamed to the darkened thundering clouds. "YOU THINK THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY?!"

In the connecting gate of the worlds – the heart of the Outrealms – the collective giggling from every other Anna was proof that it _was,_ just not to her.

Little did this Anna know…..the adventure before her would be an…. _interesting_ one….

Oh, and one with $$$.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Bwahaha! I have returned, to spread teh love for Fire Emblem! In preparation and celebration for the playable Anna DLC coming up...here's a story comin' your way, starring our favorite merchant (Fates version, obviously)!**

 **What's the plot? Kinda my own original thing. I need to beat through Revelations to get some Valla info, and it'll probably draw the most from there...well, at in the sense that we get to see everyone. Don't worry, it'll be light hearted, cracktastic, romantic...or all of the above!**

 **Corrin will be featured but he's not the main character. Anna is! And in case my other readers are wondering, no this story doesn't mean SWA is on hiatus or something, I just wanted to get the wheels rolling. Expect updates to be slow for now, and once SWA is complete...then I can focus all on this!**

 **Next Time - What's the deal with this chasm?**


	2. Two Kingdoms for the Price of One!

**Author's note: Look at what I did, instead of studying for my Biochem exam. Also what the heck, the followers came in like crazy! Well, hopefully I'll entertain you guys as best as I can! :D**

 **Review Time:**

 **Unzealots - Always a fun fan theory to have Anna be the RNGoddess or something mystical, but a dragon...hmm...who knows, ooooOoooh~ But thanks for the support!**

 **Sugouxxx - I've got the perfect straight man in mind for it, but heh, this story isn't going to be AS nutty as The Plight of the Lycia Alliance Army. But hey, it's Anna, so who knows? :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Two Kingdoms for the Price of One!**

Anna scowled as she moved on the bridge, being careful to not look down and start freaking out.

"Ugh! Why did they send me here, of all places? Not the middle of a bustling square, no no, that'd be too easy, right?!"

"HALT!"

"Hmm?"

Anna looked ahead and saw a group of ninja and samurai standing near a fort. All of them were looking critically at her.

"Oh hi! Could you gentlemen point to the nearest shop?"

"It's not here, if that's what you're getting at." The leader, Omozu, said. "This is the border between Hoshido and Nohr, and you, Nohrian scum, will not cross!"

"Oh that's…. _Nohrian scum_? What, did you take the one from the Cliché Line Handbook or something?"

Feeling more comfortable now (talking to people was an Anna's special ability!), the merchant crossed the bridge and stopped at the fort's entrance.

"I said halt!" Omozu shouted, and two samurai ran up and blocked her passage with their swords.

"Boys, listen. I'm not from Nohr, I'm just a traveler! Honest!"

"Tch, you expect us to fall for that?" A samurai asked.

"You can find some other way to get around, girl." Omozu said. "This route is controlled by Hoshido, and we do not let in suspicious looking people like you!"

"Suspicious? Oh come on." Anna dug in her pocket and pulled out a sack. "What if I make worth your while, hmm?"

Omozu caught the sack, and all of his cohorts looked on as he reached inside.

 _Ha! By the time he figures it out, I'll be long gone into Hoshido!_

"…this is a bunch of sand." He said. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

 _Uh-oh!_

All of the ninja and samurai made haste in chasing down the girl, who had slipped past Omozu in the moment of curiosity.

"GET HER!"

Anna quickly ducked behind an old oak tree, and watched as the band dashed past her.

"She went this way! Hurry!"

 _Well, it's good to know that security in this world is laughably bad! Now to make my dramatic escape and head into-_

Anna realized she had slipped on a root and off the ledge.

 _Oh the dark abyss. Fun._

 _….._

 _NOT FUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!_

XXXXX

"Owww…"

Anna moaned as she opened her eyes, but rather than seeing the hard canyon floor, or worse, her spilled out organs….she saw a bright sky, with a land mass pointed upward.

Uhh….what?

She sat up and blinked.

 _Okay….what? Did I not just fall into darkness? What's going on? I swear, if this is another practical joke by you all, sisters, then I am NOT going to give you a family discount!_

"Greetings."

Said the blue-haired girl sitting next to her.

"Oh, hey."

"…"

"…"

"Wait, what?! Who are you?!"

"I'd ask the same question." The girl said. "Are you alright?"

"Alright? Well I did just fall into a massive hole in the ground, and I think I'm probably hallucinating. Be honest, angel. How bad does my body look?"

"…are you coming on to me? I'm afraid I don't swing that way." The girl said bluntly.

"…..you're not playing with a full deck, are you, hun?"

"Do you remember what happened before….you awoke?"

"I was trying to get into Hoshido." Anna said, dusting herself off. "And it looks like I'm in the right place! So, are you the tour guide, or something?"

Azura, the former princess of Nohr, just stared at the merchant with the most neutral expression on her face.

"…kinda creeping me out, hun."

"What is your name?"

"Anna! And yours?"

"I…..am Azura. I hail from Hoshido…but sadly…..this is not it."

"Huh?"

Azura shook her head. "I'm surprised somebody from the outside world….has managed to find her way. Please, allow me to help you get back."

"But WHERE are we?"

Suddenly, both girls heard the rustling of the grass behind them. Anna turned her head, and saw the outline of invisible warriors, all with purple flames.

"Oh no! Quick, follow me!" Azura cried out, taking Anna's hand.

"Hun, I thought you said you didn't swing that way. I mean…..I'd do it to say I did, but Sister always said-"

She was yanked away before she could finish.

Hee hee.

* * *

Eventually Azura pulled Anna into a dimly lit cave, looking behind her.

"….okay. We slipped away…."

"Man, the security EVERYWHERE is awful, isn't it?" Anna said, frowning. "That probably means I'd have thieves for my business…."

"Anna….don't you understand? Those soldiers….they were targeting us. They're the only thing here. They're….nothing more than the dead reanimated."

"Oooh, like the Risen?"

"….pardon?"

"Never mind, never mind. So how about you explain what's going on, love?"

Azura sighed, and Anna sat down on a rock, looking around at the shiny crystals. _Are they worth anything? Looks like…..40 gold per ounce?_

"Anna….this is not Hoshido, nor is it Nohr. This is a place called…..Valla. It….exists in a separate dimension than the rest of the world. I am the only person who knows of its location. And right now-"

 _No no, it's too brittle. 30 at the most! That's the lesson Stripes taught me before she went off to Ylisse. Speaking of Stripes, I'm soooo glad I escaped the Anna family curse! No incest bandit twins to give me a headache!_

"-the two countries will go to war very soon….this all started when-"

 _Hey, that looks valuable too! Let me just….!_

"-so that's why we should….Anna, are you listening?"

Said not listening girl was busy stuffing things in the cave in her (secretly) endless bag. "Huh? Oh yeah yeah, Garon's Satan or something like that….."

"….."

"Hold the phone!"

Azura gasped when Anna began to pull at her cheeks.

"Hmmm…..maybe….."

"W-What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Azura, I've read novels that start off in much trashier ways…..hmm….nope! You're not it, sadly."

"Not…..what?"

The Hero of the Emblem.

"Not important. I was looking for someone in my travels, but they're a low priority. So! When can we leave?"

"I'll take you to the access point I use from Hoshido." Azura explained. "You understand what happens now, right?"

Anna zipped up her bag. "Hmm, what?"

"You cannot mention Valla, the Invisible Kingdom, to anyone. You cannot write it down. You…will fade into nonexistence if you do."

"…..okay, it's scaring me that you were more unnerved when I was touching you."

"Such is the curse I must bear." Azura closed her eyes.

"Well there's nothing but evil zombies, it can't be that fun to hang out here anyways. Why do you come here?"

"…..weren't you listening?"

 _Quick lie to her face!_

"Of course I wasn't!

"…"

"…."

"I….was supposed to think that, wasn't I?"

* * *

"You _what?"_

Omozu bowed his head in forgiveness at the two elite ninja standing before him. They had been sent by the crown prince to check on the fort.

"I am sorry, but we've searched all over. The girl…..she escaped!"

The 5th Saizo growled under his mask.

"You mean to tell me _a Nohrian_ slipped into our borders? That is completely unacceptable. What kind of guards are you?"

All of the samurai bowed their heads and reached for their swords.

"Uh, let's not go that far." Kagero said, shaking her head. "There's still a chance to fix this. What does the intruder look like?"

"Red hair, pony tail….has a bow….she's quite the trickster." Omozu said. "I did not get her name, unfortunately…."

Saizo and Kagero nodded at each other, and promptly vanished. 'Cuz they're ninjas. And ninjas are cool.

Believe it.

* * *

"Here we are."

"Azura?"

"Yes, Anna?"

The merchant grabbed Azura's slender frame and dangled her over the large abyss the two were standing over.

"Describe to me what's down below."

"Nothing. We must jump."

"Okay, you've finally reached a 10 on my batshit crazy meter. I'm not jumping down! Do you want me break my pretty face?"

 _And body and bones and skin and-_

"But it's the only way." Azura said, still dangling and still unfazed. "Without my help, you are stuck here."

"…"

Anna released the girl.

"So….what happens after this?"

"If you want…I could take you to the palace in Hoshido's capital."

The sound of a cash register was ringing in Anna's ears.

"….but if you say you outfoxed Omozu, it's possible the report was picked up by others. It could be dangerous for you to move into the country now."

"Hun, a _jar of mustard_ could trick that guy. Just take me to the busiest place ya got!"

"…..okay. Good luck, Anna."

"Good luck for what-"

Anna noticed she had slipped off the ledge again.

 _FOR THE LOVE OF-_

* * *

"Hmmm…."

"W-Well? How does it look?"

Currently in the castle town of Hoshido, the busiest area in the whole country, a young girl was nervously awaiting the judgement from the man before her.

"Hmmm…"

Her mother led the farm, but she always put in a hand to help out. Their village was small, and a little destitute. But the girl was always able to get some success selling their crops in town.

"Well, this corn looks like good. Not so sure about the onions. 600 gold per pound."

"What?" Mozu gasped. "But it was 750 last week!"

"I'm sorry, girlie, but everyone grows onions."

"But it has my family's secret fertilizer! We start by-"

"Did not want to hear your life story, girlie." The buyer said, wrapping up the corn. "I'd said I'd take it, right? Either it's 600 or you go home penniless."

Mozu sighed.

"Well….okay. Mother will understand….right?"

"….."

"….."

"W-was that a rhetorical question or….?"

Mozu shot him a look and snatched the sack of gold. She lived modestly and worked hard, but lately, it seemed like her family's farm was making less and less each month.

 _And I walked all this way….._

The raindrops pattered on the ground.

 _….without my umbrella…._

* * *

Anna opened her eyes again, and this time, she was near a lake with a bridge. Azura looked down at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Azura, you're not going to give me CPR, are you? Because that was the segue for the climactic scene in _How To Make Her Yours_ …."

"…..you're quite odd, Anna."

Anna sat up and dusted herself off….again. She adjusted her cloak, putting the hood up to block the pouring rain.

" _I'm_ odd? You can't be serious. ….so which way is the castle town?"

Azura looked hesitant.

"Do you promise to not reveal what you've learned today?"

 _All I learned is that there's some crazy kingdom, you may or may not be hot for me – not that I'd blame you – and it's so easy to fool people in this world._

"Sure, sure! Now come on….before the day is wasted!"

"Very well. I'll point you in the right direction. I'll try to clear the air when I return home."

"How?"

"Anna, did you listen to _anything_ I said?"

 _Quick lie to her face!_

"You have pretty eyes."

 _….stupid, that's not a lie!_

"…thank you?"

* * *

"Step right up, step right up! Only 100 gold to read your fortune!"

If there one thing Orochi the diviner enjoyed, it was her craft. For years her family had served the royal family well with their readings, even if they sometimes were wrong.

"Don't let the gloomy rain keep you down! Let fate smile on you!" She shouted, waving a fan to draw attention. "Any takers?"

"U-Um…I will…."

"Oh my!"

Orochi looked sympathetically at Mozu, who was getting soaked now.

"Honey, where's your umbrella? Or other type of rain protection?"

"I….left it at home…..please read my fortune, ma'am. I'm having a lousy day." Mozu said, looking at the ground.

"Hmmm…." Orochi put the fan down. "I'll tell you what! For today only, I'll take you free of charge! Now please, sit right here." She pulled the girl onto the chair adjacent to hers, under the tent's flap.

"Okay…."

"Hmmm….."

Orochi put two fingers to Mozu's palm, and lit a candle, closing her eyes.

"I see…..yes, yes! I see a red-haired woman…..and she's saying…that she wants to help your…..money woes….?"

"W-What?!"

"Oh yes…..this woman will be the key! The key to a good fortune! And the two of you….will even…..*gasp* meet a famous person!"

"That's…..!"

"Yep, yep, yep." Orochi opened her eyes and smiled. "This woman….her name has four letters, just like yours!"

"Wow! …..uh actually, ma'am, I was born Mozume. But everyone calls me Mozu because-"

"Sssh! Don't backtalk Fate, darling! It has a special destiny in store for you…."

"Really?"

Mozu never considered herself to be anything but ordinary. But…..just the thought...of her, finding fortune….made her blush and smile.

"There we are! There's that smile! That'll be 50 gold."

"B-But you said it was free…."

"Heheheh, well I just realized I owe a friend of mine some…."

* * *

"So you say a red-haired Nohrian…..?"

"Yes, milord."

Saizo and Kagero both bowed their heads to their master, the eldest son of the late King Sumeragi, who carried the divine blade Raijinto.

"…..understood. I'll sent out some soldiers to comb the countryside. And I'll warn Mother and Yukimura immediately."

"I'll catch her as soon as possible." Saizo said. "Before nightfall."

"Saizo….." Kagero shook her head. "This isn't something you can rush. We have to be alert, but patient. This intruder could've hid in a number of locations already."

"She's right." Ryoma said. "Luckily, we have the best of Hoshido's forces on our side. We will not fail!"

"Yes, Lord Ryoma!" The two said in unison.

* * *

The rain was still coming down when Anna arrived in the castle town. To her dismay, some shops were already closing for the day.

"Awww…..damn it!"

She quickly ran over to one.

"Hey, mister….closing so soon?"

"Sorry, miss. It's been a slow day."

"Slow day? What do you sell?"

"Oh, this is a tax collection agency. We report to the Queen herself!"

Anna hissed and jumped back from the stand. "I've heard about people like _you_ …you're no better than leeches, sucking away the wealth from the masses! You make me _sick!"_

"…..h-huh? But we only tax those who make over a certain amount!"

"BEGONE, SCUM!" Anna shouted, turning away in a huff. If there was one thing her older sister (who met the twins Eirika and Ephraim) taught her, it was that tax collectors were basically the devil.

 _Maybe this one is a mole for King Garon…..!_

"Ooof!"

"Ow!"

Mozu rubbed her head and looked up at the woman she had bumped into.

"I'm sorry, miss, I didn't…."

"…."

"…."

"…you alive in there?" Anna asked.

 _The red-haired woman…the diviner….!_

Mozu stood up and stared intently at the merchant. Her cloak was brown, her top white, her eyes bright, and the red hair as rich and crimson as a certain Cheve wyvern rider.

The farm girl looked happy. Her target did not.

 _That's it, I'm keeping a tally! So far the scale on the Scared Sexy Scale is Girls 2, Boys 0!_

"Could you stop looking at me like that? I mean, you can, but it'll cost ya!"

"I'm s-sorry, ma'am! I….oh…." Mozu rubbed her head. "I'm Mozu…..don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me _your_ name?"

"Oh that's easy!"

Anna did her family's trademark pose.

"My name's Anna!"

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Too fast? Pfft!**

 **Mozu is definitely going to be one of the main characters of this fic...'cause she's awesome. Sadly there's a four character limit on the story labeling, but definitely look forward to seeing who's part of the set.**

 **Next Time - Stripes:Donnel, Ace:Mozu.**


	3. No Potheads for You

**Author's note: If you'll notice, I now have two Fire Emblem Fates stories up. So naturally working on both might be a little confusing (can't mix up the canon!).**

 **Review Time:**

 **Sugouxxx - Both will appear :)**

 **2101anon - Um...thanks! I think?  
**

 **Unzealots - :)**

 **ThePizzaLovingTurtle - Wow, that's a good catch! I didn't even realize that until I saw your review...thanks!**

 **equach - Anna will get to interact with a lot of Fates characters...hmm, a convo with Garon seems like an interesting challenge...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – No Potheads for You**

Castle Shirasagi was renowned for its breathtaking view: It was several stories high, right in the middle of the path of the wind when the sakura petals would fly. It was the epitome of comfort, but that wasn't to say the King and Queen never stepped out to greet their subjects!

But on this rainy day, Princess Azura was retreating into its firm walls.

"Ah….."

Azura shook the raindrops out of her hair. She actually did like the rain, but she had more pressing matters to attend to. She headed towards the throne room.

"Lady Azura?"

The dancer stopped in her tracks. Such a warm voice could only belong to the country's tactician, Yukimura.

"Yukimura…."

"Goodness, what were you doing outside? I don't think I've seen you since breakfast…"

 _He seems calm. I don't think he knows about Anna yet…._

"Just taking a stroll." She said, forcing a smile. "Have you seen Queen Mikoto?"

"Lady Mikoto is in her personal quarters, but she certainly doesn't have anything going on! Hahaha….you wish to speak to her?"

"N-Yes. But first, have you received any…..reports?"

"Um….no, why do you ask? Is something wrong?"

Azura shook her head.

"I was just checking."

* * *

"Man! Your village is pretty far…."

Anna and Mozu were walking side by side, on the dirt road to her village. The commune took her a while on foot, but at least she had company. She had offered to give the merchant a place to stay.

"Y-Yeah…."

"Mozu, why don't you have any gear? You're getting soaked!"

Mozu sighed again.

"I told you….I forgot it!"

"No pots, or anything like that?"

"W-What?"

"Yeah! Don't you rural folk normally wear tin pots on your head for protection?"

"Where on earth did you get that idea? My mother uses pots to cook, not to wear!"

"My moth- _what the heck_?! Aren't you supposed to be say "ma" and "git her done" and stuff like that? I guess Sister had all of the luck…." Anna sighed.

"Oh….you have a sister, Anna?"

"Hmm? Oh honey, I don't just have _one_ sister. I have…." Anna began to count on her hand, then switched to the other. Then back to the first. Then the second. Then-

"Where you from, anyway?" Mozu asked. "You're definitely not from this area….."

"Uhhh…..well, take a guess! Hehehehe….."

"Hmmm…you have red-hair, but that's not so unusual."

"What, really?"

The two crossed a worn-down bridge, with smooth fields all around them.

"Well yeah. Princess Hinoka has red hair just like you….I think even brighter! And the name….sounds like you'd fit in well with the rest of us…"

"Princess Hinoka you say? Hmmm…what do you know about the royal family?"

Now Mozu's village was in sight.

"Well I've never met them but….Queen Mikoto is the nicest woman you'd ever see. One time my mother got to see her smile when she was making a speech….said it charmed her heart."

"And the king?"

"Ohh…."

Mozu shook her head.

"King Sumeragi…..he's been dead for….gosh, how long now? Over 10 years?"

 _Hmm, sister never mentioned that…..something tells me Nohr was responsible_ ….

"How did he die?"

"Golly, Miss Anna, you're so full of questions! Tell me more about you. How did you even get to Hoshido, if you're not from here?"

"I had someone guide me. This girl….man, I couldn't read her! I _think_ she had a crush on me, but she seemed so blunt with everything."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! I guess that's the curse of the family's good looks…." Anna giggled. "So, is this the place?"

"Sure is! I'll introduce you to mother."

* * *

"Queen Mikoto?" Azura had opened the door. "Are you busy? I wish to speak to you."

"Oh, Azura! Come in, you don't have to get permission!"

Mikoto, the current monarch of Hoshido, smiled when the girl stepped into the room. Despite the foreign upbringing, she had treated Azura like she was her own daughter. When in reality….she was missing a son.

"Sorry." Azura smiled. "Sometimes old habits get to me. Has Ryoma or Takumi stopped by recently?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"….I met a red-haired woman named Anna. There was a….mix-up at the border, and now, I believe she's pegged as an intruder."

"What?" Mikoto stood up. "Why didn't Omozu let her pass?"

"He….thought she was from Nohr."

She sighed. "The curse of our strained relations. I certainly wouldn't blame anyone for being cautious….how do you know this woman is not from Nohr, Azura?"

In reality Azura didn't know, but Anna had seen too much.

"She's just a merchant, Lady Mikoto. All she wanted was to look for business. In fact, she insisted she was not from there. After all, she could hail from Nestra or Izumo."

"Oh no!"

Mikoto ran over to her desk and opened up the drawer, revealing a gold-tinted envelope. She looked worried when she picked it up.

"Izumo…..the Archduke had invited the royal family for a banquet and I completely forgot!"

"What?"

"No….the last thing Hoshido needs is more strained relations with more territories….do you know where this merchant went?"

"Umm…."

* * *

"Mozu, you're making my heart strain! You should've bought an umbrella in town!"

Mozu's mother, a middle-aged woman by the name of Matsuko, passed two bowls of soup to her daughter and their new guest.

"I'm sorry, mother….but I didn't want to dip into our profits…."

"Profits shofits! You could've caught a cold, young lady!" She huffed, sitting down across from the duo. "So…your name's Anna?"

"Yes ma'am! Thanks for the food!"

"It's not a problem." Matsuko smiled. "So you're a merchant? What's your business?" She took the sack of gold her daughter passed over to her.

"Weeeeelllll that's what I'm trying to get a hold on. All of my sisters are merchants, so it's only naturally I take up the mantle!"

Anna peeked out of the window, where she caught the view of an elderly man covering his potatoes with a tarp.

"Hmmm….."

"Everything okay, Miss Anna?" Mozu asked, sipping some soup.

"Mozu, what happened? It feels like the buyer shorted you this week!"

 _Hmmm…..this village is filled with farmers…..all with different kinds of crops!_

"I know…..he skimped me, mother! But if I didn't accept, I'd….go home penniless…"

 _Hmmm….._

"Anna, are you alright?"

"Oh me? I'm fine! My business hasn't been established yet, buuuut….." She sat down and emptied the contents of her bag, revealing all of the Valla crystals she collected. "I think I have the means for some capital!"

"What?! Where did you find these, Miss Anna?" Mozu asked.

"Huh? Oh some cave in uh….Vanilla the Ice-Cream Kingdom, or something."

A chibi Azura appeared on Anna's shoulder. _Anna, did you listen to anything I said?_

 _Nope!_

The two Hoshidans gave each other an odd look, but they shrugged it off. "You think they'd be worth something?" Matsuko picked up one of the crystals and squinted at it. "I mean….I'm no jeweler, but….they seem….rare."

 _Cha ching, baby!_

"Well that's what I'm going to find out tomorrow morning!"

"Can I come with you?" Mozu quickly asked, thinking about the fortune Orochi told her. "I…do have an eye for deals."

"Oooh a cross-cultural support! That'd pay out handsomely!"

 _Okay Anna, enough money puns and think! You'd better go as early as possible….who knows if that bridge guard is still looking for me…_

* * *

"Hmmm….."

Kagero was sitting in a tree, watching the people pass on the road below. But because she was so highly skilled in the ninja arts, nobody would see her presence. She had to find the red-haired intruder.

"Hey Kagero!"

And she almost fell out of the tree at the familiar voice.

"Whatcha doing up there?"

Orochi smiled when her childhood friend jumped down to greet her.

"Orochi. I am carrying out a mission for Lord Ryoma."

"Oh, I can take a hint! So what's the mission?"

Wrong hint.

"…..it is classified. Now, if you'll excuse me….I must pick a new vantage point now…." Kagero scanned the line of people moving, but no one fit Omozu's description.

"Couldn't you at least use an umbrella?" The diviner spun her own around for effect. "You'll catch a cold out here!"

"I am not a child, Orochi." Kagero replied.

"Gods, you remind me of this poor farm girl I saw earlier. I hope she made it home okay…"

"Hmmm." The ninja wasn't really listening, evidenced by the fact that she had jumped into the bushes and blitzed to a new set of trees, leaving Orochi in a huff.

"Oh well…..I wonder if she found that woman yet…?"

Funny how things (don't) come together.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the capital of Nohr….Windmire….a certain ex-criminal was looking over a squad of Nohrian knights in training.

"All right, you wimps!" Hans shouted. "Who can tell me what place stands in the way of the great country of Nohr?"

One knight raised his hand.

"You!"

"Hoshido, General Hans!"

"Good!" Hans paced around the courtyard, looking over the newest recruits for King Garon's army. Naturally, he didn't like any of them. "Someone, quick, describe a filthy Hoshidan to me!"

He pointed to a certain silver-haired cavalier.

"U-Um….they wear things like kimonos and yutakas, if I remember correctly." Silas replied. "Typically, they have darker hair color compared to us, and in some areas-"

"WRONG!"

Hans knocked Silas to the ground with the butt of his axe.

"Wrong, you dumbass! Let me tell you what a Hoshidan is…..a dirty, filthy waste of time and space! They spit on the great country of Nohr!"

Hans scooped up some dirt and threw it at Silas's face.

"King Garon says it all of the time….they have bountiful lands and full harvests…and they don't want to share with us! Why? Because they're _scum!_ "

Silas groaned as he stood up, wiping his face. His drills were rough, but he had to keep trying. For his childhood friend….the middle prince.

"So I'll ask ya again, newbie. What's a Hoshidan?"

"Scum…..sir!"

"Louder, newbie! I don't think I could hear your wimpy voice!"

"S-Scum!" Silas replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable saying it out loud. "Nohr is the greatest country in the land!"

"Hahaha, that's right! All hail King Garon!"

Hans bowed, confusing all of the soldiers. Then they looked up…and saw the king's deathly glare. This caused all of them to yelp and quickly follow suit.

"Hans….they're not as sharp as I figured."

King Garon of Nohr stepped over to the crowd and glanced at each soldier. He scowled when he caught an eye of Silas in particular.

"Sorry, Your Majesty." Hans muttered. "Kids these days….they have no respect!"

"Indeed." Garon said, stepping over to the silver-haired knight. Silas stiffened, and stood at attention, sweat pouring down his face.

"…."

"What is your name….boy?"

"S-Silas, Your Majesty." He replied, bowing again. "You look very….r-regal today."

"Tch. I don't need your praise." The king replied. "Can you tell me why Hoshido is our enemy?"

"O-Of course! Our lands…..they selfishly refuse to cooperate, leaving our beautiful country to rot!"

Naturally that was NOT the truth, but it was drilled into the head of every soldier in the army. Nohr _did_ have a problem with crops, but it was no fault of Hoshido's.

"Correct, boy." Garon wasn't going to bother remembering the knight's name. "As you were."

All of the knights bowed as Garon stepped away.

"Alright maggots, let's continue our training! For the glory of Nohr!"

 _For the glory….of N-Nohr. Corrin….I'm trying my hardest, old friend. I'll see you soon!_

* * *

True to Anna's word, she was already closing in to the castle town the next day, right when the sun was peeking out of the clouds. She hummed happily, and her companion was feeling upbeat herself.

 _It's time….time for my fortune to come true! Oh…..I hope so…_

"Ah! What a beautiful sunrise! Don't you agree, Mozu?"

"I sure do!"

"Well, someone's eager! Hurry! Maybe if we hoof it, we can get the money faster!"

Anna giggled as she zoomed through the roads, leaving Mozu in the dust.

"Miss Anna! Wait! You shouldn't-"

She quickly fell unconscious due to a chop to the neck from Kagero. Saizo appeared next to her, and they nodded at each other.

"Money, money, money….ahaha! Come to mama!"

She skidded to a stop when she reached the square.

"Well! I guess I'm the first one on line! Guess all I have to do now is wait!"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Oh sure thing Mr. Samurai!"

Anna's eyes quickly widened and she spun her head around at the voice. The crown prince was standing there, arms crossed, with a stern look on his face.

"Umm…h-hello. You wouldn't be the shopkeeper, right?"

"You're close." Ryoma said, gesturing to the hilt of Raijinto. "How about you try again?"

"Well see the thing is I'm not really a…..YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!"

Anna quickly sprinted away, clutching her bag tightly.

 _Damn it! That idiotic border guard probably blabbed to the whole country! Azura, why didn't you cover for me? I thought we had something special!_

Anna ran into an alleyway and hid her bag behind an old cardboard box.

 _If they catch me, it's bye bye money! And that's Anna rule #45 – NEVER let the money get away from you! At least, it's THIS Anna's rule!_

She quickly ran back out, but she didn't get far before Saizo and Kagero appeared and pinned her to the ground.

"Owww! What is this? I'm innocent, I tell you!"

"Be silent." Saizo said. "Or else I'll cut your neck."

"Oh come on, where's the Hoshidan hospitality? I l-like ninjas! They're better than dumb ol' pirates, am I right?"

"I would save your defense for the Queen." Kagero replied. "Be lucky she has instructed we do not kill you."

"Kill me?! Man you guys are mean! Is it too late to go to Nohr?"

"Arguably the last move you'll want to make."

Anna gasped. Ryoma was standing before her.

"Come with us to the castle, merchant."

"Um….well you see, it's very rude for someone to just waltz right in a noble's home, right? At least wait until I can get a gift!"

"That wasn't a suggestion."

"I WANT A LAWYER, DARN IT!"

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Shorter than chapter 2, but I felt the last scene was a good stopping point. I've decided to put a AU label, because you never know~ I do want to show off everyone in Fire Emblem Fates, but I can't just start threads with so many characters so soon...**

 **The gears are turning, and you'll see I'm going to tackle one of the most underdeveloped plot points in the game for Anna's success :)**

 **Next time - Anna learns of the feud between Hoshido and Nohr...and gets a clue to finding the Hero of the Emblem.**


	4. A Scheme Indeed

**Chapter 4 – A Scheme Indeed**

"Are you okay, miss?"

Mozu opened her eyes, flinching at the bright sunlight in the air. Several different people were standing over her, one holding a hand to help her up.

"My head….."

"Goodness, what were you doing on the ground? Did someone attack you?"

"N-No, I…ANNA!"

Mozu looked around in a panic. There was no sign of the merchant, despite her being in the busiest and most shop-centric part of the town.

 _Where did she go?! Oh…_

Ignoring the crowd's questions, she quickly ran through the streets.

"Miss Anna! Where are you?!"

"Oh it's you!"

Orochi smiled and waved the girl over to her stand.

"You're the diviner from yesterday….."

"Indeed! So how goes the fortune, darling?"

"It's terrible! I found the red-haired woman, but now I can't find her! We were traveling together before the sun came up, and now…."

"Ah ha…." Orochi moved her pitcher of water to her lips to drink from. "So you need to locate her whereabo-"

She spat the water out.

 _The fortune was right?!_

"Please! Help me, Miss Diviner!" Mozu said, putting her hands to the table. "I have to find her if I want my money woes to go away! And she could be in trouble!"

"U-Um, okay, okay…." Orochi lit another candle and put three fingers to Mozu's palm. "Hmmm…..hmm…"

"Well?!"

"You can't rush the art of divination, child!" Orochi scolded. "Let me focus….hmm….hmmm…."

* * *

 _Well this sucks._

Anna sighed as she leaned back in her small prison cell. Saizo had confiscated her bow, and she was hoping some street urchin didn't do the same to her bag of Valla jewels.

 _I think I would've taken the bandit brothers instead of this! Usually the Hero would be around to help! If it's not Azura, then it's definitely not the samurai that brought me here…_

The door opened, and the tactician of Hoshido stepped into the room.

"Greetings, merchant."

"Hi. Who are you?"

"I am Yukimura, strategist of this country and loyal follower of Lady Mikoto. I've come to bring you to the Queen herself."

"…."

"What's the matter?"

Anna sighed. "You didn't say the thing."

"…I'm sorry?"

"Yukimura, is it? What do you do when making this really awesome battle plan? Do you, by any chance…. _tip_ something?"

"….?"

"You know…..move the thing that weighs stuff….?"

"I….don't follow what you're saying."

 _Aw damn it all, Stripes gets the hillbilly soldier AND the suave tactician? This guy's a total nerd!_

"Never mind. So! How much gold do I have to give up to convince the Queen to let me go?"

"Lucky for you…." His glasses had a stream of white flicker on, to give a dark edge. "Queen Mikoto does not wish to execute you. But it is important you clear the air and describe what your intention is in this country."

"I just want to make a profit! Geez! Do you people interrogate every person that crosses your border?"

Yukimura scowled.

"In times like these…..it is imperative. Now come along, miss, I'll escort you to the throne room."

* * *

When Anna stepped into the long hall of the Hoshidan monarch, she noticed the high throne almost immediately. Then she saw the soldiers on each side of the line – with Ryoma and his retainers nearby watching her like a hawk.

"Hello….Anna, is it?"

Queen Mikoto of Hoshido stood before her, her arms folded neatly. Her long black hair had a glorious sheen to it. Azura was standing next to her, face impassive.

"Yes! Oh thank you Azura, you stopped these guys from offing me!"

She ran over and hugged the princess, making the singer squirm slightly.

"Hey! Hands off, intruder!" Ryoma shouted. "Cease your actions until you explain yourself proper!" Saizo and Kagero were already getting ready to throw a knife at her eyes.

"Calm down, Ryoma." Mikoto said softly, and she sat down on her throne. "So….Anna. Azura has told me there was a mix-up at our border. With Omozu?"

"All I wanted was to get to Hoshido, your highness." Anna bowed – she and her sisters knew respecting the royality of each world was to be taken seriously. "But he and his ninjas seemed so adamant on keeping me out. Do I really look that much like a Nohrian?"

Saizo muttered something offensive, but Kagero elbowed him.

"Well, I…you're right. It would be erroneous to assume that…..but tell me. What do you know?"

"About what?"

"Our country, Nohr, and this world. What do you know?"

Apotheosis had only described the surface details to her, but perhaps now was the time to start playing in Hoshido's favor.

"Well….uh….I come from….a pretty small territory. Not really involved in this…battle between you and Nohr."

"Which one? Mokushu? Cheve? Nestra? Izumo?"

"…..the last one!"

Ryoma narrowed his eyes, but he stopped Saizo before he could do anything.

"I see…Anna, would you mind telling me who presides over Izumo, then? If you're a native."

 _Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap_

But in the corner of her eye, she saw Azura mouth three syllables to her. Since all of the room's occupants were focusing on her and not the princess….

 _I-za-na_

"Izana! That's his name!"

Yukimura glanced at Ryoma, who nodded.

"Right." Mikoto smiled. "That's the Archduke's name. But why come here, if you wanted to start a business?"

 _Showtime Anna!_

"It's pretty simple, Lady Mikoto." Anna began. "Hoshido's a big country, and I figured I could appeal to a new clientbase! The best places are to start somewhere new, somewhere exotic!"

"I see…."

"Lady Mikoto." Yukimura spoke up. "I think we need some proof that Anna is not our enemy. What's to say she isn't lying about her story?"

 _Well I AM lying, but keep your mitts away, Four-Eyes! I'll tip YOUR scales!_

"….well…."

"I have a suggestion." Ryoma said. "We just received word of a Faceless swarm heading towards the Fire Tribe's village. Perhaps Anna can assist Hinoka and her retainers in fighting them off."

"What's a…..Faceless?"

"Don't play innocent, Nohrian!"

"Saizo! At ease." Kagero bowed her head to Mikoto to apologize for the outburst.

"We can explain on the way. You had a bow on your person, merchant, so you must have some skill with it. If your interests truly lie with Hoshido…."

"Wait wait." Anna shook her head. "So if I honestly wanted to do to business with Nohr, you'd imprison me or something? That's not very fair!"

"Ryoma, she's right. Izumo is neutral, so there is no harm in her having economic interests."

"Yeah what she said!"

"And this works out nicely! The Archiduke is having a party, so if you want…..we could escort you back to your home. You'd be a great topic of cultural exchange!"

"Yeah what-"

 _Wait a minute! Izumo's ANOTHER new place….hmm…..if I didn't lose that money, I think I have an idea to make this whole venture work! I just need to do what they say…._

"-that sounds amazing, your highness!" Anna beamed. "Let's go beat up some Fartless then!"

Silence.

"….just follow me, merchant." Ryoma said.

* * *

"Ohhh….."

Orochi's fortune had revealed that Mozu would find "a great prize" in town, but she still couldn't find Anna anywhere.

 _Where did she go? She….couldn't have left me, right? Maybe I came on too strong…._

She glanced into an alley and saw a cardboard box.

 _Hmmm…well, you find prizes under stuff, right?_

Mozu stepped over and lifted the box up, and she almost fainted when she saw Anna's bag. She quickly dropped the box and rummaged it for its contents.

 _All of the crystals….they're still here! That's…..my luck is shining through today, Father!_

But her heart sank at the realization.

 _But….if Miss Anna's bag is here….where did she go….?_

* * *

"AH! The smell of battle, is it not grand?"

Anna was currently on the back of a winged creature not unlike a pegasus – a kinshi. Its rider, a blue-haired woman, grinned in delight as she scanned the ground below.

"U-Um…could you watch the sky, lady?"

"Lady? Dear me, I'm sorry. I'm Reina, one of Lady Mikoto's retainers. Prince Ryoma wanted me to bring you to the battlesite!"

Below, Ryoma and his retainers were jumping through the trees at a fast speed.

"Yeah, I caught wind of that before you zoomed into the sky without WARNING ME." Anna pouted. "Do you Hoshidans always get a kick of bringing an innocent girl like me into danger?"

"I'm sorry, merchant. But if there's one thing I enjoy, it's the slaughter of my enemies. The reds….so vivid…the screams of agony….." Reina sighed and blushed slightly.

 _Note to self – GET OUT OF THIS INSANE COUNTRY._

"We're here!" Reina moved downward and pulled her bow back, firing it and hitting – something. Anna screamed and clutched onto the rider as the speed increased. She almost fell off when Reina stopped, the wings of the kinshi flapping.

"Here it is! A perfect shot!"

The arrow had pierced through a large beast with an eyeless mask on its head.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Faceless! I'm so disappointed. I wanted to face _actual_ Nohrians….did you know they scream like little girls when you chop their testicles off?"

 _Note to self – GET AWAY FROM THIS INSANE WOMAN._

Reina continued. "But I shouldn't be surprised. The Queen's barrier causes them to lose the will to fight….not these monsters."

The kinshi soared into the sky, and now Anna was seeing snowy mountains into the distance.

"We're close!"

Reina pointed at the swarm below. More of the hulking beasts were approaching, but Ryoma was starting to cut down them with ease, his ninja assisting.

"What?! How many ARE there?"

"Time for the next test, merchant. If you can kill one of them with your bow, I'll catch you."

"HA!" Anna giggled. "That's a good one!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Good what? Oh, is that an Izumo expression?"

 _WAIT WHAT?!_

Anna was knocked off the kinishi, and she did the only natural thing – she screamed at the top of her lungs. One Faceless looked up at the voice, and it growled. The merchant quickly took out her bow and aimed, arms shaking.

 _I'M GOING TO DIE! THIS ISN'T FAIR!_

She pulled the string back and impaled an arrow through the monster's skull. And before she could hit the snow, Reina had swooped in to catch her.

"Good job!"

"I'm SO getting you fired! What kind of customer service is that?!"

Reina smiled and zoomed forward.

"Relax. We're almost to Princess Hinoka! My kinshi has picked up the scent of her pegasus!"

 _Wait what? *gasp* A pegasister! What fun! Does that mean there's THREE red-haired cuties?_

Anna held on tightly as the kinshi passed some more mountains, and eventually….she saw three figures standing near a bridge. Reina swooped down and let Anna get off.

"Princess, we've come to help! Prince Ryoma is on the side of the clearing."

Princess Hinoka was a girl with short bright red hair. She had a white scarf covering her white and red uniform, topped on the bottom by a skirt.

"Reina! M-Mother sent you all?"

"Indeed! This is Anna. She's a guest from Izumo that'll help us!"

And with that, Reina laughed evilly as she zoomed towards the Faceless.

"Hi there! You're the princess?"

"Yes. The eldest princess of Hoshido, Hinoka!" She picked up her spear. "I'm glad you came with Ryoma. We can't let them get to the Fire Tribe's village!"

"Such is fate, Lady Hinoka." Azama the monk said with a smile. "After all, death comes to us all."

 _Yay more sociopaths!_

"Azama! Get Setsuna so we can advance! If Brother's fighting, we can close the gap!"

"Is she the girl making a snowman?" Anna asked, pointing to a cyan-haired woman humming as she did just that.

"Setsuna!"

"Huh…..? Oh I'm sorry…..Lady Hinoka….do you have….any carrots?"

"Ah, the joys of being blissfully ignorant…." Azama grinned.

Hinoka facepalmed. "Sorry about that, Anna. How did you even meet Mother and the others, anyway?"

"Well….it's a long story."

Anna herself was looking over Hinoka carefully, from her wide eyes to the firm stance she had, even in the cold. Sadly there was only one of her, so no triangle attack.

"Hmmm…you're not it either. Usually it's a prince or princess!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind. Hinoka…." Anna readied her bow. "Do these monsters come here often?"

"All of the time." She replied, calling her pegasus for action. "Nohr loves to cause us misery. Didn't they do enough all of those years ago?" She looked down, slightly depressed.

"You mean…the king?"

Hinoka gasped. "Who told you about that?!"

"Umm….my sources in Izumo?"

"….yeah. On the same day Father was killed…." Hinoka jumped on her mount's saddle. "They took my brother."

"Brother?"

"Yeah. His name was…..Corrin."

* * *

Said prince sneezed.

"Bless you, milord." Flora said, dusting his room.

"Oh thanks, Flora." The prince took a few tissues and blew his nose. "Thanks for the great meal yesterday. It tasted great!"

"Oh you're too kind." Flora smiled. "It's my duty to make sure you get the best, Lord Corrin."

"Yeah….."

The maid noticed the smile had dropped slightly.

"What's wrong, milord? Felicia didn't spill tea on you, did she?"

"Oh she did, but she apologized and cleaned it up just fine. No, it's just…." Corrin looked out the window, only seeing mountains. "…..am I going to live here the rest of my life?"

"…No, you'll be able to meet with King Garon very soon." She said, trying to encourage the prince. "Your siblings come here often to make sure you're well."

"I know, but….to be honest, I've never seen the outside world. What are the people of Nohr like?"

Flora almost dropped her duster.

Some years ago, she and her sister were taken as political hostages from the Ice Tribe village, away from her father and chief, Kilma. They were ordered to be maids for the second prince of the kingdom.

Felicia took it in stride, believing it to be an important job. Her sister, the older twin and the one more savvy to the world, knew they had no choice in the matter. It was follow….or have the entire village _killed._

She was dedicated to her duties and master, since she had taken a liking to the prince. But she herself _hated_ King Garon for what he did. And she knew she was not alone. But what could she do? Those who weren't loyal to the man were too scared of him to do anything about his rule. The people of Nohr lived in quiet fear, day after day.

She was sick of it.

"…..they're very interesting. Especially that Arthur fellow, he's a lively one! Shall I shine your boots, Lord Corrin?"

"Flora, I don't wear shoes." He replied.

"Well, you still have a pair in the closet…" She smiled.

"No thanks….I think I'm just going to rest for now." He said, lying down. "I hope Elise and Camilla will come by soon. They always have presents for me."

"Yes. I'll tell you if they're coming."

When Flora stepped out of his private quarters, she almost jumped into the butler of the fortress – Jakob.

"Careful Flora! This soup is at the perfect temperature for milord…."

"Sorry Jakob. Do…..you need some help?"

Who she had a massive crush on.

"Feh! I cannot be my best if I need to rely on others. Thank you, Flora, but I'll manage."

"Sure thing."

"Go make sure Felicia hasn't burnt something." He said, waving his hand and walking towards the room.

 _ARGH!_

Flora also had a glaring weakness – she was composed, but she was also very jealous of her sister.

 _It's always about Felicia! Why didn't I say something? You're so spineless, Flora!_

"Ahem."

She had bumped into Gunter.

"S-Sir Gunter….forgive me." She said, bowing. "Did you need something?"

"Let's take a walk, Flora. Follow me."

The two soon were alone in the cold dark halls of the Northern Fortress.

"I have news from the castle. As soon as milord completes his training with Prince Xander, he will be allowed to leave."

"That's great!"

 _Does this mean Felicia and I can leave? I mean….Lord Corrin is important, but….Father…_

"Is it?'

"….?"

Gunter looked out of the window, hands folded behind his back.

"Lord Corrin is getting better and better with each day, and that worries me. I worry to what our king will ask of him. He's a nice lad and very loyal to his loved ones…..but does he have will?"

"I'm sure he could do anything King Garon ask of him."

"…"

Gunter was one of the greatest Nohrian knights to have ever lived, but in the past….something tragic had happened that caused a permanent gulf between him and the king.

He secretly hated him as much as Flora did.

"….nevertheless. When the day comes, he'll need as much support as he can. I ask you, Flora, to always serve our lord."

"I shall."

"When I say serve….I mean more than just dusting his shelves and getting his clothes for the day. Do you understand what I mean?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I do." Flora nodded. "Anything Lord Corrin needs….I'll have it. Service with a smile!"

Gunter nodded back.

"Good. I have the feeling we'll need him…..if there is to be a different future."

 _In more ways than one._ The two thought at the same time. They had their own agendas, whereas Felicia and Jakob were fixated on serving Corrin. They couldn't see the bigger picture.

The seeds of rebellion were coming….

* * *

Reina laughed in glee as her bow took down another Faceless, while the slash of Raijinto took three heads off.

"Excellent shot, Lord Ryoma! Shall we have a contest?"

"No thank you." He said, watching his sister fight with Anna.

 _Hmm…..she's doing alright for herself._

"Lord Ryoma!" Kagero called out.

Ryoma flipped over the Faceless's large form and cut it in half with his blade. He nodded at his retainer.

"You doing okay, Anna?"

"Yep!"

Anna jumped back and fired another arrow, allowing Hinoka and swoop in and cut it down. Setsuna tried firing herself, but her shot was not as straight as the merchant's.

"Wow….she's good…."

"For one, she can actually see out of both eyes." Azama quipped. Saizo cut down a monster aiming for his own head.

"Stop with the jokes." He growled.

Ryoma continued to watch Anna assist Hinoka. Despite not looking like a fighter, she was taking out more Faceless than he had expected.

 _I get the feeling there's something more to this merchant. Her story….it still needs some validation, but it's not just that. There's something…..off with her._

"Lord Ryoma!" Kagero called out. "There's more coming!"

Ryoma jumped to the left and swung Raijinto, unleashing a wave of electric energy.

* * *

Mozu stared down at the receipt in her hands for the fifth time. She had decided to take Anna's bag to the jeweler's either way, hoping she'd show up. What harm would it do in checking how much the crystals were worth?

"I told you miss, it's not a joke. Prime crystals you had! Consider yourself very lucky….I'd slip out of town if I were you….you never know who's watching…."

He placed the sack of gold onto the counter.

"…check it again, please. I'm…just dreaming, aren't I?"

"Nope! Its all yours! Feel free to spend however you want! Hehehehe…."

Mozu took the sack, heart racing and arms shaking all the way. In her hands was a sum she had only dreamed of getting.

 **1,000,000 gold.**

The same sum could support her entire village for a _decade._

"…."

 _No, I can't keep this! It belongs to Miss Anna! I….have to find her!_

Mozu ran out of the shop, hoping to find Orochi for another round of divination. But she was also scared of letting someone see the money, as it could draw attention to her.

"Miss Anna!" She called out. "Where are you?"

As she ran towards the direction of her home, Azura watched her leave.

"…."

She calmly paid for the rice ball and began to follow the girl.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: No Mozu's fortune was not referring to Azura :)**

 **Next Time - "Partners? You'd want to be partners with me?"**


	5. Green Thumbs

**Author's note: It's not dead, everyone! Soon I'll be juggling three fics at once, but I can't forget my girl Anna, right?**

 **Review Time:**

 **Sugouxxx - Yukimura and Reina deserve more love indeed! And yea, Flora's side is grim, but IntSys didn't exactly give her a fun time :(**

 **ThePizzaLovingTurtle - Thanks! I do love me some world building, something that is lacking in the vanilla game. And I do plan to slowly reveal Anna's relationship with her sisters. There's so many possibilities.**

 **ArcherShirou - Thanks!**

 **Fireminer - I hope I don't disappoint you. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Green Thumbs**

"M-Mother….I'm back!"

Matsuko turned her to look through the doorway, where Mozu had stepped inside with Anna's bag. Despite the haul, her daughter didn't look as happy as she thought she would.

"Mozu, are you alright? Where's Anna?"

"I…..oh….."

Unfortunately for her, Orochi had gone to the palace for her duties to the Queen, so she couldn't use her divination for another hint. Going home was the only thing she could think of.

"I…..we got separated, Mother! She just disappeared!"

"But you have her bag."

"I know! I….went to the jeweler's anyway, thinking maybe she would show up. And…she didn't."

Matsuko saw the glimmer of gold peek out from the bag.

"Mozu…..h-how much money did the crystals fetch for?"

"…-llion."

"Huh? Speak louder, darling."

"….million."

Matsuko stepped closer, rubbing her ear. "Mozu, speak up! I'm not as young as I used to be, you know!"

"ONE MILLION." Mozu said loudly.

"…."

Azura, who had followed the farm girl back to her village and was doing her best to stay out of sight, was currently crouched down by the window. She heard the thump of Matsuko hitting the floor.

"Mother!"

 _So this is where Anna was staying….hmm, I should make this quick. Lady Mikoto will worry about me again._

She pulled out a slip of paper and wrote down a message, slipping it under the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinoka and the others had managed to fell the last of the Faceless.

"Phew!" Anna wiped her forehead and put her bow away. "That was exhausting! You guys are pretty strong, so thanks for protecting a fragile little merchant like me."

"No need to be so modest, merchant." Ryoma sheathed his blade. "You took down a respectable amount. Wherever you came from, clearly you were taught well."

"Huh? Brother, isn't she from Izumo?"

Ryoma turned to his sister, keeping his side vision on Anna.

"So she claims. I had wanted her to help because a few of us were suspicious about her origins. It would be very _unfortunate_ for her if she turned out to be from Nohr."

Anna gave a nervous laugh when both of the crown prince's retainers still had their weapons aimed at her.

"Ryoma…..Anna helped save the Fire Tribe and fought hard. I choose to trust her."

"…..Very well. We can go back to Mother and report, merchant."

Saizo, Kagero, Reina, Setsuna, and Azama were making their way across the blood-stained field, leaving the redhead alone with the Hoshidan royals.

"Hold on a minute. Hinoka mentioned you guys have a brother named Corrin?"

"….Yes. What of it?"

 _So this kidnapping HAD to have caused the bad blood between the countries, along with the king's murder. But why?_

Anna posed the last thought as a question.

"Because it was what they could gain the most out of it. Corrupt a little boy into whatever devil soldier they could make." Hinoka said, tightening the grip on her lance. "They have no honor! _They have no shame_!"

"You see, merchant, many of us have wanted to go to war with Nohr for a while. Our father….our brother…..they must pay for what they've done." Ryoma crossed his arms. "But….at the same time, Mother does not want to do it. She's worked hard to keep the country stable after the king's passing."

"What about the other lands?"

"Well…." Hinoka pulled her pegasus over. "Hoshido and Nohr are the biggest countries on the continent. Even if the other territories wanted to help, they might not come out of the conflict well."

"Take _Izumo,_ for example." Ryoma said, wanting Anna to slip up. "I'm sure you know there hasn't been any war on the Archduke's land in decades. And their army is small."

"Of course." Anna played along. "I was but a little girl when the Archduke came into power. What a guy! My father actually served in his cabinet."

"Riiight…."

"Come, Brother. We should head back to the castle. I'll bet Mother's getting worried."

* * *

"Hmmm…"

King Garon was sitting on his throne, fist under his chin. His standard pose. Today seemed like an ordinary day for him, and that bored the king.

"Greetings, Your Highness." Came a slithery voice.

Iago, a black-haired sorcerer with a half-mask covering his face, had stepped into his quarters. There was no doubt he was the most loyal to the tyrannical king, and as a result, few liked him.

But he was the tactician of the country, and Garon more or less seeked his counsel.

"Iago. State your business."

"I have an invite from the Archduke of Izumo. It seems-"

"Throw that in the trash." Garon said immediately. "I have no interest in leaving my country for whatever that fool is planning."

"You know, sire….Izumo is quite small. If it annoys you, I'm sure the Nohrian army can conquer it with ease."

Like his king, Iago was the last to care about proper country decorum.

"Izumo would offer me nothing." Garon leaned back in his seat. "Hoshido is what I seek."

"But of course…..my spies say Prince Ryoma alone would be a dangerous opponent to engage. What is your plan, sire?"

"Tch. Gaining the army's support would take no effort, but the timing must be right. When I see the boy is ready…..then the plan can begin."

"Hmmm…." Iago grinned in the same way a snake would if it saw a mouse….well, if it had lips. "What devious plan do you have in the works, King Garon?"

"You'll see, Iago. You'll see…."

* * *

Elsewhere, one figure was sitting at a tavern in one of the most dangerous parts of Windmire – the red light district.

"Keep 'em coming, will ya?"

The figure removed his gloves as he took the cup, moving the glass to take a drink.

"Thirsty, aren't you?"

Said figure peeked an eye out at the voice.

"…"

"Hey, I'm not judging. This place has some good gin."

The man was originally from a lost land trampled by Mokushu, on the eastern part of the continent, but he had found a different living in Nohr when he lost his home.

"Tch. You normally come in and chat up a guy?"

"Guy, girl….it depends on the mood, really."

The person talking to the man – Shura - was arguably _more_ shady than he was, and yet he always had that frisky smile.

"Not interested."

Niles grinned.

"Oh please, I could do better. Like find a new woman from the brothel down the block. I heard Thursday is twin night. 2 for the price of 1."

Shura merely took another drink.

"Not your fancy, huh? How disappointing."

"Can you leave me alone already?"

"All right, all right…." Niles waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "I can take a hint."

Then the one person who definitely could _not_ sat down next to him, his blue eyes with their usual dramatic spark.

"Alright Niles, I've found something interesting down on Second Street! Something I think Lord Leo would love to hear!"

Shura raised an eyebrow.

" _Good grief, Odin."_

"Uh uh! You mustn't use that name when we're doing this! You must address me by my TRUE name – Odin Dark!"

Niles groaned.

"You are the worst kind of person to do retcon with. Why the hell would you a) use my name b) use our prince's name and c) make _your_ name draw _more_ attention?"

"I'm no stranger to the dark nights, my friend." Odin chuckled. "What better to cause order on the streets and get info from rogues if they know who they're messing with?!"

Niles slipped the bartender a sack of coins and dragged Odin out the door.

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

Shura finished his glass just when it closed behind them.

"Alright, Bones, I think I'm gonna hit the hay. Still got a room upstairs?"

"About that…..the boss wants his money for last week."

"Not a problem."

The former ninja slipped into his pocket and threw a larger sack than Niles did (hold your laughter ladies and gents) on the table.

"Should be enough, right?"

"Bones" looked into the sack and counted.

"Nope. There's still interest."

"What… _interest_? He didn't say that when I borrowed the money!"

"15%, Shura. And the boss has been in a bad mood recently. He's not gonna like it when he hears you don't have enough. You had two weeks."

Forced to live on the streets to survive, Shura was no stranger to the seedier parts of Nohr. As much as it displeased him from time to time, he did what he had to do to stay alive. And money was always a concern of his.

For he had a specific goal….

"Damn it….how long do I have?"

"Hmm, til midnight."

Shura got off the stool and sighed.

"How am I gonna come up that money…..well what kind of mood is he in? Kneecap busting mood or waterboarding mood?"

"Both."

The Adventurer cringed and quickly headed out of the door. To get that kind of money before the end of nightfall….he would have to do a big score.

Like rob someone….famous?

* * *

"We're back!"

Mikoto watched Ryoma and the others reenter the throne room, Anna with a big smile on her face. She didn't miss the chance to stick her tongue at Yukimura.

"You're back….how did it go?"

"Everything looks well, Mother. We suffered no casualties and the Fire Tribe is safe for the time being. Anna helped us as well."

"I'm so glad….."

Anna took the opportunity to stick her tongue out at Yukimura again, although a glare from Saizo quickly made her stop. She stepped forward.

"See, see? I mean no ill will! It was pretty interesting fighting with your children, Lady Mikoto. I guess all of them are pretty strong, right?"

"Yes. Thank you for helping, Anna."

 _Ah! The Queen and I are besties! Maybe if I try a little harder, I can be closer than Stripes was to Lord Chrom and maaaaaybe I can get a royal loan!_

"So what will you do now?"

 _Huh? Oh right right, gotta stick to the Izumo thing. I just need to go back into town, find my bag, and get Mozu!_

"Well…..how long until you have to go meet with the Archduke?"

"Goodness….I believe it's tomorrow?"

 _Okay, time to activate phase 1 then!_

"Alright! Maybe I should head back with you guys anyway. I mean, I have this plan for a business in the works, but um…I kinda need my notes and stuff to really get it off the ground. I left it at home."

"As you were, then." Mikoto smiled.

Anna bowed and quickly ran out of the throne room, stopping to stick her tongue at Yukimura a third time, who just scoffed.

"Well….are you satisfied, my son?"

Ryoma crossed his arms.

"Hmm….I suppose Anna doesn't have any malicious intent, but there IS something more to her. Something that she's hiding. And I don't like it."

"Ryoma….."

"How did she meet you all, anyway?" Hinoka asked. "One person to attract this much attention…."

"She tried to slip past Omozu at the border, and apparently Azura was there to clean things up. You're right to want to trust her, sister, but I remain cautious for now. Saizo, Kagero….let's get back to training."

"Yes milord." The two ninja said, following the Crown Prince out.

"Hmm…what do you think, Hinoka?"

"Well….there's something in her eyes….they seem so bright and bold. I think if Anna was really hiding something…it'd be easier to tell."

"Ohh…." Mikoto stepped over to the princess and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's so like you, Hinoka. Even as a child, you felt looks said it all."

"…..Mother."

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"…..She wanted to know about Corrin. I….told her."

Mikoto frowned, and Yukimura was one to recognize the look on her face. Ever since that day, where her husband perished in Cheve and her son taken…..the Queen wasn't *quite* the same.

"Did you? I'm sorry you….had to think about it again."

Hinoka looked up, fire in her red eyes.

"Of course I do. He's my brother, and I swore I would find him. That's why I picked up the naginata in the first place. Setsuna! Azama! ….we should get to training ourselves."

"Of course." Azama replied.

"Yeah….let's go….Lady Hinoka…."

When the princess and her retainers left, Yukimura cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Lady Mikoto…..try not to think about it. Some day…..we _will_ find Lord Corrin and bring him back."

"….."

* * *

 _Money money money….mo-ney! Soon you will be mine!_

Anna giggled as she ran through the castle town, her mind recalling exactly where she left her bag. In hindsight, it was probably a good thing she managed to hide it before Ryoma and company arrested her.

She skidded to a stop at the alleyway, and turned towards the cardboard box.

"There are you are! Right under the-"

Her bag was gone.

"…the box where I left you?!"

 _No….nonononononononoNO! This can't be happening! Maybe…maybe that stupid hot-headed ninja took it! Maybe the ninja with big boobs? Maybe…._

Anna whimpered.

 _Someone found it…..and took it…..and probably threw it in the garbage or something…._

She collapsed.

 _This is a cruel fate, sisters. Someone just take me home already. I want to die. I am trash. Beautiful trash._

"Oh no!"

Anna's eyes shifted, and she saw a young priestess extend her staff. The girl's outfit was white adorned with red, and matching sunflowers were on opposite sides of her salmon-colored hair.

"H-Hang on, miss! I'll h-heal you!"

"You're…..the Angel of Death…!"

"WHAT?! I'm not t-trying to k-kill y-you!"

"Just take me." Anna said robotically, holding her arms out. "Take me to the next world, o Angel. Maybe Heaven has the money instead….or maybe Hell, if I'm going there…"

Sakura was the youngest princess of Hoshido, and while she was a healer, and easily frightened, she always tried her best to help. So in this moment, she picked the only logical decision.

"HANA!"

Getting her retainer to fix the problem.

"What's the problem, Lady Sakura?" Hana the samurai furrowed her brows as her master pulled her towards the alleyway.

"T-This w-woman is h-hurt…..she's a-acting like I'm h-here to t-take her life…."

"Oh I see! Making Lady Sakura cry, huh?" Hana unsheathed her sword. "Maybe she _should_ die!"

"HANA!" Sakura waved her staff in front of her face. "She needs help! Why is she acting like this?!"

"Because."

Both girls turned to Anna, who was on her knees.

"I lost something valuable. Kill me please. I want to die."

"Hmph. She's just being a drama queen, Lady Sakura! If she lost something, she can probably ask Miss Orochi to divine for her."

 _Divine?!_

Anna grabbed Hana by her shoulders.

" _Tell me where she is!"_

"T-This way!" Sakura helped the merchant to her feet.

XXXX

"Oh, she's closed today."

Hana and Sakura glanced at Anna, who was reading the closed sign in front of the tent for the fifth time now.

"Closed….."

"W-Well, we can s-still help y-you look! W-What did you lose?"

"My life." Anna said calmly, her face stuck in that of despair. "Samurai, please pass me your sword."

"There's no need for that, Anna."

"Oh, Azura!"

Anna blinked and immediately spun around to see the singer that had helped her get this far…and avoid the chopping block from Raijinto.

"Azura…..what are you saying?"

The Nohrian princess smiled.

"Go back to Mozu's village. You'll find all you need there."

"…."

"A-Anna, is it? Are you o-okay…?"

"I'M COMING, PRECIOUS!"

Anna got up and _zoomed_ through the streets, heading in the direction of Mozu's abode.

"Oh, I get it now! Mozu…..this Mozu has to be her sweetheart! That's what she lost!"

"Ohhh, of course!" Sakura smiled. "How sweet….."

"Not exactly. She tried hitting on me earlier." Azura said bluntly. "I still can't read that girl's emotions…"

"So she's a two-timer! Don't worry, Lady Azura, I know she'll pick you!"

"M-Maybe you can serenade her to get her back!"

 _Umm…..do they seriously think Anna and I are a couple?_

* * *

"One million….."

"Yes sir."

"You're sure this is right?" The village chief asked. All of the other farmers were staring at the pile as well. None of them had ever seen such a large amount of gold before.

"The jeweler didn't screw up?"

"No!" Mozu shook her head. "Miss Anna's crystals were really worth this much! And I don't want to do anything with them because it belongs to her!"

"MOZU!"

The residents of the village all turned to see a red bullet racing towards them.

"Miss Anna?"

The merchant kicked her feet into overdrive and jumped into the circle that had formed around the girl, tackling her (and the gold) to the ground.

"Mozu!"

"Miss Anna?! Where were you?!"

"That doesn't matter! I found you! And I found the fruits of my labor!"

Anna took the bag and looked through it…..her eyes widened.

"M-Mozu…..how much gold is in this bag?"

The village residents all looked at each other. It seemed like this strange girl hadn't seen that much either.

"Um…..a lot…..I cashed in at the jeweler's without you, and I'm sorry! I tried looking for you, but….I figured you would want the money safe, right?"

"…."

"I didn't want to spend a penny without you, because it's yours. All of it."

"….Mozu, tell me how much is inside, please."

"One million gold." Matsuko said, helping her daughter and the merchant to their feet. "We ain't seen so much in our lives before, Miss Anna!"

"One **million**?"

"Yes." Mozu nodded. "It was counted more than once, so-"

Anna fainted.

"Ah! S-She had a heart attack, mother!"

Then she stood back up, grinning like a fiend.

"Mozu….you really kept one million gold safe for me while I was fighting Faceless?"

"Faceless? Those are those…..things from Nohr?"

"THAT SETTLES IT!"

Anna took the bag and threw some coins up on her hair, giggling madly. She spin around and nearly drooled at the sight of the large sum.

"You're my partner in my NEW business, Mozu!"

"Partners? You'd want to be partners with me? W-Wait…..your business?"

"You bet!"

Anna put the loose gold back and spun around to the village chief.

"I'd like to invest in this area, please. Shall we make a contract?"

Now everyone _but_ the merchant fainted.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Hehehehe, oh Anna. We get some glimpses at more characters...if anyone is confused on the time frame, this is all happening not too long before the game's actual events (Corrin's mission the bridge, Ganglari going haywire, etc.) At some point, we are going to follow those events, but again, not strictly that of a specific path.**

 **Next Time - You know what time it is? Takumi Time!**


	6. The Merchant and the Archduke

**Author's note: And we're back. Didn't forget about this story! I'm surprised on how many followers it's attracted.**

 **Review Time:**

 **EMPIRE OF JOY - #BlameTakumi could work as a joke for this fic, but maybe it's too meta? *shrug***

 **ThePizzaLovingTurtle - Not even Anna's luck will be so high, I'm afraid. As for Takumi, I dunno where you stand, but me personally? I've warmed up him to a LOT over the months playing the game. Helps that he was a beast in Birthright and Revelations :)**

 **robotortoise - Thanks for the kind words and I'm glad the fic has caught your attention! I put that in the description to cover all of my bases, since even early on I was throwing out some siginifcant background. Might see some Hidden Truths spoilers too.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – The Merchant and the Archduke**

"Please….please, repeat yourself, Miss Anna."

The village had managed to awaken, but Anna was completely serious in her plans to invest in their land. But with one million gold on the line?

"I said I wanted to invest! Geez, they say third time's the charm, not the tenth time!"

"But…..but why?" Matsuko asked. "With all of that money…..surely you could do something else with it…."

"It's so easy, everyone! You're having trouble selling your crops, right? I hear Mozu got shorted when she went to the market before I came here!"

"I did, Miss Anna….but it's been a problem for a while now. Hoshido is _filled_ with farmland, so people have to compete with each other for profit!"

"Tsk, tsk…."

Anna stepped forward and spread her arms out, smiling at the crisp blue sky above her.

"You farmers think so small. If you need to sell, maybe you need to sell someone else? Like oh say….Nohr? Izumo? Nestra?"

"You want us to sell our crops to other countries?" The chief asked. It was an idea, but nobody in the village had any idea of how to get it off the ground. Luckily, they had a pro.

"Bing-o! I'll invest my gold into the land and get ownership, then I can sell the crops – Mozu and I – to other places while you guys grow as usual! By the end of the month, you'll be making a fortune…and I'll be making a BIGGER fortune!"

Everyone began talking amongst themselves.

"Well?"

"It's…..an interesting proposal, Miss Anna, but almost all of our village raises crops for a living. If you weren't able to sell…..it'd be a terrible loss for us. We're already on hard times."

"That's the investment is for." Anna poured some of the gold onto the ground. "I stake 50% of my gold into the land, so if it does fail – which it won't, because this is child's play – you folks at least have some money for the winter and I still have some gold!"

"Well…..why do you think you can sell?" Mozu asked. "Crops aren't as interesting as….magic tomes, or inventions, or somethin' like that."

"HAHAHAHA!"

Anna put her finger to her chin in classic Anna pose.

"My sisters have sold TONS of stuff to people before! It's the family trade! All I need is some of the harvest!"

"Miss Anna, we appreciate the offer, but…." The chief scratched his head. "Risking this idea on our livelihood….well, it just doesn't seem safe, is all."

"Don't worry! If Mozu's my partner, then she can make sure the return comes back to you! I'm thinking….70-30!"

Mozu gasped. "Miss Anna, that's too steep! 50-50!"

"50-50?! I'm going to be risking my life out there! It's bad enough the royal family almost killed me today!"

"Wait, what?" Matsuko frowned.

"70-30 is my offer! 500,000 gold should be enough to sustain you folks for what, half a decade?"

The village chief mumbled in the affirmative, doing some mental calculations.

"It's still too steep! 40-60!"

"Mozu, we're not going to be limiting this to Izumo! I have a whole plan in store!"

"As your new partner, I reserve the right to know! 45-55!"

"Uh uh, either I get the higher percentage or I walk! 63-37!"

Mozu thought for a few minutes, and then turned to the rest of the village. The girl was sharp and had a mind for business, something she had learned from her father before his passing. Everyone nodded, including the chief.

"Well….I'supose that could work. Someone get a sheet of paper ready." He said.

Anna smiled. "GREAT! The deal can start tomorrow, because we'll be off to Izumo!"

* * *

Speaking of Izumo, the famous archduke sighed in contentment as he slipped his slender form into his bath, slices of cucumbers covering his eyes. He had long sandy hair with several symbols on his face. To outsiders, he had a certain demeanor, but to his countrymen-

"Hmmm…..you know what would be great?! Some bon-bons!"

-he was a tad….eccentric.

A servant quickly ran up to Izana and handed him a box of the chocolate delights.

"Thank you, my good man!"

Another servant was already fanning him with a large leaf. Izana considered himself to be a descendant of the gods, and he did have some otherworldly communication to back that up: his predictions.

"Everything okay, Master Izana?"

The archduke popped a bon-bon in his mouth and made a sound of approval.

"Fantastic! Hey hey, is everything set up for the party tomorrow?!"

"Yes sire! But I'm sorry to say….Nohr didn't answer back."

"Phooey!" Izana took a cucumber off and ate it. "That King Garon is just a party pooper sometimes! Don't I give the BEST parties in all of the land?"

"Yes, Lord Izana!" The two servants said with pride.

"Well, I guess it'd be kinda awkward. Seeing what happened to the King of Hoshido." Izana hummed and ate another bon-bon. "Draaa-ma! Totally don't need _that_ at my party."

"Do you think anyone from Nohr will come, sire?"

"Hmmm…..who comes from that country…..the tactician is weird, the crown prince is a good fellow but I suspect he wouldn't laugh at my jokes…..the princesses certainly are cute though! I imagine Lady Camilla has to fight the suitors off every day!"

"I heard….." The fanning servant looked around. "….I heard Nohr keeps a prince locked up?"

"Huh? Didn't about hear about that." Izana sighed and lowered his head, eating the other cucumber. "Oh well…at least the Hoshidan guests will be entertaining…."

"Milord…." The other servant quickly poured him a glass of sparkling mineral water. "Aren't you a little worried about….rogues interfering?"

"Pfffffffft! That was my imitation of a whoopee cushion. And no, I'm not, silly! I was voted best hair in Izumo! Everyone loves a time with the great Izana!"

* * *

"So the king has no desire to go to Izumo?"

Iago was walking through the dark halls of Castle Krackenberg with a new face, a sorcerer (almost) as slimy and amoral as he was. His name was….

"I'm afraid not, Zola. A shame. Securing that land could act as a springboard for Hoshido! The others would never see it coming…."

"I still don't get it. It's true we can raid the country for its land and crops, but King Garon is always talking about _more_. What else does that hick place even have? Samurai with their 'honoru'"?

If Iago was thought of as a snake, Zola was thought of a rat….and far less popular. _If that was possible._

"There's no reason to question the great King Garon, you fool. But I have a way for both of us to win points in his favor. Why don't we do something so that he doesn't have to?"

"I don't follow, Iago."

The tactician grinned. "Why don't you take a special trip…to Izumo?"

Zola's hazy blue eyes lit up. "I think I have an idea of what you want….for me to kill the Archduke?"

"…..no, you idiot. There's something called the Domino Effect…."

He whispered his plan into the other sorcerer's ear, whose face contorted into an evil sneer at whatever hell scheme Iago was planning.

"What on earth are you two discussing?"

The two men looked up, only to see the (third) prince of Nohr – Leo, a studious young dark knight with short blonde hair.

"Lord Leo! I-Iago was just telling me about how much he loved dominoes as a child-"

Iago blasted him with a low-key thunder spell out of Leo's range of vision.

"-and he was thinking of getting some for King Garon!"

"Father doesn't like games like that." Leo said, narrowing his eyes at the two. He was a pragmatic individual that was always yearning for more knowledge. "So how about you tell me what's really going on?"

 _Damn it! Zola, you idiot!_

"Forget it, I'd rather not get involved." He responded, glancing at the book he borrowed from the library. "Better if it blows up in your face."

He stepped past the two, where Iago blasted Zola again.

XXXXXX

"Mmm…..this climax is so hackneyed…."

"Hi Leo!"

The prince looked to his right, only to see the smiling face of the bubbly princess of Nohr, Elise. Her blonde hair was neatly kept in individual tails on either side of her head.

"Elise. Good morning."

"Silly, it's the afternoon!" She giggled. "Have you been reading too many books again?"

"At least I _read_." He countered. "What is that you have in your hands?"

"Oh, Camilla and I were going to pay Corrin a visit today! We got him a TON of neat gifts!"

Leo smiled. "That's quite considerate of you, Elise. Perhaps I should pay him a visit as we-" He stopped, noticing a figure shuffle through the shadows.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

He turned back. Iago and Zola were behind him….right?

"Pardon me for a minute." Leo closed his book. "I need to check something."

XXXXX

"Let's see…..I think that should be everything…."

Flora had returned to the castle to stock up on supplies for the fortress, as much as the idea of potentially seeing King Garon again displeased her.

 _Hmm…._

She glanced at the kitchen's rat poison, high on the top shelf.

 _Could I do it? Could I honestly do it? …..would anyone suspect me? I mean, there's a reason why Felicia and I work at the Northern Fortress and not here, but…._

Leo stepped inside the kitchen, staring at the ice maid's back.

 _…..no, no, that's not right. I don't want to risk hurting Prince Xander and the others, especially not Princess Elise._

"Flora."

 _Eeep!_ "H-Hello, Lord Leo." She smiled and turned around. "Forgive me for my clumsiness. I was trying to figure out what kind of dish Lord Corrin would want tonight."

"How is my brother?"

"Why milord, didn't you see him a few days ago?"

Leo frowned. "I might be slightly younger, but a sibling is supposed to show concern for their kin. I'm sure Felicia worries about _you_ all the time, coming here to restock."

"She certainly does! Hehehehe…."

"….."

"Well, is there anything you would like me to get for you before I leave?"

"Hmm, nothing comes to mind. Best of luck on your return."

The maid nodded and with a bow, quickly left the kitchen with her supplies. The road back to the Northern Fortress was narrow, and a few soldiers always accompanied her on the way back.

 _Perhaps…..that is why_. Leo thought, glancing at the rat poison _. Is she planning something?_

* * *

The next day had arrived in Hoshido, and Sakura was preparing for her departure with a smile.

"Brother, are you sure you don't want to go?"

Ryoma smiled. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but the Hoshidan army doesn't get a day off. Kagero, Saizo, and I will continue our duties here, and protect Mother like usual. You, Hinoka, Takumi, and Azura can act as vassals for our beautiful country in our absence."

"But…..oh, wouldn't you want to see him?"

"…?"

Sakura blushed and looked down. "Our b-brother. M-Maybe….Nohr is coming to this party."

Ryoma frowned and narrowed his eyes. Ever since the incident at Cheve, King Garon was unseen to their country, and his children almost fell into the same category. Nohr hadn't had a presence in Izumo for a very long time, neutrality notwithstanding.

"….Sakura, I-"

"I k-know! I know it's just wishful thinking…..but it might be the only way we can ever see him again…"

"Sakura, listen to me. We WILL find our brother again, and when that day comes, it shall be special for us all. Don't _ever_ lose hope."

Sakura looked up, but now her brother's expression softened somewhat.

"…. _Please_."

XXXXXX

"You excited, Lord Takumi?!"

The third prince of Hoshido frowned, picking at his bow's string for a bit. "I guess. Could be a little entertaining. Ryoma wanted me to go to keep Sakura safe."

"And I'll keep YOU safe, buddy!"

Hinata was a wild samurai with a brown-haired ponytail and an energetic way to tackle life. In his case, sometimes literally.

"No…..no, no…..ugggh! Lord Takumi, what happened to the kimono I made for your birthday?"

His other retainer, Oboro, a bright blue-haired girl (also with a ponytail) was rummaging through his closet, searching for the perfect outfit for her master to wear. She _did_ have a love for fashion, after all.

"Oh, that? It needs to be washed. Why the fuss, Oboro? What I'm wearing is fine."

"No!" She turned around and shook her head. "I think it's time you spice up your style, Lord Takumi! How about….. _this_ ….with a cute hairpiece!"

"Well…."

"Come on, Oboro! Don't pressure the guy! Lord Takumi always looks sharp!"

Oboro blushed slightly. _Yeah, he really does…._

"Guys, I appreciate the help, but I'm just ready to get moving. That merchant girl….I'm more focused on _her_ than this party. Ryoma talked to me last night."

"Oh? Didn't she help Lady Hinoka?" Hinata frowned.

"Yes, and she trusts her….but I can't say I do. Ryoma certainly doesn't, but Azura keeps vouching for her. Mother is convinced, but me….?"

Takumi scowled slightly.

"She could still be lying about where she's from. And there's gonna be trouble if she's linked to Nohr."

Hinata almost yelped at the intense glare Oboro was giving. The spear fighter _despised_ the country, and the mere mention was enough to get her blood boiling. Bandits from the area claimed the lives of her parents.

" **Nohr….."**

"Yeah…."

In reality, Takumi was not a fan either. To him, the same country _killed_ his father and _stole_ his brother away. Sakura and maybe Hinoka could look past it, but he _never_ would. Trust was something to be earned with the archer.

"Uhhh, let's finish getting ready, you guys!" Hinata goaded. "C'mon, we can't be late!"

* * *

"C'mon, we can't be late! I have to meet the others at the palaaaceee!"

The villagers looked on as Mozu tied up the door to the carts affixed to the horses. Three of them were filled with a plethora of crops, and Anna was looking extremely eager. The contract had been signed and established, and it was time for her merchant blood to start paving the way to success.

 _Selling crops to some archduke? This will be a big undertaking, sisters, but an Anna NEVER fails at a sale! Oooh that rhymed!_

"Are you ready, Mozu? Do you have everything?"

"Ummm…." Mozu wanted to bring a bronze naginata in order to defend herself, in case trouble happened. "Y-Yes Mother."

"Oooh I'm worrying so much already! How long do you think you'll be?"

"Hmm? Dunno, Matsuko." Anna replied. "These things take time. But I'll be sure to send out a letter when we get things cooking!"

"You understand….Mozu is all I have." She said, wiping her eyes. "Please…..take care good of her, Miss Anna."

 _Mother…don't worry, Father, I promise I'll come back home to her!_

"I will!"

"This is still a bit of a risk, little lady, but…you were willing to invest so much in this run-down land. Least we could do it try, right?" The chief asked.

"Yep! Now, do you remember the plan?"

XXXXXX

"I guess we just have to wait for Anna."

Hinoka looked on from her position, at the front of the formation. The group was just outside the perimeter of the castle town, with each royal sibling (Azura, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura) being with their retainers. A few Hoshidan soldiers were standing at attention as well, but they had a special guest.

"That merchant? I tell you, she screamed so much when we fought. First time for the rookie, I suppose."

"Reina, you weren't giving her a ride on your kinshi, were you?" Sakura asked.

The blue-haired blood knight was also ordered to tag along by Yukimura to "keep a close eye on Anna", and while she personally didn't have any suspicion towards the redette, she figured it could invite the chance for a thrilling battle.

"Why yes." She replied, causing the princess's face to turn blue.

 _Imagine if Nohr really DID show up…..aaah, I could give Anna a real show!_

"Sister." Takumi nudged Hinoka and pointed. "Is that her?"

Anna was riding towards the group with her carts and horses, the village chief riding behind her. And Mozu was….ordered to hide in the carts for some reason the farm girl didn't know why.

"It's Lady Azura's girlfriend." Hana whispered to Sakura's other retainer, Subaki. He was a handsome pegasus knight with burgundy-red hair.

"Hi everyone! You excited to go back to my home country?"

"Explain this, merchant." Takumi said, crossing his arms. "You were coming alone, no?"

"Oooh, who are you?"

"I'm Takumi, prince of Hoshido. Answer the question."

"Geez! No need to be all crabby, milord." Anna got off and gestured to the village chief. "You see….this old man wanted to thank me for something."

"Yes. Anna here used her personal savings to invest in our land, and well…." He bowed to the royals. "I would like her to sell it in Izumo. I hope that's alright."

"Well….."

"Makes sense to me." Takumi said. _I can see how committed she really is to this merchant role. If she's lying through her teeth, then she's probably bad at it._

"Seems like a lot of crops, sir." Hinoka said. "What if Izumo isn't willing to buy?"

"That's not going to happen!" Anna declared. "In fact….." She took out the rest of her gold. "If I fail at selling these crops, then I'll give my money to that baby eater over there in the pink roof!"

"The…..t-tax collector?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Yeah, the reptile lord!"

"Anna, are you certain? Whatever happens in Izumo…..we cannot help as much as we could in this country." Azura said, hinting at the Valla situation.

"110%!" She giggled.

Which went over her head.

"…Brother, what do you think?" Hinoka asked.

"Tch. You're the leader of this pack, Hinoka, you're the oldest. Do _you t_ hink Anna has the best of intentions?"

She stared at the merchant, who smiled and stared back. The pegasus knight had a fiery heart, and yet, _this_ girl before her always seemed so sure of herself. The princess didn't have that luxury, and every day she was always doubting herself in some way. Could _she_ have stopped Corrin's kidnapping or her father's murder?

Could _she_ be the one to bring him home? Or would she fail?

"…I do."

 _Geez, what's with the look Hinoka is giving me? Don't tell me another princess has fallen in love with me now! It really does hurt being this attractive._

But Anna's smile weakened ever so slightly when she saw the sadness in Hinoka's crimson eyes.

 _Right…..the Hero…I still need to find him or her. But it's not any of the Hoshido siblings….so that leaves Nohr. In fact…._

Anna looked at her gold.

 _I bet all of my savings that it has to be Corrin._

* * *

"Ta-da!"

Corrin blinked and stared at the gift his sister had given him: a necklace made of seashells from the beach.

"It's….beautiful, Elise, but how did you get this many shells?"

The young princess giggled. "Arthur and Effie helped me look! We found a bunch of stuff, but Arthur kept finding angry hermit crabs….some eels….even a shark!"

"O-On the sand?"

"Open my gift next, darling."

The first princess of Nohr, Camilla, smiled wide and handed a nearly wrapped box to her brother. She had long lilac-colored hair with a few strands covering one of her eyes. Above all else, she was known for her doting nature over her siblings (especially Corrin) and her breath-taking form.

"Sure….hmm? Is this cologne?"

"It sure is!" Camilla pinched Corrin's cheek. "You need to be your best, darling, and what better way is that then to feel that way? The girls won't be able to resist…."

"Heh….thank you, both of you! I mean, it's not even my birthday, and I'm getting gifts from my sisters."

"We love you, Corrin!" Elise giggled some more and hugged her brother tightly. "We'll get you ANYTHING you want!"

"I…..want to leave." He mumbled. Camilla heard the desire and frowned.

"Corrin….your training with Xander is going well, right? He says you've been improving. You might best him in a fight, and when you dooo…that will be the day."

"It will?" His smile returned. "Then I need to get back to training!"

He pulled Elise away gently, and he got up to grab his sword.

"But Corrin! Don't you want to-" Elise stopped when she saw that he was wearing the necklace around his neck, proudly.

"Elise….nothing would make me happier than spending every minute with you two, Leo, and Xander. We're….family. But for now….I hope you can understand. Father will see that I've gotten stronger….and we can play all of the time!"

The prince ran out of the room, determined. He called out for Gunter.

"Ohh….." Camilla shook her head. "Sometimes I think we don't deserve him. My sweet baby brother wants to spend more time with us….."

"Camilla…..why does Corrin have to live here, anyway?"

"Because….of his dragon powers. Father thought he would be too dangerous and easy to be mocked and feared in the open."

Although the princess bitterly wondered how much of that was the truth. She desperately wanted to spend every minute she could with her brother.

"But…..he's not dangerous at all. He's our brother! He'd never hurt me or you." Elise smiled. "Father's just being silly!"

Camilla glanced at Elise.

 _Silly…..oh, Elise, you really are so precious sometimes. Nohr….it's going to need your bright light one of these days._

But she smiled and put an arm around her (half-) sister. Corrin technically wasn't blood related to any of the Nohrian children, but they all loved him and treated him like their own. They _were_ family.

"Yes….he certainly is, dear."

 _Corrin…..never give up….I know you can do it….._

* * *

"Man! It's so cool out today, wouldn't you agree?"

Anna was in the middle of the pack, with Reina and half of the soldiers in the back for a flank defense, and the siblings and the other half of the soldiers at the front for look-out.

"I guess." Takumi said bluntly. "The weather isn't very important, merchant."

"Prince Takumi, my name is Anna!"

"Tch. I don't remember giving you permission to call me that." He countered, with Oboro scowling and glaring at the offender.

"Takumi! Show some respect." Hinoka said.

"Why should I? You trust her sister, but I don't."

"C-Can't we all just get along?" Sakura pleaded.

The group rode through some mountain ranges, with Reina floating on her mount. She watched the birds fly by and smiled at them.

"Hey, how come Lady Mikoto didn't come with us? Prince Ryoma I get because he's a tough lobster lord, but the Queen seems like the type to really enjoy a party with drinks."

"Actually…." Reina chuckled. "Lady Mikoto has a terrible tolerance for alcohol. At her wedding reception, someone had to wake her up when she fell asleep….after one drop of sake!"

"Reina! She's using Mother's name so casually! I didn't give her permission!"

"Takumi, your mother needs _your_ permission to be mentioned?" Azura asked seriously, but her lips were forming a small smile.

"S-Shut up! You all know what I mean….."

 _Aww, Pineapple Head's one of THOSE people! The blushy, say-what-I-don't-really-mean type! Weird, I thought they were only female._

"Anna, Mother can't come because she needs to maintain the barrier to keep Nohr's soldiers out of the country. I can't remember the last time she took a vacation…."

"Psst! Miss Anna!"

The merchant excused herself and moved into the back tent of the center cart.

XXXXX

"Miss Anna, why do I have to keep hiding? I want to meet the royal family!"

"Because, Mozu, some of them are still a little suspicious of me. I don't want to get you involved. Besides, our priority are the crops, not them!"

"…You're hiding something, Miss Anna."

"H-Huh? That's ridiculous!"

"No it isn't. There's something…..more to you, isn't there? But maybe that was what my fortune was trying to tell me…."

"Fortune?"

"Well…."

Mozu fidgeted and scooted closer to the onions.

"The day we met, I was having a rough time with the prices and all. A diviner said a red-haired woman would be the key for ending my troubles, and so far….it's been working! Little ol' me, getting lucky…."

Anna frowned.

"I'm glad you helped me, Miss Anna. And you trusted me enough to be your partner, but…if I'm going to be your partner….can't you at least trust me with the truth?"

"Mozu….."

"We're traveling with my village's livelihood, Miss Anna. Mother and the others would be so upset if I….wasn't able to make them any money." She said quietly, hanging her head.

 _Awwww damn it, she's right! Usually we go solo on this kind of thing, but I've come to like Mozu a lot. So maybe….._

It technically wasn't *forbidden* for an Anna to reveal the full details of their origins, but it wasn't something they opted to do. Perhaps this would be Ace's contribution to the family's legacy.

"Mozu…..I promise I'll tell you anything you want to know when we get to Izumo. Some of the stuff, right now….that's all true!"

"…really?"

"Yeah. So do you agree?"

Anna smiled and held out her pinky.

"Miss Anna….."

Mozu smiled back and shook her pinky with that of the merchant.

"Of course I do. We're partners."

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Why do I feel like these chapters are so short? I guess it's because I write a lot more for my Bleach fanfic, but I guess that's because there's more characters to give attention to and here I just can't rush into everything.**

 **We're picking up steam here, ladies and gents. Right now, you've seen all the future members of Anna's group. The story label gives four away, but the others are easier to figure out then you think. And because it'd be too dark for this story, no, Mozu's village isn't going to be wiped out by the Faceless like it does in Paralogue 1.**

 **(what? I don't have to give a preview every chapter. :P)**


	7. Identity

**Review Time:**

 **robotortoise** **\- Thanks a ton for the label heads-up, as well as the comma explanation. Soon it'll be second-nature to me, but I was focusing on following it for this chapter and my other fic!**

 **Fireminer - Maybe~ Meeting Benny and Charlotte will be a giant treat for me to write.**

 **ThePizzaLovingTurtle - I know, right? Paralogue 1 is so sad, and after I went to the trouble of giving her a name, I couldn't kill Matsuko off! Besides, paralogue 1 is arguably the least involved in the story, so :3**

 **Anon - Yes and no. :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Identity**

"Mama! Mama, look at what I drew!"

A small red-haired girl ran through the halls of her spacious home, passing through many identical rooms with crystals and statues.

"Mama!"

"Geez, baby sister, you're so loud! What's the rush?"

The girl "hmph'd" and held out the drawing to her sister, a girl that looked exactly like her – same hair color, same hair length, same eye color, same….name.

"I wanted to show Mama my drawing! Look, look, it's all of us!"

"Hmmm…" The older sister took the picture and stared at it carefully. "Are you sure you got everyone? Apotheosis…..Summer….Stripes….hey, where's me?"

"You're right _there_ , silly!" She pointed.

"Ohhhh, next to Dragon and Springs?"

The younger Anna snatched the drawing back and stuck her tongue out. "Yeah. Now do you mind? Mama should see this, not you!"

"Fine! She's in that room over there."

Anna ran through some more rooms, eventually reaching the solid golden room where the family's matriarch resigned. The older woman had her back to the girl, looking over a scroll at a table.

"Mama! Look what I drew!"

"Hmm?" The woman turned her head and smiled slightly at her daughter. "Oh, Anna….what did you draw?"

"All of us!" Anna held up the picture. "There's me…you….my sisters…."

"Heh, why did you draw me and you larger than everyone else?"

"Because it's _my_ drawing!" She replied playfully. "Hang it on the wall, Mama!" She handed the picture to her mother, who had the same hair style and hair color as her. It was their family marker.

"Sure!"

Anna watched with a smile as the woman attached the drawing to the wall….where the works of hundreds of other Annas hung. All of the girls had lived for a very long time, and this Anna was technically the youngest member of the family.

"…."

"What's wrong, Mama? Don't you like it?"

"No, it's just….." The woman turned around and laughed nervously. "W-Which one are you again?"

* * *

 _Mama….._

"Hey! Wake up, merchant!"

Anna opened her eyes and sat up. The entire party, including her horses, had stopped in front of a large towering castle. The view of the mountain behind it was clear in the bright sunlight of the day.

"What a nap…..we're finally here?"

"Yes, Anna," Azura replied.

The merchant jumped off her horse and whistled. "I forgot how big the Archduke's place is! Some competition for Lady Mikoto's castle, hmm?"

"Is that an insult?" Takumi snapped.

"Brother! Will you relax already? We need to be civil where we're here. Anna is from this country, so what good would it do to be hostile to her in front of the Archduke?"

Since Izana's true nature was unknown to Anna, she had to be careful if she wanted to learn more about him.

"Have you guys been to Izumo before?"

"Not too many times," Hinoka said, "We've seen very little of Archduke Izana….Mother and Father would probably know more."

"Guess we should head inside already," Takumi said, leading the pack onward. Anna pulled her horses along, giving a quick thumbs-up to the hidden Mozu.

* * *

 _Damn it….._

Shura opened his eyes and winced as he sat up. His wounds still had not healed all the way from his failed robbery, and he wasn't given any food to eat.

"Well, well, the Hoshido punk finally woke up!"

Hans stepped in front of his jail cell, grinning like the blood-obsessed berserker he was.

"I'm not from Hoshido," Shura said, "and you need a breath mint."

"I wouldn't be so quick to crack a joke, punk. Sneaking into the castle, trying to rob from the great King Garon? You must be really stupid or _really_ really stupid."

 _Well this sucks. Being locked up in a Nohrian dungeon…..I guess it's better than that guy waterboarding me and breaking my kneecaps…._

"Yeah yeah, save the insults. I guess Garon is going to hang me or something?"

"HA! That's funny, thinking you're going to get the easy way out of this! The king doesn't give a crap about garbage like you."

Shura scoffed at Hans' "intimidating" sneer. He found him more annoying than scary at this point.

"So we're gonna have some fun!"

"Uh no thanks, I don't swing that way. Geez, do you all of Nohrians hit on people like that?"

"Shut the hell up, Hoshidan!"

"I am _not_ from Hoshido!" The adventurer ached as he moved forward, but he found the strength to grab the bars. "I'm a man…..without a country."

"Tch." Several guards had filed in, one of which had a spiked club to smack Shura with should he move out of line. "Save your talk. King Garon needs his entertainment!"

 _Oh crap…..they're going to have me fight…._

Shura's bow had been snapped in half when he got caught.

* * *

"This way, all. The Archduke has been expecting you."

Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura walked through the lavish halls of the castle, with their retainers and Azura sticking close by. Anna was there too, but she was more fixated on the fancy vases and trinkets on the pillars.

"Man…..this place is worth a fortune!"

Most of the Hoshidan soldiers that had traveled with them had offered to do patrol around the perimeter for their protection, with Reina assisting.

"Gee, Lady Sakura. I didn't know Lady Azura's girlfriend was this obsessed with fancy things. Their dates must cost a lot of money!"

"I know….w-well, as long as they're happy…."

Azura tried very hard to not bang her head on the wall.

"Seems a little quiet for the Archduke's banquet," Hinoka noted. "What other representatives are coming?"

"Oh you know…a few from Mokushu, a few from Notre Sagasse…." The guard adjusted his hat and spear. "You folks were the first to come through."

"I bet."

Anna skipped over to a painting of the eccentric Izana, taking note of his long hair and regal attire. The marks on his face caught her attention.

 _Soo…..he's a mystical guy? This will be easier than I thought! Keep the crops warm, Mozu! I'll need five minutes…hehehehe…._

* * *

The farmgirl in question was still in the back of one of the carts, scribbling some things on a piece of paper.

 _Let's see….Mother's birthday is next month….maybe if this business goes well, I can finally get her that necklace she's been eyeing in the market!_

"So everything is good to go?"

"Ssh, lower your voice, you idiot. You want any of those filthy Hoshidans to hear us?"

Mozu's eyes widened. Two people were speaking right near the horses, so she stopped writing and laid down slowly, to not attract any noise.

"Taking the castle was a joke! These Izumites have the worst security in this place….but I guess Zola can take care of the rest."

 _Zola? Where are these people from?_

"Iago's a pain in the ass for sending some of us all the way to Izumo…..something tells me King Garon didn't give the order. When he ever cared about this dump?"

 _They're from….Nohr…..what did they do…..?!_

"Hey look, this will be good for lunch." One of the guards snatched an onion that was hanging from an exposed branch on the cart.

"Really, an onion?"

"What? They say they're like ogres….they have tons of layers…"

"Who the hell says _that?_ "

A rock knocked the onion from the guard's hand, causing it to roll into a dirty puddle.

"HEY! Who's there?!"

Both Nohrian soldiers took out their weapons and glanced around, but aside from the horses chewing at the grass, they didn't see anything.

"Tch…..stupid kids….c'mon! We can't have those Hoshidans seeing us….."

As they walked off, Mozu peeked her head out of the cart.

 _I have to warn Miss Anna!_

* * *

Shura had to shield his eyes from the sun when the guards let him outside, into a large arena. He spotted a few spectators (obviously of higher class), but there was no mistaking the tyrannical king sitting in a large booth, his expression neutral.

 _What the hell is this….?_

"Throw him there!" Hans shouted, and the guards pushed Shura to the ground. From the looks of things, he was not the only prisoner around.

"Let me guess…..I'm gonna have to fight these guys?" Shura got on one knee and wiped the dirt from his face. "And if I say no, you'll just kill me right here."

 **SMACK**

"Speak when you're spoken to, worm!" Hans began to step towards the center and speak to the crowd before him. "Today we got a reaaal treat for you all! These prisoners are gonna put on a show for you! Place your bets! Who's gonna be the last one standing?"

Garon leaned back and smirked. For the prisoners, this was going to be a life and death situation, but for him, it was a Tuesday.

"Maybe none of them," Hans sneered, "but the rules are easy. You fight everyone else, and try not to get yourself killed! No weapons, grudge match style!"

 _Alright, alright, this isn't the first time I've had to brawl_. Shura stood up and eyed the other prisoners. _No arrows are a pain in the ass, but a ninja is always prepared._

"On my mark! One….two…"

 _Believe it!….urgh, no no no, that's a stupid catchphrase. The folks back in Kouga would've smacked me upside the head. Just watch carefully, everyone….._

* * *

"Step right here. The Archduke is almost ready."

The guard walked on, leaving Anna and the rest of the pack to wait outside a large room. The merchant seemed excited at the prospect, but Takumi wasn't.

"Anyone else….feel a little uneasy? I've barely seen any people in this whole castle."

"Maybe we're early," Sakura guessed.

Hinoka took out the invitation Mikoto had and glanced at the time. "Well…..I think that's the case, but… maybe it's all in your head, Takumi."

"Yeah Takumi!" Anna put an arm around the archer. "Sometimes, in life, you just have to go with the flow!"

He scoffed and pushed her arm away.

"Here's a question, merchant…..you plan to sell Hoshidan crops to your country…..but Ryoma said that you came to our country for a new clientbase. Care to explain?"

"I'm not gonna sell Hoshidan crops to _Hoshido._ That doesn't make sense, silly! I needed some supplies from home, I met that farmer, and so on!"

"You say you're from Izumo, Anna. Care to test that?"

"Huh?"

Takumi pointed to the door. "Before we meet the Archduke, maybe you could explain his demeanor to everyone here. Ryoma told me you said your father served in his cabinet, so you had to have met him before."

 _Mama, what happened to our father? We had one, right?_

"….."

 _Well…you girls are special. Most families don't have hundreds of children and one parent….you were born in a different way._

"Anna! Pay attention!"

"Huh? I am listening, milord! I was just thinking on kind of special words to use…." Anna cleared her throat, pointing to the door. "Archduke Izana is quite the special person. In fact….he's more than he looks!"

"Stop being so vague," Takumi said, "When's his birthday?"

"Maybe _you_ should answer that, Lord Takumi! After all, aren't you going to be the future king one day? Maybe I should tell Archduke Izana Hoshido doesn't know a THING about Izumo!"

"I do too! You're just lying to us!"

"I am not!"

"Stop with this right _now_!" Hinoka stepped in between the two. "There's no need to fight like a bunch of children! Takumi, do you really think _now_ is the time to start letting your distrust cloud your judgment?"

"…..no, but…."

"And Anna, does the Archduke….even _know_ you?"

"Of course!"

 _WHY did I say that?! I guess this is what happens when you let blushy, stubborn archers think they can push you around! Crap! I don't care if I lie to Takumi, but I actually like Hinoka!_

 _…._

 _Don't be jealous Azura!_

"Excuse me…." A servant had opened the door. "You may enter."

* * *

 _Ohhh….._

Mozu was running through the town, getting nervous at the sight at each guard walking around. The territory was neutral, but there was no telling how many Nohrians had managed to come and cause trouble.

 _Was this a trap? Did the Archduke set this up?_

Even the sight of Hoshidan soldiers was shifty. But as she got closer to the castle, she saw more and more soldiers making their way in.

 _N-No….they're going to kill them! I can't stop them myself!_

"Well, hello there."

Mozu turned her head, and there was Reina, smiling at her from the base of the nearby tree. She was scanning the area while petting her kinshi.

"Ah! H-Hello…."

"What's a child of Hoshido doing in Izumo?"

"H-How did you….?!"

"You're Matsuko's daughter, aren't you? Care to explain why you're in Izumo?"

"You know my mother?"

Reina glanced at the castle, her mood starting to brighten.

"Forget that. Apparently….we've got a situation. Oh dear me….Lady Mikoto will be quite upset if I don't control myself here."

"You….have a plan, Miss Reina?"

"Oh? You know my name? Anna snuck you along, didn't she?"

"…well…."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to punish you or anything like that," The bluette began, ducking into the bushes with the farmgirl, "in fact, I need your help. We can save Lady Hinoka and the others, and I'll even do most of the work!"

"But we can't get past those guards without attracting attention….."

"Well yes. But who said we were going through the front?"

"Don't we need your squad to help?"

"Hahahahaha! You're adorable."

* * *

Shura dodged another punch and tripped the prisoner in front of him, flipping over to deliver a sharp kick from above. He ducked against another attack.

"Hmmm….."

"What's wrong, King Garon?" Hans asked.

Garon leaned back some more. Usually he would be pleased to see the lower class fight each other, but this bout was not very entertaining, even for him. The "Hoshido" prisoner seemed much more skilled than the others, and as a result, he was barely taking any hits.

"This battle is hardly a show, Hans. The street rat with the black and white hair is much more formidable than the other trash."

"You're right…HEY! Everyone, attack the Hoshidan punk!"

"For the _last time_ , I am not from-"

A right hook smashed Shura to the ground. He moved to catch the other punch, and used his other hand to wipe the blood from his mouth.

 _Well….that's it like THAT, huh?_

* * *

Things seemed to going normal for Anna's group: they had been led into a large dining hall, and the servants had gestured for the royals to sit down. A few guards were stationed in the room, although it was unsure if they were for everyone's protection or just Izana's.

But the feeling of dread was starting to creep up…

"I don't see anyone else here….I guess the rest of the world is late to these kinds of things, huh?"

Anna was dragged out of her seat by two guards.

"Hey!"

"You're not of high status, merchant!"

"Hinoka, do you think we brought enough soldiers?" Azura whispered, eyeing the guards in the room. Why were more filing in?

"…"

"Alright, that's it!"

Takumi stood up and put a hand to his Fujin Yumi, the sacred wind bow that he carried for quite a few years now.

"I want some answers, guards! Where's the Archduke?"

"Here I am!"

Heads turned to the open doorway, and lo and behold, there was the flamboyant archduke. Izana looked extremely pleased with himself as he stepped into the room, all the guards bowing and letting him pass.

"Welcome, welcome! I see my first guests are the royals of Hoshido, hmm?"

"Archduke!" Hinoka gave a bow and pulled Takumi back into his seat. "It is an honor to see you…."

"Thank you, my good lady! Oh oh, you all don't have to let your retainers stand like a bunch of statues! Sit down, kick back, and I'll break out the mineral water!"

Oboro looked at Hinata, who looked at Hana, who looked at Subaki, who looked at Setsuna, who looked at Azama. Was the Archduke supposed to be so….

"….energetic, aren't we?" Anna mused. She sped over to Izana with a big smile and bowed accordingly.

"Ooh, who are you? A potential servant for my gloRIous castle?"

Catching suspicious and confused looks from the others, Anna laughed.

"Oh Archduke, you're so silly! It's me, Anna, remember? I came here to give you a GREAT deal on-"

 **BANG**

Everyone in the room looked up. What on earth was that? Takumi and Hinoka were ready to draw their weapons, but Izana attempted to quell the fears by gesturing to some guards to check out the noise.

"Ignore that, my guests! Teehee! You know how kids can be with their pranks!"

"But this castle is several stories tall…." Sakura cocked her head.

"Like I said! They get SUPER creative this time of year!"

"Archduke, hold on! Can't I just run a quick pitch by you?"

Izana stared at Anna, before glancing at some guards. They simply shrugged; they didn't have a clue who this woman was either.

"Let's discuss it over drinks, honey!"

"Sure!"

Anna and Izana sat down next to each other, but the whole scene was starting to set off warning signs for Takumi, Hinoka, and Azura.

1) There were more guards than any of them had figured.

2) No one from the other countries had shown up, including Nohr…..yet?

3) Why was the Archduke so…..bizarre?

"No way! I like bon-bons, too!" Anna giggled and scooted over, taking a drink from a tray. "I'm so glad we have so much in common, Lord Izana! And they say rulers are so detached from the people!"

"No kidding, Ana!"

"Hahahahahathere's2n'sbutthat'sokayyou'resoawesomehahahahahaha!"

However, Izana and the royals were having the same thought – the former for Anna, and the latter for Izana.

 _Who the hell IS this person?_

* * *

A few guards ran through the halls, and Mozu slowly peeked her head out from behind a bronze statue of Izana. Reina and her had split off to tackle the castle in two different ways, and her kinshi allowed her to enter from the top floor (she was still dizzy from the flight). Her role was to make the distraction.

She ran out and reached into her bag, throwing a rock at the wall.

"What was that?!"

Mozu gulped and ran faster, throwing another rock. She yelped when she realized she hit a painting (and it fell to the floor), but her goal _was_ to make noise.

"It came from this way!"

The farmgirl turned a corner and ducked behind another statue, and more guards ran past her.

 _Miss Reina…will this work?_

XXXXX

"Geez….what the hell is that thing flying around?"

"Must be….what do you call it….a kinshi? Ignore it."

"But it was soaring to the castle's roof a second ago! Do you think the Hoshidans caught wind of what happened?"

"Shut up, you idiot! You want Zola to tell King Garon we ruined the plan?"

But the plop of a rock into the nearby pond (Mozu had thrown one out the window) caused the guards standing at the entrance to look up. A few of them ran off to check the source of the noise.

 _Hmmm…..yes, I do think that's enough for me to fight._

Another rock, and now the guards were looking around, clutching their spears.

"Good morning!"

The remaining guards all pointed their weapons at the intruder – some 30-ish woman with a X-shaped scar across her face. She looked amused as she spun her naginata around.

"Halt, intruder! You don't have clearance to enter the Archduke's castle!"

"Don't I? I'm an emissary of Hoshido. Are you really guards of him…..or of somewhere else?"

"Of course not! We serve Lord Izata faithfully!"

Silence.

"Funny…." Reina stepped forward and flashed a bloodthirsty smirk. "I would think everyone in Izumo would have _Izana's_ name committed to memory."

She ran forward and swung her weapon.

* * *

 _Is…..that….it…..?!_

Bleeding and bruised, Shura knocked the last prisoner to the ground, clutching the shiv his opponent had made (and hidden in um…..well, it's _prison_ , everyone) tightly. He glared up at the crowd: half of them were utterly speechless, and the other half was chanting "kill him!" over and over.

"Hmph. That's it, Hans? What kind of prisoner is this man? You did a poor job breaking his body."

"S-Sire! Don't be mad….I've got one more trick up my sleeve!" Hans grinned and put a hand to his large axe.

"No. I've seen you fight too many times. I want someone _else_ that would be willing to cut down a street rat for the glory of Nohr."

Hans barked some orders to a nearby paladin, whom ran off into the castle.

"What's wrong, Garon? You're scared of me? Send all of the goons you want after me, I don't really care. I don't need _proof_ you're a piece of garbage!" Shura called up.

The king growled.

"Such a disrespectful little worm…."

"Your Highness, why can't I just kill the bastard?"

"I shouldn't have to repeat myself, Hans. People like this need to learn respect the hard way….by having their spirit utterly crushed. Death would be too good for a nobody like him!"

 _Nobody…..?!_

Shura wiped the blood from his forehead, his own blood starting to boil.

"Come on! This is getting old!"

"Shut yer ass up!" Hans called down.

The shuffling of horsesteps made the adventurer turn his head once more, and there he saw his next challenger – a nervous looking cavalier with silver hair. He was clutching a sword tightly.

"Tch. A kid?"

"I'm not a kid, prisoner." Silas's horse stepped forward, and the boy's expression turned determined. "My name is Silas, Nohrian knight in training!"

Shura glared at Garon.

"Simon here will be your last challenger, street rat. He's been training for a while, and what better way to see the true might of Nohr than one of our own?"

"U-Um sire….my name is Silas…."

A glare from both Garon and Hans shut up him immediately. But despite that, Shura was sure of one thing.

"You're not gonna kill me, Silas. Let's be honest here."

"What?! Are you questioning my loyalty to my country?!"

"I didn't say anything like that!"

"Hey kid!" Hans called down. "If you can beat some sense into this punk…..that is, give King Garon a show….you can be promoted full time!"

 _Full time….to an actual knight?_

It wasn't just Shura that had a goal to fulfill. All of Silas's brutal training had prepared him for this moment, and he wasn't going to fail now.

"Do what you want…..but I'm NOT dying today, kid." Shura spun the shiv around in his hand.

One fighter wanted to see his childhood friend again after years of being apart. The other wanted to break free of his squalor and raise enough money to rebuild his fallen country.

Neither *wanted* to kill the other, but losing meant losing that chance.

"BEGIN!" Hans cackled, and the two ran towards each other.

 _For Corrin!_

 _For Kouga!_

* * *

"So then….I said, marry her? I've never met her!"

Anna laughed uproariously at Izana's (bad) joke, slamming the table with her hand. She was the only one not paying attention to the growing tension, because to her, the customer comes first!

None of the royals had really touched their food, but no one had drawn a weapon yet.

"You're so charming, Archduke! I forgot that's what the people love about you!"

"You forgot? Teehee, you're a funny one! How could ANYONE forget little ol' me?"

"This isn't the Archduke," Takumi hissed under his breath. "Why would the ruler of Izumo be a buffoon that's falling for the merchant's lies?"

 **BANG**

"Something isn't right here…." Hinoka eyed the guards, some of which had continued their search for the repeated noises.

 **BANG**

"Geez!" Anna glared at the ceiling. "You have a LOT of bratty kids in this country, milord!"

"I know, right?! Interrupting MY party…." Izana quickly shouted more orders to the guards, and Azura noticed his cheerful demeanor was starting to slip.

"Ignore them, Lord Izana! Can we talk some business really quick?"

"Hmmm? I guess, but that's bo-ring. I'd rather know about you!"

"What's wrong, Anna? I thought he knew you!" Takumi snapped.

"He does! That's when happens you drink too much mineral water!" Anna snapped back. "Archduke Izana, you remember me, riiiight? My father served in your cabinet for a few years! No one could forget a family like mine!"

Very true.

"Hmmm…..what was your father's name a-again?"

Anna's eyes widened.

 _It's not fair, Apotheosis! Why are we so different from other families? I like when Mama reads a bedtime story to me, but she doesn't know which one I am half the time!_

"…"

 _Ace, calm down. We have a special role to fulfill, all of us. And one day, you'll be doing it. Starting a business….making profits….and assisting the Hero of the Emblem!_

"…"

 _But what good is that if I just blend in with the rest of you girls? I…..sometimes I don't even know who I'm really supposed to be, sister…._

"Anna, are you alright?" Hinoka asked.

"More mineral water! This time, add some sake to it! We REALLY need to start unwinding!"

"You said it, sister! Maybe we should all take a nice dip in the hot springs….clothing optional, of course!"

Hana and Sakura both turned bright red, but Setsuna looked intrigued by the idea.

"THAT'S IT!"

Takumi stood up again and readied his bow to fire. This caught the attention of all of the guards, and they all pointed their spears, advancing.

"Both of you, stop with your lies! _You're_ not the Archduke, and _you,_ Anna, are nothing more than a big liar that's been deceiving all of us!"

"I'm NOT deceiving you!" Anna stood up herself. "Why are _all_ of you Hoshidans so distrusting of me? I haven't done anything wrong, but noooo! Your border guard starts a witch hunt for me, your ninjas pin me to the ground like a piece of meat, your tactician guy doesn't say any badass lines, and your insane knight and her mount almost-"

The merchant shrieked and quickly jumped into Azura's arms when she saw Reina's kinishi fly by the window.

"Anna! You're too heavy…!"

"What the heck was that?!" Izana gasped.

But when he turned his head, the wind-generated tip of Takumi's arrow was in front of his face. And now all of the guards had surrounded the group, ready to attack.

"I'll ask you the same question, Izana. _Who are you_?"

* * *

"Phew! I think I outfoxed them all!"

Mozu quickly shut the screen door and let out a sigh of relief.

"I hope Miss Anna and the others are okay…..!"

"Hmph! Mmphph!"

She turned her head at the muffling sound, and she almost fainted. There was Izana, tied up in a chair and bounded, looking panicked.

"What?!"

Mozu ran over and removed the piece of tape over his mouth.

"Phew! Thanks, girlfriend! My mouth was starting to get sore….oop! Score one for the dirty joke jar…"

"What happened to you, mister?!" She hurried to untie his restraints.

"Some Nohrians invaded my castle and captured me! I offered them some bon-bons, but they tied me up and threw me in this room! The nerve! I mean, they're every girl's dream dessert! Granted, they were all men, but to-ma-to, to-mah-to!"

Izana was helped up to his feet.

"I'm so sorry….are you a servant of this castle? M-my friend and I, we're trying to save it…"

"Me? I'm the Archduke, silly girl! Pleased to meettcha! I'd stop and chat but I need to save my loyal guards! And any possible guests…."

 _The Archduke of Izumo?!_

"By the way…." Izana dusted himself off. "You haven't seen an impostor running around, right? About yay high, has the same beautiful skin, good teeth…. _gorgeous_ hair? It might be better than mine! Is that even _possible_?"

 _…..wait, HE'S the Archduke?_

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: I won't stop with the Naruto references. :3**

 **So yeah, it's a version of Zola's trap! But Nohr didn't know one thing: Reina is Reina. I'm pleased to announce she'll be part of the group, and soon we will shift location gears once more. I was gonna introduce Xander in this chapter, but I opted to wait. Will we see Anna's backstory? Soon! It takes some cues from the F!Corrin/Anna support chain.**

 **Next Time - You know how Reina can practically solo Birthright 10?**


	8. Catching a Rat

**Author's note: A thank you to everyone that's favorited, followed, and reviewed so far!**

 **Review Time:**

 **ThePizzaLovingTurtle - I'm glad you're enjoying the minor details. I try to make every chapter build towards a larger plot, but I like sprinkling the seeds of plot threads whenever I can. It's regrettable Fates glosses some important details, but hey, that's why fanfiction exists I guess.**

 **robotortoise - Yay! The ride doesn't end here 8)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Catching a Rat**

"Who am I?"

The Izana impostor began to giggle evilly as the guards closed in on the group, the fear of the Fujin Yumi piercing his brain fading.

"Why, take a guess, Prince Takumi!"

"Brother, we have to fight!" Hinoka shouted, with the retainers readying their weapons.

"You're NOT the Archduke, impostor! Tell me who you are!"

Hinoka swung her naginata, but two guards knocked her to the ground. Setsuna aimed at the offenders, but she tripped when Hinata swung his sword too far. Oboro blocked a hit aimed for Azura.

"Hahahahaha! Does it even matter, worm?! All of you are outnumbered! Guards! Kill the retainers and capture the royal siblings!"

"You forgot me!" Anna shouted, readying her own bow…..then she realized a guard stole her quiver when she wasn't looking.

"You can die too, merchant! All for the great country of Nohr!"

"WHAT?!" Takumi growled and pulled his hand back.

"Don't get so cocky, Prince!"

Not Izana quickly grabbed Sakura and put a knife to her neck.

"Lady Sakura!"

"Sister!"

"Make ANY moves…." The impostor began, crazy eyes leering at everyone in the room, "And I'll cut off the head of your darling sister! Drop your weapons!"

"L-Let me go!" Sakura tried to break free, but two guards seized her arms.

"Now! Drop them!"

Hana and Subaki sighed, and released their weapons, as did Hinoka, Setsuna, Oboro, and Hinata. But Takumi kept his glare – and his arrow ready.

"I said drop your weapon, Prince! Or Queen Mikoto will find out her youngest child was killed because of her son's stupidity!"

"You….damn Nohrians…..!"

"Why do all of this, anyway?" Anna asked (some guards had seized her arms too). "Hoshido didn't do anything to Nohr OR Izumo!"

"Wait, what did you do the Archduke?!" Takumi demanded.

"Drop your bow, Princeling, and this is the last time I'll tell you!"

"Please brother…." Sakura's eyes were watering. "It's not worth it…."

Takumi scowled and dropped the Fujin Yumi.

"Hahahaha! It's so EASY to fool Hoshidan morons like all of you! Think for a minute, hmm? Why do you think no one showed up?"

"…..you were targeting the Hoshidan group specifically…." Hinoka realized. "How long has Nohr been infiltrating this country?!"

"Long enough! Izumo's military is pathetic!" Not Izana cackled. "So now I think we can begin the next part of my genius plan….

 **BANG**

"…..huh?"

 **BANG**

"Ohh….it's the kids again…" Setsuna absentmindedly remarked.

"It's the same damn noise from earlier! What the hell keeps causing it? You, open that door!"

One guard ran over to the screen door and slid it open, only to have a bloody naginata thrusted through his stomach.

"What?!"

"Who's there?!" Not Izana shouted.

"Oh, I have many nicknames. The Kinshi Killer. The Blue Beauty of Death. The Firewoman. And some things the more sexually active guards at the palace like to whisper, but I can hear them just fine…."

Anna gasped _. It's Reina!_

"Show yourself, intruder!"

"Me? Hehehehehehehehe-"

Everyone not from Hoshido had their spines turn cold at the giggling, but the Hoshidans were nervous for a different reason. If it was Reina, then….

" _I'm_ not the intruder."

Reina shoved the dead guard to the ground and quickly fired two arrows, both piercing through the guards holding Sakura's arms. At that, Hinoka picked up her weapon and smashed another.

"Wait! Stop that!"

Sakura elbowed the impostor and ran over to her brother, just as Reina laughed and charged the bulk between her and the party. Hana, Setsuna, Oboro, Subaki, and Hinata all picked up their weapons and charged.

 _C-Crap!_

 **BANG**

"WHAT IS THAT NOISE?!"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Takumi said, his shadow covering Not Izana's now sweating body. "You won't be able to hear it when it's over…."

The impostor yelped when Fujin Yumi was drawn.

"Wait! B-Best two out of three?"

"That's cute, Nohrian. You think I'll give mercy when you almost **_killed my sister_**?"

"…Hakuna matata?" Not Izana tried lamely.

* * *

"I still don't know what that means," Mozu said, throwing her last rock.

Both her and the real Izana were running through the halls, towards the "dungeon" of the castle. The Archduke sighed and rubbed his head.

"It means no worries for the rest of your days! It's my personal motto!"

"But that's not even _language_!"

"Ohhh…..I wouldn't expect a mortal like yourself to get it, child! You see, I hail from the Gods themselves!"

"Gods? You mean the Dusk and Dawn Dragon?"

"Those guys? They're more like my uncles twice removed or something. You see, when a mommy God and a daddy God-"

"Lord Izana, I don't mean to be rude, but your servants are in danger!"

"Well I hope not!"

The two ran down a flight of stairs, and eventually, they reached a green and red chamber. Mozu was having a hard time understanding the "torture".

"Hey, it's Lord Izana!"

Where all of the servants and guards were swimming in a large pool covering most of the chamber, with a locked gate separating them and the two. None of them looked very worried that Zola's squad had stolen their uniforms, and some of them weren't bothering with clothes at all.

"You see?"

"Milord, you're safe! That Nohrian sorcerer…."

"Yes, yes, all shall be well! Just keep the water warm for me while I go save the day, Izumo style! That is to say, a lovely Hoshidan knight will do most of the work…so chill out, a'ight?."

"YES LORD IZANA!" Everyone shouted happily.

"…."

"I sense your confusion, my dear Mozu! You see, when you're as glamorous and important as I am, you get little perks. Loyal followers, great food, a harem-"

"Lord Izana…..why are you so calm? It was also luck….and maybe cockiness that Nohr didn't kill anyone!"

"Because….." Izana spun around dramatically. "Nohr has always been more focused on Hoshido! It only makes sense they would prefer gutting those that hail there!"

"….But…..why attack you?"

* * *

"Hya!"

"Is that all you got?!"

Garon and Hans continued to watch the battle; despite Shura's wounds, he was still putting up a good fight, due to the fact that he had speed where Silas did not. Additionally, Silas had to maneuver in tight circles with his mount, allowing his opponent to roll around and strike.

"Shit!"

But Silas had power in his strikes, whenever did they did connect. He realized Shura had several broken bones.

 _Shura….._

He dodged a stab aimed for his neck, but winced when a slash cut open his hand. On the opposite side, the iron sword managed to nick his face, leaving Shura to slide back, panting.

"Impressive…..he's going for lethal spots. And yet, he can't kill this man?"

"That's the problem with Hoshidan rats, milord."

 _Oh my god…..that's it, when and if I get out of this hellhole, I'm going to beat you unconscious with a rusty crowbar and slit your damn throat, because I AM NOT FROM-_

"Hurgh!"

The adventurer was jolted out of his thoughts with a spit up of blood. His eyes looked down, and he saw Silas's sword through his body. It didn't hit him too deep and he didn't hit any major organs….but Shura had little room to move. The wall was too close.

"…."

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" The audience chanted.

Shura struggled to move his hand, but Silas knocked the shiv away. He pressed forward and pinned the older man to the wall, causing him to shout in pain.

"Damn…..it….."

Silas's heart was beating rapidly, because while he was in less danger…..his face was bleeding and he had seen the raw determination of this man, a prisoner clinging to life despite being broken before, to avoid death.

"Why…..now…..?"

Shura lowered his head, and his mind was thinking of the luscious lands of Kouga, a country attacked by Mokushu, their neighbor. All of the homes torched, all of the crops stolen, all of the women begging for the ninja to spare their children….

"Shura…?" Silas whispered softly, ignoring the chants of the crowd and the goading from Hans.

It was a small land compared to Mokushu, and an ant compared to Hoshido. And the underhanded methods of their ninja were covered up – not that there were people around to tell the tale. Shura assumed he was the only one left.

"Kid…..if this is the end…..I need you to do something for me," Shura whispered. Nobody in the crowd was able to hear them so close.

"…."

"I…..I don't want to be buried here…..in this hellhole of a country…I want…..to rest in the east….where I come from….."

Silas watched as the tears fell from Shura's eyes.

"Not that…not that there's anything left…..I don't have any friends…..any family…..everyone I've known….is gone…"

"S-Shura….."

"Please, kid…..let me be with them….it's…the only thing I want…"

How on earth could Silas even make the move to strike this man down? He had hailed from a noble family, but his childhood was filled with great memories of him and Corrin playing. It was far from his nature to end a life so callously. This was also the first time….

"KILL HIM ALREADY!"

"Do it, kid…..no point in having both of us die today….."

…..Silas had seen a man broken not just physically, but emotionally. A street rat in Nohr _never_ shed tears. They just hid in the darkness, masking their sorrows in the land of King Garon….

"No."

Silas pulled out a small knife from his sleeve and quickly stabbed himself, the blood leaking onto Shura's body.

"What the…..?!"

"I refuse to kill you, Shura. You have a dream…..and so do I. No point in having both of us lose it."

"But…" Shura didn't flinch when the blood dripped past his eyes. "Your king…..why defy him?"

"Because…a true knight helps those in need…..not just their master. Now just close your eyes and drop your body. The crowd….will think I killed you when they see all of the blood…."

"Kid…..if he finds out…..you spared me….."

"I don't care. I fight for my friend before I fight for King Garon. Maybe…..we'll meet again, Shura."

"Silas," Shura slackened his form. "…..I owe you."

The cavalier stepped back just in time to have his opponent crumble to the ground, facedown. The crowd gasped at the blood stains, and Silas used his sword to block the wound he had made. He bowed.

"Ha! He actually did it!" Hans grinned.

"Indeed…." Garon looked down at the boy, then at the bleeding adventurer. He took a glass that a servant brought to him and drank.

"Your Highness! As a knight of Nohr, allow me to….take out the trash?"

The crowd went silent.

"No! Damn it, you never go full pun on your first day!" Hans shouted.

But Garon made a sweeping motion with his hand, considering the matter settled. Silas called his horse over and grabbed Shura by his hair, leading him out of the arena. Lucky for both of them, Shura was too weakened to move and give the ruse away.

 _A Nohrian knight with honor…I thought those didn't exist….._

* * *

"Ooooh…"

All of the guards had been defeated, as Mozu's distraction led enough of them away for Reina to pick some off before arriving to the dining room. Hinoka and the others managed to take down the others, leaving the impostor Izana to be pinned to the wall by everyone's weapons.

"Damn you….Hoshidans…."

"Hey! I'm from Izumo!"

Everyone stared at Anna.

"…right, not the point."

"So! Your little scheme didn't work after all! All of US are in fine shape….and YOU…..you're going to Hell for what you did…."

"Brother!" Hinoka shook her head. "We can't kill this man! We need to keep him alive for questioning!"

"Get real! I don't care if you drop the whole army on my head, I won't tell you ANYTHING!"

"Is that so?" Reina cooed and struck the part of the wall directly next to the impostor's head. "I have _ways_ of making Nohrians talk….."

"U-Um I m-mean t-that i-is to s-say…."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Heads turned to see the real Izana, pointing with Mozu standing next to him. He marched over with a confident swagger.

"Wait…..two Izanas…huh…..?"

"Setsuna, it's simple. One of them is the fake!" Azama exclaimed, exasperated.

 _"Ohh_ ….."

"This is NOT how you conduct a party! Attacking guests, locking my servants away…..GASP! You're not even using the GOOD china! What kind of impostor _are_ you?"

"Wait…..Lord Izana….this is really you?" Azura asked.

"Thank you for reminding me honey, this party really needed some dancers! I know this gorgeous one that knows the chicken dance…."

"You see?! And you thought my impression was bad?" Not Izana asked, mocking Takumi.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!"

Everyone turned to Anna as she rubbed her temples.

"Can we go back from the beginning? Explain…..whoever is the real Izana!"

"That's me!" both of them shouted.

"Oh for crying out…..stop with the games, Nohrian! We KNOW you're the fake!"

"Tch!"

Zola transformed back to normal.

"And I would've had gotten away with it, if it wasn't for you meddling…..um, I guess….teens? and that damn archduke! How did you even escape your binds?"

"She saved me!" Izana exclaimed, pointing to Mozu.

"Mozu! How did you….?"

"You know her, Anna?" Hinoka asked.

"Explain. _Now_ ," Takumi said seriously, not lowering his arrow. The question was pointed at Anna as well, but she cleared her throat and looked away.

"Fine! It was supposed to be so simple….we sneak into the country before the party, defeat the guards, and I pose as the REAL Izana! The trap was going to make Hoshido surrender to Nohr!"

"And we'd NEVER do that!" Oboro shouted, her scowl terrifying the sorcerer.

"What of the other lands?" Reina asked.

"That was the easy part! A few of my men pretended to be Izumites and told visitors the archduke was ill."

"I really hope you didn't say I had the flu. Or a pimple. Or….. _hysterical pregnancy_!"

"…..what?"

"So that was your game….remove foreign aid so you can single out Hoshido! I bet King Garon gave you the order, huh?!"

"Settle down, _princess_ , I acted of my own accord! And don't bother trying to torture me for information, because news flash, King Garon is waaay scarier than you idiots!"

"Are you sure?" Oboro asked, scowl intensifying.

"Are you sure?" Reina asked, bloodlust returning.

"…..W-Well….I m-mean…."

"This is a call for war! Once we tell Ryoma what happened, you can kiss your little country goodbye! Not when you keep doing horrible things like this!" Takumi shouted. " _Nohrian scum_!"

Silence.

"Wow, did you get that out of the Cliché Line Handbook or something?"

"I said the same thing!" Anna said brightly.

"Nope. No. Uh-uh. Nada!" Izana stepped forward and gently pushed Takumi away. "You all forget that this happened on MY soil! Nohr has broken the neutral bounds and sealed their fate, 'cause I'm mad now, baby!"

"Are we _sure_ he's the Archduke?" Hana whispered.

"What are you talking about, Lord Izana?"

"Yes, what?" Zola cringed. "Can I use the bathroom? All of that mineral water did not help….."

"First, we have to do something important….."

Everyone stared at Izana, now uneasy of his serious tone. But then, all of the (actual) servants and guards filed into the room.

"HAVE THE PARTY FOR REAL!"

"…..what?"

"…..what?"

"…look, just give me a bottle! I really have to go!"

* * *

Ryoma was in his quarters, carefully looking over the documents that had been delivered to him. As head of the Hoshidan army, he always had to be kept up to speed with the events around him. Part of him was worried over his siblings, but he had other issues to focus on.

"Hmm…..this could be the chance….."

"Lord Ryoma."

Kagero had entered the room, bowing before her master.

"Kagero. What have you heard of the Fire Tribe?"

"Not good things. The village is incensed that the Faceless almost attacked their village. The chief is considering breaking their isolation, but his daughter seems to be more fired up than he is."

"Are you being serious or sneaking in a fire pun?"

"Both," Kagero said with a small smile.

"Heh. Well, I think Kaze would be a good choice to run retcon across the border with the chief's daughter. See if you can find him. Where's Saizo?"

"I haven't seen him all day, milord. My guess is that he's running patrol. After the incident with Anna, he refuses to let his guard down for even a second."

Of the two retainers, both were highly skilled, but Saizo was more hot-headed and impulsive than Kagero, who was more analytical and cautious. She was also-

"You sound upset, Kagero. Are you worried for his well-being?"

"Not any more than you are, Lord Ryoma." She replied, a small blush on her cheeks.

-his former lover. A difference in attitudes and failure to compromise in tactics had forced the two to break apart, but they had agreed to put their duty to the crown prince first. ...for however long they could….

"I've been trying to find something on Anna, but nobody has heard of such a name. But look at this," Ryoma showed her the first document on his table. "Cheve has contacted me."

"The territory where….King Sumeragi…." Kagero closed her eye and trailed off. Before working for Ryoma, she had served as a retainer to the Queen herself.

"…..yes. It seems they have been forming a resistance force these past few months. Apparently their leader…has Hoshidan blood in her veins."

Kagero opened her eye and read.

"Her grandfather served the king? Remarkable. But how will you meet up with them?"

"I'm not sure. Izumo's party means that Nohrian forces are closer, and the army will not hesitate if they find out I've left the country. Mother is another concern of mine."

"Yes, we cannot dwindle the protection of Lady Mikoto for even a second."

Ryoma closed the folder and looked outside, where he spotted Mikoto walking through the garden.

"…..Maybe Sakura is right…..maybe they did find him…."

"Hmm?"

"Cheve would be more than willing to work with us, Kagero. The fact that my father was tricked and murdered by that dastard is not something Nohr can hide. And since their own lands have seen the cruelty of their king….maybe Nohr might collapse on itself."

"You forget Nohr's royal family is quite formidable in combat, sire."

"…..Yes…." Ryoma moved back to the pile and opened up another folder. "Apparently….it wasn't until the birth of the youngest princess where things became stable…."

"Trouble with succession, I presume?"

The crown prince read the excerpt carefully, grimacing at some of the details.

"That's the gist of it. There are four children to King Garon…..but there used to be _more._ "

Kagero shook her head. "Something tells me Cheve is not the only place where they wish to be free of that tyrant's control..."

* * *

"Chief! You have a visitor!"

Kilma was a man with frost-colored hair, body adorned with the garb of the Ice Tribe and armor to support his imposing image. His firm face frowned as he stepped outside of his hut.

"A visitor….?"

Snow and ice covered the village, located in the mountain region of Nohr, but once upon a time – it was its own land. Kilma never forgot the day King Garon had annexed his home.

"Well, well, Chief Kilma. I trust you're doing well?"

Iago was standing before him, with a _large_ number of Nohrian soldiers – more than the number of tribalists – behind him. His grin was mocking as usual.

"What do you want, snake? A Nohrian has no place in this village!"

"Tsk, tsk. You've never seen a map recently, have you?"

Kilma hated King Garon as much as his eldest daughter did, but "Minion #1" wasn't too far from the top of the list.

"State your business."

"I'm merely here to collect payment for this month, Chief. I hope your little tribesmen have been saving up enough~"

"In the Ice Tribe, everyone does their part to support each other. I don't see why it's my problem your king is a selfish person and lets his country rot."

"I'd hold your tongue if I were you, Kilma. A simple…..order can make things go from bad to worse…."

Kilma sighed and motioned for a villager to hand a sack of gold to Iago.

"Thank you…..hmm….it feels light…."

"It's enough! Now leave my sight!"

Iago gave a scoff, but he didn't bother with anything else. He motioned, and the Nohrian army began to file out of the cold village. The residents either glared at them hatefully, or hid in their homes. Kilma opted to retreat into the latter.

His father had control over the village before him, and _his_ father had control before _him._ The man had pride as his role as chief, but his greatest shame was not when his village was annexed by Nohr.

XXXX

"How long can I keep doing this….Fatima?"

The man sat on a mat, looking at the picture of his deceased wife, a beautiful woman with salmon-colored hair.

"Our village is safe….but we cannot live like this! Every day I worry about our tribe! Some of them keep asking me if we're going to be executed…..over _gold!_ "

He turned to the side, glancing at his other most cherished possession – a picture of him laughing with his twin daughters, Felicia and Flora. Both were only around five years old, but neither of them were wearing the _maid costumes_ they had now.

"And every day…..I worry about our daughters. How could I let them take them….. _how_?"

He turned back to the picture of his wife, eyes narrowed.

"I refuse to live out my days in fear, my love. The Ice Tribe will not bend to King Garon's will any longer! Soon…..we will be free. And I _will_ reclaim our children back from the monster….they call king."

* * *

Back in Izumo, the Hoshidan party was enjoying the seemingly endless supply of food and drink being brought to them. Izana sat at the head of the table, servants fanning him and feeding him grapes.

"Ah! This is the life!"

Anna giggled and asked for another refill.

"I can't believe you saved him, Mozu! You're a real friend! That's twice you saved my bacon!"

"Thanks, Miss Anna! Golly….my fortune came true! Meeting such a guy….a-and the royal family….too…."

"Are you folks enjoying your food?"

Hinata was going to reply in the positive, but his mouth made a choking sound when a topless woman poured him a new glass. Oboro was about to smack him, but she made the same sound when an Adonis-like man did the same for her.

"It's….delicious….." Sakura sighed in contentment.

"Hey! Could I have some food?"

Zola was tied up in the corner, with five guards standing in front of him. One of them smacked him with his lance.

"Ouch!"

"Can't we just kill him?" Takumi asked, mouth filled with rice.

"No Takumi!"

"Say….." Izana rubbed his hands eagerly. "How about we take a trip to the hot springs after this? Then maybe we can-"

"Lord Izana, this is wonderful, but…..what are we going to do after?" Azura asked, eyebrow furrowed. "We have to tell the Queen what happened."

"And you can! Buuuuut…..Zappia over there belongs to ME! And I think it's time I finally figure out why King Garon is such a crazy guy!"

"It's _Zola!"_

Now _two_ guards smacked him.

"Right now my guards are searching the land for any stragglers, but Nohr still broke the neutrality agreement! Therefore, I'm going to take a little vacation there and see what's up!"

Hinoka and Takumi both spat out their food, and Sakura gaped.

"Yes! Lord Izana, you should come with us! We're going to Nohr after this!"

"Wait _what_?" Mozu frowned at Anna's declaration.

"Anna…..Zola isn't the only one that still hasn't explained," Azura said calmly. "Before you do anything else…..you need to get your story right."

"…tch! Fine."

Anna sighed and sat back down.

"The truth is…..I'm not from Izumo." This earned some gasps and a "I knew it!" from Takumi. "I'm…actually kinda not from this world at all."

Everyone blinked.

"How….is that possible?" Subaki asked.

"Hmmm…red hair…..a merchant….beautiful eyes…..YES!" Izana got up and ran out of the room, only to come back with a crystal ball. "It has to be!"

"What's wrong, Lord Izana?" Mozu asked.

The archduke giggled and began to rub his ball (there's no s, calm down everyone!), his eyes twinkling. "It's so very simple! This girl HAS to be from the Lucky Seven clan!"

Silence.

"…so he's the _real_ archduke?" Takumi asked again.

"I've never heard of that! My family doesn't have a name, milord…." Anna looked puzzled.

"It's _my_ name for it, silly! Legend has it…across different worlds, time, and space…..you have a girl with red hair and an extreme amount of luck!"

An image of an Anna appeared in the crystal ball, but now Izana's marks were glowing. He closed his eyes in concentration.

"The Ancient Gods say this girl….this girl will find the one who will save the world!"

"What?!"

"Wait, so….Anna's not some kind of legendary hero or something?" Hinoka asked.

"Not quite. I'm seeing….dragons…..demons….goddesses…..yes, in each situation, there's a different hero felling them each time! But in each situation…..there's the girl!"

Everyone stared at Anna.

"…..it's true," she admitted, "….The rules of my family say in order to have a successful business, we have to find the Hero!"

"How many….of you are there?" Takumi asked, now unnerved by the thought of more Annas running around.

"Hmm…..let's see….Apotheosis, Stripes, Summer, Dragon, Springs…." Anna began to rattle off every nickname for her sisters, stopping once to drink some water, then to use the bathroom, then drink again, and then-

" _That_ many?!"

"It makes sense!" Izana opened his eyes and relaxed his stare. "There's an endless amount of worlds…..things you all would not be able to comprehend…."

"But Lord Izana….why?"

"Hm?"

"Why my family? Why me? Do you know when this all started? Who said we had to do this?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. The Ancient Gods can only tell me so much before I start to get lightheaded and smell my brain cooking like popcorn! But there IS one person that might know, if you can find him…."

"Who?"

Izana's crystal ball began to display a single rainbow across an unknown sky.

"The wise one in Notre Sagesse…..the Rainbow Sage."

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: I haven't forgotten about the quest for profit, you know! But hey, go figure. Fatima is an OC I made up, since it's odd the Maid Twins don't drop a mention of their mother. I figured Flora has Kilma's hair color and Felicia has her mother's.**

 **A few things things you might be curious about:**

 **-Hidden Truths is canon to me, so we'll get to see effects of that. You don't think I _wasn't_ planning a reaction of the Awakening trio to Anna? They've actually met multiple ones!**

 **-We are going to avoid the BS Rev deaths because a) too dark for this story and b) they're nonsense.**

 **Next Time - Anna is the brains, Reina is the muscle, Mozu is the realist, and Izana is the...*Charlie Kelly voice* wildcard!**


	9. The Next Destination!

**Review Time:**

 **Red Server - Lol, even on Rev and Birthright the devs made Leo smack Zola around. All hail best prince.**

 **ThePizzaLovingTurtle - Don't worry, I'm not going to haywire and makes things too chaotic in dimensional hijinxs or whatever.**

 **robotortoise - Thanks for pointing out the error. And yeah, I agree. Azura's secrecy is often cited as a point against the story on Birthright and Conquest, but luckily, most of my beats will be from Revelations.**

 **P.T Piranha - Thanks for the complements! (I make small errors like that, I try to see them). I think I've read things from you before, since the name is kinda familiar. Either way, hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord - Keep reading :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – The Next Destination!**

Mikoto sighed happily and looked at a child's drawing on the wall. She was standing in an untouched room with various toys scattered on the floor.

"Corrin…"

She put a hand to the drawing, which was of the Queen and her child. Mikoto remembered every moment she was with her son…..from the day he was born, all the way to the day where her husband left with him for Cheve.

 _It's a show of good will, Mikoto! If Nohr is finally ready to mend the bridge between our nations, then I shall be the bigger man and show the king I and my family do not have fear._

 _But…..he can barely walk, Sumeragi._

 _Yes, but Ryoma is coming with me. Our son will be king one day, and it is important he gets a taste of what kings have to do. I'll also bring that boy - what's his name? Kaze, I think – with our ninjas._

 _I understand. Please be careful….Hinoka has pleaded me with desperately to have our son stay. Are you you'll be alright?_

 _I swear on my life….and the honor of Hoshido!_

"Lady Mikoto?"

The Queen turned around from her thoughts and saw Yukimura, staring at her quizzically.

"Yukimura…..I'm sorry. I was…..thinking about the past."

"You're in…..Lord Corrin's room again."

Mikoto walked to the window.

"I keep thinking about him. How big has he gotten? How strong has he gotten? How…..has Nohr raised him? I want nothing more than to see him again…..just once."

"Don't be so negative, milady. Once we find your son, we'll bring him home to live with you and the others for the rest of his days! Anything for that smile," Yukimura said.

"Oh…..you're right."

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in the Queen's eyes, and much to her shock, she saw him. Her white-haired, red-eyed son. She saw him come into the palace, and mingle with Sakura, Azura, Hinoka, and Takumi in the square.

 _Corrin…..!_

But then the next part of her vision – a gift only Yukimura knew of – she saw an explosion of energy and a hooded figure.

And in the last part…..she had blocked a piece of a sword from piercing her son. The same attack…..ended her life.

"….."

"Lady Mikoto, you're spacing out again. Are you alright? I believe Ryoma is looking for you."

But Mikoto merely smiled. She had come to learn that in her visions…..some things were _not_ avoidable. But it seemed even fate was kind enough to let her see Corrin….one last time, whenever it would be.

* * *

Leo was walking through the castle halls, attention in scattered places. Apparently his brother was getting closer from being released from the fortress, but the incident with Flora seemed suspicious. He certainly didn't doubt her loyalty or anything, but she was planning….something.

He took a few more steps, glancing at a portrait of Garon's first wife, Katerina. In his childhood, he was no stranger to women plotting, as he himself was used a pawn by his _own mother_. Those dark days still invaded his mind at times.

"Hey, Lord Leo."

His two retainers stepped out of the shadows.

"Niles, Odin. Have you found anything out around the capital?"

Niles shot Odin a look, who gave a sheepish smile.

"Umm….here and there, milord. It seems destiny is determined to grapple with my detective skills!"

"Translation – not much, but we did get some headway on the other case you gave us…..the ice maid?"

"Oh? What?"

"She kept going back and forth on the path to the fortress, but a few spies noted she kept looking in the direction of the mountains."

Leo blinked. "Where she hails from….."

"Yep. A little homesickness? Or plotting?"

"Keep on the investigation, you two. Let me know if anything comes up."

Niles and Odin both nodded, and they were gone. Leo continued his walk, trying to make sense of the new information…..until he reached the chamber doors of his father. He saw that the door was closed as usual, but someone was standing by it.

"…"

"Oh great dragons…let him be safe…." The figure whispered.

"Lilith?"

"Oh!" A young blue-haired woman (with hair in a braided ponytail and hat) turned around and smiled, her golden eyes dripping with some nervousness. "Lord Leo! Are you doing well?"

"Why are you outside Father's door?"

"…I was just waiting. King Garon doesn't like to be disturbed, but I wanted to inquire him about something."

"What?"

"…..Lord Corrin," Lilith admitted, smile fading. "I wish he was able to come back to the castle."

"I feel the same way," Leo sighed. "I hear Camilla was planning a trip of sorts to celebrate the day, but I'm not sure of his progress. Xander and Gunter are training him every day."

"Do you think…..he's okay?"

"But of course. Why so concerned, Lilith? Should I tell my brother you have affection for him?" the youngest prince teased.

"N-No! You've got it wrong…" Lilith blushed.

"Hahahaha! Just a jab. I'll be in the library if anyone asks."

As Leo walked away, Lilith turned back to the door.

"…it'd be…..too taboo anyway…."

* * *

"Well, well?! You like them?"

Izana was outside with Anna and Mozu, looking over the crops on their carts. From onions to wheat to corn, there was no shortage of variety. The archduke turned over one of the onions in his hand.

"You know, they say onions are like ogres….they have lots of layers!"

"Who the hell says that?" Anna whispered to Mozu. The rest of the Hoshidan party was nearby, getting ready to return home. (Izumite guards had Zola still restrained). Azura was looking at Anna.

 _She's from another world…..all this time, I never stopped to think about her own origins….what will happen if Nohr gets wind of who she is?_

"Well, these are some good crops! And since you saved me, Mozu, my dear, I'll buy them all!"

"REALLY?!" Anna's eyes were stars.

"No, Lord Izana."

The two stared at Mozu in confusion, with Anna getting ready to karate chop her and reduce her cut to 15%.

"If you like my village's crops…..then you should buy them for that reason. Not because I saved you. We all worked hard, so they shouldn't be just trinkets."

Izana took a bite of the onion and bounced it in his hand.

"I see…..you make a good point! Izumo is a small land, and we have crops of our own…..but Hoshido has always been more bountiful. Maybe this could entice people to try new exotic things! Teehee!"

"Can you untie me already?" Zola asked, only to have five guards smack him now.

"Before we head back to Hoshido…..I need to know your plan," Hinoka said. She stepped over to Anna and stared critically into her eyes. "Unless….you want to withhold the truth from us again?"

"I'm so sorry," Anna frowned. "Usually where my family comes from isn't a big deal at all…."

"I have to tell Ryoma and Mother what we've learned. I'm sorry. At least this proves you're not from Nohr….right, everyone?"

"Hmph," Takumi crossed his arms. "Anna still played us for saps."

"….."

"….but sorry for thinking you were from there. Not like Zebra over there."

"For the last time, it's _Zola!_ Heaven forbid you people learn a simple name NOT THE FACE!"

"Yes, Zola is another concern. Nohr has caused trouble by having him here, and Ryoma might take it as a means to declare war….."

"Tuh tuh, Princess Hinoka. Zola has done more ill to me by tying me up and attacking my beautiful servants! This is officially an Izumo affair now!"

"…..you're right. But it's too dangerous for you to go to Nohr alone."

"Oh I won't." Izana pointed to Anna and Mozu. "They'll be accompanying me. Anna is not from this world and Mozu hails from a simple village. Plus with my connections, finding the Rainbow Sage will be a snap!"

"Yes, Mozu is another part of the story." Azura looked to the farmgirl. "You're really in a business with Anna?"

"Y-Yes, Lady Azura. She promised my village she'd sell our crops, but I guess Izumo won't be the only stop. Especially with Zeppole causin' trouble."

"IT'S ZOLA!"

"…Anna, I have to speak with you privately," Azura said, gently pulling the merchant into the clearing. At that, Hana shook her head.

"If they wanted to kiss, we would've let them. Right, Lady Sakura?"

XXXXXX

"What's up, Azura?" Anna smiled.

"Anna…..selling to the laid back land of Izumo is one thing. Selling to Nohr….won't be so simple. If you thought Omozu and our ninjas were harsh, Nohr's guard is _worse._ King Garon could easily have you executed for no reason in particular."

"Well why is he such a jerk anyway? Queen Mikoto is so nice, even though Ryoma and Takumi are a bunch of prudes. Why does he hate Hoshido so much to have Zola scheme?"

"I…..wish I knew. I didn't see much when I used to live in Nohr."

 _Oh right! ….the stuff she was probably saying in the cave when….I wasn't paying attention…but in my defense, there was money!_

"When King Garon married Queen Arete, there was….resistance. I could tell the court hated me because I was the reminder their cherished Queen Katerina had been replaced."

"Azura….you've lived in Hoshido for a long time, right?"

"Yes. Ever since the day when those ninjas captured me."

Anna's eyes widened. "But if you're technically a prisoner…..why don't you hate the Queen?"

"Because she's always treated me kindly and as her own daughter. Even though some Hoshidans aren't too fond of my presence….I've made a nice life for myself. But…..home is the place where I truly belong. At worst, I'm just a girl caught between two lands."

"You mean…..that place?"

"Yes. If you're going to bring Mozu along…..I pray you keep quiet about that place."

"I won't do that to Mozu! She's my friend!"

"…not just her. I….sympathize with you, Anna. You're in an unfamiliar world, and even though you went to a beautiful country, you were still treated like a criminal."

Azura's golden eyes had a sad twang as they stared at the merchant.

"I'm truly sorry that all of this had to happen to you. Hoshido and Nohr…..their conflict has been going on for over a decade now. And I worry war is on the horizon. Innocents like you will be caught in the crosshairs."

"Azura…."

Anna quickly ran over and hugged the princess.

"Thanks for covering my butt and helping me. If it wasn't for you….I guess I'd be in a prison cell right now. I….owe you so much!"

Azura wasn't used to such emotional outbursts. She was always a quiet girl in her childhood, and the death of her mother and capture to Hoshido had put her in a bubble, where she purposefully sealed off her emotions to protect herself. It was tough being unable to speak to others about Valla and the struggle there, but…..now, she had someone with her. Someone that shared her plight of never fitting in.

So she hugged her back.

" _You….are the ocean's gray waves…."_

"Huh?" Anna pulled away and grinned. "Azura, are you singing?"

"Yes. My mother taught me a song before she died. I….like to sing to cheer myself up."

"You're worried about me, aren't you, hun?"

"….."

 _Awww, she's blushing! Confirmed! Approved! Azura has the hots for me! The question is, do I go with it or do I let it simmer a bit?_

"You're my friend, Anna," Azura replied, cheeks red. "I hope we can meet again each other on better terms."

"You will, silly! In fact….when you see me again, Corrin will be back home!"

Stunned, Azura released herself. "Are…..you mad?"

"No! I have the hunch that he's the Hero I'm looking for! And now I know where to find him!"

"But…there's no telling what Corrin's life is like now. And I don't think he'd want to leave his family in Nohr…the family I once had….so easily."

Azura's mind drifted to the brave Xander, the studious Leo, and the adoring Camilla. She had few memories of the three, even now, and while she considered Mikoto's children to be closer to her heart…..any child of Garon's had her sympathy and concern.

"I have my ways," Anna winked.

"Anna…..I wish you good luck out there. Maybe….you can find who you were destined to be."

"Yeah…..same to you. Do me a favor and tell the Queen I really enjoyed meeting her. And tell Yukimura he's a giant nerd."

To the surprise of the red-haired merchant, Azura let out a giggle.

"I'm sorry…..people say he's too studious at times, but no one…..was ever so blunt like that…."

 _Ohhh…..is this gorgeous merchant breaking the princess out of her shell?_

"C'mon. Let's head back to the others."

Now to Azura's surprise, the merchant gave her a quick kiss on her nose, making her turn red again.

XXXXX

"Going with them? Are you sure?"

Reina nodded, feeding her kinshi some seeds for a job well done. The rest of the Hoshidan foot soldiers were gathered together in a formation surrounding the royal siblings.

"Yukimura gave me explicit orders to keep tabs on Anna. And Matsuko was an old friend of mine. Now that I know the truth and where her daughter is going….I should travel with them."

"You don't trust Anna either, huh?" Takumi asked.

"Quite the contrary. I can see that this girl is something special….even when I met her! She seems to bring excitement wherever she goes!"

"We almost died." Takumi deadpanned.

"Reina….Mother will miss you when you're gone," Sakura said softly.

"I know. But Lady Mikoto has her children and her loyal citizens besides her. She will never be alone. And besides….I haven't been to Nohr in ages."

Reina's finger traced the length of her signature scar. She was a rookie soldier at the time, but she very clearly remembered the person that had given it to her, and the battle that had changed her life.

* * *

"Sir Gunter! I made you a snack!"

The veteran resisted the urge to grimace when he saw that Felicia was holding out a tray of sweet cakes to him. The younger ice twin (three minutes younger than Flora) was _horrible_ at cooking, even though she honestly tried her best.

"I see….well, it certainly looks appealing…."

Gunter hesitantly put a cake into his mouth but to his relief….the horrible taste never came.

"Like it?" Felicia smiled, blue eyes lighting up at his chewing.

"It's…..not half bad. Thank you, Felicia."

"Umm…"

"What's wrong? Does Lord Corrin need something?"

"No, it's just…..have you noticed something odd with my sister? She seems….jumpy."

"I haven't the slightest idea, Felicia."

The clumsy maid looked over at the door to the fortress's kitchen, where Flora was preparing something for Corrin. She heard the chop of the knife hit the cutting board.

"Stop spacing out, Felicia."

Now Jakob had returned the room, stopping a moment to adjust his suit.

"S-Sorry…."

"Jakob," Gunter greeted.

"Old fart," Jakob greeted back, and the two glared at each other.

"Stop it, you two! I'm worried about my sister…."

"There's no need for concern," Jakob said bluntly. "Flora is highly capable, and she always has a winning smile. It brightens up milord's day! Speaking of, I do believe it's snack time for him…."

"I was going to give him these!" Felicia exclaimed, holding up her tray.

"Are you absurd? You want Lord Corrin to go to bed with stomach cramps again?"

"They're actually good, Jakob. As for you, Felicia…..I wouldn't worry. Flora works hard, so maybe she's just stressed out."

"You think so…..? Hmm. If you say so….."

Flora was jealous of Felicia, but it worked the opposite way. Felicia wished she was _half_ as capable as Flora was at daily chores. She wanted to be as good as her twin sister. She loved being a maid, despite comments from the butler she worked with.

"It'll work out just fine," Jakob's face relaxed and he mustered a smile at the door.

"….."

Gunter looked down into the courtyard, where Corrin was doing some drills with his sword against practice dummies. The former had taken a short break from his instruction.

"…It shall. Jakob, Felicia….the two of you fetch milord his snack. Flora will be fine, I assure you."

"Yes sir!"

"I don't take orders from you, you senile old fool. Lord Corrin is the only one I follow. Come, Felicia! I'll prepare the food, and you….can warm the tray or something."

"Yeah! ….wait…..but I have ice powers…."

Gunter gave a scoff when the two ran into the kitchen. Despite their different attitudes, both were fiercely loyal to Corrin and eager to fulfill his desires.

 _But they both have one track minds. Flora is the odd card out…..I know she has the same desire I do, but….something tells me she's going to go about it the wrong way…._

His brown eyes stared carefully at Corrin, who was getting stronger by the day. When he began his duty of training him, he was intending to do it purely to fulfill his own agenda. But much to his surprise….he had grown fond of the young prince. In a way, he reminded him of himself….young, innocent, and having lots of loving faces around him. However….

 _Tch. Back to training as usual, then._

….Gunter's "loving faces" had been killed when he had disagreed with the King. His wife….and his son. Ever since that day, his desire for revenge kept growing and growing.

The man was old, but he would cheat death until the day he could see King Garon die before his eyes. That…would be his vow.

* * *

"What?!"

"Yep, this is from the treasury. All yours! Don't spend it all in one place."

Mozu robotically took the sack of gold for the crops sold to the Archduke. Not only did he buy them, but he had agreed to buy from her village for the rest of his days. She was shaking, because….she was so happy. And there was more to sell!

"I'll take that!" Anna giggled and funneled her share into the bag with the 500,000 gold she had. Technically, nobody but Mozu knew how much she really had.

"L-Lady Azura….if you can…."

"Yes," Azura nodded. "I'll be sure to stop by your village and let everyone know. How lucky that you managed to secure the contract of the Archduke of Izumo."

"Wait. If you can…use some of my share to get Mother something for me. It's a necklace that looks like…."

As Mozu began to describe it, Team Hoshido turned to Izana, Anna, and Reina.

"What's the next course of action, everyone?" Hinoka asked.

Izana's servants placed his bags into the back of the carts, which was starting to cramp up the space needed for the crops.

"We take Zola to justice!" Izana pointed to the sky.

"…..how?"

"Oh? Well um, I guess passing by Mokushu en route to the sea will be the best course of action. Notre Sagesse is below Dia, the harbor town of Nohr. We can take the scenic route! I commissioned a boat months ago!"

"What?! How far are you taking me?!" Zola snapped….until Reina covered his mouth with tape and tied him up _tighter_ , hastily throwing him into the back wagon like a sack of potatoes.

"Mokushu…..?"

"Something wrong? I know, I know, they have the WORST fashion there, but…."

"Not that." Hinoka rubbed her chin. "It was only recently that Kouga was their neighbor…until pirates came and attacked the country. It might be dangerous, Lord Izana."

That was _not_ the truth, but the daimyo was a sinister man with big ambitions. He was smart enough to cover up his ninja's role in the massacre in his rise to power.

"Pfft! I've got some tough gals with me!"

"But you're not taking soldiers or servants with you?"

Izana's smile faded, and he looked to his castle in the distance.

"You don't understand, princess. I'm the Archduke…..everyone in Izumo counts on me for their protection. We rarely get attacks from anyone…..maybe everyone doesn't feel safe anymore. As their leader….it's my job to fix that."

"…."

"So let's HAVE AN ADVENTURE!" Izana shouted joyously to his servants, whom all cheered his name. Anna finished funneling her share, and threw the rest to Azura.

"Be seeing you, everyone!"

"Good luck!"

And with that, Izana and Anna jumped onto the carts (Mozu leading the horses), and Reina saluted the royal siblings as she and her kinshi followed them off. Hinoka, Takumi, Azura, and Sakura saluted them back, and the Hoshidan party went off in the other direction. One servant turned to another.

"What….do we when Lord Izana's not here?"

"…Party all day in his name?"

Everyone thought that was the best thing to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the heart of the Outrealms, Apotheosis and Stripes were watching Anna's quest on the crystal ball the family used.

"She's doing great! I knew our baby sister was sharp as a tack!" Stripes giggled.

"I don't know, sister. She hasn't found the incest twins yet. And finding the Hero might be too dangerous….."

"Aww don't be such a party pooper. Although….."

Stripes rewinded the picture by tracing her finger on the ball. The Annas could only see what their sister saw when an Anna entered a realm, but the crystal ball would be unable to show anything at a certain point. The point….of no return for the world, when the Hero's role would be apparent.

"This Rainbow Sage guy…..what do you think he knows?"

* * *

"A mission on the border?" Saizo asked his brother.

Kaze, a green-haired ninja that had gentle eyes and a purple scarf, nodded to his twin. Compared to the fiery Saizo, Kaze shared Kagero's calm nature.

"Yes. I'm supposed to meet with up the Fire Tribe and do recon with the chief's daughter….I believe her name is Rinkah."

"Tch. It's a shame you missed all of the events with that damn merchant."

"I heard the story from Yukimura. I wish I could've met her."

"Why? She tried to play Lord Ryoma and the others for fools, and she snuck into our country. Thankfully he and Yukimura share my distrust."

"Saizo….."

The red-haired twin turned away and readied himself to leave. "Don't die out there."

"Brother, are you doubting my skills?" Kaze asked with a hint of surprise.

"I'm just making a statement," came the gruff reply. "We've both got a lot of work to do."

"….We do," Kaze replied, looking in the opposite direction. "With each Faceless attack, we become closer and closer to war with Nohr. I pray that day does not happen."

"You think that devil country is capable of _understanding_ at this point? After they killed Lord Sumeragi?"

Saizo's and Kaze's family had served the royal family for generations, with the Saizo name being passed down from first born son to first born son. The former was _extremely_ loyal to his home country, and considered all that befouled it to be his personal enemy.

"A country is not the same thing as a person, Saizo. King Garon killed King Sumeragi, not all of Nohr."

"King Garon also kidnapped Lord Corrin, Kaze. That event stands as the second crime that still lingers in our beautiful land. A crime….that _must_ be answered for."

Kaze felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He was there when the ambush had occurred and defeated all of the Hoshidan guards. He was there in Cheve, like Ryoma, and failed to stop the abduction of the second prince.

His disgrace and shame never faded. But unlike Saizo, Kaze tried to see the good in people. That was something he had learned from their late mother before her passing.

"…."

"See you."

With that, Saizo jumped into the trees, leaving his brother alone. The verdette reached into his pocket and pulled out the shuriken his father had given him before…..his own untimely demise while on duty.

"….."

Kaze ran a finger over the dried blood. In a way, he felt that the fourth Saizo hadn't forgave him for his failure, which stood as a disgrace on their family as a whole. He was only a child when asked to attend the so-called "peace conference". Did his brother hate him too?

 _Father….Mother…..Queen Mikoto…..I swear on my life…..I will bring Lord Corrin back. I will make amends….for my failure as a ninja._

Pocketing the shuriken, Kaze jumped into the bushes.

* * *

"Sir! Those pirates at the shore have been properly dealt with."

The daimyo of Mokushu, Kotaro, gave a pleased smirk at the news. He was standing in his quarters, gazing at a map of the world. Annexing Kouga and killing its residents allowed him to increase the scope of Mokushu, but it still was nothing compared to Hoshido and Nohr.

"Good. Raid their ship for valuables and burn it to cinders."

The ninja nodded and disappeared, leaving Kotaro alone. He took a marker and traced a line around Izumo, the neutral territory to the northeast.

"Tch…..inviting me to a banquet? What kind of idiot do you think I am, Izana? How you managed to stay in power all this time….mystifies me."

Kotaro's lust for more land and resources wasn't quelled by Kouga. He wanted his country to be the greatest on the continent, but he had to work carefully. Making an enemy out of Hoshido was not a good idea….until he had proper set-up. But seizing Izumo would only invite their wrath.

"Hmm…."

He moved his marker to the west, and circled Nohr. He liked the fact that King Garon was as ruthless as he could be, but he would need total control of the east to even _attempt_ fighting them.

"Hoshido and Nohr…..it's only a matter of time before they fight each other…..and it's clear I'll need to pick the winner."

"Sir!" A ninja came into the room and bowed. "Some of our spies have been saying…..a Hoshidan ninja has been around the area recently."

"Hmm? That shouldn't do. Patrol the woods for intruders. Capture anyone you find, even if they're not ninja at all."

Kotaro smiled evilly. It never hurt to be too careful when it came to possible threats. Little did he know…or care….there was one man that utterly despised him for what he did.

* * *

"Ugh….."

Silas secretly released Shura outside the castle, leaving him to slither around and hide his presence the best he could. The latter had experience as a ninja, but hiding wasn't the problem – if he kept going, he would die from blood loss and overexhaustion.

"Damn it…..I need some help….."

The adventurer ducked behind an alley, but his eyelids were starting to droop. He slapped his face and moved around, only to hit the wall, panting.

 _Who….can I even go to? I can't get Silas in more trouble, but collapsing in Windmire would be the same as holding your wallet out for people to take it._

However, a sharp pain struck his back, and Shura fell to the ground, unconscious.

"…."

The offender, a blue-haired assassin with a stoic look, put away her knife and gestured for her wyvern to pick the man up.

"Rest for now…..street rat," Beruka said.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Everyone makes their moves. Eventually we will reach the events that make up the first five chapters of the game, but I'm not sure when. When Anna's group is complete, then it'll happen. My story will follow similar beats to the Revelations path, but I plan to do some other stuff here and there before and during. Some things I want to clear up:**

 **-It's my headcanon Gunter gave Reina her scar :)**

 **-We will see every character. So far I'm only missing Xander, Peri, Laslow, Selena, Charlotte, Benny, Nyx, Hayato, Fuga, Rinkah, Kaden, Keaton, Arthur, Effie, and...people from Valla.**

 **-I remain unsure if we'll see the Astral Plane, but I'm leaning towards a no. I dunno.**

 **-No deeprealm kids in this story. If you want them, check out Generational Gap. :)**


	10. Dial M for Mokushu

**Author's note: What is going on lol? This has become my most popular story ever, because the follows/reviewers are getting higher and higher! And Ao3 seems to love it too! I'm stunned.**

 **Review Time:**

 **robotortoise - hahah no, the "incest twins" are bandits, silly! (think Anna's xenologue). And somehow, I find myself craving Anna/Azura. Also, why didn't you tell me you recommended this on TVTropes?! Thank you! :O**

 **ThePizzaLovingTurtle - That's _exactly_ what I was going for with Anna's personality, especially since Awakening introduced wacky french Anna and Outrealms in general. Also I don't think I'm ballsy enough to go all the way with Corrin/Lilith, heck I haven't decided who to pair him up with yet. At most/worst, we'll get a Priscilla/Raven situation.**

 **P.T Piranha - You are correct in assuming that! Corrinsexuals get little development because the support pool is so limited! Lucky I'm here. Also I am going to borrow the most from Revelations, but I've thought of my own ideas on the side.**

 **Moonsaber56 - wish granted!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Dial M for Mokushu**

"Ugh…."

Shura opened his eyes ever so slowly, only to see that he was no longer outside, but in some run down house. He was lying in a bare bed, bandages hastily applied to his wounded form.

"What the…?"

He sat up, but winced at the pain and fell down. Was this a trick? Did someone capture him or did someone help him?

"So you've awoken."

Beruka stepped into the room, and the near-dead in her steely gray eyes made Shura sweat a little bit. Something in the back of his mind was telling him this girl was bad news.

"Who are you?"

"I should be posing the same question to you. I've seen you around the capital, street rat. Why were you sauntering around, wounded?"

 _Wait a minute….blue hair….bandanna…._

"Why you care? You don't look like a guard to me."

Beruka smirked. "So you're on the run, then?"

 _Damn it!_

"Look, if you want to kill me, go right ahead. I don't know why you bothered treating me. A Nohrian would be too stupid to save a stranger."

"So you're not from this country, either."

 _Okay STOP giving answers to this girl, you idiot! I think I recognize her now! Doesn't she always hang out with a girl with-_

"Beruka! Why did you call me over here?"

A red-haired mercenary with pigtails stepped into the room, but where her partner's eyes were cold and unfeeling, her brown eyes were fierce and layered with emotions.

"Selena. This foreigner was sneaking around the capital."

"I wasn't sneaking! Did you not see the bloody bandages?" Shura snapped.

"Hey, don't get so loud, punk!" Selena snapped back.

"How did you accumulate those wounds?"

"The same way any person would. Street brawling. I know that look, girl. You're from the slums, aren't you?"

"The _name_ is Beruka," his captor said stoically.

"Geez, your hair is something else. White and black? Are you from Hoshido?" Selena crossed her arms.

Shura's vein twitched. If _one_ more person guessed that….

"I found you, stranger, because of the blood trails. They led back to the castle," Beruka explained, narrowing her eyes. "Explain yourself."

"No. I wasn't in the castle, and you can't prove it. Now can you let me go already?"

" _No_." Beruka took out her knife and held it to Shura's throat. "You could be a threat to my lady. I'm not letting you go until I know where you come from and what your intentions are."

"….tch! Where I come from can't be found on any map anymore."

"What do you mean?" Selena asked.

"…..you two ever heard of Mokushu?"

* * *

"They have ninjas too?"

Izana nodded the affirmative. The party was advancing through a forest, with Anna and the archduke riding at the front. Mozu was in the back, watering and checking the crops.

"Sure do! I think way way way back, before I was even alive, Mokushu was once part of Hoshido. But they split off."

"Hmm….how's the leader?"

"Kotaro is the daimyo. I've only seen him a few times, and if I can be honest? He's kinda harsh! He didn't even laugh at my jokes!" Izana pouted. "The previous daimyo was a lot nicer!"

Anna smirked. "How old are you anyway, Lord Izana?"

"That's for me to know, and you to guess, girlfriend! What about you?"

"Ha! A lady never reveals her true age!"

The two giggled and poked each other, only to have Mozu peek her head out at them.

"You guys! Are you sure these can survive a boat trip? We sold 45% of the harvest, so the rest is a still a big number to lose!"

"Well the boat trip should only be a few hours! Only the best materials were used to make it!" Izana declared.

All of the remaining crops were moved to allow the restrained Zola to sit an empty one. The flap was open on that one, so Reina could fly overhead and keep a watch on him. The hunger in her lavender eyes was enough to dispel any magical threats he had cooked up. The rat was _terrified_ of the shark.

"But we still have to use some of them as food for our trip! And the boat can capsize!"

"Mozu, why are you being so paranoid?" Anna asked.

"I'm just being cautious, Miss Anna. It's what Father told me before he went."

Anna frowned. "What….happened to your dad?"

"Oh….well…..he just got sick one day," Mozu headed back to the crops. "That's why I work hard….Mother needed help with the farm when he passed on."

"Why must the good die young?" Izana asked, chewing more of his onion.

"Huh…..I never had a dad," Anna mumbled.

Reina swooped down and smiled. "Since we're going to be traveling together, I suppose it's only fair I reveal more about myself."

"That's right! You serve the Queen, dontcha?" Izana asked.

"Yes. I joined the Hoshidan army because I was interested, and I went up the ranks to the Kinshi Knights."

"How did you get the scar?" Anna wondered.

Reina's smile weakened slightly, but her eyes were now ablaze with life. "This….is from a battle I've never forgotten, even to this day. I was a foolish rookie that paid the price in a battle with Nohr."

"Wait, wait…..you're telling me you two fought even before the king died? What the heck? How many puppies did King Garon drown?"

Izana laughed loudly at Anna's comment, but Reina shook her head.

"Our two countries had less tension between them before the demise of King Sumeragi. This was nothing more than a territory dispute."

Reina jabbed Zola with her naginata when it seemed he was going to move ever so slightly, scaring him again.

"This wound…..a Nohrian general gave it to me. I got cocky and careless and thought I could beat him with ease." The kinshi knight's voice turned regretful. "In two powerful strikes….he had cut my face open."

Mozu, who was listening, gulped.

"What did you do?"

"Hahaha…..at that point, my weapon was broken. My captain was screaming out for me. As I laid on the ground, bleeding heavily….I felt it."

"What?"

Reina smirked. "The wonderful rush of two people fighting to the death. My heart was racing, my brain was pulsating…..it might sound odd, but I felt _alive_ for the first time in life."

"But you were going to _die_ ," Izana clarified.

"Yes."

"Oh good! Phew….thought I misunderstood."

"But the general didn't kill me. He spared me and walked away, suggesting I get stronger. Hoshidan soldiers often feel shame when they lose, but me…..I only felt like trying again. Perhaps….I can have a rematch with that man."

"Wow…..well, I'm sure the Queen comforted you after, right?"

"Oh Lady Mikoto wasn't the queen when I was a squire."

Anna's eyes widened. "Wait…. _huh?_ "

"Yes. She is Lord Sumeragi's _second_ wife. He was married to Lady Ikona years ago. In fact….." Reina paused to block out Zola's ears with cloth, infuriating him. "Lord Ryoma, Lady Hinoka, Lord Takumi, and Lady Sakura aren't her biological children."

"WHAT?!"

"Whoo! I smell scandal! ….well, I already knew that!" Izana giggled.

* * *

"We're back!"

Mikoto, Ryoma, and Yukimura were all standing in the throne room when Takumi and the others returned, now Anna-less. The Queen smiled at all of them.

"Welcome back….how did the banquet go?"

"About that…..it seems Nohr laid out a trap," Takumi replied.

"Explain," Ryoma demanded. He was already gripping the hilt of his blade. "And _where's_ the merchant?"

"Anna is innocent, Ryoma. A Nohrian sorcerer posed as the Archduke and took over the castle, trapping us…until Reina and someone else freed Lord Izana. They're going to take him back to Nohr for questioning," Azura explained, opting to protecting Mozu's identity.

"What? Anna and Reina?" Mikoto was shocked.

"To be accurate, Lord Izana wants to settle the matter himself, so they're accompanying him."

"Yes….." Yukimura pushed up his glasses. "I told her to keep a watch on her. Was the girl truly from Izumo?"

Hinoka shook her head.

"Damn it…..see, Mother? She's tricked all of us….." Ryoma growled.

"Wait, brother! Lord Izana discovered the truth! Anna…..isn't even from this world. She comes from a family of identical merchants. And all of them have to find a hero. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth."

"I'm sorry, Hinoka, but that story sounds completely ridiculous. Sakura? Takumi?"

Sakura nodded. "It's true."

Takumi sighed. "Yep, sadly it is. Can you imagine more of her running around? I feel sorry for whoever lives in other worlds."

"….Azura?"

"Yes, it is the truth. Anna is on her own quest to find out who she really is. Oh, that reminds me. Ahem….she says she was glad to meet you, Lady Mikoto."

The Hoshidan monarch was touched. "T-Thank you….Anna."

"And Yukimura….um….she said you're a nerd."

"I _beg_ your-"

"What of the rest of you?" Ryoma asked quickly. "Do your masters tell the truth?"

Hinata, Oboro, Setsuna, Azama, Subaki, and Hana all nodded in unison.

"Where are they headed now?" Yukimura, now cross from Anna's insult. _I'm not a nerd!_ _Didn't those awful bullies in my schooldays get enough of that?_

"They're going to the sea to travel to Nohr," Azura replied, leaving out the bit about the Rainbow Sage.

"What do you think, Mother? About all of this?"

Mikoto glanced at Takumi, then at the rest of her stepchildren. She was truly grateful for the fact that all of them saw her as their mother, when it took a while for her to really fit in the family. Ryoma and Hinoka did not like or trust her when she arrived in the country with her newborn, but Sumeragi was enamored with her at first glance.

Protecting the country was the least she could do for them.

"I think that while Anna's origins are….potentially dangerous, she helped our soldiers and was pleasant to all of us. If any of you still have your doubts, that's why we have Reina."

"Are you worried about her, Mother? Reina….um….has a habit of getting carried away….." Sakura said.

"….no. Reina is one of my best soldiers. She'll do well in this matter, on behalf of our beautiful country," Mikoto smiled. "Orochi will be mad she left without telling her, though."

* * *

"What? That diviner…..?!"

Reina giggled at Mozu's slack-jawed stare. "Yes, I suppose you can say Orochi and I are technically partners. She's quite the fun companion to have a drink with, and her laugh is infectious. She and her family have had a history of serving royalty."

"Wow….no wonder why I met royalty of my own!"

The group had stopped near a stream, so the horses could rest and drink some water before continuing on. Anna and Izana weren't watching the two, instead relaxing with some of his face cream and eye cucumbers.

"I can't believe it….Lady Mikoto is the other woman? No wonder why none of them have black hair."

"I dunno, she always seemed like the down and dirty type to me. They always say it's the nice ones~"

"Hmm….Lord Izana, you might be the key for me to get around Nohr! What do you know about _their_ royal family?"

"Tsk…..not that much. Nohr is on the other side of the continent, plus King Garon is not nearly as fun as Queen Mikoto can be!"

"Wait….." Anna removed one cucumber and ate it. " _As_ fun? He wasn't always a satanic baby eating demon?"

"Hmmm…..he was always gruff, but I believe I saw him when I first became Archduke. Definitely didn't give off the uber evil vibe."

"Really?"

"Yep! Of course, I've heard some rumors here and there that the death of his first wife, Queen Katerina – ooh, she had the best hair – really took Nohr for a spin."

"Oh _really_ …?"

"Yeah! See I knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy's _cousin_ …..that used to work for the royal guard….said that Garon had all kinds of concubines! Why, only the first prince was her child!"

 _Yikes, should I sponsor blood tests for these people?! Who knew the royal families had such juicy gossip?_

* * *

"Hmmm….."

The king in question was back in his throne room, looking over the gold sack Iago had collected from Kilma. The chief did not intimidate him in the slightest, considering he could give the order to execute both of his daughters for any disobedience.

"It's a little light, wouldn't you say, sire?" Iago asked.

"…How ironic. He commands the Ice Tribe, and yet Chief Kilma's heart continues to be made of a stubborn fire that refuses to die. For the moment….he lives."

Iago looked disappointed for a brief second, but he nodded.

"Where on earth is that rat, Zola?"

"Hahaha….not to worry, King Garon. I sent him off on a task of no real importance. In fact, I predict he'll be back soon, with some good news for us all."

"Hmph…..if you say so."

Just then, the double doors opened up, and all of the guards stood at attention. The crown prince of Nohr, Xander, stepped into the room with his head held high. Like his brother, his blonde hair was short, albeit more curled, and a black ringlet adorned his head.

His black and purple armor suggested a presence to be heeded and respected, topped off by the fact that he carried the divine blade, Siegfried.

"Father….we have returned."

Both of Xander's retainers bowed at the king's stare, and his son followed suit.

"Xander. Welcome back. How did your mission fare?"

"The bandits to the north were apprehended, and my squad was able to take the land back from those heathens."

Garon smirked. "Very good, my son. You all may rise."

Xander obeyed, with Laslow the mercenary and Peri the cavalier doing the same. The former was a handsome young man with short dark hair, and the latter had teal-colored pigtails with pink tips and one eye covered.

"Father, might I ask something?"

"Proceed."

"Corrin's training is going smoothly, and all of us visit him every day. You say he's allowed to come to the castle when he bests me in a round of combat?"

Garon nodded. "Your brother shall rejoin the family with open arms. I have a very special task in mind for him. But he needs to be ready."

"I understand. ….however….I do think the public will accept him just fine, with or without his special transformation."

"What are you suggesting, my son?" the king asked, amused but suspicious.

"I wish to take him to see the country in detail when he leaves the Northern Fortress," Xander replied calmly, face masking any pride or emotion. He was a very shy child growing up, and he had only improved by talking face-to-face to the most intimidating man he knew.

"I see no problem with that. Corrin may enjoy all of our country's pleasures, as long as he follows my orders faithfully like the rest of his siblings."

Xander didn't miss the condition, but his gaze shifted ever so slightly. To him, it seemed the country wasn't fit to be described as "pleasure-filled", but that's why he did his missions and duties faithfully. Unlike the king, the people admired the prince for his firm but fair attitude.

"Understood. You are dismissed."

XXX

"What are your intentions for Lord Corrin, milord?" Laslow asked with a smile. The three were walking down a dark hallway.

Xander's expression softened somewhat. "I was actually hoping all of us could have a dinner to celebrate. Elise and Camilla seemed to enjoy the idea."

"Ooooh, fun! Can I be the cook, Lord Xander? I make the best food!" Peri giggled.

"That won't be necessary." the crown prince replied, somewhat surprised she even knew her way around a kitchen. Peri was very skilled at raw combat, which allured him to choose her as a retainer.

"I must say…..I didn't like the look of that Iago fellow, Lord Xander. His face almost had a scowl the very second you mentioned your brother." Laslow frowned.

"…"

Like Leo, Xander had no patience or tolerance for Iago's more….unsavory ideas. It didn't help his own father seemed to count on him more than he did his own children.

He had worked long and hard his whole life to get where he was today. He was weak and clumsy as a child, and had Garon's attention fixated on him to live up to his legacy – after all, he was the heir to the throne! But he trained and trained until he was able to wield Siegfried.

"He's a nasty guy! Who even dresses him in the morning?" Peri laughed.

Laslow chuckled. "His wardrobe could use some….tweaking. Don't you agree, milord?"

Xander smirked. "It's not very appealing on the eyes."

But the smirk faded when he saw the portrait of his deceased mother, the same Leo had passed by earlier.

"….Head to the grounds, you two. Let's do some sparring for a bit."

"Yes sir!" the two shouted, Peri practically skipping the whole way there. Xander stepped over to the wall.

"….."

Queen Katerina was once considered "the Angel of Nohr". Her eyes were hazel and serene, with her golden locks being tied up in a fancy bun. When she was alive, so was the country and her husband. But now….Garon _never s_ miled.

"Mother….your home isn't the same was it once was. But…..I'm doing what I can. As my honor as crown prince…..I will lead Nohr to greatness when the time comes."

He raised Siegfried and nodded at her smile, the last thing he saw before illness had claimed her life. It wasn't too long before his father married someone else, but _that_ was the last issue. Only when Elise was born did the in-fighting stop, the power struggle end, and the assassinations, plotting, and pawning…cease on the children Garon sired.

To Xander, his role was clear – keep his family….and his country….safe, no matter the cost. Including his special little brother Corrin.

* * *

"Alright! Enough resting, let's hoof it! A few more stretches, and we'll be at the sea!"

Izana, Anna, Reina, and Mozu continued their travels once more, moving through a dense forest. But as the group got further and further, they kept hearing rustling sounds.

"Okay….what the heck is that?" the merchant asked, looking around. "Please don't tell me Mokushuins are as tackle happy as Hoshidan ninjas!"

"Actually, Miss Anna, the proper term is Mokushujin."

"That's what I said!"

"No, you're missing a j!"

"What does a bird have to do with this?"

"No!" Mozu began to spell it out – literally. "M-O-K-U-S-H-U-J-I-N-S!"

"….that's weird. Did I mention that? This place has some weird things," Anna mumbled out, leaning back in the cart she was riding in. "But at least there's no bandit twins after me!"

"Huh?" Mozu blinked.

Suddenly, shadows darted out of the bushes, and before the group could react, a plethora of ninjas surrounded the horses. Some of them….baring armor for their heads and carrying swords.

"Oh…..um….." _Think, Anna!_ " _We're from ze town yonder, ja? A boonch of tawrists_!"

Everyone stared at her, having no idea what her accent was supposed to be. Hell, I'm the narrator, and even I have no idea.

"Let me handle this!" Izana shouted. "Gentlemen….or ladies, I really can't tell…..we're from the beautiful land of Izumo! So what do you say you let us go? Tell the daimyo I said hi!"

XXXXXX

"Maybe I should've opened with a joke….."

Now all five members of the party (Anna, Mozu, Izana, Reina, and Zola) were hanging upside and tied to a pole the ninjas were carrying, with several of them forcing Reina's kinishi and the horses to move alongside them.

"Well. At least Mokushu still has beautiful cherry blossoms…." Reina stared at the trees, since she really didn't want to stare at Izana's behind. _("But it's a nice one!")_

"W-Why are you ninjas doing this?!" Mozu cried out, eyes widening when two of them began to inspect the carts' contents.

"Okay, I think I understand now. Hoshido tackles people like a football or some horny schoolboy, Mokushu ties people up like we're going to jump into a volcano, and I guess we can assume Nohr will just chop off our fingers and rip off our eyelids?" Anna asked a ninja. Who just ignored her.

But she did gasp loudly when one of them pulled out her sack of gold.

"SO HELP ME, IF _ANY_ OF YOU DWEEBS TOUCH MY GOLD-"

When they felt the sack and looked inside, then opened it up and began to feel (or in Anna's words, fondle) the large amount of gold coins, the redette said some words that probably shouldn't be repeated here.

 _Never_ touch a girl's purse strings.

* * *

"What? You expect us to believe that story?" Selena asked. Shura exhaled and laid back down, flinching at how raw his wounds still felt.

"It's the damn truth. I don't expect you to run out and announce it to the world, but I'm sick of people thinking I'm just some street rat!"

"Mokushu is near Hoshido….." Beruka thought it over. "Power and money are the things that drive this Kotaro?"

"Yeah," Shura scowled at the name. "That son of a bitch is too powerful for me to get to right now, but when I get my chance…..I _will_ avenge my people. That might not mean much to you Nohrians, but it's my story. Now….can I go?"

"…."

"So you robbed the castle to try to get more money? Well that's stupid."

"Thanks," Shura said sarcastically, glaring at Selena.

"Shut up! It's stupid because you should've thought smaller. The king usually doesn't give out second chances so easily. How did you get away?"

"A soldier helped me escape."

"….."

"What do you think, Beruka?"

"….."

"Okay, she's starting to creep me out."

"You get used to it."

Beruka ignored them. "You're still a criminal that attempted to steal from the royal family. Motive or not, that is not something I shall ignore."

"Look, I learned my lesson! I won't touch the damn dirt of the garden if it means being able to live!"

Selena frowned, her thoughts drifting to the world she came from. She traveled back in time with two others to save it, but the land she herself grew up in…..was destroyed. Annihilated. It was only divine intervention that allowed her to go back and save everyone, and it was even divine-r that she had the wish to see it restored before arriving in Nohr.

 _Geez…..this guy won't get a freebie like we did with him. What would Lucy say…..?_

"Wait, Beruka. I think we should spare him."

"Why?" Beruka asked.

"Oh come on, 2 against 1!" Shura protested. Man, dames were crafty.

"Because! He's not important enough to waste that much time on. Someone threw him a bone, and if he comes back, it's not like he'll get anywhere."

"….."

"Listen to the girl that's not holding a knife, please."

"…very well. He can rest in this abandoned house for the time being. However….." Beruka turned to glare at him. "If I catch you again, I'll let Lady Camilla decide your fate."

"….fine."

Beruka exited with her wyvern. But before Selena could leave, Shura's voice made her stop.

"Thanks….the list of debts I keep accruing is getting higher and higher."

"Hmph. If you want to thank me, just don't let me find you again. I'd hate to have Lady Camilla waste her precious time on _you._ "

Shura laughed/scowled at the retort, but for now…..he was in the clear. But a part of him was wondering….how many people knew of the truth of Kouga?

* * *

"Sir! We caught the intruders!"

Kotaro looked down from his balcony. His castle was large, statuesque, and certainly gave the impression anyone trapped inside could easily die if they stepped out of turn.

"Ooof!"

Anna and the others were shoved to the ground, all in handcuffs and much to Anna's vastly depleting patience, their weapons were taken _again._

"Well, well…..who might you be?"

"Are you the dienow?" Anna asked.

"Um….Anna, it's daimyo," Reina corrected, not bothered at all by her restraints. Zola, on the other hand, was freaking out like usual…and so was Mozu.

" _I know what I said,_ " the merchant hissed back.

"Hahaha…..impatient, aren't we? My name is Kotaro."

"Yo! K-Money!"

"And I am the leader of this glorious nation."

"K to the izzle!"

"I can tell some of you are from Hoshido. My spies have been saying you ninja have been lurking around in OUR territory."

"Taro!"

The daimyo finally snapped his attention to Izana, who was looking like a child losing their candy as he was staring up at him.

"What's the big deal, not coming to my party?"

"Ha! You expect me to assume that you're the real Izana? Why would the archduke be foolish enough to leave his country and travel with these no-name vermin?"

"Vermin?! Excuse me, Lord Kotaro, but my family ain't no vermin!" Mozu protested, barely able to control her more colorful tongue.

"What she said! My name's Anna, your beardness, and I was just was traveling through the woods with my friends and….some guy we all hate! So there!"

"Yes….." Kotaro looked intrigued at the sight of Zola. "This man does not look from Hoshido or Izumo…..who is he?"

"Oh that's Zenigata," Anna replied.

 _NO! NO, NO, NO! YOU'RE JUST DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!_

Zola squirmed frantically, his sounds begging someone to rip off the tape covering his mouth (the group removed the ear blocks earlier). Kotaro nodded, and one master ninja ripped it off.

"Y-Youch! Finally! Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"As you can see, Zenith is completely insane," Reina explained. "He'd be a major risk to your safety, Lord Kotaro. I think he should be placed in the dungeons for protection."

"IT'S ZOLA, YOU HICK!"

"Take him away."

"NO, WAIT! WAIT!"

As Zola was dragged away, the daimyo turned his attention back to the four foreigners. His lips curved into a devilish smile.

"So maybe now you all can explain…..why were you on my land?"

"I don't see your name on it, buster!" Anna shouted.

"Miss Anna, please! Lord Kotaro…." Mozu sighed. "We were just traveling to get to Nohr. We're selling crops across the land. And Zeppole did something nasty to the archduke, so he….um, captured him."

"I see….."

Reina watched Kotaro's expression like a hawk. As the strongest member of the group, she also had to keep a sharp mind.

"And Lord Izana was just leading us to a boat!"

"So this is the actual Izana, then…..? What of Izumo?"

Izana was going to reply, but his eyes caught Reina's. She shook her head once, and that reminded him that technically….he was the leader of a country.

"Lord Ryoma of Hoshido is keeping watch over it."

Kotaro inwardly cursed. Picking a fight with Sumeragi's son would be the death of him.

"Why are you all selling crops? Better yet…..you didn't think Mokushu would have….interest?"

"Well you did capture us," Anna scowled. "We have the right to refuse service!"

All of the ninjas took out their weapons.

"Ha! Kill us if you want, but remember….do you want Hoshido to come after you?" Izana taunted. "I heard Prince Takumi is a real pirate fanatic…."

"If I gave the order, there wouldn't be any proof."

"Are you surrrrrreee? My mystical powers work in mysterrrrrrious ways…"

Kotaro glanced at each member of the group. He didn't care enough to know Izana personally, Mozu was literally a commoner, he had slight knowledge of Reina, and nothing on Anna. And how could he move forward without intelligence?

"Well then. How about we play a game?"

"…..what?"

By trying out his luck. After all, he already had the power, so why not have some cruel fun?

"Yes, that sounds like a brilliant idea. A game! I win…..you surrender all of your crops to me and I keep you for questioning."

Mozu gasped and Reina's eyes widened. Izana let out (in his words) a Godly gulp.

"And if I win?"

Anna, on the hand, looked determined as she glared back at the daimyo.

"Such a boast. You're bossing me around, girl?"

"No I'm not. Mokushu is neutral, right? You kept the Archduke of Izumo as prisoner, something Hoshido already knows happened earlier with _that_ other prisoner! What makes you think we don't have Izumites following our trails?"

"…"

"So again, if I win, you let us go, and _I_ decide whether or not to sell you _anything!_ Or at 500% the rate. It's a free market!"

"…heh."

If there one thing Kotaro could appreciate, it was someone was cunning and quick-witted as him….for however long they'd be alive.

"Very well, merchant. I accept your wager."

The "merchant" smirked. "My _name_ is Anna. And don't you forget it!"

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Before you all get confused, Mokushu is but a pit stop, like it is in the game. We will see Kotaro again once we move on. And don't worry, I didn't forget about Saizo's vendetta!**

 **Still unsure on astral planes, but I'll be damned if the awesome Lilith gets reduced to a feeding fish minigame. Annnnd (you ready?) I'm going to have some fun with Before Awakening. Like in the game it'll just be a one off moment and not contribute to anything much overall, but there's a scene I've been dying to write. Plus cameos from Chrom/Lissa/Freddy? Yes please.**

 **Next Time - In which I remind people Anna's luck growth is 70%.**


	11. Heads or Tails

**Review Time:**

 **ThePizzaLovingTurtle - Dunno if I'll make Before Awakening a whole chapter, but I'm looking forward to writing it. Luckily if there's one thing an Anna knows, it's not to play around too much with time travel.**

 **P.T Piranha - Wish granted! Also it's funny, this story is the "lightest" of the three I'm currently writing, and while I love comedic stories, it takes an impressive mind to through in serious moments and not have it dry up the silliness. I hope to keep this balance.**

 **robotortoise - Not a problem :) Considering that there's tons of Spongebob/Fire Emblem memes, expect more references...hehehehe...**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Heads or Tails**

"There's no way Miss Anna can handle this…."

The ninjas had brought the party to a cavern just outside Kotaro's castle, with Mozu, Reina, and Izana still restrained. Their carts and horses, unfortunately, were left at said castle with Zola.

Kotaro had led them through the cavern, where they reached a chamber with four pathways. He gave the order for the ninjas to release Anna's restraints.

"Phew! Thanks boys, my wrists were starting to become red….so! What's the game, Kotaro?"

The daimyo gave her a glare for ignoring the title.

"You and I….will traverse down two paths. This cavern is interconnected, so the winner will be whoever comes back from one of the other two paths."

"A race, you mean?"

Kotaro grinned. "It's not so simple, merchant."

"Hmph. Well, I'm not the fastest around, but my sisters and I certainly know how to get away from things!"

"Heh…."

"But wait a minute…." Anna pouted. "You're more familiar with this cavern then I am. You have an unfair advantage!"

"So what? This is MY land."

"Can I get a ten second head start?"

 _Oh, this will be more fun then I'd thought it'd be. If she's this desperate, she won't last a second in this maze._

"Actually…..I'll give you five minutes," Kotaro offered, earning wide eyed stares from his fellow ninjas. Mozu and the others looked surprised as well.

"Five minutes? You might as well declare me the winner right now!" Anna boasted.

"Save the showboating for the end, merchant. See those flags?"

Anna looked. Red, blue, yellow, and green adored the entrances to the four paths.

"It goes without saying but….you can't just come out the way you come in, that'd be cheating. You pick one colored road, you come out from another."

"Same to you, then! And I have three witnesses if YOU decide to cheat!"

"Oh don't worry. I always play fair."

 _Geez he's obviously lying, but why is he such a jerk? Oh well….if I can win, we can get the heck out of this place!_

Anna removed her bag and began to stretch.

"Miss Anna, this might be too difficult…..how can you beat a ninja in a race?"

"Please Mozu, speed isn't everything! All you need is a cunning mind!"

"Don't worry, Anna! I predict you'll win handily! And I'm NEVER wrong in my predictions!"

Reina sighed. "But Lord Izana, your crystal ball is in the cart….."

"Stop stalling, merchant," Kotaro commanded. "Your five minutes begins now. Good luck." He flashed his teeth again, but Anna just scoffed.

"You'll need it more than me, pal!"

So the merchant dashed down the red-marked hole, leaving the daimyo to cross his arms. One of his ninjas spoke up in a whisper.

"Sir…..why wait?"

"Because! Even if she gets 100 minutes to lead, she will not last in the maze. Hehehehe…."

* * *

"What is this….?"

Flora smiled at her prepared snack for Corrin: a blueberry muffin. She set the tray down.

"Muffin, milord. I got the recipe from the kitchen back in the castle. I do hope you enjoy it."

"Oh…..well, it smells good enough," Corrin noted.

The ice maid nodded, and with a bow, she stepped out of the training chamber. She didn't get very fall before she found Jakob and Felicia, with their own prepared snack – crepes.

"S-Sister! Are you okay….?"

"Felicia? I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Hm, she and the old man were a bit concerned about your behavior earlier. Everything is fine, I can see."

"W-What? Jakob!"

Flora gave a playful smile, rubbing her sister's hair. "Everything is fine, Felicia. Don't worry about a thing. Okay?"

"Well…..okay."

She watched the two walk into the chamber, and before she walked on, she heard the amazement in Corrin's voice.

"Wow! This smells so good….!"

 _Oh…..he doesn't like mine as much…that's o-okay. Jakob's a better cook then I'll ever be. Even though….I worked hard on it…._

Jealousy and insecurity weren't limited to her own sister.

XXXXXX

Flora stepped outside and sighed deeply. If she let her thoughts consume her, it would be the death of her. Maybe she just needed to focus on her maid work, as Gunter said.

And yet….

Her grey eyes drifted to the sight of the mountains. She hadn't seen her father in a long time….one quick visit to her village, wouldn't hurt right?

She looked around before sighing again. Flora ran down the dirt path and took the detour through the trees.

 _Hopefully Felicia and Jakob won't come looking for me…!_

* * *

Anna was keeping a brisk pace through the cavern, turning corners and jumping over small holes and gaps in the ground. Everything seemed fine…

"Well! This isn't so bad. Hmmhmmmhmhm~"

She continued to hum, pausing when she reached a fork in the path. Two symbols on the walls were painted on, but she had no idea how to read them.

"Uhhh…..eenie meanie miney moe, catch a loan by its…this way!"

She took the left path.

* * *

Azura managed to finally slip away from the castle to head over to Mozu's village, where some castle guards were willing to escort her via horseback. When she arrived, she spotted Matsuko watering some flowers.

"Excuse me."

"Hmm? Oh L-Lady Azura! Golly, comin' to a small village like this one….what can I do for you?"

"You're Mozu's mother, right? I was the one that put the note."

"Indeed I am! Wait…..the note?"

"Yes, I told Mozu that Anna would be coming back when she had found her bag. And I have news."

Matsuko blinked before setting her watering can down. Azura took out a signed piece of paper and passed it over.

"What's this….?"

Azura smiled. "A contract. Your daughter has managed to secure the interest of Archduke Izana of Izumo. Your village will grow crops to sell to him."

"What?! You're pulling my leg, Lady Azura."

"Pull…..a leg?" the princess blinked. "I haven't heard that expression before….."

"…."

"Mozu also wanted me to get you something special."

Azura reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace.

"Oh…..that's for me….?"

"Yes. I also have the share of the profit Mozu sent back. Luckily, this didn't take all of her share."

Matsuko took the necklace. "Dear me, it's beautiful…..it reminds me of the one that Genji gave me before he proposed to me."

"Was….that your husband?"

"Yes, ma'am. Wait a minute…..this IS the one! We had to sell it when….."

"…?"

"….when our farm was struggling when Mozu was born….." Matsuko pulled the necklace to her chest. "Oh….my sweet Mozume…."

Azura realized she was tearing up slightly at the sight. The image of an overjoyed mother…..was something that alluded her for so long.

 _Mother…_

Then she realized something.

"Matsuko…..can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

Azura looked to the woman's abode. "Anna came to your farm with a bag, right? How on earth did she have enough gold to buy your village?"

"Oh, that? She had some rare crystals! Sold them to the jeweler in town….I reckon that's where Mozu saw the necklace…."

 _Crystals…?_

Then Azura's eyes widened. There was only one place where Anna could've found crystals to….amass that much gold. (the exact number still being a mystery to her)

Valla.

* * *

Eventually Anna reached an empty room with lit torches on each side.

"Hmm….this looks normal….."

But when she took one step, dozens of shuriken and kunai fired out of the walls, all from different angles. In a panic, Anna flailed wildly and fell to the ground, barely dodging each one, save for one – a shuriken that cut her forehead.

"What the…..helll….."

Then the fact was clear.

 _That bastard! He's rigged this whole place! He's trying to KILL me!_

Anna scowled and yanked the shuriken out. Cautiously, she stood up and took another step, but to her relief, nothing else happened. She looked to the right wall.

 _So….THAT's how you want to play it, dienow? How can I outfox him….?_

She ran towards the next room, her lips contorting into a smirk.

 _He's expecting me to get hurt…._

* * *

Kotaro chuckled evilly as he stepped away from the wall. His ears caught the release of the shurikens and kunai, so that meant the merchant was skewered.

 _Idiotic girl…..do you really think I'd let you win so easily….._

All of the routes were rigged with traps, but they were of the same length. Kotaro was smart and skilled enough to dodge any traps set up (his ninjas rigged the cavern earlier)

He dashed forward at a speed befitting of a ninja. _By the time she gets to the end, she'll already be dead…._

Kotaro grinned when he heard Anna's moans of pain.

* * *

Anna chuckled and stepped away from the wall, continuing her dash. Kotaro's guard would be lowered if he thought she was terribly injured. She didn't know where he was, so she pulled out the "moans of a maiden" trick on either wall.

Eventually, she reached a room with a single pit of water, and much to her shock/amazement, the ninjas had placed an actual shark in the water.

A shark.

That ate people.

 _Okay, he's got WAY too much free time on his hands!_

Anna looked up. A rope was attached to the ceiling, and a ninja would have enough skill to climb/cling to the wall to grab up. She had no such luxury.

What she DID have was the shuriken from before, tipped with her own blood.

 _Hmm….._

The shark swam around. Without the rope, swimming to the other side was the only way to advance. So Anna took off her cloak, and rubbed it with the bloodied shuriken.

 _You owe me 500 gold for this, you bastard!_

She threw the cloak into the water, attracting the shark's attention immediately. Luckily, the cloak wasn't paper thin, so that gave Anna some time. She dove into the water and kicked off the wall.

 _Sisters, look at me! Evading DEATH traps from a ninja! I think I've earned some benefits for doing this!_

Then her eyes widened.

 _MY GOLD!_

The shark had devoured the cloak, but when it finally turned around, Anna had finally reached the other side, panting. She screamed incredibly loudly.

* * *

Anna's scream echoed across the walls of the cavern, making Kotaro almost burst out laughing in pure sadistic glee.

 _So….she found the shark room? Hahaha….I'm amazed if there'll be anything left of that merchant!_

But the scream was not from a shark bite….but rather, the knowledge that 500,000+ gold was back at his castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaze was jumping through the trees with two samurai commanded to follow him. He looked down at the three oni savages that had accompanied them.

One of them was the daughter to the Fire Tribe's chief, Rinkah. She was a muscular and proud woman with tan, toned skin and white hair. On her face were four lines of red, matching her eyes.

"Um….Miss Rinkah?"

She ignored Kaze.

"Miss Rinkah?"

"I told you to stop calling me that, ninja. I'm not some dainty lady," Rinkah called up.

Kaze jumped down in front of the fiery woman, bowing slightly.

"My apologies. We're about to reach the Nohrian side of the border shortly. You haven't been this far from your village, correct?"

"No. Our village prides itself on our isolation. Which is why I wonder why you're trying to talk to me. I'm just following Father's orders, and nothing more."

Kaze looked ahead. "We must be careful from this point forward. Getting caught will not bode well for any of us."

"Ha! If any Nohrian gets in our way, I'll be the first to deal with them," Rinkah boasted, holding up her club for emphasis. "A warrior doesn't run from a battle!"

"…."

"Speechless, ninja?"

"Sometimes, running from a battle is the smarter thing to do," Kaze replied. He was so young when it happened, but he vividly remembered the incident at Cheve. He would not repeat his mistakes.

"Tch," Rinkah's look of disgust was evident, so she motioned for her fellow onis to move on.

"By the way…..my name is Kaze. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The fire princess just snorted.

* * *

Now soaked and angry, Anna was calculating her next move.

 _How do I even know that bastard didn't lock my money up in a safe or something? And I can't just call Reina to do anything….._

She stepped on a tile that fired a spear at her, but she ducked in time.

"That was clo…..I mean, GAH! THAT ALMOST TOOK MY HEAD OFF!" she squealed. She couldn't ruin the trick now, but maybe she had to mix it up. How sadistic was this guy, really?

Anna wrung the water out of her hair and looked to where the spear had fired. A small beam of light entered through its impact site, and from that, the merchant saw the rocked wall was cracked slightly.

 _Hmmm…._

She stepped forward and yanked the spear out, peeking through the hole. Anna grinned when she saw the back of Kotaro's castle. So she did the only logical thing and began to break the wall up.

* * *

"Do you think she's okay?" Mozu asked in concern.

"I'm sure of it, Mozu. Anna is resourceful," Reina replied.

"Ha! She's not going to survive a second in that maze," a ninja said. "Lord Kotaro is much more skilled and faster than she is! You might as well forfeit right now."

"Well, we're not going to do that!" Izana declared. "Just so you know, all of you are banned from my next birthday party."

The ninjas all shared a smirk.

"I don't think any of you realize the consequences of losing this. Lord Kotaro could easily give us the order to kill you."

"Why?" Mozu asked, more angry than she was scared. "Your daimyo is playing around with us, isn't he? We've done nothing wrong to any of you!"

"Why go around with gold and crops?" A master ninja asked, evenly.

 _Oh no, Miss Anna's gold!_ "Because we need them for our quest. They're….still at the castle? You all didn't….do anything?"

The ninjas all frowned.

"We do nothing unless Lord Kotaro commands it."

"Geez, are you guys joined at the hip?" Izana shook his head. "The previous daimyo was a lot more joyful…."

"Hahaha….Lord Kenzuki? He was Lord Kotaro's father."

 _Was?_

Mozu, Reina, and Izana all looked at each other. If he was sending Anna into peril and if his ninjas were saying he could kill them with ease….then there had to be only one way Kotaro came into power.

* * *

But that wasn't the only father death he was responsible for.

Saizo was sitting in a tree, watching the people pass by on the road. It was the same tree Kagero was staking out on the rainy day where Mozu met Anna.

"….."

"There you are. It's time for instruction of the new recruits to the Hoshidan army."

His partner had appeared behind him.

"Together? You always disagree with my approaches."

Kagero sighed. "Actually, Saizo, I'm going to take over the task. You're far too merciless in your approach. Remember what you said to the new castle guards?"

"They _should_ be prepared to die for our liege," he grunted back.

"As the old saying goes, when one waters the plants…..they shouldn't drown the roots."

"Tch. A warrior is ready to give up anything, Kagero."

The dark-haired ninja fought the urge to sigh again. Her partner had a habit of being as stubborn as a bull.

"Did you need something of me, or were you just making a proclamation?"

"Lord Ryoma wanted me to disclose his next intentions moving forward. Part of your brother's objective is to hopefully find the Nohrian rebels located in Cheve, and coordinate an alliance."

Saizo turned around, his working eye narrowed. "Working with Nohrians? Are you mad?"

"Are you disagreeing with our prince's intentions, Saizo?"

"…of course not. I'm just being cautious. And I'm not sure if my brother has what it takes to do something of that caliber. I thought it was simple recon."

Kagero fell silent. Ryoma had picked Kaze because he had compassion and understanding, and that would help in diplomatic affairs. Saizo would be the _worst_ choice for the task, for he lacked that.

"All the same, I appreciate the update." The fifth Saizo turned back and looked down. "Carry on."

"Mm."

She jumped away, but not before giving a lingering glance at her ex-lover. For a reason she didn't know, she _knew_ something was troubling him.

And that reason was simple.

The red-haired ninja closed his eye and thought of his father, the previous Saizo, who had trained him and his brother since they were children. He remembered the look of pride on his face when he announced he had became Ryoma's retainer.

Saizo and Kaze learned their father was killed in the line of duty, but the former's recent snooping around near Mokushu….made him learn of _who_ the murderer was.

 _Father…..just you wait. I….will avenge you._

* * *

Said murderer was almost at the end of the green path, where a simple corner turn would put the blue flag in his sight. It was too easy! He would win, and the merchant would be crying in agony and pain at her wounds, begging for death.

No one made a fool of the daimyo of Mokushu.

And yet…..why hadn't he heard her? Was she dead now?

"…."

Kotaro stopped and pressed his ear to the wall.

 _Tch….I suppose it'd be even more rewarding to save her, forcing her to dedicate her life to serving me. I could always use more willing servants._

So he went the other way.

* * *

But Anna wasn't seriously wounded or dead. In fact, she was currently climbing up a gate covered in vines to Kotaro's castle, grinning wildly at her luck. Did the ninja master even factor in weak walls?

 _Gotta be quick about this! He might not be so sadistic to keep listening! In fact, he might have won already!_

She ran through the open corridor and spotted the carts, horses, and Reina's kinshi sitting in the courtyard. Only two ninjas were by the entrance, making this too easy for Anna.

"Psst! Yuugiri!"

The bird-like creature looked up, spotting Anna above him. He was going to chirp for her, but she motioned to be silent. She looked at the ninjas, their backs to her, as she whispered.

"I need you to fly up and make a ruckus. Don't worry, Reina is fine! All of us are!"

The kinishi made a sound to indicate he understood. Anna slipped away into the castle, and the distraction began.

XXXXX

Apparently either the guards were watching Kotaro or doing something else, because not only was Zola's prison room unguarded, Anna saw everyone's weapons. Much to her relief, her gold sack was sitting there. She took out a hair pin and attacked the lock.

"HEY!"

The sorcerer was chained to the wall, unable to cast any spells.

"Hi hun! You comfortable?"

"I'm going to kill you when I get out of this, merchant! You think you can keep humiliating me like this?! How did you even get away from the daimyo?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets!" She unlocked the door and quickly checked the bag. All of the gold was intact!

"You are not a magician, you stupid girl! I'm more powerful than you'll EVER be!"

Anna laughed and headed towards the door, after closing the cell. "If I'm so stupid, how come YOU'RE the one in chains?"

"Tch…..you came here just to check on your stuff?" Zola snapped.

"Hehehe…not quite. Oh! Before I go….."

Zola was angry when Anna stopped to _moon_ him in mocking, but that anger multiplied when she said, before running away:

"That'll be 1000 gold!"

* * *

When Kotaro reached the room where Anna was, his eyes widened at the sight. The wall had been knocked down, revealing the now-larger view of his castle.

 _Impossible! She escaped the cavern?!_

The daimyo snarled and ran out of the hole.

 _If the girl thinks she can raid my castle, she will pay the price!_

XXXXXX

"Umm…wasn't Lord Kotaro supposed to come back?" a ninja whispered to another. "He should've cleared the maze by now."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Or maybe, Anna has the advantage?" Reina smirked. "I certainly wonder what's going on myself."

"I have a bad feeling about this, Miss Reina…." Mozu said.

XXXXXXX

"Hey! Catch that beast! What's wrong with it?!"

Anna snickered as she ran from the castle grounds. Yuugiri did well in causing a ruckus, and the redirected focus allowed her to slip away unseen.

The question was…..would Lady Luck shine on her?

At the sound of footsteps, the merchant quickly dove into a bush. Kotaro sped past her, heading towards his castle. Anna peeked her head out and grinned.

She did.

* * *

Flora stared at her village, having closed in from her detour. Despite only wearing a maid outfit, the harsh winds and freezing temperatures didn't bother her at all. After all, she and Felicia grew up in the Ice Tribe. They adored winter when it came to the country of Nohr.

 _Father….._

Her steps slowed down when she stepped into the village's perimeter. An elderly man noticed her immediately.

"Hey…girl, visitors aren't allowed without permission from the Chief."

Flora smiled. "But it's me. Kilma's daughter?"

The man gasped.

"C-CHIEF!"

XXXXXX

"My sweet Flora….you've returned…"

Kilma was touching his eldest daughter's face, praying he wasn't having another dream. The two were sitting inside his hut, and much to the man's disgust, her posture was fitting of that of a maid.

Arms folded.

Looking down.

"Father…..it's been so long since I've seen you."

"How…..did you come here? With the amount of guards and eyes King Garon has around his castle?"

"I…..snuck away. I can't stay for too long."

Kilma nodded. "Tell me…..my dear Felicia. How is she? Is she alright?"

The chief definitely had concern for both of his children, but Flora felt a rush of anger and jealousy surge through her veins again. When the two were younger, Felicia had shown talent training with knives, and that had earned Kilma's focus. Away from her twin.

"She's fine, Father. We both are. But she's still so ignorant to the ways of Nohr…."

"Your sister has always been a little….spacey. But I'm relieved the two of you are alright under the….service that tyrant has employed you for," Kilma said. He hated seeing his daughter all dolled up like this.

"We aren't alright. Everyone's too scared or too loyal to do anything about King Garon."

"I agree…..his minion was here earlier. Our village will not suffer an eternity of blackmail and extortion! We are preparing….to rebel."

Flora gasped. "Father…..you can't."

"Flora, I am no one's prisoner. The same applies for my family. You think your mother would tolerate all of us bending over backwards to that man? She would roll around in her grave!"

The ice maid flinched.

"I take it….you feel the same way."

"I…d-do, but you can't draw attention to yourself. King Garon could easily wipe you out. I….I want to handle this myself."

Kilma raised an eyebrow. "Flora, you are but one person. I don't doubt you, but…we're talking about a king that commands an army."

"Exactly. The village wouldn't last one round…if you want to do this…..you'll let me take control."

"….what did you have in mind?"

Flora took a deep breath. "I…..I'm going to assassinate King Garon."

The chief was shocked. He took a glance at Fatima's picture, as if to show how insane her daughter's declaration was.

"You can't be serious."

"Father, don't you see? King Garon knows how much you hate that Felicia and I have to be maids for his family. But he thinks nothing of _me_. I'm but a mere servant."

"…."

"He has no regard for those that submit to his will. But he does care about those would openly show their resentment."

"….An inside job….."

"Yes. We've proven our loyalty. He's never uttered a word to me or Felicia. Why? We're just _maids._ The Ice Tribe was conquered years ago. To him…..we're not threats."

"That bastard…..Flora, are you certain?"

"Yes."

She stood up to leave.

"Just wait, Father. The Ice Tribe will break free from the tyranny. Felicia and I will continue our duties….all you have to do is the same thing you've been doing."

Kilma was at a loss for words when the girl smiled before departing. The idea made some sense and it was a relief she still had courage to fight, but…..was it the best course of action?

Then, his heart nearly snapped in two when he heard her last comment.

"Just don't forget one thing. I love you, Father. No Nohrian can change that fact."

 _F-Flora…._

* * *

When Kotaro reached the castle's interior, he immediately dashed up the stairs to head towards the prisoner room. A ninja appeared next to him.

"S-Sir! That kinishi is causing trouble….!"

"Tch. Restrain it, you idiot! I have bigger problems to worry about!"

He soon reached the room. All of the weapons were still there, and so was the gold. Anna was nowhere to be seen.

"What….?"

"Y-You! Daimyo!" Zola gasped. "Why are YOU here?!"

"I have no reason to talk to you, Nohrian rat."

"You're looking for the merchant, aren't you? She just left!"

Kotaro's eyes widened. He snarled and began to consider what weapon to use to cut off the merchant's head for making him run this goose chase.

"That….little….!"

"Wait! Before you go…..I have a proposal!"

"Speak now! I have no more time to waste!"

Zola grinned. "We both hate Anna, and you want Nohr's alliance to conquer Hoshido….don't you?"

"How did you know that?"

"I overheard some of the ninjas in this place. I think I have a way to solve both of our problems….that is…..if you let me go off with them."

"Let them go?"

"Think about it, Lord Kotaro. The best way to end your enemies….is when they don't see it coming. Eh?"

Although Kotaro _blitzed_ out of the room, Zola grinned wider when he caught the daimyo's smirk. A smirk that said he definitely approved of whatever underhanded tactic he had in mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna was hurrying as fast as she could through the cavern, dodging more spears and some caltrops. She had no idea if she was close, but she knew that she would only be able to win if she had a head and Kotaro continued to fall for her trick.

Every Anna was cunning. But that cunning would fall apart if she would let her luck run out.

 _Damn it…another fork in the path?_

She took the left route.

XXXXXX

"Sir, wait! Where are you going?"

Kotaro moved as fast as his ninja body could allow, back towards the cavern hole. He was definitely physically superior to Anna, but somehow, she had alluded him.

 _That hole….she somehow survived the traps to make it, all the way back to the castle?! She still needs to finish the maze, so I can still beat her!_

He jumped through the hole and shuffled through the halls.

XXXXXXX

"Come on!"

Anna's next trap was to move on a thin piece of wire over a black hole. The last time she fell into darkness, she had woken up in another land. She knew this time she'd just be dead.

"Stupid ninjas…."

Cautiously, she began to walk on the wire, spreading her arms to balance herself. Her heart was racing as she moved on, but everything seemed to be going well.

Until a bat landed on her head.

 _Oh…..crap….._

Then four more landed on her body.

 _No…..no, easy there bats…..can't lose now….so close….._

The merchant almost gasped out loud when more of them landed on her, and she felt her balance started to shift.

 _No…..NO! I'm NOT going to die in a place like this! I'm finishing my quest, damn it!_

She reached the other side and shook the bats off, before heading down further.

XXXXX

"The fire traps….so I'm getting closer…."

Kotaro continued his dash, but now his confidence was starting to falter. Anna wasn't screaming, which meant somehow, she was evading her traps. And because she wasn't screaming, how could he gauge her location?

He growled and kicked up more dust as he ran.

XXXXXX

 _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

A large boulder was chasing Anna, and inwardly, she was screaming so loud she would blow her own ears out. But why tip Kotaro off on her location?

XXXXX

 _So close….!_

XXXXXX

 _So close…..!_

* * *

Eventually, the pattering of footsteps alerted everyone listening. All of the ninjas stared in disbelief, as did Mozu and the others, when Anna came through the yellow path. She panted and skidded to a stop, with Kotaro passing through the blue path.

"She won?!"

"SHE WON?!"

"Damn right I did!" Anna turned and pointed to Kotaro. "You lose, buster! Now we get to leave!"

"Impossible! You cheated!" Kotaro shouted. "I saw the hole you made, merchant! You tricked me!"

Anna smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about! I survived the maze that YOU rigged with traps!"

"You can't prove such a thing!"

"And you can't prove I left!"

Kotaro growled. "I talked to the Nohrian sorcerer, merchant! He said you were in my castle!"

"Well, of course he'd say that! He hates my guts because we ruined his plans! Did any of your _ninja_ say they saw me?"

"….."

"Well?"

"…N-No…."

Anna laughed. "I win, I win, I win! By the way, you owe me a new cloak! Now let them go, and we'll be on our merry way!"

She stepped forward and tapped Kotaro's nose playfully.

"'Cause I'm not selling you anything!"

"You little witch…..tch, I suppose victory is yours. There's no way that you got through on skill alone….the heavens must've blessed your sorry life."

"And how! By the way…" Anna turned around and revealed the three snakes clamped to her posterior. "Can you get these off my butt?"

* * *

The sun was starting to set when Azura entered Mikoto's castle. She obviously couldn't ask about the name, but Matsuko's revelation was making her nervous.

 _…..she sold the crystals from that place…Anna….._

Azura knew Anna had taken them while she was explaining her story to her, but she had forgotten about them. And if she didn't give them back…..that would spell disaster.

 _What to do….could…..could they come after her?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into the palace's diviner, and Reina's partner.

"Lady Azura!"

"Orochi….?"

The purple-haired woman was staring at the princess intently. "Is it true Reina went off with that merchant girl?"

"I'm afraid so. She didn't tell you?"

"Feh! Reina's always doing crazy things like that, but that's not what I'm worried about. Lady Mikoto says….this merchant had red hair?"

"Yes."

"And she was with a farm girl?"

"Yes….?"

Orochi sighed. "So it's true…..the prediction was right after all….."

"What do you mean?"

The diviner put her hands on her hips. "The day the merchant came to Hoshido, I divined for a brown-haired girl with roses in her hair."

"That sounds like Mozu."

"And I said a red-haired woman would end her money troubles and bring her fortune."

"That sounds like Anna."

"Yes, but I wasn't expecting the fortune to come through! What could it all mean….?"

Azura smiled. "Orochi, your family has been right in telling fortunes before. Chalk up a point on the winning side."

"I would, but…..Lady Mikoto has told me a lot about this Anna….she's definitely not some random stranger, is she?"

The smile dropped. "You have no idea. Ryoma and Takumi have had their suspicions…as well as Yukimura, Saizo, Kagero-"

Hearing her best friend's name made her giggle. "Funny you should mention those two. I don't know how Lord Ryoma can function with their….history. You see it, right? The look of wanting they share at times?"

"Umm…..no."

Orochi pouted. "Phooey. Anyways, is there anything else you can tell me about Anna?"

"Her lips are soft."

Silence.

"Ooooooookaaaaaaayyyyyy?" Orochi didn't have a proper response to that. "Anything else?"

In the same blunt way, Azura replied: "She has a pleasant smell."

"Okay, maybe I'm asking the wrong person. I'll just go bother Yukimura. See ya!" And with that, the diviner left, leaving the princess to stand with a small blush on her cheeks.

She had no idea _why_ she said those things, but she couldn't deny that they were pretty true.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually did it, Miss Anna!"

The party was getting ready to leave. Their weapons had been returned, and not a single piece of gold or crop was missing. Zola was still tied up when he was given back. And the ninjas actually gave her a new cloak!

"Well, you know me…I AM super lucky!"

Anna winked at Kotaro, who just stared at her. Everyone was outside.

"I kept my word, merchant. You may proceed with your travels, but I suggest you get out of my territory immediately."

"Whatever you say, Lord Kotaro!"

Gods, was this woman unbearably perky.

"See ya, K-izzle!" Izana called out as the horses began their movements, with the group eventually leaving Kotaro's sight.

"Sir….I don't understand. Why did you cooperate with this woman? We could've easily killed them and taken all of their possessions…."

The daimyo stared out into the horizon.

"Because…the thought repulses me, but she managed to fool me. Cheating or not, that earns my respect. I actively despise her for it, but she poses no threat to me by herself."

The other ninjas all looked at each other and shrugged. They knew their leader was stronger, but only for a moment, he had lost the mental battle.

"And besides….I have a mole."

* * *

 _"So, what is your intention?"_

 _Zola smirked as the guards unlocked his cell door and removed his chains._

 _"I accompany those idiots to Nohr, which allows ME to get back to the king! Then, through my brilliant mind, I ditch Anna and let them get captured, straight to their deaths! I pass on your intentions for an alliance….and bam! Hoshido will be a stain on our maps!"_

 _"You're certain you can convince Garon to join forces with Mokushu?"_

 _Zola stepped outside of the cell._

 _"Yes! You see, he probably thinks I'm dead. But when I show back up, complete with Izumo's Archduke for a prisoner, the king will have MASSIVE political leverage! He'll listen to anything I tell him!"_

 _"I see….."_

 _"And because that merchant is so cocky…..she and the rest of the peanut gallery don't suspect a thing! They have NO idea how much I can ruin their lives!"_

 _The sorcerer let out a cackle. No longer would he continue to have his name disrespected by a bunch of fools!_

 _"You have my word Mokushu will support Nohr in this battle," Kotaro said, shaking his hand. "Let us ride to victory, Zebrastika."_

 _Zola almost screamed at the blatant error, but he controlled himself. "S-Sure, Lord Kotaro. All four of those idiots don't know how Nohr works, so this will be TOO easy!"_

 _Both masterminds chuckled at the thought of Anna meeting a gruesome fate, so they didn't see that both of them had their fingers crossed behind their backs…._

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Good lord was this hard to write. I wanted to Anna to win, but I wanted to do so in a way that exploited Kotaro's cockiness. She would definitely lose in a one-on-one fight. Conquest 17 still gives me nightmares...**

 **Anyways, I think you can see who's going to join the group next, but not until they get to Nohr! That's the next stop...before something at sea...**


	12. Family Affair

**Review Time:**

 **P.T Piranha - A valid concern. But it's not like he's going to be tethered to the others. Anna and the others are genre savvy when it comes with him.**

 **robotortoise - He is definitely lucky :) And actually, I've been cautious on Anna's audience relation. The last thing I want is for her to be one of those hundreds of "falls into Awakening, must tactician nao" OCs. Looks like I've done it well so far.**

 **Ser Nexi - Thanks :)**

 **ThePizzaLovingTurtle - And how! Or...will it? *dramatic music* Will it? Pfft, beats me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Family Affair**

By the time Anna's group had reached the clear blue of the sea, the sun had already set, and the moon would soon be out. Much to the party's relief, no other ninjas were tailing them.

"Here it is!"

Izana pointed to a shack at the front of the ocean's shore, where several vassals were docked.

"Lord Izana, why did you commission a ship here…and not by your own servants?" Reina asked. She had her weapons to deter Zola as usual.

"Hm? Well Izumo's not hugging the water, and I found this guy one day when I was hiking! His grandmother made the BEST soup…."

Izana knocked on the door, and a handsome young sailor with short brown hair opened up.

"Ahh….Lord Izana! You're here for the ship?"

"Why yes, my good man! Everyone, this is Jiro. Say hello!"

Anna stared at the sailor for a good five minutes before she groaned very loudly. It seemed the bandit twins wasn't the only thing her family kept running into.

"What's wrong, Anna?"

"Aw nothing," she replied, walking over to the sailor. "So you made a boat for us?"

"Uh, yes ma'am. Should take you where you need to go!"

"You ever….run into pirates?"

Jiro laughed nervously. "A-Actually, some pirates pay me to make them a ship…there's one captain, named Fukushima, that's always invited me for dinner…"

 _Oh for crying out loud! This guy is a Jake!_

The older Annas, the first ones to have an adventure, would prattle on about their boyfriends….all named Jake. There always seemed to be a young man involved with the minor happenings _somewhere._ The younger redheads of the family were getting sick of the consistency and sought actively to avoid them, although they never looked identical.

"So I take you folks are ready?" Jiro blinked. "Umm…..is that person tied up over there…?"

"Diplomatic relations, blah blah, you know the drill!" Izana grinned. "To the sea, everyone!"

* * *

Eventually, the vassal set sail. It was rather large for only five people, three horses, a kinishi, and some carts, but that wasn't a problem. Jiro waved at the group as he got smaller and smaller from view.

 _No, Sister….I'm not going to ask him out and you'd better not pester me when I get back!_

"Miss Anna?"

"Hmm? What's up, Mozu? I'm just looking at the water."

"…could I ask about your family? I mean….I know they all look like you, but….well, it'd be nice to learn more."

Anna turned to see Mozu's honest smile. The latter was an only child, so the prospect of a large family with many siblings fascinated her.

"Aw, sure. All of my sisters run businesses and love gold. We've been doing this shtick for…..geez, a long time now. And I'm the youngest."

"Really? You don't seem like it."

"Ha! Tell that to Apotheosis! She's the oldest and everyone always listens to her. That's what Mom always told us to do."

"That's a…..odd name….."

Anna laughed. "Honey, it's a code name. All of us are named Anna!"

"What?! How do you even tell each other apart?"

"From the names, mostly. We can tell who's who by looking at each other, but outsiders never can. Some of us dye our hair and speak in weird accents to try to be different."

Springs was the former, she had dyed her hair blue when she was assigned to treat heroes to a hot spring resort.

"You want to…..stick out yourself, don't you?"

"…I'm not dyeing my hair, Mozu, that's just tacky," Anna replied, sighing. "But….it's kinda overwhelming to be in this huge family….and everyone's just a reflection of everyone else."

"Well, why did your mother name you all Anna?"

The merchant blinked. She really had no idea, as it seemed to be one of the family's unwritten rules. Did any of her sisters have children yet? Would they have to…?

"I…..don't know. None of us really asked before."

Mozu scratched her head. "Well…..is your mother named Anna, too?"

"Was."

"W-What?"

Anna smiled, although it was failing to mask her feelings. "Our mother's not around anymore. But hey, we're all adults now. We can carry on."

"I'm so sorry, Miss Anna….how old were you when it happened?"

The number that came out of Anna's mouth almost made the farmgirl fall off the port side of the boat.

" _How old are you?!"_

"Hahahaha! A lady never reveals her true age!"

"Anna?" Reina had walked up the stairs. "We need to discuss our trip."

XXXXXX

In the galley, the group was huddled around a table, looking at a map of the world. Reina pointed to the eastern coast.

"Currently, we're here. We need to dip around the edge of Mokushu to get close to the Nohrian side of the continent."

Zola was in the corner, tied up, blindfolded, ears and mouth blocked, and dying to kill all four of his jailors. But he was still outnumbered and weakened, so he continued to give up his resistance. What could he do, anyway?

"How long will it take?" Anna asked.

"If we keep up our course, we should reach our destination by the next day. We'll move Mozu's crops down below so any weather or sway doesn't cause them to be lost."

"Thanks, Miss Reina! What about Zeppole over there…?"

Izana smirked. "I have a solution! Get a load of THIS!" The Archduke pulled out a staff adorned with paper symbols surrounding the head.

"What's that?"

"See for yourself!"

Izana pointed the staff at Zola, who realized immediately what he had been struck with. He felt his power being drained to the point where his color actually faded.

"Oooh, a Silence staff!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yes! I packed a few since you never know what kind of Nohrian bad guys are waiting for us! They got some CRAZY spells!"

 _I swear to the Dusk Dragon, I'm going to kill the Archduke first!_

"That reminds me…."

Everyone glanced at Mozu.

"Where are we stopping first? Nohr or….Notre Sagesse?"

"That's a good question." Reina looked back down at the map. "They're both past the Mokushu edge, with Notre Sagesse only being a few hours away from Dia. Do we bring Zola to justice first….or have Anna try to find out more about her family?"

"Well, Miss Anna?"

"Me? We're still selling things, Mozu! Besides, what if your crops go bad the longer we take? You never know with these sage wisemen types. He could tell me to do a test that ends up taking WEEKS!"

"Well….can anyone go to Notre Sagesse, Lord Izana?"

"Yep! It's a neutral area like Izumo! Not even King Garon would be evil enough to cause trouble with the great Rainbow Sage!"

Anna sat down. "This guy a recluse or something? His island is away from everything else!"

"Afraid so. They say he only gives his power to those who are deemed worthy. Could be something cool, huh?"

"Hmmm…."

Reina looked out the window. "We'll alternate in shifts. Two of us will watch the ship from the outside, one of us will keep an eye on Zola, and the fourth will eat and rest."

"What for? It's so peaceful tonight!"

"We could run into pirates, Anna. You don't want your gold to be taken, right?"

"Nope! I already hid it in my special bag!"

To demonstrate, Anna took the small carrier – with a strap to hang around her body – and unzipped it, shaking it to make the gold sack fall out.

"What?!" Mozu gasped. "But….the gold is bigger…!"

Anna winked. "This is no regular bag, silly! How do you think I got all of those crystals?"

* * *

"Lady Azura! Dinner time!"

The blue-haired princess peeked out of her room and followed the servant's call. Even now, her position at the castle was an odd one – she was considered to be at the same level as Sumeragi's children, yet she hated to be doted on.

How many in Hoshido had accepted her Nohrian origins? How many in Hoshido were against her very existence? She's always pondered both questions, but perhaps it was Mikoto's kindness that dissuaded any hostile action towards her.

"Good evening, Azura."

Mikoto was sitting at the head, with Takumi on the left and Hinoka on the right. Azura quietly walked over to her seat next to her fellow princess.

"Good evening, Lady Mikoto. Where's Sakura?"

"Here I am!"

Sakura bowed when she stepped in the room, and then headed over to her seat next to Takumi.

"What a day…." Takumi rubbed his head. "I could use some food and relaxation."

"How's your training going, Takumi?" Mikoto asked. All that was needed was for Ryoma to come to the table.

"Pretty well. I can hit all of the targets in the courtyard with my eyes closed now," the archer smiled. "Just gotta keep practicing."

"And you, Hinoka?"

Azura tuned out the response, because her mind was thinking of the forbidden place. She knew she had unfinished business there. She knew….she'd arrive there again. Would Anna?

It hurt her soul to not be able to mention it to the others. She cared about the Hoshidan royal family. In a way, she cared about the Nohrian royal family as well, even if her time there was miserable.

"Azura?"

The princess looked up. Sakura had spoken to her.

"Yes?"

"Are you….alright? You look like you're spacing out."

Azura smiled. "Thank you, Sakura, but I'm fine."

"Good to hear," Ryoma said, stepping into the room. He sat down at the opposite end of Mikoto, nodding to everyone gathered. "Looks like I'm the last one?"

"Looks that way, brother," Hinoka teased.

Then came the part of the meal that Azura didn't do in Nohr – the table greeting. Everyone bowed their heads and muttered the phrase 'thank you for the food', something the singer did automatically at this point.

"So Ryoma, what happened on your end today?" Mikoto asked her eldest.

"Hmm….training with the Hoshidan army per usual. Kagero helped with the new recruits. But besides that….hopefully Kaze's mission will be going well."

"What do you mean?"

The crown prince glanced at everyone sitting at the table. They were enjoying their meal, but all of them had their attention on him. Ryoma was a powerful fighter, and rightfully so – he wanted nothing more than to follow in his father's footsteps.

For Azura, it was still odd to see him without his signature armor.

"…..There are rebels in Cheve. With any luck…."

"Oh, Ryoma, why did you do that?" Mikoto asked. "With the incident at Izumo today, I'm not trying to drive our country to...conflict."

 _She wanted to say war,_ Azura thought over a tea sip.

"Don't you see, it's the perfect chance. Hoshido doesn't have to get her hands dirty if we can reunite with allies for the same cause," Ryoma said. "Kaze knows that these things require caution."

"But what if Nohr catches wind of it?"

"In the same way that we caught wind of the Archduke's capture?"

Azura was still quiet, but she noticed Sakura eating faster. The youngest princess was getting very uncomfortable now. Of all of her family, she held the least ill will towards Nohr and disliked the idea of war between the two countries.

"…..I hope you know what you're doing, my son," Mikoto said.

"I do, Mother. You can count on me."

Takumi scoffed. "Figures Nohr would have rebels ready to go. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire country wanted to lob off Garon's head."

"Takumi! Please, mind your tongue….."

"Why? It's true, isn't it?" he asked, glancing expectantly at his older brother.

"I only received word of that one area, Takumi. My intention isn't to have my forces spread out and draw attention."

Azura's eyes drifted yet again, and she noticed Hinoka was barely touching her food. The red-haired princess was simply staring at the seat next to Sakura. The one that Mikoto always set, even now.

The seat for Corrin.

Of all of her family, Hinoka was the fondest towards the lost brother. She was older than him, but the young dragonling loved playing with her the most. She pleaded Ryoma and Sumeragi to not take him to Cheve.

"Umm….s-so, Mother, how's the garden?" Sakura asked, trying to steer the conversation away.

"Lovely, Sakura. The sunflowers are coming in nicely."

Azura's mind drifted again. She barely remembered what a dinner was like at the Nohrian family table. In her experiences, it felt more….hostile. More….chaotic. She always sat next to her mother, but she would get hateful stares from the servants.

Was she destined to be a leech on both families?

* * *

"Elise, my darling, it's time for dinner."

The youngest princess nearly skipped out of her room and followed Camilla down the halls. "Had a good day today, Camilla?"

"Oh, yes. A nice soak does wonders for your body," Camilla said, content.

The dining room was eerily the same size as Hoshido's, only with more black and purple adorning the room. Elise took her seat on the right, with Camilla sitting next to her.

"Ah…..good evening, you two."

Leo, engrossed in a book as usual, sat down across from Elise.

"Brother, you're not planning to read the whole time, are you?" The eldest princess asked.

"Hmph. I'll just finish this chapter…."

"Always the studious one, aren't you, Leo?"

Xander had come in with a smile and sat down across from Camilla. The family dinner was always something to put him a good mood.

"One of us has to be, Xander," the dark knight teased.

Elise sighed in content and leaned back in her chair. "I'm so hungry….what do you think we're having tonight?"

"I don't know, my sweet Elise."

"Hehehehe….."

Leo closed the book and set it down. "Before Father comes in…..might I discuss something with you all?" He looked back up to catch their curious stares.

"What's on your mind, Leo?" Xander asked.

"…..it's about what's been going on in the castle. Apparently, from what Niles tells me….several prisoners were locked in a battle earlier today. One of them won….and had to face a newly appointed knight, named Silas."

Camilla blinked. "That name sounds familiar…oh! Yes, he was the boy Corrin played with when he was younger. I had no idea he became a knight…."

Elise glanced sadly at the space next to her. That would've been her brother's seat, but there was no chair.

"What of it?" Xander asked, narrowing his eyes. "Did something happen with the prisoner?"

"They fought and he died. But the interesting part was that some guards found bloody footprints near the gates."

"What….? Are you saying the prisoner didn't really die?"

"It could be two unrelated cases, Xander," Leo said. "Another thing that's been bothering me….is Flora."

"Felicia's sister?" Elise asked, taking a dinner roll.

"Yes. She was acting quite odd in the kitchen the other day. Jittery and nervous. I've never seen such a thing. So I had Niles and Odin track her."

"Hmmm…..interesting…." Xander mused. "Anything else?"

"Ah…all of you are on time."

Heads snapped to the doorway, where Garon had entered. He stepped over to his seat at the head of the table, boots making an echo on the floor with each step.

"Good evening, Father," Xander greeted, with the others doing the same.

All of them knew to mind their manners when their father was around.

"Good evening, my children," Garon replied. "You were talking about something?"

"Ah, I was just speaking about a few….incidents around," Leo replied, choosing to be as vague as possible. Getting Garon's attention on something shady was never a good idea.

"I see."

And that was that.

"Father….may we….?" Camilla moved a stray strand of hair from her eye.

Unlike the Hoshidan table, where everyone ate once everyone was gathered, the Nohrian table only ate when Garon commanded.

"Go on."

The siblings began to eat, in silence. Garon had no tolerance for jokes or playful banter. Everything was always so….serious. But it wasn't always this way.

Xander found himself glancing at the seat at the other head of the table. Both Nohrian queens had sat there, with the second's daughter sitting in the seat Elise had now.

"Is there something wrong, my son?"

The crown prince shook his head. "No, Father. I was merely complementing something."

"Yes?"

Leo and Camilla stared at Xander, although Elise was engrossed in her food.

"….how Azura….is doing."

Garon said nothing for a good minute, before replying. "I thought I said that name is not to be uttered in my presence."

"…forgive me."

"Hmm?" Elise swallowed her mouthful. "Who's Azura?"

"….."

"Umm….darling, she was a resident of the castle before you were born," Camilla explained. "A princess, to be precise."

"I have another sister?!"

"Do not explain it to her, Camilla," Garon ordered. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes, Father."

Even Camilla's endless cool and confidence could be shattered under the glare of her father.

"But what happened to her?" Elise pressed. "Did she….die? Did someone take her?"

"Elise…. _enough,_ " Xander said. "Let's just enjoy our meal." That was code for not continuing the conversation, but the youngest child of Garon didn't take the hint.

"Is….she locked up like Corrin is?"

" _Elise_!"

Garon was glaring at the blonde princess now. "Are you implying something, my daughter?"

"….well…."

"Elise! That's enough!" Xander shouted. But this time, his sister fought back with defiance.

"No! I just want to know why our brother can't even eat with us! He's family, right? He's not hurting anyone!"

"Elise….I'm sorry, Father, she's had a long day." Leo was good at staying neutral.

"Please…..tell me," she pleaded. "We all miss him."

Camilla and Xander kept looking between their father and sister, waiting for the rage to come out and nearly smash the pigtailed wonder to bits. But….it didn't.

"Your brother may join us when his training is complete," Garon said evenly. "This is the last time I will say anything on the matter."

"But….can't he-"

"Elise." Xander's word wasn't a command or a threat, but a soft plea.

"…"

So she resumed eating, wiping her tears away. Camilla gave her a sympathetic look, with Leo watching Garon cautiously. The king didn't say anything and resumed his own meal.

"…."

The crown prince let out a silent sigh. Why was their brother such a sensitive issue? Elise had a point; Corrin would be no threat to his siblings.

The king, however….

* * *

"That'll be all, Lord Corrin. We can resume tomorrow morning," Gunter said.

The middle prince relaxed his sword arm and yawned. "Okay, thanks, Gunter. I guess I'll turn in."

Nodding, the general watched the boy leave the room, before he closed his eyes to rest briefly. He began to dream of a battle he once had in his prime:

 _XXXXX_

 _"General Gunter! A squad of Hoshidan soldiers are coming to defend the point!"_

 _"Continue your attacks! Spread out the formation!" Gunter shouted, rain pouring down the battlefield. Neither Nohr nor Hoshido wanted to give up the land near the Bottomless Canyon, but negotiations had turned sour._

 _The knight advanced forward by himself, cutting down every samurai that tried to attack him._

 _"Give up, General Tokazawa! Your numbers are dwindling! You're wounded yourself!" he shouted, blocking some stray arrows._

 _Across the field, said wounded falcoknight was barking out orders._

 _"Darn it….we might have to withdraw! We're losing too many of our men!"_

 _One rookie looked towards the advancing general and had a twinkle in her eye. "No, General….we can still win this!"_

 _"Reina, no! Don't you-!"_

 _But the plea fell on deaf ears, as said rookie zoomed directly towards Gunter, readying her naginata._

 _"Hm…..someone willing to take me head on?"_

 _Gunter blocked her initial strike with ease, but the shock came when he jumped off his horse, flipped over the girl and her new pegasus, and landed gracefully behind her. The horse moved away, and the girl turned around._

 _"Ah, so you're willing to fight one on one?"_

 _"Fight? Don't be foolish, child. I have my orders and so do you. Challenging me directly….is a violation of your superior's command."_

 _Reina looked towards General Tokazawa, who at this point was silent as she watched her subordinate._

 _"But why should the Hoshidan army give up without a fight?"_

 _"…..I see."_

 _Gunter watched the girl dismiss her pegasus, taking a stance against him._

 _"You're either brave or stupid to do this, girl. Don't you know who I am?"_

 _"Flaunting your rank won't intimidate me, General. A soldier is willing to die for their country!"_

 _Tokazawa stopped her fellow soldiers from helping Reina, instead ordering them to gather up the wounded. Hoshido was not going to win this._

 _And Reina needed to see the reason for that._

 _"Then I will not go easy on you, child."_

 _The blue haired knight scowled. "My name is Reina!"_

 _Both fighters ran towards each other, a sword against a naginata. The storm had gotten so bad, it was starting to thunder across the field. But Reina was sure of it! She was sure she could do something and beat her opponent!_

 _Until the clash._

 _Her naginata's point broke off, with the handle cracking. Reina's eyes widened when she realized her face had been cut open so….easily and viciously. The disbelief was more striking than the pain itself._

 _When she fell, Tokazawa was screaming, but Gunter turned to stare down at her._

 _"Aah….."_

 _"Do you see the difference between my strength….and yours?"_

 _Reina couldn't respond, as she was too busy feeling her cut face. The wound stung greatly, and the rain falling into it was not helping. She knew it would leave a mark for the rest of her life._

 _"Two strokes," Gunter said, sheathing his sword. "And you didn't even scratch my armor."_

 _Reina pulled her fingers back and saw the blood. Her head was aching, and part of her was certain her opponent would end her life now._ _The feeling….of death? People were supposed to be scared of it, but for some reason, the sky knight felt….invigorated. Fascinated. Allured to the very sight of blood._

 _"Men! Stand down! We've won this battle!" Gunter shouted._

 _Reina managed to find her voice. "You…..aren't you…..going to….kill me….?"_

 _"Hmph. I have no interest in slaying a child."_

 _He turned to leave._

 _"How about you get stronger enough to call yourself a knight? Perhaps then….you can see my true power. And I can see yours."_

 _The enemy….spared her? And he didn't even go all out?_

 _Reina was silent as Gunter and the Nohrian forces moved out of her range of vision. Although, her vision was being blocked by blood and water._

 _"Reina! Stay still! We'll treat your wounds!"_

 _The knight looked down at her body. Her armor had been slashed open, and her torso was bleeding as well. And yet, seeing MORE blood….._

 _"Retreat, everyone! This is a loss for Hoshido!"_

 _….only fascinated her more._

 _XXXXX_

"Miss Reina!"

In the present, the kinishi knight opened her eyes. She quickly ran up the stairs to the deck, where Mozu and Anna were.

"What's wrong?"

Mozu was holding onto the mast. "T-There's some rough waves!"

 _How long have we been sailing?_ Reina thought, before realizing that a) it was raining and b) her scar was burning.

"Don't worry so much, Mozu!" Anna was sitting on the ledge. "Where's your sea legs?"

"Anna, you shouldn't sit there. We don't want you to fall in now!" Reina teased, although she was starting to get a little worried.

"Ha! I can swim just fine!" The merchant boasted, jumping back to the deck. "It's pretty dark out, though. I wonder what time it is….?"

Then a spear hit the space next to her.

"Oh, it's skewer-a-merchant-time," she replied, immediately hiding behind Reina.

"What was that?!" Mozu cried out, the boat starting to sway a little bit.

"Indeed…." Reina picked out the spear and looked at it. "It appears….we're under attack."

"WHAT?! We can't fight pirates now!"

Anna looked out into the darkness. She squinted her eyes, using the light of the moon to help her slightly….and eventually….she saw the flash of purple flames.

 _Oh crap. Crapcrapcrapcrap. It's those Risen 2.0 things from Azura's place! But….how did they find me?!_

"What's going on?" Izana asked, stepping out of the galley. "That boat rock made me spill my smoothie!"

Then an axe almost took his head off.

"Oh? Skewer-an-archduke-time already? Ok…" He stepped back inside and slammed the door, electing to watch Zola without losing his life.

"Anna! We have to fight these things!" Reina whistled to the sky to call Yuugiri down.

"Me?! YOU'RE the muscle!"

"But you helped us beat the Faceless! This could be practice!"

 _She's…right! And since I know about them….._

"Fine!" Anna jumped on Yuugiri's back, with Reina taking the reins in front of her. "You should know….they're invisible!"

"What?" Reina moved her head to dodge an arrow from a kinshi knight. "But…..how….?"

"No time to explain! IZANA! GIVE ME A LANTERN!"

Yuugiri quickly took to the skies, and the Archduke ran out of the galley. He quickly threw one to Anna, who caught it and fixed it to the kinishi's tails.

"W-Wait! What about me?!" Mozu shouted.

"Take the wheel! We'll fight these guys off!"

"But….Miss Anna…."

"Mozu…..don't worry! Just listen to me, okay?" the merchant giggled, although she was ready to freak out and jump off the ship.

"….okay. I'll do it!"

The farmgirl ran over to the wheel, and Yuugiri zoomed across the sky.

"Anna! I'll use my naginata to block, and since you're familiar with these things….can you shoot them down?" Reina asked, sensing more of them approaching.

"Leave it to me!"

* * *

"Leave it to me!"

"Are you sure, Scarlet?"

Cheve was a city governed by those who happily called themselves the Chevois. It was now the closest Nohrian locale to the independent country of Nestra, but a time ago, it was also once independent.

It was also the home of the rebel forces that had contacted Ryoma. Their leader, a young woman with spiky blonde hair, brown eyes, and freckles, got out of her chair.

"Yeah, those soldiers are always running around to stir up trouble. Just relax. I got this one."

She stepped out of her house and whistled to call over her wyvern.

"Crimson. Can you sweep the city to see if there's some spies from Windmire running around? You never know."

The wyvern nodded and flew upwards. Scarlet hummed as she walked through the streets, taking in the crisp night air. Even as a child, she preferred the nighttime. Eventually….she reached the three members of her rebel force that had stopped some new faces.

"Scarlet! We found these spies…..they said they're looking for you."

"Step aside," Scarlet said, drawing her axe.

The rebels followed suit, and she saw the visitors weren't soldiers from Garon's castle.

"Hmm….who are you?"

Kaze and his samurai bowed their heads. "You are the leader of the Nohrian rebels?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Tch! Aren't you so high and mighty, Nohrian. We come from the crown prince of Hoshido!" Rinkah shouted, pointing her club at Scarlet as a means to hold her ground. The Fire Tribe didn't "bow" for anyone!

But to her surprise, Scarlet just laughed. "Man, you guys are terrible spies! No alibi?"

"Aah….would this suffice?" Kaze reached in his pocket and passed a note to Scarlet. She took it and scanned it.

"From the crown prince….Ryoma….." The wyvern rider saw the official seal from Hoshidan court.

"What?! He got the documents?"

"Wow…."

"Be quiet, you guys. Let's take it inside so we don't have people poking around. You guys can stay the night."

"Hold, Nohrian." Rinkah stepped forward until her face was directly in front of Scarlet's, who was slightly taller. "How do we know you're who you claim to be?"

"A fair question, miss."

Rinkah growled.

"How about…..a duel?"

"A what? Why?"

Scarlet grinned. "Surely Prince Ryoma told you about _me_ , right? They call me the strongest wyvern rider in all of Cheve!"

"You're on!"

Kaze stood up in a flash. "Rinkah, we're not trying to draw attention to us. Miss Scarlet, we apologize if we're a little skeptical, but surely there's another way to affirm your identity?"

"The _armor_?"

"Something else?"

"Okay, okay. I've got something that might catch your attention."

* * *

"Left! No no, right!"

"Focus, Anna!"

Yuugiri continued to circle the boat, and thanks to the light, Anna was able to barely see the attackers. All of them seemed to be on winged mounts, but arrow after arrow took them down.

"Where did these things ever come from?" Reina wondered out loud, blocking a few arrows. Her ears were sharp enough (thanks to years of flying experience) to catch them mid shot.

"Trust me, they're not from Nohr or Hoshido," Anna said, readying another shot. "Hold still, you freaks!"

Down below, Mozu was shaking as she steered the vassal. The storm was picking up, and while she had a hood this time, the waves were doing more damage.

 _This is so scary…are we going to die out here? Everyone….Mother…..!_

She shut her eyes and tried to steel herself.

 _What would Father say?_

 _Mozume, you gotta milk the cows every morning!_

 _Not that!_

 _Don't overwater the azaleas, now. They're yer mother's favorite!_

 _That's not helpful, Father!_

 _It's illegal to lick doorknobs on other planets!_

 _No! ….wait, what?!_

"Yo!" Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by Izana sipping his new smoothie loudly. "How's it going out here?"

"Lord Izana?! You're supposed to be inside, watching Zola!"

"I got bored, so I just whacked him with a staff to knock him out. Did Anna and Reina save us yet?"

Then an arrow knocked the smoothie out of his hands, breaking the cup and spilling its contents.

"No….."

"Lord Izana, how can you be so calm?! We're under attack and the boat….I can't control it!" Mozu whimpered and moved the wheel. "The other two can only do so much….!"

"That was strawberry-banana-flavored….."

"What?! Are you still hung up on the smoothie?!"

Izana growled and looked up at the sky. He saw the purple flames and took out his signature scroll. "It's not JUST the smoothie, Mozu! It's the principle of the thing! You don't just knock people's drinks away! And I was totally gonna give you the leftovers!"

 _But why would I….?_

The Archduke flipped to dodge more arrows and opened the scroll. It transformed into his fan, which opened up in a circle.

"And now….I RAGE!"

Mozu watched in awe as a apparition of magical energy (a pattern she couldn't even figure out) zoomed into the sky and knocked a rider into the water.

"Hey….did it work?"

Upwards, Reina and Anna saw the attack.

"Lord Izana! Keep firing!"

"What?! Why, Reina?" Anna asked, shooting down a kinishi knight before Yuugiri could take a shot. Unfortunately, a stray arrow nicked the beast's left wing.

"He can distract them!"

Izana continued his spell casting while the two continued their hit and fly tactic. Anna wasn't as sharp as a shot as Reina was, but each time she managed to hit one, their staggering allowed Reina to see their location and finish them off if needed.

The arrows SHE fired weren't invisible!

* * *

Inside Scarlet's house, the rebel leader was digging through her dresser.

"I'm glad Prince Ryoma sent someone to respond, quick! The sooner, the better. You never know when King Garon will show up…."

Kaze tensed up. "You mean to say, the king himself has visited Cheve recently?"

"These days? Not so much, but I'll warn you about his cronies. The tactician's a sorcerer that LOVES to cause trouble, the slimeball."

"Hmph." Rinkah still wasn't convinced. "Talking down about your leader isn't proof, you know."

"I found it!"

Scarlet opened up a book and flipped to the last page. She took the photograph attached and held it out.

"There. Is _that_ proof?"

Kaze studied the picture carefully. He saw an elderly man with glasses smile as he held up a small girl, no older than 2 or 3, with blonde hair. But he recognized the figure.

"That's….."

"Yep! He served the king, right?"

"Ninja, what is she talking about?" Rinkah demanded.

"That man is Shiro, who was once a humble servant to the late King Sumeragi," Kaze replied. "And the girl….has to be you."

"Sure is! That's my Gramps!"

 _She sounds so proud…._

"What? No way."

"Yes, Rinkah. Blonde people do not live in Hoshido, and the girl even has the same freckles Scarlet does. Moreover, Lord Ryoma definitely knows who this man was."

"But then why is she _here_?" the oni princess asked.

Scarlet closed the book. "That's where the story gets interesting. My mother was born in Hoshido, but my father….right here, in Cheve. Got my hair from him. She wanted to be with him, and long story short…."

"Hmm." The hum was a sign that Rinkah accepted the proof, but she was still not willing to place her trust so easily.

"Did you want to live in Hoshido after meeting your grandfather?" Kaze asked.

Scarlet sighed. "I don't remember too much about him. Apparently that picture is when my mother wanted to show her child off to him. She was worried that he would look down on us, but look! He's so happy….of course, my dad always told me he was fond of him."

"What? That's ridiculous. A Nohrian and a Hoshidan getting together?" Rinkah scoffed. "Was your father even around?"

"Hey, watch what you're implying, Rinkah," Scarlet said. "My dad taught me how to be a knight! My mother was saying we should visit Hoshido more often, but as the years went on….I guess she got used to the life here. And then…when Queen Arete came into view…."

Kaze raised an eyebrow. "That's when things became….trouble?"

"Well, I don't know the full story. I've only learned some royal struggles thanks to friends that used to serve the guard."

"….."

Scarlet set the picture down. "So! Who wants some grub?"

"Miss Scarlet, might I ask…do you remember a peace conference that took place here over a decade ago?"

"Peace….ohhhh, that? Yeah, King Garon only allowed for his elite men to be in the city. Rest of us had be out for the day. My parents and I were taking a vacation in Nestra."

"So you don't know the story….." Kaze muttered.

"Hmm? What?"

"…King Sumeragi was killed….in this very city. A surprise attack and ambush was the trap King Garon had set."

"…!"

"Furthermore….on that same night….Lord Corrin was stolen," Kaze finished, his voice grim. The two samurai bowed their heads for their fallen king, but Rinkah was shocked. She didn't know of the story. From the look on Scarlet's face, neither did she.

"But….that's impossible. Nohr only has four royal children now. Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise. No one in Cheve has heard of a Corrin!"

 _What? I see, that makes sense. The natives of this city were not around when it happened. And it was long ago….maybe some of them were killed when they heard of the information?_

"I think you'd better start from the beginning, Kaze." Scarlet got up and headed towards the kitchen. "It's gonna be a long night."

"Yes."

Rinkah turned to Kaze when the woman left. "You're telling me the king of Nohr kidnapped a prince, too? What the hell….."

"Yes. I was actually part of the guard accompanying Lord Sumeragi."

"What? But you're…..not that old. You had to have been…..a child when it happened."

"Yes."

"…."

"My father insisted I go. My family….has served the royal family for generations. And for me….it supposed to be nothing more than a simple task of that nature. And yet…."

Kaze closed his eyes in shame.

"It was a failure. A failure I have wanted to correct for many years. I want to find Lord Corrin and bring him back to his family."

"…..that why Prince Ryoma picked you?"

"…..maybe. He was also there when his brother was kidnapped."

"Geez…." Rinkah scratched her head. "You Hoshidans have a lot to work out here."

"Rinkah, why do you say that? The Fire Tribe is autonomous, but it is still in the land of Hoshido. You are like the rest of us, aren't you?"

"Tch…..in shared land only."

"….."

"But….it was still a messed up thing what Nohr did. I'm surprised you're not seething with rage over these scum."

"Hmm."

Kaze opened his eyes and glanced at Scarlet's picture again.

 _Hoshidan and Nohrian….can they really be on the same side? Can….love blossom between them?_

* * *

"Is that the last one?!"

The rain had stopped, and the waves were starting to weaken to their usual state, but Anna wasn't sure if the riders had stopped their assault. Yuugiri swooped down and almost crashed into the deck.

"Oh no!" Mozu gasped. "His wings….!"

"Yes, he's not doing very well." Reina got off and rubbed the beast's head gently. "I have some bandages and salve….poor thing won't be flying for a while…."

Yuugiri looked at Reina and chirped sadly, but the knight hugged him for a job well done. That, of course, stained the beast's face.

"Umm….Miss Reina…?"

Because her body was covered in (rider) blood, not that she was bothered by it.

"What?"

Anna got off and wiped her forehead. "Phew! Thanks for helping, everyone!" Izana grinned and Mozu sighed in relief. "Are we almost there? It's so late!"

"Well, if we keep on our course…maybe we'll arrive at Dia in the morning," Reina said. "Anna, you think those invisible people….came for you?"

"Yeah."

"But why?" Mozu asked.

Anna inwardly sighed _. I can't mention….that place, because I've still got some living to do! Wait a minute….did my sisters see it? Do they know it?_

They didn't, because the crystal ball phased out when Anna touched down in Valla.

 _Wait a minute….can I THINK about the name?_

I…have no idea.

 _….Valla?_

Anna was unaffected, so she continued. "Debt collectors. You know how scary those guys can be!"

"But they were….invisible….?"

"Magic! Duh!"

Izana shrugged. "Good enough for me! Now I do believe it's MY turn to take a nap…..*yawn* a God needs his beauty sleep…."

But before the Archduke could walk away, the sound of a horn blowing alerted the four travelers. They looked around, and Anna herself ran to the front of the ship.

"Hellooooooooo~?"

 _Oh, it's just pirates. No big deal._

Mozu appropriately gasped when she saw the skull flag, but Reina readied her naginata. Izana yawned again.

But then….

"We're here to take your booty! Hehehehe…."

"Good one, Lloyd! Huhuhuhu….."

Anna's eyes shot open. A large pirate ship had appeared in front of their vassal, and at the head, stood two large berserkers that looked similar to each other – one having a shaved head, the other with a purple Mohawk.

The amount of tattoos and muscles they had was a dead giveaway, but also the fact that the two were a little too close to each other.

"Aw, brother, this will be easy! There's just four of them and a giant chicken!"

"M-Miss Anna? Should we try to get away?!"

Then Anna saw a few smaller boats appear next to the pirate ship, all with the same flag. And the validity of this living nightmare increased for the merchant when she saw all of ships also had berserkers….that resembled the two "captains".

 _No…..no…NO…..NOOOOOOOOO! WHY IS THERE SO MANY OF THEM?!_

* * *

Back in the heart of the Outrealms, every Anna gasped at the same time when they saw what their sister had found.

"There's….more than two of them….?"

"They're…..multiplying…."

"Gods….how could Fate be so cruel….?!"

Stripes sighed. "There's no escaping the family curse, sisters. Happened to me, remember?"

There was another constant to the worlds. Every time an Anna set out for adventure….two bandits that looked like each other would ALWAYS find her and try to get in her way.

Some theorized about these two. Why were they so stupid and simple minded? Why did they look so similar?

Dragon, the Anna that encountered Eliwood's son, Roy, made the prediction: they all come from a family that practiced…..well, you know.

Luck goes both ways!

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: The idea of Annas and "constants" only really make sense with Awakening onward, so I have to apply some retroactive reasoning. But yeah, ever since FE6, bandit twins (with the 'incest' crack theory coming from the Plight of the Lycia Allianc Army), have been a thing, too! Why copy-paste the xenologue (especially since it would make little sense in this story) when I can have my own fun?**

 **Also easter egg: Reina's and Scarlet's mounts have their Japanese names! Cool, huh? And I hope you guys like the Hoshido/Nohr pairings from Revelations, as I'll be doing some.**

 **Next Time - how 2 pirate ft. Anna**


	13. Blue, Blonde, and Brown

**Review Time:**

 **P.T Piranha - If there's one thing I like, it's Spongebob references and Ryoma/Scarlet teasing. :)**

 **Red Server - I'd love to do all of the royal ships, but that might be a wee bit predictable and there's other ships I like...at the very least _one_ is planned in my head right now.**

 **Maronmario - XD**

 **ThePizzaLovingTurtle - it's the little details that make a story pop out, y'know? And I myself don't mind when elements are recycled across games or something - it's all in the execution! Sain/Kent make just of an entertaining team as Forde/Kyle or Sully/Stahl.**

 **robotortoise - that's my intention. Fates shyes away from the details of things, which is unfortunate, but that's why we have fanfiction writers. And for some reason, I feel that them being "Corrinsexuals" (baring Mozu) allows them to be a step above the rest...if that makes sense.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Blue, Blonde, and Brown**

"No….no…this can't be happening to me…." Anna whimpered and stepped back to the deck. "I'm a goner, guys…..a goner!"

"What are you talking about?" Mozu asked.

"Hey! This is no time for babbling! We've got to introduce ourselves!"

The shaved berserker pointed to his crew and grinned. Anna felt her spine turn cold.

"I'm Llewelyn!"

"And I'm Lloyd!" said the mohawked beserker.

 _Gods their names almost match!_

"And these…..are our brothers! Llars, Llucas, Llincoln, Llogan, Lleland, and Llamar!"

"Don't forget Llouis, Llyle, Lliam, Lluther, Llester, and Tom!"

 _There's FOURTEEN of these meatheads?! Wait….TOM?!_

"Hey!" Anna scowled. "What's the deal? Your names don't all match! If you're gonna be this creepy bandit family, then you need to play the part!"

"Hey! She's insulting our baby brother's namesake, Lloyd!"

"The nerve….it's not our fault he's the youngest in the family!"

"What poor soul pushed you all out anyway?"

"Anna, why are you provoking them? What do you even know about these pirates?" Reina asked.

The merchant rolled her eyes. "My family always runs into these kinds of people! Bandit brothers that might as well be bumping uglies, if you catch my drift. And from the looks of things, they're _really_ ugly."

That was starting to anger the berserker family. The 12 younger siblings (all resembling Lloyd and Llewelyn) all turned to their captains on what to do. Their ships were getting closer, and it seemed there was no escaping them.

"You got a big mouth, huh, girlie? Well can you do math too? There's 14 of us….and five of you! You know what that means?"

Izana stiffened. "Anna, I hope you have a plan."

"Sure I do!"

Anna jumped back on the ledge and pointed. "You pirates better turn tail and run! Don't make me summon my mega powerful Godfriend on you!"

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Yeah! Who's this _other_ God you know?" Izana asked, offended.

"…..you, Lord Izana."

"Oh! Dodged a bullet there, teehee! Wait…..you're not saying _I_ fight them, are you?"

The smaller ships were beginning to circle around the vassal, with the twins' ship readying a cannon from their front.

"Umm…..g-guys…." Mozu stuttered out.

"You talk big, girlfriend, but WE have the firepower! So how about you hand over your gold and your valuables, and maybe we'll leave you alone?" Llewelyn threatened.

"Big deal! WE have a weapon too! Izana, I choose you!"

"Anna, their axes are KINDA pointy…"

"…..Reina, I choose you!"

"I would love to fight them, but Yuugiri is still wounded, Anna. He needs my attention at the moment. I think we need a different tactic."

"…..M-Mozu?"

The farmgirl stared at Anna, but she narrowed her eyes and jumped up next to her. It was time to make a stand…literally!

"Don't you pirates have better things to do than rob a bunch of hard working people? Shame on you! I bet your ma would be disappointed with what you're doing!"

"You mean their aunt."

"Miss Anna, I'm trying to make a point!" Mozu turned back to the twins. "Honestly, where's the decency in folk today? Everyone's either stealing from each other or killing each other! Just because we come from different homes, that doesn't mean we should be doing this!"

"….."

"….."

"I think it worked!" Izana exclaimed.

Then a cannonshot proved him wrong, knocking everyone down.

"You girls talk WAAAAAY too much!" Lloyd shouted. "Geez, this is why I'm glad we're a family of brothers! Right, boys?"

"YEAH!" Every berserker shouted in pride.

"Ugh….." Anna rubbed her head. "Well, maybe that was just a warning shot."

The cannon fired again, and now the boat was starting to rock – the other brothers were trying to climb up the ship!

"We need a plan!" Mozu shouted. "We have to save our crops and money! Miss Anna….can you really fit everything in that bag of yours?"

"Uhhh….I think so?"

Another shot, with the sail now in flames and Yuugiri chirping in distress.

"Hurry, y'all!"

Anna beamed. "Aww, you get so rural-y when you're stressed out, Mozu!"

"NOW!"

XXXXXX

Reina and Izana ran into the galley, with the latter shutting the door tightly and putting all he could – chairs, the table – to block it.

"So we're rafting it?"

Reina was hacking pieces of wood from the wall. "Yes. I can tie something together with this rope, and there's a paddle we could use-"

"-For shenanigans?"

"…..for an oar."

Izana frowned. "Oh. What about Ziptie over there?"

"Hmm?" Reina clicked her tongue. "We do need to bring him along, but can we do it?"

The boat rocked again, and now Izana was hearing angry voices outside the galley.

"Oh no, they're out for blood! But if they touch my hair, there'll BE blood!"

"Just keep your weight on the door, Lord Izana!" The kinshi knight grabbed the rope sitting in the corner. "We can do this!"

XXXXX

Mozu was sweating profusely as she helped Anna move every piece of vegetation into the endless bag. She had to protect her village's livelihood. Yuugiri, wounded as he was, was attacking the wall with Reina's naginata in his mouth.

"Great plan, Mozu! The bag doesn't get heavy no matter what you put in it!"

"But what's inside? Dirt and water?"

"Uhhh…..no…..?"

"Tch! Then the crops can't stay in this forever!"

Several boxes had been placed in front of the door to the stairs, blocking it. But Anna's eyes widened when the door banged, just as the boat shook along.

"No! They're on the ship!"

"Then move faster, Miss Anna! I can't lose a single crop!"

However, Mozu realized another problem. The three horses were spooked, but they were motionless. But could they even fit in the endless bag?

"Uhh….Miss Anna….have you ever put…a-animals in this?"

"Nah, it's more for little valuables. Luckily my gold can still fit! Why?"

"…..Katsu, Motsu, and Datsu….."

Anna frowned. "The horses…right….."

The door banged again, alarming the two. So they moved faster.

XXXXX

"Ugh, don't they quit?!" Izana's back was to the door, and he was struggling to keep the berserkers out. He narrowly dodged an axehead that smashed through the side.

"I'm almost done!" Reina took out her bow and shot into the floor. "I just need a few more moments!"

"Hey! Open up already!" one brother shouted.

"No, Lloyd! We're trying to defend ourselves!"

"I'm _Llewelyn!_ Can't you tell?!"

Izana gave a blank stare. "No…..?"

The cannon fired yet again, knocking Reina down. But she had collected enough wood and tied the rope firmly enough to make an appropriate raft. Right when Izana was knocked down, the blockages failing.

"AH HA!" The pirates were starting to get inside. "Now it's time we play!"

"Lord Izana!"

"DON'T WORRY, I HAVE A PLAN!"

The Archduke quickly ran from the door and picked up Zola. Who was starting to come to at the constant cannon fire and boat shaking.

"What are you-?!"

"Zola, I choose you!"

The sorcerer was thrown at the berserker bunch, knocking all of them out of the galley. Reina gaped but composed herself and broke through the floor. She and Izana jumped through.

XXXXX

"Stop hiding, girls! You can be our saucy wenches!"

"Don't you have each other to make out with?!" Anna snapped, the door about to break open. Luckily, Yuugiri had smashed the wall to reveal the blue ocean.

Izana and Reina landed with the raft. "Come on! Did you all pack everything?"

"Yep! Izana's stuff, my gold-"

"But we can't leave the horses!"

Then the four of them blinked at the smoke drifting through their noses.

"…they set the boat on fire, huh?"

"…yep."

Wasting no time, Reina, Anna, and Izana moved the raft into the water. As they helped Yuugiri get on first, the boat shook again, and Mozu turned to her horses.

"I'm…..s-sorry, guys….but…..I can't take you."

The three horses stared at Mozu, who was tearing up.

"All of you work so hard in the village….and these pirates are going to do Dawn Dragon-knows what with you….I only hope…."

"Uhh, Mozu, I _really_ hate to speed this up, but-" Anna gestured wildly to the visible flames. With Reina and Izana on the raft, only she and Anna needed to get on.

"….you're right!"

Tears falling, the farmgirl and merchant quickly jumped on, and Reina paddled as fast as she could.

"HEY! They're getting away!"

Lloyd and his bunch had knocked open the door.

"Should we chase them?"

"Nah! We're not very good swimmers, bros."

"…."

"…"

"….maybe we should've waited to torch their ship."

"Yeah let's bail."

* * *

"You did WHAT?!"

Nobody was willing to look behind to see if the pirates were giving chase, but Yuugiri was helping Reina move the raft.

"I panicked, okay! Did you really want me or Reina to get captured by those thugs?"

Anna facepalmed. "Izana, they have Zola now! How are we supposed to make a case against Nohr for their schemes?"

"Well it was either him or us and our stuff!"

"….eh fair trade I'd say. Maybe we can find him after they get bored of him. What about you, Mozu?"

"I don't want to talk, Miss Anna."

Mozu was curled in a ball.

"Okay, what's the deal? I'm sorry we had to leave the horses behind, but we didn't have much of a choice!"

Reina sighed. "She's right. They would break the raft on their weight, and I don't think horses can swim. Yuugiri can, albeit just surface paddling."

"….it's not just the horses. I lost something that everyone was trusting me with! What am I gonna do?"

Izana put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Mozu, Mozu. You've already sold some crops to me, so your village can always get more steeds! They did their job of helping you!"

"Still…." the farmgirl looked up and paled at the roaring flame in the distance, so she curled back up.

However….

"Uhh….what's with the fog?" Anna asked.

Reina squinted. "This is bad. The middle of the night, it's dark….I think we should stop. Getting ourselves lost now would be a very thing."

"No, look!" Anna pointed to a shining green light in the distance. "We should follow that!"

"But….."

"It's not a torchlight, Reina! Maybe the Gods have blessed us with some rest…."

"I agree!" Izana grinned.

"…I suppose. Getting away from the pirates is our top priority. Yuugiri, just take it easy. We need to advance so that it doesn't harm your wing anymore."

The kinshi chirped in agreement.

* * *

"Good night, Lord Corrin."

Jakob slowly closed the door to his master's bedroom, and Felicia sighed in relief.

"Another day, huh?"

"Yes, but nothing too taxing. I suppose we should retire for the night ourselves."

"Mm-hmm."

"Although…..is it me, or was Flora away for a while earlier?"

Felicia shrugged. "She was just taking a break, Jakob. All of us need some fresh air every once in a while, right?"

"Hmm….as optimistic as ever, Felicia."

The two began to walk down the hall.

"Well one of us has to be!"

"You know, I still think your cooking is appalling, and your ironing needs some serious work-"

"Are you just insulting me again?" Felicia pouted.

"Yes, but I was getting to a point! You at least brighten up milord's day with your attitude," Jakob smiled. "So at least you're good for something."

"Still sounds like an insult…."

"Oh relax, will you?"

When they passed through a window, Felicia stopped and looked outside. She couldn't help but smile as her eyes connected to the glow of the moon.

"See something shiny again?" Jakob asked sarcastically.

"No!…..well, yes. The moon just looks so beautiful tonight. It reminds me of home."

 _Home?_ "You mean….the Ice Tribe?"

"Yeah. When I was a little girl, Mother would always take me and Flora outside to watch the sky. Then we'd cuddle with a blanket…."

"….."

"Seems like…..a long time ago….."

"Hmph. I didn't have anything of the sort."

Felicia turned around and gasped. "What do you mean?"

"My parents wanted nothing to do with me. They left me here. So apologies if I'm not melting on the floor like you're about to."

"…that's not right."

"Welcome to the world, Felicia. Not everything is sunshine and happiness." The butler snapped.

"Sunshine…ohhh. Father was the one that took us to watch the sunrise."

Jakob blinked. Felicia's lip was starting to quiver.

"For crying out-don't you dare start crying on me, Felicia. This rug and my suit are perfectly dry and free of stains."

"I'm sorry, it's just…..I m-miss home…..I don't even r-remember the day I saw F-Father last…."

The maid was trying to wipe away her tears, but she was failing miserably at stopping the flow. Always a trait of hers, from when she scraped her knee to when Fatima died.

"Would you like a tissue?" Jakob asked, wincing slightly at her watery eyes.

"I w-want a h-hug….."

"…no."

" _Jakob_!"

He "tch'ed", but he gave a silent gesture, and the maid wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Good heavens, Felicia….you're such a mess."

"I'm s-sorry…..!"

Jakob sighed. "There. There. Let it all out, or whatever the common phrase is used these days. It's no good seeing you like this, you know." He tapped her back.

Flora, who had discovered the scene, grit her teeth and ran in the opposite direction, her own tears forming.

 _Damn…why F-Felicia?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Anna was getting closer to the light, only they weren't y'know, dying.

"I think this plan worked perfectly! There's no more fog!"

Reina turned around, but she only saw that the light had blocked out the rest of the sea.

"Umm…..do we….go further….?"

"No use stopping now!" Anna yanked the paddle from her hands and moved the raft closer…..and closer….until suddenly, Mozu saw the flicker of purple flames.

"?! Move faster, everyone! Those debt collectors found us again!"

The raft moved faster, then the only thing everyone saw was white.

XXXXX

"Ughhh….."

Anna was the first one to open her eyes, and she knew right away something was wrong. The sun was shining brightly, and the group was sitting in a small stream.

"What…..?"

The others followed suit.

"What?! How is it daytime?!" Mozu exclaimed.

Reina blinked. "We were in the middle of the ocean….and yet….there's grassy plains and trees everywhere?"

"Freaky," Izana said.

Anna jumped off the raft and landed on the grass. "Guys, I don't think we're in…..wait. What the hell is your continent called again?"

"Oh, that's easy! It's-"

* * *

"-gone!"

The Annas were dumbstruck. The image they were seeing on the crystal ball had turned to plain static, but was it time for the hero to come forth already?

"Is Sister okay?"

"Did the pirates get her?"

Stripes grabbed the ball and shook it. "Come on, you piece of junk!"

"Stripes, calm down!"

"Yeah, let me do it!" Dragon grabbed the ball and shook it as well, but the two were not careful. The ball fell out of their hands and crashed into the wall, breaking into shards.

"…"

"…"

"Soooo…..what happens now?"

* * *

"Are you sure Yuugiri and our stuff will be-"

"I told you, yes, Mozu! It's just a peaceful countryside. And besides, we're just looking around. The river's still right there!"

"Hmm…." Reina perked up. "I believe I hear some voices…." She remembered to wash any blood away before coming.

The four listened carefully.

"This is soooo boring, Chrom! We've been walking for hours!"

"Patience, Lissa. It's a good thing that we haven't run into anything suspicious or dangerous yet."

 _Wait a minute….CHROM? LISSA?_

Anna took a few steps and nearly had a heart attack. The leader of the Ylissean Shepherds was accompanied by his younger sister and his stern lieutenant as he was walking through the field.

"Oh no….nononononono…crap! Just when I thought the universe was done yanking me around…."

"You know those people?" Izana whispered.

"Two words. _Time travel_. I have to hide!"

When Chrom and the others came into view, Anna quickly dove into a bush.

"Hmm? Travelers?"

"Um, h-hello. We were just-"

"Greetings, my good men!" Izana stepped over to Chrom with a big smile on his face. "I am the great Izana. THE Izana!"

"Uhhh…..okay? I'm Chrom. That's Lissa, and that's Frederick."

"Hold a minute, milord." Frederick glared at the new faces. "I've never seen such attire. Where on earth do you folks hail from?"

"From Izu-"

"What Lord Izana is trying to say is that we come from a….f-faraway kingdom on an island," Reina replied. "Where is this place, might I ask?"

Frederick scoffed. "Currently, we are in the halidom of Ylisse. Your name, knight?"

"Reina. That's Mozu."

"Hi!" Lissa waved. "It's nice to meet you guys!"

"S-Same here, Lissa…."

"The nerve…..! I would watch your tongue. That is the princess of Ylisse you are addressing!"

"Frederick! Don't be so rude!"

"I'm just being cautious, milady." Frederick's horse stepped ahead of the two royals. "Might I ask your intentions? You called this man, lord."

"Yes! I am the Archduke of Izumo!"

Chrom blinked. "I haven't heard of that place…."

 _WHAT?!_ "Surely you jape, Chrom-dome!"

Lissa snorted. "That's a good one!"

"Watch YOUR tongue, now! That is the prince of-"

"Give it a rest, Frederick." The prince stepped forward and held out his hand. "I welcome you to our fair land. Are you folks lost?"

"Well…..yes." Reina shook his hand (bowing after), and Mozu did the same. "Do you know of….Hoshido and Nohr?"

The three Ylisse-born looked puzzled.

"I've never heard of those places…." Lissa said.

"Never have I. Something doesn't seem right…perhaps they're spies for Plegia."

"Whaaaaat? I've never heard of THAT place! And I usually know all kinds of things. Cuz, y'know, the God thing."

"Riiiiiight." Chrom coughed awkwardly. "I suppose the world is bigger than I had realized."

"Hmm…..are you a cleric, Lady Lissa?" Reina asked.

"Sure am!" Lissa held up her staff proudly. "Whatever needs to be healed, I'm on the job! But...you all look fine…"

"Well my mount is wounded. Could you….?"

"Certainly she would," Chrom smiled. "We'll help out."

Frederick sighed. "If milord and milady allow it…."

As Reina led them towards the river, Anna peeked out and whispered for Mozu to stop.

"Miss Anna….can you believe it? A brand new kingdom…."

"No, this is a different world! My sister went here on her last quest! These people are gonna find a white-haired guy with amnesia on the side of the road."

"Huh? Really? Oh….so you were hiding to-"

"Yeah! You DON'T want to mess around with time travel, Mozu. They'll find my sister, they'll mention me, and who knows what the consequences will be!"

"But…..how do we get back home, then?"

"...hmm….."

XXXXX

"W-What kind of creature is this?!" Lissa exclaimed, looking over Yuugiri cautiously. "All of those tails…but it looks like a bird!"

"A kinshi."

"From their island…." Chrom muttered. "Seems that its wing is wounded."

Frederick didn't say anything. He had his suspicions, but that was par for the course for him. Exalt Emmeryn would be displeased if he allowed harm to come to his lord and lady.

"I'll do my best!" The blonde cleric shouted.

"Hmm…." Mozu was staring at Chrom's arm. "L-Lord Chrom, what's with that mark on your shoulder? I've never seen such a symbol…."

"This? It's the Mark of the Exalt. It symbolizes our royal heritage to this kingdom."

"I assume….. _those_ marks are of your kingdom, Lord Izana? Do you have any other marks of identification?" Frederick demanded.

Izana hummed. "I know just the thing."

He placed some shiny rocks in Frederick's hand.

"Don't spend it all in one place!"

"I don't appreciate japes, good sir," the great knight replied. "Anyway….the three of you are just traveling the countryside?"

"Well…..yes." Reina lied. "I assure you, none of us mean any harm to Lord Chrom or Lady Lissa."

Chrom nodded. "And we hold no grudges towards you all either, _right Frederick_?"

"They don't call me Frederick the Wary for nothing, sire."

Anna, who had moved closer, looked at the scene before her eyes. Lissa's staff was healing the kinishi nicely, but that was a small silver lining to the bigger issue.

 _Are my sisters seeing this right now? Gods, why does everything have to keep falling apart? First a lot of pirates, now this? Clearly there's some world mumbo jumbo that's going on. The sooner we get out of here and back to the ocean, the better. Oh well, at least it can't get worse._

Naturally the merchant deadpanned when she turned her head and saw the shadow casted by a ninja….who was invisible and flashing with purple flames.

 _OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_

She quickly threw a rock at Chrom's head.

"Ow! What the…." The brother to the Exalt turned around. "Who's there?!"

Izana, Mozu, and Reina saw the threats immediately. As such, they quickly grabbed their weapons.

"This is gonna sound hard to believe, buut…..there maaay be invisible assassins after us." Izana fanned himself. "So I hope you guys can fight!"

"That's utterly ridiculous. You folks are doing a terrible job masking what you really know," Frederick said.

Then an invisible shuriken struck his forehead, releasing a small trail of blood.

"Frederick!"

The knight pulled the object out and stared at it. The outline was visible.

"…..Lord Chrom, they're not lying."

"WHAT?!" Lissa gaped.

And with that, Chrom unsheathed the Falchion, the legendary blade used by generations of heroes to slay malicious dragons. Anna would've taken a picture if she had a snaptome.

"Don't move, Lissa. We'll handle this."

Mozu was shaking and barely keeping hold of her naginata.

But the others – Chrom, Frederick, Reina, and Izana – kept their cool as they took a few steps, in either direction.

"Soo…..they're invisible?"

"They give off purple flames to identify themselves. If you just focus….you can spot their movements."

Chrom narrowed his eyes and put both hands on the Falchion's hilt.

"…"

"Milord! There!"

At Frederick's command, Chrom quickly blocked a shuriken aimed for his eyes.

"Let us attack!" he shouted.

As the four jumped to fight the Vallite soldiers, Mozu shut her eyes and stepped back.

 _I can't fight these things! I've….n-never fought someone before….maybe I should just stay back and protect Yuugiri…._

Her shoulders fell.

 _Maybe…..I'm just useless….._

Then Anna threw a rock at her head.

"Ow!"

"Stop with the pity party and _git her done_!" she whispered.

Mozu opened her eyes and gulped, but she stepped forward once more. She raised her weapon, spotting Chrom and Frederick cutting down the offenders with ease.

 _Even these guys…..are experienced…._

Reina was almost enjoying herself, but the Vallite soldiers were silent. Izana was Izana.

 _And they're…..my friends! I can't slow them down!_

Suddenly, Mozu felt it. A spear fighter almost stabbed her throat, but she blocked the hit in time. Lissa, behind her, was amazed.

"And YOU… _you're a bad apple_!"

She stabbed back.

* * *

Castle Krackenberg was eerie silent this time of night, as all of the royal siblings had retired to their quarters for the night, the king included. Shadows engulfed the halls and the feeling that it could swallow you up whole would enter the minds of any visitor.

Including our blue-haired maid.

"Hmm….not a soul to be found…."

Lilith put a hand to her heart and sighed. There was no way she could reveal the truth to Corrin, because of the curse and the fact that her involvement would only put his life at risk.

And yet….the threat was closer than she had realized.

"The aura….. _his_ aura….."

She had reached King Garon's room, which for some reason, was devoid of guards. The doors were large, black, and spiked, and intruding on the king's private time would yield you a death sentence.

But Lilith had to affirm the truth.

"King Garon? Umm….I have fresh towels for you!"

Silence.

"Can…can I come in?"

More silence. Lilith stepped forward and pressed an ear to the door.

" **Lord Anankos** …."

"?!"

Before she was aware of it, she quickly opened the door and stepped inside…..to the pitch black darkness.

XXXXXXX

"H-Hello? Is anyone….there….?"

The doors slammed behind the dragon girl, and her heartbeat was starting to quicker. She turned around, but to her horror, shadows had surrounded her all around.

" **Hahahaha…..so you've shown your face, pawn…."**

 _That voice….that's…..not King Garon…!_

 **"Lilith, is it?"**

"…..!"

Someone _not_ King Garon had appeared before her eyes, and now the aura she sensed was getting so thick, she was starting to sweat.

"Y-You…..who are you?"

The figure chuckled. " **Who….am I….? A loyal servant of the king YOU betrayed!"**

"The king you served is not who my loyalty belongs to!" Lilith shouted. "What ARE you?!"

 **"King Garon. Isn't that obvious?"**

Lilith looked the figured over. His skin was not fleshy but gooey. His eyes were black and hollow. But he had the same blood she had – of the Silent Dragon.

"No….you're not."

" **Hahahaha! Well, I suppose if you want to be technical…..I'm just borrowing his body. All of his memories and even his voice…..belong to me!"**

The figure's voice seemed to be an echoed version of Garon's own.

"Why….?"

" **Why?"**

"How long have you taken over the king, you monster?! What are you planning to do with this country…and Lord Corrin?!"

 **"Ah yes…."** 'Gooron' moved around the golden eyed maid. **"….your kin. The child of my master. The one sired from the Queen of Hoshido….he's the key to my plan, of course."**

"What?!"

 **"Yes! Soon, it shall begin….hahahaha…..and then, Hoshido and Nohr will be at each other's throats. Amidst the chaos….I will sit upon the throne…..and conquer this realm!"**

"But….do you really think the people of this world will let you?!"

 **"It's too late, Lilith. You should know how easy it is to manipulate humans into doing anything. The traps have already been set for the mice. Hahahaa…..ahahahahah…HAHAHAHAHA!"**

"No…..I'll stop you!"

 **"How? Do you think anyone will buy the outrageous claim that the king is but an imposter? Do you think the people of Nohr will forget about their bountiful neighbors while they starve? Do you think the people of Hoshido will forget that this body murdered their king?"**

"But….!"

" **You're bound by the curse of Lord Anankos,"** the monster grinned. It was terrifying. **"Go ahead and try to explain. You'll just fade….like the spawn of Arete."**

"….."

 **"There is no way you can help your brother."**

"….I have one question, fiend."

 **"You may call me Hydra."**

"…Hydra. When…did you kill Garon for his body?" Lilith asked quietly.

Hydra simply laughed louder, the shadows orbiting around him. The door to escape had reappeared behind the daughter of the Silent Dragon.

 **"If only you knew, girl…..this body….."**

"….?"

 **"…..was practically dead when I found it. It…..was the** ** _perfect_** **vassal."**

* * *

"Sssh…..I'm almost done, girl…."

Yuugiri chirped in indignation.

"Oh….? Um, boy? Geez, I'd better ask Maribelle how to tell the difference…."

"Lissa!"

The cleric turned her head, only to see the other two members of the Sheperds sheathe their weapons. They were mostly unharmed, with a few scratches here and there. Mozu, Izana, and Reina were also fine.

"You did it?!"

"Yes….I sense no other killing intents around….." Frederick turned to the newcomers. "Explain. What were those….beings?"

"…we're dealing with our own problems at the moment," Reina replied. "They're after us, but only after us. You certainly don't have to worry about them attacking your people."

"Then I suggest you head back to the sea immediately."

 _"Frederick._ Sorry. It's just that the Exalt is a symbol of peace for the people of Ylisse. If they were attacked by these….invisible warriors….who knows what kinds of problems will happen."

"It's cool, Chrom-dome!"

Lissa laughed at the nickname. She was _so_ gonna teach that to Sully and Vaike. "I finished up with your mount. He looks good to me!"

To demonstrate, Yuugiri flew into the air and chirped happily.

"Thank you, Lady Lissa," Reina said, smiling. "Yuugiri sends his thanks as well."

"Do you all really have to go?"

The three gazed at the bush where Anna was hiding. Catching her eyes, she angrily shook her head yes.

"It would be best."

"Then….I wish you all the best of luck. Hopefully you can stop those fiends from pursuing you." Chrom shook the hands (again) of the three and nodded. "And maybe….one day, you all can return to Ylisse."

"Umm…..w-we'll put it on the list," Reina assured.

"Hmph. Apologies for my attitude before, but you all did well by warning us and helping us do battle. My thanks," Frederick said, smiling too.

"Goodbye, guys! Let's meet again someday!" Lissa exclaimed, looking up at Yuugiri.

Goodbyes were traded, and the three Ylisse-born Sheperds advanced down the road. All of them took a final look before departing.

"…."

"Gee. I'm gonna miss those guys," Izana pouted. "Especially the cute cleric with the pigtails!"

"Anna? You can come out now."

The merchant did, and she clapped.

"Excellent job, you guys! Now we're strong enough to take on those punks every day of the week! How about we find a way to skip town, huh?"

The other three stared at her.

"W-What?"

"Miss Anna…." Mozu's heart was still racing from the battle. "….is there something else you want to tell us?"

"….UGH!"

Anna sighed and sat on a rock.

"Okay, so they're not debt collectors. I can't tell you…. _what_ they are, exactly, but they definitely are out for me. I have no idea how they found me and how they even got here, but….it's the truth."

"It's not tied to your family, is it?" Reina asked. Yuugiri landed next to her.

"…no. I only encountered them when I landed in Hoshido."

"….?!"

Anna crossed her arms. "There's a whole piece of the story missing, but I'm sorry. If I say anything…..I'll die."

"…"

"W-What….do you mean?"

"It's not so farfetched, Mozu. Here we are, in an another world because of some random portal. Lord Izana revealed that some things….are beyond our understanding."

"…."

Izana smirked. "So we have another mystery, hmm? Cool! Suddenly, this adventure just got a lot more FUN!"

"I understand…..I think. Will we know the whole story eventually?"

Anna assumed the family pose. "Hmmm…actually, yeah! We need to find the chasm that separates Hoshido and Nohr! I can explain EVERYTHING there!"

"Great! But, uh…..how do we get home?"

Suddenly, the portal had reformed behind the raft. Everyone looked at each other….and quickly scrambled to get inside.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, down the road…

"I see you're awake now."

"Hey there…."

A white-haired young man in a purple cloak opened his eyes and saw the smiling faces of Chrom and Lissa….two people whom his fate would intertwine with.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." Chrom held out his hand for the man to take.

His name….was Robin.

* * *

"Hgn….."

Anna opened her eyes, and her ears picked up the gentle lull of the ocean. She looked around, and saw Izana sleeping next to Mozu. Reina was behind her, sleeping while embracing Yuugiri.

 _Hmm...just a crazy dream….._

However, Anna missed Yuugiri's repaired wing, instead closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

 _XXXXX_

 _"Whaaat….? Anna, you have to go on an adventure….?"_

 _The older Anna rubbed her little sister's head. "Ace, you're old enough to remember this. We use codenames, silly!"_

 _"Oh…..can I come with you?"_

 _"Nope! Mother says I have to go alone!"_

 _"But…..why?" Ace asked. "Don't you want your sisters to come with you?"_

 _This Anna was the oldest after Apotheosis, and she had gathered the nickname Crayon for her sharp ability to draw. She hesitated. "Well…of course I do, baby sister."_

 _"Hey! I'm not a baby! I'm over 100 years old now!"_

 _"Hahaha….you're right." Crayon rubbed the girl's hair. "I forget how fast time goes by. But I promise….when I come back, I'll give you a present!"_

 _"A present?! ….okay, but you'd better not give one to Stripes!"_

 _"Hahahah, why not?"_

 _Ace pouted. "She took my cookies! All because she's older than me…."_

 _"Well….maybe this will cheer you up."_

 _Crayon dug in her pocket and handed a few golden coins to the younger Anna. The sparkle made her eyes go wide._

 _"Woooooow…it's the things Mama has….."_

 _"It's gold, you dummy. One day….you can get some yourself!"_

 _"Really? But how?"_

 _"Hahahaha…..THAT is the secret of our family. All it takes….is a sharp tongue….a sharp mind…."_

 _"And….?"_

 _Crayon put a gentle hand to the girl's shoulder. "A kind heart. After all, who wants to buy from a crabby merchant?"_

 _"Heehehe….you're so smart, sister!"_

* * *

Elsewhere…

 _I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill them all. Even the kinshi._

Zola was currently tied to the mast of the main pirate ship, his mouth covered by cloth per usual. But his ears weren't blocked, so he had to endure the berserkers' endless singing:

 **79 bottles of rum on the wall**

 **79 bottles of rum**

 **You take one down, you pass it around**

 **78 bottles of rum on the wall!**

The sorcerer's eyes were bloodshot, but he was still greyed out. The captured horses were almost begging for this torture to end themselves. Until…

"Hey! Who are you?"

Another pirate captain and his crew had intercepted the boat. "The name's Fukushima, ye lads! And we've come to plunder! Men, what does our crew do?"

"Make maidens cheer and enemies cower in fear!"

"Oh yeah?! You want to fight?! Let's get them, bros!"

Thus began an epic pirate battle that would make any ninja blush in envy, but sadly we don't have time to describe it here. Zola watched….and watched….….until he felt his powers and colors return. The new agenda was:

1) Escape

2) Get back to Nohr

3) Kill Anna

4) Warn the king

5) Kill Anna again

6) Kill Izana and the other two

7) Kill Anna a third time, just for laughs

8) Strangle Iago for dragging him into this

9) Play a healthy game of dominoes

* * *

The birds were chirping to signify the start of a brand new day, leaving Shura to pull himself up and yawn.

"Man…..a whole day…."

He looked at his bandages. Beruka had kept to her word and disappeared, and no one had found him. But with the heat still on his head, Shura figured the best thing to do was leave Windmire.

 _Especially with me still owing money to that guy…_

So he headed for the door, wincing slightly with each movement. He did, however, notice a brand new bow and arrow set leaning on the frame.

"Huh….? What's this….?"

He picked up the note attached to it.

You owe me 600 gold for this, you dweeb! Take it and don't let us find you again! Got it? – Selena

Shura smirked.

 _Looks like Silas ain't the only Nohrian with some heart._

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Sorry for not putting enough bandit fun, but we'll see them again down the line! Zola too. But anger and emotion makes us do haphazard things, so that might bode badly for him and Flora...**

 **Enjoyed the Awakening segment? Figured this would be the best place to do it. And no deux ex machina crystal everyone, Gooron is largely a mystery (and Azura has no idea). What better way to involve Lilith in the greater plot by connecting the two? (Gooron gets his name from Anankos' Japanese name). I myself am eager to provide my interpretation of who Garon is/was. (certainly not cartoony evil)**

 **Next Time - Team Anna arrives in Dia and the *real* quest begins. And a hero of justice makes his cameo!**


	14. Nohr, the Country of Dusk!

**Review Time:**

 **P.T Piranha - Oh I'm sorry if my wording was unclear, but I'm in agreement, he had moments of being good. But considering its more of an after thought in the game, I'll be filling in the blanks.**

 **ThePizzaLovingTurtle - yeah alternative universes in Fire Emblem make a dizzy MetaDash.**

 **Random guy - I haven't made up my mind just yet, but maybe I'll subvert the expectations for who Flora will end up with. Hmmm.**

 **robotortoise - Hmm...well, I did the Hydra bit because you see possessed!Garon consult Anankos in the story's beginning, and when Gooron is on screen, I definitely remember him calling _out_ for Anankos...I'm actually not sure how much is supposed to be genuinely Garon. At the very least you can think of it as a sentinent  extension of Anankos or something, but if I'm dead wrong...well, whoops. AU and all that. **

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Nohr, the Country of Dusk!**

Morning had also come to Cheve, where Scarlet opened her eyes and got out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and entered the living room. Kaze had just jumped through the window.

"Good morning, Miss Scarlet."

"Kaze….? Were you sleeping outside? I said you can crash here."

"That was very kind of you, but I didn't want to be a burden. Letting us stay here for the time being is generous enough." The ninja smiled.

Scarlet shrugged and looked to the side, where Rinkah and her onis were snoring loudly.

"…..I'll make breakfast."

XXXXX

"Hmm…..I suppose I should thank you for all this."

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Scarlet said. Everyone was seated at her table, and the wyvern rider was giving a smug look to her white-haired guest. But the scowl on her face said that Rinkah wasn't warmed up (no pun intended) to things just yet.

"Hmph….thanks, I guess. We could've hunted for our own food."

"And risk guards fighting you guys? You're not exactly dressed to match this country."

Scarlet removed the tea kettle from the fire.

"So….I'm going to pass on the story you told me to all of the rebels. We can turn things around with this!" she poured the water in every cup.

"What….? No Nohrian knows of the truth that happened?"

"I guess not, including the royal siblings. If they knew….." Scarlet blinked. "….oh no, that's a problem. There's no way we can prove it."

"You believed Kaze without much proof either," Rinkah pointed out.

"Because if there's one thing my mom taught me, it was how to tell when someone is lying. If you all wanted to spread pro-Hoshido propaganda, it would've been flashier!"

"Finding Lord Corrin is the key to all of this," Kaze said. "He was young, but….perhaps the memories of his family are deep in his mind."

"Right…well, you mentioned you were also here for recon?"

"The Faceless."

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Those ugly things….I've seen them before, but they seem to be used for attacking Hoshido. They make the perfect army….big, strong….and completely mindless."

"Who makes them?" Rinkah demanded. "My father gave me orders to find that out!"

"Your father?"

"I am the daughter of the Fire Tribe chief, Kumagera!"

"Ohhh….." Scarlet snapped her fingers. "You're like the Ice Tribe…."

Kaze looked puzzled at the onis looks of anger. Rinkah herself didn't look very pleased to be hearing of her rival tribe.

"They're in Nohr too, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Rinkah stood up. "Long ago, the Fire Tribe and the Ice Tribe battled. Generations of chieftains have been fighting each other, with victory and defeat! My father….he wishes to settle the score with Kilma, who leads the Ice Tribe."

"Why? Just because you all follow different elements? Aren't there four tribes?"

"Three," the oni savage replied. "The Earth Tribe was wiped out decades ago…..leaving the Wind Tribe as our neighbor. Fire opposes ice, and earth opposes wind. Such affinities run naturally in the blood of the tribe!"

"Hmm…..well, the Ice Tribe village is said to be really hard to find. Plus it's in the mountains, adjacent to Windmire. You _don't_ want to go there just yet."

"That's the capital of Nohr, correct?" Kaze asked.

"Yep." Scarlet crossed her arms. "Not only are there tons of soldiers afoot, but there's districts of real shady activities…..you can easily find yourself knifed and robbed. In fact…..a lot of Nohrian towns aren't very safe for tourists. Cheve and Dia are probably the best ones."

"Dia?"

* * *

"Now arriving in Dia! Now arriving in Dia!"

Anna opened her eyes, where she saw a bright and bustling town come into view. Ships were parked near the docks, and a ferry was coming to a stop. Their raft was intact, but the horn of the ferry woke up the others.

"Mmmm….morning….." Mozu mumbled.

"We made it!" Anna exclaimed. "Finally, we can restock and get some supplies! As well as some new duds for you guys!"

"What's wrong with our clothes?" Mozu asked.

"The three of you are going to stick out like a sore thumb! Especially you, Lord Izana!"

"Feh!" the Archduke pouted. "Everyone's a critic…."

"And Yuugiri! Kinishis only appear in Hoshido, right?"

The raft stopped when it hit the pier. People were getting off the ferry, but luckily no one had really noticed thie group.

"Actually, yes…." Reina looked to her mount. "I've heard stories of kinishis getting poached….how should we proceed?"

"You figure that out."

Anna jumped on the docks and ran towards the ferry.

"Hey! What's with this?" she called out.

The captain of the ship, who had stepped down, cleared his throat. "Young lady, this is the ferry to Notre Sagesse."

"What?! That's perfect! Four tickets, please!"

"I'm sorry, but the ferry has to be inspected and repaired for a few days. We've had reports of pirates traversing the waters, and it has suffered some damage."

"…..you can't be serious."

"I'm afraid so. Please inquire the ticket office for more information."

Anna facepalmed, and the rest of the crowd had filed into the town. Either way, she needed a ship, so if the ferry wasn't focusing right now….

XXXX

"A ship, miss?"

Anna smirked. "That's right! I just need a sailor to get me to Notre Sagesse! Whatever the cost is, I'll….offer it."

She had found her way to the construction building.

"Well…..such a short notice…..it will probably take three days, at the very least."

"Three days?! How's about I give you an advance, hmm?"

"Actually the policy is the customer pays _first_."

"Over my dead body! I'll just take the ferry, you rip-off artist!"

Resisting the urge to kick the worker's shin, Anna stomped out of the building. And much to her shock, the others were _looking around,_ Yuugiri included.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!"

She ran up to the group.

"No luck on the ship?" Reina asked.

"Well it's three days at the least, but did you guys not hear a word I said?! You need to be incognito! Quick, hide behind someone sees you!"

Anna pushed the group into a back alley. She tapped her foot and looked Mozu, Reina, and Izana over.

"You all need a makeover!"

"Oooh, fun!" Izana smiled.

"What about Yuugiri?" Mozu asked. "He's been so helpful to us, but we can't risk his life…."

"Reina?"

The kinshi knight nodded. "Yuugiri, it's best if you stay out of sight for now. In fact….." she took out a piece of paper and wrote down a message. "…take to this Lady Azura. She should know we've arrived safely. After that, only come to us if I whistle, okay?"

Yuugiri took the paper in his beak and zoomed into the air….eventually disappearing into the clouds.

"Okay! Now….where to go…." Anna peeked out of the alley and spotted a clothing store. "Jackpot!"

* * *

The day's regime was beginning at the Northern Fortress, which meant Corrin had to prepare himself for another round of training. But that was okay. He felt it. He knew the chance to go the castle and see Father was getting closer.

However, he was surprised when he found Lilith.

"Hello Lord Corrin." The maid bowed. "Are you well this morning?"

"Lilith….wow, I'm surprised that you're here. I was just about to train with Gunter…."

"Hehehe….can't I pay a visit to milord?" She asked, winking. Inwardly she was terrified, because she had the knowledge that Nohr's monarch….was not himself. How could anyone learn the truth?

"Sure." Corrin smiled. "Are…..you okay? You seem to be sweating…."

"It's a hot day, milord!" Lilith chided. "I wanted to give you something. Just as a present!"

Corrin was the one that nursed Lilith back to health when she took the form of a bird before arriving at the castle. Her origins were just as a mystery to the royal siblings as their transformed father, but she herself was captivated by his kindness.

It reminded her of her "good" father, a being long gone now.

"For me….?"

The prince had a locket placed into his hand.

"Yes. I do hope you keep it safe." Lilith blushed slightly. "Just something for all of your hard work…..keep trying, please. You can impress the king!"

"Lilith…..thanks….."

"And never…." she raised her head to look into his red eyes. He felt exactly like Anankos, but Lilith sensed something…..different. To her…..he was the only hope she had. "…..give up."

"I won't!" Corrin vowed. "That's a promise!"

"Hug on it?"

"Huh?"

 _STOP right now, Lilith! You're supposed to keep your distance! Gods above, he's your brother!_

"N-Nothing, milord. Have a pleasant day."

She quickly ran off, leaving Corrin confused.

XXXXXX

Lilith stopped when she heard a sniffling sound coming from a closet. Curious, she stepped over to the door, and opened to reveal…..Flora curled into a ball. With plenty of used tissues.

"Flora…..good heavens, what's wrong?"

"Lilith…..don't look at me…..don't let anyone see me…."

"What's wrong? You look like you've been crying for hours!" the dragon maid exclaimed. She helped Flora sit up. "Surely, something horrible didn't happen?"

"No…..I've learned there's nothing left in my life…."

"But your sister!"

Flora's face scrunched up. "You mean the _traitor?_ "

"W-What?"

"Gah I'm sorry!" Flora covered her face. "I shouldn't say that! But it's true! Even though it's not!"

"Start over, please."

"…fine. Promise you'll keep this a secret?"

Lilith stared at Flora. The two didn't talk much, but they respected each other's hard work, and they had a common client, so to speak.

"…..I saw Felicia embracing Jakob. My own sister! With the man I…..l-love…."

Lilith gaped like the fish her dragon form slightly resembled.

"It's always Felicia. She gets Father's attention, and she gets Jakob! And me…..everyone never pays attention to me."

"Doesn't Lord Corrin?"

"Yeah, he…..does. But still. I should just give up right now!"

"No! You're clean, proper, and well minded. You work hard, Flora, and you shouldn't let that go to waste."

Flora glared at her. "My future was supposed to be a loyal follower of the Ice Tribe! But instead…." She gestured to her outfit. "….I'm just Nohr's _plaything._ "

Lilith didn't have a reply. Her own home was full of mindless Vallite soldiers now.

"And it's all because of that _damned_ Garon!" The maid stood up, fire reignited in her eyes. Metaphorical fire because she's Kilma's daughter and….you get the jist. "My sister and I have to be slaves because of _him!_ My father and people have to suffer because of _him!_ "

"Sssh….lower your voice."

"I want him _dead._ " Flora declared. "Maybe then the people of Nohr can change their ways. Maybe people will finally pay attention to me. Maybe….I can steal Jakob back."

Obviously the throes of emotion were causing this hasty behavior on Flora's behalf, but Lilith wasn't thinking rationally herself – she had to protect Corrin and taking down Hydra was important, because he was in Garon's body. Couldn't he still die in the same way? Would he even suspect Flora plotting his demise as well?

"No….he wouldn't."

"Hmm? What are you saying there?"

Lilith stared into Flora's grey eyes. "Flora, would you like some…. _help_ with your endeavor?"

* * *

"Okay. Are you ready? Mozu, you go first."

"Miss Anna, do I have to?"

"Yes!"

The merchant was sitting in a dressing room with her bag. In front of her stood three stalls, where Mozu, Reina, and Izana were changing into something….fitting for Nohr's aesthetic.

Sighing, Mozu stepped out of her stall first. She had changed into a variation of Anna's own outfit, albeit with a gray top and green cloak. Being so far from home was starting to make her a little homesick.

"How do I look?"

"Like a million gold coins!" Anna smirked. "How about you strike a pose for me?"

"Miss Anna!" Mozu turned red. "I'm not some piece of meat!"

"Oh hush. Reina, your turn!"

The middle stall opened up, revealing the kinshi knight – she was dressed in typical Nohrian wyvern rider garb, reusing pieces of her kinshi armor but retaining her apron. To her slight disappointment, she had to ditch her head piece.

"Mmmmmm! Loving that older but sexy vibe!"

Reina blushed ever so slightly. "You seem to be enjoying yourself a little too much."

"I call them as I sees them. Go, Lord Izana!"

Anna's excitement deflated when he stepped out of his stall, looking exactly the way as he did before.

"Lord Izana! You were supposed to change! You think it's a good idea for the _Archduke of Izumo_ to run around Nohr?!"

Izana pouted. "But I like my clothes!"

"So dye the hair!"

"Ewwwww! You've got to be kidding!"

"Wait, those marks on your face! Do those come off?" Anna tried to pull Izana's face, but he pushed her away.

"Nope! These are the marks of the Gods themselves! I guess I'm just too perfect…..ooh! Maybe I can masquerade as a fortune teller!"

Anna groaned. "You already _are_ a fortune teller!"

"See? I'm quite the actor, hmmmm?"

"Oh I can't deal with this. Just pick a costume that at least masks _some_ part of your identity. I'll go chat up the owner of the shop."

"Wait Miss Anna, we really do need to get horses, carts….dirt….water…"

"I know! Can't have the profits fade, right? …..wait! Light bulb!"

Everyone looked confused.

 _Oh yeah, that's only for that flashy pop star world._ "Lit candle! I have an idea!"

XXXXXX

"So you want to sell some of my armor and clothes…." The owner muttered.

"Yeah! You really don't want stay here in Dia, right? With my help, your business will boom! Merchants need each other's backs!

 _And each other's wallets._

"Tell you what….if you can sell my most hated item, you can even have this storefront! I've been trying to give it away for 10 years!"

"Huh?"

The owner pulled out a shirt that almost made Anna vomit. The color was a horrid yellow-green, it had splotches, and it smelled of dirt and dead moths.

 _Good thing no one will buy this!_

"You're on!" Anna said, throwing up in her mouth slightly. All of her sisters had an eye for fashion, and this was…..a crime against humanity.

"Good. Bring in the customer and you win," the owner said, smiling evilly. "So, your friends made their purchases?"

"Yep."

"Great. That'll be 10000 gold."

Anna smugly took out some of her gold and put it on the counter. She cringed painfully when she put the shirt in the bag.

"Hmm….you'd better be careful, little missy. That looks like a lot of gold you have there."

"So what?"

"I'm just saying! Nohr's filled with bandits and shady guys. I mean, for crying out loud, I just gave you a horrible shirt!"

"I can take care of myself! And when I sell this, you'd better give me the keys to the door!"

"I'll be waiting," the owner said sarcastically.

* * *

"Okay!" Anna looked around, now that the group had exited the shop. "It looks like we can stock up on other things in that little place over there. Mozu, you're in charge."

"Me?!"

"Partners, remember?" Anna passed the bag to her. "Besides, you know how much stuff we would need! Izana, go with her!"

Izana had picked what he thought was genius – a pair of dank sunglasses and a fed-….err, hat. Either way, Anna wanted to smack him.

"Sure thing!"

The two left, leaving Anna with Reina.

"Well then….shall I go fetch a map? What _is_ our destination, Anna? I know you and Mozu have to sell, but with the issue of Zola…"

"Easy, Reina! We make our way through the country and rake in the motherload as we sell! Well, me and Mozu."

Reina smiled. "That's fine. I don't really need money."

"Wait….huh? Why not?"

"If I can be honest….I'm here to find that someone. The man who gave me these scars….and challenge him once more. It's been nearly 20 years, but he was the one that inspired me."

"I see…..Reina, I feel bad. You've been the muscle of this group, you've saved all of us twice now….and here we are, just dragging you around!"

"I don't mind, Anna. This adventure is doing me good! I'm feeling excitement I haven't felt in a very long time. All thanks to you."

Anna giggled. "You're welcome!"

"Say….what's that?"

Reina pointed to a crowd of people gathered near the water.

XXXXXX

"Stand back, citizens! I'm almost there!"

"Arthur, we really need to head back to the castle!"

A blonde fighter with a flashy red and blue get-up was carefully making his way across planks of wood, towards a kitten adrift. His partner, an armored knight with pink armor and olive-colored hair in a bun, sighed.

"What's going on?" Anna asked, stepping up to the knight.

"Ohh….my friend's just rescuing that cat over there. He's always trying to do the heroic thing. I don't know why he _doesn't just swim_!"

"Effie, don't be daft! My weight would cause this poor kitten to fall in herself!" Arthur called out. He grabbed the kitten and started to head back to the dock.

"Aww nuts, he didn't fall in."

Disappointed, the crowd filed out.

"Who's that?"

Effie smiled. "That's Arthur. And I'm Effie. Who would you two be?"

"I'm Anna, and that's Reina!"

"What wonderful names for such wonderful women!" Arthur had jumped back, kitten in his muscular hand. "Tell me, is this your cat yours?"

"No…."

"Where….did everyone go?"

The kitten jumped off and walked away, leaving Effie to sigh again. "They were just seeing if you would fall in, Arthur."

"Oh….no matter! A cat was still safe thanks to my heroic deed!" Arthur shook the new hands. "A pleasure to meet you, by the way!"

 _Well isn't THIS guy a total dork! Maybe I can offer the shirt to him!_

"Are you two travelers?" Effie asked. "Or residents of Dia?"

"The first one! You two look like you're pretty important yourselves!"

"Actually, we probably should be get going. Eheheh….we report to someone up there on the ladder." The armored knight gestured to a package in her other hand. "We only came to Dia for a special pastry."

"That's right! Effie, we must not waste any time! Our lady needs us, post haste!"

"Arthur, we would've left sooner if you didn't stop to get that cat! Or help that old lady find her glasses. Or milk those cows…."

"A hero NEVER shies away from the call to action!" Arthur shouted. "Anna, Reina, I'm afraid our chat has been cut short. Until we meet again!"

"Wait! Maybe you'd want…."

The two were already running off, Effie yelling for Arthur to avoid tripping over a barrel of ale…which he didn't.

"Hmmmm…..lady, huh? Reina, do you know anything about…..Nohr's princesses?"

"Umm…..not too much. I believe Nohr only has one….then again, I haven't stepped foot into his country in ages."

"Well that's okay! The adventure's just starting!"

* * *

In more ways than one. Said princess, Camilla, was walking through the halls, with Selena and Beruka on her tail.

"Hmm….Selena, Beruka. I'm so dreadfully bored today."

"Maybe we should go on a shopping trip!" Selena offered, with Beruka masking her annoyance at the suggestion. But if Lady Camilla willed it so…

"I want to spend time with my baby brother," Camilla sighed. "Corrin's been so cooped in that fortress…."

However, her eye caught the view of soldiers training in the courtyard. One in particular had silver hair.

"Say….is that him?"

"Who, Lady Camilla?" Selena asked. But the princess snapped her fingers to have her wyvern, Marzia, swoop her down to the yard. At once, all of the soldiers bowed their heads.

"L-Lady Camilla! What an honor it is to see you!" someone shouted.

"At ease, boys. I want to talk to that young man over there."

Silas gulped. _Is she pointing to me?_

Every soldier watched with baited breath as the beautiful princess stepped over to Silas. It was no secret that many in Nohr were utterly captivated by Camilla's looks, from her long flowing hair, to her dangerous smile, to the twinkle in her eye, to the large….fun zones?

"Stand, sweetie."

Silas did. "Y-Yes ma'am! Is there something you needed from me?"

"Hahahaha…..please, don't call me ma'am. That implies I'm old, and that's a _very wrong move_ to make~"

Camilla was pleasant on the exterior, but those who crossed her paid the price **dearly.**

"S-Sorry, Lady Camilla."

"Excellent! Now then, I have to ask you something….." she gently pushed him towards the wall, casting looks of jealousy and envy across the soldiers (and Selena). "You are Silas, correct?"

"Yes."

"You were Corrin's playmate, weren't you?"

"Huh? I'm surprised you remember me, milady."

"Well, to be honest….I didn't until Leo mentioned you. You fought a prisoner in the arena. You….became a knight to get closer to my brother, didn't you?"

"….yes," Silas admitted. "Corrin and I had so many fun memories…..but one day, he just disappeared. My family didn't even want me to talk about him."

"Oh, sweetie…"

"Is….he okay? Does he remember me?"

Camilla frowned at Silas's hopeful smile. The boy was just as pure-hearted as Corrin was, and the smile reminded her so much of him. The same, lovable smile that captivated her heart when the dragonkin came to Windmire.

"I….don't know. But….you must be really dedicated to him, doing this."

"Well, being a knight is always a worthy accomplishment. I'll gladly serve my country if it means catching up with an old friend, Lady Camilla."

"Oh! My little Corrin has so many friends…."

"…..he does?"

Camilla blinked. "Well….maybe more servants than friends, but you get the jist. However, I need your word. If you truly are devoted to my brother….."

"Corrin's my friend!"

"…..then you must never betray him," Camilla said seriously. "Anyone can just _claim_ to be a friend. So help me, if you do anything to hurt him…"

Marzia circled around the new knight, eyes narrowed.

"….well. I'll wonder how many bones you'll still have left," she finished cheerfully.

 _Y-Yikes, no wonder why Lady Camilla is so feared. I remember that same look years ago….._

"Agreed, Silas?"

"Yes Lady Camilla." Silas bowed.

"Good boy. You'll be seeing Corrin very soon….." Camilla winked and again, snapped her fingers. Hestia brought her up to the walkway, where she waved at the soldiers as she continued on.

Her father might've had something against him, but at least she wasn't the only one who didn't. Soon, they would be a family again.

* * *

"Ohh…."

"Lady Sakura, you've been in this room for a while now! Are you okay?"

Hana and Subaki had found their master attending to Corrin's old room, and she seemed to be particular drawn to one drawing in particular: one _she_ drew.

"Yeah, I'm fine…."

"Hey….that doesn't look like Lord Corrin's style," Hana mused. "You….did that one?"

"Uh huh." Sakura was sitting on the futon. "I was only….2 or 3. That's me….Ryoma…Takumi…Hinoka…Mother….Father….and Mother. We were a family."

Hana and Subaki were equally puzzled.

"But…..wait a second…..you drew Lady Ikona _and_ Lady Mikoto?" Subaki asked.

"W-Well…..yeah. Corrin doesn't know about her. So when I meet him, I w-want to tell her about Mother."

"…?"

"Even though I don't have as many memories as Ryoma or Hinoka….in fact….I don't really remember too much about him."

Ikona had known Mikoto when the latter came to Hoshido, but sadly, she passed when she gave birth to Sakura. The color of her hair reminded the family of apples. The relationship with Sumeragi…was an interesting one indeed.

The youngest princess had affection for both queens, even if she was at a disconnect to both….much like her lost brother.

"Lady Sakura….I'm sure Lord Corrin is in good hands," Subaki assured.

"Yeah…I don't care where he is….a-as long as he's safe." Sakura lowered her head. "But…..why did Nohr take him, anyway? He was so young…."

Sakura only heard about the kidnapping from rumors around the castle. Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Mikoto were too ashamed to tell her directly.

"Don't worry, Lady Sakura! He just needs a reminder on who his true family is! Not those Nohrian devils!" Hana promised.

"Easy, Hana…."

"True family…..if the king took him…..then that means he should have brothers and sisters too. Like…us. Distant….but a family all the same. Like us."

Hana and Subaki didn't like how the girl was starting to tear up.

"Oh Mother, maybe your spirit can bring him home. Please…..I don't like seeing my siblings so sad."

Sakura got up and put a hand to the drawing.

"Please….whoever raised him…..treat him well…."

"Hmph! I'll fight off the whole Nohrian army if it means getting your brother back, Lady Sakura!"

"Agreed!"

"Then I'll cut him for making her cry!"

"Agree…..wait, what?!" Subaki pulled the samurai to the door. "You can't be serious. Lord Corrin didn't kidnap _himself_!"

"That doesn't matter! As Lady Sakura's best friend, it's my job to avenge her when someone makes her cry! And that was Lord Corrin."

Rolling his eyes, the pegasus knight explained: "But he didn't i _ntentionally_ do it."

"So what?"

"It's been so long. He might not even remember her."

"That makes it even worse!"

"Heavens above….you're too unreasonable sometimes. The real culprit is Nohr."

"Yeah!"

"I wasn't agreeing with you!"

"No."

The two turned to Sakura, who had stepped away from the drawing. She wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"Nohr as a country did nothing wrong. It was only King Garon."

"What? But they killed your father, milady," Hana replied.

Sakura frowned. "No, _King Garon_ did. The soldiers…..were only following orders. Maybe some of them don't know w-what happened."

"….."

"You can think what you want…." Sakura opened the door to leave. "But Mother a-always says to never blame the _people_ of Nohr. So that's w-what I've chosen."

"Lady Sakura….."

Ikona's youngest child smiled weakly. "C-Corrin wouldn't want me to hate his other family."

* * *

Soon Anna and Reina found Mozu and Izana at the outskirts of Dia. Mozu had purchased two horses, complete with new carts. The farmgirl was busy replanting the last of the crops in a dirt patch in the left cart. (A tarp had been purchased too).

"Woooow…..you did a good job, Mozu!"

"I have to make sure….." Mozu wiped some dirt from her hands. "That I keep everything healthy. I dunno if it's just me, but it feels….a little chilly."

She passed a notepad to Anna.

"What's this?"

"Inventory, Miss Anna! No more eating the merchandise! I got some regular food for our trip. Some berries, some seeds, some salted meats…."

Anna grinned. "You're amazing, Mozu!"

"For some reason….." Izana finished his onion. "They seemed pretty surprised when we told them we had crops. Of course, that surprise went away when we flashed our gold!"

"Uh, about that. How much did you spend?"

"Well…..we don't know how long we're going to be here…." Mozu muttered.

"How much, Mozu?"

"I aimed for discounts and deals!"

"How much, _Mozume_?"

Mozu looked into the bag of gold. "A-About…100,000."

"What?! This couldn't have cost that much!"

"Miss Anna, I was just being careful! We can't run into pirates or trouble again, and the less reason we have to spend the night in a town – where people can rob us – the better!"

To demonstrate, Izana held up a bucket.

"I'm gonna pretend that's for puking," Anna said. "What are those in your hand?"

Mozu handed strips of cloth to the group.

"Zeppole is with those pirates, but who knows what he's capable of? Just in case we run into him and he's pretending to be one of us…..this cloth can tell the real from the fake!"

"Brilliant idea!" Reina said. The cloth was a nice bright yellow, so she tied it around her wrist. "Thankfully, an old man was kind enough to give us this map." She laid it out. "We're right here, to the north of Dia. The capital…..is this way."

"Wait, what's that?" Mozu pointed to a landmass to the edge of the map.

"Ah ha…." Izana lifted up his sunglasses. "That's Nestra! It's an independent country, very small actually. But the capital – Cyrkensia – is a real hotspot for tourists! They say, whatever happens in Cyrkensia, stays in Cyrkensia."

"Maybe we can visit when we're done with this," Anna smiled. "So gang, we have a couple of goals. A) Selling these crops. B) Heading to the canyon. C) Dealing with the attack on Izumo. I guess when we're done with that, we can go to Notre Sagesse!"

"But….where do we go?" Mozu pointed to the Hoshidan boundary. "The capital and the canyon are in two different directions."

"Well the canyon stuff can wait, because it ain't going anywhere! Selling these crops – Lord Izana, put that onion down! – before they spoil is top priority!"

"And we can make our way towards Windmire while we do," Reina said.

"Fantastic! Nothing can ruin this adventure!"

* * *

"Please repeat yourself."

The paladin continued to pant. Iago was glaring at him, for he had received word that his secret platoon to Izumo….failed.

"Lord Iago….the Izumites captured most of our men, with some crazy blue-haired lady killing the rest! Only three of us got away!"

"And you thought the best course of action was to tell me how much you failed?! Where on earth is Zola?"

"Um….I think the Hoshidans captured him."

Iago hissed. "That stupid fool. I should've known entrusting such a task to him would be too much! I suppose the rest of you are dismissed. One word of this to the king and I'll make you regret it."

"What….?! Lord Iago, weren't you listening? Our men-"

"-failed in the mission I gave them. Do you want me to throw you a pity party, or something? This will only serve to make the Hoshidans more cautious. Back to the drawing board, I suppose."

"How….can you be so casual about this?!" The paladin stood up. "What about the others?"

"To be perfectly honest…..I don't care," Iago grinned. "You are Nohrian soldiers. You die for your country. It's that simple."

"…..you rotten…."

"Ah ah, temper temper. Go report to Hans for whatever he wishes."

The paladin left the room, leaving Iago to gaze into his crystal ball. An image of Corrin came up.

"Well, well, little princeling. Lord Xander says your training is almost complete. Soon you'll be exactly what the king wants you to be, and soon…..you'll know what that entails. Hahahaha…."

Iago was a simple man with a simple goal: power. Years of mastering his skills and gaining favor with the king….it would pay off soon. He had the time. And when Nohr's enemies were no more, he would get what was promised to him.

The same thing….that Gunter once refused.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scarlet was in her secret hideout under Cheve, with all of the rebels looking over Kaze and Rinkah cautiously.

"They've come to help us, Commander?"

Rinkah snorted. "They call you commander?"

Scarlet smiled sheepishly. "What can I say? The Chevois respect those who look out for them. Anyways, guys and gals, this is Kaze, and that's Rinkah. They have their own soldiers."

The onis and samurais gave a stern look to the two.

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just….forgive me, Miss Scarlet, but my men wish to step outside."

"Same with my fellow tribesmen."

"…..take them outside, Leonard."

A bespectacled bow knight ushered them out of the hideout. Scarlet sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"They don't want to be with Nohrians, huh? I can't blame them. But you two….?"

"I will not let our country's past dictate my actions with you folks," Kaze said neutrally. "With your help, we can complete our mission."

"And while I don't trust you Nohrians either…. _you're_ not half bad, Scarlet."

Scarlet smirked. "You look pleased, Rinkah."

"D-Don't let your guard down, you know! Just point us in the direction of who's making these monsters!" Rinkah snapped harshly.

Her answer was a crude drawing of Iago, albeit with more literal snake features. Scarlet had placed it on a dartboard.

"This guy. The king's right hand man. Iago."

"…."

"King Garon's cruelness only gets so far because he has HIM acting as a snake to everyone he sees. The crackdowns got stricter when he came into the picture years ago."

"When was that?" Kaze asked.

"Dunno, but he came up with the idea to have patrols around the country. A way to keep everyone in check, and that way, everything can report back to him."

"Good. So I'll just smash his face in," Rinkah declared.

"Slow your roll there, princess. Getting to Iago is one hell of a task, considering the spies we usually send to Windmire….don't come back."

"...!"

Scarlet pulled down a map of Nohr. "We've been trying to go in pieces. The whole rebellion fails if it's just us fighting. Right now, we're trying to get the support of our neighbor city, Trando."

"Wait wait wait," Rinkah pointed to the edge of the map. "That right there. Is that a country? There's support right there!"

"Nestra's independent, Rinkah. Nohrians and Hoshidans go there for relaxation, and so does Garon. Trying to spread our rebellion there would only result in all of us being killed. And I'm not having that."

The rebels all winced.

"Hmm….I can respect that. Nestra would probably want to stay out of everyone's affairs, just like my tribe."

Scarlet laughed. "They say whatever happens in Cyrkensia, stays in Cyrkensia! So anyway, the plan – now that we know more about what happened- is to have you two help us!"

"How so?" Kaze asked.

"Spreading the truth goes a long way. It might be hard to suddenly turn opinion or have people believe you…but, with your ninja tracking skills….maybe we can find a…sorcerer of our own to help us."

"Hmm? Who do you mean?" Rinkah asked.

"Well, in Nohr, there was once this famous magical family…."

* * *

"Hmm….I'm out of food….."

A female figure, dressed in the rather revealing attire of the female sorcerer, stared pitifully into her basket. She was rather young looking, and anyone magically inclined could tell the marks on her forehead and cheeks were reflective of a curse.

"So…..I guess I have find more…."

The curse, in particular, had restricted her appearance to that of a child, around 12 years in age, when in fact this mage was at least in her 30s. As such, she was isolated from the world and preferred solitude.

Her name? It was Nyx.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: You are the ocean's grey memes~**

 **Now the real fun can begin, ladies and gentlemen. As I've said again and again, eventually we'll reach the beginning of the game's _actual_ events, and I'll definitely run through chapters 1-5. But I dunno when that will be, considering there's things I'd like for Anna to do. Why so much focus on Kaze and Rinkah? Well, how do you think they're going to be prisoners when they meet Corrin? :D**

 **A lot of Fates relies on filling in the details. I picked the Conquest 14 boss as the Fire Tribe chief because why not, his design is awesome. I talked about Ikana because Fates has a really wonky timeline (Sakura is slightly older than Elise), and I'm going to shed some more light on her and Katerina, from my own head canons. Sumeragi and Garon have more in common than you think! I mentioned the elemental tribes because I like their Avatar-esque concept but their connection to the world is left blank.**

 **Next Time - Hoshidan Mozu learns this new country is not like her own.**


	15. Shadow of a Truth

**Author's note: Poll's up on profile! Check it out!**

 **Review Time:**

 **P.T Piranha - Right on both accounts. Thanks for catching the error X)**

 **BabyPuffin - Fixed! Thank you.**

 **Random guy - Well I actually wasn't thinking of FE4 when writing that scene, but that's a good point. Luckily I'm not really fazed writing it, but the key is if anyone reading will enjoy it. Hmm.**

 **robotortoise - Good point on Nyx's age! I corrected to "at least 30s", which I guess is more sensible? *shrug***

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - Shadow of a Truth**

Nyx sighed heavily. Looking for food meant she had two options.

A) Search the forest for hours until she found something

B) Find….people to help her.

"Let's see….." she opened up her sack of gold, only to see one coin left. So buying was out, and she was _not_ going to beg on the streets.

She preferred being alone.

"I guess I can find some fruit," Nyx huffed. She moved her books behind the root of the tree and put out her fire. The last thing wanted was someone to steal her belongings.

She was an outcast, from both the country and her family. Her curse was proof of that, and every day she saw her reflection in the water, she was always reminded the pain of it.

XXXXX

"Hmm…..score!"

A young wolfskin, the Nohrian analogue to Hoshido's kitsune, picked up a piece of paper covered in mud and dirt. He licked his lips.

"This'll be a good one for the collection!"

Keaton was his name. He had traveled down from Wolfskin Peak to hunt for some treasure, and boy oh boy, was he finding a whole bunch!

"Hmm?"

His ears twitched, and he turned to see the young Nyx.

"Hey….a little girl? Maybe she knows where I am!"

He was also awful at directions. Keaton ran over to the mage with the most relaxed grin on his face, but Nyx walked right past him.

"Hey!" He stopped her in her tracks. "Don't ignore people, kid!"

"I am not a kid, _child,_ " Nyx scowled. "What does a wolfskin want with me?"

"Well don't you have a mouth on you. Listen….I'm a little lost."

"I don't see how that's my problem."

"Aww don't be so cranky. Just tell me where I am! I need to get back home before sundown," Keaton said, tail wagging slightly.

"Hmph. Tirando is in that direction," Nyx said. "And I believe Wolfskin Peak is in the opposite direction."

"Sounds great to me! Thanks!"

"Great. So if you don't mi-"

The mage's stomach suddenly growled very loudly, eliticing a blush. Keaton just laughed.

"Looks like you need some help hunting food, little girl!"

"I am NOT a….." Nyx pinched her nose. "Fine. What do you want in return? I don't have any money."

"Who wants boring stuff like that? Give me something good, like uh….that rotten apple!" He exclaimed, pointing to Nyx's foot. "You definitely can't eat that!"

 _Maybe this was a bad idea….._

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Nyx," the mage answered, averting the wolfskin's gaze. "So if I give you this fruit, you'll catch something for me then leave?"

Now it was Keaton's turn to scowl. "Hmph! Is that anyway to treat someone like me? I could just leave you here in the forest!"

"But you _clearly_ want the apple. Your tail is wagging so hard, it's hitting the trunks of those trees.

Keaton blushed. "S-So want?"

 _For heaven's sake. What do they call these types of people again? The blushing, say-what-I-don't-mean types?_

* * *

"No, Anna, I think that's the word for those _obsessive stalker types_!" Izana said.

The party was traveling down the road leading away from Dia, with Reina glancing at the map carefully. Nohr was roughly the same size as Hoshido, so they wouldn't get to the capital so quickly.

"Oh, right right…."

"Say, Miss Anna….you're supposed to be looking for the hero that will save the world, right?" Mozu asked. "How can you tell who it is?"

"Ooh! I know! Usually some omniscient voice will suddenly speak to them and go YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE," Izana exclaimed. "Right?"

Anna smiled. "No, my family can just tell by looking! Usually it's a prince or princess….in one world, it was _both_ at the same time!"

"Usually?" Reina looked intrigued. "So commoners can take the mantle?"

Anna put a finger to her lip, remembering the account of her older sister, Zipper. She had traveled to the world of Tellius and met the mercenary Ike.

"Sometimes! But I already have a guess on who it is!"

"Who?"

"Corrin!"

Reina, Mozu, and Izana all looked surprised by the answer. Especially, Reina, who replied with:

"Lady Mikoto's missing child? Why do you think it's him?"

"Because it wasn't Ryoma, Takumi, Azura, Sakura, or Hinoka. If Hoshido and Nohr are the biggest countries in this world, it has to be someone from there!"

"But it could be someone from humble beginnings!" Mozu countered. "Come to think of it….s-should we try to find him, Miss Reina? Maybe Queen Mikoto will be happy if we do that?"

Mozu didn't have to ask.

XXXXX

 _"Orochi…..why are you still up?"_

 _Reina had found the diviner standing outside the queen's chamber, and from the looks of things, she didn't seem very happy._

 _"Oh, Reina…..Lady Mikoto is crying again." Orochi put her ear to the door. "I want to run inside and give her a big hug."_

 _"…"_

 _"But it's no good! She wants her little boy back! So I was thinking we run a spy operation through Nohr and grab him back!"_

 _Reina sighed. Orochi practically idolized their black-haired queen, evidenced by her nervousness and shock when she announced she wanted the latter to be a retainer._

 _"Orochi, you can't say such silly things. You would think Lady Mikoto wants you to go off and risk your life?"_

 _"But Reiiinna!" Orochi playfully grabbed her arms. "When she's sad, I can't do my divinations correctly! She needs to laugh! She needs to smile!"_

 _Reina agreed._

 _"Perhaps we should make a promise in the meantime, Orochi."_

 _"Hmm? What?"_

 _"Until milord comes back…..we'll be the ones to make Lady Mikoto happy."_

 _"Ah ha!" The diviner giggled, pleased with the decision. "I can do that! Anything to lift her spirits! In the meantime, we can get stronger."_

 _"So we can get her son back?"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _The two took a glance at Mikoto's bedroom, before interlocking their pinkies. Orochi was mischievous, and Reina was battle-hungry, but both treasured their queen._

XXXXXX

"I'd….like that Mozu, but we don't have the Hoshidan army backing us up…."

"Wait a minute!" Anna gasped. "Wouldn't Nohr _know_ Garon killed your king? Maybe it's dangerous for you two to get too close to the prince…"

"Hold on!" Izana shook his head. "You're forgetting you have the power of Izumo! I can easily contact my army to run to our rescue if things get too dicey!"

Said army was still partying.

"We….should just take it slow then," Reina said. She pointed to a village in the distance. "I believe we have our first stop?"

* * *

"So this is Tirando….."

Scarlet had lead Kaze and Rinkah to their next destination. The city certainly wasn't as large as the capital, but it didn't seem to be as….friendly as Cheve was. People were going about their busy days like usual.

"Yep. You guys should stay out of sight for now. Let me go find the mayor."

XXXXX

"Urgh…..you're that wyvern rider from Cheve, aren't you?"

Scarlet nodded. "That's me. It's not the first time you've seen my face, huh Mr. Mayor?"

The mayor of Tirando was a sunken man with a goatee and bags under his dull eyes. He envied the fact that more people flocked to Cheve, but he wasn't willing to cooperate with their rebels.

"I told you no, girl. None of us have a desire to get ourselves killed. Our lives are fine as they are."

"Fine as they are? What kind of country fears their king? Look outside, sir, some women are shutting their windows because they're afraid of being listened to!"

"You've made the same case before-"

"Scarlet."

"-Scarlet. What kind of stable country has rebels running around stirring the pot? You'll put the people into a panic."

"But this time I have something that will change your mind!" she exclaimed, banging the table. "The truth of what happened in Cheve all of those years ago with Hoshido's king!"

The mayor's eyes widened. "Are you insane?! If word gets out that you've….defected to that country, all Chevois will be put to death! Nohr does not work with Hoshido!"

"Calm down! All I got was a reputable source of information!"

"From Hoshido themselves?!" the mayor countered. "I can't believe you fell for their deceit. It would only benefit that devil country to cause strive in Nohr!"

 _Wait...something's not right. Sure our countries don't get along, but if the people don't know the truth of what happened…..what do they THINK happened?_

Scarlet gripped the wood tighter.

 _I never looked into it because I was so focused on beating Garon from the inside out…._

* * *

When Anna and company arrived, the villagers looked up in surprise. Such a simple farming village barely got any visitors, since no one would bother stopping on the way to Windmire. And yet, Mozu halted the horses.

"Wow…..it's like my home…."

"Hmmm…why would travelers stop here?" someone asked. "Are they selling goods from Dia?"

"But no one ever has!"

One young man, on vacation from his position as part of Nohr's border guard, stared cautiously at the new faces. He had an intense looking demeanor, but he was actually very gentle and quiet.

"Excuse me…." Mozu cleared her throat. "We're looking for the village chief?"

"That would be me," said an elderly man with a cane. "And whatever you're selling, we don't want any."

Anna grinned. "Come on, this IS a farming area, right?"

But could "farming" be the best choice of words? As Mozu looked around, she noticed the mounts of dirt weren't producing half as much as her village would. Barely anything was really growing.

 _What is this…..?_

"Chief! We have a problem!" someone shouted. "We have….c-collectors…..!"

True to the declaration, Nohrian soldiers were filing in from the other direction, all with horses and all armed. Reina and Mozu both tensed up, but Anna waved off their concerns. She wanted to see where this was going.

"Well, well…." Said a cheerful voice. "This dump is on the agenda for today?"

A valkyrie was at the front of the pack; the woman had short brown hair adorned with a shell-shaped hat, and her eyes were red and condescending. She had blue lipstick.

"G-General Daniela…."

 _What's she doing here?_ the scary-looking youth thought in worry.

"Well, chief, it's that time again!"

"Yes, yes….I'll fetch you the amount assigned…."

"No, no…." Daniela smirked. "You remember that you asked for an extension. I, being the eternally generous woman that I am, convinced King Garon to let it slide. You have to pay interest!"

 _Interest?!_ Mozu's eyes widened. From the looks of things, the entire village was feeling the same way.

"But….we've barely sold anything….everyone still needs to eat!" The chief exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. Maybe if you all focused on growing and selling, you wouldn't be in this mess! I have authorization to do whatever it takes to get the amount…."

Some of the younger villagers were now clinging to their mothers.

"Geez, this is getting intense…." Izana whispered, pulling down his fedora.

"Wait! General Daniela…..what if I went back to work immediately and gave up some of my pay?" the guard said, stepping forward. "I don't mind."

"Benny no! You can't!"

 _That tall glass of water is named BENNY?_ Anna snorted _. I thought it'd be a scary name like Wolfclaw or Murderdeath McKillPoisonStab._

"Sorry, but your contribution wouldn't be enough, my dear Benny," Daniela sneered. "So what will it be? Or do I have to call in the Faceless?"

"You can't! Let me speak to the king directly it that's what it takes!" The chief exclaimed, stepping forward. But a paladin knocked him to the ground.

"Hahahahaha! The king doesn't want to bother with old farts like you!"

Mozu was starting to tremble with rage. _Doesn't she know everyone can barely feed themselves?! All of the farmers…..and none of her soldiers are trying to defy her!_

"Tell you what." Daniela hummed and began to walk, hips swaying with every step. "King Garon will gladly accept some new recruits for the Nohrian army!"

"No," the chief said firmly. "All of our young men have enlisted, including Benny! All we have left are people over 40 years old and _children!_ "

"Always good to start young~" Daniela sneered.

"C-Chief….you can't send my son to war…."

"Not mine either….."

"Erica is only 7 years old!"

"STOP!"

Heads turned towards Mozu, who had pulled out the bag of gold. She stepped closer to Daniela, face serious. The valkyrie looked surprised at the outburst.

"Mozu!"

"Who are you, girlie?"

"That doesn't matter. Whatever the village owes…..I'll pay it."

 _Oh she DID NOT just say that!_ Anna thought.

"Hahahaha, isn't THAT a boast? Listen, I don't know where you hail from….Dia or something….but you think you would have enough gold to spare these fools?"

"How much?"

"You can't be serious," Daniela scoffed. "You're just a child!"

" _How much_ , Miss General?"

"Tch! They owe 30,000 gold, if my calculations are correct."

Not missing a beat, Mozu took out that amount from her bag and passed it to the Daniela. The entire village looked stunned, and Anna was close to fainting herself.

"…who are you, girlie?"

"Someone that knows the value of a coin, Miss General. Now…..will you leave these poor people alone?"

Daniela passed the sum to a bow knight and scoffed. "All you did was buy them some time before the next payment, girlie. You'd do wise to stay out of royal affairs next time."

"If the king doesn't like it….. _he can talk to me."_

 _What the hell is she doing?!_ Anna thought frantically.

 _Whoo! Go Mozu, fight the power!_ Izana thought slyly.

 _Matsuko…..your daughter seems to have your fiery spirit. That might be….all she really needs._ Reina thought nostalgically.

The villagers stared at the pack of soldiers in fear as they retreated, with Daniela giving a final glare at Mozu and the chief. When they were gone from view-

"MOZU!" Anna ran up to her and smacked her head. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because! Look around you, Miss Anna! These poor people…..who deserves to live like this?! Can't they see they're having trouble growing crops?"

"Miss…" the chief walked up to her, touched. "You….didn't have to do that. How on earth did you even amass that much money? Do you work for the royal family?"

"That's not important! We're 30000 gold in the hole now!"

"Miss Anna….." Mozu turned to stare at her partner, eyes determined. "You can take out my share from our next sales to make up for it."

"Wha…..? But your village!"

"Mother and the others would understand…..and if Father was still around…."

XXXXX

 _"What? Genji, aren't you going to eat?"_

 _Matsuko's husband smiled and pushed his meager share onto Mozu's plate. "Nah, darling. It's more important that you and Mozume get some grub instead."_

 _This month had been particularly hard on the family, considering a storm ruined most of the harvest._

 _"But Papa…." The five-year old Mozu looked to be in awe. "Won't your tummy hurt later?"_

 _"Hahaha, 'course it will."_

 _"But…..then you can have my plate instead!" She exclaimed, pushing it back towards him. "You work the hardest!"_

 _"But it's my job to feed you and yer mother," Genji replied, pushing it back. "Whenever people are hungry….they need to eat."_

 _Matsuko bowed her head, silently thanking her husband for what he was doing._

 _"But…."_

 _"Mozume, listen to your pa. I wouldn't be able to call myself a man if I couldn't support my family."_

 _"….."_

 _"And if ya ever find someone in need…..help them out too, okay? Being hungry…..doesn't hurt nearly as much as turning a blind eye."_

 _"Okay…..Papa….."_

 _Seeing the depressed look on her face, Genji grinned like a fiend and put two celery stalks in his mouth to act like fangs. "Pwah! I'll suck your blood if you don't eat, little girl!"_

 _And the pain of an empty belly faded when his daughter laughed and laughed. To him, there was no greater joy._

XXXXXX

"…..he'd support me too."

"We owe you an endless debt," the chief said gravely. "If you'll give us some time, we can-"

"No. You don't have to pay me back a single penny. But I don't understand, Mr. Chief! Why do all of you live like this?"

"I'm afraid….we don't have a choice. Our land….is not very fertile."

"Excuse me, chief?" Benny had approached the group, making Izana jump into Reina's arms in fear of the "bear". "I want to talk to this merchant and her friends."

"Certainly."

* * *

Back at the Northern Fortress, Lilith and Flora were huddled over a large piece of paper. Corrin was training downstairs, so his room was unoccupied.

"So this is his schedule….."

"Yes. King Garon usually goes to bed around this time, and he takes a cup of tea around THIS time. I think the latter is the better chance to strike."

 _Especially with that Hydra. Nobody was around when I found him, so to do this, Garon can't be completely alone. At the same time….we can't risk getting caught by others!_

"To be honest, I'd rather everyone see his bleeding throat, but-"

"Wait, what?! I thought you were going to poison him!"

Flora nodded. "It was only a thought. Yes, poison seems like the more logical option….but there's a problem. How am I going to appear at the castle when my work is here?"

"You go there to restock on supplies."

"Right…..oh no…."

"What?"

"Lord Leo saw me in the kitchen the other day. I…..might have been looking at the rat poison…."

"Seriously?" Lilith groaned. "That puts you at risk! He'll suspect you from the start!"

"He won't have any evidence! Why are you helping me, anyway? What did Garon do to you?"

Lilith's eyes widened. A lie was appropriate here, but not one that wasn't true in some way.

"He…..he's threatening someone I care about. And if I let him be….it'll only get worse. Wait….would he suspect my plotting….?"

"What?!"

"Nothing, nothing! Would he suspect _you?"_

"…..no. I'm just a maid that serves his son. The son that tossed my snack aside…."

"F-Flora, are you okay? You can't be distracted by outside things. If you want to do this, your mind has to be all in."

"No….I'll do it. But…..could you do me a favor? You….know of the Ice Tribe village, right?" the maid asked, looking to the mountains outside.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I need to send out a message."

Gunter, who had been walking the halls, had overheard the conversation from the other side of the door.

 _Foolish girl….didn't I tell her to have Corrin's support? If she tries anything rash, it will only blow up in her face! However….are we really so different?_

The veteran closed his eyes.

 _After all, he might turn around and kill HER family and HER hometown next. Perhaps it's worth pursuing, but I've had years riding on this. She's had not even a day. Either way, this isn't bad news._

He began to walk.

 _It takes the suspicion off myself._

* * *

Back in Tirando, Scarlet had retreated back to Kaze and Rinkah.

"Just as I thought, he wants nothing of it. He won't listen…."

"Perhaps I can provide a testimony myself," Kaze explained.

"…that might not be a good idea. Hoshidans don't exactly get the brightest welcome in this country. You can't announce it!"

"Hmm…..perhaps I need to get the message out differently…"

"For crying out-" Rinkah growled. "-I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to make flyers! A warrior takes action! We're here to spread the word, but to also find that sorcerer, right?"

"Yeah….?"

The oni pointed her club to the nearest tavern. "Two birds, one stone."

XXXXX

"A member of…..you can't be serious."

"I am." Scarlet sipped her mug. "You hear a lot of stories, don't you?"

"I do, but…." The bartender finished cleaning his glass. "…I heard that most of them work at Windmire, in league with the king."

 _Damn it…_

"But….hmm, a buddy of mine once went out with a daughter of that family. Said he saw her older sister always buried in books."

"Got a name?"

"Uhhh….shit, what was it? Nay? Nova?"

"Give me a description then."

"Look, I haven't talked to my buddy in a month, and he stopped dating that sister over a year ago. All I remember….uhh, black, kinda purple-y hair."

"Yeah?"

"My buddy's girlfriend got real messed up due to some spells…..and I heard that the sister's dabbling caused her to be an outcast."

 _So if we find HER…..it'll be a cinch!_

"Now, are you going to buy another drink or what?"

XXXXXX

"I hate this." Rinkah grumbled. "She gets to do everything herself, and we're nothing more than lackeys! I want to find that damn sorcerer already!"

"…"

The two (with their soldiers) were watching the tavern from behind the nearby trees.

"We can't do anything to grab attention, Rinkah. We should be glad Scarlet has provided us with so much information."

"Hmph. What a craphole of a country. Letting their king do so many foul things…."

"Maybe they only tolerate it because…..they don't have alternatives. Nobody but the rebels are willing to risk their lives."

"Being cowards doesn't excuse it! In my tribe, whenever someone has a disagreement, they let the other party know! None of us hold our tongues, even if the other person is stronger…."

"…."

* * *

"Thanks again for what you did."

Anna's group were sitting in Benny's home, where his mother had poured them all a cup of tea. Contrary to popular opinion, the armored knight was not scary once they got to know him.

"It was nothing…."

"You're all traveling the country? You should be a little careful on what you do….General Daniela might tell the king…."

"You work for the border guard?" Reina asked.

"Yes ma'am. I had gotten a small vacation, so I wanted to go back home to visit everyone….even with my work, it's tough getting by."

"Mr. Benny, how long has your village been so…..down?" Mozu asked. "My home is the same way. We all struggle to make ends meet sometimes because we're competing with each other, but it wasn't as bad as you…."

"Ever since I was a kid, I guess."

"You know…." Izana tapped his chin. "You look like you fight tons of soldiers every day! Do you really like working the fields more?"

"Well….." Benny smiled, and it was an honest one. "I like this place because it's so peaceful and calm. Everyone's used to…my face, and there are animals to be with….cute horses you have, by the way."

 _Geez, don't judge a book by his cover! Mozu really seems to click with him…_

"Thanks!" Mozu smiled back. "Maybe….we can find some way to help you folks for real."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked. "We can't just give away our product!"

Benny blinked. "What are you selling?"

"Crops!" Izana chimed in immediately.

"But…..that's odd. People in Nohr don't go out of their way to sell their yield to _other places_. Usually we keep local, since we don't grow that much to begin with."

Mozu blinked back. "Wait….the whole country is like this?"

"Pretty much. I guess the best region to grow is around here because it's warmer than where Windmire is-"

"-warmer _here?_ I was chilly on the ride here!"

"Huh? Where do you folks hail from?"

"Notre Sagesse!" Anna lied. "But we've been to Hoshido as well. Everyone there has more crops, it seems."

"I know, isn't it sad? They…..can't even trade with us…."

Mozu and Reina looked at each other in confusion.

"Well…..yes, because of the Cheve incident?"

"Cheve….incident?" Benny looked puzzled, but then he figured it out. "Ohhh….the peace conference. Yeah, I can't believe Hoshido would do that to us."

"Do….what?" Reina asked, completely lost.

"You folks really aren't from here. Hoshido was the one that launched that attack and nearly killed the king, but they managed to kill some of the guard…."

 _WHAT?!_ All four thought at the same time. That wasn't what happened!

"Benny….." Anna cleared her throat. "You know that the Hoshidan king is dead, right?"

"Yeah, everyone knows. King Garon tried to get them to help our country out, but things turned sour…..and they refuse to help us."

 _What?! Lady Mikoto never said anything of a sort…has Nohr even asked for our help in their crops? ….does the country even know the details of their lives?_ Reina thought.

"Refuse?" Izana asked. "But Queen Mikoto is a sweetheart!"

"Easy there _, Ibaza."_ Anna scolded.

"She is? I wouldn't know…..the Hoshidan agenda IS to have us starve, so I guess it's up to us to survive on our own."

"WHAT?!" Mozu stood up. "That's not true! Who told you that?!"

"Told me….it's common knowledge…..?" Benny blinked again. "Most people here would rather die than have a Hoshidan come through, but I don't support that. They're _people_ , like us."

"We _are!_ "

Anna facepalmed. "Mozu….!"

"….?"

"The villagers I know wouldn't let a person starve, Nohrian or not! And there's no way the royal family would let you all suffer!"

"So…..you guys are from Hoshido…..?"

Anna and Izana pointed at the other two members of their group.

Reina sighed. "Benny, we're not here to cause trouble….but it appears there's a misunderstanding. Are you what you're saying is true?"

"Are….you saying I'm wrong?" asked the knight. "S-Sorry, I guess I shouldn't believe everything I heard….although a lot of people insist on it…."

 _N-Nohr is spreading rumors about us! But…there HAS to be some truth to what he's saying. Would Queen Mikoto really be the one to deny hungry people some help….?_ Mozu thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shura had managed to slip out of the capital, although he had no idea on where to go next. He took a brief rest near a stream, wounds still aching slightly.

"Damn…..what the hell do I do now? No way am I going back to Windmire, but…." He fished through his pockets. "I've got squat."

The adventurer sighed and laid down by the water.

"Silas saved me….so can I really just go back to being a thief? No, this is a wake-up call. If I'm getting money, it's doing honest things for a change."

He looked and saw his reflection….and for a brief second, it morphed to some dead Kougans.

"But…..I'm just back to square one. How…..can I avenge you guys…..?"

Shura closed his eyes and focused. The reason he did shady things was to earn enough money to survive, but also to have enough to rebuild his fallen country. The country decimated by Kotaro. Money was only half of the issue. If he really wanted to avenge Kouga….Shura had to be strong enough to kill him. But he barely escaped death at the arena.

 _Maybe…..I need to find someone that can give me training or something. Y-Yeah! Like a wiseman or some monk or something. But where the hell am I going to find someone like that?_

Then his eyes shot open.

 _The Rainbow Sage! Y-Yeah, Goro and Kamahisa always talked about him when we were kids! If anyone could give me some power….it's him! But he lives on Notre Sagesse. If I'm going there….I need a ship or ferry or something. Not cheap._

But it was a start. Shura stood up with a new goal in mind, and tossed a rock across the water.

 _If only I had something like my Hoshido job…._

He winced.

 _N-No…..that job…..was the worst thing I ever did….._

XXXXX

 _Shura, following his employer's instructions, arrived what was only a few paces away from the border at the bottomless chasm. He was excited. With the sum promised….he could start saving for Kouga!_

 _"Huh?"_

 _But he saw…..that his employer was a green-haired man with glasses._

 _"What is this?"_

 _"Shura, is it?" Yukimura adjusted his glasses, which had turned a solid white. This man was planning something….ambitious. "I'm glad you chose to accept. My name is Yukimura, and I come here on behalf of the country of Hoshido."_

 _"You don't look very…..boss-y, but whatever. So you want me to raid a fancy house in Nohr or something?"_

 _"Not quite. I need you and your men…..to raid the castle."_

 _"A little high end, but alright. What's the target?" Shura smirked. "Gold, paintings, some dresses? C'mon, spit it out!"_

 _"The princess."_

 _"…what?"_

 _Yukimura nodded. "One week ago, Nohr's king slaughtered ours and stole Lady Mikoto's son. In retaliation, we shall do the same. Kidnap the princess, Azura, and the reward is yours."_

 _Shura narrowed his eyes. "And wouldn't they expect you guys to do that?"_

 _"Not at all. We weren't expecting Garon to launch his attack. I've done my research….there should be a secret passage you can sneak into."_

 _"I don't know, a kid? That doesn't….feel right….."_

 _"Would you like you to find work elsewhere?"_

 _Several Hoshidan ninjas had gathered around the tactician, all prepared for this task. Luckily, Shura had experience of being one too._

 _"No! I need this. Hard to believe that sweet ol' Mikoto would order this, but I guess we all got skeletons, hmm?"_

 _"….."_

 _"Uh….okay? When do we strike?"_

 _"Midnight. Not an hour sooner. Do you understand? And you will not receive a cent unless this goal is successful."_

 _"Fine, fine. Geez…."_

 _XXXXXXX_

 _Hours later Shura had managed to slip through the passage, and soon….the target was found. A small girl was sleeping in her bed, and her hair was long and aqua-colored._

 _"This is her."_

 _The ninjas kept lookout while Shura grabbed the girl, and soon all of them were back down the passage._

 _XXXXXXX_

 _"Wha…..what? W-Who are you?!" Azura said, squirming in Shura's arms._

 _"Stop shouting, girl. You'd better be quiet, or else there's going to be trouble!" he threatened. The capture team was speeding towards the exit._

 _"B-But…..where are you taking me?"_

 _"Where my boss said."_

 _"Okay…."_

 _"H-Huh?" Shura looked the girl over. Her face was solemn, and it looked like she was crying, albeit silently. "What's the deal?"_

 _"It's not like people want me around…." The girl said, starting to cry harder. "Ever since….Mama died…..!"_

 _"Hey! Shura, tell that brat to stop making noise! If we get caught, it's over!" a ninja shouted. The group ran out of the passage and through the hedge maze._

 _"Listen, princess-"_

 _"I'm sorry…." Azura closed her eyes, tears still falling. "I won't make any more noise, I promise."_

 _Shura nodded, but inwardly he was feeling so guilty. For such a small girl, she seemed so….reserved and melancholic. Being stolen by kidnappers didn't seem like her worst trouble. And yet….was he really doing this? Kidnapping a child just for money?_

 _"I'm….sorry, too," Shura replied, wiping away his own tears. But only he – and the souls of his dead countrymen – had heard it. "I'm so sorry."_

 _XXXXX_

 _The last time Shura had saw Azura, ninjas at the meet up point had taken her in the direction of the castle. Yukimura, pleased with the result, held out the bag of gold to him._

 _"Excellent work. Hoshido sends you her thanks, Shura."_

 _"Yeah…..s-she'll be okay, right? What are you guys gonna do to her?"_

 _"If all goes well, Nohr should agree to a trade and everything will be settled. Why do you sound so depressed about it?"_

 _"No reason…..but there's no way Queen Mikoto was on board with this idea."_

 _"Of course not, I was the one that came up with it. She was too distraught to think of anything. But my plans always come with a winning move."_

 _Yukimura turned to leave, but Shura wasn't done._

 _"What if they don't want her back?"_

 _"….what?"_

 _"What if….Nohr doesn't want her back? Then you'll be nowhere closer to getting her kid back. You'll just be LIKE Nohr!"_

 _With the recent memory of seeing Kougan children being slaughtered in droves, there was no stopping Shura._

 _"What kind of country STEALS children, anyway?! Why do you have to stoop to their level?! ANSWER ME!"_

 _Yukimura flinched ever so slightly, but composed himself. "There's no way you would understand what my queen is going through. For her….and for my king….I would do anything it takes. Nohr must….learn the error of their ways."_

 _"….!"_

* * *

Back in the present, Yuugiri, now exhausted, had made his way back to Hoshido. He flapped pitifully downward above the capital, where Azura was practicing her singing in the outskirts.

 _"You are the ocean's grey waves….destined to seek….life beyond the shore, just out of reach~"_

"Guuuo!"

"Huh?"

The princess looked up in a panic, but when she saw the kinishi, she relaxed.

"Yuugiri…..what are you doing here?"

The creature gestured to the note tied to its talon. Azura carefully untied it and read it.

"It's from Reina…..they've…..arrived in Nohr….."

Obviously she had to pass the message onto Mikoto and the others, but instead of being relieved, Azura was only getting more anxious. Reina was capable but not even she could fight off an army. Mozu was strong-hearted but she was a little naïve. Izana had an eye for politics but he was a little unpredictable.

And Anna….

Azura held the note to her chest. She knew the merchant was quick-thinking and skilled at staying out of focus, but for some reason…..she was worrying about her the most.

 _Anna….._

Her cheeks turned red at the memory of her being prodded, held, kissed, and hugged by the merchant, as the girl shared her forbidden secrets.

Against her better judgement, she had come to cherish those memories.

 _Be careful….please…._

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Think about it. Xander and the others are good people, so why would they accept Garon killing Sumeragi without a second thought? So my headcanon/theory is that the truth of the matter was _covered up_. And you saw in Silas's introduction that anti-Hoshido propaganda is being spread. (Daniela is Birthright 14's boss, btw)**

 **Now let's talk about pairings. Anna/Azura is 100% going to happen. All but one of the royal siblings will be paired off, and I've already thought of the specific Nohr-Hoshido ones I'll use, but I'll talk more about those when we get closer.**

 **Still unsure on Shura or Izana, but with Reina I've already decided. As for Mozu...that's a surprise.**

 **As for Corrin...well, I'll let you guys decide.** **With Lilith (I have no personal hang-ups writing it), OR with the other girl I picked (not Camilla or Hinoka btw)**


	16. Blood and Dirt

**Review Time:**

 **KingWykkyd57 - Hey, it's all good! I was going to Rev-pair Nyx but now I'm really not sure. :)**

 **ThePizzaLovingTurtle - Indeed!**

 **OkayDokey33 - A fair observation to point out, but it's more than just surface attractions. As noted in chapter 9, the two have a lot in common - outsiders to the situations at large, stuck between Hoshido and Nohr, and both know of Valla...Anna is on a journey to find herself which is something Azura, the loner, can respect. And above that, our singer princess was always in the line of Anna's direct and to-the-point attitude mixing with her polite yet blunt demeanor.**

 **But I certainly plan to give it more development! Anna promised that when they meet again, she'd have Corrin back home. So wait for then :)**

 **Random guy - No worries! I picked the option by accident, but we can count it as your vote. :)**

 **robotortoise - I was just having silly fun with the idea until I saw the positive feedback for its potential on Ao3, so I figured...why not? Also thanks for the tip, hopefully I'll remember to do it. X3**

 **RobOUT - I'm really surprised how many people were curious about Shigure. Kids won't cameo until the epilogue or something, but I've thought of a solution. And in case you're curious, Elise was the oddcard out, but if someone can give me an idea, I'll use it. Takumi/Camilla/Hinoka/Xander/Leo/Sakura's pairings are set in stone at this point. (And Ryoma is really easy to figure out)**

 **Chapter 16 – Blood and Dirt**

"Hmmm….."

Stripes had made her way back to Ylisse, the world where she adventured. Since her and her sisters lost the way on how to see Ace's quest, Apotheosis instructed the girls to find a certain ingredient to fix it and restore its magical power.

However, something seemed off in the capital, Ylisstol.

"Why are there soldiers out and about….?" The trickster put a finger to her lip in classic Anna fashion, and her ruby eyes spotted the daughter of the Exalt. "Oooh! Lady Lucina!"

Lucina was the (future) daughter of Chrom, and she had long blue hair, with glowing blue eyes and a strong sense of justice. (She also had her moments of silliness).

"Anna….? Good to see that you're back in town."

"Yep! How are the Shepherds doing?"

"Actually…..there's been a problem. Severa….Inigo….and Owain are all missing. Father has sent out teams to scout the continent, but we don't have any leads," the princess replied, visibly depressed.

Stripes frowned. "What? Did they leave a note or something? Why would they just leave all of their friends and family?"

Lucina hung her head. "I….wish I knew." She took out a note from her pocket, adorned with Inigo's handwriting. "They said they will return, but…..from where?"

"Hmmmmm."

A group of future children had used the divine dragon's (Naga) power to go back in time and help their past parents defeat the fell dragon, Grima. Stripes didn't have any children herself, but she had gotten friendly with all of them.

 _Severa, Inigo, and Owain…..why those three….?_

One was a hot-headed girl that was relegated to her mother's shadow. One was a shy philanderer that loved to dance, and the last one was a theatrical hero that always had a sense of optimism.

"Perhaps they went to Hoshido or Nohr…if any of us could find such lands…"

Stripes' eyes widened. "Wait….where?"

"Hoshido or Nohr….?"

 _Oh crap….ACE! Did you play around with time travel?!_

* * *

The first missing child was with her fellow retainer and new master.

"Lady Camilla, why aren't we having the tea party at Windmire again?"

Camilla smiled. "My dear Selena, Elise wanted to have a change of scenery for once. She insisted we take our sights to somewhere more….thrilling."

"I guess that makes sense. So what did you have in mind, Lady Elise?"

Elise just giggled. "I wanted Arthur and Effie to get something really really special! And it could only be found in Dia!"

"W-What?! You sent them that far…..Arthur will just get himself in trouble!"

"But he has Effie!"

XXXXX

Indeed, soldiers sent from the castle were taking the two on horseback, cutting down on their travel time. Luckily for Arthur, they didn't lose the parcel. But unluckily for him-

"Arthur, next time you'll look before going down that dirt road, okay? Lady Elise will treat your stings."

"Y-Yes, she will….ouch this smarts….."

A beehive had fallen on his head.

* * *

Back in Benny's village, the residents were looking over Anna's product with awed eyes. Many of the crops they had on the cart weren't even grown in Nohr, and everything looked much more developed!

"I still can't believe this….the whole country struggles to feed themselves?" Mozu whispered to Benny.

"Afraid so. Many Nohrians hunt instead of growing because the land is so unfertile and brittle. But we try our best."

"Wow…..are these onions?" a girl asked. "Someone told me that they're like ogres and have lots of layers…"

Izana looked pleased as a pickle.

"I'll take some of those potatoes!" A man exclaimed. "I d-don't have much, but…..gosh, they look so good…"

Mozu looked at Anna. "Umm….Miss Anna….is it okay if…."

"Mozu Mozu, I'm not heartless. You can set the special reduced prize and handle requests! In fact….maybe you can show these folks a thing or two!"

Everyone glanced at Mozu expectantly.

"U-Um….sure, I guess….I mean, you folks are sowing the fields all wrong….here, hand me that hoe…."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Reina had pulled Benny to the side.

"Miss Reina?"

"Benny, since you're part of the Nohrian army….I have to ask. Do you know of a Nohrian general? Scar around his mouth? Commanding presence?"

"Umm….I haven't met him personally, but it sounds like you're talking about Sir Gunter. Years ago, he was considered Nohr's greatest hero."

"Gunter…." The fire in Reina's eyes was burning bright. "Yes, what a lovely name. Is he still in active service?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know. Maybe some of my friends in the border guard might have an idea. One girl in particular was raised in Windmire."

"Windmire?!" Anna stepped over to Benny. "That's where we're headed!"

Benny flinched.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Umm….Windmire isn't a very friendly place, ma'am. In fact….if the people knew you had a….. _Roshidan_ with crops….it…..might be bad."

Izana interjected with: "What, it can't be THAT bad. Besides, I'm on a mission to learn more about King Garon anyway! Can you tell me anything, sport?"

"Well…..see that man over there?"

The three members of Anna's party spotted a farmer with a noticeable limp in his leg. At this point, Mozu was practically teaching the _whole_ village.

"He was a part of the castle guard a few years ago…..and the stories he could tell about Windmire…"

* * *

"So….you're telling me that punk Shura skipped town with MY money…?!"

In said capital, Bones the bartender had to deal with the wrath of the "boss". Windmire did have the royal siblings and plenty of castle guards, but its underworld was arguably the seediest in the entirety of Nohr.

"Y-Yeah, it looks that way."

"Well get the boys and look for him!" The boss exclaimed. "He's just a street rat, and there's no way he got that way! Find….capture him….and bring him to me. You got it?"

"Yes boss."

The two had met in the backroom of the tavern where Shura got the idea to rob the castle, but they didn't check to see if they were alone. Niles was listening from the other side of the back door.

 _Well, well…..white and black had some debt to fulfill. That explains that. Should I tell them he's flown the coop or have some fun at their expense and eventual death?_

The outlaw heard the shuffling of footsteps, indicating several were leaving the place to hunt Shura down.

 _Seems they already chose for me._

Niles smiled silkily and quickly left the tavern through the front door. Picking the lock was child's play.

* * *

Eventually the sun had passed its highest point in the sky, but there was still an afternoon to get through. The shifting of her shadow across the forest's trees gave Hinoka the signal that it was to take a small break from her training.

"Phew…." She wiped her forehead with a rag and set her naginata down. "Setsuna? Azama? Are you two still around?"

Making her way to the tent set up near the stream, her face scrunched up in annoyance at a specific smell. And when she stepped inside, the source of it was clear.

"Hello Lady Hinoka!"

"Hi….."

"Setsuna, Azama, there's still daylight out! Have you no shame?"

"But we're all alone….and you look stressed….."

Blushing and looking outside to see if no one was watching, Hinoka snatched the pipe and sat down next to her monk and archer. She often lamented the fact that the two were a)not as focused as her siblings' retainers and b)made her feel that she was playing babysitter.

But when they have the way to take the edge off (with Setsuna partaking almost every day), you take what you can get.

"So! You think that merchant has gotten herself captured yet?"

Hinoka glared at Azama. "Anna has Reina on her side. She wouldn't be so foolish! Even though….who knows what she's finding out there…"

"You sound sad, Lady Hinoka," Setsuna said plainly, although she made a pass for the pipe. Hinoka smacked her hand away.

"It's just….I need to be strong enough to get Corrin back. Morning, afternoon, and night we've trained hard. And yet….why do I feel like I'm not good enough…."

"Don't be so negative. Plenty of people in the Hoshidan army would get their heads chopped off before yours," Azama said cheerfully.

" _Thanks,_ Azama. That makes me feel _so_ much better. Do you know what Ryoma told me earlier? Apparently Nohr has enough siblings to match ours."

"Huh….?" Setsuna counted on her fingers. "Ohh…."

"Do they now?"

Hinoka nodded, recalling the contents of the Chevois documents. "There's a crown prince that's Ryoma's age, an older sister, a third son that's Takumi's age, and the youngest….is slightly younger than Sakura. It can't be a coincidence! Fate….must have decided we are to battle."

"Over Lord Corrin? Well that's a family feud if I ever heard one," Azama replied, taking the pipe from Hinoka's hands.

"….yeah. Wait a minute….there's no telling what they told Corrin. If they raised him for a longer time than Mother did…."

Did the Nohrian royals even _know_ their brother hailed from Hoshido?

"So the battle becomes more psychological, it seems."

"Psycho….what….?" Setsuna tilted her head in confusion. She took the "edge off" far more times than Azama and Hinoka did, _combined._

"Mind games, Setsuna. They might have brainwashed him!" Hinoka exclaimed. "Maybe if he were to sit on Mother's throne….he would gain peace of mind…."

"But you don't sound so sure of yourself, milady," Azama pointed out.

"Because…*sigh* what if Corrin is happy with his family? I know Garon is a bastard, but if there's a princess younger than Sakura…. _she_ at least can't be as evil as him."

"Maybe…we should all get along…." Setsuna said in a mix of earnest suggestion and the fumes getting to her brain as usual.

"Geez, Setsuna, you didn't eat those berries again, did you?"

"No…..can't…..our countries get along one day…?"

Hinoka sighed. "…..maybe. But not until I have my brother back and Garon falls." She stood up and headed to the flap of the tent. "Alright guys, let's continue our training!"

"Lady Hinoka, you barely took a hit. If you're worried about wandering off and passing out, we promise to find you this time!"

"You two realize I'm technically a _princess_ , right?" the pegasus knight blushed. "This isn't supposed to be recreational!"

"Sounds like Lady Hinoka needs those berries…." Setsuna muttered out loud.

"ARGH!"

* * *

Meanwhile, another royal was taking his own break from training. Takumi looked at the target in front of him, pleased that every shot managed to hit.

"Well, what do you know…."

He and his retainers were standing in the castle courtyard per usual, with Hinata practicing his swings and Oboro working on her stance and spear motions.

"Take five guys. I think we could use it."

"Thanks, Lord Takumi!" Hinata grinned. "Want to get some ramen?"

"Nah, maybe later," the prince replied. He set his bow down and sat down on the steps. "I'm glad you guys aren't slacking off or anything."

"Lord Takumi…." Oboro sat down next to him and fussed over a loose thread on his top. "What do you think of that Anna woman? The way she departed with Reina and that farmgirl?"

Takumi rolled his eyes. "She was a little too cocky, but if Lord Izana confirmed it….then she wasn't from Nohr, so maybe I was wrong to hate her from the start."

Making sure Hinata wasn't listening in, Oboro continued: "An attractive woman, wasn't she?"

"I guess….? I prefer women with a little more respect. Looks aren't everything."

 _Ah ha! Stay calm, Oboro._

"I saw the way you were fawning over one of Lord Izana's servers, though. I guess they're everything to you?" Takumi teased. This made Oboro blush and lose the confident smirk her face usually had.

"N-No! Hinata was doing the same to that girl!"

"HEY! I'm a man, you know!" the samurai exclaimed from across the yard.

"Hahaha! I'm only kidding, Oboro."

"Hehehe….right….soooo….what type of woman _do_ you like, exactly?"

"Huh? I dunno. I guess I don't really have a type."

 _I can work with this…._

"I'm only asking because….well, there's this friend of mine, who likes a certain someone…..and maybe….well…."

"You don't need to say anything more," Takumi smiled. "I know you and Hinata have feelings for each other!"

 _Wait, WHAT?!_

"But as long as you two work together, then you have my blessing," the archer said, standing up. He patted Oboro's shoulder and picked up his bow.

"But….I don't…I _definitely_ don't….!"

"Although if you ask me, Oboro, you need a man that can challenge you! You and Hinata think the same way, but he's afraid of your scowl sometimes."

"No I'm not!" Hinata protested, giving Oboro the chance to "scare" him.

 _"How much of this conversation are you paying attention to?!"_

* * *

Back in Tirando, Scarlet had informed Kaze and Rinkah on everything she learned. Most of the high profile magical family were in Windmire, but one member – someone isolated from the family and not seen in years – was not.

"And how are supposed to find her?" Rinkah asked, irritated. "Does she come around this area often or something?"

"We have a profile, you know!" Scarlet pointed to the (mock) drawing she made. "Dark hair that's curled, red eyes….there's a good chance she's in quieter areas!"

"But what of convincing the people of the truth in Cheve?" Kaze asked.

"About that…..you Hoshidans…..could you tell me about your land?"

"Land?" Kaze blinked. "It's rather fertile. Most of the commonfolk are farmers."

"Right."

Standing in an empty part of the city – Scarlet pointed to a butcher shop.

"Most of our food comes from the hunt since the land isn't very fertile."

"I'm not understanding."

"Kaze, I didn't believe this when I heard about it, but I might be biased because of my heritage. I've only been to Hoshido once, and that was when Hoshido and Nohr didn't despite each other's guts."

"What….?" Rinkah crossed her arms. "What reason does Nohr have to hate Hoshido? They're the ones who offed the king!"

"Do you guys…wish for the country to starve?"

Kaze was shocked by the question, but being the patient man he was, he thought the question over. Many of his countrymen (including his two samurai) and brother hated Nohr, and no doubt the idea of having them suffer would be beneficial. He himself would never wish such a thing.

"No. My lord is missing, but I would be a heartless man to condemn an entire country like that," the ninja said, glancing at some children with their mother. "Why do you ask?"

Scarlet sighed heavily. "Okay….you guys want the proof you need to be careful?"

She held up a flyer to the ninja and oni, and they immediately saw it. The crude drawing of what was supposed to be a Hoshidan. The suffering drawing of what was supposed to be a Nohrian.

 **Nohrian Pride! Survive where filthy Hoshido leaves us to rot!**

"What…..?!" Kaze snatched the flyer and looked it over. "Are you suggesting these kinds of flyers are around the whole country? This isn't true!"

"I suspected as much. It took me a while to get rebels from Cheve together, and none of _them_ hate Hoshido. Maybe there's some civilians that do, but…..they would hate Garon more. Looks like Tirando is different."

"How can a king brainwash the people anyway?" Rinkah asked.

"…..is it brainwashing?" Kaze wondered out loud. "There's a piece of truth on both sides. Nohrians don't live in luxury and I've barely seen vegetation. And it's not like….we're rushing to their aid…."

"Because they killed Sumeragi!" Rinkah countered. "Don't feel guilty for them, ninja! Where's your pride?"

But Kaze didn't look convinced. "It's not….a secret that Nohr isn't as fertile, but how can it be this bad?"

Scarlet peeked her head out to see if someone was listening, but when she didn't, she tapped her nose to indicate she had an idea.

"None of us know the full story, Kaze. Weather, bad harvests….this didn't get this way overnight. And your country shouldn't be held accountable. All of you had resentment over Sumeragi's death."

"But…..what if Garon targeted him because of this problem?"

"Either way, Garon is just exploiting the fear and playing up the situation. Or better yet…." Scarlet's eyes widened. "Iago!"

"Huh?"

"Pardon?"

"Think about it, Iago is Garon's eyes and ears. Sure the king might have _started_ this….but maybe it was that snake that coordinated all of it."

"Maybe….." Kaze scratched his chin. Recon was proving to be more fruitful than he expected. "But it's not like Nohr can directly attack Hoshido because of the Queen…."

"H-HELP!"

The screams of citizens alarmed the whole party. Scarlet was the first to step out, where she spotted people running to their homes in fear. Others were getting their weapons ready.

"It's GAZAK! HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

"CALL EVERY AVAILABLE SOLDIER!"

"Oh no….."

"What? Who is that?" Kaze asked.

"Gazak leads a bandit gang in Nohr….they haven't gotten as far as Cheve, but I've heard they've wrecked tons of villages….shit! He brought a lot of friends with him!"

Scarlet readied her axe and whistled for Crimson to come down.

"You guys hide, okay?!"

"No!" Kaze stepped out and narrowed his eyes. "These people need help! And I refuse to stand by and let bandits kill them, Nohrians or not! Miss Scarlet, I will assist you!"

"Rinkah…..?"

"…tch! Bandits are scum anyways! Let me at them!"

The team advanced through the streets, and eventually….they spotted Gazak, a dark skinned berserker with big lips and a scar running down his head.

"Hehehehe…..plunder it all, men! Make sure you capture some ripe women for after!"

Gazak gleefully swung his massive axe, killing the unfortunate souls that were going to attack him. One bandit was chasing a crying woman.

 _No they don't….!_

Kaze skillfully threw a shuriken at the bandit's neck, slicing through it just enough to kill him. The woman stopped and looked around, then retreated to her house.

"Fight them off!" A member of the militia shouted. "We can't let Gazak win!"

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!"

Heads looked up to see Scarlet soar into the air, where Crimson looped around and headed towards three bandits about to torch the mayor's house. One clean axe swipe from the rider cut down all three with ease.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gazak demanded, blood boiling. "Men! Shoot down that wyvern!"

Scarlet gasped and quickly flew through the sky, dodging some outlaw fire. On the ground, the citizens were clashing with the other bandits, and Rinkah was about to charge in.

"Here we go, men!"

"Wait Rinkah!" Kaze pointed. "There's someone else….!"

Indeed it was. The second youth from Ylisse had arrived behind the bandit pack with his cavalier partner, who was sporting a rather….frightening smile.

"Mmmmm! Lord Xander will be so happy when we kill these guys!"

"Er….yes. Excuse me, gentlemen! We're from Windmire."

Gazak turned around and grabbed his mighty axe to kill the two unlucky souls that had dared to get in the middle of his raid. "You think I care? You'll be dead in five seconds!"

But when the axe came forward, Laslow smiled and ducked to avoid it.

"Shall we dance, bandit?" He unsheathed his sword.

"Dibs on the ones on the right!" Peri giggled happily/evilly as she charged past Gazak, and with a rather giddy swipe of her sword…. _beheaded_ some bandits. And yet, the carnage was only making her more happy and excited. Spurts of blood splashed on her face….but she kept going, laughing all the while.

"Who the hell…..is _that?_ " Rinkah asked, her onis trembling slightly.

 _She's…..more frightening than Reina is…..!_ Kaze thought in fascination and horror. All the same, he jumped forward to attack just as Scarlet turned back around.

A clash of Hoshido and Nohr, but on the same foe.

* * *

"Phew…..!"

It took some hard work and time, but Mozu had helped the villagers with the fields. She replowed some of them (helping and instructing others), sprinkled some seeds around….she was tired, but it was worth it.

"Miss Mozu….all of us will never be able to thank you enough," the chief said. "Paying off the general….and now this?"

"A little hard work never hurt anyone, sir! But….it's not going to be enough," Mozu wiped the sweat from her head. "You folks can't grow too much…and the taxes only make it worse."

"Yes. Still, there must be some way we help you!"

Some villagers were still marveling over the crops. Anna and Mozu didn't get too much profit (given the state of the village), but something was better than nothing.

"All you need to do is remember what I taught you."

She set the hoe down and headed over to her carts. Benny was there.

"Miss Mozu…..thanks a lot for the advice. My mother's looking a little hopeful now…."

"…..it won't change much," Mozu said. "You folks are lucky it's summertime. In wintertime….do you even grow anything?"

Benny sighed. "Barely."

"Well, that settles it! I have to meet with the king and convince him to stop this!" the farmgirl exclaimed. Anna was counting the gold while Reina was taking a lookout for more soldiers.

"But…."

"I don't care that I'm w-weak, Mr. Benny! I can't sit back and let people go hungry….if someone takes a stand….maybe everyone will follow! All it takes is one soul!"

"Mozu….do you really think that?"

"I sure do," she smiled. "And that's the truth!"

Benny smiled back. "I like the way you think. It's….nice to be so upbeat."

"Benny….mind if we be friends?" Mozu asked, blushing. "I…..I'd like to show my mother than Nohrians can be friendly."

"Sure. I want to show people Hoshidans-" he still whispered the word. "-can be friends too."

Anna, who was watching, nearly squealed when the two shook hands.

"Mozu's putting the moves on~! Looks like Matsuko will have her hands full, hm?"

"Hey, Anna! I finally got my crystal ball to work again!" Izana exclaimed.

"?"

XXXXXX

"You can see the future, right?"

"In spurts! Maybe if the ancient Gods are willing to cooperate….."

The two were sitting in one of the carts, away from the commotion outside. Izana's marks glowed once more as he rubbed the ball.

"Why dig this up?"

"Because we're going to need that mystic charm for the trials ahead! After all, a Nohrian general knows what Mozu looks like now," Izana explained.

"Ohh…..well, okay!"

"O ancient Gods…. _whazzup_?"

Anna wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or groan out loud.

"Tell me…..the future! Show it to me! And do me a favor and go out for a spa treatment, you guys need to treat your feet!"

The crystal ball was glowing again….and in it, Anna saw a battlefield. She spotted Ryoma charging a wave of Nohrian soldiers, before stopping before a blonde-haired man.

 _"Nohrian general! I am Ryoma, the crown prince of Hoshido! I challenge you….to single combat!"_

 _The man unsheathed his sword. "I accept your challenge. But I'm no general….I am Xander, crown prince of Nohr!"_

Then the man's horse leaped off the cliff, and within seconds, Xander and Ryoma's blades were about to connect with each other.

"What?!"

"What?" Izana opened his eyes and the image faded. "What did you see?"

"Hoshido and Nohr….are going to go to war! Ryoma was fighting Prince Xander!"

"Ohhhhh….."

Anna tapped her chin. "So that means….maybe the hero's role is stop this war!"

* * *

But this war _was_ going to happen, one way or the other. A certain someone, having finally managed to escape the epic pirate battle, had washed up on an unknown shore.

"Tch….this isn't Dia…!"

Zola panted and picked himself up. His roles were soaked and ripped, and he was definitely sure that if he saw a certain red-haired woman, he would snap and just start killing everyone. His eyes looked to the distance….and saw a large city.

"What the….?"

He turned his head and saw a lilac-haired woman practicing her dance steps on the beach. Said woman gasped when she spotted Zola.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?"

"Where….where is this?"

"Nestra!" The woman ran over and took Zola's hands. "What happened to you, good sir? Your robes….that mark…..do you hail from Nohr?"

"Y-Yeah." _Nestra?! Damn it all!_

"Does King Garon know you're here? Shouldn't you be in the opera house?"

"….huh?"

The songstress, named Layla, clasped her hands together. "Yes! Tonight I'm supposed to perform for him….but I'm so nervous…."

 _Wait a minute….hahaha….HAHAHAHA, YES! FINALLY the universe has shined down on Zola! If I play this right….not only can I get my revenge, but King Garon will give me a promotion!_

"You sure are! King Garon will NEVER be impressed by that stance…." Zola poured the sand out of his hat. "In faaact…..I could fill in for you…."

"W-What? Well…..can you even sing?"

Zola nearly grinned in triumph. "I don't need to, my dear!" And with that, he transformed into a copy of Layla, complete with voice duplication. "I know all about his likes and dislikes, so what if I do the performance for you?"

"But….but why?" Layla asked. "I mean….my mother's a little ill, and I'd like to see her….but it's still an important job…"

Nestra, being neutral, was a source of mutual vacation for both Hoshido and Nohr. Despite their differences, neither would dare attack the other. But what if a third party was added to the fire?

"Because I want to impress the king as much as you do! Please….I need to get back in good graces….!" Zola cried out in Layla's soft voice.

"Oh….yes, of course! Allow me to take you there…."

"Another thing. Do you know of any shops? Preferably ones that sell….archery equipment? I have this _annoying_ red-haired cousin-"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ice Tribe village was preparing their own attack. Some were fishing or hunting like usual, but many tribalists were getting weapons together. They had been inspired by Kilma's determination and the fact that two of their own were hostages.

"Chief Kilma! There's….some voice near the trees over there! It's looking for you!"

 _A trap….._ "Stay back, everyone."

Kilma readied his icy hand and stepped towards the tree, while the tribalists stepped back in turn. All of them were expecting some monster conjured by Iago to attack them.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Come closer….Kilma…."

The voice was soft and female, but Kilma was not one to be fooled. "I said reveal yourself!"

"I mean no harm to your village…..please come closer."

"…."

Kilma stepped out of view and his eyes shot open at what he saw. It was a small dragon resembling a fish in some areas, with a red-coated tip on her tail. Interestingly enough, she had a white hat to go with her honey-colored eyes.

"What…are you….?!"

"My name is Lilith, Kilma. I come from the Northern Fortress on behalf of Flora."

"My daughter? How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?"

"Please, she wanted me to pass on a message. I took this form to get here faster and not implicate her if I were to be seen. No one in Nohr knows of my true form."

"…..speak, dragon. If I sense that you're lying…."

Lilith shook her head. "She says…..she is working on Garon's assassination. Keep your men on the lookout for soldiers. If you sense _anyone_ approaching from this point out…..you are to take your villagers and escape."

"What?"

"Hide until it is safer. Flora does not you all to pay the price for her actions."

"…..you're insane. I want my tribe to be safe but you expect me to leave Flora and Felicia behind?!"

"I will make sure they are safe, Kilma. Flora just wants you to trust her."

"…"

XXXXX

 _"Papa! Come look at my snowman!"_

 _Kilma stepped outside and smiled at his five-year-old. Felicia had made a big snowman outside of their hut, and her blue eyes twinkled with pride at the creation._

 _"It's so big, Felicia! But it needs a carrot for the nose!"_

 _"Ohhh…..well, I can ask Flora to find one!"_

 _"Where is your sister, anyway?" Kilma looked around. "She said she was going to catch some fish in the lake, but I don't see her."_

 _"H-Here I am….."_

 _A bruised and tired Flora was pulling in a dead boar. The knife was hastily tied to her leg, and she was bleeding slightly, but it looked to be a success."_

 _"Wow, big sister, you're so cool!"_

 _"Flora! I thought I told you to not wander off! Look at you! Are you alright?"_

 _"Hehehe, I'm fine, Papa! Didn't I say that when I left?" Flora pulled the boar to her father's feet. "You were saying….you wanted something different…..so…."_

 _"Flora…."_

 _"Yaay!" Felicia hugged her twin. "Thanks, sis!"_

XXXXXX

"….."

"Well, chief?"

Kilma looked Lilith over, carefully. "Whoever you are….our tribe is still planning to rebel. My daughter said she would take care of it, so we're not going to be cowards."

"I understand. And here….just to give you piece of mind…."

The dragon hovered over and put a small necklace in Kilma's hand. The pattern was starting to bring back more memories.

"This…..is my wife's…"

"Yes. Flora wanted me to give it to you."

"…..tell her I have received the message, dragon. And if you truly are on her side…..you'd do well to make sure her plan does not fail."

"….." Lilith merely swayed her tail back and forth. In reality, she could't guarantee Garon's death. In reality, the only thing she was sure of was that the conflict now involved more than just Hoshido and Nohr.

* * *

Nyx sat near the crackle of the fire, enjoying (not out loud) the meat of the bear that Keaton helped her catch. It took some planning and hunting, but it had worked.

"Phew! That hit the spot!" Keaton licked his lips. "See, hunting's not so hard, is it?"

"I'm not the one with a sense of smell," Nyx chided. "All the same, you have my thanks."

Keaton plucked a bone from his teeth and threw it away. "So why live in this forest alone, anyway? You really don't have a family?"

"Not anymore."

"Oh….you sure you're not a child?"

 _"No_ ," the mage said exasperatedly. "I'm pretty sure I'm older than you, Keaton. I've been alone for a long time, and perhaps that's for the best."

"Geez, I travel alone to hunt on my time, but I've got friends back home! What's the big deal if someone looks at you?"

"I'm not like everyone else. I'm…c-cursed," Nyx admitted. "For years, I have been searching for the way to break this accursed form. But nothing has worked."

"…..sorry. I dunno too much about humans' magic, but not being able to grow up must suck, right?"

"…" Nyx looked away.

"So what, we have to part ways?"

"I thought that was the agreement. You've helped me, and I've helped you."

Keaton shrugged and stood up to leave. "I guess so. I'm not one of those types that dwells on a debt or something anyways. Sure you don't want a companion to travel with?"

"No thank you," Nyx said quietly. "I'd rather be alone."

"OK." The wolfskin whistled as he began to walk away (in which he would get lost again later). "Pleasure meeting you, Nyx. Let's hang out again someday."

"…." Nyx watched the wolf man leave before uttering out a desperate plea. "Yes…..someday."

At least she could take solace in the fact that her child form was capable of making a friend.

* * *

Back in Tirando, everyone was putting up a brave front against Gazak's bandit gang. A few citizens had suffered serious wounds, but they had the advantage – Laslow and Peri were accompanied by some soldiers from the army.

"Don't let a single one escape!"

"Hunt all of them down!"

Laslow flipped over a bandit that was about to lunge him, and with grace, he easily cut down the offender. In his home world, he had fought much _more_ and much _stronger_.

"I don't believe I've gotten your name, miss!"

"Huh?" Rinkah dodged an attack. "Why are you bringing that up?! Can't you see we're in the middle of a brawl?!"

"Quite right."

To the oni's surprise, Laslow easily blocked an axe aimed for his neck – from _behind_. Then, with another flip, he cut the bandit down, but not before flipping some more with the same grace.

 _Now who is THIS guy?! The girl with the mutated hair is laughing and beheading people, and this guy is so calm and proper?!_

A few yards away, Kaze was aiming for Gazak's throat, but he kept his focus on other bandits in the meantime.

Hoshido and Nohr…both of our countries have bandit attacks, but everything is more….gruesome here. I must be on my guard.

With skillful agility and aim, Kaze's movements allowed members of the milita to brutally stab the bandits, with Laslow flipped around him for added attacks. But just as the ninja turned his stance in the busy crossfire-

"Hiii~! You're a ninja, aren't you?"

Peri was smiling wide in front of him despite the amount of blood on her face. Not her blood, of course.

"….! Um….y-yes. I have chosen to assist you." Kaze replied while throwing another shuriken, not missing a beat. "Forgive me for being rude, but we are in the middle of….. _this._ "

"Oh I know! Lalalala….!"

Laslow's flips stopped when he spotted more of Peri's carnage. His partner was always a little upbeat in battles, but here she seemed to be enjoying herself a little _too_ much. He kept his stare on her, while making a dive to save a woman from another bandit.

"Soooo…..what's a ninja doing in Nohr?"

Kaze felt himself staring to sweat. Was he really that nervous? No, he was always calm compared to his brother. The woman was just _that_ terrifying.

"Um….I'm not your enemy," said ninja quickly said, attacking another bandit. "Please, we can talk when this is over."

"Hahah….you're funny, ninja. Do a ninja trick!"

In the distance, Scarlet had flown past the Tirando citizens to attack Gazak. And from the looks of the berserker's raw power, she would need help.

"I don't have time. I have to assist my comrade!"

"Hmm…..nah, that wyvern rider is fine!" Peri said, having glanced back. Said wyvern rider was not "fine", she had already had a nasty gash across her forehead. "You're more important anyways…."

"But I…."

"Peri, stop!" Laslow shouted. _"Focus on the bandits!"_

"Hmph! Don't you know not to yell at a lady, Laslow? But OK! Watch me go, ninja!"

Then, in the same breath, the cavalier with the carefree, almost happy, demeanor, turned and raced towards Gazak. Scarlet had been just knocked down, and her armor was cracked. Her opponent grinned like a fiend, ready to chop her head off, but-

"I-Isn't she that girl from that family in Windmire?!" someone shouted.

Peri had stabbed her sword through the man's throat, and with a clean sweep, beheaded Gazak. The action itself was not surprising on its own, as she (and a few others) already did that. No, the true shock to everyone watching was how _easily_ she did it, giggling like a madwoman as her sword was raised.

"Bye bye, bad guy!"

Blood soaked her armor and the ground, with some landing on Scarlet's hair. The rebel leader sat frozen, eyes nearly bulging out.

 _She's….Prince Xander's retainer…..!_

Rinkah was gaping like a fish.

Kaze was stunned beyond all belief, but his attention was redirected by a familiar hand grabbing him and throwing him into the alley.

XXXXXX

"Pardon the rough behavior…..my good man," Laslow said. His voice was calm, but he was a little wary. "You hail from Hoshido?"

Kaze stood up in a flash, preparing to fight back. "My origins aren't of your concern, sir."

"I'm not your enemy either."

"…..?"

"Whatever you're planning…..I'd advise you….to turn back. Especially that Peri's seen you. Word of you will surely go back to my liege."

"I cannot do that-"

"Laslow."

"Kaze," the ninja bowed. "I have a mission to complete, and I'm afraid words will not sway me."

To his note, Laslow merely smiled.

"Goodness, you sound just like me! Stubborn as a bull, but smooth as silk. I can respect that, Kaze!"

"You work for the royal family?"

Both men tensed at the sudden commotion they were hearing. It seemed the remaining bandits were running for the hills, with Peri giggling after them.

"…..I do, and so does she."

"She…."

"-won't be on your side," Laslow warned. "For your sake, I'd like to hear what your intentions are."

"I will not reveal that."

"Are you looking for someone?"

"How….did you….?"

"I can see it in your eyes," the mercenary paused to wipe his sword. "If you were truly hostile to the kingdom of Nohr, you would've thrown something between _my_ eyes already."

"…I am."

"What a coincidence. My own search seemed like it was only yesterday," Laslow replied with a hint of nostalgia. "It's Lord Corrin, isn't it?"

Kaze's eyes widened. "Are you….some kind of mystic….?"

"Mystic? I wish!" Laslow chuckled. "Who _else_ would a ninja from the great country of Hoshido be looking for?"

"Then….surely you can tell me-"

"He's in good hands. Someone entrusted me to look out for him."

"…."

"Stay out of sight for now, friend. I'd hate to see such a kind heart be ripped out."

Before Kaze could answer, Laslow quickly ran out of the alleyway. The son of Olivia sheathed his sword and picked up his pace to rendezvous with the others.

 _Mister Anankos….I don't think we'll be able to watch your son forever._

He glanced back at the alley.

 _Because the whole world is doing the same._

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Yes, my silly headcanon is that Hinoka "partakes" too, but she just does it to try to be cool.**

 **Remember Hidden Truths is canon (to me), and experience fighting Risen/Grima in Ylisse means Laslow, Selena, and Odin are pretty darn strong. We're getting closer to the "opening" of the game itself, but we still need at least another in-story day. Sh*t's gonna hit the fan.**

 **Also to briefly explain, I voided the in-game line of Hoshido and Nohr being mystical places. Here Mozu, Reina, and Izana dropped their names when they met Chrom (in the past) which looped back and now Lucina and the others know of it...thinking it's out in the sea somewhere.**

 **Next Time: We see a moment between Garon and Katerina...before Zola launches his most devious plan yet!**


	17. The Merchant and the King

**Review Time:**

 **ThePizzaLovingTurtle - Wow, thanks so much...my mind is always thinking of the finer details when I'm not at my computer, and even now, there's a few future scenes and setpieces I've already though of. I'm glad you're really enjoying this story like that. I appreciate that you're always an early/detailed reviewer.**

 **Red Server - Yes and no, but I definitely will do Laslow/Peri, mainly because it's arguably Peri's best support chain.**

 **P.T Piranha - That's the perfect way to describe it! Admittedly Hinoka partaking comes from a one-shot I've imagined but never wrote. :)**

 **Guest - I don't know too many JJBA references, but the title definitely comes from it. I'll include a few here and there. ;)**

 **Random guy - I've seen a fanfic where Cynthia and the other kids hunt down for the three, and it sort of plays around with this idea. It's actually fun to picture who would mesh with whom.**

 **RobOUT - I agree with all of this, it's clear the devs were thinking in both directions.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - The Merchant and the King**

With another night reaching the land, Anna's party traveled with little commotion, save for the chirping of crickets. Mozu was leading the horses as usual, but her heart sank with every passing glance at the grass and trees.

"Mozu, what's wrong?"

"It's just….all my life, I never knew Nohr was like this, Miss Anna. People are struggling to eat and everyone thinks Hoshido wants them to starve!"

"Sadly…." Reina was cleaning her naginata. "….we don't know the official stance of the country. It could be that Hoshido was simply unaware of the severity of the problem."

"Yeah, or maybe Lady Mikoto gave the orders."

Heads turned to Izana, who for once, wasn't smiling.

"Lord Izana…."

"Queen Mikoto wouldn't do that!" Mozu protested. "When my mother heard her speak a while ago, she said she didn't hate Nohr!"

"Right, right, Mozu. However, I've learned some things as Archduke of a neutral country."

Izana spun his crystal ball around in his hand.

"Sometimes leaders have to do things that they miiight not want to do, you know? I seem to recall Nohr and Hoshido being a little friendlier when I was but a lad…."

"The death of the king was what put things on an irreversible course," Reina pointed out. "As much as Nohr's citizens seem to suffer….the people of Hoshido miss Lord Sumeragi."

"Right. Maybe ignoring Nohr as a whole as a way to get….pay back?"

Reina blinked. "I…..don't know."

"But we're not petty like that!"

"Hahahaha….I never said anything of a sort, Mozu, my dear!" Izana grinned. But it soon faded. "However….you know of Lady Azura, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah….? Lady Mikoto treats her like a daughter…."

"But…." Izana clicked his tongue and set the ball down. "She wasn't born in Hoshido, was she?"

Mozu looked at Reina.

"N-No….she wasn't. Umm…..Yukimura came up with the idea to…..k-kidnap her for leverage to get Lord Corrin back."

"What?!" Anna sat up, in surprise. "You're telling me that Four Eyes has a dark side of his own? Who just steals little girls besides perverts?"

"But….Nohr stole the prince!" Mozu exclaimed.

"Yes," Reina said seriously. "An eye for an eye."

Izana laid down and closed his eyes to nap. "Two wrongs don't make a right, you know. It's my personal motto!"

"I thought it was hakuna matata."

"My other personal motto! A guy can have many personal mottos, you know!"

Mozu fell silent. She herself didn't have any personal hatred towards Nohr, but with all that she had seen….she could only feel pity and sadness. Even more so when things seemed to implicate her country.

"Miss Anna….we don't have that many crops left."

"We don't, huh? Maybe if _someone s_ topped eating the onions-"

 _"Hakuna matata!"_

"No…." Mozu looked over her inventory list. "How can I feed all of the hungry people we find? My village can't support an entire country!"

"Calm down, Mozu, you're not obligated to do so," Reina said.

"But maybe if Hoshido gave some of their crops…..Nohr would be improved!"

Anna shook her head. "As much as charity work is fun for those getting free stuff, it's not so easy. This all goes back to King Garon! Maybe we can find some juicy piece of information and prevent this war before it's too late!"

"But….maybe Garon k-killed Sumeragi….because the country didn't want to suffer anymore."

"…then why spread the idea that we want them to starve?"

"Do we, Miss Reina?"

The kinshi knight looked surprised but shook her head. "I would never wish such a thing. There were children in that village! Battle is the only place where people should perish."

"Ugh!" Anna pouted. "We need to get to the capital as fast as we can to get some answers!"

* * *

Across the country, in Tirando-

"Thank you so much for helping us, miss!"

Some citizens were thanking Scarlet for her efforts, who was a little bandaged up from the earlier battle. Nevertheless, she gave an easy grin.

"Aww, it was nothing! Those bandits got what they deserve! At least Tirando has some loyal citizens ready to fight! Reminds me of the folks back in Cheve…"

"Yep! Although, the troops from the Nohrian army helped turn the tide….without them, we'd be living in fear all of the time!"

Scarlet frowned. "Well….don't you folks feel afraid when there's not bandits afoot?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Miss Scarlet?"

"…never mind," she said. Scarlet motioned for Crimson to come down, and with a sigh, she sheathed her axe.

XXXXX

"This wasn't what I wanted to happen. Because we had Nohrian soldiers come to our aid….how can we convince them to rebel?" Scarlet was standing with Kaze and Rinkah just outside the city.

"You're right…..it seems fruitless to even attempt to convince them of the truth."

"I think we should focus on Windmire."

Scarlet and Kaze stared at Rinkah.

"It may be the most dangerous, but it's the most immediate place to the king's activities, right? Now that they're spreading lies about Hoshido, this just became more serious."

"….she's right."

"You guys really don't listen to a word I say, huh? The rebels aren't ready to take on Windmire!"

"This has nothing to do with your forces, Miss Scarlet," Kaze said politely. "This ties back to the main reason _we_ came here. We still need to find that sorcerer."

"….."

"That crazy soldier…" Rinkah grit her teeth. "She's seen Kaze. I think it's safe to say we can't lurk in the shadows any longer."

"Remember you folks didn't have any proof!"

"Lord Corrin?"

"Oh my…." Scarlet facepalmed. "I like you guys, and you've done nothing but help me. But you're just going to kill yourselves over this!"

"Either way, Tirando is not fruitful. If the mayor won't help, this recent attack will only make the citizens less likely to rebel. People crave security."

The wyvern rider sighed and scratched her head.

"Then what I need to do…..is meet up with Prince Ryoma."

Kaze and Rinkah shared a glance, but the former nodded. "That might work out. Lord Ryoma knows who you are and what your intentions are."

"Alright…..I guess we can part ways for now. I'll head back to Cheve, and you guys….*sigh* can head towards Windmire. If that prince is the key to all of this…me dragging my feet won't help."

"Understood. Thank you for all of your assistance," Kaze bowed.

Rinkah shook Scarlet's hand. "For a Nohrian….you're a pretty good person."

"There's just one final tip you guys need to be careful of. That cavalier worked for Prince Xander. Making an enemy out of him, Princess Camilla, or Prince Leo….. _don't do it."_

XXXXX

"Lalalalala~"

Peri, Laslow, and the other soldiers were heading back to the castle, with the mercenary seated on the back on her horse.

"Peri….you seem chipper."

"Sure am! We killed a whole bunch of bad guys today, Laslow! Lord Xander will be really happy! Twhack!"

"You seem….unnerved for someone that just beheaded a bandit leader."

"You're so silly! When something's my enemy, I just kill them!"

"…"

"It's the best solution there is, Laslow! Hey, you know those girls that always reject you?"

"Ah, yes….perhaps I need to up my approach….I saw a wonderful woman today in Tirando…"

Peri giggled. "But you _know_ me, silly! Anyways, if they say no, you could always kill them!"

"W-What?"

"Yeah! It's what I did to bad servants when I was growing up! Step out of line? TWHACK!"

Laslow blinked. He always knew Peri was battlehungry and upbeat, but…..this was something much more dark.

"Peri…..that's _wrong."_

"Huh? What do you mean?"

The other soldiers gulped in nervousness. Laslow was treading in dangerous waters, but the youth himself had seen more death than he cared for.

"Killing a person isn't something you should take lightly, and you should NEVER kill innocent people!" he shouted.

"But you killed all of those bandits!"

"Because…." Laslow sighed. "I had no choice. They would kill not only me, but all of those citizens if I didn't act. Even then, those bandits must've had families and friends of their own."

"Hmm….do you always think about stuff like that…? That's…..complicated."

"Of course I do. Don't you think about the loved ones of those you've killed?"

"Nah! Seems like I wouldn't be good at fighting if I did that!" Peri replied cheerfully. But the cheer faded when she turned and saw Laslow's serious face.

"Perhaps you should start, Peri. Everyone….has their loved ones. Wouldn't _your_ loved ones be sad if you perished?"

"….." Peri didn't know how to respond.

"Apologies for the heavy subject matter. If you like…..we can discuss this later."

"…..OK."

The soldiers breathed a sigh in relief, but Peri wasn't feeling so victorious over the battle now. Instead her thoughts drifted to something else. Rather, someone else.

 _Mommy….._

* * *

"So Shura had debt collectors after him?"

Niles had reported all he heard back to his liege, who was reading in the castle library.

"Yep. You're thinking the same thing I am, aren't you, Lord Leo?"

"I wasn't sure earlier, but I had Odin follow the blood trails…." Leo closed his book. "There's no doubt in my mind. Silas spared him."

"That new knight? Disorder in the court." Niles smirked. "You're going to _punish_ him?"

"No. It all makes sense. Shura only attempted to rob the castle – like you did – because he had to make some money quickly. In that regard, I can sympathize with him."

"But….?"

"But a thief is still a thief. I won't go looking for him but it's another story if Brother or Father gets a hold of him."

"If you ask me…." Niles sat on the table and fiddled with his eyepatch. "I think it's small play compared to what's really going on. Apparently some guards saw Flora head towards her village earlier."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yep. I wonder what kind of nasty things is she going to cook up? It'd be fun for me if I caught her in a… _compromising_ position."

"Hmmm….you're dismissed for the night, Niles. Make sure you and Odin continue to lay low."

"About that…." Niles headed for the door. "I think there's something more to our dark lord. I looked into it…and yet, there's no recorded birthplace or people that have heard of him."

"…"

"Really makes you think, hm?"

"Indeed."

* * *

In another part of the castle, Xander was in his quarters, looking over his usual documents. Never did he have a moment of inactivity. He looked up when Camilla knocked on the door.

"May I come in, brother?"

"Certainly, Camilla. What's on your mind?"

The eldest princess stepped in with a confident swagger, and she made one of her usual playful smiles. "Xander, Xander. Do you want a grey hair at your age?"

"I appreciate the concern, sister, but my work is never done. Peri and Laslow should be coming back later to report if they caught Gazak and his bandits. I've received numerous pleas about them."

"I see….well, Elise was prodding me about something during our tea party today."

The lilac-haired princess sat on the desk, and crossed her legs. Luckily even if Xander had impure urges, he had far too much self-control to notice. He's based like that.

"What about…..?"

Camilla frowned. "Azura."

The crown prince sighed and put down his papers. "I imagine you didn't have much to say?"

"It's been ages since she was at the castle, Xander. And this was before Elise was born! ….you know how…. _dangerous_ the environment was for a child."

The past atmosphere Castle Krakenburg wa _s not_ a pleasant one. Xander was fortunate enough to be born from Katerina, the queen, but his siblings came from concubines. And while Azura came from the second queen, Arete, the people resented both of them – they wanted their "angel" back.

He had the most pressure placed on himself growing up, but he would take strict training and his father's glare over the things he had seen Camilla and Leo do to survive.

"So what are you saying?"

"Perhaps…..we should try to find her?"

Xander sighed. "Camilla, she was kidnapped by Hoshido….and even mentioning her name earns Father's ire. Wagering a war with them….is the last thing I want."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at this. Letter after letter asking us to 'purge the Hoshidan scum for their crops'," Xander flipped through the papers. "The people are suffering."

"What about our crops?"

"I've been monitoring what I can, but the efforts aren't going anywhere. I'm a loss on what to do, Camilla. Father seems interested in the idea of war, but I can only attempt something else for so long."

"Hmmm….what a shame," Camilla pouted. "Our brother is so eager to step outside of the fortress, and this is the Nohr he gets to see?"

"Life isn't always sunshine, sister," Xander said gravely. "I think I need a walk to clear my head."

The crown prince excused himself and headed for the door, but his sister followed him.

"What about the training? Surely my little Corrin is ready?"

"Very soon, I promise you. I have some things to do but if he can best me in the next practice duel….I'll take him to see Father."

Camilla beamed. "Oh Xander, you're wonderful. Elise and Leo will be so happy!"

Xander smiled back. "There's no need to thank me, you know. A family is supposed to stick together."

"That reminds me, isn't Father in his throne room?"

"Actually no, he went to see a show in Nestra."

* * *

True to Layla's and Xander's words, the city of Cyrkensia was abuzz with its usual energy and commotion, but the opera house in particular was bustling at the seams with it. There Garon sat in the highest balcony with his personal squad of guards. Below boats were docked in a pool of water making the floor, as part of the seating style.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We will begin the main act right away! Presenting….Layla!"

Garon sat impassively, fist under his chin in a half-relaxed, half-amused pose. Hydra or not, the king loved a grand performance.

The music began, and the figure of Layla stepped out of the curtains on the center stage.

 _Hehehehehehe! There's the king and a whole bunch of witnesses! This is almost too easy! I can't believe I've come up with a better scheme than Iago EVER has!_

But Zola's performance had to seem authentic. He twirled around gracefully and moved his feet to the rhythm.

 _Crap should I sing? Nah, I'm not gonna waste time with that!_

The crowd watched like a hawk at the young not-dancer's movements, and even for "winging it", Zola was actually doing a good job. Many people looked captivated, including Garon.

"…"

The king sat up and leaned forward, red eyes watching the dancer's form. Everything….from the dancing to the crowd to the music….was invoking a lost memory from his younger days:

XXXXXX

 _"Ohhh, it's so beautiful! Garon, this is where the performance is?"_

 _The king of Nohr had taken his queen to Nestra for the very first time in their marriage, which had been going on for nearly a year now – Katerina was pregnant with Xander._

 _"Yes. They say Cyrkensia holds the most beautiful dancers in the world!" Garon exclaimed, looking smug. His eyes didn't have the malicious darkness they current had, but rather, the look of a strong and firm king._

 _"More beautiful than me?" Katerina teased._

 _"That would be impossible, my dear," Garon gently rubbed her cheek. "No one is more beautiful than you."_

 _"Ah, Garon…..ooh, I think it's starting!"_

 _King and queen leaned back together and joined hands. Garon looked pleased on his wife's eyes lit up at the first performance, the hazel orbs of serenity nearly glued to the stage._

 _"How wonderful…."_

 _"Do you like it, Katerina?"_

 _"I adore it!" The queen pulled closer to her love. "Look at the way she moves….it compliments the music perfectly!"_

 _"So it does!" Garon smirked, but his eyes drifted downward. "…..I wonder if our son can hear this exceptional performance?"_

 _"I'm certain of it," Katerina cooed. "I want him to take him everywhere, Garon. I want our prince to see our beautiful country."_

 _"Your wish is my command, Katerina," Garon said. He rubbed her belly with his gloved hand, feeling his pride swell up as much as his wife's stomach was._

 _"Did you know….I've already picked out a name for him?"_

 _"Hmm?" Garon turned his head. "You have?"_

 _"Yes, after my father. Our son will be named…..Xander," Katerina said. She moved forward, and took the king's lips in her own._

XXXXXX

 _Xander….._

Garon jolted himself out of his haze, as the aura of Hydra was wiping away his moments of clarity. The monster had seized control of nearly his entire being, but it would not give up to seize all.

"…"

He was now aware that the crowd was clapping and calling for Layla to dance again, this time with a song.

Zola giggled under his disguise and twirled back into the curtains. The audience clamored for Layla to come back out, but everyone in attendance – including the king and queen of Nestra – grew silent when they heard a crashing sound.

"What was that?"

"Is Layla okay?"

And then…..it happened.

"…!"

An arrow suddenly shot out from the curtains towards the king's balcony, and the guards didn't react fast enough – it cut Garon's cheek before hitting the wall. The opera house was in an uproar.

"Your majesty!"

Garon's eyes narrowed dangerously. He didn't care about the wound or the guards rushing to his aid….but the arrow _would have pierced his head_ if it was to the side.

"Hahahaha…..did I miss?!"

The audience gasped when Anna's figure stepped out onto the stage, holding the bow that fired the arrow. Zola's memory had nailed her appearance and voice perfectly.

"Sorry about that, King Garon! I was aiming for that thick skull you have!"

Nestran guards were heading towards the stage, while civillians were panicking.

"Remember my face!" Zola pointed Anna's finger at Garon. "My name is Anna, and I'm a merchant. But you know what else I do?"

"Seize that woman!"

"I'm gonna conquer Nohr!" Anna's voice cackled out. "And I have the Archduke of Izumo collaborating with me. Be sure to look out for me and my cohorts, because we're coming for you!"

"You dare…. ** _threaten me?!"_** Garon thundered.

"Of course I do! I have powers that you can't even _imagine!"_

Zola ran back into the curtains just as the soldiers reached the platform.

XXXXXX

"She went this way!"

"Seize her!"

Snickering to himself, Zola watched the guards ran past him, as he had hidden behind a box. Turning back into his natural form, he waited patiently.

 _And now…..phase II!_

XXXXXX

"D-Don't you want to wait for us to search the city?"

"No," Garon said firmly, his guards following him. "That woman dared to attack me….I must make sure my country knows of their king's assassin. I will not be made a fool of! I will kill her!"

The king snarled and shoved some Nestran soldiers to the ground, with their leaders practically begging Garon to forgive them. Zola, on the other hand, had slipped away from the opera house and was watching him approach.

 _Okay Zola….now it's time to earn your medal!_

"K-King Garon!" the sorcerer came into the view, clothes ripped and his body defeated. "Thank goodness I've found you!"

"Zola….why are you here?" Garon scowled. "Just the sight of your disgusting face gets me infuriated!"

"C-Calm down, sire, I….I was at sea! I barely escaped pirates…." Zola crawled and grabbed the king's leg. "It was horrible! Iago sent me on a mission to Izumo a-and-"

"Wait, what?" Garon lifted the rat up, his stare drilling holes into Zola's skull. _"Izumo?!"_

"Why yes….w-what happened to your cheek, my king?"

"…."

"Oh, but I have good news! An ally for Nohr!"

"….."

 _Crap he's not saying anything! He's just staring at me with those scary eyes!_

"Y-Yes, before I slipped away to the sea….I gained the alliance of Mokushu, sire. They wish to conquer Hoshido."

"…Zola. Did you see a red-haired merchant named….Anna?"

"Oh gods!" the sorcerer covered his eyes. "That devil woman? She and the Archduke kept me locked in a dungeon! W-Why, was it she that harmed you?"

Garon made a very angry snarl. "Tell me about this woman….now!"

"Y-Yes sir! She loves money, and she kept rattling on and on about how she wanted to destroy Nohr…."

All of the guards looked at the king nervously. Garon himself, with a dark aura, wiped the dripping blood from his face.

"So it makes sense….Hoshido sent this woman as a hidden weapon to kill me, and they've dragged that idiot Izana into things…."

 _Wait….that's even BETTER!_

"Y-Yes! I think they both were saying _Heil Hoshido_ , or something like that? It was so dark….and so cold…."

"Don't drag your feet, you idiot! Come with me back to the castle. We need to….discuss the situation with Iago."

"Yes sir!"

It was very hard for Zola to hide his triumphant grin, but he managed anyway. And best of all, he had witnesses to the whole thing! Soon, the country would be targeting Anna and her friends…

* * *

Back at the castle, Elise was sitting in her bed. Her pigtails were unraveled, and she was listening to Arthur finish up a bedtime story for her.

"And then, the king and the queen….lived happily ever after! But of course, they would begin a quest to destroy evil with their bare fists, with laser beams and-"

"Arthur, don't get carried away," Effie teased.

"Ahem. My apologies, Lady Elise! Did you like it?"

"Nah."

"W-What?"

"But why?" the armored knight asked. "Didn't you like our impressions?"

"Oh, the story was fine! I was just thinking about earlier….what Camilla and I were talking about."

Arthur set the book down. "About what, milady? We're happy to listen to any problem that befouls you!"

This earned a smile from the princess, who sat up in her bed. "Okay okay….I found out the other night that I have another sister! One that used to live at the castle…."

"R-Really?"

"Yep! Her name's Azura!"

Effie wasn't sure on who that was, but Arthur's eyes widened ever so slightly. He stood up and looked out the window.

"Azura…."

"You know her, Arthur?!"

"Alas, I used to! When I was but a strapping young lad…..I had found her in a dangerous part of town. She had her arms around her knees, and she was crying…." The hero of justice looked oddly serious. "It turns out people at the castle were bullying her, and she was trying to escape…."

"What?!"

"When others came to look for her….I said it was my fault she had gotten away. Oh ho, the guards had whipped me something fierce….my rear still smarts…."

"I didn't know this," Effie murmured. "Arthur, you were only a boy. Why risk your life like that?"

"Effie, Effie…..I'm surprised at you!" Arthur's smile returned. "A hero never backs down! My parents always said….only the _just_ can spread justice."

Elise was amazed. "That's so beautiful, Arthur! Do you know where she is now?"

"Alas! I do not. All I know is that one day, she….just disappeared. Not that I would ever leave your side to find her, Lady Elise!"

"Then let's do it together!"

Silence.

"Pardon?"

"You want us to search for Lady Azura?" Effie asked, brow furrowed. "I don't think she's in Nohr…."

"We don't know that! Let's make it an adventure!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Arthur grinned. "Let us get a good night's rest for the journey ahead, Effie!"

"Wait!"

The two retainers looked down at their liege, who had her hands outstretched.

"One game."

Effie sat down first and began to alternate between clapping and matching Elise's palms. "Patty cake, patty cake, baker's dozen…."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Northern Fortress, Corrin had just finished another round of sparring with Gunter. He sat down and rubbed his tired feet.

"Milord…..why do you never wear any shoes?"

He looked up. There was Flora, holding a tray out for him.

"Huh? I guess I think being barefoot is more comfortable."

"I see….." Flora sat the tray down, still in a bad mood of what she had witnessed. She purposely had avoided Felicia and Jakob as best she could. Looking at either would make her angrier.

"You OK, Flora?"

"Why do you ask, milord?"

"It's just…." Corrin scratched his head. "I didn't mean to make you upset over the snack. It tasted great! Sorry for going overboard with Jakob's and Felicia's treat…."

Surprised, Flora sat down next to him. "Oh….I'm not upset over that, Lord Corrin. B-But….you really liked it?"

"Sure I did! Everyone knows you're the best cook in the fortress. It's so obvious."

The ice maid blushed slightly and smiled. "T-Thank you."

"Now, can you tell me what's wrong? If it's some kind of secret, I promise to keep that way," Corrin smiled.

"…..do you, sire?"

"Yes."

Flora sighed and clasped her hands together. "Lord Corrin…..have you ever been in love?"

"Huh?! Umm…..I don't think so...I don't know too many girls."

"I see. Well, imagine you have romantic feelings for someone, then your treacherous I mean _little_ sister swoops in and embraces the man you love."

"Embrace….? Like a hug, or something?"

"Yes," Flora scowled. "And you realize your chance has gone."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

Corrin shook his head. "It's just a hug, Flora. Did Felicia do anything else besides that?"

"Not to my knowledge, but I saw Jakob hug her back! *gasp* I mean….G-Gunter! No, Lord Xander! Arrrrgh!"

"You've got a crush on-"

"No one important!" Flora exclaimed. "Now, don't you see the problem? I might as well move on."

"But maybe Felicia just needed a hug. Did something happen to her?"

"Aside from burning your breakfast this morning….nothing that comes to mind. I hate to say this, milord, but Felicia always had Father's attention growing up."

"Really?"

Flora bowed her head. "I don't blame either, but…..she was always more skilled at using knives. Even now, everyone knows her because she's so clumsy, and I'm just _Flora._ In the background."

"That's ridiculous. You're pretty great too! You have beautiful hair, you're so neat, and you smell nice."

That got the maid to blush like crazy. "Do you…..mean that?"

"Yeah! We're friends, aren't we? Don't be so down, Flora, maybe you just need to talk to Felicia about what happened."

"…."

"Flora?"

The maid smiled again before standing up. "Thank you, Lord Corrin. I….feel better now."

"Oh, you're welcome! I guess I'll head to bed now…."

"I'll miss you the most when I have to leave," she whispered. And with that, Flora stepped away from the prince, mind thinking back to her plan. Tomorrow.

She would kill the king tomorrow.

* * *

 _Tomorrow. I'll leave this accursed forest tomorrow._

Nyx blew out her fire and laid down, using a makeshift blanket out of leaves to cover herself. She no desire to get involved with Tirando citizens, or draw more attention to herself. The quest for knowledge was far from over.

"Hm?"

Used to the darkness, the mage saw a few figures speeding through. In the second she saw them, she was sure she saw a shuriken hanging.

 _Ninja….? What on earth?_

Nyx sighed and pulled her blanket off.

* * *

Across the continent, in Hoshido, the crown prince had completed his training for the day. Ryoma stood calmly, arms crossed in his trademark pose, as he gazed upward at the moon. Raijinto was neatly sheathed at his hip.

"He's still standing there?"

"Yeah."

Kagero and Saizo were watching, and while Ryoma gave a nod that he saw the two, he made no order to ask them to leave.

"It's one of those nights, huh? I don't blame him…..there's a lot of things going on."

"Did Kaze ever send any word back to Lord Ryoma?"

Saizo scoffed. "My brother wouldn't be so foolish to blow his cover. If we see him, he'll either be dead or successful."

Kagero nodded. "Saizo….may I ask you something?"

"Hmmm," that meant yes in Saizo talk.

"Why would you snooping around the edge of Hoshido?"

"…"

"More importantly, why were you sneaking around Mokushu?"

"You followed me?"

"You didn't hide your tracks very well," Kagero countered. "I hope you're not planning something foolish."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Saizo, we both know you can be….impulsive. As your comrade, I am showing concern."

"….it's not your concern."

Kagero narrowed her eye. "Saying something like that will only make me more suspicious. What are you up to, Saizo?"

"It's nothing," he lied.

"Saizo, look at me."

Begrudgingly, the red-haired ninja did. Both of them had one eye out of view (Saizo's scar and Kagero's hair), and neither was willing to back down from the other's stare.

"Tell me what are you doing."

"Something that involves me and no one else."

"I don't approve of lone wolf tactics."

"I'm not planning an attack or anything. Just getting information."

"About _what?"_

Saizo flinched ever so slightly. Not even Ryoma knew of the fact that Kotaro killed his father, but there was a reason for that – it was something he and he alone had to avenge.

"I told you, none of your concern."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying, it doesn't concern you!" he snapped.

"This is why we broke up!" Kagero snapped back. "You're always so stubborn, Saizo! I'm trying to compromise with you!"

"You don't see me prying into your life!"

"My duty is my life, and I've got no secrets!"

The two ninja got closer to each other, neither willing to yield.

"Tell me….Saizo. Don't you trust me?" Kagero asked, her voice soft. "I wouldn't lie to _you_ about anything."

Saizo said nothing for a few seconds, but he grunted back with: "I trust you more than anyone else. It's just…..personal, alright?"

"I don't wish to see you in distress, Saizo."

"I know."

"So tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

 _"Please?"_

Saizo looked down. "I….can't. It's my duty and my duty alone."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Not even my brother knows."

"…."

"Please, Kagero. I'd rather deal with this problem….myself."

"Will you tell me….at some point?"

Ryoma turned his head, only to nearly fall down at what he saw. Kagero and Saizo were so close, their lips were about to touch. Try and try as they might, they couldn't ignore their history.

"I promise."

"…thank you."

 _What the heck is going on?_ The samurai thought. The two ninja said nothing more, but it was obvious both had a slight blush on their cheeks. Against their better judgement, the two kissed.

"….?!"

They both pulled away and turned around.

"Sorry," they said at the same time. "I had a moment of weakness."

Then the two jumped into opposite shadows, disappearing for the night.

"…."

Ryoma smiled.

* * *

 _Urgh…..guess I'll stop here for the night._

Shura had been traveling the whole day, and from experience, he knew nighttime in Nohr was not a very safe time to be active. He had stopped a large fort resembling a dragon: Fort Dragonfall.

 _My feet are killing me…._

He stepped inside, but not before his ears caught some rustling sounds. Shaking off any suspicious thoughts, Shura yawned and looked for a place to lie down.

* * *

"Hey look! We can sleep here for the night!"

Anna's group had arrived at the entrance of a _very_ ominous looking forest. Fireflies were buzzing around the trees, giving it some right, but the Hoshidan members of the party were concerned.

"Anna, are you sure about this?" Reina scanned the map. "This is marked as the Woods of the Forlorn."

"T-That sounds scary!" Mozu exclaimed.

"Oh please. You guys really think a bunch of trees are scary? _Oooooh I'm going to stab you with my leaves_! Pfft!" Anna pulled the horses forward.

"Woods of the Forlorn, eh?" Izana took off his sunglasses. "I wonder what we'll find. Maybe some monsters!"

"What?!"

"Or some dragons!"

"What?!"

"Or maybe….*gasp* insurance salesmen!"

"Lord Izana, please stop scaring Mozu. If we're to head towards the capital, I suppose we just have to keep going," Reina put the map away. "At least we have Yuugiri if things get hazy."

"Come on, grandmas! I'll be at Windmire at this rate!" Anna called out.

* * *

"Sister did _what?"_

The Annas were putting their ingredients together, while Crayon was reforming the glass of the crystal ball. Stripes looked very displeased as she explained.

"She did something with time travel! Lady Lucina knew what Hoshido and Nohr were!"

"But sister, didn't you hint there were other worlds? Heck, Lord Chrom met French Anna!"

 _"Zees is true!"_ said sister exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that's different!"

Dragon shook her head. "She can't leave the world until the hero does his job! How did Ace leave to somehow get to Ylisse anyway?"

"Check the tome on interdimensional portal physics," Apotheosis said casually, as if it was a source of leisurely reading between the sisters. "Maybe there was a disturbance in the force."

"Don't be cute with the references, sister! This is serious! She said that Owain, Severa, and Inigo were missing…."

"Sooo….maybe they ended up in the Hoshido-Nohr world!" Springs suggested. "Wouldn't that be something, hmm?"

"Okay, okay….but none of us took them, right?"

"Let's do a head count," Apotheosis turned to her sisters. "Whoever didn't take those three away from Ylisse, raise your hands."

Every Anna did.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5-"

XXXXX

"Okay, _none_ of us did. But that means there's something or someone that can traverse worlds! And that's not good…"

"Well I guess Ace and the hero will have to take care of it," Summer said, with all of the Annas nodding.

"It's ready!" Crayon held up the crystal ball. "Throw in your magic, girls!"

After the combination and careful molding, the source of the Annas' entertainment had been restored. Apotheosis rubbed it carefully (hehe), and finally….the image of the youngest Anna came back into view.

"There she is!"

"She's in a forest?"

"Is she still in Izumo?"

* * *

"They're not in Izumo?"

Kotaro was relaxing in his castle's hot spring when one of his ninja told him the news. Some had been spying to see if Izana's bluff was true, considering Hoshido was the daimyo's only threat.

"None of us saw any presence of Hoshidan soldiers, sir. Perhaps they've retreated."

"Hmmm…Sumeragi's son is still in the country, and he'll know something is amiss if we were to launch an attack. I haven't received anything from Nohr yet….any word on the scouters?"

Kotaro had sent a party on his own vassal to follow Anna's team to Nohr, doubling up on the chance to meet up with Zola and the king for correspondence.

"Not yet."

"Tch. As you were then. We cannot act until the time is right!"

The ninja bowed and quickly left.

 _What I need…..is a breach in Hoshido's security. My sources say that damned Mikoto has a barrier to quell any hostile thoughts…..how can anyone kill her if that's the case?_

* * *

"You're still up, milady?"

Mikoto looked up to see her tactician staring at her. Her hair was down and she was reading a book, but to Yukimura….she looked stunning, like she always did.

"Yes, Yukimura. I know I'm not supposed to stay up so late. Don't tell my children!" She said playfully.

"Ha ha…..is there anything you needed before I retire for the night? My puppets are on watch as usual."

"…actually, I have to tell you something." Mikoto opened her nightstand and put the book away. "And you mustn't tell Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, or Sakura."

Yukimura blinked. "I will not, Lady Mikoto. What is it?"

"I had a vision the other day. When I was in Corrin's room."

"I see….about what?"

"Close the door, Yukimura."

He did, and Mikoto looked at him with the most serious gaze she could muster. For Yukimura, it only made her all the more captivating.

"I'm going to die."

"What?! What do you mean?"

"I mean….I'm going to die. I don't know the exact day or when it will happen….but it will happen. And when I die…..I'll have reunited with my son…."

"L-Lord Corrin? You saw him too?"

"Yes," Mikoto smiled in spite of the news to come. "And my heart was so happy. The thought of holding him one more time…."

"But milady, why and how do you die?"

"Why? I don't know. How? Protecting Corrin. And there's no greater death I could ask for."

"Lady Mikoto…." Yukimura adjusted his glasses. "Everyone will be completely devastated….including myself."

"I know. I'm sorry. But if it comes down to saving myself or saving Corrin….I cannot choose the former. I've already lost him once," the queen said.

"…I understand."

"You mustn't tell a soul, Yukimura. This is my dying wish. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but….." Yukimura sighed. "…surely, you'd want it a different way? To live a long life with someone that you love?"

Mikoto giggled. "I've spent many years with this family. And they've come to accept me as their own, including Lady Ikona. All of them will be strong, Yukimura. Sumeragi would be so happy."

"…."

"Yukimura?"

"Forgive me, I was merely spacing out for a second. Do you have any…post-death orders?" Yukimura said, although saying the word was making him nauseous.

"I want my son to know of his heritage," Mikoto replied. Although her tactician took that to mean the Hoshidan side of things…..the queen was actually referring to three individuals:

Her niece, Azura.

Her late sister, Arete.

And her late husband…..the Silent Dragon.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Don't worry, we'll get to see my version of Ikona as well! As well as Arete and maaybe some concubine war stuff? Subtext and all that.**

 **I also have to apologize because I've kinda screwed things up geographically...it's not the case in game, but this story makes more sense when you picture the Ice Tribe village as being near Windmire and Cheve towards the east, near the canyon. The game is partially to blame for its lack of country borders and its shady map, but I failed as well. Sorry. Roll with it, okay? :(**

 **And yeah, Saizo and Kagero won't get Rev paired. I'm willing to confirm some units that will, though: Selena, Oboro, Arthur, Effie, Niles, Odin, Orochi, Setsuna, etc.**


	18. Center Stage

**Author's note: This might be the last chapter before the new semester starts, but we'll see. Remember my updates are my own discretion :)**

 **Review Time:**

 **ThePizzaLovingTurtle - Well considering nobody's taken a magnifying glass...I suppose I'm in the clear!**

 **P.T Piranha - Definitely agreed, but the night isn't over, so we'll see more Shura. As for Peri...I was following the support conversation, but it's not like it's in full practice yet or part of her motto or anything. All in all it's tricky because Peri is a hard character to put in a flattering light.**

 **Random guy - Oh don't worry, the game choices will just give me a basis. I'm totally up for interactions between Hoshido-Nohr units that can't be done in the game itself. Heck some of the Rev pairings are out there (Charlotte/Kaden? Peri/Hinata?)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Center Stage**

 **BANG**

Shura opened an eye and sat up. He wasn't able to truly fall asleep due to the sounds that he kept hearing, and it was making him nervous.

"Who's there?!"

No answer. The adventurer slowly stood up and surveyed the interior of the fort – it was long, filled with pillars, and yet, there was no soul around. Wouldn't Nohrian soldiers be on patrol?

"Tch….."

Shura moved himself to an alcove, where he could watch the outside portion leading into the interior. That way, nobody could get the jump on him.

 _I just need….to rest…._

XXXXX

 _"T-These Mokushujins! They've gone crazy!"_

 _"AH! My home's on fire!"_

 _"MY SON!"_

 _In the blaze of the battle, Shura was running as hard he could, armed with his own ninja equipment. It happened so suddenly, so out of the blue. One minute he was talking to Kamahisa about the fruit vendors that kept ripping them off, then the next, his friend had a shuriken in between his eyes._

 _"There's a runway!"_

 _Shura's eyes widened; three ninjas were trailing him, leaving him to barely dodge their combined fire. He flipped over a master ninja about to cut him, and he rolled out of view._

 _"T-These monsters….."_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _The ninja turned his head, only to see the elderly Ms. Tsubara wail at the sight of her daughter's removed head. The citizens of Kouga were outnumbered, and their rival country was not having any mercy today._

 _"N-No….."_

 _Shura darted from house to house, and in one instance, he knocked a small child down from getting hit._

 _"Run, kid!"_

 _"B-But my sister! I can't find my sister!"_

 _Shura hissed and grabbed the boy by his shoulders. "I said RUN! You can't fight! These ninja will kill you without a second thought!"_

 _"Mr. Shura…..why are they attacking us? What did we do to them….?" the boy asked with tears in his eyes. "What did we do?!"_

 _"I….I don't know! Just run, hurry!"_

 _Shura watched the boy flee for his life….but nearly pass out when his head was sliced off._

 _"It's pointless to get away, you fool," came a sinister voice. A somewhat younger Kotaro was there, armed in the same Mokushujin battle equipment as the assaulting ninja. Shura readied his shuriken._

 _"You lead these guys, don't you?!"_

 _"Very good, you pathetic Kougan. This land belongs to Mokushu now! So I decided to take out the filth that was occupying it."_

 _"What?! Your men are attacking WOMEN and CHILDREN! What kind of leader are you?!"_

 _Kotaro simply chuckled. "The leader who gets whatever his heart sets out for! Now….DIE!" The daimyo darted ahead and was about to slash Shura, but-_

XXXXXX

"D-Damn!"

He had woken up in a cold sweat. Was it a dream….or a painful memory? All Shura remembered was destruction and chaos.

"…I'm out of this dump."

So he got up and headed towards the other side of the fort.

* * *

Back at the capital…..

"All rise for the g-great King Garon!"

Soldiers stood at attention as the king passed through with his personal squad and Zola, who was grinning like a fiend. It fet great to be back home, and not in peril!

"Zola."

"Hmm? Yes, your majesty?"

"I'm thinking of giving you a higher position…..I'm surprised you've been such a help."

"Oh King Garon! Some jewels and a bigger hat will hold me over for the time being!"

"What is this?"

Iago was at the end of the hall, eyeing Zola very suspiciously. He didn't think he would come back, alive or at all. What was going on?

"Hello Iago. The king's back from his show, and something very interesting has happened."

"….."

"In the throne room. Now!"

XXXXXX

"I want this woman found and killed," Garon said harshly. "As well as the Archduke of Izumo."

Iago narrowed his eyes at his fellow sorcerer. Things seemed to be too convenient for the rat to get higher in the king's good graces.

"My king, it does sound like this Anna woman is a major threat, but did you see Izana?"

"She said she was collaborating with him, and she almost took my head off!" Garon snarled. "Zola, tell him my theory."

"Yes sir! You see, little Iago, Hoshido has sent Anna to destroy the king without getting their hands dirty. They probably found her in a sewer or Hell or something, because how else would a boorish girl like her even get close to the king? Nestra can vouch for the incident!"

"And they shall," Garon said, gesturing to some opera house guards that had come back with them.

"Y-Yes King Garon! This woman had a red ponytail and a bow….she's certainly not from the great land of Nestra! P-Please don't declare war on us!"

"War….?"

Heads turned to see Xander, who had entered. Zola was getting giddy. He knew how much Xander was honorable, but he also knew if there was anyone that could follow the king's orders….

"What has happened, Father?"

"Xander…." Garon pointed to his head. "An assassin from Hoshido attempted to slay me at the show. She's working with Izumo."

"What?! But that can't be…."

"I met Anna before it happened, Prince Xander," Zola said smugly. "She interfered with my mission to Izumo, and the next thing I knew, I was captured aboard sea! So it's safe to assume she has all kinds of connections!"

Not untrue.

"Izumo…..wait, why were you in Izumo?" Xander asked, suspicious.

"Uh something Iago sent me for!"

Iago cursed inwardly. "That's not important, my prince. The fact of the matter is that King Garon's life was attempted on, and we have many witnesses. Nestran citizens saw it."

"You're certain this girl isn't from Nestra then?"

The opera house guards shook their heads frantically. "We've never seen this Anna before in our lives! The king and queen swear by it!"

"…..I understand," Xander replied. But his eyes were locked on to Iago and Zola, equally untruthful in his eyes. One of them was not revealing the full story. "What is the course of action?"

Garon slammed the arm of his chair. "We must find this woman and capture her. Who knows what other things she's doing on behalf of Hoshido!"

"Was this woman dressed in their attire or armor….?"

Zola sneered. "Why Prince Xander, are you questioning the king's judgement? He was almost killed! Don't you care?"

"I do! But Father…we have other concerns as well, what with our yield and bandits. After all, I just received a report from Tirando. Laslow and Peri were able to quell the attacks, but not without a few deaths."

"Is that so?" Garon asked rather noncaringly. "Anything else of note?"

 _Of note…?._ "Actually…."

"The yield isn't a problem, Lord Xander," Iago sneered. "Hoshido is practically forcing us to make a move, wouldn't you say?

"…."

Xander thought for a brief minute. His retainer said she saw a ninja, but it didn't seem likely the two issues were connected. Or maybe…..was it? What if this Anna was successful? Who was telling the truth? _What_ was the truth?

* * *

"Ohhhh…."

Anna opened an eye, only to see Mozu fidgeting in her makeshift bed. The farmgirl seemed to be sweating ever so slightly. "Mozu, what's wrong?"

"Miss Anna…I really think we should get out of this forest. I keep hearing growling sounds…."

"So what? Haven't you caught tons of wild animals before?"

Mozu pouted. "These are different sounds…."

"Okay okay, I know just the trick!" Anna scooted closer and smiled. "I can tell you the bedtime story my mother once told me!"

"I'm not a kid!" the girl replied back. "I'll be fine…"

"Mozu. You're like what, 15?"

"…."

"And you're traveling with three people you met only recently, in a country that you've never been to. It's okay to be scared," Anna cooed.

"But…..you guys aren't strangers. I'm proud to call you my friends!"

"Preach it sister!" Izana said in his sleep.

"And I'm not scared!" Mozu sat up. "It's all just in my head, ain't it? As long as I keep my head high….I won't have to worry about a thing!"

"Yeah! Nothing can go wrong!"

 **GURAAAAAAAA**

"What the hell was that?!" she said, nearly jumping into Anna's arms. The merchant didn't miss a beat.

"Another point for the scared sexy scale?"

"MISS ANNA!"

 **GURAAA!**

"Oh crap…oh crap crap crap, I think I know what that is!" Anna got up and ran over to Reina, shaking her awake. "Rise and shine, cupcake!"

"What?! Are we under attack?!" Reina quickly picked up her spear.

"Lord Izana, up and at them!"

"Five more minutes Dad…."

"Miss Anna, what's around us?"

But Mozu gasped before she could get an answer. A sickly green muscular figure, with multiple eye holes appeared from the shadows. Many of them had appeared.

 _This is where the Faceless live?!_

Anna quickly grabbed her bag. "Get the crops, hurry!" But she was halted by a Faceless smashing its fist into the cart with the crops, breaking it. Reina quickly shook Izana awake.

"I'm up! I'm up! I'm…oh, nuts."

"The horses!"

The two steeds were whining in fear, and a roar from another Faceless actually caused one to run away.

"We've got to fight!" Reina declared, stabbing the first monster she possibly could. "We can survey the damage later!"

* * *

Nyx had made her way out of the Tirando forest, and she was looking around. She didn't care enough to look for the ninja, but it was puzzling – was Hoshido sending soldiers to stir up war?

 _Hmmm….perhaps I should head towards Dranor._

But suddenly, her eyes shifted, and she saw it. A bird-like creature with multiple tails was drinking water from a stream.

 _What the….?! That creature is not native to Nohr…._

The mage looked around again, and she carefully held her tomes under her arm as she tiptoed towards the kinshi. Yuugiri was starting to miss his owner.

 _Why is it here….?_

Nyx stopped only a few yards away, and she quietly opened a book to see if she could find any extra information. However, Yuugiri was sharp, and he noticed the girl.

"Guuoo!"

"Aah! Please calm down, beast. I'm merely reading up on your kind…"

But Yuugiri cocked his head and got ever so closer. Nyx stepped back.

"I said calm down, please. I pose no threat to you."

The mage was never one to get along with animals, but even she knew not to cross large ones that could technically claw her to death. However, Yuugiri was rather hungry, so he did the only logical thing a hungry kinshi would do.

XXXXX

 _"PUT ME DOWN, YOU STUPID BIRD!"_

Drag the child into its beak, into the air.

* * *

"They keep coming!"

Meanwhile Team Anna was starting to get overwhelmed by the sheer volume of Faceless. Reina was having a giddy time and slaying anything in her path, but Anna, Izana, and Mozu combined barely matched her skill.

"Geez, Nohr dumps all of these freaks in these woods?!"

Anna dodged a fist swing and fired an arrow through one's head. Izana was firing some of his apparitions, and Mozu was stabbing ahead to get them back.

"Lord Izana, don't you have some kind of super spell or staff?!"

"Sorry child, but I can't just release my full power right here, without any preparation! Besides, the Faceless seem to keep coming from those mud pits!"

Anna followed his point and darted through the darkness. "So let's stop them!" She quickly fired a bow into the pit, but she shrieked when two more came out to attack her.

"What do we do?!"

"Hahahaha….all of this blood….goodness, I can't control myself…!" Reina giggled with glee as she gutted about five more, not unnerved by the monsters at all.

"We fight, Mozu! They have to get tired eventually!"

 **THUMP**

Suddenly, all of the Faceless stopped, which gave Reina more openings. But the ground shaking made the others freeze up as well.

"What was that?"

 **THUMP**

"I-Izana…." Anna gulped. "Please tell me these ugly things are the only monsters Nohr has…."

"Huh? I believe so!"

 **THUMP**

Mozu squeaked like a mouse. Something was getting closer.

THUMP

"….oh, poop."

In front of Anna, Izana, and Mozu was a frightening giant made out of what happened to be rock. The beast had huge arms and huge fists, but its truly most intimidating feature was its deceptive looking mask. It was a Stoneborn.

 **"GURAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Anna screamed, dropping her bow. " _WHY_ THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"It seems to have a pecking order over the Faceless…." Reina grinned. "Shall I kill it for you all?"

But before the kinshi knight could connect her naginata, the Stoneborn made a grotesque motion as its face contorted to spit up a giant boulder. Mozu and Izana ran out of the way, and Anna pushed Reina down.

The boulder smashed into the cart, crushing the remaining crops.

"NO!" Mozu was horrified. To make matters worse, a motion from the Stoneborn had set the Faceless into a "kill all" mode again.

"Reina, call Yuugiri!" Anna shouted, shaking her. "We'll die if we stay here!" Reina obeyed and whistled to the sky, while Anna picked up her bag.

"Miss Anna…..! Our crops….!"

"Stop crying, Mozu! We have the gold, we have our weapons, and we have our lives! Now GET OVER HERE!" she screamed, leading the party towards a large tree. But the Faceless continued their hunt, and the Stoneborn launched another boulder.

"What IS that freaky thing?!" Izana exclaimed, shocked. "I've never seen it before!"

"Who cares?! YUUGIRI, HURRY UP!"

"LET ME GOOOOOOOOO!"

That made everyone freeze up again. Why was a small girl screaming? But another boulder was fired, and the four quickly ran down a hill, towards an open section of the forest.

"LOOK!"

The Faceless were coming, but the Kinishi swooped down, Nyx still squirming in its jaw.

"Who's this?!"

"Yuugiri, where did you find this girl?!"

"I am NOT a…!" Nyx's jaw was practically hanging at the sight of the new monster. "YOU IDIOTS WOKE UP A STONEBORN?!"

"What's a-"

"NO TIME FOR THIS!"

Reina and Anna got on the beasts back, with Izana and Mozu barely clinging to its talons as it took off. The Stoneborn threw another boulder, but a last-second roll avoided it. Yuugiri zoomed through the night air.

* * *

Meanwhile Shura passed through the fort, and briefly wondered if he could head east to the next town. The sounds weren't stopping, and he was almost sure someone was following him. Gritting his teeth, the adventurer ran through the fields.

 _Don't tell me those thugs caught up to me?!_

He hid when he saw Nohrian soldiers passing through on patrol. Unfortunately, they weren't heading towards Dragonfall to intercept.

XXXXXXX

"Haaa…..haaaa…."

Opting to bypass the town all together, Shura put all of his strength in fleeing.

 _Woods of the Forlorn…..could I hide there? No way…..only idiots would step a single foot in that place! It's crawling with Faceless and Stoneborn!_

"THERE! LET'S LAND THERE!"

Shura looked up at the voice, and he nearly gasped. A kinshi carrying five people was losing control and heading down, and one of the passangers was in its mouth! The adventurer hid behind a bush when it finally descended. Yuugiri spit out Nyx, and the others got off.

"Our crops…."

"What is your problem?!" Nyx stood up in anger. "Your wretched beast lugged me around like I was food! I should curse you all!"

"I'm sorry…." Reina rubbed Yuugiri's head to thank him. "Yuugiri must be hungry."

"Sorry?! You're lucky my tomes weren't digested!" Nyx snapped, picking up her books. She scowled at the party, but her eyes lit up when she noticed Izana….whose fedora and sunglasses fell off.

"….."

"…."

"What? There a pimple on my face?"

"What is the Archduke of Izumo doing here?"

Shura's eyes widened. _What?!_

"W-What? That's ridiculous, little girl…..he's just a traveler, like me and them! So go back to your mommy, okay?" Anna petted Nyx's head, but the mage smacked her hand away.

"I demand answers! First your beast picks me up, then I almost get killed by a Stoneborn, and now you're hiding a country's leader? You folks are plotting something!"

"Well what about you?!" Anna retorted. "You got some nerve kid, bossing all of us around! Your country makes murder monsters and brainwashes people!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Hoshido doesn't want people to starve! And look!" Anna pointed to Mozu. " _Your_ beasts ruined this girl's crops! And MY business!"

"I didn't make them, you idiotic woman!"

"STOP!"

Everyone turned just as Shura emerged. He looked like he could barely form a sentence.

"You're…..you're from Hoshido?"

XXXXXX

"So she's safe…."

A fire was lit, and everyone was sitting around. Nyx looked to be the most annoyed, and she refused to look, much less talk, to everyone. Mozu was still mourning the crops, and Shura was dogging Reina with questions.

"Does she miss her old home? Does she remember me?"

"No and no, I'm afraid," Reina replied, still soaked in Faceless blood. "In fact…..Yukimura kept everything about the mission a secret. Lady Azura has come to truly love her home."

 _Technically not. She's from the Ice Cream Kingdom!_ Anna thought, looking Shura over.

"I'm sorry…." Shura hung her head. "Mikoto just wanted her son back, right? Kidnapping someone _else's_ kid didn't fix anything!"

"It's alright, Shura."

"It's not alright! I barely got away from the capital to begin with, what if the castle finds out I took Azura? They already have reason to kill me! Hell they think I'm dead!"

"I still want to know why Izana is here," Nyx said, facing the Archduke. "You realize that Izumo is supposed to be neutral? You're only getting your country in danger."

"I came here for justice!" Izana said. "One of their sorcerers tried to kill me!"

"Iago?"

"Huh….no, it was Zola."

"Who's Iago?" Anna asked. This made Nyx almost burst out laughing.

"Y-You…..you travelers are rushing to your deaths. Iago is King Garon's right hand man….and the creator of the Faceless and the Stoneborn."

Mozu looked up, fire in her eyes. "He made those monsters?!"

"Yes. Frankly I have no idea why you Hoshidans occupied the Woods of the Forlorn, but there's a reason it's called Forlorn!"

"Take me to him!" Mozu shouted. "Oooh, he and King Garon have really done it now….making people starve? Brainwashing people? _Ruining everyone's hard work?!_ We have nothing to sell now! _"_

"Calm down Mozu…."

"No, Miss Reina! We have to get to the capital more than ever now!"

"Good luck," Nyx scoffed. "Windmire will eat you alive." She stood up to leave. "I'll warn you now…catching Iago's attention will only make your lives miserable."

"Wait! Don't you want to come with us?"

"No," the mage replied. "I prefer solitude."

She disappeared into the darkness, but Shura shook his head. "She's right. Windmire's a shithole. I got lucky and escaped the castle, but you guys definitely won't. Maybe you turn back."

"We are NOT turning back!" Anna exclaimed. "We've come this far, almost died like four times now, and we've discovered all kinds of secrets! In fact, you can lead us there!"

"Are you insane?! I'm not going back there!"

"Well, well…..there you are, Shura."

 _Oh…crap…._

A group of familiar outlaws, led by Bones, had appeared, all brandishing many weapons, including a rag and a bucket of water to waterboard him with.

"You thought you could leave without paying?"

"How the hell did you guys find me?!" Shura demanded, scrambling up.

Bones, a man with many scars across his face, pointed to red marks in the glass.

 _IT WAS MY BLOOD?!_ Shura looked to his bandages, which were stained red. Running so fast and moving around was not helping Beruka's treatment.

"Oh what is this, he owes you something?" Anna asked, exasperated. "Listen boys, we've had a long night, so can we do this tomorrow?"

"Shut up! This son of a bitch owes us 20000 gold! Unless you want to pay on his behalf?!"

Anna looked to Shura, whose eyes were pleading at the merchant. And with that, she got an idea.

"Okay," the merchant said casually. She fiddled in her badg and pulled out the proper gold amount, stunning the thugs. She slid the amount over and crossed her arms. "Now, will you leave us alone? She's covered in blood, so she'd be happy to fight if you don't want to."

Bones shrugged and took the money, his squad filing to leave. "Pleasure doin' business with you, love. We'll let the boss know you're square, Shura!"

"…."

"…."

"What just happened?" Izana asked.

"Thank you! I owe you a ton! Chalk that one up to my debts…." Shura sighed and counted on his fingers. "Silas, Selena, Beruka…."

"Hehehehehehe…"

"Miss Anna?"

"Hehehehehehe…."

"W-Why are you laughing?"

Anna spun around, a smug glint in her eye, and she pointed to Shura. "I just paid your debt, buddy boy! That means you work for me now! For free!"

"…..okay…..?"

"King Garon and his cronies think they can push an Anna around like this?! Well no matter! _You're_ going to take us to Windmire, _you're_ going to lead us through the capital, and _you're_ going to get us into the castle!"

"You're blackmailing him?!" Mozu exclaimed.

"Mozu, we have nothing to sell. All of the crops were destroyed, and I'll be DAMNED if I'm leaving this country without ANYTHING to show for it!"

"…"

"Listen, I'm trying to make an honest start…..I don't want to steal or sneak anymore! I just want to save money and get stronger! I'm trying to go to Notre Sagesse and-"

Anna's eyes were flashing lucky 7's.

"With _what_ money, Shura?"

"….shit."

"We're headed that way, so if you help us…..Mama will reward you and buy your ticket for the ferry! Sound good?"

Shura blinked. "But if you want to go there, why the hell do you want to go to Windmire?"

 _"Where should I start?"_

* * *

Elsewhere, Kaze and Rinkah were running through, with their soldiers.

"Kaze, slow down! We're not as fast you guys!"

"I'm sorry, but this is the best time to move! Under the cover of darkness….the ninja is the strongest!" the green haired man exclaimed. _We're getting closer, Lord Corrin….!_

* * *

"Breaking news, you wusses!"

Hans slammed open the barracks door, awaking all of the sleeping knights – including Silas – up.

"What's going on, General Hans?!"

The berserker made a disgusted face. "Some Hoshidan scum tried to kill the king in Nestra! We're going hunting for a red-haired sow, boys!"

 _What? Someone made an attempt on the king's life….what about the others?_

"Um s-sir, are the other royals alright?" Silas asked, getting out of bed. "Princess Elise? Prince Leo? Prince…Corrin?"

"I didn't mention them did I, you idiot! Besides, the king's life is the most important! So I want everyone to get your gear and get to practicing! Tomorrow….the fun begins!"

Silas didn't know why, but Hans' grin (fueled by bloodlust) was making his skin crawl.

* * *

"What?! An attempt on Father's life…."

Xander had finished telling Leo and Camilla the news.

"Does the description ring any bells, you two?"

"I can't say it does," Camilla said. "But don't worry, I'll hack off this assassin's head before I let her touch my little siblings. Selena and Beruka can look for her!" She smiled.

"I'll send Odin and Niles as well…..this seems more dire than the issue with Shura…."

"Is it?" Xander asked, catching their attention. "Because something isn't right with the account. Zola claims Iago sent him on a mission to Izumo, and from there…..the Archduke became involved."

"Why? What on earth was Iago planning?"

"I don't know. I don't doubt this Anna being the culprit, but I need more evidence to blame Lord Izana. You all know what to do."

"Yes."

"Mm-hmm."

Xander nodded, baring his siblings a good night. While everyone else was focused on Anna, he could attempt to find the glaring problem: the ninja.

* * *

Exhausted from the trip back home, Laslow sighed and leaned back in his chair. What he really needed was a good cup of tea to calm himself. How was he going to deal with the problem with Peri? The last thing he wanted to see was more bloodshed in this land.

"Greetings, Laslow! Having a DARK night?" Odin asked, stepping into the room. "May I join you?"

"Certainly, friend. Have a seat!"

"Urgggh….." Selena had entered the room as well and stretched. "I'm beat. All this running around isn't good for me…"

"It seems we're all alone," the dancer noted. "Just the three of us."

Selena and Odin looked at each other.

"So…" Laslow cleared his throat. "I'm not sure if I can keep at this charade."

"What?! What are you talking about?" Selena demanded. "We're on a mission, remember?"

"I do! And I don't intend to let him down, but…..how long can we keep things a secret? Because of the curse….we're relegated to the shadows. No one knows of our true identities…."

"Well so what? We keep at this until the job is done!"

"But Severa…." Odin's ever-present smirk faded, and the mask came undone. "…..don't you miss the others?"

"I…" the redette bit her lip and thought of all of their friends from Ylisse. The other children sent back by Naga to slay the fell dragon Grima. "Of course I do. Gods, Lucy must be getting desperate…b-but we had no choice!"

"Didn't we, Severa?" Laslow asked.

"….."

The three youths had spent their whole lives fighting for survival, after the Risen had decimated their home. Reuniting with their past parents and saving the world had healed some of the pain, but the scars would never fade. Fighting against a greater evil…..was something they couldn't hesitate to do.

When the Silent Dragon asked for their help – knowing they had vanquished a dragon before – how could they refuse? But were they on the right side of things?

"…..We'll come home soon," Selena managed to say, although her voice was uncertain. "But I can't be the only one who thinks a war's gonna start soon, right?"

"I'm afraid so," Laslow said. "It's not the same situation as Ylisse against Plegia."

"Perhaps there's something we can do!" Odin cried out dramatically. "After all, we've stopped crisis in our own world!"

"I don't think so, Owain."

"….I just realized something." Selena sighed. "When we leave…..won't we have to tell our lieges?"

Laslow and Odin shared a look, but nodded. Getting close to Corrin in order to protect him was only made possible because they became retainers of the royal family, and while they had to come to respect and serve them faithfully, none of them knew the truth of their origin.

"One step at a time, Sevy."

"Don't call me that!" Selena exclaimed, although she managed a smile.

"For now we'll just have to play it carefully," Laslow said. "I spared a ninja back in Tirando, and that led me to believe Hoshido is making a move."

"….."

"…."

"They…..they're struggling to eat in this country," Odin said seriously. "Even if Nohr has some shady elements…..is that truly an unjust cause to fight for?"

"It's not," Cordelia's daughter said. "No one's gonna be right in this war."

XXXXXX

 _The three youths had ran past the gate, barely managing to take down the Vallite soldiers that had been attacking them. Severa, Owain, and Inigo all had received new clothing and power from their companion, a blue-haired man covered by a hood._

 _"We…we made it….is everyone alright?"_

 _"They were no match for me!" Owain exclaimed. "Err….mostly."_

 _"Not so fast!"_

 _A girl with the same blue hair and white hat had materialized in front of them, her face obstructed by the shadow._

 _"I have an endless supply of soldiers, humans! King Anankos has sealed your fates!" More Vallites appeared, all armed to the teeth._

 _"UGH!" Severa stomped her foot. "I've had it up to HERE with these creeps!"_

 _"Mister Anankos, what do we do?" Inigo asked their companion. "We're running out of stamina…"_

 _"Don't worry. There's no need for you to keep fighting! I'll send you to Nohr right away!"_

 _The blue haired girl – Lilith - looked perplexed. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"Didn't you want us to go to Hoshido?" Owain asked, confused. "Isn't that where your wife went to?"_

 _"We can't go alone!" Severa exclaimed._

 _"I'm sorry, but I can't go anywhere," Anankos explained. "I wish I could've said more, but…..this is farewell."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Listen to me!" the hooded man took a glance at Lilith and her soldiers, then turned back to face the heroes he had summoned. "Go to the royal castle, and demonstrate your skills. You're bound to become retainers for the royal family. Then….maybe you can find my son…."_

 _"That's ENOUGH!" Lilith moved her palm, and smashed the man to the ground._

 _"Anankos!"_

 _"Damn it…..please, you all must go…." the Silent Dragon panted. "When we meet again…..we will be enemies. Promise me….you will return…..promise me….you'll end my suffering…."_

 _And with a pained smile, Anankos sent the three away from the Valla soil via teleportation. Lilith was understandly angry at that._

 _"I….believe in you all…."_

 _"Why must you keep getting in the king's way, imposter?!" the other dragon shouted. "I'll strike you down myself!"_

 _"….!"_

 _But Lilith's hand couldn't make the final blow._

 _"What…..what's going on…..why….can't I….."_

 _"…..Lilith…."_

 _"You….can't be him…." Lilith's form was starting to tremble. "You can't be….my father….no! I must carry out my mission! I must carry out my king's orders!"_

 _"Fine then, " Anankos stood up and spread his arms out. "If you're going to kill me….do it. If I am to die….at least I can see the face….of my daughter."_

 _"WHAT?! How dare you?!" Lilith stepped back, her soldiers fading. "My father is not you! I serve him faithfully….and he…he…."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Doesn't even….acknowledge my existence….you don't know me, imposter!"_

 _"…"_

 _"Day after day I work like a slave, and it doesn't matter to him! I'm….nothing more than a p-pawn…." Lilith's eyes were watering._

 _"I'm sorry, Lilith. Your king…..and myself…..we're two halves of the same being. He may have sired you, but I'm to blame as well," Anankos said. "I wish…..to fill your memory with happy moments to make up for the horrors you've faced. As your father….your happiness would bring me joy."_

 _"F-Father…..?"_

 _"Kill me, Lilith. If that is what you must do…."_

 _"….I…c-can't…." she replied, stepping closer. "But…..it was my orders….."_

 _The maid dropped to her knees, but not before her father caught her. He held her close as he released some of his power…_

 _XXXXXX_

 _"F-Father…."_

 _When Lilith came to, she saw the hooded man laying on the ground, taking his last moments of life._

 _"Lilith….."_

 _"You didn't have to do that for me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for calling that other man….."_

 _"Don't apologize….I'm just glad you're safe. I'll be gone soon anyway."_

 _Lilith gasped: the man's form was starting to dissolve in a watery mist._

 _"Father!"_

 _"It's an honorable to die, my daughter….helping you…."_

 _"NO! Please, not like this!" the maid cried out, tears falling._

 _"Hahahaha…..you're so demanding…..why don't you smile instead….?"_

 _"How could I?! You're….you're…."_

 _"Find your brother," Anankos said quietly. "There's still….hope….."_

 _The "good" half of the Silent Dragon faded into oblivion, leaving his daughter alone. She cried for a bit into a ground, but soon….her honey-colored eyes narrowed in resolve._

 _"I will…..I will find him! And I'll be a light to my brother!"_

 _Lilith quickly ran away from the scene, knowing the remaining part of Anankos – the bitter king that was betrayed by his subjects – would be targeting her and Corrin._

XXXXXX

"Aaah….."

In the present, the dragon girl had awoken from the memory, and she looked outside. Soldiers were running around the castle, meaning King Garon's room would most likely have less people around.

 _I can't run into that Hydra…..my only hope is to have Flora take him off guard. In the meantime…don't you worry, Corrin, I'll find a way to subdue him! The beast that serves our corrupted father…_

* * *

" _What_ did you say happened?" Daniela asked, eye twitching ever so slightly.

"Goodness you don't pay attention do you?" Iago snapped. "King Garon was almost killed in Nestra, and now we've got a witchhunt going…." He scoffed and placed the gold down. "I didn't think that village could pay their dues…"

"It was the strangest thing, Iago," the valkyrie sneered as she sashyed over to the tactician. "There I was, scaring them like usual….when some brown-haired girl came up, with a sack of gold, and paid them off!"

"Is that so…." Iago responded automatically, not really paying attention. He was trying to figure out what Zola knew and he didn't. _He_ was supposed to have the edge. _He_ was supposed to be king's most trusted vassal!

"Yeah, she was traveling with some red-haired girl and a dork wearing a fedora. I don't care who you are, if you're wearing one of those, you're either a giant loser or-"

"Wait?! Red-haired….did she have a ponytail?"

"Yeah….?"

Iago growled. "That has to be the assassin! But….how on earth could she move from Nohr to Nestra in one day….unless….."

"What?"

The snake chuckled and rubbed his chin. "Zola, you sly bastard…."

"Could you explain, Iago?" Daniela sat on his lap and flicked his nose. "I do hate when you're vague."

"Let's just say – can you get off me? – that something is missing to this whole mystery…and I've just cracked the code. Have your men sat up a hunt for this girl. I've already ordered Hans to do the same."

"I don't understand. Is Zola pulling something?"

"Oh, he's going to get a _lot_ pulled if he keeps this charade up. Trying to take my glory…."

"Mmmm, you're charming when you're plotting, Iago~ Can I have a kiss?"

"Urgh, maybe later," Iago pushed Daniela off and adjusted his mask. "Zola claims the assassin has ties to Hoshido, and if this Anna has cohorts there….perhaps this can be used as an excuse to invade."

"Come to think of it…..that girl that stood up for them had a bit of a hick accent….I can't wait to find her again and make her squeal like the runt she is!"

"Hehehehe….." Iago grinned. "The pieces are in front of me, Daniela. And as the chessmaster….it's time I secure the winning move…."

"All for us, right?"

The tactician nodded.

 _Naïve Daniela….you and that oaf Hans….hell, Zola too….were never part of this. Only_ _ **I**_ _deserve King Garon's power….and nobody shall take that away from me! Be on your toes, little Hoshido….be on your toes…._

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: The world needs moar Daniela.**

 **Anyways I'm not dragging my feet here. As Team Anna and Kaze/Rinkah both approach Windmire, they'll run into Nohrian forces. Can they win with Shura's knowledge? How does one assassin attempt affect Flora's chances? (read: she's doomed), and who will come out on top?**

 **Next Time - Scarlet meets Ryoma and playful sparks fly.**


	19. A Simple Wish

**Review Time:**

 **P.T Piranha - Definitely see your point. Writing Xander is actually a little tough because I want to keep him loyal to his father _without_ falling into the game's trap of making him too loyal that it just becomes unbelievable.**

 **KingWykkyd57 - This a chime in or a correction? XD**

 **ThePizzaLovingTurtle - Yeah, and it's unfortunate Valla isn't given enough room for us to see its mechanisms. I didn't mean to put the whole flashback there, but hey, it's not like we won't see Lilith and Anankos more predominately later. Also totally wasn't intending to have that tonal shift with Anna and Shura, but ah well.**

 **Random guy - I definitely want to include more of the paralogue bosses...if possible. And honestly? Being like Joker and Harley wasn't the angle I was intending for, but I like the idea!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – A Simple Wish**

A new day had begun across the land of Hoshido, and Ryoma was dressing himself in his signature armor to begin his training.

"Lord Ryoma! There's someone here to see you!" a servant exclaimed, rushing in. "She claims she sent you sensitive documents?"

"What?! Where is she?"

XXXXX

The crown prince found the rebel leader just outside the castle gates, where many soldiers had stopped her advance. Scarlet had her hands up in surrender.

"I just want to meet the prince, okay? I don't mean any harm….neither does Crimson!"

Said wyvern was restrained by other guards.

"Stand down, all of you!" Ryoma shouted, stepping closer.

All of them immediately obeyed, giving Scarlet room to walk towards the prince in tandem. Even at a distance, the differences fascinated the prince. She was walking with a confident aura, yet still respectful. Her smile was easygoing, and the freckles on her face complemented her blonde locks. To think, she was technically a Nohrian.

"Are you….Scarlet?"

"That's me, Prince Ryoma!" the wyvern rider bowed. "I wanted to meet up to talk, if that's okay?"

"…..It is. But how did you cross the border without attracting attention?"

"When I showed Omozu this…." Scarlet took out the photo of her grandfather. "he let me pass immediately. The other guards seemed puzzled, but they listened to him."

 _It IS Shiro…..and that must be her when she was a child._

"I would imagine so. That man was his uncle."

Scarlet beamed. "No way! So the border guard was my mother's cousin?"

 _She's so upbeat…..not what I was expecting from a Nohrian rebel leader…._ Ryoma continued to look the woman over, appreciating the shade of red she picked for her armor.

"Hey hey, my eyes are up here," she teased. "You want me to tell the Queen her son's a little frisky?"

Ryoma actually blushed. "F-Forgive me, I wasn't trying to-"

"Hehehe, I'm just messing with you, Prince! Gramps always made me laugh when I saw him…"

"…"

XXXXXXX

"Sorry if I'm busting your stones, this is actually pretty serious."

The two had moved to the courtyard, where guards – standing on patrol – were eying the woman very suspiciously. Ryoma wasn't sure if he should make a hefty introduction of Scarlet to the others.

"It's fine. So Kaze and Rinkah told you what happened….?"

Scarlet nodded, looking over a map. "Yep. The country has no clue. They wanted to spread the truth and find your brother, but we hit a few snags."

"Such as?"

"Royal soldiers saw them when a city was under bandit attacks. Despite this….they wanted to rush to the capital."

"What?!" Ryoma's eyes widened. "Kaze, that's too risky…."

"He was with you when it happened?"

"…yes."

Scarlet looked over the castle, impressed by its size and the blooming flowers across the yard. The capital was definitely much brighter than Nohr's, and she had a feeling the ruler was the same way.

"…..I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Ryoma closed his eyes. "I was the one not strong enough. I was unable to prevent my father's death or Corrin's kidnapping."

"Well, it's just a thing you say, you know?" Scarlet tapped her axehead. "I was an only child, but plenty of the rebels have siblings. I could imagine it was devastating."

"…..Your report talked about the Nohrian royal family. Tell me more about them."

"Huh? Have you never met them?"

"…..If I have, I was but a child. Nohr and Hoshido have been at each other's throats for over 10 years now, and even before then….we weren't on the best of terms. But despite this, my father had a begrudging respect for Garon."

"Huh? Why?"

Ryoma stood up. "He knew Nohr's size rivaled Hoshido's. Running a large country is not an easy task, and Mother struggled to keep things under control when news broke out of his death."

"…"

"I don't mean any offense, Scarlet, but I'd like to conduct our business out of Mother's reach. She does not want to go to war with Nohr, but I think differently."

"You don't like disagreeing with the queen, do you?" Scarlet asked, getting up too. "Did she know of our contact?"

"Not until I told her myself. She expressed displeasure but she trusted that I knew what I was doing."

"Hmm-mmm…..Prince Ryoma-"

"You can just call me Ryoma," the crown prince smiled. "If we're to be allies, maybe formality isn't the most practical option."

"Ryoma…." Scarlet spotted the marker where Sumeragi's grave was, right next to Ikana's. "….does Queen Mikoto blame the entirety of Nohr for what happened?"

"No, why do you ask? I don't blame them myself, but many others – including my brother Takumi - think differently. It's hard to convince the public to think otherwise, but nothing can be fixed if Garon still lives."

While listening, Scarlet walked across to the garden, and simply stared at a tomato plant.

"Wanna know the things people have said about Hoshido?"

"…..?"

Scarlet yanked the tomato out, bounced it in her hand, and took a bite.

 _"Hoshidans make us starve. They don't share. They let us rot. King Garon tried to negotiate for some aid, but their king refused!"_

"What is going on here?" Yukimura snapped, having stepped outside. "Prince Ryoma, who is this?"

"Yukimura….she's a Nohrian rebel who just…..ate a tomato….S-Scarlet, what are you talking about?"

"Ryoma, the people don't know what happened at Cheve," Scarlet replied. "The king and his cronies have spun this whole story about Nohrian suffering….but I see it's not _completely_ false. You've got some good land here!"

She stepped back over to the two.

"We do. Are you trying to imply something, Miss Scarlet?" Yukimura asked.

The rebel leader eyed the tactician carefully. "Kaze insists that you folks don't want Nohr to rot. And I believe him! But tell me….what _do_ you want?"

Ryoma, who looked surprised at such a notion, cleared his throat. "Nohr has to pay for what they've done. A king is dead and a prince is gone. I don't know the exact reason why Garon slayed my father, but that isn't an excuse for low yield!"

"I'm not saying it was."

"One day I will be king, Scarlet. If I can continue to have my country be at peace, then I shall aim for that. Nohr is at fault."

"They are…." Yukimura glared slightly at the woman. "What is your plan, if you truly chose to rebel?"

"Well we would need Hoshido's aid, right?"

Scarlet called her wyvern over, and she scratched behind the beast's eyes.

"All I really want…..is a new Nohr. My mother loved my father, even if the two came from two different worlds. And my grandfather was so happy when he saw me for the first time."

"….."

"It showed me….that there can be a world where Nohrians and Hoshidans can get along."

"I can't say I have the same idea," Yukimura said seriously. "With the way things have been going, the distance is too far to cross. Realistically speaking...we might enter a world where only one of us is still standing."

Ryoma gave an uneasy look at his mother's most trusted vassal. He did not share the sentiment. However, he wasn't expecting Scarlet give a (rather cute) giggle, slapping her knee.

"I guess I'm just a silly dreamer then, Yukimura!"

 _This woman…._

Above the courtyard, Mikoto was watching the scene. She smiled: she assumed the girl was from Nohr but she seemed like a kind-hearted person. And before she turned away, she gasped when she saw Sumeragi's son kiss her in another one of her visions.

* * *

Back at Windmire, Xander stepped outside the castle, where he saw Laslow and Peri awaiting his next orders.

"Good morning, Lord Xander!" Laslow greeted. "It's a beautiful day, wouldn't you say?"

"It is," Xander replied, not smiling. "We've got a dire situation, you two. An assassin attempted to kill my father, and she's marked to have cohorts."

"Bad guys, huh?" Peri gave a (rare) frown. "Shall I hunt down them, milord?"

"P-Peri, there's no need to jump to conclusions now! You want us to join the search for this assassin?" Laslow quickly asked.

"Not exactly. Peri, the ninja you saw….I want you to find him. Restraint, do not do anything further. Soldiers by the front gates shall accompany you."

"Oooooh! You got it, Lord Xander!" The cavalier gave a cheerful smile and quickly galloped away. Laslow, watching her leave, gave a nervous gulp.

"Something wrong, Laslow?"

"It's just….Peri has that look on her face again…..but I could pose the same question, sire! I thought you would be more enraged."

Xander sighed. "I rightfully should be. How could the crown prince not pay attention to an attempted murder? My mind seems tethered in two different places."

"Well, I'm interested in knowing if you're interested in sharing."

"It's the people, Laslow. Many of them have turned to me for help in their living conditions, and I only wish my father took a more interested stance. I can't agree with the idea of invading Hoshido for crops, but it might be the only choice…."

"Yet you feel somewhat guilty?"

"A leader is always supposed to bring his country to prosperity. To glory. Nohr has been on the decline for years, and my mother would turn in her grave if she knew. She adored this land."

"….Lord Xander, might I tell you a story?"

"Go on…?"

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful blue-haired princess in a faraway kingdom. Her land was rotting, filled with monsters, and it seemed like there was no hope. But one day…her and all of her friends banded together to save their world. They risked their lives….knowing the consequences. And yet, they didn't care."

"…."

"What I'm saying is….you mustn't put the burden on your shoulder alone. A leader isn't a god. They rely on advisors, servants, soldiers, and the citizens. It is a joint effort to run a country," Laslow said, smiling. "Just remember that."

"….yes, thank you Laslow." Xander smiled back.

"What is my order, milord?"

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Shura!"

The adventurer groaned loudly as he opened his eyes. Mozu was holding out a platter of what appeared to be cooked bear meat. Anna was planning something in the corner while Izana was meditating.

"You cooked this Mozu?"

"Yep! We need food to begin a big day."

Shura looked the girl over. "How old are you? You come from a farm, right?"

"Yeah….? But I'm with you all on this!" Mozu set the platter down. "I only came here to sell for my village, but after the Faceless and Stoneborn…..and all I've seen….I have to act. People are hungry in this country, don't you know?"

Hearing his growling stomach made the man heartily take the food. "Yeah…."

"I just want….to know why," Mozu said. "Why all of this has to happen. That's my goal."

Shura sighed. "Alright, that's it. Hey, guys!"

Anna turned her head, just as Reina flew back into the clearing with a refreshed Yuugiri. Izana opened his eyes as well.

"If we're going to be traveling – running against Nohr at that – then I'm gonna tell you something. I'm not just some thief."

"Yeah, Four Eyes hired you to take Azura," Anna said. "Why did you accept, anyway?"

"I was desperate, because…..I want to rebuild my home."

"You're….not a Hoshidan?"

"No!" Shura snapped. "Sorry, everyone keeps saying that. I come from….Kouga."

Reina made a sound of understanding. "The lost country to the south….pirates leveled the area, right? I'm sorry for your loss."

"No….that's not the truth."

"Where was Kouga anyway?" Anna asked Izana.

"Oh, to the west of Mokushu."

"Urgggh! So Shura and the others had to live with that scumbag Kotaro?"

The mention of "that scumbag" was making Shura both angry and yet, excited. Did these travelers know what happened?

"You've folks met him….."

"Yeah, why?"

"This is gonna sound crazy…..but I swear….on all of the lost Kougan lives I've seen….that it's the true. I'm not expecting you to run to Queen Mikoto and tell her to attack them, but…..that's my goal. I want others to know the truth."

"W-What do you mean, Mr. Shura?"

"Kotaro and his ninja attacked Kouga, not _pirates._ That's just a lie spread to cover up their tracks! They came by and set fire to our homes, stealing our land….killing…..everyone they saw."

"…."

"…."

"…"

"I'm not lying, I swear! I have to get stronger and I HAVE to make that bastard pay for what he's done _to the people I cared about!"_

"….Miss Anna…."

"I know, Mozu."

The merchant stepped over to Shura and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hun….if you can help us for the whole quest….how about we kick the dienow's butt?"

Shura actually laughed. "You guys believe me?"

"Kotaro tried to kill _me!_ " Anna exclaimed. "I guess he's just jealous of those with dashing good looks." She giggled when the Kougan blushed.

"Guys….this isn't as simple as you think it is…..there's no real proof."

"Maybe the Rainbow Sage would help," Izana suggested. "We're headed there to learn more about Anna's heritage."

"…"

"I'll support you, Shura," Reina said. "I can't say I can gather Hoshido's support on this, but….sometimes one has to act without their country."

"We're a team!" Mozu said. "Right?"

Shura smirked. "I'm liking you guys more and more every second. So what's the plan?"

Heads turned to Anna.

"Simple~ We head to Windmire." Anna tapped the map. "Shura helps us break into the castle, and we kidnap the prince to bring him back to Hoshido!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"….."

"She's serious, isn't she?"

"As a baby-eating tax collector!" Anna smiled wide. "So who's in?"

* * *

Speaking of Kotaro…

"Why did the king choose _you_?" said an apathetic voice.

Across the skies of Nohr, a fleet of wyvern lords and malig knights were flying towards the direction of Mokushu, their soon to be ally. At the front was a general, a man named Nichol. He had a goatee and a rather intense disposition.

"Because I'm the one who even suggested the idea!" Zola exclaimed, now spotting a bigger hat. "King Garon is counting on me!"

"But you're nothing more than a rat," Nichol said. "What can Mokushu do for us?"

"An ally in conquering Hoshido, of course! Those hicks will never see it coming!"

The malig knight gave an interested hum, looking down at a village. "It only makes sense. With Hoshido in the way, none of us can survive. And in the cold hearted world….you do what you can."

"Hehehehehe! Of course!" In reality Zola was just thinking of the fame he'd get once everything was successful.

Nichol, on the other hand, was thinking of the ways he could kill a Hoshidan. The thought of their weak-willed screams submitting to him made his lips curl up. In his mind, the strong survived and the weak did not.

* * *

"Lalalalala~"

"…."

"Lalalalala~"

"…."

"Jakob, what's going on?"

Felicia had found what the butler was looking at, and it made her eyes nearly shoot open. Her sister seemed to be happily humming as she was dusting the curtains. Flora was nice but she wasn't as upbeat as she was.

"I think Flora is sick," Jakob muttered. "She must be having delusions."

"She's working hard, though! That's not a problem, right?"

Jakob looked at Felicia and rolled his eyes. "At least one of you two is."

"Jakob! I'll go talk to her."

The younger twin stepped over to her sister and tapped her shoulder. Flora spun around in alarm, but she smiled again.

"Ah, hello, sister. Do you need something?"

"Why are you so chipper, Flora?" Felicia asked. "Not that it isn't great, but…..gosh, you're practically glowing!"

"I'm just happy, y'know? There isn't a reason." Flora couldn't help but think of the compliments her lord gave her. But when she glanced at Jakob, the smile faded. "Felicia…."

"Y-Yeah?"

"….do you see yourself working with Jakob in the future?"

"I don't see why not," Felicia said innocently. "We both serve Lord Corrin, no matter what!"

 _Yeah you two probably serve each other….no, stop it!_

"Well let me ask you this. Would you consider him a friend?"

Felicia pouted, thinking of the insults always thrown her way, but at the same time, Jakob did want her to improve herself as a maid. "Yeah."

"…"

Flora realized something. If she was going to kill the king, she would be on the run afterward. So this meant….her time with her sister and the man she had feelings for….would be limited. So she quickly hugged Felicia.

"Flora….?"

"Felicia…..I'm very proud of you. You work hard, even if you're clumsy from time to time. No matter what….please, watch over Lord Corrin."

"T-Thank you….um….are you feeling okay?"

Flora pulled away and looked into her sister's eyes. "I mean it. Stay by his side. And remember, I'm always looking out for you!" She quickly ran towards Jakob, leaving Felicia confused.

XXXXX

"Jakob!"

The butler stopped his window cleaning. "Yes, Flora? Actually, I'm glad you've come this way. I have to something to tell you."

"H-Huh?" Flora immediately blushed. "Yes…?"

"I know it. I can see it through your aura, and frankly, your mood yesterday has only confirmed it, I'm afraid."

"…?"

Straight-faced, Jakob said: "I know you hate me."

 _WHAAAAAAT?!_ "Where did you come up with THAT?!"

"Because! You left a bunch of mushrooms on my plate last night. I despise them! Message received," the butler said, narrowing his eyes.

 _He can't be serious! They're…..they were…._ "J-Jakob, I didn't know. Please, forgive me. I don't hate you at all!" Flora bowed.

"…..I see. Well, for reference, I prefer fruits." Jakob smiled, much to her relief. "After all, you're a better cook than I am."

"That's not true…..listen, Jakob….may I tell you something?"

"Of course! Soon as I get Lord Corrin's armor ready for his training session! Milord needs my assistance, at all times!"

 _Felicia and Jakob…..Gunter was right. Both of them have gotten too involved in this role. But….is that a bad thing?_

"Sorry, shall we chat later?"

"Jakob, before you go…will you and Felicia be happy? Doing what….you do?"

The butler put a hand to his chin in thought. "She needs a LOT of improvement, Flora, but at least she has the right attitude! So honestly, I can't get that annoyed when she screws up horribly."

"…"

"Without me, she will fall, and goodness, I can't have that."

"….."

"You were saying?"

 _They'll have each other. I'm the odd card out, and I always will be. Maybe….I need to move on. My goal….is far beyond this._

Flora looked at her maid outfit. Part of her wanted for it to burn to ashes (ironically enough), and yet….a part of her would miss it.

"N-Nothing. Please, take good care of my sister and Lord Corrin."

Jakob smiled again. "You have my word."

The maid quickly ran down the hall, wiping away any moisture in her eyes that had formed. She could not hesitate. She would only have one chance.

To free her people.

* * *

Across the country, Kaze and Rinkah were continuing their stretch, although hunger and fatigue made them stop at a small stream.

"We're getting closer…." Kaze looked around. "Perhaps we should take a quick break here."

"Kaze, you really want to find the prince, don't you?"

"More than anything."

Rinkah smirked. "I'm sorry I was kind of a bitch when we started to travel together. Nothing seems to slow you down!"

"Thank you, Rinkah. I've come to enjoy the time together as well."

"Heyyy! You guys come from Hoshido?"

The pack looked up, only to see a young man with fox ears and a fox tail jump down. He had a blue scarf to top his simple outfit, yet there was an aura of amicability about him.

He was a kitsune. The counterpart to a wolfskin.

"Kitsune…..?"

"Sorry, just stopped to get a drink," Kaden kneeled down and put some water to his lips. "But I recognize those clothes! You folks definitely aren't from Nohr!"

"And neither are you," Rinkah said suspiciously. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, right…..I don't suppose you guys know the way to a place called Nestra?"

"It's to the southwest," Kaze replied, thinking of Scarlet's map. "You have business there?"

Kaden stretched before standing up again. "Yep! I actually owe someone a favor. A girl saved me from a beartrap when she was visiting the Hoshidan mountains. So, I'm on my way to repay that favor!"

"Weird…." The oni muttered.

"A pleasure to meet you then. I am Kaze, and that's Rinkah. Those folks are our comrades."

"My name's Kaden!" The kitsune beamed. "Thanks for the directions, Kaze!"

"Certainly….um, I don't suppose you've been to the capital?"

"Nope! But I think it's that way!" Kaden pointed. "Better be careful though, there's some soldiers lurking around."

"….."

"….."

"Well, see ya! I owe you for helping me, so just give me a couple of days!"

The kitsune quickly ran off, but a flash of light signified he had transformed into his natural form to get better speed, despite the risk.

"Geez, who does he owe?"

* * *

"You missed your performance?"

Layla was at her mother's abode, carefully feeding her some soup. The dancer nodded – dressed in bedtime attire opposed to her usual dress – and smiled.

"A Nohrian sorcerer offered to fill in for me! I was so nervous, Mother, and I kept thinking about you….I knew I wouldn't be able to perform."

Her mother frowned. "Oh, honey, you should've done it. Such an opportunity only comes once in a while!"

"Oh, it's okay! There were be other chances," Layla said.

The front door knocked, and the pink-haired girl quickly got up to answer it. When she did, she was face to face with some Nestran soldiers.

"You're Layla, the dancer that performed at the opera house yesterday?"

"Y-Yes, why?"

The soldiers grabbed her and dragged her out of the house. "The king and queen wish to see you immediately."

"What happened?! Ouch, you're pulling me too hard….!"

* * *

"You're pulling me too hard, milady!"

Elise was so excited, she had nearly skipped breakfast (not really paying attention to the commotion abound), but when it was over, she dragged Arthur and Effie to the underbelly of the capital – where the two had grew up – to begin their search.

"I'm sorry, Arthur! But we can't waste any time!"

"The guards were in a bit of a frenzy this morning….I wonder why," Effie murmured.

Just like Elise didn't tell her siblings her intentions to look for her "lost sister", Xander, Leo, and Camilla didn't tell her their father was almost killed.

"Hmmm….okay, she's this way!"

The three were wearing hoods to keep attention of themselves, but Elise's bubbly nature wasn't helping matters.

"Where are we going, Lady Elise?" Arthur whispered, yelping when his foot stepped into a puddle.

"To see Cassie!"

XXXXXX

"Milady? Why did you come all the way here?"

Cassita – her full name – was a jolly woman with grey hair and a fuller figure. She was puzzled as to why the youngest princess was here, but her eyes said she appreciated the visit nonetheless.

"Arthur, Effie, you've met my nanny, right? I sell flowers to help her from time to time," Elise explained with a smile.

"Oh! You're so kind-hearted, Lady Elise!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Cassita, Lady Elise brought us here because….well, she's looking for a Lady Azura," Effie said. "Can you tell us anything?"

The middle aged woman walked to her kitchen to prepare tea, but she had looked pensive. "You two became Lady Elise's retainers not too long ago, right?"

"Yes….?"

"Arthur and Effie have always stuck by me, Cassie!"

"Oh no no, I'm not doubting that, honey! It's just that….well, I've been working at the castle for many years…I still remember when you were a baby…."

Elise giggled.

"But Lady Azura did indeed live at the castle before you…..in a much more…sketchy time." Cassita walked back into the room and sat down. "Have your siblings told you anything?"

"Huh? About what?"

"Er, your past, milady?"

"Ohhh…." Elise thought for a few seconds. "I know we all have different mothers, but the king's our father! I guess he was a charmer back then!"

Cassita laughed. "I'm afraid that's only half the story. You see….Prince Xander comes from Queen Katerina, who died many years ago. But you…Prince Leo…and Princess Camilla…all come….um…"

"Other women, I know!"

"No, Lady Elise, these weren't regular women….how to phrase this…"

"Wait! So who was Azura's mom?"

"Oh, she was the daughter of Queen Arete, who was King Garon's second wife," Cassita replied. "But you see….Azura and Arete didn't face the best of conditions. The people of Nohr….had loved Queen Katerina."

"…?"

"They were a tad… _.resentful_ when a new queen came into the throne so soon. I only saw Queen Arete a few times in my life, but she carried herself differently. She was posed, sophisticated…and a little…I suppose….self-thinking?"

"But what about Azura?"

"Oh she loved her daughter, don't get me wrong! But Queen Katerina always visited every part of the country, encouraging the populace….they said her smile made your worries melt away. Queen Arete…didn't."

"Xander….never told me about his mother…." Elise frowned. "Poor Father though, losing two queens….I guess that's why he can be a little….moody sometimes…."

 _A little moody….bless my heart, Elise, you're just so innocent._

"I'll tell you a story. A story that might be shocking, but I think you should know. It'll explain why Azura's brief time here was not very fortunate."

Arthur and Effie were oddly quiet, captivated by the nanny's words.

"What, Cassie?"

As the whistle of the tea kettle rang, Cassita got up to fetch it.

"The story of the concubine wars."

* * *

Azura herself was outside, practicing her dance steps. Singing wasn't her only talent, and she fondly remembered all of the times Arete complimented her.

 _Why don't you perform for me, my darling Azura?_

 _M-Mama….but all of these guards are watching me…._

 _Please? For me?_

 _For me?_

She stopped and sighed deeply. Despite the common belief, she was _not_ Garon's daughter – in a surprising twist, he adopted her when he married Arete. But even then, he was distant. Aloof. And Azura barely remembered her biological father.

"Azura?"

The songstress turned, and saw Sakura.

"Sakura…..s-sorry, was I spacing out?"

"Umm….a little. Come quick! Brother is talking to someone!" Sakura's gentle hand grabbed Azura's arm, and she pulled her away.

Much like Mikoto and Corrin, her family had hailed from Valla, and while Arete told her many things about the kingdom…..it was Anankos's curse that had ended her life.

XXXXX

"Look…..what's the flying thing near her?"

The two were peeking through the bushes, and Azura couldn't help but giggle at Sakura's innocent yet determined way she wanted to look out for her older brother.

"That's a wyvern, Sakura. They're native to Nohr."

"What? But….who is she?"

Across the yard, Ryoma was introducing Scarlet to some soldiers – with Saizo and Kagero standing at attention.

"This is Scarlet, everyone. She's from a city called Cheve, in Nohr. Her rebels will help us overcome that country and defeat their king!"

The soldiers of the Hoshidan army let out a shout of acknowledgement, and Takumi and his squad filed in.

"Who's this, brother?"

"Pleased to meet you all!" Scarlet smirked. "My rebels and I will do anything we can to help you, and it's only a matter of time before more than just Faceless attacks this country."

"I trust all of you will treat Scarlet well," Ryoma said, looking over the crowd. "We're going to need all of the help we can."

No one in the crowd said anything to oppose, but Kagero sensed the feelings of distrust and resentment across the yard. To no surprise, Saizo had those feelings, although the two looked away with a blush when their eyes met.

Takumi himself was frowning. "Well….if you say so…." He trusted Scarlet about as much as he could throw her. Which technically wasn't a lot.

"I don't like this," Oboro whispered. "I mean, Lord Ryoma's word is law and all, but she's….urgh! From **Nohr** …."

"She's cute though." This earned Hinata a painful slap from his blue-haired partner.

Scarlet caught some of the uneasy stares. "Look, you guys don't have to like me or anything like that, and I can't pretend to share your grief over King Sumeragi getting killed." She slammed the ground with the back of her axe. "But I want the same thing you do! To get rid of King Garon!"

"She's so beautiful…." Sakura found herself saying. "I mean, I've never seen someone from Nohr before…"

"They're people like you and me, Sakura." Azura smiled. "And I think Ryoma is a little infatuated with her."

"What? How can you tell?"

Azura pointed. "He seems very drawn to her words. It's fortunate we have this Scarlet on our side….for however long….."

"What was that?"

"Apologies. I was thinking of something…." _Does the king know about her rebels?_

* * *

Layla feared for the worst when she was thrown before the king and queen of Nestra. The guards didn't tell her anything, and this was the first she was this close to the royals.

"You're Layla….right?"

"Y-Yes, your highness!" She stood up and bowed as hard as she could. "Is something amiss?"

"Yes! My wife and I saw your performance last night….care to explain?!"

"W-What? What are you talking about?"

The queen sneered. "When you twirled back into the curtains, some red-haired woman came out and took fire at King Garon, our _guest!"_

Layla gasped and covered her mouth. _But Zola was there!_

"She claimed she was going to conquer Nohr, with the Archduke of Izumo at that! We demand explanations! You weren't at the opera house when the guards searched for this woman!"

"I d-don't know what you're talking about! I don't know any red-haired woman!"

"It's possible she knocked her out," the queen said to the king.

 _What do I do? Would they even believe me if I said Zola took my place at the show…..or would they only continue to think I'm not telling the truth….?!_ "U-Um, my king…my queen…"

"Shut your mouth, girl!" The king snapped. "As far as we know, you could be collaborating with a terrorist! What of OUR own soil?!"

"N-No! I wasn't at the opera house! A Nohrian sorcerer offered to fill in for me!" Layla bowed in a panic. "I w-was just nervous and needed to v-visit my mother!"

"Oh, please! Putting the blame on a Nohrian? That fits right in with Anna's agenda! Guards! Throw her into the dungeon!"

Layla's eyes widened. "No, please! Just ask Zola, I swear! I would never deceive you, King Leviathan!"

The muscular king let out a growl. He was already on edge, considering his 14 sons abandoned their roles to go play pirate on the high seas, and the last thing he cared for was countries turning against Nestra.

"Queen Luanne! P-Please!" Layla started to cry as the guards took her away.

"Hmph! We can't take any risks, dancer! We'll give you food and water if you beg hard enough."

The (equally muscular) queen had a striking resemblance to the king, but an outsider would pass it off as simple looks. But hey, as the saying goes, what happens in Cyrkensia, stays in Cyrkensia.

* * *

The not-terrorist Anna smiled brightly as the morning sun shined down, and she squinted when she reached the top of a small hill.

"Are we getting closer?"

"Remember, we don't have any horses…" Reina pointed out. "Should we buy some more?"

"Yeaaaaah no, I'm not blowing more of my gold on that! Speaking of, we need to stop those ugly Faceless things and ESPECIALLY those Stone things." Anna scowled. "Go look at the map, Reina."

"The cards are stacked against us, you know," Shura grumbled. "Seriously, a kidnapping heist? What if the prince says no?"

"Oh we're not giving him a choice," Anna said casually.

 _Should've seen that coming,_ the adventurer thought.

Mozu herself thought Anna's plan was ridiculous and extremely dangerous, but she had gathered a taste for the excitement of danger, and she would avenge her crops, risks be damned.

"I've got an idea!" Izana exclaimed. "Perhaps we need to let the Nohrian army take us to the castle. That way, we'll be there!"

"But we're trying to SNEAK into the castle," Anna pointed out, counting her gold real quick. "It's better if we don't let people see us."

"Speaking of….duck!" Shura shouted. The party quickly dropped to the ground as a few wvyerns passed them by, but one kept circling around them.

 _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap….if this is Beruka I'm turbo screwed!_

"Geez, who the heck is this?" Anna whispered. "Reina, what's Yuugiri up to?"

The kinshi looked rather….focused, and his gaze into the sky was only drawing more attention to the pack. Of course, how well can you hide a giant bird?

"I….don't know. I've never seen him like this."

"GUUOOO!"

"Don't yell, you dumbass bird!" Shura whispered. "We're so dead, guys…."

Everyone stiffened when the wyvern approached them, and when she descended, the creature looked to Yuugiri, while its two passengers got off.

"Everyone play dead," Anna whispered.

"…."

"…"

"Ewww!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Huh?"

Anna yelped when she was lifted up by a hand pulling her by her hair. In seconds she was face to face with a tall woman with lilac-colored hair, extremely large breasts, and a smile that said "I'll kill you if you make me mad".

"Hello, honey. Could you tell me why that beast is defying my wyvern?" Camilla asked casually. Anna looked to the side, and before she could register the sounds of Yuugiri and Marzia in mutual heat (who would've guessed), she heard another voice.

"Hey! I thought I told you to get lost!"

Anna cocked her head, and saw an Ylissean youth Stripes told her about.

* * *

"T-That's her!" Stripes exclaimed, nearly knocking the table over. "Severa!"

"I was right!" Springs exclaimed.

"How did she end up there?!"

* * *

"I a-am!"

"You know him, darling Selena? You know these people…..including this _red-haired woman_?" Camilla asked, practically shoving the merchant into her retainer's arms.

Selena took one look at Anna and her eyes went wide. "Oh, fuck me."

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Okay, might've sped things up a little bit. But we've got a lot in store! I'm not sure if I should write a flashback about the concubines, maybe I can put something more direct later on.**

 **Next time - Zola meets Kotaro again while Flora begins her plan. Will Selena/Severa bail someone out again? :-)**


	20. Three's a Crowd

**Author's note: The poll closes on Sep.1st, so get those votes in!**

 **Review Time:**

 **P.T Piranha - Sounds good to me. I will mention it in this chapter and in later ones (including the one where Corrin has to make his choice, hint hint) but it's not in focus enough to do a detailed story.**

 **Random guy - Haha, you know of Ghast Station? I actually watch the Fates LP of him and Mangs doing Revelations, good stuff :) And yes, I think Jakob/Felicia is a lock.**

 **robotortoise - Indeed it was! I'll admit I was a little surprised in my intensity myself, but I'm trying to keep the humor that propelled the beginning of the story. When Anna's in charge, I can't get too serious now!**

 **ThePizzaLovingTurtle - You and me both, friend. Because I really like the pairing and that this story is a giant "take that" to Fates' lost opportunities, you can bet it's going to happen!**

 **Caellach Turtle-Eye - First off, thanks for the review! XD I'll go point by point:**

 **-I'm definitely down for more platonic relations between Rev characters, since not everything has to be love based. Arthur seems like he'd be chummy with Hinata, or Niles with Orochi (both capture people) - there's so much to try that the game doesn't.**

 **-You guessed right on Corrin's pairing, but things could change if the Lilith option gets enough votes in a week. Heehee~**

 **-I originally WAS going to make Corrin female for variety, but I just went with whatever, since I knew Anna would be the focus. F!Corrin is a total qt, after all. Oh well!**

 **-Yeah I get what you mean by the best "pairing" is what brings out the best in the characters. Saizo/Kagero is really flexible because it can be happen or it doesn't have to. An example would be like...Laslow/Peri, since it addresses Peri's backstory and makes her seem a little less batshit insane and more sympathetic. Azura herself is weird, I've always felt she can match with everyone in a general sense, but not in super specific sense? Maybe I need to read more supports.**

 **-And don't worry, I intend to avoid a lot of the game's deus ex machinas. No slime Gooron crystal, no Leo warping book, etc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Three's a Crowd**

"Hi!" Anna pulled away from Selena. "Could you tell this woman to let go off me?"

"That's….you're…."

Camilla pursued her lips. "And what's this? You look familiar." She was looking at Izana, and this was spelling disaster for the whole group.

"I am…..just a simple traveler, Princess Camilla! Could you let my friend go?"

That's the princess?!

"Oh darling, you're not fooling anyone. You know my name, Archduke."

Izana gulped. "Err…."

"Now before anyone gets the wrong idea….don't worry! I won't lay a finger on any of you if you just answer my questions. If you run, I'll assume you're guilty," Camilla smiled and released Anna.

"…"

"…"

"Darling Selena, you may go first."

The mercenary coughed once. "I've….met this woman's sister before, Lady Camilla. I don't think she's here to cause any trouble. Her family's….nice."

 _Ohhh, I owe Stripes for this!_

"Is that so?" Camilla began to walk around the group, eying each one carefully. She was purposefully ignoring her wyvern's sounds, but Mozu nearly fainted when she looked at her. "But she matches the description Father gave."

"Listen….Princess. How's about we sit down to a nice cup of tea and chat about this like adults?"

Camilla chuckled. "Oh honey, that won't work, but you can keep trying. I'm afraid I have to arrest you."

Anna gasped. "For what?!"

"For attempting to kill the king of Nohr, silly! Playing innocent also won't work. Gods you're pretty though…"

"Kill the….that's insane!"

"Lady Camilla…." Mozu swallowed hard. "Miss Anna was with us the whole time! She didn't try to kill anyone!"

"Are you implying you're all her accomplices? Zola said she wasn't acting alone."

 _ZOLA! That son of a…._ Anna cursed in her head.

Selena jumped to their defense. "L-Lady Camilla, most of the account focused on Anna and Izana. If nothing else, they're the ones responsible."

"I suppose you're right," Camilla mused, glancing at Shura (who was sweating). "In fact….you should probably leave the country as soon as possible. You can never let me down, Selena!"

"Y-Yeah…."

With a wave, the princess's command was issued. Selena restrained Anna, and Camilla grabbed Izana by the arm.

"Wait! You can't take them!" Mozu exclaimed. "Please, they're innocent!"

But the plea wasn't going to work. Camilla standing in the middle of the field was attracting the other soldiers nearby, including the wyvern riders circling by. Shura, Mozu, and Reina were outnumbered.

"Lady Camilla, you've apprehended the suspect?"

"And the Archduke of Izumo, it seems," Camilla passed Izana to a paladin. Despite having this much heat on him, Izana seemed…..eerily calm. "Let's head back to Windmire, boys."

"Yes milady!"

"NO! I'm telling you, neither of them didn't do anything to the king! If you want to take them, you'll have to arrest me too!" Mozu shouted.

The Nohrian soldiers grabbed Yuugiri and shoved the (now content) bird to Reina's feet. Marzia herself seemed refreshed.

"Hahahaha…..I don't think you want that, sweetie. In fact, I'm feeling generous."

The squad began to leave, with handcuffs being placed on the two prisoners. Anna gave a pleaing look to her friends, which only riled up Mozu more.

"Consider this the only chance you three will have to escape Nohr. I'm afraid….I can't help you if Hans and his men find you."

"Who cares about that?! I won't let you take Miss Anna!"

The farmgirl ran towards the merchant, but both Shura and Selena grabbed her arms.

"Stop, Mozu. They're all armed," Shura whispered.

"Listen to Lady Camilla…. _please,"_ Selena whispered.

Several soldiers had their weapons pointed at Mozu's face. She made a face, and looked to the retreating Camilla. The eldest princess turned her head back.

"By the way, kinishi rider. I'll skin that bird alive if he touches my Marzia again."

Reina held her mount protectively.

"Ta ta!"

The Nohrian soldiers all glared at the three foreigners as they followed their princess off. Some of them _did_ want to take Mozu and her cohorts, but no one was willing to cross the beautiful and deadly Camilla.

Shura sighed. "We need a plan B."

"….."

XXXXX

"I'm telling you, Zola is lying! I've never even met the king!"

"So sorry, darling. But the attempted assassination of King Garon cannot be taken lightly," Camilla said, watching with every movement.

"I-Izana! Say something! They're going to kill us both!"

"Hahaha….I'm sorry, Anna! I travel with you, thinking this would be a fun adventure, but welp! I guess we're going to be seeing the king much sooner than I figured!"

"You're not freaking out. Why?" Selena asked. Beruka's mount had joined the formation above.

"Because I know that I'm innocent," Izana said simply.

"….."

"…"

"….."

"You know….." Camilla turned her gaze to the Archduke. "Father could invade Izumo. Doesn't that worry you?"

"….." Izana was silent.

"Izana! Tell them the truth!"

"I told you, Anna…politics aren't so easy."

* * *

"King Garon? I have a status report."

Iago stepped into the throne room with a smooth smile on his face. He always did that whenever he had a big plan in the works.

"Speak, Iago. I assume Zola and Nichol have headed to Mokushu?"

"Indeed they have. Hans and his men are on the hunt, while Daniela's troops are conducting their usual business. I've also taken the liberty of adding some extra muscle to our forces."

"In what way?" Garon was intrigued.

"I've bought the help of the famous mercenary Zhara. They say he spares none of his targets. We're going to need it on our attack on Hoshido."

"Ah, yes….Iago, my own plans are about to come to fruition. Hoshido thinks they can make a fool out of me?"

The king had one of his very rare and very frightening grins, which caught Iago off guard. Garon had moments of greater schemes than his tactician did. Iago didn't remember the exact day and year in which he joined his services, but he took pride in the fact that the king trusted him above else.

It was him – considered the best sorcerer in Nohr – that created the Faceless to attack Hoshido where Mikoto's barrier weakened their soldiers.

It was him that created the monstrous Stoneborn (with help from Nyx's family).

It was him that helped coordinate Sumeragi's murder and Corrin's capture. Why? Iago's ambition knew no limits, even if it involved exploiting the fears of the people. The only position he wanted was the absolute top.

So the thought of having a novice (relative to himself) like Zola take that away was unacceptable.

"I'll get the surprise on them, then we can invade with ease!"

"Yes…."

"I'll give them Anna and Izana's corpses to show that there will be no mercy." There was a chill in the air to how Garon spoke – the gruffy king was usually angry and mildly amused at best, but here – Hydra's influence charging the body – was what set _this_ Garon from the Garon of young. Over the years, the monster's control only got stronger.

"King Garon, I was thinking about that. I didn't tell you the details, but I was the one that sent Zola and some soldiers to Izumo. His fate was because of me."

"Yes, so?"

"Well…..what's to say his account isn't falsified? You ARE aware of his….powers, correct?"

But rather losing that grin, Garon actually laughed. "That means Zola is more resourceful than I thought! It's not as if Hoshido can PROVE Anna's innocence!"

"…."

"You're dismissed for now, Iago. I need…to be alone."

"As you wish…..sire."

Iago stepped out of the throne, cursing Zola's name with all the strength he could muster. In doing so, he didn't see the king look at his ceiling….where the symbol of the Silent Dragon was carved.

 ** _Lord Anankos….I'm getting closer. Closer to giving this world to you! This entire country is none the wiser!_**

* * *

Flora had made her way to the interior of Castle Krackenburg, ready. She passed by the guards, with no one even bothering to give her the time of day. Being a "maid" meant she was invisible to what was going on.

And yet, she saw clearly.

"Hello, Flora," Lilith greeted, passing through from the opposite direction. "I do believe I've sprained my hand….s-surely you could give the king his cup of tea?"

"What? But I'm supposed to pick up food for the fortress….Lord Corrin is getting hungry!"

Their conversation was rehearsed ahead of time.

"I'm sorry, but….oww! It hurts…I don't want to screw it up, Flora!" Lilith had put on a fake cast to make the act look convincing. The guards glanced at them, but everyone was fooled.

"Well…..okay. If you insist," Flora said. "I'll hurry."

The air clicked with the sound of the maid's shoes hitting the floor in succession, and Lilith watched her leave.

 _Good luck, Flora….your father is in good hands!_

XXXXXX

Flora tried her darnest to resist smiling like an idiot, or scowling, or any other type of action to reveal how she was feeling. Excited? Determined? Vindicated? A combination of all three.

To not repeat her incident with Leo, the poison was hidden under her apron, in a small vial.

 _This is it…..I'm almost to the kitchen!_

"You look like you're in a hurry."

The ice maid froze (hur hur) at the silky voice. Niles was on his way to leave and search with Odin, but the temptation to catch foul play was too great to resist.

"Hello, Niles." Flora bowed. "Lilith wanted me to get King Garon his tea, and I don't want to keep him waiting."

"Oh okay….that makes sense." But the rogue stepped closer, stretching and nearly wrapping her arm around her. "Can't have his highness miss his tea break."

"Yes."

"You know, I don't think the two of us have held a conversation before. I actually think you're fairly attractive. Like the type to do some _wild stuff_ when the maid outfit goes."

Flora blushed, much to her annoyance. "Hold your tongue, Niles. I know of your reputation, and if you're trying to get a row out of me-"

"It's working?"

"No. Are you done?"

"Hey, hey, I'm not here to pin you down or anything like that," Niles replied, smirking. "I was thinking we could be friends."

 _"No."_

"Oooh, friends with benefits? I'm game if you are."

Flora scowled. "Niles, I do not tolerate these games! I've got nothing to say to you."

"Oh well, I understand. Cold as ice, right?

But before Flora could leave his sight-

"Just like your village, right?"

"…..!"

"Wanna to know a secret? I lost this eye in a fight. Boy did it hurt! Sometimes I like to lift it up to freak Odin out from time to time…there's nothing in it, by the way."

Having the white-haired man casually lift up his eyepatch and reveal the hole wasn't going to scare Flora today, but his other eye was locked onto hers. He wanted to know her true intentions.

"You got a secret to share?"

"….well, I can't say I like mushrooms. I'm sorry that it's not as exciting." Flora smiled, stepping away from Niles.

"I wonder if the Ice Tribe has secrets too. Maybe your sister is the kinky one instead?"

 _"You leave Felicia alone!"_ the maid snapped, smile now gone. "Gods, I'm through with this conversation!"

Flora huffed off, but Niles simply smiled.

"Such a tease….."

* * *

Cassita finished the rest of both her story and her tea. "I'm sorry I had to tell you milady, but since you were asking around…."

"Lady Elise?"

The youngest princess stared down with a sad expression her face. "So….we had more sisters and brothers…."

"….I'm afraid so."

"Doesn't Father….miss them?"

"Lady Elise, a child born from the queen isn't the same thing as a child born to a concubine," Cassita stepped over and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "They were vile, jealous women that stopped at nothing to be the next queen."

"But….there's no way…..e-even Leo?"

"Lord Leo and Lady Camilla did what they could to stay alive, honey. They were young, and they couldn't say no to what their mothers commanded. It was them….or the others."

Arthur and Effie moved closer to the princess, taking both of her hands.

"Don't cry. You should be glad you were spared all of this. Your mother was so happy when she held you in her arms...she had no interest in seizing the throne."

Elise sniffled. "Why didn't Camilla and Leo tell me?"

"Honey, they didn't want their little sister to know their pain. Lord Xander had it bad as well – until the 'winners' came out, he couldn't really interact with them – they had to _earn_ their titles as prince and princess."

"Lady Elise…." Effie hugged her liege. "Maybe we should go back to the castle? We can spend the day in the garden or something."

"…no."

"…..?"

Elise stood up, the moisture in her eyes shining with the glow of the candle lighting up the room. "I don't care if we weren't related, Azura's my sister like Corrin's my brother! And we're a family!"

"….."

"I still want to find her and hug her reaaaaal tight! Maybe she can know someone from Nohr doesn't…hate her…."

"Lady Elise….you're sure?" Arthur asked, his usual jovial expression gone.

"Uh huh. Father lost two wives, and then all of those awful people used their kids to fight…no wonder why he doesn't want to think about her. If I find Azura, all will be good! Maybe Xander can finally start smiling more often…."

Cassita smiled at her princess's attitude. "You could be right, Lady Elise. You were always a happy child. And now you're growing up so fast…."

"C'mon guys! Let's get more information! Thanks again, Cassie!"

"YES LADY ELISE!" The two retainers shouted, loyally following their princess out.

 _I'm glad, Elise. You've never lost your cheer. I'll be rooting for you!_

* * *

"Goodness, Yuugiri, why didn't you tell me you had needs to fulfill….how embarrassing…"

The trio were sitting, obviously crushed by the capture of both Anna and Izana.

"Well guys? Getting to the capital is gonna be tough now."

"We head there as soon as possible, on Yuugiri," Mozu said seriously. "We can't leave them to die! Zola tricked everyone!"

Reina sighed. "Our bad luck, it seems…."

"Zola?"

"He's a sorcerer than can shift into other people – Anna was with us the whole time, and none of us have even met the king. It's obvious he tried something while pretending to be her."

"…."

"We'll need to go around," Mozu took out the map and pointed to Windmire. "Yuugiri can go high into the air, but we won't get far if we follow the princess and her men."

"But there's wyverns in Nohr," Shura pointed out. "And Camilla was one thing, but we are ABSOLUTELY dead if Hans finds us."

"A Nohrian general I presume?" Reina asked.

"Yep. Big bald guy, ugly, wicked sneer…carries a giant axe."

"I don't care who it is!" Mozu shouted. "I won't EVER abandon Miss Anna! S-She helped me! She helped my village and met my mother! We would be Lord Kotaro's prisoners if she wasn't quick thinking! _We would've died at sea if it wasn't for her!"_

"Hey, hey, I never said no. Anna's a weird one, but she helped me out too. I'm just giving you a heads up. Any chance Hoshido could back us up?"

"There's no time. Yuugiri could head across the border with ease, but by the time we tell everyone and get forces moving….Anna and Izana could meet the gallows."

"So it's a rescue mission," Shura rolled the map up and put it in his quiver. "At least that's more honorable than a kidnapping. You're in charge, Mozu."

"H-Huh?! Why me?"

Reina smirked. "You're Anna's partner, correct?"

* * *

Flora stepped out of the kitchen, hot teacup in her hand. She wasn't shaking, but Niles getting in the way was making her heart race.

 _Calm down….calm down…..you WILL get this done. Even if they catch you and kill you, at least Father and Felicia will be safe._

She headed towards the throne room, slipping the poison into the drink. She pocketed the vial right before she passed by Iago.

"Ah, it's you…..Fauna or whoever."

 _FLORA! My name is FLORA! Gods, does ANYBODY pay attention to me?!_

"Y-Yes, Sir Iago. Having a good day?"

"Tch…what's it to you?"

He moved on, not giving her a second glance. Heart beating faster, the maid soon reached the door, where the two guards were standing as usual. A quick glance around revealed that neither Niles nor any royal sibling was nearby.

"Hello, I'm here with some tea for the king?"

The two guards let her pass, and Flora was sure she was in the clear….until the door closed behind her.

XXXXXX

"What…..?"

The room was darkened somewhat, and the first thing Flora had noticed was the king silently muttering something to the ceiling, eyes closed.

"…"

 **"Lord Anankos….."**

Iago didn't bother telling the guards the king wanted no company. After all, he was focused on stopping Zola.

"K-King Garon..?"

The king suddenly looked down, fire in his eyes. "Who let you in, maid?!"

"The g-guards, sir. I have your tea. Lilith was incapacitated." Flora bowed, steeling her nerves.

"…approach."

Flora's steps were the only sound in the room, and she walked up the steps to the king's throne, placing the tea on the rest. "I'm terribly sorry for not knocking."

"…" Garon narrowed his eyes and motioned for her to step away. He grabbed the tea cup and pressed it his lips.

 _This is it! This is it! Die, you tyrant!_

"Hahahahaha….."

Flora's eyes widened. _Why is Garon laughing?_

"Hahahaha…."

 _Why isn't he drinking the cup?_

"E-Everything okay, King Garon? Lilith said this is the brand you prefer. She showed me how to make it!"

 ** _Lilith, you idiotic girl. I see your game….you thought I was stupid enough not to notice you set up a patsy for a sneak attack?_**

"Tell me, maid. Was there anything else she told you?"

 _Oh gods what's happening right now?_ "Do you want some crackers or cookies with it?"

 ** _Hahahaha….you knew telling this maid about me would be pointless. Well no matter, I'll make sure she suffers for your arrogance._**

Garon raised the cup, and Flora wasn't certain if she was doomed….until he threw the cup into her _face_ , the china cutting her cheeks and the liquid burning her skin.

 _No…_

"GUARDS!" Garon barked. "GET IN HERE!"

 _No…..!_

Flora fell to the ground, but the pain wasn't registering. She was so careful. How did it all fail? How did he know before she gave him the drink?

 _NO…..!_

She didn't register the guards lifting her up, more of the cup's pieces breaking when it happened. Garon was shouting at them to throw her into the dungeon.

"This maid tried to poison me with that tea! Clearly Anna has amassed more help! Why haven't you idiots captured her yet?!"

"YES SIR!"

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

Meanwhile….the wyvern squad had managed to cross the sea, arriving into Mokushu terrority. Almost immediately, the ninjas began to attack the Nohrian squad.

"Hey! Stop that!" Zola called down. "We're not invading!"

"Tch…..so Mokushu is a country that needs to learn by example?" Nichol moved his mount towards the ground, alarming Zola.

"What are you doing?!"

"Showing the might of the Nohrian army!" Swatting away any shurikens fired, the general swung his axe and slayed a master ninja in one fell swoop. The ninjas rushed towards the offender, but-

"STOP!"

-Kotaro had appeared, in his usual battle gear.

"Daimyo Kotaro, I presume?" Nichol asked.

"Yes….why have Nohrian wyverns invaded my country?" Kotaro asked, but his lips formed a smirk when he spotted Zola. "Stand down, all of you."

"But Lord Kotaro-"

"NOW! I'm glad you showed up again….Zebra."

 _I swear to the stars above, I'll kill you after Anna and her friends die!_

XXXXXX

A tense silence had passed while Nichol and Zola moved into a meeting room of sorts. The Mokushujins and Nohrians had no love lost between each other, and it was only due to their commanders that they weren't attacking each other.

"So….your name is Nichol?"

"Aye. King Garon sent me here with Zola to coordinate our new alliance."

Kotaro leaned back in his chair. "For the conquering of Hoshido? Why now?"

"Apparently some woman from Hoshido tried to kill the king, or something like that. The reason means nothing to me….personally, I've wanted to clash with that country for years. And I sense you have too?"

Nichol and Kotaro had more in common that Zola had suspected.

"I have. In fact, the only reason why I have not is because Hoshido is larger than my own, and Sumeragi's son is a formidable foe. But even they could not defeat Mokushu and Nohr combined."

"Indeed. The only threat is the Queen. Her magic saps the will of Nohrian soldiers."

"Yes. So if she was dead or removed from the picture…..all would fall into place."

"King Garon said he would take care of that."

 _Huh? How?_

"Excellent. Because when Mikoto is slain…..hahaha….they will lose their protection. And Izumo will crumble in a day if they're attacked from both sides."

"Yes, that reminds me!" Zola grinned. "Izana is marked to be the king's prisoner. Surely our aid can conquer those annoying Izumites?"

"I just told you Sumeragi's son is the true threat. Besides, that fool told me that Hoshido is playing close to Izumo's vest."

Zola cackled. "That's just a lie! That fool was traveling to Nohr with only three people, you think HE has a serious plan? Hoshido isn't expecting you guys to attack! In fact….when Mikoto dies, they won't have the chance to react!"

"But is your country determined to do so?"

"The only will that matters is King Garon's," Nichol replied. "He has the power to monitor the entirety of Nohr from his seat. Besides, I know many people that resent the Hoshidans….they mock us with their bountiful land and harvests. In this world, the strong take what is to be theirs by force!"

Kotaro nodded. "I understand what you mean. There was once a pathetic country named Kouga to the west….one simple sweep from me, and it was reduced to rubble and corpses. The great Mokushu needs more land to thrive!"

"Very nice…." Nichol smirked. "Only the strong is fit to lead the world. I think Nohr and Mokushu shall make excellent allies!"

"Indeed….it's funny you mention land," Kotaro stood up and looked out the window. "When I met Zola….some merchant was selling Hoshidan crops. And that fool Izana was with her."

Zola was grinning like a madman. "You see? Izumo mocks the great Garon as well! He's more fit to be a leader of a pack of mice than a whole country!"

"…yes…..this will all work nicely…."

"Good." Nichol stood up and shook the daimyo's hand. "My squad will remain here with Zola for the time being, while messengers will head back to the castle."

"Good, I will give the king some suggestions and plans. I'm glad he picked such a resourceful general to negotiate."

"And I'm glad he picked such an ambitious leader to ally with. Mokushu shares the Nohrian will!"

 _Phase II complete! Hahahaha…..the only thing that would make things better is if Anna was dead! Oooh, I hope Hans found her!_

* * *

But Anna wouldn't be the one that the berserker would find. True to Kaden's warning, a pack of Nohrian soldiers – with Silas in tow – was on the prowl. Kaze and Rinkah were watching from the bushes.

"Damn….there's no way we can take these guys on! We'll have to slip around, through the foliage."

"Yes….that man over looks particularly dangerous…"

Hans was polishing his signature axe, Aurgelmir, eyes looking around. "Come on….where are you, wench….everyone be on guard!"

Wyvern riders, cavaliers, outlaws, and fighters were patrolling the area.

"You too, maggot! Stop slacking off!" he barked at Silas.

"I'm sorry, sir! I t-thought I saw some rustling in those bushes…"

Kaze and Rinkah paled and quietly began their movements. Getting caught would only make them dead. One fighter almost stepped into their path, but he turned away in time.

"You think? Listen you twerp, this woman almost killed the king! As a Nohrian soldier, that means you have to be 100% certain about everything! Anna's not working alone."

"What do her cohorts look like, General Hans?" someone asked.

"Feh! Zola didn't give too many details….apparently we got some brown-haired girl…a blue-haired woman with some weird scar on her face-"

Kaze's eyes widened. _Reina?!_

"-and the Archduke of Izumo! So stay sharp!"

Silas nodded, but when his eyes shifted, he saw the white of Rinkah's hair. Everyone was looking in different directions, but only he saw it. So he moved quietly, although the hair disappeared from view.

"Damn Hoshidans….they're devils! Trying to kill our king while we rot…." A fighter grumbled. "If I catch one, I'm going to strange them!"

"Yeah! Where do they get off, taking aim? A bunch of cowards is what they are!"

Hans laughed. "You boys are getting it! Look at the dirt. Nothing grows in this area!" He picked up a mount and threw it at Silas's head.

"Ow!"

"Running away, maggot?"

"N-No….I heard something this way!"

All the soldiers looked at each other. Beneath the cover. Kaze and Rinkah – plus their men - were starting to sweat as they continued onward.

* * *

"Well well, General Daniela yanked away your vacation time?"

Benny had returned to his position as border guard after yesterday's events, and frankly, he wished he could've had more time to chat with Mozu. But his partner was glad to have him back.

"Yeah, Charlotte. How was patrol these past few days?"

Charlotte was a woman rather deceptively looking – she had big blue eyes, flowing blonde hair and a white bow, punctuated by a bust size rivaled by only Camilla and an outfit terribly unsuited for combat.

But she had the raw power to back it up.

"Urgh, it was so boring. Everyone at this damn job is boring! Benny, when are we going to have some excitement in our lives?"

"Well….." Benny scratched his chin. Charlotte was a good friend of his, and he was really the only guy she showed her true self to. "I actually met some travelers back at my village. They were selling…shells."

"So what?"

Unlike her large companion, Charlotte came from Windmire, but _like_ her large companion, her family struggled to make ends meet. She had aspirations to climb higher in status to support them better.

"Well the General came by for….payment, but one girl actually paid for us. She had a large sack of gold."

Charlotte's eyes lit up. "Gold? H-How much?"

"I'm not sure. She was with two other women and a man, I think. He was wearing one of those hats you don't like."

"*gasp* Benny, you're brilliant! Where was this big strong man going?"

"To Windmire."

Charlotte giggled and played with her hair, cheeks now pink. "So I don't even have to go that far to talk to him…?"

"Charlotte, what if the gold belonged to Mozu? That was her name, by the way."

"….."

"Charlotte?"

The axe-user shrugged. "Eh, I'll try anything once."

* * *

"I have good news, Lord Corrin. Lord Xander is going to come by for another duel."

"Really, Gunter?"

The prince smiled and set down his sword. He had been training as hard as he could these past few days, and now it was the chance to finally leave the fortress to be with his family.

"Yes indeed. I hope you're ready," the veteran teased.

"I've got no choice to be! I really want to take that trip with Camilla, look for books with Leo….finally….I can leave this place."

"Yes…."

"I don't care if the people treat me like a monster for my powers," Corrin said. "As long as I have my family, do I really need the people's love?"

"Well…..I suppose that's-"

"Hey! Have you two seen Flora? She's not back from the castle yet!" Felicia had entered the room with a worried expression on her face. "Do you think she needed a lot of stuff?"

Flora had purposely thrown away a majority of the fort's food so no one could suspect her disappearance.

"Perhaps so…." Jakob had entered as well. "But rest assured, she will return post haste!"

Corrin smiled. "I hope so. I'd love another one of her muffins!"

Luckily he was being literal, as Niles would've had a field day. The comment managed to pacify both butler and maid, although Gunter was fearing the worst.

 _What has that foolish girl done….?!_

* * *

"Lord Xander! The king wants you to head to the dungeon."

Xander looked up from his papers, confusion on his face. "What? Have they caught Anna?"

"Something besides that, sire," the maid replied. "Someone tried to poison the king!"

 _WHAT?!_

XXXXXX

As the crown prince headed through the halls, he couldn't help but notice Camilla's wyvern – along with others – disembark from the window outside.

"Camilla….?"

"Prince Xander! What's with the rush?"

"Lilith….I've no time to talk. Someone has attempted to kill my father again!"

"….."

The dragon maid nearly fainted after Xander disappeared from her view.

 _N-No…..was it…..Hydra?! But poison or not, that should've killed him! Gods above, Flora is danger! I've….got to do something!_

* * *

"Ooof!"

Anna had been thrown onto a hard stone floor, her weapon and bag removed like the other times she was a prisoner. She moaned at the hit, but her eye caught Izana thrown to the floor as well.

"Shackle them!" came (what Anna assumed was) Garon's voice. Before the merchant could move, several guards picked her up and chained her up.

"I told you, I didn't do anything!" she shouted. "You can't do this!"

She gasped when someone hit her with a rather large stick.

"Oww! Who taught you to hit a lady, you creep?!"

"Hey, Garon! It's a nice day for torturing, huh?" Izana asked cheerfully. This earned him two strikes. "What no third?" Three more.

"Izana, shut up!"

In a few moments Anna found herself hanging upside down, covered in chains like Izana was. But to her right….was a maid hanging as well. Her face was solemn and still red from the burns.

"Hey….who are you?"

"SILENCE!"

The three prisoners blinked at the sudden light crafted by a row of candles being lit across the dungeon floor. At the end…..Anna saw the king of Nohr for the very first time – a man with black armor, white hair with a blackish beard…and a very, very, cross expression.

Garon was surrounded by guards like usual, and the jailors were on standby with the stick whacking.

"For crying out loud! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Anna shouted. "Can't you Nohrians get it through your thick skulls?!"

Anna awaited a stick to the face, but it didn't come. Instead two smacking sounds came in Izana's direction.

"What….?"

"Izana of Izumo…." Garon stepped forward, boots slamming onto the cold of the floor with each step. "There's no doubt that this woman is your cohort."

"Hahahaha…..that's wrong!"

"…..?"

Izana smiled, despite the situation. "She's my friend! So if it's alright…..give me all of her strikes! I've dabbled with some kinky stuff before."

"…and of Flora?"

"We've never-"

"I'll take her lumps too. Cute girls shouldn't be harmed!"

Flora's eyes widened, as did Anna's.

"L-Lord Izana…."

"I said silence! You are allowed to speak when you're spoken to, and not a moment sooner!"

Anna flinched as Izana was struck for her speaking out of turn. But even as his eye was starting to swell, he grinned like he normally would.

"Izana, stop this! I'm a big girl!"

 **SMACK**

"Izana, please!"

 **SMACK**

"IZANA!"

 **SMACK**

"Anna…..just listen to the king," Izana whispered. "Okay? Don't worry about me. Even if they kill me….the spirit of Izumo shall not die."

"….."

"I never let my friends get hurt, bestie. That's the Izumite way."

 _I-Izana….._

"So then….the three of you are charged with an attempt on my life. I've seen both _you_ and Flora try to kill me, I can only assume you're in alliance."

Flora wanted to cry. She haven't even _seen_ the Archduke of Izumo before, and now he was getting punished with her. Her head ornament had fallen off when she was hung upside down.

"And if we're not?"

"Then Flora will be put to death immediately, don't try to mask your guilt!"

Izana smiled wide. "Yep, she's with us."

"So you admit your plotting?!"

"Nope. You're mistaken, King Garon."

 **SMACK**

"He didn't even say anything out of turn that time!"

 **SMACK**

"Explain, Archduke."

"You've simply gotten the wrong people involved."

"This woman tried to poison me," Garon snarled, stepping towards the maid. "How could you possibly say she didn't do anything wrong?!"

"Well maybe it was a different maid."

 **SMACK**

 _"Do not mock me, Izana!_ " The king roared. "Do you understand?!"

"Yep. Nice hair, by the way!"

Even though he was bleeding, Izana was not going to crack. Anna and Flora looked at each other, both getting ill at the abuse the Archduke of Izumo was taking in stride for their sake.

XXXXX

 _A child Izana was sitting next to his father, a man that strongly resembled him, while the two watched the sunrise across their small country._

 _"See, my son? They say when a new day begins, it's a reason to smile."_

 _"Why, Pop?"_

 _"Because! It means you lived long enough to see a tomorrow," the elder Izana explained. Much like the Saizo name in Hoshido, the Izana name was passed down from Archduke to Archduke._

 _"Oh, okay….gee, it's so peaceful today…."_

 _"It always is, you silly boy!" Izana senior flicked his son's nose. "That's what Izumo is known for…peace. The Archduke's job is make sure that peace is kept."_

 _"Because the people count on you, right Pop?"_

 _"Now you're getting it, Izana! Everyone smiles if the Archduke smiles. No one worries if they know the Archduke can take care of it. And one day, Izumo will be all yours to do the same."_

 _"From the cute servants and the good food?" his son asked, smiling wide._

 _"Yeppers! It's a tough job, son, but seeing the smiles and devotion of our Izumites….well, it makes it all worth it!"_

 _The two were silent for a few minutes._

 _"There's something else the Archduke has to do, Izana. You're bad at keeping secrets, right?"_

 _"I can't help it, Pop! I love to eavesdrop!"_

 _"Me too! But this is really really REALLY secret. Izumo, cannot, under any condition, take a side if war breaks out across the continent."_

 _"Huh, why? We have soldiers!"_

 _The Archduke laughed. "Yesterday we were playing a hacky sack game instead of training….anyways, it's because of Izumo's secret national treasure."_

 _"Tell me! Tell me tell me tell me-"_

 _"Easy, Izana! Under my throne, locked in a safe….something Hoshido and Nohr have no idea….exists a very rare and very special staff. There's no other staff in the world like it."_

 _"And? What does it do?"_

 _Izana senior grinned. "The staff….has the power to challenge life and death. But if you keep Izumo safe….you'll never need to use it, ever!"_

 _"Really, pop?"_

 _"Yep!"_

 _"But what happens when…..you die? Who will use it?"_

 _"Good question! Only the Archduke is allowed to lay a hand on it. And if you captivate the people, becoming a part of their lives….they'll follow your instructions until the very end."_

 _The younger Izana giggled. "Sounds like the life for me!"_

XXXXXX

"Izana….."

"If you're not willing to cooperate, I have ways of _making_ you talk," Garon threatened.

"Father….did you send for me?"

Anna looked to see the crown prince step into the dungeon's area. Immediately she knew he was the one to trust, since his gaze wasn't nearly as severe as the king's. Although a quick peek on the Annameter proved he also wasn't the hero.

"Ah, Xander….Camilla has brought me Anna and Izana, and to make matters worse, Flora here attempted to kill me herself."

Xander stepped into the light, and if he was disgusted at Izana's condition, he did a good job concealing it. "That so, Flora?"

"…..I…yes. I did."

"We're all buddies!" Izana exclaimed.

"So you're saying Flora is in this web?" Xander narrowed his eyes. "Why, Archduke?"

"I didn't say that. I told the king he has the wrong people. I was with Anna, but not where the king was!"

"….."

"I trust you're going to test Corrin later."

"Yes father. But….what should be done? We have the account of Nestran guards, and yet Izana tries to deny his involvement?"

"Wait! G-Guards?! Bring them here!" Anna exclaimed.

 **SMACK**

"What for, you terrorist?" Garon demanded.

"Because I can prove I didn't do anything!"

XXXXXX

The opera house guards nodded when they finished examining Anna. "Yes, this is the girl!"

"WAIT! What did me say?"

"Oh, please," Garon glared into her eyes. "This game of pretending you have amnesia shall not work! Nestra's monarchs saw you as well!"

"B-But I…."

Xander stared at the three prisoners. Anna was panicked, naturally, but her appearance was a far cry from the account at the opera house. Flora refused to let herself cry even though she was broken and got caught, and Izana was smiling like he usually was.

"…..please," Anna insisted. "L-Look at my wrist! Was I wearing this band?!"

"No….?"

"That does not prove anything. It could've been something you put on after!"

"But Zola was lying! We didn't do anything to him, HE was the one that tried to kill Izana! We're being framed!"

Xander said nothing, looking to his father. He wished Izana wasn't struck so roughly, or at all.

"Lies. All lies! I know you're not alone, Anna. Your cohorts will join you very shortly….including this treacherous wench."

Flora glared at the king, wishing she was free to attack him.

"In fact…..since the three of you are in an alliance, that means the Ice Tribe is snarled in this web of assassination."

"Nope! I only know her!"

 _W-What? Why is he doing this for me?_

"And yet….you claim the three of you are innocent?" Xander asked. "The evidence points to the contrary."

"Zola can shapeshift, princey! Obviously he pretended to be Anna and Flora!"

"Zola left _before_ Flora came to my throne!" Garon snapped.

"Yep, but who says only he can do it? After all, you guys made Faceless and Stoneborn, the sky's the limit! Maybe Flora was being set-up!"

"Speaking of, you two know where I can find some guy named Iago? His little pets ruined the crops I was selling! And I swear to the Gods, if you guys took my stuff-why are you grinning?"

"Crops?" Garon looked pleased. "You were selling _crops?"_

 _Ooops!_ "Ummm…..no! I said drops! Like cough drops!"

"Your strange bag _did_ have a lot of gold inside…..hmm….Xander, I have an idea. These three will be taken outside."

"…..?"

"What? Why?"

"You'll see." Garon stepped to the exit and whispered a command to a bow knight. Flora looked alarmed when the king gave her a wicked grin before leaving. Xander, on the other hand, watched as the jailors went to remove the ceiling chains.

"Lord Izana…..what is your story?"

"I'm innocent!" Izana said casually, his blood dripping onto the floor. "Sorry, but I'm a bit of a stubborn goof. I'm not going to give in so easily!"

"…..your eye is blackened…."

"So what?" Izana spat out a tooth. "At least my buddies are okay, right? Toodles!"

It didn't make any sense to Garon's eldest. The deck was stacked against Izana, so why was he willing to a) suffer to protect Anna and Flora and b) insist on his innocence? Such questions and more were pounding his head as the three were led down the hall.

 _Both of them mentioned Zola….does he really have the power to shape shift?_

Then, it clicked.

 _"Uh something Iago sent me for!"_

For his confidence explaining the Anna situation, it was jarring to the crown prince that Zola looked a little flustered when he had asked him about his presence in Izumo. Were…..they telling the truth? And why was Anna selling crops?

Wasting no time, Xander followed the guards to see his father's plot.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: This is how Flora joins the group - because Izana is a total bro. We'll get more pieces of his past later. He's not a total meme machine! Can Mozu lead the charge to Windmire to rescue them?**

 **Next time - the people of Nohr vs. Anna**


	21. Herding Sheep

**Author's note: The poll is closed! And the winner is...Corrin/other girl! And that girl is...*drum roll* Flora! Some of you guessed it already. Heck I might support them in my new Conquest Lunatic file.**

 **I might have more polls about pairings in the future, since some of them are not set in stone yet. Thanks for voting!**

 **Review Time:**

 **P.T Piranha - Your wish has been granted! Don't worry, you weren't the only with reservations.**

 **Red Server - I certainly don't plan to chump over Nichol, since I'm glad I can use paralogue bosses in the actual story and not have to resort to cheap OCs.**

 **Caellach Tiger Eye - All is well. :D**

 **ThePizzaLovingTurtle - That actually wasn't intentional when I wrote it, so amazing job catching that. Once again you prove to be so insightful, man.** **:)**

 **Random guy - Whoo! Another Mangs fan! I watch him everyday, and that is indeed me in the comments. I subbed last year after seeing his FE6 playthrough - I saw Awakening, all three Fates, the randomized runs, bits of PoR...he's awesome :D**

 **OkayDokey33 - 1) Good point! I'll avoid doing that.**

 **2) She is? Anna being a Corrinsexual is what limits her Fates presence, and unlike Awakening, she's disconnected from the main game because she's DLC. I suppose she's very similar to Stripes (a subtle nod to both of them being playable and voiced by Karen Straussman, whom I have officially dubbed the voice of Annas), so I could work better on distinguishing them. Although not being able to be distinguished is part of her arc, so...*shrug* :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – Herding Sheep**

"Lord Leo! I have returned!"

Odin smirked as he walked towards his liege, finishing his dark walk by bowing and extending a hand for usual dramatic flair.

"Ah, Odin…apparently Camilla caught Father's assailant."

"Oh, is that so?" the dark mage looked disappointed. "I was hoping I could show off my detective skills and catch the suspect, sire!"

Leo smiled. "You never seem to fail at the missions I give, Odin. Truly, I'm grateful. Perhaps you could meet up with me at the capital's center….Father has called me there."

"Certainly!"

The prince stared at his retainer for a minute. Niles' words were putting some thoughts into his head that he hadn't considered before – what _was_ Odin's past or story? Quite a lot thought it unusual that he entrusted his life to a former thief and someone he only met fairly recently. So he asked:

"Odin, you would have my back if Nohr goes to war, correct?"

"But of course, Lord Leo! My DARK powers will drown all of our foes! Normally I try to restraint my busting power, but if some rogue were to lay a hand on you-"

"I get it. I'm glad I can trust you."

"Any day of the week." Odin bowed, smiling earnestly. And it appeared to be genuine.

 _Tch….perhaps this is a matter for another time_. "Shall we go off, then?"

"ODIN!"

Selena was running up the stairs, panting. She grabbed the blonde-haired youth, her twintails swinging with her motions.

"Selena?"

"Excuse me, Lord Leo! I need to borrow him for five minutes!"

XXXXX

"W-What's going on?!"

"Shut up! We need to get Laslow right _now!"_

"But Selena, you look panicked! What's happened?" Odin asked of his childhood friend.

"Odin, do you remember Anna?"

"Y-You mean…." The son of Lissa looked around. "The merchant? Why? She's here?"

Selena grimaced. "Her sister is. And she's going to be killed! I think the king just moved her and Lord Izana from the dungeons!"

"They're going to the capital's center!" Odin realized. "Gods, we _do_ need to find Laslow!"

"Find me for what?" the mercenary asked, stepping out of a room. "Is there someth-"

"COME ON!" Selena and Odin shouted, dragging him with them.

* * *

High above the Nohrian sky, Yuugiri was speeding towards Windmire as fast as he possibly could. With Reina at the helm, Shura and Mozu were watching the sides.

"Faster, Yuugiri! Anna and Lord Izana's lives depend on it!"

"We're gonna have to ditch the kinshi if we're going to pull this off," Shura looked at the map. "A Hoshidan pet like this one will get the whole capital out for our blood."

Mozu gasped. "I see shadows! W-Wyverns!"

While Shura readied his bow, Reina passed her own to Mozu.

"Aim sharp, you two!"

"What? Are you sure I can do it? I'm used to naginatas!"

Shura took aim, eying one wyvern lord that was about to throw a tomahawk at the party. "It's a piece of cake, Mozu. Just ready….aim….FIRE!"

As the attacker went down, Mozu fumbled with her own. "But we're not k-killing them, right?"

"Nah, why have blood on our hands? Just aim at their wings! And hurry! I see malig knights on the trail!"

"What are m-malig-ACK!" A thunder spell nearly blew the three off of the mount, but the kinishi spun and curved downward. A rider with a skull goat mask came out, switching to something more heavy – his axe.

"That's them!"

Mozu squinted and quickly pulled the arrow back. "Guess what, Mr. Nohrian soldier?"

Her shot was dead on.

 _"You reap what you sow!"_

The bird continued on, curving around the western sea, while Shura and Mozu fired from both sides. The former had more accurate shots, but there was no stopping the fire in the farmgirl's spirit.

She _had_ to save Anna.

* * *

Back in Hoshido, Scarlet was getting on her own mount.

"So you're heading back to Cheve?" Ryoma asked. Soldiers of the Hoshidan army were training like usual, and Azura and Sakura couldn't help but listen in again on the two.

"Yep. I've got to tell everyone about the news! …and hopefully Kaze and Rinkah aren't in trouble. Glad you decided to help!"

"Our forces combined will be unstoppable. Especially with knights like you."

Scarlet grinned. "You're a swell guy, you know that, Ryoma? Part of me wishes I grew up here…..we'd be fast friends, wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed." The crown prince smiled.

"So when Kaze and Rinkah come back…..I'll get the Chevois involved with the rest of you. You guys can set up shop in Cheve, and we can push forward before Garon realizes it!"

Ryoma nodded.

"Be seeing you, lobster man!" Crimson took to the skies, and soon, the armored knight had disappeared into the clouds. Appropriately, the owner of Raijinto blushed again.

"L-Lobster man?"

"It's because you look like a lobster!" Orochi giggled. She was watching Kagero spar with Saizo, and that seemed to attract her attention. "They're all fired up, huh?"

"Kagero and Saizo never neglect their training, Orochi. Nor do I."

"I can take the hint, Lord Ryoma. Buuuuuttt….tell me. Did something happen between those two?"

Ryoma blinked. "Err…..well, they were talking last night, and it looked like they were arguing about something….then they…."

"Yes….."

"…"

"I know that silence! They totally indulged in each other! Kagero, you naughty girl…"

"NO!" Ryoma cleared his throat. "Don't be ridiculous, they only kissed! And from their recoil, it was clear they had a spur of the moment."

"You're so silly, Lord Ryoma! I know Kagero more than you do, she still has feelings for Saizo. Maybe the two of them can double date with you and that Nohrian girl!"

The diviner gave a wink and headed back into the castle.

"…."

"Look Sakura, Ryoma looks like a _steamed_ lobster now."

 _"A-Azura!"_

* * *

Anna, Izana, and Flora were being dragged by several guards through the streets of Windmire, and as they got farther, the merchant noticed more people were staring at them. But why? None of them recognized them.

They did recognize their king, a rarity for him to be outside. His terrifying grin spoke volumes: don't do anything rash.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" Xander asked, riding behind the pack. "Is this supposed to be a public….execution?"

"Now now, Xander, I have other methods," Garon replied, expression not changing, which worried the crown prince. Lately he _never_ saw his father smile, so this couldn't be good for anyone.

"Psst! Princey!" Anna whispered. "Help us!"

Xander ignored her.

"Princey! Please! I'm telling you, Zola's the real culprit! Don't you believe me?"

"Don't speak out of turn, prisoner," he warned. "Lord Izana has suffered enough."

"Thanks, Xander!"

"SILENCE! We're here," Garon announced.

XXXXXXX

The three prisoners were tied up and left dangling from a platform, while Windmire's citizens had gathered around to see the commotion. Everyone wasn't sure on what to think. What poor souls had enraged their king?

"Oooh, Xander, you're here too?" Camilla had landed nearby with her wyvern. Xander stood away from the platform, but he still had an eye on the three and their father.

"Yes. I can't make heads or tails of this."

"Why is the Archduke….so wounded?"

Xander grit his teeth. "The jailors were a little too rough, in my opinion. Prisoner or not, he himself hasn't attempted anything to Father, plus he's the leader of a country!"

The eldest princess grimaced. "Oh…poor dear."

Leo arrived next to the two as well. "What….is Father having a public execution or something?"

"Leo? Wait, where's Elise?"

"I haven't seen her since this morning. I suppose she's off with Arthur and Effie."

XXXXX

"Ladies and gentlemen…..what a pleasure it is….seeing all of you loyal subjects." Garon stepped across the platform, his gaze scanning the crowd. Every soldier was standing at attention for any possible attacks. "I've got some…unfortunate news."

Everyone knew this wasn't good.

"You see….not one, but two! people have made attempts on MY life….. _me_! The one who rules over the grand country of Nohr!"

He gestured, and the crowd applauded whether or not they really wanted to.

"Who are these renegades, you might be asking? One is but a simple maid….Flora, from the Ice Tribe. Is this how her people repay us? I give them protection, and they turn it against me!"

If Flora was from the opposite tribe, she would've burned through her binds already. That was NOT the truth, and she knew she wasn't alone in knowing so.

"But HE is the next culprit! The Archduke….of IZUMO!"

"Hi!" Izana waved at the crowd, causing him to get hit again. The people of Windmire were muttering to themselves, wondering why and how a neutral country got in the middle of this.

"The story goes deeper, everyone." Garon paced around the platform. "He employed these two girls to try to kill me, but THIS wench is the most guilty!"

Anna's eyes went wide when one armored knight pulled out her bag and lifted out her gold sack.

 _No! What the heck is he going to do?_

Garon snatched the bag and reached the ledge of the platform. He snarled and revealed the contents to the people below.

"Anna has gold, citizens of Nohr! Now she certainly isn't of noble blood….how did she acquire such a large sum?"

The Nohrian siblings were silently wondering the same thing.

"P-Put that down!" Anna cried out in vain.

Garon promptly threw the sack into the streets, scoffing. Citizens were scrambling for their share, but in reality….gold was but a temporary solution to their troubles.

"I'll tell you how, people of Nohr! This girl – a weapon employed by Hoshido – was selling their crops to the country! She flaunts the harvest the Hoshidans deny us!"

"What?!"

"What a witch!"

"Damn those Hoshidans!"

"My kids need to eat, King Garon!"

 _WHAT?!_ "That's a lie, your highness!" Anna squirmed in her bonds. "I wasn't selling any crops! I said it was cough _drops!"_

"Was it, girlie?"

Daniela had arrived on the scene, and she smiled rather smugly at the red-haired woman. "We met yesterday, didn't we? The Nohrian general your little farm friend paid off?"

 _Oh, double crap!_

"You saw her, Daniela?" Garon asked, eying both cautiously.

"Indeed, King Garon! I couldn't help but see the commotion….anyways, she and a few others had a rather large cart. I wonder…was there where you hid the crops? While our poor country starves?"

Anna cringed when she caressed her face. And from the sounds of booing and yelling, the people were getting more and more cross.

"Bring them forward!" the king shouted. The prisoners were soon dangling right over the crowd, and a few of them had taken to throw garbage and rocks at three of them. Their aim was rather poor, so most of them missed Anna, but their rage was not contained.

"Wait! This is a big misunderstanding! G-Give me that back! That's MY gold, and I didn't get it from crops!"

"You're lying, Hoshidan scum!" A father shouted, hugging his children. "How could you EXTORT money from people begging for food?!"

Flora and Izana noticed most of the attention was firmly on the latter….including from the guards and Garon himself.

"So you see the problem, everyone? No longer will we be forced to have this disrespect from Hoshido! We must claim what it is OURS!"

"STOP!" Anna screamed. "You're the guilty one, Garon, not me!"

"You dare address me so casually? You would prefer I cut these binds and let the three of you fall? You probably won't die but the people won't give you any mercy!"

The crowd shouted in agreement, alarming Garon's three children. Their father wasn't trying to kill any of the prisoners at all – he was _using_ them to fear monger and fan the flames of war.

"I am NOT from Hoshido! And none of us did anything wrong!" Anna barely dodged a rock aimed at her forehead. "LISTEN TO ME! I can explain!"

"It's too late for your excuses, merchant!" Garon sneered. "You are guilty!"

Flora was silent, unsure on what to do. She didn't even care when a few rocks had hit her, but there seemed to be no getting out of this. However, when she looked past Anna….Izana had his eyes closed in concentration.

 _Distract them, Anna….distract them! Maybe I can blast our way out of this!_ He thought.

Anna's side vision caught the Archduke's zen like state. "No! The king is the one lying to ALL of you! I got the gold from somewhere else!"

"Prove it!" someone shouted. "It's already forfeit, Hoshidan!"

"Let them fall!"

"Check her bag for more gold!"

"Izumo has to pay too!"

"Oh for the love….. **SHUT UP!"**

Anna's scream echoed across Windmire, silencing the crowd. She panted and glared up at Garon.

"You guys REALLY want to know where I got the gold from?! You really, honest to the Gods, want to know?! Let me tell you then!"

By this point everyone was staring firmly at Anna, not Flora or Izana.

* * *

Lilith had ran into the square, and her eyes went wide. "Oh no….Flora's tied up! What should I do…?!"

* * *

Selena, Odin, and Laslow reached a rooftop and their blood turned cold at what they saw.

"Anna!"

"Gods, she's going to die!"

* * *

Elise and her pack had exited the underbelly, the trail of Azura gone cold. But the youngest princess wasn't going to give up so easily. "Maybe we should search the castle library….hey, what's that, in the square?"

Effie gasped. "It looks like three prisoners….what? That can't be right…."

"What, Effie?"

"One of them is Flora! A-And Anna?!"

"GREAT GARON'S GHOST!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Let's check it out!" Elise called her horse over. "Wait, who's Anna?"

* * *

Garon smirked and held out his hand in a rather condescending matter. "Fine, Anna, explain yourself. Your story will just be a load of nonsense. The people have seen Hoshidan cruelty first hand now!"

 _Here goes nothing. I can't die now, but MAYBE somebody knows the truth?! Azura, wish me luck!_

"I got the gold from…..a place in a different world."

The crowd already wasn't buying it, based on their expressions.

"Listen! At the border of Nohr and Hoshido, you have the Bottomless Canyon, right? Scary place, with lightning and that goober Omozu?"

"And what?" Daniela sneered, although Garon's smirk had mysteriously faded….something the three siblings noticed.

"And if you jump down, you end up in a different place! A place with floating islands, and invisible soldiers."

Flora was dumbstruck, while Izana looked intrigued.

"A lost kingdom, if you will. With shiny crystals."

 _What?!_ Lilith covered her mouth _. She knows about that place!_

 ** _What?! How does this human know of Valla?! That must mean she's in league with Azura and Lilith…..how much does she even know?!_**

Hydra's surprise was evidenced by the beat of sweat now running down his forehead. But the slime monster immediately realized he was trapped. Killing Anna right now would only serve as a detriment to his ruse. He needed her alive, to gain the people's trust by exploiting Hoshidan hatred!

"T-That's ridiculous…." Garon's voice muttered. "What is the NAME of such a place?"

 ** _Hahaha! She's doomed now! Lord Anankos's curse will end her pathetic life!_**

But Anna was always one to check for loopholes. "Easy! A little place called Va-"

Lilith and Hydra held their breath.

"-nilla! Vanilla the Unseeable Domain!"

The crowd went silent.

* * *

 _(At approximately the same time)_

"Here we are!"

With quite a few downed wyverns in their wake, Yuugiri and the others had reached the wall separating Windmire from the rest of Nohr. The kinshi made a sharp turn – and Mozu and Shura landed on the wall.

"Go you two! I'll be around!"

Reina quickly zoomed back into the clouds, and the two quickly jumped down, into the streets.

"Which way, Mr. Shura?"

"Trust me, I know the capital like the back of my hand. Come on!"

"HEY!" A guard shouted. "Who are you?! Intruders!"

"RUN!"

* * *

"Vanilla the….what?" Xander narrowed his eyes. "What ridiculous game is this?"

Leo put a hand to his chin. _Why did it seem like she wasn't trying to say kingdom….or invisible? Father seems….taken aback….but why?_

XXXXX

"Vanilla?! What kind of stupid story is that?!"

"Throw her to the wolves, King Garon!"

"She's just lying to save her hide! Hoshido probably planted that excuse on her!"

 ** _You…..can't be serious. YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! Am I supposed to tell my king the curse doesn't work if you change Valla's name and use synonyms?!_**

"Kill her! Kill her!" The enraged crowd chanted. But Hydra gulped silently and stepped closer to where Anna was hanging.

"Stop….these games…."

"It's not a game! If anyone wants to check it out, head to the canyon! Heck, I'll take you there myself!"

"BOOOOO!"

"DEATH TO THE HOSHIDAN SCUM!"

 _She knows of that place!_ Lilith was pushing her way through the crowd. _She knows of the Silent Dragon! I can't let her die!_ But a few people had knocked her back. _NO! I will NOT have their blood on my hands!_

 _Oooh, so you're on our side?_

 _W-What?!_ Lilith looked up. _You're the Archduke! You're…..communicating to me?!_

 _Yep! I can do crazy things if I have my mojo flowing! King Garon, these guards…I looked for someone with a magical aura, and it's you!_

 _Lord Izana! The three of you are in grave danger! I can take you away if I had more power….!_

 _Can you?! That's great, but don't take us too far!_

 _W-What? But milord….how can you…._

Izana's form – still with closed eyes – smiled. _Rule #1 about restraining someone like me….always use a Silence staff!_

Suddenly, Lilith's pupils dilated, and she felt as if a rushing waterfall was coursing through her veins. She closed her own eyes, and focused.

 _Hydra, you monster…..you're broadening the gulf between these countries on purpose! I swear, on my life….I'll expose you for the fraud you really are!_

Lilith blocked everything else out in her mind.

 _DRAGONS, GIVE ME STRENGTH!_

XXXXXX

"KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER!"

Garon stood frozen over Anna. He had raised his signature axe, but Hydra wasn't sure on what to do. Killing her would only benefit him – she knew too much – but there was no telling _who_ she knew, _what_ she knew, and now she had attracted attention to Valla!

Izana opened his eyes and let out a small exhale. "Geez, my head is starting to hurt….hey, Garon!"

The Nohrian king turned to the Archduke. _**Oh no….this idiot could know about Valla as well!**_ "What, Izana?! Argh…."

"This is the best part!"

"What….best par-"

A _massive_ burst of light shined through the city, nearly blinding Garon and the nearby guards – one of which dropped Anna's bag.

* * *

"Guoo!"

Yuugiri staggered from the light down below, but Reina steered him right. "It's alright, Yuugiri! Goodness…"

* * *

"What the-?!"

Almost to the underbelly, Mozu and Shura stopped in their tracks when they caught the light.

"What was that?!"

* * *

Kaze's sharp ninja eyes saw the light in the far distance, but it was a mere blip.

"What…?"

"Huh, you saw something?"

"Well, well…..a couple of Hoshidan rats, boys!"

Spinning around, Kaze saw the source of the voice – Hans was there with a wicked grin on his face, along with all of his men. Silas was the only one not doing so.

"Shit!" Rinkah and her onis jumped forward, clubs in hand. "Do your worst, Nohrians!"

"Oh believe me….." Hans readied his axe. _"I intend to."_

"….!"

"GET THEM!"

* * *

"My eyes…..geez, what the hell was that?!" Selena rubbed her eyes. "You guys okay?"

"Yes, but…." Laslow trailed off.

"What?!"

The dancer pointed.

XXXXX

"Heeeey! They're gone!" Elise exclaimed, still blinking her eyes. "How did they escape?!"

"Oh boy….Lady Elise, perhaps we should leave….this crowd's getting antsy…."

"Good idea! Let's go tell Cassie!"

XXXXXX

"She's gone!"

"The Archduke too!"

"But how?!"

The crowd was livid, and to make matters worse, Garon had no idea where they went. His eyes quickly scanned the square, but there was no sign of any of them.

 _ **HOW?! Neither the girl or Izana have this kind of power!**_

"King Garon! Anna's bag is missing as well!"

"Where did she go?!" Daniela screeched.

The Nohrian king shook his head, holding one hand to block a sudden headache he was having. "Urgh…..find her! FIND THEM ALL! SCOUT THE CITY!"

XXXXXX

"…Xander, your thoughts?"

The crown prince got on his horse. "Do what he says."

Camilla and Leo obeyed and quickly left, but Xander wasn't in such a hurry to leave. He was definitely unnerved by what he had just witnessed: Anna seemed to be more powerful than realized.

But not only was his father driving the country closer to war – when the merchant kept insisting _he_ was guilty – but he seemed odd when the story of the "unseeable domain" was spun.

What did it all mean? What in the name of the Dusk Dragon was going on anymore?

* * *

"Urgh….."

Anna opened her eyes and sat up. A quick spin of her head saw that she was alright, as was Flora and Izana (well not dead at least). She stood up, and her eyes widened. Before the group was a plain field surrounded by a massive wall, adorned with several cherry blossom trees. The area had an almost...serene feeling.

"What the heck is this place?"

"The Astral Plane."

Anna turned around, and she shrieked. "Dragon?!"

"Yes, I was the one that brought you here…..urgh….." Lilith was panting, clad in her natural form. "I'm afraid….I can't keep you here for long…."

"Geez, you look like a mess….hey! My bag!" The merchant ran over and checked it. "Damn, only the crappy shirt is here!"

"Yes, I….." Lilith's head was getting lighter. "….grabbed it for you….."

"Hun, are you going to be okay….?"

"I…..my power….taking you three….at once…."

Anna smiled cheekily. "That's what _she_ said."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"…..what?"

"Honey, just take us back! But somewhere secret, okay? By the way, my name's Anna! Thanks for saving us!"

"Yes….my name is….Lilith…."

The dragon collapsed, and the light shined through again.

"Oh not again!"

* * *

"Oh not _again!"_

Keaton scowled at the sight before him. He had followed Nyx's directions, but instead of being in Mt. Garou – where Wolfskin Peak was – he had stumbled upon a rather luxurious looking city.

"Darn it! The boys back home are never going to let this go! Maybe someone can point me in the right direction….north is…..that way!"

He was pointing south, but regardless he had headed towards the Nestran capital.

* * *

"Urgh…."

Anna woke up again, but this time, so had Flora and Izana. The group seemed to be underground, and the unconscious Lilith was by their feet.

"Lilith!"

"You two…..s-saved me…." Flora whispered. "Lord Izana….your face…."

"Aww, it was nothing!"

But the ice maid whimpered and hugged the Archduke. "Thank you! Oh gods….what was I thinking?!"

"Flora, right?" Anna lifted Lilith up. "Looks like you're on Team Anna, kiddo! You worked for the royal family?"

"I did, but not anymore." Flora rubbed her hair, which was still missing the piece. "We need to hide until the heat dies down! M-Maybe the Fortress?"

"Flora, you have burns on your face, Izana looks like he was jumped by several large men, and I'm holding a dragon maid! We can't take _cross-country trips_! We need to find Reina!"

"Who?"

"What on earth….?! You folks shouldn't be out here!"

The three turned and saw Cassita, who had dropped her bags to examine Izana's black eye.

"You need treatment!"

XXXXXX

Soon the group was inside the nanny's domicile, and she was bandaging up Izana. Lilith was resting in a bed. "Goodness, you all escaped King Garon's wrath?"

"Yeah, we were framed!" Anna pouted. "Don't ask how we got away or what we did, by the way."

"I won't….you folks look like you've been through a lot! I can't hold you all out forever, especially if Windmire's soldiers are hunting you down, but you can rest here for now."

"Thanks!" Izana exclaimed, wincing at some of his bruises.

"But….." Cassita narrowed her eyes. "You haven't done anything….nefarious, right?"

"No!" Anna insisted. "We were set up! Honest!"

"That's all right miss, I believe you. Feel free to rest for a bit. I'll make some tea for you!" And with that, she stepped out of the room.

"A-Anna….L-Lord Izana…"

"Hmm?" The merchant looked away from Lilith's unconscious form to Flora. "What's up, Flora? I know we almost died back there, but-"

"I…can't thank either of you enough," the maid whispered. "Even when you didn't know me, you still defended me. Even when….my plan failed."

Izana clicked his tongue. "So you _were_ trying to kill the king."

"Please understand, milord. I hail from the Ice Tribe, one of the four elemental tribes across the continent. Once we were free, but I remember the day when Nohr annexed our village….and if my sister and I didn't become maids….everyone, including my father, would've perished."

"Geez…"

Flora narrowed her eyes. "You might not want to see Garon go down, but I….I promised everyone I would handle it. As long as his tyranny exists, the Ice Tribe will always live in fear."

"Hmph!" Anna set her bag down. "Even people in Nohr can't stand the king. He totally lied about everything up there! Zola framed me, I'm not from Hoshido, and I didn't even know Nohr was hungry!"

Flora nodded. "I believe you. People have only resented Hoshido more and more as the years pass on."

"He's lying about more stuff, honey. You know King Sumeragi?"

"…..?"

"King Garon killed him. And everyone has been brainwashed into thinking differently."

Surprisingly, the maid let out a bitter chuckle. "If the boot fits…it seems you folks have discovered a lot during your travels across the continent."

"And how….ooh. Hun, you've got a little scar on your face now…."

"Hahaha….I know, but at least I'm alive. It'll be the reminder….to not give up on my goal. So then, if I might ask….shall I join up with you?"

Anna smiled. "You got it! But this quest is a LOT more than simple gold now!"

"Ohh…..your story about Vanilla….."

"It's true, I swear it! As soon as we finish up our task in Windmire, I'm taking everyone there to prove it! Right, Izana?"

The Archduke grinned, despite the wounds. "Your story enthralls my heart so….this adventure is getting so exciting!"

"Cassie! Are you in here?!"

The three looked up, just in time to have Elise, Arthur, and Effie enter the room.

"Anna! Flora! How did….why did….wasn't the king going to kill you?!" Effie was incredulous.

"Yes, how did you escape?" Arthur asked.

Elise gasped. "And why is Lilith with you?"

"Oh!" Cassita reentered the room. "Milady, you're back…." But the trio were still wondering about the truth of the matter. So Anna sighed loudly and jumped on the other bed.

"Got any popcorn? It's a doozy…."

* * *

Elsewhere, Rinkah and Kaze were losing the numbers game…badly. The former was more aggressive in her attacks, but she got pinned and beat for it. The latter dodged the best he could, but a few arrows had already pierced him.

"Urgh….!"

"Damn it! Not now!"

Silas gulped, not willing to actually attack these Hoshidans. Especially since Hans was so brutal. His delight in wounding them was far too evident.

"Come on….is that it, you wimps?!"

The two double-teamed the berserker, but he smacked both of them to the ground. Before they could get up, cavaliers pinned them down.

"Kill us yourself, you coward!" Rinkah shouted. "We're not afraid of you!"

"Rinkah, stop! General, I implore you….we have no ill intentions!"

"I'll bet," Hans growled. He raised his axe. "Why shouldn't I lob off both of your heads?! It's my duty as a Nohrian soldier to take down threats to my king!"

"But it doesn't have to be this way!" Kaze exclaimed. "Hoshido, Nohr….why do we have to constantly be fighting?!"

"Because! You guys think you're so much better than us. You think, just because you have better land, better soil….that you're the prime on the continent! None of you bastards….have _ever_ known Nohrian suffering."

"Because your king is fooling all of you!" Rinkah insisted, but someone smacked her face with a lance.

"You're right! I wasn't raised here, but….b-but….Hoshido has suffered as well!"

Hans laughed. "Good joke, ninja. I'll be sure to keep your weapon as a trophy! Now DIE!" Silas instinctively shielded his eyes from the blow.

"Hey! That's not nice, stupid Hans!"

That didn't come. Instead, Peri and her squad came galloping over, and the sight of the cotton-candy haired cavalier was making both oni and ninja panic.

"What's it to you, Peri? Buzz off! This is _my_ kill!"

Peri giggled. "But Lord Xander told me to find the ninja, and he only wants him alive! So hand him over!"

"What?! You got to be kidding me….what about the white-haired bitch?"

"I AM THE DAUGHTER OF THE FIRE TRIB-" Rinkah was cut off by Hans slamming his boot into her face. Silas winced.

"I guess she can come along too! And their soldiers. Lord Xander will be more proud of me that way!"

"Bullshit! I'll give you the ninja, and we're killing the rest!"

"Nope. I _said_ you're giving me all of them, silly~"

Peri's very-Peri-like smile said that she meant business. Or else Hans would be the one dead. Surprisingly, the berserker backed off.

"Tch. Let them rot for all I care. It's not like Lord Xander will spare you whelps!"

Silas watched as the Hoshidans were dragged away – Rinkah screaming and kicking madly, but Kaze caught his eyes….and silently pleaded for help.

 _They….they weren't even doing anything wrong! Hans and his men would've slayed all of them if Peri didn't come….errr, is that better or worse?_

* * *

"W-What is this place, Mr. Shura?"

The two had managed to slip into the underbelly of Windmire, and it seemed they were safe from the guards from the time being.

"It's what I like to call the REAL Nohr….you need proof it's a craphole, you come here. This is where the really shady stuff goes down."

The farmgirl followed the rogue, but she noticed a scantily clad woman holding a price sign.

"What's she selling? Looks like some good deals…"

Shura took a look and blushed. "Mozu, I'm pretty sure Hoshido has their share of brothels."

"A what?"

"You know….happy endings?"

Mozu cocked her head. "You mean….."

"Okay, I'm NOT doing this now. Shut up and follow me!"

"But you're sure this will take us to the castle?"

"As sure as I am that Anna's in that window over there….wait, what?!"

XXXXXX

"And THEN they hit Izana a few times with a really big stick….and then…Mozu! Shura!"

The merchant got up and hugged the two, as they entered Cassita's home.

"Miss Anna! You're alive!"

"Damn, what happened to you?" Shura looked Izana over. "And who's the maid?"

"Wow, Anna, you have a lot of friends!"

Shura noticed the youngest princess, and his blood turned cold. "Oh crap…."

"It's okay!" Elise exclaimed. "I'm not gonna tell Father your friend got away. You were just caught in the wrong place at the wrong time, right?"

"It's the truth! Right guys?" Anna asked, winking.

"Yeah…."

"Yep. So uh….how did you guys escape the king?" Shura asked.

"That reminds me!" Anna grabbed Flora and put an arm around her shoulder. The maid shrunk under the stares from Mozu and Shura, but they seemed relieved. "She's Flora, and she's from the Ice Tribe! Now we have her….Mozu….Shura…Izana…and, wait guys, where's Reina?"

* * *

Reina had finally landed to give Yuugiri another break, but she was a little off from the capital. Rather, she had landed on a snow covered region in the mountains.

"Oh….where are we, Yuugiri? Shura has the map…"

"Guooo…." The kinishi collapsed.

"I understand. Please take a rest. I'll fetch you some water." Reina rubbed his head playfully and walked onward.

XXXXX

Soon she reached what appeared to be a village, but it seemed like it had been abandoned. Doors were hanging open, clothes were hastily thrown…..what had happened?

"Hmmm….this doesn't look good."

Reina's ears suddenly caught the sounds of paladins galloping.

"Hey! What the hell is this?!"

"The Ice Tribe's gone!"

"Check their homes! We were ordered to attack them by the king! …wait, who the hell is that?!"

Before she realized it, Nohrian soldiers surrounded Reina. And despite only being armed with a naginata….she looked rather excited.

"Oh, dear me….are you Nohrians…going to attack me?"

"You! Tell us what happened to the Ice Tribe!"

"I'm afraid I don't know. Perhaps….you could _beat_ the answer out of me."

Reina knew she would lose, but she would make sure to make the most of it. At blinding speed, she quickly stabbed a bow knight, before the soldiers dogpiled her.

 _Forgive me Anna…_

She blocked one sword strike.

 _…Mozu…._

She was smacked by a hero's axe.

 _…Izana…_

She ducked under an arrow shot, and swung her naginata fiercely.

 _..Shura…_

She slashed one foe, and got slashed by another.

 _…Orochi…._

She was knocked down, but she came up with vigor.

 _And Lady Mikoto…._

XXXXXX

 _"No! I forbid it!"_

 _A teenage Reina recoiled. She had just told her parents her intentions to join the Hoshidan army, but it seemed that neither of them would have it. The fact that her father was a feudal lord did not help matters._

 _"But Father…"_

 _"Why, Reina?" her mother asked. "What kind of noblewoman enlists in the army? Do you really care that little about us?"_

 _"No, mother," Reina replied, rather peeved. "Every day, the Hoshidan army protects our great land from murderers and rogues. I want to give back! I want…to be a knight!"_

 _"Reina, this is a mistake. Think about what the others would say!"_

 _"I'm sorry, but I don't care about that." The future kinshi knight bowed. "Please understand. I'll be heading to the capital at sunrise tomorrow."_

 _"Reina…."_

 _"Daughter, I implore you….you're young. You shouldn't rush into such a profession."_

 _"All the more reason to serve, Father." Reina's cheeky smile showed that she had made up her mind, and no coating was going to change it._

 _Instead, her mother stepped over to her and held up an apron, the same she would wear over 20 years later._

 _"Please, Reina, you're our only child. There's another choice. There's nothing wrong with being a simple housewife. Please, think this over."_

 _Reina reluctantly took the apron, but her decision was set. "I will."_

 _But she didn't chose such a path. She climbed the ranks of the Hoshidan army, got a kinishi, and even became one of the queen's trusted vassals. And despite her parents severing ties with her for her prowess….she always wore the apron in their honor._

 _Life and death, Reina would always be a warrior first._

* * *

"She said she'd be around," Mozu replied.

"Is she another friend?" Elise asked, with Anna remembering that Camilla was technically her sister.

Arthur hit his palm with his fist. "We met her at Dia! Remember, Anna?"

"Uhhh….yeah. You're not gonna tattle on us, right Lady Elise?"

The youngest princess gave a sympathetic look. "I heard what you said in the square, Anna. About Vanilla? I could see it in your eyes! You remind me of my brother, Corrin! You had to be telling the truth!"

Mozu, Shura, and Izana all looked at Anna expectantly.

"C-Corrin? Right…the prince…."

"Lady Elise, if the city is looking for them, then we'd better get back to the castle! Cassita and the rest of us might get into trouble…." Effie had closed the curtains.

"You're right! Sorry, Cassie…"

"It's okay, dear. I'll let them stay here for the time being. I forgot to get some stuff at the market anyways!"

Elise winked at the party. "You guys must be pretty strong, just vanishing like that! How did you do it?"

"Oh, we have our ways," Izana replied. "Ultra magical ways!"

"Exactly! Elise, do you know who Zola is?"

"Leo doesn't like him. He's always hanging around with Iago and always scheming!" Elise looked annoyed. "Xander and Camilla don't trust him, and neither do I!"

"He framed us! Okay? You don't have to tell your siblings, and I can prove it!"

"You got it! Good luck out there, guys! Oh, keep an eye on Lilith!"

Elise and her retainers quickly left, with Cassita heading to the door.

"Don't do anything rash while I'm out, all."

XXXXXX

"So let me get this straight….that maid saved you by taking you to another dimension?" Shura pointed at the unconscious Lilith.

"Yep!"

"Okaaay….geez, what happened to _you?"_

Flora blinked. "Hot tea burns. All the same, it's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm going to be a part of this little ratpack, so please, if you need anything…."

"You know your way around the castle, no?"

"What for?"

Shura balked. "Anna, I think you're getting a little too cocky. The king knows who you are now, and if he catches you again – you're dead."

"I didn't say we had to leave right now! Besides, we can't go home until Reina comes back."

"I'm afraid I don't understand….why would you want to go to the castle?"

Anna sighed. "Flora, I'm on a secret mission, and I REALLY need to find a certain prince. Namely….Corrin?"

"Oh! But he's at the….waaait, why do you want to find my lord?" the maid asked, suspicious.

"Because he was stolen from Queen Mikoto!" Mozu exclaimed. "Years ago, at Cheve? When the king was killed, his son was taken!"

"So you're telling me that Lord Corrin hails from Hoshido?"

"Yep!"

"Yes!"

"Definitely!"

"I can vouch for it…."

Flora blinked, before chuckling again. "That doesn't seem very shocking, actually. Like a pet, the king has kept Lord Corrin at the Northern Fortress for training. My sister and I do chores there."

"….."

"…."

"Well that's convenient!"

* * *

"I'm imploring you, go check!"

"Please Gunter!"

"What's going on?" Corrin had stumbled upon his maid and butler putting the metaphorical heat on the Nohrian legend.

"Oh, milord! Flora has been gone for hours! Someone should check, right?" Felicia looked very anxious.

"Yes, milord, and I think it should be Gunter! That old man needs to start pulling his weight around here!"

"You little punk…." Gunter cleared his throat. "I'm not here to play babysitter! We still need to train! Flora will be back by nightfall."

"Well Felicia and Jakob want her back now, Gunter. Could you please take a look? For my sake, at the very least?"

Gunter looked at the prince, and sighed deeply. "Fine."

"Oh thank you milord!"

"Capital idea, as usual!"

 _Yes, GREAT idea. I have no interest in seeing that tyrant of a king, and something tells me Flora follied of her own accord. But…..I suppose I don't have a choice….._

* * *

Back at Castle Krackenberg, Garon/Hydra was sitting in the throne, tapping the arm of the chair impatiently. His men had been scouting the whole city, but no one saw Anna, Izana, and Flora!

"Trust me, sire, she couldn't have gotten far," Iago assured. "The Archduke must've used some type of spell."

 ** _There's only one person that saved him….that sow Lilith!_**

"I want them dead before my feet, Iago. I've never seen such disrespect, and if I let them run wild, Nohr's control will fall apart!"

Iago grinned. "Perhaps we should begin your wartime plan?"

"Father!"

Xander, Leo, and Camilla all had entered the room, but the crown prince was at the forefront, looking NOT amused in the slightest.

"Xander….have any of you caught Anna and her pals?"

"Not yet," Leo replied. "Our men are on it."

"Then why have you all decided to pay me a visit? I want progress, not stalling!" Garon scowled.

"Father….Anna, Izana, and Flora have definitely committed crimes against you, but what on earth was that display? You…..played up the situation to get the people riled up for war."

"Huh? Of course I did, Anna is Hoshido's weapon! You've heard Zola's account."

 _Was Anna telling the truth? If he really could shapeshift…_

"Yes, but….."

"With all due respect…" Camilla paused. "Father, maybe a war right now isn't the best plan."

"Are you three questioning my leadership?"

Leo, as he usually did, did damage control. "Not in the slightest. But perhaps we need to make sense of what's going on inside our own soil. Anna spun a tale about another kingdom….at the bottom of the canyon? Doesn't that seem alarming?"

 ** _Curses! I can't have these brats suspicious of Valla!_**

"It was a false story. You can't believe her ridiculous stories! Anna will make a mockery of our kingdom if she's allowed to do as she pleased."

Xander shook his head. "Has anyone ever attempted to s _ell_ Hoshidan crops to us before? Aren't they usually out of our reach?"

"Because Hoshido wills it so, my son. That's why we need to go to war! _One_ merchant selling _one_ cart will not fix anything!"

"But…."

"But what?!"

Leo and Camilla looked to their older brother.

"….why would someone that wants to destroy Nohr attempt to benefit its citizens by selling crops? It doesn't make any sense."

"Because! It was a ruse!"

"But why would Anna go to such lengths? Perhaps she truly wished to help?" Camilla inquired.

"My children, do not tell me you've turned your back on your own father! On your own country! She tried to KILL ME!"

 ** _Urgh….._**

Garon put a hand to his head. More memories from the monster's occupancy were flooding back.

 _Oh I wish the land dispute went more peacefully, my dear. Nohr shouldn't be known for attacking Hoshido!_

 ** _Get away! Stop it!_**

 _Honey, look! Our son is taking his first steps! Ohhh, he's an angel…._

 ** _This is my body now, you bastard!_**

 _Garon…..I don't have much time left…._

 ** _IT BELONGS TO ANANKOS!_**

 _I…..love you….._

"F-Father?" Xander blinked. "Are you alright?" He stepped forward, but Garon waved his hand.

"I'm…..fine…Xander, all is well! Tomorrow….at dawn….I need you to do something. Test your brother one more time."

"What?"

Garon nodded. "Yes….I think we need him to be with his….family….if he beats you….bring him here….okay?"

"….."

"Xander?" Camilla pressed.

"…..as you command," the crown prince replied, somewhat reluctantly. He didn't know WHAT was going on anymore. And now his brother was going to face a war-torn Nohr?

Iago simply grinned again. Things were about to get more interesting…

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Yeah no, I'm not doing MyCastle, but there's nothing wrong with showing Lilith's power. I prefer her to be active and not just floating as a dragon fish, and because it drains her - the Astral Plane is not going to be used for deus ex machinas.**

 **One more chapter, then we'll FINALLY start the actual events of the game! But I wonder, what will happen?**

 **Also I'm gonna try to focus on putting out a new chapter for my other stories, so chapter 22 will be a longer wait. Remember, I do have schoolwork again!**


	22. Devil's Own Luck

**Author's note: Good news, I've finally cemented all of my pairings AND I got symmetry in the royals. Most of them are Rev pairings. Just remember that this doesn't mean we can't have friendships with different sets, hmmm?**

 **Before I go on...thank you, everyone that reviewed/favorited/followed! We're practically at 100 reviews and over 20 chapters!**

* * *

 **Review Time:**

 **P.T Piranha - the excitement is coursing through my veins :D**

 **robotortoise - whooooo knoooooows?**

 **Random guy - Good questions. If I used F!Corrin, I would've paired her up with Silas, since I love loyal knights to noblewoman. I originally considered using Silas anyways, but I changed my mind when Flora came into view. Felicia was also an early choice, but I decided I wanted "equality" amongst Corrin's four "retainers" - Kaze, Silas, Felicia, and Jakob.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – Devil's Own Luck**

When Gunter reached the front gates of the castle, he noticed Peri and her band bringing in the captured Kaze and Rinkah, as well as their soldiers.

 _What? Why are Hoshidans here….?_

"S-Sir Gunter!" A few of the knights stopped to salute him. "What brings you by to the castle? You're usually not here."

Even in his 60+ years of age, the veteran attracted respect and admiration from the younger soldiers of the army.

"I have business to attend to….what of those prisoners?"

"Lord Xander requested we capture this ninja for questioning."

"I see…."

XXXXXX

Now inside and walking through the walls, Gunter was pondering the implications. The relationship between Nohr and Hoshido was extremely strained, and the fact that their arms were coming to this castle, to the king? Something was wrong.

Gunter, you've served me well for many years. I want you….to receive a very special honor.

The seasoned knight had seen many Hoshidans attack through the years, but his fame of fighting them and others off came to a climax when Garon made an offer to him.

 _Accept my blood….the blood of the Dusk Dragon….and achieve power you could only dream of!_

It was tempting, but there was a catch.

 _All it requires is utter loyalty and a commitment to be by my side for the rest of your days. What do you say?_

Garon was eager, but Gunter had refused, wanting to devote his time to his wife and son.

 _What….WHAT?! How dare you spit on your king's wish and refuse this opportunity! Get out of my face, you fool!_

He thought the matter was settled, but one day later, he came back to his village and saw it razed to the ground, the dead bodies of his family at his feet. From there….his hatred could only grow.

XXXXXX

"Sir Gunter!" A maid noticed him. "What brings you by?"

"I'm looking for Flora," he replied.

"Ohhh…"

"What?"

"Didn't you hear? Earlier today, she tried to kill the king! Last I saw her, she was being sent to the dungeons."

 _WHAT?!_ "But why?"

"I don't know."

"Damn it….excuse me, I have to take care of something!" The knight headed for the stairs.

* * *

"So this fortress isn't too far?"

Flora nodded. "We would just have to get through Windmire. From there, it's a short walk through the mountains."

Team Anna was sitting around, deciding their next move. Lilith was still unconscious, and it seemed she wouldn't wake up until the next day.

"Well, I know the capital pretty well. I can take you guys without much hassle," Shura explained. "But we really need to be careful."

"But….where's Miss Reina?" Mozu asked. "She still hasn't come back yet."

"She'll be fine!" Anna waved her hand dismissively. "In the meantime, here's our game plan. We go to the fortress, find Corrin, then we hightail it out of here!"

"Is it guarded?" Shura asked the ice maid.

"Only myself, my sister, a butler, and Sir Gunter take residence there.

Mozu gasped. "That's the knight Benny mentioned! Wasn't Miss Reina looking for him?"

"Two birds, one stone, Mozu!"

Shura peeked out of the window. "Okay, we'd better get moving. Nightime in Windmire is no better than heading through the Woods of the Forlorn."

"We should take Lilith with us!" Izana looked at the dragon maid. "She DID save us, remember?"

"She'd be dead weight!"

"She knows more than it seems. She spoke of an Astral Plane…..say Anna, do you think she knows of Vanilla?"

"Uhhh….maybe. That reminds me, we need a detour to the Bottomless Canyon."

"But….are we sure Reina will-"

"Mozu, she's fine!"

She was not.

* * *

Gunter reached the entrance to the dungeons, but his path was intercepted once more: Xander was in the doorway.

"Gunter. What brings you here?"

"Lord Xander…..is it true, what happened to Flora?"

"She attempted to kill my father, along with a merchant named Anna and Izana of Izumo."

What? I know many despise Garon, but isn't it a risky move for the Archduke of Izumo to get involved? That country can't take a war!

"She's not here, now. Somehow….she escaped."

"…..is that so?"

"Yes. I implore you not to tell Jakob or Felicia, and not Corrin either," Xander said seriously. "I don't want them to worry."

"I understand, but it's not like you can hide the fact she attempted an assassination. What should I tell them?"

"Make something up for now."

"Yes, milord."

Armed with a new choice, Gunter left the room, leaving the crown prince to head through the corridor.

XXXXXX

Xander reached the gates, where Peri stood with a big smile on her face. "Lord Xander, I did GREAT, right? I didn't hurt a single one!"

"But they're wounded. Why?"

The cavalier pouted. "Stupid Hans and his men."

 _Figures….I trust that brute as much I do Iago or Zola. But at least they look like they can still provide information._ "Thank you, Peri, I'll take it from here. Alone."

"Okay….but milord?"

"Yes?"

Peri looked oddly serious. "They're still Hoshidans. They could threaten you. I should be by your side to make sure they don't step out of line!"

"I appreciate your offer, but I'll be fine. There's no need to demonstrate your strength, Peri, I know you're capable. That's why I appointed you."

"But-"

"Some battles are won with words, not weapons. I'll leave you to your duties for the rest of the day."

Peri looked to be at a loss now. No one to fight, and more of the idea of not attacking the enemy so vigorously? "…..OK."

XXXXX

Kaze and Rinkah were chained up with their men, but the latter let out a nasty glare when she caught a sight of the crown prince.

"Well, well…..so now you royals want to rough us up?"

"Hold your tongue, woman. I wanted to ask you both some questions before the king gets here, and at that point, I'd rather have my own answers."

"Hmph! We're not telling you a damn thing!"

"Rinkah." Even as a prisoner, Kaze knew to be calm under pressure. "That depends on what you wish to know, milord. I cannot reveal any of my country's secrets to you."

"What I want to know is simple. A red-haired girl named Anna tried to sell some Hoshidan crops. Why and how?"

"….!"

"You seem surprised. Care to explain?"

Kaze cleared his throat. "I know of her, but I haven't met her directly. She was in Hoshido a few days ago, but she was insisting she wasn't from Nohr."

"What? But she was insisting she wasn't from _Hoshido!"_

"Yes. Apparently she hails from neither land."

"I don't understand. If you Hoshidans allowed someone to sell your harvest so wantonly, what prevents you from doing it more frequently?"

Rinkah scoffed. "Why should they give you anything? After Faceless attack them every day?!"

"Rinkah! Forgive me, milord, but I am not a politician or a noble," Kaze closed his eyes, "You would have to ask Lord Ryoma. I only follow my orders."

"Then why were you around?"

"We helped Tirando fight off its bandits. Ask their citizens."

"That can't be the only reason," Xander replied, narrowing his eyes. "You're leaving pieces of the story out."

"With all due respect, so are you. Your people think Hoshido wants them to starve to death. I cannot speak for my whole country, but I don't."

"Ah, don't coddle him, Kaze! His father murdered your king! Say something about _that_!"

"Surely you jest. Sumeragi died in Cheve, but the peace conference had gone awry."

Rinkah snorted. "Think what you want. You're being deceived, prince."

"….."

"Well, well….." the hall was soon filled with heavy footsteps. "I get to play with you maggots again?" Hans stepped out of the shadows, grinning.

"Hans? There's a reason why I sent Peri. These prisoners have done nothing wrong to the crown. They're not to be executed."

"Aye, but King Garon was almost killed by a Hoshidan. That Anna wench! Can't believe Lady Camilla found her before I did…."

"Anna isn't from Hoshido!" Kaze insisted. "Please believe me!"

"King Garon wants me to get some info from them, milord." Hans winked at Rinkah, who snarled at him. "Shouldn't take too long."

"Mind yourself, Hans. I want information too, so if I find them broken and bruised….I'll make _sure you're held accountable."_

The berserker stepped back slightly. "Y-Yeah. No problem."

Xander left, his mind cluttered with the new revelations.

"So!" Hans' vigor quickly returned. "You guys were sniffing around Tirando, huh? Aiming for secrets?"

"Secrets my ass!" Rinkah snapped. "Do you even know what's going on?! Your king is making you all think Hoshido wants you to starve!"

"Yeah, riiiight. You guys would say anything to cover your tracks!"

"We told Scarlet what's going on back in Cheve, so it's not going to be some lie we spun at the last second!"

Hans looked curious. "Scarlet? _Cheve?"_

 _"Rinkah!"_

* * *

Back in Ylisse, Stripes had arrived at Castle Ylisstol. She and her sisters were relieved that Ace managed to avoid death, and now they all had confirmation that Severa and the others were alive and well.

"Hello….HELLLLLLLLOOOOOOO….I've got a juicy scoop!"

"For heaven's sake…." Frederick came up to greet her, displeased. "Don't be loud, Anna. You need to carry yourself properly in milord's castle."

"Geez, Freddy, you need to turn that frown upside down! I need to speak to Lord Chrom and Lady Lucina, stat! Better yet, get everyone!"

"Why?"

XXXXX

"You know where Owain is?!" Lissa exclaimed.

All of the Shepherds – future and present – were gathered together in the Exalt's throne room while Anna explained the situation on a blackboard. The future children, after Grima's demise, had elected to stay in the present era since their home world had nothing left. Even now, some of the female Shepherds were expecting their "present" version of the child.

"Yep! There's no need to worry! If they can find my sister – which they already did – then they won't be in any danger!" Stripes drew an arrow connecting a drawing of their world to the other one.

"But….we thought Hoshido and Nohr were at sea. Now you're telling us they're part of another world?" Lucina asked.

"Well uh….I guess Chrom got the details wrong!"

"I….suppose I did." Chrom scratched his head. "Izana and the others helped us fend off those invisible fiends over two years ago….it's not like we've seen them since."

"Exactly!" Stripes wasn't going to get into time travel theory now. Her head would hurt.

"Pretty merchant explain a lot, but when is Gregor going to see his daughter again?" The aforementioned merc crossed his arms, with Cordelia nodding.

"And what about Inigo?" Olivia asked. Virion wanted to know as well.

"Well I don't know how or why they got there, but I promise my sister will keep an eye on them. She knows about you guys!"

"How indeed…." Miriel's future son, Laurent, took out Inigo's note. "Based on this, we can conclude they went off of their own free will."

Cynthia looked to her older sister in anxiety. "But why did they leave us? We're their friends and family!"

"I….don't know," Stripes frowned. "None of my family took them there, so something really magical must've done it. The Outrealms don't play around!"

"Anna's right, everyone. She's the expert on…..alternate worlds," Chrom replied, still a little confused.

"Well, is there any way we can give them a message? Just so we know they're alright!" Sumia, still the Exalt's loving wife, said.

"Better yet, why don't we go see them!" Nowi exclaimed.

"NO!" Stripes pushed the blackboard away. "Alternate world travel can't be done so willy nilly. In fact, I can't contact my sister until something important happens!"

"But why not?" Gaius asked. "We met French Anna, remember?"

"That was different! I'd go into details but I'm not sure if it will help…"

"Sure it will, Anna. How can we understand the problem if we don't know the context?" came a new voice. The tactician of Ylisse stepped into the room, his white hair glowing in the sunrays beaming through the windows. He had led the Shepherds to victory against Grima, and in addition to being Chrom's best friend, he was the man everyone trusted and respected.

"You sure?"

"Definitely," Robin replied.

What? You thought he was dead?

* * *

But neither was the "magical" person that Stripes was referring to. In the lowest floor of a castle in the heart of Valla….a frightening head of a dragon lay dormant. But a voice chimed into its head.

 ** _"Lord Anankos…."_**

 _HYDRA…_

 ** _"I speak to you quickly, my king. Someone besides Azura and Lilith know of your domain! A red-haired human named Anna."_**

 _DESPOSE OF HER….._

 ** _"I shall. But Lilith was the one that made her escape. I must kill her as well."_**

 _WHAT OF…..THE PLAN…_

 ** _"Mikoto shall die tomorrow, allowing Nohr to invade! But I've hit a problem. Your curse, milord."_**

 _WHAT ABOUT….MY CURSE…_

 ** _"It doesn't work if they don't say Valla! If they substitute it out for another word, they bypass the effects! I don't know if Azura and Lilith know, but Anna caught on. What shall we do?"_**

 _HYDRA…._

 ** _"Yes, my king?"_**

 _I HAVE A SUGGESTION…..BUT I NEED….TWO THINGS…._

 ** _"Anything!"_**

 _ONE….A VASSAL TO CONTROL….AND TWO….SOMEONE YOU TRUST._

 ** _"Someone….I trust?"_**

 _YES. WHO WOULD BE WILLING TO ASCEND ON BEHALF OF THE SILENT KINGDOM, TO DO MY BIDDING?_

 ** _"Hmm….the same person that shares my ambition for conquest!"_**

Hydra's voice echoed as it laughed in the mind of the Silent Dragon, a monster the world wouldn't see coming from a mile away.

 _SEVERA….INIGO….OWAIN…..WE SHALL MEET AGAIN….._

The monster Lilith once called "Father".

* * *

"So Anna isn't from Hoshido?"

Xander had told Leo what he learned from the prisoners, and it only served to make the story much more complicated.

"Evidently not. Where does she hail from, then?"

"Nestra?"

"What? That country has been neutral for ages. Why would they start a war with us?"

Leo frowned. "Then if Anna isn't from Hoshido, why did she say those things? We seem to have this running theme of people insisting on things that appear to be false."

"I'll tell you. I think Iago and Zola deceived everyone just to give an excuse to declare war, and Father knew it. It's too late to change course. War is the last thing I want."

"As do I. What else did you learn?"

Xander blinked. "The Hoshidans claimed…."

"What?"

"Father killed Sumeragi."

"….."

"Leo, you're not saying anything."

"I'm not agreeing with the idea, Xander. It's obvious that they would see things differently, but it feels _no one_ is telling the full truth."

"I know. Gods I knew being the crown prince would be a difficult task, but war? I can't have our subjects starving, but is this the best course of action?"

Leo sighed. "Father thinks so, and you know it's difficult to change his mind…."

The brothers noticed a wyvern lord getting back on his mount, with some papers in his hand.

"Halt! Where are you off to, soldier?"

"Ah, Prince Leo, Prince Xander….the king sent me off with some plans to give to General Nichol in Mokushu."

"What?! Who authorized his departure?"

"The king did, sire. He sent Zola to coordinate an alliance with Lord Kotaro for the upcoming war! I'd better get back as soon as I can."

Leo whispered to Xander, "If Zola truly has this shapeshifting power…."

"Then Anna and Izana might be innocent," the older prince realized. "Bring Zola back here at once!"

* * *

"I'm back, Camilla!"

The eldest princess blinked, looking up from her teacup. "Goodness, Elise, where have you been all day? I've been worried about you."

 _I shouldn't mention Anna or Azura._ "Err….I was playing with Arthur and Effie! What about you?"

 _I shouldn't mention Father._ "Err…I was sitting here and relaxing. You do look tired, though. Care for some tea?"

Elise yawned and sat in her sister's lap. "Yeah."

"You're getting so big, Elise…." Camilla cooed and rubbed her hair. "It seems only yesterday you were a baby. But you're growing up quite nicely."

"Hehehe, thanks!"

"And I have some good news! Tomorrow at dawn, Corrin will duel Xander….and if he's ready, he can finally come back to the castle with all of us! Oh I'm so excited, we can finally take that trip I've been planning!"

"…Camilla?"

"Yes dear?"

"I understand, OK? When you gush all over Corrin….heck, the rest of us…it's because you're happy you have a family. After you...were alone."

"Pardon?"

Elise turned and hugged her sister. "You and Leo did some scary stuff when you were kids, right?"

Camilla didn't respond for a few moments. She was shocked Elise knew about her past (however much), but she was also surprised she was being so….mature about the situation. "Who told you that, dear?"

"A little birdie. But it's okay. I never want you to ki- _make your siblings go away_ ever again. Just love us instead. Okay?"

"…always, my dear Elise. I'll **never** let anyone break our family apart."

* * *

It was almost sundown when Team Anna reached the Northern Fortress, an ominous looking structure in the distance. Mozu had Lilith on her back while Flora and Shura led the group, but they saw a problem – guards were stationed all around.

"Oh no…..I was afraid of this. Quickly, we need to keep to the bushes," Flora suggested.

"Miss Anna….what happened to Miss Reina? It's almost dusk and she hasn't come back yet. She wanted to get Lord Corrin back for the queen!" Mozu whispered.

"I know, but she's probably just waiting so we can make a daring escape! Like in the novels!"

Shura halted the group. "There's a light in one of the windows. If we don't have Yuugiri, how can we sneak up there? The front ain't an option."

"Hmmm…..Shura, you're probably the heaviest here, right?"

"What the hell does that mean, Anna?! I keep myself in shape!"

"Well most of us are pretty dainty girls, so it's not like we'll be on the bottom!"

Everyone stared at Anna, who was looking at a ledge leading to the back wall.

* * *

"A mission?"

Upon returning, Gunter came up with the story that Flora was chosen for a special mission from the king, and that she wouldn't back for a while. Felicia and Jakob were relieved, but still slightly concerned.

"Yes. It's all taken care of. As for you, Lord Corrin, I want you to get a good night's rest. We have something special happening tomorrow."

Corrin smiled. "Xander's going to duel me?"

"Ha….sharp guesser." Gunter couldn't help but smile back. "So why don't you get ready for bed? Felicia and Jakob will help you."

"Hahaha, I'm not a kid!" the prince replied, although he was excited nevertheless. "C'mon, guys. Flora wouldn't want me to loaf around!"

"Indeed!"

"Yes milord!"

Gunter watched them leave, letting out a heavy sigh when they did. Suddenly, he heard a noise.

XXXXXX

"Dainty girls my ass! And why isn't Mozu at the top! She's the youngest!"

With Lilith resting against the wall, Anna's plan was to form a totem pole of sorts to reach the window. Shura was on the bottom, with Izana on his shoulders, followed by Flora, Mozu, and then Anna.

"Because I'm the boss, remember?"

"Miss Anna, don't move around so much!"

Anna quickly knocked on the windowpane. "Open up, Lord Corrin! We're here to rescue you! …um, who are you?"

Gunter had opened the window, looking cross. "Who are _you?"_

Flora gasped. "S-Sir Gunter! I'm right here! I didn't get executed!"

"Flora? What nonsense is this? You're only confirming the story that you're working with Izana to kill Garon!"

"That's a lie! Anyways, can you get Corrin for us?" Anna asked.

"Are you mad?" Gunter looked down at the stack, scowling when Izana waved at him. "All of you can't be sneaking around like this! This isn't some game!"

Mozu squirmed under Anna's shapely rear. "Sir Gunter, do you remember a rider named Reina?"

"Mozu, one plotpoint at a time!"

"Reina….I'm quite old, child, I've fought tons of riders. More to the point, why do you want Lord Corrin?"

"So he's not a prisoner anymore! We're going to bring him back to Hoshido!" Anna exclaimed.

"Can you speed this up?!" Shura was struggling to keep everyone in the air.

"…I suggest all of you leave at once. As the prince's trainer, I can't just let you run in and take him where you please! And Flora….you'd best leave before guards find you."

"But Gunter!"

"Oh the hell with this! You want something done, you do it the Anna Way!" The merchant quickly leaped off Mozu's shoulders, slipping past Gunter.

"HEY!"

But the shift in weight made Mozu lose her balance, knocking everyone to the ground.

XXXXX

"The hero! I can't leave without finding the hero!"

Anna reached a door, and peeked inside the keyhole. She saw a white-haired youth with red eyes and pointed ears….and finally, she felt it. The feeling of an Anna successfully finding the hero they had to aid, as part of their family prophecy.

 _It IS him…._

"Get some good night for tomorrow's duel, milord!" Felicia's voice called out.

But Gunter seized her by the shoulder before she could hear more.

XXXXXX

"Owww….."

"You okay, Shura?"

"No I'm not okay! I just had three people _fall on me!"_

"LET ME GO!"

Gunter came back to the window, holding a squirming Anna. "I can't say I know your full intentions, but this is your last warning. Leave this country at once!"

"Oh come on! Do we have to do this beat _again?"_

But the knight dropped Anna, where Izana and Mozu quickly caught her.

"Miss Anna…."

"It was him." Anna jumped out of their arms. "He's the hero! Didn't I bet all my gold it was him?"

"…..you did?"

"Oh right, I _thought_ that. We can't leave without the prince!"

"But Gunter shut the door…." Flora gasped. "And I hear guards! Anna, we'll just have to come back tomorrow!"

"No! This whole adventure is turning south REAL fast! Not only was I almost killed _again_ , monsters made me lose my gold AND my business! And to make matters worse, all of Nohr wants my head!"

Anna stomped her foot.

"An Anna never loses and an Anna never quits! I can't go back to my sisters until I help Lord Corrin end whatever war between Nohr and Hoshido!"

"Anna….."

"How could I face them if I couldn't do it? Oh gods, what happens to an Anna if they _can't_ do it? Do they disappear? Does another Anna take their place?"

"Anna."

"All I wanted was to stick out for once! Maybe….maybe I _should_ fail! At least that way I'd be different!"

"ANNA!" Mozu took her hand. "It's okay. We're not giving up…..none of us. We're your friends."

"…."

"Hurry! I hear footsteps!" Flora exclaimed. Shura quickly picked up Lilith. The group ran towards the awning, but in a flash…..Yuugiri appeared before them.

"Guoo!"

"Hey! Where's Reina, Yuugiri?!"

"Guoo! Guoo!" Panicked, he grabbed Anna by his beak, and motioned for the others to get on. Mozu, Izana, Shura, Flora, and Lilith all quickly mounted, and the kinshi zoomed off.

"KYAAAAA! WHY AM _I_ THE ONE THAT HAS TO HANG FROM HIS MOUTH?!"

* * *

Eventually Anna's screams stopped, when the kinishi landed the group in the snowy fields near the Ice Tribe village. He released the merchant, who pouted.

"Why are we here? _What_ is here?"

Flora took a few steps, enjoying the cool air. "This place….is where I was born. I guess this kinshi mounted with its owner before?"

Yuugiri was still panicking. "Guoo! Guoo!"

"Calm down…." Mozu rubbed his head. "What happened to Miss Reina, boy?"

"Guoo!" The kinshi extended his wing, pointing to something bloody in the snow. Anna stepped over to it, and her eyes went wide.

"Oh….triple crap."

"What? What is it?" Izana asked.

"It's….Reina's apron…..someone attacked her?"

Flora made a grim face. "I know exactly who. Follow me."

XXXXX

"What the hell….."

The party was in the abandoned Ice Tribe Village, where more blood trails were evident. Reina didn't fight just one person.

"This is your home?" Izana asked, looking around.

"Yes. I….told my father and the tribe to leave if they detected any Nohrian soldiers, so that they couldn't be held accountable for my actions. The king must've sent troops here for payback, only to find an empty village….and Reina."

"Oh no!" Mozu looked at the apron. "Anna, we have to save her!"

The merchant wanted to just collapse in the snow from the day's chaos, but she managed a nod. "And _how_ are we going to do that when the capital's out for ALL of our blood? Plus Corrin will be busy with some duel…."

"Wait! WAIT! That's it!"

"What's it?"

Flora drew something in the snow with her finger. "Lord Corrin will be allowed to go to the castle if he can best Lord Xander – the crown prince – in a practice duel. Sir Gunter will most likely go with him if that happens, along with my sister and Jakob!"

"So what?"

Izana snapped his fingers. "Perhaps Gunter will see Reina and recognize her? It's not like any of _them_ know of us!"

"And Garon is more focused on you, Izana, and Flora!" Shura exclaimed. "Reina's sharp. She won't implicate herself in anything."

"It's a bit of a gamble…." Mozu frowned. "We can't go back to the queen if her retainer is killed!"

Anna clicked her tongue. "Mozu, if there's one thing an Anna has….it's _luck_. Flora, what's wrong?"

Said maid was looking at her old home. "Forgive me….I'm just wondering where the tribe went…"

* * *

"Chief, where are we going?"

The Ice Tribe had left their village, to the east. Kilma's plan was to seek shelter across the border, since remaining in Nohr would only endanger his tribe.

"We will keep moving until I find that we're safe, everyone. Keep your voices down and do not make any noise. This is an order." The others nodded, but some looked worried.

"Yes, Chief Kilma. But….my baby's getting hungry. We need to find some food."

"Yeah, and Grandma can't walk that long!"

Kilma grit his teeth. "I will do my best. But this is a team effort!"

"Chief, if we're headed east….what if the Fire Tribe comes after us?"

"Trust me, if that dastard Kumagera makes a move, by the whims of the Frost God, I will put him in his place! But keep such worries out of your mind for now."

The tribe fell silent, leaving Kilma to think about his two daughters. He wanted his tribe safe, but he wanted to hold them again, just one more time.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was dusk when Kaden arrived in the capital of Nestra, grinning with triumph.

"I did it! Now to find Layla….hmm?" His sharp ears picked up a rustling sound. He looked around, heading through the streets of the luxurious city.

"Jackpot!"

Keaton was in a trash receptacle, fishing for "treasure".

"Eww! Why are you going through that dirty thing, wolfskin?"

"Tch!" Said wolfskin jumped out and shook the garbage from his clothes. "It's not dirty, it's a treasure trove, kitsune! Want some?" He held up an apple core.

"No thanks! I'm here to find someone." Kaden turned his head arrogantly and stepped away. "You can be dirty on your own time."

"Geez, what's with you? I offered you something cool, and you turned it down. That's mean." Keaton was pouting, his tail deflated.

"Hmm….sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I've just been looking for a girl all day, and I know she lives here."

"….want….some help?"

True to his Selena-like behavior, Keaton was blushing and looking away.

"What's in it for you?"

"Nothing! I mean….you look like you need some help, right?"

Kaden smirked. "Kinda. Her name is Layla. Know her?"

Keaton picked some crust from his teeth. "I think I heard that name…apparently the king and queen locked her in some dungeon, or something like that."

"…."

"…."

"LET'S GO!" Kaden dragged Keaton forward. "I'll pay you back if you help me bust her out!"

"WHAT?! You're pretty nutty, kitsune!"

"My name's Kaden!"

"Oh I'm Keaton!"

"Pleased to meet you!"

"Same!"

The two quickly shook hands.

"…..wanna be friends?!"

"Sure, but why are we shouting?!"

"Because we're running dramatically!"

"Makes sense to me!" Keaton's tail was wagging happily, even if he wouldn't admit it.

* * *

Elsewhere, Nyx was resting in a back alley in Dia.

 _The ferry will be ready tomorrow….but I need to get a little more gold._ She took out her pouch and winced. _How will I get it?_

The mage looked to the calm blue of the sea. Soon. Soon she would be in Notre Sagesse…where the wise one could hopefully undo her curse.

* * *

Back at Castle Krackenberg, the prisoners laid wounded, but at least Hans had enough grilling.

"You maggots put on a good show…cheer up! Tomorrow the king will have his fun with you! Thanks for the tip about Cheve!"

"Urgh…..damn it…."

The berserker laughed as he exited the room.

"Rinkah…..it's alright. Scarlet is resourceful. She has contingency measures if the army found out about her rebels."

"But we couldn't keep quiet!" Rinkah glared at her fellow onis. "What the hell do we do?!"

"Hey, maggots! You got a new friend!"

Also wounded and bloodied, a defeated Reina was thrown to the ground of the dungeon, with chains soon being applied to her body. Despite this, she looked…just _amused._

"Surely we could fight some more, Nohrians?"

"Yeah right. The boys said you're a nutcase." Hans slammed the door with a bang and left.

"Reina…..?" Kaze couldn't believe his eyes. "How on earth did you get here? Weren't you traveling with Anna?"

The kinishi knight smiled. "Ah hello, Kaze. It's a long story. Shall I start from the beginning?"

Rinkah shivered. _Why does she remind me of that cavalier?_

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Before you get the wrong idea, I'm not going to keep cutting to the Awakening crew, since this story is not about them. Maybe a couple more cameos down the line, but they're epilogue material, although this keeps them from worrying the whole time.**

 **If you're curious, here's their pairings: Chrom/Sumia, Frederick/Cherche, Virion/Olivia, Lon'qu/Lissa, Donnel/Maribelle, Gaius/Tharja, Gregor/Cordelia, Henry/Nowi, Stahl/Panne, Kellam/Sully, Vaike/Miriel, and *cough* Say'ri/Tiki.**

 **Next time - Reina finally meets Gunter again.**


	23. Oifreys and Jeigans

**Review Time:**

 **P.T Piranha - Indeed, the choice was between Flora and Lilith. Also Elise bringing it up technically wasn't out of nowhere, since she learned about her sister's past while hunting for Azura. :P**

 **Guest 1 - Thanks, although I was considering it!**

 **Raihan - Thanks! Robin ended up with Lucina. I know it's 100% not original, but hey, this ain't an Awakening story. :P**

 **ThePizzaLovingTurtle - I was considering a massive change in the form of the group sneaking Corrin away, but I decided against it. For some beats of the story, I prefer sticking to the game's mantra. And as we've seen, going my way for the rest!**

 **Guest 2 - I meant Chrom and the others.**

 **Random guy - Uhhh...whatever ones you want to picture. 2nd gen pairing was never a priority for me, and obviously Severa/Inigo/Owain don't have any prior attachments, since they're getting Fates characters. But if you're curious, in my main file, I did Severa/Gerome, Inigo/Noire, and Owain/Cynthia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 – Oifreys and Jeigans**

"Anna….open your eyes, my little Anna…."

It happened so suddenly. The red-haired merchant thought she would be successful and make a killing in her business, but after everything turned sour….she had to pay the price.

"Mama, are you in there?"

Some would say the Anna was cursed, but others would argue this would be the chance of a lifetime. Of course, it didn't matter either way, since she and her kin were only intended to be representatives.

"What…? Who's there? I told you girls that this room is off-limits!"

"But Apotheosis snatched my toy away!" it was Crayon, the second-oldest. Anna was still not used to the idea of using nicknames, but addressing **all** of the girls as her own name would be exhausting.

"Just give me five minutes!"

The mother Anna stuck her hands into the pool and picked up the infant, who already had the red hair every member of the family was known for.

"Anna….awaken…my child…."

The (obviously) girl opened her eyes, and saw the reflection of a woman she would grow up to look like, who smiled down at her.

"Let's see…."

The mother glanced at wall, where tic marks counted off the amount of times the pool had done its services.

"You would be number…"

* * *

"Anna! Wake up!"

The merchant opened her eyes in the present, only to whine at the sight that the sun wasn't even up yet. "Five more minutes, Shura…."

"No. Flora said the duel would be at dawn, so we need to move."

The group had moved to a warmer spot in the mountains to rest for the night, but everyone wasn't sure if a) Reina was alright and b) Lilith would wake up.

"All right, all right….where's Izana?"

Mozu, who was roasting bear meat on the fire, turned her head. "I think he's by that ledge over there."

XXXXX

Anna sat down next to the Archduke, who opened an eye and smiled.

"Goooood morning, Anna! Are you ready for the great plan to save our blue-haired friend?"

"Izana, I was thinking….what are we supposed to do with Lilith? She's unconscious, but clearly she's not some regular maid. If Garon finds out she warped us away, all of Nohr will come after her."

"Yeaaah….about that. You see, Anna, because of Zola, Izumo and myself has gathered a LOT of negative attention…and I can't exactly have a civil conversation with Garon anymore."

Anna blinked. "Are you saying you want to go back to Izumo?"

"Well just to check up on the place, and let my subjects know I'm alive! Plus if war is around the corner…then I need to coordinate something with my adviser."

"And you want to keep Lilith there?"

"Yep! Sounds great, right? Sorry for breaking up the adventure…but a leader IS a leader, y'know?" the Archduke's eye was no longer black.

"It's okay, Lord Izana, we're friends! And of right now, my best customer!" Anna giggled.

Izana giggled back. "I sure am!"

"By the way…..thanks. For taking the punishment for me and Flora."

The two fist-bumped, like true bros (sis?).

XXXXXX

"Okay, here's the plan."

Shura, Mozu, Flora, Anna, Izana, and Lilith were about to leave on Yuugiri, who was listening in to Shura's strategy.

"Yuugiri will fly towards Izumo, with me, Flora, Anna, and Mozu, making a quick stop at the capital. We drop down, I lead us through the secret passage, and we try to find Reina."

"But how do we get out?" Mozu asked. "We'll be on the chopping block if any of us get caught!"

The answer was provided by Izana holding out a brightly colored stone, which was flashing multiple colors.

"What's that?"

"I spend the whole night conjuring this with Lilith's leftover magic! it's something I call a warpstone! Someone holds onto it, they think really hard and focus…and poof!"

"From the Astral Plane?" Flora blinked. "I wonder what's her full story….is it connected to Vanilla, Anna?"

"Beats me. Will this really work, Izana?"

The Archduke let out an exhale. "I hope so! This will probably drain my powers for at least a day…but hey, can't leave my friends hanging!"

Shura scoffed. "I bet you could beat Garon in a fight if you were probably prepared. How much power do you really have, Izana?"

"That's an Izumite secret, friend-o! Now, shall we be off?"

Anna blinked. "Wait. Shura, Flora….there's something you need to know. Nohr and Hoshido are going to go to war very soon….Izana saw it in his crystal ball."

"I would imagine so. You heard Garon's mongering in the capital," Flora said plainly. "There's nothing we can really do to stop is, now, is there? At least with my tribe escaping….maybe they can boost the Hoshidan forces."

"See that's not the only thing. Why did I try to find Corrin yesterday?"

Shura shrugged. "Your destiny to find a hero, or something, right?"

"See….about that…."

XXXXXX

"HOW many sisters do you have?!"

* * *

 _"Brother….come home to Hoshido….."_

 _"No, Corrin, Nohr is your home! Don't listen to them!"_

 _"They're lying, Corrin! They stole you!"_

 _"My sweet little brother….you shouldn't trust these Hoshidans."_

 _"We're your family, not them!"_

 _"Come back, you traitor!"_

 _"B-Big brother! I know you don't remember me but…."_

 _"Corrrrrrin! Come on, let's go! Away from these mean people!"_

The second prince of both kingdoms woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up, putting a hand to his forehead, noting how fast his heart was beating.

"Milord? Are you awake?" Felicia stepped into the room, followed by Jakob. The latter noticed his condition immediately.

"Lord Corrin, did you have….a nightmare?"

"I….don't know," Corrin wiped the sweat away. "Was it a nightmare? I….kept hearing these voices, all calling out for me. I think half of them were my family, but….the others…."

"What?" Felicia tilted her head.

"I…didn't recognize them. But they all sounded panicked."

"Feh! It's a dream, milord. It probably means nothing." Jakob helped the prince stand up.

"I don't know….it felt so real."

"Lord Corrin, you can't get distracted now!" Felicia exclaimed. "Today's your duel! You need to focus!"

"I've already prepared your weapon."

"Thanks Jakob….gee, I'm glad I have you two around. You've both made the time here a little less boring, and if today is to be my last morning here….then I just have to say thanks. For everything."

"Oh milord!"

"Milord, you shouldn't be so modest. We were happy to serve you."

"For now, forever!"

Corrin stared at both his clumsy maid and hasty butler. "Do….the two of you mean that?"

"Of course!" They replied together. Felicia lacked Jakob's precision as a servant, and Jakob lacked Felicia's compassion as a servant, but together….no one was more loyal to their lord.

"Come along, Lord Corrin." Gunter had stepped into the room. "Lord Xander is waiting."

* * *

"Oh….Mother…."

The dancer from Nestra was not in a very good position. The king and queen were still convinced of her role in the apparent "terrorist" plot, and she had been locked up for days now. Luckily she was given water (from a dirty pond) and food (spoiled), but she knew the monarchs would just get bored and execute her already.

Layla sniffled again, still curled up in a ball in the corner of her cell.

"Right! No, left! I can smell her!"

"You're insane! I can smell her too, and she's definitely NOT left!"

"How would you know?! I'M the better digger, remember!"

"Oh quit it! You're getting more dirt on my beautiful tail!"

Layla stood up in a flash. "H-Hello?! Who's there?!"

"Keaton, it's this way!"

"Huh? But I said it was left!"

"That's not left! Don't tell me you don't know your left from your right?!"

"No I know! East rhymes with weast!"

"You're pointing **west**!"

Eventually the two beastmen burst out of the bottom of the cell, covered in dirt and dust. Keaton smirked in triumph, while Kaden had his usual dopey grin.

"What….?"

"Hiya, Layla! We're here to bust you out!"

"You're…." The dancer gasped. "That kitsune! You…..you came all this way to find me?"

"Sure, I did! I always repay my debts! I actually owe this guy and a ninja something too, but one thing at a time! Now come on! The escape route is waiting!"

"How on earth did you two….b-break into the prison?"

"Smashed the walls a couple of times," Keaton said bluntly. "By the way, I'm Keaton."

"I'm L-Layla…"

"Come on! Freedom is just around the corner!"

"Kaden, I don't know how to thank you!" Layla ran over and hugged the young kitsune. "Gods above, you've saved me from the gallows!"

"Why?" Keaton picked at his ear, then sniffed his finger, nearly making Kaden glare at him. "You did something bad?"

"NO! The whole kingdom is going abuzz over a red-haired merchant that tried to kill King Garon! I wasn't even there! A Nohrian sorcerer took my place in a show…"

Kaden frowned. "Why? I've heard you sing. You're great!"

"Because I wanted to see my mother….oh, no! They could find her…quickly! Before the guard comes!"

Keaton glanced at his new friend, who was giving him the biggest puppy dog (ironic, huh?) eyes he could muster.

"Oh really? We have to save some old lady now? Geez….I guess we've got time."

"I owe you, Keaton!"

"Me too!" Layla clasped her hands together. "Maybe I could prepare some food for you when we get away? I know wolfskins love bear!"

"That's okay, I guess."

"But your tail is wagging like crazy."

Keaton blushed deeply and looked away. "J-Just get in the hole already!"

* * *

 _It's…morning….._

Mikoto pulled the covers off her bed, and moved to her dresser. She figured that out of her stepchildren, Ryoma would be the first one up – as he always was – to train.

It took a while for her to get used to the Hoshidan land and customs, but it was more of a struggle when Sumeragi married her. Most of the nobles protested the thought, and for a while, Ryoma, Hinoka, and Takumi weren't comfortable around her.

But she was there.

When their birth mother, Ikona – someone Mikoto was truly fond of – died, she helped them deal with the loss. And when Sumeragi died, she helped them there too.

And now….her days were numbered.

"Lady Mikoto! Breakfast will be ready shortly!"

The queen did not the exact time and day she would perish, but it was soon….which meant she wouldn't be able to see her children grow up. She wouldn't be able to see any grandchildren. She wouldn't be able to spend her golden years with her son.

 _Sumeragi...Ikona….I'm sorry._

Mikoto finished dressing herself.

 _Our children will cry again._

* * *

"Atsushi! Prepare the formations! Yagato! Get the automatons ready! Now! I don't want to see any soldier slack off from this point forward!"

Kotaro was itching to begin the war, but he had to wait for the proper signal. The messenger came back with Garon's instructions, and only when Mikoto fell to his plan….would the time come. In turn, he had sent ninjas to spy on the perimeter of Hoshido.

"You've certainly readied yourself." Nichol said calmly, adjusting his own weapons. "I'm impressed all of Mokushu bows to your whim."

"Our land follows the Nohrian way, General Nichol. The strong take command over the weak. If anyone dislikes my command, they have every right to challenge me and see."

"Excellent idea. It's like I tell my squads….if they don't want me in charge, they have to kill me."

Kotaro shot an annoyed look at a cushion. "That idiot, Zola…I can only assume the prince summoned him back for incompetence."

"Beats me. I've never liked Zola. He's nothing but a spineless, two-bit coward. Sure he talks big…but he wouldn't last five seconds in a battle."

 _I'm starting to like you more and more, Nichol. Perhaps when I seize Hoshido and challenge Garon for title of the continent, I'll offer you the position to lead my armies! Like with Kouga….Mokushu will devour all that stands in her way!_

* * *

"Ha…ha…"

"Is that it…..brother?"

"NO! I'm not finished yet!"

Corrin rushed from the safe zone and swung his sword in a sharp arc, striking his brother's hand and knocking Xander's weapon away.

"…."

"….."

The two stared at each other. Xander's face did not give away any emotion.

"Welll…you've been putting your training….to effective use."

"You mean…."

The crown prince nodded. "You're ready, Corrin."

"I….am…..?"

"YAY! Corrin's the best!"

The dragon prince turned his head, only to see Leo, Elise, and Camilla all approach, with the youngest one looking by far the happiest.

"Oh…my sweet brother, did Xander rough you up too bad? I'll take care of you if he did…." Camilla cooed.

"No, I'm good." Corrin smiled. "Thanks, though. Thanks for visiting, guys!"

"You think we would miss this?" Leo asked, stepping over to him. "All this time….it's only natural you'd make something of it."

"Yeah….."

"Come, brother. We shall head back to the castle at once." Xander got on his horse, puzzling Elise.

"But Xander….can we hang out with Corrin some more first? This will be his last day at the fortress!"

"I hope so. Am I really that much of a threat? I've been training like crazy, focusing myself, not transforming once….I don't want to be a burden on you guys."

"Corrin…."

"You've always visited me a ton….and I can't waste any time now! You guys….you're family. I….I'll do my best to make you all proud."

"Corrin….."

The crown prince said nothing, glancing at Leo and Camilla.

"Well? Shall we see Father?"

* * *

"Commander! Commander, we've got an issue!"

Scarlet yawned as she stepped out of her house, glancing at the rebel that ran all the way to contact her. "Whaaaaat? It's barely morning…."

"Scouts have reported there's a group of people heading through the woods. From the looks of things….I don't think they're regular Nohrians."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"One of them is sure the leader is Kilma, the Chief of the Ice Tribe!"

"But why would they…." Scarlet blinked. " _ohhh._ Crimson, let's take off!"

The wyvern, who was trying to sleep on the rooftop, looked at her owner with a confused look.

* * *

"He should be here very soon…."

Garon sat on his throne per usual, looking at the door. This was the perfect chance to strike Hoshido, and it all rested on if his adopted son was ready or not.

"King Garon, a word?" Iago stepped up to the throne. "Lord Xander called for Zola last night, and he should be arriving soon as well."

"For what purpose? He has orders in Mokushu."

The tactician had an _idea_ – although while exposing Zola pleased him greatly, he also didn't want Garon's children to start undermining _him._

"I don't know. Anyway, our troops are mobilized and ready to move. Surely, you can relay more of this plan to me?"

Garon folded his arms. "It's very simple, Iago. I've come up with a way to slay Mikoto and dispel her barrier, allowing for the invasion."

"It involves Lord Corrin as a….patsy of sorts?"

"You could say that."

"Mmm….what about Anna and her cohorts?"

 ** _Slaying her is also a top priority, but I don't know where she went!_**

"Catching them and killing them is also a priority. But the damage is also done, so Hoshido can blame her for the trouble to come."

"But from the soldiers yesterday….it seems the Ice Tribe left their village. Felicia is currently the only member whom we know of her whereabouts."

"Hmmmm….this means they knew of Flora's little stunt, and like the cowards they are, they left as soon as she did."

"I suppose they're to be hunted down as well?"

Garon nodded. "In fact….we shall look to Cheve as well. Hans learned there's a rebel leader named Scarlet stirring up trouble. I trust you have a plan?"

"He learned this from our Hoshidan prisoners? What do we do with them?"

"You'll see, Iago…."

* * *

 **BANG**

Deep in the dungeons of Castle Krackenberg, the caught Hoshidans were trying to break free of their predicament. By "caught Hoshidans", it was mostly Rinkah hitting the cell door with her fist. And by "trying", she was failing horribly.

 **BANG**

"Rinkah, perhaps you should stop," Reina said politely. "We have no weapons."

"I'm not giving up, damn it! The Fire Tribe doesn't sit down and give up, even when the enemy has us in their grasp!"

"But we have no way of escaping. The cell doors…."

"You're a ninja, damn it! Surely you have a way to break free?!"

"A little too late for that!" came the jailor. "King Garon has requested all of you."

What would happen…..?

* * *

"Here we go!"

High in the sky, Yuugiri was zooming towards the castle, with Shura's sharp eyes being able to pinpoint it. Luckily for the group, no wyvern riders were on patrol just yet.

"W-Wait! We're really going to drop all the way down!"

"Nah nah…." Shura narrowed his eyes. "We can't get too close because Yuugiri will be shot down in an instant. And if we start seeing wyverns, then we're already caught….think you can land….. _there?"_

The kinishi chirped, although he was struggling to carry everyone.

"Shura, you're not going to get us killed, are you?" Anna pouted.

"Hey. I can't die until Kotaro does, so you know I'm gonna try my hardest! Get ready guys!"

* * *

"Father…..we've returned."

Garon and Iago watched as Xander came into the room, followed by Camilla, Leo, Elise, and then Corrin. His presence was actually met with a very rare (but sinister) Garon grin.

"Corrin….Xander tells me your strength is comparable to his."

"Yes Father." _Although Xander is definitely stronger….heck, I don't even think I'm better than Camilla._ "I….can live at the castle now?"

"Of course, of course! You've paid your dues. The people might be taken aback by you…but when they see your control and power….they will bow down to you."

Corrin gave a nervous smile, but steeled himself. "If you say so. With your permission, I'd like to explore the country."

"Now now, my child, you must pass a final test. Something to show that you're ready to serve the great country of Nohr."

"Oh….sure."

"Hold a minute, Corrin." Xander stepped forward and glared at Iago. "I asked for Zola to come back to the country on behalf of something urgent. May we attend to this first?"

Garon said nothing, but Iago scoffed. "And make your king wait for him to come back?"

"H-Hello?"

But Zola had showed up anyway, coming in behind the siblings. He instantly felt the suspicion from the looks on Xander's and Leo's faces.

"Zola….I apologize my son has rudely called you back from your operations in Mokushu."

Corrin blinked. "Mokushu? Is that on the east?"

"Rudely….why, never, King Garon! Anything for milord! But I must be getting back! Hehehe….what did you want to see me for, Lord Xander?"

Zola was not stupid. When the messenger relayed Xander's request, he knew he had to play along. Denying to show up would only paint him as guilty.

"Zola….we've been talking. Can you…shape-shift?"

 _How did he learn of this? That must mean…..feh! Anna!_

"Shape-shift? My magic isn't exactly THAT advanced, my prince. I can't do such an ability!"

Leo scoffed. "Surely, you can demonstrate?"

"How so? If I can't do it, I can't!"

"Listen to his words, children," Garon insisted. "We mustn't waste time for a fruitless interrogation. Your brother has returned, after all!"

 _What is going on? Is Father…part of this chain?_

"Y-Yeah…um, guys, who's this Zola guy again?"

Zola smiled. "Hello, milord! I am but a humble sorcerer, serving the great country of Nohr! A pleasure to meet you for the first time."

 _Your acting is horrendous_. Leo thought.

"Enough! Zola, return to your post. We shall begin the test!"

"What's the test?" Corrin asked, mind back to the task at hand. As for Xander…he simply glared at Zola as he cheerfully left the room.

He KNEW he was lying.

* * *

"Okay, this way!"

"S-Ssh! You want guys to hear us?!"

"Mister Shura, didn't you take this way when…you got captured the first time?"

"Yeah, but everyone wants Anna and Flora dead, remember? And most of the country thinks I'M dead!"

"But what if Lady Camilla tells the king she saw you?"

"…shit."

The group, now missing a kinishi, Archduke, and dragon maid, was sneaking through the same passage where Shura once held a small Azura.

"By the way, stay away from a white-haired archer with an eyepatch," Flora said, flushing at the thought. "His words are as crafty as his movements."

Shura shivered. "Yeah, that guy doesn't let up."

"Okaaaaay?"

Mozu looked up. "I don't see any guards….look! A ladder!"

* * *

Corrin, accompanied by the king and his siblings, stepped into a large arena-like room. Garon took a seat overlooking the stairs leading down.

"I shall have you fight someone."

"Huh?" The prince turned his head. "Hey! Felicia….Jakob….and Gunter! Why are you guys here?"

"We were summoned," Jakob replied. "Apparently, we're to fight alongside you."

"We'll be a great team! I'm not as clumsy when it comes to fighting!" Felicia smiled.

Gunter was not saying anything, struggling to avoid Garon's gaze. _Control yourself…_

"Who is he to be fighting?" Xander asked, confused.

"Sit by my side, my children, and you will see." Garon gestured to four chairs by him, obviously for the royals. "Under no circumstances are you to assist your brother….understand?"

Nearby guards tossed a sword to Corrin, a lance to Gunter, and a set of knives to Felicia and Jakob. The butler and maid also got a heal stave each.

"You guys can heal too?" Corrin got into a stance, looking ahead.

"Yep!"

"Indeed!"

Gunter, again, said nothing, readying his lance and horse.

"Bring the prisoners out!" Garon's voice thundered. The mention of "prisoners" made Xander, Camilla, and Leo tense up, and more so when they saw who. Stepping out of the shadows across the room was Rinkah, Kaze, Reina, and their fellow soldiers….all armed for sport.

"Introduce yourselves…." Garon smirked _. "Hoshidans."_

"I'm Rinkah, daughter of the Fire Tribe's chief!" The oni princess stepped forward, glaring hatefully at the king. "And I won't show any mercy!"

"I am….Kaze." The ninja bowed.

"My name is Reina." She was staring at Gunter. Despite the now grey hair and wrinkles, she knew he was the same knight from her youth.

"Oh….well, it's custom to introduce yourselves in combat, right? I'm Corrin, prince to Nohr!"

Kaze and Reina both started to sweat. They had a suspicion from his look, but now….there was _no_ doubt. This youth was their queen's missing child.

"The mission is simple, my son. Defeat them!"

Corrin nodded, and with Felicia, Jakob, and Gunter, rushed forward.

XXXX

"What do we do? If that's the Queen's son….ugh…."

"Calm down, Rinkah. Focus on his allies….but not him. I cannot risk harm to milord."

"But he's not going to go easy on us!"

"I am bound, Rinkah. I could not show my face in Hoshido if people knew I harmed milady's child." Kaze readied the knife he was granted. "Surely you agree, Reina?"

The kinishi rider said nothing, instead twirling the lance she was allowed.

 _This is it…..the knight I've been searching for….Sir Gunter….._

The Hoshidan party dashed forward.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna's party had actually managed to reach the inside of the castle; Shura peeked out of the hole under a rug.

"It's clear…."

"I know the castle's layout. Take that right," Flora called up. "Followed by three lefts, and another right."

"….."

"…."

"How about _you_ just lead us?"

XXXXXX

"I-Impossible!"

A quick trip to the dungeons showed that it was empty, although the group was peeking from a corner to avoid the guard starting there.

"Was she…taken already?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should search more of the castle."

* * *

Meanwhile, the duel was more in favor of the Nohrian party then any of the siblings could've predicted. Corrin was no slouch with the blade, and because all of the prisoners were weakened, the samurai and onis were taken down without much effort.

 ** _Yes…..he is worthy to wield the Ganglari!_**

The room was lit with the clinging and clanging of weapons, but once the (fodder) went down, the three remaining prisoners stepped up their guard.

XXXXX

"Hey! S-Stop dodging my attacks! Please?"

"I apologize, miss, but I'm not trying to take too much damage. Shall we talk instead?"

Felicia vs. Kaze – the battle of the sweethearts.

XXXXX

"You little punk….if you throw another dinky dagger at me again, I'll stick my foot up your ass!"

"What a wretched mouth for a pig of a lady! Taste more steel, you sow!"

Jakob vs. Rinkah – the battle of the blunt.

XXXXX

Corrin looked around in amazement at the soldiers he had defeated, but he was frozen as he watched Gunter battle the rather-adept Reina who, even without a mount, was very fast and sharp in her movements.

"Tch….! You're not like the others, are you?"

Steel met steel with another clang.

"Don't tell me….Sir Gunter, you've forgotten me?"

"What are you referring to?"

"My name is Reina….years ago in a battle between our borders….you bested me with two strikes, and gave me this scar!"

Gunter blinked in surprise, and grunted when her next attack pushed him back….cracking his breastplate.

"I did….?"

"Yes!" Reina was in utter glee. "You were the one that taught me the value of life….and the thrill of battle!" She continued her offense.

"Wait….hgn!" Gunter blocked, but he was struggling. "A Hoshidan girl mentioned you…she said you were looking for me?"

"Yes! Anything to prove my mettle as a knight for Queen Mikoto!"

The beast was unchained. Reina's next attack actually managed to make the veteran draw some blood, alarming him….before he narrowed his eyes.

"I see. Come, then! I will not disappoint you!"

 _Gunter…..!_

"Stop standing around!" Garon called out. "There are still prisoners to fight!"

Corrin nodded, and shifted to his focus to Rinkah and Jakob.

XXXXXX

 _Damn it!_

Rinkah slid back, but Corrin's blade thrusted forward. She blocked with her given axe, but she winced when Jakob's knives slashed her arm.

"Excellent form, milord! Now finish this brute off!"

"But….why? Why is Father making us fight these Hoshidans?"

Rinkah scoffed. "You're far too naïve, prince. You can't just expect your enemies to drop down and tell you!"

"Well I'm not killing you!"

"Then put your money where your mouth is!"

Determined, Corrin watched the princess slash at him….only to knock her axe away, followed by a rather forceful slash.

"Hgn…..damn you….."

Collapsing to the floor, Rinkah gave a glance at Kaze.

XXXXXX

"L-Lord Corrin!" Felicia was amazed. "You've taken them all on!"

Kaze cursed inwardly and flipped back to dodge his prince's slash.

"You're a ninja, right Kaze? So I have to get up close…"

"Lord Corrin, please. I do not mean any harm to you or any of your fellow royals. I refuse to fight you."

"But why? Do you serve that Mikoto that woman over there mentioned?"

"….yes. I would bring more shame to my family if I wounded you."

Corrin frowned, but he still approached the ninja, holding out his sword. "But I'm not going to harm someone who won't fight back."

"Don't do it for my sake, milord. Your king commands you defeat me. Go on."

"You….would really take a loss….?"

Kaze nodded, without hesitation. So Corrin – rather befuddled – knocked him down with a strike, albeit with much less power than he used on Rinkah.

XXXXXX

In the middle-

"Tch! I beat you so easily?!"

"Yes! Is your age starting to wear, old man?!"

Gunter and Reina were not holding back, and as a result, both were getting bloody. But Reina was only getting much more excited and happy as the fight went on, as if a lightswitch had been turned back on. She was dodging things and fighting Faceless these past few days, but now….an actual battle to the _death._

"Age only brings experience!" A rather powerful attack from Gunter battered the kinishi knight, but she grinned like a fiend.

"I agree! But you're passed your prime!" Reina exclaimed.

However….she was rather surprised to see that her strikes were equal to Gunter's. Wasn't she strong enough? She had been training for 20 years!

"Enough of these games! This is Lord Corrin's test!"

"I have no interest in fighting him, Gunter, only YOU!"

Reina knocked him back, but she was stabbed in place.

"Stand down, Reina. Even if you beat me, you'll still have the others to deal with."

"I told you…." She stabbed back. " _I'm only interested in fighting you!_ Why can't I cross the gap?!"

The two slid back and clashed once more, leaving Felicia and Jakob speechless. Corrin as well.

"Because you still have much to learn!"

"I think not! I've led squads and taken down them by myself! Are we sure YOU'RE not holding back?!"

"Reina…."

"You wanted me to show my power! I refuse to disappoint you!" She attacked more, forcing Gunter on the defensive.

"Stand down, I said! You were wounded since you came in, and it's only gotten worse!"

"If you want me to stand down, then you'll have to **kill me!"**

" _Then_ what?!"

Reina stopped, stunned. "W-What?"

"You said you serve Queen Mikoto of Hoshido. You would throw your life away so easily if it meant breaking her heart?"

"A soldier lives and dies for their country, Gunter. And she knew my mission would be perilous."

"I remember our battle now…." Gunter threw his weapon to the ground. "I remembered you rushing in like a fool, trying to beat me. You ignored Tokazawa's orders, and even now….you're spitting in the face of your commander."

"….surely not…."

"You are. You're fighting like a caged rat, not in the battlefield! Such a death for a knight? It is disgraceful!"

Reina lowered her own weapon in turn. "I…..but….you taught me the thrill of combat. It is not a glamorous thing but it was the only time in my life….where I truly felt alive."

"And you would waste it, like this? In here? Your queen….wouldn't even know how you died."

"….."

"….."

"Well?"

Reina lowered her head. "I…..surrender."

"But you realize….milord has to….?"

Reina smiled. "Yes, of course. I myself would never hurt him." She looked over at Corrin, who looked uncomfortable at the thought of wounding someone not fighting back on purpose.

But she nodded at him, and he finished his task promptly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zola was thinking as he walked, en route to the courtyard, where a rider would be taking him back.

"So they're suspicious of me now….how did Anna talk to them without King Garon lopping off her head? She keeps getting in my way…."

"You admit it, then?!"

"Huh?!"

Zola turned his head, only to have an angry Anna tackle him to the floor. "You think you're SOOOO smart, huh Zola?!"

"WHAT?!" The sorcerer looked to Mozu, Shura, and Flora, all of which were glaring at him. "How did you…. _huh?!"_

Anna pulled him up by his collar. "YOU tricked everyone into thinking I tried to kill Garon, huh?! Well no one two-times Anna, buster!"

"And what if I did?! I _told_ you you would pay for humiliating me, merchant! You and that damned Archduke!"

"I suspected as much."

Anna looked up, only to have a low-key Ember spell knock her off Zola, who quickly got up and ran over to the caster.

"Iago…!"

"That's the tactician," Shura whispered. "Who knows what kind of crazy spells he has…"

"So you're the famous Anna, hm? You know, I don't think we've met."

"I don't think we've met either, Iago! Your damned Faceless ruined my crops!" Anna drew her bow. "So stay still so I can hit you!"

"Hahahaha….go ahead, merchant. One simple word from me, and the whole castle will come running."

"Where's Miss Reina?!" Mozu demanded.

"Who?"

Zola scoffed. "She's talking about some kinshi knight that was traveled with them! Little miss hickgirl over there worked with Anna as well!"

"Why you little….!" Mozu's more colorful tongue was about to get him a lashing.

"And there's Flora yet again…..you somehow made your village escape, hm?" Iago asked. Flora simply glared at him.

"Hey!" Anna snapped her fingers rather abruptly. "Let's focus here! This rat made me look bad, and now, the whole country wants me dead!"

"Oh that's it! I'll wipe the smirk off your face, merchant!"

But Iago grabbed Zola and pulled him back.

"Stand down, Zola. Your mission is back in Mokushu, right? Do not waste any more time."

"Mokushu?!" Shura grit his teeth. "You bastard! You're working with that damned Kotaro?!"

Zola ignored him. "Are you kidding me, Iago?! If we kill Anna right now-"

"Go, you cretin!"

He glared at Team Anna one more time before quickly leaving. Anna, however, was having none of it.

"Get back here, Zola!"

But with a snap of Iago's fingers, a dark aura filled with the room….and slowly, the doors on each side were sealing themselves…

"Aww, what's this now?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Corrin and his servants stood over the defeated Hoshidans. In actuality, none of them felt any real pride or success over the battles, but Garon definitely did. He was clapping.

"Excellent work, my son…."

"That lady seemed to know Gunter…." Elise murmured.

"Why did they refuse to attack Corrin?" Leo asked out loud.

"I don't know….stand, everyone," Xander commanded.

"Father….they're defeated. I guess the task is done?"

"There's just one more step." Garon had gotten up and proceeded to walk down the stairs. Corrin looked nervously from the king to the prisoners.

"W-What? We defeated them. If you're not pleased because Felicia, Jakob, and Gunter helped, I could maybe…"

"No, no, nothing like that."

Garon walked up to Kaze's form and put his boot onto his head. The ninja didn't react, staying silent.

"You see, my son….we don't have the best relationship with Hoshido, our neighbors to the east. Our land is devoid of real vegetation, and they selfishly try to keep it away from us. Better yet, they taunt us by charging high prices for it."

"….."

"One of their spies, a woman named Anna….tried to kill me in Nestra!"

"Correction, Father. Anna is not from Hoshido."

Garon – snarling with Hydra's voice – turned to Xander, who had dared to make the outburst. "What are you referring to?"

"I….interrogated them yesterday. They say Anna is not from Hoshido, and that they insisted she was not from Nohr."

Elise gasped.

"But….she's not from here either," Camilla said.

"Xander, Xander, I'm very disappointed in you. You honestly believe their stories?"

"…yes."

Garon moved and stepped over to the crown prince, staring into his eyes. A child Xander would've shrunk and fled at his father's stare, but he had learned to keep his ground.

"Well that's ridiculous. With the recent events….we must only trust those of our soil! Don't you agree….Corrin?"

"Um….I guess so? But Kaze…the ninja….he didn't really want to attack me. I dunno why."

"Nevertheless. They're still a threat on the basis that they know too much. Think about it, Corrin. Hoshido does not know you were locked up. They would know you exist. They….could hunt you down simply for being different."

"…"

"If you want your family to be safe…..then make the right choice."

"…"

"Corrin….."

The prince looked to the prisoners. Rinkah was giving a "you don't have the guts" look, while Kaze was giving more of a "please don't do this" look. Reina looked to accept either outcome.

"…."

"Well? We're all waiting."

"Whatever you choose milord, we won't judge you," Felicia promised.

"…"

Everyone stared at Corrin.

"…..no."

"What?!"

Corrin shook his head. "I don't know the full story, but these people haven't done anything wrong. And they're not this Anna person, so it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?!"

Before Garon could blow a gasket, Leo quickly outstretched his hand.

"Pathetic brother….Father gave you a chance, you missed it."

Suddenly, a bundle of trees arose from the floor, and the prisoners seemingly disappeared from his trademark Brynhildr spell.

"What?! Leo?!"

"I'm sorry for his slip-up, Father. On behalf of my weak brother, I took care of this."

Corrin was going to protest at the murder(s), but the blonde-haired prince gave him a very subtle wink.

"….feh. That was disappointing." Garon scowled. "But I suppose we're ready for your first real mission, Corrin."

"What? There's more?" Camilla asked.

"Indeed."

"After you…." Xander cleared his throat, still outraged. "….prompted Corrin to _kill_ those prisoners?"

"He did not, Xander, so he needs to prove himself further. It's a rather simple mission, no killing at all."

"At…all?" Already Corrin was getting eager again. "Well….if you say so."

"Corrin….."

"You must head to the border of Hoshido and Nohr, and inspect the fort there. You may bring Felicia, Jakob, and Gunter, but I'm recommending a special guest."

Xander, Leo, Camilla, and Elise all stared at their father, puzzled…and fearful for Corrin's safety.

* * *

With the room now fully sealed on both sides, Iago smirked.

"Oh, I can I see the headlines now…. _beautiful merchant killed by jerk sorcerer_ …"

"Silence." Iago stepped forward. "Before we get to the part where I attack you all….perhaps we can have a nice chat."

"Yeah, right. Why the hell would we tell you anything?" Shura snapped.

"Now, now. You ragtag band of degenerates seem to be working together, and I would like to know why. At the very least, we all seem to hate Zola."

"So what?!" Mozu seethed. "We also all hate the monsters you conjure up just to attack Hoshido!"

"One thing at a time, girl. Zola really _was_ deceiving everyone….and yet, you still had a lot of gold, you spoke of an unseeable domain, and you were warped away."

"And?" Anna narrowed her eyes.

"Clearly there's something more to this whole story! Something….that has caught my attention. After all, secrets are not fun."

"We just said we're not going to tell you anything! We just want our friend back!"

"Hehehehehe….I can respect you, Anna. Not only do you cut to the chase, you seem to be a woman with an agenda. I myself have dreams of bringing this land to greatness."

"Oh really? Where's your mustache so you can twirl it?"

"It's never right to make baseless assumptions, Anna," Iago grinned. "I do what I do….to get my way to the top. Nohr is the country with the drive for conquest, and with war on the horizon….I intend to do anything needed to secure victory."

"Can we just fire an arrow through his brain already?" Shura had drawn his own bow.

"Calm your dogs down, merchant. They don't want to….suffer, do they?"

"Iago, I really like this performance – like, 11/10 good – but haven't you realized that there's FOUR of us and one of you?"

"You're the not one with _this."_

Iago crossed his arms, and suddenly – a few Faceless with a golden color appeared, all menacing in their empty stares. More and more were being created as the sorcerer chuckled.

"Go ahead, try to put up a front. You might think you can outfox King Garon and everyone else, but myself…I do not fall for such tricks."

"A-Anna….they're coming…."

"Any measures you've taken? I will go around them. Trying to hide the Ice Tribe? They will be found. Trying to hide behind Izana? Izumo will go down in the crossfires."

"…."

"Trying to retreat in whatever unknown world you've scourged from….it will not work. Do you know why?"

The group was forced to the wall as Iago and his golden Faceless were closing in.

"Because I am the greatest mind in this country! I am the tactician for the Nohrian army! You all think _Zola_ is the immediate threat to your safety?"

"Mozu, open the door!"

"It won't open!"

Iago pointed. "He is _nothing_ compared to myself. He is but a speck of dust compared to my hurricane! **Excalibur!"**

Suddenly, a large burst of green-tinted wind fired at the group.

"Anna, the stone!"

"Right!"

Before Excalibur could hit….the group was teleported out. And yet, Iago didn't look fazed at all. In fact, he simply put a hand to his mask.

 _Run, run as hard as you can. No one….can defeat my armies. Even if…you have all of the outer worldy help._

* * *

Outside of the castle, however…..Reina and the others were gathered together.

"He….teleported us out…" Kaze muttered. "We've…..actually escaped….?"

"There's no time to waste, then! We should leave right away!"

"But…..to leave without Lady Mikoto's child?" Reina's face looked solemn.

Kaze looked to the imposing size of Castle Krackenberg, while the samurai and onis quickly took off. He was amazed. Amazed that despite losing Corrin…..he had refused to kill him, despite being ordered to do so. He always had risked his life on missions, never ruling out the possibility of death.

And yet…..he was selflessly spared. It was a debt he wanted to repay more than ever. There was only one way he could.

"Kaze! Come on, we need to get moving!" Rinkah called out.

Pledge his loyalty to Corrin.

* * *

"I cannot thank you enough, Miss Scarlet."

The Ice Tribe had been taken in Cheve on behalf of the rebel commander, and Kilma was currently in Scarlet's house, taking the cup of tea offered to him.

"It's not a problem, Chief Kilma. The Chevois never turn down a person in need! And it seems like our interests line up."

"Nohrians with a grudge against Garon do not surprise me. But…..my daughter has….stirred up attention towards my tribe. Soldiers will be scouting the country to find us."

"And so what? The only way to fight a Nohrian is with harder firepower! Or, rather….icepower?"

Kilma blinked. "Are you implying my tribe joins your rebels against Garon?"

"You don't have to."

"No…..I've been wanting to rebel for a long time, but we were too close to the capital. With Cheve's assistance….maybe our dream of independence….can be a reality."

Scarlet smirked. "That's just the thinking I like."

* * *

"owww…"

"ugn….."

"my head….."

"Where….are we?"

Anna opened her eyes, only to see a blackened sky and hear the rumble of thunder. Groggy, she sat up, where the warpstone crumbled to dust in her hand.

 _What the….is this….the…..?_

Now aware of her surroundings, the merchant gasped.

 _We're at the Bottomless Canyon! Izana DID say Lilith's magic was involved….but does that mean….she's tied to Valla?_

Where was Lilith, you ask?

* * *

In the land of Izumo, a certain black-haired man with large eyeglasses was making his way through the Archduke's castle.

"Curses, Lord Izana….you take this trip to Nohr so casually, without even informing me?"

The man was bookish and on the short side, but he was Izana's trusted adviser. So naturally, when he slid open a door and saw tons of servants fawning over his lord…..his jaw dropped.

"Howdy, Senno! You're looking well rested, I see!"

"Lord Izana?! When did you come back?!"

"Ahhh, a birdie dropped me off. Top service! I was thinking we start raising kinishis in our fair land…"

"Oh, Lord Izana….you're injured! Tell us where it hurts…."

"We'll make you feel better…."

Senno looked in the corner, where Lilith was sleeping peacefully. "Care to explain _that_ , milord?"

"Senno…..I need you to do me a HUGE favor, if you can!"

"You're only back five minutes! But fine, tell me….I don't think we can do a orchestrated conga line anymore, after what happened last time…"

Izana laughed. "Nothing like that! I need you to mobilize my Izumite soldiers!"

The servants all gasped.

"Are….you serious? Before you came back, everyone was literally partying nonstop! Including the Nohrian prisoners that have declared their allegiance to you!"

"Yep. You see…" Izana paused to sip his coconut milk. "War is on the horizon. And I promised some friends I'd be by their side."

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Yeah, I made the boss of Ophelia's paralogue Izana's adviser, just for fun. :)**

 **I have Anna's backstory planned out in full, so if you're confused by the first scene...all will make sense once we get to the Rainbow Sage. And I'm not 100% sure if Mikoto's death will come next chapter or the chapter after that (leading towards the latter for pacing), but expect a rather significant clash of the royal siblings when we get to the events of chapter 6. It's a scene I'm dying to write.**

 **Next time - Time for our old buddy Omozu again! Along with everyone's husbando, Hans.**


	24. Crossing the Border

**Review Time:**

 **P.T Piranha - whoa, really? Part of me thinks I overuse a lot of the same adjectives and verbs, so I try to diversity my dialogue to make up for it while cutting down on the former. Now I must read the chapters in a terrible Anna voice :)**

 **ThePizzaLovingTurtle - It's all about the minor details with me~**

 **Guest - Hmmm...hmmm...I don't like killing off characters, but Mikoto's fate is sort of cemented into the momentum of both the game and the story at this point. I do agree that it'd be a neat subversion, but hey, when we have Anankos, we have his vassals. At the very least, I won't stop giving development/flashbacks on her behalf.**

 **Random guy - I guess you figured out who Kaden will be with, eh? Peri and Charlotte are terrible Rev choices imo, and I like using Layla in the story! As for Keaton...*scratches head* still need to figure that one out. It's either going to be the OT3 you described, Hana for Rev-ness, or Nyx. Guess I'll have to see where the writing goes. At least either way, he can be Kaden's partner in crime.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 – Crossing the Border  
**

"We're on the border!" Mozu exclaimed, standing up. "Did Lord Izana know it would send us here?" She looked across the bridge and spotted the Hoshidan guards.

"Anna…..this is the chasm. Where….you talked about Vanilla…." Flora was looking down, into the dark abyss. For some reason, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Should….we go down?"

"Not if we want to be chased by more of those invisible goons," Anna said. "Azura would know more about it than me. She helped me leave the first time, when I fell in."

"Azura?"

Shura nodded. "She's a princess, but she was in Nohr before Corrin was. Hoshido tried to use her as a trade to get back the prince."

"I see….."

"But what about Miss Reina? How can we go back without her?"

"Well we have no choice, Mozu. We NEED Hoshido's help! Maybe we can just throw Ryoma at the problem."

Anna led the party towards the fort Corrin would later inspect.

XXXXX

"You CAN'T be…." Omozu glared at the merchant when she waved at him. "Stand down, men. Anna proved her innocence before the Queen."

"Hiya Omozu! You missed me?"

"In the same way a cat misses a hairball. Lord Ryoma has told me you went to Nohr, but I do not see Dame Reina at your side!"

"Well uh….you see, we hit a little snag. We need to head to the capital."

"Riiight. Care to explain the two Nohrians you're attempting to bring in our country?"

Shura scowled. "If you call me a Nohrian again, I'll show you my version of hospitality. Don't you remember the day Yukimura called me here?"

The samurai looked to their leader.

"Tch….I would need him to verify. But this maid is clearly from Garon's domain!"

Now Flora scowled. "I hail from the Ice Tribe. The day I pledge loyality to Garon is the day I renounce my whole clan!"

"Prove it then!"

Anna sighed. "Do we have waste time doing this, boys? We'll bicker, I'll stomp my feet and leave, but then I'll just trick all of you again."

All of the border guards pointed their weapons at the group.

"I am _not_ playing games, Anna. It is true the tribes are supposed to be independent of Hoshido and Nohr, but she could easily be a mole for the king!"

"Very well…..Mozu, Shura, Anna….all of you stand back. I'll show these people what for." Flora narrowed her eyes. Slowly, a frosty aura began to radiate from her maid outfit.

"Whoa….."

 _Father always said I had poor control over my storms, but I don't care! It never hurts to get one's stress out! Just think…..your face is scarred because of Garon…._

The aura increased in density.

 _You had to leave your sister and your home._

A billowing wind spiraled through the canyon.

 _You…..ugh! You couldn't even say goodbye to Jakob or…Lord Corrin…._

Icicles formed around Flora's well postured heels. And now, the border guards were starting to look a little uneasy.

 _And NOW you're on the run and your father might be targeted! What a joke! I guess my life is always doomed to be filled with bad luck, huh?!_

"Uh..Miss Flora…..?"

"Sssh! Look for the opening, Mozu!"

 _You've had your fun, universe! Starting now, I make my own fate! I decide what happens to me! Not Garon, not any Hoshidan, NOT ANYBODY! YOU HEAR ME?!_

Flora released a loud shout of pure aggravation, and the emotions fueling her rage promptly froze the bridge and covered the samurai, archers, and ninja in frost. Shura and Mozu bolted past them, shivering as well.

"Whoa whoa, Flora, I guess maids aren't so prim and proper after all?" Anna teased, teeth chattering.

"Oh…..oh! Goodness….did I overdo it?" Omozu was frozen to the ground, earning a deep blush from Flora.

"Hahaha…..well, I guess so…."

Anna grabbed her and moved onward, stopping to stick her tongue out and wink at the border guards. Yet again, she had the last laugh!

"…."

"…."

"…"

"Well…..at least we still have our personality…."

* * *

Meanwhile, Corrin was making his way towards said border, on the back of Gunter's galloping horse. Felicia and Jakob were accompanying him as Garon allowed, and their "special guest" was leading the charge on a horse of his own.

"Hehehehe….come on, Lord Corrin! The faster we move, the more the king will be pleased!"

 _Hans…._ Gunter was staring at the berserker in pure contempt. Of course a more reasonable soldier wouldn't be picked for the task. He had a shady past, and he was far too impulsive and battle hungry to be a genuine knight.

"Y-Yeah…..geez, this Hans guy is a little excited, huh?"

The horses ran through a few ponds, passing by a nearby village.

"He's nothing more than a brute, milord. Ignore him and focus on the task. Lord Xander said he was not exactly a friendly face," Jakob said. He really wished Hans was into pants.

"I heard he goes a little crazy when dealing with prisoners….imagine if he had to fight Kaze and Rinkah!" Felicia exclaimed, nervous.

"Sssh! Don't mention them," Corrin whispered.

Leo's magic had transported the prisoners out of the castle, avoiding their death sentence. Even if his adoptive father had some points to be made, the idea of taking unarmed lives….felt so dirty to the prince. Xander always stressed that a soldier had to do difficult things in times of war, but they had familes, right?

"Lord Corrin, I would advise you be on your guard when we get to the fort. We're no longer in the safety of the castle, and there's no telling what awaits us."

"Right….Gunter, have you ever been to Hoshido?"

"Hmm? Perhaps for a day vacation in my youth, but I haven't seen its soil in decades. Why do you ask?"

"They call you a hero, right? I'm sure you fought off their soldiers, like Reina?"

Gunter blinked. He still couldn't believe that kinishi knight had reformed her life after her loss, and what's more, she had caused more damage than he would've liked to take.

"Yes, I have….I've been in countless battles."

"Aww hell, you've been a babysitter these days, old man!" Hans shouted. "Let the young and brave lead the charge!"

"Tch….perhaps you need to learn some respect, Hans!" Gunter shouted back, "I don't care if King Garon ordered you to come along, I'm still the most experienced knight here!"

"Ha! Times have changed, Gunter, and sometimes, you need to dive in the water instead of dipping your pinky!"

"What a rather odd turn of phrase," Jakob muttered.

Of course, Hans wasn't chosen on the basis of being a good general. No no, Garon had wanted him to do something specific at the canyon….or rather, Hydra did.

* * *

Back in Izumo, Izana watched as Izumite soldiers lined up in the courtyard of his castle. The conga line, shot bombing, and mild orgies had to stop on the Archduke's word. The country had to be on guard for what was to come.

"That's right, line up boys and girls! Get your scrolls, horses, armor…and extra underpants! We're going to need it!"

Senno, standing next to him, adjusted his glasses. "So you saw the clash of Hoshido and Nohr….the former would rush to our aid if the latter were to invade, you know."

"Yes. Izumo is not a country that fights on the aggressive front! We prefer to hold down and defend ourselves. If it wasn't for a Hoshidan girl, I might be dead right now!"

All of the Izumites gasped.

"B-But I won't, everyone!"

So they cheered and pumped their fists instead.

"Senno, I know that darn Kotaro might do something in the middle of this, so I'll need a southern flank to stall their ninjas!"

The advisor nearly fell down. "I don't might to be rude, milord, but are you sure you're not drunk?"

"On life!"

"High?"

"On life!"

"Because I've never seen you THIS focused before!" Senno exclaimed. "Should we ask for aid from Queen Mikoto?"

"About that…." Izana pouted. "I haven't touched my crystal ball in a while, but I'm getting a BAD feeling about the queen. Not owe-your-girlfriend's-father-some-money bad, more like locked-in-a-prison-cell-with-a-scary-guy bad."

"That was the most frustratingly vague analogy I've heard, Lord Izana."

"My specialty, Senno, my specialty….I'd better check on Lilith! Servants!" The Archduke snapped his fingers. "Get me some more coconut milk!"

XXXXX

"Corrin….."

Lilith gasped and opened her golden eyes.

"Corrin! What…where….where am I?!" She sat up and looked around. "Hello?!"

"Whazzap, cutie?" Izana stepped into the room, passing a coconut to the dragon maid. "Remember me? I was hanging from the gallows with Anna!"

"Lord Izana…..you….brought me here?"

"We're in Izumo, my territory! Don't worry! No Nohrian will find you here!"

Lilith swallowed hard. "You…don't understand….me being here will only put your land in grave danger. King Garon is out to kill me."

"Feh, join the club! You saved our lives, so it's only fair we repay the favor!"

"But…." Anankos's daughter bit her lip. "That merchant, Anna…..how did she learn of the….unseeable domain?"

"You know about it, too?"

"Y-Yes. I….."

"Yes?"

Lilith looked down. "I was born there. The only way Anna would know about it is that she….went there herself. Telling people the true name of the land will only get you erased."

Izana pursued his lips, sipping some more. "Anna mentioned something like that. And it's filled with invisible soldiers, right?"

"They're nothing more than shells. Hollow, empty shells of a dying land."

"If you're from there, why do you work for Nohr?"

This made the dragon go quiet for a few moments. "Lord Izana…..there's something vital I must tell you. I fear it's too late, but considering that you and Anna know of the cursed land….then that's two more people that would believe me!"

"Go on~"

Lilith stood up. "Something foul has entered the body of King Garon. A monster made of slime named Hydra!"

"…."

"What? I swear on my life, it's true!"

Izana smirked. "Now now, you would know more than I do, child. I guess this monster is from Vanilla?"

"Yes, but he's not the only one."

"…uhhh….?"

"Lord Izana…..my half-brother lies from the lost kingdom as well, even if one thinks he's from Hoshido. My father sired him with the Queen of Hoshido."

"Waiiiiit…..how does that work?"

"Huh?"

Izana took out a piece of paper and drew a stick figure, then a stick dragon with wings. "The Queen of Hoshido is a human, but if you can turn into a dragon – Anna told me you did in the Astral Plane – then that means you got it from your father!"

"Y-Yes? Corrin can turn into a dragon as well, I'm certain of it." Lilith was slightly puzzled that the Archduke had no problem accepting her claims so easily.

"Soo…..I guess this dragon was small or something? How did Lady Mikoto not get crushed?"

"What?...NO!" Lilith's face turned red. "My father had a human form! I do too, see?"

"Ohhhhh…..okay! Gee, here I thought Lady Mikoto was kinkier than I thought, I mean I once knew a guy whose sister _claimed_ she mated with a wolfskin while he used his beaststone, but I think-"

Izana's mouth was frozen open.

 _"Corrin's your brother?!"_

* * *

Eventually Team Anna was traversing through a large field, en route to the capital. But when they reached an intersection with a dirt road, Mozu stopped in place.

"Wait, everyone! Do you hear that?"

Anna, Shura, and Flora looked up, and a familiar face greeted them.

"Ah! You all escaped. Marvelous!"

"Reina?!"

Yuugiri descended, allowing for Kaze, Rinkah, their soldiers, and the blue-haired knight to get off. From the tired look on the bird's face, he had suffered once more to ferry multiple people a long distance.

"How did you escape the king?!"

"We had some assistance from the inside out. What's important is that we're all safe, and we're all together." Reina smiled. "Yuugiri had to ferry Lord Izana back to Izumo, yes?"

"Yeah. Who are these guys?"

Kaze cleared her throat. "My name is Kaze, Anna, and I was tasked for recon by Lord Ryoma. You've met my brother, Saizo?"

 _"Angry McDeathninja is your brother?!"_

"Er, yes. I was trying to find the prince, and Reina says you all were too?"

"Yeah! But he was in some fortress, and we tried to break into the castle to find him and Reina…uh….do you guys feel that sudden heat wave?"

"Oh no…."

The daughter of the Fire Tribe chief had grit her teeth, approaching Flora with a rather peeved look on her face, unable to control her inner fire. Likewise, the maid had tensed up with her own frosty defense.

"W-What's the deal with this?"

"Anna, they're of enemy elemental tribes…."

Fire opposed ice, and ice opposed fire. And after years of struggle, the feud between the chiefs had passed on to their respective children. Rinkah spoke first.

"You're from Kilma's tribe, aren't you?"

"….yes. I am Flora, his eldest daughter."

"I see. My name is Rinkah, daughter to Kumagera! I was looking for your kind, but my trip took me in other directions."

"Yes. Father has told me about the Fire Tribe, even if I've never encountered a tribalist myself."

The fire and ice were practically dripping from both women.

"The further you go, the more my tribe will begin to sense you."

"Yes."

"And you realize now, that I have two members of my tribe standing right near me?"

"Rinkah, are you challenging me to a fight?" Flora narrowed her eyes.

"You know it." Rinkah narrowed her eyes back. This wasn't a regular opponent where she could just club into submission. This was a long-standing clash between their kind.

"…."

"Kaze, do something!" Anna exclaimed. "That girl over there looks like she kills first and asks questions later!"

"I don't approve of this battle as much as you do, Anna. But…the tribes are supposed to be autonomous…"

Rinkah continued to stare at Flora, licking her lips once to establish her predatory aura. But surprisingly, she lowered her club arm.

"…..?"

"Stand down, men. I'm not going to fight her."

"Why?" Flora asked. "I can tell you don't think highly of me, and I know for a fact that you're more prepared to battle."

"Yes, your maid outfit disgusts me, ice triablist. But….I'm wounded and you weren't expecting my presence. I'd rather settle the score when we're both at full condition!" The oni jabbed a toned finger at the maid's face. "When we meet again, we shall battle until one of us yields!"

",…."

"Rinkah…."

"Sorry, Kaze, but we should head back to the village. If the Queen needs me for anything, you know where to find me."

And with that, the residents of the Fire Tribe ran through the clearing, but the princess stopped once to glare at Flora before disappearing.

 _Oh no…..Felicia would be more suited for this than myself…_

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Uggh! Take a handkerchief next time!" Jakob exclaimed.

"I'm sorry…."

The group was getting closer to the border, but Corrin found himself entranced with the sights passing by. Some were harmless things like birds and trees, but some were not quite. The dragonkin spotted a village where the residents were huddled near a weak fire.

"…."

The dense amount of Nohrian soldiers on patrol was also a red flag.

"What's…going on, Hans? Do you know why things seem so….ominous?"

"Aw, Lord Corrin, don't you know? The people are getting desperate. They want us to go to war with Hoshido! Nohr, she ain't the land she once was…"

Corrin frowned. "War? Over crops, like Father mentioned…."

"Heheh, that's not the whole story. But I wouldn't expect you to understand, kid. You're a royal! I'm just a guy that grew up in the slums!"

"….."

"And I'm not the only one."

* * *

"Hey, Beruka…."

The teal-haired assassin looked up, passing a dried piece of meat into her wyvern's mouth. "…Selena. You've been gone for a while."

"Yeah, I uh…had to use the bathroom." Selena was still worried about Anna, but when she saw her disappear in a magical energy, she had to assume her sisters were involved. "Geez, you're frownier than usual. What's up?

"…Lady Camilla tells me that war is on the horizon," Beruka replied. "And that means we must be ready to fight for her."

"Well I'm not a stranger to war." The pigtailed girl sighed and sat down. "When I was a little girl, a terrible war broke out….and I lost my….parents….hard, right?"

"I wouldn't know. My parents abandoned me."

"What?!" Selena stood up, enraged. "They left you to rot in the slums?!"

"Yes. I had to survive on my own terms." The assassin took out her knife and began to clean it, glancing at the mercenary to show her what she meant. "I suppose….we're not so different."

"Different my butt! My parents didn't leave me out in the cold!"

"Why are you so mad about it? I have little memory of them. They might as well as not have existed."

Selena grit her teeth, thinking of the past parents she got to meet (and later love). Even though they weren't from the same timeline, they told her all the time they loved her. And here she was….away from them….

"Many of us come from the streets, Selena. Niles….Effie….Arthur…."

"You've….talked to them about this before me?"

Beruka shook her head. "As an assassin, my job is to collect information to make sure my lady is safe. Although….."

"Although what? Damn it, Beruka, I hate when you overuse ellipses!"

"You've only mentioned your background….today."

"Uhh….well it's not something I like to talk about, alright? I'm just upset that you came from a horrible place, Beruka! I mean, aren't we friends?"

The cloth stopped rubbing the knife. "…..we are?"

Selena looked away with a blush. "I mean….we've been working together for a while, and we both follow Lady Camilla. And you don't hate me, right?"

Beruka put the knife away. "No."

 _Oh thank Naga, she likes me! I mean….yeah, that's cool I guess._

"But people say that I'm dead inside. I don't emote as easily as you seem to."

"What? That's insane." Selena pointed to her face. "If someone wounded me, wouldn't you feel bad about it?"

"I would probably find whoever did."

"And if someone hurt Lady Camilla?"

"I would hunt them down and kill them in their sleep."

"Yeah! So that obviously means you like the both of us, okay?!"

Beruka thought it over. "I suppose….yes, if I was forced to spend time with someone, it should be you or Lady Camilla."

 _Uhh….well, it's a start. Geez, Beruka, even Laurent's mom was more emotional than you._

"Selena."

"Yeah?"

"The truth is….you're very odd."

"WHAT?!"

"But Lady Camilla finds you to be charming, and that makes her smile. I don't know why, but that's satisfying to me. At the same time….I really don't know too much about you."

Selena smiled and winked. "The same goes for you! It's never too late to girl talk, am I right?"

"Girl….talk?" Beruka scoffed. "I meant that I have no idea what your past is, and neither does milady."

"I just told you."

"But you're not from Nohr, correct? You mentioned that on the day when Lady Camilla introduced me to you."

"Yeah…?"

"Care to share more?"

"O-Only if you do! Geez, is this an interrogation now?"

Beruka simply stared at the Ylisse-born girl. "I lived in the slums of Windmire, killing and struggling just to stay alive. Someone taught me the art of assassination and raised me for a bit."

"Like a parent?"

"No. When I got the contract to kill him, I did without hesitation."

"….!"

"And one day, someone hired me to kill Lady Camilla….needless to say, I failed, but she offered me the chance to be her retainer ever since. And since that day…..she's been the only person I could trust."

"…."

"I trust you as well, Selena. But if war is coming, then I can't hesitate at all."

Beruka narrowed her eyes, making her partner tense up considerably.

"Prove that trust to me. What is….. _your_ story?"

Selena gulped.

* * *

"Niles! I have returned!" Odin stepped into the room with a confident swagger. "Let us continue our adventure of information!"

"Have a seat, Odin."

"…..Niles?"

The outlaw was smirking; in the room, the only source of light was a candle-lit desk, and he gestured to it.

"Um….is this a gag?"

"Nah. Just have a seat, right there. I want to have a chat."

Whenever Niles had that silky look, Odin knew to run for the hills. Nevertheless, he sat down, albeit with some hesitation.

"Yes?"

"Guess I don't have to spoon feed you, but Lord Leo tells me we might be going to war with Hoshido."

"Umm….yes. But I'll serve Lord Leo until our glorious victory! With my mighty hand of DARKNESS-"

"Sssh, sssh…." Niles had pressed a finger to his lips. "Let's not waste 10 minutes with you spouting flashy metaphors. I have a big darkness too, but you don't see me bragging about it. I want to ask you something."

"Certainly, my friend!"

Niles chuckled. "Friend, huh? Been a while since I had one of those….I'm surprised you think that. Why?"

"Well, we have the same interests, and your cool demeanor clashes nicely with my fiery blood! And you….remind me of someone."

"…..I do?"

"Yes. A friend of mine from my youth. Like you, he looks frightening on the exterior, but inside, his heart is made of gold."

Niles was a little flattered but he crossed his arms. "I'm not a saint, you know. Far from it. Surely you know the story of how I began this retainer life?"

Odin frowned. "Er….not in so many words."

"Hehehehe…..always a classic! I was with some rogues, real nasty type. Not the type to take your sister for a spin, but more of the type to take your mother for one."

"Uhhhhhh….." _Sweet Naga, how will I explain this place to Mother when I come home?_

"That was a joke. Anyways, we were going to rob the palace! Fun! But then, they turned traitor and pinned the whole thing on me."

"That's awful, Niles!" But Odin knew the worst part didn't come yet.

"Indeed….but when Lord Leo found me, he didn't want to kill me. Even when I begged and begged for the sweet embrace of death…..he wanted my service instead."

"But….why? Why would you want to die?"

"Because I was trash. A nobody that rotted in the slums and did whatever to get by – like Lady Camilla's little retainer – and I didn't have anything, or anyone."

"…"

"But…" Niles smiled, and it was a true one. "Lord Leo gave me purpose in my life, and I'm eternally grateful for that. So even if I was about to get my head ripped off, torched, whipped, and other forms of thrilling torture….I would never betray him."

"I'm glad you have a new shining light, Niles!"

"And I'm glad I met you, Odin. You're honestly the most insane person I've ever met, but you keep me amused."

Odin frowned. "I'm just a clown for your entertainment?"

"Now now, don't start crying, I haven't taken my pants off yet. I like you, and I would gladly call you my friend-"

"Thank you!"

"- _if_ you're willing to share something with me. I told you my past, and trust is a two-way street. It's not easy for a guy like me to bare his heart to someone."

Niles moved closer, until his nose was touching Odin's.

"So let it out, _friend_. What's _your_ past?"

"Er….I don't…."

"Odin, I've been keeping tabs on you. You have no record of growing up, and nobody heard of you before you came into the picture. C'mon. I'd hate for us to be enemies, because then I wouldn't get the thrill of the chase."

"….N-Niles….it's a long story…."

"I got all the time in the world, Odin."

* * *

Laslow was walking through the streets, contemplating his next move. He couldn't anything about Anna or Kaze, so he just had to wait and see. However, a certain candy cotton cavalier nearly bumped into him.

"Peri? Goodness I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Nah. Say, want to get some tea?

"Doesn't Lord Xander want us to patrol for the time being? There's….war coming, you know."

"Yep!"

XXXXX

"This is….rather nice."

The two were alone in a small shop, where Peri had finished pouring a cup for Laslow, who thanked her and took a sip.

"Laslow….I've been thinking…."

"Um….what about?"

"…why did you mention that stuff? When we were coming from Tirando earlier? It's been….bugging me…"

"Why?" Laslow set the cup down. "I'm sorry if I got a little heated Peri, but when I was a lad….I saw more death than I cared for."

"…..really?"

"Yes. I've learned how precious life can be, which is why I try to live to the fullest! Even when the pretty girls turn me down…."

He winked at the shop's owner, who scoffed and headed to the back.

"You're really cool, Laslow. The way you did those flips and stuff…bam!" Peri flipped a sugar cube with her spoon. "I like you a lot!"

"Thank you, Peri."

"Like…a lot."

"As a friend, you mean?"

The cavalier giggled and stirred her cup. "I dunno~"

"Well you seemed so dour a few seconds ago, but I'm glad you can smile again! It's clear something happened to you, no?"

Peri blinked. "What do you mean?"

"War and battle do many dangerous things to the mind, my dear. Others might be turned off by your zeal for combat, but I had a dear friend that got rather bloodthirsty when she was backed into a corner."

"…..what was her name?"

 _Um…_ "That's not very important, is it?"

"Oh…..don't you trust me, Laslow? I thought we were friends!"

"W-We are! Look, you know the story of how I became a retainer, right? King Garon hired me, but Lord Xander refused the recommendation unless I proved my strength to him. And I know you came about the same way."

"Yeah….it was some tournament or something. I was never good at doing noble lady stuff, but battle? I was the best at that! Lord Xander was impressed with me!" Peri smiled wide. "That's why I try my best….I always want to make him proud of me…."

"A noble, you say?" Laslow took another sip. "Another friend of mine was a princess, with stunning blue hair. She was posed, but sometimes she lacked the grace needed for her title. She would always break things during training, much like her father!"

Peri pouted. "You're doing it again! I want names!"

"I'm s-sorry, but I can't share that."

"Why not?!"

 _Why not?_ Laslow didn't know. Sure the three of them didn't want to leave too much of a connection to this land, but at this time….weren't they all genuinely loyal to their masters? He looked up, only to nearly panic at the sight – Peri was starting to cry, her mascara being stained.

"You don't trust me! You don't like me at all, _do you?!"_

"No! I assure you, that's not true! I….just….darn it, what would Mother advise in this situation…."

"M-Mother….?"

Laslow blinked. Peri had stopped crying, but she looked even more uncomfortable now.

"Yes…..Peri, did….something happen to your mother?"

The cavalier wiped her eyes, and put her finger onto the table. She took out a needle and with a stab, made blood leak out from her digit.

"…."

Peri's hand trembled as she stabbed her finger over and over, with the motion becoming more aggressive with each move.

"….."

"….."

"…..My mommy….."

"….."

Laslow took the needle away, and used a napkin to stop the bleeding. "….I know your pain. When I was younger….my mother….was…."

 _Damn it all! I'm sorry everyone, but….this girl is more broken than I thought. If I'm to see that smile again, I must be honest._

"Peri, my dear….can you keep a secret?"

* * *

Now that it was around noon, Matsuko was finally able to take a break from the soil. She wiped her forehead and sat down in her easy chair.

"Oh….it's a nice day today…."

"M-Matsuko! It's yer daughter!"

"WHAT?!" She stood up in a flash and ran through the village. Sure enough, Mozu was there, being swarmed by everyone.

"Mozume, you're back!"

"How was Nohr?"

"How much money did you make?"

"W-Where's the horses?"

"Give her some space!" the chief exclaimed. "We weren't expecting you back so soon, Mozu."

"Yeah….Mother!" Mozu ran through the crowd and quickly hugged Matsuko was tightly as she could. "Ohhh, bless my heart! You're okay!"

"Me? Honey, _you_ were the one in a different country! All of us were worried about you! Where's Anna?"

"Everyone…." Mozu looked around. "I….I have something to tell you all. In fact, I can't stay long. I have to head to the capital!"

"What? Mozume, you've been here for five seconds! You don't want to spend time with your ma?"

"I want to be able to _always_ spend time with you, Mother."

Matsuko touched her daughter's cheek, gently rubbing it. "M-Mozu…."

"What has happened, Mozu?" the chief asked. "And…who's this?"

Flora had accompanied her.

* * *

"Lady Mikoto!" Yukimura ran into the throne room. "We've got big news! Reina has returned with Kaze and Anna!"

"What?!"

Ryoma and his siblings were there, with he, Takumi, and Hinoka having just delivered their reports while on patrol. Azura was there as well.

"…..send them in," Mikoto replied, fearing the worst. When the double doors opened, Kaze was the first to enter, bowing immediately.

"Lady Mikoto. Lord Ryoma. Lady Hinoka. Lord Takumi. Lady Azura. Lady Sakura."

Then came Reina with a graceful walk, who smiled at everyone.

"My queen…..it's great to see you again."

"Reina…." Mikoto smiled back. "I'm so glad you've returned. Orochi will be jumping off the walls to see you."

And then….there was Anna.

"Your highness!" The merchant panted when she dashed into the room. "I've got BIG news to tell you! Make sure you're….Azura?!"

"Anna…." The dancer smiled. "You managed to survive Nohr? I knew you could…."

 _Oh no….didn't I promise her Corrin would be home when she saw me again? Oh no…..darn it, I'm a terrible friend slash…..wait, what's between friend and love interest?_

"Well? What's the news?" Takumi demanded.

"Brother, must I keep scolding you?" Hinoka asked. "Anna, tell us. What did you find in Nohr?"

"Did you….find our brother?"

Everyone in the room widened their eyes. Meek little Sakura was the one that had asked the question, but she wasn't shying away from their stares. She wanted to know.

"…er…the thing is…."

"Yeah, we found him," came a final voice. Shura stepped into the room, with an intense stare that instantly melted Sakura's bout of confidence. His eyes drifted past the royal siblings until he stopped at Azura, who looked shocked that her captor was here. Then he stared at Yukimura.

Mikoto held her breath. "You….did…..?"

"Yeah. And once he comes back, I'll complete the trade for you."

"T-Trade?" Sakura stepped back, obviously a little scared of Shura. "W-What does he mean by t-trade?"

Ryoma, Hinoka, and Takumi didn't answer but Azura was starting to sweat, and Reina nervously looked at Shura.

"Why don't you tell her…. _Four Eyes_?" Shura hissed. He was overjoyed that Azura was not harmed or even degraded, but with every second of looking at her, his blood was starting to boil over the memory….of how she even got here.

"…."

"Y-Yukimura….?" Sakura cocked her head. "What is he t-talking about?"

* * *

 _(Approximately five minutes earlier)_

"There it is, milord."

The party reached the dark clouds and equally dark aura of the Bottomless Canyon, where Gunter had pointed out the fort. Felicia and Jakob got off the horse with their lord.

"Oh…okay, great! But it looks like there's people there…."

"Guards," Gunter replied. "We'll need to tread carefully."

"Hehehehe…." Hans had got off his own horse as well. "I think that guy over there is the leader."

Indeed, Omozu and his men had escaped their frozen restraints (there was still signs of Flora's attack through the area but they had thawed out the bridge), and they had all drawn their weapons.

"Halt! HALT RIGHT NOW!"

"…?"

Omozu growled. "I am NOT letting another Nohiran across this bridge! Turn around right NOW or else we will attack!"

"But…." Corrin unsheathed the strange new sword Garon gave him before the mission. "We just need to inspect the fort on behalf of the king!"

"Strange…..the king didn't mention guards…" Jakob stepped closer to Corrin, with Felicia doing the same.

"I SAID NO!"

"Gunter, what do we do?"

But Hans had provided the answer. He ran past the prince and his servants, and with glee, smashed his axe into a nearby samurai.

"HANS?!"

"What are you doing, you idiot?!" Gunter shouted. "We're not trying to provoke them!"

The samurai fell down, and with a might shout from Hans, had his life taken away by the axehead. Enraged, Omozu ordered his men to charge.

"Hahahaha….bring them on!" Hans roared. "Hoshidan scum!"

"Stop this, Hans!" Corrin was horrified. "We didn't get orders to fight or kill them!"

"You didn't, kid _. You_ didn't."

"What….?!"

Samurai and archers charged Hans on the bridge, while Corrin looked to the fort. Omozu wouldn't budge, and it seemed the bridge was the only way to cross. But then…the prince spotted a small pool of energy near a tree.

 _What the….?_

Drawn to it for some reason, Corrin crossed the vertical bridge, with Felicia and Jakob following. Gunter was trying to order Hans to stop, but to no avail.

"Milord, what did you see?" Felicia asked.

"What, you don't see it?"

"Not….at all?" Jakob squinted. "I suppose if you want us to play with imaginary friends, we can spare about 30 seconds."

"No! It's…." Corrin trailed off and stepped into the pool. Suddenly, the energy spiraled through the prince, and a formation of rocks formed to make a bridge across the black gap.

"What?!" Omozu's jaw dropped. He quickly ordered some ninja to intercept.

"That was amazing, Lord Corrin!" Felicia cheered. She and Jakob followed the prince once more, and the three dodged shuriken fire. Gunter rode over to join them.

"We need to stop Hans before this becomes out of control!"

Omozu watched in utter disbelief at the sight to come: Gunter had enough strength to easily knock the ninjas down, and Felicia and Jakob had enough skill to throw knives at the archers following.

With the blade Ganglari, Corrin jumped over a ninja and pointed his blade at Omozu.

"We're sorry! I don't know why he's doing this!"

"You bastards…." Omozu turned and saw his guards heavily wounded….but Hans had disappeared?

"What?!" Corrin was equally confused. "Is he hiding or something?"

Suddenly, three pegasus rider swooped down from the skies, all charging with naginata. Gunter, Felicia, and Jakob ran back to clash with them, while Omozu armed himself.

"Prepare yourself, Nohrian boy….Hoshido will not stand for this disrespect by your kind ANYMORE!"

"Wait! I don't-!"

He barely dodged Omozu's slash, and was forced on the defensive.

"You think you can beat me, with a weak stance like that?! I've been the border guard for 10 years! That's almost how long my king has been dead, thanks to yours!"

"Stop it!" Corrin knocked Omozu back. "This is just a big misunderstanding!"

"Prepare yourself!" The guard threw a few more shurikens, but they all bounced off Ganglari. However….the sounds made an eye open up on the blade's hilt…which Corrin did not see.

 ** _Hoshidan….._**

"Attack me, boy! You cannot block forever!"

"Fine then! Since you won't listen…!"

Corrin swung the sword with all of his strength, but Omozu was not anticipating the hit when it cut through. It was so powerful, it easily ripped through his armor and slammed the ninja into the ground.

"What the…..?!"

"Ugh….you…monsters…." Omozu fainted from the damage. Corrin looked at his blade, but the eye had closed up, and nothing else suggested it had such power.

"Milord! We've stopped the reinforcements!" Gunter shouted. He and the two servants had managed to knock out the riders.

"Guys…where's Hans?! He's the one that started all of this!"

But it was too late. Suddenly, an axe came flying, and it slammed into Gunter's side…with enough force and velocity that his horse faltered, and he fell down, into the abyss and off the stone bridge.

"GUNTER!"

"Hehehehe….got him!"

Corrin turned his head in rage, where Hans was already fleeing the scene, a job well done.

 _"You….killed Gunter….!"_

"You bastard…..Lord Corrin, I'll stop him for you!" Jakob cried out, darting back up the bridge.

"Me too! He won't get away with this!" Felicia followed the butler.

Corrin made his way back as well, but having no shoes paid its price. When he made a sharp turn, he slipped on some remaining ice…into the darkness.

"GUYS!"

 ** _Not yet, Corrin…..you and the Ganglari have a job to do…._**

The eye opened again, and the sword began to glow. Before Corrin could think about it…he blacked out.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Hans doesn't know of Hydra, he was just following Hydra's instructions. And I was gonna use Lilith to rescue Corrin at first, but I realized...the goal is to use the sword in _Hoshido,_ even if Corrin doesn't know what it does.**

 **Odin was referencing Brady and Laslow was referencing Noire :)**

 **Next time - Corrin meets the Hoshidan royals, but Mikoto's prediction comes true. And we get to meet another boss character. Who is he? Well, he rallied defense when no one else would...**


	25. Mother

**Review Time:**

 **ThePizzaLovingTurtle - well pairings are for my own entertainment, as I am a sucker for love across two troubled kingdoms. Not gonna get too carried away, heh. As for Lilith, she'll take a more important role as the fic goes on. She's the counter to Hydra.**

 **Red Server - Haitaka is based.**

 **Sugouxxx - Thanks for reminding me! Rallyman is the man who allowed me to beat Conquest Lunatic, so he has to come into play somehow!**

 **P.T Piranha - Spongebob and Fire Emblem are like peanut butter and jelly! Thanks for the ninja tip, you learn something new everyday.**

 **Random guy - My OCD makes it really hard it for me to leave anyone out of this pairing umbrella, so I'm pretty sure no one will be left out...I think? Also moar Layla for you below.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 – Mother**

"Are you kidding me, Four Eyes?" Anna stepped over to Yukimura with an annoyed look on her face. "You didn't tell everyone what your little plan was?"

 _This is….the man who…._ Ryoma looked to the Hoshidan queen, who was beginning to have a very distressed look on her face. Yukimura caught the hint.

"Ahem….my lieges, would you please step out of the room for a second?"

"But why?" Sakura pressed. "C-Could someone just tell me….?"

"I'll tell you." Shura was not about to let everything be swept under the rug. "Princess, did you know I was hired to kidnap Azura from her bed and bring her to Hoshido?"

"…..!"

"She was only….gods, how old?" The adventurer glared hatefully at Yukimura. "Thinking stealing a child would fix your problem!"

"Excuse me?!" The tactician glared back at Shura. " _You're_ the one that accepted the job, you rogue! Are you trying to play the moral card?!"

"Two wrongs don't make a right, damn it!"

"What would _you_ have done?" Yukimura countered. "Pray and wait for the Nohrian devils to hand Lord Corrin over?!"

"I don't know! But Azura deserved to grow up in the country where she had lived! You took that away from her!"

"I did no such thing!"

 ** _"Enough!"_**

Heads turned to Mikoto, who had stepped down from her throne. She looked to be some combination between utterly devastated and extremely angry.

"L-Lady Mikoto…."

"I won't have you stand here and insult Yukimura, Shura. He was doing the best he could to get my….son back. You think he only did it for me? Look around you! Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura?"

"You see?! You made milady upset! Get out of this castle this instant!"

"Wake up, Yukimura!" Shura was not backing down. "I didn't come here just to yell at you. Anna and the rest of us found a LOT of stuff in Nohr…..maybe you could tell everyone why they think Hoshido wants them to starve!"

 _This is what Scarlet mentioned_ ….. Ryoma thought, very interested.

"Are you blaming that on me, you little….guards! Eject this man from the castle!"

"Tch, you tell them, Anna! I'm through looking at this bastard….." Shura went to leave, but he stopped to stare at Azura one last time.

"….Shura…."

"You…..you're happy, right?"

"…"

"I…..I'm sorry. I hope….you can find a way to forgive me. Because I know I won't."

Shura quickly left the room, with Anna and Reina watching him leave. But only a second after he did, Orochi suddenly ran into the room, grinning wildly.

"L-Lady Mikoto! I have AMAZING news! H-Hurry! Please hurry to the town square!"

"Orochi…..what's going on?"

"Hurry, my queen! Tis a miracle! Fates be praised!"

* * *

"So you're one of Mozu's new friends…."

Matsuko insisted her daughter explain the story before heading back to reunite with Anna and Reina, and Mozu wanted to ensure her village Flora meant no harm.

"Y-Yes. Miss, what are you doing?"

"I'm filling up the bath, darling. You look like you haven't soaked in ages, and those burns….ohh, Mozu, you're sure Anna is alright?"

"Yes ma'am! I'm….sorry I lost all of the crops." Mozu looked down in utter shame.

"What? I should slap you for saying that! You still made money, and you went out of your way to buy me a necklace! The village will be fine. Everyone's still proud of you!"

"But I….."

Flora blinked. "You….got her a necklace? It….looks beautiful, ma'am."

"Hmm? Why thank you, Miss Flora! Goodness, you're very polite for a westerner….you say you're from the Ice Tribe?"

"Yes. It's funny….the necklace reminds me of the one my father once gave me. When my mother died, he wanted me to hold onto it, for good luck."

"Oh, Miss Flora….I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, Mozu. My mother just got very ill…..the whole tribe was sad to see her go, but they knew it was part of life. But she saw me now…..she'd be horrified."

Matsuko finished filling up the water. "Because you're still carrying the symbol of Garon, dear."

"P-Pardon?"

"Your maid outfit! Ain't no Hoshidan in the country that dresses like that! You're free now, right? Maybe you need a new pair of clothes…" she dug into a dresser. "Maybe this kimono would fit…"

"K-Kimono?" Flora looked down at her outfit. Ever since the tribe was annexed by Garon, she had been forced to wear it. She lacked a head piece and a reason to ever continue maid-ing, so was there really a point to keep it on?

 _Mother…..I couldn't imagine your reaction if you saw your girls like this…_

"Excuse me, Miss Matsuko? You have a match, right?"

* * *

"Oh no….oh no, oh NO!"

"Felicia, I implore you, you must stay calm."

"I'm not the one that's running around panicking!"

"Well what do you expect?! _Our lord is missing!"_

Unable to catch Hans on horseback, Jakob and Felicia were forced back to survey the canyon, only to find that Corrin was gone. All of the Hoshidan guards were knocked out.

"And Gunter…." Felicia bit her lip hard. "Hans just killed him….!"

"This is utterly dreadful, Felicia," Jakob didn't look so well either. "As servants to the prince, we've failed in our responsibility to protect him! We must find him!"

"But we don't know where he is! M-Maybe….." Felicia gasped. "Did he fall down?!"

"Calm yourself, woman! He….had to have been captured by some guards. We must enter Hoshido and find him!"

"WHAT?! But how can we…..ohhhh….."

"Felicia, do not start crying! I will leave this bridge and let you whimper all alone!"

"But….." the ice maid covered her face. "We were only doing our job, and then Hans….Flora would kill me if she knew I lost Corrin!"

"…"

"See? You know it, too!"

"No! Look at that patch of ice." Jakob turned Felicia around. "It's summertime, correct? Why would there be a patch of ice on a piece of land?"

"Umm…let me see…."

Felicia carefully stepped over to the patch, and put her hand on the surface. Within seconds, her face was devoid of any color.

"What?! What's wrong?"

"S-Sister was here! This is _he_ r ice….why would she…..?"

Jakob narrowed his eyes. "We must search Hoshido, Felicia. We CANNOT return home until our prince is safe. And I'll fight off the entire Hoshidan army if they try to stop me!"

"..."

"Felicia, we're in this together. Do you understand? It's what Gunter would want!"

"…yeah…..let's go before they wake up…." Flora's twin was more depressed than ever now, but she knew what had to be done. The two ran across the bridge, past the fort…and Jakob looked into the abyss.

 _Damn you, you old fool. Damn you! Why did you have to die like that…..you bastard!_

When they were gone, the faint sounds of cavalry riding were echoing across the area…

* * *

 ** _Awaken….Corrin…._**

The last thing the dragon prince remembered, he was falling into a dark void, but now…where was he? His mind was in a haze. He kept hearing a voice, but….it was faint and unfamiliar.

 ** _Awaken….._**

Ugn….

In the haze, more voices were popping into his brain. Some of these…were familiar. In fact, some of them were from his previous dream.

 _"Okay, Corrin! Let's play hide and seek! You hide, I'll count! Let's do it outside the castle, 'else Yukimura would get mad!"_

 _Who…_

 _"Hey! That's MY cake! But…I guess you if you really want it…."_

 _These voices again…._

 _"Ride on my back, Corrin. Father wants us to go on a mission. If you get hungry, I'll give you a snack."_

 _Why….do I keep….hearing them…..?_

 _"Coree! Up, up!"_

 _A…baby….?_

 _"Ohhh! Father, he's so cute! Come here, you little ADORABLE boy!"_

 _That sounds like…Camilla…._

 _"Take a look at this, little prince. It's a book that has the history of the Nohrian royal family. Consider it an early birthday present."_

 _X-Xander…?_

 _"Checkmate! I win again, brother. I thought you said you were practicing this!"_

 _Leo…._

 _"Corrin, Corrin, Corrin! Look what I got from the castle! It's a cinnamon roll! Smells good, doesn't it? I want you to have the first bite, big brother!"_

 _And Elise….._

 ** _Awaken….Corrin….._**

XXXXXX

"Awaken….my son….."

The prince's vision was beginning to clear up, and when it did, he noticed he was a) not splattered on the ground and b) lying in a futon.

"Wha…..?"

"Sssh…..don't speak, Corrin…."

"How do…..how do you know my name?" he asked, eyes widening. A black-haired woman was sitting in front of him, and she looked extremely content.

"Oh…..dear me, you don't remember me….do you?"

"I'm….sorry, I don't. The last thing I do remember….I was falling."

Mikoto felt his forehead. "You're not sick. And you don't seem to be under any spell. Ohh….I'm so glad I found you, Corrin!" She reached down and hugged him tightly.

"Wait….why are you….?"

"Corrin…do you want to know who I am?"

"Er….it'd be nice?"

"I am the Queen of Hoshido."

 _Oh no! The b-border guards! They caught me…this is a trap!_

"And I am your mother."

Corrin's eyes were ready to pop. "You're my **WHAT?!"**

XXXXX

"How the hell did he just appear like that?!"

Outside the room, the Hoshidan siblings were waiting by the door, wanting to see their brother. But Anna – pacing the floor while Azura watched – wasn't so convinced.

"I don't know, Anna. But….how did you find Shura?"

The merchant shrugged. "I paid off a debt for him, and he helped us break into the castle to save Reina. Listen, Azura, I know Ryoma and the others are probably so happy, but things are bad. Like, really bad."

"I'm listening…."

Anna moved her away so no one could hear. "I told the whole Nohrian capital about your little secret area."

"You what?!"

"No, it's okay! If you say "Vanilla", the curse doesn't work! Lord Izana knows too, and so does Mozu!"

Azura looked to the door. "But….A-Anna-"

"Those invisible guys are total pushovers now! I bet Ryoma can take down 100 of them at once! Why don't we just tell the others about it?"

"I….."

"Hun, what's wrong?"

"Anna…." Azura swallowed hard. "You didn't try to enter….it, did you?"

"That's the thing! We need you as the guide! So what do you say?"

The Vallite princess shook her head. "Don't you see? Those…soldiers know who I am. The last thing I want is to endanger their lives because of that fact."

Anna sighed. "Azura, that's sweet, but they found _me!"_

"W-What?!"

"We were on a boat to Dia, right? They showed up in the middle of the night to attack us, and lucky for us, we had Reina to kill most of them! And THEN they followed us into some kind of time portal-"

"Time…what?"

"Complicated world travel stuff, honey. The point is, I don't think they're gonna just hang around in their home anymore. But I don't get it! Why chase _me?"_

Azura's eyes widened, as she realized the reason. "You took Va… _nilla_ crystals to sell to market." She released an exhale: the curse was avoided.

"Yeah….?" Anna blinked. "Oh crap! They really like their stuff, huh? I wonder if the jeweler still has them?"

"A-Anna, if they're still in the country, that means…..it's only a matter of time before…."

This was bad, indeed. The Vallite soldiers were hollow shells of actual people, and they targeted whoever without a hint of humanity. Any exposure to the "real" world would only end in disaster. From the shared pained looks on their faces, Anna and Azura both knew this.

"Guys, come in!" Hinoka called out, smiling. "Mother is letting us see him!"

* * *

"What are you gonna do, Miss Flora?"

Washed and refreshed, Flora had left the village with Mozu en route to the capital. Anyone familiar with her would be slightly taken aback by her attire – she still had her signature twin tails, but now that she was sporting burn marks on her face and a dark blue kimono, it was like she was a brand new person.

"I suppose I'll have to follow Anna and the others until Hoshido can fight back. It's best if I…stay away from Nohr for a long time…."

"Why are you so down?"

Flora sighed. "Mozu, I've mentioned my sister, right? Felicia worked in the fortress with me."

"Oh….she doesn't know you left, huh?"

"She does but…..gods, I hope no one told her the truth. If she knew her twin sister tried to kill the king and got imprisoned, she'd be devastated. And then there's Jakob…."

Mozu smiled. "Was he a man you fancied?"

"Y-Yes." Flora turned beet red. "But….before I left, I realized something. Both of them were happy serving Lord Corrin, even though Garon has his iron fist. They were that loyal to him. Even losing our home didn't bother Felicia…..she seriously wanted to serve."

"You…..want your people free, right?"

"Yes."

The two crossed the old wooden bridge.

"But it's funny. Lord Corrin…..when I first became a maid, I….h-hated it. I hated every second wearing the outfit, because it was a symbol of what Garon had done. But serving the prince….wasn't so bad. Not at all. He was so grateful, and kind. He was just as much of a victim as I was."

Mozu nodded, wanting her to continue.

"Lord Corrin deserves to be happy. He's spent years locked in a fortress. If Felicia and Jakob can give him that happiness….I'll be pleased."

"I'm sure they're taking good care of him!"

* * *

They were, if they were together. But the maid and butler had NO idea on where to go and where Corrin would be. Felicia and Jakob were just running hastily through the fields.

"Where are we going?!"

"I don't know! But Lord Corrin must be somewhere in this country! Perhaps we should split up!"

Felicia's jaw dropped. "We're not doing that! I'll get lost without you!" She soon realized the meaning of the statement and blushed. "I mean…"

"I'm just as lost as you, woman! Now listen!" Jakob pointed to a fork in the road. "We can split here. I'll take the right path, and you can take the left."

"….do I have to?"

"For heaven's….Felicia, do you not understand?! We can cover more ground!"

"But what happens when one of us finds Lord Corrin? The other one will be alone!"

"Pfft! You see, as his loyal servants, once he's confirmed to be safe…the other one will know immediately, as if it's a homing beacon. Simple logistics," Jakob answered, pleased with his logic.

Then he opened his eyes.

"Um…"

"What?" Felicia turned around and gasped. "Uh oh…."

An entire squad of spear fighters had surrounded the two, all of them raising their weapons to attack. Soon their leader, a man with light-colored hair, a green tunic, and black hat, stepped to in front of the servants.

"You two look a little lost. Don't suppose you come from the other side of the border, hm?"

"N-No! We're just….dressing up as those dirty Nohrians! Because we're uh….into roleplaying!"

Jakob sighed. "Shut up, Felicia. Well! Could we get a name before you arrest us, good sir?"

The general stared at the two, looking as uninterested as ever. "Name's Haitaka. Want to see my troops' rally?"

"Um….n-no thanks? Could you let us go, Mr. Haitaka? We'll leave immediately!" Felicia exclaimed. "Wait…Jakob! Put that knife down!"

XXXXX

Five seconds later, the butler was pinned by three of the spear fighters and Haitaka's boot.

"D-Damn you! Release me, you scum! I'll gladly fight all of you bare-handed if it means getting my lord back!"

"Because we're still into roleplaying!" Felicia desperately cried out as two fighters held her arms, and from the look on Haitaka's face….

"You know, he's right. That lie isn't very good."

 _"Waaah!"_

 _…_ it wasn't going to work. At all.

* * *

"All of you….are my siblings?"

Each one of Sumeragi's children were examining their lost sibling with different reactions: Hinoka was nearly about to cry in happiness, Ryoma looked aloof but pleased, Sakura could barely look him in the eye (but when she did, she blushed and couldn't stop smiling), and Takumi…seemed to be a little on guard.

"Yes, Corrin, don't you remember?" Mikoto asked again. "Ryoma is the oldest, and Sakura is the youngest. Over a decade ago you used to live in these halls."

The amnesiac clutched his head. "I'm sorry, but….I can't say I remember. I've been hearing voices, and some of them…kinda sound like you guys, but…."

Hinoka hugged her brother. "Ssh, it's okay. Nohr probably sealed your memories away, brother."

"Brother….?" Corrin looked the siblings over, with Ryoma and Takumi starting to gain some frowns. "You guys seem so different compared to the family I know…"

"Ohh Corrin!" Sakura joined the hug. "I'm just g-glad I got to meet you!"

"Sakura, right? You're kinda like Elise."

"What? But you said-"

"I know, I know! You guys are…definitely different from my siblings, but in a way….you feel the same."

Takumi scoffed. "Brother, you're still groggy from the trip. We're nothing like those Nohrians. They kidnapped you!"

"You did the same to me…."

Heads turned at Azura, who had entered. Her face was calm as she approached Corrin, but her golden eyes looked pitifully at the prisoner prince.

Hinoka objected with: "B-But that was only to get Corrin back! And we love you Azura! It's NOT the same thing!"

Sakura covered her mouth. _But….isn't it? That m-man, Shura….took Azura from her home….oh gods!_

"Hinoka's right, Corrin. Did the king treat you fairly?" Ryoma asked.

"Father you mean? Well…..uggh, none of this makes any sense! I was just at the border, and I'm pretty sure I slipped into a hole! And my swor…d?!" Corrin had looked down, only to see that his sword…looked like a normal sword. _What the…?!_

"His mind must be worse than I thought," Mikoto feared. "Perhaps we should sit you on my throne, Corrin. It has the power to bring clarity to the mind."

But the suggestion wasn't the most tactful. "So even as your _son,_ you don't trust me? I'm more confused than any of you are!"

"No! Corrin, please, it has nothing to do with trust!"

The prince stood up, pushing Hinoka away. "I d-don't want to be rude to you guys, but I'm sorry, I don't understand how you can be my real family. None of you look like me!"

Ryoma stared him down. "So your Nohrian family looks more like you, then?"

"….." Corrin glanced down at his armor, and his reflection in the tiled floor showed his almost white hair, red eyes, and pointed ears. "But….none of them ever mentioned you…."

"Why would they?" Takumi stood up as well. "Corrin, your father murdered _our_ father in cold blood and stole you! Do you really think _we're_ the bad guys?"

Sakura and Azura watched the indecisiveness on his face, and Mikoto was praying he would come around. From the door, Anna was peeking in at her hero.

"You….you could all be lying to me. I….want to go home, please. I've done nothing wrong."

The queen gently took his arm. "You _are_ home. Please…..just relax. Maybe we're all overwhelming you with information, but I swear…on my dead husband's grave….that _I am your mother,_ Corrin. Did you have one of those in Nohr?"

"….."

"Corrin?"

The answer was a flat no. Garon was his "father", but he didn't have a fraction of Mikoto's warmth, and even if the Hoshidans were deceiving him, he still didn't have a "mother" back home. Camilla was arguably the closest thing, but a sister could only do so much.

And why was his mind hearing all eight of them?

"I….didn't. But...I'm sorry, I can't just stick to what you're telling me….right now. I need some air."

"I understand. Why don't we head to the square and look around? That's where Orochi found you. Perhaps one of your allies miscast a spell and sent you here?"

 _What? Something's DEFINITELY not right! Their story is one thing, but I was clearly at the border, I remember it! Felicia, Jakob, and….Gunter….and my sword! It didn't look like this! Dear gods, I hope this is just a crazy dream…_

"Come, brother." Hinoka jolted him out of his thoughts with a beckoning gesture. "We'll show you your homeland."

"Hinoka…."

"Don't worry, we'll stand by your side until this comes clearer," Ryoma said. "We mean no ill will, Corrin. We're family."

"Ryoma…."

"You just need to see the truth. Easy." Takumi smiled.

"Takumi…."

"W-We just want to help you!" Sakura cried out. "I don't care if you never trust us, you're still my brother!"

"S-Sakura…."

Corrin looked to Azura.

"Yes?"

"Er….are you my sister as well, Azura?"

The singer held out a hand. "You and I share the same fate, Corrin. Whatever that makes us, I'd like to know you all the same. Is that alright?"

Corrin hesitated, but he nodded and took the offer.

* * *

Across the continent, four people had made their way to the base of Mt. Garou, the home of the wolfskins in Nohr. Surprisingly, Kaden was the one that led the pack (he got fed up with Keaton going in circles).

"This is…." Layla gulped. She managed to escape her country's borders, and with some coercion, managed to get her mother and a few things going as well. Said mother was on Keaton's back, who didn't look very pleased with the arrangement.

 **"Yeah, Mt. Garou. There's no way any soldiers should find you guys."**

Kaden helped Layla's mother – a middle-aged ash-haired woman with a cane – lay down on some grass. "You doing okay, Ms. Layla's mom?"

"Oh Mother, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"

"Layla….don't be so sad. The king and queen arrested you without any evidence, and there's no telling what they would do…." she stopped to cough. "…if they got to me without you. Your new friends seem to be good people."

"So what do we do now?" Keaton asked, turning back to his human form. "You guys won't do so well in the mountains."

"We have to find Zola!" Layla exclaimed, now angry. "He collaborated with this Anna and ruined my good name! Mother and I can't go back to Nestra until it's all settled!"

"What?" Kaden frowned. "Hunting for a Nohrian sorcerer seems….I dunno, dangerous. How will we find him?"

Keaton thought for a minute, then smirked. "I think I know who can help us. I met her in the woods near Tirando!"

"Tirando?!" Layla looked at her ill mother. "But that's so far…."

"We can stay here for a while and rest, then Keaton can carry her again!"

"Just my luck…." The wolfskin muttered. "Kaden, you'd better stand guard while I hunt for some food. I have lots of friends in this area, but some of them aren't too keen on kitsunes."

"Whaaaat?! That's crazy! We're exactly alike! We have fuzzy ears and tails-"

"Yeah."

"-we have good senses of smell…"

"Yeah!"

"And we're more clean and attractive, but other than that, peas in a pod!"

"Yeah! ….hey! We're PROUD to be dirty, you know!"

"Please calm down…." Layla clasped her hands together. "Keaton, could you also fetch some water for us? I promise I'll cook the meat."

"Okay, okay….just stay here!" Keaton jumped down the ledge and disappeared into the trees. Kaden, meanwhile, transformed and plopped down next to Layla's mother.

"What's this, child?"

 **"You can relax by petting me! This is a crazy adventure for a woman like you, but I'll do my best to make sure you're well! Since your daughter is so nice…"**

"Ohh…" Layla's mother smiled. "T-Thank you, Kaden."

"Kaden…..I don't understand. I only saved you from a bear trap, and you're doing so much to help me. There's no way I can repay you."

 **"Aww don't be like that Layla, I always help those who help me! I've still gotta help Keaton and Kaze when this is over, but as future chief of the Kitsune Hamlet, it's my job to be a pal!"**

The dancer blushed. "I'm so lucky to have you by my side. Can….can I sing you a song?"

 **"Oooh! Sure thing! But don't blast those pipes! We gotta be secret, remember?"**

Layla smiled and nodded, and began her melody. It was the same song she wanted to sing for the Nohrian king, but now seemed like a better time than any.

And with someone she was starting to fall for, at that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iago had returned to his king, who wassitting in his throne as usual. But now….he had called the tactician in for a specific reason.

"Sir, the troops have made their march….you're certain this plan will succeed?"

 ** _Hahahaha…..I'll know exactly when Mikoto takes her last breath…._**

"Yes, Iago. How fares the….other plan?"

Iago smirked. "I've deployed our new hire en route to this Scarlet's locale. Let's see how well he handles with threats on our own soil."

"I am pleased, Iago. Clearly your loyalty is to me and the great land of Nohr. I think….it is time I give you something more."

 _More….?_ "With all due respect, sire, you gave Zola something more as well. I refuse to be put in the same umbrella as him. I'd rather continue my duties as expected of me."

Garon chuckled evilly. "This is no hat, my dear tactician. I want Nohr to succeed. I want Nohr to conquer. I want Hoshido to bow their heads in fear and surrender all they have to my land. We must destroy our enemies! Anna, Flora, Lilith, Izana….and many more!"

"Interesting…..well! What did you have in mind?"

"Something…magnificent. Power….you could only dream of."

Iago looked curious but he was also cautious. "The same honor you offered Gunter years ago? Are you sure?"

 ** _Hahahahaha….yes, yes! He's exactly who Lord Anankos wants me to keep by my side!_**

"Something….more. Come closer."

The tactician obeyed, stopping only a few steps away from his king. "Yes?"

"Iago….your goal is to be at the very top, right? Allow me to show you….."

The room suddenly went dark, with the door sealing up. Iago looked a tad uneasy, but his uncertainty faded to intrigue when Hydra's hands omitted a watery like aura.

 **"The power that will subjugate this realm!"**

* * *

Back in Hoshido, Corrin suddenly had a shiver down his spine, but he didn't know why. He also didn't know why so many people were staring at him, but he had a hunch it was connected to him apparently being the queen's lost son.

"Corrin, try these! They're rice bean cakes…" Sakura held out a pastry. "Y-You didn't have these in Nohr, right?"

The prince took the prize and he definitely tried it, but the taste was lost on him. He kept thinking about what was going on….what happened to Felicia and Jakob? Did anyone catch Hans? Gunter was dead, and the mission assigned to him had gone horribly wrong.

"Brother, do you see that statue?" Hinoka pointed to a silver statue of the deceased king. "That's Sumeragi, our father."

 _What? He doesn't look anything like me either…._

"Oh, Corrin, he loved you so much!" Mikoto exclaimed. "He wanted you to grow up big and strong. Come along this way, and I'll introduce you to the people!"

"What? A-Are you sure that's needed?"

"Lighten up, prince!" Anna exclaimed, appearing next to him. "You just need to relax and take in the scenery!"

"W-Who are you again?"

"No one." Takumi shot a glare at the merchant, but Anna didn't take the hint.

"My name's Anna, Lord Corrin! I was actually looking for you, since well….hehehe, I'm a big fan!"

Corrin laughed nervously. "But you just met me…?"

"Anna, please." Azura gently pushed her to the side. "Corrin, it's alright if you're still nervous around us. I was the same way when I first came here."

"But….Azura, I don't think anyone's ever mentioned you before. Were you Fa….King Garo….err, actually a princess of Nohr?"

"…..yes, I was."

"But….don't you want to go back?"

The question had mixed results. Mikoto gave a smile (trying to focus on the positives), while Takumi's mood was getting more sour. Ryoma didn't look so pleased either, and Sakura was very uncomfortable. Hinoka waited for Azura's answer.

"….."

"N-Not that you guys aren't nice, but…..uggh, my head. Could we maybe go back to the castle?"

Mikoto giggled. "Corrin, I just want you to get to know Hoshido a little bit more. See? Everyone's waiting for me to speak."

"Um….."

Azura glanced at Anna. "He's really your hero?"

Anna glanced back. "He's him, all right. This is great! Nothing can ruin this!"

* * *

Only a stone's throw from the capital, Reina had excused herself to head over to her family's estate, with Yuugiri resting in Shirasagi's stables. She stepped to the front door and knocked.

"Hello?"

"Yes, it's Reina."

The servant who opened the door gasped. "L-Lady Reina….milord and milady kicked you out, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. I….just want to speak to them for a minute, if that's alright?"

"…wait here."

A few moments later, Reina's mother stepped into few, and her pink eyes went wide at the sight of her daughter. She shared the rider's blue hair, but it was graying and was cut short.

"Reina…."

"Mother…."

"…..why are you here?"

"I….just wanted to talk. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"…you kept the apron I gave you?" her mother opened the door ever so wider. "…..why?"

Reina chuckled. "Because I want to think of you two when I do my duties."

"….."

"…"

"…"

"Mother, what happened to Father?"

"Ah….Ryushi is ill these days, Reina. Sometimes he can barely get out of bed."

"Well, I'm sure an appearance from his only daughter might rectify that."

Her mother sighed. "Reina, don't be coy. The day you left….he was furious. He said he never wanted to see you again."

"Clearly you think differently, mother."

"I'm just answering the door for a knocker, daughter. If there's nothing else you want to say….you may leave."

Reina, the fearless kinishi knight that was almost killed and captured as a prisoner, had been bested in combat once again. Gunter wanted her to think about her life, her queen, and while never mentioned…her parents fit the agenda. It had been 20 years since she saw them last. It was time to do something about that.

"I do have something to say, mother. Then I will gladly head back to my queen and the Hoshidan army."

"What is it?"

She put her arms around the other woman and leaned down into her shoulder.

"I never stopped loving the both of you…even if you think I'm a failure."

"Reina…."

"I promise, I will fight to win, but I will also fight to protect not only Lady Mikoto, Hoshido….and the both of you. I will make sure our enemies know it. I will make sure the world knows it."

"…"

"I will always protect you, mother. You and father. I love you both, with all my heart."

Her mother didn't respond, but a set of arms wrapping around Reina and the sudden wetness on the latter's top showed that she more than appreciated the vow.

* * *

Back at the capital's square, Corrin could only watch with fascination as Mikoto spoke to her audience. Many were thrilled to see her so happy, and Yukimura and Orochi were especially enthralled with her voice.

For the prince, he had never seen Garon speak to a crowd. Something told him the reception wouldn't be the same.

 _That's my hero!_ Anna happily thought. _The queen's safe, Azura knows about our problem…soon as I meet up with Mozu and Flora, we can do something about it!_

She scanned the square, and noticed Shura lurking. He looked uninterested in Mikoto's words, instead looking to Azura.

 _Ohh….that's right….I also promised we were going to take down Kotaro. But one thing at a time, Anna! Can't get away from the quest, right?_

She caught the retainers of the royal siblings listening as well.

 _I may have lost my gold, but y'know, it's not so bad. An Anna always has great luck! The business can wait._

Her eyes shifted a third time…and suddenly, she caught a glimpse of purple flames.

 _Uh oh. Uh OH! More of those Vanilla creeps? I'd better get my lobster samurai ready!_

But a lone figure – it was hard for Anna to see through the crowd – seemed to have appeared, clad in a dark blue cloak that blocked his or her face. The figure outstretched his hand, just as a few people were starting to notice.

 _Huh?_

"Huh?" Corrin looked down, only to see his sword get yanked away….but much to his shock, it was the Ganglari!

 _What?! But….when did…..how did…._

Mikoto turned her head just as the figure slammed the unholy sword, from the land of Valla, into the ground. The eye glowed with a dark energy as two things happened at once.

One, the sword split into thousands of pieces, all sharp.

 ** _Defend your child….Queen of Hoshido!_**

Two, a mighty sphere of energy erupted, lifting everyone in the crowd up with a thunderous force as the nearby buildings collapsed….and one shard headed towards Corrin's face.

 _"Corrin!"_

Mikoto's vision had become reality; without a second thought, she put herself in the path of the blade's pieces, impaling herself with a loud and pained scream.

"M-Mother….?" Corrin found himself saying, as the queen collapsed into his arms. Time was slowing to a crawl, and all of the siblings were stunned beyond belief.

"You're not hurt….right? Tell me….you're okay…." Mikoto trailed off, and smiled one last time when she saw that he was fine. Her blood was dripping onto his clothes. "Thank….goodness…."

The world was frozen: the fires, the injured and/or dead people, the unknown figure...Corrin's mind could barely comprehend it all. And he wasn't the only one.

 _She…..!_ Anna covered her mouth, horrified. In the brief second, her mind suddenly was remembered of her own mother's fate:

XXXXXX

 _All of the Annas, all sporting the same red eyes and ponytail, were gathered around the head Anna, their mother of decades and decades._

 _"Mama…."_

 _She had taught them well, she hoped. But she didn't have any more strength, and the one who cursed her warned her of her eventual fate._

 _"Hehehe….don't cry, girls. We've had…some good times together…."_

 _She laid in the pool that spawned them, now discolored with her essence, and pale as white skin to match. She flashed a tired smile to her oldest._

 _"Apothoesis….you're in charge, okay?"_

 _"M-Mother…"_

 _"Remember….what you girls have to do, okay? I'm sorry….I'm sorry I had trouble telling you all apart. Sometimes I forgot some of your nicknames."_

 _The head Anna looked to her youngest; Ace was clutching a doll and holding onto Stripes as hard as she could._

 _"Mama….why do you have to go….?"_

 _"Because, my beautiful girls. I…..was a fool. A fool whose only good fortune in life….was having all of you. I wish we could've had more time."_

 _The color faded from the head Anna's hair, and she smiled again. But more of her essence was dissolving into the pool, and she herself was fading._

 _"I wish….we could've been a family….forever…."_

 _Ace, being the baby of the family, found herself to be crying the hardest. She hated the fact that her mother was dying. She hated the fact that she had so many things to ask of her._

 _She hated the fact that all of her sisters were powerless to stop it._

 _Why?_

 _Why did it come to this?_

XXXXXX

"MOTHER!" came the cry of four different voices. Corrin, still frozen, was sure he had thrown up at the sight of the dead queen.

She…..she gave her life…..to save me…..

Ryoma was the first to spot the hooded figure, and withdrew Raijinto with a snarl. "You there! DON'T MOVE!"

 _I….barely knew her….and she still….gave her life…._

The capital was in chaos, and Azura felt her heart race quicken – the hooded figure was not the only Vallite soldier to appear.

 _W-Why….did she do it? Why did she...?!_

"Hehehehe…." said figure had even drawn a blade in the frenzy of people screaming. A Kodachi, to be accurate.

 _My mother…!_

"Stay right there," Ryoma's tears were sad but angry, and he would have his revenge. "And I'll cut you in half!"

 _MY MOTHER…..!_

It was all too much for Corrin. He clutched his head, and with a pained scream, followed by a mighty roar, began his first transformation.

 **"GURAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

* * *

Mozu and Flora both stopped in their tracks, the burning capital in their sight.

"What the….?!"

"What was that?!"

* * *

Reina, also heading to the capital, quickened her pace when she heard the inhuman roar.

 _Lady Mikoto…!_

* * *

Also heading there was Haitaka's squad.

"What was that, General?!"

"Hmm….we'd better hurry. Make sure those Nohrians are chained up good, men."

Felicia and Jakob were tied upside down to a carried pole in the same vein Anna, Mozu, Reina, and Izana were with the Mokushuijins.

"This…..has been a _very_ bad day, Felicia."

"J-Jakob, are we going to die?"

"Maybe," Haitaka commented offhandedly.

 _"Waaaaah!"_

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: I really hope I've done a good job of avoiding the Hoshidan bias the game has, and this chapter in particular was tough. Even if he knew Mikoto or not, having a stranger jump in your path and sacrifice themselves so you would live...is very traumatic. But I'm also going to scrap the ways the game tips the balance in Hoshido's favor, so no sudden remembering of what Garon/Hydra did to Sumeragi.**

 **Next Time - #BlameAzura, #BlameAnna, #BlameTakumi, or #BlameGaron?**


	26. Conspiracy Theory

**Author's note: Sorry this took long, school is rough. Gotta still pass my classes eh? Whenever it seems like I've been a ghost, check my profile. I usually update if it's a little fishy.**

* * *

 **Review Time:**

 **P.T Piranha - the story of the Anna matriarch was something I planned out since like, chapter 6. Only the Rainbow Sage shall reveal the truth...**

 **Red Server - agreed, and the Flora idea sounds pretty cool! Might use that one.**

 **Sugouxxx - all in good fun, even if there's truth in those phrases. :P**

 **Random guy - I plan to highlight more of Corrin's dragon-ness since...well this is Fire Emblem. If a dragon's not important somewhere, you're doing it wrong. And I think I've found a way to fix my pairing problem, but if you're curious...it's actually Hana. I'd like to go Rev, but her Keaton support is weak imo, and I've already build up something potentially? with Nyx or Layla. I'm gonna poll the situation once my current poll ends, but hey, story before the pairings. :p**

 **Guest - Actually Anna's sisters fixed the orb back in chapter...20 I think? And it's in the Outrealms, only the Annas can see. :P Could be some involvement if we use Tiki and Stripes in some combination? (you'll see below in one scene)**

 **King Wykkyd57 - if only I could see the twitch stream where the meme all begin.**

 **OkayDokey33 - Yep, Azura being silent is what causes some of the headaches. And thanks for feedback! Trying to be fair to both sides.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26 – Conspiracy Theory**

Deep under the crevices of the Bottomless Canyon, Gunter laid sprawled on a cold stone ground, his body surprisingly not broken by the plunge into the canyon.

 _Ugn…..my head…._

For he had entered the same realm Anna and Azura visited many days earlier.

 _How…am I still alive….?_

Groggily, Gunter picked himself, wincing when one of his bones gave an unpleasant snapping sound, the price of getting older. His horse was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

No response. There seemed to be a ray of light from up above, but for the most part, the knight was in an unknown cave with no signs of life.

"Damn…..what's even going on? Where am I?!"

He located his lance and picked up, unafraid of the darkness surrounding him. After all, he was a knight that had served the Nohrian army for decades. He stepped forward.

It didn't take too long before he sensed someone…no, some _thing_ , was behind him.

"…"

Gunter tightened the grip on said lance. He wasn't about to make any sudden movements, not until the moment was right. He waited….and waited….and finally, he turned and swung his weapon.

"…!"

Only to hit air.

"What….?"

But before he could really ponder the situation, his body was swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

Mozu's heart was beating like crazy when she and Flora reached the interior of the capital. Why was everyone in a panic? Why were buildings on fire? And why was there a rampaging draconian beast in the center?!

"What's going on?!" Flora exclaimed. "Mozu, this place looks like a warzone!"

"Oh no….."

"What? What do you see?"

Her reflexes heightened, Mozu immediately pushed the former maid and herself to the ground, missing the stream of thunder fired from an enemy she encountered twice before: the invisible Vallite soldiers.

 _"We need to be careful!"_

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Anna was still reeling from the fact that Mikoto had been killed so easily and suddenly, although a shake from Azura jolted her back to reality.

"Anna, look around us! They're attacking Hoshido! And Corrin…!"

"Wait, is that Ryoma with that guy over there?!"

The crown prince was locked in what was the most intense sword duel of his life with the mysterious hooded figure. Ryoma knew people were running, terrified, and he knew his siblings were in danger, but every piece of his soul told him to destroy the real monster before him.

 _I have to kill him! I have to avenge Mother! I I WILL NOT FAIL!_

The figure seemed too fast for Ryoma to even hit! But how?

"Hehehehe…."

"Stop laughing!" Ryoma grit his teeth and slashed again, only to have Raijinto blocked _. "I swear, I will cut you down, you murderer!"_

"Ryoma please! You can't communicate with them!" Azura shouted. "These invisible warriors….they're out for blood! Talking to them is pointless!"

"Azura look out!"

Anna quickly pushed the dancer out of the range of debris Corrin's new tail had smacked into the air. Oddly enough, he was managing to fight some Vallites as well – his new power utterly slaughtering them.

XXXXXX

When Reina reached the capital, the first thing she saw were people running for dear life, and the steps of the Vallite soldiers weren't too far. Thinking quickly, she spun her naginata and impaled one of the invisible rogues about to attack a small child.

"Reina!" Kagero appeared on the rooftop. "Make sure Orochi is safe. Yukimura has ordered some of us to protect the civilians!"

 _Orochi?_ "What has happened?"

"Lady Mikoto…." The kunoichi bowed her head and continued on. Reina withdrew her naginata and continued on…but why were some ninja _retreating?_ Weren't all of them supposed to be helping?

Reina spotted Hana (failing) to defeat a Vallite mercenary, so she ran to her aid. Although she looked to the center, and her eyes widened at the dragon rampaging.

XXXXXX

"What the hell is that, General?!"

"It's huge!"

Haitaka's squad, entering the capital as well, were the closest to the rampaging Corrin. Felicia and Jakob had no words (since their mouths were wide open), but Haitaka was never a man to let things fluster him.

"We must subdue it, General Haitaka! Look, it had to have spawned those figures fighting the prince and princess!"

Indeed, Takumi and Hinoka were fighting off the Vallites as well, but both of them could barely focus when their sibling was on a rampage and their mother was _dead._ Sakura was close to both of them, shaking, and very very scared.

"…"

"General Haitaka?"

"….Sorry, it boils my blood to see Lady Sakura in tears. Do what you can, men. Protect the capital!"

His spearmen ran off, leaving the ringleader with his two captives.

"Umm…..does this mean you're going to let us go?"

XXXXXXX

"I am going to make _sure_ he regrets this, Felicia."

Haitaka had tied the both to a flagpole – their knives were broken earlier - before marching off to fight himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rinkah and her onis had returned to the Fire Tribe village – a crag residence very close to the source of their deity – a volcano. As she stepped into the parameter, the others nodded in acknowledgment at her.

"Father…..we're back."

Kumagera was a seasoned warrior with a devil-like mask covering half of face, which was adorned with scars. His frame was stern and intimidating, fitting for the leader of the most hardened of the elemental tribes.

"Rinkah." He looked to the other two, his face telling them they were dismissed. "What have you found in the kingdom of Nohr?"

"A lot. I know who's making those damned Faceless, and I know that the king is purposefully turning the kingdom against Hoshido for war. I'm sorry I don't have his skull by my feet."

"Do not apologize," Kumagera replied. "We will make do what you found, my daughter. Tell me…did you locate Kilma?"

Rinkah looked to her feet. She wanted to complete her duel with Flora but having the entire tribe find her didn't seem very satisfying. Still, she was the chief's daughter, and as such:

"I did not. But I found his daughter."

At that, all of the onis turned their attention to Rinkah, with even mothers picking up their children to have them listen in. Kumagera crossed his arms.

"You have?"

"Yes. I know you want to fight Kilma, Father. But I think the upcoming war….is more important right now."

"Are you implying we, the Fire Tribe, get involved? All we should focus on is finding the sorcerer behind the Faceless and ending him. That is your mission, Rinkah. For now…you may rest."

Kumagura turned to leave, but:

"I don't _want_ to stay out of it. I want to fight with Hoshido."

All of the onis gasped, and the chief turned around, his expression darkening.

"I let you go off with Hoshido's ninja for our benefit and because I knew I could trust you and your strength."

"Yes."

"And you wish to entangle the fates of our village?"

"I'm not saying we all fight. In fact, I'll do it alone if I have to. I was a _prisoner,_ Father," Rinkah winced at the memory – she could feel her pride eroding by the second – "And I've seen too much to be a simple bystander."

"…."

"That's my decision. If you don't like it-"

Kumagera simply stared at her. "If you want to stick by your decision…..as your father, I will not stop you. As your chief….I am condemning this."

"Understood."

"You may only return to the village if you do two things for your fellow onis, my daughter."

"Yes?"

"Head to the Wind Tribe and give Fuga a letter on my behalf. As for the second task…."

Rinkah gulped. The only thing she feared was the (fittingly fiery) wrath of the Fire Tribe chief, as any oni could vouch for. Kumagera's voice was firm, but clear as he relied the second task:

"Bring Kilma's daughter to me."

* * *

Shura was not in a good spot right now. This attack seemed all too familiar to the Mokushujin slaughter of Kouga, but at least there was less "death" going on. He kept his focus, sniping at every Vallite soldier he could see.

"Mr. Shura!" Mozu and Flora ran over to him, both panting – the former had her naginata out while the latter had a spare knife from her old costume. "How are you holding up? D-Did you find Anna?"

"She's with Azura." Shura took aim and shot at a mage. "See, over there? Tell me you guys saw the dragon!"

 **GURAAAAAAAA!**

Flora looked around; Ryoma was still battling the figure, but now the crown prince was fighting a losing battle. The Vallites seemed to be thinning out, but the dragon….

"How do we stop it?!"

XXXXXXX

"How do we stop it?!" Yukimura cried out, commanding his puppet mount. "Lord Corrin! You must listen to reason!"

The dragon continued to thrash, unable to be swayed by words Ryoma and his siblings were still distracted, and it didn't seem that Haitaka's men were having success. Until….

"L-Lady Azura?! Stay back!"

"Azura, are you sure this is gonna…." Anna eyed her dragon hero anxiously.

"Stand down, all of you! Do not fight it!" Azura commanded. She cleared her throat and fingered the amulet around her neck. And when she began to sing….a watery aura surrounded her and Corrin, catching the beast's attention.

"Lady Azura, this is madness! You're going to get yourself killed!"

A stray arrow knocked Yukimura's glasses off his head (from secretly Shura feeling spiteful)

 _"~You are the ocean's grey waves~"_

For Anna, this was the first time she had heard the songstress in full, and it sounded even better than her sneak peek back in the Izumo woods. Everyone around the beast stopped fighting (except Ryoma and his opponent)

Until…

"AH!"

"AZURA!"

Corrin had clutched the songstress's neck with his hoof?, alarming Hinoka and Takumi. Sakura herself was crying, clutching to her sister's arm.

"C-Corrin...first our mother, and now…." Hinoka grit her teeth in a mix of sadness and rage, her own eyes watering. "Who is causing this….?"

Takumi, also sporting wet eyes, pointed his bow at the monstrous Corrin. No one dared to move, since they didn't want to risk Azura's life.

"Nohr did this, sister. Nohr always does this….!"

Sakura sniffled. "Corrin….!"

Azura gripped Corrin's limb, trying to stay calm (but also very desperate). "Please, Corrin….if you're going to kill me….please."

The dragon stared down at the Vallite princess, where in fact it had no visible eyes….adding to the unsettling nature of it all.

"Do it…as _yourself."_

XXXXX

Reina, still focused onto the beast, stepped past Yukimura to find a sight that nearly shattered her heart in two.

"…Orochi….?"

The diviner hadn't looked up for anything this entire time. Her face was blocked from sight, clutching the fallen body of what Reina knew….was Mikoto.

"Milady…."

Numb, Reina approached her partner. In the background, Saizo, Kaze, and others were fighting off the reminder of the invisible soldiers, but she didn't care. And now she didn't care a dragon was attacking.

Because her queen had fallen.

"….!" She definitely saw the pool of blood now coating her boots.

"Hahahaha…..r-rest, my queen….you're just tired…." Orochi turned her head, eyes twitching uncontrollably as if she was on the verge of a breakdown. "R-Reina! L-Look! I'm keeping Lady M-Mikoto safe….!"

Reina didn't see the dragon slowly release Azura, still focused on Orochi and Mikoto.

"…..Orochi."

"Y-Yeah? Boy….we're going to have to wash her outfit….there's s-so much…..bl…blo…."

"Orochi." Reina crouched and put a hand on the diviner's shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't come in time. She's…..not of this world anymore."

"Blo….bloo…"

The truth was too much for Orochi to bare. She fainted into Reina's arms. Reina herself simply stared at Mikoto's dead face….even impaled, she was smiling.

 _Lady Mikoto….I have failed you. Your smile is the last thing I deserve._

* * *

Meanwhile, across the border-

"COMMANDER!"

Scarlet and Crimson looked up from their battle preparations, only to see the bespectacled bow knight (Leonard) run into the room.

"Hey, what's the rush?"

"W-We've got trouble! A group of Nohrian mercenaries led by Zhara have entered the city!"

"What?!" Scarlet's eyes widened. Gazak was known as a dangerous bandit leader, but Zhara's reputation was a lot more known. Those who fought him In battle…usually didn't come back with their major organs. Or y'know, a life.

XXXXX

"Are you the leader of Cheve?"

He had the usual Nohrian mercenary garb, adorned with a headband, stern expression, and a scar running down his face. His sword was a sharp silver, and his shield matched color and style.

"Leader? Who wants to know?" Scarlet asked, casually taking out her axe. Crimson hissed at the man, who was backed up by not only his group – but actual Nohrian _soldiers._

The rebels were surrounded in their home turf.

"You match the description that Iago guy gave me. Blonde hair….freckles…red armor…" Zhara drew his sword. "So I'll ask again. Are you the leader of the Cheve rebellion?"

 _Damn….either Iago's got some spies around, or Rinkah and Kaze REALLY got in a bad spot in Windmire. But if they're just here for me…._

"It's not nice to pry in a lady's private matters."

"Cute."

Zhara and Scarlet stepped in a circle, staring each other down. The other rebels quietly escorted the civilians back into their homes. They were scared but they would be ready to fight. For Cheve. For Scarlet. For their cause.

"So why are you here, Zhara? You could be turning coin hunting down bandits. Did you know a royal retainer killed Gazak?"

"I don't fight for fame, woman. My company targets whoever the employer pays for."

"You'd target a city just because King Garon told you to? Some _man,_ huh?"

Zhara didn't take the bait. "Our orders are to support the Nohrian army until the war is over. In fact, this would make a nice base to attack Hoshido."

Scarlet sneered. "Where's your pride? Decades ago you were considered the best swordsman in Nohr. My father told me stories about you."

"History is just that. My past means nothing to me, and it definitely should mean nothing to you. I'll give you one chance, Scarlet. If you and your rebels surrender….no one will die."

 _Except us, you lying bastard._

"And if I were to tell you to literally kiss my butt instead?"

"Comedy is not your strong suit, woman."

"You think I'm _kidding?_ " Scarlet turned around, undid her belt and pants, and made a self-satisfied chuckle. "I don't _kid_ about Cheve's independence. So you want the left cheek or right?"

A few of the mercs chuckled, but they stopped when they sensed the killing intent on Zhara's person. But before Zhara could hit Scarlet where the sun don't shine, a flurry of cold air engulfed the city.

"What the….?"

 _No! Kilma, you idiot!_ Scarlet pulled her pants up. "Okay okay, enough play time. How about we fight already?"

Zhara glared at her. "It's summertime, and Cheve is usually a warm city…"

"What, you've never heard of a sudden blizzard?"

"Save the excuses, Miss Scarlet," came a mighty voice. Eventually, all of the members of the Ice Tribe appeared to lend the Chevois rebels support. "There's no need to hide us. We share the same goal."

"It's him! Chief Kilma!" A paladin shouted. "The entire Ice Tribe is hiding in Cheve!"

"So that's your angle, Commander Scarlet? After the recent news of the king's attempted murder…" Zhara shook his head. "Well. Iago did say to capture them if we found you."

Even with the tribe support, Zhara's group still outnumbered the Chevois front. This would only end badly.

"Attempted….." Kilma fell silent. His eldest daughter swore she would assassinate him. She promised she would handle it her own. If it was _attempted_ …..

"Explain yourself, mercenary! Who tried to murder the king?!"

Zhara didn't even blink. "Some woman named Anna….and your daughter, Flora."

 _N-No…..did she….._

"Where is she, Zhara….." Kilma was started to freeze buildings in his growing rage. "What happened to my daughter?!"

"Kilma, stop! He's not going to tell you the truth!"

"Yeah." Zhara held up the head ornament Flora once had. "Actions speak louder than words."

"You…. **bastard."**

Kilma was the first to charge, and his loyal tribalists followed him. Scarlet, unable to stop it, zoomed forward to attack with her rebels. Zhara jumped to attack both, and the entire Nohrian unit closed in.

It would be a bloodbath.

* * *

Back in Hoshido….

"Ha! I did it!" Felicia had finished freezing the rope. "We can break free!"

"Sssh, there's still soldiers afoot!" Jakob released himself and ushered the maid onward. "We must be quiet and see what has happened-

 **WHOOSH**

"Kyaaaah!" Scared, Felicia jumped into Jakob's arms. "There's someone still fighting! ….huh?"

Her eyes spotted….her sister?!

XXXXX

Ryoma skidded to a stop. Still he had been unable to even land a single hit on the figure, but he himself was slightly wounded.

"Who….who are you?!"

"…."

"ANSWER ME!" He shot a few bolts of lightning, but the hooded figure was still too dodgy, as if he was all too familiar with the weapon itself. In the prince's anger, his shots became uncoordinated and even struck a few buildings.

"Ryoma stand strong!" came Hinoka's voice. "I'm going to help you!"

"NO!" The crown prince didn't look at her. "NO ONE is to engage this man! He's far more dangerous than the other soldiers! If you get closer _, he will kill you!"_

"But-"

"I said NO!" Ryoma snapped, turning around. But his rage dissolved slightly when he saw that Corrin had turned back to normal. He was on the ground, clutching his head. He wanted to help but-

"You've gotten stronger. Hopefully we can fight again. Hehehe…."

 _That voice…why does it….._ Ryoma turned back, but the stranger had disappeared. He dropped Raijinto as he ran over to Corrin.

XXXXXX

The capital of Hoshido was in ruin. Most of the flames had been quelled, but many civilians were wounded from the initial attack, with some soldiers also wounded from the Vallite soldiers.

Nearly every building was collapsed.

The dead body of Mikoto was covered up and secured by Haitaka's squad, as Kagero took the unconscious Orochi from Reina's arms.

"Brother….are you alright?" Ryoma asked.

"Ugn….what happened….to me…."

"You unleashed your dragon power, it seems." Yukimura took off his glasses, in a combination of mourning and careful thought. "Both Hoshido and Nohr were founded by dragons, so it makes sense that someone from the royal family would use it."

"But…..the queen…."

Hinoka tensed up. "…..yes. Mother…."

"How…..did…."

"She was attacked by those damn Nohrians!" Takumi shouted, angrily kicking a piece of his father's destroyed statue. "This was obviously planned, Corrin! That sword you had was a trap!"

The crowd began to talk amongst each other, but Anna looked to the lone sword sticking out from the statue's remains: The Yato.

"B-But…." Sakura quickly hugged her brother, glad at least he was still alive. "That can't be…"

Haitaka shook his head. "It makes too much sense, Lady Sakura. The Nohrians moved from Faceless to those….mysterious soldiers. Makes me sick."

"Wait…everyone, please." Azura stepped to the center of the crowd. "Those things weren't from Nohr."

"What?!" Takumi grit his teeth. "Azura, you CAN'T be serious! Who ELSE would attack us?!"

"But they had nothing to suggest they were from Nohr itself."

"Who cares?!" Oboro hissed. "Those things were monsters, just like the Faceless!"

"And Stoneborn," Anna added. She flinched at Azura's glare. "But….y-yeah, Azura's right. Mozu knows what I'm talking about too."

Corrin stood up. "I've never seen those things in my life. I'm sorry, but….they're not from Nohr."

"You believe that?!" Saizo snapped. "You're naïve, Lord Corrin. The kingdom you hail has created many despicable things. This was a _planned_ attack!"

"And now, Lady Mikoto is…dead…" Hana's nostrils flared. "Damn those Nohrians!"

"Yeah!"

"Nohrian scum!"

"Lord Ryoma, they ruined our homes! Children were here!"

The crowd was turning hostile fast, but some people – Setsuna, Subaki, Kaze, Reina, Mozu, and a minority – didn't look too comfortable at the nonstop appropriation of blame. Azura shook her head.

"Everyone, it's natural that you would say this, but I assure you-"

"Oh listen to this!" someone snapped. "Lady Azura is letting her true colors come to the surface!"

"Queen Mikoto's been dead five minutes, and already you turn our back on our kingdom?!"

"HEY!" Corrin was getting angry. "Stop yelling at her! She's trying to explain, and you think she's betrayed you for Nohr?! _Nohr_ didn't do this!"

"Brother, listen to yourself! They've brainwashed you!" Takumi was matching his anger. "And now, **Mother is dead!** Don't you get it?!"

"Don't you dare yell at Lord Corrin!" Flora spoke up, alerting everyone of her presence. "He wasn't involved in this!"

 _Flora?!_ The dragon prince was shocked.

"Yeah! And don't yell at Azura, Taco meme!" Anna jabbed the archer with her finger. "She's been your sibling for how long? Listen to her, all of you! At the center of the Bottomless Canyon-"

"I don't want to hear any more excuses!" Takumi smacked Anna's hand away. "I'm NOT going to let you all defend that devil country! Everyone there should just…. **die!"**

 **SLAP**

The crowd had fallen silent. The person had had slapped Takumi was-

"Take that back."

"S-Sakura….?"

The youngest princess glared at her brother, her eyes still red from the crying. "Take that back….r-right _now_ , Takumi. You think people in N-Nohr….wanted this? You think….the hungry children….or the sick elderly….wanted _this_ to happen? Stop thinking everyone is King Garon!"

"But…I…."

"No! And don't you EVER blame Azura or Corrin ever again! If you do….I won't forgive you! We're all family, remember?!"

"What family comes in and lets our mother get killed?!"

"Corrin didn't know! M-Mother dove to save him!"

"Because of his damned sword!"

"Uhhh…..

"Errr…."

Ryoma and Hinoka were completely at a loss, and so was Yukimura. The crowd too. And Corrin. As Takumi and Sakura continued to argue over their brother's innocence, Shura whispered behind Anna:

"So boss, we're definitely taking Corrin and Azura and bailing, right?"

Anna eyed the Yato. "Definitely. Psst, Flora! Can you make a distraction?"

"What? Where are we going to go?"

"To the canyon, duh. And to stop this war before it happens. You in, Mozu?"

"You don't have to ask, Anna! We should hurry….golly, Lady Sakura is starting to scare me now…."

"So it's agreed. 3…..2….."

At 1, Flora summoned a frosty storm (putting out the remaining fires), which naturally, the crowd was NOT expecting. Shura grabbed Azura while Mozu grabbed Corrin.

"What the-?!"

Anna ran over to the statue and yanked the Yato out. To her, it resembled something like the Ragnell or Falchion.

 _Every hero has that special sword!_

And in the last few seconds of distracting, she grabbed the unsuspecting Reina.

"Hey, what's going on?!"

The frost cleared, leaving the targets of blame gone. Which really doesn't do good for guilt, but what can you do? Ryoma's sharp eyes saw the outlines of Anna and company advancing towards the plains.

"Lord Ryoma, they've escaped! With Lord Corrin and Lady Azura!"

"…..Yukimura, bring Mother's body to the castle. Haitaka, we need to get the troops ready. We're headed to battle!"

XXXXXX

"That was-mphph!"

Jakob had covered Felicia's mouth. "Time for us to butler/maid harder than we've ever done. Follow them, Felicia!"

The two quickly ran out of the capital.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean she's escaped?!"

The Nestran monarchs were furious; their attendant had showed them the now empty prison cell, including the hole that Kaden and Keaton had dug.

"King Leviathan! I've sent soldiers to search the house of Layla's mother, but at this rate…it's possible she's fled the country."

Luanne looked to her equally-muscular husband slash something else (hinty hinty hint) "What do we do? We're not going to get involved in any wars Nohr might invoke against Hoshido for this."

"Yes, but she's still a traitor. So that means….hmm….if we need an independent party to hunt her down….advisor! Check the coastline! See if there are pirates."

"You mean…."

Leviathan flashed his teeth by a nasty grin. "Our sons will do anything if we meet their price."

* * *

Back in the Outrealms, the Annas were watching the crystal ball. Apotheosis sighed and shook her head.

"Why does Ace have to do things so….recklessly? This is a first: an Anna _kidnapping_ the hero!"

"Why did she freeze up when the queen was killed?" Dragon frowned. "Do you think….she was thinking of…."

The Annas all looked at each other in worry, but their eldest sibling quickly calmed them down.

"Even if she was, remember girls. Mother….went out in a different way. She was surrounded by all of her daughters."

"But she died smiling too," Zipper pointed out. "It was a little freaky to see, actually. Stripes didn't see Emmeryn die, right?"

"Nah. This is _another_ first for our baby sister, then. Hey, where is Stripes anyway?"

* * *

In her explored world.

"We've arrived…."

Lucina, Stripes, and a few others from the Shepherds' circle of contacts had made the journey across the sea to the continent of Valm (thanks to pegasus support and Nah flying), where another friend of theirs, the Chon'sin Princess, Say'ri, was guiding them up a large tree.

"Thanks for helping us, Say'ri!" Stripes beamed.

"Aye, I would glad to lend a hand to my comrades for this endeavor. You say it's been nearly a month since you've seen Inigo, Severa, and Owain?"

"Yes," Lucina replied. "Hopefully Lady Tiki can give us some help. According to Anna, they're in another world and she has no means of getting them out."

"Query." Laurent looked at the Mila Tree's large roots. "Aren't you needed in your country, Lady Say'ri?"

"Things have calmed since the battle against Walhart and Grima. It is true ruling alone is a very stressful task, but Sir Chrom shares the burden in Ylisse. That alone gives me determination to continue on. Besides, I have my Tiki-Wiki by my side."

"Your _what?"_

Say'ri blushed. "Fie, I mean…. _she wanted nicknames!"_

"What does she call you, then?" Nah asked.

"…"

"..."

"….S-Say-Say….."

Stripes snickered. Everyone in the Shepherd company was shocked when the swordmaster married the manakete, but some love is too pure for this world.

* * *

Meanwhile, the citizens of Windmire had gathered once more to hear their king speak, but this time, there was no threat of execution. Garon stepped out onto the balcony.

"My dear subjects….have no fear. As we speak, your fellow Nohrians are headed to Hoshido to finally claim…what is our birthright!"

Garon chuckled and sported an evil smile.

"Too long, our country has been in decline. In hunger! In pain! But now….we WILL conquer Hoshido no….anyone who dares insult the Nohrian name!"

The king extended his arms.

 **"I will make Nohr great again!** That is my promise and my goal, my loyal subjects!"

The crowd was oddly allured by his words, and so they cheered. They had seen enough from Anna and the others, anyway.

As for Garon…..no, there was no Garon. There was only Hydra. The monster that had claimed the king's body for his own, and through careful planning, had launched the war between the two great nations.

Iago would be the man he could trust.

Gunter would be the vassal for his master.

And by using Garon's children as pawns, he would make the whole world burn, if he had to, to satisfy the whims of the Silent Dragon, a being that had the same suffering problem – a malevolent force eroding any good left in the host's heart.

The question was….could he stop the one person who knew of the ruse?

* * *

"What the-?!"

Lilith – who was feeling better enough to use her power to fly to the canyon – noticed the Hoshidan guards at the bridge. They were unconscious, with their weapons snapped to pieces. Someone had even planted a Nohrian flag at the fort.

 _Nohr has invaded Hoshido?!_

* * *

Bow knights, paladins, lancers, wyvern riders, fighters, and other soldiers advanced through the plains. At the front, a somewhat reluctant Xander galloped with Peri and Laslow by his side.

Above, Camilla was flying with Beruka and Selena behind her. Her face was stoic, concealing a lethal anger only her enemies knew of.

To the right, Leo was with Niles and Odin. The youngest prince looked calm, but cross.

To the left, Elise with Arthur and Effie. She looked very scared and unhappy, but the determination to find Corrin was what kept her galloping with her retainers.

"I am the head of this unit," Xander announced. "We make no moves unless I give the command, does everyone understand? Anyone will acts out of line will be punished immediately."

The crown prince had no time to ponder what happened to his brother, but ever since Garon gave the mission for Corrin to go with Hans, he and his siblings only assumed the worst.

"Brother…."

"Stop asking, Leo. We have a mission."

Passing through the home of "Vanilla" had intrigued the prince earlier.

"No, I wasn't going to say that. What if….they've captured him?"

Camilla and Elise both made the same sound of anger/sadness.

"Then we fight until our brother is safe in our arms. Right now…..we approach this carefully. Comrades, to march!"

"YES LORD XANDER!" shouted everyone in the formation.

It would be a very memorable clash to come….

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, so I apologize if the quality is...eh? Managing the dragon battle was tricky, and the pacing was a little fast. And Zhara is the boss from Soliel's paralogue.**

 **As I've said before, I made Kumegera the Fire Tribe chief. His design is amazing and I think it fits! As for the Awakening crew, it's just another story to follow on the side. Lucina and company are bound to find a clue at the Mila Tree...where Hidden Truths took place? Not a super priority mind you.**

 **Next Time - Sibling battles! And in the clash, both sides learn something about Vanilla...**


	27. Where's the Join Smash Option?

**Review Time:**

 **P.T Piranha - A very valid thing to notice. I can't help but put dramatic scenes because that's where the plot is taking me but perhaps I tried to compensate too much? I like to think the problem is mainly because Mikoto's death is too "sad" to really be light-hearted with. Apologies. I'll try to be more careful. (do you have any advice?)**

 **FanficLovingPerson - Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Random guy - Beautiful way to sum it all up. I've always enjoyed Sakura having more strength than she appears, and I think that's a neat intepretation of her in Conquest. Alas...the ending is a bitter pill to swallow.**

 **Guest - #MakeNohrGreatAgain. Also vote if you're in the US!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27 – Where's the "Join Smash" Option?**

Now gaining distance away from Shirasagi, Team Anna was on their way back to the Bottomless Canyon. Anna herself looked pleased as she looked at the stolen Yato in her hand.

"Anna."

"Yes Azura?"

The songstress looked to Shura (who was moving her) and Corrin (who looked ready to denounce the whole day as an insane dream).

"Are you kidnapping Corrin and myself?"

"Yeah. So we need to hurry before Ryoma catches us!"

"Excuse me!" Corrin shouted. "Why are you… _can you explain this?!"_

Anna put the Yato in her bag and shook her head. "Prince, I know it's been a very crazy day…but you were right! Nohr was NOT behind the attack! We can prove it!"

"I was talking to _Flora!_ What happened to you?!"

Flora gave a grim smile. "I'm very sorry, Lord Corrin. Not only have I probably made you, Felicia, and Jakob worry….but you were taken to a land far from your own. You're still so confused. I promise, I'll explain everything."

 _Felicia and Jakob….oh no….do they think I'm dead?_

"Excuse me." Reina cleared her throat. "Why did you take me as well?"

"Reina, you know you're part of Team Anna!"

"Yes, however…the others won't be very pleased that I went off with you. I want to prove the truth just like the rest of you…..but….Lady Mikoto…."

Corrin winced. "I'm so sorry, miss. If I didn't go to Hoshido….she would be alive. It's all my fault."

"No it's not milord!" Mozu insisted. "You didn't know what would happen! All she wanted was to protect you, even if she knew she was going to die!"

"But…"

"But nothing!" Mozu put a comforting hand on the prince's shoulder. "That's what mothers do, Lord Corrin. She knows you're innocent, and that's all that matters!"

"Hold on, you're all saying Nohr is innocent. But the king…that man I called Father…" Corrin winced again. "…he gave me that sword!"

 _Wait, he did? Hmmm…._ Anna put a finger to her lips.

"But that hooded guy was the one that blew it up," Shura replied. "And like the attackers, he was invisible. They all came from the same place, Corrin!"

"So what, you're saying where we're going will solve this? I-Is there a way to…"

"Yes Corrin?" Azura asked, still unfazed that Shura had her under his arm.

"…..bring her back?"

A tense silence passed over the group, save for the sounds of their feet running past the trees. Azura closed her eyes.

"That is impossible, Corrin. I'm sorry."

"Azura…." Anna frowned. "Shouldn't you be more upset? Lady Mikoto treated you like her own daughter."

"…..it's okay. We should focus on getting to the canyon."

Somehow the silence became even more uncomfortable. So the group hurried without talking anymore, not catching on that Felicia and Jakob were following them (both nearly out of breath)

XXXXX

"That IS Flora! That's her, Jakob!"

"What in blazes is she doing in this country? We mustn't lose them now, Felicia…."

* * *

Back in Nohr's capital, soldiers were mobilizing for the war effort – which puzzled Silas. Didn't he hear that Xander was leading a unit across the border? Why have more forces?

"Excuse me, General Daniela?"

"Feh!" Daniela made a disgusted face at the newly appointed knight greeting her. "What do you want?"

"Where is everyone going? If I may ask?"

"Orders from the king. If the great country of Nohr is to defeat Hoshido, then the entire country needs to be aware of the effort! In fact, I think you can assist my unit!"

"H-Huh?" Silas didn't like where this was going. "But I'm tasked in patrolling Windmire…."

"You don't get to make the rules, boy!" Daniela grinned. She looked over some other cavaliers and barked at them to prepare for departure. "You'll do well in securing Dia with my soldiers."

 _Well….I suppose anything's better than following Hans. I hope those Hoshidans escaped somehow…_

* * *

Meanwhile, Keaton was heading back up the mountain to the others, only he had to deal with other wolfskins pestering him.

"C'mon Keaton some humans left a campsite abandoned! We can check it out! There's probably tons of treasure!"

"I said no, guys! Geez, I told you I have stuff to do!"

"Where are you taking that dead boar, anyway?"

"None of your business!"

"C'mon Keaton don't be a pill!"

Keaton ignored them, climbing faster to outpace their movements, but it seemed they wouldn't quit. However, when he got further, his ears picked up the sound of Layla's singing voice.

 _Oh crap! I can't let them get to the others._

So he dangled the bear out. "You guys want some~?"

The other wolfskins licked their lips, tails wagging together. Keaton grinned like a shark and threw it down.

"Fetch, boys!"

They followed the meat downward, but the simple-minded wolfskin only enjoyed his victory for about five seconds before realizing:

 _Wait, we were supposed to EAT that! AUGH!_

Then his ears heard a shout.

XXXXXX

"You've got it wrong! He's not hurting me or my mother!"

Keaton reached the top, only to see a large yet confident young woman with a hat and cape point her bow at the kitsune "threatening" Layla.

"Stand back miss! I'll handle him easily!"

 **"Hey! Haven't you seen a kitsune before? And she was singing, you know!"**

"Chatty, aren't we?" The adventurer winked. "Just my luck, finding one of you guys at Mt. Garou! Your pelt will sure fetch a lot at the market!"

 **"Well it IS nice…HEY! I'm not for sale, lady!"**

"The name's Candace, the greatest explorer in Nohr!"

 **"Oh, well I'm Kaden!"**

Keaton deadpanned. _Why the heck is he telling him her name?_ "Hey! Kaden, you need some help dealing with her?"

Candace spun around. "Not so fast, wolfskin! I came prepared for your kind! You think Nohr's greatest explorer heads to Mt. Garou unable to defend herself?"

"C'mon, some dinky arrows can't hurt me." Keaton smirked. "And you only have three of them! What the heck are you gonna do?"

One was fired into Keaton's hand, and upon closer inspection, he saw the arrow was smaller than a typical one…and his head was getting fuzzy.

"Ohh…daamn…."

He collapsed, now unconscious.

 **"It's some kind of tranquilizer?"** Kaden gasped. Then one hit his tail, and he fell unconscious as well. Candace laughed in triumph.

"Too slow, boys! Hehehe…"

But Layla blocked her path. "You leave Kaden alone! These two are helping me escape, and I will NOT let you capture either of them!"

"Now I'm not a violent woman, honey, but you realize I'm the one that has a bow?"

"My mother is resting! Can't you leave us alone?"

"Give me the kitsune and we'll be square!" Candace winked.

"Hey! What's that sound?"

Both women froze. Keaton's "buddies" weren't too far away from them, and attracting more of them didn't seem like a very wise choice. However, Layla saw the bead of sweat on Candace's face.

"WE'RE UP HERE!"

"Sssh! Are you mad?! You just said your mother was resting!"

 _Her cape has some splotches of dirt and her rusted knife on her belt…perfect! If there's one thing wolfskins love, it's their treasure!_

"I thought you were the greatest explorer in Nohr, your name WAS CANDACE RIGHT?"

"SSSH!" Candace stepped back. "Okay, okay! I'll leave!"

But when she moved down, she nearly screamed when she saw the eager wolfskins….five of them in total. And all of them – like Layla predicted – were looking at her cape.

"Hey lady….you wanna trade for that?"

"Look boys, there's a worm crawling on it!"

"AUGH!" Candace quickly jumped down the ledge, flipping as (surprising for her size) an adventurer was wont to do. And the wolfskins followed, bringing peace back to the group.

 _Phew…._ Layla sat down. _Maybe I should get some sleep myself._

* * *

"So what do you think, Lady Tiki? Surely you must have an answer to this."

The Annas were all too familiar with Tiki – she was one of the few beings out there that existed for centuries, being only a child for the adventures with Marth. Now, millennia later, she was an adult, filled with wisdom and heir to the Divine Dragon's power.

"You were right to come to me." The green-haired manakete meditated often in her space at the top of the Mila Tree, but she ventured outside frequently, often to visit her friends. "I cannot say how much assistance I can provide, but….from your story, it seems something powerful is at play."

Stripes nodded. "Have you heard of Hoshido and Nohr?"

"No….but if Inigo, Severa, and Owain went off on their own, something…or perhaps, some _one_ …must've enticed them."

Tiki looked down, at the massive roots of the Mila Tree.

"You insist this isn't your family's doing, Anna?"

"Honest! Normal people don't just cross over to other worlds! Maybe you can contact Lady Naga and ask her for some help?"

"…"

"Tiki?"

"Fie, what is the matter?" Say'ri asked.

"….I sense something. Something…lingering on the roots down there. Do you feel it?"

Lucina frowned. "Milady, we didn't feel anything on the way up here. Was it always there?"

"….no. I usually don't scrutinize the tree, for it has seen peaceful days since the fall of Grima. Perhaps the answer is here. In fact….."

"What?"

"Tell me, where was the last place you saw them?"

"Ylisse!" Cynthia exclaimed. "Are you saying they were _here?"_

The daughter of Naga didn't reply, for she didn't know. But Lucina and the others didn't need a confirmation as they made their way down to investigate.

* * *

Eventually, Team Anna had reached an open field, with a gentle stream passing through the musky plain. It *seemed* that they had managed to outpace Ryoma and the rest of the Hoshidans.

"Hahaha we did it! Not too far from the canyon now!"

"Umm….Anna?"

"Yeah, Azura?"

When the Vallite princess pointed to the horizon, the merchant knew they were absolutely screwed. The first thing she saw was the mark of the Nohrian flag. True to the scene she saw in Izana's crystal ball, the Nohrian army was marching through, with the royal family leading it.

"W-What?! How did…." Corrin's eyes widened. "Xander…"

"Wait….so if they're there…" Anna facepalmed. "Azura."

"Yes Anna?"

"The Hoshidan army caught up to us, didn't they?"

"I'm afraid so."

Mozu, Shura, and Reina turned and sure enough, the Hoshidans were arriving as well – filled with samurai, spear fights, ninja, and others. Ryoma led the charge.

"There they are!" Hinoka shouted.

"Brother, look! He _is_ in Hoshido!" Leo exclaimed.

 _"HOLD!"_ both crown princes shouted. At their command, each army stopped in place, but the tension could be cut with a knife. Nohrian and Hoshidan alike stared each other down, and given the change, they would attack their foe.

"This is bad….they're going to fight each other!"

"Sssh, Corrin, just let me handle this, alright?" Anna stepped forward and smiled. "Hey, Nohr! I know this looks bad but I can ex-"

"You seem to be everywhere, merchant. At the most, I'll thank you for getting Corrin away from these Hoshidans." Xander and his siblings advanced.

"Away from US? You've twisted the narrative, prince." Ryoma and _his_ siblings advanced as well. "And you have some nerve playing the victim! Your country shall not conquer this land!"

"You assume too much. Despite what the view looks like….my priority isn't sieging your land."

Camilla, Hinoka, Leo, Takumi, Elise, and Sakura stared at each other….with their combined view looking to their brother Corrin and sister Azura.

"I'll bet," came Ryoma's bitter reply. He unsheathed his blade. "Have you not yet realized….the situation… _Prince Xander_?"

"…."

"Your army stands before mine. And yet, your soldiers look willing to fight."

"…." Xander unsheathed his own blade. "And we shall, if we are tempted… _Prince Ryoma_. Are you trying to imply something?"

"I refuse to mince words." Ryoma's glare was as harsh as the lightning crackling around Raijinto. "The queen of Hoshido, Mikoto….is dead. I'm sure you know."

Xander was shocked but he kept his stoic look. "How would I?"

Sumeragi's son shook his head. "If you're not playing dumb, then I pity you as the puppet of Garon you really are."

"Hold your ton-"

"No! You listen to me, Prince Xander, and all of you Nohrians!" Ryoma shouted. "No longer will we tolerate the injustices committed by your country! Two dead rulers will be our last!"

"Ryoma, stop, Nohr didn't do it!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Corrin, don't listen to this man's prattling!"

"You guys really _are_ puppets!" Takumi snapped. "You Nohrians killed our father, so stop trying to hide it!"

"We did no such thing!" Leo countered. "But by all means, please implicate the four of us in the murder of one person like the fool you seem to be would do."

"Enough!" Ryoma pointed his sword. "Today Mikoto has fallen. But over a decade ago….your father deceived ours. A surprise attack killed him at Cheve under the guise of a peace conference! And King Garon….he kidnapped our brother!"

"What?!"

"Your 'true' family has held the truth from you, brother," Hinoka said. "I'll bet they knew the truth all along!"

"Xander…." Corrin looked between the two sides. "You k-knew I was from Hoshido? Did Father really kill their king?"

"Our father did no such thing! Sumeragi perished because of-"

"Notice how you rushed to defend the second point but not the first?" Ryoma interrupted. "That says it all, prince. You're blind to the truth and you mask it from the person you dare to call your brother!"

"Oh yeah?!" Elise pouted angrily. "You guys are the ones that kidnapped Azura! She used to live in the castle!"

"An eye for an eye, young princess," Ryoma replied. "Your country was content in keeping Corrin instead of getting Azura back. Now stay out of matters that don't concern you."

"Ohohoho….it seems the lobster has quite the nasty pinch," Camilla spat. "Insult my sister again and I'll have your head."

"And she's right!" Leo shouted. "It's one thing to decry us, but two wrongs do not make a right! What hypocrisy!"

"They're not hiding it, Corrin! They _kidnapped_ you!" Takumi countered.

The siblings were getting closer and closer to each other, leaving Mozu, Shura, Flora, and Reina to back away nervously. Anna herself stepped back, so only Corrin and Azura were directly between them.

XXXXX

"L-Look! Anna's alright!" Selena whispered to Odin and Laslow.

XXXXXX

"STOP!" Corrin exclaimed. "T-This is enough already! I don't know who's even telling the truth anymore!"

"Little prince-"

"No! Are they lying, Xander?! Is Mikoto my mother?"

The crown prince couldn't muster a reply, but Elise quickly ran up to him and hugged him.

"It doesn't matter where you come from, Corrin! Aren't we your family? We've always loved you!"

"Remember the good times, brother. Remember ALL of the memories we've shared," Leo said. "I assure you, you're just confused right now."

"My sweet Corrin….we're only to get you back," Camilla whispered. "Invading Hoshido is the last thing I care about."

Sakura ran up and hugged the prince as well.

"Corrin, I'm sorry everyone yelled at you! I b-believe you! I just wanted to get to know you!"

"They've been lying to you this whole time, brother. Please…make the right choice. Think about what Mother would want," Takumi said.

"We love you, brother. You and Azura. There's no reason why either of you has to go back to Nohr," Hinoka whispered.

Both sides were getting more fight hungry by the minute, but their commanders-

"That's enough," they said in unison.

"Xander…Ryoma…"

"Camilla, Leo, Elise….at my side."

"Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura…withdraw."

The siblings retreated, leaving Ryoma and Xander to extend their hands as a final gesture. Azura, who had been simply watching, was certain they valued Corrin over her, but alas-

"Corrin, make no mistake, we're your family, and that will never change. And Azura….we would gladly welcome you back…for a second chance."

 _Xander….?_

"Choose, Corrin. You and Azura both. You know it in your hearts what the answer is. We love you both. Please…"

 _Ryoma…?_

Azura would've started crying a bit if she didn't already feel so numb by the whole ordeal. But Corrin…stood frozen at the sight. All eight siblings looked desperate to complete their family unit, as all of them wanted the same thing.

"…."

To get their siblings to go back home with them.

"…I'm….sorry, everyone."

"…?!"

"….?!"

Corrin swallowed hard. "I….don't want to choose a side. I don't want to pick one over the other. In fact….I don't want to be in the middle of this! _Don't you understand?!"_

"But Corrin!" Hinoka exclaimed.

"Darling, please-" Camilla begged.

"No! If you're all just going to shout and shout about who did what then…why should I pick a side?! You're going to war no matter what _I_ do!"

Frustrated and upset, the prince quickly ran, with Azura wasting no time to follow her counterpart. Anna whispered an "oh poop" and gestured for her group to follow them.

"Seize them!" The crown princes shouted together. "And don't let Corrin and Azura escape!"

"Don't let them catch them!" Anna shouted. "HURRY!"

The only thing protecting them was the fact that each side resented the other. Anna dove to dodge Beruka's sweep just as Setsuna took aim at the latter.

Mozu was about to have a heart attack as Saizo appeared before her, who was intercepted by Laslow's quick speed.

Shura cursed loudly when Peri was about to grab him, but Kagero had stopped her.

Flora gasped when Oboro closed in on her, but a few shots from Niles allowed her to keep going.

Reina was dodging stray shuriken and arrows.

 _What are they doing?!_ Anna looked back at the siblings (pushing the armored/heavy Effie to the ground and flipping over Hinata beforehand), but her view was blocked as more of the Hoshidans clashed with the Nohrians.

XXXXX

"Big brother…." Sakura was on the verge of tears. "What have we done…."

"Hey…" Elise had wiped some of her moisture away. "You don't have to cry. They're your family!"

"Yes…but…"

"Wait a minute! They're MY family too!" Elise recoiled. "You mean Hoshidans took my sister away from me! I…never even….got to introduce myself…"

Seeing _her_ tears now, Sakura stopped. "You…you've never met Azura?"

"No…"

"I…only met Corrin today. I…was a baby when he left."

"R-Really?"

XXXXX

"Damn it, this is annoying!" Leo was galloping his way through the crowd, dodging fire. "I'll get Corrin back if I have to do it myself."

But a Fujin Yumi shot almost took his head off. Leo halted and spotted Takumi aiming at him.

"You'll do no such thing, Nohrian."

"Care to test me, Hoshidan?"

XXXXXX

"Hang on Corrin! I'll save you!" Hinoka zoomed through the air, bypassing the clashes on the ground. Her pegasus was about to swoop down, but she was forced to roll around when Marzia tried to bite her.

"Dear me, dear me…I'm sorry, my wyvern isn't very fond of Hoshidan girls like yourself."

Camilla was following the tomboy through the air.

"You…" Hinoka glared at her rival. "Stay out of my way! I've trained for this day!"

"Unintentional rhyming isn't cute, dear. Now please stand down before I'm forced to…punish you…" Garon's eldest daughter had her lethal smile equipped as she readied her axe.

"Go right ahead! I am NOT letting my brother leave me this time!"

"Hmm….don't you have a fiery spirit…Hinoka, right?" Camilla chuckled. "Honestly, it's rather cute. Like an angry dog barking at something."

"Don't you _dare_ mock me, princess. I'll show you how serious I can get."

"Bark away, puppy."

XXXX

In the center of the battle, Ryoma and Xander stared each other down.

"I've given you a fair chance to settle this, Prince Xander, but I have no choice. Your father has caused too much misery for my family, and now….I will settle the score."

"Attack me, if you dare. Now is when I stop feeling merciful."

"I pity you. You're next in line to be king, and yet…you know _nothing_. You cling to the image of your perfect father."

Xander grit his teeth, with his horse (Marx) glaring at Ryoma. " _I'm_ the one that knows nothing? Tell me…..why was Anna the only person willing to sell crops to us?"

"…."

"You're next in line yourself, but what king lets his neighbor rot, then tries to get the moral high ground?"

"You-!" Ryoma's hands shook with rage as he gripped Raijinto. "A king does not run a charity service! The fact still stands that my father was KILLED by Garon!"

"…"

"Enough talk. Mother is gone, so my new goal is clear…..defeat Nohr and slay the Nohrian king! The first thing I will do…."

Xander galloped towards him, reading Siegfried.

"… _is bring him the body of his foolish son!"_

* * *

Meanwhie, in Dia…

"Excuse me. This is the ticket stand for the ferry, yes?"

The attendant looked down, and rubbed his eyes. A young girl was staring up at him, placing a bag of gold onto the counter.

"I'd like to purchase one ticket for Notre Sagesse, please."

"I'm sorry young lady, but children need a parent to accompany them."

"I am not…" Nyx sighed heavily, annoyed. "You are mistaken. I'm not a child."

"Well you're not very tall, you're alone, and your voice is a little high. Sorry miss, but I can't give you a ticket."

 _No….I WILL see the Rainbow Sage! I have no other alternative!_ "Listen you, I was alive before you were born! I insist you give me a ticket! I'll pay double if that's what it takes!"

The attendant ignored her.

"…" Nyx lowered her head. "P-Please. I implore you. I need to go to Notre Sagesse. I…have family there."

"I'm sorry, miss, but the high seas are a dangerous place. After the recent pirate attacks….you can't go alone, family or not."

"But you don't understand…I don't have anything else. No family or relatives. Everyone I've known has denounced me as a monster. For years I have been stuck to this form….and…"

Nyx was technically speaking to herself, but she had to let it out.

"…and I don't know what else to do. If this is my curse to bare, then I will accept my fate, but only…when I know I can't do anything else to undo it."

As the people of Dia walked past her, none of them noticed the growing wet spots near her feet, due to her quiet cries.

"I…I've tried everything….this is my only hope…."

Unfortunately, someone else was talking to the attendant, leaving nobody to notice or acknowledge the mage's plight.

 _My only…hope…._

* * *

"C-Corrin…." Azura couldn't look back, because she could not even think to slow down. Escaping the battlefield was almost a possibility but there was still soldiers afoot.

The dancer saw a few cavaliers approach her, but a sudden burst of cold air slowed them down.

 _F-Flora? Or someone else?_

A rider rushed to grab her, but a green blur cut the figure down.

"Wha….?"

"Lady Azura, keep moving," came Kaze's quiet voice. "I will make sure you and Lord Corrin escape with Anna. Do not think about anything else."

"K-Kaze…."

XXXXX

"Elise, right?" Sakura smiled. "That's a nice name."

"T-Thanks…Sakura's a pretty name too. You're not worried about getting hurt, right? I'll yell for my retainers!"

"No no, that's okay, Hana and Subaki will keep me safe. ….there's no way we can catch up to Corrin and Azura now…"

"And our siblings are fighting….wait, they're fighting?!"

XXXX

Leo and Takumi traded shot for shot, but neither had the upper ground. The former had a horse and a wider range of attacks but the latter had sharp aim and a desire to strike down any Nohrian.

"Tch, trees? What a pathetic spell, prince."

"Is that why it's slowing you down, with your… _wind a_ rrows?"

Both scowled at each other. Takumi took aim again.

"These arrows will end your life."

Leo readied his tome hand. "Not on yours."

XXXXX

In the sky, Hinoka was fighting hard against Camilla, but she was realizing her naginata strikes were nothing compared to her opponent's brutal axe swings.

"Give it up, darling, you're no match for me. I really don't want to kill such a cute girl just because she didn't listen to my warning."

"I will NEVER give up!"

The two traded strikes as their mounts circled around each other; Hinoka had more speed but Camilla had more power.

"Why are you so feisty?"

Hinoka growled. "I guess the size of your…"

"Fun zones?"

"- _bust_ blocks out any hearing! My brother was kidnapped! You don't know that pain!"

" _Pain?_ You think you know more _pain_ than me, Hinoka?" Camilla narrowed her eye, and her swings became painfully more accurate. "I'm sure your deceased father loved you, yes?"

"What does that have to do with-"

"And your mother?"

"Mother loved all of us until _your attack killed her_!" Hinoka scored a lucky stab on the wyvern but she was sliced by the axetip. "Stop rubbing it in, you monster!"

"Hahahaha….oh honey, you're too much. I remember a sister as loud as you were….now I'm down to my cute little Elise."

 _What?_ "What are you-"

"It was a shame, having to do what Mother asked of me. But Mother wanted to be queen. And even if her little girl didn't want to, she had to take out the competition~"

Hinoka's eyes widened. "You….?"

"That's right dear. And even when I did what Mother said, she still treated me as if I was nothing. Sorry if you don't know that _painful_ feeling."

Camilla smiled again, and her attack smashed Hinoka off her mount.

XXXXX

Ryoma dodged Xander's slash, and countered with his own. Shots of lightning and dark energy littered the land around them, with neither refusing to yield. Even when pieces of their armor were blasted off.

 _He's faster than me, but his endurance isn't as high…._

The thought of having their siblings back was far from their minds now. Now, they wanted to defeat the other.

 _His strikes have more weight, but he's too clunky…_

One instance, the two had managed to pierce each other's sword through each other's shoulders, but neither flinched. Instead they both pulled back.

"If only your attackers had the courage to face me head on," Ryoma said, blood trickling down his tunic. "Because I can see….you're a mighty opponent."

"Attackers? Stop with this narrative. Nohr did not send attackers!" Xander said, blood dripping onto his boot.

"And again, you show your ignorance, foolish prince. Even if they were invisible…"

"Wait. Invisible?"

Xander's mind flashed to Anna's plea on the execution stand.

"It makes no difference!" Ryoma rushed to attack again, forcing Xander on the defensive. "Any threat to Hoshido, I will stop!"

 _The canyon….like Anna mentioned…_

Xander knocked him back, his turn to be offensive. "You're the ignorant one, prince! Your threat lies with the land of Vanilla!"

"Do you consider me an idiot?! STOP WITH THE EXCUSES!"

Ryoma released a blast close to Thor's own wrath, which knocked Xander to the ground and rendered his horse unable to continue. He jumped forward to slice him, but the blonde prince barely blocked in time.

"Listen, you dunce! Nohr has many things but invisible soldiers are NOT some of them! Your answers lie with the Bottomless Canyon!"

"YOU LIE!"

The two got back up, glaring at each other. With a mighty battle cry, the two lunged at each other with their divine blades, and just when they were about to pierce the skull of the other…..

"Xander, stop!"

"Ryoma, please!"

….their youngest sibling was in the blade's path. Raijinto and Siegfried were inches away from Sakura's and Elise's heads, respectively, forcing both to stop.

"Elise…stand down this instant!"

"Sakura, you get away immediately!"

"NO!" The sisters said together.

"Elise, this is not a game! If you don't move…"

"You'll what?! Don't you guys see that this fight is senseless?! Corrin and Azura are more important!"

"And now they're getting away!" Sakura exclaimed. "Because you drove them to leave!"

Xander and Ryoma looked at each other, then their eyes moved past the soldiers on each side fighting…until they saw their other siblings.

"Ugn…."

"Go ahead and fire, prince, if you're willing."

"I am, you rotten Nohrian."

"And if you draw that sting back any further, I'll end you."

The defeated Hinoka was before Camilla's axe, but she was halted by Takumi pointing his bow right at a location to piece her heart, but he himself had Leo behind him about to conjure another tree to pierce him.

And to top it off, Corrin and Azura had managed to escape.

"…."

"….."

"…this is not over, Prince Xander."

"Rest assured, it's just begun, Prince Ryoma."

The two pulled away, yelling in unison:

"STAND DOWN, ALL OF YOU!"

Nohrian and Hoshidan alike froze at their commander's word, which carried the weight of the entire nation behind it. The fact was simple – Nohr was in foreign soil without any extra aid, and Hoshido had to mourn the loss of their monarch.

This was the battle, but not the war.

"We're retreating," Xander said firmly. " _Now."_

"Sheathe your weapons," Ryoma said, equally as firmly. "We will fight another time…when we are ready."

And before the princes left, they glared one last time at each other.

* * *

"There! We're finally here!"

Anna the others managed to reach the Bottomless Canyon, where Corrin himself stopped, still frustrated but now exhausted.

"We….we're back here….Azura….why did you follow me….?"

"I told you, Corrin. We've faced the same circumstances. Trapped in the middle of a war between two countries. But….we can fix this."

"How? How can we possibly fix this?"

"L-Lord Corrin!"

The prince looked up – as did the others – where Felicia and Jakob had finally managed to catch up to them.

"Felicia?! Jakob?! How did you-"

Flora gasped. "Sister?!"

"FLORA!" Felicia quickly hugged her twin. "I knew this ice was you! Where have you been? Oh, you and milord made us both worried sick!"

"Felicia, i…"

"Goodness gracious, where's your maid outfit? And….what happened to your face?" Jakob asked, appalled.

"What is even going on anymore…." Corrin muttered.

"Everyone, listen up! We can explain ALL of this and have a nice chat, but we REALLY need to jump down into this dark abyss, okay?"

Everyone (but Azura) stared at Anna with the most dumbfounded look on their face.

"She is right. In fact….I will jump first."

"What?! But Azura, you-"

Azura did not listen to Corrin's plea. In fact, Arete's daughter simply dangled herself from the bridge…and let herself fall. Gasps were uttered, but this only motivated Anna to jump into the darkness as well.

"Here goooooooeeeeeeessssss!"

"….aw hell, might as well."

Shura jumped next, with Mozu following.

"Oh please don't let me die Mother…."

Next up was Reina.

"Good luck, Lord Corrin."

"You people are absolutely mad! You should…Flora, don't tell me you're-"

But Jakob's complaint was unheard, as the blue-haired ex-maid dove into the abyss herself. Felicia screamed for her twin, and impulsively jumped as well.

"Felicia wait! For heaven's sake, you're too reckless!" And without a second thought, Jakob followed, leaving Corrin alone.

"…this has to be a bad dream…." he mumbled, before quickly jumping into the world of Valla himself.

* * *

"What?! Lilith left again?!"

Izana and Senno were walking through a secret corridor of the Izumite castle, and the Archduke nodded at his adviser's question.

"She can help Anna on my behalf. I really want to join them, but Izumo needs my guidance right now!"

"….you really think we can handle any troops headed our way?"

"Yep! Or my name is Liam O'Brian! And it's not!"

Izana stopped at a large cabinet, and he opened it up with a smirk. Staves and rods of all kinds were hanging there – Freeze, Enfeeble, Entrap, Silence, Rescue – including some not seen in either Hoshido or Nohr, like Berserk and Sleep.

"Izumo doesn't take sides dear Senno, but she defends herself when someone attacks her."

* * *

"What?! You can't be serious!"

"Yes, General Nichol! A few of us were scouting the Hoshido barrier, and none of us felt drowsy or drained!" the wyvern rider explained.

"My ninjas will confirm when they return, but…." Kotaro smirked. "I suppose King Garon delivered. Queen Mikoto might no longer be a part of this world."

"Well then…." Nichol smiled. "Shall we siege Izumo on the path to Hoshido?"

"Hehehehe….I'm two steps ahead of you, General."

Kotaro pointed – and the mighty force of Mokushu moved to target their next claims.

* * *

Back in the capital of Hoshido, soldiers were mobilizing, to spread the word of war throughout the country. Orochi was still knocked out from her shock, leaving Yukimura and Haitaka with Mikoto's body.

"She looks….so peaceful, even now….she can't be dead…"

"I'm sorry, Yukimura. All of us….have failed her," Haitaka replied, closing his eyes in shame. "We've failed her _and_ King Sumeragi."

"…..thank you for your assistance, General. Stand by for more orders."

The spearman nodded and quickly left the room.

"Lady Mikoto…." Yukimura continued to stare at the fallen queen. "You told me you were going to die. Why did you accept it so easily? Surely…there had to have been another way. Hoshido….can't go on without you…I can't go on without you."

The tactician, like Orochi, had a deep fondness for the queen, and it began from the very first day Sumeragi appointed him to the position. Her smile, her reassuring voice, everything about her was perfect in Yukimura's eyes.

Even if her heart was elsewhere, he simply enjoyed being around her. And now…that was no more.

"I…will do what you said, milady. But first…I have a war to win."

Yukimura was not a man to let any injustice to his queen and country slide so easily. _Especially_ not from Nohr.

"…..they have made a grave mistake, Lady Mikoto. I will make sure they **never** forget that."

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes - Whoo! Glad we've crossed that hurdle. I do hate not having Izana with the others, but the plot kinda needs him to be with his country. I've got this really kickass fight planned for him against everyone's favorite bearded daimyo.**

 **I'll use Rev's chapters as a guide but I really am not going to copy-paste them. Heck, we already have a subversion with Izana's role. So...stay tuned!**

 **Next time - Secrets in Valla!**


	28. Road Taken

**Author's note: I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean for there to been a near one month gap between chapters. But I got caught up studying for some tests and working on FF things. So, I hope you enjoy. I'm not done with the semester (finals are coming up), but I can assure that we'll get at least one more chapter after this one to close up the year.**

* * *

 **Review Time:**

 **Sugoxxx - Aww, I'm sorry. At the beginning of chapter 1 I was sure this would be more wacky like TPOLA, but hey, writing a story means you take all kinds of turns. I've come to enjoy the feel of what I have.**

 **P.T Piranha - I definitely took some liberties with travel time. Also you read my mind about Corrin; this chapter and the next will hopefully go towards establishing said agency. He can't just be a plotpoint, yeah?**

 **TheHolyBlade - Thanks a bunch! Hopefully this chapter is the same way.**

 **Sugoxxx (2nd) - Thank ya.**

 **Random guy - I know little about FE4's minor details, so any likenesses to that scene were purely coincidental XD Although I _was_ thinking of it being an inverse of what happens to Elise in Birthright. I should play Geneology one day, shouldn't I?**

 **And that's my goal: to make Corrin stand as his own as a character. I confess that's not easy because of the shadows of the avatar weighing him down, but I can see the horrible circumstances he faces. And to think, he'll just be the fandom's punching bag until the next FE...**

 **Also a quick word on your GG review - I was gonna have Azura mention Mozu, Izana, and Shura, but I changed it last minute. Makes some sense tho. :)**

 **WaterStar45 - you're not wrong, and I like to keep them as equal as I possibly can (achieving what the game skimped on), but the Nohrian siblings have to deal with a much harsher king. I suppose it's balanced because the Hoshidans lose both parents, but there technically IS a Hoshidan bias in the game itself. *shrug***

* * *

 **Chapter 28 – Road Taken**

 _"Hey girls! Are you ready for my next new trick?"_

 _"Huh? Baby sister, put that down! You'll hurt yourself!"_

 _The youngest Anna pouted but readied her bow anyway, wanting so badly for a good nickname to stick amongst her and her sisters. She pulled the string back._

 _"50 gold says I knock that pencil out of Crayon's hand!"_

 _Dragon and Zipper turned their heads, where the artsy Anna was sketching something._

 _"Make it 500!"_

 _"Hehehehe…..risk it for the biscuit!"_

 _Anna fired the arrow, and sure enough, Crayon made a little gasp when her instrument was promptly knocked out of her hand. She angrily looked to her younger sister, who was grinning._

 _"Wow….she actually did it!"_

 _"You bet! I guess you can say I'm an…..ace for hitting things?"_

 _"Sister, that's so lame! It's not even a GOOD nickname! We're all aces at *something*, so why do YOU get it?"_

 _"Don't whine, Dragon, it's too confusing for one of us to change the nickname after we make it! I heard Springs is actually dying her hair blue! Ewww….."_

 _Considering the size of their family, the nickname idea was suggested by Apotheosis to aid her and her sisters when dealing with each other. According to the words of their mother, it would still take some time before their *roles* would start, so what was a few decades or so to prepare themselves?_

* * *

"Ugh…..those two never gave me the gold…."

Anna rolled over to see the bright and inverted geography of Va(nil)la, same as the day when she first met Azura. She stood up and scanned the field, spotting Mozu, Shura, Reina, and everyone else that jumped with them. As she ran to get them, she looked out for Vallite soldiers.

 _None of those goons, huh? Well if they don't bother us, we can't really see what's behind this crazy world!_

XXXXXXX

"Hnn….."

Corrin rubbed his head, getting to one knee.

"We're….not dead….?"

"Howdy hero!" Anna stopped before the prince and smiled in her usual Anna fashion. "Did you have a good fall?"

"Anna? What is this place?"

"Well Corrin, I'm not gonna play tour guide for everyone so….WAKE UP!" she shouted, jolting everyone else awake. Azura was the first to sit up, then Mozu.

"Let's get something straight from the get-go, guys. Those invisible, murder-y, purple flame guys? Yeah, not from Nohr, they're from here! A secret kingdom in between Hoshido and Nohr that yours truly discovered on her first day here!"

Azura coughed, giving her a pointed stare.

"….not on my own, of course."

Corrin stood up. "I knew it…..wait, what makes you so sure that came from _this_ place? It's….quiet. Do people even live here?"

"They don't, Corrin. Valla is but a wasteland filled with hollow souls now, and…..it is where I truly hail from," Azura admitted. "My mother was married to the Nohrian king when I was a child."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"There's a curse," Anna chirped. "Say Valla's name outside of this world, and you disappear. That's why I've been calling it Vanilla, and if you ask me, it sounds tastier! But Azura didn't think of any loopholes!"

"E-Excuse me, I didn't want to upset my family by risking it!"

"Family….." Corrin lowered his head. "Everyone out there…..they're fighting, and it's all because of me. I….need a walk to clear my head, guys."

"Milord, wait! Do you want some tea? I can hunt for some leaves, and if I still have some matches in my pockets…"

"No, Jakob."

"W-Well, I can whip you some a quick treat! I….don't suppose you like frozen….beetles?"

"No thanks, Felicia."

Watching the despondent dragon prince walk away from the clearing, the two distraught servants turned to Flora.

"Um….it's been a long day….."

Azura cleared her throat. "Jakob and Felicia, is it? Understand that you two are in this situation as well, and if we're to succeed, we need to work together."

"…."

"…."

"…..uh I'll get some firewood," Reina volunteered. Shura and Mozu agreed to find some supplies as well, if only to get away from the awkward scene.

"Flora…you've got a lot to explain. How on earth did you end up in Hoshido before the rest of us, and how did you get that….. _unsightly_ scar on your face?" Jakob asked.

"G-Gunter said you were on a special mission!" Felicia eyed her twin carefully, hoping the burn was the only mark she had on her person. "Sister…..please, tell us what happened."

"Hahaha…..even now, the two of you are so alike….and I'm still the oddcard out…."

"We should give them privacy," Azura whispered to Anna. "Let's see if there are soldiers trailing us."

The merchant and songstress quickly left as well, leaving the ice maid to face the prying eye of both of her former associates. Well, current associates, it's….you know what I mean!

"Well….goodness, where do I start?"

"Your outfit is gone!" Felicia exclaimed. "Don't tell me someone hurt you, Flora!"

"Felicia….I burned that outfit to ashes."

XXXXXX

 _Mozu and Matsuko (heck, even a few villagers) had watched Flora throw her maid outfit to the ground, stomping on it for a good few seconds before lighting the flame._

 _"What's she doin'?"_

 _"Is that a Nohrian outfit or something?"_

 _"What odd hair color!"_

 _Flora ignored all of their comments, eyes fixated on the flame. Part of her felt excited to have a life without the constant waking up early, bowing, politeness, and so worth, while the other part knew it couldn't leave her completely. Like it or not, she had spent a significant amount of time being sculpted into a Nohrian maid._

 _"Miss Flora…"_

 _"Call me Flora, Mozu. Right now, you and I are equals," Kilma's daughter tightened the sash of her new kimono. "Let's hurry to the capital."_

XXXXXXX

"What? But….why….?"

"Because I'm a proud member of the Ice Tribe, and so are you. The last thing Father would want for us to spend the rest of our lives slaving away as maids!"

"Father…..?"

Flora sighed. "I visited him, Felicia. Our home."

Jakob narrowed his eyes. "In the middle of a supply run?"

"Yes. Yes! You know why? I….I couldn't take it anymore."

"…."

"Oh don't give me that look, Felicia! Haven't you forgotten how we even ended up working for the royal family? It wasn't _some job we had to do_ , King Garon annexed our home!"

"You visited Father without m-me?"

A sigh. "I would've gathered more suspicion if both of us left, Felicia. Father misses you terribly, but the both of us agreed something had to be done. Do you want to know how I got this scar?"

"…."

"I tried to kill Garon."

 _"What?!"_

Jakob too looked shocked. "Kill the king? You can't be serious. How did you even get the chance to do that?"

"I had inside help. Don't you see, Felicia? We belong with our tribe, not to serve as maids."

"S-Says you!" Felicia exclaimed. "How could you do that, Flora? All this time, I thought you were doing something important, but you could've been _killed_! And I'd never even know!"

The younger twin got closer to the older one, with Jakob watching carefully. He wasn't sure if he should jump in.

"I thought we were sisters, Flora! You made all of these secret plans without talking to me about them? I wanted to see Father too!"

"No offense, Felicia, but you're….."

"I'm _what?"_

"You're too innocent! I've hated our job since the day we were forced to do, but YOU….you thought it to be some cute little role!"

"I like being a maid!"

"At the cost of your tribal honor?!"

"Well…..well…." Felicia jabbed a finger into her face. " _You're_ the one that thinks I'm s-stupid! I'm not! Sure I drop dishes and spill soup, but I always try my best! Or did you think I was too _dumb_ to know what my sister felt?!"

"Felicia, you keep making the same mistakes over and over, even when Jakob and I always correct you! You're a _terrible_ maid!"

"W-What?! Well _you're_ a terrible fighter!"

To demonstrate, she formed an icicle and threw it – flawlessly – into the center of a tree. Flora was starting to angry from this tit for tat argument.

"Don't point fingers, Felicia! We're not children! For heaven's sake, how do you think Mother would feel to know her twins were slaves to Nohr?!"

Felicia was starting to get angry as well. "I don't know. Maybe you and Father got to visit her grave you went back _home_!"

"Oh my gods, I am not having this argument with you! I tried to do what was best for our tribe, and do you think I would've trusted you with that?! When you can't even go two steps without tripping over yourself!"

"…..!"

"Flora, Felicia…." Jakob sighed. "Calm down. There's no need to-"

"If i-if that's how you REALLY feel….that I'll j-just leave!" Felicia sniffled. "I'm sorry your sister is so _pathetic_ compared to you!"

"Felicia, wait…."

"No! It's okay, you don't have to lie anymore. I t-told you….I'm not stupid!"

Felicia ran off, crying all the while. Flora growled in frustration and stomped the ground.

"Must she be so ridiculous?! I was trying to-"

"Flora, hold a minute. I have no right in getting the middle of this sisterly argument, but….you did attempt such something so drastic without consulting either of us."

"J-Jakob, I….I didn't want to get her…or you…involved."

The butler shook his head. "But we're a team, are we not?"

"Are you saying you'd try to kill the king of Nohr….just because I wanted it?"

"No. I'm saying I'd try to do so if you were suffering all this time because of it. My loyalty is only to Lord Corrin. But you….I consider you my friend."

"…." Flora looked in the direction where Corrin had walked away.

* * *

"…..it's quiet. Just like home…."

Mozu looked up from her hunt for berries, as Shura's passing comment had made her curious. "Like….Kouga?"

"More like _after_ it. There's nobody around." Shura climbed up a tree to get a better vantage point. "I wonder if the same kind of thing happened."

"Mr.-"

"Kid, I'm not 50, call me Shura."

"Shura….Anna wasn't kidding when she said she'd help you beat Kotaro. I know we've got to deal with a lot right now, but…..we don't leave our friends behind."

"…Iago mentioned him back at the castle. Nohr is plotting something with him. If I had to guess, they're joining up with Mokushu to take down Hoshido."

"W-What?! A two-front war?" Mozu followed the adventurer up the tree. "But….we can't survive that…."

"…."

"What's wrong?"

"Mozu, you're a weird kid. You're willing to jump into danger just to save your friends, and right now you technically committed treason just to help Anna and Corrin get away."

"Are you making fun of me?"

Shura smirked. "Not at all, you have a big heart and it shows. Even when war's afoot, you still want to think yourself as a Hoshidan citizen, and not some girl on the run?"

"I'll always be one, through and through. Even if Lord Ryoma and the others condemn me….it's where I was born and raised. It's….my _home._ "

"…..that's how I should feel about Kouga, huh?"

"You have happy memories of it, don't you?" Mozu asked, smiling. "I….know you've lost a lot, but no Mokushujin can take away what makes it fond to your heart in the first place."

"Yeah….."

"You kidnapped Lady Azura from Nohr, didn't ya? I know _you_ have a big heart, Shura, so….why did you…"

"Because I was a damned fool, Mozu. I was thinking of money before my self-respect, and before I got captured at the capital….I was ready to throw it all away for it. Yet here I am, still running from everyone. One day….I want to stop running."

"…."

"But I can't stop until I avenge everyone," the adventurer whispered. "I don't care what it takes. I WILL end that bastard Kotaro, so everyone in Kouga…..can be at peace."

"Shura…don't you think you should talk to her?"

"…."

* * *

Back in the outside world, the Hoshidan squad had returned to the capital, where many a loyal soldier ran off to prepare themselves for future battles. Ryoma, still scuffled from his bouts from earlier, was helping Hinoka move.

"Ugn….that woman...!"

"Save your strength, sister. We need to organize our counterattack at once."

"No!" Sakura stopped the both of them. "What about C-Corrin and Azura?!"

"Corrin…." Hinoka grit her teeth. "He got away again! All because he felt so pressured by us…."

Takumi, wounded from Leo's spells, merely spat onto the ground hatefully. "Those Nohrians started it, Hinoka. If we want our siblings back-"

"NO! Don't ANY of you understand?!" Sakura shouted, alarming a few passing soldiers. "Fighting this war will only make things worse! We have to focus on getting Corrin and Azura back!"

"Sakura…."

"Let me, Hinoka." Ryoma cleared his throat. "I understand your feelings, Sakura, but you think we can just ignore both of our parents being killed? You think I….now the future king….am supposed to ignore ALL of that? Even if I didn't want to….the people think differently."

He gestured to the ruined buildings of Shirasagi. Many families were trying to gather whatever they could from the rubble.

"We must avenge our royal family," the crown prince replied.

"Well…well…." Sakura bit her lip. "Then I refuse to help you! I'll find my brother and sister _myself!_ "

"Sakura wait!" Hinoka cried out, but the young shine maiden had already ran towards the castle.

 _Sorry if you don't know that painful feeling._

Hearing the spiteful of Camilla's voice again, Hinoka put her hands to her face. She had failed. She had failed to protect her brother, even after all of this time.

XXXXXXX

"Kaze."

The green-haired ninja turned his head, where his twin and Kagero were standing before him. The latter's face was impassive, but the former-

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know what you're referring to, brother," Kaze replied calmly. "I was fighting just as you were, but now we must rethink our next move."

"I saw you. You deflected fire and helped Azura get away with Corrin. How could you disobey Lord Ryoma's command?!"

"I didn't disobey him, Saizo. Lord Corrin was in emotional distress, so I figured some time to reflect-"

"-our family defines the good name of Hoshido!" Saizo snapped. "By taking on this little mediator role, brother, you have spit all over that!"

"Judge me all you want. I do not regret my actions."

Kagero shook her head. "Lord Corrin and Lady Azura are one thing. But Anna has been involved with this kind of chaos from the beginning, and she even coerced Reina to follow her. Combine that with the farm girl, Mozu, and you technically let two of our kind betray us."

"…"

"Nothing else to say, Kaze? I'm glad this is such a joke to you," his brother spat.

"I can't believe you think so little of me, Saizo," Kaze replied. "There is no other person that wishes for Lord Corrin's well-being, to be with his family. And from earlier….I saw that he views both sides as such."

"Forget Corrin, you little…." Saizo grabbed his brother's scarf. "Our. Queen. Is. Dead. Are you saying her life matters less than that of an outsider?!"

Kaze pulled away. "Never. But Lord Corrin did something so great, I…I must turn my loyalty to him. I can never repay his kindness succinctly enough."

"What are you referring to?" Kagero asked.

"…."

"She asked you a question. And I'm demanding the answer."

Kaze was already wracked with guilt with his failure at Cheve, but could he admit to his brother he was both a prisoner and was almost killed?

"….even though we were on different sides….he didn't see Nohr against Hoshido. He saw a wounded person, unarmed. Would you strike down such a person, when they were forced to battle?"

"…..?"

"He risked the wrath of the king, the same man that killed our own. To me….that speaks volumes."

And before they could inquire further, Kaze disappeared.

* * *

On the Nohrian side of things, Xander's group was riding towards the capital. The crown prince hadn't said anything since he commanded everyone to retreat, but he heard the lesser soldiers complaining.

"Damn, why we'd have to leave? We could've ransacked the place!"

"Those Hoshidans will only hit back harder!"

"Geez, we only went there for the prince? And he left!"

"Xander…."

"I have nothing to say right now, Camilla. We are to report this to Father. From there, we can decide on what to do next."

"You can't be serious!" Elise exclaimed. "All that stupid fighting made our brother and sister disappear! Why couldn't we just get along?!"

"Not everything can be done so easily, sister," Leo replied, calculating his next move. He wanted to investigate the Bottomless Canyon, but it would be hell to pay if Garon didn't get a report.

"Well I'm NOT fighting!" the youngest princess declared, glaring at everyone. "I want to find Corrin and Azura!"

"Dear, don't you think we all do?" Camilla asked. "…..we just have to wait."

"Hmph! I bet if you got to know those Hoshidans, like my new friend Sakura-"

Xander stopped her and glared harshly at her.

"W-What?"

"Be careful with what you say, Elise," he warned. "This is not peacetime. Making such brazen statements is not becoming of the princess of _Nohr_."

"…..but….."

Her eyes got glimpses of several soldiers whispering amongst each other and giving her odd looks.

"….."

As the party moved on, they passed the city of Cheve in the distance. Had they chose to look further, they would've seen the results of the gruesome battles…

* * *

 _They're here…..all of them are here!_

Lilith had opted to wait by the canyon, seeing what would happen. When she saw that Anna had led the group into Valla, she quickly followed suit. But to help disguise her presence, she was forced to stay in her human form.

They can't stay here, not now! But I have to tell Corrin and Azura!

"Well, well….you're the king's daughter, aren't you?"

The dragon girl tensed up, sensing a young boy behind her. A boy she could feel had the same aura as Hydra and Anankos.

"…"

"I know you can hear me~"

"And I know you can't stop me!" Lilith replied, turning around. Her pursuer seemed to be a brown-haired boy with a rather simple outfit, as if he belonged to some cheap village. "He's running Nohr into the ground. He's too busy. And I know this land better than you."

The boy, named Anthony, simply smiled. "Lilith, this game isn't going to end well for you. Defying Lord Anankos will only cause havoc for you….and his son."

"I don't care! This land will not waste away Hoshido and Nohr!"

"If that's the way you want to play it….."

Seeing the Vallite soldiers materialize before her, Lilith made good on her vow that she "knew the land better" and made her way to escape.

 _"You can't run from us, Lilith!"_

* * *

"Ugn….."

Back at the Hoshidan capital, one outsider was clutching her wounded body, as her mount tried to push her onwards.

"Crimson, don't…..you're more injured than I am….."

Scarlet fought hard to defeat Zhara and the Nohrian army, but even with Kilma's help, the rebels had lost. Badly. She saw some die, some get captured, but all of them were begging her to flee. All of them knew the battle was lost, but they had refused to let their commander suffer for it.

"….R-Ryoma…..we need….to find Ryoma…."

But instead of finding the crown prince, the Chevois woman had found Sakura, who gasped and ran to her aid.

"You're…."

"S-Scarlet! Oh no, what happened to you?!" Sakura gently took her arm and put her against the wall to the garden, and got to work with her rod. "And your poor….um…."

"It's a wyvern, Princess Sakura. Crimson and I…..we got away in time…."

"You're bleeding! Oh gods! J-Just stay still! I'll save you!" She looked at Crimson and gulped. "And especially your wyvern! Please!"

"Sakura….it's okay, I think we'll survive."

"It's not okay! Not when someone ELSE dies in front of me!"

Scarlet and Crimson looked at each other, both puzzled by the forming wetness in the young girl's eyes. But strong and resolved Sakura was, and she didn't stop her healing.

"Sakura…..are you okay? What happened?"

The princess didn't respond, shaking all the while. Eventually, Scarlet was healed enough to properly stand, and Crimson was able to stretch her damaged wings.

"…"

"Sakura….thank you. But you look terrible. Whatever's on your mind…"

"I'm fine!" Sakura insisted. "T-Totally fine! My brother and sister are g-gone….and everyone's fighting…and M-Mother…."

"….?"

"M-Mother…."

Sakura didn't finish, opting to throw her head into Scarlet's chest and let her tears flow again. The wyvern rider's sore body flinched at the contact, but she put a gentle arm around the princess.

 _Something must've happened to Queen Mikoto. That's definitely NOT good news….damn it….how am I supposed to break it to Ryoma that Cheve's been captured?_

Then an arrow pierced its way through Scarlet's arm, making her curse out loud and fall back from Sakura, who was jolted out of her sobs.

"Back away from the princess, you Nohrian."

"W-What? Yukimura?"

The tactician was standing before them, with one of his trademark puppets holding a yumi. "I suggest you back away before you get hurt again."

"Yukimura, stop! She's our ally! She was….trying to make me feel better…."

"I'm sorry, milady, but now is not the time where we take risks. She's not moving an inch until we've prepared ourselves for war. GUARDS!"

"What?!"

Spear fighter guards came out of the bushes and seized Scarlet, with several restraining Crimson as well.

"Are you insane, Yukimura?! I could've bled out if Sakura didn't find me! I came here for help!" Scarlet shouted.

Yukimura scoffed and adjusted the book under his arm. "Hoshido does not give help to Nohr. Take her away."

When they did, Sakura was horrified.

"But…..this isn't right! I need to heal them!"

"We have medics in the castle, Lady Sakura. You should be concerning yourself with the state of our land, not Nohrian drifters."

He quickly headed back into the castle.

 _N-No…..what is happening…..I can't let things get worse!_ "HANA! SUBAKI! Where are you?!"

* * *

Flora hurried through the trees, hoping to find Corrin. She didn't have to go too far to find him sitting on a log, looking despondently into a nearby pond.

"Corrin….?"

"Flora….." his stare soured where he caught her scar. "I can't believe you did all of that."

"Huh…?! You overheard me and Felicia?!"

Corrin pointed to his dragon-esque ears. "Sometimes this comes in handy. But your sister was right….you could've gotten yourself killed!"

"….I'm sorry." Flora hung her head. "I knew it would be the hardest on you…."

"…"

Flora looked back up, where the prince had put his head into his hands. "Corrin?"

"….I was set up, Flora. That sword, the Ganglari….it looked normal but it had to be been designed to explode like that. Explode….and kill the Hoshidan queen."

"…."

"My mother….killed by F-Father? Gods…."

"Corrin…..do you believe their story that Garon kidnapped you?" Flora whispered, sitting down next to him.

"I….."

"You can say no, you know."

"But why did they all look so happy to see me?! If they were really lying….I would've been able to tell. Ryoma…Hinoka…Takumi….and Sakura…..am I really their brother?"

"It doesn't mean Lord Xander and the others aren't your family."

Corrin sighed. "Do _you_ believe that they knew I came from Hoshido?"

"…"

"I thought everything would work out for once. All this time, locked up in the fortress with you guys….training every day….hoping Father would be proud of me….and now, I've killed someone."

"No!" Flora shook her head. "Didn't you hear Anna and Shura? Those invisible soldiers, from THIS land, were the cause of Queen Mikoto's death. You mustn't blame yourself." The irony didn't go unnoticed by her.

"If I wasn't her real child….why was she willing to jump in front of me?"

"….."

"I…..didn't even get to know her. What do I do, Flora? I don't want to choose a side, because it feels like everyone is wrong and everyone is right at the same time."

"You shouldn't have to," she murmured. "You need time to reflect on your actions. For now, we're out of everyone's prying eyes."

"…..a war is starting because Mikoto died."

"Yes."

"And because Garon supposedly killed Sumeragi, too. One of which is my father."

"Y-Yes."

Corrin sighed again. "It's hard to feel like this isn't my fault."

"You'll figure it out, Corrin! You're a smart person, and your kindness is unmeasurable, dare I say! You just have to remember what you're fighting for!"

"Uhh….what are you doing?"

Flora blushed. "You made me feel better about the cupcake thing. I…w-wanted to return the favor. As much as I hated being a maid….."

"….?"

"….I always liked it when you smiled, milord."

"….you know, I think the scar looks nice."

"Huh?"

Corrin smiled weakly. "Your new scar. Jakob has been flinching like crazy at it, but….I dunno, it doesn't make you any less attractive. If nothing else, I'll still look at you."

"C-Corrin….please don't pull my leg like that."

"I'm not. Does….it hurt?"

"Only….only when you touch it. But….if you want…."

"Um….maybe another time," the prince replied. "I think we should see what Azura and Anna are up to. We can't just sit around forever."

* * *

"What do you mean we can't just sit around? Not forever, mind you, but in case you forgot, Hoshido AND Nohr want me dead now!"

Azura and Anna were looking through the fields, very close to the spot where they first met.

"Anna, it is very unsafe if we stay too longer in Valla. The longer we're gone, the longer….the war will turn ugly."

"But aren't we supposed to find out who called the attack? After all…..Queen Mikoto….she was like a mother to you. It's the least I can do as well."

Azura took a deep breath before speaking again. "Anna….I'll confess something to you."

 _I don't think this is the right time for a love confession! But what the heck, I guess I can grab some flowers._

"Being in this place just brings up sad memories for me. This land….it's a far cry from when my father used to rule it."

"Ohhhh…..your father ruled over Valla? But how did HE die?"

"Something wicked has taken over. Something….that spawned the curse that binds all of us," Azura explained.

Anna cracked a smile. "Man, everyone has bad luck when it comes to dads, huh? I wonder if an Anna dad would have the same hair?"

"Huh? I don't understand…."

"Honey-" Anna skipped a rock across a pond. "-I told you about my sisters back in Izumo, but we really _weren't_ a regular family. There was only our mom, Anna!"

"Was….was she like you?"

"Hehehe…..do you mean she was drop dead gorgeous? Don't think I missed those stares, Azura!"

Appropriately, the princess blushed. "Do you think _now_ is a good time to tease me?"

"I missed me and you, our fun little banter. But Mother taught us everything we know! Gold, being a merchant….and always helping out the hero."

"About that…do you want to assist Corrin because you're obligated to, or because….you generally want to?"

"Hmmm….a little of both, actually," Anna admitted. "I've been worried I wouldn't be able to meet and help him, because all of my sisters have done it. But why? That's why I wanted to meet this Rainbow Sage. Maybe he can tell me more about my mother, too. How it all….started."

"What? She never explained why you all have to do this?"

"Nope." Anna frowned. "None of us really questioned it before…..but one thing at a time. I gotta make sure the hero is ready to go!"

"A-ANNA!"

Lilith, running as fast as she could, waved to catch the attention of Anna and Azura. She looked slightly panicked, but also relieved to see friendly faces again.

"Lilith?! You're all better!"

"Uhh….who is this, Anna?"

"Get the others and follow me!" Lilith exclaimed. "We need to hide!"

* * *

Reina, meanwhile, had collected a sizable number of wood for any fire, but before she could finish her task, she spotted Felicia sulking by a stone pillar.

"Felicia?"

"Wha…? Oh! You're that….Hoshidan rider…." Felicia waved her hands frantically. "I swear, I didn't do anything to your queen! Please don't send me back to Haitaka!"

"Ah…" Reina set the wood down. "You and that butler were captured by Haitaka? My apologies. He's rather devoted to his job. Why are you alone?"

"Because my sister doesn't have any respect for me," she admitted, head drooping further. "And all this time, I've just been letting everyone down."

"What do you mean?"

To explain, she froze the ground in front of her.

"My tribe….all this time, I've been trying to be a good maid, and I….never really realized what happened to everyone. Garon _did_ make us submit."

 _Political seizing…._ "Felicia, I can't speak on behalf of your tribe, but you seem like the type that has always supported your lord."

"I h-have! But….isn't it treason?"

"Not at all. That means you chose to defy when everything was peaceful, but if Garon forced your tribe to serve him….then you were merely making the best of a bad situation."

"…"

"Please, there's no need to be so down," Reina reassured.

"Not j-just that. Your queen. Don't you hate us Nohrians for what happened?"

"Felicia, you called yourself-"

"Ooh! I mean-"

Reina shook her head. "To answer your question….no. Because I know Nohr was not responsible, and even then….why should I condemn a whole country on the actions of one? Lady Mikoto always told me that Nohrians were _people_ , just like us."

"And she died so suddenly….I'm s-sorry!" Felicia bowed her head, and her head ornament slid off. "I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you!"

To her surprise, Reina actually laughed. "But _you_ did nothing wrong."

"…."

"I know what you're thinking: that I should be a crying mess over what happened. But…a knight must stay strong, and never falter in the name of their land. That was the first thing I learned."

She picked up the ornament and put it back on Felicia's head.

"And besides….I _personally_ need to stay strong. For a close friend of mine. When I see her again…..she'll be very upset. I wish to console her."

"R-Reina….do you think you could teach me how to be all calm and ready like you are?"

"Certainly. But there isn't anything to teach."

Felicia smiled. "Like that!"

Hearing the sounds of Anna's voice calling out for them, the two quickly ran towards her direction.

* * *

They were the last two to make it; inside of a tucked away cave, Mozu, Shura, Corrin, Flora, and Jakob had followed Anna and Azura to have to heat die down on them.

"What's going on, Anna?"

"Gentlemen…and ladies…it's high time we form a plan! This isn't some fun vacation, even though I could use some Mai Tais right now. Take it away, Lilith!"

Understandably, Corrin, Felicia, and Jakob were shocked.

"L-Lilith?! What are YOU doing here?!"

Lilith laughed nervously. "I…um….come from this land like Azura….but that's not important. Right now, there's a war brewing between Hoshido and Nohr."

"Your invisible friends made some sword explode on Corrin," Anna said, pointing to the prince. "And that killed the Queen!"

"But everyone thinks Nohr sent them!" Mozu exclaimed.

"….yes. And across the border, King Garon has spread the idea that Hoshidans want Nohrians to starve. He lied to them about what happened in Cheve! They think it was a peace agreement gone wrong!"

"When he really killed Lord Sumeragi?" Reina asked.

"Yes….but no."

Corrin blinked. "I…don't understand, Lilith."

 _Oh….Corrin….._ Lilith took a long look at her half-brother, glad he was alive and within her company, but upset, knowing the circumstances of their meeting were….less than ideal. And for now, their heritage had to stay a secret.

"Everyone, listen to me. I became a maid for the Nohrian royal family to….make sure nothing from this world would corrupt your lands," she half-lied. "But the Garon you all know….is not the true one."

"….!"

"…..?!"

Anna squinted. "Are you saying there's some kind of evil dragon god controlling him, or something crazy like that?"

"Almost, but not quite." Lilith's golden eyes were ablaze with a determination so bright, and so powerful. Only she knew the truth, but in order to stop it…. "a monster made of slime has taken over his body!"

Jakob scoffed. "Evidence, please?"

"The invisible soldiers, for one! And he knows of me. He knows of all of you, and he knows of this land."

* * *

 **He has taken over the Nohrian king for who-knows-how-long.**

Xander and the others had returned to the capital, and the four siblings stepped inside the throne to greet their not-father.

 **His name is Hydra, and he's been spreading lies about everything. Hoshidans might resent Nohr but not all of them want them to perish. At least, not as extremely as starving to death.**

"Ahhh…..my children. You're back…..earlier than I anticipated."

"Father…..the Hoshidan queen has fallen."

Garon wanted to crack the biggest grin possible but he toned it down. "Is that so? Well….I suppose this means our country can begin our war for conquest."

 **How he found Garon and how he got took over….I wish I knew. Slowly but surely, he has been making the image of the king into a harsher one, with everyone either being too afraid to do anything or too resentful to think things through.**

"…" Xander looked to his siblings.

"Father, Corrin has escaped our grasp," Leo said. "We found him in the Hoshidan borders, but he refused to choose between either side and fled."

"Tch…." Garon only looked annoyed. "I suppose he's betrayed us? How troublesome." In reality, he could care less, as Corrin's role in his plans was over. And if they were in Valla, could they even leave?

"No! Corrin and Azura are not traitors!" Elise exclaimed. "Father, you need to call off this war!"

"Excuse me?"

 **His children have all bowed down to his will, whether or not they truly want to. None of them have any idea that Garon is long gone.**

"According to reports…." Xander was staring at his father, not afraid. "….invisible soldiers attacked the capital and slayed the queen, disrupting her barrier."

"….."

"You should've told us you were sending back-up."

Garon narrowed his eyes. "I did not send any invisible soldiers. Do those look like something that belong to our country?"

"It sounds like they belong to Vanilla, the Unseeable Domain."

"…..!"

With all four siblings staring at their king, wanting answers, Iago came into the room, smiling broadly.

"Ah, good day, everyone! I'm glad you're here. King Garon wishes for all of you to lead a separate unit in the war effort. I hear the barrier is gone….?"

"Well, Father? What are your thoughts on the matter?" Camilla asked, ignoring Iago.

"….what else did you see in Hoshido, my children?"

"Anna….?"

Garon slammed his hand on his armrest. "So that's it, then?! You four decide to pick that murderous wench's words over your own father and king?!"

"Anna didn't say anything, Father," Xander said. "I merely remarked that if they don't belong to us….then they belong to the land she described."

"The land you choose to believe exists?! How ridiculous!" Garon stood up and snarled. "I refuse to humor any of your thoughts anymore!" He stepped down from the throne, glaring at the four.

"F-Father…."

"Stay strong, dear," Camilla whispered to Elise.

"This is _war._ Do you understand me? I care little for your accusations and predictions. They mean nothing to me! Our country must survive. That is the goal we strive for. And we will not play coy with Hoshido any longer!"

Xander stared him down. "May I ask you a question, then?"

"….."

"Did you murder King Sumeragi, over a decade ago at Cheve?"

Silence, save for the sound of Iago chuckling to himself. _("What a silly idea….")_

"….."

"Well, Father? It is what Prince Ryoma of Hoshido insists to be the truth."

That was the final straw. Without missing a beat, Garon took his axe, the mighty Bolverk, and smashed Xander with it, knocking him to the floor.

"XANDER!"

"You have some _nerve_ , Xander. As crown prince, you are expected to be the most loyal to me. The fact that you _ever_ chose to take the words of our enemy, believing any lies they say….."

Said crown prince said nothing, and was not even aware his side was bleeding now. He stoically looked up at his "father", who was nearly red with rage.

"….says it all. I am giving you one more chance, and one more chance only."

"….."

"Defy me again, any of you…..and you will _pay the price_."

"Leave Xander alone! He was only-"

"WAS I TALKING TO YOU, YOU STUPID GIRL?!" Garon roared, making Elise cry and hide behind Camilla, who was shaking with Leo.

All of them feared what an angry Garon was capable of. All of them knew what he could do.

"Now….have I made myself clear?"

The three younger siblings all stiffly nodded, and then everyone looked down at Xander. He found the strength to stand up, as he did so, he looked into his father's eyes.

And in a flash, saw the familiar scenes of his child self being afraid to even look in his direction.

"….yes, Father," he murmured.

"…good. Iago?"

The tactician stepped forward, eyes twinkling with something truly devious. "Well….there's no reason to fear, princes and princesses. We're officially at war now. As the strategist to our army, I only want it to go as smoothly as possible."

* * *

 **So it only makes sense that the whole country be aware of this.**

From village to town to city, soldiers were riding through to give an official report on the now-wartime fate of the great country of Nohr. Men were pulled from their families to serve, with any refusing be forced into submission.

* * *

 **I plan to use all of the possible resources we have to achieve victory: the total and complete surrender of Hoshido.**

In the Woods of the Forlorn, the top sorcerers of the country, including Nyx's relatives, were awakening all of the Stoneborn and calling the Faceless.

* * *

 **You see, a peaceful ends of the war….well, it's not just not possible. Hoshido is a stubborn nation, from their prince to their former king.**

A confused Charlotte and Benny were pulled away from their Nestran-bound guard position, where the country in question had recalled all of their guards. They didn't want to get in the middle of this.

* * *

 **So it is time we show them who is the superior country.**

Some of the "leaving" ninja from the scene at the plaza – secretly Mokushujin spies – were heading back to give Kotaro and Nichol the signal to attack.

* * *

 **I'm afraid this is destiny. The domain of the Dawn Dragon, and the domain of the Dusk Dragon….soon only one will stand.**

The Wind Tribe chief was meditating when his adopted son, Hayato, called him over, interrupting it. The villagers had found an exhausted Rinkah near the perimeter.

* * *

 **Nohr, our glorious homeland, will fulfull that role.**

And in some area away from Cheve, a utterly defeated Kilma was crawling away. Like Scarlet, his forces were outnumbered and he had many wounds. But despite that, his tribe refused to let the enemy capture him. They made the effort to force him to escape when the battle was almost over.

 _"Go chief! I don't care what happens to me but we need you!"_

 _"There's no tribe without you, Chief Kilma!"_

 _"W-We'll be fine! You'll find a way to free us!"_

The ice master grit his teeth, haunted by both the pain and the shame. His father had entrusted the tribe to him, and in such a short time, he had them annexed and now captured by the might of King Garon.

 _Marry you? Hahaha, Kilma, you're so cute! Of course I will!_

He stopped, having heard the peppy voice of Fatima. What would _she_ think of him now?

 _Felicia….Flora…._

So he continued on, fighting every pain in his body with the tenacity of a particularly hard-to-melt sheet of ice on a landscape.

 _I refuse to die….until I see you both….and save our people!_

* * *

Meanwhile…..on the small and serene island of Notre Sagesse…

"Did you hear the news? Apparently there was a vassal a few nights ago that got targeted by those pirates!"

"Them? Ugh, they're so wild! And to think, my friend told me they came from high positions in Nestra! Their parents would be disgraced of them!"

It was a peaceful island, with few outsiders. Anyone who visited the island usually traveled there for one reason – to seek the figure that lived on top of the Sevenfold Sanctuary: the Rainbow Sage.

XXXXXX

"Ah….dear me, what a development."

The elderly sage was a bearded man with graying hair but endless bouts of wisdom. Izana and Orochi could claim to have ties to the spiritual, but this was the one man in the world that was said to know all.

"One of _them_ has traveled to our little world? And she stole the Fire Emblem….."

He turned away from his mystical pool of visions, and took a sip of his tea.

"Well, at least that makes things easier for me."

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: This was more of a transitional chapter, I feel. The war has begun, but Team Anna is not in the clear just yet. There's still some stuff I want to cover in Valla.**

 **Next Time - Dragon Veining 101.**


	29. Dragondust Crusaders

**Author's note: Welcome back, everyone. ALWAYS check my profile or PM me if it's been ages since an update. I like to keep my readers informed of my status. Oh, and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 **Review Time:**

 **P.T Piranha - As a fellow fanfic writer, I'm glad you asked that question. To be honest, it was only the beginning of the story that I had hard planned out, and as I moved onward, more and more opportunities and ideas came to my head. I'm always thinking of what to write for the following chapter, and usually what happens is that the scenes come to my head, and then, as I'm writing, I find a nice way to interconnect it all. I appreciate foreshadowing and subtle nods in my story, as personally, I wish to avoid contrivances in any way I can.**

 **Random guy - As a JoJo fan, I hope you get the reference in the title :D (and thanks for the tip on FE4). I've played through FE7, FE6, FE8, FE13, FE14, and FE11.**

 **Red Server - dark!Yukimura is weirdly fun to write.**

 **FanficLovingPerson - Well, your name suggests you mean this in a humorous way...I hope. Part of the reason why I don't have set schedule posts is because I would hate to be bound by them and disappoint people if I were to miss them. Haha..**

 **Caellach-Tiger Eye - It is clear haha, I hope you continue to enjoy it. :)**

 **Guest - You have a point. I do plan to expand their roles a little more, but I'm just trying to avoid Awakening elements overshadow this world and more importantly, Anna. Thanks for the input.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29 – Dragondust Crusaders**

Lilith, having finished her story, looked around the cave, at every face. "…..I know it sounds like I'm lying but….it's the truth."

"Something has…..taken over the king…?" Felicia gasped. "W-Wait a minute! So this PROVES Nohr didn't lead the attack on Hoshido!"

Jakob (temporarily stunned Felicia of all people reached the conclusion first) nodded in agreement. "Invisible soldiers from here, Valla….to Hoshido….but why? Why make the two countries go to war with each other?"

"Why _else?_ " Lilith asked, standing up. "Hydra wants both sides to fight and fight until either everyone is…..is…."

"Dead," Azura whispered, "or at least until there is no hope for either side to build a better relationship. Anankos craves our land…..because Valla is dead all but in concept."

The mention of the Silent Dragon's name both reassured and depressed Lilith. Azura and Corrin had Vallite blood like her own, so the fight would not be alone, but she remembered she only came to being to serve the mad king, a being far gone from his primal instincts.

"The Nohrians starving, Lord Sumeragi dying…..both sides have ample reason to hate the other, and now, with milady's death…." Reina set her naginata down, briefly hoping Yuugiri was alright. "….it might be too late."

"Whaaat?! Don't you guys realize our mission just became easier?" Anna smirked. "Now everyone has a reason to fight the same enemy! Right, Lord Corrin?"

"…."

"Huh, hun, you're supposed to agree with me."

"Are you telling me everyone is going to kill each other because of a lie?!" Corrin stood up, enraged. "Even people that never even SEEN combat before?!"

"W-Well, Nohr's royal siblings are known for being more reasonable, unlike their father," Flora began. "But even they would fall in line if Garon ordered it…."

"You mean _Hydra!"_ Corrin nearly shouted. "This Hydra monster…..how long has he taken over Fa-…King…ugh, him?! We HAVE to stop him! _I_ have to stop him!"

Picking up the Yato, the prince pointed it ahead.

"I won't let…..my family….suffer because of it."

"Corrin….."

"Easy there, kid, we need a game plan," Shura said. "The first thing we need to do is get the hell out of this place. And the second….there anyway to prove Garon is a fake?"

Lilith sighed. "I don't know. There's only so much my own powers can do, and both Hydra and Anankos know who I am. They'll try to dispose of me with any chance."

"Well that won't happen, Lilith! You've helped all of us, and without you….maybe none of us would've found out the truth," Corrin took her hand and nodded. "Now, we're a team. We can't let both sides go to war."

 _Oh, Corrin….I hope our *real* father would be so proud of you right now…._

"Now that's the spirit, hero!" Anna slapped Corrin's back. "Just point the way, Lilith, and we'll do the muscle work! Team Anna plays to win!"

"We can't stay here, then," Azura said. "Where should we go, Lilith?"

"…..there might be one location. An altar, to the west. It's about midday now, and we really don't have much time….and he might find us…..but it's a start. Let's go!"

And with that, the team hurried out of the cave. But the will of the Silent Dragon carried far.

 _GO AHEAD, LILITH…..TRY. TRY….TO ESCAPE…..ESCAPE….LIKE SHE….SHE DID…._

* * *

"She's in here, Subaki! Move your ass!"

Sakura's two retainers had heard her cries for help, and that was practically Hana's wake up alarm. But Subaki, much more composed, simply sighed.

"Hana, I'm moving as fast as I can. I'm sure Lady Sakura is fine!"

"Are you stupid?!" the samurai whirled around, visibly angered. "She just lost her mother! How can you be so insensitive?!"

"Calm yourself…."

"No! I hate seeing Sakura cry, and I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy! I'm glad this is such a joke to you!"

"It's not!" Subaki argued. "But you know how milady is. Something….of that magnitude….she would want to be alone in her sorrows. How can we appropriately give her space for her loss?"

"Easy! I hug her and tell her everything's gonna be okay. Then I go gut some Nohrians for payback!"

The two stepped into the castle, but Subaki grabbed his partner's shoulder. "Hana, it's clear we have different opinions on this, but you need to focus on Sakura, not Nohr."

"What?!" Hana scowled. "Are you pitying them?"

"I didn't say that. But back at the square, and even on the battlefield, they seemed baffled at the prospect of invisible soldiers attacking. Even if the king ordered it, it doesn't seem to be a combined effort."

"…"

" _Translation_ – stop blaming an entire country. Or have you forgotten what milady said in her brother's room?"

"…tch. Just hurry up." Still angry, Hana ignored her words and hurried on. Subaki sighed again.

XXXXX

"You, cover the southern sector! You….head to Kyushin and inform the soldiers stationed there…and I want the perimeter of the country filled with ninja!"

"Yes Lord Ryoma!"

"As you say, Lord Ryoma!"

The crown prince had to focus on a war effort, but the recent development with Corrin was making that very difficult to do. He wanted to cut something, not stand back and give orders, removed from the action!

"I don't blame you for being stressed, milord. I will do what I can to make this go successfully."

"Yukimura…." Ryoma swallowed, taking a minute to compose himself. "You….took care of Mother's body?"

"…..yes. At this time, we cannot sit and mourn, and I'm certain none of you wish to see-"

"Yes yes, there's no need to go further. I want to lead the counterattack on Nohr, across the border. But Hinoka and Takumi shall lead their own squads, approaching from the sea and sky."

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing." Yukimura gave the order to a passing spear fighter, as the two continued through the hall. "But I'm afraid we also need some aid. Would Izumo be willing to assist us, given we liberated them from Nohr days prior?"

Ryoma shook his head. "Izumo has always been a neutral nation. I wouldn't feel comfortable going in and demanding their help. Hoshido shall win with our own strength!"

"Right."

"Luckily, we have an ace in the hole. If I can cross the border and head to Cheve, and meet up with Scarlet's rebels…"

Yukimura coughed, furrowing his brows. "With all due respect, milord, it sends a bad signal if you took Nohrian soldiers as allies. The people would not be pleased."

"Yes, but they've proved their allegiance. Scarlet was the one that informed me of Garon's lies. Her help is the best way for us to get a footing in their stronghold!"

Then a paper ball hit the prince's head, but his sharp senses made it so he turned and caught it before it hit the ground. "Who dares to-"

 **Ryoma! Go to the dungeon, please! -Sakura**

"….?" He caught Sakura's "eep" and her form retreating around the corner, followed by the sound of her frantic steps.

"….Sire? Wait, where are you going?" Yukimura asked, tensing up when Ryoma headed down some stairs.

* * *

Outside, Takumi was taking aim at some targets. He was more than ready to fight Nohr, even if his sister refused to fight and his brother escaped.

"Ah….there goes another."

The prince was trying to make every shot hit the center, with Oboro and Hinata sparring nearby.

"Lord Takumi is really ticked off now…."

"Hmph! You would be the same way if YOUR m-o-t-h-e-r just died!" Oboro hissed. The death of parents was a very sore subject for her, given that Nohrian bandits slayed both her mother and father years ago.

"S-Sorry," Hinata mumbled out. "There were some strong guys on the Nohrian side. Like that blonde mage. He was dodging everything!"

"Come to think of it…." Oboro relaxed her stance. "Urgh, now I remember. There was that archer that just oozed scummy. Exactly what you see when you think of a filthy Nohrian."

"The eyepatch guy? Didn't he smile while you kept trying to hit him?"

"Exactly" Oboro's trademark scowl returned. "But that's okay. For Lord Takumi, I'll take down as many as I have to. And you'd better do the same."

"What?" Hinata frowned. "Don't think I'm not loyal all of a sudden! Geez Oboro, don't you think you're getting a little too overheated?"

"Hmph! You don't get it, Hinata, this isn't some competition! Now is the time we make Nohr pay for ALL they've done to us! Killing the king and the queen...they think they can just lob off loved ones like they're nothing?!"

"I-"

"I what?! Do you want _your_ parents to die so you can finally taste that feeling, because let me tell **you** mister, it's not-"

"Oboro…relax," Takumi said, having took a break. "….we know what happened."

"…"

"It's better you don't think about that right now…..it'll…." his fingers trembled as he moved them from his bow. "….only distract you."

"Lord Takumi….I…."

The prince forced a smile. "Don't worry about me, you two. We just need to focus on training. Okay?"

Hinata and Oboro nodded.

* * *

"You can't just focus on training, Princess! Remember, you're only human!"

"I don't care!" Hinoka, being treated by the castle's healers, was quickly losing her patience. "Just hurry up so we can head back out there!"

"Y-Yes milady…."

"Well well, someone's fired up," Azama mused. "I take it your crushing defeat played a part?"

"It was _not_ a defeat, Azama," Hinoka replied, wincing as she moved her arm. "The battle was barely a few minutes. I….I wasn't prepared."

"Sorry….we couldn't get Lord Corrin back…" Setsuna was plucking her bow. "…maybe if I was quicker…."

"Setsuna, you tripped over yourself and landed in some mud. Quick is not the asset you need."

Hinoka ignored their banter, thinking of the woman that had bested her. She was confident, strong….and more skilled at aerial combat. How much experience did Camilla have? What did she have to face?

"…..I want to fight her again. Camilla."

"Who?" Setsuna asked, but then it clicked. "Ohhhh, that princess. Well I'll come with you, so my arrows can help you, milady."

"And I'll be there to heal you! And not enjoy the female-on-female conflict, mind you." Although Azama's perpetual smirk suggested otherwise.

"No. I want to fight her alone, 1 on 1. She…..what she said to me got to me. We're both older sisters, and apparently, we have the same….drive to protect our family. I won't lose next time."

She stood up, fire in her eyes.

 _"I will not lose."_

* * *

Scarlet was sitting in the aforementioned dungeon, still bleeding and chained up, when she heard footsteps.

"Sssh, girl. We don't how if this person is a friend."

Crimson growled.

"I _know_ Four Eyes just locked us up! You don't have to remind me!"

"Scarlet…..?!"

"Ryoma….thank god."

The crown prince gripped her cell's bars, enraged. "What happened to you?! And why are you locked up down here?!"

"Ha…..I've got bad news, prince," Scarlet gave a saddened smile. "….we lost. Garon's forces came to Cheve…..and fought us."

"What?! Tell me what happened!"

"Even when I gave it my all…..we still were outnumbered. I….kept fighting, but soon it got to a point where….everyone wanted me to fly away."

"…!"

Scarlet sat up, continuing: "I said no, but they insisted. Said the rebellion…..Cheve….and our wish would die if I did. Next thing I know….I'm headed here."

"Scarlet…."

"What good is it, anyway? Whoever didn't die in the battle was captured by the soldiers, and Garon will give them hell, all of them. You know what the worst part is?"

Ryoma stared into her soft eyes.

"…..they won't talk. Even if they're tortured to death, or their families ordered to be killed….they won't put me in any trouble. If I wanted to….hell, I could live here. If I…..wanted to give up."

" _Explain yourself_ , Yukimura." Ryoma turned around and glared at his tactician. "You ordered this woman to be confined as if she was a common prisoner?!"

"Would you rather she face the ire of our citizens?" Yukimura asked, calmly. "Remember your crowd was not so thrilled to enlist her help."

"I don't care what the crowd thinks _, I_ am the one saying she is not a threat," Ryoma began, stepping closer. "And it is me saying you will release her immediately."

"I'm sorry milord, but I cannot agree to that."

" _Excuse_ me? Yukimura, you overstep your bounds," the prince threatened. "Tactician or not, you do not defy my orders."

"Stop it Ryoma," Scarlet called out. "He's made his decision."

"What? But-"

"But nothing. He's right. Everyone will just give me dirty looks, and the last thing Hoshido needs is a Nohrian, right now. Sakura told me what happened to your queen. I'm really sorry. I wish I could've helped. I wish….I could've helped everyone."

"S-Scarlet…."

Yukimura shook his head. "Lord Ryoma, we disagree on this, but we both wish to win this war. Our priorities lie elsewhere at the moment."

"….."

"Don't worry about me, prince." Scarlet flashed a quick smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

"….this isn't over, Yukimura."

And with that, he stepped past the scholar, who turned back to Scarlet.

"What? Is this the part where you threaten me anyway?"

"Understand I hold no personal grudge against you, Miss Scarlet."

"Funny. Sure seems that way to me," she drawled.

* * *

On the Nohrian side of things…..Elise was in her room, digging through her dresser. Arthur and Effie had found her, and naturally, they were perplexed.

"Lady Elise, what are you doing?"

"Hmph!" The princess sniffled and shut a drawer. "I'm running away! I don't care what Father says!"

"What? For Lady Azura and Lord Corrin?" Arthur put a hand to his chin. "A noble pursuit! But….you do need to think this through, milady. At a time like this, the country is not so safe to travel."

"I just want my sibings back," Elise whispered, rubbing her eyes. "Why should Xander get hurt because he doesn't agree with this war? And I know if I find Sakura, we can do it together!"

Effie gasped. "That Hoshidan princess?"

"Yeah! So tell Cammy and Leo where I'm going okay? I'll...promise I'll come back."

"Whoa whoa WHOA!" Arthur put a muscular hand in her path. "Lady Elise, what retainers would we be if we didn't accompany you?"

"But…..you'd be considered traitors….."

"So what?" Effie bluntly said. "Protecting you matters more to me anyway. And to be honest, I don't want to fight Hoshido either."

"Yes, they are people, like you and I!" Arthur declared. "Er….what I mean is, peace is always the better road. War and violence are not fitting heroic deeds!"

"Even if it's really really tough and we almost die?"

" _Especially_ if it's that!" the two chimed in together.

Elise hugged them both. "I love you guys."

* * *

"Here we are…..the Altar of Cadros."

The group had reached a rather pronounced structure with a lone statue sitting at the top, of an armored man with a sword and shield. For Lilith, this was enacting some feelings of déjà vu – for it was where she had met three Ylisseans and nearly tried to kill them.

"Cadros? Is that your god?" Mozu asked.

"No, it…." Azura cleared her throat. "Cadros was the name of Valla's very first king….I remember my mother telling me about him…"

"Huh? Azura, who was your mother?" Corrin asked.

"Queen Arete," she said, in a soft voice. "Before coming to Nohr….she was here."

Lilith stepped forward, and she was overcome with a feeling of dread. They didn't have long. The Vallites were coming.

"Okay….do you all see that piece of elevated land? We need to bring that back down, then back up. And if we can cross that gate….I *think* we can find something to help us. Corrin, Azura, you two can help me."

"Huh? Why us?"

A point ahead revealed the answer. A pool of energy was sitting by the cracks in the land, and it was identical to the one that Corrin had used to create the stone bridge at the border.

"What? What's that?" Flora asked. "Is it something connected to royal blood? Why would it work in Valla?"

"It's called a Dragon Vein," Azura explained, putting the pieces together. "Those that hail from a dragon have the power to alter the environment by tapping the energies from underground."

"….wait." Anna looked over at Corrin, tapping her lip. "Azura, how come you can't turn into one? Corrin did, and so did Lilith. And it's not like you're really from Nohr and Hoshido."

"What?" Lilith gasped. "C-Corrin, when did you turn into a dragon?!"

The prince lowered his head, ashamed. "When….the queen….was killed." Both Anna and Azura noticed that he was unsure on who to call Mother or Father, Mikoto or Garon. It was all still confusing for the young man.

 _This changes everything! If he's done that…..Anankos will know of his power for sure. He has to control it! And now we have the perfect chance! The cave….!_ Lilith looked down below. "Corrin, follow me! Azura, you get to work on that land!"

She dragged the prince off, leaving the others alone.

"Well go ahead milady, if you will. Or do you need our help?" Reina asked.

"No…..it should work like a regular one…."

Azura stepped into the pool, and concentrated her power. The strip rocketed downward, crashing into the ground with a perfect fit! And when it did, another pool appeared in the center.

"That's amazing!" Anna exclaimed. "You royals are something else, let me tell ya. I guess Ryoma, Xander, and the others have the same power?"

"They do…."

"Azura? What's wrong? C'mon, let's go check out the gate. Corrin and Lilith can easily join up with us."

"…..I was thinking about something. My mother and I hail from Valla," Azura paused and watched everyone step onto the center, awaiting her move. "-and so does Lilith. Yet Corrin is the one that transformed."

"Isn't it because of Dawn Dragon blood?" Jakob asked. "They say the two royal families of Nohr and Hoshido descend from the dragons that created their land."

"Yes, but Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, and Takumi lack that ability. Why would it manifest in Corrin and not them?"

She moved to the second pool, and everyone was jolted up when the land resetted back to the same position it was once in.

"Maybe he's got some good juices," Anna suggested.

"Yes, she…..wait. Ikona and Sumeragi birthed the four of them, and but Mikoto is certainly Corrin's mother…"

Reina blinked. "Lady Mikoto was not a native to our land, Azura. Are you saying….she came from here?"

"….."

"So the queen was a royal for here, then?" Shura asked, fiddling with his bow. "How else would Corrin have dragon blood to begin with?"

"He did something at the border!" Felicia chimed in. "He definitely can use those Dragon Vein things!"

"But that's impossible," Azura bluntly said. "My mother was the queen, and my birth father was the former king. For this to fit, Mikoto would have to have…..some kind of….."

She trailed off, expression lost in thought. (without the "-s alone")

"…..Azura? You alive in there?"

 _M-Mother….she never liked to discuss her family, but she said she once knew someone. Someone that she….liked to play with._ "Let's go to that gate. Now."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, in a secret cave, Corrin was amazed. Crystals of different sizes, shapes, and colors decorated the room, giving it plenty of zest and reflections. Lilith walked over to a special pool, and dipped her hands inside.

"Lilith…..how do you know so much about this place, anyway? You said you came here but were you a soldier or something?"

"N-Not quite."

"But how do you know about those pools, and this cave?"

"I….saw many things, milord. I'm on your side, I promise. And…..well, I wish to be honest with you." She turned to face him, golden eyes sad. "A lack of honesty has only brought you misery."

"….is there something you want to tell me?"

"First…..take this." She stood up and placed a small blue stone into Corrin's hand. "It's a Dragonstone. If you concentrate….you should be able to have better control over your form."

"…..okay….?"

Lilith sighed. "How do I know, you might ask?" She held up her own, one that was a solid pink color. "I can transform as well." And she did, but to Corrin's relief, it was smaller, cuter, and much less aggressive than his own form.

"Wow...Lilith, why didn't you tell me you had this power?"

"Milord, do you remember the small bird you once healed? The one that hit the window?"

"….no."

Lilith nodded, and turned back to normal. "I had used a lot of my power trying to find you, trying to cross over from Valla…..I never got to formally thank you."

"But…..I don't get it, Lilith. Why do all of this for me?"

"Why? Corrin, you're one of the nicest people I've ever met, and you've had to suffer so much for things outside your own control. And….you're….m-my…."

"What?"

Lilith's eyes met Corrin's. She wanted nothing more than to reveal her true relationship to her half-brother, but he was already struggling with the prospect of fighting those he had come to call "family". Revelation after revelation had been brought to him nonstop in such a short while, and she knew it would make things more complicated for him. At least right now.

"….my friend!" she quickly said. "And please, you're the one that can stop this. You can beat him. You can beat….Anankos."

"…we have to stop Hydra first," he replied. "There's so much stuff to tell everyone….can't we find some way to undo the curse? Or transport people to here?"

"I…don't know. I don't know! I'm sorry….."

Corrin was going to comfort her, but he heard a voice. He quickly turned around and readied his new sword. "Who's there?! Show yourself and drop your weapon!"

"Well, well…..it appears I've taught you well," chimed an amused voice. "Never let your guard down, Lord Corrin."

Gunter, alive and well, had stepped into the cave.

XXXXXX

"What's this?"

Past the gate, the group had reached what appeared to be an abandoned library. Stepping inside revealed rows and rows of valuable texts. Mozu grabbed one book and opened it up.

"Aw! No good, I can't read heads or tails of this! Lady Azura, is this some ancient Vallite language or something?"

"It would appear so, but I can hardly understand it myself. Lilith might be able to. But that's not important. Everyone, look for a genealogy book."

"Of the Holy War?" Anna asked, mentally slapping herself for thinking of her sister's adventure.

"No no, something with a family tree. There are records, there has to be!"

"What exactly are you trying to prove?" Jakob asked, wincing at the copious amounts of dust everywhere.

"I have a theory…there's only so much my mother and Lilith are telling. Just keep looking, please."

Anna nodded, but when she looked down, she stopped, blinking.

It was a rather odd mural. 13 golden circles were in a pattern across the circular floor, all connected together to one larger circle. Each circle had a dragon head crafted into it.

 _Azura….Corrin….then we have Lilith. Throw in the siblings on each side, and that's 8. Together, it's 11. So that's three extra. So who's left? Sumeragi, Garon, Mikoto, Ikona….no, that's four._

Three of the circles had the dragon head looking forward instead to the side.

 _Who ELSE has dragon blood?_

* * *

Back at the Nohrian halls, near the infirmary, Xander sat stone faced as maids tended his axe wound. From the looks of things, it seemed like it would give a significant scar even after it was healed.

"Lord Xander…." Peri made a face. "I never thought he could get hurt like that…"

"The king is quite vengeful, it seems," Laslow observed. "Perhaps it's best we simply follow our orders from here on out."

"Hey, I know what would cheer him up!" the cavalier exclaimed, giddy.

Laslow made a face. "Peri….didn't we discuss this?"

Instead of answering, she pushed him forward. "All milord needs is to know that his two retainers are with him, every step of the way! A prince needs his followers, right?"

"….? What are you implying?"

"You tell me, _Inigo_ ," she replied, with the one of the biggest Peri-like smiles. It took some goading, but Laslow had revealed his true name and the land where he hailed from, but neither was what he wanted to discuss right now.

"P-Peri….can't this wait for another time?" he whispered back. "My identity is not of milord's concern, the war is."

"Don't be silly, silly! He's important to you, right? And you told _me!_ I never lie to Lord Xander!"

"Yes, but…."

* * *

"-I can't tell her!" Selena hissed. "I mean, is that really important right now?"

She and Beruka were headed to their lady. Like with Yukimura ordering the siblings to take their own squads, Iago had plans for Xander, Leo, and Camilla to lead sections of the army across Nohr.

"You told me, and I do not keep secrets from Lady Camilla. If you don't tell her, _Severa_ , I will."

"You wouldn't!"

Beruka wasn't phased. "Why are you so defensive over this? Your true name and the land of your birth don't incriminate you, or even change who you are."

"You don't get it, do you? …..I'll show you."

When they stepped into Camilla's quarters, she turned and gave them a smile.

"Ahhh….my cute little retainers have come back for me," she cooed, pinching both of their cheeks. "I knew…you would never leave me waiting. Unlike…."

"Milady, forgive us for our failure," Beruka began, lowering her head. "We will secure your brother the next time we find him."

"Ohhh….Corrin….." Camilla sighed. "And Azura running off with him is a problem too. Father doesn't approve of treachery. He….he would order him killed if he were to return."

"But he's your brother!" Selena shouted, thinking of her own family yet again. "No matter what the king says, you should always protect him!"

"Are….are you certain?" the eldest princess asked, Garon's voice echoing in her ears. "I would gladly run away just to find him again, but not if Elise and my brothers are harmed for it."

"W-Well, that's why you have retainers, silly," Selena replied, smirking. "If nothing else, you have me and Beruka!"

"Do you….mean that, dearest Selena? I can always count on you?" Camilla put a hand to the pigtailed girl's cheek. "War is very nasty, and I'd hate you get hurt."

"Yeah. But um….let me throw a hypothetical your way."

"Certainly."

Beruka watched the scene in slight confusion. What was her partner trying to prove?

"What if…." Selena started to blush and look away. "W-What if, by some CRAZY reason or something, I had to leave you. Like….not be your retainer anymore?"

"Hahahaha," Camilla chuckled. "Selena, don't tell me you're planning to hang yourself or something. That's too dark, dear. Work on your humor."

"No no….that I had to go home. To….say, a relative?"

"…"

"…"

Camilla considered the information, withdrawing her hand and stepping around Selena, looking her over. "Say you did. Are you asking me what I would do?"

"Umm…well, kinda not really maybe sorta?"

"Haha….Selena…..you're too cute."

"I'm serious."

The room went quiet.

"…why?" Camilla asked, now looking directly at her. "What a strange hypothetical, Selena. Why think of leaving me….now? When we're at war….and my little brother is already missing…."

"N-No! I'm not gonna run away, milady, but it's just something to consider. Please."

"…no."

"No?!"

Camilla nodded. "No. I like you, dear. You're strong, you're cute, and you have that fiery edge that makes you so endearing. I…..feel comfortable around you."

"But…."

"Are you asking because you're scared?" she patted Selena's head. "Don't worry. I'll kill anyone who harms you, Selena."

"…..why?" she asked. "You've only known me for so long…."

Camilla looked confused, but she found her answer. "Because you've earned my trust. And you're not even my relative. I think that speaks volumes about your skill and temperament. I don't know why you would hypothetically want to leave, but I'll do anything to keep you around, dearest."

She pinched her cheek again.

"You're special, Selena. Now come along, we should head out."

When she left, Selena lowered her head.

"….do you really miss your mother that much?" Beruka asked. "Because I-"

* * *

"-I wouldn't know. But hey, maybe Lord Leo would understand," Niles drawled. "Then again, his own mother treated him like dirt."

"Niles, for the last time, I cannot tell Lord Leo about my true identity!"

"Why use code names anyway, _Owain_?" he teased, smirking. "It's not like anyone here would know who you really are."

The two stepped into the library, where Leo was scouting through the various tomes and texts.

"Ahh, there you two are. We haven't much time before we are to leave. See if you can find something on the Bottomless Canyon."

Odin gulped. "I respect and like milord, okay? Why give him the chance to know me personally if I have to leave one day? Why add to the potential….heartache?"

"You're a prince too, _remember_?" Niles whispered. "I don't like to fib to Lord Leo, so I'll cut you a deal. Tell him your story or I will."

"Niles!"

Leo continued to search through the tomes.

"Better hurry~" Niles looked to his prince. "What has you interested in that place?"

"Hoshido claimed invisible soldiers attacked them and killed their queen. Anna mentioned an Unseeable Domain. It can't be a coincidence."

 _Wait….._ Odin's eyes widened. _Anna escaped the battlefield with Corrin. Did she head to….that place? She avoided the curse by calling it Vanilla!_ "Lord Leo!"

"Yes Odin?"

 _But….if I tell him about the place, it will lead to one question after another. And soon, he'll want to know EVERYTHING. Severa and Inigo would be furious with me!_

The mage looked at his hand.

 _But…..the same thing would happen if I DIDN'T tell him! And we promised Anankos we would watch over his son…_

"Odin, are you listening to me?" Leo looked annoyed. "Pay attention when I talk to you."

 _Darn it. There's no easy solution to this_. "I'm sorry. But it sounds to me what we should investigate the canyon for ourselves and put an end to these rumors."

Leo closed his book. "Yes, I agree. There is a problem, however. If we're to be fighting this war, this leaves little time to go out of our way and play detective. Father…..would not be pleased if I were to defy him."

"Lord Leo….."

"He…..actually _attacked_ Xander. He raised his weapon and…" the prince knocked over the book to demonstrate. "That….has not happened before. All because he was questioning his role in Queen Mikoto's murder."

"My sympathies," Niles replied. "I can't tell you how many prisoners got an axe to the throat for even moving out of line."

"I would be an awful brother if I were to risk the lives of Xander, Camilla, or Elise. ….and I would be a terrible master if I were to get you two killed because of my selfishness."

 _Leo….._ Odin thought.

"And then…..there's the issue of Corrin." Leo sighed deeply. "Why does it all feel like it's connected? I have to find him….perhaps he would have the answers. Come, you two."

"Lord Leo, wait!" Lissa's son stopped his path. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what?"

"…..call me….call me Owain, alright?"

"….why?" Leo scoffed. "I have no patience for this role playing game, Odin. Now stop wasting time." He walked onward.

"But I….."

Niles shook his head. "How about that? For once, your acting is actually convincing."

* * *

"Geez, there's a LOT of soldiers around…"

Having left the mountains, Keaton, Kaden, Layla, and her mother had made their way to a small Nohrian town – Eisten.

"I wonder why?" Layla asked, grateful her mother was feeling better to ride on Keaton's transformed back once again. "I'll….I'll take a look in that tavern and ask. You guys stay hidden.

XXXXX

"Nuh uh! That's just a dumb rumor!"

"No it ain't! I saw it myself! It was born with two heads!"

Layla covered her mouth to stop her gasp. 12 muscular men baring a strong resemblance to her king and queen were sitting at a table, making a lot of noise and distracting/scaring the other patrons.

 _There's no way…_

She dropped to the floor and crawled over to a man reading the newspaper. Lucky for her, the man was elderly and looked only amused when she whispered up at him to get his attention.

"Quite the way to travel, eh miss?"

"E-Excuse me sir, but….who are those people?"

"Gosh, heck if I know. They came in the tavern and ordered a bunch of drinks, and they haven't left since! Those axes look sharp, so I wouldn't get up to tell them to leave."

"Did….you happen to get what they were talking about?" Layla whispered, paranoid they were sent specifically to find and kill her.

"Hmmm…..I think they're looking for some red-haired girl...Anna, I think it was?"

 _Anna?! W-Which means…._

Layla ran out of the tavern so fast, the pirate brothers didn't even hear the door slam.

* * *

"Ha….I'm so sorry, Lord Izana, but this staff…."

"Heehee, don't beat yourself up, dear. Warp staves are VERY rare, and they're not easy to use at all. I won't be long. Senno has prepared the troops to stall Kotaro and his merry men in case I don't come back in time."

The female onmyoji nodded dutifully, watching as her lord stepped to the edge of the hill overlooking Shirasagi.

Izana took off his sunglasses. "Consider this my thank-you present for the party guests, Queen Mikoto. And may you rest in peace, you lovely thing!"

The Archduke had a plan. An Izana plan.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: I wish this chapter was a little longer, and I wanted to put something on Fuga and Rinkah, but the way each scene ended I really couldn't add anything extra. And sorry! I do want to get Izana back with the team, but given his status, that's not easy.  
**

 **(Some of you might have noticed a Kotaro scene, I deleted it because I was basically repeating an earlier scene)**

 **In case the scenes didn't tip you off, I certainly plan to establish Va(nil)la in a much better way than the game ever did. One scene had me show Mikoto and Arete, but I'll save that for another chapter. The gears are turning, and we'll have Anna back in the regular world soon.**

 **Next Time - A special flashback for Nyx, and Azura finds out the truth of her relation to Corrin.**


	30. The Truth Ain't So Hidden Now

**Author's note: Why did I change the story from Humor/Adventure to Mystery/Adventure? Well a mystery IS happening, and I figured...some parts of the fic got heavy. It's still much lighter in tone than my Bleach fanfiction, mind you.**

* * *

 **Review Time:**

 **P.T Piranha - Ahh, now that I look at it, I do that a lot. Thanks for the tip! It's like how I used to write "[character] blinked" all of the time in my other story before I phased it out.**

 **Random guy - I guess Jotaro? I was watching some clips on Youtube and I saw he's voiced by Matthew Mercer and that makes him cool in my book. Plus I like the Japanese delinquent trope.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30 – The Truth Ain't So Hidden Now**

"GUNTER! You're….you're alive!"

The Nohrian hero stepped further into the cave, seemingly unharmed. His armor was intact, he bore no wounds or lost limbs, and his eyes were clear as he looked to his lord. "That I am."

"W-What are you talking about?" Lilith looked from her brother to him, back and forth. "How did Sir Gunter arrive here?"

"That bastard, Hans…." Corrin growled. "He betrayed us at the bridge and made Gunter fall into the chasm!"

"Indeed he did, but now isn't the time to worry about that man," Gunter said, crossing his arms. "I trust you didn't arrive in this land yourself, Lord Corrin?"

"Of course I didn't! Felicia and Jakob are with me, and they'll glad to see you back! It's kind of a long story to what's been happening, and we don't have time to explain. Nohr and Hoshido are at war, Gunter!"

"Hmph." the reaction was a mere shake of the head. "Somehow, it doesn't surprise me. Where are the others?"

"We'll find them right now! C'mon Lilith!"

"Yes…." But as she followed the two out of the cave, Lilith's mind was more concerned with the logistics of their new companion, opposed to who brought him here. Gunter had to have been alone. How did he even find them? _Don't tell me….._

* * *

"Lady Sakura! Sorry we're late!"

The youngest princess turned around and ran over to her retainers in a flash, and both were unnerved to how panicked she looked.

"H-Hana, S-Subaki….it's awful! Y-Yukimura, he imprisoned Scarlet! I told my brother, b-b-but she was wounded, her and her wyvern! And I r-really don't want her to-"

"Milady, slow down. You mean that blonde rider that visited us? How did she get wounded?" Hana asked.

"Why on earth would Yukimura imprison her?" Subaki put a hand to his chin in thought. "Lord Ryoma advocated for her support."

"She's still a Nohrian, Subaki!"

"What?" Sakura blinked. "Hana, what does that matter? She came here for _help!_ I healed her!"

The samurai looked like a deer caught in lights, but her partner quickly took control of the situation. "You wish for us to help you free her? That might be difficult. Pegasi are patrolling the entire capital."

"But she didn't DO anything wrong! Oh…"

"Wait, don't cry, Sakura!" Hana exclaimed.

But Sakura slumped to the ground. "I….I can't take this anymore, you guys. Everyone's so mad at Nohr, and I-I c-can't be mad at them for that but….I'm sorry." she wiped her eyes. "I refuse to treat a Nohrian wrongly. If you think I'm a traitor…"

"NO!" Hana pulled her up. "You're not a traitor, Lady Sakura! All you want is to help someone, and there's no crime in that! Heck, I'll distract Yukimura if you want me to!"

Sakura sniffled. "Hana….Subaki, I have a request. A very very selfish request. Will you listen?"

"Certainly."

"Yeah!"

"I want…..I want to find Corrin and Azura," she whispered. "And I don't want to fight a war. I think if….we find them, we might end it before it can really start hurting people. So…..I'm gonna run away."

"Not alone."

Heads snapped to the side to see Kaze step out of the shadows, arms crossed.

"Kaze! How much d-did you-"

"There's no need to apologize again, milady. I too wish for a peaceful answer to this conflict, and I refuse to fight as well. And….I want to find Lord Corrin as well."

Subaki noticed Hana was looking put out again.

"R-Really? Because of…..C-Cheve?" the last word came out like a mouse squeak.

"Not just that. But your brother….." Kaze took a breath. "…spared my life when I was captured on recon. Don't you see, Lady Sakura? There can be a way."

"Wait a minute! Are we forgetting that it was Lord Corrin leaving that made milady sad in the first place?! All of these eyes on him….it'll only make it worse, Sakura!"

"What?! That's ridiculous, Hana! He's my brother! I don't care if the country hates him, _I want our family to be happy!"_

Hana flinched, and now Sakura felt bold.

"He left because the king stole him, and not because he had a choice! And i-if….he wants to be with his Nohrian family too…..then…..then….." she thought of Elise, her forlorn expression to not knowing Azura. "…then that just means we can ALL be a family!"

"WHAT?!"

Subaki chuckled. "You certainly have your mother's convictions, Lady Sakura."

"I'm sorry, Hana, but this is my decision. And if you don't agree…..Subaki can help me just fine." Although the look in Sakura's eyes said she didn't want that.

"Are you nuts? You're my best friend, Sakura." Hana bit her lip. "And….if you really want to do this, then I'll always have your back and-"

"Promise me you'll find a way."

"Huh? A way for what?"

"A way….to forgive."

Hana looked lost. Her samurai spirit, born out of a conviction to follow in her father's footsteps, was screaming at her to stick with Hoshido no matter what, and condemn its enemies. But her retainer – and best friend – spirit was telling her….to follow her lady's wish.

"I'll see if I can prepare a way to leave," Kaze whispered.

* * *

When Kaze ran out of the castle, he spotted Izana _. Is that….the head of Izumo?!_ "Excuse me, sir?"

"Hola, compadre!" Izana greeted. "Any chance I get an audience with Ryoma?"

"What on earth are you doing here, in Hoshido? Our country is in a bit of a bind right now…."

Izana hummed. "I'm sorry for your loss, but I hate to be blunt: I'm not here to grieve, since it makes for the worst kind of party. I have important news to share!"

"Oh?"

"Yes! You see…."

XXXX

 _Izana sat in a concentrated pose on his floor, eyes closed while his crystal ball (and facial marks) glowed with a familiar light._

 _"I don't know if this is even practical, Lord Izana…you can't see the future for that long!" Senno stood at attention, along with some of Izana's har-I mean, servants. Yes, those._

 _"Ssh!" Moments earlier, Lilith had left the country to find Anna and Corrin, and Izana was certainly eager to rejoin the pack if he had the chance. For now, his reputation for being underestimated would play in his favor._

 _"O-Oh! I see someone!"_

 _The image of Daimyo Kotaro running through a field, armed to the teeth appeared in the ball, and he was followed by dozens of Mokushujin ninja. This made Izana's advisor tense up._

 _"Damn….how long do we have?" Senno was at least glad their soldiers were ready, for however long. Several servants gasped when they saw Nohr's wyverns and Zola with the ninja._

 _Izana opened an eye. "I'm not sure. But they're coming." He focused, and the crystal ball was changing yet again…to an image of a purple-haired diviner running._

 _"Thanks, Kagero! I knew I could count on you!"_

 _"Who on earth is that?" Senno asked. But his lord ignored him, focusing as hard as he could. There had to be a way to prove what Lilith told him. Maybe he could SEE the false king for what he really was! ..However, there was a problem. "Lord Izana, stop!"_

 _Izana's powers exceeded Orochi's and all the diviners of Hoshido, and he had more control over seeing future events opposed to Mikoto, but the further he tried to go, the more strain it put on his body. Sweat was starting to form on the Archduke's face._

 _"Almost…almost…."_

 _It was only for a brief second, but the room caught a glimpse of Hydra's true face, eliciting a few screams. But nothing else could be discerned from the scene, as Izana got three more seconds before_

 ** _BOOM_**

 _The crystal ball exploded, and Izana fell down._

 _"Lord Izana!"_

 _"Phew!" He stood up and wiped his face. "I guess I overdid it again. That makes…what, 10?" he looked to the pile of broken crystal balls. "And that was my best one!"_

 _"What does it mean, milord?" his feather waver girl asked._

 _"It means Lilith was telling the truth! Garon is a fake! Not that I doubted her. Mayyybe….if Hoshido can know the truth, we can nip this in the bud. Warp girl! Bring me my shades!"_

 _"You can't be serious!" Senno exclaimed. "You don't have any more evidence, sir!"_

 _"Well I've got to try!" Izana countered. "Besides…you all saw that rotten Kotaro, didn't you? If they're allied with Nohr – with Zeppole over there – then how does Hoshido fight back?"_

XXXXX

"…and that's the story. And yes, I _do_ have another pair of shades."

Kaze set his jaw, obviously *not* expecting such a tale. But he cleared his throat, focusing on the immediate details. "I have many questions, Archduke, but those can wait. Wyverns? With the Mokushujins?"

"You folks have some time before they come here, considering they want my kingdom first! Probably to scare you guys," Izana whispered. "I just need to talk to Ryoma! Or that guy with the glasses that leads the armies!"

"Should I warn our soldiers near their border?" Kaze had realized Saizo was in that direction. "They might have an easier time sieging Izumo if we cannot aid you."

Izana looked up, spotting a crowd of pegasus and kinishi riders soaring away from the capital, led by the experienced General Tokazawa. "No, I've got a better idea. Point me in the direction of your best diviner!"

"….?"

* * *

"You guys!" Anna beamed and held up a large grey book. "Look at what ol' Anna found! Come, come!" She ran over to the table and opened it up, allowing everyone to look inside.

"It's still written in that ancient language…wait! W-Who's that?" Mozu pointed to a picture of a smiling man with long hair. The upper part of his face was cut off, and he was standing next to the same figure on the altar.

"Someone with Cadros…." Azura frowned. "Could it be….him, but in a different form?"

"The Anankos guy?" Anna guessed. "He's the one that cursed you to begin with, right? What the heck happened to him?"

"I…don't know…."

"I'll tell you what happened," came a new voice. The group turned, and a little villager boy came out of the shadows. "In fact, I'm h-here to warn you all."

"Who the...Azura! I thought you said there's nothing but corpses in this places!"

The songstress was stunned. "W-Who are you?"

"Oh Lady Azura! Thank goodness you've returned!" Anthony ran over and bowed his head. "This is all but a giant misunderstanding!"

"You know him?" Flora asked. "Goodness, he looks so destitute. Where are your parents?"

"I…don't have any….they're part of the soldiers now…." Anthony whispered. "I've been praying someone like you would come back to our Valla! My name is Anthony…"

Azura blinked. "…does Anankos know you exist?"

"Yes! B-But….

"But what?"

"…how did you all even get here? You led them here, Lady Azura?"

"N-No, a girl named Lilith did. How much do you know of me?" Azura crouched down, staring into Anthony's eyes. "Did you know my mother?"

"L-Lady Arete, right?"

"…."

Anthony continued. "You've all been tricked. Lilith….she's not who she says she is. In fact, she has….d-dragon blood. From _him_."

"…..?"

"Anankos! She's the daughter of Anankos, the Silent Dragon!" the boy exclaimed. "And she's leading you into a trap!"

"Oh for crying out…." Shura grabbed the boy's collar. "We're not playing this game, kid. It's her word against yours, and she saved-" he pointed to Flora and Anna. "-their lives. You're just some kid sent by him to lie to us, huh?"

"But look!" Anthony pulled out a crystal. "See it for yourself!" He threw the crystal at the wall, and the pieces glowed well enough to beam out a recorded scene.

 _"I have an endless supply of soldiers, humans!"_ was clearly Lilith's voice, making everyone blink. Anna, however, had the biggest epiphany ever when she saw three familiar faces.

XXXXX

 _"UGH!" Severa stomped her foot. "I've had it up to HERE with these creeps!"_

XXXXXX

"No way…"

Anthony wasn't stupid; he knew either side calling their boss "Anankos" would only make the deceit fail, so he made sure to erase pieces of the scene (by breaking off some of the crystal's points earlier)

XXXXX

 _"….what do we do?" Inigo asked their companion. "We're running out of stamina…"_

 _"Don't worry. There's no need for you to keep fighting! I'll send you to Nohr right away!"_

XXXXXX

"Wait, Nohr?!" Jakob looked over the three youths. "These people….Felicia, have you seen them before?"

"Um…I don't remember…"

Flora's eyes widened. "I have….they're the retainers to the princes and princess!"

XXXXX

 _Lilith looked perplexed. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"Didn't you want us to go to Hoshido?" Owain asked, confused. "Isn't that where your wife went to?"_

 _"We can't go alone!" Severa exclaimed._

XXXXX

"Wife?!" Mozu gasped. "These people knew Lady Mikoto?"

Anna shook her partner. "No, Mozu! THESE three come from the land Stripes explored! The one we uh….t-i-m-e-t-r-a-v-e-l-e-d to?" she whispered. "That girl with the red pigtails was with Lady Camilla!"

XXXXX

 _"I'm sorry, but I can't go anywhere," Anankos explained. "I wish I could've said more, but…..this is farewell."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Listen to me!" the hooded man took a glance at Lilith and her soldiers, then turned back to face the heroes he had summoned. "Go to the royal castle, and demonstrate your skills. You're bound to become retainers for the royal family. Then….maybe you can find my son…."_

XXXXX

"Y-You see?" Anthony hid his smirk. "Lilith was stopping this poor old man from finding his little boy! And she was trying to kill these people!"

"But she didn't!" Anna countered. "They went to Nohr!"

 _Damned merchant…_ "Look, the final scene! Pay attention!"

XXXXX

 _"That's ENOUGH!" Lilith moved her palm, and smashed the man to the ground._

 _"Damn it…..please, you all must go…." the Silent Dragon panted. "When we meet again…..we will be enemies. Promise me….you will return…..promise me….you'll end my suffering…."_

XXXXX

"See? THIS man….this man was the deposed king of Valla, by Anankos himself! And Lilith….she's working for him! She's his DAUGHTER!"

"He _is_ Anankos," Azura's voice called out.

"He sure i-wait, what?!" Anthony turned around, and saw Azura holding up the book.

"That's Anankos, because my mother told me Cadros and he founded this land centuries ago. It all makes sense now. If the Silent Dragon commands this realm, and Corrin can turn into one…..that means four facts are true."

Anthony looked to the others in a mix of panic and confusion, but Anna's shrug said it all. "I don't know either, honey, but I think you're busted."

"One. Corrin is….his son. Two….Mikoto was his wife or at least lover. Three…if what you say is true, then Lilith is his sister. Biologically, because she too can turn into a dragon and use Dragon Veins."

"A-And four?" Anthony asked, realizing Shura, Jakob, Flora, and Reina were getting closer to him.

" _Lilith_ is the one telling the truth. If she really worked for Anankos, why would she reveal Hydra's plot?" Now Azura was getting closer. "Why separate us from Corrin and not take me, considering I know at least half as much as she does? That man was the Silent Dragon's last grip on sanity, wasn't it?"

"N-No! Stop it, I'm telling the truth!"

Azura closed her eyes. "I have one question, Anthony. Mikoto and Arete….what is their connection?"

"…..haha…"

"….?"

"…haha, you're so sure of the other stuff, Azura, and yet, you don't know the most obvious fact of all? I can't believe your mother was so dishonest. Fitting for a fallen queen."

Azura opened her eyes, now angry. "What do you know of my mother, Anthony?"

"I know she had a younger sister she was too stubborn to tell you about. And now…she'll join her."

"What?!"

But on that ominous note, Anthony flashed an evil smile and suddenly disappeared. It only took five seconds before the windows shattered.

"Get them, Vallites! Slaughter them all, but capture the princess!"

The group hurried out of the library, but one step onto the murky grass showed that cavaliers, wyvern riders, fighters, ninja, and more surrounded them from every angle.

"Oh for the love of f-"

XXXXX

"NO! They've cornered Azura and the others!" Corrin unsheathed the Yato, running as fast as he could. "Gunter, Lilith, we have to save them!"

"Hahaha….but I can't fight…" Lilith looked past the library. "But I know what to look for! Just distract those soldiers, milord!"

"I'll do more than THAT!" The prince gave a battle cry and got into a stance, with his advisor riding with him.

Gunter watched the girl leave. And his lips formed a smile as devilish as Anthony's.

* * *

"S-She's in here," Kaze whispered. "But you must hurry."

Izana peeked into the room. It was dark and he could barely see anything, but he spotted a lone candlelight in the center, with Orochi's back to the door.

XXXXX

"My queen….I hate being all alone, you know. Kagero went off for her missions, I have no idea where Reina went, and….nobody wants to talk to me."

Orochi was looking down at the bracelets Mikoto had given to her for her last birthday, the same she usually wore.

"…..You didn't even say goodbye, milady. Couldn't you…have said that, at the very least?"

 _Sorry to interrupt!_

 _What the?!_ Orochi perked up. _Okay, WHO dares mindtalk the great Orochi, especially when I'm in my own private time!_

 _It's me, Archduke Izana!_

The diviner gasped and looked to the doorway, but luckily Kaze had kept Izana out of sight. _…well, why do you wish to talk to me? Speak!_

 _I sense you're a little angry, honey._

 _Are you kidding me? I saw….._ Orochi shook her head _. I'm turning off this connection!_

 _Nonononono stop! You have a huge magical aura, just like me! So I think you can handle this! In fact, you can pass it off as a prediction!_

 _Are you going to mindtransfer? That's a level Q diviner skill!_

 _Yeah, but aren't you the best diviner in Hoshido? Kaze said that's what Lady Mikoto called you._

Orochi's heart fluttered with pride. _W-Well, if that's what milady said….wait, why is Kaze-?_

 _Too late!_

Before Reina's partner could blink, dozens of images were shot through her mind, all from what Izana saw – from Zola capturing him, to Hoshido rescuing him, and so on, all the way to what he saw at his castle, with Anna and the gang in between.

 _There we go! If I tried that on most folks, I think I would give them severe brain damage. Or blood coming out of their nose nonstop._

Orochi looked up, shaking slightly. _Is this true, Archduke? Because it's a level Z diviner skill to implant false memories!_

 _Hey, I'm level W! It's all good, sweetie!_

"If you say…." she put on her bracelets, tied her hair in its usual shape, and ran out of the room. She missed Kaze and Izana hanging from the ceiling.

* * *

"Listen up, whelps! King Garon wants this entire town LOCKED down. No commercial access, and no outgoing boats!"

Daniela had brought her troops to Dia, where soldiers were swarming the place, alarming the citizens.

"But h-how will we send our goods to Nestra?"

"Find some other way," she snapped. "All resources should be directed to the war effort! That means weapons, food, and et cetera! The Hoshidan scum will definitely be targeting this port!"

Nyx had finally acquired enough gold for a ferry ride, and now she couldn't even take it? "Umm….excuse me."

Daniela turned her head, and looked down at the small mage. "What do you want, little girl?"

"I need to use the ferry to Notre Sagesse." _And I'm NOT a little girl!_

"Hahaha, aren't you cute." Daniela pinched her cheek in a rather condescending way. "Run along and scram, girlie, or else I'll have my men detain you."

"You're making a big mistake," Nyx replied, clutching her tomes. "Just let me get on the ferry."

"The ferry is closed, girlie. I think _you're_ the one making a big mistake."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Aww, did I make it too obvious for the widdle girl?"

Nyx huffed and stormed off.

XXXXX

 _Damn it all! I'll have to find some other way to get to the island. But how? Dia is the closest town, and most of the wyvern population is appropriated for riders in the army…_

"This is hardly an improvement, Benny! So now, instead of waiting around at the Nestran border all day, we're stuck in Dia? Ugh, I hate the smell of the ocean.."

Nyx stopped and peeked from the corner, spotting Benny and Charlotte.

"Well….we are at war, Charlotte."

"With those Hoshidans? Hmph. They should make the two of us run the front lines, Benny boy. Your defense, my beautiful strength?" she flashed a wicked smirk.

Benny gave a nervous chuckle. "I'd rather avoid fighting if I can."

"Geez, what's up with you?"

"It's just….I made a friend while at home, and she's from Hoshido. The girl traveling with the gold? Had a red-haired friend?"

 _Wait a minute….._ Nyx leaned in.

"Oh. Don't let General Daniela hear that, or else your village is kaput." Charlotte stopped to twirl a piece of her hair, but the passing cavalier ignored her.

"I know, I know….Charlotte, I'll ask you then. Is it wrong for a Nohrian to befriend a Hoshidan?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"We're….friends?"

"Oh." Charlotte's eyes lit up. "I don't care where they're from, as long as they're not total asshats. Now shush! I spy with my eye a cutie~"

Nyx rolled her eyes. _What a self-absorbed woman. She bares as much skin as Lady Camilla!_ The irony did not go lost on her form. And her eyes certainly spotted the young Silas.

"H-Hey. I guess we're working together for the time being. I'm Silas!"

"Name's Benny," said the gentle giant. "Pleased to meet you. This is-"

"- _not_ his significant other, Charlotte!" the blonde-haired woman giggled and stepped closer. "You must be new, Silas. I've never seen you before."

"Well I'm from Windmire."

 _Windmire?!_ thought both Nyx and Charlotte together. "Well so am I! Isn't that so cute?"

"Uh….I guess so?"

Charlotte ran her finger ever so slowly up the knight's front plate. "So far from home…what brings you to Dia?"

"I was….assigned here?" Confused, Silas looked to Benny, who just sighed heavily. "I'm used to local assignments because my family's status, but I don't mind getting my hands dirty."

"That makes two of us," Charlotte giggled.

 _Yes, keep up your flirtations, he's CLEARLY taking the hint._ Nyx couldn't help but facepalm _. Children these days…._

"….okay?"

 _Ugh why is he so oblivious! Don't tell me he's gay or worse *gasp* married!_

"So uh….anything new happen in Windmire?" Benny asked, remembering Anna and the others were once headed there. Plus he was trying to steer the conversation in a different and not sexy direction, which made Charlotte glare at him.

"Oh….the capital's in a bit of a bind considering the attempt on the king's life, and now this war…I even heard the Opacares making more weird creatures. Like something called a…Stoneborn?"

At that the color drained from Nyx's face.

"Opacare" was the name given to the elite sect of Nohr's sorcerers, and even today her family – ones who had ostracized her and thought she was a monster were a part of it. And she knew firsthand the terror of a Faceless, but more _Stoneborn?_ No….no, that meant the king was determined to crush Hoshido.

Not "defeat". **Crush.**

"Oh those things?" Benny shivered. "Someone from my village said he saw one once. They're terrifying."

"Yeah? Hmm…."

Charlotte gave up. "Enjoy your new friend, Benny boy, I'm going to patrol over there."

"Charlotte, wait!"

"Y-Yes, Silas?" _So he's a giant sucker after all!_

Silas lowered his hand, expression desperate. "If you're from Windmire, then surely you've heard of Lord Corrin?"

"Huh? No, who's that?" _There's another prince, eh?_

"The middle prince. Apparently…he's missing from the country," Silas said. "Which….is a little hard to take in, actually. He was my friend when we were children."

Benny put a comforting hand on Silas's shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine, Silas."

"Think so? Because if he went to Hoshido….I….might have a hard time seeing him again, and after I trained so much to get here."

Charlotte blinked. "Wait….you became a knight just to see the prince again? Why?"

"What do you mean, why? He was my friend. It's been years. Can you imagine going that long without your best friend?"

She looked to Benny. "….no. Geez…I'm sorry."

At this point Nyx wasn't paying attention. She had slumped her head against the wall and sat down. _How did…I even get to this point? Running from everyone, always hiding?_

XXXXX

 _In the dark chamber of her family's manor, a hooded young woman was standing before a hexagram, angry that her latest spell had failed._

 _"I don't understand! I did the incantations correctly!" Nyx looked through her spellbook. "….tch. I suppose this spell needs more fine-tuning…."_

 _Her family was skilled, but Nyx was the daughter that was considered to be a prodigy at magic. Every spell at her age level came easy enough, and soon she branched out to more advanced texts._

 _"Sister! It's time for dinner!" her youngest sister, Nova, called out._

 _"Tell Father and Mother I'm not hungry." What good were meals doing to improve her skill? She adored the knowledge, the power, and simply wanted to know more. To be able to DO more._

 _XXXXX_

 _"What's going on here?" Nyx asked, coming down the stairs one evening._

 _"That savage boy from down the street burnt Nova's doll to ashes, dear sister," replied Noctus, her younger brother. "And we were thinking of a proper hex as punishment."_

 _Nyx looked intrigued. She had been researching this latest one and knew it would only work on a human soul. What harm could it do? "Allow me to take care of it, dear brother."_

 _"Ohh thank you, Nyx!" Nova exclaimed. Her hair wasn't spiky like her sister's, instead resting in two twintails. "Teach that awful boy a lesson!"_

 _Nyx smirked._

 _XXXXX_

 _"It's bad, General Gunter!" a soldier called out. "You have to take a look at this!"_

 _The famed Gunter galloped to the center of the city, where he spotted two parents – the mother hysterically crying – holding their son. He was convulsing wildly, foam pouring out of his mouth, eyes black, and hair shredded off._

 _"Dear Dusk Dragon….what kind of hex IS this?!" he demanded._

 _"General, we've just got a scoop! Apparently Cassita saw a girl with quilled hair, almost, knock on their door last night!"_

 _XXXXX_

 _"Eye of newt….some snake venom…..hmm, I'm missing the final ingredient." Nyx groaned when she heard a knocking at her door. "Leave me be!"_

 _"Nyx, it's your mother!"_

 _"Hmph….enter."_

 _The matriarch of the family, with long flowing black hair, stepped into the room. She took one look at Nyx's pot and sighed. "All day with these spells, child. You shouldn't be so preoccupied with this…goal."_

 _"I am advancing my skillset, mother, and you would be rise to do the same. I heard the king has expressed interest in making creations for his army."_

 _"Wha-you speak so boldly, Nyx! Creation is not something to be taken lightly! It is-"_

 _"-the most advanced skill of the sorcerer. I know. You've told all of my siblings that when they first pick up the spellbook."_

 _"…..Nyx, your father wants you to at least attempt to spend more dinners with us."_

 _"Hmph. Is he not the leading sorcerer for the king's squadron?"_

 _"I don't care for this tone, child."_

 _"Noted."_

 _Her mother rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "You must exercise caution, Nyx. I know it was YOU that looked through the Venux Altrum."_

 _"Fascinating book if I ever did see one."_

 _"You nearly killed that boy with your curse!"_

 _"He shouldn't have broken Nova's doll."_

 _"That was two months ago! You've cursed far more boys than just that one! As your mother, I command you to cease hexing."_

 _Nyx ignored her. She had no such plans to stop her growth now._

 _XXXXX_

 _"Nostradamus….I cannot believe this was your family's doing."_

 _Nyx's father, clad in a grand sorcerer's robe, had his head lowered in shame at the tone of Queen Katerina, usually the type to look the other way and forgive. But for what have been done, she simply could not._

 _"I am sorry, my queen. My daughter, Nyx…she doesn't know the meaning of the word stop. She keeps reading and reading and-"_

 _"Those prisoners were wrongly accused, and their families were waiting for them to come home! That spell incinerated their bodies!"_

 _Nostradamus flinched. "I apologize again."_

 _Katerina shook her head. "N-No….I should apologize. But…..King Garon is furious. He wants either you or…Nyx to face the gallows."_

 _"What?! But why-" he stopped, noticing a very visible burn scar on the queen's fair skin. Considering she was pregnant with the crown prince, no wonder why Garon was this upset. Nyx's father was floored: his daughter's spell got her in the radius too? How powerful was she going to get?_

 _"….I didn't want it to be like this."_

 _"No." Nostradamus took off his hat. "I'll go. My daughter's potential scares even me, but….I-I've never seen anything like it. And I'd be a horrible father if I sent Nyx to die."_

 _"Are you sure?" Katerina whispered._

 _"Yes, my queen. Please, spare my family the pain of the truth. I take full responsibility!"_

 _XXXXX_

 _"Spell combinations…..ha! This rookie Iago has no idea what he's doing…" Nyx closed the latest book published by the Opacare and went back to her own notes. Then the door knocked again._

 _"I said no visitors."_

 _"Sister…." Nova opened the door a crack. "I-"_

 _"I said no visitors, Nova! I'm busy!" Nyx shouted. "What is it THIS time? You want me to conjure you up a boyfriend, or something mundane like that?"_

 _The girl teared up. "M-Mundane?! It's the anniversary of Father's death! And you missed it!"_

 _Nyx went silent for a few seconds. "…tis only a day."_

 _"Nyx, you spend all of your time locked in your room, and n-none of us even see you anymore!"_

 _"You know where to find me," the sorcerer huffed, blowing out a candle._

 _"No one wants to talk to us anymore because they're terrified of you!" Nova shouted. "You and your spells are too dangerous! E-Even Mother is getting scared of you."_

 _Nyx sat up. "Scared…..?"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"…..good, that's the point. Elder magic cannot be underestimated, ever. You normies need to understand such a principle."_

 _"NORMIES?! What on earth are those?!"_

 _Nyx scoffed. "A term for the mediocre, the untalented, and the lackluster that I coined. I was thinking of it when I saw this one book with a frog on it…"_

 _"That's enough! Sister, please! For one day….can you just not hex?"_

 _"Leave me alone, Nova."_

 _"Nyx, please! What happened to the big sister that would fight off bullies for me?"_

 _"Leave me alone, Nova," she repeated, standing up. "Don't make me repeat myself."_

 _"JUST LISTEN TO M-"_

 _But the warning had already passed. With a simple point of the finger and some ancient chanting, Nyx silenced her own sister. Nova opened her mouth, and looked panicked when she couldn't hear herself anymore. She had no voice._

 _"There. One week will do you good. Or maybe…."_

 _XXXXXX_

 _"One YEAR?! That girl is insane!"_

 _"She has to be stopped, Mother! She's….turning into a monster."_

 _"All of the looks we get on the street…."_

 _The family looked to the door to Nyx's room, where inside, she had finally gathered the missing ingredient for one spell she had been trying to do for years._

 _"….alright. We have to get the lead on her. Nitrio, make sure you've armed the Silence staff." Their mother opened the door slowly, but when they stepped inside._

 _"Get out!" came a scared, high-pitched voice._

 _"What….? N-Nyx…is that you?"_

 _"I said leave!"_

 _But the family lit a candle, and their eyes were wide. In front of them was indeed Nyx, only she had shrunk in body – looking like a child – and strange markings had appeared on her face._

 _"Nyx…..?"_

 _"Get away from me!"_

 _Her mother grabbed the child's arm. "You foolish, foolish, FOOLISH girl!" she slapped Nyx across the face. "I warned you! I told you the Venux Altrum was a dangerous tome!"_

 _"You recognize those marks, mother?"_

 _"They're engraved on the back of the tome. Anyone who is even_ _ **fractionally**_ _wrong in performing its spells suffers its own curses! I guess your sister thought she was perfect enough to do them!"_

 _"I….."_

 _"Monster! See what your arrogance has cost you!" Shaking, her mother pointed a sharp finger to the window. "Leave my house and never return! H-Haven't you brought this family enough grief?"_

 _"But M-Mother…." Nyx was still in shock. "I….I was just…."_

 _"GO!"_

 _Sadly, her siblings were either agreeing with their mother or cowering in fear behind her. Nyx tried to reach out to Nova, but she pulled away._

 _"Nyx, if you don't leave…."_

 _The prodigy's head was spinning. She had failed. She had FAILED a spell of magic. Her mother was right. Her arrogance cost her, and it would end up costing more than her family._

 _And all she was trying to do…was resurrect her father. Nyx knew he had died because of her._

XXXXX

"Hey! Are you okay, miss?"

Nyx looked up, tears forming in her eyes. Silas, Charlotte, and Benny had found her, and all of them looked genuinely concerned.

"N-No…." the tears kept falling. "No….I'm not."

* * *

"Here we go!" Corrin flipped and cut down the first Vallite he spotted. "Cover my flank, Gunter! I can see Azura and the others over there!"

"Understood!"

He wasn't thinking, just acting; Corrin dodged and parried any attack that came his way, and when he found the opening, he smacked away a samurai aiming for Azura's head. "Guys!"

"Milord!"

"Lord Corrin!"

"Hey hey, hero! You ready to kick some butt with us?" Anna asked, dodging some shuriken.

"Sure am! Let's go!"

With Shura and Anna firing arrows, Felicia and Jakob on dagger duty, Mozu and Reina attacking with their naginatas, and Flora using her ice powers, the group would see their success. Azura, skilled enough to dodge here and there, was carefully watching Corrin move back and forth.

 _He's….taken up the Yato. I see the conviction in his eyes now. Corrin….you're not confused anymore, are you?_

"HYA!" shouted the prince, still focused on protecting his friends. Azura smiled.

 _I knew our fates would be intertwined…cousin._

* * *

"So you broke tribe autonomy?"

Rinkah, who had made her way to the Wind Tribe village, was sitting before their leader, a wise balded man with a beaded necklace: Fuga.

"Yes, Chief Fuga, and I would urge you to do the same. After seeing what Nohr is capable of…."

Fuga frowned. "Sumeragi was my closest friend, and the friend in me would run through mountains just to protect his beloved country. But the chief in me…"

"I get it! But….is now really the time for tribe politics?" Rinkah asked. "Father wants me to bring him Kilma's daughter, and I know she'll face more than harassment. And for what?"

"You spoke about his boy, Corrin." Fuga refilled his jug of water. "He actually let you go free in Nohr?"

"Yes. Isn't that a good sign? Your friend's son has not been corrupted by the Nohrian king."

"…Rinkah, I will tell you a little secret."

* * *

 **That boy, Corrin….is not Sumeragi's son in the same way Takumi and Ryoma are.**

"S-Sakura? How did you get a key?"

"Um, Miss Scarlet, I don't mean to be rude, but you should save all of your questions for the end. Okay?"

 **He was a noble man but not the most…conventional. His heart found the place for two different women, Ikona and Mikoto.**

"But what about Yukimura?"

"She said please save the questions," Subaki added cheerfully. "And as far as we're all concerned, we're just following orders."

"So let's go!" Hana was watching the doorway. "She needs to finish healing you up!"

 **Mikoto came to the country wanting shelter for her and her newborn baby. Ikona had already given him two. Like Sumeragi, she gained adoration for the mysterious woman. I think they said it was the smile.**

Sakura pulled Scarlet from the cell as Subaki helped her wyvern escape too. The three of them headed down the hall with their "prisoners".

 **It was a unique set-up, but it did not last long. Ikona died giving birth to Sakura, the fifth child in this particular family.**

They didn't get far before crashing into Kaze and Izana.

 **And Ryoma, Hinoka, and Takumi were only left with Mikoto when Sumeragi perished in Cheve. They didn't like her at first….but that was their grief clouding their judgement. As children, they had lost so much. And now….I sense they have lost more.**

"Oww….o-oh! Lord Izana!" Sakura gasped. "Why are you….what are you doing here?"

"REALLY don't have time to explain that. Listen, Yukimura isn't walking around, right?"

* * *

 **SLAM**

Yukimura and the other mechanists looked up from their battle plans to see Orochi stroll in, caution and confidence in her features.

"Orochi…..how are you feeling?" one of them asked.

"Zip it, Hachiman! Yukimura, get me my fan! It's Orochi Time!"

Silence.

"What….does that mean, again?"

Orochi's look said she meant business. "I've got the BIGGEST divination EVER! And you're gonna need it! Why?" She held up her deck. "It's all in the cards."

More silence.

Yukimura pinched his nose. " _Please_ start making sense, Orochi."

"Ugh, you ruin everything!" She threw down five cards, all with different drawings by Kagero. "Pick your poison, boys."

The first card was a ninja attacking a civilian.

The second card was a wilted flower.

The third card was a crude drawing of King Garon.

The fourth card was a clock.

And the fifth – representing the mysterious red-haired woman she had first predicted about days ago – was a pile of gold.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: 30 chapters, whoo whoo! And this story is still my most popular, having the most reviews and favorites. I have to thank all of you guys for your support...it makes me scared but excited, since I have no idea how long this story will be. Just going with the flow for now.**

 **Yes, Gunter is going through the same fate as he is in the game, but there's a purpose, for Anankos has a new plan since the curse won't be enough...and obviously I'm not gonna wait until the very end to address it. Subversions and all that.**

 **Next Time - Anna and company escape Valla!**


	31. (Highway to the) Danger Zone

**Review Time:**

 **Red Server - I don't plan to have Gunter betray the group in the _same_ beats as the game (no BS Scarlet death for one), but hohohoho, I have some evil ideas. It kinda scares me.**

 **P.T Piranha - I will be honest, I was totally thinking of 4chan when I wrote that, but hey, one could always think of it as the usual trope of the powerful looking down on the lesser skilled. And I was anticipating this struggle to keep Anna the focus as I introduced more and more plot threads, but she'll always be the main character, no matter what! I hope you're eager for the Anna origin flashback, because it'll be...interesting.**

 **Random guy - Hey I welcome more Jojo nods and references, even if they're unintentional! XD In fact, I just came up with parody chapter titles for three more of its parts. Now it's just a matter of putting them at the right moment.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31 – (Highway to the) Danger Zone  
**

"Once again, you're not explaining."

Orochi looked even more annoyed. "Yukimura, there's more at play than any of us even realize. In fact, Nohr is not the true threat."

"What? That's ridiculous."

Mikoto's retainer pointed to the first card. "Remember that other countries exist to the south! Izumo is peaceful, but what of Mokushu?"

"It's not nearly as big as Nohr, and they didn't attack us this morning!" Yukimura snapped. "We have plenty of pegasus-kinshi riders to spare even IF something is of interest in that direction."

"Yes, but consider this thought: Nohr has enlisted the aid of Mokushu for a double front!"

The mechanists all began to mutter amongst each other. While it wasn't true Hoshido could say the ninja land was their #1 ally, was it worth even paying attention to?

"Suppose that asinine thought is true: you're implying there's even _more_ to consider."

"Indeed I do, fufufu…." Orochi pointed to the second card. "civil unrest has been growing in the country, and it's all thanks to a food shortage."

"Enough with this dialog! That does not excuse the fact that-"

"Sssh! Do you judge everything with such a closed mind? Behold the third card!" The diviner looked from mechanist to mechanist. "Gentlemen, the king is the key to this story, but not in the way you all think."

"Orochi, you're starting to anger me. Do you think any of us can spare the time to have you drivel on about these predictions of yours?"

"Hmph! That's where you're wrong! I received them from a powerful source, and I NEVER would lie about things like this!"

"Don't tell me that rider woman has gotten to you as well!"

"What does _that_ mean, Yukimura?" Orochi challenged, getting closer to his face. "The woman who wished to free her city from Garon's control, that our fair prince seems taken by?"

"That is exactly the problem! If we were to give Nohr the slightest shadow of a doubt, they would take advantage and bring us to ruin! Don't you understand?"

"Orochi understands all! Don't think you're the only one who's lost her, _because she mattered to me too!"_

"…!"

She tapped his chest, each poke punctuating her words.

"Grief all you want and condemn the Nohrians for however long you wish. But there WILL come a time where the truth becomes impossible to deny. Where will your pain guide you then?"

"How dare you. She died protecting her son, and that son entertained the idea of _going back to his kidnappers!_ Do you think she wouldn't be rolling in her grave? Especially that Reina left as well!"

Izana was out of the country when Anna and company reunited with the rider, but he was definitely around to witness her moments of feeling pity for the impoverished Nohr. And Orochi was certain she had picked the right move by fleeing.

"Well! If the big tactician is so smart to ignore my words, then I shall reveal the truth myself!"

"Orochi…." Yukimura swatted her hand away. "You leave this country to aid our enemies, than I cannot guarantee your safety."

"I'd rather die out there and find milady's son than stay here and be a fool! _Sayonara,_ Yukimura!"

She quickly left the room, knowing full well guards would be chasing after her. Orochi reached down her top and pulled out a notepad. There was one person she could count on in this situation.

* * *

"What? You're going back alone?"

Izana nodded. "There's no way I'm gonna put you in harm's way, Princess Sakura! If that diviner passes on the message, than Hoshido might be able to help in time!"

The group had moved to the empty garden of the castle, as Sakura still needed to finish healing both Scarlet and Crimson.

"But those invisible soldiers….Anna and Azura were telling the truth?"

"Indeed they were!"

Scarlet blinked. "You said this place was called Vanilla?"

"Yep! Now, I have a little idea. Kaze, you wanted to warn your brother on the Mokushu plot, correct? The people won't suspect a loyal ninja like yourself leaving on a kinishi!"

"What are you referring to?" Kaze asked. "I do not have a mount, Lord Izana."

Izana whistled at the sky, and Yuugiri came soaring down from the clouds, landing and obediently waiting for orders. The beast nudged the Archduke playfully.

"Yuugiri!" Hana gasped. "You mean he listens even when Reina's not here?"

"This big guy saved our lives more than once, and he's been trained well! Now listen, boy. Remember Mokushu, and that rotten Die Now? I need you to take Kaze to the edge of the country."

"Guooo?"

"I bet my life you'll see Reina very soon!" Izana giggled. "Go on, Kaze!"

"…..I will return, everyone. Thank you, Lord Izana." The ninja jumped on the kinishi's back, and the two took off, towards the south.

"….so what do WE do, then?"

"Nothing."

"Whaaaat?!"

"Sorry guy and gals, but you shouldn't leave until Team Anna comes back! And if my hunch is correct, all of them will have visited Vanilla!"

"What makes you so sure they'll end up here?" Subaki asked, curious.

"Pssah! Haven't you ever heard of Bestie Instinct?" Izana hopped onto the fence. "We'll be able to meet up again very soon, Lady Sakura! I promise!"

"O-Okay then! Please be safe!"

And soon the Archduke was gone, heading back to his warper.

* * *

Back in the aforementioned country, Team Anna was making headway against the crowd, especially that the strong arm of Gunter and Corrin had joined them.

"Azura, quick! Remember the same cliff you had me jump off?"

"Er…yes?" the princess dodged some shuriken fire. "Why? You wish for us to leave that way? Anankos won't let us leave so easily!"

"Plus Lilith!" Mozu called out, yelping as an axe almost cut her skin. She focused and swung her naginata as hard as she could, knocking down the enemy fighter. Now that it wasn't her first time fighting, Mozu had gotten used to the thrill and tension of combat.

"Well we can't fight these goons forever!" Anna whispered, flipping to dodge another arrow. "We need a wildcard…." she looked to her hero, who was putting Xander's training to the test. _Maybe Mr. Dragon?_

"Ha!" Strike by strike, blow by blow, the Yato was slowly becoming *used* to Corrin's hand. It was a weapon bound by destiny, by great conviction, and the true power of the hero. The Fire Emblem was always something different. A shield. A gem. A stone. A medallion. And each time, it needed outside power for its true form to be awakened.

Slowly but surely, it would happen.

XXXXX

Lilith reached an empty clearing, where a certain waterfall was flowing. The decay and ruin of the country had murked the water from a clean blue to a dirty purple, but the dragon girl ran through it nevertheless. Inside was a cave.

 _This has to be it….I remember from the books it was here…_

She reached the edge of the cave, where a mirror lay. However, when she placed a hand to grab it-

XXXXXX

"Huh?!"

"YOU….HAVE….RETURNED…."

-Lilith was suddenly warped to a dark room, where a laid stone face was sitting in the ground. It gained a malicious, shadow-like aura and rose slightly.

"N-No….how did you….how did you know I was looking for this?!" Lilith cried out, gasping when she felt the room seal up around her.

"MY VASSAL, OF COURSE," claimed the menacing face. "YOUR ATTEMPTS ARE IN VAIN, LILITH. YOU CANNOT WIN ALONE."

"I don't care! Corrin and the others know the truth, and they will stop your minion's plan!"

"THE PLAN HAS CHANGED. THE CURSE IS NOT ENOUGH TO STOP ARETE'S CHILD, BECAUSE THAT RED-HAIRED MERCHANT HAS REVEALED VALLA'S EXISTANCE TO THE OUTSIDE WORLD."

"W-What are you planning to do?!"

"FOOLISH GIRL. YOU THINK HYDRA OCCUPYING GARON IS THE ONLY HURDLE TO OVERCOME? MY VASSAL WILL BRING ME MORE WARRIORS. THE WORLD WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS THIS LAND!"

"Why, Anankos?!" she snapped. "Hoshido and Nohr didn't DO anything to you OR Valla! Why make innocents suffer?!"

"HUMANS ARE NOT INNOCENT!" the Silent Dragon roared, making his creation flinch. "HOW QUICKLY THEY TURN ON THEIR ALLIES AND EVEN THEIR OWN KIND! THEY ARE REPREHENSIBLE BEINGS, JUST LIKE THE PEOPLE OF VALLA!"

"That you turned into mindless drones!"

"I ONCE DARED CLAIMED SOME OF THEM TO BE MY FRIENDS AND MORE. EVEN THAT WOMAN….SHE LEFT WITH MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!"

"Your better half was warning Mikoto!"

"AND NOW, SHE SHALL JOIN ME, ALONG WITH GARON….AND THE MAN WHO KILLED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"W-What?! Who was that?!" But Lilith whimpered when her mouth was suddenly bound, and soon the rest of her body was being restrained.

"NEVER YOU MIND, LILITH. I FULLY INTEND TO LET THEM ESCAPE, FOR WITHOUT YOU, THEY WILL NOT KNOW UNTIL IT IS TOO LATE!"

"….?!"

"YOU DARED TO DEFY ME, MY DAUGHTER. I PLAN TO REPAY THAT BACK TEN-FOLD!"

Lilith tried to break free, but to no avail.

"FOR ONCE YOU GET THE CHANCE TO SEE YOUR BROTHER AGAIN, THERE WILL BE NO MORE HOSHIDO OR NOHR! ONLY THE LAND OF **VALLA!** "

The room shook violently, and the dragon maid soon blacked out.

 _C-Cor…..rin….he….lp….me…..I….lo…._

XXXXXX

"We're driving them off!" Gunter shouted. "Keep fighting!"

"Wait!" Reina pointed. "Someone is advancing…."

Corrin's eyes widened.

The same hooded figure that had seized the Ganglari and caused it to explode was standing before the group, and the Vallites even stopped in recognition of the (presumably) stronger figure. In his two hands were two sharp swords, but only a true swordsmaster would recognize them: the Harakure Blades.

 _"You!"_ He charged, teeth baring. "You're the bastard that started all of this!"

"Corrin, stop!" Azura called out. "I don't think you can-!"

The figure chuckled darkly and easily blocked the Yato's furious strike. "That's a powerful sword, boy…you need to be more skilled to properly use it."

"SHUT UP! You were the who killed the queen!" Corrin slashed and slashed, but the figure easily dodged each attack. "Stand still!"

Anna readied her bow. _Keep distracting him, Corrin, and I'll give him the Anna speci-!_ she gaped when the figure's high speed resulted in her weapon being easily cut in two. _WHO the heck is this guy?!_

"Don't go near them, you bastard! You're fighting _me_!"

"Hmph…..then start fighting seriously!"

Corrin gave out a cry of pain when he was cut, but he refused to go down. Thinking quickly, he pulled out the dragonstone and kept it hard in his hand. He took one step, and in a flash, he transformed – into the same dragon that appeared in the capital.

"There it is again!" Felicia gasped. "Milord!"

 **"Everyone stand back!"** Corrin's echoed voice called out. **"I'm not letting this guy win!"**

 _Okay, Anna, think this over. Maybe Corrin can squash this guy!_

He headbutted the figure – hard.

 _Yeah he's good!_

But the figure got up and immediately pushed him back.

 _Okay, not so good. It's the usual "raw power can't do crud against high speed" gimmick, isn't it? Sigh, when did adventures become so predictable…_

The struggle continued, with Corrin's anger fueling every blow.

 _We need to escape ASAP. Luckily an Anna is the best at emergency exits! But how?_ She looked around, soon noticing Flora. The former maid looked visibly distressed at every wound Corrin was suffering, and the air around her was getting colder and colder. _Ooh right, the human icebox!_

"He really is Lord Anankos's son," the figure muttered under his breath. He stopped, now feeling the bitterness of the cold air, but Corrin's tail smacked him into a pillar.

"Psst, Flora! You might want to calm it down…." Shura whispered. "The ground's getting icy!"

"No, Flora, keep it up!" Anna encouraged. "To think, poor Lord Corrin is getting his butt kicked, and he's been through so much already…."

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"N-No…..no, he'll be fine…he'll be fine…."

Mozu caught on Anna's plan, eying the road besides the group. "I don't think so, Miss Flora. That guy is really strong! And if he killed the queen….."

"-he might be next," Azura said bluntly, although she understood the plan too. After all, she saw Flora freeze over the capital before they had escaped.

"NO!" Flora snapped, letting out more of her cold air. "Why would I let the only person who's treated me as more than a common servant die?! Because why, the universe can't let poor Flora suffer in silence? Everything has to be a cruel game?!"

"Uh….s-sister…." Felicia squeaked.

"Shut up, Felicia! Gods! I can't take this ANYMORE!" she shouted, and the resulting air froze over the common Vallite soldiers. "CORRIN! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

 ** _F-Flora?!_** Corrin looked to the side but while his dragon form was unbothered by the cold, his opponent was frozen to the ground. **_She stopped him?!_**

"SAYONARA, VANILLA!" Anna shouted, gesturing for the group to start running. "WE'RE OUT TO SAVE THE WORLD!"

"Come, Corrin!"

 **"But Lilith-!"**

"The ice won't last forever!" Gunter shouted. "Hurry, Lord Corrin!"

 _LET HIM GO, KING. MY SON HAS PROVEN HIS LINEAGE. MY VASSAL IS ALREADY WITH THEM._

The figure stood silently as the group escaped, with the dragon Corrin giving one last menacing look before flying away. **"You** ** _ever_** **come near my family again, I'll….I'll….** ** _make you pay!"_** the dragon roared, due to the aggressive nature of his new form.

"Hahaha…..is that a challenge?"

 _ENOUGH TAUNTING, KING. YOUR CHANCE WILL COME._

The figure easily freed himself from the ice. "I want someone stronger to fight. Someone who could match my skill, Lord Anankos!"

 _YOU WILL…SUMERAGI._

* * *

"What the hell?! So those guys are the king and queen's sons?!"

Layla, Kaden, Keaton, and her mother were on the run yet again, hoping to get far away from the 12 berserkers as they could.

"Yes, Lloyd, Llewelyn, and their brothers were once the princes, but they left the kingdom!" Layla's mother replied, coughing slightly. "Why they decided to become pirates, nobody knows why."

Kaden made a face. "Why did all of them look the same? All the same amount of ugly, if you ask me."

The Nestran duo looked embarrassed. "W-Well, it's like they say…. whatever happens in Cyrkensia, stays in Cyrkensia," the singer laughed nervously.

"So they want you dead too? That sucks."

"Yeah….." Layla looked to her mother. "Oh Mother, you're looking pale again. All this running around is not good for your health."

"Nonsense, Layla. Your life is in danger, and as your mother-" she stopped to cough again. "-goodness. I'd hate to ask for another rest…."

Keaton hummed. "Maybe you just need to stay someplace safe. Like that village over there." He pointed to Benny's home.

XXXXX

"Hello! Can we crash here?" the wolfskin called out, earning him a scoff from the kitsune.

"Keaton, you can't just ask to mooch off people! You have to repay them in kind afterwards!"

"What? It's not like _I_ have a home for them to live in, you know!"

"Sssh!" Layla brought their attention to the village chief. "E-Excuse me, sir….we're not from the area, but….we really need a place for my mother to rest."

"Hmm…..how odd, a young girl like yourself, running around with a wolfskin and a kitsune. I suppose you folks know about the war?"

"War?" Kaden cocked his head. "Whatcha mean, old man? Nohr and Hoshido?"

"Ah, so you don't know the details…..come, your mother can rest….if you care to share the details of your travels. We must be careful in this time…"

* * *

Deep in the dungeons of Castle Krackenburg, the Chevois rebels and the Ice Tribe members continued their silence, refusing to compromise the escape of both Scarlet and Kilma. Most of them were wounded, and even children and women were locked up, but they refused to say anything once they had arrived in the capital.

"Sorry, Sir Iago. Even with all the whippings, they refuse to talk."

"Hmph….how unfortunate. But I suppose they're lucky," the tactician began, walking up the stairs with his entourage. "The king wants us to find their leaders before killing them."

"Why?"

Iago shook his head. "Probably as a means to give a painful example to the rest of the country. And you can't fully win without nipping things in the bud, so to speak."

Reaching one of the halls, he soon spotted his hired mercenary.

"….Iago. My men stopped the rebellion at Cheve, and only that woman and Chief Kilma escaped. You want us to find them?"

"And waste both of our time, Zhara? I've given the orders for everyone to look for them both. No, no….I need you for a different purpose."

"Which is?"

"Right now, the generals are moving across the country, arming every important post. Daniela has secured the port of Dia while Nichol is leading the assault through Izumo."

"…"

"Hans is in charge of maintaining the vantage point at Cheve. Every Hoshidan that comes through the border will have to face him, and if that fails, the crown prince will stop them."

"Lord Xander and the others?" Zhara asked, interested.

"Why yes! In fact, Lady Camilla's squadron is headed to the Nestra side of things, and Lord Leo is in charge of securing the roads connecting Dia to Windmire. That leaves one very annoying pain in the posterior."

"…..?"

Iago gave a scoff. "Lady Elise has fled the castle, most likely with her oafish retainers. King Garon demands he knows where each child is at all times. I want you to find her and bring her in."

"Hunting the princess? I'm a hired hand, not a babysitter."

"You don't get a penny further unless you find her. Kill Arthur and Effie if you're that bored, but Elise is to return alive. Understand?"

"…understood," Zhara replied, obviously not thrilled with his new assignment.

* * *

With the sun starting to descend, Kaze scanned the forest below as he tried to find his brother. Some flying soldiers gave him a wave, but he ignored them.

 _Brother, where are you?_

He finally saw the splotch of red, but why was Saizo alone?

XXXXX

 _An intruder?!_ Saizo readied his weapon, but he relaxed ever so slightly when his twin jumped down in front of him.

"Brother, we need to talk. Why are you not with your comrades?"

"They know their orders, Kaze. I suppose you're going to launch into the peace speech again, because if so, I'd rather not hear it."

"Forget about earlier! I must warn you about Mokushu."

"…."

"They've allied with Nohr! Wyverns will fill our skies, and Kotaro is plotting to seize Izumo as a means to capture our country."

 _Lady Hinoka is headed to that direction….._ "Where did you acquire this information?" Saizo demanded.

"The Archduke had an inside scoop."

"Tch. Lord Ryoma instructed me to help secure the path to the ocean, but since I'm headed that way anyway…."

"What are you talking about?" But Saizo ignored and ran past him. "Saizo, stop!"

 _He'll be at the march, then!_ _In plain sight….no, I have to kill him before it becomes impossible!_ Kaze intercepted him, and the two jumped into a tree. "What are you doing?!"

"Why on earth are you going alone? Kagero tells you time and time again these lone wolf tactics need to stop!"

"Don't start bringing her up," his twin snapped. "I have my own mission to fulfill, brother, and you'd best not interrupt me again."

"I'm not letting you run into your death. If you want to go alone, then you'll need to defeat me."

Saizo gave a bitter laugh. "Brother, you are skilled, but you are reluctant in carrying out your duties. That much became clear in the earlier battle."

"You're hiding something from me, Saizo, and I demand to know."

"…." If anything, the older twin was more ashamed of what he knew what Kaze did. Only he knew Kotaro was the one that killed their father. And it was the duty of only the "Saizo" to avenge him.

"….perhaps if you beat me, Kaze, I might talk."

"…..very well."

The two ninja jumped at each other.

* * *

"Here we are!" Anna shouted. "Everyone on the Azura Express, tickets starting right now!" She pointed. "We jump down this abyss, and we'll end up in the lake near Shirasagi!"

"Back home…." Mozu sighed in relief.

"But guys, Lilith was the one that helped us!" Corrin protested, having turned back to normal (albeit a little dizzy). "We can't leave her behind! And how can we prove the king…fa….. _he's_ a fake now?"

"We don't have the time to consider. Look." Gunter pointed to more approaching Vallites. "We lack the stamina to keep this battle up any longer. We must escape. Anthony won't stop!"

"But-"

"NOW!" the knight snapped, urging his comrades. Anna and Mozu were the first ones to jump, followed by Shura, Reina, and Flora. Felicia screamed yet again as she fell, but Jakob followed.

"I don't care Gunter, I'm going back for her!"

"Milord, stop!" Gunter seized Corrin's shoulder. "You want to stop this war, don't you? Now is the time for you to make decisions fitting of a prince!"

"….."

"We can come back," he whispered. "And I promise…..we will recover Lilith then."

"…" Corrin jumped and said nothing further.

 _GO TO HOSHIDO, GUNTER. BRING ME THE FIRST. BRING ME THE WOMAN THAT BORE MY CHILD._

* * *

Orochi ran through the streets, throwing well-folded pieces of paper all around. Citizens were puzzled, especially when she bolted past them.

 _What on earth….?_ Kagero, in charge of patrolling the capital (while Ryoma advanced with his troops towards the border), appeared before her. "Orochi, when did you wake up?"

"Some time ago, old friend. I'd love to chat, but….l-look! A well timed distraction!"

"Orochi, that worked once in the years we've known each other, and I was only 7. What are you doing?"

"Ssh! I think I'm being watched." she ducked under her divination tent. "I need to leave the capital ASAP, buddy. I'd like you to-"

"Absolutely not, Orochi. I cannot let a civilian leave."

"I'm not a civilian! Or have you forgotten my magnificent magic?"

Kagero's stare relaxed, but she shook her head. "I know you're grieving over milady's death. Because of that, I don't think you're well enough to leave."

"Says you!"

"Orochi, Lady Mikoto has unfortunately passed on, and you don't know where Reina is. You cannot march out by yourself."

Orochi smirked. "Aww, you're looking out for me. If I wasn't so pressed for time, I'd hug you, Kage."

The kunoichi flushed. "We're not kids anymore, that nickname REALLY isn't-"

"Read this instead!" She passed the paper to her friend, which explained the story. Orochi's magic was able to replicate it en masse (that was a level H diviner skill). _Hahaha, perfect! While she's doing that, Orochi can-_

"-I can hear your footsteps, Orochi. You _do_ know I can read and listen at the same time?"

"….tell me what you think, Kagero."

"…"

"Do you doubt the message?"

"….I could never doubt you."

Orochi blushed but narrowed her eyes. "That's NOT what I asked you." However, her pulse quickened when a few guard ninja appeared to pass something on to Kagero, mostly the words "yukimura" and "said".

 _Oh triple crap!_

Kagero knew Orochi had scrambled to hide, because she was not known for being fast in any sense of the word, but she wasn't in a rush to catch her. Instead, she looked at the paper again. _Lord Ryoma needs to learn of this….if it is true…._

* * *

"L-Look! I see them!"

"Sssh! We're not to engage, remember! Be quiet!"

Zola and Kotaro had reached the first Izumite village, and the Mokushujins wasted no time in destroying whatever they could; even going as far to sprinkle a copious amount of salt onto the fields.

"H-Hey! That's my father's lettuce patch!"

"Idiot, I told you to shut up!"

The daimyo perked up at the sound, as his ninja raced around to "play" with their prey. The people were worried and scared, but their Archduke told them to pull through. And their love for him outweighed the fear of Kotaro.

"Listen up! This land belongs to Mokushu now! Make any heroic attempts, and you will die. Speak out of turn, and you will die! Try to escape, and your _family_ will die!"

Zola cackled. "Like sheep to the slaughter! I wonder how much fun Nichol is having….why do you look so annoyed, Lord Kotaro?"

"Because this is just routine. The only way I would get any source of enjoyment is letting the people see Izana's bloodied corpse."

"Hahaha, you…don't sweat the small stuff, huh?"

Kotaro ignored him. "Atsushi, your group will hide in the bushes. Anyone who says anything to our enemy will be killed and their houses torched. Let's go, Zinder."

"Yes you son of a-" _CALM down, Zola. Once this is all over, nobody will get your name wrong ever again!_ "-what do you mean, enemy?"

Again the daimyo said nothing, instead throwing a shuriken to slit the throats of the two young men whispering in the bushes. He jumped onward, and Zola hurried to catch up.

It was only Kotaro's apathy towards the people of Izumo that had spared them the fate of the Kougans.

XXXXX

 _"Lord Kotaro! There's nothing left! We've killed them all!"_

 _It was an impulsive move as daimyo, he would later admit to his advisers, but never had he felt such an intense ruse of power and satisfaction._

 _"Wait….look at that. There's someone trying to flee."_

 _For him, the one way to establish yourself as a leader was to give your enemy a prime reason to fear you. Take everything away from them. Take away their hope._

 _"Damn it…" the lone figure was Shura, who was about to die from his wounds. He shouted in pain when Kotaro appeared to stomp on his hand, breaking it._

 _"Well well, a Kougan rat managed to get away. I bet you're the luckiest man out there."_

 _Shura looked up, eyes filled with anger and tears. "LUCKY?! You bastards killed EVERYONE! What the hell did Kouga do to you, Daimyo?!"_

 _"Nothing."_

 _"W-What?!" Shura screamed when he stomped on the other hand._

 _"Yes, nothing. If anything, your country wasn't going to do anything to my dear Mokushu, but I certainly wasn't going to attack Hoshido."_

 _"You….you killed my people for sport?!"_

 _The entire town was on fire, and the smell of corpses was making Shura sick to his stomach._

 _"I don't think you understand, you pathetic excuse for a ninja. In this world, one must throw away their inhibitions and act. For my country to prosper, we need more land!" He kicked Shura in the face. "And it's not like anyone will miss Kouga."_

 _"You…..you're the devil…."_

 _Kotaro laughed, crouching down. "Your country had the chance to prove themselves. If you had the idea to attack us first, maybe I'd have more respect for your ilk."_

 _"…."_

 _"What? Nothing to say, rat?"_

 _"….hahahaha….you think you're so great…" Shura grit his teeth, fighting to stay conscious. "but only a COWARD hunts down innocent women and children!"_

 _"Oh, don't do this game. You have nothing to prove to me. The world is unforgiving, and to stay alive…you must do whatever it takes for survival."_

 _Kotaro lifted Shura up by his hair._

 _"You….!"_

 _"You know…..is there any point in killing a life as broken as yours? You have nothing. Your friends are dead, so why not beg for me to spare you?"_

 _"I don't…..beg," Shura snapped, blood leaking from his mouth. "Break my body all you want, Kotaro…but there's nothing worse you can even do….now…."_

 _Kotaro released him. "Take him away."_

 _"W-What?"_

 _As if the insult wasn't bad enough, Kotaro smirked one last time at him. "I'd like at least one instance of my success to exist out there. Besides, you could start over! A brand new life, rat, doesn't that sound grand?"_

 _"Shura."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"It's SHURA!" he shouted, as the ninja carried him away. "I swear, Kotaro, that when I see you again, I'll…I'll_ _ **make you suffer in the same way you did for my people**_ _! And I'll rebuild Kouga!"_

 _"With what, Shura?!" Kotaro laughed again. "You have nothing! And as long as I'm around, you'll always remember that!"_

 _"Mark….my….words, Daimyo Kotaro. I'll be the one to kill you, and THAT'S A DAMNED PROMISE!"_

 _"Go ahead," he replied coolly. "You know where to find me."_

* * *

"Hey, I found something!"

With the sun setting on another day on the mighty Mila Tree, the group from Ylisse was exhausted in their search for clues, but a shout from Cynthia had alerted the others to hopefully good news.

"What have you found, Cynthia?" Nah asked.

"Ta-da!" She held up a shuriken, twirling the sharp object on her finger. "It's a…..a…..what _is_ this thing?"

Laurent took the weapon and inspected it. "It's…some type of throwing star. Certainly not something from our side of the world."

"It doesn't look Valm or Rosanne-born either." Lucina looked pensive. "Is it something from Chonsin? Perhaps Lady Say'ri would know more."

"No, that weapon is not from Say-Say's land." Tiki stepped up to the group and took the shuriken. "….yes, it has the same aura as the rest of the tree."

"Weapons from invaders, you mean?"

"It's difficult to explain. The Mila Tree is the most mystical place in the world, and if there was any indication Severa, Inigo, and Owain disappeared, it would be here."

"What does this aura feel like?" Lucina asked.

"Hmmm…..Lucina, you have the Brand of the Exalt in your eye, the power connected to your line and Naga herself. I mean no exaggeration when I say the aura is similar…but not quite the same."

The group tensed up, hoping it wasn't linked to the Fell Dragon slaughtered months ago, but Tiki caught their stares.

"Do not worry. This aura is decidedly not Grima. I don't know if it's evil or not. ….it feels like it's a mix of both."

"So what does that mean?" Cynthia gulped.

"…..I don't know. Perhaps Naga would have a clue. I'll try to contact her. In the meantime, you all should rest for the time being."

"Lady Tiki, I appreciate your hospitality, but…" Lucina shook her head. "We can't let the trail get cold now. We'll keep inspecting the roots."

Tiki smiled. "You certainly are Chrom's child, Lucina. As you were. I must rest to try to contact my mother."

 _What kind of creature was here? And why even bother with our friends? Don't worry, Father, I'll try to find the answer!_

* * *

"The capital…."

Having emerged from the other side, the group was ready to put a stop to the war beginning between Hoshido and Nohr. However, Azura stopped them before they stepped out of the trees.

"What's wrong?"

"There's soldiers everywhere….ah, Anna, we have a problem. How are we supposed to sneak back into the capital? All of us are wanted."

"Look," Reina whispered. "General Haitaka is blocking this route to Shirasagi. Unless we want to deal with him-"

"NO!/Absolutely not!" Felicia and Jakob shouted.

"What good is going back to the capital, anyways? Maybe we can find someone to tell Ryoma for us."

Azura shook her head. "There's a high chance Sakura is still there, and she would believe our story. Besides….maybe we don't need a Vanilla artifact to expose Hydra."

"What do you mean, Lady Azura?" Gunter asked.

"Lady Mikoto said her throne has the power to bring clarity to the mind….could that expose the monster?"

"But that involves having him here!" Corrin retorted. "No offense Azura, but I think EVERYONE would go out of their way to prevent that from happening."

"Well it's something we should keep in mind, Corrin. How to advance…."

Reina smiled. "Ah, I think I know the trick." She stepped away, so Haitaka and the others couldn't hear, and whistled into the sky. "Yuugiri! We need your help, boy!"

* * *

"Hey, what's the deal?!"

The Annas found that their crystal ball had stopped its sight of their baby sister, replaced by static the second she had wound up back in Hoshido.

"This thing…..ugh, Apotheosis! It's broken again!"

The eldest Anna put her hand on it and shook her head. "Nope. It's time."

"Time?"

"Yep. Before it was that weird Vanilla land stopping the feed, but now…..it's because Ace's hero has discovered his purpose. About time I'd say!"

Stripes gaped. "But the hunt for Severa, Inigo, and Owain!"

"-will have to wait until Ace's job is done, sister. That's the custom."

The Annas all sighed. Watching their sister on her adventure was the main source of their entertainment, so what could they do now?

"…anyone want to bet on what the Fire Emblem is this time?"

* * *

At the border of Hoshido, several priestesses were healing up the border guard, and Omozu had his head bowed to Ryoma's feet.

"Thank you, Lord Ryoma. I cannot apologize enough for our shameful failure!"

"At ease, Omozu. For the time being….I suggest you and the others retreat back to our soil. Go home to eat. Rest yourselves. Yukimura will place troops left and right to intercept any Nohrians."

"My p-prince…."

"Lord Ryoma, when do we advance?" a swordsmaster asked. "By the time we cross over into Nohr, we'll barely have any daylight to guide us."

"…" The crown prince looked ahead, past the bridge.

 _"All I really want…..is a new Nohr. My mother loved my father, even if the two came from two different worlds. And my grandfather was so happy when he saw me for the first time."_

"…..our mission to recapture Cheve. We cannot defeat Nohr if we do not have a grasp on one of their strongholds."

"It's bound to be swarming with soldiers."

"What's your point?" he asked, unsheathing Raijinto. "Does the thought intimate any of you? My siblings are doing their part, and I intend do the same. For Hoshido!"

"Yes Lord Ryoma!" everyone shouted.

 _"I guess I'm just a silly dreamer then, Yukimura!"_

The image of Scarlet giggling morphed into her wounded form in Ryoma's head, behind bars. And the mere thought was enough to make Ryoma's sword hand shake ever so slightly.

 _"That's me, Prince Ryoma! I wanted to meet up to talk, if that's okay?"_

 _"Hehehe, I'm just messing with you, Prince!"_

 _"Hey hey, my eyes are up here. You want me to tell the Queen her son's a little frisky?"_

Ryoma couldn't help but think about Scarlet more and more. She went as far to stay in jail just to avoid compromising morale. And yet, her dream was on the verge of shattering to pieces.

But as the air filled with the prince's boots hitting the bridge, he was certain of one thing.

He would defeat Nohr, avenge his family, and make her dream a reality. He wouldn't ever be able to call himself king otherwise.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: I'm super excited to write the upcoming battle between Izana and Kotaro, but also excited to write when Shura and Saizo clash with him. Soon...oh, if you're curious on how the siblings will join Team Anna, I can confirm Sakura will be the first one but Ryoma/Xander will be the last ones. Obviously.**

 **Also I'm considering the idea of giving Hinoka a special spear, Camilla a special axe, and Elise and Sakura a special staff/rod for the Yato upgrade. I think it's only fair now, no? It's not too late yet!**

 **Next Time - A cameo from another boss character, because damn it, I'm using them all somehow.**


	32. The Great Escape

**Review Time:**

 **P.T Piranha - I really don't like kicking Flora around, but sometimes it can't be all sunshine. I do want her to be happy though. :O**

 **gbafeflashback - Relax, I decided against it. Maybe if this wasn't an Anna centric story, I could go for it, but if it's 2 weapons on each side, that's good enough, yeah?**

 **Guest: That sounds like an interesting premise, but not something I want to do now XD I've mulled over some ideas for another long running Fire Emblem fic, but I'd like to see how this one concludes down the line to proceed.**

 **Nep - Thanks!**

 **Random guy - Ah, don't get confused; Azura was not talking about a crystal ball. She was speaking in terms of "maybe we can use something that's not from Valla", and then she mentioned Hoshido's throne. Azura in this story does not have access to any of the deux ex machina things she had access to in the game itself. Most of the Valla knowledge came from Lilith...who is not with them now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32 – The Great Escape**

The twin sons of the 4th Saizo were known for being practically opposites: Saizo was gruff, untrusting, and saw even the slightest suspicious action to be danger, while Kaze was composed, compassionate, and was always willing to give the benefit of the doubt.

Before, they had only fought in spars and training. Now, with two echoed clinks, the brothers slid back from each other.

"Ha….so, you haven't neglecting your training at all." Saizo pulled a shuriken from his shoulder. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

"….you're not going to yield, are you?"

Kaze's expression said it all. He had slightly more cuts and nicks than his older twin, but for the most part, the two were in a deadlock.

"Move, brother. I have no intention of wasting the rest of the day fighting you."

"No. Not until you explain to me what your intention is, alone."

"Am I really supposed to diverge my classified missions to you, Kaze?"

"This isn't something Lord Ryoma ordered, is it?"

Saizo didn't respond. Instead, his working eye looked to the tree behind his brother, stained slightly with their droplets of blood.

"Saizo, listen to me. We should find our allies and coordinate a defense against Mokushu before it's too late."

"…."

"Saizo! Are you even listening?!"

He wasn't, but Kaze didn't have the time to consider. With his guard relaxed, he was unprepared for Saizo to blitz past him, delivering a powerful chop to the neck.

"The daimyo dies now or never, brother. You'll understand when the job is done."

Kaze fell to the ground, now unconscious.

* * *

"Guo! GUO!"

Circling back from dropping off the ninja, Yuugiri found his master and the others, chirping excitedly. When he descended, Reina nuzzled him.

"I missed you too, boy. From now on we shall stick together. Do you see Haitaka, over there?"

Yuugiri turned his quick head.

"Yes, very good. You need to make a ruckus so we can sneak back to the capital."

Yuugiri nodded and zoomed ahead. Within a few seconds, the soldiers were getting distracted by his flapping and chirping, and even Haitaka himself looked a little startled.

"Boy, stop! You're Reina's mount, aren't you?"

Azura crawled through the bushes, with Anna, Mozu, etc. following her quickly.

"I know she's gone now, but you have to calm down!"

Felicia and Jakob were the last to follow, both still unnerved/anxious around the mere presence of the spear master. The butler picked up a rock.

"Jakob! No!" Felicia whimpered. "He'll see us!"

"Hahaha, relax, Felicia. I'm just paying back our good friend for treating the two of us like common savages. Do you think I should aim for his head or stomach?" came the cheerful reply.

"Ssh!" Flora whispered, in between them and Gunter. "Come on!"

"I'm still mad at you!" Felicia whispered back. "I'm just more scared of Haitaka!"

"Are you three idiots done?!" Gunter growled.

* * *

With the sun setting on this memorable day, squads and troops from both sides were both advancing and holding down the position commanded of them. Hoshido and Nohr did not clash yet, but it was only the beginning of the storm.

Izumo and Mokushu would only speed up the process. The former was not very large in size, being relegated to just a few towns and a fraction of Hoshido's population. The latter, led by their ruthless die now- er, I meant daimyo- did not allow any of his forces to rest in their sieging.

"I don't understand these idiots," Zola remarked out loud. "Why aren't they putting up a better fight?"

Nichol scoffed. "Izumo is a weak land, Zola. It's no wonder you were able to kidnap Izana on your own, and even then, you still screwed up. And Kotaro…."

The malig knight perked up, seeing the faint flapping of pegasus wings in the far off distance. The wyverns were keeping low, to avoid suspicion, but now seemed like the perfect chance. He kicked Zola off his mount.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"Beat it, Zola. Hoshido will see us. Better I snuff them out before they can warn their generals."

XXXXX

"Huh?! Is that a wyvern?!"

Hinoka was accompanying Tokazawa and her squad, but she had stopped near a stream to give her mount some water. Setsuna and Azama were with her like usual.

"Wyverns are Nohr-bound….well, that isn't good," Azama remarked. "But I suppose it was a matter of time before they attacked."

"Now?! We clashed with their royals hours ago! How did they get here so fast?!" Hinoka picked up her naginata. "We need to intercept them!"

"Without warning the others?"

Suddenly, a rider fell from the sky and crashed into the water. That was all the signal Hinoka needed to move into action.

XXXXX

 _How fast those Nohrians attack…._ Tokazawa moved her hand to signal the other riders, and she herself readied her bow. The air was aflutter with pegasi and wyverns, but both sides were trying to fly around the other to gain a better vantage point.

She dodged Nichol's thunder blast.

* * *

"There!" Sakura wiped her forehead. "You and Crimson s-should be good now."

Scarlet nodded, looking at the bandages on both her and her wyvern, who showed her appreciation by giving a playful lick to the princess's cheek.

"T-Thank you! Oh, you're a good boy!"

"Girl. My dad gave me her as an egg when I was about your age." Scarlet smiled. "Crimson and I have been fast friends ever since."

"Your dad was a knight, right?"

"Yep!"

"Miss Scarlet, might I ask….?" Subaki cleared his throat. "How did your father meet Shiro's daughter, anyway?"

Hana was on the lookout for guards, although she couldn't help but watch Scarlet and her mount. The wyvern seemed fond of Sakura.

"I'd love to give a whole backstory, but we don't have the time for that. Sakura, what's the fastest way out of the castle?"

"Um….through the garden. This way…."

"Wait!" Hana gulped and stepped back. "I hear Rallyman!"

"RALLYMAN?!"

Scarlet blinked. "Uh….who's that?"

"No time! Go, go, NOW!" whimpered Sakura, as she pulled Scarlet ahead.

* * *

Team Anna had made it to the outer edge of Shirasagi, but it was swarming with guards. One wrong step and they would be forced to face the wrath of Yukimura, Ryoma, Takumi, and more.

"Okay, we're screwed." Anna sighed. "Everyone knows who all of us look like!"

"Maybe we should try to explain the situation?" Corrin asked. "We'll get nothing done if we wait for nightfall to sneak back into the city!"

"We also need some supplies," Azura lamented.

Mozu looked ahead herself, and she gasped when she spotted Orochi hiding behind some crates, trying to avoid being caught herself. _The diviner!_

"Psst, everyone. I'll go ahead!"

"WHAT?! Mozu, you can't!"

But Mozume was a much braver and smarter girl than when she was still a struggling farmgirl. Of the people on the run, she knew she was the least suspicious looking. Anna, Corrin, and Azura were bound to attract more attention.

XXXXX

"Halt!" A ninja shouted. "What business do you have in the capital?!"

 _Golly gee, he doesn't recognize me!_ "Uhh….sir, I need to buy some food for my ma! She's starving back at home!" Mozu pleaded. She had left her naginata behind.

"Tch…..hurry along, little girl, civilians shouldn't be out and about!"

Mozu thanked the man and hurried through the streets. A few people here and there saw her, but no one was preoccupied with _her_. She soon reached Orochi.

"Miss Diviner!"

"EEK!" Orochi nearly jumped out of her skin. "Don't scare Orochi like that! ….oh, it's you!"

"Mozu, ma'am," she whispered. "You're not going to arrest me, right?"

"Gods, no! This is perfect! Let's escape!"

But Mozu gasped. She saw a flurry of ninja speed past the two of them, right in the direction of where her friends were. "Oh no…..did they get caught?!"

"WHAT?!" Orochi tapped her chin. "That's a big problem, but it gives us an opportunity! We can back up the Vanilla story!"

"You know about that place?!"

"Izana told me! Now quick, back to the castle!"

* * *

"Where _is_ she, Iago?"

Garon was pleased things were going well, but the disappearance of Elise had proved to be an unfortunate turn of events.

"I don't know, sire, but Zhara shall find her immediately. Her big siblings don't even know she's missing. If they knew, heaven knows they would abandon their posts to find her."

"I want her back by morning tomorrow, do you understand?"

"Huh? Yes, sir."

"What of Anna and the others?"

"No sign of them yet."

 ** _Damn it! How does ONE merchant get so lucky?! Lord Anankos needs her dead, or else she'll ruin everything!_**

Garon growled and gripped his own hair in frustration, and he looked up at the ceiling to the symbol of Valla. One of the first things Hydra did in his body is put that, and no one had even noticed.

Years of planning and acting had gotten the monster this far, but Lilith or no Lilith, there were loose ends that had to be taken care of. He was so close. Failure was not an option.

"Iago…."

"Hm?"

The king grit his teeth together and rested one hand into the other, his devious mind turning. If Anna, Corrin, and Azura had escaped Valla, and no report of them came his way, then they had to be near Hoshido.

 ** _They WILL eventually come towards Nohr, whether they like or not. If the armies are focused on fighting Hoshido….then I can enact Lord Anankos's directive._** "The Ice Tribe village…it is empty, yes?"

"Uh…yes. The only members of the tribe not locked up in the castle are Flora, Felicia, and their father."

"…good. Tarba!"

At the king's harsh voice, two guards came in and knocked a rugged man with dirty blonde hair to the ground. A strip of cloth covered one of his eyes, but overall, he was a powerful berserker. He had been locked up by Xander a year ago.

"Well, finally you want to talk, King Garon. Is it death day or let me go day?" Tarba asked, not frightened in the slightest. "I hate long waits."

"Tarba, I'm feeling generous. You and your gang have been itching for some excitement, right?"

"Ever since Gazak and his merry men kicked the bucket? The boys have been getting antsy."

Garon grinned. "How would like to get some….exercise?"

* * *

"NO! NO, WE ARE NOT REPEATING THIS!" Anna shouted.

The group's cover did not last, as soon after Mozu ran off by herself, Team Anna was caught by various guards, including Kagero. The kuniochi sighed again.

"Anna, please be quiet."

"Do you think it's fun to be this incredibly cute and smart woman and always get captured by someone? Do you think it's cute, _Bouncy?"_ Anna eyed her breasts. "Yeah, I know those aren't real!"

"Anna, please be quiet." This time it came from Azura. "It's not over yet."

Kagero gave Reina a look. "Reina, I must know….why did you abandon your own country to follow the whims of Anna? Yukimura will be very cross with you."

"I have my reasons, Kagero."

" _Yukimura?!"_ Anna groaned loudly, irritating the ninjas dragging them to the castle. "We really have to deal with Four Eyes again?! Bouncy, just take us to Ryoma!"

"Lord Ryoma is leading the charge, Anna, and if you call me bouncy one more time I will be forced to tie this piece of rope around your mouth."

"No problem, Double D!"

XXXXX

"Hmhph! Mhhm!" Anna tried to say.

Everyone was brought back to the throne room, where Yukimura was waiting. He glared hatefully at the Nohr-born people of the group, but he composed himself.

"So….I'm sure you all had fun running away, but now is no longer the time for these games!"

"Yukimura, we all came back to warn you," Azura began. "We discovered a horrifying fact in the Bottomless Canyon."

"It's true!" Corrin added. "There's a place called Vanilla-"

"Enough! Lord Corrin, do you think Lady Mikoto died just so you could run afoul of your home, stealing our country's artifacts, and making up lies?!" He picked up the Yato.

"I'm NOT lying about anything!" the prince insisted. "Hoshido and Nohr were ready to tear each other's throats out back on the battlefield, but that's what Hydra was planning to do!"

"Hydra?"

"From Vanilla!" Felicia chimed in. "He's taken the body of King Garon!"

"He murdered Lord Sumeragi," Reina added.

"He's been lying to his people just to get to hate Hoshido!" Flora said. "This war has started over nothing more than a trick!"

"This war was a long time coming! The people have not forgiven Nohr's king or their people for ending the life of our treasure king – your father, Lord Corrin! And now, with your mother dying….the people of our land will NEVER forgive them."

"Them..or _you_?" Shura scowled, his hatred of Yukimura growing by the second.

"Yukimura, please, you're making a mistake!" Azura pleaded. "Lady Mikoto didn't want to fight Nohr, and she definitely doesn't her people to die!"

"My mind is made up," declared the tactician. "Lady Azura, Lord Corrin, I'll have to confine you two to a room for your own protection, and Reina will be kept under the suspicion of Haitaka. The rest of you will face the dungeons until the war is over."

"Just because we're Nohrians?" Jakob demanded. "It figures…."

"Take them away!"

XXXXXX

"Quick! Grab as many as things as you can from that pantry!" Orochi shouted, ushering Mozu inside a room. She heard the faint pitter of footsteps, so she moved until she found Sakura's party, who were running down the lower hall. "Milady! Up here!"

"Huh?! Orochi?!"

"I knew you were still in the castle! Where the heck are you going?"

"My mind is m-made up!" the princess exclaimed. "We're leaving, with Anna!"

 _Anna?!_ Orochi looked back to the room. "Lady Sakura, why do you need Anna?"

"Lord Izana said we shouldn't leave without her," said Hana.

"Iza-WAIT HERE!"

Ten seconds later, the group was huddled around a map of the castle's interior (courtesy of Subaki), with Orochi and Mozu. The latter had filled a few sacks with food, and Sakura knew she was part of Anna's group.

"So this Anna….you're sure she's captured?" Scarlet asked.

"Follow the divine signs, rider!" Orochi smirked. "Lord Izana wanted you to find Anna's group, which means you're looking for this girl right here. Ergo, she's in the castle too!"

Mozu leaned in. "Ain't that a coincidence?"

"Ssh! If we pull this off, we can ALL escape together!"

"To where?" Subaki asked, puzzled.

"Scarlet, you and Subaki ready your mounts and head this way." Orochi moved her finger. "Lady Sakura, you and the others follow me. And don't drop those bags!"

* * *

Daimyo Kotaro was a man that worked efficiently. He knew Izumo was a small country, and that his army was committed to the task. The more they advanced, the more he had entrusted the others to do their job.

 _Here it is…._

He wanted to siege the capital alone. Speed and surprise won battles, and time was a factor he could not afford to waste. He moved silently but swiftly towards Izana's castle.

XXXXXX

 _In the confusion, these fools won't be able to prepare for my troops burning through. And if I show Izana's dead body…..everyone will cry for him._

Kotaro watched the castle from a tree, focused. It seemed that the usual guards were on patrol, but (not that he cared) no civilians were walking around.

 _Hmph, I'll bet they're practicing some ridiculous holiday for him. What a bunch of morons. How did a degenerate like Izana get the chance to rule?_

His ears perked up. Kotaro turned his head and saw two guards running what was definitely Izana's hair in between them.

 _Ha! Running away, you coward?!_

XXXXXXXX

"He t-took the bait," whispered Senno. "Staff wielders ready?"

"Yes!"

"Lord Izana, are you ready?"

* * *

Orochi, Mozu, Sakura, and Hana reached the bottom of a flight of stairs, where they saw the redness of Anna's hair pass them by.

"Hahaha! I knew it!"

"Anna!"

"OK, let's hurry!" Orochi ushered them forward.

XXXXX

"What the?!"

Kagero spun around just in time to see one of Orochi's spells blast a guard, while Mozu and Hana both tackled the others.

"Try to stop me, Kagero, and I'll curse you for 1000 years! Bahahahaha!" Orochi blasted the other guards (nonlethally of course) and laughed dramatically again.

The ninja said nothing, even when Anna and her group was finally able to pitch in and help fight them. Although their sounds would surely attract-

"Orochi…." Kagero stared her friend down. "You're dragging the princess into this?"

"Kagero, I told you, my story is true. See all of these people that are willing to do this? Hoshidan and Nohrian alike. Now hand over that blade!" She pointed to the Yato.

"…"

Kagero moved like a bullet and karatechopped the guards, including the one called for help. With all of them down, Team Anna stared at her expectantly. She tossed the Yato back to Corrin.

"T-Thanks….why did you help us?"

"You only have a few seconds before more guards come. Have you planned your escape route?"

"Yep!" Orochi declared, yelling at everyone to move.

"Orochi….understand that I cannot help you from this point forward. But you are my friend, and I meant it when I said I wouldn't doubt you. What is your goal?"

"…I want to find milady's killer. If that means clashing with Hoshido and being a traitor, then I will do it."

Kagero cracked a smile. "Stubborn as a bull, friend."

"I predict you'll be joining up with us very soon, buddy. Fufufufu….!" Orochi ran down the stairs. _"Thanks, Kagero! I knew I could count on you!"_

* * *

Kotaro smiled devilishly as he continued to pursue the two guards and "Izana". None of them had noticed him, and it was almost comical how easy this was going to be. He slipped a shuriken in between his fingers.

 _We're almost to the edge of the capital. I think aiming for his jugular would be a good way to start._

But in the shadows, one figure was holding a staff.

 _DIE, IZANA!_

He threw the shuriken with a blinding speed, but when it hit Izana's "head", the body exploded in a burst of flour, coating the guards and even Kotaro himself!

"….?!"

The two guards wasted no time. "NOW, MILORD!"

Kotaro moved to cut them down, but as he did, a shot of green energy hit his body. He felt…weaker….slower….and he stopped, eyes wide.

"Well, well….so the K-Dizzle wants to play rough in ol' Izumo! That's fine!"

Kotaro growled and looked around, not before wiping the flour off his body. "Come out, Izana! You think your tricks will best me?!"

Before him was the *real* Izana, only his head marks were glowing.

"Pride before the fall, Kotaro. Betcha thought you'd kill me back there, huh?"

 _He hit me with an Enfeeble staff….tch! How did that bastard see me coming?!_

"Because Izana is a genius!" the Archduke grinned.

 _Okay, he can read my mind_. "Izana, we both know that you're not half as strong as me."

"Physically yes! But magically….the only person more skilled than me is the Rainbow Sage himself!" Izana stepped forward and readied his fan.

"I don't care, you dullard!" Kotaro got into a fighting stance. "I know Enfeeble doesn't last forever. As soon as I regain my full strength…..you will **die."**

"…one question, Kotaro. Then we can fight for realz."

"….?"

"The country of Kouga. Is it true you and your ninja decimated it many years ago? A friend of mine told me you did."

"That place? At the end of today this place will be exactly like it, Izana. No…..I think Izumo will suffer a worse fate. Because of _you_."

"Huh?"

Kotaro sneered. "You're nothing more than a clown, Izana, a total joke. You're obsessed with parties and happy times, when in a reality, a _leader is not allowed to be like that_! A leader leads with a strong will and determination! You, on the other hand, were just handed your country as if it was a toy!"

"…."

"As we speak, my ninja are laying waste to your precious Izumo. Your people will wonder why their leader couldn't protect them! And I intend to show them why!"

"…geez, Kotaro. Why do you have to be so mean?" Izana pouted.

"Hahaha, you're more spineless than I thought."

"Oh wait, I've figured it out! Silly me…."

"…?"

"Because it sounds like _you're_ the one that treats everything like it was a game. You have no zen, no chill. You know what I call some self-absorbed guy that conquers everything and slaughters innocents just to prove how *tough* he is?"

"…"

Izana smirked. "Someone that's just compensating for something."

Kotaro snarled and charged forward, but Izana ducked under his cut and flipped back, spinning slightly to twirl around the ninja's line of fire.

"At least my people aren't scared of me!" Izana dodged more fire as he jumped up the buildings, stopping on the rooftops. "If you ask me, you're just jealous, Kotaro!"

The two continued their movements around the capital. Had Izana not prepared himself and Kotaro not been Enfeebled, this fight would've been over. But as the Archduke summoned a dragon apparition to hit the Daimyo, he knew one simple fact.

He would not be the one to beat Kotaro.

* * *

Meanwhile, the dog fights in the air continued, and the pegasi were starting to get overwhelmed from the wyverns' more ruthless attacks.

"General, we need back-up! Not even Princess Hinoka is enough!"

"What?!" Tokazawa spotted Sumeragi's eldest daughter. "Spot her! She got injured from one of Nohr's princesses earlier!"

Hinoka dodged and twirled around, as Setsuna took aim from behind and Azama used his staff. They were a three-man team not to be trifled with.

 _Wait a second….there! A Dragon Vein!_ She zoomed downward, zipping through the trees. But three riders followed her.

"Oh no…." Setsuna couldn't take the shot since the branches were in the way. "Lady Hinoka, what do we do?"

"Hang on tight! Ride, boy!"

Hinoka suddenly jumped down from her pegasus, landing to the ground, leaving the riders to zip past her. She ran over to the Dragon Vein.

XXXXX

Nichol's axe smashed another rider down, but he was surprised to see the earth rise up without warning, catching a few wyverns too low.

"What the…..? Brutus, go down."

He flew towards the elevated earth, passing through its narrow cracks to get to the source of the apparently wizardry. A few twists and turns later, and he saw his target.

 _That girl…._

"C-Crap!" Hinoka dashed towards the nearest tree, but Brutus's jaw picked her up by her lucky scarf.

* * *

Back in Shirasagi-

"Okay, the garden is down this hall!" Sakura led the group.

"Sakura….? When did you get so….?" Azura blinked. "…commanding?"

"Oh, um….A-Azura, a lot of stuff has happened. And C-Corrin, I….ohhh, we can talk later, everyone! We just need to leave!"

"So this is the diviner that led you to me?" Anna asked, looking at Orochi.

"Sure is, Anna! She's worked with the royal family for years, apparently!"

Orochi giggled. "I'm so glad my prediction came true. You'll be seeing a lot more of me, Anna, and if I'm any trouble, just tell Reina, okay?"

"Ah ha….yes, Orochi is my fellow retainer. I'm surprised you know the whole story."

"Things are finally coming up Anna, guys!"

 _HER BODY IS HERE….._

Or not. When the group reached the start of the garden, they heard the shuffling of guards' footsteps, which made everyone tense up.

"We're almost there! J-Just split up or something!" Sakura insisted. "And head towards the tomato plants!"

 _MIKOTO'S BODY…._

The group divided up, with Reina whistling as low as she could to call Yuugiri. Anna and Shura wasted no time plucking some fruit for that extra mile.

"Azura, if we can't convince Yukimura, then we need to find Ryoma, Hinoka, and Takumi," Corrin whispered.

"I was thinking the same thing. But we also need to inform non-Hoshidans as well," Azura whispered back. "….are you worried about Lilith?"

"Maybe a little….but the sooner we put an end to this, the better."

"Corrin, we need to tell Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise too. ….he's their father. They have a right to know."

Corrin's head lowered. "But….if Yukimura didn't believe the story, how are we supposed to convince them?"

"The more allies we have, the more likely people are to believe us…..although, something tells me we're a ways off before we can stop Hydra and Anankos..."

Azura looked through the plants as she ran, and suddenly, she noticed the onyx color of Gunter's armor, going a little far out of the way.

"…..?"

* * *

"Ahhh, Nestra. How lovely."

Camilla and other wyvern riders had landed on Cyrkensia's shore, and Selena got off.

" _This_ is the Nestran capital?"

"Don't let the appearance fool you, dear Selena. We aren't here for a vacation, unfortunately. Come along."

"Y-Yes Lady Camilla!" exclaimed the pack. No one would dare cross the eldest princess, especially when she was tasked by the king himself for this job.

But despite being known as the "Pleasure Palace", Cyrkensia currently didn't feel very festive or pleasurable. It seemed like a normal day other capitals would have, which meant Nestra was very *un*normal. Even though they weren't the ones at war.

"N-Nohrian soldiers…."

"Are they here to attack?"

"Stand aside, everyone. We're here to meet with the king and queen," Camilla said.

XXXXXXX

"L-Lady Camilla, what a pleasant surprise…." Luanne and Leviathan were visibly nervous, and even the tea didn't seem to relax the mood one inch, despite Camilla's neutral expression.

"Hello, your highnesses. I'm here on urgent business from King Garon."

"T-Tell the king we've sent someone to hunt down that Anna woman," the king explained. "She needs to pay for what she's done, right?"

"That's just it. Hoshido has declared war on us, you see, and Father thought it would be excellent to inquire allies for the cause. In fact…" she leaned back in her chair. "….he's willing to forgive the incident at the opera house if you lend aid to Nohr."

Leviathan looked taken aback. "B-But Nohr is larger and has a much more impressive army than us, you see. And we enjoy our trade with Hoshido."

"I understand, but Father was pretty insistent on Nestran support."

Luanne gulped. "No offense, milady, but we don't fancy the idea of fighting a war. Nestra's success is from its visitors and traders, and a war runs counter to that."

Camilla tapped the table. She had expected such a response. Izumo and Nestra were both known for being neutral.

"Surely I can offer something to change your mind?" she asked, fearing Garon's response if she came back unsuccessful. "Gold?"

"I'm sorry, Princess Camilla. We m-mean no disrespect to the great country of Nohr!"

"…well, you were honest, and that's all I could ask." Camilla sighed and stood up. "Have a pleasant day."

She stepped out of the room, where Beruka and Selena were the first to greet her.

"They said no?" asked the assassin.

"Yes. How unfortunate. Nestra is a great country, and I'll miss those shopping trips to Cyrkensia."

"What? What do you mean? Doesn't a country have a right to be neutral?" Selena asked, earning stares from both Camilla and Beruka.

"Not when you're next to Father's kingdom. You're either an ally…or _enemy."_

Little did Camilla know, Nestra would facing a fate worse than her "father" getting wrathful at it.

* * *

"Let me go!" Hinoka struggled to break free from Nichol's hold. "Let me go, you…you….Nohrian scum!"

"Ah ha…that's a cute nickname, Princess Hinoka." Nichol dangled her over the ground below. "I wonder if they'll put it on your tombstone?"

"C-Coward! You would drop me to my death?"

"I thought you royals were supposed to be smart? If you die, then Nohr loses leverage."

"You think the others won't rescue me?" Hinoka asked, but she knew that was a stupid question when Nichol put his axe to her neck.

"They won't if they're not as dumb as you are."

Brutus was en route to Izumo.

* * *

"Here they come!"

"Crimson, get ready!"

Scarlet and Subaki, who were standing at the edge of the garden with their mounts, commanded them to take flight. Felicia, Shura, and Reina showed up first, with Yuugiri touching down.

"Hurry, hurry!" Scarlet said, gesturing to the saddles. "We've got one shot at this!"

Orochi, Flora, Mozu, Anna, and Jakob caught up as well.

"Three mounts…will that be enough?" Flora wondered out loud.

"Wait! Where's milady?" Subaki asked.

"H-Here I am!" Sakura squeaked, with Hana following her. The two jumped on Subaki's pegasus.

"That leaves Azura, Corrin, and the old guy." Anna tapped her foot. "….don't tell me they got lost."

But luckily they didn't, as Azura and Corrin came running out of the patches seconds later. The latter looked around.

"Uhh….where's Gunter?"

"Here I am, here I am….ahem, forgive me." Gunter cleared his throat. "I got tangled up back there, but only for a few moments. Shall we depart?"

"HEY!"

The group turned; guards were running towards them, including a certain white-hooded soldier.

"RALLYMAN?! GO, DAMN YOU!" Hana shouted, terrified.

The three mounts zoomed into the air, all carrying members of the group: Anna, Mozu, Shura, Flora, Felicia, Jakob, Corrin, Azura, Sakura, Hana, Subaki, Orochi, and Scarlet. As they passed the edge of the castle gates, ballista from below took aim at them.

"Shoot them down! They've kidnapped Princess Sakura!"

"What?! We didn't-"

"YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH US FIRST!" Anna called down. "AND BY THE WAY, TELL YUKIMURA HE'S _STILL_ A GIANT NERD!"

The group all sported various faces of "Anna why did you say that", except for Orochi. She was laughing and giggling so much, Reina had to grab her before she fell.

"Well…..what now?" Mozu asked.

"Easy, Mozu! We find the last member of Team Anna! Onward!"

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: I...struggled with this chapter. Because I had a certain pacing in mind, and I couldn't just skip to nightfall or the next day just yet without addressing some stuff. Regardless, I still think the escape was a tad clunky, but whatever. The next stop is Izumo, but I can assure you Kotaro isn't going down yet.**

 **The war itself prevents me of doing 1:1 replications of the Revelation chapters, which is intentional, because that's too predictable. Luckily, once the dust settles a bit, and Izana rejoins the group, I think of an idea of what to do next...so yeah.**

 **Why is Garon ordering a berserker to "attack", you ask? Well...if you think finding more warriors is the only part of Anankos' new plan...then you're in for a surprise.**

 **Next Time: Zola gives the reader PTSD by putting Rev's snow mechanic to life.**


	33. Gold Is Unbreakable

**Review Time:**

 **P.T Piranha - Rallyman's one of those easter eggs that I had to include, since everyone that's dabbled with Conquest knows of his greatness. Also, Yellow Eyes is...?**

 **TheHolyBlade - Wish granted 8)**

 **Random guy - I intend to have Rallyman be this memetic badass kind of character, just this awesome Hoshidan hero. You'll see more of him later. As for the other part...well, this story will still be in progress when Echoes comes out, and while Anna technically did not appear in Gaiden, for the sake of his fic, I did name Alm as a Hero of the Emblem back in chapter 1. So I could always name an Anna tied to that, as well the one tied to Heroes.**

 **At the moment my only vague sequel idea is going back to Awakening...or involving the Awakening crew with the Fates crew? Like a wedding or something crazy. Let's get through this story first, though. No need to get ahead of myself. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 33 – Gold is Unbreakable**

Izana flipped to dodge a stream of shuriken from Kotaro's hand, but he noticed the throws were starting to get a little faster.

 _The Enfeeble…._

So the Archduke jumped down to the ground, dodging the sharp kick the Daimyo had aimed at his head.

 _He has to be planning something….there's no civilians! Did he force everyone to leave the capital?_

" _Did_ I?"

"You're not even taking this seriously, Izana."

 _"Am_ I?"

 _"Stop it!"_

The two continued their battle, but Izana was starting to lose the edge – Kotaro's anger was making his attacks more ruthless, and the Archduke had to lead him to a specific point. He flipped and dodged his way to the center, where a statue of him was standing tall.

"Cowardly Archduke!"

"Aww, did I make the little Die Now upset?" Izana grinned and threw a combination of a rat/snake apparition at the ninja, damaging his armor. _Get into position everyone!_

He landed on the statue's head, with Kotaro's next jump taking _him_ to the base. But just before the ninja could rise up, his feet wouldn't allow him.

 _What?!_ Kotaro shifted his vision, only to see one onmyoji come out of hiding, holding a staff commonly seen in Nohr. Then more of them filed out, all pointing a Freeze staff at the Daimyo.

"Naughty little puppies like you just have to stay put," Izana said, sliding down the statue. "My predictions aren't just _talk,_ Kotaro, I knew you and your ninja would be coming."

"You bastard…. _this_ is your plan? Freezing me to this spot? Staves do not last forever!"

"You're so right, Kotaro. Let's give him a gold star, everyone!"

"Your army is but a fraction of mine! Even if you were able to keep this plan afloat, your country will not last!"

Izana pulled out a special staff from one of the statue's arms.

"I'm two steps ahead of you, Kotaro. Give me…..I dunno, a few hours?"

"Fool! My ninja will slaughter your staffbots long before you….are you seriously _leaving?!"_

In the Archduke's hand was an Entrap staff, which offers the alternate effect to Rescue – forcing your enemies to a different location against their own will. It works the best when the user can _see_ an opponent, but if a skilled user was at least aware of where their target would be….

* * *

High in the sky en route to Izumo, Anna and the gang were making good time on the combined efforts of Crimson, Yuugiri, and Subaki's pegasus (named Issei), although the weights of over 10 people was making them sway a bit.

"Are we out of Hoshido yet?" Anna shouted, voice cutting through the wind.

"Not yet!" Reina answered.

Little did they know, they would clash with the invading wyverns.

XXXXX

"Setsuna can't you hit anything?"

Without their master, controlling their pegasus was proving to be rather difficult – Azama was forced to take the reins while his partner continued her aim, but it was getting exceedingly more difficult.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kotaro's ninjas had just seized another village of Izumo, but it was rather annoying to him on how much they didn't want to relish in any victories.

"Zygote, let's move. Lord Kotaro gave us his orders."

The amount of times someone had gotten his name wrong (on purpose or not) was nearing the hundred mark.

"Look around you! These people don't want to put up a brave front, which means if all goes well, their country will be seized by nightfall!"

"Victory shall not be achieved unless Izana is dead," said a master ninja. "Lord Kotaro said as much."

"That buffoon? Kotaro and Nohr's wyverns can easily kill him! In fact…." Zola grit his teeth. "He and that merchant _humiliated_ me in my last routing of this place. I should be the one to finish him off, for the glory of Nohr!"

All of the riders nearby agreed, but the Mokushujins looked as if they could care less.

"E-Excuse me…" a young woman spoke up. "But do you all really think Lord Izana would just let you ruin his country?"

Zola sneered. "Well well, is someone trying to be a hero?"

"Oh not at all, Mr. Sorcerer. You just looked confused to me."

"Shall I kill her and her family, Zeppole?"

"It's ZOLA! How many times must I repeat this? And what's wrong with you damn ninjas? Everything Kotaro says, you follow to the letter. Where's the _fun_ in victory if you're just going to slaughter everyone?"

Each of the ninja looked at one another, contemplative. Under Kotaro their country had grown, but his ruthless command left little room for defiance. Many wouldn't dare question orders, morality notwithstanding, but a few did ponder the high road from time to time.

"Mokushu has no mercy for her enemies. Shouldn't you, as a Nohrian, think the same way?"

"…"

"Zola! General Nichol is approaching!"

The sorcerer looked up, only to see the malig knight in question ride down and throw Hinoka to the ground. She tried to get up, but his boot kept her down.

"This, dear ninja, is the Princess of Hoshido. Some of my men were crossing paths with pegasus far above….you made a poor mistake fighting alone, girl."

Hinoka's eyes saw red when she caught a glimpse of Zola.

" _You!_ So _you're_ behind all of this!"

"Hahahaha! A pleasure to see you too, Princess. I suppose your mousy sister and bratty brother are doing well too?" Zola gave her a mocking smile. "Poor little Hoshido, having to deal with so many threats today."

 _Threats?_ Hinoka saw the restrained Izumite children, and the signature garb of the Mokushujin ninja. It was subtle, but there was a clear gear difference between their ninja and her country's.

"We have to kill her. She could leak information to her allies."

"Wait wait wait!" Zola gestured for Nichol to move his boot, and he pulled her up her hair. "Don't you understand? With Miss Tomboy over here, the problem resolves itself immediately. Why fear Lobster Lord when you can put a knife to his sister's neck?"

"How's about I put something to your _balls_?"

"Huh?"

 **Smash** went the tip of Hinoka's boot into Zola's crotch, which made the ninja wince.

"ULP-!"

"How long has Mokushu been allied to Nohr?!" Hinoka demanded, just as she was knocked to the ground again. Two ninja tied her wrists together.

"None of your concern," Nichol replied. "I think it's for the best that you stay here so you avoid causing a hassle for my soldiers."

"General Tokazawa will find me! So will my retainers!"

Hinoka was the most un-princess-like girl you could find, and as such, she refused to be intimated or to cower in the face of even her most bitter enemies. Nichol couldn't help but be a _little_ impressed as he stared at her red eyes.

"You're so confident, Hoshidan. What if I were to slaughter them all?"

"….!"

Nichol got on his wyvern and took off to the sky once more, and the ninja advanced onward, albeit a few stayed behind to keep the village locked down. Zola glared hatefully at Hinoka.

"You….you little bitch…."

"Throw all the insults you want Soda, but this time, when my siblings find me _, there won't be any mercy."_

"THAT ONE DOESN'T EVEN _START_ WITH Z! SOMEONE PUT A MUZZLE ON THIS DOG!"

Hinoka didn't flinch when her neck was grabbed and a cloth tied around her mouth. Infuriated, Zola yelled at a wyvern rider to take him away.

* * *

"What?! How on earth could they have escaped?!"

Kagero spoke evenly. "As you saw, Yukimura, more people have joined up with Lord Corrin and Lady Azura."

"I instructed you to put the Yato back in the statue's head. Do you mean to tell me you lost it?"

"No. It was taken from me."

The mechanists on Yukimura's strategy team muttered amongst themselves. This setback would only divert the efforts of the Hoshidan army, now that a) Sakura was gone and b) Scarlet had escaped from her prison cell.

"….Forgive me, but Orochi has been your friend since the two of you were children."

"Are you implying I let her and Anna leave simply because?"

Yukimura pinched the tip of his nose. "Frankly, the reason is now irrelevant. Losing that blade is a significant blow, and Lord Ryoma will be furious if he learns Lady Sakura has escaped the capital."

"Shall I go look for her?"

"I'm not falling for that, Kagero. I'm quite disappointed with you."

"...Orochi was passing this note-"

 _"I don't care!"_ he snapped. "I refuse to have my country appear like the weaker nation just because she, Anna, and the rest of them seem insistent on these wild stories! Hana and Subaki are gone as well, which means they aided the escape."

"So Lady Sakura left willingly," concluded a mechanist.

"Yukimura!" A guard came running into the room, panting. "We have visitors from the elemental tribes!"

"What?! Have them enter immediately."

On that cue, Rinkah stepped into the room, holding her signature club behind her shoulder. But accompanying her was a young lad from the Wind Tribe. He was around Sakura's height and had short brown hair.

"Are you Yukimura?"

"Yes. You would be….?"

The boy, named Hayato, smirked and stepped forward. "I'm here on behalf of Chief Fuga. This girl from the Fire Tribe explained the situation to us. You're at war with Nohr?"

"Ah, Fuga wishes to lend his aid?" Yukimura was grateful for his king's friendship with the man. "That would be highly appreciated."

"Not so fast. Before you start getting comfortable, I should tell you that the Fire Tribe wants no part of this. I was the only one that wished to fight."

"What led the two of you to the same path?" Kagero asked.

"Father wanted me to take care of some business to Fuga, but that's not important."

Hayato nodded. "I hate to inform you, but just outside our village we saw a couple of wyvern riders. They flew off before we could interrogate them, though."

"What?! But that means…."

"Nohr has a better foothold than you think."

* * *

As the day was getting closer and closer to nighttime, a certain blonde-haired princess and her retainers had stopped in a quiet clearing. Elise got off her horse and led to drink some water.

"Good job, girl! Make sure you drink alllll up, okay?"

"Lady Elise, should we rest here for the night?" Effie asked, setting down her lance. "I could go hunt a bear for food."

"And I'll get some firewood, post haste!" Arthur declared.

"Sounds great!"

The two set off on their journeys, leaving the princess alone to sit and pet her horse. She looked pensively up at the setting sun.

"Grace…do you think everyone knows we left? Or are they too busy with war stuff to worry about me?"

The horse nuzzled up to the girl, making her smile.

"Xander and Leo would get so mad at me, and Camilla….she'd be so scared. But….I just want my family to be happy. Hoshidan or not, that includes Corrin and Azura."

Elise had no idea on where to go; she, like her siblings knew of Vanilla and the possible mystery at the Bottomless Canyon, but she wanted to locate her lost siblings first, before setting off on such a dangerous journey.

"Maybe it was a little selfish for me to leave….Father's probably disowned me."

Grace looked at her, sympathy in her eyes.

"He's so scary all the time and barely looks at me….but…..I'm still his daughter, right? Even if a concubine gave birth to me…"

Elise put her chin to her knees.

"Xander said he wasn't as scary when he was my age….losing two wives must've done something bad to him…"

XXXXXX

 _"This is your sister, Corrin. Elise."_

 _The dragon prince was around Leo's age, but like Elise, the majority of his memories were tied to a murky childhood in Nohr. Even though the princess was a toddler, her bright purple eyes stared up at the boy._

 _"Wow….she's got hair just like Xander and Leo…"_

 _Garon made a small scoff and gestured Cassita to pull the small girl back. "How grand. Five children to carry out my legacy." In a low voice he added, "I'll take what I can."_

 _"Father, can't I….hold her?"_

 _"You're to be starting lessons soon, boy. I can't have you wasting your time on something like that."_

 _"Uaaah! Uaaah!"_

 _Elise was openly fussing, trying to grab her big brother._

 _"What on earth is she doing?"_

 _"Sorry, Your Highness." Cassita was trying to get the girl to stop, but it seemed she was close to crying, which she knew would only infuriate the king. "but she hasn't her nap today."_

 _"Corry! Corry!" the girl parroted, whining._

 _"Ugh." Garon looked down at his most energetic child yet, then he looked to the docile-looking boy with the white hair and red eyes (distinctly not from his seed). "Just make her stop already."_

 _"Here you go milord, say hi." Cassita gently passed the toddler over to Corrin, who smiled and touched her hand._

 _"Hi, Elise…"_

 _"Corry!" now the girl looked so happy to see her new big brother. For a brief moment, she looked to her father, eyes signaling a desire to hug or even hold the both of them._

 _"What? What does she want now?"_

 _"She's just curious, milord," Cassita assured. "C'mon Elise, off we go."_

 _"Uaaah!"_

 _"It's okay, Elise. You're my little sister. We'll have plenty of time to play!"_

 _"Yay!"_

 _"Goodness, that's the first time I've heard her say that word, King Garon!"_

 _But the king couldn't look less interested. "Take her away, Cassita. She doesn't need to be hanging around the boy like a pet."_

 _"F-Father…."_

 _"What?" he demanded._

 _"…..n-nothing."_

 _Elise cooed and held out her small hand for her brother, as her nanny took her down the halls, along with the king that refused to look at either of them with true pride. Hydra had no use for either now._

XXXXX

"I got the bear!" Effie had come back, holding a bludgeoned bear on her shoulders. (#bearlivesmatter)

"And I've got the firewood!" Arthur came back with a stack of wood, although several leeches were sticking to his arm. After swatting them away and helping to set up the fire, Elise joined them.

* * *

 _Zygote. Zeppole. Zebra. How can EVERYONE be so ridiculously stupid or ridiculously petty?! Even with this bigger hat, no one respects me!_

Zola pondered his next move. He had no intention to play second fiddle to Kotaro or even Nichol in this invasion, but even if they were to ultimately fail against Hoshido, his contribution would be overlooked. It was his plot that fooled the country to begin with!

"Hey, Zola….we've got some company over there…."

The sorcerer took a look, and his jaw dropped. Izana was missing, but he caught the red hair of his most hated nemesis.

"Go down Thomas!"

"But we-"

"NOW!"

The wyvern took a small dive, slipping through the tree tops.

 _That merchant witch is here to cause more trouble! ARGH! And she's brought her stupid hick friend and that blue haired psycho! Wait….is that Princess Sakura?!_

Zola signaled for the rider to stop at the ground, barely evading detection. He jumped off and glared in the direction where they were headed.

 _How to trick them…..? I can't fool anyone if we're on a damned wyvern!_

Then he noticed one young peg rider descend, clearly wounded. His eyes lit up.

XXXXX

 _Stay still you stupid beast!_

"Huh?"

"Hinoka" came out of the trees, much to the bewilderment of Anna and the others. Of course, try as hard as he could, Zola was still terrible at controlling the thing.

"Hinoka!" Corrin gasped. "Are we glad to see you!"

"Sister! Oh, you're okay…." Sakura sighed in relief.

"Hey, guys, hahaa…..uh, don't mind my pegasus, she's just a little skittish! Because of the war and uh…stuff. So! Where are you headed?"

Anna looked to Azura, who didn't look convinced as all. She whispered something to the merchant.

"Hey, Hinoka! Real quick….didn't you tell me back in Izumo that your pegasus was a boy?"

 _CRAP!_ "I'm just borrowing this one, you see….uhh….mine got injured a few miles back."

"Really now?"

Zola cursed under his breath when the three mounts got closer to his own. He was only able to have some control over his own because the rider was a greenhorn that barely finished training. Anna jumped off to behind 'Hinoka" and smirked.

"Sure is high up here, princess. Wouldn't want to fall!"

"Hahaha! Anna, you're so funny!"

"Really? I'm really funny, Hinoka?"

"Yep!"

"You know what's REALLY funny? Like, REALLY REALLY funny?"

"Umm…..the economy?"

"Geez, I didn't know Hinoka was terrible at jokes," Corrin whispered.

"She sure is! Hey honey, can you remind me what day is Corrin's birthday? I want to get my hero a really big birthday present!"

"Um….."

"I'll tell you! It's January 1st!" Anna held up two fingers. Then she jabbed Zola's eyes with them.

"GAAAAAH!"

"You bastard!" Anna seized Zola and began to shake him back and forth. "I'll bet you stole this pegasus too! Reina, get the bow and kill this guy!"

"What?! But that's the princess!" Hana argued.

"No it's not! It's a dirty, lying, cheating, reputation-ruining, spineless RAT named Zola, that's been causing trouble this whole damn adventure!"

"Anna be careful! Your pegasus is-" Mozu was ignored.

"You think you're so great, merchant?! Ruining my genius plans and showing me your damn ass!"

"Hey, do you know how complements I've gotten on my butt?"

Reina was indeed trying to take a shot, but the abundance of trees was making the mounts spread apart, leaving Anna and Zola to themselves.

"I hate you, you stupid woman!"

"Come and argue with me _without_ stealing someone's face!"

Zola snarled and turned into a copy of Anna. "How about this?! _Oh, look at me, I'm Anna! I act like a smartass and try to sweettalk my way out everything!"_

"Anna, you're going to fall!" Shura shouted.

"Two can play at that game, rat! _Ohhh, I'm Zola, I'm such a DUMB sorcerer and my name is so lame, NO ONE gets it right!"_

"YAAAARGH!" Zola tackled Anna off the pegasus, just as the poor thing crashed into a tree. The two fell into a nearby lake.

"ANNA!"

XXXXX

Anna was the one that descended further from the initial crash, before being throttled by her doppelganger. But she elbowed him and swam to the surface.

"Bah!"

Unfortunately, Zola had pulled her down in an attempt to drown her.

 _Back off, Zola! It costs 10,000 gold to even thinking of touching me where I can't see you!_

With a fierce kick to the false Anna's face, the real one moved her arms to get closer to the shore. Zola, on the other hand, stumbled back, turning back into his true self. He grit his teeth when he saw the trial of blood from his nose seeping further into the water.

XXXXXX

"First the damn sharks, now this…." Anna climbed out of the lake, soaked to the marrow once more. She picked up a rock and hurled it as hard as she could (although she missed Zola). "Take that, you rat!"

But the victory was short lived. A few wyvern riders spotted her, and she barely had any time to duck under a log to avoid their jaws.

 _Just great! Zola brought Nohrian soldiers to Izumo!_

Suddenly, Anna felt the temperature of the air drop. She crawled through the log and looked towards the lake, where Zola had arisen on the other side.

"I hope you like the cold, Anna! You and the rest of the peanut gallery can FREEZE TO DEATH!" he shouted, thrusting his hands to the sky as clouds formed above.

"THAT'S _SUCH_ AN ORIGINAL THREAT, ZOLA. SEE? I'M CLAPPING FOR YOU AND YOUR SUCCESS. UR SO CUTE."

"STOP BEING SARCASTIC, YOU LITTLE….AAAAARGGGGGH!"

The combination of Zola's rage and all the water that soaked his body lended itself to creating what would be his most powerful spell – snow began to fall from the clouds, but at a dangerously rapid pace.

* * *

"Whaaaaat?! It doesn't snow in Izumo! And it's summertime!" The spell had covered the radius of Izumo's interior, even to where Izana was traveling. His marks were starting to lose their glow, meaning he had to Entrap Kotaro quickly.

* * *

"Anna! Anna, where are you?!" Mozu tried to see through the falling snow for her friend, but all three of the mounts were losing their speed as they struggled to see.

"We have to descend!" Scarlet shouted.

But the team could not stay together, as Yuugiri, Crimson, and Issei all scattered in different directions, each with part of the team.

* * *

"Oh….."

The harsh weather had forced Setsuna and Azama to stop, with Hinoka's pegasus landing on a newly formed trench of snow. The two got off and looked around.

"Azama…..I thought it was summertime…."

"It is summer, the last time I consulted a calendar anyway," the monk replied. "Where did this snow even come from?"

Setsuna's usually uninterested expression didn't change when her eye spotted a shivering Anna. "Hey…..it's that merchant."

"Hmm? Ah, yes, Anna! What uncanny timing." Azama smiled and the two walked through the clearing to greet her.

"Wha….you two! The hippie and the stoner! Give me some clothes so I don't freeze to death!"

"Why were you talking a swim, Anna? Can't you see it's much too cold for that?" Azama asked, rather smugly.

"Yeah, plus you need to wait an hour after you eat to swim." Setsuna tried to be "helpful".

"Oh nonononono, we are NOT making this a bit! Zola did this! And he pretended to be your princess! Care to explain that?!" Anna's teeth were chattering.

"OH, you've seen Lady Hinoka?"

"Sorry Anna, but we don't have spare clothes to lend you. Now if you'd like to prance around in your smallclothes, then we'd totally support you."

"You know, I think I hate you."

"I want to make a snowman….."

"And I think I'm just _confused_ by you." Anna looked around, and lady luck shined on her. One wyvern rider had been knocked to the ground by Tokazawa's squad. So she did what any rational person would do.

Tackle the rider to the ground and steal his clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shura had crashed with Subaki, Hana, Felicia, and Sakura. The adventurer was the first to pick himself off, dusting the snow off his clothes.

"You guys okay?"

"Owwwww….."

"Waaaaaaa….."

"My head…."

"Big fat no, then." Shura moved through the bushes, and leaned in to see a rather troubling sight that made his blood boil immediately – Mokushujin ninja had seized a village. He reached back and readied his bow.

"Mr. Shura….what do you see?"

"Be quiet for a second, Felicia. All of you. In fact, don't move unless I tell you to."

"What? What do you mean?" Hana asked, reaching for her sword.

" _Shut up._ I don't have to spell it, do I?"

Shura closed one eye and aimed at the closest ninja. As he pulled the string back, the memories of the same ninja murdering the Kougans and setting homes on fire were pouring through. So when he took the shot-

"What?! Toyotaro!"

It pierced clean through the ninja's head. Shura took off, staying away but around the village. He yelled at the others: "Move that pegasus and follow me, _now!"_

It was time to put his ninja skills to the test.

* * *

Scarlet and Crimson had crashed with Orochi, Flora, Gunter, and Azura. The diviner shrieked at the feeling of the cold snow touching her exposed navel, so she was up in a flash.

"Jeez! What thick-headed fool made Orochi touch snow in _this_ month?!"

"It had to be Zola," Azura concluded, seemingly unbothered by the colder temperature. "Flora, your powers cause more freezing than snowfall, right? Or at least….it doesn't affect the sky?"

"That's right." Flora picked up a handful of snow and took a deep inhale of it, which made both Orochi and Scarlet give out a weirded-out look. "It's purely artificial. It doesn't feel anything like my own."

"But it's still cold?" Scarlet brushed some snow off Crimson's wing. "He did a damned good job either way."

"We cannot say here in the middle of nowhere. I suggest we find the nearest abode. Although….Zola's presence has to mean Nohr is invading as we speak." Gunter found his lance.

"But Lady Mikoto died _this_ morning!" Orochi exclaimed.

"I never said Hoshido, Miss Orochi. It's very possible Izumo is just the springboard."

"Hey! I hear voices!"

"Hide!"

The group scrambled for cover as the ninja darted through.

* * *

Finally, Yuugiri had crashed with Reina, Mozu, Jakob, and Corrin.

"Oh…..milord, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Corrin shivered slightly as he picked himself up, but otherwise he was uninjured. "Mozu, I'm fine. In fact, I don't think any of us got really hurt."

"Where are we, Miss Reina? The snow's making it harder to tell what's what."

"Hmm…..we must be somewhere in the Izumo wilderness." Reina picked up her bow, passing the naginata to Mozu herself. "At least we're together. I predict we'll find the others soon."

"But it's almost nightfall!"

Corrin winced; as someone who didn't wear shoes, the crunching of snow on his bare feet was extremely uncomfortable. Jakob noticed.

"Lord Corrin, would you like to borrow my shoes?"

"Thanks, Jakob, but….maybe it's better if you wear them. Let's just find a place where there isn't snow."

"Nonsense, what kind of servant would I be if I let your extremities perish?" He slipped off his loafers and handed them to his lord. "Feel free to take my socks as well!"

Corrin sweatdropped. "Jakob…your feet are smaller than mine…."

XXXXX

The group spotted a local Izumite village, but it didn't take much to realize that it been seized by ninja. In fact, it was the one where Hinoka had been taken to.

"Ninja? From Hoshido?" Corrin whispered.

"No, milord, those aren't from Hoshido. See the marks? Those are Mokushujins."

Mozu gulped. "Why is Lord Kotaro stirring up trouble in Izumo? Does Lord Izana know?"

"Lord Corrin, look." Jakob pointed a finger, eyes scanning the point of interest. "They've taken your Hoshidan sister, Hinoka."

"What?! We have to save her!"

"Let me, Lord Corrin…." Reina smiled darkly. "I'd be _happy_ to teach those Mokushujins a painful lesson in harming my queen's child…"

"No, Miss Reina! You can't take on all of those ninja! We have to think of something else…."

* * *

 _Oh poop! Why didn't I think of something else?!_

Izana knew that his plan was on the verge of falling apart. The sudden snow was a curveball that even he couldn't predict, and while it definitely was working to slow down the Mokushujins, it was slowing down his own forces. If Kotaro managed to escape the freeze trap, it would be over. (no pun intended)

So he stopped at a tree, holding out the Entrap staff.

"Well….maybe I can at least warp him into a hornet's nest or something…."

Then he realized Saizo had a knife to his neck.

"….this is a very weird way to say hello."

"Quiet," he mumbled, making sure no one had followed either. "Give me one reason to prove that you're the Archduke. I know what that sorcerer did."

"Uhh….let me see….I can read your mind and call out a memory….?"

"Then do it."

"The very first night you laid with….ooh, quite the beautiful ninja girl. Are those real? They look real."

Saizo blushed and pulled away from Izana, his glare telling him to stop. "Why are you running around, carrying a staff?"

"Look, I know you're from Hoshido, and….unless I do this now, everything will be at a loss! Get into your best fighting stance."

"I'm armed to kill, Archduke. What are you driving at?"

Biting his lip, Izana gave in. He pulled the staff forward, and with a brilliant green light, transported Kotaro to in between them. It only took a second.

 _"You!"_

For Saizo to attack him. The moment where his opponent had to adjust to his new position was the time he need to smash himself into the daimyo, making him fall down a slope into a stream.

"Uhhh….you two know each other?"

Saizo ran past Izana and jumped down. "For the crime of murdering the 4th Saizo, my father, I'll be the first one to kill _you,_ **Kotaro!"**

Kotaro growled at the surprise attack and looked up, only to see a stream of shuriken aimed at his eyes.

* * *

"Kaden? Kaden, are you there?"

The kitsune smiled and looked back, only to see his dancer friend come out from one of the huts. To ease in her traveling, she had changed into less…intrusive clothing, something akin to what a civilian would wear – a shirt and skirt, and she had even removed her veil.

"Hey Layla! Your mom's resting real good, right? I'm just waiting for Keaton to come back with some grub."

"You didn't go with him?"

"Nah. Too dirty. Plus these kind villagers got some good onions!" Kaden held up one, the same kind of one Mozu had sold to the village. "They say they're like ogres and have tons of layers!"

"…..I've decided to leave Mother here for the time being."

"Uh?" The kitsune's tail twitched at that, which Layla inwardly found cute. "But what if those berserkers come here?"

"I've explained things to the chief. We'll get nowhere if we have to stop all the time just to make sure she's not about to faint."

"Geez, your mom gets sick a lot, huh?"

Layla smiled weakly. "She's never had the best constitution. It's always been on me to take care of her."

"What about your dad?"

"…"

"…"

Layla looked at the ground. "What dad? He…left Mother when I was only 3. Grandma had some money to support us for a little while."

"What? What a jerk." Kaden pouted. "My pops was always around! He was chief of the Hamlet, and even when we had some tough times with sickness and stuff, he looked out for everyone!"

"Is there where you got your kind nature from?" she teased.

"Pops taught me the value of a debt." Kaden took a bite of the onion. "And since I'm gonna be chief when he passes on, I want to be just as great of a leader as he is. Soo…."

"So what?"

"…..you two should live in the Hamlet when all is said and done."

Layla blinked. "Kaden…..that's a very sweet thought, but our home is in Nestra."

"But the king and queen are just gonna give you a hard time. Is it too late to prove your innocence or anything?"

"Heavens, yes. King Leviathan and Queen Luanne are the two of the most stubborn people out there, although they're terrified of King Garon's wrath. That's why they were so quick to arrest me, to try to save some face."

"They can't bug you if you're with me."

"Kaden…." Layla smiled. "I love to sing and dance. I love to perform."

"You could do it without any danger. The folks back home would love you!"

 _Oh gods…._ a blush was starting to form on the dancer's face, much to her embarrassment. "Maybe we should get past this war before a talk like that. And that involves finding that sorcerer…"

"You, me, and Keaton, right?"

 _I'd prefer just me and you…._ Layla closed her eyes and petted the kitsune's tail. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all…_

* * *

"King Garon! Lady Camilla has returned from the Nestran capital!"

"Send her in."

The double doors opened up, and the guards stood at attention as Garon's eldest daughter walked in with her two retainers.

"Father, I have unfortunate news."

"…what do you mean, unfortunate news?"

Selena caught the subtle twitch on her lady's face, if only for a few seconds. "Well, the Nestran king and queen do not wish to aid us in the war."

"Is that so? You don't sound like you made a convincing argument. Or did they forget Anna started this, on _their_ soil, by trying to kill _me_?"

"It didn't seem that way."

"Are you talking back to me, Camilla?"

"N-No, Father. I was just answering your question."

"I trusted you with a very simple task, daughter. You're as deadly on the battlefield as you are stunning, so why isn't Nestra bowing to my feet and _assisting us to destroy Hoshido?!"_

"They said-"

 _"I know what they said!_ " Garon shouted, letting more of Hydra's anger spill through. "Are you half as stupid as your sister?!"

"Hey! Where the hell do you get off?!"

A deadly silence filled the room. Selena, who made the outburst, had stepped past her lady with her hands firmed on her hips. Otherwise known as the Severa Pose.

"Are _you_ addressing me, girl?"

"You bet I am! Lady Camilla did EXACTLY what you said, so why are you giving her grief? A typical general would probably hide in Nestra, waiting to avoid your little tantrum!"

"Selena, please, you shouldn't-"

"You've got quite the mouth on you, Selena," Garon said. He got off his throne, which made both Beruka and Camilla tense up. But Selena was not a person to take things sitting down, and she had been through enough crap to not be afraid of the king.

"I do, don't I?"

"Apologize right this instant."

"I'm **not** gonna apologize for standing up Lady Camilla's honor, your highness."

The response? Garon brutally slapped Camilla across her face.

"There. Now you can apologize for getting your lady hurt. And if you speak out again, your tongue will be cut out." He turned around, about to head up the stairs when-

"Do it then! If you're soooo tough!" Selena opened her mouth and extended her tongue. Just as Garon's devil-like rage was about to come crashing down, Beruka grabbed the both of them and pulled them out of the room.

"We'll report to Iago for more orders, milord. Forgive my partner's rudeness."

XXXXX

"UGH! Lady Camilla, I'm sorry, but I….I can't stand it when people just abuse their damn power like that! I know you hate me, and it doesn't excuse what I did, but-"

Camilla pressed a finger to her lips to make her stop.

"Selena. What you did was perhaps the most dangerous and foolish thing one could do to the king, and had you gotten any farther, the three of us would be put to death….you first."

"…."

"But it was also the most courageous and honorable one could do for _me_ ," she finished, her lips curling up into a small smile. "I'll take the blame for my mistakes, dear. Just to be on the safe side."

"Lady Camilla….I'm….I'm gonna tell you something."

Beruka narrowed her eyes, expecting something specific.

"Yes?"

Selena scratched her arm. "I know….not all kings are supposed to be nice or whatever, but….where I come from, a real bastard of a ruler almost got everyone wiped out."

"Hmm? Whatever do you mean?"

"…..just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"My name….my real name….is Severa. And I'm not from here. I was born in a country called Ylisse. I….I…."

Camilla didn't say anything, hoping she would finish her tale and so touched she was baring her heart to her.

"….I saw nothing but death and destruction when I was growing up. That's more or less why I'm here….to not let it happen again. And….with a king like him…..it's not a matter of if."

Selena looked up.

"It's _when."_

"Sele….Severa….ohhh, what a darling name. Do you mind if I call you that?"

"S-Sure…."

"Selena." Beruka looked straight at her fellow retainer. "Are you…alright?"

"…"

"Severa." Camilla put a gentle hand to her chin. "Are you crying?"

"No. N-No, why would I be crying? Because me and my friends are about to go to war? Because I don't know when I'll ever go back home, to the people I grew up with? Because I don't know if I'm going to be alive, Naga forbid, by the next morning? Because I'm losing a little piece of my sanity? Because…..because I didn't even say goodbye to Mother?"

Selena's smile was so forced, it was making even Beruka wince. The tears were openly falling, not that Selena had bothered to care at this point.

"No. I'm hunky 100% dory, milady! I'll just follow you, and EVERYTHING will be alright!"

"Laslow and Odin must be feeling the same way."

"Whatever do you mean, dearest Beruka?" Camilla asked, pushing Selena to cry into her ample bosom whether or not she wanted to (she really did).

"They come from the same place as Severa. The three of them came to Nohr together."

"But…why? Who brought them here?"

Selena's sobs were filling the dead air.

"I don't know, milady."

"Well that simply won't do. Get our wyverns, Beruka. We shall leave the capital at once."

"What?" Selena pulled away, face covered in tears and snot. "Don't listen to me! You'll just get more punished if you disobey the king!"

"I'm not disobeying anyone. He didn't give me any commands~"

"No! Your sister is still here, right?! You can't forget about her!"

"She's gone."

"Yeah, she…" Selena's head snapped around to look at Beruka, who had came back. "She's gone? What?"

"I passed by her room. It's empty."

"….Beruka, are you telling me that my darling Elise is missing?"

"Perhaps she's in another part of the castle?"

"No….nonono." Camilla narrowed her eye. "Around this time, Elise paints her toenails in her room after her bath. She can't fight. Father wouldn't send her into the battlefield."

"Maybe she ran away?" Selena guessed, having calmed down quite a bit now.

"…unacceptable **.** "

"Huh?"

"Me fighting a war, when TWO of my siblings, my younger baby siblings, are gone? Pack your things, we won't stay another minute in this castle."

Selena and Beruka looked at each other. "Are….are you asking us to go rogue?"

"It's an order," was Camilla's cheerful reply.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: I had a scene at the end involving Anna snarking it up with Azama, but I cut it out, since I didn't want to end the chapter on such an inconsequential note. What was Izana's intended plan? Easy. He was looking for Shura, so _he_ could kill Kotaro. Without him, without a leader, the invasion takes a significant blow.**

 **It's not shown off very well at the moment, but the Hoshido-Nohr war is developing from all fronts, not just the Nichol-Zola side of things.**

 **Next Time: Shura takes the pirate side in the perpetual pirate-ninja debate.**


	34. 1, 2, Dattebayo!

**Review Time:**

 **Caellach Tiger Eye - we've discussed your review via PM, but I will repeat it: thanks so much for really giving a detailed breakdown and for bringing to attention a flaw I can hopefully improve on.**

 **TheHolyBlade - you know it!**

 **Random guy - that's an interesting headcanon, what Kaze getting involved. I REALLY like the support with his brother, and it's a good way to integrate it. Either way, Saizo and Shura will get theirs :)**

 **I'm toying with the idea of making silly Heroes-related things later, but I don't think I'd be up for a fic like this for other games, the Gaiden remake too. It's exhausting! Still, the JoJo references and chapter titles won't stop, and I'm going to use "Annalion" for the chapter where I reveal the origin of the Anna. Stay tuned for that.**

 **P.T Piranha - I editted/cleaned up the scene in question, as well as corrected Elise's eyes. Glad you like the familiarity, there's so many beats at play, and if I feel as if I don't follow some kind of rough estimate of it, things...could be not so great. Maybe I'm being modest.**

 **KingWykkyd57 - I love puns as much as I love dank memes. It's all good.**

 **3-E Student - wow, three reviews, thank you so much! :) I don't have the exact sequence planned out yet, but Shura and Saizo taking down Kotaro is one event I really want to do justice.**

 **Giest - I have plans for each one to have a pairing. Heck one of them you can see forming in earlier chapters; Laslow/Peri. Odin's will be a really fun one if you know his Rev pairings and Selena's should be easy to guess. (hint: red hair?)**

 **Moonsaber56 - :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 34 – 1, 2, Dattebayo!**

Once upon a time, a significant amount of time before our current day, the wise figure at Notre Sagesse would receive the first two people to clear his trial. Both were young men about to become king of their respective lands.

"What on earth…..stranger! Hold a moment!" One of these men, a skilled samurai from the east, had spotted another man with thick noble blonde hair.

This other man, a seasoned knight from the west, turned to glare at his would-be rival. "You address me so casually! Do you know who you are speaking to?"

"Hmph. I am just surprised that someone else has traveled this far."

They were climbing the Sevenfold Sanctuary to seek out the wise one.

The knight looked the samurai over: he was dressed in green and white, but his signature long black hair had not reached his lower back quite yet.

"In that garb? Unprotected?"

"Traveling light is better than being burdened with all that armor."

"Hmm….where are you from?"

The samurai smiled proudly. "The beautiful land of Hoshido, where the Dawn Dragon's warmth has enveloped the sky and heaven above!"

"Such flowery prose. I hail from the glorious land of Nohr, where the Dusk Dragon's breeze has fortified the land and abyss below."

"Nohr? To the west?"

"That is correct. Now, if you'll excuse me….I must seek out the Rainbow Sage."

"H-Hold a moment!"

XXXXX

The sage was enjoying his noon cup of tea when both men stepped into the room. He looked up.

"Ah, welcome. I take it you two are here for my trial?"

"I have no intention in taking it with _this_ man. My strength is my own!" shouted the Nohrian. "As such, I plan to go first."

"I can see modesty is not a trait Nohrians teach to their young. It would be a stronger gesture if you let me, a traveling acquaintance, proceed you."

The knight laughed. "My father has told me to get what one seeks, they must fight for it."

The samurai's eyes were shining. "Are you implying we duel for the right to go first?"

 _Hmm….._ the Rainbow Sage knew why both of these men were here. Both of their fathers were king, and both wanted their child to lead their nation into a new era of greatness with his blessing. "I have a question."

The samurai and knight paused their rivalry. "What, wise one?" they both asked.

"Do either of you truly believe coming here…and getting my wisdom….qualifies you for the throne?"

"How ridiculous! This is but a formality, Rainbow Sage. The cherry on the cake, if you will. After all, won't the bards sing stories of how Prince Garon managed to pass the ordeal at Notre Sagesse for his land?"

"This is the last step of my training, o wise sage. I have spent years learning about the people and their desires, their hearts….Prince Sumeragi shall be the first to bless Hoshido!"

"Very well….you may begin the trial together. After all, you seem to have the same line of thinking and goal."

Garon and Sumeragi glared at each other.

"Either you take it together, or you may both leave." The sage smiled. "It's your call. When you're ready, go on to the next room."

He left, but not before finishing his cup of tea.

"I suppose we have no choice, samurai."

"You are correct, knight. May the best fighter be the first to pass the trial!"

The two (begrudgingly) shook hands, but their glares did not leave each other's eyes. Of course, neither man knew that this would be the day to start a rivalry spanning the decades, from their country to their own future children.

Their paths were more similar than different however, and it would be the charm of two Vallite sisters that would lead both princes down a path of darkness.

* * *

Back in the present day Izumo, Shura was hiding in the bushes, just outside the village the group had landed near. Sakura, Hana, Felicia, and Subaki had hid as well, but his shot had caught the ninja's attention.

 _All of these bastards are ruining more lives under Kotaro...hope you're prepared, Izana._

"Look harder! How does one arrow suddenly come out of nowhere?! None of the villagers were armed!"

"It has to be some members of the Izumite army!"

Sakura and Felicia were easily the most scared, to the point where they were even holding each other. Any sudden sounds would get them captured and/or killed, and that was NOT an easy thing to avoid, as Subaki's pegasus was such a large creature.

 _Stay calm everyone…_

When the ninja ran out of their immediate radius, Shura crawled over to Hana and Subaki.

"We're not playing this hiding game forever. But I'll take care of these ninja."

"Are you nuts?!" Hana hissed. "We're supposed to trust you when you shot an arrow through that guy's skull?"

Shura was getting impatient. "These mooks are nothing. When I give the signal – like this – you take the pegasus and hurry down that burrow. Then you can come from behind to catch them off guard."

"We're not leaving Lady Sakura!"

"Oh my god, can you get anymore annoying?" he crawled over to Felicia. "Think you can freeze this forest?"

"W-What? M-Me?"

"Yeah. Freeze their legs, then use some kind of cold air to blow them back while you and the princess hurry around to the village."

Felicia gaped. "But….."

"You're a better fighter than your sister, right? I promise….they won't see any of you."

"It's o-okay Felicia." Sakura gulped. "M-Mr. Shura sounds like he's ready." She glanced over at her retainers, and nodded, alarming Hana but ultimately, getting her to accept.

A few moments later, two ninja had circled back, picking up on a scent. As soon as they came back into his sight, Shura pulled his bow back again – and shot both men through the throat.

"What was that?!" someone shouted, and the rapid patter of footsteps was Felicia's signal. She peeked her head out, but found the resolve to place both of her hands on the soil. A sheet of ice formed, which not only made the ninja stumble down, but gave Hana and Subaki the chance to hurry away.

"There! That maid is doing this!"

"Eep! S-Stay back!" Felicia shouted, releasing frost to slow the ninja even further. When Shura was sure their vision was blocked, he jumped down, and motioned for Felicia and Sakura to run.

 _I'm not interested in killing all of your men, Daimyo. In fact….I'll settle for just your head_. He slipped into his pockets and took out a kunai, spinning it around his finger. _But anyone that gets in my way…._

* * *

Speaking of, Kotaro landed across from Saizo. The two men were aware of the wyverns and pegasi in the air above them, but they could not afford to let their focus slip.

"You don't have your men to protect you!" Saizo growled and jumped to attack once more, and the two traded blows. But Kotaro managed to roll past him and slash his arm with his sword, increasing the distance between the two.

"All this for your father, Hoshidan?!"

"So you admit it, then!"

Kotaro flipped to dodge shuriken, but Saizo continued his pursuit across the clearing.

 _Damn Archduke! How can I coordinate my attack if THIS pest is slowing me down! Combine that with the weather…wait, the weather…._ his eyes narrowed. _Zola! Traitor!_

* * *

"Hmph-! Mmph!"

"Sorry, honey, but I wasn't gonna walk around shivering like a beggar. Besides, you're with Zola, so you deserve it!"

Anna had tied the rider to a tree, and the stolen gear was a suitable replacement for her wet clothes, even if it wasn't her first choice. She karate-chopped him to knock him out.

"Thanks for nothing, by the way."

"You're just like Lady Hinoka, a sharp tongue I don't mind dueling with!" Azama chortled. "So what now?"

"Bite me Azama. We need to find our way around here, and hopefully back to Hinoka to return her mount. So let's go, NOW!"

 **SNAP**

Anna and Azama turned around to see Setsuna's leg caught in a rather large bear trap.

"Aw….not again…."

"Setsuna, what the hell?!"

"Sorry, Anna…traps and me go waaaaay back…I kinda get caught in them a lot…"

"So do horny businessmen, so what? We don't have time for this! We get spotted, we're dead. Go get her out, Azama."

"Red hair and a bossy attitude to boot! Are you _sure_ you're not trying to replace our lady?"

"Do you _want_ me to punch you?"

"Hey Anna…." Setsuna casually fiddled with her bow, as her partner took his time to walk over to her and a small trail of blood was leaking out of the trap. "You left with Lord Corrin and Lady Azura. Where are they?"

"Around…."

"You know….we could turn you over to the Hoshidan army, and have you arrested." Azama pointed out. "I dare say Yukimura is probably not happy you've put a split into this."

"Oh nonono, you think I'm gonna let you lock me in some dungeon again? An Anna is a free bird, mister!"

Azama smirked, finally getting Setsuna out (yet not bothering to heal her foot). "Well, it's not like we have any orders to go after _you_. Just to fight the Nohrian army."

"Abouuuuut that. Guys, I hate to sound like a broken record, but what if I can tell you that they're not the main enemy?"

"I'm happy to have a well-mannered moral discussion with you, anytime!"

"Yay!"

"All your points are wrong, though."

"…..you know, I walked into that one."

* * *

"Where on earth did this snow come from?!"

Tokazawa was approaching 60 years of age, and her once raven-black hair was mired and grey now. But she was still a sharp kinshi knight that had to coordinate a plan. She looked to one of her fellow flyers.

"Yes General?"

"See any sign of the princess? We have to pull her back! Nohr has attacked from the south!"

Another flyer came to her level. "That's not all. Apparently we've spotted some ninja in the region, without our colors."

"Mokushujins….impossible! When and why did they coordinate any type of alliance with Nohr?"

"General, some of us are going to meet up with Saizo's men. If we can send a message back to the capital, we can warn Yukimura and Lord Ryoma!"

"Go then!" Tokazawa commanded. "But keep low. Wyverns will intercept you." She watched them leave, when a sudden thought reached her mind.

 _What ELSE does Nohr have up their sleeve….?_

* * *

"A sea battle?" Nyx asked. "I suppose Daniela is smart enough to realize the importance of Dia as a port."

With the sea-faring town under a fierce lockdown by the army, commercial travel was suspended to sent out warships across the sea. Luckily for Silas and the others, they hadn't been sent off….for now.

"Maybe we can convince the General to let you pass to Notre Sagesse."

The young(!) sorceress had retreated to a back alley, where she could observe the situation without the prying eye, but the three soldiers she had bared her story to wanted to do what they can.

"That's not happening, Silas, and you know it. This happened at the worst time."

"But you mentioned your family's connection!" Charlotte in particular had a large amount of pity for the woman, as _she_ couldn't switch *off* the deceit. "C'mon, give it a try."

"Think like a soldier would. Would you want your war effort to be compromised by one person?" Nyx peeked out. "Besides, what's to say Nohr wouldn't try to annex the island?"

"What? But they have no role in this," Benny pointed out. "It's a completely neutral island."

"Not *just* an island. Don't any of you know of the Rainbow Sage?"

"Umm….well, my parents told me a few tales, but aside from that…." Corrin's lost friend scratched his head.

"Let me guess. He's one of those old coot wiseman types? If you ask me, the king's too arrogant to get any kind of help from _him_."

When the group heard soldiers calling out for them, Benny got up and stepped out to divert some of their attention.

"Children these days, never reading up on history…." Nyx opened up one of her books. "The Rainbow Sage is said to bless his wisdom to those who pass his trial….King Garon and King Sumeragi were two of those who passed, long ago…"

Silas sweatdropped. "I guess you really were telling the truth about your age. So you think Hoshido would get the idea to go there as well?"

"Perhaps. That lies the problem. The longer this war goes on, the more likely other places will be absorbed in the crossfire. Hoshido and Nohr are *the* largest lands on the continent…."

"Well we'll just have to end your curse when we get the chance!" Silas said. Nyx sighed again.

"I appreciate your concern, but…compared to the fate of the world, mine matters little. I thought the chance would come right now, and yet, something else has declared otherwise. Perhaps it is a sign."

"Hey! Where the hell is that rookie Silas?"

The grey-haired knight gulped and ran into action. Charlotte scooted closer to Nyx.

"You know, I'm jealous."

"Of what?"

"General Daniela thought you were just some kid even though you meant business, right? No matter what you say, people let your appearance speak for you."

"It's not a good thing at all," Nyx huffed. "Do you know how many people offer me candy? Or ask, _where are your parents, little girl?_ It's not who I am. ….but it's what I deserved."

The fighter pursued her lips. "Guess you heard that little stunt against Silas earlier, huh."

"Hm? Are you saying that was just an act?" Nyx eyed Charlotte carefully. "Not very common to see a woman as a foot soldier."

"That's the point!" she exclaimed. "Men don't like a girl that can punch hard or swing an axe like it's a frisbee, it scares them. They want a cutesy girl that needs protecting."

"Why on earth would you lie to people like that?"

Charlotte gave a scoff. "You really want to know? Here's a tip: the border guard pays terribly."

"So your idea is to let high-class men be drawn to your beauty and fake docile personality? That's incredibly shallow," said Nyx bluntly. But in response, Charlotte leaned against the wall.

"I don't do it because I _want_ to. Because I _have_ to. It's not easy being a poor family in Windmire, of all places. If I can't be myself to get ahead, why do it?"

"…"

"Hey! Maybe if you play up the child angle, you can milk your way out of anything!"

"Charlotte."

"Y-Yeah?"

"If there's one thing I would know….pushing people away, masking yourself….it only brings misery. You should be glad you still have a family to fight for."

"…think so?" she whispered. "'Cause most of the time, I don't even know."

"WHERE the hell is that blonde-haired bimbo?"

Charlotte growled at the blatant insult, but she got up and left. Nyx looked into a nearby puddle, and when she spotted the curse mark on her forehead, she thought.

 _Even now, there's still people who care. Is this fate truly as cemented as I think it is? Only time and the Sage know. It's been decades since I've spoken to my family. Would they forgive me even IF Father was able to be revived?_

* * *

Hinoka sat stoically in the now-chilly Izumite village, in chains. Was there any point in fighting back? What was stopping one of the ninja from silting a poor child's throat as punishment?

"Psst."

"….."

"Psst! You're….you're the Princess of Hoshido, right?"

Hinoka side-eyed the little girl. "I am. I'm sorry your country….is like this. You must be so scared."

"I am, but…I can't! 'Cuz Mama says we need to believe in Lord Izana."

At this point the residence had turned into more of a Mokushu base, with several of the citizens being forced to cook for the ninja and other menial tasks. _Not even Nohr did this_ , Hinoka had thought.

"Lord Izana?"

"Yeah!" The girl smiled, even if it was a weak and cold one. "He's always so jolly and spreads good will to us all….he had a crazy adventure in Nohr just to avenge his land!"

"No talking!" shouted a ninja.

 _Damn it! How am I supposed to free these people AND escape? And tell my siblings?_ Hinoka closed her eyes. _Mother, Father, Mother, if the three of you are listening….please, give me a sign._

"There's WHAT?"

She opened her eyes. Some of the ninja had discovered suspiciously large footprints, and they were telling it to their fellow soldiers.

"Some kind of beast or something patrolling these lands. The mark was massive! We'd better track it down and kill it, quickly."

"You'd better. Lord Kotaro cannot accept any failures on our part."

"Perhaps it caused this snowfall?"

Hinoka watched ninja dash out of the village, but she felt her blood turn cold when the mechanist guard watching over them put one of his puppet's saws to her neck.

"Look all around you, Princess Hinoka. You're a prisoner like the rest of them. It's a bitter taste of what's to come."

"You don't scare me, Mokushujin. You're just as dishonorable as the Nohrians you joined up with!"

"Honor? Honor is nought in war!"

Hinoka narrowed her eyes. "Tell me how this all happened right now."

"What reason do I have to do to disclose that? Telling my enemy any secrets is pointless. In fact, with a simple command, your head could come right off."

The princess thought carefully. _Zola was with them, but Lord Izana took him from Izumo to try against the Nohrian king. And he was with Anna, Reina, and Mozu! But….when they came back, he didn't come up. So he escaped. But how?_

"You realize your inquiry was foolish?"

 _Does it matter? Either way, we're not going to win this war if we have to battle Nohr from two different fronts!_

"Are you even listening, princess?"

"Leave her alone!" the girl shouted. "You Mokushujiins are just…stupid _bullies_!"

"Kimiko! S-She didn't mean that sir!" her mother cried out.

"Hmph. Perhaps I should teach one of you rebellious girls a lesson….."

The puppet moved away, but its saw had started to spin. Hoshidan creations used yumis instead, which was decidedly a much less gory weapon.

"And considering I can't kill the princess…"

"….!"

"No! Please, she's just a child!"

"W-When Lord Izana saves us you'll be sorry!"

But the mechanist gave a cruel sneer and commanded his puppet to hack at the child's face. However, before it did, a sharp arrow was fired and made the saw stop in place.

"What?! Intruder! Kobayashi, attack those bushes!"

The puppet's soulless form leaped into action, but the mechanist only heard repeated stomping sounds. He stepped closer to investigate, only to have Jakob's gloved hand pull him in.

"What the….?"

The stomping sounds continued, and the second after the group heard a shout of pain, a familiar head of blue greeted Hinoka.

"Hello, Princess. I would advise all of you to hide now. Jakob and I are currently force-feeding the puppet to this man."

"You're about to be _served_!" Jakob's deadly voice shouted, followed by a muffled scream.

Where was Corrin and Mozu, you ask?

XXXXXX

"There!" Mozu pulled out a flapping salmon from the water. "Aww, I'm sorry little guy, but we need ya for the greater good!"

If there was thing Mozume, daughter of Genji and Matsuko knew, it was wildlife. She tip-toed over to a cave, just a few yards away from the village. She held out the salmon, looking around for any ninja that were nearby.

"Come out Mr. Bear!"

Oh come out it did, but it wasn't the only bear in the cave. There were five of them, obviously all not in a good mood to see snow and feel cold when it should be summer time.

Mozu waved the salmon around. "Y'all want some….?"

XXXXX

"Right here!" The ninja huddled around the spot where they had first found the (dragon) footprints. "The beast backtracked!"

"In a circle?"

Corrin sat in silence behind the bush, holding out his dragonstone. _Here goes nothing….I have to save Hinoka_! He closed his fist and transformed, and the sudden appearance of the monster was enough to catch the ninja off guard.

"What the-?!"

Corrin smashed his tail into the pack, and followed up a painful stomp on one of them. His large bulky size was enough to completely bounce off the shuriken thrown at him.

"G-Get the others!"

 **"No you don't!"** the prince concentrated, thinking back to his battle at the plaza, and his next stomp summoned a wave of water that blew the ninja back. " **We're taking this village!"**

He saw that more ninja were coming, but everyone froze when a salmon landed on the snow.

"….."

"…"

 _"Now Lord Corrin!"_

The prince smacked the fish away with his tail, which landed directly on top of one master ninja that was in kill mode. But he certainly couldn't kill when _five angry, hungry bears_ ran out of the clearing,

"AUGH!"

"What the hell is this?!"

Mozu smirked at her vantage point near a tree. "Go get 'em, bears!"

The savage attacks of the grizzlies only got worse when the stubborn ninja hit them rather than fleeing. Corrin's incredible strength helped to turn the tide, and more determined ninja were pouring out of the village.

Needless to say, Corrin fought as hard as he could; his form's inane instincts were kicking in, and it was the desire to save his sibling and free the innocent Izumites that made him press on.

"Flee, two of you, and warn the others! We've got a pull back!"

Of course, when they did, two of Reina's shots ended their life.

"…!"

* * *

The third group was hiding behind a log as more ninja passed them by.

"Mokushujin ninja…..we'll have to adapt a hit and run kind of attack," Gunter said. "If we try to engage all of them at once, their speed will overwhelm us."

"Got it." Scarlet readied her axe. "Flora, you'd be perfect that kind of thing! If it's already cold, you can practically freeze them all to the ground!"

"But that's a tad risky."

"Huh? Why?"

Flora looked up at the sky. "The sun is almost completely downed for the day. That means it'll get colder and more things will freeze. My frost is a bit potent. I don't want to completely freeze the forest."

"You need a weapon, Flora."

"I don't have anything, Sir Gunter."

"Orochi shall assist you!" the diviner smirked and pulled out a spare fan from her back pocket. "Here you go, darling."

"A fan? How could I possibly fight with this? I don't know magic."

"Who says a fan can only be used for magic? See its edges? Skilled elemental tribalists can always channel their powers into steel itself!"

"Quiet." Gunter lowered himself. "I think I hear something."

Indeed, there was a squabble. Mokushujin ninja had stumbled upon some Izumite knights, and the battle was starting to get more and more intense. The latter sadly were not as skilled, but they refused to yield.

Flora fiddled with the fan, eventually gripping it carefully.

"…..okay."

"Okay what?" Scarlet whispered.

"Okay, I think I'm good to go."

"EEK!"

Orochi's shriek had alerted the group to the three ninja that had jumped out to attack. But Flora narrowed her eyes and swung the fan with deadly accuracy, with Scarlet and Gunter rushing to block them. Suddenly, the ninja keeled over, chest plates shattered open.

"….?"

Azura saw it first; their bodies had frostbite.

 _Did….did she channel the air into the force of the swing?_

As they moaned in pain, Flora jumped over the log, as did Scarlet and Orochi. Gunter turned to Azura.

"Come along, milady, you mustn't dwindle. We cannot continue this mission without you." the knight winced when he heard more frostbite-latent screams.

"Thank you, Gunter. …..actually, may I ask you something?"

"Can't it wait?"

Azura shook her head. "I saw you, in the garden earlier. You were going somewhere….yet, you've never been to the castle before."

"What on earth are you driving at? I was escaping just like the rest of you!"

"…."

"Honestly! Try to say focused!" He jumped over the log.

 _Something doesn't feel right…..perhaps it is in my head?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura and Felicia had entered their end of the village, both tense and worried any ninja could see them and capture them. But it seemed as if Shura's plan had directed most of their attention away.

"Hey! You gals here to rescue us?" a man whispered. "You don't look very sturdy!"

"Grandpa, don't be so sexist!"

"Sexist? What?! I was just saying how delicate and un-warrior-like they look. I swear, you girls today think everything's part of the pappyaggy, or whatever you call it!"

Sakura spoke up when she saw some of their wounds. "W-We're here to save you! I can heal everyone…"

"How? Who's keeping those damn Mokushujins at bay?"

XXXXX

"Hana, look!"

"What? Where's Shura?"

Subaki gestured, and a quick peek through the bushes said it all.

Dozens of dead ninja bodies laid nearby, all with arrows fired cleanly through skulls, throats, or worse, both. The adventurer even snapped some of their necks.

"H-He did all of this?"

XXXXXX

 _Got about 15 arrows left. Damn. That's not a lot at all._

Shura was in battle mode. He had ripped off his sleeves, used some of his own blood to make lines across his own face. He didn't seem bothered that the darkness was settling in.

"Alert the others immediately! Whoever the Hoshidans sent, he's killed off more of our men then we expected!"

 _Hoshidan. HOSHIDAN?! Oohohoho you guys are in for a surprise….!_

"Should I warn Lord Kotaro, sir?!"

Shura perked up.

"No, you idiot! We have to settle this by morning! We promised him Izumo would fall in a day!"

 _It's not gonna fall in a day, you arrogant assholes. This time we have people fighting back. This time we have luck on our side! With this snow….you're not getting to Izana before I get to Kotaro._

* * *

"Senno! We have to find Lord Izana! We can't keep this up!"

Kotaro wouldn't be the only opponent the capital would face, but luckily, the staff users had moved into action the second he was Entrapped away from their grasp. They took vantage points across the area to Freeze/Enfeeble/blast any ninja that crossed their path.

For now, it would work, but staves and magic were a mere stalling tactic.

"I don't know where he is! Just make sure this place isn't going to go up in flames!" he shouted to the knight that came to report.

The villages were one thing, but Izana had made sure any civilian that lived in the capital retreated to the castle's basement, leaving only the Izumite army.

"Let's see, let's see…." Senno pulled out a map of the country and spread it out. "They had to come from THIS side…."

"SENNO! Outside!"

XXXXXX

The tactician ran to the window, where he saw a pack of Nohrian wyvern riders were coming from the horizon.

 _Damn it!_ "Sleepers, take aim on the left flank!"

The onmyoji obeyed, and while a couple of shots missed, a few wyverns hit the ground, fast asleep, and the fall certainly crippled their rider.

"Berserkers, take aim on the right!"

The unlucky wyverns on this side of things began to lash out at each time, biting savagely. The riders were thrown off at once. One wyvern even dove for a ninja.

"Rescuers, keep a stern eye out!"

When one ninja dove in to attack a freeze priest, he missed by a mile when a green light pulled him away.

"Enfeeblers, keep firing!"

* * *

Saizo and Kotaro's battle had moved them to a cliff, above a small chasm. One sharp barrage of shuriken had managed to cut the Daimyo's arm, but his sword deflected the others.

"You just don't give up, do you?!" Saizo snarled. "You can't hide from me, you coward!"

"Oh, the misplaced bravado on you!" Kotaro fired back, the two circling around each other. "Playing this lone wolf game just because your daddy died?"

The taunt had angered Saizo so much, his next shuriken managed to cut open Kotaro's cheek.

"You-!"

"My father was the greatest ninja I had ever known, and I strived to live up to his example! Today – here and now – I will avenge him!"

Kotaro launched a silver shuriken – much more sharp and powerful – at Saizo, and while he moved to dodge it, it was a trap – he closed the distance with his blade.

"Augh!"

A few quick slashes were enough to bring Saizo to his knee, but the ninja refused to give in. He blocked the next slice with his bare hand, ripping and throwing it to the side. Then Kotaro kicked him hard, making him fumble back.

"You're not prepared to kill me, Saizo. You're not half the fighter your father was."

"You son of a bitch…!" Saizo rose up, barely dodging a shuriken aimed at his throat. "You insult my father one more time-"

"How poetic that I get to finish his line here and now!" Kotaro opened his satchel and picked out silver kunai to throw at his enemy, forcing Saizo on the defensive. "Like an ending to a book that has no other pages! Does the thought infuriate you?"

One of them managed to hit Saizo's working eye.

"AH! DAMN IT!" He pulled the kunai out, leaving blood and eye liquid to squirt to the ground.

 _Got him now._

Saizo's vision was filled with blood and haze, but even when he managed to see what was in front of him, it was too late, Kotaro's fist smashed into his face, followed by more slashes. Saizo dodged as best as he could, and while he did cut open Kotaro's shoulder, the Daimyo's next kick ripped off his mask.

"Is that the best you've got, Saizo?!"

The ninja in question rolled back and off the cliff, where he grabbed the ledge. Kotaro smirked and stepped on his hand, making him shout in pain.

"I win, you fool. All you've done was give Izana more minutes to live! You didn't even NEED to risk your life!" Kotaro stomped on the hand repeatedly, but Saizo bit his tongue and endured the pain.

One more hit would be enough to make him lose his grip, if a ninja went into battle without a plan b. Saizo moved his other hand into his pocket…..

"I can at least say you were an entertaining opponent at best. Have any last words, ninja?"

"I've got two."

"Oh?...oh….?!"

In Saizo's hand was a small ball, filled with a mixture that he had commissioned some apothecaries to make him a long time ago. It was used only for his final resort.

 **"Fuck you."**

He crushed the ball, and the cliff exploded in a burst of light.

* * *

"Grrr….I'm so cold….."

Zola, in his (limited) wisdom, did not have an alternate set for his snowy rage. Unlike Anna, who was on the other side of the lake, he had no luck in securing new clothes.

 _Turning into someone else won't fix the problem…._

He shivered and sat down, trying to think. He was a great sorcerer of Nohr, second to only Iago! (read: that was NOT true). Surely this would be a minor setback…

 _Well who says I have to fight anyway? I can let the others take care of Izumo._ _Although…..I'm pretty sure I'll freeze…..because it's cold….and it's dusk…._

He growled and stood up. "To hell with this! I'll just find Anna and kill her!" Zola hurried off, but he didn't notice the shadow of a certain someone….

XXXXX

"Hahahaha right, a time portal too? Are you sure you're not a user like Setsuna?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you, smart-ass. They're like cockroaches, never dying and just following you around and around!"

Setsuna was more interested in the tale. "There's really a Vanilla world in the canyon? Is there chocolate…?"

"For the _second_ time, there's no ice cream involved in this!" Anna picked up a mushroom. "I'm guessing the two of you like to sit down and get all psychedelic, hm? Something like that wouldn't be so crazy if you were blazed!"

"Let us continue with your logic then. The same invisible soldiers that attacked come from this Vanilla, and the conspiracy is so deep, even King Garon of Nohr is part of it! How delightful!"

"Azama, remember what I said about being an asshole?"

"At least be honest about it?"

Anna threw the mushroom away. "Why do I even bother? This is going to be a running problem, isn't it? Everyone calling me or Azura crazy every time we stop to explain this story!"

"My my, so you must be Anna."

The merchant spun around, where a new figure was standing, an easy smirk on her lips. The woman in question had blue hair and golden eyes, but unlike Azura, she was dressed far more regally. And unlike the dancer, she had a certain….aura about her.

"Who….who the heck are you? Don't make me send these sociopaths at you!"

"You're the talk of the town, aren't you?" The figure stepped closer. "Thinking you can solve this problem – a _war_ – by simply blaming our land."

"Land? What do you mean land? Please explain, for I have bad memory!"

"What are you doing?"

Anna groaned. "I was trying to get you to explain it to them! You work for Mr. Silent Dragon, don't you?"

"Aren't we smart?"

"You're a taller, hotter, milf-y version of Azura, love. Wait a minute…."

Arete laughed condescendingly. "I thought merchants were more quick-witted than that. Surprised?"

"Well if Azura will grow up to look like you then absolutely."

"I'm glad you're taking this so casually." Arete snapped her fingers, and Vallite soldiers materialized around the trio. "But I must go. Lord Anankos just wanted me to locate _you._ "

"Me?! Why?! Shouldn't you be plotting, and y'know, not revealing your boss's name to everyone?"

"You're the first non-Vallite person to know of our land, Anna. Lord Anankos certainly doesn't forget that. In fact, because of you….little Lilith has rejoined us."

"What?!"

But she disappeared in a misty puddle, leaving the soldiers ready to attack.

"Oh crap…."

"Hahahaaha!" Zola's unhinged voice hit her earsockets. "Time to finish this, Anna!"

"ZOLA?! Not now, dweeb!"

"Dweeb?!" Zola growled and fired a Mjonir spell, but it hit a cavalier blocking his path. "Wait, what?!"

 _Okay Anna, let's just to understand this. Anankos probably wants you dead, has probably brainwashed Lilith, and now, is calling in Azura's milf and cookies-I mean mom to monitor you. Now Zola the dumbass is involved. Wait!_

"Zola! How about we put our differences aside and fight these guys off?"

"What guys?!" Zola squinted, but he was able to make out their outlines. "…..what sorcery is this?!"

"It's not sorcery, it's just….look just fight!" Anna dodged the first Vallite that tried to attack her. "you know what they say, the enemy of my enemy is my enemy squared!"

"I think you have that expression wrong," Azama replied cheerfully, using his rod as a bludgeoning tool. "But now I think you weren't lying."

* * *

Arete arose from the pool in her native Valla, stepping over to the hooded figure with a confident swagger.

"She's in Izumo, just as Lord Anankos said. Having a vassal in their world is very convenient!"

The hood was removed, revealing the long bushy hair of the former Hoshidan king. "And yet, you didn't seek out your daughter?"

"Milord commanded me to only seek out Anna. She seems to be the person that invites the most chaos wherever she goes!"

Arete, the former wife of Garon, was in a puppet in the same way Sumeragi had been since his death at Cheve – a husk of a person chained to the Silent Dragon's will and malice, where their memories were just pieces, to deceive and manipulate.

"Ah, I see."

Considering Hydra had seized Garon's body, it only made sense that his "essence" was able to go to Valla once he had killed him. But that was not all.

"Oh look!" Arete pointed to the pool's crest, which was now glowing. "The vassal did well."

Two figures arose from the water, both spotting the mark of Anankos on their bodies, indicating that while they looked "alive", their dead bodies were anything but.

One was the Hoshidan queen that had given birth to Corrin, Mikoto.

And the other….

"She…..she came with her…."

-was the original Hoshidan queen that gave birth to Sumeragi's children, and died giving life to Sakura….Ikona. Both women looked at Sumeragi, the feelings of their past returning.

"H-Husband…" both whispered.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Yep. You read that right. You think I'm limiting this party to only Mikoto, Sumeragi, and Arete? Oh no. This idea had been brewing in my head for a LONG time.**

 **What Saizo did was me trying to put his personal skill in a more...organic way? I mean one doesn't normally explode out of thin air. Neither he or Kotaro are dead, obviously, but they're definitely weakened...**

 **Anyways, the flaw I mentioned earlier was travel time. It's not very realistic for the group to blaze through a country in less than a day, so I'll try to make things a little more reasonable from here out (going back and doing edits would give me a headache).**


	35. Higher Ground

**Review Time:**

 **P.T Piranha - yeah the Mikoto thing is probably my biggest error, and it's actually driving me crazy. I took the game map and chapter layout for granted, and when you can just chill in time-space in between chapters, you as a player start to lose track of in-story time. :(**

 **slightyabovehuman - Thanks for the review! And thank you for the constructive advice. The fic has come to a point where there's something happening *everywhere*, but if I focus on everything all the time, the effort gets diluted, like it becomes less of (Anna's) journey. Large casts can be a blessing and curse.**

 **DearestDisappointment - well, the title of the fic says all :P I love for the Jojo references.**

 **TheHolyBlade - :)**

 **Random guy - Oooh, thanks for the suggestion. One fan interpretation is always better than nothing at all.**

 **3-E-Student - Indeed. In fact, Ikona's not the only possible parent in this situation. (hint hint wink wink)**

 **Guest - Heh, sorry. Selena/Subaki really tickled my fancy when she broke down and spoke about Cordelia. I really love the Severa-Cordelia dynamic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35 – Higher Ground**

"I think that's the last of them!"

Just when the last Vallite soldier fell, the freezing Zola took a careful moment to reflect on what he had just seen, fought, and sensed, and reacted accordingly.

"This is another one of your tricks, Anna, isn't it?!"

"ME?!" Anna spun on her heels, scowling at him. "Because I'm SUCH a magic whiz like you, Mr. Winter? Those things wanted to kill ALL of us!"

Setsuna put her bow away, slightly scratched, but she looked down at her (still bloody) foot. "Umm…Azama, can't you heal me now….?"

"Hold on, hold on." The monk grinned. "I live for this quality entertainment, Setsuna."

"What the hell were they?!" Zola asked, teeth chattering.

"Oh man, Zola, you're….you're shivering something fierce, ain't ya? Hows about you cast some fire magic or something to warm you up?"

"…."

Anna put a mocking arm around his shoulder. "You don't know any fire spells, do you?"

"I've made SNOW fall this country and you're seriously doubting my skills?! In fact, I can still kill you! You can't escape my spells at such a close range."

"You're forgetting I have Hoshidan Sociopath #1 and #2 on my side."

"I really like you, Anna," chortled Azama. "But yes, it's three against one. Surely you can't hope to best us, when night has filled the sky and you may catch your death?"

Zola snarled, and looked back and forth, from Anna to the other two.

"Your precious princess….it's too bad you'll never find her."

"What?! Are you saying you saw Hinoka?"

"Like I'd tell you anything! Nothing will change my mind!"

 **CRACK**

Hinoka's pegasus, angry and wanting to find her master from the Nohrian forces, had jumped onto Zola's back, knocking him face down into the snow.

"…."

"…is he dead?" Setsuna asked, though not from concern.

"No…..just in…..horrible, horrible…. **pain** ….."

Anna kneeled down and pulled Zola's head up. "Zola, this is the part where I would usually gloat about how I'm lucky and you're just pathetic, but I don't think people give you enough credit."

"Huh…..?"

"You pretended to be Izana and fooled us, you somehow _escaped_ those brother-screwing bandits at sea, you made the entire country hate me, and look at you! Invading Izumo with some wyverns."

Zola was sure the internal bleeding was making him delirious. "Why….why the hell are you complementing me? You….like me?"

"Um, ew. Major ew. You're repulsive, like some kind of toad. But there's bigger fish to fry now, larger than both of us. Larger than Hoshido and Nohr."

"….."

"So, being the sexy beautiful merchant that I am, let's make a deal. I tell you about those invisible soldiers and mooooore!...if you be our double agent and help us."

"Like h-hell…..why would I turn on my country…..?"

Anna's lips curved upward. A weakened Zola was a gullible Zola.

"Would your country even think about saving your hide?"

"….!"

Azama looked amused. "You're entertaining the thought of saving his life? That seems incredibly stupid, even for you."

"So, do we have a deal?"

Zola moved his hand, but Hinoka's pegasus knocked it down. "What….what makes you think I won't turn on you later?"

"You can kill me alllll you want. You'll just never know the truth because Reina and Mozu will probably gut your organs like a potato. And don't big, bad sorcerers, want to know all?"

"…if I say yes…..can….can you get this thing off me already?"

Anna looked at Azama and Setsuna, both of which didn't really seem scared by the thought of Zola being a threat, but their faces said they at least wanted Hinoka back.

"Okay, I'll let Azama heal you."

"Thank god. You know…." Zola coughed. "Maybe you're not so bad."

"Aw thanks. All except your hands, of course."

"Wait what-"

 **CRUNCH**

Zola's scream echoed across the forest.

* * *

"Grizzlies! I've got more fish for you! If you want some….c-can you go back to your caves?" Mozu was holding out a salmon for each one of the pack. They sniffed ahead, and scuttled over. "Good bears…."

She quickly threw the fish towards the cave. When they headed off, she turned her head towards the pile of dead ninja. Some looked…..much worse than others.

"Oh…."

"Mozu, are you harmed?" Reina asked, covered in some blood herself. Not that it bothered her in the slightest. She scratched under Yuugiri's neck.

"Miss Reina, maybe this was a little overboard….."

"The Mokushujins don't play fair, Mozu, so there's no reason for us to do the same. They could've ran if they wanted to, but they chose to attack."

The farmgirl looked to the ruined fields of the village. There, the freed villagers were thanking their other saviors.

XXXXX

"You did it, lad! Maybe we have a chance against those rotten Mokushujins after all!" shouted an elderly man.

"Why were they attacking you all to begin with?" Corrin asked.

"Their daimyo's a real bastard," someone said. "Probably was doing it to flex his ego. Izumo has nothing to offer him!"

"Lord Corrin, I would advise we stay here for the night." Jakob was already building a fire and (somehow?) brewing some tea. "In the morning, we can set out to rendezvous with the others."

"That works for me, Jakob."

But the dragon prince frowned slightly when his Hoshidan sister approached him, stopping when the two were face to face.

"….."

"…."

"Hinoka, I-" she put her arms around him.

"Sssh. I'm just glad you're alright."

"But I'm not." Corrin gently released her. "Where do I even begin?"

"Let me go first. I'm…..I'm sorry." Hinoka lowered her head in shame. "What happened at that field was a mistake. I didn't want you to run."

"Technically Anna kidnapped me…."

"What I mean is, you clearly _cared_ about your Nohrian family. And….they care about you, don't they?"

"Of course they do. But…."

"But what?" Hinoka asked, raising her head. Reina and Mozu had rejoined them.

"You'd better sit down."

It took roughly ten minutes for Corrin to convey the entire story, from the journey into the canyon to what they had discovered up till now, luckily he had back-up in explaining.

XXXXXX

"…"

"You're not saying anything, Lady Hinoka. It's not a fib, honest!" Mozu exclaimed.

"I'm just trying…..to process it all."

"Well Yukimura wasn't any help at all to us, but we did get Sakura! So…..surely you'd be willing to join the cause?"

"…Sakura's ok, right?"

Mozu yelped, but Reina took the save. "I'm certain of it, milady. Orochi, Hana, and Subaki accompanied us too."

"…..I believe you."

Corrin blinked. "…..you do? But why?"

"Do you honestly have a reason to lie to me, when you fought off those ninja without hesitation?" Hinoka asked. "Azura didn't try to stay either. And Anna was the one that helped us rescue the Archduke in the first place! And besides…." she blushed. "…you're still my brother."

"Am I?"

"What do you mean?"

Corrin's red eyes traveled to his hand, where he was holding out the dragonstone. "Compared to the rest of you, I've always been the odd card out."

"…...Corrin, there's something I want to share. Come with me."

XXXXX

Hinoka had led him to a small stream, connected to the one where Mozu found the fish. She shivered a little, stepping through the snow, but she kept herself calm.

"What's this?"

"Sorry, I had to get away from everyone. It might not be the best time, considering we're running the clock, but….you were definitely born after me and before Takumi."

"…..?"

"Queen Mikoto is your mother, and she was ours too. ….but not in the way you think."

"I don't follow…."

The red-haired princess sighed deeply. To reveal what she was about to would technically make them no better than the Nohrians she once thought she hated. But now was not the time for lies. Now was the time to be a sibling.

"She didn't sire the four of us, only you."

"What? ….wait, how can that be? Sakura's younger than me."

"Yes, but our father….er, my father…fancied both Queen Mikoto and Queen Ikona, my birth mother. She came to our land seeking shelter for her…and her newborn."

"….."

"When I was a kid, I didn't like Queen Mikoto very much….I thought she was just trying to replace my mother. But over time…she showed us all love. When Mother died, she was there. ….when Father died, she was there." Hinoka bit her lip, stopping the urge to cry. "In our hearts, she became our mother too."

"Why are you telling me this? Err not that I don't mind! But-"

"Because the blood bond is weaker than you think, and you have a right to know. Azura's our sister in the same way you're our brother. For us….at least, before all of this happened….t-that was enough."

She took Corrin's hand.

"None of us have any right to force either of you to go anywhere. We're nothing more than a bunch of selfish hypocrites."

"Don't say that!" Corrin shouted. "Doesn't it mean anything I came for you?"

"But we should've just told you the truth from the very beginning! We were just scared….what Nohr would do to you."

"I'm alive no-" the prince's eyes went wide. He had just realized something about his upbringing.

Not only did Hydra kill Sumeragi to facilitate tension, Hydra was the one that locked Corrin in a fortress all of his life. Hydra was the one that gave Corrin the sword that doomed Mikoto. Hydra had filled his head with lies, not Garon.

Garon could've been his father in the same way Mikoto was to Azura. But no. He had been a pawn his **entire life.**

"….."

"Corrin? Are you okay?"

"…no. No I'm not okay." He was shaking, mostly with rage. "If you want me to choose Hinoka, choose my own path…..then I want _everyone to know the damn truth!"_

"…?" Hinoka flinched.

"Don't you see? There's an entire world, under the canyon, that's been orchestrating things on both sides! And you want to know who got affected the most? My family."

Corrin's mind flashed back to the mysterious swordsman that prevented their escape back in Valla. He had threatened him if he got close to said family, and now….Corrin was sure that included them all.

"Me. You. Azura. Sakura. Elise. Ryoma. Xander. Takumi. Leo. Camilla."

The last name triggered Hinoka's own memory. "She's the child of the king like the other royals. Does…does she know about this Hydra?"

"No, nobody in Nohr does. And that makes it harder." Corrin scowled. "How can I set ten feet into the country? Everyone probably thinks I'm a traitor to Hoshido. And Hoshido thinks I'm a traitor to _Nohr!"_

Hinoka looked down, finally noticing the Yato in his hand. "Anna stole that too, huh?"

"Oh this? What's this thing called, anyway?"

"Hahaha…."

"Are…you laughing?"

Indeed, her lips were smiling. "At this point, nothing should surprise me anymore. Corrin, as soon as I find Setsuna and Azama….I'm joining you."

"What? Are you sure you can just….defect from the army?"

"Reina already did. I want retribution too, brother, and if the whole world is against us, then that's fine with me."

"Hinoka…"

"We probably should be getting back to the village."

"Yeah…."

"Except…one thing. Can…you tell me about your childhood….in Nohr?"

* * *

If there's one thing to be said of land of Mokushu, it was that they had an extreme amount of pride in their army. It was mostly ninja, with a few mechanists (adopted from their northern neighbor), that preferred to take the tactic of a blitzkrieg-type of offense.

"No sign of Lord Kotaro, Captain Daisuke! Some of Hoshido's forces have started to intercept from the skies!"

"Idiot! The goal is to seize Izumo _before_ Hoshido starts to get their hands dirty! Let us pray General Nichol keeps them at bay…"

No one dare question the Daimyo. All boys, once they reached the age of 15, had to sign up for combat training. By 18 they were officially part of the army, no exceptions. When Kotaro and his merry men set off to lay waste to Izumo, a housewife joked "they would be home before midnight".

After all, Kouga had fallen pretty easily. Certainly Izumo would be the same way.

XXXXX

"Psst, General Nichol. Some of our perimeter spies spotted Hoshidan troops disembarking on the shore."

A Nohrian squad was quietly advancing through a forest, trying to get the jump on some of Tokazawa's men. _Gotta hand it to the old bat,_ he had thought, _she doesn't know when to surrender_.

"And? You want me to launch an offensive to the south? That's not what the king ordered."

"But we're running low on supplies. The Mokushujins haven't announced victory over Izumo yet, even the soldiers on our side with them say Zola made some kind of snow spell."

Nichol tapped his chin. Zola was turning out to be more of a nuisance with each passing second. "…tell the men to fall back for the night."

"You have a plan, sir?"

"Right now the majority of the ninja of Mokushu are out fighting, which means their little land isn't exactly tightly operated."

"Ah, the ol' double cross? Brilliant idea, General Nichol!"

"Aye. That's why I'm here."

As wyverns began to circle back around, Nichol looked back towards the direction of Mokushu.

 _Nothing personal, Lord Kotaro. But rule #1 about a wartime alliance – don't rely on good faith._

* * *

 _Damn it. I want to keep going but I'll freeze my ass off if I try to cover too much ground tonight. Gotta stay hidden._

Shura didn't know *where* in Izumo he really was, but his plan was to try to get close to the capital – he would likely find Izana AND Kotaro there, which for him, would be extremely advantageous. The problem was that he couldn't waste too much time attacking ninja.

 _I'd be just as bad as him if I make the whole army pay._ Shura munched on some more bear meat. _Some of them are probably kids that never killed a person in their life._

The adventurer pressed a little further, although something was off. He noticed pieces of ice across the snowed land, and a few ninja bodies with frostbite.

"Please…."

He looked down. Someone had grabbed his leg.

"….h-help me…."

"Get off!" Shura kicked the ninja and jumped back. "You got hit by the snowstorm?" Good thing he had gotten some experience trudging the colder lands of Nohr, even lasting many winters there.

"N-No..." this ninja was merely bloodied.

"I have my own mission, Mokushujin. I'm not about to be a sucker."

"But…." the ninja coughed. "I have two kids at home…."

It took about five minutes, but Shura had tied some cloth around the man's wound and given him some bear meat. All without giving him a second look.

"I can't say if you'll last the night. It's getting too cold…."

"But….isn't that a fire….?"

XXXXXX

"What a story, Scarlet!"

The fire had been started by Azura's party, since they had to stop for the night to rest. Orochi sat enraptured by the wyvern rider's tale of how she ended up where she was.

"Yep, Omozu was almost begging me to pass through. I wonder how he'd feel now…"

"Where will you go?" Azura asked, slightly uncomfortable by the cold. Thankfully, she was the closest to the fire (with an uncomfortable Flora staying far, far, away). "Back to Cheve?"

"Will there even be a Cheve left when this is all done?" Scarlet wondered out loud, sighing. "I just hope the rebels are okay." Even though she knew they weren't. Crimson nuzzled her cheek. "For now, I'd be doing a favor to everyone to expose Garon what he really is."

 _BEWARE THE WYVERN RIDER, VASSAL. SHE OPPOSES NOHR, AND WOULD BE THE FIRST TO UNMASK HYDRA IF GIVEN THE CHANCE._

Gunter's clouded eyes looked to Azura.

 _ARETE'S DAUGHTER? SHE IS THE MOST DANGEROUS. THE PENDANT AROUND HER NECK. YOU MUST DISPOSE OF IT._

"Sir Gunter, are you feeling well?" Flora's voice asked. "You've just been sitting there."

"Yes, I'm fine," replied the knight's normal voice. "I'm merely thinking of our next strategy. We must locate the others in the morning…"

The bushes shuffled, alarming the group. But it was just Shura, who threw the ninja down to the ground, right next to Orochi.

"S-Shura?!"

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, Sakura is in good hands. Killed all of the damn ninja that were a threat to her."

"What about him?!" Orochi snapped, getting up. "Lest you forget, Mokushu is our foe!"

"I know. But I'm not letting someone who begs for their life just up and die." Shura shivered, remembering his bout in Nohr's arena. "I won't bother you guys long. Just want to warm up and get a quick nap."

Scarlet said it best. "You look like shit, you know."

 _"Thanks,_ toots."

"Shura….." Azura moved closer. "Why didn't you stay with Sakura?"

The adventurer felt guilty even looking into the singer's eyes, so he looked away. "I've got somethin' to do. I'm still on Team Anna, but I'm not passing the chance to kill Kotaro."

The saved ninja blinked. "The…Daimyo…?"

"Yeah." Shura glared back at him. "These people helped those Izumite soldiers, so don't try anything stupid. Your leader ruined my life and _took_ the lives of about a thousand more. So I intend to repay his debt."

"….."

Orochi leaned in next to Scarlet. "I'm an expert when it comes to getting information. We could help Izumo with this!"

"…..the great Kougan massacre…."

"What?"

The ninja sat up, shaking slightly. "You….you're that survivor, aren't you?"

"Survivor? The name is Shura. S-H-U-R-A. Or as Kotaro called me, the _rat."_

"You….made it this all way….?"

"Stop playing innocent! I vowed I would kill him, and nothing you can say will change my mind!"

However, that was not the case. The ninja was actually _crying._

"You don't understand…..not all of us ninja wanted to do it! But a soldier does not defy their leader, under any cost. How could I defy Lord Kotaro if it meant my honor would fade and my kids would go hungry?"

"Kouga's kids are _dead_!" Shura shouted. "Did any of you ninja stop and realize that killing children makes you worse than the goddamn devil?!"

"Please, Shura, I've had nightmares since that day!"

"And I've _lived through them_! SO WHAT?!" the adventurer's eyes were becoming moist. "You…you think your sob story will fix anything?! You think my people would accept it?! I'm the only thing they have left!"

He ran off, but Azura followed him.

XXXX

"Shura wait!"

Shura turned and stopped, just before he hit a tree. "Princess, don't make me go back there. I'm not taking what I said back."

"It's okay. I don't expect you to."

"I should've just killed that bastard! Think…think he can play the emotional card on me?! None of them have the right!"

Azura nodded.

"They….." Shura fell to his knees. "….they'd hate me if I showed Mokushu sympathy."

"Are you referring to your fallen countrymen?" Azura closed her eyes. "My apologies. Shall I sing a song to honor their memory?"

"You…" now Shura was crying for real, but only silently. "You're a victim in this too."

"What? What do you mean?" she stepped closer, putting a soft hand on his shoulder. "Are you…talking about that day in the castle?"

"They drove me off my land, Azura, to being some low-rate thief just to survive. And I was so desperate for money…I **kidnapped** you. Just because Yukimura told me to!"

"Shura, I don't blame you, if that's what you think. In fact, I understand where you come from that much clearer."

"So why don't you hate me?"

"…."

"C'mon, don't lie. You're from Vanilla, right? You're a stranger everywhere you go, but at least you were somewhat better in Nohr. Everyone turned on you once Corrin roughed up the place."

"…."

"Stop with the silent game! Stop toying with me and say it!"

"I don't hate you because…..I chose to forgive."

"What? What kind of pathetic excuse is that?"

Azura shook her head. "It's not an excuse. I know that you're not a bad person, Shura, even if my younger self didn't. You've proven it many times. And Lady Mikoto….she always valued forgiveness over revenge."

"So what? I'm supposed to let Kotaro go?"

"Do you wish to do that?"

"No. Never." Shura stood up. "I will **never** forgive Kotaro as long as I draw breath. All of those lives….all of those futures….wiped out, in an instant."

Azura nodded, still listening closely.

"Maybe some of the Kougans would want me to do worse to his ninja. Maybe some of them would think this whole thing is pointless. But I don't care. I know for a fact that all of them….. _all_ of them would want me to end his life."

"So that's what you will do."

Shura took the hint. "Azura…..this is something I have to do on my own. Believe me, Anna, Mozu, Izana, Reina, and Flora are my partners in crime now, but this is my only chance. If I fail….it'll be because I'm dead."

"I'd be very sad if you died, Shura," Azura whispered.

"…..I don't believe you. I can't fix the mistake I did."

"That's fine. But if you want that extra guidance….I want to give you something before you leave."

"What?"

Azura pointed to the item Arete once gave her, hanging around her neck.

"….. _What?"_

"Think of it as a new promise. A promise to return to your friends, alive, and with Kotaro's blood on your hands. So you never lose your way ever again."

Shura was silent for a few seconds, but he quickly picked Azura up and hugged her, making her eyes go wide.

"You're a saint, Azura. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"And don't let anyone think of you as less than you really are….Shura."

"Yeah," he replied, the fighting spirit of Kouga pouring through his veins. "I'll do that."

* * *

Soon….it was morning. A fresh new day, which meant the fires of war could slowly continue. Nohr and Hoshido alike had their own moves in place, but now is the time to continue the story of Izumo and Mokushu.

"Mmm! Slept well, Zola?"

The sorcerer panned his eyes over at Anna. His hands were broken, and crudely set into a cast made out of leaves. Similarly, Setsuna thought it'd be cool and Azama thought it'd be funny if his wet clothes were replaced by an "outfit" they equally-as-crudely made out of bear skin.

"I'm still in pain."

"Great! I slept well too. Had some time to think about our little stories?"

"I'm still in pain," he repeated.

"You have to earn your trust, buddy boy. Once we find Hinoka, maybe we'll lighten up."

"…..wait."

"Hmm?"

"Did any wyverns or ninja come…looking for me?"

Anna tapped her lip. "Actually no. That's odd."

Zola held back his retort. He wasn't *surprised* that no Nohrian was interested in saving his hide, but it sure stung. Soon the group tied him around Hinoka's mount, and they were off.

"So humor me, Anna. Did you all seen Lady Azura's mother in Vanilla?"

"No. I didn't know she worked for Anankos! And if that guy's keeping tabs on me….then this is actually bad. More of those creeps will get in everyone's way."

"Yes, but that's fortunate, no? Everyone will see the truth."

"Does it matter if they're dead?" Anna replied. "If only there was a way to broadcast the information to, like…the whole world, or something."

"Perhaps the wise one at the Sevenfold Sanctuary would know."

"The…." Anna gasped. "The Rainbow Sage! DOY! We were supposed to head there after we sold all of the crops! Of course! That's the plan!"

"Don't we need to fight the ninja first?" Setsuna asked.

"Setsuna, please, the adults are talking."

"Hey! Just because she's an airhead doesn't mean that Setsuna's head is filled with air, ya know!" Anna put an arm around the archer. "You understand, right honey?"

"Sure I do….and if you want Zo…..Zo…..darn it, it was his name again….?"

"Z-axis," replied Azama, not even trying.

"Right." Setsuna dug through her pockets and pulled out a pipe, tipped with a well of green leaves. "We need him to be on our side, right?"

"Yeah…..?" Anna sniffed the air and made a face. "Urgh. I'd sell that if it didn't stink so bad." then she put two and two together. "Setsuna, you're a genius!"

"Aww, thanks…" the archer giggled with pride.

"What? What is that? What the hell are you going to do?!" Zola was frantic, but when Anna shoved the pipe into his mouth, he knew he was done.

"Two birds, one stone, Zola-chan. Your mind can be taken off the pain, and you become so loopy you'll be our best friend!" Anna rubbed two sticks together, making the fire. "And lord knows we need friends!"

Zola spat the pipe out. "Okay okay, I give up! I surrender! I'll take pain and suffering but you will NOT turn me into a doofus that giggles over every line!"

"That's not enough and you know it!"

"I didn't kill anyone, damn it! That's the way of Nohr! You fight to win, no matter the cost!" he squirmed in his binds. "You think I did all of this because I thought it was fun?!"

Anna glared at him.

"Okay, it was a little fun! But I'm not sorry, and do you know why?"

"Zola, let me stop you right there." The merchant tapped his nose. "If you really want glory and people to sing you songs that aren't just fart jokes, then stop messing around."

"…"

"For once, you could be the hero, not the villain. Exposing the king and doing what it takes to end this war?"

"…."

Anna looked him dead in the eyes. "We all have to make our own choices. So what's yours?"

* * *

"AH!"

Heart racing, Saizo awoke in a cold sweat. The first thing his sharp ninja senses found out was that he was bandaged up (and could not see), and he was lying down.

"Oh goody, you're up, Saizo!"

"Who's there?!" the ninja shouted, but he lowered his guard slightly when he thought about the voice. "…Lord Izana. What happened? Where's Kotaro?"

Izana strolled over, putting a hand to his forehead. Maybe some healing pulses would relax the man? "Saizo, you have to focus on yourself for a minute. We're back at my castle."

"What?!"

"It was under attack, but my army actually drove them off! …..um, for now. Izumo isn't exactly equipped to do long-term wars, so a few messengers have set off to Hoshido."

"Tell me about Kotaro."

"…..Saizo, you blew yourself up with something! If I didn't find you, you would've died of your wounds or froze to death!"

Izana could feel the ninja's heart race drastically increasing. _Died?_

"You didn't find his body?"

"I barely had the time to find _you._ Thanks for helping me, though!"

"Lord Izana, you don't understand. If you didn't find him….he might as well BE alive. I have to know. I have to KNOW he's dead."

Izana scratched his head. "You're trying to avenge your father, aren't you?"

"….yes."

"Well no can do! You're in no shape to leave."

"Ridiculous. You can just heal me."

"Don't be so stubborn, silly! What if I told your fortune, to calm your nerves?"

"I'm not interested. Please, just let me go."

"Nope! I'm sure someone will inform Ryoma about your whereabouts."

 _Lord Ryoma…._ "To be hindered like this is the worst possible time!" But Izana wasn't having it. He flicked Saizo's forehead.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gone off alone after Kotaro. Although…..I think we can turn the tables. If Mokushu can't locate their own leader, how can they organize a victory?"

"…"

"Hang on tight. I gotta chat up with my main man S-Dawg!"

XXXXX

"The capital lives to see another day, sire." Senno moved his map marker to Izumo's capital. "As long as it doesn't fall, Izumo can fight back. The army will advance for their counterattack."

"Nohrians make this a little tricky….the staff didn't get lost, did it?"

"No Lord Izana. The Bifrost staff is secure."

"Phew!" Izana wiped his forehead. "We certainly would need that for a special jam! Berserk, Sleep, Freeze….all of these spells are dangerous things. If the king was a little more serious, he would've stockpiled his forces with them!"

"….question, milord."

"Yes?"

Senno pushed up his glasses. "The Bifrost staff can be used to revive any person, yes?"

"Ahhh, let me stop you right there." Izana tsked. "The Archduke may use it only _once_ in his lifetime. And it can't be used to revive an entire mass of people."

"I see…."

"My father told me to use when the time is right, when the need is greatest. I hope I _never_ have to use it, understand? I know this is war, and soldiers will fall."

"…."

"But they will die as proud Izumites! And for their sake, I shall bring the wrath of a God right down on Mokushu for messing with the great Izana! Hiyah!"

"Wisely put, sir."

"…..let me see if I can find any other mystical doo-dads. We certainly can't risk boarding a ship!"

"Boarding a…..to where?!"

* * *

It was cold.

 ** _C-Chief! We've got trouble! Soldiers from the Nohrian army have invaded the village! And it's headed by the king himself!_**

And it was calm.

 ** _I will be frank, Kilma. I am interested in your land. Nohr could always use more of it, to sustain our great empire!_**

The gentle lull of the waves rocked back and forth.

 ** _Hahahahaha! Did you think this was a suggestion? If you refuse, your two daughters will perish. Felicia and Flora, those are their names, right? Starting tomorrow they will be maids for my family!_**

And the salt of the air was high.

 ** _Bye Father! We'll do our best!_**

He let out a soft moan of pain….

 ** _Goodbye, Father. …I p-promise….I'll m-make sure F-Felicia's okay….ohh, gods!_**

"Oh, you're up!"

And his eyes fluttered open to see a young sailor man, brown hair and eyes honest. He passed a small bowl of porridge to Kilma.

"Where….where am I?"

"Somewhere across the sea! Hahaha….I found you when I was setting off. The water was really cold for some reason, like it was the winter. Name's Jiro."

The same man that gave Anna and Izana the boat to Nohr.

"Jiro…." Kilma moved to get up, but the pain in his body forced him down. "How long have I been unconscious? How did I even head here…?"

"Do you have amnesia, sir?"

"N-No….no, I remember. I was fighting the Nohrian army at Cheve….but the battle was….lost." his eyes widened. "The others…."

"Others, sir?"

"My tribe! They were defeated and captured…." Kilma buried his face in his hands. "Gods, why didn't you just let me drown?"

"What kind of talk is that, sir!" Jiro was appalled. "My grandmother always told me that when life gets you down, you force yourself back up! You can't lose hope. Who are you, anyway?"

"Kilma, of the Ice Tribe."

"Ice….wow! From the west? I've heard stories. Apparently you and the grumpy oni from the north had this big battle 20 years ago?"

"Yes, before I had my gir-wait a minute! North? West? Where do you hail from?"

"Hoshido, sir. But I was off to visit my relatives in Notre Sagesse."

 _Where the wise one is…_. "Take me with you."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm in no shape to go back to the mainland. I need to rest and recover my strength. All the same, I am in your debt."

Jiro chuckled. "Five seconds ago you were joking about killing yourself. If you say so, Kilma, sir."

The small fishing vassal popped across the waves in the bask of the dawn sky. And it didn't get too far before Kilma spotted several ships much larger than Jiro's.

"Oh no…"

"What? Are we under attack from pirates?"

"No…." Jiro looked at his map. "I must've gotten mixed up in the waves! Those are Nohrian ships! See the crest?"

 _Nohrian ships?!_ "We have to evade them!" Kilma tried to get up, but his body was far too sore. "Ugh…."

"Why, sir? They're looking for you?"

"That's exactly it! If I'm captured, my entire tribe is finished! You have to steer away!"

"What?" Jiro ran for the wheel. "I can't outpace battleships with this old thing!"

Kilma crawled to the edge, struggling all the while. "Do what you can, Jiro. I will handle the rest….if my body has enough power…" he put his hand in the water, and focused, with all of his strength. Soon, the water began to freeze over….

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: The issue of travel time/distance is REALLY starting to bother me. Have I made this fic eternally screwy? Can some subtle edits and clean-up try to amend things? It's all really starting to make me doubt the quality of my work. And I refuse do to less than my best when it comes to fanfiction.**

 **Sorry everyone, hopefully I snap out of my mojo for next chapter.**


	36. Who Will Judge?

**Review Time:**

 **P.T Piranha - Great. Here is where it wraps up.**

 **Random guy - It's my new icon on Mangs' Discord as well. I go by "wariokonga" there and on Twitch.**

 **3-E-Student - Thanks for not sweating it, makes me feel like I really HAVE made a mountain out of a molehill. :P Also I know exactly when and on who the Bifrost staff will be used, but for now, it's a card to keep in mind.**

 **slightyabovehuman - Yes, I see what you mean. I wanted to keep things focused on the eastern side of it, and once we've passed this hurdle I will be more tactful. I appreciate the constructive criticism though. I know a lot of people like this story, and the last thing I want to do is start turning people off to it. So again, thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 36 – Who Will Judge?**

"What the hell….?! General! Come take a look at this!" shouted one soldier on the warship. He quickly passed the binoculars to Daniela. Upon inspection….

"Is that ICE?! It's the middle of summer!" Daniela's eyes twinkled with giddiness. "Unless….have we found that rat from the Ice Tribe? The king will be pleased if we capture him!"

XXXXX

"Mister Kilma, tell me you have a plan! T-Those are wyverns coming closer to us!"

Kilma growled. "Nohrian winged rats. Just keep rowing, as hard as you can!" The chief lifted one hand out of the water, as it began to glow. "I won't let you perish, Jiro!"

"Yes sir!"

Three wyvern riders on patrol were closing in, but once Kilma's right hand was ready, it unleashed a burst of cold air at them, freezing all of them instantly.

"Whoa….."

Gravity kicked in, however, and the three crashed into a part of the water not freezing over, throwing up a rather large wave.

"Mister Kilma, you still need to rest! Are you trying to freeze the entire sea?"

But Kilma ignored him, pointing his finger to freeze the wave. "The more ice in the way, the more the Nohrian army will struggle to get around. They can't put an entire platoon on their wvyerns!"

* * *

"Morning….?"

Somewhere in the Izumite wilderness, Kotaro had woken from his damaged slumber. He was fortunate enough to escape Saizo after the bomb hit, but the combination of his wounds and the freezing night air meant he had to seek shelter. Specifically, an empty cave.

"Damn it all…." the Daimyo had bandaged himself, but he knew he needed a healer. "First the Archduke, and now that ninja? Hoshido has surely caught wind of our attack by now."

Grabbing his sword, he jumped out of the cave.

* * *

Elsewhere….

"A-Anna!"

The merchant opened her arms and caught Mozu, spinning her around. "How's my favorite partner? You keeping everyone out of trouble?"

"We found Lady Hinoka, Anna!" the farmgirl exclaimed, now a little dizzy. "That's one more person for the cause!"

"And I've found her little retainers!"

Hinoka smiled. "Setsuna, Azama! I'm so glad you're alright!" Her pegasus flew over and tackled her to the ground, nuzzling her. "Hehehe, cut that out!"

"You're not dead, milady! What a miracle," Azama said. "By the by – I hope you don't mind – we've picked up a new guest."

"Huh?"

Mozu and Reina were the first to pick up their weapons when they saw Zola.

"Nononononono! Put the pointy weapons down! Zola has decided to lend us a hand!"

"That's not funny, you know," he grumbled.

"He's the one that started all of us!" Mozu glared at him. "From kidnapping Lord Izana to ruining your good name to….this weather!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I can't do anything because Anna broke my hands! No spells, okay?"

"I'll handle this…" Hinoka put her spear into his face. "You try anything Zola, and I'll kill you where you stand. Treating me like a prisoner is one thing, but these Izumites still need to be saved!"

"Right!" Anna snapped her fingers. "Now…where's….everyone else?!"

"I believe Shura landed with Lady Sakura, Hana, Felicia, and Subaki," Reina said.

"Which leaves Miss Scarlet, Lady Azura, Gunter, Miss Orochi, and Miss Flora!"

"Ugggh. Well, we HAVE to find Izana. If it means kicking ninja butt along the way, then we'll do it!" Anna turned to Zola. "So give us the scoop on the Nohrians."

"Do you have to put it like that….?" Zola muttered. "Kotaro was headed for the capital, but I have no idea what General Nichol was planning. He doesn't trust me!"

"I wonder why," Anna replied with the thickest sarcasm she could muster.

"Wait a second!"

Heads turned to Corrin.

"You're….you're that sorcerer that came to the castle!" he exclaimed. "Right before I fought the Hoshidan prisoners! Leo and Xander were asking about your abilities!"

"Oh damn it…." Zola knew he was going to face hell if one of the princes found him again. "Fine, if you REALLY want the abridged version, I was lying to their face. It's all part of the job, you know."

"You saw him before?" Hinoka asked her brother.

"Yeah, but Fa….Kin…." Corrin sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Can we use the right name? This is getting too confusing. He's technically not the king but now I don't feel comfortable calling _anyone_ Father right now."

"So you know this story too, eh? Tell me boy….who told you the king was an imposter?"

"Hey! I explained this last night!"

"I want a second opinion, Anna! You're not exactly trustworthy yourself!"

But Corrin knew what he meant. "Someone…named Lilith. You know of her?"

"That…..blue-haired maid back at the castle?" Zola was intrigued. "How did she come up with that?"

"I JUST-"

"Sssh, Anna." Mozu whispered. "Listen."

"I don't know _how_ she found out, but she guided us safely through his place called Vanilla. It's at the bottom of the canyon, and-"

"Stop," replied the sorcerer. "So this is 100% the truth. Not an Anna fib."

"Yes…?"

 _Holy….this might be your biggest chance yet, Zola! Potentially, you could go down in history as the Hero of Nohr! All of the people, congratulating you for stopping their imposter king….people r-….respecting you…..people remembering your name…._

Visions of Zola relaxing by a pool and sunglasses with giggling women and an even LARGER hat made him, for once in his life, truly happy.

 _People….no longer treating you like the butt of the joke._ "Lord Corrin, right? If I do my part, can you do something for me?"

"Sure, Zola, what is it?"

 _He...r-remembered my name on the first try…._ "Aw, nothing. C'mon! Before those berries I had at breakfast wear off and I start to scream from my constant pain."

* * *

Shura crept through the trees. The sounds of clanging and yelling told him that Izumite soldiers were fighting back against the Mokushujins, as fewer as their numbers were. He froze when his sharp ears picked up on two ninja:

"No sign of Daimyo Kotaro?"

"No, none of us have seen him. We're preparing for another attack on the capital, but damn this snow! It's not so easy to kill these damn Izumites…"

The ninja cried out in pain when one arrow shot through his hand, pinning it to the tree. The other turned, just as Shura appeared, aiming the quiver.

"One of you talk out of turn, I shoot your damn face."

"You….who are you?!"

Two younger guys, huh? "Never mind who I am, you punk. I'm looking for your boss. Title rhymes with die now, which is funny, because that's what he'll be."

"How dare you threaten Lord Kotaro?!"

The second ninja leapt forward to attack, but Shura was roughly 10 years older and 10 times more experienced. He flipped him and smashed him into the dirt, with one arrow piercing his leg for emphasis.

"You two are just kids. If you have no idea where Kotaro went, then I'll be on my way."

"Damn…you…"

"Oh. If your men have been wondering why some of them have shown up with arrows in their necks….tell 'em Shura the Kougan was around."

The adventurer dashed onward.

XXXXX

Izana's castle wasn't too far away now, but the path leading to the capital was littered with dead bodies. Mokushujins and Izumites laid on the ground, along with Nohrians.

"…." Shura surveyed his surroundings. A few puppets were keeping watch with their saws, just outside another village. _Can I even go around? There's probably ninja staked in the trees…_

"Psst! You're Shura, yes?"

"What the-?!" he turned and took aim, but it was a Izumite priestess. "…..how'd you find me?"

"Some of us have been tasked with patrolling a radius around the capital, but there's still Mokushujins afoot…so we can't go too far…."

In her hand was a warp staff.

"…..girl, think you could take me to Izana?"

"Wait. Milord has claimed you to be one of his friends, but just to make sure you're on the side of Izumo….what is Lord Izana's favorite food?" she whispered, whilst watching out for the puppets.

"Bon-bons?"

XXXXX

Izana grinned when Shura ran into the room. "Shura!"

"Izana, where's all of the civilians?"

"I moved them to the castle's basement, but the Izumite army still has to secure the others across the villagers…"

Shura winced, remembering the bodies. "Anna and the others are on their way."

"Hmm? Is that Lady Azura's pendant around your neck?"

"Is that a Hoshidan ninja?" he replied, glancing at Saizo.

"Umm….yeah. Saizo here was battling our dear enemy the Die Now and-" his shoulders were grabbed harshly. "Stranger danger! …or not?"

"Izana, he's nearby?!"

"I don't know! I can't focus on him now, since my plan got ruined," the Archduke pouted. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to ME?" Shura stepped over to the window. "Your country is at risk of ending up just like Kouga if the fight is lost."

"Kouga….?" Saizo fought the pain in his body to sit up. "You're from Kouga…?!"

"The land ruined by Kotaro and Mokushu. I'm here to kill him."

"…."

Izana laughed awkwardly. "Saizo was trying to avenge his father for the same reason. Common goals, hm? He's far to…..w-weak?"

The ninja in question had got out of the bed and stepped right over to the adventurer, body shaking. It was a miracle he and his damaged eyesight didn't bump into him.

"….you….you know you can kill him?"

"I won't hesitate. I shouldn't be surprised he's ruined more lives."

Saizo exhaled, putting a hand on Shura's shoulder. "Then…..then do it. By the time….I recover fully, who knows where he'll be….?"

"…"

"Head down the hall for some quick supplies and we'll warp you out of here," Izana whispered. "I have to start thinking of some battle plans."

"Got it." Shura turned to Saizo. "He roughed you up that badly, huh?"

"…..heh…."

"…..?"

"Hunt him down….before he can recover…."

* * *

"Okay, you continue to be unreasonable."

"Shut up."

"We've been moving for hours!"

"I said shut up, you little punk! I'm following a scent."

Rinkah and Hayato had departed yesterday, but the former was certainly more willing to travel than the latter, who kept grumbling the entire trip.

"Scent…? Of who?"

But she didn't answer. She peeked through two trees and spotted the familiar shade of green hair. Kaze was drinking from a pond.

"Kaze!"

"Hmmm?" he relaxed. "Rinkah…..how on earth did you find me?"

"Heh, you think you ninjas are the only ones that can track people?" Rinkah smirked. "It's been a while since our whole ordeal, hasn't it?"

"It has…." Kaze turned to the Wind Tribe diviner. "And you are?"

"Hayato! I'm Chief Fuga's disciple. He told me to follow this Fire Tribe girl."

"Why the hell are you out here?" the oni asked. "Shouldn't you be fighting with your country against Nohr?"

Kaze sighed through his nose. "It's a long story. I only recently woke up from a battle with my brother. I have to find him before he gets himself killed out here."

"Then we'll come with you! Especially because there's Nohrian wyverns all over the place…"

"We have no time to waste then. We must advance towards Izumo."

"Izumo?" Hayato looked puzzled. "What does the Archduke have to do with this?"

"There's a lot you need to catch up on, Hayato. Later, of course."

"Yeah, so don't slow us down, kid!"

Rinkah and Kaze took off, leaving the flustered boy in the dust.

"I am _not_ a kid!"

* * *

"There's mechanists along this path…."

Hinoka narrowed her eyes. Seeing more puppets with those damned saws was giving her some anxiety, but now wasn't the time.

"Ugh, those things are so creepy….I thought Yukimura made them?" Anna and the others were scouting.

"He's refrained the craft, but our southern neighbors have adopted them in recent years. They're definitely harder to take down than ninja…."

"But look," Reina whispered. "They're engaged with some of our own soldiers. It seems someone has tipped off General Tokazawa about this alliance."

"Yeah, isn't she supposed to be fighting Nichol? What the hell…."

"Don't you see the opening?" Anna smirked. "We attack from behind and give it our all!"

"L-Lord Corrin!"

The dragon prince cocked his head. Felicia, Sakura, Hana, and Subaki had caught up to the others, albeit Shura was still missing.

"Felicia!"

"Sister!" Sakura ran forward and hugged Hinoka. "Where have you been?"

"Heh, around…there's no time for a reunion now. What do you suggest we do, Reina? Because if the Hoshidan army gets too familiar with our movements…"

"-yes, they might be ordered to arrest us, since we're now considered traitors to the country. …I'll try something. Keep moving forward, regardless of what happens to me. Understand?"

XXXXX

Reina and Yuugiri soared into the sky, which caught the attention of both the assaulting Mokushujins and defending Hoshidans. She bobbed and weaved to avoid spears, arrows, and saws.

"Stand down, Reina! Yukimura has ordered the Hoshidan army to apprehend you and Orochi!"

"Well, that's adorable."

The two rookie pegasus knights were shot down by her arrow (safely into the tree troops), and she moved further, until she was in range of her former commanding officer.

"Are you a fool, Reina?!" Tokazawa had her Silver Bow drawn. "One shot and I can send you to your death. Explain yourself!"

But Reina had own bow drawn, as the two mounts circled around each other. "I have no intention of going back to Yukimura, General. Right now, my status is irrevelant. Mokushu and Nohr are our enemies."

"…..this southern flank has been problematic but the Nohrian soldiers seem to be retreating…"

"If you concentrate everything in securing Izumo, Mokushu will fall! They're the ones that started this campaign."

" _Nohr_ did, Reina. But you speak the truth." Tokazawa stopped in place, and so did Reina. "Mokushu will only get in our way."

"So we're on the same side?"

"Do not misunderstand. My interest is only to free the Izumite citizens and throttle this Mokushu-Nohr alliance. You come closer to me again, and I WILL capture you."

Reina looked pleased. "My condolences, General."

"You're nearing 40 and you still act like the same reckless solider you were when you joined. Hmph."

"I disagree." She remembered her rematch with Gunter and her visit to her mother. "And even now, I can still grow."

Yuugiri did a 360 and zoomed back, as the veteran kinishi knight barked out orders.

* * *

 _The sounds of combat…._

Kotaro looked up. He recognized where he was now; right under the cliff where Saizo knocked the both of them off.

"Tch. I'll have to go around." But when he took one step, the snow crunching under his shoe, a shuriken whizzed past his face, cutting his cheek open. "…"

"You're not taking another step," said Shura.

The adventurer had restocked up on arrows, but also grabbed anything his ninja skills could reappropriate into a weapon. Kotaro looked almost….pleased? with this development.

"Well, well…." he wiped the blood away. "You're that Kougan rat."

"You know my name, asshole. And I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you."

"Did that amateur Saizo send you to finish the job? Or was it that damned Archduke?" the Daimyo asked, trying to stall for some time. His eyes drifted to the cliff walls.

"I'm finishing what I started, Die Now. What YOU started."

"I see…." Kotaro wiggled back, ever so slightly. "You think you have the skills to best me….even now, a decade after your country was slaughter-!"

Shura had followed his movements to seize his wrist.

"Mistake #1, Kotaro. _Underestimating me."_

He smashed his foot into Kotaro's side, using the push to fling him at a tree. Kotaro only had seconds to move to dodge his follow-up.

"You….!"

"Saizo really roughed you good," Shura noted, throwing a flurry of shuriken at his target. "You're forcing your body just to keep up with me."

Some of them managed to cut Kotaro some more, but as he dodged the last one, two arrows pierced his leg.

"I've had over 10 years of suffering because of you. _Now you get to know what it feels like!"_

Kotaro's sword was up in a flash, but Shura was a step ahead. He flipped over the slash, sending another arrow through the Daimyo's already wounded body.

 _This….this cannot happen!_

He pulled the arrow out and dashed as fast as his body would allow, which meant Shura's next shots missed completely. The two moved closer and closer to the cliff walls, and Kotaro soon pulled an act of desperation.

"MOKUSHUJINS! YOUR DAIMYO IS HERE!" he yelled up, ducking under the next shot. Grunting, he pulled out the other arrows and began to climb.

"HEY!" Shura caught up to him, just as a line of mechanists filed on the cliff. All of them took aim with their yumis.

"Kill the last of Kouga, men!" Kotaro winced; his body was not prepared for such a climb. "NOW!"

Shura ran to the side to dodge the fire, but he refused to let the numbers beat him. He jumped up and began to climb the cliff as well.

 _He's following me?!_ "Pest! Wouldn't your precious Kougan honor prevent you from fighting me in this state?!"

His opponent leaned in to dodge more arrows, but once he reached a sturdy enough ledge, he leaned out, foot carefully hooked, and took aim.

"Honor….who said this was an honorable battle?"

The shot hit the wall right next to Kotaro's moving hand, which startled him. He slipped off the ledge.

"LORD KOTARO!"

-only to get caught by the wrist by Shura.

"…..?!"

"No one ever said I was a nice guy, Kotaro. But even _me_ ….can spot true evil like _you_."

He threw the daimyo to the ground (the height was not enough to kill or seriously wound), and he immediately jumped down across from him. The mechanists quickly took aim again.

"You're no damn leader. What kind of guy uses the weak for his own gain, and crushes them when he's through?! You destroyed Kouga!"

Shura flipped to dodge the next round of arrows, but Kotaro had gotten up.

"and you've used your position to hide from the law, the victims, AND the consequences. That's why…"

The two ran towards each other.

 _"I will judge you myself!"_

"Hurry men! We've got to stop that Kougan rat!"

Kotaro and Shura traded blows, but the latter was quicker and sharper. A sharp kick knocked the former down, and he smashed his foot – as hard as he could – into his hand, eliciting a shout of pain from the wounded daimyo.

"You BASTARD!" He rolled back, and jumped at Shura with his sword, but having only one hand for the blade wasn't ideal. "SHOOT HIM, MEN!"

"SIR! WE'LL HIT YOU!"

"I DON'T CARE! DO YOU WANT THE SOUL OF OUR LAND TO FALL TO A R-" Shura shut up him promptly by smashing his face into the cliff wall. Two teeth hit the ground.

"Mokushu isn't just _you."_

His assault was vicious. Even as Kotaro managed to turn to face him head on, Shura connected punch, kick, and threw as many shuriken as he could.

 _There's no way! There's no way that bastard Saizo managed to wound me this much! What the hell is driving him?!_

Kotaro spotted Azura's pendant, dangling from Shura's neck.

 _Of course! Something Izana gave him to cheat this fight!_ But trying to seize it was a VERY bad move, as Shura caught his nonbroken hand before it could even feel it.

"Someone very important gave this to me….and you'd think I _let your dirty, filthy, bastard of a Mokushujin hand lay a single finger on it?!"_

The final kick smashed Kotaro into the tree, and he slumped down. The impact broke his nose.

"Get up, Kotaro. Or did you want to be as pathetic as your victims?"

"I….."

Panicking, the mechanists all took aim, but they didn't know what to do in such a….unheard of situation. Their leader was supposed to be strong! Supposed to be undefeatable! Some had even made the impulsive move to take the path leading down. Others screamed for back-up.

"I…."

"Spit it out, Kotaro."

Eyes bloodshot, Kotaro got up and sprinted towards Shura, his leaking blood staining the snow as he moved to stab him through the heart.

"I am the Daimyo of Mokushu! I will never…."

Shura stretched the bow string.

"….never…."

He took aim, as the arrows from the cliff fired.

 _"…lose to a rat like YOU!"_

But it was too late.

"-L-LORD KOTARO!"

Shura's arrow had pierced through his skull, right in the middle of the forehead. Blood leaked out of his mouth a bit before he fell, face down, into the snow.

 _I…..lost…?_

"Goro….Kamehisa…I did good….didn't….I?" the adventurer grinned in triumph, as his eyes began to water. Even though a few arrows had pierced him.

"HE-HE KILLED HIM?!"

Not missing a beat, Shura took a step and seized the corpse by the hair, dragging it onward. He hurt like hell and his mind was barely aware of the situation around him – but he had _won._

"Yeah, I did. I….finally did." Honestly, he felt like laughing. "Kouga….I've avenged you."

The angry/confused/horrified shouts of the Mokushujins on the cliff went unnoticed. And besides, if they all (foolishly) went after him….

* * *

"That's another squad down!" Scarlet whispered. "I think we're getting somewhere!"

"You think that soldier from last night escaped his bonds?"

Orochi giggled. "He should count his blessings if he did!"

Scarlet, Orochi, Azura, Flora, and Gunter were en route to the capital as well, picking off any ninja in their way. However, the grey-haired knight had other matters occupying his mind.

 _She gave the pendant to Shura…hnnn. I need a new opening._

Eyes drifted to Scarlet and Crimson.

 _The wyvern rider is easily the strongest one here. Would I even have a chance to silence her? Perhaps poisoning her water…?_

"Fates be praised!" Orochi exclaimed. "I see Lord Corrin and Lady Hinoka!"

"This way, then!"

* * *

"Hey, bro."

"Yeah, bro?"

"This hunt is getting boring! We haven't found that singer or that Anna chick yet! We won't get paid a dime if we don't find them!"

Lloyd, Llewelyn, and their brothers had arrived at the controlled Dia, where now there was certainly more soldiers than civilians about. Not that mattered to the berserkers at all, because they walked through the streets without a care in the world.

"So what did you have in mind, Lloyd?"

"Pops told us about uh….ooh!" Lloyd pointed to the sea. "There's some wise old coot at Notre Sagesse! I'll bet we can strongarm him for answers!"

The brothers all seemed to like that idea.

"'Kay. Half of you guys get some grub for the trip, and the other half will get a boat!"

"Hold on!" a paladin had approached them. "Commercial vassals are not allowed to leave the docks. This is wartime, and you men better not be causing any trouble!" He galloped on.

"Blah blah. Who cares?"

"He's got a point, bro. The Nohrian army won't let us leave. We can't just beat them ALL up…."

Tom was the one that suggested it. "So let's blackmail them 'stead with their own! Look, we can capture those goons over there!"

He had pointed to the joint sight of Nyx, Silas, Charlotte, and Benny.

"Good eye bro! That chick's not even wearing any armor!"

"And they're with their kid! Right, so here's the plan…."

XXXXX

"Ripoff artist….she's got some nerve! The next time that merchant walks in my shop, my ship will blow her away! ….whenever the war ends…."

The shipbuilder that Anna had insulted had been forced to support the Nohrian army with their sea-bound assault, but the door's bell had not signaled a soldier.

"Hmm? A customer?"

Six nearly identical bulky """""customers""""", to be exact. With axes.

* * *

Elsewhere, the occupied Cheve was about to get a surprise visit….

"G-General Hans! A whole squad of Hoshidans approach!"

"Well, well…." Hans grinned and picked up his axe. "The mice come back. Get everyone to the gates for battle! Who's leading the charge?"

"U-Um…."

"Spit it out, soldier! King Garon has entrusted me with this post, so I don't want your stupidity to slow me down!"

"The leader has….red plated armor and long hair…."

"What? Ain't that the…." a bead of sweat went down his forehead. "…. _crown prince_?"

XXXXX

Indeed, it was.

"MARCH ON, MEN! FOR HOSHIDO!"

The unit roared their prince's name, and Ryoma had his sights locked onto Scarlet's home. Raijinto had been drawn, and it thirsted for _blood._

* * *

But on the eastern side of things…..the battle of Izumo, after long hours….had reached its conclusion. Dead ninja littered the roads, and the villages were in degraded condition.

Across the country, the signs of Mokushu's role were evident, yet the sign of Nohr's role had receeded. In fact, all of them had been pulled back….

"Get a move on! Your daimyo's arrogance cost the rest of your men's lives and the state of your own country!"

Some Mokushujins had surrendered, knowing that Nohr….was no longer coming for aid.

XXXXX

"You still refuse to join our fight against Nohr? Their presence lingers to the south, Archduke."

Izana shook his head. "Sorry, but my country barely survived Mokushu! We've never been a war-time country, you see."

"Nohr has greater numbers and more resources than Mokushu. They will attack again. From the west, and from the south," said Tokazawa.

"Yep. But you folks from Hoshido are welcome to use Izumo's resources to fend them off."

"As an extension of a front? I'm afraid I'll have to."

Izana grinned. "Great. Want some mineral water to celebrate?"

"I'm certain…..you're aware of the members of the Hoshidan army, as well as Anna and some rogue Nohrians, are afoot? Including Princess Hinoka and Princess Sakura. I have strict orders to bring them in."

"Sorry, I haven't seen any of them! You're welcome to check my castle. Maybe they headed to the shore?"

Tokazawa cursed under her breath. "Yukimura will be very cross if I do not return with any of them. We'll search your castle."

"The only thing you'll find are my attendants and the civilians moved here, but okay!"

Izana's fingers were crossed behind his back.

XXXXXX

"So how long do we have to stay down here?"

The entire group was hiding out in the secret chamber deep under Izana's castle: Anna, Azura, Mozu, Reina, Zola, Corrin, Felicia, Flora, Jakob, Orochi, Sakura, Hinoka, Azama, Scarlet, Gunter, Setsuna, Hana, and Subaki, with their respective mounts.

"We should all rest our strength for the trials ahead," Azura said. "This war has only begun."

"Plus Mister Shura's still missing! I hope he comes back soon…."

"Hmm…everyone, I think we need a game plan," Corrin said, looking over the group. "Thanks for your help so far. I know it's not easy believing this story, but-"

"Aww save it, hero!" Anna beamed. "You've got enough people here that saw what happened in Vanilla."

"But I've been thinking….."

"What about, milord?" Jakob inquired. "Are you worried one of us will lose their nerves and go turncoat?"

 _The butler too?_ Gunter's possessed mind thought.

"-because I assure you-"

"No. If Hydra has really taken over King Garon, then we need a way to expose him. If we expose the imposter, both sides will lose zeal for this war. So we have to go back to Vanilla for that artifact."

"WHAT?!"

"Corrin, that isn't wise," Azura said. "By this point in time, Anankos has fortified it. If we are to travel back, we need the strength of an entire army behind us."

"But Lilith is still trapped there!" the prince exclaimed. "She was the one that helped us escape. She was the one that told us the truth! If she wasn't around….we would all be killing each other!"

Tension cut through the room like a hot knife through butter.

"M-Maybe," Sakura whispered. "B-But shouldn't we get more people on our side?"

"Sakura's right, Corrin. We need Ryoma and Takumi to help us."

"Getting the aid of Xander, Leo, Camilla, and Elise would benefit us as well," Azura added. "Although heading to Nohr would easily be dangerous…."

"Hey, the gang's all here."

"S-Shura?!" Anna gasped.

The adventurer just grinned, then collapsed right next to Azura. He looked even worse than when she had last seen him, which was last night.

"How did you-"

"Izana told me. The damn Hoshidan army is sniffing around here…."

Beat.

"Sooo…did you kill Kotaro? I mean, judging by the blood on your body and the I'm so happy I can cry look, you-"

"Yes, Anna. The daimyo's dead."

Looks of amazement (and some shock). "What…what happened to the body?"

Shura grunted, rolling over on his side. He removed the pendant and gave it back to the aqua-haired princess. "Dragged to it the woods somewhere….just to lead the Mokushujins away."

"That's all you did?"

"Nah. Stomped on the neck a few times and spat on his face. Now no more questions, I'm sleepy."

Azura smiled. "Congrats….Shura."

"WHOO HOO!" Anna threw her hand in triumph. "Score 1, us, score zero Kotaro! That'll teach you to be a cheating, murdering, son-of-a-female-dog!"

"What happens to Mokushu now?" Mozu asked. "I mean….not all of them are dead. Some gave up. And there's civilians back home, right?"

* * *

"Y-You bastards! Lord Kotaro will-"

"Don't really care." Nichol threw the defeated ninja to the ground. "Listen up, Mokushu! This land is under Nohrian control now! Try to be a hero, and your kids will see your guts hanging from the roofs. Unless you want to entertain me for a bit."

Indeed, the land was starting to be seized. After all, having a "base" influx for the warships and supplies from Dia would positively affect the real goal:

the Hoshidan throne.

* * *

Ironically, this was currently the only thing to expose the real threat:

"King Garon! W-We have a damning report!"

"Speak now," ordered the king. "I hope, for your sake, it's something significant towards the annexation of Hoshido."

The soldier gulped, fearing Garon's wrath. "L-Lady Camilla has left with her retainers! She's gone rogue!"

"…"

"S-Sire?"

Garon/Hydra put his hands together, contemplating the situation. _She's a mighty asset to lose. Far more so than that pigtailed brat. At this rate, all of that boy's siblings will turn their blade on Nohr._

Iago had advised him to be calm. Being angry and implusive would only cause him to make mistakes. Not now, when everything was going well: the people would soon depend on the Nohrian army, Nestra would suffer for its refusal, and the front on Mokushu ensured a shortcut to victory.

"Listen carefully, soldier. You are to inform every member of the army that both Princess Camilla and Princess Elise have betrayed this country for our enemies, just like Prince Corrin."

"Even the other princes, sir?"

" _Especially_ them. In fact….make sure Prince Xander knows first." _That boy is too stubborn to even dare defying me or this country now._

"Yes sir!"

Garon watched the soldier leave the room, leaving him alone….alone, to look at Anankos's symbol on the ceiling.

"I do this all for you, my king. To be honest, I'll be sad once the mask must come off. It really has been a joy watching this country bend and bend….just before the breaking point."

The monster within was smiling at the memories his host body had seen. Once a mighty king destined for greatness….piece by piece, year after year, he had been making Nohr as much of his puppet as the king himself. And he remembered fondly the most important thing he had ever done for his role.

XXXXX

 _"A-Ah…."_

 _King Sumeragi had just been struck by dozens of arrows. He foolishly believed Nohr was willing to set aside their countries' differences, after all these years! But the same man he had met in Notre Sagesse had ordered the ambush. His greeting unit (composed of his eldest son, Kaze, and others) would be no match._

 _"I'm disappointed, Sumeragi. You fell for my trap." Garon sneered as he stepped towards him. "Peace conference? Really?"_

 _"B-Bastard…." Sumeragi hissed out. He tried to reach for his blade, but the other king kicked it away. "How could you do this, Garon? Nohr and H-Hoshido…..why must they be enemies?!"_

 _"Spare me the theatrics."_

 _"I will not!" the fallen king, spitting up more blood. But he refused to die without saying his last words. "The sage predicted glory for BOTH of our lands….have you forgotten?! Or have you truly no shame?!"_

 _"Hahahaha…HAHAHAHAHA! You think I care what that old man told us?!'_

 _"What's h-happened to you…."_

 _"Hm…..do you want to see?"_

 _Cheve was clamoring with warfare on both sides, and Sumeragi was certain his ears could hear Ryoma calling out desperately for his father. But his eyes widened in pure, unrivaled horror when Garon's face morphed….to reveal the face of Hydra._

 _"You're next in line, Sumeragi. Isn't it wonderful?"_

 _"W-What…..w-who are you?! Y-You're not the king, monster!"_

 _"That's right," Hydra whispered with sadistic glee. "A secret no one will ever discover. Not your wife, not your children, not the people of this country….NONE of you humans. Hahahaha…."_

 _Sumeragi's bloodshot eyes looked towards the bundle with his stepson. But before he could say anything, the steel of Garon's axe crushed his skull. His body finally went limp, with a passing thought of his family._

 _"Don't worry, Sumeragi." Garon's hand glowed with a dark light. He only had a few moments before someone would find them. "…you'll be able to see your precious family one day. Only next time….they won't live to have your love ever again."_

* * *

The sad part was….another family would face the same punishment.

"Why did the king tell you to come here, Sir Iago?" asked the maid in charge of Castle Krackenburg's royal tomb. "I haven't the foggiest idea of-"

"None of your business, madame," he replied. "Just open it."

"As King Garon commands, then." She bowed before taking out the key for the lock.

XXXXXX

Iago looked through the chamber. Each grave was marked by the Nohrian crest and a statue of the Dusk Dragon, with the name inscribed. He stopped at the grave right before Arete's.

"The Angel of Nohr…well! I suppose now is a good time to start as any."

He opened the coffin. The queen had died over a decade ago, so it was just a pitiful skeleton now. But that wasn't a problem for a member of the Opacare. Iago certainly had a spell to regenerate the flesh of a corpse.

On his hand, usually unseen by those around them…..was the mark of the Silent Dragon. Accepting Garon's blood had given him opportunities he hadn't even dreamed of.

* * *

Back in Izumo, Kaze, Rinkah, and Hayato had reached the capital, but the density of Hoshidan soldiers was making the ninja anxious.

"Calm down, Kaze, you're not wanted for treachery. If they see you, they'll just assume you were on patrol."

"That isn't my main concern…..I don't see Saizo anywhere…."

"Kaze!" Tokazawa shouted. "I'm surprised you're around this region."

"General," he greeted, mentally hoping someone didn't implicate him in the depature of Sakura, Hana, and Subaki. "You haven't seen my brother, have you?"

"Nay. The Hoshidan army has been searching this army for him and the princesses, but they're gone. At least the tribes are on our side?"

"Just me," Rinkah said.

"Me for now," Hayato said.

"As you were then. We'll be stationed here for the time being, Kaze, so I suggest you get used to your new post."

"U….Understood," the ninja replied. "Is Lord Izana in?"

"What business do you have with him?"

"Hey hey Kaze!" Izana was never one to miss a greeting. "How's my favorite ninja buddy doing?"

"You've met him before?"

"Er…"

"Sure he has! Kaze showed up to my last birthday party! Come in, come in, I need to give you a thank you note!"

"Is he _really_ the Archduke?" Hayato whispered, obviously not buying it.

XXXXX

"Just through these doors!"

"No offense, but we didn't come here for a damned thank you note," Rinkah snapped. "He's looking for his brother!"

"Yes…." Izana slid the door open and quickly ushered everyone inside. "I know."

Saizo was asleep on the bed.

"Brother! Why is he-"

"Listen kids, if you want to jump on this wagon of adventure, then the three of you should shut up and listen up! First off, how willing are you to defy the Hoshidan army?" The replies varied:

"Not a Hoshidan."

"Uhhh why?"

"You rescued my brother. I'll do what you ask, milord."

"I'll take that as three yeses!" Izana nodded. "Second….well, do you want the full, boring verbal story, or the slam-dunk awesome puppet show my attendants can do!"

"We're not kids!" Hayato snapped, although he was just being defensive. "You're the Archduke! We'll take the verbal version please."

"Huuuuh?!" Izana looked to Rinkah and Kaze.

"Yeah, don't be coy. What happened?"

"Yes, I would like to know as well."

"Guys, are you _sure_ you don't want the puppet show? It'll take, like…..maybe an hour to get all of the details the other way."

The three shrugged.

Izana sighed, and used his otherworldly powers to address your computer screen: "Alright, I don't want to put you guys through this again, so we can skip it. Tune in next time!"

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: What? Sometimes you need to spice up telling the whole "Gooron" story over and over.**

 **I thank you guys for being supportive and encouraging, and I hope I nailed the key scene - Shura against Kotaro. Shouldn't it have longer? Meh. And yes, I did paraphrase the dialogue from Jotaro vs. Kakyoin. All in all, I'm more geared to move past this Izumo thread and head to our next story beat. (also to picture Tokazawa, imagine a generic kinishi knight from Fates but...older and with grey hair?)**

 **I also want to show Xander and/or Leo again, but I am keeping in mind the complaint of me shifting around too much. Sometimes not knowing the outcome keeps you guessing. Also remember that in this fic Cheve is to the east because I was an idiot that didn't look at the in-game map when Scarlet was introduced. That's the only geographical change, and it's far too late to bother changing it now. :P**

 **Next Time - Lucky seven? SEVENfold Sanctuary? *puts on tinfoil hat***


	37. One Night in Izumo

**Review Time:**

 **Red Server: I have this one specific scene planned out for Zola, but his final fate is not yet planned out. : P**

 **P.T Piranha - I'm glad I did it justice then! I _think_ you're referring to Greed/Fu fighting Wrath first before Scar finished the job? I'm a big FMA buff, so no spoilers for me! **

**Marionmario - Indeed!**

 **3-E-Student - I had to settle for a middle option, since it'd be counterproductive to somehow warp Corrin to the Wind Tribe village. Sequence broke a little.**

 **TheHolyBlade - :)**

 **Guest - Ah, touche!**

 **Random guy - Again, a little plot shortcutting on my part for the Fuga thing. Funny you should mention the fate of the tribes, because they ARE at play, and I've got a few ideas coming up...especially with the lost Earth Tribe...**

 **DewPoint Pen - Honestly, I'm touched. There's this part of me that frets over every detail and thinks I could be doing a lot better...but still, thank you so much!**

 **TriforceWisdom64 - I am indeed guilty of that in some parts. And thanks for the corrections.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37 – One Night in Izumo**

"Chief, chief! You have to come quick!"

Fuga opened his eyes. His meditation would have to be later, and so he quickly moved to a tent where one of the Wind Tribe's diviners was gathered at a crystal ball.

"What seems to be the trouble? Has Hayato sent a message?"

"It's coming from Izumo, Chief Fuga."

"What?!"

The image on the crystal ball turned into Izana's cheerful face. _"Hey hey, Chief Fuga! I know it's getting late but can we sneak a quick chat?"_

"If you're contacting my tribe than Hayato must be with you."

 _"Indeed,"_ said the boy, who squeezed in next to the Archduke. _"Rinkah helped me get here."_

The chief silently gestured for everyone but the diviner using the ball to leave. He sat down, legs crossed. "You have something to tell me, don't you, Lord Izana?"

 _"Bingo! Okay so….there's this invisible army…"_

" _Hey! Fuga doesn't have time for the puppet show_!" Hayato argued. _"Put those down!"_

"Don't be so rude to the Archduke, Hayato. Lord Izana, my apologies."

 _"Aww it's all good! Can't show you the full set on this screen anyways…."_

XXXXXX

 _"You were saying, about an army?"_

Izana nodded. "Hoshido and Nohr have gone to war, but the Queen was killed by soldiers from Vanilla, this realm that exists at the border, in the Bottomless Canyon. Worst of all, the king of Nohr has been possessed into making it worse!"

 _"Quite the bold claim to make. I respect you and your power, Archduke, but a simple tale is not enough."_

"Well….." Hayato crossed his arms. "What if I told you that the Yato is involved?"

Fuga narrowed his eyes. _"Who, is using such a sacred blade?"_

At that cue, Corrin came into the room and sat down, a little uneasy. "Uh….that would be me. Hayato kept saying you had to know."

 _"You must be Corrin."_ his look relaxed somewhat. _"It's a pleasure to meet you, although I wish it was under better circumstances. Rinkah told me you spared her life in Nohr."_

"Yes sir."

Hayato nudged him. "You need to bow, you know."

 _"Hayato! I sent you out for a reason! You represent the Wind Tribe in this conflict."_ Fuga looked Corrin over. _"Did you know of the blade's history when you grabbed it?"_

"Uhh…."

Izana laughed. "Oh, my main girl Anna stole it for him."

 _"Anna…? The name sounds so foreign, yet so familiar."_

"That's me!" the merchant exclaimed, coming in to nudge Hayato out of the crystal ball's view. "I'm just a gal helping the hero, your windness."

 _"Hero?"_ Fuga echoed. _"So you DO know of the tale."_

"Not really, I just stole it because it looked valuable," Anna replied casually. At that, the chief looked appalled, but he cleared his throat to explain:

"The Yato is the key to opening the seal of flames. With it, you-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Anna snatched the blade and held it up. "This thing is the Fire Emblem?!"

Izana and Fuga looked equally shocked.

 _"How do you know what that is?!"_

"You said seal of **flames**. I've been in this biz long enough to know those are ALWAYS tied to the Fire Emblem." Anna looked to Corrin. "Did I not mention I was looking for that, too? 'Cause the hero needs that."

"Who ARE you?!" Hayato demanded.

 _"Explain yourself, Anna,"_ Fuga said. The crystal ball was starting to static up a bit, which meant that there wasn't too much time to run it all through.

XXXXX

 _"-and that's where we are now, Chief!"_

Fuga had sat in silence for the whole tale, from Vanilla to Mokushu's attack to an abridged Anna history lesson. By the strain on the channeler's face, his advice would have to be to the point.

"Corrin, the Wind Tribe has your support, but for now, I must stay here. After what you've been through, I sense the sincerity in your voice. But if you and this…Anna, want more answers, you must see the wise one at Notre Sagesse."

 _"Anna is part of something greater, isn't she?"_ Izana asked. " _You think the Rainbow Sage will know?"_

"I swear on it. If you could find a way to get there without Hoshido or Nohr knowing…then that would be best."

 _"Thank you for the advice, Chief Fuga._ " Corrin bowed his head. " _I'm glad someone's willing to listen in all this."_

"No need to thank me, but for now, I suggest you follow through with your goals and use the Yato to do them. May fortune shine down on you all."

 _"Thanks again, Fuga!_ " Izana shouted, just before the line went dead. The diviner collapsed in over exhaustion. Fuga sighed.

 _So…there is a greater evil threatening our world. Your kin have a lot of work to do, Sumeragi._

* * *

The fallen king knew more of the situation that his friend would know. In fact, he was one of the Silent Dragon soldiers seeing the world through Gunter's eyes. He, Mikoto, Arete, and Ikona.

"Lord Anankos!" Anthony shouted, running into the room. "That sorcerer Iago has brought through another devotee!"

The Silent Dragon, still in its stone face form, held the same expression when the late Queen of Nohr, Katerina….stepped into the room.

"HYDRA HAS CHOSEN WELL, I SEE. MEET YOUR NEW ALLY, EVERYONE."

"Hello." Katerina's voice was as soft and gentle as anyone who knew her could claim. Like the others, she too bore the mark of Anankos, bowing before her new master.

"AND THERE WILL ONLY BE MORE. BUT….MEASURES MUST BE TAKEN. THE MORE THE BOY IS ALLOWED TO RUN AROUND AT WILL, THE MORE PROBLEMS MY EMPIRE WILL FACE."

The servants all had the same hollow look in their faces. Sure there were all corpses revived, but much like the land of Valla, they were a shadow of their former selves. All once beloved people to Hoshido and Nohr.

"What if the others cure the vassal, my king?" Arete asked.

"FEAR NOT. BY THE TIME THEY DO….IT WILL BE TOO LATE."

* * *

Now that it was after dinner, the members of Corrin's/Anna's party were getting ready to turn in for the night. Both Shura and Saizo needed their rest before they could progress.

Gunter was patrolling the halls when his ears caught something.

"We're going to the Rainbow Sage? But how?"

He looked into the crack of the door, where Sakura was talking to Hana.

"I don't know. Maybe Lord Izana has a way."

"Lady Sakura, shouldn't take a detour to find your brothers for the cause?"

 _THE SAGE KNOWS ALL. YOU BEING AT NOTRE SAGESSE WILL BE IMPORTANT, VASSAL._

"Yes….ma-"

Gunter suddenly clutched his forehead in pain, kneeling over. His body had been trying to fight the possession this entire time, but the Silent Dragon was a difficult matter.

 _NO! YOU OBEY ME, GUNTER! JUST LIKE THE BODY OF THE KING YOU DESPISE!_

The knight's teeth were grinding. His head was flooding with the memories of Garon's anger, and how Gunter had stumbled upon his murdered wife and son. But they were getting hazier and hazier.

 _OBEY ME!_

"I….."

 _DESTROY THE PENDANT!_

"Gunter?" Sakura slid the door open. "A-Are you alright?"

"Yes…." he composed himself, albeit with difficulty. "Just some indigestion, Lady Sakura. Where's Lady Azura? I wish to speak with her."

"Oh, um…d-down the hall, I think."

"Thank you."

Hana watched the knight's brisk pace with slight suspicion. "What's he up to?"

"Hana, I thought we promised to trust people from Nohr! Felicia, Jakob, Flora…we're all in this together!"

"I am, Sakura! He's just giving me the creeps…."

* * *

"You still up, Anna?"

"Hmm….?" the merchant was ready to hit the hay for the night when she saw that Mozu was standing by the doorway. "Hey Mozu! What's up?"

The farmgirl laid down her sleeping bag on the floor. "Just…been thinking."

"What about?" Anna asked, propping herself on her elbows. "What a cutie I am?"

"Aw don't tease me like that." Mozu was smiling. "Just how far we've come with this….whole adventure. I never thought I'd be fighting in a war against some invisible folks."

"Yeah…"

"What's with the long face?"

"We really haven't gotten far with our business, huh? Once we got captured in Nohr the whole thing came apart." Anna sighed. "Sorry, Mozu."

"Why are you apologizing to me, Anna? Sure it's scary but I'm fightin' for something. My mother. All of the people back home. Everyone….a victim in all this."

 _Aw you're so cute Mozu. I wouldn't trade you for a boy like Donny anyday!_ "Think you'll be able to handle what's to come?"

"Sure do! Miss Reina showed me some pointers with the naginata earlier. I'll fight until the end!"

Anna giggled. "You're the best partner in the world, Mozu. After all of this…we should rebrand ourselves! Crops….bounty hunters…maybe traveling musicals of our adventure?"

"You're….you're not gonna leave?"

"What?"

Mozu looked away, now anxious for even bringing it up. "When….when the war is over, Anna. Don't you go back home to your sisters? Away from all of….us?"

"…."

"Anna?"

"I….I've never thought about that, Mozu. See the original plan-" Anna made air quotes. "-was to sell crops for a while until the hero came along, but you see where THAT went. Anyways…I like it here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Ace is making her own destiny! I don't have to get confused for another Anna or something. And aside from the constant captures and everyone blaming ME, it's a pretty nice place."

"Then you'll stay?"

"Mozu, aren't we friends? Even if I was gonna leave I wouldn't leave you in the dust." she nuzzled the farmgirl's hair. "You can't spell Anna without Mozume!"

"Hey, who told you my full name?" came the teasing reply. "I only shortened it to stand out a little more."

"That right?"

"Yeah, it's more of a boy's name. Thought I told you that. Mother uses it too, remember?"

"Mother!" Anna got to her feet. "You know which room Azura is in?"

XXXXX

Gunter was about to open the door when Anna slid in front of him. "'Scuse me, chief! I've gotta have a quick girl-girl chat."

"What….? Anna, my business is urgent."

"You'll get your time, Greyhair!" Anna bopped his nose and waltzed right in.

"…..."

XXXXX

Inside, Azura was watching the moon from the window. She didn't turn around when she heard Anna come in. "Who is it?"

"Geez, Azura, what if I was a burglar? Your gold would be gone before you asked." Anna sat down next to the singer. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Our quest. It's great that we've gained more allies, but the fight is far from over…."

"Hahaha, well it turns out things are a LITTLE more complicated now."

Azura turned. "What do you mean?"

"How to phrase this…." Anna tapped her lip. "So okay, when I found Zola, Setsuna and Azama were with me, and uh…some of those invisible guys attacked."

"That's bad. More of them are going to flood this world…"

"Yeah uh, and your mother kinda came by just to taunt me," said the merchant, who was eying the door. "-the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree, I guess!"

"…..surely you jest," Azura said, getting into Anna's face. Her voice was soft, but firm. "Are you certain you saw Queen Arete?"

"Honey, she told me Anankos has his eye on me. What does that tell you?"

Outside the door, Gunter cursed and shuffled off.

"….no…"

"A-Azura, it's not so bad! Maybe I really was mistaken!"

"Anna, I've known you for several days. You're prone to lying, but never to me," she replied. "It's worse than I figured. Anankos has usurped the body of…my own mother…." she looked down at her pendant.

"She gave you that….?"

"…..it's just a test. Just a test…." mumbled Azura, who wasn't looking at Anna. "My mother has been dead for years. I won't let myself be fooled by any tricks from the Silent Dragon…"

"Azura!"

She looked up, only to have Anna grab her cheeks and pull her close, that their noses were touching. "I brought you the hero, so it's only fair I promise to turn your mother back!"

"That's….sweet, but how do you propose to beat his magic…?"

"An Anna worries about the how later, honey. Consider it my #1 guarantee! You've already lost Mikoto, so why should you suffer twice?"

"…Anna…."

"I know the pain of losing a mother to a curse," Anna said. "It hurts."

The two stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. Then, just as Anna was about to pull away, Azura closed her eyes and kissed her.

"Hmpphph?!"

"I'm sorry!" Azura blushed and immediately stepped back. "I….m-maybe we should turn in for the night…."

"Hahahaha...I'll s-see you in the morning, princess. Sweet dreams!"

But while Anna sounded pretty casual and nonchalant about it, there was no mistaking the matching blush on her own cheeks. She quickly left the room, shouting out for Mozu.

* * *

"Whoo! What a day, guys! I guess we can sleep here for the night."

Elise's "Operation Familia" had yielded no results thus far, even after another day of travel, but she was still guarded well by her loyal retainers. What did she even have to fear?

"Sure thing, milady! But uh….I think it's starting to rain."

 **BOOM**

"And now it is."

Elise and her horse sat under a dead tree while Arthur and Effie held up leaves to keep her dry.

"Oh….well, we just need to find some shelter! Like a bear cave, or something!"

"Capital idea, Lady Elise! Effie, can you hunt more food for us?"

"You got it!" replied the armored knight, but when she picked her lance up, her well-trained eyes saw a bunch of figures in the stormy distance. "Uh…..this doesn't look so good…."

XXXXX

"I hate rain!" Kaden moped, his ears sagging. "It's going to get my fur all murky tomorrow!" He, Keaton, and Layla had continued their travels. The singer luckily had a hood with her new cloak.

"Aww quit whining." Keaton sniffed the air. "Hmm….there's some other guys around."

"What? H-Hunters?"

"Stay behind us, Layla. Could be an ambush."

Both beastmen held their stones close as they advanced. When they reached the clearing…

"Oh no!"

A mercenary troop was there, armed to the teeth. And from the looks of it, they had cornered the princess of Nohr and her two companions.

XXXXX

"W-Who are you?" Elise asked. "W-We're not looking for a fight…"

"Sorry, Princess Elise." Zhara's sword was already out. "But I've got a big payment resting on you bringing you back to the castle."

"She's not going anywhere! You'll have to get through us first, villain!" Arthur declared.

"Yeah! Arthur, you take the one on the right, and I'll handle the 30 on the left!"

"That's fine with me. Iago said I'm allowed to kill the both of you as long as the princess comes back alive."

Elise gulped.

"Psst, milady. Take your mount and flee," the fighter urged. "Your safety means a hundred times more than our own lives!"

"No! I won't let you two get killed just because of me! That's….that's an order!"

The mercenaries were getting closer, and Zhara was glaring at the three of them. "They made their choice. Kill them."

"They're in trouble!" Layla whispered. "But we'd be no match for all of them….can either of you distract them?"

"And go where?" Kaden asked. But Keaton sniffed the air again and licked his lips.

"Smells like a bustling town not too far. Some ways south."

"Please! That's the princess of Nohr! We can't just let her die!" Layla pleaded. But the two beastmen nodded and quickly transformed. When the first merc swung his sword at Effie, Keaton's mighty form smashed him down.

"What the hell is that, boss?!"

"Run, Princess! NOW!" he shouted, picking up a tree and throwing it at the band. Elise, Arthur, and Effie ran for the hills, but one archer was taking aim, right at their heads. Kaden rolled into him.

"A wolfskin and kitsune…."

 **"Correction! We're Kaden and Keaton!"**

 **"I thought we agreed MY name was first!"**

 **"Alphabetical order! Don't be such a baby!"**

"I'd be happy to make some rugs. After them!" Zhara commanded. The pack ran forward, but luckily the two had enough speed to gain the distance. Keaton threw another tree to slow them down.

"Wow! You guys came at just the right time!"

"Thank us later!" Layla shouted, who was running besides Elise's group. "We have to lose them!"

* * *

Kaze was quietly patrolling the halls when he heard Orochi's voice. Upon inspection, he found her fanning the (still) resting Saizo.

"Fufufufu….feeling any better, Saizo? You'd better give your thanks to Lord Izana for saving your life!"

 _Brother…._

"…..yeah…"

Orochi hummed. "I wonder what Kagero's reaction will be to this? You playing soldier and almost dying?"

"Don't mention her, Orochi. I get it. I….have dishonored Hoshido."

"Aw, don't be like that. I'm the one that's the traitor, remember?"

"Brother, can you see me?" Kaze asked, stepping closer. Saizo flinched, and tried as best he could to avoid meeting his twin's gaze. "Please, I am not angry."

"I knocked you out, Kaze. Instead of being honest about…..our father's death."

"Yes, I've heard. Kotaro killed him, when all of these years….I thought he merely perished in the line of duty." Kaze closed his eyes, silently mourning him.

"I had no right to keep it a secret from you, brother," Saizo quietly replied. "I let my anger and grief consume my thought."

"I'm just relieved your breath is still with us."

"...I can't face Lord Ryoma or Kagero. I have disgraced myself. Can you forgive this foolish ninja for his failures?"

"Only if you forgive mine, brother." Kaze leaned down. "I was both a prisoner to Nohr and a witness to Lord Corrin's kidnapping."

"..!" Saizo turned his head. "Then the shame lasted for years….I suppose we're both in disgrace."

Kaze smiled. "We can be in disgrace together. To seek a path of peace and end this war."

"Yes…..I know the story now. Orochi….filled me in."

"Aww, this is so cute!" Orochi beamed. "A wonderful moment between brothers! I'll gladly join in the disgrace!"

"Hahaha…."

"Orochi, thank you for watching over him." Kaze bowed. "Brother, can you excuse me for a second? I wish to speak to Lord Corrin."

"What about?" the prince asked. He had entered the room to check up on Saizo.

"Ah…..milord, I haven't a chance to thank you for all you've done. You've spared my life, and I must repay your kindness in turn."

Corrin blinked. "Uh…..sure…? You were there when I was kidnapped at Cheve?"

"I was a young child, but yes." Kaze cleared his throat. "For now, my loyalty is to you. I'll gladly support your cause, Lord Corrin. Is that alright?"

"Sounds good to me, Kaze. But uh…..no need to work yourself too hard or anything."

"You're so modest, milord," said the ninja with a new smile. Orochi laughed and put the fan down.

"I suppose this is our formal apology for having Hoshido accuse you in Lady Mikoto's death, milord. Let's work hard to win! Or something like that. You know, _hero,_ those cheesy speeches." She laughed harder.

"Ah ha….t-thanks…." But Corrin was able to muster a smile of his own.

* * *

But Scarlet had anything but. Rinkah found her sitting down, with a slight disheartened expression.

"Hey…what's happened to you, Scarlet? The last time we talked, we were in Tirando."

"Long story short, the Nohrian army found out about our rebels….and attacked Cheve. They helped me to escape to Hoshido, and then Princess Sakura healed me up."

"O-Oh…." The oni cursed under her breath. "Listen…..I think I owe you an apology. Kaze and I….we got captured-"

"I've heard," came Scarlet's teasing reply. "Glad you're not missing any major organs."

"-and in the heat of the moment….I….spoke too much." Rinkah got to her knees and lowered her head, the shame growing. "I'm sorry. I've ruined everything for you."

"No, you didn't. We Chevois just underestimated our opponent. You're my friend, so I don't want you to pity yourself. Get up."

Rinkah obliged. "Are you sure?"

"I've got other stuff to worry about. Helping me out was the Ice Tribe chief, Kilma."

The oni felt her blood heat up instinctively but she looked confused. "He….he was captured?"

"I don't know. All I know is that his _daughters_ are traveling with us. And they haven't seen him in ages."

"D-Daughters?!" Rinkah looked to the door.

XXXXX

"Psst, Flora. Are you up?"

"….I was." Flora turned over in her cot. "Felicia, I-"

"-I'm sorry for yelling at you!" her twin exclaimed. "I was just being stupid!"

"No, I was. I had no right to criticize your maid skills."

"But it's true!" Felicia cried out, getting up. "I am bad at being a maid!"

"Don't humor me, you CAN do well if you try hard enough. The important thing is that we're together now." Flora stood up as well. "I just hope you can understand that we don't have the same ambition now."

"….you wanted to kill the king for what he did to our tribe," her sister whispered. "Now…now that we know that's not really Garon….what does that mean for you?"

Flora didn't miss a beat: "I want Hydra dead. Nothing has changed, sister. A tyrannical king still put our home into hell." She put a hand to her burnt scar. "And it won't end until he does."

"Then I'll keep fighting too," Felicia replied. "I…I want to see Father again, Flora."

"So do I. Will you continue being a maid, when this is over?"

"Would…would Father hate me if I wanted to?"

"Felicia, he raised us and loves us both dearly. There's no way, on the Frost God's name, that he would ever hate you."

"Are…..are you sure?"

"I promise. And I fully support your pursuing of Jakob."

"Wha-WHAT?!" Felicia turned beet red. "What are you talking about?!"

"Well, you've been in love with him for years, haven't you?"

"Huh? N-No…..but….m-maybe I do like him….n-now.."

At that, the reality of the situation soon sunk into Flora's head, and she burst out laughing. _Oh gods, I really AM an idiot. I've let my jealousy made me think of something so wrong!_

"What's so f-funny?! Flora!"

"Ha, ha….I'm sorry, I just remembered a funny joke," she lied. But her recent feelings for Corrin were anything but.

* * *

In the courtyard, Gunter was holding his head in severe pain. Anankos's command was relentless, and the smallest thing seemed to take him away from the command – even if his body was trying, so desperately to end it.

"Sir Gunter? You shouldn't be out here this late."

"W-What?"

Reina was there, grooming Yuugiri. "Yes, I was about to turn in for the night myself. You look troubled. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"N-No." Gunter cleared his throat. "Thank you, Reina, but I was just grappling with some indigestion."

"A very rare case of indigestion then, to be affecting your head," she teased. She set the brush down. "We haven't had a chance to discuss things after our battle in Nohr."

"What about?"

"I've given a lot of thought about you said. What retainer and soldier would I be if I were to gamble with my life so wantonly? Queen Mikoto would be upset with me."

"Is that right?"

"Yes. I even visited my mother, something I haven't done in 20 years. There's so much more to life than raw battles. Don't you agree?"

Gunter hmm'd. "I suppose, but here we are again, in the throes of war. More battles await on the horizon. At least you have something to fight for."

"What? Don't you?"

The pain was getting almost unbearable, but the knight forced himself to answer:

"My wife, and son….sadly, they are no longer with me. All the fighting this old bat does these days is for instructional purposes."

Reina frowned. "My condolences, Gunter. I feel my own father's days are numbered. Was it illness?"

"Ye-no! I mean….hnnnngh. I need to retire for the night. I'll s-speak to you tomorrow, Reina."

"Um….sure. Have a good night…..?" she and Yuugiri watched him head back into the castle.

* * *

Dia was under its diligent night patrol. Supplies had been funneled the whole day, and General Daniela was still advancing at sea. Of course, the rain was making it hard to keep watch.

"Any signs, rookie?!" barked a paladin.

"N-No, sir!" Silas was looking out for pegasus flyers. "But I'll stay on guard!"

"You do that…." he muttered, passing by Charlotte and Benny. They had been assigned to stand watch at the town's entrance. The latter was fine, but the former:

"I'm getting soaked, Benny! They didn't even bother to give us a raincoat?!"

"You want to borrow my armor, then?"

"That won't keep me dry, you know!"

"I'm sure Miss Nyx is suffering as well…."

She actually wasn't. She was just trying to keep her books dry while she hid under an old roof. But she was the first to spot:

"Halt! This town is for Nohrian soldiers only! Not…not some pets!"

Elise, Effie, Arthur, Keaton, Kaden, and Layla.

"But we need to hide!" Layla begged. "Ruffians are chasing us! Don't you see that your princess is fleeing as well?"

"Princess?!" Charlotte looked Elise over. "Wait, WHAT?!"

"Keaton, what are you doing here?" Nyx asked, stepping right past the blonde-haired fighter. "What sort of trouble have you gotten into?"

"Hey! That's not how friends say hello, you know! Just let us crash in an inn or something!"

"My fur is SOAKED!" Kaden interjected.

"Uh, maybe we should ask why the princess is here…in Dia….?" Benny asked nervously. "Do you bring orders from the king?"

"Wha…? No, I'm actually ru….I mean, yes! The king wanted me to go to Dia to get a boat!"

"Say yes, Benny! the princess has two single brothers!"

"Princess Elise!" Silas galloped over. "If you want a boat, then you'll need to follow me. Er…all of you!" he cleared his throat loudly, motioning at the paladin circling his rounds.

The group quickly ran off, but their movements were being tracked…

XXXXX

Inside a small warehouse, the travelers were finally able to wring the water out of their clothes.

"Princess Elise, you came here of your own accord, didn't you? King Garon wouldn't send you off in wartime with just your retainers, a wolfskin, a kitsune, and a dancer," said Nyx.

"What?! Nuh-uh!"

"Then why aren't you looking me in the eyes?"

"It's a long story. You guys, uh….aren't gonna tell the rest of the army we're here, right?" Effie asked.

"You must have your own reasons. And if you're being hunted, and it's better we don't draw too much attention…." Silas looked at the window. "At the very least you all should stay here until the rain stops."

"That sounds like a fine idea, friend!" Arthur put his hand out to shake. "My humble thanks for keeping Lady Elise dry and toasty."

Introductions were briefly exchanged.

"So when did you get some more friends, Nyx?" Keaton smirked. "Missed me already, I see."

"Do you want me to hex you?" the mage huffed.

Inwardly, Layla was cheering: nobody told Elise or these soldiers what the "terrorist" looked like! However, the riposte was short-lived when the group heard a creaking sound.

"Uh….what's that noise?"

The noise of Lloyd, Llewelyn, and their brothers coming in and cornering them.

"Look at this, bros….our lucky day!"

Elise looked to Effie, who looked to Arthur, who looked to Silas, who looked to Char-you get the drift. When the last set of eyes turned to Layla (just as the brothers grinned and readied their axes), the dancer described the situation accurately.

"Oh god _damn_ it."

XXXXX

"H-Hey! There's a boat departing from the docks!" someone shouted. Paladins and cavaliers scrambled to the pier, but it was too late: the pirates had stolen it.

"Thanks for the boat, Nohr! We're gonna have a fun time with it!"

"Stop! Only members of the Nohrian army are authorized to leave! After them!"

"Uh uh uh! Anyone gets close-"

Lloyd moved Elise into view. She was tied up, her mouth ducktaped, and she was flailing around as best she could. Next to her, the brothers had restrained the others, which involved beatings for Keaton, Kaden, Effie, Silas, and Arthur.

"-your princess won't be so happy."

"Princess Elise?! Intercept that ship!"

Tom lit the fuses in quick succession, firing cannonballs across Dia. Buildings exploded, people were screaming, and officers were trying to take control of the bedlam.

"So long, suckers! Let's go to the sage, bros!"

"YEAH!"

"You little-" Charlotte spat out her gag, and had a few choice words for the berserker bros:"-when I get out of these ropes, I'm going to rip off ALL of your [censored] [censored] and _JAM them so far down your [censored] that you'll [censored] for a [censored] MONTH!"_

"…."

"…."

"Man, for a chick with big tits she sure puts all of the stock in her mouth! Smack her again, Lloyd!"

* * *

Elsewhere...a herd of Faceless and Stoneborn had reached one of their access points: a cavern with searing temperatures and flames only controlled by the Dragon Veins there.

Otherwise known as the Burning Falls.

From his vantage point, Leo looked from them to the map of Hoshido. "So, they're not done inspecting them quite yet, Niles?"

"Not quite. Should be ready to go by the morning if milord commands it."

"That isn't my only concern. I have no idea what Daniela's progress at sea is quite yet. I'd like to coordinate the attacks so that they line up."

"Sure thing, Lord Leo~" Niles stepped out of the tent to smack Odin in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're still keeping a tight lip, _friend._ I've been watching you ever since we set off with our orders. You certainly don't want to fight in this war."

"Leave me alone…"

"Sorry, but I'm like an itch you just can't scratch," Niles replied. "You have to say something now, Owain, before you're in too deep."

"…"

"Talk to him right now. No one should interrupt you."

Odin narrowed his eyes in concentration and with a DARK entrance, began to speak.

XXXXX

"Lord Leo, I have to come clean."

"What….?" Leo looked up from his notes. "What are you talking about?"

Odin ripped his outfit just enough to show him the Brand of the Exalt. "Everything you know….everything you know about me is a lie."

"….?"

"My name is Owain, not Odin. And I came into your service from another world. Worst of all, it's all tied to the canyon you're so interested in."

"Is that right?"

"Yes. And it's not just me! Selena and Laslow….they have the same story! I cannot keep this a secret anymore from you!"

"Are you sure this isn't one of your dramatic tales?"

But Odin showed how dead serious he was by pulling the prince closer by his shoulders. "It's no tale, I'm afraid. This saga is the story of my life."

"Okay….." Leo released himself. "Shall I question as to why you're telling me this now?"

"Because! Anna's declaration at the plaza proves that-"

 _"-Start from the beginning_ ," he commanded.

"Y-Yes."

XXXXXX

"And when he brought us here….we went to Nohr specifically to protect the prince."

Leo looked to Niles, who only shrugged. "He told you this before me, Niles?"

"Just the real name part. That I had to force it out of him."

"It's all true, damn it!" Odin slammed the table. "I know I have a habit of making things up, but I swear to you….every word is true!"

"Then why wasn't this information disclosed when you first started serving me?"

"Uh….well, circumstances were a little more complicated then."

Leo glared at him. "Do you know how much could've been avoided if you revealed yourself before this even happened?! It proves Nohr's innocence in the death of Queen Mikoto. And were you expecting just to leave a note when it came time for you to leave?"

"Lord Leo, I-"

"Where does your loyalty lie, Odin? Or shall I say, Owain? Because I'm not *quite* sure if I could trust someone who spouts that they're from another world, and keep secrets from their lord."

"Have I not proven my dedication despite everything else?"

"What does that matter, if you yourself claim to have noble blood?" Leo pushed the map off the table. "Do you want me to stop my role, as a high prince of Nohr, to go alerting everyone else of the invisible soldiers?"

"Not at all! But….." Odin lowered his head. "I've just faced too much war. I didn't think my duty would come at odds with my own past, but….."

"But nothing. I need time to process all of this. I suggest you leave my sight for now."

"…yes."

When he left, Niles picked up the map. "Sorry. I wanted him to tell you."

"You're lucky I'm not questioning _you_ , Niles. Do you know what this means? My brother, sister, and I really have invested our trust into total strangers. We were fooled. And now I'm the fool for not investigating what Anna was talking about."

"Strangers….even still, you all came to trust your lives with them. That's a big step."

"Don't downplay this."

"What are you thinking of doing, milord?"

"Father gave me specific orders," Leo replied. "You weren't there, but Xander paid a painful price for questioning him. And I suspect Corrin would be sentenced to death if Father were to get a hold of him. I….I'm not sure what I could do."

"You know I'd follow you wherever you wanted to go."

"…..I know. I….I just don't want to look at Odin for now."

"…"

"Nevertheless….." Leo sighed. "I have to make sure Xander knows."

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: I...I am not 100% satisfied on this, but I didn't want to skip ahead too far. I have a specific path in mind. In case you're confused, Xander and Leo don't know their sisters left yet. And I have a shorthand way to get Anna's group to Notre Sagesse (what? this is Izana we're talking about) without it being _too_ convenient (it probably will be) Then they'll cross paths with Elise and the others, and bam! More cogs for the machine.**

 **We're almost at the 1 year mark for this story, and either chapter 39 or 40 (I need to map out the events) will focus on Anna's origin. So aside from that, I humbly thank everyone that's bothered to check out my (crap :D) story. Catch you in the next one**!


	38. All Colors Point to the Rainbow

**Author's note:**

 **published 4/3/16 updated 4/3/17 I DID NOT PLAN THAT HOLY COW**

* * *

 **Review Time:**

 **P.T Piranha - haha that's another mistake I tend to make. I always re-read my work, and it bugs me to see missing or wrong words. The only thing that sucks is when it comes time to edit, I always forget where the mistake is.**

 **Fan of Fanfics21 - we'll see ;)**

 **Guest - Usually! hehe.**

 **Random guy - part of me did think I could've played it better, but ah well. You just know Ace's sisters would tease the heck out of Azura, hell I'm considering a one-shot about that.**

 **I am s-t-o-k-e-d for Echoes; I've never played the original, and some people are bemoaning its cons returning, but it's impossible for me to think a FE game is unfun in some capacity, right? GBA supports, new art, cool stuff like magic-HP, it's gonna be a good time. I'm not gonna make a story like this for it, but once I play through the game, I can always start writing about them :)**

 **CompletelyRossome - Such superior taste. *thumbs-up***

 **3-E Student - thank you! Reviewers like the lot of you make it worth it. And you'll get a look of what they're doing below.**

* * *

 **Chapter 38 – All Colors Point to the Rainbow**

"So yeah, baby sis is in this weird world with Vanilla goons. Sounds like fun…..if you know, fun was that sort of thing."

Stripes had joined the investigation back on the Mila Tree, having just explained to Tiki that Ace was aware of the missing Severa, Inigo, and Owain. The Oracle handed over the shuriken Cynthia found.

"Tell me, then. Upon observing your sister's adventure – before you lost the connection – you saw others with this same weapon? A Hoshidan one, you say?"

"Ding ding, your dragon-ness." Stripes looked past her and saw the tired looks of the others. Lucina, Laurent, Nah, Cynthia, Gerome, Yarne, Kjelle, Noire, and Morgan all had vowed to not leave until they solved the mystery. "Geez….they look like they're about to pass out."

"Can you blame them?" Tiki asked. "To have their friends disappear to some land they can't even get to….it's a horrible feeling. You can't take them through the Outrealms?"

"Not quite."

Stripes took a stick and drew a big circle in the dirt. Then she drew multiple smaller circles inside of it, to represent one world and its alternate realities.

"See this? It's Ylisse."

She threw another big circle right next to it – representing the continent baring Hoshido and Nohr.

" _That_ is where Ace went. An Anna can only cross the boundary when the hero does his or her job and saves the world! Like, 85% of the time it's an evil dragon beast thing, but we've had a demon king and a goddess once."

Tiki blinked. "These smaller circles…why is only one marked with a star?"

"Hahaha….I guess you could call that the original one. It's all complicated world travel stuff, hehe…um anyways…Ace can't go home and we Annas can't go to her."

"Can you recap what you've seen from the crystal ball?"

"Sure! …well, except the time it was down. Weirdest thing too; it's not supposed to happen until the Anna finds the hero and they realize their purpose, but we lost contact before that."

"What? But why?"

"Beats me! Vanilla has some funky magic?"

Tiki shook her head. She needed more than guesses. So she took the stick and drew something in the dirt herself.

"Oooh, ohh! Are we playing Pictionary?"

"Anna, I've been alive for centuries, and I've seen lives come and go. But at least they were around. I refuse to let these young sprouts stay awake at night wondering if their friends will ever return to them."

"B-But Ace ran into Severa so they HAVE to be fine…"

"Nevertheless." With the stick, she guided the point from drawing to drawing. "We must combine everything we know so far, and I can only do that if you recap everything you know as well."

"Ok. Where should I start?"

"From the beginning, please. Even the smallest detail can prove to be useful."

"Got it! So the first thing I learned about business was to always keep the price margin at a good rate from the market average. Too high and they won't buy and too low? You might as well close up shop and become a goat farmer!"

The only response she got was a blank stare.

"Cat got your tongue, Lady Tiki?"

"Anna, that was neither detailed nor useful."

"Noted."

* * *

"What? Lord Izana, you're going with them?"

As the morning's rays peeked through the castle, our peppy Archduke was running through his plans with Senno in his private quarters.

"Yep! In fact….I hope all of the Izumites can understand this predicament. Vanilla threatens the entire world, and we're all caught of a greater conspiracy."

Senno adjusted his glasses. "You know our people have never lost faith in you, milord. If your magic is truly required to assist Lord Corrin and that Anna woman, then so it shall be."

"Aww, Senno, you're the best advisor a guy can ask for! I'd hug you but my fingernails are still wet."

"On to the main point, sire. You found a way to get everyone to Notre Sagesse quickly?"

"It's in that little chest, right there."

The bookworm opened it up, and he nodded with the faintest sense of understanding, even if he didn't know exactly what the staff could do. "And the Bifrost?"

"You know the law of Izumo. No one-" Izana stood up. "-can know about it."

XXXXXX

The rest of the group had just enough time to eat a quick breakfast before setting off. Tokazawa's troops occupied the land of Izumo, and any slip-ups would only get Hoshido on their backs.

Anna was just staring out of the window, tapping the table with her fingers.

"Anna? Why aren't you eatin'?"

"Not hungry, Mozu."

Her stomach growling said otherwise, but the merchant was focused on something else – every so often, her eyes would drift and meet Azura's, and then the two would hastily turn away.

"Uhh….are you sure?" Mozu frowned. "Why are you looking at Lady Azura?"

"Well someone wants to dish." Anna turned around. "Remember what I said before about being so good-looking? Azura's the fish for the bait, hun. She…." she lowered her voice. "-k-i-s-s-e-d me!"

"Oh! That's terrible!"

"Huh? Mozu she's at least a 8 out of 10 and has a pretty slamming singing voice."

"That's….good?"

"It's not good!" Anna exclaimed. "What kind of friends kiss each other? That's where you stop swapping stories and start swapping spit."

"But Anna, you like to be all flirty like that. Remember, at the harbor town? When me and Miss Reina had to change clothes?"

On that note, Anna had finally ditched her borrowed wyvern wear for a Izumite-esque version of her signature outfit. At least she had her trusted bow.

"Yeah but…..Azura's more than just a cute face."

"So you like her?"

"Of course I like her."

Mozu blushed. "Like-like, you mean?"

"Ugh don't be so weird about it. That's a big no-no in the love world, Mozu. Besides, our quest, remember?"

Her partner gave a playful smile. "There's stuff to do after the quest, remember? You and Lady Azura can always get closer if you really want to."

Anna put a finger to her lip. "Mmmm. Do I want to?" she looked over at Azura. "And does…she…?"

* * *

"No I don't!"

As the saying goes, it is better to jump overboard and drown to death then have to endure the grilling from muscular, overly close men with large axes. Or at least, it should be; Layla couldn't get a wink of sleep on the high seas.

"Pffft sure! The king and queen promised us a good fortune to capture you and that Anna! She was in the operahouse with you, so you HAVE to know where she is!"

Currently, she was tied up, starving, and bruised but she refused to be scared by Lloyd and Llewelyn. "I don't know! I'm telling you, a Nohrian sorcerer tricked everyone!"

"Nohrian huh?" Lloyd looked to the (actually) scared Elise, who was locked in the same room with Layla. "You know her, princess?"

Unfortunately for Layla, Elise was a terrible liar and had about five different tells from expression alone.

"Uhhh…I know _of_ her, sure….."

"Listen girl, we bros don't like messing around with little girls like you. But we can't get our money until we find Anna!"

"W-Well, so what?!" Elise pouted angrily. "I won't tell anything if I did know….which I totally don't! You hurt Arthur and Effie!"

"Aw calm down, they're fine!"

But sadly extremely stubborn. Arthur's "valiant justice charges" stopped being funny to the berserkers about an hour in their sea travel, and Effie was just as deadly with her bare limbs than a spear. And they weren't the only ones: Keaton wasn't about to go down without a fight and Charlotte was deceivingly good at breaking people's noses. Alas, the others had ran out of energy and zeal on the deck.

"Just let us go! Or….or you'll be sorry!"

"That's right! You think the Nohrian army won't try to hunt you lot down for the princess?" This earned Layla another punch.

"The army?" Elise wished she could heal the dancer, but her staff had been snapped in half hours ago. "Oh no, they're nothing compared to my big sis….."

"Big sis? She doesn't so tough," Lloyd mocked. "We're the strongest guys from Nestra!"

"Corrin too….."

"Huh?"

The princess lowered her head; her adventure to unite the family had gone absolutely nowhere. She didn't know where Corrin was, and she didn't know where Azura was.

"Hey, speak up, brat! Bro, should we throw her overboard?"

"NO!" Layla screamed.

"Nah nah," Llewelyn narrowed his eyes. "Let's just hurry to the sage! Shouldn't be too long before we get there. Those damn Nohrians won't be able to find us!"

Oh, you poor fools.

* * *

"Prince Takumi! We've got warships on the horizon!"

The youngest prince of Hoshido had been traveling with a loyal squadron of soldiers to take Nohr on from its sea ports, and he had been anticipating the battle. Readying his bow, he called Oboro and Hinata to starboard.

"You guys ready?"

"Yes milord!" they shouted in unison; Hinata had his most confident smirk while Oboro readied her "hate Nohr" face. They spotted a few wyverns attempting to fly past them, but Takumi pulled the string back.

And downed the unlucky rider with the first shot.

"TO BATTLE!" shouted the spear fighter steering the ship.

XXXXX

"Hoshidan ships ahead, General!"

Daniela awoke from her beauty sleep, obviously in a foul mood. "What?! Don't tell me you idiots lost Kilma!"

"H-He seems to have gotten away, ma'am….all of the ice is going to inhibit our progress…"

The part of the ocean leading towards Notre Sagesse had frozen over. For a wiser general, spending reasons just to capture one man in the middle of war was not rise, but Daniela was more impatient than she was tactful.

"Idiot! King Garon will have my head if I let an enemy of the country escape! I want ships manned in all directions! Towards that island, towards samurai hick land, and one bringing up the rear to secure Dia! UNDERSTAND?!"

Soon the air would be filled with the sounds of cannonfire and wyverns/pegasi fighting….

* * *

Back in Izumo, Saizo found the strength to get out of bed. His working eye was still a little damaged, but thanks to the efforts of Sakura and Izana, he wouldn't spend his life blind. He staggered a bit, but Shura caught his fall.

"Morning."

"…..morning." Saizo cleared his throat. "We're about to leave?"

"Yep." Shura himself was a little bandaged, but after killing Kotaro, he felt like a new man, ready to take on the world. "You good, Saizo?"

"I'll be fine."

Curiously, he ripped off the crest on his arm.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because by joining up with you, I'm technically betraying Hoshido. But there's more important matters to deal with. At least I can protect Lady Sakura and Lady Hinoka…"

Shura shrugged. "Don't feel so down on yourself, man. Sometimes you have to break a few eggs to make an omelet."

Saizo didn't reply to the euphemism. He just bowed at Shura's feet once before getting back up to leave the room. "I owe you for….what you did. Thanks."

The two shared a smirk.

XXXXX

"Alright, guys and gals! We should leave quickly, before that mean ol' Hoshidan general comes sniffing around here."

In Izana's hand was an odd-shaped staff: it was green and the center jewel had a number in its center, currently a 0. This perplexed most of the magically uninclined in the room.

"This baby I REALLY had to dig around for. How many of you folks know what a Warp staff is?"

"Ha! Those are child's play!" Zola boasted.

Everyone ignored him, mainly because he couldn't cast anything in his state.

"Great! This is a special type of Warp, but only the truly skilled can use it. It has a cooldown time of one…carry the two…1.278 years! Or millennia! I couldn't make out the last word in the book."

"How does it work?" Reina asked.

"Wwwwwwelll…..it takes you anywhere the user knows of, but only if they've actually _been_ to it. The last time I was in Notre Sagesse, I was a young lad traveling with my Pops!"

"Wait, the wise one didn't bless you or anything like that?" Hayato still wished Izana was a lot more professional, but what can ya do?

"Bless?" Corrin scratched his head. "He gives you power?"

"Hey! We can save the boring expositional speeches for LATER!" Izana pouted. "Anyways, make sure everyone has what they need, because once I use this staff, it'll be a long time before we come back." He looked to Hinoka. "Somethin' on your mind, Princess?"

"I…was just thinking about Takumi and Ryoma, but if we really can't afford to waste any time, then we should see the Sage first."

"S-Sister's right," said Sakura. "He knows all. He'll know where our brothers are!"

"They're right," Azura added. "I think we're all ready….."

Gunter, however, was *too* ready. His Anankos-controlled mind kept pestering him to destroy the pendant around Azura's neck, so much so that he could not sleep a wink. However, there was another problem.

"Okay, then let's go! Bye bye, Izumo!" Izana tapped the floor with the Traverse staff, and in a brilliant flash of light – while the number counter increased again – Team Anna vanished.

Anankos would know exactly where they would go. Which meant Hydra would.

* * *

"Iago! Get in here right NOW!"

The tactician bowed quickly when he got to his king's throne room. "Yes sire? The party I sent to the Ice Tribe village should be returning very shortly…"

"They're going to Notre Sagesse."

"…..excuse me?"

Garon's face twitched with sadistic glee. "The blessing of the great Anankos has spoken to me, Iago. Corrin, Anna, and a bunch of Hoshidan miscreants are traveling to the island as we speak! This is perfect!"

"There's only one problem, my king. Our troops won't be able to get there in time. Perhaps if I contact Daniela…"

"No, no, don't you remember? There's a hoard of invisible soldiers at our beck and call, and they don't NEED to travel long distances!"

"Ahh…I understand."

"Iago…." Garon/Hydra leaned back, sipping some wine. "….would you be aghast if I suggested the Sage's demise?"

"I'd say it might be your most ambitious plan ever, my king. But why? I'm curious to know. Notre Sagesse has always been a neutral, secluded area."

"Indeed, it has. But if our dreams for a new Nohrian empire to encase the globe to come true, then he must be eliminated. That old fool knows too much."

Iago narrowed his eyes. "Does he know…..of the Unseeable Domain?"

Hydra only trusted Iago to assist in his plans, and while the sorcerer's ambition lended itself to being a giddy part of this war, certain….things had to be phrased in a particular way. Iago craved status and the rise to the very top. He craved the chance to show the world how cunning he truly was.

Would he follow if he knew Garon was not truly Garon? Hydra wondered, but his rationale was simple – at a certain point, the question wouldn't matter anymore. Knowing of a "higher power" lending aid to Nohr was ambiguous enough to keep going.

For one day, there would only be the kingdom of Valla.

"Honestly? I'm certain of it. The Rainbow Sage has blessed both myself and that corpse Sumeragi, and even my eldest son! Some even think he's just a myth."

"About Prince Xander…." Iago scoffed. "I know for a fact that if he turns on the crown, he will be the biggest threat to this whole affair. Hopefully his allegiance can be secured until he is no longer useful."

Hydra flashed a toothy grin. "You take the words straight from my mouth, Iago."

* * *

Somewhere between Windmire and Dia, Selena had finished her hunt for food, and she sat alone near the fire, cooking a bear.

"Severa."

At least, she thought she was alone.

"…..Lady Camilla. We're heading off again?"

"In a minute. I sent Beruka to get some water." Camilla sat down next to her, which made the mercenary flinch. "Darling, what's wrong? You've been so quiet these past few hours."

"Just….thinkin', I guess."

"Oh, you don't mind that I call you Severa, yes?"

"…I guess not."

"I'd like to pick your brain for a little bit, if that's alright?" Camilla gave her a warm smile. "Look at you, so skilled….you hunted that by yourself?"

"Milady, stop. I know what you're doing." Selena sighed. "I'd rather think about finding Lady Elise than….the other stuff."

The other stuff being a) Selena's homeworld b) her past c) the kingdom through the canyon d) her friends and e) the feeling of Camilla's hand on her shoulder.

"We shouldn't neglect the elephant in the room, dear. …is there even a way for you to go home?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

"That man you spoke of, would he able to-?"

"Don't you want me to stay?" Selena choked out.

Camilla was silent for a few seconds. "…..yes, I do. But you say you had a family of our own…..I would dislike you leaving, but If that's not a valid reason, then what is? Family…..is the _most important thing_."

"And I left them," came the bitter reply. "Mother and Father and….even the other me…." she whispered that last part under her breath.

"There's always a way, dear. And as your lady, I command you to turn that frown upside down and find it!" Camilla exclaimed with some cheer.

Selena's smile returned, if for a bit. "You're just putting up a brave front, aren't you?"

"…"

"Lady Camilla!" Beruka and her wyvern swooped down. "I've spotted Sebastian's hoofprints. They go for a ways on."

"Sebastian?"

"Ohhh, that's Elise's horse!"

* * *

Notre Sagesse was indeed the "secluded island".

It sported a very small population, less than that of Izumo. However, the people were friendly, humble folk that would do anything to make sure it was tranquil. Four towns had been established for each compass direction – Rouge, Bleu, Gris, and Bordeaux – and in the center, at the top of the mountain….was…the Sage's home.

"Howdy Jiro! You traveled all the way from Hoshido?"

"Hahaha, yeah…." the youth was getting food from the market. He had tipped off his family that the Nohrians might be chasing after him, but they had agreed to keep Kilma safe for the time being.

He paid for the goods and headed home….until he saw a flash of light in a secluded alley.

"Whoo! We made it! ….oh it IS millennia!"

Jiro almost dropped his groceries. "L-Lord Izana?!"

XXXXXX

"The Sage? You folks came a long way…..Nohr's been sniffing around the high seas."

"Can you get us in?" Anna asked, draping her arm around the "Jake". "Before Nohrian ships start shooting at us, preferably. We're not exactly on their good side now."

They were on their way to his small abode. "W-Well, getting to the Sage isn't hard. Just travel to the center of the island, to the Sevenfold Sanctuary."

"Hahaha! Piece of cake!"

"Of course, letting him see you is another matter….what's wrong with that wyvern?"

Crimson did not like being suddenly teleported. The poor thing was a little queasy, even though Scarlet kept rubbing her back. "She just needs to take it easy…"

"She can stay at my uncle's house if you want. It's morning, so if you folks set off, you could probably reach the Sanctuary in a few hours." Jiro looked to the side, and something was…familiar with Flora's haircolor. "Pardon me, miss, but….are you Flora?"

"Huh? You know me?"

"A-And you're Felicia?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed the younger twin. "Have we met before, Jiro?"

"By the Dawn Dragon's will…."

XXXXXX

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"H-Huh…?" Kilma opened his eyes. "Is someone there?"

"Mister Kilma, it's me! I'm back from the market! And I have a surprise for you…."

"Jiro, I'm not hungry. Please, I just need to sleep…."

But before he could close his eyes, the door opened up, revealing a sight that made the chief sit up immediately.

"F-Father….."

Kilma rubbed his eyes. Was this a dream? Would he turn around to see his dead wife, Fatima, as well, and then the snowy background of his home, with his tribalists, only to wake up into the cold (pun intended) reality?

"G-Girls…."

But no. It was Felicia and Flora, the two daughters and the only Ice Tribe members he had left. Shaking, he got up, approaching the both of them.

"You're….you're alive….."

"By the Frost God's hand…." the chief was terribly exhausted and still had wounds, but he didn't care. He hugged them both as tightly as he could. "please…..tell me, my daughters. Is this a dream?"

"No…." Felicia's eyes teared up. "No, it's not! Father! Ohhh, what happened to you?! I haven't seen you in-"

"Sssh! Don't speak." the chief couldn't help it. The last time he saw Flora, she had been plotting an assassination attempt, a risky endeavor on its own. The last time he saw Felicia…..Nohr had seized the village. As such, he began to cry as hard as he did the day it happened. "Don't speak, please."

"Father…." Flora was so relieved. "…I was so worried…..our home, it's….empty….I thought the king killed you…."

"I thought he killed _you_ ," Kilma whispered back. "Every day I prayed for your safety. But seeing the two of you alive, and in my arms….there is no greater joy."

The waterworks weren't stopping for Felicia, who was just babbling incoherently, savoring the embrace of her father. This being an emotional moment for all three…..well, one knows what happens when a tribalist gets too emotional….

"M-Mister Kilma, my uncle doesn't want a frozen house!"

* * *

"LAND HO, BOYS!"

Benny groaned in pain. "K-Kaden. Are you alright?"

"Me?" the kitsune's scarf was ripped and he had a black eye. "I look hideous! ….otherwise okay, though. You think these freaks are gonna kill us?"

"Ungh….maybe if I make a distraction…..the rest of you can escape…."

"In the middle of the oce….oh, oh….yep, your friend Charlotte's doing it again."

The blonde fighter growled and tackled Tom to the ground, but this was her fifth try – and so she was smashed into the floorboards. Again. Then Effie tried the same tactic, and it too failed. Did I mentioned these women are tied up?

The gentle giant sighed. "Well…..maybe the locals can help us….." he looked ahead, spotting the sign written plain out:

 **WELCOME TO ROUGE**

"Hey bro? Should we blast this town like the last one?"

"No!" Silas's voice shouted. "Please, it's a smaller land than Nohr. It has nothing to offer to you! You j-just want to find Anna, right?"

"Yeah, he's right….."

However, in the corner of Benny's eye, he saw a blip of purple flames, but when he turned his head…they had vanished. Elise and Layla were thrown out of the galley.

"Huddle up, bros!"

The 12 gathered in a circle. "So we just need to see this sage guy, right? He's really powerful, or some crud like that. He could put some kind of crazy curse on us!"

"Yeah, magic sucks like that!"

"Hmph, like you all suck each other's-" Charlotte was knocked out cold. Instead, the brothers turned to Nyx, who had her books ripped to shreds.

"What? You think the Sage would help you degenerates?" she huffed. "Greedy, heartless brothers that kidnap and terrorize people?"

"That's why you can help us, little girl. You know this magic stuff better than anyone!"

"So what?" Nyx glared at them. "I do not help petty _children."_

"So want your friends to be fed to sharks?"

"Don't do it, Miss Nyx!" Arthur wheezed out. "Lady Elise has a decidedly shark-less future ahead of her!"

"….tch. Tell you what. You're to stop hurting these people right now, and take them with you. Do not harm any innocents on the island. Without me, your chances of speaking to the Sage are nil."

"And if we refuse?"

Nyx didn't miss a beat. "Then I shall bite my tongue off and die from blood loss. And I bet none of you idiots can even work a mend staff, aside from the one you probably use to stimulate each other's nether regions whilst engaging in the same lude and lascivious behavior your parents hailed from!"

Benny, Silas, Arthur, Keaton, Kaden, and Layla all blushed. As for the brothers…

"…"

"….."

"…"

"Did you guys understand a word of that?"

Nyx's nostrils flared. _"Just do it!"_

* * *

Across the Hoshidan plains, news of war had spread far and wide, with every village and town offering their finest to fight. And in the capital, Yukimura and his team was absorbing the updates.

"General Tokazawa has reported that Princesses Hinoka and Sakura are still missing, and so is Saizo. But for now, she'll keep looking while she keeps Izumo secure." The messenger folded his paper up.

"….of course," Yukimura realized. "Nohr retreated to build a stronghold in Mokushu. We must fortify the south."

"And of the west? We've gotten some reports of Faceless sightings."

"Yes, there'll be increased dramatically. Fortunately, Rallyman is in charge of the western front, and if Lord Ryoma is successful, we can undermine Nohr from the inside. However…."

"Yes, Yukimura?"

The master tactician pushed his glasses up. "What are the odds of both princesses not being found? Lady Hinoka would rush to her sister's aid if she knew Sakura was missing. I have reason to believe that Lord Corrin and Lady Azura intervened."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure of it. Our scouters saw them leave in the direction of Izumo, and there's a very strong chance they were intercepted from both sides."

One of the mechanists furrowed his brow. "Mokushu, what about them? They'll have to face penalties for joining up with Nohr in the first place."

"It's too great of a risk to leave alone." Yukimura scribbled on a piece of a paper and handed it to the messenger. "Tell Tokazawa to cut off all trading routes with Mokushu. We have to fortify things from the outside in."

"Yes sir."

"I'm sorry, but I disagree," said one of the mechanists (Hachiman). "Or is the implication that they're all guilty by association?"

 _"Yes,"_ came the serious reply. "Mokushu had a choice."

"Our priority is not them and you know it."

"I do. But I refuse to take any chances with our country's safety!"

Sensing the unease of the others, this one decided to take a stand. "Yukimura….you've been on edge recently. We all know you have a tough job to do, but….perhaps you're being a little too vindictive."

"On what grounds?" he demanded. "Our Queen was murdered! If anything, I'm not being vindictive enough. Do you know how hard she worked to keep this country afloat when Lord Sumeragi perished? Now, the task is float with me. I cannot let Hoshido crumble."

"What about the others? Should we inform Lord Ryoma and Lord Takumi their other sister might be going rogue too?"

"No! They must not face any distractions in their squads!" another mechanist argued. "Saizo's usually sharp with his assignments. It's very possible Orochi and Reina made him defect!"

"His brother too?"

"No word of him."

"You see? The Hoshidan army is being undermined at every turn…." Yukimura paced the floor. "I think we should activate Code 5."

"Absolutely not!" Hachiman exclaimed. "Yukimura, haven't you forgotten how much Lady Mikoto disliked the creation of our Dread Fighter unit?"

"So what, Nohr is allowed to use Faceless on us? I'm evening the score. We need the best, and we need the brightest. Don't you get it?" Yukimura asked, tightening his fist. "Who knows what other tricks they have? They already made a secret alliance!"

"….q-question," piped up the quiet mechanist on the team, Ishibara. "What about the canyon?"

"Cany….you believe that ridiculous story?"

"N-No! I mean…well, not at first. But even Orochi was so sure of it….her predictions usually come true!"

"No they don't!" someone else snapped.

"You're willing to believe it just because a diviner said so?"

"Yukimura…." Hachiman shook his head. "I….I can't be a part of this." He removed his hat. "I'm going back home to my wife and daughter."

"How dare you. Leaving your position, so soon?" he asked, glaring at him. "You have must more pride in your country than this!"

"You're not listening to me or the others! Lord Sumeragi would kill us if he knew that ballista tried to _shoot down his youngest daughter_! And now, you suspect Lady Hinoka of treachery as well? It's not some massive conspiracy against Hoshido! Not everyone is a foe in disguise!"

Yukimura shook his head. "My words won't sway you, it seems. Very well. I won't let this petty argument take up my time, so I'll give you the choice to leave."

"Then I will."

And so he did, taking his books with him. Yukimura turned to the others. "Any other objections?"

"You're….just going to let him leave?"

"That's not an objection. I meant what I said, and I've got more important things to focus on. We need to win this war, gentlemen. The Dread Fighters have been training for this day to arrive. Are you all in….or not?"

All of the others looked at each other. They all seemed to be *in*, but Ishibara had one final comment.

"Just….tell us if it's true, Yukimura. Are you letting….some personal feelings for our queen get in the way of some decisions?"

"…."

XXXXX

 _Yukimura was an anxious late 20-something when he was appointed to be the tactician to the King of Hoshido. Sure he had published a few books on the subject, but in real time? Advising him?_

 _"Hahaha! You must be Yukimura!" Sumeragi greeted him, in the throne room. "Welcome to Castle Shirasagi, my friend."_

 _"T-Thank you, my king. I must say….this place is marvelous!"_

 _"Oh, thank you! You'll be allowed to see it everyday! My wife has read one of your books, you know. She seemed excited at the idea of hiring you."_

 _"I-I'll do my best, sire." he bowed. "Which one did she read?"_

 _"Huh. I think it was called…"_

 _And then, she had walked into the room. A beautiful, stunning woman with black hair and bright brown eyes greeted Yukimura's line of vision. Her smile seemed to exhume radiance._

 _"The Mantis and the Falcon," Mikoto quoted. "Hello. You are Yukimura, yes?"_

 _"Y-Yes….I am." the tactician was speechless. "It…it's an honor to meet you, Lady Mikoto."_

 _"Same to you. I must thank you for taking this position in the first place, and on such short notice!"_

 _"Well, I'd say I have achieved half of my book's title, then."_

 _Then she did, the madwoman. She actually giggled, a sound that would enrapture Yukimura so. In his youth he didn't have any girls to pine for because he was immersed in his studies. But now….no. No, she was not a girl, but a woman. And she was married!_

 _"Isn't he witty, Sumeragi? What say we have some tea to celebrate?"_

 _"Excellent idea, my love…"_

 _So when he saw them lock lips, he shook those thoughts out of his mind. But they would always be there._

XXXXXX

"…no," the present Yukimura said. "And I would appreciate it if we don't keep revisiting this topic."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Camilla's and Beruka's wyverns continued to follow the prints, but the hunt grew cold once they reached the town of Venor. Naturally, members of the Nohrian army were afoot.

"Hmm….should we ask around?"

"Wait." Beruka stopped Selena. "It's not a good idea to draw attention to ourselves. Some might blindly listen to Lady Camilla but I'm certain the king has alerted the army of our departure."

"Beruka is right. We simply stand out too much." Camilla noticed something, coming in from the edge of town. "What's this….?"

It was Tarba and his men, eager to claim a piece of the territory that was once Gazak's.

"….!"

"Milady, is that….?"

"Huh? Looks like bandits to me."

"That's Tarba…." Camilla frowned. "Why is he out and about? He was apprehended last year. Does Xander know about this?"

"What should we do?" asked Selena, readying her sword. "Like hell I'm letting bandits attack people."

"….hopefully there's enough soldiers….come on, ladies. We don't have time to get involved now."

They were off once more, carefully flying over and around the squad's range of detection. But now, things were starting to make even less sense.

* * *

"L-Lord Xander! It's horrible!" a lone cavalier panted as he galloped through the formation. "Really bad! We've gotten a message from the east!"

Peri and Laslow watched in wide-eyed fascination. But Xander was stone-faced as he came out of his tent to speak to the man. A piece of other news had just reached him prior….

"Speak, soldier."

"C-Cheve has apparently been seized by the crown prince of Hoshido!" This put the camp in an uproar, but Xander silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"The post Hans was in charge of? What's his status?"

"U-Unsure, my prince. They're bound to come this way."

"No, they won't take another step through this land." Xander picked up his sword. "We were assigned specifically for this purpose, and we will not fail. Also….." his eyes looked to his retainers. "…..the king has revealed something else. The princesses of Nohr have defected, and if we are to find them…..they must be captured."

 _What?!_ thought Laslow. He had to settle this.

XXXXX

"Milord, why would your sisters defect?" he asked once inside the tent. "I'm….curious."

"The message did not delve into details, Laslow. If I had to guess, it was because they both went after Corrin. Not the wisest of choices."

"But even then….capture? They're your family."

Xander gave a glare. "That is what makes it all the more troubling. They made….an unfortunate choice at this time. Right now…..I have to follow my orders to preserve some stability to the crown."

Olivia's son looked to the wound Garon gave him (Xander) earlier. It had been bandaged up, but it was clear the looming threat of the king still remained.

 **Defy me again, any of you…..and you will** ** _pay the price_** **.**

"I don't think you're believing your own words," he whispered. At that, Peri sharply poked him her lance, hinting at him to disclose the little secret he still didn't share. "What….what would their punishments even be?"

"..."

"Milord, this is getting out of control. May I say something to you?"

"Another time, Laslow, we're to set foot for Cheve."

"Towards the Bottomless Canyon, yes? Capital idea. In fact, it will make more sense there. Perhaps you can be shown."

"Are…..are you implying you know more of those invisible soldiers, Laslow?"

"Oh, call him Inigo!"

 _"Peri!"_

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah yeah!" she grabbed his arm, smiling wide. "He comes from some land named Ylisse, and he was a real lady's man back home! His mom is this dancer named Olivia, and he actually fought an evilll dragon named Grima! Cool, huh?!"

"….."

"Ah ha, what she means is-"

"-Let me get this straight. You…..have been lying about your origin this entire time?"

"W-Well, it was more of a lie of omission really! Hahaha, but you see-"

"I _see_ a foreigner that shouldn't be allowed in sensitive wartime matters," Xander replied, glaring at him. Laslow was almost sure he would've taken a swing with Siegfried. "-And I _see_ someone who thinks he can casually play the crown prince of Nohr to be a fool."

"N-No! You're getting the wrong idea!"

"Peri, are your statements false, then?"

"No way!" the cavalier replied. Of course, this only made her more determined to prove the _right_ idea. "Don't get mad at him, Lord Xander! He's been helping me a ton! We shared stories about our mommies!"

"So you were withholding information as well?"

"Uhhhh…..pass!"

Laslow facepalmed. Unfortunately for him, Xander was **not** in the mood to give him just a slap on the wrist. _"How much do you two really know?"_

* * *

"A lot. We've….we've been through a lot, Father."

Luckily the three didn't freeze the house over, but since securing the support of another elemental chief was a must, Flora and Felicia quickly recapped the story to him.

"Your face….your failed plan led to such a journey, Flora?"

"Yes."

He looked to Scarlet. "Miss Scarlet, I..I must apologize for what has happened. Your fine men suffered a gruesome fate that day. I can't imagine what they must be going through."

"Same to your tribalists, Kilma. But hey….we can't give up hope now, right?"

Kilma turned to Corrin. "Nohrian prince…..you're the one that leads this pack?"

"Uh….t-technically?"

"Mm-hmm. On one hand, I sympathize with your plight, and I am grateful you've been kind to both of my daughters. On the other…..I won't accept such a tale blindly. Prove your mettle to me."

"Oh Father, Lord Corrin doesn't need this!" Flora huffed. "Do you know how many people either want to capture him or otherwise? He's come this way, and not alone might I add. Nohrians AND Hoshidans are together on this!"

"Easy, my daughter, I'm not trying to be malicious about this. After all…..it was a miracle I lived to see you and your sister again. Go to the Sage, Corrin, and see if he can validate your claims."

"Yes sir."

"I'll be here waiting to recover my strength. Be careful."

The group was off, but not before Rinkah stopped to give him a lingering glance. He gave one back, but the aura said it all: _this means more than our petty tribe squabbles._

And truly, it would. So many questions, so little time. What makes the Yato so special? Would Nyx's curse be able to be reversed? Did he know about Va(nil)la? And most importantly….

 _Does he know about….me?_ Anna wondered, looking towards Mt. Sagesse. The answer she had been craving…

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: No I didn't forget about Kagero. You'll see her next chapter. And yes, I pulled a writing shortcut with that staff...but much like the escape from Castle Krackenburg, I specifically wrote it so I can't rely on it later. And hey, it's Izana. Staves are his thang.**

 **You are also 100% correct if you think I'm going to have Xander and Ryoma do a rematch later on.**

 **Now go preorder Echoes, friends ;)**


	39. Illusion Delusion

**Review Time:**

 **3-E Student - I have not played Heroes, sadly, due to my phone having crap storage. I've toyed with the idea of using a emulator of sorts, but the *point* is to play it in short bursts on the go. I'm glad it's got a lot of players and they keep adding characters, though.**

 **Red Server - Ah, good observation.**

 **Guest - Hehehehe.**

 **CompletelyRossome - I doubt the devs will ever comment on it, but I'm going with no, although Tiki has commented on Anankos having a similar feel to Grima. The folks on the Awakening side of things only know of Vanilla, not Valla, because that's all they've heard/seen Anna say. This is an important piece of the puzzle...**

 **Random guy - I suppose you can see how the illusions are right now, and toss out some suggestions for next chapter. Speaking of the Starsphere...on two seperate runs of Shadow Dragon I totally missed the fact that you need to find Gotoh in a village, with Marth, WITH the items in your possession, to do it. I feel dumb. :O**

 **OkayDokey33 - I know, this has all been my fault. The fic started off one way, it's morphed into something else...part of me fears about writing scenes too seriously so I sometimes freeze up and try to lighten the mood. Based on your complaints, that's not a good thing, and I'll try not to keep doing it. I'm sorry. :(**

 **P.T Piranha - I find writing Corrin to be...kinda hard? because the main character isn't THE main character, you know? Ah well, I'll work on that too.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39 – Illusion Delusion**

While one of Ryoma's retainers was with Corrin's group, the other was dashing through the fair plains of Hoshido, wearing a lowered hood to mask her identity.

 _I've risked too much to remain in the capital. Yukimura knows. He knows I purposefully let Orochi escape, with the Yato at that._

Kagero had just enough food and water to last her for a few days, but the goal wasn't to be alone for the entire point – no, she had to catch up to her prince and potentially investigate the source of this mystery.

 _Forgive me, brother. I wish no harm to our land._

* * *

Cheve, meanwhile, was now thoroughly occupied by Hoshidan forces. The citizens were a little anxious about it, but after the failed rebel attack, anything was better than having the Nohrian army occupy their walls. Unfortunately-

"-they'll be back. Once King Garon receives word, he'll torch Cheve to the ground!"

"Make no mistake. We, as members of the Hoshidan army, support any enemies of Nohr, and we WILL despose of that monster of a king!"

One of the peasant women clasped her hands together. "Please….all of the fighters from the resistance were captured. You have to free them! Scarlet too, none of us know where she went!"

"She's in…..acceptable hands."

All of the soldiers cleared the way for Ryoma to pass; he was a tad wounded and his armor had been cracked, but the surprise attack proved to be successful. He looked the citizens over – now that the rebels had been apprehended, the city had no more formal protection.

"But if you want us to be successful, Hoshido must use Cheve as a base for the duration of this war."

"Oh of course!"

"Are you insane?!" barked another citizen, an elderly man. "Associating with them will only get us killed faster! Besides, it's not like they're going to help us!"

"You mean your crop shortage?" Ryoma asked. "I will do all in my power to give you aid."

"Wait, that's it!" a little girl ran up to the prince and shook his pant leg. "You can give food to Nohr, so the king won't be mad anymore!"

"Er…."

"Isn't that what the king wants?"

"No, Charles! Garon's a monster that just wants to conquer everything! There's no bargaining with him!"

"Oh that's rubbish and you know it! When I was a lad, King Garon had a lot more decency!"

"People change!"

The people of Cheve began to squabble, which made Ryoma a tad uneasy. Nevertheless, he managed to silence them all with a harsh clear of his throat.

"Our goal is to kill the king of Nohr, everyone. For those a little apprehensive, I'm sorry, but there is no adjustment of that goal. He's done too much and has clearly mistreated his people. He needs to suffer the consequences. And I'll personally make sure the rebels are freed, even if I have to cut down every soldier in my path!"

"But mister…."

Ryoma looked down; the girl was grabbing him again.

"Shelley, stop! He's a prince"

"If your people run around and hurt Nohrians….won't that just make the army more mad? Won't they just….try to h-hurt you guys back?"

For a second, he saw the faint image of his youngest sister, who had opposed the war from the very start. But what choice did he even have? The people lost their rulers, and the royal family lost their parents.

"Yes. That doesn't scare them." He crouched down, to her eye level. "Soldiers are trained to fight and anticipate a fight in turn. Without people like us….who protects the innocent like you?"

"Is Miss Scarlet really okay?" the girl whispered.

"Yes. I'm a good friend of hers."

"A Hoshidan?" someone asked. "Er, no offense…"

"Why yes." Ryoma stood up. "Scarlet told me that she had a Hoshidan mother, and that she's been to our country. That alone…..does give me hope for the future, although after what's happened…."

"Don't give up, Mr. Ryoma!" Shelley shouted. "Please!"

"Don't worry….I have no intention of doing so."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we-"

"I am not answering this question 12 times!" Nyx shouted. "Look, you fools, the Sevenfold Sanctuary rests on the top of the mountain."

Passing through Rogue without drawing any attention proved to be impossible due to the berserkers being, well themselves. The threat of violence was enough to prevent the people of Notre Sagesse from stopping them from going to the Sage, unfortunately.

"Oh….."

"There, Nyx has showed you the way, which means you don't need to kidnap us anymore," Silas pointed out.

"Psst, Silas! These jerks want to keep Layla, remember? We just have to follow them until we can escape…." Kaden whispered. Silas looked the party over.

A) Their weapons had been broken, and the beastmen had to hand over their stones.

B) Elise had no heal staff.

C) Charlotte was still unconscious, so Benny had her over his shoulder.

D) No mounts meant they couldn't get a head start.

Was escape possible?

"Hey, bros!" Lloyd pointed. "Someone's heading up there too!"

XXXXX

Indeed, that was the case. Anna's group had gotten the lead from their way of approach (the eastern town) over the others (the northern town). And as it currently stood, it was a rather tiring climb.

"Can we…." Corrin wiped his forehead. "….use Yuugiri and the others to get higher?"

"Sorry!" Izana shook his head. "One has to access the Sanctuary from their own two feet, it's a test of integrity! No shortcuts."

Some people grumbled, but they continued on. The prince simply looked down at the Yato in his hand. Would this trial make it all easier? Could he really shed the truth on Hydra and rescue Lilith from Vanilla?

 _Of course I will._

He ran forward.

"Brother wait!" Sakura squeaked out. "W-Wait for the rest of us!"

"Don't worry, Sakura, we're all in this together. I don't blame Corrin for being a little….quick." Hinoka watched him go. "Maybe the Sage can assuage his doubts."

Azura blinked when Anna followed him at top speed.

"Anna too?!"

"She's here for a specific reason, Sakura…."

Down the line, Mozu was starting to get a little tired, but she kept true and continued on, right behind Setsuna and Hayato. However, the sound of rocks falling caught her ears, so she turned to look down.

"….!"

She bolted through the line over to Reina.

"Hmm? Is something the matter, Mozu? Do you need to rest on Yuugiri's back?"

"N-No. Miss Reina, remember our boat adventure?"

"Why yes."

"And the…" she coughed. "the little visitors we had?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Zola said, next to her. "The less I remember from that horrible ride, the better. Those annoying brothers…"

"Yeah…"

"With their horrible voices-did you know how hard it was to get away from them? Ugh, hopefully their boat sunk."

Mozu sighed. "Zola, I was talking _about_ them. They're…b-e-l-o-w us."

"WHAT?!"

Nearly tripping over Felicia and Hana (who were having a nice discussion), Zola sauntered to the edge of the cliff and looked down.

 _NOOOOO! Not those wastes of human intelligence! Wait a minute….that's Princess Elise!_

Mozu and Reina were watching as well. "What do we do?" the latter asked. She certainly looked to Yuugiri for a possible plan but the former had a cheeky smile.

"It's time to turn the tables! We've got waaay more people this time!"

"Payback, yes!" Zola looked excited. "My kind of specialty!"

"…"

"…"

"I'm not gonna doublecross you! S-Stop with the stares!"

At the front of the line…

"Lord Corrin! We must catch up to him, post haste!" But before Jakob could run for it, Gunter grabbed his arm.

"Allow me, Jakob…."

Of course, this caught Azura's attention as well….

* * *

"Hero! Wait up!"

Corrin hadn't realized how much of a hurry he was in, because when he turned around (just outside the Sanctuary's double doors), only Anna was close.

"Anna, can you stop calling me that?"

"Why not? You carry that special blade, you're on everyone's radar….don't be so shy, milord, you freed those Izumite villagers!"

"Frankly, I don't _want_ to see myself as a hero."

Anna blinked. "Excuse me? Why the heck not?"

"Being….being a hero means everyone looks up to you, looks at you for guidance. Half the time I can't even figure myself out." Corrin sighed. "I want to be strong, but I just keep having doubt…"

"Aww, Corrin. Didn't we have a big pep talk before leaving? You can't lose hope now!"

"Anna, you're not the _one_ , you're just the _helper._ Didn't you admit that?"

"Uh….."

"I know what has to be done, but the price of messing it all up is….pretty heavy. And truth to be told, aren't we just winging it? The Sage might not even have anything to offer us."

"Tell you what…." Anna dug in her pockets and dug out a single coin (lucky for her). "Why don't we let Lady Luck decide? Heads we turn around right now and go home, tails we go right in and keep on trucking!"

"What home can we even go back to?!"

"Sounds like a bet to me!" The coin was thrown into the air, and when it was caught, Anna grinned proudly as she showed the tails side.

"...after you, then."

"Kay!"

XXXXXX

"Should we wait for the others?"

The Sanctuary's rooms seemed eerily quiet, and empty at that. Torches were lit in the four corners of each one, and Anna was sure she could make out a faint tune.

"They're just along for the ride, WE'RE the ones that need answers first! Besides, this place is huge. I'll go that way, and you go that way."

"What?!"

But she had already taken the western door. So Corrin sighed and took the right.

* * *

"Uhhh…"

"Charlotte? Are you up?" Benny whispered, keeping his voice low so he couldn't get slammed with another axe. His armor WAS a little cracked. But she managed to open her eyes, and the sight of seeing one of the brothers was-

"Ohohohohoho…..Benny, if we ever get out of this, I'm going to kill them. All of them. Look at my face, it's bruised!"

"Sssh! Try not to talk." he looked up, and stopped.

"Hey big man, we're supposed to keep moving!" Llucas snapped. "Why'd you stop?"

"LOOK!" Elise pointed, mouth agape. "There's something in the sky!"

Simple heckling wasn't enough for Mozu, so the counter attack would start by Yuugiri, Issei, etc. releasing the rocks in their talons at the berserkers.

"Hey!"

"What's with these things, bros?!"

Tom narrowed his eyes. "That's the….flying chicken?!"

"EAT THIS!"

A burst of flame shot into the brother, followed by Rinkah smashing her club into his face. Kaze landed down and threw shuriken, while Saizo flanked the other direction.

"We're under attack, bros! Get them!"

But more hits kept coming; Setsuna and Felicia threw arrows/knives to slow them down while Orochi and Izana fired their magic. Nyx certainly recognized the latter.

 _The Archduke!_ Realizing the brothers were distracted, she gestured for Elise, Effie, and Arthur to head up the path, then did the same for Layla, Keaton, Kaden, Silas, and Benny.

"HEY! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"

"Hurry, hurry!" Mozu whispered, standing at the turn of the path. Hana and Subaki were there to usher the group along, while Reina and Shura distracted them with more arrow shots. Flora and Rinkah's elements only slowed them down more. _This is for the farm's horses!_

She had found a boulder. When Hinoka gave her the thumbs-up, she forced it forward, straight down the slope.

"WATCH OU-" it smashed into Lloyd and Llewelyn, then each of their brothers, and the ice slick generated by Flora made it roll further, and faster.

 **SMASH**

"Have a nice fall!" she shouted.

XXXXX

"Okay, WHAT is going on here?" Nyx crossed her arms. "You!" She pointed to Mozu, Reina, Izana, and Shura. "Why are you folks involved with the Sage?"

"We need to see him!" Izana said. "And we'd better make our way to the Sanctuary. Corrin's already gotten a head start."

"Brother?!" Elise gasped, and now she had realized Hinoka and Sakura were there. "Yay! We finally found….wait, where's Azura? She's with you guys, right?"

* * *

 _HURRY, BEFORE THEY APPROACH. KILL THE SAGE!_

Gunter made his way over to the entrance but Azura blocked his path inside.

"What the-?!"

"Gunter, you've been acting more and more suspicious. I think it's only fair you start telling me what's going on."

"Hahaha….." but the knight didn't look pressured at all. "….what about you? Am I truly the only one keeping secrets?"

"What….?"

"Your little discovery," he began, eyes staring holes into her. "You managed to conclude that Lord Corrin is your cousin. And yet, you have decided to keep it a secret?" behind his back, he was readying his hand.

"The recent chaos of Corrin's heritage-"

"-Has he pieced together that he is the son of Anankos? No, that's something you don't feel is important either. None of you do."

"You misunderstand, I told everyone to….." Azura paused. "….wait. How on earth do you even know about that? We didn't meet up with you until AFTER Anthony attacked."

"Oh….well, it took you this long?"

"What?!"

Seizing his chance, Gunter's hand flew forward and ripped the pendant off Azura's necklace. She gasped, and she watched in horror when it was thrown **off the cliff.**

"Gunter, why would you-"

 **SLAM "-** out of my damn way, Azura," he hissed, smacking her into the dirt. "It's high time I end this!" He ran inside. As the princess picked herself up, the others were on the scene. An excited Elise reached her first, wrapping her arms around her.

"Ohhh Azura! You're okay! I missed you so much!"

"E….Elise….?!"

"Lady Azura, what happened?" Reina asked. "Where did Gunter go?"

"That man isn't Gunter!" came the realization. "He's….he's being controlled!"

* * *

Inside the Sanctuary, Corrin felt like he was going in circles. Every room seemed to look the same, even when he tried going through different doors. However, the next door led to-

 _"Greetings, traveler."_

-a room where multiple soldiers (namely generals, archers, ninja, and onis) cornered him. He turned but the door had faded.

 _"Heroes don't run,"_ said one of the ninja. " _You want to pass? You'll need to defeat all of us!"_

"F-Fine," Corrin said, drawing the Yato with one hand and readying the Dragonstone with the other. "Then come at me!"

 _"Big talk for a person that ran from their problems at first glance…."_

"What? How the hell do even kno…..illusions," he whispered. "This is a test, isn't it?"

 _"Very astute, traveler. I would expect the yielder of the mighty Yato to pick up on such a fact."_

The illusions circled around the prince, but he kept his guard up. "I just want to see the Sage. I'm not going to waste my time fighting you all day."

 _"Ha! It's not up to you!"_

An archer fired, but Corrin blocked in time. However, this only gave an oni an opening to hit him, knocking him to the floor. Luckily he rolled to avoid a few shuriken, then got right back up.

 _Need to focus…._

 _"We'll fight you for years if that's how long it takes!"_

"I don't have that long!" he exclaimed, cutting down one and sidling to dodge another's attacks. "I don't have years! I don't even have _months!"_

Fortunately for him, the illusions barely had any durability to speak of, but that was negated by the fact that more kept appearing and their attacks could actually _hurt_ him.

 _"The intensity is good, but a leader, a hero needs more_." All of them seemed to speak with the same analytical, wise tone. " _You think a hero runs when it gets too challenging?"_

Adding to the fray were spear fighters, mages, and diviners. Corrin panted but kept at it, although now it felt like the room was getting bigger and bigger. "N-No…."

 _"Do you truly wish to save your family?"_

"Of course I do!"

 _"And your kingdom?"_

"King..." a moment of pondering resulted with a large axe slamming him into the wall. "Kingdom?!"

 _"Where do you fight for, hero?"_ the illusions mocked. _"The land that birthed you? The land that raised you? The land where your mother died?"_

"So the Sage DOES know of Vanilla!"

 _"That's not the answer I was looking for. Where does your loyalty even lie?"_

Corrin dodged sword strikes and lance pokes. _This is getting ridiculous! I…have to play defensively!_ He focused, and he turned into a mighty dragon once more. " **Who needs a land?! Isn't my family enough?"** A quick roar and tail swing knocked the soldiers back.

 _"How selfish! You're implying you'd let those innocent people out there burn because of your failures?"_

 **"Stop putting words into my mouth!"** Corrin headbutted an archer. **"I'm trying!"**

 _"Trying is just delayed success, traveler. Make all the excuses you want."_

 **"No excuses!"** the dragon roared out **. "If you want me to save the entire world, then I'll make that leap! I'm sick of people making the choices for me!"**

The illusions were getting harder to take down, but so was Corrin, what with his hard dragon skin. Hooves smashed around, the tail zoomed around, and each stomp unleashed a torrent of water.

 _"Well! Let's see…."_

Corrin was about to take another ninja out, but he froze up when suddenly….the image of Garon appeared before him.

"What about me, Corrin?" he asked in his voice. "What will you do about me?"

 **"You…..Hydra's controlling you! Hydra started this!"**

"Blame, blame, blame, it's so pathetic, my son." Illusion Garon shook his head. "What about ME?"

 **"Wha…..?"**

"Be realistic about this whole thing. Hydra or not, I still raised you as one of my own. What if you have to kill me just to get rid of that monster? Will your siblings forgive you?"

"…"

"Or were you thinking you could separate us? Did you even think this far?"

"Why didn't you fight it, then?" Corrin asked, turning back, sword arm ready. "I made my own mistakes but you…..you could've stopped this whole thing."

Illusion Garon said nothing, as if to concede defeat, but his form morphed back into the soldiers. As such, the prince leapt forward and attacked once more.

* * *

Back at Jiro's house-

"What? You _froze_ a path here?"

Scarlet had stayed behind to watch over Crimson, but she insisted the others go on, as to not waste anymore time. Which meant she could talk to the Ice Tribe chief.

"Yes. The Nohrian army is around these waters, which potentially….spells danger for all of us. If Corrin can seek out the Sage quickly-"

"Kilma. We got here because Izana had a fancy warping staff, but we can't get back so easily. We have to find a boat."

Outside, Jiro and his uncle were chopping firewood.

"What is your plan….?"

"After this? Well, I didn't get to talk it over with the others but-" Scarlet pulled a map from the nearby desk and laid it down. "-we need to find Prince Ryoma of Hoshido. He'll help us."

"Save both of our captured units, you mean?"

"Yeah. Hydra needs to go _down."_

Kilma stared at her. "Tell me, Scarlet. What makes you believe this possession story? We've both been damaged by that wicked king. How convenient is that he's not really himself?"

"….."

"All this time, your people have been condemning a leader that has bullied and threatened his own people. In a flash…..the blame fades."

"Are you implying Anna and Corrin made it up just excuse Garon? Listen Kilma, the name doesn't matter. What matters-" she jabbed at the map- "-is that some person who had the nerve to call himself a king has done all of this terrible stuff. Cheve and your tribe can't prosper while he lives."

"…."

"And…..maybe it shows that Garon is a victim too," she whispered.

"Elaborate."

"People aren't born evil, Chief. It's how the world around them shapes them. The Chevois think that he's a devil now, but once a time ago, people weren't so afraid of him. I dunno when this happened, but….people change."

"Be that it as it may…..I can't muster any sympathy for him. My tribe could be dead for all I know!"

"I know. Same with my soldiers. But say for a second that this Hydra story is 100% legit. That means….some imposter has been ruining Garon's reputation. And I get the feeling that a lot of people will be dead before they'll _ever_ know the truth."

Sadly, Scarlet would be 100% correct.

* * *

Gunter's heart pounded as he advanced through the Sanctuary. At first glance it seemed a regular old sword was in his hand, but he was a vessel for Anankos now, and so it glowed faintly with his aura. What was surprising, however-

 _"You're the Rainbow Sage, correct?"_

"…!"

 _"Why yes, I am. And you are….?"_

-He seemed to have stepped back to a moment in time. In front of him, a 20-something version of the knight was bowing before the Sage.

XXXX

 _"I am Gunter, from the land of Nohr, wise one. I've….I've passed your trial, didn't I?"_

 _The Sage smiled. "Indeed, you have. I'm surprised. You're the first person that has."_

 _"What?!" the knight's head snapped up. "Surely you jest! I'm just a regular soldier."_

 _"I tell no lies, Gunter. Dozens and dozens of conceited and arrogant people have come, trying to seek out my power, but all have failed. All have failed to see the truth of the world before them."_

 _"I…I see." Gunter scratched his thick black locks. "Then I thank you."_

 _"It is I who must thank you. I had given up hope! I sit on the top of this mountain day after day, month after month, just hoping the right ones can come through." he sat down, cross legged. "Would you like some tea?"_

 _"Wait….this is all you do?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Gunter sat down. "But why? Why can't you spread your wisdom across the world?"_

 _"…tell me something, Gunter. What brought you here in the first place?"_

 _"I…..needed that wisdom. My father doesn't know of my status, for he wants me to continue his delivery business. And my mother….she wants me to marry someone I don't even love."_

 _"How interesting," the Sage mused. "So you feel pressured by these things?"_

 _"My calling is to be a soldier, but I fear disappointing Father if he were to know. And my sights….my sights are on someone else. But I couldn't disappoint Mother, either…"_

 _"Gunter, the bird cannot fly free if the cage surrounds them, how matter how big it truly is."_

 _"Um….what does that mean?" the look of youthful ignorance was enough to make the Sage smile again._

 _"You must craft your own destiny, free of what others think of you. Because how can you value yourself if you're always wondering what they think? Follow your heart."_

 _"But…..to resist the whims of my own parents…."_

 _"There is a difference between obeying them and letting them dictate who you should be. Tell me about this woman you fancy."_

 _"Ah, well…" Gunter blushed. "H-Her name is Elizabeth. She's a bit upper class, but she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."_

 _Ever….seen…._

XXXX

Present-day Gunter put a hand to his head and kept running through the rooms. What was the Sage's power trying to do? He reached the next room and what he saw next=

XXXXXX

 _"N-No…."_

 _Was a flash to his darkest day. He finally had gotten some time off from the army, but when he reached his village – Dew – dead bodies littered the ground._

 _"What…what happened here?! Somebody! Somebody answer me!" he ran towards his home, praying to the Dusk Dragon above that all was well. Once he got inside… "Elizabeth! Trevor!"_

 _…he was greeted with the dead bodies of his wife and son. A son that wanted to join the army too, to honor his beloved father! Gunter fell to his knees._

 _"Why…..?" he choked out, but then he noticed something. Something that told him exactly who had ordered this. A Nohrian flag was flowing outside, stained with blood._

 _It was only three days ago that the king offered his blood for the knight to drink, but Gunter had said no. Which meant Garon had said "kill them all". Slowly, the face of anguish morphed into one of pure, unrivaled hatred, and he grit his teeth._

 _"Garon…..you…..m-m…..MONSTER!"_

XXXXXXX

"Ugh!" the memories were too much for the vessal, so he tried to ignore them. But with every step, the sight of his dead wife kept digging and digging at his mind.

* * *

"Psst, Senno!"

"Hmm?" the tactician closed his book. "What's the problem?"

"That Hoshidan general wants to see Lord Izana!"

"What?!" he ran down the hall, and quickly shut the door leading into the Archduke's empty bedroom. Soon Tokazawa was there. "I'm sorry, but milord is feeling sick this morning."

"That's odd. He seemed so chipper last night."

"Well, it was something he ate, you see-"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I've been in the Hoshidan army for over 40 years."

A bead of sweat was pouring down Senno's forehead.

"None of my soldiers have seen any traces of him, and your citizens deny seeing him as well. And yet….we still can't seem to locate Lady Hinoka or Lady Sakura."

"I assure you, those two issues are not related."

"I think they are."

"Hahahaha well…" Senno wiped the sweat away. "Humor me, General, with your hypothesis."

"If I had to venture a guess…." Tokazawa began- "I predict that Lord Izana fled the country with the princesses AND the defectors. He knows who they are, he knows who Lady Azura is, and he knows who Anna is."

"That…..is the silliest thought I've ever heard!"

"You're right. As the adage goes, _innocent until proven guilty_."

 _Phew…_

"Oh wait," the general feigned a look of surprise, "this is war time. And in war time, we stick to the saying of _guilty until proven innocent_."

"I-In a world where you're correct, you can't suddenly declare _everyone_ missing to be with Lord Izana! That's too much for Izumo to prove!"

"Some of my ninja spotted Kaze, a soldier, Hayato, a member of the Wind Tribe, and Rinkah, a member of the Fire Tribe, enter the castle earlier."

"….."

"And they haven't seem to come out….."

"Er…."

"Need I remind you, good sir," Tokazawa got so close, Senno was hugging the front of the door, "-that two of those are members of the elemental tribes. Them linked to this could equal a violation of neutrality."

"E-Excuse me, _they're_ the ones that came here!" Senno realized what he had just done. "..er….that is to say…"

"You Izumites are in big trouble."

* * *

So were any flyers that got pierced by a Fujin Yumi shot.

"Nice one, Lord Takumi!"

"Don't get so happy now, Hinata, there's more warships! Turn the cannons to aim, men!" Takumi kept his cool, managing the fleet clashing with Daniela's. Dogfights littered the air, and while his ships had ballista, the enemy had fire orb torrents.

"Lord Takumi, look! Is that the commander?!" Oboro yelled out. The prince ran up to the deck.

XXXXX

"Well well, a prince. Now quaint. Surrender now!" Daniela called out.

"In your dreams, Nohrian scum!" Takumi fired back. "Surrender is NOT an option for Hoshido!"

"Look who's the big boy now!" she mocked. "Nohrian scum? Are you five years old? This is war, fool!"

"I know that! That's why I suggest you all surrender before more of you _drown!"_

 _This pampered punk…._

Daniela snapped her fingers, and suddenly, a Stoneborn came up, shocking those (read: all) that never saw one before. It had a very large boulder in its hands.

"What is THAT?!" Hinata gasped.

"CRUSH THAT SHIP!" Daniela barked. The Stoneborn threw the boulder as if it was a small pebble, and the Hoshidans manning the ballista ran for the hills before it smashed into the side of the ship. Takumi ordered for some of the pegasi to attack it, but the monster swatted them away.

Above, purple flames littered the skyscape…..as kinishi, wyverns, and pegasi materialized….

* * *

"What?! Repeat yourself, soldier!"

Last night's attack of Dia could *not* go unreported to the higher-ups, but the story seemed insane and borderline impossible to the paladin in question. Nevertheless, the cavalier continued:

"A bunch of b-beserkers, sir! They had Lady Elise, I swear it! They hijacked a ship from the harbor and fired cannonballs on the town!"

"This is bad….tell me ships went to retrieve her."

"Uh y-yes but there was a LOT of damage! My sources told me they had to put out fires and rescue from the rubble…"

In the shadows, a certain assassin was listening.

"General Daniela better fix this! The king will FURIOUS if he knows Dia is a wreck! Head back to your post!"

"Yes sir!"

Both riders galloped off in opposite directions, leaving Beruka to rise out. _I'd better inform milady…._ Searching for more hoofprints had proved to be very fruitful.

* * *

Anna's adventure through the Sanctuary, unlike Corrin and Gunter, wasn't littered with illusions or bad memories. In fact, all seemed uneventful until she reached a room with a golden pool.

"Huh….? How many rooms does this place have?"

 _Step into the pool, child._

"Huh?! Are you the Sage? Where are you?!" Anna looked around.

 _I know what you've come for, Anna. And you can find out everything if you take the chance. Be warned, however….there is no leaving until it's done._

"Like that bothers me!" She took a deep breath and dove into the pool, and slowly….everything seemed to become hazy…

XXXXX

Anna was falling through an endless vortex. She would've screamed, but frankly, her being subject to falls was getting a little old.

"Wow….uh, sure is exciting. Whee…." she flapped her arms, clearly bored.

"I thought you would appreciate the scene better!"

"Wha…?"

To her surprise, the Rainbow Sage had appeared next to her, and they were falling together. He seemed unfazed as well.

"Sage! Great, I've been dying to see you!"

"I know, Anna. You don't have to explain the story. I should tell you, however, that I anticipated your arrival."

"Me? How come?"

The Sage gave her an odd look. "Well, for starters, I haven't heard of an Anna stealing the Fire Emblem out right before."

Anna blushed and laughed awkwardly. "Early bird gets the worm, Sage!"

"Hmm."

"Do you even have the time to help me, though? Because Lord Corrin is kinda-"

"-I know. This is merely a projection. In fact, I predict that my death is imminent, so it's only fair I show you what you've been craving."

"Huh?! How do you die?"

The Sage chuckled. "Anna, we can't do this if you're distracted, understand? Clear your mind….and think only if you and your sisters."

"Oh…okay….." she shut her eyes.

"Now, before we go….tell me why you're here."

"Uhhh….okay. I want to know why we Annas have to help a hero in each world, and why Mother was so cryptic about it. Where does it all begin?"

"It begins….right here."

Anna opened her eyes, and then there was a flash of white light.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: A little short, but I've mapped out the events, and I want to time them at the right interval! And why not have the big 4-0 be Anna's origin? I also took some liberty and said Gunter was the first to get the blessing (then Garon, Sumeragi, and Xander). I don't think the game gave a specific order.**

 **So yeah, one year later, 200+ reviews, and almost 40 chapters. I really have to thank everyone who's read so far, and especially those that have given me constructive criticism. Really can't believe the fic has gotten this popular.**

 **Next Time - It all started with one kingdom, and one merchant named Anna.**


	40. Annalion

**Review Time:**

 **TheHolyBlade - :D**

 **Guest - Not quite, but thank you :)**

 **P.T Piranha - Yeah, it's been a struggle. Now I think I can give equal priority to him and Anna, since they've become an impromptu duo of sorts.**

 **Random Guy - well...I *think* I nailed what you suggested. Spirit Sage will be a thing, though.**

 **CompletelyRossome - that's the idea!**

 **DSH - Hahaha, thank you? It seems to be rather heated, but all in all I liked it. Cordelia/Frederick is a no-no though, I did that in my file and regretted the end. So in this canon she married based Gregor instead.**

 **Fan of Fanfics21 - totally botched the delivery system but I got your review. I'll admit I have not been sprinkling in enough romance as I have promised, but you'll see more once the whole team is on the same side. We have Florrin, Anna/Azura, Ryoma/Scarlet, some Felicia/Jakob...Kaden/Layla's a thing too. I also have been dying to write some Arthur/Setsuna. Maybe I'll do a one-shot collection, idk.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40 - Annalion**

When Anna's vision cleared, she saw a bright blue sky. Blinking, she sat up – a thriving village was at the bottom of the hill she was on.

"Huh? Where are we?"

"Where it began." The Sage was sitting right next to her. "All things have to begin somewhere, correct?"

"Oh come on, I'm not fishing for secret metaphors."

The Sage didn't reply. He merely tilted his head at an approaching wagon driven by two donkeys. At the front of the wagon was-

"Helllo travelers! Care to sample my wares?"

-another Anna. But this Anna was…..the mother Anna. Obviously the normal person wouldn't be able to tell, but Ace stared blankly into her mother's identical ruby eyes.

"Ah, no thank you, madam. We're on a special journey, and we have little time for distractions."

"Uhh….what's your name, miz merchant?" Ace found herself asking. Naturally, her doppelganger winked and put a finger to her chin in the iconic way.

"Anna! I'll be setting up shop in that village down there, so in case you change your minds…..hehehehe! Move it, Ebony, Ivory!" with a snap of her reigns the wagon moved onward.

"…."

"Don't worry, we're merely projections in this time plane. That merchant sees us as the average peasant."

"Sagey-can I call you that?-how long ago was this? My mother never told us about this place."

"And for good reason."

"W-What?"

"Come along, Anna, let's see what the village has to offer."

* * *

Back in our current time/universe, Corrin panted as he moved to the next room of the Sanctuary. How big was this place? How long was this trial?

 **"Well, I'm impressed! You don't seem to be slowing down anytime soon. Just like the last people who came here for my guidance."**

"Sage…." Corrin wiped some stray blood away. "How much do you really know? You made Garon appear before me."

 **"How curious. You don't consider him your father anymore?"**

"…If what Lilith said was true, then he never raised me. Hydra did."

 **"Do you still feel guilt over Queen Mikoto?"** the voice asked.

"Ye-..." Corrin swallowed hard. "I k-know I didn't cause it on purpose but I was still part of it. Hinoka and Sakura are one thing but what's to say what Ryoma and Takumi think of me?"

Suddenly, the images of the four Hoshidans and the four Nohrians all appeared around the prince, their faces impassive and stoic.

 **"If nothing else, you've hated having to pick one side over the other."**

"Why should I have to?" the prince challenged. "Are you going to tell me it's pointless? I know this war isn't over, not by a long shot. People will die."

At that, the voice chuckled. **"Yes, I suppose you've had a rough awakening since your days in the fortress."**

"Sage…." Was there any limit to this wiseman's knowledge? If not, then the fundamental question remained – why was he here? "What would happen if I only picked one side?"

 **"See for yourself."**

Suddenly, the room appeared to be splitting apart, into two identical copies. Corrin somehow stood in the middle of the space. On the left, a Nohrian party was clashing with Hoshidan soldiers through the rooms. On the right, a Hoshidan party was fighting illusions.

"…?"

The Nohr-centric image surprised Corrin. His alternate self was not outright killing the Hoshidans, as he had given orders to the pack to fight this non-lethally. Camilla and Elise agreed, being the doting sisters they were.

On the right, the other Corrin was accompanied with Takumi, Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura, and they were even cracking jokes with each other! And yet, Nohrian Corrin was FIGHTING Hinoka.

 **"Both are two halves of the puzzle. The blade, in your hand…."**

The three Corrins seemed to stare down at the Yato, and our Corrin noticed something….why did the blade look so different?

 **"I created it, you see. Four other weapons in this world possess a similar aura, and it's no coincidence that they have fallen into the realm of the Dusk and Dawn Dragons."**

"What…..does that mean?"

Suddenly, the image was beginning to rewind, both rooms flashed back to the point where Corrin chose. One family gloated, while the other was outraged.

 **"The weapons gave humanity the power to overcome their trials, but at what cost?"** the sage's voice whispered. Meanwhile Corrin was seeing one of his selves fight Ryoma over a sick Elise's medicine, while the other had to stop Camilla from taking Hinoka's head off.

"…"

 **"Countless battle after countless battle. I knew it was coming, from the day Garon and Sumeragi sought out my trial."**

"Sage, w-why are you showing me this? Both sides of my family…fighting each other….?"

 **"Because this is the correct path, Corrin. Choosing one to spite the other only brings misery and ruin. By gaining trust from both sides and being determined….you can break this cycle."**

"But it's more than Hoshido and Nohr! Don't you know that, too?!"

The rooms were beginning to merge back together.

 **"…..of course I do."**

"Then WHY don't you do something?! With this power-"

 **"This power…is but a curse. I cannot leave, child. The price for assisting humanity."**

"What?!"

"…"

"SAGE! Are you there?!"

* * *

 _A curse…._

Back in the alternate timeplane, Anna and the Rainbow Sage stepped foot into the village. Naturally the merchant scrambled to find her mother.

"Anna, good things come to those whose wait."

"I've been waiting for over a hundred years, Sage!"

Luckily she found it, where Anna's mother (we're going to call Manna, to spare you all the headache) was pitching some seeds to a balding man.

"Yessir! Plant these, water them three times a day, and they'll give you enough food to last the whole winter! Only 10000 gold!"

The Sage watched the man purchase, and hid his smile when Anna slammed her hands onto the table.

"Hey, it's the traveler! What will it be?"

"You know your way around the coin, don't ya?" she asked. "Been doing this long?"

Manna smiled coyly at her would-be daughter. She looked past her at the villagers, going about their daily business. And the old man was talking up the seeds he bought. _So, I guess this one isn't a sucker._ "Duh."

"You can close a deal pretty fast. Can I get a demo? I'm uh….in the merchant business myself."

"You?!" Manna threw her head back and laughed rather condescendingly. "No offense, but you don't look like you can sell a cup of water to someone on fire."

"HEY! Who do you think I am?!" Anna snapped, but she looked down and saw her reflection in a puddle. Instead of red locks and red eyes, she really did look like a plain peasant. So Manna just pulled her to the side.

"Someone's who wasting my time. Now scoot! I've got some gold to make."

XXXXX

The Rainbow Sage looked eerly calm. "I take it your mother wasn't the friendliest character around."

"I can't even ask her anything without looking a total maniac, Sagey! But…." Anna tapped her lip, eyes narrowed in concentration. "Something has to happen here. How else did she make us?"

"The two of you are very similar, Anna. You simply have to think like an Anna would. Best of luck!"

"W-Wait, what?! Where the heck are you going?! You're not going to leave me a gazillion years in the past, right?"

"Incorrect. This is all but an illusion, and the flow of time is much, much slower back at the Sanctuary. I'm here to guide, not to spell everything out. ….I have too much to do."

Anna blinked. "Sage…..what's going on? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"…the creator."

He vanished, leaving Anna alone. The merchant stared at the spot where he once was, unsure of what to do….until a poor-looking man in musky robes tapped her shoulder. "Huh?"

"Are you lost, madam?"

"Yeah….I guess you can say that. Um….where are we, exactly?"

"Hmm?" Arguably the most defining feature to this man was a head of thick, jet black hair and matching eyebrows. "This is the land of Tiranog."

 _Tira….what? If this is the beginning then how did THIS place get a name?_ Anna's thoughts were interrupted by the man's stomach growling audibly.

"My apologies. I haven't eaten in quite some time."

"Then can't you just ask for some grain or something?"

"I would, but everyone I've asked has turned me down."

Anna sighed. "Well I can bet you 40 pieces of gold that THAT merchant can hook you up! She's got some bread in that basket."

The man bowed. "Thank you."

 _Who is this guy, anyways? I mean, of all the beggars I've seen….they're all old men._

XXXXX

Manna noticed the man approaching. "Can I uh….help you?"

"Beg pardon, miss. But I'm so terribly hungry. Could I…."

"Sure! One slice is 100 gold."

"S-Slice?" the man frowned. "Bread is sold in loaves, is it not?" This did nothing to convince the merchant otherwise, as she just smirked and tossed a gold piece up and down.

"Wheat isn't grown near this village, so you gotta make ends meet somehow. How many slices can I get ya?"

"I…don't have any money."

"I _really_ don't see how that's my problem, hun."

Anna was watching carefully. The man untied his sash and showed his bare flesh, which was nearly just bones.

"Please, I….I just need one…."

"Either you give me the gold or beat it!" Manna huffed. "I swear, it's the same story. Waaah I have no money, waah my children are hungry, in this world, it's everyman for themselves!"

"I….I see."

He turned to leave, but he tripped and fell down in some mud. Anna noticed no one was bothering to help him.

 _What the….?_ "Hey! You need some help?"

"Yes, t-thank you."

 _This guy doesn't look special at all….what's the deal?_ "Here you go." She helped him up. "Try asking that merchant again. She just needs some convincing."

"She made it clear, madam. I have no money to spare."

"Just try it!" Anna insisted, wanting to improve the perception of her mother. "Trust me. With a face like THAT? They usually cave if you look the part."

"If you say so…."

But when the beggar came back, right in the middle of Manna's latest sales pitch, she growled and hit him with a stick.

"Beat it! Can't you see there's a paying customer? Get lost!"

 _Geez…..sure we Annas love our money, but we don't assault the people that can't pay! What happened? What changed you, Mother?_ "S-Sorry about that."

"I'm far too used to it." the beggar rubbed his sore cheek. "Perhaps I can find some berries outside the village."

"I'll come with you, stranger! ….er, what was your name again?" _Better not use my own._

"Me? Why, it's Kaga."

XXXXXX

"Everyone seems like a total jerk here, Kaga." Anna looked to the horizon, where she noticed a large, menacing castle in the distance. "Hey, why not ask the king for help?"

Anna gasped: why were dark clouds gathering?

"Sadly…." Kaga was leaning down, looking through the bushes. "…it's what I feared."

"What the heck? What do you mean?"

Suddenly, a shadowy mist emerged from the castle, shooting far into the sky. As it expanded and spread out the land, the grass seemed to wilt and the water seemed to turn murky.

"…!"

XXXXX

"YES! HAHAHA!"

The king of this land, an ambitious and power hungry man, had just opened the literal Pandora's Box. And with it, he could conquer the entire realm at once!

"Excellent job, King Rintendo!" cooed his equally-powerful wife, the Queen Intsys. "Shall we command the army to ride?"

"Yes…..YES! To think that old man warned me not to open it? FOOL! My power is absolute!"

And his soldiers were also relishing in the victory, as no one was brave enough to question or stop the greedy king. But releasing the shadowy scourge was a dire mistake.

* * *

Meanwhile, Corrin was speeding through the rooms to find the Sage in real time, but haunting voices of the alternate paths kept appearing before his eyes.

 ** _"I am….BETRAYAL!"_**

 ** _"Try….to be at peace…."_**

 ** _"Why….have you come to this place?"_**

 ** _"Nohrian law is very blunt on the subject of traitors. The sentence…is death!"_**

"Stop it! I'm not picking one side!"

And it only got worse when actual illusions appeared. A bleeding out Elise, Ryoma committing seppuku, Hinoka with tears in her eyes, etc.

"STOP IT!"

Come closer….

"?!" Corrin smashed through the next room, only to find a shocking scene about to unfold. "SAGE!"

But it was too late, the prince could not move in time – Gunter had pierced his lance through the wise man's heart, and the resulting blood was staining the floor.

"Stop it…..stop it…." In the mix of Anankos-rage, the real Gunter was crying openly. "Stop making me relive my nightmares!"

"Gunter?! Why did you DO that?!" Corrin demanded.

"SHUT UP! This is all your fault, Corrin!" the knight snapped. "You and your damned naivete! You can't seem to listen to anyone, can you?!"

"What does that even mean?!"

"Hahahaa….."

The two turned their heads; despite the mortal wound, the Sage looked to be laughing softly.

"Sage….?"

"Not even the Silent Dragon could….erase your humanity, Gunter." he wheezed out. "If my death is the only thing to stop his possession…."

A faint screaming sound was heard as Gunter's aura turned to normal.

"….then I'll accept my punishment…."

"What?! What do you mean?!"

"Listen c-carefully, Corrin. That blade is the only thing can stop him. Finish my mistake. Find the other weapons – Raijinto, Fujin Yumi, Siegfried, and Brynhildr – and end this madness…."

"Sage…..I…."

"It's too late," the wiseman lamented. "I knew they'd come for this island. The people of Notre Sagesse, that have revered me for years…..t-they'll perish because of me."

Then he collapsed, but not without one last smile.

"But….I have faith in you all. Those who know the truth….."

"SAGE!"

and with that, the Rainbow Sage died….just as a mysterious crystal was forming in his hand.

"Show the world….the truth….."

* * *

 _The truth…._

"JIRO! Where are you, boy?!"

"Uncle! What's wrong?!"

The owner of the house barged through, panic on his face. "The town's in terrible danger! Fires, people dropping dead…."

"What?!" Jiro looked behind him. "But I-"

"Listen, I can't have you perish too. Cross over to the ridge, take my boat, and flee, to Nestra! Take Scarlet and Kilma with you!"

"Auntie, where is she?"

"….." his uncle bit his lip. "Jiro….she's…."

"What happened?" Kilma asked. "The Nohrian army is attacking the island?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see!" his uncle shouted. "But you folks have to leave or else you'll die! Take my nephew!"

"No Uncle, I'm not going to abandon you!"

"I'm going back to hold them off! This is my home, damn it!" he quickly left.

"UNCLE!"

But Scarlet dragged Jiro out of the house, with Kilma and Crimson following.

XXXXX

"L-Let me go!"

"Jiro, if he couldn't see them, then they're WORSE than the Nohrians!" Scarlet cursed under her breath. "We have to get the others, pronto! Crimson!"

The still woozy wyvern cocked her head.

"Girl, I need you to do a big favor." her owner rubbed her neck. "You have to fly up and get everyone's attention. We can't use Izana this time."

Crimson looked incredibly sad.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine! I'll set up a flare once we reach our boat!"

Even so, the wyvern nuzzled her face. Owner and rider stared into each other's eyes before the latter soared into the sky. "Good luck girl!"

"Scarlet….if those invisible fiends are here….then Corrin was not lying."

"I-Invisible…?"

"No time to explain, Jiro. Your uncle wanted you to live, and I'm damn gonna make sure you do."

* * *

Back in the world of origin, the king's soldiers galloped against the plains, spreading the flag and symbol of their monarch everywhere they could.

"Bow down to me, you peasants! This land, this sea, this AIR….everything is mine!" King Rintendo was riding on a horse of his own. "No one stands up to my might!"

The shadowed monster was getting so powerful, structures were disintegrating, the sky was completely blocked out, and magma was starting to rise up to the surface.

XXXXX

"WHAT the hell is going on?!" Anna shrieked. "This joke isn't funny, you know!"

"The king failed my test, just like that merchant." Kaga shook his head. "I told him the box would have dire, dire consequences."

"EXCUSE me?! You don't tempt people of authority with DOOMSDAY devices! HEY! Are you listening?!"

Weirdly enough, Kaga was not. He ran forward, leaving Anna to follow.

"How could I fail with this inception? Perhaps I gave them too much of a chance..."

"Hello! Earth to Kaga, I'm talking to you!"

The bony, hungry beggar somehow had enough strength to jump meters into the air and pass through magma unscathed, leaving Anna bewildered. Who WAS this man?

XXXX

"SIRE! A man blocks our path!" one of the soldiers called out.

"Ugh, who is that?" Intsys sneered. "And why does he look so familiar….?"

"King Rintendo!" Kaga held out his arms. "What have you done?! I warned you!"

"Warned me….? HA! Did that old man pass that message on?"

Kaga didn't reply, but the army noticed the shadowy force was slaughtering innocent peasants, line after line. People were running around, terrified for their lives.

"What….?!"

"Humans shouldn't play with forces beyond their control. Your greed lead you to open the box, didn't it?!"

"What?!"

Kaga shifted into his "old man" form. "You've doomed your entire civilization. Have you any last words?"

"Oh please! That monster will obey me! I'm the KING! HAHAHAHAHA-" the scourge collided with the king, rotting his flesh.

"MY KING!"

"What's….happening to me….?!"

"All of you humans are the same," Kaga said disappointingly. "Driven by nothing but the pursuit of your own self-interest. You fail to help those need it. But I suppose that is the point….of a trial run….."

"Guards, arrest that man!" the queen shouted. "Arrest him for, for…crimes against the throne!"

"You're just the same, milady."

Indeed she was, as her flesh caught on fire. The soldiers stared in horror as she rolled around in agony, but Kaga disappeared.

XXXXX

Anna was moving at barely 1/10 of his speed, but she caught a lucky break when he headed back into the village. "HEY! Stop running!"

Inside, she covered her mouth – not only was it in decay, but people were experiencing all aspects of the curse – mass blood, burning, drowning, skin rotting – and Kaga was floating above, watching it all unfold.

"It's over…..I thought I had it this time…."

"Mother!" Anna looked around, and spotted the merchant cowering behind her gold and merch. "Anna, come on, we have to go!"

"Are you nuts?!" Manna snatched her hand away. "I'm not leaving without my gold! You think I would throw all I've worked for?!"

"But….you'll die…."

"Who cares?! I'd rather be dead then be poor!"

"Like the same people you mocked?" Kaga challenged, floating down to her level. "Are you so greedy that you'd refuse to help your fellow man?"

"Fellow man isn't money!" Manna shouted. But then, the sky was cracking. "Why is this happening?!"

"This world is going to perish very soon…." the creator shook his head. "Perhaps I'll spend 18 more eons and try this again."

"NO!" Manna clutched his leg. "Don't leave me to die!"

"You ask for my help, you selfish woman?"

"I don't care, okay?! I don't want to die!" she shouted, tears flowing down her face. "Please, I'll do ANYTHING if you save my life!"

"…..anything?"

"YES! PLEASE!"

Kaga said nothing, and now a white light was drowning out everything else. "…..i have a use for you, then…."

Anna could only watch this display. It had already happened, so she couldn't change it. Her mother's selfishness then throwing away all of her pride to grovel for her life.

And of course, the world heading to oblivion.

* * *

"Ugh….."

Anna woke up on a clean white-colored floor, in an all-white room. She saw that her identical mother was lying right next to her.

 _Mother….._

"Wake up, merchant."

Manna jolted up. "What?! Where are we?"

Kaga was sitting across from her(them). "The pure abyss. Where there is no world, and no humanity."

"…..you really did save me….."

"Now it is time you learn how to be humble and selfless. I am going to enlist YOU for this task."

"Task?"

Kaga nodded and stood up. "My first attempt at creating humanity was nothing but a failure. It seems….I can't just rely on the people themselves."

"….."

"So it only makes sense for something to always be there, to prevent…..worlds falling into ruin."

Anna's eyes lit up. _The Hero! Or….the Fire Emblem? Both, I guess._

"Why….why do you need me? What can I do?"

"Tell me, merchant, was gold all you had?"

"MY GOLD!" Manna looked around. "Oh…."

"I'm guessing yes. How would you like to have something….different?"

XXXXX

She was standing before the same pool that would be used to conceive all of the future Annas. The water looked bright.

"Do you like it?" Kaga asked.

"Uhhh…..?"

"You said you would do anything. I must be honest with you, Anna. You are still a product of this corrupted era, a reminder of my mistakes."

"….?"

"What I'm going to suggest…..will eventually end in your death."

"What?!"

"Let me finish," warned the creator. "All this time, you've been alone in your greed. But if you had family…you'd better yourself. And they would all be spared."

"You still haven't explained what THIS is!"

Kaga pushed her into the pool.

"Ugh!" Manna glared at him. "Was that necessary?"

"To make up your selfishness, your future spawn will be in charge of maintaining the worlds I create. In charge of guiding the hero."

"Are you insane?!"

"Look down."

Manna looked into the water, and shrieked when she saw that her stomach was swollen. "What kind of freaky stuff is this?!"

"Relax. Time will need to pass before the worlds can be remade."

"I'm not doing this!" the merchant crawled out of the water, and grabbed a knife from Kaga's belt. But she stopped when she noticed her reflection into the water.

A reflection that was holding a crying baby Anna.

"…."

"Make your choice, Anna. Do you want to die, surrounded by a family and fulfilling a noble purpose, or do you want to die, forgotten by the annuls of time as a pathetic coward and heartless merchant?"

Anna mumbled out a weak "Apotheosis…."

"…."

"This is the lesson humanity must learn. All actions have consequences, that suffering is needed to appreciate happiness."

"…you…."

"Hm?"

Manna dropped the knife and whimpered. "You….drive a hard bargain…."

From there, the flow of time accelerated. Anna watched in fascination as Kaga created the various worlds as each one of her sisters were born, including herself.

Day by day, hour by hour, she watched the Annas grow up and love their mother, all across time that equated to over a century. She watched the day where the first Anna set out to assist Marth.

She watched the day where she missed her sister. All of them.

She watched the day where their mother succumbed her curse.

 _"I love you all…..my little Annas…."_

"Oh…" Anna lowered her head. "so….this is what happened…."

And finally, things ended with she, Ace, setting out to the world of Hoshido and Nohr. After that, there was nothing, and it faded to black.

 _Anna….Anna…._

* * *

"ANNA! Oh, please wake up!"

"What…." Anna's vision was returning. "Mozu….?"

"You're alive!" Mozu hugged her tightly. "We were worried about you!"

Anna sat up. She was sitting outside the Sanctuary, surrounded by everyone except Corrin and Gunter. "Uh….how long was I out?"

"Beats me. We followed you guys in there but Mozu found you unconscious on the floor, along with this thing." Shura handed over a mysterious bow.

"Huh?" Anna took it. "What's this?"

A little something called a Shining Bow.

* * *

Back in the Sanctuary, Gunter was still staring down at the dead Sage. His body seemed so serene, especially since the two had cleaned up the blood.

"Gunter…..are you okay?"

"….my rage led me to this point, milord. King Garon – or Hydra, what does it matter now – killed my wife and son. I….I was heartbroken. I swore revenge on him…..and used you."

"What? But you've taught me so much. I never would've been able to leave the fortress without you."

"I know." Gunter sighed. "At first, I was going to train you to kill him, to make the king experience the same pain….but after a few months….I genuinely wanted you to get stronger."

"…."

"Falling into that canyon allowed Anankos to possess me. And under his spell….I've done horrible things, Lord Corrin. Horrible things…..that Lady Azura will never forgive me for."

"Gunter, that's in the past. Right now…..we have to focus on the future." Corrin held up the crystal, which played the moment in time where Hydra took over Garon.

"…..yes."

"And by the way…..I forgive you, at least."

"….thank you."

* * *

Outside, Crimson was almost to the top. She spotted the berserker bros charging up the mountain in a fit of rage, and while that would've made her charge, she felt something approaching…but what?

"Hey! Isn't that Crimson?!"

Those familiar waved their hands with a smile, but everyone froze when a barrage of invisible arrows pierced the poor wyvern.

"NO!" Sakura shouted.

Crimson fell down, and the sickening crack of her neck echoed through the mountain when she collapsed onto the ledge. She was dead.

"….."

"…"

"…"

"S-Scarlet….!" Sakura cried into Hinoka's shoulder. Corrin and Gunter emerged out of the Sanctuary, just as the purple flames of the Vallite army filled the air.

"They've….found us…."

"Izana, tell me PLEASE you have a Warp staff!" Anna shouted. "We can't take all of these guys on!"

"Er…." Izana frantically searched his pockets. "just this rusted one that has one usage left! I can only go as far as the bottom of the mountain!"

"DO IT! **NOW!"**

But when Izana used the staff, the berserker bros charged them, so they ended up in the range.

* * *

"This way! U-Uncle kept his boat this way!"

Scarlet and Kilma followed Jiro, but when they passed by the town, they saw it all – corpses were littering the streets. "Oh…..no….."

Things only got worse when they passed by the coastline. Namely, a Nohrian battleship was stationed there, and three wyvern riders flew out to target them.

"N-No! This isn't the time!"

"What do we do?!"

Kilma tried to unleashing his inner frost, but only a few flurries came out. "Damn it all, I still need to recover my power! Hang low and pass through those trees!"

The trio turned on a dime and headed through the forest, but these wyverns were not ones to be easily evaded. Their masters snapped the reigns, and closed in.

"JIRO!"

"…..?!" he turned, only to see one grab Scarlet by her neck.

"KEEP GOING!"

"Miss Scarlet!" he pressed on, but soon he saw Kilma being bit.

"GO!"

And before the third one could snatch _him_ up, Jiro dove into a log.

"Damn. He's not worth it boys, but at least we caught them! General's gonna love the good news!"

Jiro crawled out and forced his body to keep going. His home was being attacked, his uncle was probably dead, along with his aunt, and now Scarlet and Kilma were in the enemy's hand. He wanted to cry in frustration, but he knew the mission would be a failure if he gave up.

So he kept on running. Ran and ran until finally, he reached the boat, titled the S.S Dragota.

 _Uncle…._

Then everyone appeared and crashed into the ground, right behind him.

"What the-?!"

Izana was the first one up. "Ah, Jiro! Good timing, we need to leave this island! Where are your relatives?"

"L-Lord Izana, they…Scarlet and Kilma were seized by the Nohrians!"

"WHAT?!" Anna groaned. "Seriously?! We have to deal with those guys AND these meatheads?!"

Silence. Before the berserker bros could say anything in objection, the trails of the Vallites had spotted them. Anna whistled loudly.

"We have a long, long, LONG list of explanations and other things to go through, but now's not the time! GET ON THE BOAT, NOW!"

* * *

It was at this time that two armies were riding towards each other, though they hadn't crossed and would not meet until the wee hours of the next day.

One side was Xander, flanked by his squadron. Peri and Laslow had been seized for questioning and their weapons taken away. He had to investigate this canyon once and for all. And towards the same direction was Ryoma, advancing from Cheve.

"L-Lord Xander! There you are!" Hans laughed in triumph as he joined the march. "You're here to stop those filthy Hoshidans, right?"

"Be silent, Hans. You have failed in your duties and have run a pretty significant security risk to our land."

A few pegasus knights whizzed by, and several bow knights took aim and fired.

"I will stop them."

"Good, haha…." he looked over. "What's the deal with those whelps?"

"Those will be dealt with later. What can you tell me about the enemy?"

"Huh? Red armor, sharp sword….pretty fast guy."

Xander narrowed his eyes. _So, that fool Ryoma has returned for a proper rematch. This time, Elise and his sister will not save him. ….although…._ he looked sharply at his retainers, and they flinched under his stare. _the sooner I can defeat him, the sooner I end this mystery about the canyon._

"Chop him real good, milord! The Nohrian army always wins!"

 _Perhaps…..I can find an answer myself. What has changed….my father? What has started this madness?_

* * *

The answer was closer than Xander had realized, but we shall get to that later. Right now, Garon had been told the results of the attack.

"Well, my king?"

"….I have bad news and good news, Iago. It seems….Gunter has escaped Lord Anankos's control."

"…I see."

"But-" the glee of Hydra was in full force, "the Sage has been slain. And that is what I needed for my plan to launch into action." He got off his throne and headed for the door.

"My king….are you going to….?"

"Iago, Iago, haven't you realized? The name curse doesn't mean anything more, and with no Sage in Valla's way, the final operation can be launched."

"What? He knew of your liege?"

"OUR liege, never forget that. And yes. All I need to remove those pesky crown princes in my way, and Hoshido shall be conquered. But by the time I arrive…..both will have fallen."

Iago grinned. "Am I in charge of the capital, then?"

"Why yes! In fact…sent out more of the Vallites! Command them to slaughter anyone they see associated with the Hoshidan army. I'd like my path to be clear."

"Hahaha….anything your heart desires, my king. Do you think Lord Corrin has been slain at Notre Sagesse?"

"…..no."

"Huh?"

"Lord Anankos can sense the blood of his spawn. If he has that damned blade, he'll make his way here. The Yato must be _destroyed._ Gunter has already taken care of the Sage, and the pendant."

"So all that remains….."

* * *

However, destruction is not quite the same thing as loss. In the midst of the sea battle, Hinata ran up to Takumi. "Lord Takumi, one of our riders found something in the water!"

"Can't you see I'm busy aiming?"

But the prince's eyes widened when he saw that it was Azura's pendant.

"When did she….?"

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: *collapses* Whoo! I'm back. I was not particularly subtle about these names, but this is the origin I've had in mind for ages and ages. Part of me is worried about the execution, but oh well. Things are always better in your mind then out of it.**

 **And with Echoes coming out tomorrow, I will say that game certainly won't make me stop this story. Moar Fire Emblem for all. But, allow me to sing a swan song for Fates - you weren't perfect, but i still had fun. and without it, this story wouldn't exist :3**


	41. Memories

**Review Time:**

 **3-E-Student: Well, I'm enjoying the game a lot right now, hell I'm almost done with it. :) Also Camilla is not near Takumi, but they're gonna join before Leo, Xander, and Ryoma, due to their actions.**

 **P.T Piranha - already covered it in my response, but yes, I'll admit in trying to make the meta-ness clear, I made it too obvious that it was distracting. However, I was not going for comedy, not intentionally that is. Drama-lighthearted mixing has been a slight problem that I'm trying to avoid.**

 **CompletelyRossome - It's not in my plans to write a story about that, and putting them here would kinda overshadow the Fates-ness of it all, imo. But it's not set in stone. As for Gunter, perhaps I was too quick to write it, but I supposed in Corrin's eyes, there's bigger fish to fry(?). Hmm.**

 **Jerry - N-No. XD**

 **Guest - hehehehe**

 **TriforceWisdom64 - Alas, I knew it wasn't going to be as grandiose as it was in my mind. Thanks for the tip on transitions though.**

 **Random guy - I hope you checked out my Saber/Genny one-shot for a quick laugh! The game has been a lot of fun, those voice-acted scenes really pull you in. Glad I picked it up. #justplayechoesbro**

* * *

 **Chapter 41 – Memories**

 _Long ago, in the days where life and prosperity filled the kingdom of Valla, two sisters lived in the town a stone's throw away from Castle Gyges. They were around the age a young maiden usually wed; one had black hair, the other blue, reflecting that of their parents._

 _"Wake up, sister! You can't just sleep the whole day!"_

 _Arete (the older sister), rubbed her sleepy eyes before glaring up at Mikoto (the younger sister). "I certainly was trying to do so, you know. What is it?"_

 _"We promised we would fetch the best ingredients for Father's birthday stew, remember?"_

 _"Oh….that. Well, I suppose if there's no choice…..I'm counting on you, Mikoto."_

 _"Arete!"_

 _XXXXX_

 _The sisters were night and day, almost literally so. Mikoto was more gentle, soft-spoken, and laughed with the people she engaged with. Arete had a sharper, smoother tongue, and she was more likely to laugh AT the same people. Nevertheless, the sisters were inseparable._

 _"Really now? Someone gave you a note?"_

 _"Yes, I found it last night on our door." Mikoto turned it around, showing Arete both sides of the love letter. "But who could fancy me? Usually the suitors ask for your hand."_

 _"And I turn them all down. It's tough being this beautiful, but I've got my eyes on someone in particular."_

 _Mikoto grinned. "Care to share, dear sister?"_

 _"A lady never kisses and tells, you know that! ….or do you? You're too pure, sister. I always say you'd end up in a priory."_

 _"Very funny," grumbled the future Hoshidan queen. Little did she know, the author of the note was watching her as she walked through market._

 _His hair was long, blue, and silky, and he was a celebrated friend to the king of Valla himself. The people always stuck by one motto:_

 _"Who, Anankos? He wouldn't hurt a fly!"_

* * *

And technically, that expression still held true, just for a darker reason – flies were a nonentity compared to everything else. The market in today's time was no more, just a series of rotted and decayed huts.

"Ah, sister. There you are. Aren't you supposed to be busy getting to know our allies?"

Mikoto turned to her sister. "Forgive me, and may Lord Anankos do the same. I was just thinking about…..my child."

"Your child? Well, that isn't an issue at all, you will definitely see him again."

"…."

"Do you crave for our extended families to come again, Mikoto?" Arete smiled and rubbed her sister's cheek, a habit she engaged in their youth. "When the world submits to Valla, they will have a different fate than the others."

"I hope so. My greatest regret is that I never told Azura or Corrin about…..their connection. Don't you miss the world we visited, sister?"

"Nohr?" whispered the blue-haired queen. "I had my Azura, and that was a joy to my former self. But the people always saw me as a pathetic replacement for Katerina. How did you achieve a different result?"

"…..by supporting my husband's children."

"Oh ho. Are you telling me you hold feelings for Sumeragi in the same manner as our master?"

"They're….not the same," Mikoto whispered. "But yes. I suppose I really am a fickle person. No proper lady finds affection with two different men."

And in that moment, she recalled the day she left the homeland to begin with. Under her current control, there was no disobeying the Silent Dragon; there was nothing but loyalty. And yet, memories are not bound by the same cloth.

* * *

The thing was, only one person knew of Mikoto's fate. And said person was keeping a stern watch over the twelve pirates on board.

"Hey, what's the deal?! We said we're sorry!"

Lloyd, Llewelyn, and their brothers had been subdued and their axes had been tossed into the water. They were strong, but now they were outnumbered….plus a terrifying dragon was glaring at them.

 **"The only reason why we're not tossing you off the ship is because we need help rowing. There's no wind to move the sails! And you bastards hurt Elise and her friends!"**

Reina and Shura had bows pointed at their throats.

"Leave these monkeys be, Prince Corrin," Nyx said. "Can you explain why the Sage is now dead?"

He transformed back and rubbed his head. "I think the first thing is to start with-" he looked down, as Elise was hugged him tightly. "Elise?" she was sniffling into his armor.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry we drove you away, big brother!" the princess pulled back, eyes red from crying. "We didn't want you leave! Camilla, Leo, Xander….I c-can't speak for them but you can be with your Hoshidan family too! I won't h-hate you!"

"Elise….we all might be different, but now…..I consider all you to be my family." He patted her head. "You're around Sakura's age, you know that?"

Sakura gave her a reassuring smile and wave. In the sky above, Subaki and Hinoka were patrolling the boat on their mounts.

"I know _*sniff*_ Sakura….we didn't want our brothers to fight…."

"Milord, I don't want to put a damper on this sweet scene, but time is a factor," Jakob cautioned. "These waters are filled with Vanillites and now, the Nohrian army."

"What's worse is that Miss Scarlet and Chief Kilma have been captured," Kaze added. Felicia was on the verge of tears, but Flora's hug calmed her down. "Is it wise to go to Nestra first?"

"Excuse me, but I'm not going anywhere until HE-" Layla pointed at Zola, nostrils flared, "-he explains himself! His impression of Anna at the opera house almost got me and my mother slaughtered by the king and queen!"

Zola looked panicked. "That wasn't my fault! I was trying to win points with King Garon, but I'm PAST that kind of thing, I swear!"

"I don't believe you! You should be _hung_ for what you did!"

"It wasn't even Garon to begin with."

The whole ship fell quiet.

"….huh?"

Corrin nodded, and gently pulled Elise away to take the crystal out, the remains of the Sage's power. "We HAVE to show this to everyone from Nohr."

Arthur, Effie, and Silas looked puzzled, but Elise moreso. He didn't want her to see the painful truth, but she had to. It was the backbone for the entire _war._

"Uh….how do we activate it?" Mozu whispered. Corrin examined it carefully, and when his finger touched its sharp edge, the memory inside became clear to all.

* * *

 _It was a somber day in the capital of Windmire. News had spread that the fair Queen Katerina had passed on, due to illness. Dark clouds littered the sky, a very unsubtle omen for the things to come. One of the castle's attendants, Cassie, knocked on the prince's door._

 _"Milord? Your breakfast is ready."_

 _No answer._

 _"Lord Xander, please, you're such a young boy, and you need to eat," she whispered. In her heyday Cassita was thinner and had longer hair, and was even considered to be the best maid. "Please."_

 _"It's no use, Cassie, no one's in a spirit to eat things right now," Gunter said, walking up to behind her. "It'd be best if you let the prince be."_

 _"The poor dear…..he loved his mother. Not the healthiest boy, but she always made him smile…"_

 _"King Garon fares far worse, I'm afraid. He hasn't allowed anyone to enter his chamber for over a week now. All of us generals are getting concerned."_

 _The two walked away from Xander's door, although Cassie couldn't help but turn back to look at it. "So…what happens now, Sir Gunter?"_

 _"Right now? The country will continue to mourn our fallen queen, as it is the only thing we can do."_

 _"Surely the order can-"_

 _Gunter cut her off. "Reviving a dead person is impossible. Even the most advanced sorcerers have admitted it is out of their range of ability."_

 _XXXX_

 _In the shadows, something foul and dark was passing undetected in the streets of Windmire. This sentient being, known as Hydra, was seeking out a vassal for its master. Master Anankos craved the world, but such an ambition had to start somewhere…._

 _It slithered to the edge of Castle Krackenberg, and stuck to the wall as it looked for an entrance The monster was looking for a specific kind of person – one that would be unable to resist possession. Hydra slipped through a crack in the bottom, where the dungeons were._

 _It had no face, no voice, and no identity. It would merely take that of the victim._

 _XXXXX_

 _"Katerina…."_

 _Garon sat in his throne. Two dimly lit torches gave enough light for him to stare, blankly, at the portrait of his beloved. His face was ragged and eyes hollow. His skin was beginning to pale somewhat, and his once-mighty blonde locks were looking withered._

 _"Why did it have to be you?" in his shaking hand was a bottle of Nohr's strongest wine. "Why couldn't have been one of the soldiers so ready to die for our home?"_

 _Several bottles were littered on the floor._

 _"We promised each other we would live until we were old and gray. We promised our family would be the grandest in the land, but we only have one son. None of THEM compare to you. They're, they're just…" he threw the bottle at the wall. "-greedy WHORES!"_

 _Lightning crackled as soon as he said it. Rain started to fall hard outside, but Garon had no reason to care. What reason did he have to keep going on? He sighed and leaned back._

 _"O great Dusk Dragon, give me a sign! Anything, I…I beg you." he hiccuped. "The Rainbow Sage foretold great things for me and Nohr. With no queen and an uncertain empire, that seems like an impossibility. No conquest in the world will be as much of a harvest as Katerina's love._

 _The fool DECEIVED me! She was the only woman I actually cared about, and now…..she's gone."_

 _He banged the armrest in frustration, but he kept banging it and banging it and banging it until his hand started to hurt. Garon was a broken man. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Do I dare call myself king now?"_

 _Suddenly, the torches went out._

 _"..! Who's there?! What's going on?!"_

 _In the darkness, Garon fumbled with his pockets and dug out a match. He lit it, only to have something horrific in front of his eyes – a monster of slime. Before he could react, it forced itself down his throat, making Garon flail and fall off the chair._

 ** _Yes…you seem like a good fit….!_**

 _The creature had done it. A man so self-loathing, a shell of his self! The downside was that full control would take a few years to complete, but that didn't matter to Hydra._

 _He had found the best target to begin his master's plan._

 _The king of the strongest nation in the land._

* * *

Zhara knew he was in trouble.

Not only did his targets escape, there was no way he would be able to follow them on ship now, not after Dia's attack and the army's response. He and his band had been camping nearby, struggling to think of a plan. Iago had wanted Elise to return, but now….

"Boss, maybe we should just ditch this job. There's a war going on, I've seen some pegasus knights. Maybe Nestra?"

His pride of getting jobs done was damaged, but Zhara was NOT a coward. "No. I don't care if I have to kill every straggler in Nohr, I _will_ find that damned girl."

"Really now? You think the bandits ran a train on her or somethin'? I mean, she's the princess!"

"My, my…..that's very vulgar to say."

The silky but deadly voice was not a surprise to the mercenaries; all of them tensed up considerably. Zhara looked around, but put a hand on his sword when he spotted two wyverns descending. "Don't say anything."

Camilla dismounted, as did Beruka and Selena. "Hello, gentlemen. We're on our way to Dia, so I feel inclined to ask….have you seen my little sister, Elise?"

Zhara knew the eldest princess was a woman to be feared, but he kept his cool. "Surprised you're asking a band like us about her. She escaped the capital?"

"5-50000 gold to find her!" one of them idiotically said. Camilla chuckled.

"That's a little steep. But a little birdie told me she escaped to the sea. Would any of you gentleman know more about that?"

"Can't say I do, Princess."

Beruka removed a single knife from her armor, and from the look in her eyes, she was ready to throw it at Zhara's face directly.

"Cut the _crap,"_ Selena scowled. "You were ordered to hunt down Lady Elise."

"Tch. You think I'd waste my time killing a girl that can't even fight back?" Zhara replied. "She was to be brought back to the castle."

"Hahahahahaha…..oh, that's funny. So you still agreed to lay a hand on my sister."

The mercs gulped.

"I follow the rules of the coin, Princess Camilla. If you want to kill me, it's just more time you're wasting not finding her."

"How about this, then?"

She unhooked a rather large sack of gold from Marzia's back and placed it on the ground. She opened it up for Zhara to see.

"Starting today you're to be employed by me and ME alone. No Iago, no Father. And I've got something a little more interesting than playing tag with a child."

"Heh." he actually smirked. "What'll it be, then?"

* * *

Things were not so fortuitous for Scarlet and Kilma – they had been beaten, restrained, and thrown in a musky cell on the battleship adjacent to Notre Sagesse.

"Ah…."

"Damn it…."

Worst of all – Scarlet had no idea her beloved wyvern had been killed. She panted and looked at the ceiling. "You think they're gonna kill us?"

"I don't know," Kilma growled out. "I pray Felicia and Flora are unharmed…" the two perked up when they heard the steel doors close – a wealthy looking man that was sniffing a rose came to see them.

"Ahhhh, excellent. General Daniela will want you two."

"And you are…?"

"Commodore Funke," he bowed. "Nohr has been looking for you both since the Cheve attack. The two leaders of two treacherous packs of dogs."

"Kiss my ass," Scarlet replied. "We won't beg for our lives."

"Ah yes, because your _friends_ managed to get away? How on earth did the two of you end up on the Sage's island to begin with?"

"Does that even matter?"

Funke tapped his chin. "Hmm. It'd be an interesting story to tell when we get back to the mainland." That alarmed the two captives. "Hahaha, you really thought we'd simply hang you here? When both the Ice Tribe and Chevois are rotting in King Garon's castle?"

"You wouldn't…."

"His Highness wants to make a show of it. Crush the seeds of rebellion by making everyone see the painful outcome of rebellion to begin with. And if the leaders weren't there, they'd become martyrs."

"The Ice Tribe shall not die with me," Kilma threatened.

"Yes, your two daughters….considering they're active traitors, with one conspiring to murder the king, hunting them down will be a momentous task."

The cell was beginning to freeze up, due to Kilma's anger. He had enough power for that, at least.

"If any of you bastards even _touch t_ he hair on my twins' heads, I will bring the untouched wrath of the Frost God himself on you!"

"Yes yes, very good show." Funke yawned. "Don't think we don't how to keep you in check, Kilma." He waved the prisoners goodbye before a sorcerer stepped to the caged door.

He raised a hand, and spoke one word – _"Elfire."_ The ensuing light and burst of flames engulfed Kilma, and Scarlet shouted in vain for him. Naturally it wasn't a lethal blow, but the pain reminded him of his legendary battle with the Fire Tribe chief.

XXXXX

 _There was a reason why Fire and Ice lived on separate sides of the continent – their clash was catastrophic, more so than what Wind and Earth could do to each other. Landscapes burnt up, scorching the ground. Landscapes froze over, trapping plants underneath a sheet of ice. Both ruined soil and left crops unable to grow._

 _It was the great battle that transpired 20 years ago, right before Fatima gave birth to Kilma's daughters. Hoshido and Nohr had been forced to step in to stop the battle for civilian safety._

 _"Ha…..ha…e-enough games, Kumagera! You wish to end this battle, or not? Surrender!"_

 _"You bastard!" the oni savage shouted out. "The only way I'd give up if I were DEAD! You Frost God abominations of nature are persistent!"_

 _"Twice more than you, you stubborn oni! This battle has gone on long enough! Any minute now, soldiers from those blasted countries will get in the way!"_

 _Kumagera's side of the battlefield had been frozen over with great pillars of ice, while Kilma's side had been set ablaze with roaring flames. The two were glaring at each other, for one final move._

 _"So be it!" they shouted in unison. "Today you die, Kilma/Kumagera!"_

 _And with their elements roaring in their bodies, they charged each other and unleashed their final attack._

 _The opposite element acted as near poison to them, but their wounds forced both chiefs to pass out from exhaustion, ending the battle in a tie._

 _"Pick them up. We need to get them far away from each other…"_

* * *

Kumagera himself was recounting the past as he sat in the center of his crag-laced village. In recent hours, Nohrian wyverns (from Mokushu) had been zooming around to attack, and his onis countered as best as they could.

"CHIEF! Get out here immediately!"

"You dare order me around?!" he shouted, but a gentle gush of wind blew into the cave. That meant only one person.

XXXXX

Fuga and his tribalists stood surrounded by the isolated onis, all of which had their clubs drawn at them. At last the chief stepped out.

"Fuga….you DARE pass into my territory?"

"We have no reason to be enemies, Kumagera," the bald man said calmly. "Tell your men to put down your weapons."

"Why should I?"

One wyvern lord was patrolling the skies, but his eyes lit up when he stopped the volcano village. But before he could attack, Fuga pointed upward, ejecting a massive burst of wind that blew him away. "You crave your isolation."

"…."

"But as of this moment, a war has erupted between the two great nations, and it has already spilled over to the world at large."

"The war my daughter spoke of? Tch…..we onis are proud! We do not mettle in the affairs of Hoshido and Nohr! You should know better, Fuga!"

"Do not compare myself to you. My tribe is autonomous, but that does mean I lack interaction with my neighbors. For my late friend, Sumeragi, I feel an obligation to not stand by."

"You still haven't convinced me otherwise…."

"What of Rinkah?"

The onis lowered their weapons, but the chief's blood was boiling. "I sent her to you. Where is she?"

"She is with my student, Hayato, and the two of THEM? They are with Prince Corrin to see the Rainbow Sage."

"The wise one…." some of the onis muttered.

"Pah! You're doing a very poor job of convincing me to leave my village, Fuga, you dullard. We shall settle this the proper way….combat."

Fuga narrowed his eyes. "Very well. If victory is mine, you will contribute to this war effort."

"If I do, it's against Nohr-"

"No. It's actually the realm of Vanilla."

Kumagera looked confused, but he snarled and raised his Great Club. "If I win, you leave my domain and never return."

"If you desire it, then I shall comply." Fuga unsheathed his katana, and the two charged each other.

* * *

The S.S Dragota had disembarked, but now the test was to keep watch for Vallites. Those well-adjusted to and used to the tale were stationed on different parts of the ship – Felicia, Jakob, etc. – while the sea-versed Jiro was in charge of steering.

Elise sat, "playing" the crystal over and over until the memory was burned in her own mind.

"Elise…." Sakura sat down next to her. "I'm so sorry you had to discover this way."

"…" her face was set into a very pitiful looking frown. But actually, the truth about her father wasn't the only thing causing it. "I'm sorry too."

"What for?"

"Your mother….C-Corrin told me what happened."

"Oh…but don't you see? Nohr really _didn't_ cause it. That monster, that Hydra….everything is tied to him and the S-Silent Dragon."

Elise's eyes watered. "F-Father….he was already possessed before I was even born…..is that why he never looked at me with any kind of love? He always ignored me. I dunno the last time he even called me by my own name."

"Elise…." Sakura scooted closer to her. "If it h-helps, I….don't really have too many memories of my own father." this was the wrong choice of words, as it only made the princess cry. "E-Elise!"

"He was killed because of Hydra too! He's ruined everyone's life! He was the one that treated our brother like some kind of pet! He's the one that hurt Xander! He's the one, that, that…." she knocked the crystal away. "…..that made all of us so _afraid_."

Sakura said nothing, and she hugged Elise. The receiving princess sniffled and leaned into the hug.

"Xander always talked about what Father was _like_ …but even he doesn't know the truth. What will Cammie and Leo say when they find out?"

* * *

On the port side of the ship, Corrin stood, looking into the horizon. It wasn't long before Silas joined him. "Hey….uh….whatcha doing?"

"Me? Ah, just keeping watch I guess. Thanks for watching over Elise…uh…."

"Hahaha." Silas smiled. "Good joke, old friend. Don't you remember me? I've….been waiting a long time to see you again."

Corrin blinked. "Um…well….I could've sworn I've seen that hair before…"

"Corrin, stop joking around. It's me, Silas! Don't you remember…" the cavalier paused to rub the bandage on his cheek. "the times we used to play?"

"…?"

"I would always sneak off to the castle? Then you got moved to the…Northern Fortress?"

The prince thought for a few moments. His mind had been exposed to so many revelations and hidden truths recently that the banal details of his childhood were but a small glimmer. All he could remember was training, and being alone.

"…"

"You…" Silas's smile morphed to a line. "you don't remember, do you Corrin?"

"That's not true. I might not remember as much as you but…" he shook his head. "No, I definitely remember you, Silas. How long has it been?"

"Too long, old friend." he coughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Well, to be fair….I didn't have any other friends growing up. I guess I've latched too hard on these childhood memories."

"They sound like good ones. Maybe it'll come back to me," Corrin said with a small smile. "I….I really am sorry, Silas."

"Hahaha, what about?" The cavalier patted his back. "It sounds like you've got a LOT of stuff to tell as well. Maybe it can come to me as well. They sound like…..interesting ones."

"You became a knight just for me?"

Silas blushed. "I, uh….yeah. And if I did?"

The prince chuckled. "It's just nice to get another supporting face. Are you sure you want to fight against your country for a foolish friend like me?"

"Are you kidding? I have a _reason_ to betray Nohr now, for the greater good. And that's a cause I'm willing to die for."

"…I _really_ am sorry, Silas. There has to be some way to make it up to you."

Silas looked over at Shura, the man that vowed to repay his kindness. To him, indirectly reuniting him with his best friend was enough to pay it forward. "Oh….consider it repaid, ol' chum."

* * *

On the starboard side, Hinoka descended. She got off her mount and smacked Tom with her lance. "Stop slacking off!"

"Ow! You girls are the worst!"

"Lady Hinoka, may I speak with you?"

"Huh?" she turned. "Gunter? What's wrong, are we under attack?"

"…no. But I must be frank. I…..must speak with Lady Azura. I've done something horrible under the Silent Dragon's control."

The princess eyed him carefully. "You were mentioning something about that. Look, if _Zola_ can travel with us, you'll have an easier time. Besides, my siblings are unharmed and something came out of the Sanctuary. I doubt it's major."

Gunter sighed deeply. "If you only knew…."

XXXXX

Azura didn't turn around when he stepped over to her.

"Lady Azura, I-"

"Gunter. I would be angrier with you if we didn't have a way to expose Hydra."

"…..forgive me."

Her golden eyes glared at him when she turned around. Azura was always one to mask her emotions, but she was actually _shaking_. "I am _not_ Corrin. He has spent years training under you, but you are but an acquaintance to me."

"…."

"Anankos or not, the pendant was my prized possession, something my mother – whose reanimated corpse now works for him – passed on to me. And now….it is gone, to the harsh waters around."

Gunter got to one knee and lowered his head in shame. "There is no apology great enough I could muster, milady."

"I know you were possessed, but….I'm sorry. I don't think I can forgive you, not yet. Without that pendant…..I fear for our success."

"What? It carries more than sentimental value?"

"…..all this time, I was the only one that was cursed to know the lost country's secret. Only me. I feared telling the others. In hindsight, it was just a word, but I was scared of losing them….in the same way I lost my mother."

"….."

"Then Anna came along, and because she became my friend, even through our dark secret….others soon learned the truth as well. The pendant? My song? They all come from the same place….Valla. And now, I wish to focus on stopping its influence."

"….."

"I am sorry if you cannot think of a proper rebuttal."

"No, it…." Gunter rubbed his ear to make sure he wasn't going crazy. "…you _said_ the name."

Upon realization, Azura's eyes widened in horror. She quickly looked herself over, but no signs of decay or degradation were present. "I…did…."

"But I thought you said those who speak its name outside of its domain….vanish."

"T-They're supposed to. A-Anna?"

* * *

The merchant was sitting alone in the galley, staring up the ceiling. All this time, they had to atone for their mother's selfish heart. In reality, they didn't NEED to collect gold, it was just something she passed on to them – perhaps for a sense of purpose outside of hero assisting.

Unfortunately, the only way Anna would be able to tell her sisters was to finish the adventure. Corrin had to win. Anankos had to be slain. But….would they believe her? Sure the sisters liked to rib on each other, but their mother was so patient and cheerful to them, even IF she couldn't remember their names sometimes.

"Ace….that's my name, right?" she whispered.

On one hand, it meant an Anna was always destined for greater things, outside of gold.

On the other, would the same fate affect future generations of Annas? Would the cycle break? They didn't mind helping a hero for a greater purpose, but what of them? Were they destined to be the sidekick, just that "quirky merchant"?

Anna buried her head into her knees. Images of the Heroes passed her by: Marth, Alm, Celica, Sigurd, Seliph, Leif, Roy, Eliwood, Hector, Lyndis, Eirika, Ephraim, Ike, Micaiah, Chrom, Robin, and now…Corrin. All from different backgrounds, time periods, tragedies, and success stories. It only got more overwhelming when one thought about Outerealm variations.

And yet, her purpose was here. _Here._ Destiny or not, it was hers to make of it.

And to Ace, she wanted to _be_ a hero, not just the accessory. There was still time. The Silent Dragon's grasp was something unparalleled to the likes of Medeus, Duma, Loptyr, Grima, Idoun, Formiitis, Ashera, and so on:

He dared to affect **another** world entirely.

* * *

"Lucina….." Cynthia rubbed her tired eyes. "This isn't going anywhere, is it?"

The second generation of Sheperds were running themselves ragged trying to piece together the mystery of their friends leaving.

"I refuse to give up, Cynthia."

"But there's only so much we can find here," Brady grumbled. "Howza about we check the rest of the continent?"

"And run in broader circles _there?_ The Mila Tree is our best course, especially that we've found this…this…spinning disk thing!" Lucina held up the shuriken. "If milady Tiki says some beast similar to Grima is abound, then there's good enough reason to keep at our search."

"Yes, but….time is a factor," Laurent chimed in. "The longer we're away, we run the consequence of missing our….present day births."

"Our parents would understand."

"W-What? But I promised Mother…" Noire gave a weak whimper.

"And Olivia, Cordelia, and even my aunt Lissa miss _their_ children!" Lucina snapped. "We've stuck together since childhood, Shepherds!"

"Then why would they go off?" Gerome demanded, his low voice tempered into a growl. "Abandoning their so-called _friends_ to go gallivanting in an unknown world?!"

"H-Hey, are you saying they left on purpose?" squeaked out a panicking Yarne.

"NO!" the daughter of the Exalt shouted. "Cease that kind of talk at once!"

"Lucina…" Nah sighed. "Maybe we all just need a break. We can always come back to this. You're clearly the most exhausted out of all of us."

"I don't care! I would be tainting my name….and that of my father….if I were to relent so soon," Lucina whispered. "I made a vow to search." She sat down on a branch, but then – in the corner of her Branded eye – she saw something. Something that made her get up at once.

"What is it, Lucy?"

"Brady, move that bush."

"Eh?" the priest did so, and squinted when he saw a hole. "Where's this come from?"

Down below was a spinning pool of purple water, the same purple….matching the flames of the Vallite soldiers. Without hesitation, Lucina jumped in.

"LUCINA?!"

* * *

"Guh?!" the princess came up from another side, but she soon noticed her body had became spectral…and she was just outside Ylisse's castle. "What…what is this?"

She followed the path to the courtyard. It was a starry night, and her heartbeat quickened when she found them – or at least what the illusion was telling her – wearing the same things as they did when they traveled back into the past.

 _"It's a beautiful night, wouldn't you say, Owain?"_

 _"Indeed it is!"_ the swordsman struck a pose. _"Care to agree, Severa?"_

 _"Hmph."_ the merc's twintails moved slightly as she adjusted her leaning position on the balcony. _"It's okay, I guess."_

"Why am I seeing them…? How am I viewing the past?"

 _"It's just…"_ Severa bit her lip _. "You guys been thinking about…..home?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_ asked Inigo. _"This IS home. That foul Grima is gone and our parents are safe! I can't think of a more inviting place."_

 _"No….."_ Owain's smirk weakened. _"I believe our fiery friend is talking about our timeline."_

 _"N-Not that I don't like it here!"_ she immediately replied. _"I'll take any place that's not a rotting dragon graveyard. But if you really sit down and think about it….it's a lost world."_

"Lost….world?"

 _"H-Huh? But our mission was a success…."_

 _"Ahhhh…."_ Inigo's eyes widened in clarity. _"Yes. But the rules of time are different from what we had anticipated. We still *exist*, despite the fact that Grima is no more."_

Owain just blinked.

 _"Ugh, don't you get it, idiot? Grima was the reason why we all went back in time. If he's dead, then there's no OTHER Grima for ourselves to go back and….this is confusing!"_

Inigo stepped in. _"Essentially, we have alternate timelines instead. This one, and our original doomed one."_

Lucina, the first child to interact with past events, realized the implication – ending Grima here did not magically restore the land she originated from. It merely was shoved out of focus for the OTHER timeline.

 _"So…..it's a constant reminder of what happened, old friend. All of those future people, future children, future….Shepherds…."_

She wanted to listen in for more, but suddenly, she spotted a mysterious hooded figure….she couldn't identify his blue flowing hair. However, when she zoomed towards him—

XXXX

-she gasped for air and came up. The water had turned to its usual color, and swim around as she could, there was no going back.

"Lucy!" Cynthia peeked her head down. "You alright down there?!"

"I..I….n-no, I'm not! We need to find more pools, immediately!"

The other future children looked at each other in confusion, then back down at their leader. "Think she's lost it, guys," Nah remarked.

On the contrary, she had _found_ it.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: No reason to plot dump Anankos-Mikoto's entire story at once, but why not expand on the two sisters too? I'm sorry if the chapter was very flashback heavy, it's more of a reflection chapter.**

 **Also I'm not gonna sweat chapter length anymore. If it gets 5000 words in Word, then that's acceptable enough for me.**


	42. A World at War

**Review Time:**

 **TriforceWisdom64 - Thanks, but it's not gonna get easier for me, so forgive the back and forth coming up.**

 **Guest - XD**

 **Random guy - Wrys downgraded to a vulenary, top kek. I really like Faye's "girl next door" design but alas, too much of her lines are Alm-focused, but there's no *real* reason for it. On the flip side, Conrad is a cool guy, although he's a little outclassed by Mathilda. Recently beat Echoes too XD**

 **CompletelyRossome - hehehehe**

 **Cyberchao X - Holy crap, you get the award for catching up the fastest. Seems like you're really enjoying things! To answer one of your questions, I messed up - in game, Cheve is to the southwest, near Nestra. I screwed up and thought it was to the east, but by the time I figured it out, it was too late to change it. Besides, I feel it makes more sense narratively, considering Scarlet's mixed heritage.**

 **SuperNova23 - Good, let the ship consume you *maniacal laughter* And yes, I keep making that mistake D:**

* * *

 **Chapter 42 – A World at War**

When Tiki came up to check their progress, she was rather surprised to see Lucina running across the massive branches of the Mila Tree. "Um….what's going on?"

"There was a pool!" the princess shouted. "A pool that, that-" she nearly tripped, "showed me what happened to Severa, Inigo, and Owain!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I saw it. They were talking about the future, and then some blue-haired figure approached them, and and…don't you realize what it means? The presence you mentioned, similar to Grima?"

Tiki's eyes widened. "Pools that….show the past? But how?"

Whether it was because of the lost part of Anankos or the mysticism of the Mila Tree was currently unknown, but a lead was still a lead, and thus Lucina's steps did not slow.

* * *

Anna came out of the galley, only to bare witness to the now rougher waters, sharper winds, and everyone discussing something on the deck. "Uh…did I miss something?"

"Seems the…." Jiro wiped his forehead with a cloth. "the Vanilla curse you folks were speaking about is gone. Lady Azura mentioned Valla and nothing happened!"

"What?!" Anna then remembered: "Oh…..listen, Jiro…thanks for saving us back there. Um….your relatives-"

"You don't have to comfort me," he whispered, manning the steering wheel. "Uncle wanted you folks to escape Notre Sagesse, so that's what I'll make happen!"

A trill from Yuugiri alerted the team to approaching Vallite flyers….

XXXXX

The island was in ruin.

The spawns of the Silent Dragon were not merciful in their destruction, as every civilian had been slaughtered, as the towns were set ablaze. Notre Sagesse was the residence of the Rainbow Sage for centuries, a beacon of wisdom for those across the world. But now, he was gone.

Queen Katerina and Queen Ikona's regal forms contrasted heavily with the dreary atmosphere.

"Lord Anankos wishes for the soldiers to spawn here? They will eventually flood both of our countries."

"He wishes for Hydra to obtain the Hoshidan throne."

Throughout the field of blood, the two walked through. Both Queens were known for their kind and gentle nature, but under the guise of the Silent Dragon, there was no kind reaction to muster.

"How fares Hydra, then?"

* * *

"King Garon this is madness! You can't just…..leave the capital to move east!"

The Nohrian court was abuzz with commotion, which had morphed to panic when the king announced he was going to leave to head to the eastern front, no objections to be had.

"I have my elite soldiers. I intend to finish this war, personally! Nothing you say can sway my decision."

"But we've hardly received reports of what's going on out there!" exclaimed one noble (Silas's father).

"Do you think I'm _scared_ of Hoshido?" Garon asked, mockingly. "This discussion is over."

"Y-Your Highness!"

"You mustn't!"

The king ignored their pleas and exited the room. His eyes lit up when a paladin came up to him and bowed.

"Your Highness! Sir Iago says he has completed your task."

* * *

Down in the dungeons below, the Ice Tribe was miserable. They had no idea where their beloved chief and princesses were, and sorcerers kept using fire magic on them to constantly weaken them so they could not freeze the bars. Some of the tribe's infants were crying.

"Damn…..how long are they going to keep us…? If they wanted to kill us, then they just do it already!"

"Maiko! D-Don't say that! The Chief _will_ rescue us!"

"Will he?" someone else asked. "It's him against the whole country!"

And then, a frosty aura filled the room. The Chevois rebels huddled together for warmth in the nearby cell, but for the tribe, their anxiety was turning into joy…but then, it turned into confusion.

"W-Wait…..that's not Chief Kilma's ice…"

"It's not Felicia's or Flora's either….?"

"Hello, my dear tribe." A woman with hair the same color as their younger princess was standing in the doorway, baring the same mark Mikoto, Sumeragi, Katerina, Arete, and Ikona had. Understandably, the tribe was shocked – their chief's wife died _14 years_ ago!

And yet there she was, looking the same as on her death day.

"L-Lady Fatima….?!"

"Hahahaha….." The chuckling was not hers; Iago had stepped past her, grinning like a fiend. "Hello, Ice Tribe! Surprised to see your beloved leader?"

Fatima bowed. "Sir Iago."

"Milady, why are you….how are you standing?! What did they do to you?!"

"Oh, I have been giving a second chance at life! And dear tribe, I intend to use it for one important purpose!"

"Uh uh….that's enough, my dear. Stand by for orders." Iago shooed her out. Now the tribe was getting angry.

"Monster! You reanimated the _corpse_ of Lady Fatima?!"

"Well, I'll admit I had some help," replied Iago, eying both groups. "Have you folks realized the reason as to why you haven't been hung yet? It's not out of mercy, I'll say that."

Now some rather obscene gestures were thrown his way.

"No, the king wishes to complete the set – meaning Kilma, his daughters, and that blasted wyvern rider – before you die. It's not like any of you can escape. Especially not when the new order begins."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Of course, my mistake. You petty _insurgents_ wouldn't understand." Iago sighed. "What do you when your home country has been struggling to grow crops and maintain itself, like its bountiful neighbor?"

"We know, your game is to ransack Hoshido," replied one of the Chevois rebels. "A country that doesn't deserve such a warmonging neighbor!"

"Hahahaha! If you want to internalize Hoshido as this angel's paradise, be my guest, but your fantasies will not be reality. It will be changed, as will Nohr. Together, under one kingdom."

"What…?! What game are you playing at, sorcerer? Both sides would never join together!"

Iago chuckled and turned to leave. "Under _choice_? Of course not."

* * *

Across the land, Yukimura was reading the report sent over from Tokazawa's occupation of Izumo. Not only did the people hide Corrin, Azura, Hinoka, Sakura, and Anna, they and the Archduke had fled the country….to Notre Sagesse!

There was also the concern of more wyvern riders in the skies, meaning Nohr had foothold in the defeated Mokushu. [Some soldiers found Kotaro's corpse, and THAT would be a political headache later on]

"Any word from the tribes?"

"No, sir, we can't seem to get in touch with Fuga at the moment, and you know how isolated Kumagera is."

The tactician turned to the other soldier. "I trust the dread fighters have been deployed?"

"Yes sir, they're following Rallyman's unit to the west. The nobles have supplied all of the resources they could."

When the messengers left, Yukimura looked to his team.

"Why on earth would the Archduke help those traitors escape? It's not just milady Hinoka or milady Sakura – Subaki, Hana, Reina, Setsuna, Azama, Orochi, Kaze, and even _Saizo!_ Not to mention Kagero's gone rogue, too! _"_

"And that's not all. With Hayato and Rinkah with them, this could cause problems with our neutrality with the tribes!"

"You think that's important?!" shouted a third mechanist. "Tokazawa needs to hold the southern front so Nohr doesn't overrun us! Yukimura, this war must end quickly."

"I agree." he closed his eyes to think, then opened them. "With Lord Ryoma's charge through, our following troops will forify the western charge. Haitaka's squadron is in place just in case Tokazawa lets something slip. As for the dread fighters…."

* * *

The Hoshidan battalion continued their fight, but the Stoneborn aboard the enemy ships was proving to be a gigantic peril – they were large, their boulders sunk the ships, and they were bulky enough to shrug off most attacks.

Even the Fujin Yumi needed multiple shots just to kill one.

"Those supply ships are moving east to Mokushu….stop them!"

Cannon men took aim and fired, but they had to abandon their post to avoid another Stoneborn shot. Takumi needed a plan, and he needed it fast.

"Milord! Nohrian fighters are trying to climb aboard one of the ships over there!"

"Stop them immediately!"

"But these stone beasts…."

"URGH!" the prince put a hand to his forehead. "This is getting us nowhere. Oboro, Hinata, a word? Everyone else, keep up the defense!"

XXXXX

Inside the cabin, he held out Azura's prized possession.

"What the….? How did Lady Azura's trinket get all the way out here?" Oboro asked. "Last time we saw her, we were clashing with Nohr on the mainland and the prince escaped."

Takumi stiffened at the mention of Corrin, but he soon shrugged it off. "That's what the hell what I want to know. Did Nohr kidnap her? Azura NEVER takes this thing off. We have to find her!"

"But Lord Takumi, we're in the middle of a crazy battle here!" came Hinata's protest. "Besides, don't we technically have orders to capture her if we find her?"

"….I'm not doing that," the prince replied. "How would Sakura or Hinoka react if we find her, she's clearly hurt, but we cage her up like an animal anyways?"

"What about…." Oboro paused. "your brother, milord?"

Takumi made a face, but looked away. "Don't think I've suddenly forgiven HIM for his role in Mother's death." Although the memory of Sakura slapping him at the square was starting to make him feel guilty. "Just….just work with me on this, guys!"

 **BANG**

The ship suddenly shook, knocking all three to the floor. A crewmate opened the door. "L-Lord Takumi! Something's attacking the ship!"

XXXX

They ran out, and the first thing they saw was suddenly, an arrow piercing one of the soldiers manning the ballista.

"What?! What is Nohr doing _now?!"_

The air was flickering with purple flames. Outlines of wyverns, pegasi, and kinshi were there. For those who witnessed Mikoto's death (Takumi especially), it was a familiar sight.

"Those invisible soldiers!" he growled and took aim. "You just don't stop, do you, Nohr?!"

XXXXX

However, most of the Nohrian army had no idea what the Vallites _were._ Their men on the ships were attacked, which shocked the usually confident Daniela.

"Is everyone going mad?! Who's causing this?!"

"Probably Hoshidan magic, milady!" shouted a cavalier, only to suddenly get his throat silt.

Then, one of Takumi's arrows nearly hit the general. She quickly got up and stormed across the deck. "You annoying prince! You think I am intimidated by these tactics?!" she screamed.

"What are you ON?!" came Takumi's shout back. "These attacks are YOUR doing!"

"I feel bad for Hoshido, knowing their heir is mentally deranged! Look around you, you idiot, and see that MY men are dropping like flies?!"

"MINE TOO!"

And with that, both went silent. Equally stunned, they turned around and saw Hoshidans and Nohrians alike were being killed. The Vallites were attacking _both_ sides.

"Oboro, Hinata!" Takumi cursed when he realized his ship had been set on fire. "FLEE! EVERYONE FLEE!"

* * *

With the world engulfed in the shadows of war, night had come and passed, leaning into the next day. Then the next day. Then another. Selena kept a firm watch as she, Camilla, and Beruka soared across the sea.

"See anything, Selena?"

"Uh….nope! Wait, wait! There's a wreckage!"

Down the mounts dove, and Camilla tilted her head when she spotted the familiar face. "That's…."

Scattered across some broken boards, the (unconscious) youngest prince of Hoshido and his retainers laid. Azura's pendant was hidden in his clothes.

"Milady." Beruka's sharp senses were picking up on stray Vallite soldiers. "We should get them and hurry away."

XXXXX

"so tired….."

the S.S Dragoza was not in any better condition. The past few days were spent fighting off the endless supply of soldiers, managing their ship's quality, the rough waters, and sailing sharp enough to shake them off their trail. The mast had been broken off, though.

"Guys…guys, wake up!" Anna shouted. "I don't see any! We did it!"

Eyes bloodshot and giddy, she pointed to the horizon…..only to scream when she saw more flyers.

"Oh come ON!" Shura picked up his bow, only to see that it didn't have any arrows. "SETSUNA! Stop taking my ammo! You couldn't hit water if you fell out of a boat!"

"THERE!" Layla pointed. "The shore! Nestra! Paddle! Paddle so we don't have to deal with them!"

"WAIT! Those aren't Vallites!"

Camilla descended, as did Beruka. The princess took a look, before breaking out into a wide smile. "Oh thank heavens! Corrin, Elise, the two of you are alright!"

"Camilla?!"

Hinoka and Sakura both were wide-eyed when Takumi, Hinata, and Oboro were laid on the deck. "Brother?!"

"What did you do to him?!"

"Tsk, tsk, I found him like this. I've been searching hard for you all, and I suppose good fortune came my way."

The boat hit the sand, the same place Layla first met Zola. Now the entire team was awake, although some were still sleepy and unfocused (Hana, Setsuna, Felicia, etc.).

"Camilla! Xander and Leo don't know I left, right?"

Frowning, she strolled over to Elise and tapped her nose. "Not yet, but that was very irresponsible of you, Elise. You could've gotten yourself killed! I heard that there was an attack at Dia."

She looked to her retainers.

"Yes ma'am!" Effie exclaimed. "We're…s-sorry we left the castle too."

"We were following milady's command!" Arthur said, proudly. "…er, if you wish to punish us, I only ask that you go gentle."

"You silly retainers." Next she looked to Corrin. "Corrin….."

"Camilla….um….I don't know what to sa-"

She hugged him, silencing his plea. "Don't worry, baby brother. I'm not here on any orders. I would like to travel with you, if that's okay?"

"AHEM-" Hinoka pushed the two apart. "Princess Camilla. This isn't a leisurely trip. We barely escaped Notre Sagesse with our lives!"

"Ah, Princess Hinoka, well met. I know this isn't a time of merriment, as I rescued Prince Takumi from approaching rogues. I imagine it's not the Nohrian army following?"

Beruka shook her head. "The scent was not of our country's wyverns, milady."

"We still have to deal with them?" Azura sighed. "Then we must make way into Nestra, in hopes of evading them completely. Out here, we're sitting ducks. May we continue this conversation later?"

"Certainly, Azura," replied Camilla with a kind smile. Which faded when she spotted Zola. "Why are YOU here, you rat?"

"Camilla.."

"No no, milord, I'll handle this!" Zola laughed triumphantly and walked up to his princess. "I've been assisting your brother and Lady Elise in this adventure! In fact, we hold the secret in saving our country!"

"He forgot the part where he froze Izumo and impersonated me and Anna," Izana added casually. Zola paled considerably and hid behind Corrin.

"…"

With no further time to waste (for now), the crew gathered their meager supplies and quickly abandoned the ship.

* * *

"Ha…"

"Look! It's General Daniela!"

The valkyrie was pulled out of the water onto a small makeshift raft of six Nohrian soldiers. She rubbed her head and looked around at the debris scattered across the sea.

"How many….men did we lose? Those soldiers kept coming….."

"Too many," lamented Funke. "What is our next course of action?"

"Funke?! You were on the ship with the prisoners! Don't tell me they were freed!"

Daniela's screechy voice made the survivors wince, especially now that they were now in close proximity.

"N-No, but I was thrown overboard!"

"That doesn't make any _sense_ , Funke, you clown. Why would those forces slaughter all of my men and steal a prisoner ship?! Come! We must to go to Mokushu and meet up with Nichol! It's the only way I can salvage this loss…."

"But who, General? If you're sure the Nohrian army didn't summon those soldiers…and neither did Hoshido…who did?"

"Hahahaha….so you were the ones that clashed with my son, I hear."

The Nohrians looked ahead. On a single plank not too far was…..Sumeragi.

"Hmph. I told them to leave me something to kill some time with, but they hardly seem like a challenge! Oh well. I'm rusty, anyway." The dead king grinned and pulled out the Harakure Blades. "Are you ready?"

"?!"

He jumped in the air, blades aimed to kill.

* * *

Ryoma's squad had set up camp in their advance, hoping to claim the capital before too much blood was spilled.

"Prepare your weapons and supplies," the crown prince announced to the sleepy pack, "we move out within the hour!"

Ryoma was already dressed, armed with his Raijinto.

XXXXX

Across the ridge, Xander was approaching from the opposite side. "Let's go! We've no other time to waste!"

Soon.

Soon the battlefield was flanked by four sharp colors – purple, black, red, and white. The Nohrian army stopped before their Hoshidan counterpart, and they all glared hatefully at each other.

That hardly compared to the tension radiating from their respective commanders. No one spoke or moved when they stepped forward.

"Prince Ryoma…"

"Prince Xander. Is that bald coward the reason you're here right now?"

"You've trespassed enough in my country, samurai, and I intend to protect it with all of my strength. If you wish to foolishly challenge me again, after I've tried to reason with you…."

"Our armies did not come all this way to hear us settle this with words. To be honest, I didn't intend to fall you, but…..you're in the way of your tyrant of a father."

Xander drew Siegfried, just as Ryoma drew Raijinto.

"As we speak, Hoshidans are moving through the country in other areas."

"The same can be said of your ilk. Enough _talk."_

And then, both princes raised their blades and pointed it at the other. "CHARGE!" they both shouted, causing the sides to race forward. **"FIGHT WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT!"**

The last time Xander and Ryoma battled, their sisters had to intervene to prevent each other from killing their opponent. There was no such restriction.

And judging from their battle cries, both knew this.

XXXXXX

"Milord! NO!" Laslow shouted, but it was in vain. He and Peri were still restrained, by two berserkers tying them up and keeping them to the ground. His eyes widened when the first drop of Nohrian blood was spilled. "Damn you, let us go!"

"Ha! Lord Xander told us to keep you under wraps, punk!"

"Good thing, too. That prince looks pretty tough….."

Laslow turned his head. "Peri, do you have any ideas?! We can't let Lord Xander put his life in peril like this!"

"I dunno…." the cavalier sniffled. "Lord Xander…."

But hope was not lost. Niles came on the scene, and he looked rather intrigued by the battle before his eye. "Well well, I guess I'm a little late. Worked my ass off to get here.."

"Niles? The hell do you want?" demanded one of the guards.

"Welll, Lord Leo wanted me to deliver a message to his brother, but if he's already fighting with the Hoshidans….there's nothing I can do, is there?"

"Niles!" Laslow spoke up. "T-Tell me, is Odin with you?"

The rogue chuckled. "You'd think I would go alone?"

Indeed, his childhood friend was huffing and puffing his way there. Laslow and Odin caught each other's look, and the former mouthed for him to do something. Odin, always being one for the dramatic, smirked and gave a thumbs-up.

"ELDRICH SMACKDOWN!"

Two hefty bursts of lightning blasted the berserkers, allowing for Laslow and Peri to get up at once. Taking the hint, Niles fired an arrow through each of their throats.

"Hey! That wasn't fair, Niles! I was gonna do that!"

"Shut up for once, Odin."

"Whee! We're free!" Peri grabbed one of the fallen axes and looked ahead. "I'll save you, milord! I'll cut them all down!"

"No!" his partner grabbed her arm. "For now, we must hang low! Keep your voice down and follow me."

They hurried on, and Odin and Niles followed. However…a little bit in the distance, the aggressive Nohrian general was carefully watching the battle between Xander and Ryoma…..

XXXXX

 _"Listen closely, Hans. I'm going to assign you to the eastern post of Cheve," Garon commanded. "Xander will be your back-up."_

 _"Yes, my king! Hahaha, that means I get a front row ticket to those Hoshidans!"_

 _"Wait. I'd bet anything that stubborn fool Ryoma would lead the charge. If you get word of his approach, refrain from battling him. He is to battle Xander."_

 _"Huh?" Hans blinked. "But sir, he's the enemy! Even if he's faster and sharper, that doesn't mean I can't protect my homeland, right?"_

 _"Good attitude, but when the time is right, I shall depart myself."_

 _"You?!"_

 _The king smiled evilly. "Why yes. And it is important that both princes are not in my way when I arrive. If you see them fighting and can knock out both at once….you take that chance. Do you understand?"_

 _He understood, but that wasn't the problem – Hans knew Xander was NOT someone he should be fighting. "In the m-middle? Why cripple our forces?"_

 _"My son doesn't have the spine to conquer Hoshido, and you and I both know it. You, on the other hand….you're exactly what Nohr needs. A conquerer! Years of with poverty and hunger will pay off, Hans. Do what I ask of you and you are guaranteed a duke position in my new empire."_

 _"Hey, that's…." the berseker squinted. "Don't mean to insult ya, King Garon, but you're not gonna give anything to that Iago guy, right?"_

 _"Do I look like the type to not reward a loyal soldier?" he mused, flashing his pearly whites. "Think of it, Hans, you always said you wanted to be great. Take the chance!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo and a moderate band of soldiers had passed through the falls into Hoshidan territory, where Faceless were already attacking. However, the prince spotted a distinct white-clad man rushing to attack.

"Stay out of that man's sight, men. He's clearly the commander of that army. Proceed with caution."

"Yes milord!"

However, while they moved in the eastern direction, Leo slipped away, to the northwest….towards the Bottomless Canyon. He was careful enough to stay out of pegasus range, although seeing some stretches of ninja made his horse take the long way around trees and other features.

 _I'm getting closer…..the answer to everything lies at the border!_

And yet….a certain someone was following his steps – Kagero.

 _You're skilled enough to evade Rallyman, prince, but I've trained for years under Lord Ryoma. I shall not be shaken off that easily._

* * *

When someone mentions the name of Cyrkensia, they're reminded of the old adage – whatever happens in it, stays in it. It's known far and wide as a beautiful and colorful tourist paradise, with many vacationing each year.

If those people were to see it now, they'd be horrified.

For one, rampant Faceless and Stoneborn had been sent into the country, as part of Hydra's punishment for not allying with them in the war. Nestra was usually neutral and seldom saw war, but now their military was desperately trying to win a losing battle against the spawns of the Woods of the Forelorn.

"They keep coming, my king! Our army wasn't prepared for this!"

"Tell them to keep fighting, damn it!" Leviathan shouted at the unlucky messenger. "I refuse to let my kingdom fall to these, these…BEASTS!"

"Yes sire!"

"What horrible luck," Luanne said with a solemn look. "King Garon is almost killed in our opera house, and now Nohr is out for our blood! Surely we can contact help?"

"With who, Luanne?! Notre Sagesse has no army to spare and Hoshido is all the damned way across the continent! And our lazy sons have not returned….."

XXXXXX

Actually, they did.

The Nohrian-Hoshidan-Izumite-Vallite-Nestran alliance had stumbled upon the capital in danger, looking as worn as Shirasagi did when the Ganglari exploded.

"What?! Why are Faceless here?" Nyx asked. "Hydra's ambition lies with Hoshido!"

"Hydra?"

Heads turned to Camilla; they didn't have the time to explain it to her yet. Elise gulped and grabbed Corrin's arm.

"L-Layla, you're from this place, right? Think the king and queen forgot about you? They've got better things to worry about!" Kaden exclaimed. "Maybe we can help them out, then they can help US!"

"Having royal support would be beneficial," said Reina. "I don't spot any Vallites…"

"Is there something you're all not telling me? I don't appreciate nasty surprises."

Corrin shook his head. "Everyone, follow me. If we're to get anywhere, then we need to assist the Nestran army! Split up! We'll meet again at their castle!"

They did, but Anna grabbed Selena's arm before she could get anywhere. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Don't be all cute, Severa."

"…!"

"Yeah, we need to talk! Camilla and Beruka are still in the dark, but do you mind telling me why Anankos brought YOU here?!"

Selena flinched. "How did you…."

"You, Owain, and Inigo were at my _execution,_ remember? Everyone out there knows of Valla, and how we've all got to band together to beat them!"

"….how are you mentioning the name….?" Cordelia's daughter wondered out loud.

"Nobody knows!" Anna pinched her ear. "Start talking, damn it!"

"Oww! Fine, fine! It…..it all happened one night…."

XXXXX

 _"It's a beautiful night, wouldn't you say, Owain?"_

 _"Indeed it is!" the swordsman struck a pose. "Care to agree, Severa?"_

 _"Hmph." the merc's twintails moved slightly as she adjusted her leaning position on the balcony. "It's okay, I guess. It's just…" Severa bit her lip. "You guys been thinking about…..home?"_

 _"What do you mean?" asked Inigo. "This IS home. That foul Grima is gone and our parents are safe! I can't think of a more inviting place."_

 _"No….."_ _Owain's smirk weakened._ _"I believe our fiery friend is talking about our timeline."_

 _"N-Not that I don't like it here!"_ _she immediately replied. "I'll take any place that's not a rotting dragon graveyard. But if you really sit down and think about it….it's a lost world."_

 _"Lost….world?"_

 _"H-Huh? But our mission was a success…."_

 _"Ahhhh…."_ _Inigo's eyes widened in clarity._ _"Yes. But the rules of time are different from what we had anticipated. We still *exist*, despite the fact that Grima is no more."_

 _Owain just blinked._

 _"Ugh, don't you get it, idiot? Grima was the reason why we all went back in time. If he's dead, then there's no OTHER Grima for ourselves to go back and….this is confusing!"_

 _Inigo stepped in._ _"Essentially, we have alternate timelines instead. This one, and our original doomed one."_

 _"So…..it's a constant reminder of what happened, old friend. All of those future people, future children, future….Shepherds…."_

 _"Stop it!" Severa shouted. "Stop making me think about it! Why did it have to come to this? Going back in TIME? It's a miracle we didn't fail twice!"_

 _"Severa, calm down….doesn't it mean anything that THIS world is safe and secure?"_

 _"Yeah, but…" she bit her lip. "Soon our mothers will give birth to us. Only it won't be *us*, it'll just be another Severa, Inigo, and Owain. What do they say? We're long-lost siblings?"_

 _Sadly, that wasn't a matter any of the child Sheperds considered. Explaining their origin to essentially themselves would only bring back all of the painful memories. And yet, was it fair to shield the truth?_

 _"That damned Grima….he ruined everything!"_

 _"It's true…."_

 _The three heroes turned; a blue-haired man in a hooded robe was standing there. He felt familiar and a complete stranger at the same time….who was he? Inigo posed the question first._

 _"I….t-this is hard to explain, but….my world is not this one. Where I come from….it is in danger."_

 _"You understand our skepticism, mister, but is there anything we can do to help?"_

 _"Inigo, are you SERIOUS?"_

 _Owain nudged her. "Let him speak, Severa. We hail from an alternate timeline. Is now really the time to be questioning stuff like this?" he whispered._

 _"Your name, then?" asked Inigo. The figure took a deep breath before answering:_

 _"My name is Anankos. Is it true? You three were responsible in swaying a Fell Dragon that caused ruin to your land?"_

 _"How the HELL did you learn of that?" Severa snapped. "Are you a Grimleal sympathizer?! We killed all of those insane bastards!"_

 _"Grim….leal?"_

 _"Oh nice, play the stupid card!"_

 _"Severa, stop badgering him!"_

 _"P-Please, just tell me," Anankos whispered. "Is it true? You killed a dragon?"_

 _"….in a way, we contributed to his demise," Owain answered. "From your reaction, it seems the tale spreads high and far."_

 _"Then I beg you….." he got to his knees. "Please. You must help me slay the dragon that's in my world! If left unchecked….." Anankos gripped some of the dirt. "….I fear the amount of destruction he would cause."_

 _"…" the two male Shepherds looked at each other, but Severa glared at him._

 _"Even if you were telling the truth, why should we just leave all of our friends and family to go play with you, Anankos? You think we WANT to fight some kind of evil dragon again?! After all that's happened!"_

 _But her biting tongue slowed when she caught a glimpse of his unhooded face in the moonlight. Anankos was crying softly, as both of his golden eyes were wet with tears._

 _"Please…..there's only so much I can do. If this monster succeeds….my wife, my child….both of them will perish. All of my people are already dead. I have nothing else."_

 _It was a concept the three heroes knew all too well. At a young age, Grima and the Risen took nearly they had. Had Naga not have intervened, they would be completely alone in a destroyed wasteland. The next thing any of them knew, Inigo was penning a letter to the others and they left in the night._

 _XXXXX_

 _And eventually, they ended up going with Anankos to the Mila Tree. They were concerned about Tiki showing up, but it seemed she was in one of her usual bouts of slumber._

 _"Are you three ready?" he asked. They all answered in the affirmative, causing him to suddenly roar; the resulting magic caused Owain's brand to fade._

 _"What…?!"_

 _"Before we depart, I just wanted to make sure all traces of your heritage is removed. For this task, it'd be beneficial if your true identities were…kept a secret. You'll need new names as well."_

 _"Really? Your magic must be something, Mr. Anankos," said Inigo. "For a mission to require this…..truly, it must be an arduous task."_

 _"Death….may be likely," the dragon answered. "Do you still accept? You can walk away right now."_

 _"After we came all this way?" Severa asked. "No. We're gonna help you, and that's that! Your face that night….you're not deceiving us."_

 _"Haha, right. I certainly wouldn't trick those that Naga had entrusted to save their world."_

 _Silence. How did Anankos know of Naga's involvement?_

 _"Um…" before he could answer, however, a stray shuriken cut off a lock of his hair. From the other side of the branches were a pack of Vallites, being led by a certain long-haired samurai…_

 _"Who are they?!"_

 _"Damn it!" Anankos stepped back, right behind them. "They must've followed me here. I don't want this world to have anymore interference….can you three manage?"_

 _"We're on it!" Owain shouted._

 _XXXXXX_

 _Once they were cleared away-_

 _"So who were these guys?"_

 _"I….can't tell you, not yet. There's a curse surrounding my kingdom. If you say the name….you vanish."_

 _"A curse," Severa repeated, clearly not buying it. "Uh huh. If you say so…"_

 _"I am sorry. But I can make it worth your while! Within reason, I can grant you….a wish."_

 _"A wish," she repeated with even less enthusiasm._

 _"You clearly have power beyond our scope, Mr. Anankos," Inigo began, "but if you could award us something, you couldn't use it on your kingdom?"_

 _The Silent Dragon shook his head. "What does your heart desire? Please, I really do want to make it up to all of you for indulging my request to begin with."_

 _The three were silent, until:_

 _"Could….could you bring someone back from the dead?"_

 _Ironically, that WAS in the dragon's power, but not for *this* side of Anankos. As the human half, the remaining sanity of the Silent Dragon….that was out of HIS ability. However, another idea came to their heads._

 _"What of….a land?"_

 _"I'm sorry?"_

 _"There was a land we could not protect – where we hail from. It'd be nice if it was filled with flowers and grass again."_

 _"And gravestones!" Severa added. "Nice ones, for everyone that died in that timeline."_

 _"Are you certain?" Anankos asked. "You wouldn't be able to see such a reward."_

 _"It doesn't matter. The fact that the land was restored SOMEHOW….just knowing it happened would be enough." Severa and Inigo agreed with Owain's statement._

 _The Silent Dragon nodded, and one flash of white light, the future land had been geographically restored to a state before Grima's forces had decimated it._

 _"It…..is done."_

 _"Why the pause?"_

 _A chuckle. "I…..heard voices. I….guess they were from your fallen parents…they laughed, they thanked you…and…..they said they were always watching you."_

 _"…." the three looked pleased, but they failed to hold back a single tear each._

 _"Please, take this." Anankos held out a small crystal. "Once the job is done, you can use to return home….but at a price. Here….or the future timeline."_

 _"The future….?" Severa frowned. "Everyone would still be dead. But…."_

 _"….we'd belong more there," finished Inigo. "I suppose it's a difficult choice, but there's no way we'd leave Lucina and the others alone. Don't you agree?"_

 _Anankos chuckled. "It looks like….I picked the right heroes…."_

XXXXXX

"And that's where we are."

In the throne room of the Exalt, Laurent had been illustrating the major parts of the story; the Shepherds were fortunate enough to find more and more of the pools across these past few days. Stripes and the first-generation members were all gathered, including Robin and the Khans of Regna Ferox.

"So this Anankos…." Chrom was still trying to piece it all together. "…enticed Severa, Owain, and Inigo to go off in the name of salvaging his kingdom."

"He hails from the same land baring Hoshido and Nohr, milord," Frederick replied. "How else do we explain the throwing star found on the branches and the ones that attacked us?"

"Right. Were Izana, Mozu, and Reina aware of Anankos as well?" the Exalt wondered. "And Anna, you're certain you can't do anything?"

"Sorry, hun, not until Ace finishes her adventure."

"…..damn it! So it's a waiting game? That's not acceptable. They have to return home!"

"…..aren't you upset, Chrom?" Lissa whispered.

"Huh? Of course I am."

"I think Lissa's referring to the fact that her son still chose to leave us and help this Anankos, even though she's a factor herself," Robin concluded. "I assume some of you are a little upset with their decision too?"

Some were. People like Gerome, Brady, and Noire looked like they were utterly betrayed, but others like Lucina, Cynthia, and Kjelle looked as if they just wanted their dear friends back.

"Regardless of what happened, our course of action is clear. We need help."

"But Father, Lady Tiki said she couldn't do anything."

Chrom looked to the Falchion, hanging on the wall as it usually did. "So we contact her mother instead. If Naga can't help us, then…..there's no other alternative."

"Mornin'….." A sleepy Morgan walked into the room and yawned loudly. "What did I miss?"

"Morgan!" Robin hugged her. "How do you feel? You've been unconscious for months."

"I was?" quizzed the young tactician. "Why? ….hey, where's Owain? And Severa? And Inigo?! Don't tell me I missed some kind of grand adventure!"

"Er…."

"Not quite, but things seem grim," replied her future mother, Lucina. "Did you sleep well for the time being?"

"Of course I did!" Morgan beamed. "I kept seeing all of you guys! Every Shepherd, Father for a bit, then some weird soldiers with throwing stars….like those on the board!"

"?!"

"Yeah, yeah, two kingdoms in fact. Didn't catch their names but it was like watching some kind of play, only the acting could've used some work."

"M-Morgan, how did you…..?"

Chrom narrowed his eyes. "Mount Prism. We need to go to Mount Prism!"

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: I'm sorry to bookend it with Awakening stuff again, but now I seriously can't keep dragging my feet, so we need to speed things up. So to recap: the only people NOT with Team Anna are Xander+retainers, Leo+retainers, Ryoma, and Kagero. Scarlet and Kilma are to be taken to Windmire to get slaughtered with their respective groups. (!)  
**

 **Coming up we have Xander vs. Ryoma, but also an eventual clash of Nyx and her family, plus a battle against Iago(?) What is the endgame? How am I changing the story? Let's just say Valla will take a...global approach...and a sort-of Skypiea-esque survival game.**

 **ALSO, I recently bought Path of Radiance and beat it. A+ game, loved it. I'd love to do something Tellius-related so suggestions are welcome :D**


	43. What Happens in Cyrkensia

**Review Time:**

 **Red Server - Those senators do seem a little...cartoony bad, don't they? Literally you have a bishop with a Hitler mustache. (I did write a funny Tanith/Marcia one, go check it out!)**

 **TheHolyBlade - I don't know! It's certainly paid off, because this story has 30 THOUSAND views and almost 300 reviews. It's still mindblowing to me.**

 **CompletelyRossome - Well, if you want a sneak peek, I *was* considering this idea where that just happens (like it's a show of goodwill or something), but it all depends on how this story ends. I am also considering an idea involving young, presentborn Selena with Caeldori (won't go into specifics just yet, also a post-this fic idea)**

 **No - lol. Well it's clear Soren trusts Ike a lot, so I understand where it all comes from. Nothing new I can really add anyways.**

 **Guest - At the moment I'm on chapter 3-2 of RD, so I'm far in. It definitely is harder than PoR though.**

 **Cyberchao X - I'm not too proud to admit I've forgotten about Morgan, but that's only because her time travel has more of a headache than the others. I *do* have a tie-in idea now though.**

 **Random guy - That's the weird thing. I've always felt he/she should be younger than Takumi and Leo...dunno why.  
The games I'M looking forward to? Super Mario Odyssey, GOTY coming through. It looks amazing, full of Nintendo creativity. Metroid Prime 4 is pretty hype inducing, although I'm not much of a Metroid fan. Hell, even Mario-Rabbids looks solid. And FE Warriors! (limited roster aside...)**

* * *

 **Chapter 43 – What Happens in Cyrkensia…**

Corrin, Anna, Azura, and the rest of the team had arrived in the country of Nestra, in order to evade the Vallites targeting them. These merciless, invisible soldiers were tragically led by the heads of the Vallite army – the reanimated corpses of figures from days past.

Queen Mikoto of Hoshido.

King Sumeragi of Hoshido.

Queen Ikona of Hoshido.

Queen Katerina of Nohr.

Queen Arete of Nohr.

And now, the wife of the Ice Tribe Chief, Fatima. Unfortunately, the next target was someone in Nestra itself….an old foe of the Wind Tribe Chief.

Speaking of…..the duel between Fuga and Kumagera had reached its conclusion. The two had fought for days, nonstop, until the former emerged in victory.

"Ha…..ha…"

"Do you yield, Kumagera?" asked Fuga, who was wounded himself. "Or do you choose to remain in your stubborn tribal ways while our world is in peril?"

"…your wiseman shtick was always annoying, you bald fool. You think you can act the higher man because you are free from your tribe warfare?"

Earth and Wind, Ice and Fire, these two sets of elemental tribes have always quarreled against each other due to the clashing blood of their creators. Ice was cautious, Fire was impulsive. Wind was humble, Earth was ostentatious. Kumagera and Kilma carried the quarrel of their ancestors into today's time, but Fuga had been unchallenged for decades.

"I do not think I am better than you, my fellow chief. Like you, I am a flawed individual."

Kumagera laughed bitterly. "You cozy up to the King of Hoshido while the country is kept on a leash against my tribe….it takes a load of arrogance to make a fellow chief change his mind."

"I will not stop you from attacking Kilma if you were to meet him again. But if you do not cooperate….I fear for the safety of ALL of our people. Is that what you want?"

The oni took a look around. His daughter, who was almost as stubborn as he was….left of our own accord. Without Rinkah, the line of the Fire Tribe would vanish.

"…very well, Fuga. But I will DIE before I take orders from any Hoshidan general. Point where the enemy lies, and my onis and I will burn them to ASH!"

Fuga chuckled. "Excellent. However, the true enemy is not Nohr."

"Eh? Explain yourself!"

* * *

"Izana, what was that saying? What happens here, stays here?"

The Archduke was alarmed by the worn down state of the capital. Soldiers were on patrol, but it was no secret that Faceless, accursed monsters from the dusk kingdom, were attacking. The question was, how long….and why?

"This is bad…..everyone! It's time we attempt some diplomacy! Lady Camilla, Lady Elise….you wouldn't happen to know of these attacks?"

Camilla's expression was muted but grim. "I was here just a few days ago. Father wanted Nestra to join in the war against Hoshido. They…..refused."

"Oh, Cammy, that was Hy-" Azura slapped her hand over Elise's mouth before she could finish. Corrin, on the other hand, was livid.

"We've got to help the Nestrans, then!"

"Hold your horses!" Izana exclaimed. "You're still a prince and someone the king and queen could talk to. I think you should come with me."

"We'll get you an audience!" promised the berserker brothers, but that was only because they were seeing gold in their eyes. Layla gulped and stepped closer to Kaden.

"But….." Anna put an arm around Corrin's shoulder. "You're technically the leader of this army. We're just a bunch of renegades! So what's the order, chief?"

The prince thought carefully. "If Izana needs the help of royals….Hinoka, Sakura, Camilla, Elise. You'll accompany me and Azura to the palace. We'll take Takumi and his retainers with us, just so they're not in the middle of the battle. Everyone else…protect the civilians, help the soldiers, and make sure those monsters don't hurt anyone else!"

"Yes milord!" was the response, which embarrassed Corrin a bit. However, Layla had something to add:

"Anna, Zola, and I have to come to. There's something we need to settle…."

* * *

Zola and Anna had the same expression on their faces when they saw King Leviathan and Queen Luanne face their 12 sons. A look of utter horror.

"They….came from _them_ …."

"Well….it t-takes two to tango, Zola…."

Azura shushed them. "Queen Luanne, King Leviathan, we arrived recently in your country. As envoys to Hoshido and Nohr….there's much to discuss."

"Much to-" the berserker king glared hatefully at Camilla and Elise. "- _Nohr_ did this! Our country has been under attack! You think meager apologies will fix it?!"

"We have good men and women fighting for the capital," Hinoka assured.

"Wait a minute….I d-don't understand. I thought you and Nohr were at bad terms with each other."

"Our _countries_ are," explained the pegasus rider. "As of right now, the four of us have defected for a greater purpose. But first….. _someone_ has to say something."

Zola took a deep breath and stepped forward. He still could not cast any spells, so if the king was going to lunge forward and rip his throat out, well, he'd be dead. "Your Highnesses….the attack in the Opera House was because of me. Layla was innocent! She had no idea I'd transform into Anna and frame her!"

Luanne glanced at Layla. "This Nohrian speaks the truth?"

"Yes, my queen."

To demonstrate, Zola even transformed into Anna, albeit still wearing the casts.

"You bastard!" snarled Leviathan. "Do you realize how much damage you've caused by this?!"

"In m-my defense, I didn't tell King Garon to send the _Faceless!_ " Zola desperately argued. "This all started because of the tactician, Iago! You see, h-he instructed me to go to Izumo to capture the Archduke!"

"He failed, so we were taking him back to Nohr for justice….then these pirates got in our way. Zola wouldn't be in Nestra if he wasn't captured at sea!"

Livid, the king and queen turned to their pirate sons.

"Hey! We were just plunderin'! You promised a reward for bringing Layla and Anna back to you."

"WELL THINGS CHANGE, YOU MORONS!" Leviathan was beyond enraged now. "The days of playing pirate are _over!_ Lloyd! Llewelyn! You and your brothers WILL return to the court when this war is over!"

"AW!" his sons didn't look very pleased at the prospect.

"If you children want your reward so bad, then you are to take orders from Anna!" Luanne instructed.

"ME?! Why not the royalty in the room?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Izana whispered. "As far as they know, you're not allied with any nation. It's the best way for Nestra to avoid trouble down the line."

"Archduke Izana, why are you involved in all of this, anyway?"

"Because! Hoshido and Nohr have been brought to war by an outside party, and as we speak, Notre Sagesse – and the Rainbow Sage – are lost."

The news alarmed the king and queen, but this was also the first Camilla had heard of such a thing. She looked to Elise expectantly. Her sister, in turn, tugged on Corrin's sash. He cleared his throat.

"And it's all because of a place named Valla. Their domain has even affected the ruler of Nohr."

"What do you mean, boy?"

Corrin took out the crystal. Elise was heartbroken to see her father nothing more than a slime monster, but what would the older and more experienced Camilla think?

XXXXX

"Ugh…" Takumi felt himself awaken. Thankfully, Oboro and Hinata were besides him in different beds, and his trusted bow was lying next to him. "What…? Where am I?"

He fished through his clothes and relaxed somewhat; Azura's pendant was still there. So he decided to get up and leave the room to look around.

XXXXXX

"Hello? Is anyone here?" he asked the Nestran castle halls, but to no answer – most of the castle guards were outside, fighting. It didn't take long for him to approach the throne room, but as he did…..he suddenly saw King Garon.

"….!"

The memory of Hydra's possession flashed before his eyes.

* * *

Things were only getting more tense on the other side of the continent. Kagero hadn't lost the youngest prince of Nohr yet, but she found herself respecting Leo; despite being on a horse, he was not foolish or arrogant to get himself noticed.

 _Where are you going, Nohrian prince….?_

She considered flagging down some soldiers, but word of her departure HAD to have reached Yukimura (or worse, Rallyman) by now, and she could not risk attention towards her. The odd thing was, he wasn't going towards Shirasagi.

Leo, meanwhile, knew someone was following him, but turning around to see was a highly foolish option. He was a person of practicality.

 _If you want a show, then….I'll give you one!_

His horse galloped faster, and the kunoichi continued to follow.

 _No allies? No signals? Clearly he's trying to bait me, but what good will letting him go off unattended do? Darn it…_

* * *

The air was filled with the sounds of combat, from clanging steel, to galloping mounts, to the snip of an arrow being fired through its target. On the eastern plains of Nohr, was the first major clash between it and Hoshido since the Corrin incident.

In the center of it all, both crown princes were giving it their all. It seemed like an even matchup – Ryoma was fast but Xander had a horse to make up for the speed. Both legendary swords were resilient and capable of attacking at range.

"Your skills have not dulled a bit, Prince Xander," said Ryoma, who effortlessly used some of Raijinto's lightning to blast away Nohrian soldiers aiming at him.

Xander did the same against the Hoshidan archers, albeit with dark energy. "The same could be said for you. It pains me to cut down such a formidable foe."

Again the princes clashed with their swords, but Ryoma rolled under the horse's sweep to cut Xander's arm as the two moved past each other. Not being outdone, Xander turned and thrusted forward, where Siegfried smashed Ryoma's headplate. The two quickly moved back from each other.

"Your charity….is laughable. Death or not, defeating me will make you a monster in the nation you plan to invade!"

"The nerve!" Xander shouted. " _Hoshido_ is the one that is doing the invading! Your land does not get to play the higher ground! As prince, I am merely defending it!"

Ryoma glared at him. "You invaded it just fine days ago. What puzzles me, however….is one thing."

"…?"

"Why are you holding back?"

"What gives you that impression? We've both wounded each other, and as we speak, our armies are fighting until their last breath."

 _Something is on his mind, but what? Could it be…._ Ryoma didn't have much time to ponder, as Xander resumed their battle once more.

* * *

The Nestran soldiers were surprised (but relieved) to see assistance come in the form of various Nohrian and Hoshidan retainers. While more offensive ones like Effie and Charlotte focused on attacking the Faceless, some like Mozu and Shura helped civilians evacuate.

"Oh thank you, miss! But…..someone so young as you shouldn't be fighting…."

"It's my obligation, ma'am," Mozu said, checking the alleyway for intruders. "Go hide in that safehouse there, where the black armored knight is. Go!"

After seeing them go off, Shura was impressed. "Still got that good girl heart, eh? You should spin that naginata around some more, you've only gotten better."

"Ya think? …I have. When I first left my village with Anna, I really didn't know how to fight. Guess watching Miss Reina helped me learn some new tricks."

"Why do you keep looking at Benny?"

"Oh? I'm just making sure he's doin' all right. He's guarding the safehouse."

"I think he's a little tall for you, isn't he?"

Mozu blushed but glared at him all the same. "It's not like that at all! Gosh, Shura!"

"It's called levity, kid, we can't start losing it…" but he had noticed Silas [who had just finished off another beast]

XXXXX

"Silas!"

"Hm? Shura, what's wrong? Did someone get hurt? I-I'll find Azama! …if he doesn't be a jerk about it."

"Nah, nah." He slapped the cavalier's shoulder. "I still didn't forget what you did for me back in Nohr. I avenged my people."

"You did? Wow! I'm glad for you, Shura," Silas smiled.

"Uh huh. …you know, I still owe you that favor."

"Oh, there's no need for that. I mean, we've got bigger things to worry about."

"Stop being so polite, will you? I never leave a debt unsettled." He pointed to Selena in the distance. "Red over there left me a weapon with her assassin friend after I escaped the arena."

"Uh huh…." Silas gestured for a hiding woman to go down the alley. "There's nothing I really want, Shura. I'm fighting for a greater purpose, AND I found my best friend."

"Corrin?"

"Yeah. You sound….skeptical."

Shura grunted. "Don't have the time to spoonfeed you the whole story, but the prince's got a LOT to deal with. He's a good kid, but I hope he isn't that naïve. There's no guarantee she won't try to kill all of us."

"Who?"

Cryptically, the adventurer didn't answer.

XXXXXX

Elsewhere, poor Setsuna was trying to find her arrow. Her lucky one (the irony) had completely missed its target and gone flying off somewhere. "Darn it…."

"Excuse me, Setsuna, but is this yours?"

The archer's mouth made an O shape. It had hit Arthur in his forehead. Despite the small trickle of blood leaking out, though, he wasn't angry or annoyed. "Sorry…."

"Hahaha, that's alright!" He yanked it out [which only made more blood come out] "Do try to be more careful next time, my dear."

"Huh? Usually people yell at me for….shooting them…."

"Well we're allies in a common cause. I see no need!" He turned and threw a Hand Axe at a Faceless. "Ah! Thank the Dusk Dragon for the soldiers lending weapons."

Setsuna searched the ground for more arrows. "You're pretty funny, Arthur. Let's team up."

"Sounds like a plan! By the way….can you see just fine with only one eye?"

"I have two eyes…."

"Yes, but your hair is covering one." Arthur used a cloth to wipe the blood away. "Wouldn't that be terribly inefficient for an archer?"

"I've practiced like this." Setsuna pulled the string back. "Lady Hinoka always says to fight when you're comfortable."

XXXXXX

The stray arrow almost hit Beruka's wyvern, had she not grabbed it and snapped it in two. "Hmph. That green-haired girl is a poor shot."

"That's Setsuna for you!"

"…..monk. Stay away from the front lines and focus on healing our allies."

"Well that's rude," replied Azama, annoyed. "I have a name. Do try to use it."

"Are you just trying to make conversation?"

"I'm terribly bored."

"…you're saving lives."

"That's arguably one of the most boring activities out there. Besides, death is inevitable for us all. I'm sure a cold-hearted assassin like yourself would agree."

Beruka just stared at him. Her wyvern hissed at Azama.

"So that's a no, then?"

"I'm done with this conversation." She swung her axe, right in the center of the Faceless's head, and killed it instantly. Azama watched in cheerful fascination when she did the same to two more. And being Azama, he didn't give a second look at the fleeing civilians.

"Just as I figured. The act of killing is like breathing! You make Saizo look normal, you freak. Hahaha…"

 _Freak…?_

XXXXXX

"Brother….there's something I've noticed."

Saizo glanced at his brother; the two were searching crushed buildings and homes for anyone to be rescued.

"These monsters don't have an objective. They're just terrorizing the Nestrans."

"And water is wet. They're Faceless, Kaze."

The verdant ninja shook his head. "That isn't what I mean. If a servant to Anankos is leading Nohr, wouldn't that mean his land's interests also lie here?"

"He must not think Nestra to be of any value. And it's not hard to see why. Even a regular Nohr could conquer his country with little effort. The focus, then, lies on our own land."

"I see…."

XXXXX

Selena was getting rather bored herself, but it wasn't because saving people was boring….it was fighting the Faceless. They weren't as formidable as Vallite soldiers. They were barely as threatening as the thousands of Risen she had faced.

"Well well, that's not an ideal face, is it?"

She ignored the voice, motioning for hiding soldiers to come out. She even handed one a Concoction.

"Surely you can smile?"

"Shut up."

Subaki swooped down, looking a little hurt. "I was only trying to be cordial, Selena. We hail from different lands, but now we're allied together."

Cordial was a word spelled very very close to a _certain name_ , which only made Selena more irritated. "Well, it's not like I need your help."

"I never said you did."

"Uh huh. Me and Hana had a good laugh earlier, that you say you're always perfect. Well that's bunk, so I'm gonna prove it."

 _Hana was laughing at me?_ Subaki sighed. "This isn't the time-"

"Shove it! I'm gonna rescue more people and kill more Faceless than you, Fancypants."

"Selena, listen to me. Were it a usual day…y-yes, I would say I'm perfect."

Selena was giving her Severa™ look.

"But honestly? This war, our foes….it's humbled me quite a bit. I wish to cooperate, not to one up you in anything. My concern is milady's safety and nothing more."

"…..really?"

"Yes."

"UGH!" Selena pulled at her twintails. "Stop acting like her! Can't you tell _I miss her enough already_?!"

"H-Huh?"

But the merc had already left.

XXXXX

Hana had enjoyed her conversation with Selena (a Nohrian, she mused), but she looked confused to see her run off. "Guess Subaki was running his mouth again. HIYAA!" she cut down another Faceless. "Let's keep going!"

"Hana, hold it. You're injured," Hayato pointed out, using his wind to blow away debris. "Go get help."

"As if! I can keep fighting!"

"Not if you take too much damage! Don't be so reckless!"

The samurai huffed. "I'm not that Hinata. I have to live up to the image of my father, the great Kazahana II, and become the greatest samurai in Hoshido! A few Faceless hits are the path to strive."

"Do you even hear yourself? I want to be like my chief but you don't see me shaving my head and giving proverbs. It's easier to focus on yourself. And yourself shouldn't get herself killed irresponsibly."

Hana seemed to consider the advice. "Well…..yeah, Lady Sakura wouldn't want me to overdo it."

"Thanks. Wait…" Hayato chuckled. "Your name is Kazahana _III?_ "

"She also _definitely_ wouldn't want me to stab you, buster."

XXXXX

With the Faceless in the capital thinning, Keaton was already sporting his usual cheerful grin and wagging his tail. "Not so tough, huh?"

"The point of the Faceless aren't to be strong. It's to wear you down."

"Huh? What makes you an expert, Nyx?"

The dark mage looked around, inwardly solemn at the destruction. "I hail from Nohr, Keaton. My family has learned from Iago to make them."

"Your….family?" Keaton frowned. "Oh yeah…..your curse…..are they even…..?"

"Yes. I'm still youthful, but they are around, just aged."

"Sorry it didn't work out, with the Sage being dead and all."

Nyx's hopes had been crushed, but weirdly, she didn't feel anything at it. Perhaps it was the severity of the world being in danger. Or maybe….

"….it's what I deserve."

"Are you gonna mope?" asked the wolfskin.

"No. Would it truly be fair for me to undo my curse when right now…..there are others suffering much, much worse? No, for me to feel any sense of closure, I must contribute to stopping this…Hydra."

"That's the spirit! C'mon, I'll find us some dirty socks to celebrate."

Nyx winced but she politely declined. "Keaton, if the king is to fall….I must clash with the members of my family. Perhaps I must kill them."

"Ha! Some words would sway them over, no problem!"

"No. My family has been living in Nohr for generations. Even if I were to tell them Garon is an imposter, they would never cooperate with Hoshidans."

"….that's stupid." Keaton's tail stopped wagging. "Your humans care _way_ too much about politics. If you're fighting to survive, you don't NEED another purpose. But hey, whatever you gotta do, I'll have your back."

"Thank you, Keaton. I'm…..glad you're my friend," Nyx said, cursing the fact that she was blushing a bit. Not that he seemed care, a scent had occupied his attention. "Wait, where are you going?"

XXXXX

And finally, there was Flora, using her ice to freeze the Faceless solid. This allowed the Nestran soldiers to smash them to pieces.

"You seem….incensed. The frost is particularly strong."

"Sir Gunter," she greeted. "Well, I have little room for hesitation or mercy. My father is on a death trip to Nohr, and I'll be damned if I let him be killed."

"You should be more careful, Flora. Compared to your sister, your ice is stronger but you have little emotional control over it."

"…..yes," she admitted. "It's been a terrible weakness of mine." She was watching Felicia and Jakob fight together, and it still fascinated how eternally in sync they were. They both had skill with the knife, and were nigh inseparable at this point.

"You had feelings for him, didn't you?"

"I did, but I've learned to move on. The man of my heart now….well, you're perceptive enough to know who."

Gunter looked amused. "And you'd rather wait until all is said and done before acting on them."

"My prince deserves fewer distractions."

 _"Your_ prince?"

Flora smiled, her cheeks bright red.

"….Flora, while I have you….do you hold a grudge against me for my actions?"

"I've experienced Valla's – it's odd to say – might firsthand. If nothing else, I find it plausible the Silent Dragon was able to control you in the first place."

"You know that Lady Azura's mother walks the earth due to his power?"

"Yes, why?"

Gunter covered his head with his hand out of shame. "Under my possession…..I….defied two graves and did the same to the Queens of Hoshido."

"You-"

"I know. Lady Azura already holds ill feelings towards me, but Queen Mikoto was a second mother to her. Lady Hinoka and Lady Sakura will be heartbroken. I fear the revelation will cause friction with our Hoshidan allies."

"…..I see. So that's why you're keeping it a secret."

"…..yes."

* * *

Takumi raced into the throne room, where the king, queen, Anna, Izana, Layla, Azura, Zola and Sakura were. "Brother! You're up!"

"Yeah yeah, I-" Sakura ran to hug him. "-guys, I had the weirdest dream, some monster possessed the king of Nohr!"

"Takumi….that was no dream."

"A-Azura?! What's going on?"

"We're in Nestra, brother," Sakura explained. "Camilla found you at sea and brought you to all of us. Everyone else is fighting off the Faceless."

"What?" He looked at Anna, who waved, then at Zola, who…..winced. "Who the heck brought HIM here?"

Azura blinked. "Takumi…..what's that faint glowing in your clothes?"

"Huh?" he pulled away from Sakura and fished out her pendant. "Oh right. You lost this."

"My pendant!" the dancer bolted ahead and took it from his hands. "You….kept this? Even after I left Hoshido and the rest of you?"

"Well, I mean…." Takumi blushed and looked away, getting angry at Anna's playful look. "….I couldn't let you lost it, you know? Where's Hinoka?"

"And Corrin."

"He-"

Sakura pulled his ear. "We're all together, and we're ALL family. You better not bully him, Takumi. We all fought together in Izumo."

"Ow ow, I won't! He kept you safe, didn't he?"

* * *

The prince in question had gone off with Elise to find Camilla. After the Hydra vision, she had left the room without saying another word. They found her standing outside, on the balcony.

"Camilla!"

Her back was to them.

"Cammie, I'm sorry you had to see it, but…..it's the truth. F-Father is…"

"I should've expected this."

"…huh?" Corrin blinked, confused.

"Before the two of you were around….Father was warmer, not the nicest person but not the tyrant he is today. All these years, we've been afraid of him. Only to find it….it's been an imposter?"

Hinoka was in earshot, in the doorway. She wanted to follow, but she listened.

"Oh…..Corrin, all of my smothering….you and Elise…..it didn't get a little too much, did it?"

"Where is this coming from?" the prince asked, before adding: "….sometimes?"

Camilla sighed. "I wanted to give the love Father couldn't spare either of you. And it's not like my own mother loved me." She turned around, and revealed the grim proof of her upbringing. "….Princess Hinoka."

"Sorry for eavesdropping. If I was in your shoes, I'd be denying everything. Um….how did _that_ happen?"

"Oh, this? Well….it's a story Elise probably knows now, but maybe not Corrin. Myself, Elise, and Leo….we were all royal bastards, sired by the king and different concubines."

Her usually-covered eye was nothing more than an empty hole. The sight was making Corrin sick to his stomach.

"Your mothers used you as _pawns?"_

"Yes. I suppose there's no point in hiding anything anymore. Elise is a big girl now. I had a lot more siblings at one point, you see."

Hinoka stared at her, realizing what she was implying. "That…..that's just sick. All that….for an imposter?!"

"Now now, dearest Hinoka, from what I saw….Father was mourning the death of the first queen, Xander's mother. Maybe his strong will fended off this…..monster before losing completely. We don't know when Hydra was truly in power."

"Don't try to defend it!" Hinoka shouted. "Princess Camilla, this foul, unholy, sadistic…. _shell of a being_ has irreversibly ruined the lives of you and your siblings! He's killed my father, and led to the death of my mother. There is no mercy for it."

"Hinoka…"

"Hahaha….." Camilla covered her dead eye. "For once, we're thinking alike, Princess Hinoka. For all this Hydra has done…..he must be punished."

"You….feel better now, Camilla?" Elise whispered. She hugged her sister.

"Yes dear. As for Corrin….I'm sorry your big sister couldn't come to your side earlier….but you had Hinoka. I'd say that's a fine replacement."

The princess in question was humbled. She found herself blushing once Camilla gave her a rather warm look, most likely for keeping an eye for her siblings. "You're rather cute when you look like that, dear."

"T-Thanks? You don't need to flatter me such…."

"You're you, Camilla, and I'd rather not change that," Corrin said. "In fact, I'd rather work _together_ with my siblings."

"Mmmm…..there IS a problem, though."

"What?"

"You have to understand something." Camilla looked outward. "Xander is the only true blooded child, and he's the first born at that. Convincing him Father is not….himself…..will that be so easy?"

"We have proof. From the Sage himself!"

"Yes, but…..deep down, I believe our brother wishes to end the war quickly, as if….the Father he knew….would return."

* * *

Zhara, armed with Camilla's gold, and turned direction from Dia towards the capital.

"Boss, we're really taking this contract?"

"It's better than working for Iago, that snake. Lady Camilla has her suspicions, so we'll act on them accordingly."

Ahead, however, they spotted someone….who had just escaped from the hell on Mt. Garou.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Candace was exhausted from her escape, so now it was time to play on the smooth moves so THE Zhara wouldn't outright kill her. "Zhara, the great?"

"…..I've seen you before. You call yourself an explorer, or something like that. Move."

"Now hold on, you boys look like you're doing an important job. I've seen some interesting sights around the countryside. You interested?"

"You'd think I'd waste gold on your blathering?"

"It's for free! Gosh…." Candace dusted herself off. "War isn't very fun, so let me travel with you boys. Maybe together we can put a knife in that rotten Tarba."

"….!"

"Yeah, the bandit leader that feuded a lot with Gazak. Saw him a way back. Wonder how he got out of prison…."

XXXXXX

In the town of Baldor, Tarba and his men were plundering. They were more intelligent but equally savage than Gazak's merry men. And the desired effect was working; Nohrian soldiers had been called by the pleas of the citizens but they were easily being slaughtered before word could go out.

Until:

"Tarba. I suppose the king really has lost his mind."

"Ehh…? Well, well, well, you're that old hack, Zhara. Called himself the greatest swordsman in Nohr. Now you're just a dog to the coin."

Zhara's hawkish glare was intense. _Lady Camilla must've spotted him….what fortune we found him. A distraction for the army?_

"You gonna say anything else, or….do I have to remove that head off your shoulders?" Tarba threatened, brandishing his axe. "Gazak is dead, so I intend to do twice the chaos to make up the quota."

"How about this?"

Without warning, Zhara closed the distance and stabbed Tarba in his chest.

"urgh…?!"

"My men slay your men like the bottomfeeders they really are. ATTACK!"

* * *

"HYDRA HAS LEFT THE CAPITAL."

Anankos was observing the false king's path through the connection they shared. Prior he had called back all of his generals, to start the beginning of the plan – an overwhelming force against the two countries. Vallites would start popping up across Nohr to attack unfortunate people, while Vallites would start invading Hoshido, which would weaken them for Hydra's seize. This second enemy would confuse both armies.

"There's one more you need to collect, right Lord Anankos?" Anthony asked.

"YES. NO ONE HAS SUSPECTED IT."

Once Hydra would sit on the throne, his true form WOULD be revealed….but at that point, it would be too late. And the defeated people of Hoshido would see it in its glory. Why tiptoe around with word curses when Lilith herself could create an endless barrage of invisible soldiers?

"…..has anyone realized Ga-Hydra has left Windmire?" Katerina asked.

"That's the beauty of it. Only the most loyal, tightlipped soldiers have left with him, and the nobles would be too scared to say anything to the populace. Yatoboy will arrive there….and there will be no king," Arete chuckled.

"And when that happens, that Iago will kill him in the final test of loyality," said Anthony. "The capital is to be fortified anyways."

"The canyon….what about the canyon?" Mikoto found herself asking. And yet, she couldn't seem to look the floating dragon head in the eyes(?). He was Anankos, but he also wasn't.

"THAT IS A SIMPLE ISSUE."

* * *

At last Leo had reached the outskirts of Hoshido, closing in the border. He had figured some stray Hoshidan soldiers would around to guard it, but this was not the case.

 _What….?_

Peering ahead, he saw it. He didn't even blink when Kagero's kunai was pressed to his neck. "Stand down, Prince of N-"

"You see it too, ninja."

Kagero wasn't sure what he meant, but her eye widened considerably when she focused. Somehow….the Bottomless Canyon had been _closed up._

"We have to leave," she whispered. "I sense them. The same soldiers that…..attacked Shirasagi….!"

"Indeed. But we must go around, to Nohr."

"…I am amazed you do not have any fear, Prince."

"Leo. That's my name," he said. "Do I look like a novice to you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, another pack of Vallites had found their target, completely unseen by others. It was fortunate they themselves did not spot the Yato bearer, but alas. It was in a graveyard in the southwest of Nestra, a canyon.

 **HERE LIES THE FALLEN EARTH TRIBE**

The coffin at the center was uncovered, where the corpse of the chief lied.

A man named Daichi.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: It's too perfect, guys. Daichi literally means earth! Hahaha! Plus this means I don't have to make up an OC for such a significant role. Officially, right now, every named character in Fire Emblem Fates has been seen in this AU. Feels great. (well, except the kids but semantics)**

 **A little pairing sprinkles here and there, since all of those need some development, right?**

 **Also, I asked this for NSWA, so for data purposes...tell me who is a) your favorite character in Fates and b) your favorite character in this fic.**


	44. March of the Vallakyries

**Review Time:**

 **TheHolyBlade - good taste! I'm surprised on how much I like writing Zola.**

 **Random guy - Pleased you like my direction with Camilla. I know talking about her on FE communities invites a firestorm but I generally do like her. I was influenced by MaxHP's video on the concubine wars.  
Nicknames for the two donutsteels...Blonde Noire and the guy looks like the jobber best friend of a shonen protag XD**

 **Guest - Really cool idea but I'm gonna be a little burnt out from a long running plot like that. It's something that could be interesting, though. I WAS gonna write a one-shot for a party after they won but I couldn't get anywhere.  
(and yep, I finished the game now.)**

 **Raihan the Indonesia's Finest - damn that name is cool. I agree, I like more Nohrians than I do Hoshidans.**

 **CompletelyRossome - And how! It feels great to write something that isn't influenced by a ingame convo. Expands the characters.**

 **TriforceWisdom64 - Thank you, that was a part that I *HAD* to do justice. Shura has become a boots meme in some circles, when he has a pretty tragic backstory. One of my favs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 44 – March of the Vallakyries**

Indeed, there was no longer darkness under the bridges. But the fact that it had closed up only confirmed Leo's suspicions – the true enemy really _was_ of the Unseeable Domain. The bodies of the border guard had been laid across the dirt.

"Omozu…" Kagero closed her eye in a moment of silence. When it was over, she turned to Leo. "We need to cross into Nohr, do we not? How do we progress?"

"The enemy is around us….."

"My liege must be warned as soon as possible," she whispered.

Leo was always a master of coming up with plans, but this needed a little bit of luck. A pack of pegasus knights were soaring through the sky, likely as backup for Ryoma's unit. The prince eyed his horse and stepped forward ever so slightly.

"Hey! That's the prince of Nohr! Attack, girls!"

"?!" Kagero realized his plan. "You cannot!"

 _"I'm_ not doing anything."

The pegasus knights closed in, but they were in for a nasty surprise; with the materialization of purple flames, they were being attacked by the Vallites, warriors without mercy.

That was the brief window Leo needed. He got on his horse and pulled Kagero onto it, and he galloped as fast as his horse – Trotsky – could allow. Their head start was significant but not flawless, as a few Vallites were following them.

"I can fight them!"

"You will not."

Leo outstretched his hand, using the awesome power of Brynhildr to summon trees, to slow down and trap the soldiers. Letting them catch up would be suicide. Kagero took one final look at her comrades, gritted her teeth, and looked ahead with the prince.

 _Lord Ryoma….forgive me!_

* * *

The two titans' fight could not be missed across the battlefield. Various Nohrian and Hoshidan soldiers momentarily got distracted by the intense duel between Xander and Ryoma. It was an intense sight to see the crown prince fighting for his life, moreso because no soldier dared to intervene.

Except, of course, dedicated retainers.

"You're completely mad if you think you're going to stop that," Niles said. "Bad enough we have to keep our heads on out here." He tilted his bow and shot at another archer.

"But he deserves to know! If Lord Leo is aware of the circumstances-"

"It's not going to stop this duel. They've got a part to play. You think the _crown prince_ is allowed to just stop fighting and give up?"

XXXXXX

Each sword strike clashed with the other, and again, the cycle of their attacks would continue. Xander would get hit, but he would crack a piece of Ryoma's armor all the same, and his rival followed suit.

 _"You'll what?! Don't you guys see that this fight is senseless?! Corrin and Azura are more important!"_

Elise's words came to her brother's head, giving him a moment's pause – allowing Ryoma to inflict a nasty wound to his shoulder.

"Getting distracted, at a time like this?!" Ryoma shouted. He shifted his stance to stab ahead with Raijinto, but Sakura's voice made him pause as well.

 _"And now they're getting away! Because you drove them to leave!"_

This made Xander inflict the same wound, but slightly more powerfully.

"Tch…..enough! You're still holding back, Nohrian prince, and if you do not approach me with your full strength, your death will be the end result!"

Cue more sword projectile shots from both parties, and yet….now Xander noticed Ryoma's shots weren't the most accurate. Was he holding back as well, or was it his wounds?

"It does not have to be this way."

"…..what?"

Xander's face was grim. "A war where both of us fight until we die? Where our families will be sucked up in an endless cycle of hatred and revenge?"

"No…nonononoNO!" Ryoma slashed at his neck, to which the prince barely dodged. "I'll accept no peace until the king is dead! Don't you _see_ , Xander?! Don't you see you're just blindly following his orders because he has bullied and terrorized the people of Nohr?!"

As if to punctuate his point, rain had started to fall, soaking the battlefield and washing away some of their blood.

"Blindly…you fool. What do you know? I've had my own suspicions about Father's actions from the very start. He almost executed the Archduke of Izumo!"

"If you hate his actions…..then why follow? Renounce your sword and order your men to stand down. And I will command my men to not harm a single Nohrian soldier further."

Xander glared at him. "Because….noble intentions or not, I would be _allowing an invasion into my homelan_ d. The same land that has suffered by soil for years. The same land my mother loved, before she passed on."

"…understand that it works both ways. Even if I were to give up, let you Nohrians cease our soil for your own benefit….I would be betraying the people's trust in me, their prince. Their eventual king."

"….."

"I can respect your strength of character, Prince Xander. But the fact is this. One of us must fall today. Our armies….our people….and our countries demand we give the best effort we possibly can."

"…"

"No more words. Just me and you…..and our swords."

"As….you wish."

* * *

The Nestran soldiers breathed out a collective sigh of relief once the last Faceless had been killed in the capital. Efforts could be began on managing the rest of the country.

"Thank you, Hoshidans, Nohrians."

Said the king. He and the queen had stepped outside of the palace, grateful they could live another day. "But there's only so much we can demand if the rest of the continent is at stake…"

"Be glad there are no Stoneborn around. I assume they are being used to attack Hoshido."

Heads turned to Nyx, who was staring at the wreckage across Cyrkensia.

"You seem to know a lot about these monsters…."

"Yes. I was born into a very prominent magical family in Nohr, arguably the strongest out there. If you want these attacks to stop, then the source must be stopped. We must head to Windmire."

"What?" Corrin frowned. "But what about Kilma and Scarlet?"

"They have the Ice Tribe chief too?!" the queen exclaimed.

"Let us use some logic for a second, milord. Jiro told us they were captured by a Nohrian ship. The rest of the Ice Tribe and the Chevois rebels were all captured. It's likely a mass execution will occur."

This got both ice twins upset, and Flora blurted out: "You can't be certain of that! What if Father is dead long before we get there?"

"And how does this stop Valla?"

Nyx turned to face Gunter, who had asked the question. "Hydra is acting as Garon, who is still at the capital. What if we have a chance to apprehend him before something _worse_ happens?"

"Into the lion's den, though?" Shura scoffed. "Those soldiers want Corrin and Azura dead. You don't think a whole platoon will be stationed in Windmire?"

"That's part of the whole ruse. Do you think this false king wants the people to know of Valla before his plan is successful?"

"You're taking a lot of chances, Nyx," Corrin said. "We don't have the luxury of gambling on maybes."

"We must do what we can, Prince Corrin. Gunter is not possessed anymore, so the Silent Dragon cannot track our every move…..I'm just making suggestions."

"…Azura, what do you think?"

The singer looked solemn. "I think it is incredibly dangerous, but sitting here in Nestra will not help our cause. If we leave immediately, we can-"

"HEY! GUYS!"

Keaton waved to the group, grinning, as a pack of Wolfskins followed him.

"What the-?!"

"Whoa….Keaton, this is what you've been doing? Fighting with some princes and junk?" they had left Mt. Garou out of boredom, since Candace had escaped them. Unfortunately, they were the same ones that attacked Layla and her mother. So she hid behind Kaden out of reflex.

"Uh, we don't have the time for stragglers, Keaton," Nyx pointed out. However, they ignored her, all sniffing the air. Their keen senses moved them over to Anna. She pushed them away.

"Noses off, mutts! This girl's not on the market."

"B-But you have something good in your bag!"

 _My bag…..?_ Anna opened it up and rummaged around, pulling out the old shirt she had received at Dia's shop. The wolfskins looked ecstatic. "This old…WAIT! King, Queen, can you guys spare some soldiers for this mission?"

"Are you mad, Anna? Aren't our sons enough?"

"We could use some more raw power…." Anna smirked. "Kay, you guys want this shirt? You shut up, listen to me, and come with us to Nohr."

"DEAL!" they all shouted, tails wagging like crazy [even Keaton's].

 _Well, at least there's SOMETHING to look forward to….that shopkeeper won't haggle out of our deal now! ….if he's not dead, that is._

* * *

Relative to Nohr, Mokushu was a small country, and without a centralized army or leader, it had been seized and conquered with ease by Nichol and his wyverns. The Mokushujin ninja had either been killed or captured by Hoshidans in Izumo, leaving a defenseless homeland.

"The supply ship still hasn't come?"

"N-No, General Nichol, we've lost contact with General Daniela's platoon."

The wyvern rider sat back in Kotaro's throne. "We're never gonna outlast that old bat Tokazawa at this rate. We have to change tactics."

"A moment sir!" shouted another messenger. "You have another failed rebellion to deal with."

"Oh geez…."

XXXXXX

In an act of cruel karma, Mokushu's towns had laid in squalor and ruin, not too far off from the fiery Kouga fate. Wyverns occupied every high place.

Nichol stepped out of Kotaro's castle to see his men holding down an angry young woman.

"Nohrian scum, all of you! How dare you've defiled Mokushu!"

Nichol gestured for them to step aside, and he roughly pulled her up. His hand was around her throat, and an easy squeeze could've killed her.

"Your daimyo is _dead._ The country that was big enough to launch a genocide on one country isn't strong enough to fend off some _invaders?_ "

"You…!"

"Mokushu was all talk," he said, disappointed. "Your leader had too much ambition but not the might to back it up, and isn't that why he allied with Nohr?"

He dropped the woman onto the dirt.

"Another one for the cells."

"Yes sir!"

"W-Wait!" another woman, cowering with her child, spoke up. "You Nohrians….are you going to kill the rest of us?"

Nichol stopped, and his steely gaze sent another shockwave of fear through her body. "Nohr's new land won't function if people aren't working the fields. That being said…."

"Y-Yes….?"

"I suggest you Mokushujins stay in line. The king _hates_ disobedience."

* * *

At Dia, the soldiers stationed there were surprised to see a Nohrian ship return back to the docks. Where was General Daniela?

"Hmm…..I'll take care of this," said Captain Magnus, a grizzled vet of the army for well over 15 years. The whole town was still under lockdown, where civilians weren't allowed to step out of their homes. He headed over to the ship. "That you, General?"

But there was no response. Rather, the door opened up, and two figures were thrown to the ground. It closed, and strangely….the ship disembarked. Magnus looked down at them.

"Hahaha….well, what luck is this? General's more resourceful than I had thought!"

"Ugn….."

Scarlet had been beaten; her own dried blood covered her face and one of her eyes were swollen. Kilma didn't fare any better – his body was burnt. Fire magic weakened his kind in the same way his magic would weaken an oni. They couldn't _stand_ their opposing elements.

"Not dead, are you? King Garon's been looking for you. Little Miss Rebel Leader and the Ice Tribe Chief himself! Hey, one of you round them up! Send them off to the capital."

 _C-Crimson…..where are you….?_

* * *

Laslow hurried through the battlefield, but the steadily increasing rain had only dimmed his vision even more, making it hard to see. Trying to dodge Hoshidan fire only added to the challenge.

"Laslow, stop! You heard Niles!" Odin called out, following him.

"Damn it, Owain, _this isn't the time for names!_ " came the reply. "Both of our lieges know the truth, don't they?! I refuse to let him get killed out there! This war should not exist!"

"It's out of our control!" the mage snapped back. "Don't you see? The cruel irony of it all? We helped someone but that same someone started this!"

"And why can't we try to end it?"

Laslow hurried onward, but his path was blocked by a few berserkers. "You traitors ain't gonna do anything! The Hoshidans must die!"

"Friends, if you don't move….I'll be forced to use lethal attacks."

They swung their axes, but Peri picked up Laslow and galloped past them.

"Peri?!"

"You don't want to fight, Inigo. And…and I don't want to kill anyone, either! N-Not here! I want to make sure milord is safe!"

But assorted spells from the Onmyojis made them fall off the horse, with Peri landing face first into the mud. Before more could bombard them, Odin countered with a few spells of his own.

"Keep going, Inigo!" he roared. "ABYSMAL BODY BLOW!"

Olivia's son kept going, dodging attacks from both Nohrians and Hoshidans alike. As his boots hit the puddles on the ground, he winced. _Lord Chrom….is what it felt to fight the Plegians after the demise of your sister? Emotion fueling your every move, abandoning logic or reason…._

He was almost to the center.

XXXXX

"TAH!"

"HYAH!"

Again the princes clashed, and the rain wasn't enough to wash away all of the blood. The ground had been scorched by Raijinto's lightning. Marx had told to run away from the battle. Again Raijinto and Siegfried met each other in deadlocked steel.

"That's it!" they shouted.

The two jumped back, panting at the same rate. Xander's circlet had been cut off, and the same had happened to Ryoma's headplate, exposing the rest of his long locks.

"One…..one more strike. One last strike to decide the winner!"

Xander nodded. "I feel honored….to have clashed blades with you, Prince Ryoma."

"Same. In the next life I hope to meet a rival as worthy as you, Prince Xander."

Gritting their teeth, both princes pulled back….and sprint towards each other, and any onlooker could sense the aura of both Dawn and Dusk Dragon fuel their attack.

 **"FOR THE GLORY OF NOHR!"**

 **"FOR THE GLORY OF HOSHIDO!"**

Laslow stopped, eyes widening. Time began to slow down across the battlefield…..and before their respective blades could strike the other….two axes had slammed into their sides. Onto _wounds._

"Ah….!"

"How….!"

"Hahahaha…..HAHAHAHA!"

Hans' laughter roared across the battlefield, and both princes fell to the ground, blood pooling out from their sides. Without warning, he stepped on both of their sword hands, breaking them.

"That's enough playtime for now, Lord Xander. You've been relieved! Thanks for weakening Lobster Boy over there!"

"Hans….how dare….you…."

"My Nohrian brothers! This man was going soft on our enemy, the invaders! How can we invest our trust into him?!"

Ryoma tried to reach for his blade, but Hans kicked it away.

"We do not let Hoshido win! For the king! For our motherland! FOR NOHR! CRUSH THEM ALL!"

The Nohrians cheered with their renewed vigor, and the shocked Hoshidan soldiers were all taken off guard for their attack. Soon the battlefield was ripe with red.

"MILORD!" the dancer shouted.

"Someone handle these upstarts!" Hans commanded. He looked down at the defeated Xander. "Sorry, milord, but I'm not afraid of you anymore. I never disobey your father, my king!"

"What…..he….told you….to.?"

Hans stomped on his face, and did the same for Ryoma. Laughing, he threw his axes and picked up both of their swords. "Thanks for the war trophies, boys!"

Laslow had his sword ready to cut the berserker's head off, but he was grabbed and pinned. From the corner of his eyes he could tell the same was happening to Peri, Odin, and Niles. Once the beatings started, his mind turned numb.

 _Dear Naga…..please….please bring Severa here to save us….._

Then he blacked out.

* * *

Things seemed brighter on the other side of the continent; the king and queen had provided the group with food, weapons, clothes, and horses to cross the border and head into Nohr all the quicker. Anna smiled wide; she finally found something close to her original outfit! The top was white but the cloak and sleeve colors were inverted.

"Psst, Anna."

"Hm? Oh hey, Zola! You're gonna be a big help on this journey. You probably know more about the capital's workings than Nyx does!"

He shook his head. "Not what I was thinking about. Now that I'm….y'know, one of the gang..?"

"Don't say gang, that's lame."

"Right. Can you convince Princess Elise to heal me completely now?"

"No!" shouted a new voice. Zola yelped and stepped back once he caught wind of Takumi's glare. "There's always the chance you'll pull some trick and sell us out!"

"Oh come _on!_ I want to stay on the team that isn't going to die!"

"You step out of line once and you'll have _me_ to deal with!"

Zola screamed. Oboro was way more terrifying than Reina to deal with. He remembered her glare from the whole Izumo adventure.

However, Takumi surprisingly pulled her into a sidebar.

XXXXX

"You and Hinata saw the crystal, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Oboro…." He sighed. "I'm a little cautious too, but after seeing that…..we're just wasting time and energy to be hostile."

"….."

"They all worked together to save the capital, and well…..kinda felt nice to see."

"Why are you pulling your punches, Lord Takumi?" Oboro asked, crossing her arms. Her blood boiled a bit to see Hinata chatting up Arthur with that stupid smile on his face.

"Because…" he sighed. "We'd be drifting at sea forever if it wasn't for Camilla."

"The boob monster? _Really?"_

"Refrain from insulting milady," said Beruka, who was behind the spear fighter. At this, Oboro turned around and gave her the Oboro Stare, a look that Selena had to admit was scarier than her own.

"I don't think I was _asking_ you, Beruka. You're a Nohrian just like the rest of them."

"Water is wet. The sun is hot. I fail to see your point."

"Why you little…."

"Ooooh are we playing the Annoy Oboro Game! That's my favorite!"

 _"Shut up, Azama!"_

"ENOUGH!" Corrin shouted. "If _anyone_ is going to start picking fights, you can stay right here! This pointless bickering is not helping anyone!"

"He's right," Takumi admitted. "And I'd never thought I'd say that."

"You….arrrgh!" she stomped off to vent.

XXXXX

However, once she turned the corner, she had to stop. It was the strangest sight. Mozu and Benny were feeding bread to the birds, together. They were laughing. A _Nohrian_ and a _Hoshidan_.

"Makes your heart melt, doesn't it?"

Oboro scoffed. "Don't sneak up on me, Orochi."

"Orochi was doing no such thing! But milord is right. We have a common foe. Our countries need to work together."

"I'd rather drop dead. How can you forgive them?"

"They're not blameless, but their recent transgressions…..all have been engineered by Valla. Does it seem fair to blame a whole country? Hana made the same folly."

"How convenient," she hissed.

"Oboro….what does it say that Lord Takumi, Rinkah of the Fire Tribe, and _Saizo_ …..can get along with our former foes and not you?"

She blinked. Felicia was asking the ninja for battle tips. He himself seem surprised but somewhat intrigued by the question.

"…."

"Your grief is your own. I only ask you do not let it consume you for the rest of your days." Orochi turned to leave, but then-

"They killed Lady Mikoto. These….Vallites."

"…..yes, they did."

"…you miss her, don't you?"

"With every beat of my heart. But I am strong. I need not walk this path alone. For her honor….I will fight hard."

"…..me too."

* * *

Nohr's tactician was relaxing in his study, going off the battle plans. Since Garon had left the capital, and he had revived the former queen, he had some downtime. After all, Corrin wasn't captured at sea, so he was still alive. Which meant he would go to Nohr, and fall right into his trap.

"Sir Iago, you're wanted in the dungeons."

Iago looked up. "What do you mean? Who summoned me?"

"I'm….not sure, sire. I heard a voice…." The maid shuffled on her feet.

XXXXX

Once he reached the same chamber where Izana, Anna, and Flora once hung, it became clear.

"I-Iago! Oh thank the Dusk Dragon!"

Daniela ran up to embrace him, but his attention was more focused on the impatient Sumeragi.

"Explain yourself. You're not supposed to pop in and out like a magician."

"You know this man?!" she squawked. "He cut off Funke's head!"

"….who?"

Sumeragi scoffed. "She begged for her life. Killing her seemed like a waste of time. You told me I would get a good challenge out there, sorcerer."

"Oh relax, will you? By the way, you cannot stay here. You're wanted to the east."

"Feh!" the dead king disappeared in the same Vallite pool the others used to traverse across the land. Once that was that, Daniela pulled away.

"All of the sea soldiers….dead! And the prince got away!"

"Daniela, my dear…understand that you being alive is a blessing the gods would not think to spare again. The war….well, to be honest, it doesn't technically need you anymore."

"What….what the hell are you talking about?! Explain yourself!"

"Very well," sighed Iago. "I'll offer you a very lucrative chance. You can stay in the capital, and fight off the approaching Prince Corrin and his ragtag band of misfits. If all of them are dead...well, then I'll forgive your incompetence and you can learn more."

"Excuse me?! I only lost because of-"

"You begged your life in front of a Hoshidan general," Iago said. "You expect me to trust you after that?"

"You….but he….."

"Ssssh….." Iago cupped her face. "Relax, my dear. It's all part of one of my brilliant plans, and the less people know, the better. You will be the distraction I need."

"A pawn? I don't want to be a pawn. Tell me what just happened!"

"No," he smiled. "But if you do this for me…..well! We can finally have the wedding you dreamed of."

Daniela glared at him. "How dare you entice me with words only vapid 10-year olds would care about!"

"Would you rather I just kill you, here and now?" The aura of the Silent Dragon surrounded the sorcerer, and from the look in his eye, the general knew he was more than capable of doing so.

"…"

"You have the chance, Daniela, to be a part of a new world. A new order. Don't you want to spend it alongside me?"

"….tch. I just have to kill them?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, you only have to destroy the blade the prince has. At the bare minimum, that should be fine. Killing him would get you bonus points."

"I want what you have, Iago dearest."

"And you shall get it," he whispered into her ear. "You just need to prove yourself again."

"Yes….yes, I will!"

Iago smiled. It was almost _too_ easy now. Once she left the room, however, one Vallite materialized into the room.

"Ah…..you and the others brought the Earth Tribe here?"

* * *

Nevertheless, the group set out from Cykrensia. They were, all together:

Anna, Corrin, Mozu, Flora, Felicia, Gunter, Jakob, Kaze, Silas, Shura, Reina, Izana, Zola, Hinoka, Sakura, Takumi, Elise, Camilla, Beruka, Selena, Subaki, Hana, Setsuna, Azama, Oboro, Hinata, Orochi, Saizo, Arthur, Effie, Charlotte, Benny Nyx, Keaton, Kaden, Layla, Jiro, the 12 berserker brothers, and a pack of Wolfskins.

"Listen up!" Gunter addressed the group. "It will take a significant amount of time to reach Windmire, so I suggest we stop only when necessary. To avoid trouble we must not draw any attention to ourselves.

Cloaks were passed around. Azura took off her pendant and passed it to Anna.

"Azura..?"

"You should hold onto this, Anna. If it's in your bag, the enemy will never know it's there."

"You really trust me with something your mother gave you?"

Azura nodded. "We're friends, aren't we?"

 _Aww, Azura, I know you're thinking a little ahead. Don't think I forgot our smooch!_ But Anna placed the pendant inside. "Maybe I should do the same for the crystal, Lord Corrin."

"Good idea. We have to make sure more Nohrians see it."

Izana, for once, wasn't making small talk or smiling. In fact, he was thinking. Thinking about his country's national treasure. There wouldn't be any way for anyone to know of it, but still….he knew the Bifrost staff would come in handy. Could it revive Mikoto, or Sumeragi, when the Silent Dragon's magic had tampered with them?

It was a powerful staff….

XXXXX

 _"My prince! Come quickly!"_

 _"Huh?" The young Izana's meditation was interrupted. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Your mother! She's…..she's going to…."_

 _He ran into the castle, and it didn't take long for him to find his mother, in bed, dead from the illness that had plagued her since she was a child. Archdukes often had men and women alike throw themselves at them, but only one could conceive the heir to Izumo. This lucky….and unlucky soul was the one._

 _"Mother…."_

 _"She…..she was my favorite," the older Izana whispered. "….darn it, there's no choice!"_

 _Was he going to use it? Over something so…..?_

 _"Sir, you cannot! The Bifrost must only be used in emergencies! Don't you remember what your father told you!" his advisor shouted._

 _"Kiki deserves a longer life!"_

 _Izana watched in fascination when his father activated the Bifrost staff. It glowed once with a white light, and the beam that shot out of it hit his mother….and in a few seconds, her eyes opened._

 _"My…my Archduke….?"_

 _"It worked!" the older Izana looked so happy, but as soon as he took a step, a shadowy mass emerged from the staff, and the spirit of Death herself appeared. She wrapped around the Archduke and cooed into his ear._

 ** _"So you've used the Bifrost, ruler of Izumo. On a peasant girl?"_**

 _"She…..she's important to me."_

 _"_ _ **You say that about all of your subjects! Typical. You get one person to revive and you choose someone your emotions dictate."**_ _Death pulled away, and looked at Izana's mother. "_ _ **Be glad you've alluded me….for however long."**_

 _"You're….you're really Death?" the prince asked._

 _"Izana, stay back!"_

 ** _"Indeed I am, heir to Izumo. Since the staff will be in your possession, you must know….that it can only be used once in an Archduke's lifetime. If your father even touches the staff again….he will perish, and all of Izumo will face the staff's curse for eternity."_**

 _"Curse….?"_

 _Death smiled. It was horrific, yet fascinating._

 _"Yes, son…" the Archduke gestured for his advisor to pick the Bifrost up. "You…..you mustn't make the same mistake I did."_

 _"….."_

 _"Think carefully….who you choose to revive."_

 _"Are you saying I wasn't worth it….milord?" Kiki asked._

 _"Heavens no!" he exclaimed, running over to hug her. "You're the special one, the mortal that conceived an Archduke's child! I don't regret my choice!"_

 ** _"See that you don't,"_** _Death warned._ _ **"Farewell, people of Izumo!"**_

 _The spirit dissolved._

 _Sadly the choice would be a loss, as Kiki only got to live another month before death again. The Bifrost only revives. It does not fix. It does not break._

XXXXX

"…"

"Archduke!"

"Huh? You talking to me, Zola?"

"Listen, I…." Zola lowered his head. "I'm sorry for all of the crap I pulled against you and your country. You're wiser than anyone in Nohr probably realizes."

"Oh ho! Trying to butter me up, Zola?" Izana laughed. "Not a problem! Love, forgiveness, all that good stuff. Impersonating me was a thing of the past!"

"I guess…."

"Say, I know. Maybe we could use your powers in our plan!"

"H-Huh? I don't know…..using it has gotten me beaten up and almost killed."

"That's the wrong attitude!" Izana exclaimed. "Magic is the most mesmerizing thing in the universe. Good or bad….every new spell advances our world. It's too good to not use."

"Hmph, have a suggestion then?"

"Indeed I do, my new friend!" The Archduke whispered a rather brilliant plan in Zola's ears. He was shocked, because it was something not even Iago would think of.

Everyone significant either thought Zola was dead, or didn't care.

* * *

"This army…..this was really the best they could do?"

"We lost a lot of good men, sire. And you can bet more are coming this way!"

"It's fine. You did what I expected you to."

"So, uh….what's the deal with….?"

"Are you doubting my power, Hans? This is something I will use to make quick work of Hoshido. I will make every soldier and civilian weep in agony. I will crush the rest of their army myself!"

"FOR THE KING!"

Xander's eyes fluttered upon. It was hard to make out, but…..he wasn't dead, and that counted for something. His retainers were unconscious, and so was Ryoma. Worst of all, he didn't have his sword. He looked around, but then-

"Hello, my son."

-his vision saw Garon's maniacal grin.

"Thanks for keeping the crown prince distracted all this time for me to get here! Now the invasion of Hoshido can begin proper."

"…..Fa…"

"How did I get here so soon? Well, the fun of it is that most of the country thinks I'm still in Windmire, twittling my thumbs!"

"You ain't gonna kill the lobster punk? Why not?"

Garon slapped Hans. "Idiot. Don't the people of Hoshido need proof their one hope has been defeated? I intend to kill Ryoma mere seconds before the country is mine, so he can die with the despair knowing he failed his daddy."

"Ahh….good idea!"

What horrified Xander was not _entirely_ what his father was saying, but the fact that he could make out outlines….purple flames, and the like. Invisible soldiers mixed with the ones still standing with Hans, whom ALL believed it to be such some advanced magic.

When the truth was something Anna had brought to the light ages ago.

An invisible kingdom…and now, an invincible one.

But before he could say something, he was knocked out, with the slippery voice of his possessed father saying: "Sleep tight, _little prince."_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: I'm really sorry this is a little short + took a while. The idea is that Garon heading through Hoshido + the advancement to Windmire + journey to Mount Prism will take a significant amount of in-story time, and I wanted to sync them all up.**  
 **"why can't Garon just warp to the capital, if he has Anankos powers"? It's Hydra, he wants to crush the army and crush Hoshido's hope.**

 **Now Leo and Kagero are there to save the others, but THAT alone does not mean anything.**

 **And yes. Iago/Daniela have this Joker/Harley Quinn relationship and Magnus was the OC I created in Generational Gap. :3**

 **Next Time - Enter the Rallyman.**


	45. Hoshido's Hydra Hell

**Review Time:**

 **Random guy - I kept it ambiguous because I wasn't sure if I wanted to kill her off, but...her design is too good to waste! And it allows me to give a little more intricacy to Iago.**

 **Cyberchao X - :)  
**

 **Guest - the ones with *ahem* Soren, right? I know of them, but I want to unlock them by myself once I do my second run.**

 **TriforceWisdom64 - It's a bad habit of mine, but I get a little anxious whenever I have to put "[name] said" too many times in a chain. Nevertheless it IS confusing, so I'll strive to be clearer. And yes, Marx is Xander's horse, part of a running theme where [character]'s mount is their Japanese name, like with Scarlet and Reina. Although Leo doesn't follow the trend since his Japanese name is too close to his own.  
(and Niles was talking to _Laslow_...^^;)**

 **CompletelyRossome - Well Takumi still has his own hang-ups, and part of the fun will be seeing him change more and more. Beruka is there to change Oboro off their ingame Rev support, but there's other stuff for her too (guess who I'm pairing her to, hehe)**

* * *

 **Chapter 45 – Hoshido's Hydra Hell**

Time had passed.

Leo's horse had ran through Nohr full-stop, away from the border, and now, the poor thing was exhausted. Leo rubbed the beast's head and got off.

"It appears we're in Cheve."

"Cheve…..?" Kagero's breath hitched when she spotted some Hoshidan soldiers patrolling the Hoshido-controlled city. "Prince Leo, that is your name, correct?"

"Yes."

"For now, I propose we become allies. We both wish to find someone – your brother, and my prince. Something greater is damning this land than our war. I'll gather information."

"How don't I know you won't tattle to your soldiers?" Leo asked. "You're still a ninja."

"Is there a way to convince you?"

Leo nodded. "Relinquish all of your weapons. I'll hide and wait for you to return."

XXXXXX

"Kagero?! What are _you_ doing here?" asked a spear fighter.

"Special orders from the capital. Where is Lord Ryoma?"

"Ah, he and the main unit advanced. It'd take a long time to catch up to them, but I guess if you don't make any detours, you can find him?"

The citizens of Cheve were relegated to their homes, out of fear of the Nohrian army would come back. While Ryoma had turned the tables, the memory of the rebels' defeat and capture was still demoralizing. And where was Scarlet?

"EMERGENCY!" someone shouted. "TO THE WEST!"

Kagero looked up.

She was not expecting the king himself to be in the vicinity, flanked by wounded (but still fighting!) soldiers, Hans, and..

 _No! He's got invisible soldiers!_ She stepped back and hid in an alley, while the remaining Hoshidans charged forward to meet the attack. _Did he run into Lord Ryoma….?_

"King Garon! You dare meet us face-to-face?"

Hans laughed. "You whelps should be running! Your unit ahead did a good job in slowing the Nohrian army down, but here's where the mercy stops!"

"What….?"

* * *

Understandably, the Chevois citizens were horrified to see their tyrant of a king. Children were already hiding in the closets.

* * *

Leo, meanwhile, suffered a chill down his spine when he spotted his father. "How….? How on earth did he…" _Xander…..what happened?_

* * *

"Listen and listen well, scraps of the Hoshidan army. I've seen the sky battles. I've seen stragglers here and there. You dare step foot into my country? You've given the Chevois a false hope."

"You….you killed them, didn't you?!"

Garon chuckled. "Even if I did, they're of no importance now. The fact that I am here means your prince has FAILED you."

"What are you talking about?!" the Hoshidans were stalling for time, for more of the army to reinforce them. Did Ryoma really lose?

Kagero saw Raijinto on Hans' back. _No…no, it's impossible._

And then came the finisher. Without missing a beat, Garon held up the cracked remains of Ryoma's signature headpiece. Like a bomb had just gone off, the Hoshidans had no words.

"Hoshido's suffering shall only begin!"

Without warning, the houses had caught on fire!

 _The invisible_ …. Kagero cursed inwardly and ran off, as fast as she could. She would be the only Hoshidan soldier in Cheve to avoid the Vallite slaughter.

* * *

"Y-Yukimura!"

Back in Shirasagi, one frazzled guard came barreling through the planning room. He panted for a few seconds, then pointed to the window.

"What? Speak up, soldier!"

"Yukimura, sir, I was patrolling the castle like I usually do, and….s-something happened in the garden. The g-graves."

"…..?"

XXXXX

The mechanists and the rest of the castle guards stared, dumbfounded, at the sites where the queens were buried. Yukimura was in front of them. He too, had no words.

"Lady Mikoto…..and Lady Ikona….?"

Both graves had been dug up. The bodies were gone.

"I don't understand…..who would do this?"

Yukimura took off his glasses, wiped it a bit with a cloth, and put them back on. "Tighten down security of the capital. The culprits must still be around."  
Oh, the irony.

* * *

News of the war had put Mozu's village on edge. Apparently Mokushu had allied with Nohr? General Tokazawa was the only thing protecting Hoshido from southern conquest?

"It's just awful!" said one of the farmers. "What if they attack us? Ain't got no way to defend ourselves! Matsuko, your little girl is still out there!"

Matsuko did what she always did in times of stress: water her plants. "Mozu ain't in trouble, you understand me? She's got Anna with her."

"But she's only 15 and hardly a soldier…"

"I said _she's fine_!" she snapped, throwing her watering can. "Mozume is the only thing I've got left in this world! You think I'm not up half the night fretting about her?"

"Calm down," said the chief. "Everyone, we can't panic, but…..I think for now, we should stay in the village at all times. First sign of trouble we all get up in our homes, okay?"

Everyone thought that was a good idea, but Matsuko only went inside and sat down at the table. She sniffled and prayed to the Dawn Dragon.

"Please…..I don't care if I lose my farm, just bring my Mozu back to me. That's all I want."

* * *

Across the country, there was conflict. Wyvern riders were the biggest threat the Hoshidan army had to face, and the Faceless pouring in from the falls was not helping matters. Nothing was too perilous, however, and at least everyone had the safety of mind that Ryoma was carving a path through Nohr.

This also applied to a man named Kenichi, dubbed Rallyman. He wore plated chest armor and a signature white hood, which also applied to the other respected Master of Arms of the country. Rallyman, however….was a _legend._

"Sir! The scout party's returning!" yelled one of his ninja staked on the amazing Wall of Suzanoh, said to be impenetrable.

Rallyman was training with his naginata when he heard the news. As a Master of Arms, he was a seasoned vet in katana, club, and naginata. He quickly headed down the stairs to the lower part of the wall.

XXXXX

But when he found the team….there was only one soldier, bleeding heavily.

"General R-Rallyman…."

"What happened?" Rallyman asked, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. His love for his troops was well-known, and it only made him more admired in the eyes of the youth. "Your squad was killed?"

"I….I don't know what happened….we were traveling, and….s-something attacked us! I think….I think there was purple flames….I'm sorry!"

"Don't fret, you still made it back. Your comrades would be proud! Medics!"

The scout was soon taken away by the shrine maidens. Rallyman's mighty whistle assembled a myriad of loyal soldiers at his beck and call.

"Everyone get into position! We've got a threat approaching, and this wall CANNOT be breached! Someon-"

He felt it. Something….powerful.

"General Rallyman?"

But the legend merely reached for his silver katana, which he always kept at his side. Focusing…..he did what he did best. _Rally._

"Units A and B….await my command…."

* * *

Cheve had been torched, and the remaining soldiers of Ryoma's unit had been slaughtered. Some of the Nohrian soldiers were Garon were getting a little scared at his "special magic" (the Vallites), but none of them were bold enough to say anything. The enemy was dead, and that was that.

"Hans….that's enough. We need to advance immediately."

"But King Garon! They made the mistake of betraying the empire, their own motherland! It really….it really pisses me off how they would sympathize with the selfish _easterners!"_

Garon scoffed. "We'll purge them for their bounty soon enough. Now MARCH!"

The berserker joined his fellow soldiers….while the putrid sight of civilian heads hanging from poles would scare off any stragglers.

XXXXX

"M-Mommy….."

"Sssh!" Leo whispered to the child. "I did what I could, and so did the ninja. You all must flee."

Together the two had helped a few of the Chevois escape the burning city, but given the constant threat of Vallites and Nohrians, the task was almost impossible. One of them teared up as she looked at Leo.

"L-Lady Scarlet….she's dead, isn't she?" It was Shelley.

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Prince Leo, you….you don't agree with what your horrible father is doing."

The youngest prince closed his eyes. "I deplore his barbaric behavior. I'm sorry, but I'm not in a position to halt the invasion of Hoshido. If only…."

Kagero gave some bread from her bag. "Do what milord says and flee. We must run a rescue operation."

"What?!" One of the elderly was aghast. "Rescue who?"

"That bald sadist had both the swords of Prince Ryoma and Prince Xander. Which means the two are imprisoned amongst the king's guard."

"It's likely he intends to use Ryoma's defeat to demoralize the rest of Hoshido."

"Dear Dusk Dragon….."

 _Are Niles and Odin well?_ Leo opened his eyes. "Take that path there and lay low, under the trees. Spread the news far and wide, understand?"

"Please!" Shelley grabbed Leo's hand. "Don't forget about Lady Scarlet!"

"….."

"Please, everyone, our time is limited. Go!" Kagero instructed.

And so the survivors of the Cheve massacre did, all of them clinging to the hope that Scarlet was still alive. She was the heart and soul of not only the rebels, but Cheve itself. To have her dead too….  
Leo, conflicted, sat down on a rock.

"Prince, we cannot rest. We will not be able to rescue your brother if we do."

"…how did it get to this point? Massacring an entire city? There was once a time where Father had dignity and decency, but it has completely gone. I observed as much when Corrin was growing up."

"…I am sorry. Many Hoshidans despise King Garon, but it must be difficult to come from a position of blood. You had to have seen a better side of him."

"I have, Kagero. He was always gruff, but you could see a smile or two. Now even if he's killed in battle, he will go down in history as this monster."

He handed over her weapons.

"Come on. We'll need your ninja skills to pull this off."

"Milord, my closest friend is a diviner, and she revealed many things to me. I will tell you all I know on the way…if we can survive."

Leo nodded, and got on his horse.

* * *

It wasn't mercy that the retainers hadn't been slaughtered, but rather, more of a question of what should even be done with them. Hans had suggested painful things. Much to his surprise, Garon wanted to speak to one of them…..Laslow or Odin.

The unlucky one was the former, who had a bucket of cold water thrown at his face to wake him up. He coughed and spit it up, and his hazy vision soon saw the king, riding in the same cell wagon as the other defeated retainers.

"K-King Garon….."

"Laslow….my sources tell me you tried to stop Xander's and Ryoma's duel."

Olivia's son was bruised and sore, and he realized his hands were bound – same as Odin, Peri, and Niles. "Where….is he…?"

"Don't worry about that." No other Nohrian was in the back, so it was only him and the king talking. "Where's the red-haired girl?"

"Red-haired…?"

Garon grabbed Laslow's collar. "Don't play dumb! You, Odin, and that girl…..you all hail from the same land. I would've cut your tongue out if he willed it."

"If he….." Inigo's eyes widened. "You're working for Anankos."

"Yes. His better half thought he was so clever, sending you three to protect Corrin. What a marvelous job you all did! Was it worth forsaking your country for?" he sneered.

"I don't understand…..why would the king of nohr…."

"Everything he witnessed was passed down to the Silent Dragon, who warned me of you three. And yet, he wants you three to see him personally. So tell me where Selena is."

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you," Inigo said sharply. He winced at the gash's sensation on his head. "You have some nerve, telling me _I'm_ the one that has forsaken _my_ country?"

Garon leaned back. "This should be good."

"You've sold out to Anankos and launched this war, dooming thousands in the process! You shed no tears or despair if your soldiers fall, and Nohr will forever been known as a war-mongering nation of _savagery!"_  
"So what?"

"So….what?!" Inigo was getting enraged now, a rarity for his smiling demeanor. "Do lives really mean that **little** to you, King Garon?"

"Even the ones in the loop cannot figure it out…hahaha….."

"Huh?"

It was ironic: Inigo, Owain, and Severa knew of Anankos before Anna or Corrin did, yet the Hydra truth was largely hidden…for now.

"Let me run by my goals by you, _Inigo._ " Garon chuckled. "This unit will siege Hoshido, making a beeline for Shirasagi. Hundreds of soldiers will die trying to stop me, not knowing they've already lost. Die against soldiers they haven't adjusted to _not seeing._ And I'll sit upon the Hoshidan throne!"

"…."

"No response?"

"You've got this figured out. Why wait? What was stopping you from doing this sooner? Clearly distance is not a problem if you have Anankos's magic fueling your bloodlust."

"Revealing all the details? Do I look like an idiot to you? That'd be akin to…I don't know…yelling out my plans in the middle of my castle where my sons could hear!"

Inigo looked down at the others. "Owain and I are one thing, but….what of Peri and Niles?"

"Hmm…..I've got no use for them. I suppose they can be hung once Ryoma is killed in Shirasagi."

"What?!"

But Garon had exited, and when a new guard came back in, he knocked the dancer out. He stood by for a few seconds before leaving. However…..if there was one thing Niles was great at, it was feigning unconsciousness, despite his own injuries. After all, he was _used_ to pain.

* * *

What, exactly, was fueling the constant flow of Vallite soldiers? They were offshoots of Anankos's power, soulless husks reanimated over and over again. The empty Notre Sagesse served as the access point for them to ravage the world of Hoshido and Nohr.

In Valla itself-

"They won't see it coming." Anthony was mapping out the scenario with pieces on a map. "Hydra attacks Hoshido…..our generals join the attack." The Dawn Dragon piece was knocked down. "The second seal will link to the one in Nohr, and….the new age will begin!"

And in the bottom chamber of Castle Gyges….there was Lilith. Specifically, the daughter of Anankos was chained to the altar, eyes blank. She was providing the Vallites for attack. She knew nothing else.

"DEAREST LILITH…..I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO SEE YOUR BROTHER AGAIN," said Anankos. "A FAMILY SHOULD BE REUNITED."

"Yes….Lord Anankos…." She numbly intoned.

"I WONDER, WILL HE FORGIVE YOU FOR YOUR ROLE IN THIS? IF ONLY YOU WERE TRUTHFUL FROM THE GET-GO. THE BOY NEVER REALIZED YOU ARE HIS TRUE SISTER."

The name seemed to blur her brainwashing. Lilith looked regretful, in the brief seconds before her mind went blank again.

"WHY ARE HUMANS SO EASY TO MANUPILATE, LILITH? SEVERA, INIGO, OWAIN….ALL OF THEM LURED HERE, AWAY FROM THEIR PEACEFUL LAND. WITH CAREFUL PLANNING, A WORLD WAR HAS ERUPTED. THEY TRULY ARE THE MOST DESPICABLE CREATURES."

Lilith only nodded, although her true self didn't agree at all.

"THEY ARE SO QUICK TO TURN ON THEIR OWN KIND. IT MADE THE PAIN OF THEY DID TO ME…." Memories of his people condemning him surged through the dragon's mind, and that made him angry. Only one thing could quell his wrath, and he was certain it was swept away by the sea.

Azura's Pendant.

"….UNDERSTANDABLE AT BEST. MORE CRUSHING AT WORST."

"Will he come out?" Lilith asked. Her brainwashed self wanted to know for the safety of her king, and her true self wanted to know for some shred of hope?

"THE WORLD HAS LOST THE RIGHT TO SEE HIM. NO, THE NEW VALLA WILL ONLY SEE THE SILENT DRAGON AS HE IS NOW…"

* * *

Leo and Kagero's pursuit led them back to the closed-up canyon, where Garon's unit was planning out their attack. They had to be incredibly careful, one wrong move would mean they would be seen…..but there was no way they'd cross the border.

"…..there IS something I can try," Kagero whispered. "A sacred art my brother passed to me…..but it takes a lot of concentration."

"Are you saying you need a distraction?"

"…..yes."

Leo took a deep breath. "Very well. If I fall…..you are to escape, no questions asked."

XXXXXX

"Prince Leo?!" the Nohrian soldiers looked up. "You're here?"

Leo had an advantage he didn't even know: it was not yet time to discard the Nohrian soldiers, so Hydra still had to play the part of Garon. And the Vallites did not move if they didn't have any orders to attack.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Garon snarled. "You had your orders at the Burning Falls, boy!"

"We breached the country, Father, but there was an ambush. My unit was attacked….they insisted I escape. I simply wanted to think of a new plan of attack."

"Hey!" Hans put an arm around the prince's shoulder, making him internally wince. "Lord Leo's a smart cookie, Your Highness! He can help with our attack!"

At the corner of his eye, Leo had spotted the cell carts. "What….are you doing here, Father? Away from the capital?"

Garon scoffed. "None of your concern. Iago came up with a nifty spell." _Do I trust this brat? He was prodding around like Xander! If he mentions the canyon, he's finished._

 _The soldiers come from the canyon. If he's fooling our army by saying it's a spell, then I should not call him on it. After all, why would he admit the truth now?_ "What do you wish for me to do?"

"Turn around and go home, Leo. Your presence is not needed! Especially not that one of a failure!"

"You mean how Hans failed his mission?"

"What?! You got a lot of nerve!" the berserker shouted, pushing him away. "What makes you think I failed MY mission, Lord Leo?!"

"Sorry for assuming things, it's just that you're here and not at Cheve…."

"Enough!" Garon thought for a few seconds. "I have a way for you to prove your loyalty, my son. Moreso than your sisters," he mumbled under his breath.

"….?"

XXXXX

Her presence was invisible. Her steps were soundless. Years of practice and training had allowed Kagero to blend in with her surroundings, although it required extreme amounts of physical strive. A berserker guarded the door, but before he could realize, she had placed him in a sleeper hold.

 _Purple flames…no, I don't sense them? Am I fooling them, unlike last time?_

She swiped the key from his pocket and opened the door gently….only to see Niles's smirking face.

"Friend? Or are you gonna kill me? If it's the second one, don't ruin it by talking."

He got his answer once Kagero unlocked his binds. He nudged Odin.

 _Where is Lord Ryoma….?_

"In case you wanna rescue the princes, they're in the next cart over."

XXXXXX

But it was missing one, as Ryoma had been taken out and dragged through the dirt. He was still unconscious when set in front of Leo.

"Here….the crown prince of Hoshido!"

"What? What about the plan?" Hans asked, clearly disappointed. "Y'know, the finishing blow!"

"Quiet, Hans. With one simple strike, the bloodline of Sumeragi dies here and now. Wouldn't it be practical to end his threat right now?" Garon asked.

"…..Yes, it would," Leo replied. He assumed the king would not reveal Xander's defeat, although seeing Siegfried on Hans' back was still a giveaway. "But me? Taking the honor from you?"

"How generous!" Garon cupped his son's face with one hand. "But I have to see this, my son. You might be the only loyal child I have left. Would you disappoint your father?"

"Of course not."

"Then…..?"

"Sire! I see the Hoshidan flag! Back-up soldiers are approaching!"

"Do it now!" Garon growled, releasing Leo. "Summon a tree right in the middle of Ryoma's chest! That way, the soldiers will see their dead prince!"

Leo crouched down and placed his hand on Ryoma's shoulder.

"DO IT! **NOW!"**

There was the sound of Garon's yells, the Nohrians encouraging their prince, the incoming battle cries of whatever Hoshidans….Leo blocked all of them out. He had to be ready to move. A small ball rolled its way over.

 _Close your eyes…._

And Kagero's kunai struck it, releasing a blinding light across the canyon.

 _NOW!_

In the confusion, Leo grabbed Ryoma and moved, no hesitation, at full speed. He trusted Kagero would find his brother and his retainers. He felt his horse run past him in the opposite direction, obviously to allow precious seconds to leave the scene.

 _Thank you, Trotsky…_

He seized a staggering horse at the edge of the canyon and galloped, not looking back. He heard a second horse, but couldn't check for his rider. It was fortunate the mounts were so spooked by the light, because they were moving at full speed.

* * *

Rallyman's unit at Suzanoh were all armed and ready for combat. Ballista was loaded. Healers and staff users were on standby. It was quiet…..until one soldier was suddenly knocked down.  
"Hey, you okay?!"

Then another, this time suddenly slashed. Rallyman was watching carefully from above. It didn't take long for the unit to explode into chaos. Someone was attacking them!

"….you're the source, aren't you?"

Behind Rallyman was the hooded figure that had attacked Shirasagi…..Sumeragi in disguise. Said figure said nothing, only pointed the Harakure Blades at him.

"I see. Whether or not you're a product of Nohrian magic…..I will defeat you, to protect my land!" Rallyman ran out and shouted down. "MEN! FIGHT ON, I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

That seemed to invigorate the soldiers, and they fought back against the Vallites with more focus and passion. Unforunately, the numbers weren't in their favor, but damned if they didn't fight their hardest.

 _Yes….this will finally be a good duel….._ Under the cloak, Sumeragi licked his lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, the combined force of Wind and Fire tribalists were making their way through the plains of Hoshido, led by the two chiefs.

"So what's your plan?"

"We make our way south, towards Izumo. If we arrive at Hoshido's capital, we can pass on what we know. This must be a concerted effort."

Kumagera scoffed. "If you say so, Fuga."

It was fortunate Fire's enemy was Ice, and not Wind, or else this effort would be an uphill battle. However, the signs of a third tribe would make its way into the land of Hoshido…..

XXXXX

It occurred first at one of the noble lands, the House of Zasso. Said house had sired one of the retainers to the royal siblings.

"That empty-minded girl! Are you telling me she defected from the Hoshidan army?!"

"Yes, milord," said the servant. "It seems Princess Hinoka has done the same."

Setsuna's father had little patience for his daughter's incompetence, but she satisfied her stature by winning the princess's trust. And now, she was gone?

"I'm going to cut her off for this! She-" he looked out the window, stunned. "Tomoko….when did we get that rock pile in our yard?"

"Huh? W-When did that get there, Lord Zasso?!"

The rocks didn't even match the natural scenery….

XXXXX

Then at a Dawn Dragon temple, where Azama learned his craft. The head priest had been called by the children.

"What the….."

XXXXX

Even at Igasato, where Saizo's and Kaze's clan had hailed from. Rocks everywhere….and no one knew why.

XXXX

"The Wind Chief is around here…..hee-hee!"

Daichi had been given the same resurrection as Fatima, Ikona, and Katerina; he was a flashily dressed individual with face paint and red hair. His entire tribe had been revived under Anankos's power, and no one in Nestra was the wiser.

* * *

"They got away! Goddamn it!" Hans shouted.

More Vallites had been summoned to kill the advancing Hoshidans, and it didn't take long for Garon and his unit to continue their rampage into the country.

"There is no time to hunt them down."

"Are you mad?!" Hans's fist was shaking. "You said it yourself, King Garon, traitors must be punished! Your son just took off with the prisoners!"

"I said we have no time, Hans." Inwardly Hydra was furious, but his desire to fulfill Anankos's command was too powerful. Like Anna, their deaths were merely delayed. "Do not speak like that to me again."

"….Y-Yeah."

However, the Nohrians of the unit had a different perspective. "Hans….we keep getting more and more of these invisible guys," one of them whispered, "does the king even need us?"

"Of course he does! We're conquering this land in the name of NOHR!"

"But…..they're faster and it's hard to see them. Why wouldn't King Garon just make an army of them to slaughter Hoshido?"

"Damn Iago!" someone else shouted. "Always overshadowing the rest of us! We try hard, damn it!"

"Look, shut up, you idiots! We have to listen to King Garon, got it? How can you call yourself Nohrian soldiers otherwise? A king's word is law."

"…..is it the right law?"

The group turned around. A cavalier at the back had spoken up, a young man of mid 20s. He took off his helmet. "All of the royal siblings have defied His Highness….even Lady Camilla and Lord Xander!"

"So what, whelp?" asked Hans. "They all don't care about the motherland!"

"General, how can you say that? Lord Xander was the one that inspired me to become a knight! Lots of people in the army liked him, because he was easier to approach than….King Garon. Yet you cut him so carelessly…."

"Aye, it's a waste of good talent," said a fighter. Hans was not amused.

"I did what King Garon ordered, for the moth-"

"You can't even call this a Nohrian march!" came the sharp reply. "Over half of our unit was wiped out in the battle against Ryoma, and now? We're mostly purple flamed ghouls! How you can be proud of this?!"

"Do I detect a rebel?" came Garon's voice. All of the soldiers stiffened and moved to the side, exposing the cavalier (no pun intended) man. He started to sweat when he saw Garon's glare.

"Your Highness, I…."

"No, go ahead. Speak your mind. It'll be your last."

 _Sigh…well…..if I'm going to die, then I'm going to die on my terms._ "I take no pleasure or pride in this war, sire, and I cannot support you any longer."

"…..is that so? Do the rest of you feel that way?"

"Of course they don't!" Hans insisted. However, the others were moved by the cavalier's courage, and so many of them stood by him.

"…."

"Please King Garon, there's no glory in a victory like this. Isn't that what Nohr fights for?"

"…..execute them. All but Hans."

"W-What?!"

It was too late. The Vallites turned on their ""allies""" and killed every Nohrian in the unit, leaving only Hans as the sole survivor. The berserker looked a little pale, seeing corpses so easily. "King Garon…"

"Hans. I know you have loyalty. If you fight with me, together we alone can conquer Hoshido. You can restore the fallen pride of your countrymen."

"Um….well…..I….."

"You can keep Siegfried. Give Raijinto to me so I can flaunt it as proof Ryoma cannot save his land."

Hans could feel more and more Vallites appearing around him to bolster Garon's strength, and while he himself might've had a doubt or two, what did it matter? To him, following the law of the king was the only law he ever bothered to follow.

"…you can count on me, Your Highness!"

Sadly, it wasn't the king he thought he knew.

* * *

Leo didn't know where they were on the map, but he and Kagero had managed to find a small clearing with a stream. The ninja got to work immediately cleaning and bandaging wounds.

"So the king's on the warpath…."

"Yes, Niles. There is nothing I can do, except….alert my siblings."

Xander and Ryoma were the most wounded, and in addition to having no weapon, their hands were still broken. So Kagero's priority was them first.

"Lady Camilla and all them? You don't even know where they are."

"…..I know. But we must find them as soon as possible. No, we…..we need a concentrated force to fight back. Alone, none of us can do anything, and that wounds me greatly."

"Not as much as Prince Xander."  
"Really Niles, this is not the time for jokes."

"Prince Leo…." Owain was up, and he hobbled over. "Thank you for saving our lives."

"Think nothing of it. You're still my retainer, aren't you? At least….for the duration of this war."

"I-"

Leo held up a hand in front of his face. "You're Owain, and you're of royal status yourself. No more secrets from this point outward. I refuse to address you otherwise."

"We owe you!" Peri said cheerfully, despite being bloodied herself. "Thanks for saving Lord Xander, too!"

"Hans is the king's muscle," said Niles. "Cut down the princes right in the middle of their duel."

"So I've heard. The only thing I could think of is to restore some sense of order to this damned continent before it's too late. If Father is rampaging through, then he has no time to alert Nohr that I'm against him…." Leo thought carefully.

"Him and Anankos."

"Inigo!" Peri cradled her partner. "Don't move so much!"

"Explain….Inigo?" Leo shook his head. "Owain wasn't super specific when he revealed his origin."

"Garon…..knows the source of the invisible soldiers….the ones from Valla." Inigo blinked; he realized the slip of his tongue. "…..wait….I'm still here!"

"We need to find Severa," Owain declared. "She must still be with Lady Camilla!"

"Anna as well," said Leo. "She was the one that brought this….Valla to our attention in the first place. Had she not have said anything, we might not be in this situation."'

* * *

"ACHOO!" Said merchant wiped her nose with a tissue. "Ugh, I'm too busy to get sick right now…"

While Garon's seize of Hoshido was beginning, so would be the decisive siege on Windmire. The question was….would Corrin and Anna be successful?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: Wanted to take a break from the heroes to show off Garon. And Rallyman! I certainly won't punk him out and finish him too easily. I still am having the trouble of filling out my word quota, but maybe it's just in my head. I know where the plot is going, so it's not like I'm aimless.**


	46. Vento Aurum

**Review Time:**

 **Cyberchao X - I apologize greatly. I hope this chapter can maybe(?) clear some things up for you?**

 **Guest - Nah, I know. *wink wink*. Should continue it one of these days...**

 **TriforceWisdom64 - Totally see what you mean. I think I originally had Niles breaking out(?) somehow but I changed it to Kagero saving them. It is a little superflorous but it at least shows that Niles was conscious? *scratches head*  
As for your second point, I get anxious when it comes to fight scenes because I'm not the best at writing them. But here I expanded on a battle to follow your advice. I'm very grateful for the suggestions and critiques you've been giving.**

* * *

 **Chapter 46 – Vento Aurum  
**

 _The robe….no, could it be? It has to be….._ Rallyman took a step forward. "You….you're the person that killed Lady Mikoto!"

"…"

"Have you come back to taunt us?!"

"…."

 _Fine…..if you're not talking, I'll MAKE you talk._ Rallyman twirled his naginata once and jumped forward to attack, swinging the silver weapon in a sharp arc.

But Sumeragi dodged it. In the immediate second after, the sharp edge of his sword cut the general's arm…as quick as it was, it still drew blood. Rallyman quickly flipped back, to get some distance.

 _I must not underestimate him._

The killer king was just as adept in movement as he was in his battle with Ryoma in the capital; he kicked off the edge of the wall to close the gap.

 _Here goes….!_

* * *

Mikoto returned to the chamber of her puppet king. She found it hard to glance over at Lilith, the product of her once-love's true, twisted form. "You summoned me, Lord Anankos?"

"YES. NOW THAT THE INVASION OF HOSHIDO HAS BEGUN, YOU COULD COME IN HANDY. DROVES OF SOLDIERS WILL BE WROUGHT WITH SHOCK AND CONFUSION IF THEY WERE TO SEE YOUR FACE."

"….."

"YOUR FACE SUGGESTS YOU ARE DISPLEASED, MIKOTO."

"Forgive me, my king, it's just…..your plans to the west. Your Vallites will be there to ambush Corrin and destroy the Yato once and for all."

"YES."

Controlled or not, the queen still held an attachment to her son, whom she barely got to know. The cruel irony was that she now worked for the being that was responsible for his kidnapping! She loved Sumeragi and she loved Anankos, but both were now a shadow of themselves. Magical loyalty wasn't the same thing as love. She was loyal to the Silent Dragon.

But she _loved_ her son more.

"Do you intend to kill him?"

"IT SHALL BE IAGO'S DISCRETION."

"…..he shall surely order the death of my son."

Anankos floated closer to her. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN IS IT I THAT SIRED HIM? I DON'T NECESSARILY NEED HIS POWER IF I POSSESS LILITH'S."

"But it wasn't _you_ ," she found herself saying, "it was the person I married."

"NOW THAT PERSON IS NO MORE. I AM HIM. HE IS ME. WE ARE ONE."

Mikoto didn't say anything back. She kept looking…..and the image of the Anankos she had known was overlaying the Silent Dragon. And she remembered.

XXXXX

 _"Good evening, Anankos."_

 _"Guh?!" Before he was a mad dragon, he was a bit clumsy. The appearance of Mikoto in the library made him drop his stack of books to the floor. "Ah….Mikoto…."_

 _"Organizing something for King Touma?"_

 _"Yes, he asked me to."_

 _He picked up one of the books, but before he could put it back in the shelf, he froze. An image of fire burning flashed into his mind._

 _"Is something the matter?"_

 _"Ah…." He rubbed his hand. Before coming to the land, he had lost his memories and had to begin life anew, although the ugly truth behind his past would come back. "No, no. So what brings you here this time of night?"_

 _Mikoto smiled. "I've figured it out. You were the one that sent me that note."_

 _His face turned bright pink and he backed up, hitting the bookshelf again. "What proof d-do you even have?"_

 _"I've been investigating all this week! If you wished to engage me, why not just ask?"_

 _Anankos sighed. "Can you blame me, Mikoto? You're the most beautiful girl in this land, and I….felt intimidated." Surprisingly, Mikoto only laughed._

 _"Most men try to flock to my sister. For once, I get some attention?"_

 _"I'm sorry…..I'll leave you if you're not interested."_

 _"But I AM," she said invitingly, stepping forward. She giggled when the man got pinker as she played with a lock of his long blue hair. "You're a charming man. Surely you can court me?"_

 _"Well…..w-what do you suggest? Or w-want?"_

 _"How about a nice walk in the moonlight?" Mikoto asked._

 _"Yeah, that sounds-" Anankos's reply was interrupted by him having more visions….this time, of people yelling._

 ** _"Burn him! Look at what's done!"_**

 ** _"He'll kill us all! We have to flee!"_**

 ** _"DAMN YOU, YOU DRAGON!"_**

 _"dragon….?"_

 _"Anankos, you're clutching your head! Goodness, do we have to take you to see a medic?"_

 _"No, I'm fine! I…..I just thought I heard something…uhhh, walk it is!"_

 _XXXXX_

 _The moon shined overhead. Nighttime was always Mikoto's time of day. Everything was…calmer, and the natural beauty of the trees and plants was a treat for the eyes!_

 _"So, um….rumors say your sister is being courted by the king…."_

 _"Are you sure you don't have that backwards? Arete could seduce a man by gazing his direction! Perhaps the king is the one being courted, instead."_

 _Anankos blinked. "Are you sure you can say such candid things about your sister? Actually, I've wondered – are you really of same blood?"_

 _"Because of our different looks?" Mikoto giggled. "We're not supposed to be twins, Anankos! Although Father is the one that resembles Arete…"_

 _"Your mother….?"_

 _She was silent for a few seconds. "The last time I saw her, I was only 8 years old."_

 _"Guh! I'm sorry, Mikoto!" Anankos cursed internally. He knew this night would be a dud. But she only smiled._

 _"Don't be. If people have to shy away from a memory because it's unpleasant, then they will never be allowed to move on from it. Mother died years ago, but that is what happened."_

 _"I see…..I wish I could remember my own, but I can't. In fact, I…..I've been having these weird dreams. And each night they feel more and more real."_

 _Mikoto frowned. "What about?"_

 _"Something that everyone fears, everyone runs from. Everyone blames it and everyone just wants it to go away. It turns out….to be me."_

 _"Hmm. I suggest you drink some tea before bed, it'll calm your nerves."_

 _"What?! That's what you have to say?"_

 _"Anankos, that beast in your dreams can't be you. You're one of the nicest people I know, and everyone likes you! A dream is just a dream, it doesn't mean anything."_

 _"I guess…." He lacked the confidence to tell her he was seeing this in his everyday life, too. In fact, it was starting to put him on an edge a bit, but being with Mikoto was calming. "I guess I'd better walk you home."_

 _"Wait. Before you do…..may I give you something?"_

 _"W-What?"_

 _The soon-to-be Hoshidan queen gently pressed her lips to his, and she held them there for 30 seconds before releasing. "It'll give you sweet dreams."  
"M-Mikoto! I hope no one is watching….."_

 _Actually, Arete was, but she only flashed one of her silky smiles._

XXXXX

"ARE YOU LISTENING, MIKOTO?"

"Huh….? Yes, my king."

"GOOD. YOU ARE DISMISSED."

Mikoto turned to leave. She stepped past Lilith, who while her own mind was muddled, her lips managed to say two words, low as they were.

" _Save…..him…"_

"…."

* * *

The road to Windmire was a tense one. Anna could see the varying looks on the army's faces; they had a common goal but it was unclear what would be waiting for them in the capital. She, Flora, and Izana were already enemies of the state but surely news of the other Nohrians defecting had to have reached the edges of the land.

"Mozu? Whatcha got there?" the merchant asked, spotting something in her hand.

The farmgirl held up a notebook with pages of her handwriting. "It's….my j-journal….I figured it'd be a good idea to write down all we've been through."

"Oh, great idea!" Anna snatched the book and stood up in her cart. "Everyone needs to be up to speed."

"Hold on a second. You never told us what happened with the Sage."

"….."

"What did he show you, before he passed on?" Mozu asked. "You wanted to know more about yourself, right? Had to been a real revelation!"

"Um….can we not talk about that now….."  
"But why? Everyone is honest in this army!"

Riding next to them, Gunter looked away, uncomfortable.

"I'll tell you later….." a dejected Anna murmured, before her expression brightened and she whistled to the entire pack. "Listen up! If you have any questions about how all of this started….shut up and I'll read." Anna flipped to the first page.

"What is she doing now?" Takumi asked, annoyed.

 _"It was a warm sunny day, and the brilliant, sexy merchant came down from the heavens…"  
_ "Anna!" Mozu pouted. "I didn't write that at all!"'

 _"_ Fine! _Miss Anna came here from another world, her goal was to find a hero and something called the Fire Emblem, but she wanted to make some money too! We met in the market,"_ Anna read, imitating Mozu's accent. _"But before, she stepped into the invisible kingdom with Lady Azura."_

"You did?" asked Corrin. "And you were bound by the curse not to say anything…." The prince blinked when Anna tossed the journal to him, compelling him to read. "Uhh…."

"Just read it, Prince! You're the leader of this army, right?"

 _"Miss Anna got captured by the troops and did some sweet talking to get away. Then she joined up with Lady Hinoka and her siblings for a party with the Archduke."_

"Ah! Memories…." Izana grinned. "Pass the book here!" (Corrin did). _"Zola had been assigned to capture him, but we foiled his plot with Lady Reina! 'Course, he decided to go to Nohr for some payback, and we decided it'd be good for our business selling crops!"_

"Yeah, that fizzled out big time….." Anna sighed. She watched as the journal was passed to Shura.

" _Then we got captured by Mokushu and Daimyo Kotaro. Miss Anna beat him in a race and won our freedom, even if he cheated. Ha_!" Shura smirked. "Wish I could've seen it."

"You guys went through ALL that before you met us?" Elise gasped. "Wooow!"

"May I read next?"

The journal was passed to Flora.

 _"We were attacked at sea by 12 berserkers, and we lost some horses on the way…."_ She glared at the Nestran princes. _"…but we made it to Nohr. Along the way we met Benny…."_

"Why'd you stop?"

Flora chuckled lightly. "Mozu put a little heart next to his name."

"G-Give it here!" the blushing farmgirl snatched it back. _"…and paid off General Daniela with some of the gold Anna sold Valla's crystals for. But then Lady Camilla came and captured Anna and Lord Izana. Zola had tricked the King and Queen of Nestra by framing Anna and pretending to kill King Garon."_

"Again, I REALLY am sorry about that," the guilty sorcerer muttered. "And I'm sorry I called you a hick, Mozu! ….man, being a good guy feels great." He hid behind Silas when he caught Oboro's deathglare.

Mozu continued, _"So we rushed to the capital. We met Shura, so he came with us. Silas had freed him when he was going to be killed at the arena. Poor Anna and Lord Izana were to going to be publicly executed, along with Miss Flora, who had failed at killing the king."_

Flora took that as an invitation to read again. To her surprise Mozu had gotten the finer details and wrote about her tribe's plight. _"….Anna spoke about an invisible kingdom to the whole capital. Thanks to Lilith, one of the castle's maids, we were safe! ….She was a dragon from the kingdom."_

She looked over, and guilt had formed in her heart. Corrin looked depressed at the mention of the missing Lilith, so much so that both Camilla and Hinoka tried to cheer him up.

 _"We met Lady Elise, Arthur, and Effie, and made our way to the Northern Fortress. Anna had suspected her hero was Lord Corrin, and once she saw him, she knew. Problem was now, Miss Reina had gotten captured!"_

Said kinishi knight offered to read next.

 _"We entered the castle to try to find her, but she had already been freed. Lord Corrin had been forced to kill Miss Reina, Kaze, and Rinkah, but they all got out. We headed back home!"_

Kaze seemed fond of the memory, even if he was a prisoner. His life had been spared, and it reaffirmed his belief that not all Nohrians were evil people. Rinkah had had the same epiphany too, and her tough-looking face softened as she remembered, too.

 _"I reconnected with Mother, and Lord Corrin got to meet his…..Shura really tore Yukimura a new one for what he had done…..he had hired him to capture Lady Azura years ago, when she was in Nohr, to make up for losing Lord Corrin."_

"Oh yeah….." Shura scoffed. "Haven't thought about that in days now."

"Do you still hate him?" Azura questioned. "You've had some time to reflect."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but we've got better things to worry about. Pass it here, Reina." So she did. _"Then, soldiers from the invisible kingdom attacked and killed Queen Mikoto, and the people were furious. Sad. Heartbroken. But worst of all, they all unfairly blamed Corrin and Azura, because they thought Nohr did it."_

"Egads!" Poor Arthur didn't know THAT. "I would ashamed to live in Nohr if we truly were responsible for that! Citizens of Hoshido, I wish to apologize a thousand times for your queen's d-death…"

"Aww it's okay," said Setsuna.  
"No it's not!" Oboro retorted. But she ignored her, offering a (rare) pearl of wisdom.  
"You weren't responsible. The only person I hate is the one that killed her."

"S-Setsuna…." Hinoka blinked.

"She's right! Dearest Mozu, I hope your journal gives a clue to who killed her!" Orochi said. "Because I _will_ avenge milady, so her soul may rest in peace…"

Gunter covered his face with one hand, sweating.

"Can I keep going? _We ran, but the Hoshidan army caught up to us, just as Prince Xander did. They wanted Lord Corrin to pick a side, but he refused. So me, Anna, Felicia, Jakob, Flora, Reina, and Shura went with Lady Azura and him to the border….the Bottomless Canyon…..where it was…."_

"…let me read," Azura offered. "I can fill in the gaps if Mozu missed something here." She took the journal. " _Lilith caught up with us and explained that King Garon was being controlled by a monster named Hydra. She had sensed his presence back in the castle."_

"Who was this Lilith anyways?" Hayato asked. "She couldn't have been just a castle maid if she was showing you around."

"She had blue hair, golden eyes, and a bonnet," Beruka replied. She always was great at remembering a person's appearance. "All this time, she was connected to the Silent Dragon?"

"He ma-" Severa stopped herself. What did the journal say?

 _"Hydra was the one ruining King Garon's name and he was the one that started the war. He works for Anankos, a dragon that controls invisible soldiers….she offered to find something to help expose him."_ Azura flipped the page. _"While we were in an ancient library, she was away with Corrin. Turns out Sir Gunter was there too. A boy named Anthony tried to trick us, but Lady Azura exposed him for the Anankos pawn he really was."_

"I know you were scared of the curse, but….." Sakura frowned. "Azura, if only we all knew sooner…..Mother especially…."

Azura looked down at the page.  
Mozu had written something about Corrin's heritage – he was the brother of Lilith and the son of Anankos. Not only did Azura conclude it in the library, Lilith had revealed her heritage to Izana before the adventure.

And yet…she couldn't read it out loud. One glance at the dragon prince showed that he was still upset about Lilith's fate, but he was trying to focus on their mission.

Would him knowing sully their efforts by casting more self-doubt onto the prince? Azura pitied Corrin, in many ways. She had built a wall around her emotions, but he was too compassionate to ignore his own. And yet, she cursed herself – the last thing she wanted was to hurt him.

 _No, now is not the time. Please forgive your selfish cousin….Corrin…_

Azura handed the book to Anna.

"Me?"

"I want you to read the next passage. Flip the page."

"Okay….let's see…..ah HA!" Anna turned to Severa. _"We also learned that three of the Nohrian retainers came from Ylisse. We stumbled upon Ylisse crossing the sea, in some weird time portal. They had been summoned here. They knew Lilith!"_

"What?!" Corrin jolted up. "What are you talking about? Selena?!"

"It's _Severa_ , milord." Cordelia's daughter sighed. "Gawds….okay, look, Anna knows the story because we knew her sister and blah blah, but I came here with my two friends because the human part of Anankos needed our help."

"Human….part…..?"

"Yeah. He warned us about his dragon self, but now he's…..gone." Severa winced. "He gave us new clothes and told us to seek….." she fell silent once when she saw Azura's face, her expression pleading her to not continue. "….anyways, what _time portal_ are you talking about?"

"We met a Lord Chrom, Lady Lissa, and their ward, Frederick," Reina explained.

"What the hell?" Severa sat up from her position on one of the horses. "Why would some random time portal open up just so you could meet the Shepherds?"

Blank stares, save for the time travelers, Camilla, and Beruka. No one else knew what a "Shepherd" was.

"Sheep herders?" Keaton asked.

 _"No!_ If I go into my land, we're just going to confuse everyone! Keep reading, Anna!"

"That IS a good question, though. Why _did_ we run into a cross-dimensional time portal?" Izana hummed. "Perhaps the human side of Anankos had a final pull? We told Lord Chrom about Hoshido, Nohr, and the invisible soldiers!"

"WHAT?! But that would cause a….."

* * *

"I wonder when they'll back….."

Lucina and the others had set out for Mt. Prism at once. Chrom couldn't leave but he had sent Robin and Morgan to accompany them, leaving the first generation Shepherds to wait for news – including Cordelia, who was visiting a certain set of gravestones.

"Hello, everyone. Good news! We finally know where they went! Another world…..oh gods, even with Anna keeping an eye on things I'm still worried! I just want Severa back!"

"Me too."

"Gack!" She spun around. "Gregor! Please give a warning next time!"  
"Gregor is sorry. Wanted to find wife. Boss said you'd be here."

The merc sat down and eyed the gravestones. They were Cordelia's fallen pegasus squad, that gave their lives so she could escape and warn Chrom and the others about Plegia's moves. In the center was Phila, bodyguard to Exalt Emmeryn and the one that trained Cordelia. She was killed in a surprise Risen attack on the same day the Exalt perished.

"I'm that one that should be sorry. The last thing we need is for more people to disappear, right?"

"You be making a joke, yes? Good for this but not for her."

"What….do you mean….?"

Gregor poured some booze and held out the cup, to honor the fallen, and drank heartily. "Pwah! You want Severa to come home, too."

"…."

"Is ok if you want to cry. You can lean on Gregor's shoulder," he said, standing up. He smiled and looked to her stomach. Severa's birthday was in January, so it'd be a few more months, but their baby girl was almost there. The _current_ one, to be exact.

"Gregor…..I know Lucina explained her reasoning but…..was our daughter so affected by her future that she chose to leave home, just to save a faroff world?"

"Even with Grima gone, he still haunts the children, yes? Is a sad situation." He winced when he saw the tears coming to his wife's eyes. "Oy."

"I just want her back! Is that so selfish of me?!" Cordelia cried out. "Am I a horrible person if I want my daughter to stop saving a world that may or may not be attacked by another monster like Grima?!"

"…."

She dropped to the ground, now sobbing. "The last thing I said to her was _good night!_ I just want to hold her again….and tell her I love her…."

Gregor leaned down and pulled her in for an embrace. "Is not your fault, Cordelia. Little girl is like her father, yes? She causes too much grief for wife…"

"N-No, you don't. And n-neither does she, but…" Cordelia wiped her nose. "At this point, I just want to see her face again. I won't be angry. I won't be upset. I can't take losing someone _else_ I love."

"Mmm….Olivia and Boss's sister must be feeling same way."

"Oh that's the worst part! _Lady Lissa?_ Naga above, she saw her own _sister_ die!"

"Ssssh, sssh. Is not time for talking, wife. Just cry into Gregor's chest. He will absorb the tears for you! Severa will come home."

"Are…..are you sure?" the pegasus knight whispered. "Even if she's not this daughter, she's still _our_ daughter. She will never be replaced."

"Gregor will bet the clothes off his back and the food in his belly!"

"Oh, Gregor….when she comes back, all of us can be a family again. You, me, her…and our bun in the oven…"

"Gregor would like that." He looked up at the sky. "Gregor would like that very much, yes?"

* * *

The battle at Suzanoh raged on. The Hoshidans were ready for battle, and while it took effort to focus on their invisible foes, seeing their friends get cut down forced them to fight harder, fight sharper, and rely solely on the "kill or be kill" mentality.

Rallyman wished he could help, but his side was currently bleeding.

 _He's tougher than I thought! I've barely wounded him…._

"Ha ha…."

"Are you laughing?!"

Sumeragi dashed forward yet again, but Rallyman quickly rolled to dodge the next slash, and countered with a swing of his own. He nicked the robe and drew a small amount of blood.

"Impressive…."

"?!" he was forced to dodge yet again, to evade Sumeragi's fast – yet precise – strikes in rapid succession. "So you can talk…..ha!"

 **CLANG**  
His naginata's point cut into the pair of blades, and the two were in a deadlock.

"The Harakure Blades….how did you get such a rare weapon?! Who ARE you?"

"….."

"Answer me, fool!" He broke Sumeragi's guard and slashed open part of the robe, revealing familiar armor. "…..?"

The hooded man in question moved his hand…..and revealed his grinning face. "For a general, you live up to your skill…."

"What…..what joke is this….?!"

"It's no joke."

"King Sumeragi…..how…..you were killed by King Garon at Cheve! Did he employ some wicked magic to get you to fight us?!"  
"Is that truly important? I showed you my face, now our battle continues!"

"But you…." Rallyman's hand shook as he unhooded his own self. "You….used some blade to murder the queen…."

"You have five seconds before I attack you."

"You…." It was a sight he was still struggling to comprehend. This wasn't Sumeragi. This wasn't the king that laughed heartily and gave his soldiers encouragement. This wasn't the man that had _trained_ Rallyman. "…how could you…?!"

"Look at your soldiers below. Do you think they're standing around, demanding things of their opponents? Do you want them to see your head hanging from my sword?"

"Monster….! You dare trample on the memory of my king?! For the sake of milady Mikoto and my homeland Hoshido….I WILL END YOU!"

The two jumped forward, and now Rallyman's strikes were more intense, but unfortunately, also fueled by his anger. Every soldier is trained to know one thing.

Emotion will make you make careless mistakes.

* * *

"Hold, Wind Tribe!"

The tribalists froze. Fuga had stepped ahead, and walked over to something that would be innocuous to the outsider – a boulder.

"What….? It's a damned rock!" Kumagera snarled.

"No." Fuga's fingers felt the rough surface, from its cracks to the dust layer. "This…..is not an ordinary rock. This has the essence of…. _Daichi."_

"What? Your tribe rival?"

"Yes. I am certain."

"He's been dead for years!"

Fuga turned around. "The blood of the Wind God flows in my veins, oni. I _know_ the Earth Tribe chief when I sense it. You'd be the same way if you encountered Kilma's ice."

"HEY!"

A faction of the Hoshidan army, led by Haitaka was approaching. The spear master had his hands filled defending the capital, and while the dispatched Dread Fighters were assisting, letting non-Hoshidans get closer would be a grave mistake. He called off his spear fighters.

"Lower your weapons, men."

"Haitaka, right? We request passage through the capital."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. Your tribes aren't directly allied with Hoshido, and I'd have to deal with Yukimura if I caused _more_ political haywire right now."

"Listen here, you lapdog-"  
"Kumagera, enough!"

"Unless…..you guys intend to formally ally with us against Nohr?"

"This war is between Hoshido and Nohr, but it is a senseless one! Please, General, I only request five minutes with Tactician Yukimura's time."

Haitaka shook his head. "If you're not going to ally with Hoshido, then don't bother. Yukimura has been on edge since Queen Mikoto's death – not that I blame him – and your tribes might be in trouble if you refuse a request to his face."

"The nerve! Your strategist thinks he can speak for Hoshido when your king is dead?!"

"My concern is only the safety of my land, from Nohr or otherwise."

"….I see. Thank you, Haitaka," Fuga said. "Now….what would be the response if an enemy tribe were to attack your sovereign?"

"What do you mea-" Haitaka suddenly fell to the ground, as did the others. It was an earthquake! The land was splitting apart under Fuga's feet.

"THIS WAY!"

"Everyone fall back!" Haitaka yelled to his men. The groups split off again; those of Wind blood used their powers to blow themselves over the rising cracks in the ground while those of Fire blood took cover.

XXXXX

"Hnggn. They're around….."

"I am….Chief Fuga…."

"?!" the chief unsheathed his katana, and he almost dropped his weapon in shock – Daichi was standing before him, on a raised piece of land. "You….!"

"I've missed our petty squabbles, didn't you?"

Fuga glared at him. "What sorcery is this, Daichi? You should be a skeleton, not greeting me in your flesh and blood! Did the invisible kingdom revive you?"

"Hoy hoy! You always were a smart one, my bald nemesis. But I'm not so stupid that I'll tell you how…."

"So you're just a puppet for them," he concluded. "That's a fate worse than death, in my opinion."  
"I've been DYING to finish our battle, Fuga….you got lucky. You won, even though you never truly defeated me."  
"….."

His ears heard the rumblings of rock. Daichi had brought his revived tribalists as well. And then there was the angry bursts from the fire onis…..both horrible forces of nature that would damage the land more than Nohr's own soldiers!

 _I must lure Daichi as far as I can away from the capital at once! Perhaps I can learn a clue on the way…._

The earthmaster slammed his platform to launch the front half at Fuga, but the latter launched a burst of air at the ground to propel him high, and right over Daichi.

"Hmm! So your skills haven't dulled!"

"If you want fight to me, we shall not do it here!" Fuga shouted. He descended and landed on the tree branch. He jumped from branch to branch, heading east.

"Fine by me! Even if takes me days, I will emerge victorious once and for all! HOY HOY!"

* * *

The bloody battle against Sumeragi was the most difficult the general had ever experienced, in his 15 years of combat, but not just because his opponent was skilled – because it was difficult to even look at him.  
 _He killed Lady Mikoto…._

 **CLANG**

 _It's not him, it's just a husk! King Sumeragi died in Cheve, this imposter assumed his identity!_

 **SHING**

 _I….I cannot lose to it!_

But when Rallyman had an opening, his eyes lingered on the king's face….giving Sumeragi enough time to dodge once more and cut his left arm off.

"Ah…!"

"You're getting sloppy, Kenichi!" Sumeragi laughed. "Perhaps you'll give me more of a challenge if you backed into the corner!"

 _He's….driven by bloodlust…._ Rallyman clutched the stump of his left arm. "You're skilled enough to go for a lethal blow, yet you choose my limbs?"

"Is that a forfeit I sense?"

"No." He stepped out to the edge of the wall, not taking his gaze off the king. "I am a soldier of Hoshido! I never give up when my land is being invaded! AND NEITHER DO MY TROOPS!"

"General Rallyman…." Inspired by his passion, the soldiers kept fighting hard. They were gaining ground against the Vallites, but none of them would realize the sad truth….

"Interesting! So why are you moving back as if you're going to jump off the wall?"

"If you're determined to kill me, then I only wish for my soldiers to see our battle." He signaled something down to a few of the snipers. Some of them pulled away and ran over to the ballista below.

"If you wish….." Sumeragi put his cloak back on – to Rallyman, this was fortunate, as that ensured the snipers would be in position! His opponent readied the Harakure Blades and charged forward.

 _This is it!_ He signaled to the snipers.

Sumeragi swung his blades with a fierce battle cry, but Rallyman pulled away at the last second, so now the hooded figure was in path of the first arrow!

However…..

"?!"

….the king dodged it. Rallyman expected more to hit at once, what happened? He was suddenly grabbed, and Sumeragi turned in such a way…

"GENERAL?!"

….that the barrage of accompanying arrows shot through Rallyman. The other ballista had been jammed before the first one fired.

"Ahhh…." Blood leaked from the man's mouth. The snipers below were screaming his name.

"GENERAL!"

"SOMEONE HELP GENERAL RALLYMAN!"

 _No…..don't fight him….._ the general thought numbly, before Sumeragi held his body over the wall.

"Well done. You've kept my attention for long enough. I'll move on from your troops."

"They'll…..stop you….."

"Will they? The Vallites won't stop coming. They will be endless. Even if they defeat this batch, celebrate their won…and mourn your loss…..they will die."

"N-No…"

XXXXX

"Kirito! SHOOT HIM NOW!

The sniper running the middle ballista panicked but he quickly fired an arrow, right at the mysterious hooded figure…only he moved Rallyman's body into its path.

"NO! GENERAL!"

And every soldier watched in stunned silence as the figure let go, and Rallyman's bleeding body descended from the wall.

 _Lady Mikoto…..Lord Ryoma….I am sorry…..for my loss!_ Rallyman teared up and closed his eyes, seconds before his body hit the ground. _Forgive me….HOSHIDO! I HAVE FAILED YOU!_

* * *

The crown prince jolted a bit in his unconscious state, but he did not awaken. Kagero had finished clearing both his and Xander's wounds, and now she herself was tired.

"We must take them and flee," she whispered. "I will carry Lord Ryoma."

Leo looked the group over. "…..Niles."

"Yes milord?"

"Carry my brother. Please be careful."  
"Ah, understood."

"Leo, do you still distrust me?" Owain whispered.

"Enough. We must understand what we're dealing with. As we speak, Hoshido is being ravaged by Father and these invisible soldiers. What do you know of them?"

Owain stiffened. "They're controlled by Anankos, the Silent Dragon, and his ilk. They only know of what they are ordered to do. They are empty husks."

"Why does this Anankos wish to cause war in our land?"

"I don't know! His better half wasn't very clear on that point!"

"Better half?"

"His human form guided us here," Inigo explained. "A piece that was able to escape his madness."

"And you're certain our only hope lies in finding Corrin, Selena, and Anna?"

"Yes."

Kagero picked up Ryoma and slung him over her shoulder. "Make no mistake, retainers of Prince Xander. I am not your enemy. As of now, we shall work together."

"Well, it's not like you're in a shape to be a threat anyways," Niles drily remarked. "I know of a path we can take. It'll get us to Tirando where we can stock up."

"But where would they be?" Peri whispered. "Nohr is too big!"

"The capital is where the chain of command begins, Peri," Leo replied. "Windmire may or may not be it, but it is our best option right now."

So the group quickly left the clearing.

XXXXX

"Las-….screw it, there's no point now. Inigo, what's wrong?"

"Ah…..I had an interesting conversation with the king," Inigo replied. "He seemed so cavalier with carrying out his plan and setting us up to die…..it made me _sick._ "

"….."

"How could a king in charge of such a large country and legacy stoop to such tactics? He's completely disregarded the point of the war in the first place. There are soldiers out there that _think_ they're fighting Hoshido to get crops for their land!"

"What, your Ylisse is barren too?" Niles asked.

"No. Far from it. But Owain and I have seen what happens when two neighboring countries let their relationship get this sour. In our case, a cult spiraled out of control, but HERE…..there will be future Nohrians that despise Hoshidans and future Hoshidans that will despise Nohrians….long after we're all gone from this world! The cycle has to stop!"

"You're right."

It was Leo that said it.

"You're right. We might be risking our lives, but fighting a war is _easy_ compared to what comes after. For now, however…..our survival is our priority."

"You're the highest person here that isn't unconscious. We will follow your orders," said Kagero.

"Then I suggest we do not let up, not until we can find the others."

* * *

This was also Lucina's mentality as she and the other Shepherds traversed the land to get to Mount Prism….the domain of Naga herself.

"You're certain you can't recall anything else about the dreams, Morgan?"

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I've said all I could! You really think it means something?"

"You dreaming about the lands our allies are currently in? It can't be a coincidence, and I think it's tied to your line. Tiki _did_ say the force at the Mila Tree felt similar to Grima."

"Robin…." Lucina's look perfectly encaptured her fears, her anxiety, and most of all, her dread. "What do you think Naga will tell us?"

"I wish I knew, Lucina. But at this point…..we've no other options."

"….Please, dear Naga," she whispered. "Severa, Inigo, and of course, Owain….please let them come home safety…."

She put her head on Robin's shoulder, as the group rode on Cynthia's pegasus, the future Minerva, and the transformed Nah.

* * *

Stripes returned from Ylisse and sat down in the common room, where the other Annas were quick to swarm her for news. "Well, well?"

"They're gonna see Naga. Hopefully she has something."

"Maybe we just have to wait for Ace to come back," suggested Zipper. "Although this IS a first, isn't it? Two worlds crisscrossing like this?"

"We've had adventures in the _same_ world….." began Cauldron [the witch-themed Anna that traveled with Alm], "…but not something like this!"

"Guess there's still things we Annas don't know about the multiverse," Anchor said. She was the pirate-themed Anna that met up with Celica.

"…..there must be something we can do."

Heads turned to Apotheosis.

" _We_ , sister? You know an Anna isn't able to interfere with another Anna's progress."

"Ace is out there trying to find out why we're all here to begin with! So why can't the rest of we Annas do something instead of lounging around all day? Some kind of spell, or something!"

"Can…..an Anna _die_?" whispered Crayon. "I mean….we're all centuries old, yet we look the same. We're effectively timeless. I wonder if Ace found out anything like that….."

"I don't know. We're just the watchers of the worlds," their oldest sister lamented. "They were already made and formed outside out of our control. But now…..it's time we make a _new_ legacy."

"YEAH!" the Annas exclaimed.

"To the crystal ball! Some of you girls search the archives! Hup two, hup two!"

Apotheosis was the last to leave….she was busy staring at the picture of their mother on the wall – the original Anna, that looked exactly liked the rest of them.

 _Mama…..what did you know that we don't?_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: So I figured with 45 chapters, one might need a refresher course? But I would be very unsatisfied if I just wrote a recap chapter and nothing else. I haven't been pleased with my recent string of chapters but I felt a little better writing this one. Everything is in position to jump ahead a day+ to get everyone further, especially the Windmire team. And *that's* gonna be interesting to write...**

 **Reading the wiki for some references has showed me that I made a small "oops" regarding Anankos's backstory - not that the game is super upfront with it - but that's okay, still AU and all that. As we get closer and closer to the final boss, the rest of the (my) story will be revealed.**


	47. Operation Windmire

**Review Time:**

 **flashyhero - He died as he lived...ralllying his men. :(  
**

 **TriforceWisdom64 - Thank you. I figured we needed one, given the story's length.**

 **DatNuttyKid - So glad you're enjoying the ride! Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 47 – Operation Windmire**

There was once a time where foul Risen occupied even the lush greenery leading to Naga's domain, but that time had passed. The sun shined brightly and beautifully, just as Lucina's party had arrived at their destination.

"Here it is…..mind your words, everyone."

XXXX

One by one, they entered the temple. It didn't take long for the Divine Dragon to materialize, her wise eyes looking over each Shepherd. **"She who carries the brand….why have you come here?"**

"Lady Naga, our friends – Severa, Inigo, and Owain – were transferred to a different world and we need to get them back."

"And here's our proof!" Cynthia declared, holding out the shuriken.

 **"I see. So you've seen the vision portals?"**

"What?! That was your doing, Lady Naga?" Nah asked.

 **"I know an entity similar to myself has come here, and set foot on the sacred Mila Tree. I did what I thought was necessary, once I understood the situation. I condemn this entity, for its invisible spawns."**

"You probably want them back as well, since Owain also carries your brand?" Robin asked. He was freed of Grima's influence but Naga still called him "fell one". Whether or not that was out of malice, he had no idea.

 **"You guessed correctly, fell one. If this entity has the power to cross worlds, then his power should not and can not be allowed to thrive. It is only fortunate a benign version of this….** ** _dragon_** **appeared first."** Naga's voice turned bitter.

"Wait wait!" Morgan stepped forward. "Can you tell me why I was dreaming about those two countries?"

 **"Is it not simple, spawn of the fell one? You carry both divine blood and fell blood in your veins. Compared to those around you….you are more…complicated. The concept of different worlds is not inherently strange to someone like you."**

"But….she was unconscious…." The tactician glanced worriedly at his future daughter.

 **"Because those blood types do not normally mix. Grima is no more, but his essence comes to blow with my own essence inside of her."**

"Well as long as I'm not possessed, we're good!" Morgan said cheerfully. She managed to score a high-five from Cynthia (technically, her aunt). A glare from Gerome made them stop immediately.

"So what can be done?" asked Lucina. "Please, we will do anything."

 **"Hmmm. You've come all this way, and if this danger can affect more than my own domain…..hand over that artifact, child."**

Cynthia blinked. "But….you're transparent, Lady Naga."

 **"Set it down."** So she did. **"Between this weapon's origin and Owain's brand on his arm….I believe I have the power to send you all….to that world."**

"Really?!" the group was both shocked and ecstatic.

 **"Save your jubilance. There is a catch, for even my power has limits. I can send you there…..but I cannot recall you. You must find a way to return on your own. What lies beyond is unknown to me."**

"We'll do it," Lucina said immediately. The Sheperds seemed to agree, except:

"Are you crazy?! Excuse us-" Robin dragged Lucina outside.

XXXXX

In the brightness of the midday sun, she was able to see his disapproving look much closer. "No way of returning? Lucina, doesn't that peg you as being _too_ risky?"

"This is our chance to save our friends! I promised Father I would return with good news."

"Chrom would kill me if I let you go off without consulting him! This is a massive gamble, and I refuse to take those anymore, not after what happened to…." He trailed off, wincing at the memory of Emmeryn's death.

"Robin." She took his hand. "Someone has to go back to tell Father and the others, right? We all have experience in war. That same experience is what made them leave in the first place."

"But….."

Lucina looked down at the ground. "If nothing else….there is a backup….in case of our deaths. The versions of us from this time."

"Don't talk like that, Lucina. And Morgan wouldn't exist without _you!_ You want to bring her, as well?"

"She's not a child, and neither am I. Let us be the one to end this nightmare, once and for all."

"…"

"Are you still not convinced? I shall make an oath. We WILL return. We WILL come back with Severa, Owain, and Inigo, safe and sound. I _promise."_

"I don't want to lose you, Lucina," Robin whispered. "Not when we FINALLY have peace. Not when we've worked so hard…"

"You won't, my love." Lucina embraced him. "You won't."

XXXXXX

 **"I trust you worked out whatever you needed to discuss?"**

"Yes, Lady Naga. When you're ready…..you may send us off. How long would the journey take?"

 **"That….I am not sure. I hope you realize that I am not sending the fell one…?"**

"Yeah, I know." Robin nodded. "Someone has to go tell Chrom."

 **"Hmm, that is a good point. My reason was that I wished to avoid tainting the other world with the foulness of Grima…no offense."**

 _Well, at least she's being honest about it_ , Robin mentally sighed. He turned to Morgan. "Be careful out there, okay? Don't do anything foolish."

"You got it, Dad!" Morgan held up her trusted tome. "It'll be my first solo tactician assignment! I can't wait to try out my strategies!"

"It goes without saying but…..tell all of our parents," Kjelle said. "Mother might punch you in the face, though."

"And Ma might slap you until yer ears ring," Brady drawled.

"And Mother would-"

"I get it!" Robin headed to the exit of the temple. "Good luck out there….and remember, you're all not alone. Work together and there's nothing you can't do."

Naga's eyes glowed, and the group would soon be on their way…..

* * *

Two days had passed since Garon's siege into Hoshido. Two long, agonizing days, on both sides. The right was facing Vallite attacks and a front from the south that grew increasingly harder and harder to keep. On the left side, the dilemma was actually similar.

Nohr's nobles and high-prestige people were gathered before Iago to discuss the troubling reports.

"There's been sightings of purple flames and the army is in disarray!" one noble exclaimed. "And the people still do not know that King Garon has left!"

Iago smiled evilly and stirred his tea cup. The Vallites sent to this side of the border were there specifically to keep the people dependent on his orders for protection AND to keep less soldiers from interfering with the master plan.

"Why do you look so confident, Iago?"

"Those attacks? Why, they're nothing to fear, we have Faceless and Stoneborn. And an interesting report has come my way…."

"…..?"

 _Anna, Corrin, you two are nothing more than a pair of fools! You're leading your supporters into a horrific death. Did you think you wouldn't be tracked? The second you step into the capital, you will perish._ "Yes. Lord Corrin, the traitor, is going to attack."

"WHAT?!"

"Hahahaha! He even has Lady Camilla and Lady Elise with him! Along with THREE of Hoshido's royal siblings! They all think the king will be here!"

Silas's father, Tybalt, was always the cautious one. "How on earth did you obtain this information, Iago?"

"Never mind that. Understand that if those Hoshidans are in our grasp…..they will surrender. Every Nohrian that is allied with Corrin must receive the death penalty for abandoning their sovereign….including your son, should he show his face again."

"But…."

"And I do think this day is perfect to finally execute our prisoners. Think about it! A message to everyone that dares to defy the whims of Nohr!"

"What is your strategy?" asked someone else. Tybalt clearly looked upset at the idea of his newly-knighted son being executed for treason, but he didn't say anything else.

"It's rather simple…."

* * *

In the depths of the castle's dungeons, the prisoners had lost their hope. Scarlet and Kilma being somewhere out there, the ones to save them, had been brought in the middle of last night. At this point, what was taking their captors so long just to kill them?

"We'll probably be touted for the whole capital to see," said one rebel. "All weak and haggered…"

Naturally their food supply had been low, to make them even more miserable. And yet….none of them were _so_ desolate that they were willing to kill themselves.

"I….want to die with all of you," said a girl from the Ice Tribe. "Just let it come already…"

But there still one that refused to accept death.

"Kilma's…..daughters….."

Both the Chevois and the Ice Tribe looked at Scarlet, who was locked up in her own cell. She was still bruised and her skin was pale, but there was something in her eyes….her famous zeal.

"Commander…."

"They're….not with us. They….didn't find them yet." She sat up. "Felicia and Flora….there's still a chance Anna, Corrin, Mozu….all of them will save us!"

The Ice Tribe looked pitifully at their unconscious chief.

"But they can'-"

 _"Shut up!"_ Scarlet shouted. "Even when it looks bleak, I do _not_ give up! We may be hungry….we may be injured….but if we give in, then they WIN."

"Commander….they've already won."

"No. Even as they march as to our deathbeds, I intend to give them one hell of a struggle. It might not do anything…but if I'm going to die, I'll die a martyr. I'm not forcing any of you to do the same, but….it's what I _want_ to do."

She thought back to her beloved wyvern….and then Ryoma. Seeing either of them one last time would make her so happy, even if she was to meet the gallows.

"No….no, Commander's right! We're rebels, and we'll die rebels!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm with you, Commander Scarlet!"

"U-Us too!" the Ice Tribe looked determined. "The spirit of our tribe lives on in the Chief's daughters…."

"….and your lady." Scarlet's face turned serious. "She really was here? Walking around? It had to have been a trick."

"We think that, but….Lady Fatima looked so real. If the Chief knew, he'd be devastated."

"LINE UP!" The guard shouted. "All of you are to form a line to the center of the city! Your executions will be on display for all!"

It was the beginning of their march.

* * *

Our heroes, meanwhile, were finishing their breakfast. It was morning, and they would have a long day ahead of them, so all needed to be ready. Jakob, ever the diligent one, was polishing every weapon.

"That was delicious!" Elise exclaimed. "Can I have some more?"

Flora and Mozu smiled at each other. Even at camp just outside the capital, the two were still able to make good food for everyone!

"We don't have time, Princess Elise," Nyx scolded. "Remember what our plan is?"

"She's right. We have to discuss how it's going to work. We….don't exactly have the strength in numbers…." Corrin looked over the camp.

They were not an army, but they had to act like one. Some small support came in the form of the Nestran princes and the easily-swayed wolfskin pack, but was it enough to take over Windmire? Nyx put down a rough outline of the city.

"Since Nohr is at war, the capital has remarkable security. We will not be able to fight any guards on patrol without bringing hundreds of soldiers on our backs. From THIS corner, however….Keaton? Do you think you and your friends can dig a hole under the wall?"

"Sounds good to me," Keaton smirked.

"Nohr has numerous wyvern lords and malig knights in its wake. While a core team slips through the capital, our flyers will take advantage of the opening and engage in hit and run tactics."

"Yes. Your country doesn't seem to have ballista like ours," Reina observed. "That equates to myself, Princess Hinoka, Princess Camilla, Subaki, and Beruka."

"Once IN the city….the core team will go towards the castle. We have an ace in the hole to confuse them." She glanced at Zola. "You and Izana spoke of your own plan?"

"Yep! In fact, Zola needs that crystal."

The sorcerer balked. "You realize if that gets damaged or lost, this plan fails completely!"

"Zola, you're the only one that can get the closest to Hydra!"

"Izana, why can't you tell us the details?" Anna pouted. "If it's something good, then I want to know!"

"Patience, Anna. It's my best plan yet!"

Nyx hmm'd. "There is another obstacle in the way. In addition to Faceless and Stoneborn, Nohr's elite magic users will guard the capital with their lives. Sorcerers….but also Dark Flyers and Witches. It is vital _none_ of you traverse alone. Milord, any other thoughts?"

"Me…?" Corrin thought for a bit, but then nodded. "We have to expose Hydra for what he really is. So that's why….if I'm leading the attack, then I want certain people with me. Felicia, Jakob, Silas, and Kaze."

That came as a surprise, but not to those selected.

"Of course, milord!" both Felicia and Jakob eagerly proclaimed.

"I am your service." Kaze bowed.

"You got it, old friend! If there's time to train, then I can get in a few drills!" Silas picked up his sword and quickly ran towards his tent.

"Beg pardon, Lord Corrin, but is this really your final choice? Think carefully," Gunter said.

"I did. I want people I know I can count on, not that I don't trust the rest of you. But Felicia and Jakob would literally leap in front of a spear if I commanded it. …er, I won't do that."

Anna blew her whistle. "You heard him! Get your stuff ready, maggots! We leave in…." she leaned over to Nyx. "How long?"

XXXX

"Um, Lord Corrin!"

The prince stopped and turned, where Flora was. She still had her scars, unfortunately, but she had switched to a new kimono, this time aqua in color. "Oh, what's up, Flora?"

"I…wish to join your personal team."

"But we shouldn't have multiple element tribes in the same place. Rinkah and Hayato aren't on the same team either."

"Please, Corrin. I want to save my father myself, and I want to protect Felicia. And in case he perishes…." She closed her eyes. "I want to have my sister."

"Well….I'm sure I can talk with Nyx. You want revenge on Hydra for what happened to your tribe, right?"

That was the reason, but there was something else – she wanted to be with Corrin. "Yes….might I run a question by you?"

"Sure."

"…..If we all survive and live to see a new day…..would my tribe be upset if I were to not return home?"

"Huh? I don't get it, Flora, I thought you were fighting for your tribe's independence."

"I am. But after serving you for so long, and what I've been through…..can I truly go back? I have no reason to address you properly yet I still do. I'm a better maid than fighter. It feels…like I'm betraying my own kind."

"….."

"But I've never hated working for you, Corrin. The king, yes, but not you. If you'll have me….may I resume by your side when the war is over?"

"Flora-"

"Gods what am I saying?! I'm s-sorry! I'll leave you to it…."

"You keep calling me by my name only."

"…!"

"I don't think you can stay a maid, Flora. But I'd rather you do what makes you happy. You want to be free, so from this moment on…..you never have to wear a maid outfit. As my friend, though, you can always see me." The prince smiled at her, and her heartbeat quickened. She stared into his red eyes as her cheek matched them in color.

"I see…..thank you, Corrin. I'd…..best get my weapons together…."

XXXXX

Takumi fiddled with his bow. Was he really going to join the attack on Nohr's own capital? In his head he always pictured himself shooting his enemies down, not working with them.

"Hey Takumi!"

Especially not the princess.

"Elise….what do you want? I'm kinda busy here."

"Doing what?" she pouted. "You haven't even packed your elixirs and stuff. You always want to be alone. Aren't we a TEAM now?"

"…..why doesn't it phase you?" he found himself asking.

"Huh?"

Takumi looked up, now with more focus on the bubbly girl. "Your dad….he's been replaced by a monster. If that happened to my dad, I…..I'd be….."

"Angry?"

"Well, more than that."

Elise looked a little uncomfortable but she straightened herself out. "Father was mean, but he's still my father. Maybe beating Hydra can get him back."

"Or maybe it's too late." Takumi was always a pessimist. "You should _hate_ Valla. I hated your country when my dad died."

"It's not nice to _hate_ things," said Elise, as if that was the most obvious statement. "It….just eats you up inside, right? Can I tell you something?"

"Not like I care," came his blunt reply, but Takumi gave her his attention anyways.

"I'm trying to be cheerful to make everyone else happy. I'm scared. I don't want to do this. But Corrin and Camilla won't be able to their best if I see me crying."

 _"Crying?"_ Takumi raised an eyebrow. "You…actually want to cry?" He frowned himself, and thought a little bit about the situation if their fathers were reversed. He didn't like the idea. "Well, don't, at least not near me."

"OK. Thanks, Takumi…."

"Wait wait! Er….I meant don't, because I can't fight my best either. I _hate_ seeing Sakura cry, and since you're about her age…it'd be the same thing."

Elise's expression brightened somewhat. "So then, we're siblings now?"

"Uhhh….." _I'm an idiot…._ "Let's not get crazy. But I guess it'd be okay if you wanted to talk again sometime."

"Yay!"

 _Ugh, don't tell me I'm smiling too…._

XXXX

"Lord Takumi is actually smiling? Whoa." Hinata picked out a sharp sword to use in the battle, but he bumped into Effie.

"Oh, sorry. I was going to do my exercises before we leave."

"Ha! I'll join you then! Don't you remember our battle ages ago?"

"We…..fought?" Effie looked bewildered. "I don't remember you at all."

"Huh?! I flipped over you?"

"I thought that was…" Effie pointed to Hana. At this, Hinata's jaw dropped.

"I am NOT like Hana! She's too light and just dodges everything. I can take hits, and isn't that important when you're protecting your prince?"

"Definitely. As long as I'm here, Lady Elise won't get as much as a nasty glare in her direction."

Hinata liked the intensity in Effie's eyes, and because she didn't bare her armor yet, he was able to see her curves, even her-

"A-Abs?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Can't just rely on my armor, can I?"

"Aw man, I'm kinda jealous. How do you do it?"

"Nothing too special. I lift some trees, throw a boulder or two…." Effie blushed. "I don't know why people always look so weirded out when they see me."

"Really? Look at you! You don't exactly scream fierce warrior."

"Hey! You're not so tough yourself, stringbean!"

"S-Stringbean?"

Effie's anger faded. "Oh sorry, Lady Elise wants me to be nice to everyone. I didn't offend you, right? We're allies now."

"…y-yep." Hinata sweatdropped.

XXXXX

Across the field, Hinoka was practicing with her naginata, while her pegasus watched carefully. The beast tensed up when a wyvern landed next to him, and down came Camilla.

"Ah, Princess…."

"Hello! Getting those last licks in before we set off, Hinoka?" Camilla smiled. "Can't we chat inside, dearie?"

"Sorry, Camilla, but I can't get sloppy in the middle of our mission!"

"That's just it," said the lilac-haired princess. "May we discuss our…..cooperation?"

"Huh?"

"I don't think I formally apologized over our…..battle. I would understand if you'd rather work with Reina or even your retainer before me."

Hinoka set her weapon down. "Apologize….that's not needed. Water under the bridge!"

"I hurt you, darling. Goodness, your form is more appealing than I thought…."

"Uhhh…." she coughed. "Look, I won't lie. I did have some resentment at first. I wanted to fight you again, and win! ….but I realized there's no point in being so petty. I was just upset that you beat me, back when I thought you were…."

"Yes….?"

"Nothing," Hinoka mumbled, picking up her weapon again.

"Please be honest, Hinoka. We're both Corrin's big sisters, aren't we? If Elise can be friends with Sakura, then I'd like for us to fill the same niche."

"I thought you were….just some h-harlot," she stammered, clearly embarrassed. "Why do you dress like that, anyways?"

"Well I can't wear nothing, dear."

"That's NOT what I meant," Hinoka replied, looking at the area in question. "Don't you feel a little embarrassed?"

"Isn't that the point?"

"Huh?"

"In battle, you need all the advantage you can get. Every poor soul that *thinks* I'm just some pretty face always chokes up. And one second is all you need."

The red-haired looked perplexed. "You dress like that to _distract_ your enemies?"

"Don't you?"

"Me?!"

"You don't wear pants either, Hinoka. Trying to get the boys in the yard all riled up?" Camilla cooed. She chuckled once she saw how red Hinoka was getting.

"This is how pegasus knights dress! Red and white, with a skirt! I-Is it really that revealing?"

"Not at all. But I suppose I should be a little more conscious. Xander has told me to alter my attire multiple times. Have any suggestions?"

 _"Pants?"_

XXXXX

"Well look at that! Our lieges are hitting it off."

Beruka sat sharpening her hidden knife. Hearing Azama's voice was starting to make her irritated. "You're being annoying on purpose, aren't you?"

"Am I? I don't think I am. Sharpening that blade to stab some poor souls in the capital?"

"I've thought about you said. You said I was an emotionless freak. One that does nothing but kill."

Azama smiled. This was going to be interesting.

"I do not seek pleasure in it. It's….all I know. It must be easy for a privileged monk like yourself to think so critically of me."

"You're offended! Well, that counts as an emotion…I think."

A glare was shot his way. "Unlike YOU, I actually take my job seriously. What good is defending Princess Hinoka if you have time to quip every five seconds?"

"Ah ha." Azama looked thoughtful. "I see. This is the part where you judge me prematurely too! Then we briefly reflect on our experiences."

"So your nature is all _you_ know, then?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps I'm that cynical. I don't really know. It's more fun not trying to figure it all out."

"Why call yourself a man of the cloth, then?" Beruka's face scrunched up. "If you're blunt about everything, you're only a few steps away from being like me."

"Hmm….you think?" Azama's smile faded. "I'd like people to have _some_ faith in me."

"the irony is stunning." Beruka smirked at her own snark.

XXXXXX

"Hey, wait up." Kaze was going to help Mozu clean up, but Rinkah had stopped him rather roughly, by grabbing his hand. "You're going to accompany Corrin?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"You bet it is! Kaze, I know you're loyal to him because of the whole debt thing, but I've SEEN people like you. You're just going to do something reckless and get yourself killed for no good reason."

"…."

Rinkah pulled him closer, so her fiery eyes were glaring at his own. "You _are_ , aren't you?"

"No. It's not impossible for someone steadfast in their loyalty to have a sense of self-preservation."

"Are you sure? The line is thin. And considering how your idiot brother almost got HIMself killed…."

"Saizo was…just trying to avenge Father. I won't make the same mistake and get so caught up in my own duty I….get myself _killed_." Kaze winced at the thought. "Besides. I wish to work closely with Felicia this time. When we fought, I sensed great skill but a gentle demeanor unwilling to cause harm."

"Kaze, you're not gonna be able to spare too many people. If they attack you or Corrin, you fight back. If they're killed…..you have to bear it and keep going."

"All the same…." Kaze closed his eyes. "I wish you all goes well in your fight as well. I've come to really enjoy your company, Rinkah. I….consider you my friend."

"…..likewise." the Flame Princess smirked back at him.

"Do you still wish to battle with Kilma's daughter?"

"Now? Nah. Somethings just aren't worth it."

XXXX

Gunter was sitting, conflicted. He had the opportunity to bring up Mikoto, but he didn't. If there was tension now, it would ruin the mission. And yet, the longer he waited, the more it began to eat at him. He couldn't even look directly at any Hoshidan.

"Gunter. Not training?"

Especially Reina.

"I….was just meditating. Strength of mind is also as important as strength of body, and I'm not too old yet!"

Reina smiled. "You're in your 60s, correct? I'm approaching 40…..where did the time go?"

"You're asking the wrong person. If you ask me, youth is wasted on the young. But that's only because one doesn't see how foolish they were until it was….too late." He began to sweat again.

"Ah, I can relate." She sat down next to him. "I was very reckless in my youth. My parents wanted me to be more traditional, to take a husband, but I didn't want to."

"They didn't accept your decision," he predicted.

"Yes. Father disowned me when I joined the army. But I don't think I would change my life, ups and downs."

"Even now, with….." Gunter grit his teeth. Trying to feel Reina's reaction was a difficult task. "….your queen?"

"….."

"Forgive me. I-"

"Gunter, we're more different than I had realized. I adored my queen….and you hated yours."

Now it was the knight's turn to be silent.

"I didn't cry when I found out she died. I wanted to be strong for Orochi, but…..have I become desensitized to death in my years of battle?" Reina looked unsure of herself. "In many ways, I should blame myself for my failure to protect her…..and yet, why don't I?"

"It was out of your control." Gunter looked at his hands. "I presume you wish to avenge her in the same way your partner does?"

"Yes. But I haven't forgotten our second duel. I refuse to get myself killed."

"…."

"When we get the chance, I'd like to fight you again. If that's alright?"

Gunter nodded. "Yes, I'll gladly meet your challenge. …Reina."

"Yes?"

"The reason I hated Garon….or perhaps, Hydra….was because my wife and son were killed. All because I refused something of him. If anything, I envy the peaceful relationship you had with your queen."

Reina put a hand on his shoulder. "My sincere condolences, Gunter. If you want….I'd be willing to tell stories about Lady Mikoto if you feel up to talking about your family."

"I….wouldn't mind that," he said. He needed _something_ to keep his mind off his guilt.

* * *

Across the capital, on every street, and every corner, the soldiers remaining in Windmire were getting into battle formation. With the news of disarray in Nohr, the capital was the last point of stability. If it was lost….

"….it'd be anarchy," one soldier whispered. "Oh dear Dusk Dragon….my brother is just a farmer in the south! What if he's been attacked?!"

"Calm down!" barked another. "The people are counting on us. Those traitors and those Hoshidans cannot be allowed to pass! For King Garon! For Nohr!"

And yet, many soldiers kept wondering. Did Corrin prove to be that big of a threat that their focus had to be him and his army? All they knew was that he was a prince locked up in the Northern Fortress. No one had ever officially seen him.

"White hair, red eyes….that's how Iago described him."

In the shadows, a lone figure was walking, clad in a hooded robe. This figure, female, stopped to listen to the conversation at hand.

"He's the one that probably corrupted Lady Elise and Lady Camilla….!"

"A shame we have to fight them too…..gosh, I don't think I can attack Lady Elise."

"But she's a traitor! Do you want her and her Hoshidan friends to come in, and and….kill your family or something?"

"Good point…."

The figure moved away from the wall….stopping at one point where a Vallite was waiting, unmoving. They had been ordered to attack once Corrin entered. Vallites were scattered across the whole city, and ALL of them would not be found by any of the regular Nohrians.

"You are all following Iago. I have…..new orders."

"…."

"From Lord Anankos himself. Leave this city. He has decided that Iago will be enough to win this battle."

The hollow husk of a soldier stared at the figure. She was higher than Iago in Anankos's chain of command, and she had more of the Silent Dragon's will onto her. The choice of who to follow was obvious.

One by one…..the Vallites disappeared. And when they were all gone….the figure removed her hood.

 _This is all I can do….Corrin. I only wish….to see you again….my son…._

* * *

Shirasagi was not faring any better.

"Send backup immediately! Diverge them at the river! Go, go, GO!"

Like its Nohrian counterpart, it was the last point of stability in the country. The threat of an apparent "invisible army" was drastically affecting the army's numbers. Losing Rallyman was a devastating blow, and scuffles from the revived Earth Tribe (if reports were correct) were causing quakes and fierce winds throughout the country.

Yukimura stared critically at the map of Hoshido before him. He didn't have time to wonder the answers to his questions, just to keep Hoshido safe. If they reached the capital….it would be too late.

"Tokazawa is engaged with General Nichol, but she's running low on resources! We have to direct some men towards Mokushu!"

"And leave Fort Jinya as unfortified as possible? No!"

"Damn it, Yukimura!" even his mechanists were running out of ideas. "Don't you see what Nohr is doing? Soon we'll be overrun on both sides!"

"Where do these damn invisible foes even come from?!" the tactician exclaimed. "They managed to get the jump at the Great Wall!"

"SIR!" a weary messenger slammed his way into the meeting room. "It's t-true! King Garon himself is in our country! The invisible foes….surround him….!"

"WHAT?!"

Yukimura took off his glasses. "That tyrant shall not go any further. I want EVERY possible soldier on the western front focused on killing him! Surely that will cease these swarms!"

"Y-Yes sir!" the messenger quickly ran off.

"King Garon himself….dear Dawn Dragon. What on earth is he thinking? He wants to conquer us so badly, he's doing the job himself?"

"Yukimura, the man has no remorse! Don't send all of our men to die!" Hachiman cried out. "W-We must switch tactics! Bring everyone inward!"

"Those in the army know the danger," Yukimura countered. "There's not a doubt in my mind that our new enemies are only here because of him. Just like when he sent them to kill….." thinking of Mikoto and her lost corpse made his fists tighten with rage. "Excuse me!"

XXXXX

Yukimura made his way to the cellar of the castle, where in a locked closet, his secret invention laid. If set up carefully, he could kill anything that would make its way to the castle.

"Lady Mikoto….they're trespassing in your land….they're ATTACKING your land! I can only rely on myself at this point. Your children have defected….and the king was crafty enough to avoid Lord Ryoma, they….."

He took a look at himself in the nearby mirror. He looked tired, disheleved….far from the quiet and polite scholar he was known to be. For a few moments he was almost….upset with himself.

But it quickly faded.

"None of them will take the capital," he vowed. "That is my vow to you, my queen. I don't care if I have to kill myself ten times over. I WILL destroy Hoshido's enemies….I will DESTROY THEM!"

* * *

To the south, this was where actual Nohrians were still fighting Hoshido. Anankos hadn't bothered to order Vallites in that direction, for there was no point. Nichol was distracting a big chunk of Hoshido's forces.

"Into the trees! Go go go!"

The sounds of bloodshed and fierce combat had been nonstop since Tokazawa's occupation of Izumo. And there seemed to be a new threat for the Nohrian side of the battle. A spooked soldier made his way back to Nichol's command post – the capital of Mokushu.

XXXX

"General! General, it's horrible!"

"Hmmm? What?" Said general was sharpening his axe. "Has that old bat finally given up?"

"Hoshido has….m-monsters!" the soldier blurted out, collapsing to the ground. "Ninjas….no, they weren't ninjas….t-they had a blue aura and cut through the shadows….all of my squad, DEAD!"

"…"

"Forgive my cowardice! Kill me if you must…"

Nichol said nothing. He only handed him another lance.

"W-What….?"

"You fight to survive. Kill them so they don't kill any more of your friends. Let Hoshido know Nohr does not back down in war!"

"But s-sir….we're running low on supplies….the battleships have stopped!"

"That's why we're fighting. Do you want to go back home to your family, victorious….or in a body bag? You fight for them. You fight to protect your right to exist. Now _go!"_

The irony was, he knew he had to keep the south occupied, but even he didn't know his "king" was carving his way through the enemy.

* * *

"Mother! You've returned."

Once married to the deceased grand sorcerer Nostradamus, Beatrice was the monarch of Nohr's most predominant magical family. She had long, greying black hair, and all of her children were now fully grown. "Yes. We're to stand by. Apparently a group of Hoshidans are going to attack us, led by the renegade Prince Corrin. "

"You hear that, sister Nova?" asked Noctus.

Nova was in her 30s now. Her magic skill was the weakest of the family – no coincidence that she was the youngest in age – but she nodded. "Yes. I will fight for Nohr."

"You sound hesitant."

"I….m-miss Nyx."

"Sister! You shouldn't utter that name in this house! She's been gone for over 20 years now, please forget about her."

"I won't!" Nova's eyes watered at the memory of her oldest sister teaching her magic. "Every day I've prayed for her to return, and she hasn't! She's still our SISTER!"

"She was arrogant and disgraced this family with her mistakes," their mother said. "I refuse to take her back even if she begs."

"Why, Mother?!"

"She silenced you for a year, you stupid girl!"

"I don't care!" Nova shouted. "I don't care about this war, and I don't care about her curse! I just want Nyx back! W-We drove her away…..all these years alone…." She sobbed and ran up the steps.

"Tch. Leave her. We set out at once! Ready the Stoneborn!"

* * *

Scarlet and the rest of the prisoners were overseen by a few guards as they walked through the dark halls of Castle Krackenberg. All were in chains.

"Well, well! The peanut gallery has arrived." Daniela came down the stairs, gleeful and holding a whip in her hands. "I'm surprised you're not begging on the floor."

"Do what you want, you bitch. We're making a stand."

"Oh please! One order from me and your heads will hit the floor before you even exit the castle! ALL of you will be hung, in the center of Windmire! Iago has entrusted me to carry it out. Any last words?"

Scarlet's last words were a thick loogie spat right at Daniela's face.

"…take. Them. AWAY. **_NOW."_**

"when…." Kilma looked almost dead inside. "….when is our execution?"

"Feh!" Daniela wiped her face. The guards began to move the prisoners out. "At precisely noon today! When the clock strikes 12, you'll perish."

The time….was 9:45.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending Notes: Before you raise your eyebrows, the Awakening characters will not get involved until a certain point. I realize now things are too intertwined for me to just ignore, no? The plan is have chapter 48, 49, and probably 50 focus on the attack along with Garon's rampage. After *that*, we hit the final arc of the story, and I intend to finish everything by around ~chapter 60, but it could go on for slightly more. I'm really excited!**

 **Next Time: Kotaro comes back from the dead, but NOT in the way you think. ;)**


	48. A Dark Fall (Part 1)

**Review Time:**

 **DatNuttyKid - Hmmm...who will be alive, I wonder...?**

 **Guest - Thanks!**

 **Cyberchao X - Oh really? Brilliant XD Readers have probably grasped this from earlier chapters with support "convos", but sometimes I take cues from the ingame support, sometimes I do something different. This was definitely the latter.**

 **CompletelyRossome - Oh certainly. Can't ignore the ship that set things in motion.**

* * *

 **Chapter 48 – A Dark Fall (Part 1)**

The capital of Nohr was not a city to be seized so easily, and now that Iago had warned the army, soldiers stood at its entrance, all keeping a firm look-out for Corrin's army.

This included in front of the wall, behind the wall, on the wall, and above, in the sky.

"HALT! STATE YOUR IDENTITY!"

Before the patrol was the ambitious ninja that allied with Nohr, flanked by six masked, cloaked guards.

"Hmph, has no one taught you manners? I am Daimyo Kotaro, leader of Mokushu! The nation fighting against Izumo and Hoshido to the east!"

But Kotaro had been killed by Shura….not that regular guards had any way of knowing that. Confused, they lowered their weapons. "H-He's him alright….."

"W-We can't let you in the city! Security must be airtight!"

"Kotaro" flashed a sneaky grin. "But I have a seal of approval from the king himself." He held out a letter. Shockingly, it _did_ have ""Garon's"" signature.

"O-Oh…."

"Let him and his encourage in! Hurry!"

XXXXXX

Once inside the perimeter, one guard gave the okay to others on patrol, and another wrote down a list of directions. "Follow this to the palace. We would escort you but Sir Iago has given strict orders that every soldier does not leave their post!"

"We're more than capable," scoffed the ninja in his arrogant way. He ran off, with the masked soldiers following.

It was shocking how much these Nohrians didn't question things.

"Psst, you guys know the way?"

"Yeah! Cassie will help us!" whispered the second figure.

Kotaro was not "Kotaro" at all. He was Zola, and the plan for disguises didn't end there. Who was he _with_ , you ask?

* * *

"They said to give them 15 minutes….." Hinoka and the flyer squad were keeping low, waiting for their chance. It was VITAL they did not engage until Saizo gave the signal. "Will your retainer be okay?"

"Dearest Severa offered to join Izana herself. She knows the city well," Camilla said proudly. "A shame we don't have Niles too, but I suppose that Shura fellow will work."

Hinoka, Camilla, Beruka, Reina, and Subaki would play dogfights with the wyverns. However, the self-proclaimed perfectionist had a little doubt.

"Don't worry Subaki, Sakura has Hana to protect her. I wanted her to stay back myself, but she insisted she help with the plan."

Subaki sighed. "Actually, Princess Hinoka, it's not just Lady Sakura I'm concerned for. That girl, Severa, was it?...was she trying to prove something?"

"Aww that's cute. You fancy her?" Camilla teased.

"Er…."

"Focus instead, Subaki," said Beruka coldly. "Severa would find it insulting if you thought she was in danger."

"Y-Yes…."

* * *

Keaton and the wolfskin pack had gotten to digging, while more sharp-eyed members of the team (Kaze, Saizo, Gunter) kept a look out for guards. Every few minutes, everyone had to hide in the trees, or alternate holes they had dug.

The seize team would have three groups and three leaders – Corrin, Anna, and Azura. The mission was to fight any and all soldiers and carve a path to the castle. This would take the focus off Zola and Izana, who would use the crystal to reveal the truth.

And this – hopefully! – would make the Nohrians stop fighting. Better yet, Hydra could be cornered and killed.

"Choose carefully," Nyx had told the leaders. "Once we get into the city, we're all going our separate ways."

Unit #1 (Corrin) was him, Felicia, Flora, Jakob, Silas, Kaze, Gunter, and Takumi.  
Unit #2 (Anna) was her, Nyx, Charlotte, Benny, Rinkah, Saizo, Orochi, Oboro, Keaton, Azama  
Unit #3 (Azura) was her, Hayato, Effie, Elise, Arthur, Sakura, Hana, Setsuna, Hinata, Kaden

The berserker bros and wolfskins would be divided equally across the teams.

"L-Lord Takumi! Don't you want me to accompany you?" Oboro had asked her liege.

"Nah, if Corrin is gonna corner Hydra, I want to be the one to take him down too," he told her. "Better you make sure Anna doesn't screw it up. Hinata's keeping a watch on Sakura."

"But….." Oboro had enough. She couldn't pretend it'd be fine, even for Takumi. "Why doesn't it bother you?! This doesn't make Nohr innocent just because we're working together!"

"Too bad."

"?!"

Takumi patted her shoulder. "Oboro…..I don't usually like to admit when I was wrong, but…..now is the time. If Anna and Corrin didn't run away, this wouldn't be happening. I have a chance to avenge my father, something I only dreamed of. And even IF she's a boob monster, Camilla still rescued us."

Oboro snatched his hand away. "What about me?!" she sniffled. "I don't even get the chance to avenge MY parents? Killing the king _won't bring them back!_ And i-it won't do the same for Lord Sumeragi!"

"I know." Takumi looked at the ground. "But I'm not being part of the endless hate anymore. I won't force you, but can you at least _try_ to cooperate?"

"….."

"I want Mother and Father to be proud of me. Don't you want your parents to feel the same?"

Oboro bit her lip, and now the tears were falling freely. "Y-Yes…."

"Nohrians have suffered too, Oboro. You….and me…..we can't ignore that." Takumi turned away, and headed towards his unit. Oboro herself looked at the Nohrians she was partnered with.

One was in a cursed body, forever young.

One was poor and tried to do anything to support her parents.

One lived in an underperforming farmland and only joined the army to do his part.

None of them looked judgmental.

"Um…let's do our best," said Oboro, wiping her eyes. "I won't drag you all down."

"Promise?"

"Azama, quit being a dick." Anna shoved him away, but beamed at Oboro. "Don't worry. I'll give you back to Takumi in one piece!"

The spearfighter looked in the corner of her eye. Takumi was talking to his brother. And he had an agreeable expression.

"…..thanks, Anna. No! Thanks, everyone."

Oboro herself flashed one of her cocky-looking smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, the prisoners had been brought to the city's arena – where Shura was spared by Silas. Scarlet was the first one to see the crowds filling up, and appropriately, there were guards swarming the place.

"What is this…."

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please, do take your seats!" Daniela announced. "These traitors to the kingdom of Nohr are finally about to receive the ultimate penalty! And we've got quite the show cooked up for you!"

 _All of these peasants….are they being forced to attend?_

* * *

NotKotaro thought he was in the clear, but Zola's heart skipped a beat when a few sorcerers on patrol stopped him and his guards.

"Is there a problem? We have clearance to pass through Windmire to meet with the king."

"Our apologies, Daimyo Kotaro, but a traitorous prince is going to lead an army to attack the capital, and there is a chance you could get hurt in the crossfire."

"Alternatively….." one sorcerer narrowed her eyes. "….I find it unusual that your guards are masked. Does Mokushu not trust Nohrian allegiance?"

"They're my personal guards, trained to lurk in the shadows. Ninja stuff, you see." Zola had to think of something, and fast.

"Then allow us to escort you. Those fools guarding the front don't know proper decorum."

 _CRAP! We're supposed to slip through to the underbelly….think, think!_ Luckily, the sorcerers' attention was claimed by the growling of a Stoneborn.

"Did anyone feed this one?"

"Uhhh…."

"Excuse us, sir. Stay here."

When the sorcerers ran off to quell their beast, the reality of the situation became apparent – Stoneborn stood on guard on top of nearly _every_ building.

"What….."

Shura lifted up his mask. "Hydra must be turning this place into a war zone. And we didn't see any civilians, so my guess is that they're told to stay home."

"Now's our chance!" whispered Mozu.

XXXXX

Once in the underbelly, Zola turned back to normal. "Okay, this is ridiculous! We're going to be caught and killed! Just find this woman and let's go!"

The group carefully sneaked over to Cassita's abode, and lucky for them, she hadn't left yet. She opened the door and blinked. "Uh….what's all this?"

XXXXXX

"The king's a fake?!"

Zola had been joined by Izana, Mozu, Shura, Severa, Layla, and Jiro. Elise told them Cassita was someone that they could trust, and half of the group knew it.

"Yes, but it's fine if you don't believe us! If our plan works, the truth will be revealed to the whole city!"

"You'd best hurry," warned the maid. "If you want to save them, you only have an hour and a half! Every citizen is supposed to go the arena, not just for a show, but for their own protection from the attack. I can't imagine what will happen to Windmire now…."

"We don't want to destroy it, ma'am, but Hydra has to be stopped!" Mozu exclaimed. "If the army is going to try to kill us, then we have to fight back, for our lives."

"Okay, okay. Just tell me, please…..Lady Elise isn't a part of this, right?"

Izana laughed nervously. Layla bit her lip. Shura coughed awkwardly.

"Oh dear Dusk Dragon, you're serious. What even is the plan?"

Now that they knew the prisoners were still alive, there was hope. Izana and Zola would carry out the Archduke's own idea. The others could try to free them!

But then, there was a rough bang on the door. "Open up, Cassita, we know you're in there!"

"Oh damn it!" Severa looked around. "Please tell me there's a back entrance or something!"

"T-That way! Please, be careful!"

The team bolted out of the room, right before two paladins knocked down the door. They narrowed their eyes and checked the furniture. "Were you talking to someone?"

"Ah ha….just the senile ramblings of an old lady. I am getting up there in years, gentlemen."

"Uh uh….." they didn't look too convinced. "What are these footprints on the floor?"

"?!"

XXXXXX

They smashed down the back door, but before they could see the backs of Jiro and Layla running, Iago was in their faces. "Idiots! What are you DOING!"

"S-Sir Iago! Cassita was-"

"Why are you wasting time on an old bat like her? Bring her to the arena, and get to it!"

Nodding, the two ran back inside…when they were gone, Iago turned back into Zola. "Izana, I don't think I can do this."

Izana lifted his head out of a nearby barrel of pickles. "Zola, this plan fails without you! Have a little faith. I thought you'd be happy to fool Iago and the army."

"…..you're the one that volunteered me for the plan. A lot of the others didn't have a lot of faith in me, except maybe Lord Corrin and Anna."

"Because we know your talents!" the Archduke jumped out of the barrel. "You can be a hero, and finally you'd get the respect you want!"

Zola scoffed. "After this….I don't want to impersonate people anymore."

"Why's that?"

"I'm already stuck in a shadow, why make it worse? This is my last huzzah, my last trick! I'd rather just be _myself."_

The Archduke patted his shoulder. "You're always welcome to hang out in Izumo, you know. Actually, I do wonder how my nation is doing…."

* * *

It had gotten more worse then Tokazawa feared. As she scouted the trees, she spotted lines and lines of dead Hoshidan soldiers. But how? The Nohrian battleships had been compromised. It was a game of outlasting the other, not for one side to suddenly gain the advantage!

"General!" One pegasus knight flew up next to her. "T-They might breach our numbers….the 34th platoon is down!"

"What about the 57th?"

"Down too!" the scout flew off to assess more.

Of course, the answer was simple – Vallites. Down below, Tokazawa spotted someone with reddish hair and regal robes. _A noble?_

She flew down and got off her mount. "Excuse me! This is a war zone, madam, and you…..can't…."

Before her eyes was the dead Hoshidan queen, Ikona. The queen only smiled back at her.

"My apologies, General. I just wanted to see my birthplace again, so I'm traveling."

"Lady…..Ikona…..?" Tokazawa rubbed her eyes. "Is this a Nohrian illusion?"

"Oh no, that's silly! Nohr isn't responsible for what you see."

"Am I hallucinating?"

"Why no, you're about to die. It's a little tragic, but Lord Anankos has gotten impatient."

And in a flash, purple flames filled the range of Tokazawa's vision, and she was outnumbered by what appeared to be invisible soldiers, although she could make out their outlines.

"….."

"You wouldn't have happened to see my children? I wish to see them again."

"Lady Ikona…..I do not know…." Tokazawa readied her naginata. "who this Lord Anankos is, but...evidently he thinks it is funny to corrupt the image of my queen."

"You seem so calm…." Ikona smiled. "I'm glad my husband appointed you years ago."

"I think it is cruel," she said coldly, not afraid. "And if I'm going to die…then know the spirit of Hoshido shall not fall." She cleared her throat. "SOLDIERS OF MINE! RETREAT AT ONCE!" she screamed to the skies above.

The Vallites jumped forward, weapons ready to kill.

* * *

Meanwhile, one guard had finally noticed the giant hole leading under the wall. "W-What the hell is this?! CAPTAIN!"

"What?!" shouted his superior, who ran over. "Oh no….a sneak attack! GIVE THE SIGNAL!"

XXXX

Saizo had given his own signal, a flare ball he threw into the air and burst open with a kunai. Once Hinoka saw the light, she and the others took flight.

"Be warned, the malig knights use magic," said Beruka. "Thunder, Lightning…..it'd be unfortunate if they start to use Ragnarok and Ginnungagap."

"The _what_?" Hinoka asked. But she quickly swerved down to dodge a fireball.

"Here we go….." Camilla smiled cheekily. "Do ready the bow of yours, Reina dear."

The five flyers quickly split up, as the Nohrian wyverns chased them down.

XXXXXX

"THEY'RE ATTACKING! ALL SOLDIERS, MOVE OUT!"

"READY THE STONEBORN! SHOW NONE OF THEM MERCY!"

"DEATH TO THE TRAITORS!"

"DEATH TO THE HOSHIDANS!"

Poor Sakura shivered at the threats being shouted in the air, but she felt a little better when Elise took her hand and winked at her. A pack of soldiers came from the alley, and once Azura gave the single command ("fight")…

* * *

It would be quite the show for Iago…..if he was even in Windmire to begin with. He was certain the Vallite soldiers stationed would massacre Corrin's army, and even IF they failed to, the entire capital would throw its weight into stopping them. Daniela could handle things for now.

Instead, he had been summoned to the domain of the Silent Dragon.  
The world was filled with trees and ardent plant life, but it felt so hollow and empty. Not that aesthetics mattered one bit to him! He was allowed to enter Castle Gyges, towards the dragon.

XXXX

"WELCOME…..IAGO."

Iago hardly looked phased at the talking stone face before his eyes. "I thank you for the hospitality, Lord Anankos. May I inquire why I've been summoned?"

"WITH THE POWER THE NOHRIAN KING HAS PASSED ON TO YOU…..YOU HAVE CARRIED OUT MY WILL WITH HIM. IT WON'T BE LONG BEFORE SHIRASAGI IS SEIZED."

A projection of the Hoshidan seize appeared. Garon and Hans were accompanied by an endless onslaught of Vallites, but the insurrection also had Sumeragi, Ikona, Daichi, Katerina, and Fatima leading soldiers in other areas.

Hoshido was cornered. There would be nothing they could do to turn the tide.

"You know, it seems too easy," Iago pondered. "The throne will be seized, Corrin and Anna will be killed, and Valla will conquer this realm. I expected a little more of a challenge."

"IT TAKES TRUE AMBITION TO SELL OUT YOUR COUNTRY."

"Nohr has been in steady decline for ages. It's time a worthy leader takes advantage of it." Iago looked at the projections…..and he was disgusted. "Is our kind truly this flawed?"

Anankos said nothing.

"One little incident and they're at each other's throats, to the point where they die with shocked looks and shouts of terror. They're nothing more than _hypocrites_! Each side tries to justify their behavior, their hate….but there _is_ no justification! Human beings, they're, they're more destructive than the Gods themselves!"

"YES…..I KNOW THIS FEELING MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE."

"You do?"

No emotion could be seen on the stone face, but the dark aura now surrounding Anankos told Iago he was feeling pure _rage._

"IT WAS HUMANS THAT BETRAYED ME. HUMANS THAT HAD JUDGED ME AND CAST ME ASIDE. THEY ARE DEGENERATE BEINGS! HOW EASY IT IS TO MANIPULATE THEM! BUT THEY WILL SEE. AND THEY WILL SUFFER FOR WHAT THEIR KIND HAS DONE…..THERE IS ONE FINAL TEST FOR YOU."

"Me? I've done so much for you already. Weren't you complimenting me?"

"IT IS _BECAUSE_ YOU'VE DONE SO WELL THAT THIS IS NECESSARY. YOU CONTAIN THE POWER TO REANIMATE THE DEAD, BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU AND I ARE EQUALS."

"…..tch. What is the test, Lord Anankos?"

The head led him to a dark pool. "IN EXCHANGE FOR TRUE POWER…..YOU MUST STRIP AWAY THE ESSENCE OF WHAT MAKES YOU A NOHRIAN – THE ESSENCE OF THE DUSK DRAGON."

"I don't understand. Only the royal family is descended from it."

"YES. BUT FOR GENERATIONS, NOHRIANS HAVE VIEWED IT AS THEIR GOD, THEIR NIGHT. IN THE NEW ORDER, ONLY THE SILENT DRAGON'S WILL EXISTS."

Iago simply stared into the pool. "…I'll do it."

* * *

For the center team (Corrin's), they had taken the most direct path to the castle, and it helped that Gunter still had a pretty reliable memory of where to go. Unfortunately, the next alleyway was flanked by two Stoneborns. They both spat their boulders.

"Dodge it!" Corrin commanded. "It's just wasted effort in trying to cut them to pieces!"  
"Wait milord! Felicia, get near me!"  
The twins' combined power created a solid enough ice wall for the boulders to bounce off, though the wall was not without major cracks.

This allowed them to continue, and Takumi got a surprise attack by firing a Fujin Yumi shot at a group of cavaliers. However, there were sorcerers also on the rooftops.

"They've got Kilma's daughters with them…."

"BURN IT!"

Flora looked up in alarm. Ember and Fire couldn't do anything, but a _lot_ of Ember and Fire was enough to melt the wall, which put the group in Stoneborn range again.

"W-Wait! Your dragon form!" Felicia exclaimed. "It can stop them!"

Corrin transformed immediately, just as three more boulders came their way. He turned and slammed the ground, shooting up a jet of water and force that smashed two of them…..but the third was blown back, smashing through an old library.

"Is your game, Sir Gunter?!" one sorcerer called down. "To destroy Windmire with these traitors?!"

"Tch…..don't you dare speak to me about treachery!" he roared, swinging his spear in a wide enough arc that it cut the attacking cavaliers. Appropriately, this gave Jakob and Kaze openings for their weapons.

"Tell everyone! Two of the scum Ice Tribe are still here!"

* * *

Anna's group had more forceful attackers. Between Charlotte's rough swings, Oboro's zeal, and Benny acting as a shield for them as they advanced, they were taking down plenty of goons.

"Don't high five me yet, Anna…..see these monsters?" Nyx asked, flipping through tomes. She could only carry so much.

"Yeah, so?" Anna laughed triumphantly when one of her Shining Bow shots actually cut the Stoneborn in _half_. "We can take them!"

"They're being controlled by-"

Someone shot down a Ragnarok spell, which was a small concentrated explosion. The group broke apart to evade most of it, but they kept advancing.

"-ugh. The Opacare. Remember what I told you about them!"

"W-What are they?!" an anxious Oboro asked, pointing to some maids on the rooftop. All of them looked dead inside, and ALL of them had staves.

One of them pointed her Sleep staff. "Fall to sleep, traitors of Nohr…." The charge hit Benny, and he struggled to keep his eyes open. But before he could fall, Charlotte slung him over her shoulder.

"We're not going on without you, big guy!" She threw her axe at the maid, knocking her out. It spun back to her hand. "Ugh, maybe you should hold him, wolf boy…"

 **"Me?! I'm kinda busy!"** His transformed state was tanking and smashing great knights. Their armor was a tin can to someone like him.

It looked as if there was an empty path for them to take to the right, which got Anna's attention. However, Nyx ran in front of her.

"Take the left," she ordered.

"Huh? But it-"

"DO IT! I'll handle these staff-flinging _children!"_ Nyx ran ahead – right into the second maid's Entrap range.

XXXX

"Huh?! You're not-"  
Nyx's hand was upon the girl's throat, and a Fimbulvetr spell froze her in ice. "So young, yet so foolish." She knew she would be the immediate target, but she had to focus on taking out the maids.

"Halt! Don't make me use this, milady!" Another maid threw her Silver Dagger, but the frozen maid was a good shield. Nyx fired each spell with pinpoint accuracy – if they didn't knock one maid out, the others would fall off the rooftop.

"GURAAAAH!"

She quickly ran from the Stoneborn's boulder range, but unfortunately it smashed the frozen maid to pieces.

"Madness….you all would sacrifice the lives of your comrades just to stomp us out?! We're not even an official army!"

"That is where you're wrong." Noctus appeared before her, Mjolnir tome in hand. "You think Nohrians would let _anyone j_ ust waltz into their capital, sister?"

"Noctus….it's been over 20 years….and THIS is how you greet me?! Such disrespect. Then again, you always were one to fail at proper greetings."

"Don't do this, Nyx. I'd hate to kill such a large source of magical talent. Mother has ordered we join the fight."

"If she stands in my way, I'll dispose of her as well."

"How cold. And you call _us_ mad?" He quickly fired a shot, which took the form of an array of lightning bolts connecting together to blast the target. Of course, Nyx was smart enough to not only dodge it….but also freeze the ground with Fimbulvetr. Her brother slipped on the ice.

"?!"

"Farewell!" Nyx called out, jumping to the next rooftop. "Go ahead and try to stop me, brother. This _team_ will not lose!"

* * *

"LOOK OUT!"

Sakura covered her mouth in horror when the Berserk charge hit Effie. Azura was ready to give the order to fall back, but Elise stopped her.

"Wait! This is perfect!"

"But y-your retainer is going to go on a rampage….."

"Silly Sakura, it's Effie! She'd never hurt me!"

The maids looked so smug, but the smug turned into worry when the pink-armored woman stared back her….berserked rage in her eyes. And if there was one thing anyone should know about Effie…..one does _not_ battle her and expect to be fine.

"WHO WANTS TO GET CRUSHED FIRST?!" She shouted, lifting up a statue and throwing it – with one hand! – at a gaggle of sorcerers ready to attack her liege. Hinata's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Woooooow….." Setsuna watched Effie climb up the building. The real fun was seeing the panicking maids shake their staves to try to cancel it. "Is she that tough?"

"Sure is!" Arthur confirmed, already singed from magic spells and bleeding from enemy arrows. "Although, they say a Berserk staff amplifies the target's streng-" he snored and dropped to the ground. A Sleep had hit him.

"Tom, could you pick him up?" Azura eyed the alley. "We have to keep going."

"Sure thing, boss lady!"

* * *

The prisoners were all lined up, from Chevois knight to Ice tribalist. There was some shock in seeing children – even infants! – but the citizens of Windmire were in no position to oppose it. Without the army's protection, they could be "attacked" by the "traitors".

The entertainment Daniela had in mind was sadistic enough. All of the prisoners were restrained, arms and legs, in chains and magic binds. They were hanging from a platform, where down below in the arena….were spikes. The idea was they would fall and get pierced by said spikes, but not die.

No no, they would _die_ by the feral Faceless (red in color) ripping their bodies to shreds. The monsters roared and banged the cages they were stuck in. It didn't help human blood set their instincts in overdrive.

"Only 60 minutes left!" Daniela announced. "Take your seats, citizens of Windmire! You don't want to miss the show!"

"Why waste our time?" Scarlet whispered. "They could just kill us and be done with it, but of course they have to make it a fucking show." She eyed the large analog clock. "Gods…."

"Psst! Ma'am!"

"What is IT, you peon?!" asked the general. "I'm trying to make the crowd a little easy, since their city is going to be overrun with rebel trash!"

"That's just it!" whispered the messenger. "Iago was right, they've made their way into the city! All soldiers are trying to stop them!"

"Well I don't see why you need to tell ME that!" Daniela slapped him. "Do I have to do everything? There should be enough soldiers to capture them! Bring whoever you can, so I can liven things up. Iago is counting on me!"

Actually, her estimate was incorrect – the *rest* of the army couldn't mobilize back to Windmire for backup.

* * *

Because for several people, there was a more mystifying matter to attend to – Zhara included. He would've been at Windmire hours ago but he was currently hiding with his gang.

"Well isn't THIS just a fine how-do-you-do?" Candace pouted. "First mutts chase me off Mt. Garou, now we're being attack under invaders?"

"Will you shut up, women? They're not friendly…" Zhara peeked out from the bushes. "….Nohrian soldiers have died to them. They're….some sort of agent of chaos…."

Iago had never told Daniela about the Vallite spawns. They were there to create confusion and turmoil across the kingdom while the true plan unfolded in the east.

* * *

And to the east, every soldier that came in contact with "Garon" wanted nothing more than to chop his head off, but the swarm of Vallites made it impossible. Even if they cut them down, more would keep coming.

"We're getting close to the capital, Hans! SPARE NO LIFE!"

"Yes, sire!"

A drove of samurai, ninja, and spear fighters kept pouring forward. If the king got any closer, all would be lost. And yet, Garon looked more annoyed than concerned. A swung of his mighty axe broke even the sharpest Silver weapons, and the Vallites assaulted their Hoshidan foes.

"Do you not see the trophy on my knight's back?! The SWORD OF RYOMA, YOUR PRINCE!"

"?!"

"You lie, monster!"

It worked every time the two had to fight. The implication that Ryoma lost, when Rallyman had already did, was completely demoralizing.

"57…..58…."

That was the amount of times someone tear-stricken tried to run up and kill the king. It didn't work.

"356…357…."

That was the amount of times someone called him a bastard. He didn't _care_ about these peasants, these simple-minded soldiers. None of them were a challenge. He just wanted to seize the capital and be done with it.

"Hmmm. Are you tired, Hans?"

As for the berserker, the killing was his to do but…the invisible soldiers were faster killers, and he was only one person. There was barely anything for him to really _do_ , and even as he stood there, the rain washing away the Hoshidan blood on him and the ground…..he really didn't feel _excited_ about it all.

"Nah, nah….it's over already?"

"Mm-hmm. We have help in other areas."

The cruel Hydra crushed a samurai's head under his boot as he walked on. Within the hour, the goal would be achieved.

* * *

"There can't be much time left! How are we gonna free them?"

Shura's stealthy ways and Severa's knowledge of the capital meant the rescue group had very little resistance on their end, although keeping a watch out for Stoneborn slowed them down.

"Relax Mozu, if nothing else, we have Izana's plan."

"That ain't nothing!" she shouted in Shura's face. "They could give the order to kill them as leverage!"

"Sssh! Look!" Severa gestured to two unconscious maids (that fell from Nyx's attacks). "What if Layla sneaks inside with their clothes and tells us what's happening?"

"M-Me?"

"Has to be you, ma'am," Jiro said. "Mozu and I look too much like foreigners, and they'd know the other two."

"Well….if you insist…." _Oh Mother, watch over me!_

XXXX

Layla, now dressed as a (battle) maid, carefully force-walked in the direction of the arena, while praying someone didn't see right through her disguise.

"HEY!"

 _Oh no!_ She shut her eyes. A paladin galloped over to her.

"What are you doing in the open, maid? You're supposed to be staving the enemy!"

"I um….lost my staff! They have ninja, you know!" Layla said. "Besides, I was ordered to give a crucial message to the people in the arena!"

"Ninja…..tch! This attack started because the Daimyo Kotaro supposedly entered our city!"

"I s-saw him!" She lied. "Yes, he and his ninja were down that way, with Prince Corrin! If you'll hurry, you can do something, but I can't run in these heels!"

"I see….then make yourself useful and deliver that message! Take that street for a shortcut!" he galloped off, in the direction that didn't have Corrin at all. Since the Stoneborn weren't looking at her, she hurried on, with Mozu's group discreetly following her.

* * *

"How much longer, old man?" Takumi demanded. Him being such a high profile Hoshidan meant more of the enemy wanted him dead than Corrin, so he was firing his bow a lot more. He already had several cuts and wounds.

"Ngh…..we're making fair time, I assure you!" Gunter snarled, blocking more spells. Felicia and Flora could only do so much with their ice at one time, and the two of them attracted more and more fire-toting mages. "Down this road…"

"Sir Gunter, up ahead!"

A row of crimson-layered armored generals blocked their path. And if the twins tried to attack them, they wouldn't be able to block the others from up above.

"Damn it! We need a heavy force to dismantle them! And I don't think my dragon form will be enough!"

Silas and Kaze took that as their cue to run in front of the prince.

"?!"

"Lord Corrin, you only need to get past them, to the castle. What if we made a distraction?"

"I'm not leaving you behind! Forget it!"

"No, it's fine!" Silas flashed a reassuring smile. "We can break off in the side alleys, they won't catch us! Then we can regroup!"

"…." Corrin looked to Gunter for advice.

"You'd best take their plan! Let you and Lord Takumi get closer to the palace!"

 _How can we…..wait, that's it!_ "Takumi, you're not too heavy, right?"

"HUH?"

"Felicia, Flora! I've got an idea!"

XXXXX

The squad of armored knights held up their shields and spears high. To let anyone pass and break into the castle of their king would mean their failure as knights! But Kaze threw a small ball at them. It exploded with a flash of light.

"Damn it! S-Stop them!" The generals lumbered ahead, clashing head on with Silas and Gunter. Jakob threw knives in some of their eyeholes in their armor, but at most they did nothing.

"WAIT! Up in the air!"  
It was the strangest thing you'd ever did see. Corrin's dragon form had taken flight above them, and Takumi was barely hanging on to his tail…..but enough to shoot Fujin arrows through quite a hefty number of sorcerers.

"H-Hey! Don't drop me!" he shouted, as Corrin had to dart to dodge Stoneborn. Boulders crashed into buildings. Gunter dodged one attack from a general and looked back. That was their signal.

"Here goes nothing….."

The twins ran as fast as they could – this took focus off their protective ice wall. Gunter crouched down while Silas, Jakob, and Kaze fell back – and before their armored foes could attack, Gunter rose up to propel Felicia and Flora into the air, just below Corrin.

"TWIN ATTACK!"  
They took each other's hands, synchronizing their frost. Both girls looked determined as they released ice in all directions – channeling the most below to freeze the armored knights. It stopped other soldiers, froze Stoneborn, and even blocked a boulder aimed at Silas's head.

Most importantly, it made an ice bridge over the rooftops towards the castle.

 **"Perfect!"** Corrin descended and turned back to normal, and he and Takumi hurried through it. Along the way they saw the rampaging Effie. "You doing alright, brother?"

"Hmph! You don't need to ask me that…..brother." Takumi blushed, but smiled too.

But the ice bridge was shattered from behind, cutting off the chance for Gunter and the others to follow them.

"No!"

"Corrin, there's no time! C'mon!"

* * *

"OK!" Izana wiped the sweat from his forehead. "It's ready. Tons of magical energy! All you need to do is bring it to a high enough place!"

He handed the crystal over to Zola, who had transformed into Iago again. "But where? I'll get swarmed with questions if I try to go to the castle!"

"The arena, then! Now that we know all of the civilians have been moved there, it's the best place! I'll go hide and cheer you on!"

Izana waved and ran off – only to come back five seconds later, with two guards pressing a sword to his neck. "Iago, you found the Archduke! What should we do with him?"

"Um," Zola cleared his throat to better adopt Iago's tone, "what do you THINK, you idiots?! The arena! Execute him with the other prisoners! I'll come with you!"

"Huh? Shouldn't you be giving orders from the castle?"

"Yeah, _shouldn't_ you, Mr. Sorcerer? OUCH!" Izana winced. "You don't have to kick so hard!"

"Er….yes! Yes!" _Of course, someone like Iago wouldn't be loitering around the goddamn arena! Stupid Zola!_

"They're more resilient then we realized, sir. Should we release the Golden Faceless?"

"No! Save those pets for the Hoshidans later. They're a small lot, so you don't need much."

"Yes sir!"

Izana gave him a look before he was taken away, but soon Zola was alone…masquerading as Iago. If he was an unlucky man, iago would be here to expose and kill him.

But he wasn't. In fact, this was something Izana had told him would happen.

 _Yes…YES! Of course! If they think I'm Iago…..why, I can make this whole attack easier for everyone else! Then I can LITERALLY be the one to save the day!_

"You're not Iago."

 _I'M SO SCREWED!_ Zola spun around at the sound of the voice…..only to see Mikoto.

"Iago…..isn't even here. This is your chance."

"You…..a-aren't you…." Zola gulped and backed away. "You didn't see anything!"

"It's…too late for Hoshido," Mikoto warned. "And it's too late for Nohr. In fact, you've fell for the trap. I'm sorry I can't do anything about it."

"What…..do you mean?" the sorcerer asked, looking around for any other threats.

"When the clock strikes 12….the new order will begin. Be prepared….." A small puddle formed under Mikoto's feet. "And please…..make sure Corrin has the Yato…." She dissolved, and promptly disappeared from sight.

 _New…..order?!_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: This is reminding me of lot of both the Alabasta arc, and the Marineford arc of One Piece. Heheheheh. Again, fights are not my forte, and trying to synergize three teams at once is a pain! Keep your eyes out for chapter 50, folks.**

 **Next Time: Nyx clashes with more of her family, and Yukimura takes his stand at Shirasagi.**


	49. A Dark Fall (Part 2)

**Review Time:**

 **TriforceWisdom64 - Yeah, I changed the wording of that sentence. Sometimes I mess up like that, sorry it was so confusing. :(**

 **DatNuttyKid - Thanks!**

 **Cyberchao X - The theme continues~**

 **CompleteRossome - Nope! XD But I do like the development his support with Beruka is yielding. You really can't make Azama a "nice" guy, just someone that can put up with his biting wit.**

* * *

 **Chapter 49 - A Dark Fall (Part 2)**

Throughout the past few days, Leo and the others had been traveling as well, but they were still a ways off from the capital. The prince was looking over a map, his body covered in a hooded cloak. Passing through the country discreetly would be impossible if people saw Prince Leo of Nohr.

"Hey! Leo, your brother!" Owain called out, "he's waking up!"

"Hmm?"

He stepped into the small tent. Kagero had been washing both of their faces with a wet cloth, and simultaneously the crown princes opened their eyes.

"Ah…."

"Where….where am I….?"

"Oh Lord Xander!" [Peri's hug was stopped by Laslow] "You're okay!"

"What….what's going on?" Xander looked down, and saw the bandages across his body and on his sword hand. "Prince..Ryoma?"

"Prince…Xander." Ryoma was in the same state, and he looked up at his retainer. "Kagero. What happened? Where are we?"

"We're on our way to Windmire," Leo said. "There's little time to explain everything, but….all of us barely escaped the border with our lives. Both of your blades were stolen, my horse is likely dead, and we had to carry you both through the countryside."

"Leo….how did you find us?" Xander asked. Then he remembered. "H-Hans! That traitor….was he the one that knocked us out?"

"Yes."

Ryoma grunted; his hand was still broken. "Why are we going back? Hoshido is being invaded as we speak!"

"We have no numbers to combat the king, milord." Kagero stood up, her features solemn. "An even greater threat lies before us."

"The invisible domain Anna spoke up is real," explained Laslow. "And your father is following the whims of a twisted, corrupted dragon. At the border…..the chasm was closed up."

This got both princes' attention.

"Then….where are they now? Anna? Corrin?"

* * *

Corrin and Takumi continued their trek, but both couldn't afford to look back to see if Felicia, Flora, and the others were right behind them.

"Takumi, look out!"

The Hoshidan prince looked up; a Stoneborn boulder was approaching. Luckily a Fujin Yumi shot blasted it to pieces. "Thanks. We can't get into the castle alone….."

But Corrin's sharp eyes noticed that some of the soldiers were…moving out of the way?

XXXX

"Are you sure, Sir Iago? Letting the enemy get closer?"

"Fufufufu….it's a trap, you see! I've placed the most insidious creatures into the castle, and once this ragtag army gets inside, they'll be trapped! Just d-don't make it so obvious! They might figure it out…."

"Yes sir!"

Zola's heart was pounding; sure the soldiers were (dumb) enough to fall for his disguise and conflicting orders, but he was fixated on what Mikoto said. What would happen at noon?

"Spread the word! Pass the messages on, but keep attacking!"

* * *

Layla reached the arena, and thanks to how conspicuous she looked, the guards didn't make much of a fuss. What she did see, however-

"The clock is ticking, people of Windmire!" Daniela was hyping up the crowd, but not all of them were necessarily excited to see a tribe of women and children get slaughtered. "The rebels will FALL!"

It was cramped, given the population of civilians, but Layla pushed through the stands to look down at the pit. Her heart wept for the captured Ice Tribe and Chevois.

Luckily, Scarlet's eyes drifted….and then they stopped. On Layla. Her face morphed into one of total shock.

Layla smiled. _We're going to save you, Miss Scarlet._

XXXXX

Outside the arena, Mozu's group was hiding behind some crates. To their frustrations, a Stoneborn was perched right on the rooftop between their spot and the arena's entrance.

"What do we do?" she asked. "That thing will get the guards on us!"

* * *

Skybound, it was chaotic. Like with Takumi, the Nohrian patrols really wanted to see Hinoka downed and killed, so a lot of the attacks were aimed at her.

"Steady boy!" Hinoka drifted to the left to dodge a flying axe. "I'm not gonna lose that easily!"

"Stop fighting and die, you Hoshidan bitch!" One of the wyvern lords was under her, so he had a clear shot at the flank. Luckily Camilla came in with a heavy swing of her own, sending the rider to his death below.

"Camilla!"  
"You have to die too, milady! How dare you follow these Hoshidan pieces of flith!"

"Hm….I've grown accustomed to their company, so if you try to kill them, I'll just return the favor~" she teased. She knocked another rider off his mount. "Beruka! Are you okay?"

The assassin was being chased by four malig knights, all sporting Thunder. As such, Beruka didn't have the opportunity to respond, she just kept dodging.

 _What's their game?_ thought one of the riders. _They're not enough to beat all of us, so why even bother?_ She fired a blast at Reina, who dodged in time and shot her down with an arrow.

* * *

Meanwhile…..in the eastern capital….

"READY THE DEFENSE SQUADS! DO NOT LET A SINGLE NOHRIAN PASS THE LINE!"  
"BALLISTA ARMED! BALLISTA READY!"  
"FOR HOSHIDO!"

Scared civilians had been moved to the antechamber below the castle. Soldiers lined the streets from one edge of Shirasagi to the other.

Yukimura was in the center, tinkering with his weapon. He had revolutionized the puppets the mechanists fought with, and now, his achievement was evident. The puppet was three times as big as a usual one, and it was armed to the teeth with saws, yumis, darts, shurikens, and two drill blades rested in its hands.

There was no time left. Garon would be arriving in mere minutes.

 _I will slay the king, Lady Mikoto. I will destroy his troops and save our homeland. I will purge the Nohrian threat!_

"I've never seen Yukimura look this…..haunted…"

"Well, can you blame him?! Hoshido's safety rests on his shoulders!"

Then a whistle blew out. "ALL SOLDIERS, CHARGE FORWARD! THE NOHRIAN FLAG APPROACHES! ATTACK!"

Yukimura didn't move. He only looked down at the cockpit to his masterpiece: the Annihilator. Around him, the last of Hoshido's focused defenses let out battle cries and moved. From the other side, Vallites were approaching, and fast. Intertwined the mix was Hans.

"Just save some for me, guys!" he shouted to the invisible warriors. They didn't reply, of course, and that left him feeling more aggravated. So he did what he normally did and attacked. However, he was lacking Raijinto - only Siegfried was on his back.

"DIE, NOHRIAN!" shouted a dread fighter, but he was silenced by the Vallites. Hans was eager to get into the action, but every attack thrown his way was deflected, intercepted, or blocked by the mindless drones of Vallites.

 _Goddamn it! What they doing?! What is the king doing?! Ain't this supposed to be a Nohrian win?_ He cut down a few soldiers and sprinted ahead. Many tried to stop him, but they all found an invisible opponent in their way. _STOP IT!_

Then Hans was staring at the Annihilator's haunted, empty, puppet face. The titan reared its hand back, and when it was brought down, arrows were launched across the battlefield.

One by one, the Vallites were pierced and brought down, but more kept flooding into the capital. Hans himself gotten pierced by a few.

 _Figures there would be a last-minute weapon! The hell is that thing?!_ He grunted.

 **"You're the only visible soldier, you fiend. Where is your king?!"** The automaton had a slot for Yukimura's voice to echo and amplify through.

 _He can see me?!_ "None of your business, welp!"

Hans's yells only got more soldiers to target him. With a roar, he swung his axe as mercilessly as he could, and while he beheaded some, their attacks only gave him more wounds. Again, Vallites unintentionally "saved" him by attacking his attackers.

And yet, this only made him more and more angry. His bloodshot eyes looked across the city, where blood was being splattered onto the ground en masse. More purple flames. More back-up. Less soldiers coming to him. Yukimura's automaton focusing on the outlines.

 _What…..what is this?!_

His teeth grinded together.

 _What KIND OF WAR IS THIS?! Nohr isn't winning by the power of their own army! These, these…mindless THINGS are doing all of the work!_

He rolled out of the way to dodge some shuriken fire.

 _What's the fucking point?! What am I DOING?! NOTHING!_

But then, a flash of light appeared in the center of the plaza - right under Yukimura's machine, causing an explosion to erupt. In the smoke and haze, Hans saw him….the outline of Garon, who had the Raijinto.

* * *

"Hey look! We can go this way!" Elise pointed. Her group hurried along, with Hayato's wind blowing away debris and boulders.

"Elise….is it me, or is the herd thinning out?" Azura looked around. "Surely it can't be this easy."

Effie's rampage continued up above, and now Sakura was getting anxious - the sorcerers tried to slow her down with spells, and while her body was being blasted, she kept attacking.  
"R-Rescue!" Sakura realized. She pulled out said rod, only to have it crushed by one of the rocks. "E-ep!"

XXXX

 _Effie….she's going to perish up here!_ Nyx took advantage of the sorcerer focus on the armored knight by unleashing more spells, many of which did their job just fine by making them fall off the rooftops.

She hurried on, spotting Gunter's group trying to get closer to the castle down below.

Eventually….

"Stop right there! R-Right now!" It was Nyx's youngest sister, with tears in her eyes. She had a tome in one hand and another pointed at Nyx. "Y-You're the enemy, sister!"

"Nova….you don't want to do this, do you?"

"Of course I d-do!" she shouted. "It's the only way to bring you back….by defeating you myself!"

"Don't be absurd, sister. If I fail in my mission, there is no defeat for me. I'll be executed with the rest of my allies. Either you move…..or I make you move."

"NO!" Nova was close to sobbing. "I don't want to attack you, sister, but I have no choice! All these years you were g-gone, and you attack your h-homeland!"

"I have my reasons. Nova, please….I don't want to hurt you. Don't make this difficult."

"Sniff…..I can't. If I let you pass, the family will shun me….no….they'll kill me. They always said I was too soft on you, Nyx. But even after you cursed me….I didn't want you to leave."  
"Mother banished me…."  
"Please, Nyx! Don't fight anymore….PLEASE!"

Nyx stared back at her. She touched her forehead, where the mark was. "When I got this…..I was only trying to rectify the horrible things I did. I wonder, is it good karma to strike down my own sister just for the greater good…?"

"That's it!" Nova ran forward. "I'll save you, sister. I'll save you…..from yourself!"

"Nova….you foolish, foolish child." Nyx closed her eyes. When her sister got in attack range, she simply countered with a Thunder spell of her own…..and even when she wasn't trying, her magic easily overpowered Nova. "I'm…..sorry….."

And she was blasted into unconsciousness. Nyx took a second to look at her, her torn sorceress robes.

That was all she had before a Waste spell came her way. She dodged it, but barely. At the end of the tiled roof was her own mother….Beatrice.

"Nyx…..you rotten, rotten child…."

* * *

In the arena….

"Ha HA! Another guest has joined us!"

Izana was thrown onto the platform with the other prisoners. He took one look down, and gulped. "Hahaha…..what a thrilling show…."

 _"Izana!"_ Both Scarlet and Kilma were stunned to see him, alive and well. "You guys….you're attacking the capital?!"

"Sssh! Yes. I let myself get captured," he whispered.

"Felicia, Flora….please…" the Ice Tribe chief was already crying. "Please tell me they're alright!"

"I uh, kinda don't know how they're doing. How long do we have?" Izana looked at the clock. "Wheesh! That's not a lot of time at all."

"Izana, what the hell is even the plan?! You can't magically free us!" Scarlet whispered, harshly. "Layla came by earlier in disguise, but she doesn't even fight!"

"It's all okay. Zola will save us all."

Appropriately, Scarlet gaped like a fish. Above, Daniela sneered down at the prisoners. "You seem awfully calm, Archduke! Your collusion with the Hoshidans has only sealed your fate!"

"You think so?" Izana turned to the crowd. "Nohrians! Listen, and listen well! Maybe I'm gonna die today. But before I do, ask yourself…..is what you want to see?"

"What the hell are you doing….."

"Executing children, women, and the elderly? You don't have to be afraid and let it happen. You don't have to let this country abide by cruelty any longer! YA KNOW WHY?!"

Izana's marks were glowing. Specifically, he was trying to sense how close the crystal was.

* * *

"W-What the hell?! I thought those cuffs sealed magical power!"

"H-He's not doing any spells, General Daniela!"

XXXX

In Zola's hands, the crystal was starting to pulsate. He ran faster and faster, until he found a maid that had taken a tumble off the roof. She was bloodied, and her legs were broken.

"S-Sir….I-Iago…."

 _She's in bad shape…._ "Is that a Warp staff?"

"Y-Yes….I was transporting s-soldiers…..t-to attack the rebels….."

"Send me to the top of the arena at once!"

"You're….you're not gonna….execute me….?"

"THERE'S NO TIME, DAMN IT! DO IT NOW!"

XXXXXX

He reappeared on the bare edge of it, and nearly fell off. "S-Shit!" Zola pulled himself up, and quickly turned back into himself. He ran across the awning.

And soon, he was able to see all of the civilians, the prisoners, Daniela….and he seized his chance to be the hero he always wanted to be.

He raised the crystal.

"WHO'S THAT?!" Daniela shouted. "SHOOT HIM DOWN AT ONCE!"

"People of Nohr…." Zola's heartbeat was so loud, he could hear it. "THE TRUTH, WILL BE REVEALED!" The crystal unleashed a wave of energy across the capital.

But not just the capital.

* * *

"What the hell is that?!"  
From the forces of Zhara and Candace….

* * *

"What….?!"  
To Leo's own party….

* * *

Izana had put everything he had into powering up the crystal. And because it contained his own power, he was able to speak to everyone seeing the memory of Garon's possession.

 **"Your king….is an imposter! The true King Garon was possessed by a monster named Hydra! See the memory before your eyes! It is not a deceit! It is the TRUTH! THE TRUTH HIDDEN FOR ALL THESE YEARS!"**

He technically didn't originally plan to be captured for _this_ part, but sometimes one can upgrade a plan on the fly.

 **"This false king lied to you all and started this war! He serves a malicious dragon named Anankos!"**

* * *

"What…..?"  
"King Garon's a…..fake?"

Many of the soldiers were too distracted to focus on fighting, leaving our heroes to either knock down out cold or blitz past them. Effie's Berserk status had ran out, but she jumped down and rejoined the others like it was no big deal.

"My head….what did I miss, Lady Elise?"

XXXX

"Do you see, mother?"

Beatrice couldn't believe it. Her liege, all this time…..was being possessed. And yet…..no, she came to her own conclusion.

"How _dare_ you try to brainwash the people of Nohr."

"Brainwash? Do you listen to yourself? All of you Opacare are the same! Even when the proof is before your eyes, you ALWAYS obey the orders given to you, like dogs!"

 _"Enough!"_ She shouted, lightning bolts falling around her. "You've caused this family enough grief. I'll silence you, Nyx…. **forever!"**

And then, their spells clashed.

* * *

It should be known that the events in the west and east are occurring within the same timeframe. When we last left Hoshido, Garon had just fired a spell.

Yukimura's mech was damaged, the top completely gave way, and he slid out. He panted, looking around the chaos and fire. The soldiers were all too busy fighting the invisible threats! But didn't he just take down a stew of them?!

"So….tactician…..you're the last obstacle."

His hate-filled eyes looked up. Garon was looking down at him, not amused, but….filled with hatred himself.

"You….I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Go ahead!" he snorted. "This invasion is almost over anyway!"

"I won't let you…..I WON'T LET YOU CONQUER HOSHIDO!" Yukimura quickly tied a headband around his head, flipped back, and prepared all the ninja/mechanist equipment he could hold. "Today….you **die,** King Garon!"

"A duel, then! How amusing! My weapon of choice is…."

Yukimura stifled a gasp. "The….R-Raijinto…."

"Your crown prince will not come to save you. He….like his siblings, have abandoned your country! And you…..WILL DIE FOR NOT SURRENDERING WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!"

Garon swung the sword with a blinding speed and power, forcing Yukimura on the defensive. He dodged and dodged, all the while throwing kunai and shuriken at the king. All of the shots were deflected.

"This cannot be! The bloodline of the Dusk Dragon cannot control the Raijinto! Only the Dawn Dragon's!"

"You think I care about bloodlines, you WORM!" One of the tactician's ears was sliced off. "THIS COUNTRY IS MINE!"

"No…..NO, IT'S NOT!"

Yukimura managed to cut the king's face, but Garon moved out of the way before he could pierce the eyes. To the bookworm's shock, Garon had plenty of dark magic to back up his moves, leaving his opponent with little spaces to attack.

 _Yes….yes, keep retreating! I want to best you in front of the castle itself!_

Yukimura knew he was alone. So he fought his damn hardest, using every piece of ninja training he had. Garon wasn't throwing lightning from the sword, but it was still sharp, and it was still powerful.

"You're awfully persistent, Yukimura! I expected as much!"

The few soldiers that saw their tactician couldn't even mask their shock - it was like Yukimura was a completely different person. He was aggressive, took aim at any possible vital spot….a far cry from the polite bookworm he appeared to be.

"King Garon!" Hans pushed his way ahead. "Let me take him down!"

"Hahahaa, no need, Hans! I'm enjoying myself!"

"But you don't get it! I…..I'm not gonna be dead weight to this war! You have your invisible soldiers, but I have my pride!"

"…." Garon dodged more of Yukimura's strikes, countering with his own sword strikes. Although his opponent had taken damage, he was very resilient.

"PLEASE!" Hans cried out, almost desperate. "WHAT KIND OF NOHRIAN CAN I BE, IF I CAN'T FIGHT FOR MY KING?!"

 _Perfect….PERFECT!_ Wordlessly, the king stepped to the side, inviting Hans to make his move. The berserker charged, and Yukimura dashed ahead to pierce Garon's heart.

"YOU WON'T ATTACK MY KING, YOU HOSHIDAN SON OF A BITCH!"

"!"  
 **SHING**

 **"** Thank you, Hans. You were a good pawn, to the very end."  
"Wha…..?"

Garon had used Hans as a shield, but not just that; he had pierced Raijinto through the berserker's torso, right through Yukimura's own body. Both men were frozen, paralyzed by their equal incredulousness. Blood dripped from the tip of the sword.

"And, you, Yukimura….how does it feel…..being pierced by the sword of the man that _fucked_ your love?"

"Y-You…."

He withdrew the sword, and both men fell to the ground. Soldiers were already racing towards the king, aching for revenge, but Garon smiled and snapped his fingers.

The capital was _swarmed_ by Vallites.

* * *

Corrin reached the front gate of the castle; with no hesitation, he transformed into his dragon form and smashed the gate down. **"Let's go!"**

Takumi ran inside, and to the dragon's relief, the other members of his unit had found their way.

"We're going to win, milord!" Felicia cheered.

"Victory is at hand," Kaze smiled.

"We can do this!" Silas promised.

"Hey!" Takumi ran back outside. "Can we do this little scene AFTER the king is done?! C'mon!"

XXXX

"I remember this way!" Flora pointed to a set of stairs. "Hurry, this is the fastest way to the throne room!"

Some maids ran out to intercept them, but they were no match for the Fujin Yumi, two forces of frost, a seasoned veteran of the army, and one very angry dragon.

* * *

"SPREAD OUT!" Hinoka shouted. Their job was done! Some of the flyers were still trying to adjust to the memory, but others regained their focus.

"Get back here, Hoshidans!"

Camilla and Reina were out of range of attack, and Hinoka moved quick enough to escape as well. Beruka dodged a few more blasts, but soon she was out of range as well.

Leaving Subaki cornered. "Oh….this isn't good." With the heat on him, he dove downward.

XXXX

"What's taking Layla so long?!" Severa snapped. She peeked out, and as luck would have it, their Stoneborn was preoccupied. "Huh?"

"I'm taking it! Let's go!" Shura led the others towards the arena. However, Severa didn't follow. She kept watching….and then, realized who it was targeting.

 _Subaki! That moron!_

Unfortunately, the boulder throw managed to knock him off the mount, into the street below.

XXXXX

She found him on the ground, with his leg twisted in a very uncomfortable way. "Ugn…..damn it….I was careless…."

"Hang on!" She helped him up. "Can you stand on that leg?"

"Ah, n-no. What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be freeing the prisoners?"

"And let you die in a street? Shut up and hang on. We have to hide from those flyers…." Severa ushered him along, taking care to not put pressure on his broken leg. "Did you see your pegasus anywhere?"

"No. Severa, I'm….I'm sorry, I didn't mean inconvenience you like this. I should've followed Lady Hinoka…."

" _Stop_ apologizing, for the love of Naga. We all make mistakes, we're….." she trailed off.

"What?"

"Not perfect, okay? Now c'mon."

* * *

The arena was in chaos. With the clock only ten minutes away from execution time, Daniela and the guards were having a hard time carrying it out, because the civilians were doing something that usual Nohrians didn't do.

Acquire spines.

"Why should we, we watch this torture show if the king is false!"

"We don't have to be afraid!"

"You IDIOTS!" Daniela was sweating; failing Iago's orders would destroy any second chance she was getting. "You, you don't really believe Izana's little tale?"

"If it's a slime monster, why should we care?! You're all the REAL traitors for following it!" Charlotte's mother shouted.

"We d-didn't know!" the guards were protesting. Some of them didn't know what to do. Layla, however, decided for them by snatching one of the key sets and running to the platform. "HEY!"

"People of Nohr, your tyranny ends TODAY! Should the prisoners be slain?!" she shouted. "A false king was punishing them all!"

"NO!" the crowd shouted, indignant.

"D-DON'T LET HER DECIDE FOR YOU! SHE'S A FILTHY NESTRAN!"

"FREE THEM!" The crowd shouted in unison, going as far to throw garbage and rocks at the guards. And then, Mozu and Shura came in to knock out the guards near Layla.

"Y-YOU!" Daniela's shaking finger pointed to Mozu. "You're that hick girl! I demand you tell me what is going on at ONCE!"

"Simple, Miss General…..you're not living a lie anymore." She and Shura snatched more keys and got to work uncuffing the prisoners, including Izana, Scarlet, and Kilma. "We don't have to fight!"

"Fools! You think I, as a Nohrian general….can just STOP FIGHTING?!"

"Yeah!" Mozu replied, glaring at her. "The people have spoken!"

"FREE THEM!"  
"TRAITOR! _YOU'RE_ THE TRAITORS!"  
"THAT MONSTER STARTED ALL OF THIS!"

Daniela was shell-shocked. So the only thing she could even do, was look at the clock.  
9 minutes remained before noon.

* * *

Time wasn't a relevant factor for Nyx, though. All the other opponents she had sniped off were child's play, but her mother was giving her a tough challenge. In their family, only _she_ was close to her own power.

They traded Thunder, Fire, Fimbulvetr….both were singed and getting tired, but neither would yield. Beatrice managed to suck away some of Nyx's health with Nosferatu, but the smaller mage countered with Moonlight, which healed her back.

"Even in a child's body, you are powerful….you waste your talents with this foolishness!"

"Waste? _Waste?_ " Nyx glared at her, disgusted. "If only you knew…."

"Knew what?"

She had nothing else to say to her mother, and soon the two were trading blasts yet again. Nyx's smaller size was working to her advantage; she could dodge and duck easier, and Beatrice was so used to adult-sized opponents.

"Tell me!"

"….."

"I SAID TELL ME, NYX!" Beatrice screamed, blasting her daughter with Mire. Nyx tumbled but managed to grab the ledge. "You little pest….!"

"Do you surrender, Mother?"

"Never. I still have my pride as a Nohrian!"

"Then my lips are sealed….you stubborn _cow."_

That was the wrong move. Beatrice slammed her foot down on Nyx's hand, causing the mage to scream in pain….and let go. But she didn't savor the moment, because as she looked down…

She saw her daughter reach out for her, and suddenly she saw an infant Nyx do the same. A weak whimper of "Mother" reached her ears.

 _What….am I doing?_

Thankfully Keaton caught Nyx before she hit the ground. **"You okay?!"**

"I'm…..fine…."

 **"Don't worry, I'll punch this bitch in the throat!"**

"Keaton, you're being a little too aggressive."

 **"Aggressive?! You're my friend, and you went almost went splat! Sorry if I want to throttle the ungrateful mother that's trying to kill you!"**

"Ungrateful….?" Both looked up. **"** What do you mean…..please….?"

Nyx closed her eyes. "I only achieved this form because I was trying to revive Father. I know it was a risky spell, and I know you warned me, but….I just wanted him back. He was executed because he didn't want to see ME die…because I was a horrible, arrogant person."

"…."

"Believe me if you want, Mother. I don't care. I….don't even want to continue fighting. Keaton….let's go."

The wolfskin carried her onward, and soon they rejoined with the others. Beatrice didn't even turn around to see. She simply sat there, in silence.

 _All this time….she was trying to amend for her misdeeds….?_

* * *

With one final smash, Corrin broke down the double doors of the throne room, and quickly transformed back. Takumi was the first one inside, and his bow was ready. Except…

"Um...where's the king?!"

The throne was **empty.**

"No….is it possible they moved Hydra?" Gunter wondered out loud. "Perhaps we'll have to check the entire castle."

"I have some unfortunate news. He's….not here."

Coming out from behind the throne….was Iago. He took one look at the group pointing weapons at him, and he broke out into laughter.

"You, you honestly thought you'd kill Hydra with just EIGHT PEOPLE?!"

"What…..you know the king was a fake….?" Corrin was wide-eyed.

"Hahahahaha…hahahaha…..HAHAHAHAHAHA! My goodness, it's too much! Here I was worried I'd be in a terrible mood because _somehow_ , all of you are still alive and there's no Vallites in the city. But you know, your stupidity makes up for it! I was actually savoring this moment."  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Iago began to pace the room. He didn't look like he was going to attack, so Takumi carefully held the string of the bow. "I wanted you all to attack. This invasion, if you want to call it that…..was a waste! Hydra is not here! He's on the other side of the _continent!"_

The group was horrified. "Hoshido?!" Corrin realized. "But….but…."

"You thought Lord Anankos would make such an amateurish mistake and leave his servant HERE?!" With one hand, Iago released a force that blew back everyone into the wall except Corrin. "You're so naïve, prince. It's one of the most frustrating things about you!"

"Why….why, Iago?! If you know about Anankos and Hydra, why did you even side with them?" Corrin pointed the Yato at the sorcerer. _"Why did you sell out your own country?!"_

"Because, Prince Corrin. Nohr is simply….a nation that isn't fit to exist as is. It and Hoshido, in their eternal who's-who contests, have succumbed to the same problem. They don't take responsibility for the plight of the common man, they just point fingers at each other until they're at each other's throats!"

A dark aura had surrounded the sorcerer. Kaze and Jakob both tried their ranged weapons, but he blocked them with a shroud of magic.

"This whole war has been POINTLESS! Everyone is too stubborn for reason, because you know why? Humans are too selfish to admit when they're wrong. It's all…..a JOKE!"

He covered one of the pillars with shadow and took off the top, smashing it into Corrin.

"Milord!"

"Every value, everything the people have suffered for….has it helped them?!"

He walked over, and before Corrin could get up, he smashed his foot into the face. Repeatedly.

"The world has no place for wide-eyed idealists like you, Corrin! Humans are selfish creatures by default, and now…..NOW THEY WILL SEE WHAT THAT WILL GRANT THEM!"

Corrin slumped to the ground, and Iago reached for the Yato. However…  
"That's enough!" cried out a voice. A wave of water appeared in between the two, knocking the sorcerer back. And when Iago drove the water away, a bow laced with magical energy pierced his abdomen.

It was Anna and Azura.

"Haha…..the guests of honor….?" Iago pulled the bow out.

"Don't you _dare_ touch him," Azura threatened. "I won't let you."

"And before you get all happy, Iago-" Anna pointed at him. "The people of Nohr know the truth! They _know_ Hydra took over Garon!"

"Tch…..that's annoying, then." Iago wiped the blood from his wound. "Tell me, Azura….does Corrin even know?"

"…."  
"Know…..what….?" Corrin wheezed out, pulling the Yato away from Iago's reach.

"Does he know that you're his cousin? That Mikoto and Arete are sisters? That Gunter revived your mother when he was possessed?"

"What?!" Takumi's eyes widened.

"And this…..this is the best part!" Iago smiled devilishly. "Does he know that he is the true son of Anankos, and Lilith is his blood sister?"

"….!"

"Yes. All those bonds you formed between the Nohrians and Hoshidans….you were never one of _them!_ You are the spawn of Mikoto and Anankos! The same dragon you're trying to kill….IS YOUR FATHER!"

"No…..no, that's impossible….!" Corrin grunted and stood up. "All this time….?!"

"She knew. And yet, widdle Azura thought it'd be more vital to hide the information from you. You can stew and think about this, I don't care. The plan…..has only just _begun_." Iago summoned a portal to escape. "In fact, you only have….hmmm…..thirty seconds?"

* * *

30 seconds before Hydra reached the throne. He was salivating, because he was so close. So close to victory. He slammed through doors, smashed walls, and he got closer….and closer…

Until he had reached it. The Hoshidan throne.

"Yes….YES!"

Giddy, the monster ran up the steps…..and sat down. He laughed in triumph as he began to carve the insignia of the Silent Dragon on the ceiling.

"Lord Anankos….your goal…..it's finally achieved! HAHAHAHA…YES! YESSSSSSSS!" The cruel monster laughed and laughed, and the true power of the throne was realized - his kingly disguise had dissolved, and his true form…..was exposed.

But that didn't matter. All the galivanting, the lies….

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" The symbol glowed.

* * *

Across the continent, the same symbol above Garon's throne glowed as well.

"Huh?! What's he doing?!"

A beam was shot out of the castle.

* * *

Said beam soared through the skies until it collided directly with the beam fired from Shirasagi. At last, the two symbols of Anankos had been synchronized, meaning the world of Hoshido and Nohr….was no more.

No, the beams pulsated, and the sky around the collision began to change as well. The entire landscape was being to change.

The world was being integrated into Valla _itself._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: Well I said chapter 50 would be "big" I guess. Now we can get into the final stretch of the story, and depending on how much things turn out to be, could be all the way to chapter 60, maybe a little before it.  
**

 **Overall I'm glad on the directions I took with the three sub-villains people love to hate. Iago becomes really sinister and is playing 4D chess, Hans is sadistic and agressive but a love of his country lies beneath, and Zola is a based bad guy-turned-hero that somehow became Izana's bro?**

 **Next Time - More Anankos backstory.**


	50. The Merchant and The Dragon

**Review Time:**

 **TheHolyBlade - :)**

 **TriforceWisdom64 - I already pm'd about the clarifications and whatnot, but all the same, thanks for being a sharp observer for my more...questionable bits.**

 **Cyberchao X - Exactly.**

 **Daisysmartheart - I'm glad you did too! (lol)**

 **DaManWOFear - Hope you enjoy the rest of the story then, and thanks for the review! To answer your last question, both games weren't announced when I started the fic, so we have to improvise there. But perhaps one Anna might become one of them...**

* * *

 **Chapter 50 - The Merchant and The Dragon**

 _As the months passed, Anankos found that his haunting visions were becoming more and more frequent, and trying to suppress them was getting…difficult.  
His relationship with Mikoto was a bright source in his world, however. She enjoyed his company, and often encouraged him to try new things. Everytime he saw her smile, he felt…..at ease. It gave him the encouragement not to succumb to the visions, but *why* did he keep seeing them? Was he truly the monster he saw?_

 _"Anankos! Are you daydreaming?"_

 _"H-Huh? No, I'm sorry…"_

 _The two were in attendance for Arete's marriage to King Touma. She looked beautiful in her bridal dress, and the king was so happy. So were the people._

 _"Hm." Mikoto watched her sister's eyes as the bride and groom danced. "So this means Arete is the Queen now?"_

 _"You sound troubled."_

 _"Hardly!" she said with a smile. "It just means that now she can tease me often and get away with it. Anankos, shall we dance?"_

 _He took her hand, and the two rotated across the dance floor. Ever since he had told Mikoto, she assured him they were just dreams. But something worse crossing his mind, as she spun around, towards his hands._

 _Would he hurt *her*?_

 _XXXXXX_

 _One day in particular left Anankos with a brutal headache, so he quickly headed to the outskirts of the forest to be alone, with just his books._

 _"I have to figure this out…..they all scream and yell. I'm the dragon, the m-monster…..was it something I did, but forgot about it?"_

 _Until dusk he read volumes from the library, then Mikoto found him._

 _"I, uh…."_

 _"Anankos, darling….I haven't seen you all day. What's wrong? Are you thinking about your….visions?"  
"No," the man lied, pushing his books away. "I was just thinking about…us. Mikoto…..do you believe I could ever hurt you?"_

 _"No," she said, lying down across his lap. "You would never. Neither would you harm our family."_

 _"I suppose that's true. Arete enjoys conversing with me, and the king-"  
"I wasn't talking about them, Anankos."_

 _"….no…."_

 _"Yes," Mikoto replied, looking at his golden eyes. "I suppose this means we'll have to get married now, right?"_

 _"I….."_

 _It was a night of passion they shared, together, alone. But now…..to consider a child into the equation?_

 ** _MONSTER! YOU DID ALL OF THIS!_**

 _"Ugh…..my head….!"  
"Anankos! Do you need to see a medic?"  
"Mikoto…..please, I think it's true. What I've been seeing these months….it's me. I was a dragon that attacked all of his friends and loved ones. Then they turned on me…."_

 _"Nonsense! Anankos, please, you're scaring me."_

 _But he stood up, panting. "Y-You're scaring_ _ **me**_ _. A child? I can't put her or him at r-risk….I…..I have to figure this all out! I have to leave!"_

 _"Anankos…..is that what you want?"_

 _He couldn't look at her. "I…I just don't….NO! I don't WANT to leave! But….if something happened to you, I couldn't forgive myself. I just need time."_

 _Mikoto placed a hand on her stomach. "Would…..nine months last? I hear sister is trying to conceive as well."_

 _"Yes! Yes, that will give me motivation. The thought of us, with a happy family…..I'll focus on quelling whatever lies inside of me. I promise!"  
"How?" she wondered. "Not that I don't trust you, but Father will be angry if you leave. And everyone will wonder what happened to you."_

 _Anankos opened up one of his books….and placed a long lock of his blue hair inside. Then he cut his finger to drip blood onto the hair._

 _"…"_

 _"My blood says I'll be back, Mikoto. I…..love you."_

 _"I love you, too, Anankos. Before you leave…..well, I'd like to ask you something."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _She smiled at him, sure he would fulfill his promise. "What should our child be named?"_

* * *

"Corrin! Are you paying attention?" Takumi shouted.

The prince, still in shock over the revelations, set down the Yato….and turned to face Azura. The singer only stared back at him.

"Corrin…..you have to understand, I-"

"Save it, Azura. You were content with keeping me in the dark, like _the rest of my life?_ This whole time, we abandoned my sister? We're plotting to kill my ACTUAL father?!"

"Whoa whoa!" Anna blocked him. "She did it for you, Prince. Everyone's been dragging you around, so maybe if you had focus-"

"-You knew too?! Who else?"

Anna gulped. "Umm…totally not Mozu, Shura, Reina, and…." She gave a nervous look at his butler and maid.

"What?! I don't _believe_ you! Is this really how much faith you all have in me?! You think I'm just some emotional spaz that can't handle the truth, for Dusk Dragon's sake?!"

"Don't forget that HE-" Takumi pointed a harsh finger at Gunter, "-revived your own mother! My mother! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if my birth mother was involved too!" He saw the look on Gunter's face. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"It's true, damn it!" snapped the knight. "When Anankos controlled me, his magic was used to revive both Hoshidan Queens! I didn't have any say in the matter!"

"You think that makes it OKAY?!" Takumi yelled. "Now we have to watch our mother die **again** , you mother-"

"Shut up, Takumi," Corrin growled. He was still glaring at Azura. "I thought we were friends, Azura, but I'm glad you cared so little about my own feelings."

"Please, Corrin….I…." Azura bit her lip. "….I know it was wrong to hide such truths from you. What would even be the point, if we all failed in our task?"

"We _did_ ," Anna sighed. "Guys, we can argue like a bunch of mother hens later. Zola and Izana saved the day, but we fell right into Anankos's trap. So what happens now?"

The prince turned away from Azura.

"We…..find the others and regroup….I guess. Or maybe Azura should call the shots now. She already _did."_

"…."

* * *

Back in the arena, the startling revelation that Garon was a fake horrified many of the soldiers part of the execution. The prisoners were escorted off the platform, much to Daniela's shock.

"Come now! Why are we listening to that idiot, Zola?!"

"General, you should understand better than anyone! All this time, Nohr was taking command from…some slime monster? We've been compromised!"

"YEAH!"  
"SHE'S A TRAITOR LIKE THE REST OF THEM!"

Izana whistled and addressed the crowd. "People, please! It's clear we have no more reason to conclude this battle. We'll march the streets, towards the castle, and get him out ourselves!"

"YEAH!" every Nohrian shouted.

"You don't have the authority to call the shots, Archduke!" Daniela hissed. "NOHRIANS! Escort all civilians from the arena! Pass the message on! We have reached a ceasefire!"

Happy Ice Tribe children ran over and hugged Izana.

"You freed us, mister!"  
"You saved the tribe!"

"We all did!" Izana grinned, flashing a thumbs-up to Zola above. "Come along, tykes, and follow your chief out of this place!"

Layla and Shura helped escort people out, but Mozu took it upon herself to march right over to Scarlet. The wyvern rider looked so….at peace. "You guys kicked ass! You gotta tell me how you pulled this whole thing off!"

"Miss Scarlet…." Mozu gulped. "Before we celebrate….you need to know what happened at…..Notre Sagesse…"

"Tell me later!" Scarlet whistled to the sky. "Come on, girl! I'm free! Crimson!"  
"M-Miss Scarlet…."  
"Hello! Crimson! Geez, is she eating or something?"

Mozu sniffled. She didn't want to make Scarlet so sad, but no one was hiding behind lies anymore. So she put a hand on Scarlet's shoulder. "She went up to the big roost in the sky."

"…."

"She was helping us get up the mountain, a-and…..Vallites attacked her…."

"…."

"I'm so sorry, Scarlet," Mozu's voice cracked, " _I'm so sorry!"_

"…no."

"N-No?"

"It's not funny, Mozu. Don't EVER joke about that! What's wrong with you?!" Scarlet yelled, getting in her face. "Are you some kind of sadist?!"

"But it's the truth…."

"IT'S NOT!" Scarlet insisted; she was beginning to break down, big time. She was trembling, and her eyes were watering. "Crimson is **not dead** , you hear me!"

"…"

"She's a good girl that's been my friend since I got her as an egg! SHE WOULD NEVER DIE BEFORE I DO!"

"….."

"YOU **HEAR** ME?!"  
Mozu couldn't answer back. The angry Scarlet barreled her way through the crowd. She couldn't accept that her beloved pet was no longer of this world.

XXXXX

 _"Whee! It's hatching, it's hatching!"_

 _Scarlet's parents ran over, and while they certainly looked cautious, the young Scarlet was so giddy to have a wyvern as a pet! The eggshell cracked, and a pair of curious eyes came out and stared at the half-Hoshidan, half-Nohrian child._

 _"Be careful Scarlet, it's a newborn!"_

 _"It's soooo cute, Dad! Hey hey, do you want a name, little girl?"_

 _"Girl? How do you know that?" her father asked._

 _"Duh! I can tell! We're gonna be best friends, okay, little girl? Hmmm….I know! I'm gonna call you Crimson!"_

 _"Crimson! What a cute name!" her mother gushed._

 _The wyvern seemed to like the idea. She broke out of her egg and climbed up Scarlet's arm, then licked her face._

 _"Heheheheh stop! I'm ticklish, Crimson! I can't wait to ride you!" Scarlet pet Crimson's back scales, releasing a happy coo from the creature. "By the way….I'm Scarlet."_

 _"…?"_

 _"Yeah it's cool, we're both red!"_

 _Her parents would later say it was the happiest moment of their daughter's life._

* * *

Back in Shirasagi, the soldiers that were still able to fight stood in a horrified silence - why did the sky change? What was fired from the castle? What even _happened?_

"Hahahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, HOW I PITY YOU HOSHIDANS!"

They turned, where instead of the king they all hated…..was the slime monster they would come to _fear._ Hydra stood - or rather, collected - outside the castle's entrance, flanked by a sea of endless Vallites.

"What…..what is that thing?!"  
"That's Garon?!"  
"STOP!" yelled one soldier, even though it was futile. "W-What are you doing to Yukimura?!"

Both the tactician and Hans were unconscious and bleeding, and they were being dragged into the castle. "Oh, him? My king has no need for either of them. Both are equally as pathetic, so I would prefer not to waste my energy…."

"WHAT _ARE_ YOU?!" a scared sniper shouted. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Oh….don't you _know?"_

One by one, the generals of Anankos's army materialized next to Hydra - Sumeragi, Katerina, Arete, Ikona, Fatima, and Daichi. Hydra knew immediately who was missing, but he let it slide for now.

"This country….no….the world…..now belongs to Valla. It belongs to Anankos. It belongs to the Silent Dragon! Hoshido? Nohr? Now, these are just _words."_

The Hoshidan army couldn't believe their eyes. Both the king and queen?

"Your Highness! You're…."

"Try all you want, but they are under Lord Anankos's control now. This battle is done. This part of the plan is over," Hydra sneered. "Those of you who are alive right now, congrats…..but let us see how much your luck with continue."

"…?"

"It's simple. Either you all submit to the will of Anankos, or your corpses will be a reminder to the rest of the continent! Obey, or die. There is no third option!"

"Of course not!" one stubborn soldier shouted. "We will NEVER let Hoshi-"  
One motion from Hydra set the monsters attacking in a flash, and the generals spread out as the carnage began.

"Too bad. If only you didn't say we."

* * *

Both seals in each capital had been synched together, allowing Anankos domain over the world…..and in this very moment, the existing terrain of Valla was fusing with it. Anthony looked so smug over the success of the plan.

"I can't believe it! Lord Anankos, humans really are this stupid!"

"….."

"L-Lord Anankos?"

"HOW…."

"H-Huh?"

 **"HOW…..!"** The face's aura was black. "HOW DARE SHE BETRAY ME. SHE UNDERMINED THE ATTACK. SHE….THOUGHT SHE COULD DO IT UNDER MY OWN EYES….!"

"What are you talking about?!"

XXXXXX

"Please hold on, Lilith!"

Mikoto ran as fast as she could through the jungle, sensing where every Vallite was lurking. Certainly he would spread the command, and all would hunt her down.

The poor maid in her arms was pale and unconscious. Using her to increase the density of Vallites so rapidly in Hoshido had drained a lot of her power. She would definitely try to fight for Anankos when she awoke, thanks to the pulsating seal on her forehead.

 _No….no, he'll find the BOTH of us with this! Damn it! Why do I never think things through?!_

She heard a twig snap, making her gasp. Mikoto looked around….and, sensing no other option, hid Lilith behind a tree and ran in the opposite direction. If nothing else, she had to act as a distraction. When all seemed quiet….

"Whoooa…..what IS this place…?"

-Morgan and the others came through the thicket. The group had been memorized by the floating islands, inverted landscape, and overall mysterious nature of this new world. No sign of Severa, Inigo, or Owain.

"Be on your guard, everyone," Lucina reminded them. "Who knows what will come at us…"

"Hey! Someone's hurt!" Cynthia exclaimed. She led the Shepherds over to Lilith's form; her face was slightly scrunched up in pain.

 _Corrin….._

* * *

The prince and his group exited the castle. They were expected some guards to come their way to attack, but it looked as if the army was….surrendering? Wyverns were descending, the sorcerers still able to stand were sealing the Stoneborn, and instead, the council of nobles approached.

"Prince Corrin, correct? You and your allies led an attack on our capital, and we should all be arresting you, especially the Hoshidan prince over there."

"But you're not….?"

"…..No. We…we know the truth. All this time….King Garon was possessed?"

"You certainly believe it?! It can be an illusion set up by the Hoshidans to undermine us!" said one naysayer.  
"But it felt real, damn it! I suppose the course of action now is find the imposter and kill him."

Gunter stared them down. "You all…. _.knew_ he had left Windmire, didn't you?"

"We didn't know it was a goddamn slime monster!" another noble cried out. "Don't you see, this changes everything! Nohr was a puppet state from the beginning!"

"CORRIN!"

Hinoka and Camilla came down from the sky.

"You two are okay…..uh, what's wrong?"

Hinoka pointed her lance. "At the edge of the city…"

XXXXX

The lands had been distorted and split apart. Much like Valla itself, Hoshido and Nohr had been reduced to a series of floating islands. Between this and the change in the sky, the people across the world were certain it was the apocalypse. Civilians and soldiers were stranded on these islands, and with the threat of invisible killers around?

Then, the mighty voice rang in everyone's ears.

 **"PEOPLE OF HOSHIDO….NOHR….IZUMO….NESTRA….AND MOKUSHU. I AM ANANKOS, THE SILENT DRAGON. CONSIDER YOURSELVES BLESSED, THOSE WHO STILL DRAW BREATH.**

 **FOR NOW IS THE ERA OF VALLA. MY GENERALS WILL SCOURGE THE LAND. THE CHOICE IS YOURS. DO YOU SUBMIT TO MY WILL, OR DO YOU DIE? THIS IS THE PRICE YOUR KIND MUST PAY.**

 **BUT I AM NOT COMPLETELY MERCILESS. YOU WILL HAVE 24 HOURS TO ENJOY YOUR FINAL MOMENTS IN THE LIVES YOU ONCE HAD.**

 **ONCE THEY ARE GONE….THE CONQUER OF VALLA WILL BEGIN."**

* * *

"You heard that, sis?"

"Of course I did. _Of course_ it's some creepy dragon causing trouble again."

"What do we do?"

"Easy. Activate the Anna Protection Protocol! I'll go find Ace. The rest of you, split up and get as many people to safety as you can! HUP TWO!"

* * *

Leo stared down at the abyss below his feet. How could they progress to the capital if there was literally a giant chasm across from them?

"Gods, the world has completely changed! And we don't have any flyers…."

"24 hours? Sounds pretty generous for a god-dragon, if you ask me." Niles crossed his arms. "Ah well. Spending it with you, Lord Leo, ain't so bad."

Leo looked to his brother. Ever since they saw the Hydra memory, Xander hadn't spoken. His face was hard to read.

 _It's clear it's affected him the most. He was always the closest to Father in his youth. Ah, brother…I wish things turned out differently for the both of us._

"We mustn't give up! Surely there's a Dragon Vein somewhere?" Inigo asked.

"Pfft! Who needs THOSE things?" said a new voice. Heads turned and weapons were drawn, at-

"-Anna?! Explain yourself!" Leo said.

"I'm not _your_ Anna, genius." Stripes huffed. "I'm the Anna these bozos would know." She popped both Inigo's and Owain's faces. "And BOY, are they in big trouble. But enough about that! You guys wanna get out of here, while the fuzz ain't looking?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Ryoma asked, cross. "Of _course_ we do."

"GREAT! How about you step this way, into the swirling vortex thing."

"?!"

XXXXXX

They were taken to a space of pure white and gold, and somehow, they were accelerating through it like a particularly rough sea current.

"What IS this, Anna?!"

"Oh honey, I really don't want to explain it, because I'd have to explain it again, and again….just wait until everyone's gathered."

"We're in your debt, Anna," Inigo said. "I'm sure this is something you and your sisters have coordinated! ….Um, what did you mean, in big trouble?"

Stripes just winked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elise, Sakura, and the other fighters were heading through the crowds, hoping to find Corrin. People left and right were talking about what happened, and the others were desperate for answers.

"To the center square!" one soldier shouted. "General Daniela's orders!"

"Great, let's go that way, Sakura!"

The attack was over, and the announcement of a Silent Dragon in the world had eclipsed the fact that Hoshidans and treacherous Nohrians had infiltrated the capital.

"There she is! Charlotte!"

"Whaat?! Mom, Dad?!" Her parents ran over and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing?! Please don't tell me you were hiding in plain sight, or something!"

"We didn't know you were involved in this! Blessed Dusk Dragon, we get to see you before our demise…"

"Hell to the no!" Gently, she pushed them away. "If you think for one second I'm letting some stupid _reptile_ hurt MY family, then this punk Anankos has another thing coming!"  
"Daughter, you're covered in blood….?"

"Oh, it's not mine," she said casually. "Ugh, I need a mirror…." Sensing some snickering, she glared at the ally in question. "Can I _help_ you?"

"Nah. I'm glad beneath all that bravado, you really do care about your family," Rinkah said. Immediately Charlotte turned bright red out of embarrassment.

"Well….I mean…..l-look! Is _that_ the General I see?"

In the tower above, Daniela stood with….Zola and Izana.

"Um…..yeah! So…..oh for heaven's sake, I'm not going to sugarcoat this, we were all played for morons! Idiots! We all saw that. That….slime thing."

"And I was the one that showed you all!" Zola shouted, proudly. "Figured I had to save my beloved country, somehow, right? Now to sweeten the pot, I totally have an idea to take down Anankos!"

The crowd burst in excitement and scattered mumurings.

"What is it?" Elise asked cheerfully. "C'mon Zola, we all know how cunning you are!"

Zola paled instantly. He didn't have a plan at all and was only trying to sound cool. He looked to Izana.

"You got me, buddy!"

"WAIT! EVERYONE, STOP!"

The crowd moved to give Corrin and his team room to stand in the center. Camilla, Hinoka, and the nobles were there as well.

"First of all, we were only fighting to stop the imposter that took over the king…..we knew nobody would believe us unless Zola carried out his plan."

"Really?"  
"Wow, it was because of Zola…."  
"The creepy guy with the hat? Thanks!"

 _Lord Corrin, you're the best! …wait, creepy?_

"But there's more!" Corrin shouted across the square. "He's not here. No, King Garon's imposter left the capital ages ago, and the nobles kept this a secret!"

Said nobles only lowered their heads in shame.

"Father….."  
"Silas…." Tybalt couldn't look his son in the eye but he looked relieved. "….I'm glad you're still alive."

"Don't blame them, though. Anankos is our enemy. But not just him. That bastard Iago knew too, and he steered this whole plot into motion! He sold Nohr out to Valla!"

"So….we're gonna fight?" someone asked.

"Of course we are!" Corrin raised his sword. "This war has to end! Everyone's all lost sight of the right path. Ask yourselves….did all you _want_ to see Hoshido destroyed? Or did you only say so because you were scared of Hydra?"

"…..?"

"Hydra's the monster that took over Father," Camilla said.

"Nohr's been living under a tyrant for years, and he's affected my life like yours. I was a prisoner growing up…..cut off from the outside world…." Corrin looked around. "And he's the one that started ALL of this, under Anankos's will. He killed the Hoshidan king just to make their relationship worse. He used me as a pawn to kill their queen. He killed Gunter's family. He took over the Ice Tribe. He subjugated Cheve. The list….goes on and on! It never had to come to this. Nohr and Hoshido could've been the best of allies, working to enhance each other's land. But Hydra….Anankos….Valla…..they ruined all of it."

He looked at Azura….then lowered his head.

"But….it's not too late. If everyone works together…..we can stop this once and for all. Forget our past grievances with each other! I ask all of you…..would you will be willing to fight with me? To save our world?"

Anna looked so gleeful. _The hero…..is FINALLY nailing their big, dramatic speech! Oh, I'm so proud!_

But before she could take in their reaction, she was pulled away.

XXXXX

"Hey! What's the big ide…SISTER?!"

"Yep!" Apotheosis hugged her. "It's been so long since one of us held you, baby sister. All of us are here to help."

"How? In fact, how are you girls even here?" Anna wondered, including if Zipper would try the guess who trick again.

"Bit complicated to get into now, just now that we have a way to win this battle."

Apothesis took out an orb, which fired a swirling vortex into the ground.

"Is that…wait. What _is_ that?"

"Ace, if we're going to defeat Anankos, then we have to evacuate all civilians. How about you? Did you…ever find out the origin of the Anna? Why our lives seemed so routine?"

Anna remembered the story of Kaga. "I'll…..talk about it later. You seem so ready for battle, sister."

Usually Apotheosis had casual clothes and carried a backpack of weapons. Today, she had armor and a powerful axe by her side.

"Because when the chips are down, an Anna never quits. We may complain and/or cheat and/or charm our way out of a jam, but we NEVER quit! So get all of your friends….we're winning this battle!"

"Hey!" Anna pouted and stuck out her cheeks, in the same way she did when she was a little girl. "That's _my_ line, Apotheosis!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Ah, it's okay. But before we get all serious and plan for battle," Anna whispered something in her sister's ear, "-and use a snaptome to get his reaction!"

"Once an Anna, always an Anna, right sis?"

"Teehee!"

* * *

"You can't be serious! Mikoto betrayed us?"

Iago had been filled in on the situation when he returned to the castle, and while he also wanted to complain about the 24 hours, part of him wanted a break too.

"Yeah, and Lord Anankos wants to find her before the battle begins! She even ran off with Lilith, that little…" Anthony growled.

"Hmmm…does he really need her to generate more soldiers?"

"No, but it was easier to zap her power directly! Luckily we still got plenty, but some of the humans out there….they're getting better and better at fighting them…."

"Curious. You don't consider yourself a human?"

Anthony sneered. "Why? I'm a loyal servant to Lord Anankos himself! If anything, _you're_ the human! I should be giving you orders!"

"Hahahaha…..oh, sweet summerchild…."

"Huh?"

Iago took off his mask, the one thing covering the other side of his face - and revealed the seal of Anankos in his other eye, not unlike the same way Lucina had her brand.

"I have gone the mile to be one with Anankos. You….why, you're just a child. A token."

"Cease your tongue, Nohrian!"

"Such a title doesn't belong to me. I am but Iago, master tactician! You…..wait. Are you telling me….you don't know the cruel truth of your own existence?"

"W-What?" Anthony blinked.

"Well, you do the math. You know facts about Valla itself, yet the land has been in disarray for nearly 20 years. Why are you the only person that isn't an invisible being?"

"…"

"Because, sweet Anthony, you were only kept around as to entertain Lord Anankos. Someone to lure Corrin and the others, mocking and baiting them. You're an outlier, a relic of an era long gone."

"W-What are you saying…."

Iago flashed a grin. "I'm going to take your spot, Anthony. There isn't a damned thing you can do."

"K-Know your place, Iago!"

"You have no power, fool! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO OFFER LORD ANANKOS!"

A Nosteratu-charged hand pierced the boy's body. To Anthony's horror, blood didn't even come out. And soon, he felt his form give away….

"N-No…I….s-serve L-Lord Anankos…"

…..to a purple colored Faceless.

"You were but a pawn from the beginning, Anthony. Why don't you let the grown-ups play now?"

* * *

With the lands breaking apart into islands and the Vallites ceasing their attack, both the Wind and Fire tribes had time to rest. Fuga in particular looked completely exhausted; he had been fighting Daichi for days.

"Chief….you need to rest!"

"No…..no, how can I?! There is only a day before all of the Silent Dragon's force crashes down on us! And while we could use our winds to move around…we need time to get the power back. Argh, our tribe at home…"

"You were telling the truth all this time," said Kumagera. "Son of a bitch! The one time we decide to not be isolated, a dragon comes and decimates our land!"

"All is not lost!"

Before them was a smiling Springs. The hair was blue, but the voice and face-

* * *

"You! You're that Anna!"

"Eh, non, non, i _z_ my sister, yes?" Frenchy had found Senno and a bunch of Izumites. "Now iz the time for us to escape, _oui?"_

"W-Wait! There's something we need to get!"

Senno ran downstairs to grab the Bifrost staff. He had the feeling it would be needed.

* * *

"General Nichol! That blasted Anna woman, she's back!"

The Mokushujins looked up the mention of "Anna". _The woman that outsmarted Lord Kotaro?_ However, Nichol didn't move to attack. He just looked at the swirling vortex.

"You gonna jump in or what, handsome? I don't have all day, y'know, evil dragon wants us all dead." Crayon impatiently tapped an hourglass.

* * *

Likewise, both the King and Queen of Nestra were shocked to see a doppelganger of Anna appear, make a vortex, and put a sign that said **NO LINE CUTTING.**

"Oh hey! Can you make an announcement to your people?" Zipper asked.

* * *

Much to Sumeragi's disappointment, he could not continue fighting…..for now. No, he and the others were ordered to hunt down Mikoto.

"Something….something's not right," Ikona said. "I could've sworn that village had people in it!"

Dragon was hiding behind a tree, sweating profusely.

"People? Ha! What I seek is the ultimate challenge. That Rallyman was engaging, but….no. I need to fight the owner of Raijinto itself. I cannot be satifised otherwise."

"Our….son," whispered the Hoshidan queen. "He's gotten quite strong, I hear. Lord Anankos wouldn't be too happy if you focused on a single target."

"I don't care!" the king growled. "…..he's the only person that could be close to being my equal in battle."

* * *

The sword in question, along with Siegfried, was locked in a room of Shirasagi Castle. The towering structure had broken away from the land to be its own floating island, so no one could enter or exit….including all of the scared civilians trapped inside.

It also acted as the perfect vantage point for Hydra.

"We're…..we're going to die in here….."

Hans and Yukimura laid in the same room as the legendary swords, locked in a cage too small for their adult bodies, adding to the humiliation of defeat. And since both were heavily wounded….if they weren't saved in time…..both would perish.

"Lying next to a Hoshidan…..just my luck….."

Yukimura craned his head and wheezed. "After all this…you still view me with disdain….?"

"Are you serious?" Hans coughed up some blood. "You were babbling about destroying Nohr. That makes you….my enemy."

"…."

"I love my country, okay? I'm not….I'm not some meathead that just kills people ALL the time. I thought…..I thought I was fighting the right cause…..for once."

The berserker closed his eyes.

"I was one bad motherfucker. Cut a few throats, robbed people, and so on. I was ready to rot in jail, but….King Garon pardoned me. Made me a general! …..so I wanted to make him proud, the only way I knew how…."

"…"

"But all of those damn invisible soldiers did the work…..and all of my brothers were killed…at one point….i-it just got….."

"Gratuitous? Excessive? Stupid?"

"Yeah slow your roll, pointdexter. For the first time in my life….I questioned my own king. And I know now….bastard was a _fake!"_

He brought a hand to cover his face.

"A traitor is the worst kind of criminal. If you have no country, no king….what the hell do you even have?!"

"…I understand what you mean," Yukimura whispered. "When…..Lord Sumeragi perished….I was devastated. He was…..my friend. He gave me the job, because he and milady trusted me. And….knowing I failed to protect his land…..hurts more than these wounds…"

Hans scoffed. "Guess we're not so….different….."

"Um, I'm not a murderer."

Hans glared at him.

"Fine! …I concede…..I've let this whole thing _consume_ me. Can you blame me? I lost my queen, too. The queen…."

"….not even killed by King Garon," Hans said. "Hydra probably lopped him off at some point, too."

The tactician thought of Mikoto's face….and he began to cry. "What have I done? I've turned into a monster, worse than any Nohrian. All because I let my feelings dictate my actions."

"….."

"I loved Lady Mikoto. It was a guilty fact of mine, as the memory of her husband is still fresh, but….I wanted to be closer to her. I never got that chance, and I made it all about that. _How pathetic!"_

"Stop crying, you _bitch."_

"W-What?!"

"Don't cry. You still fought until the end, for your country. I can't think of a better way to die. Accept your fate like a man…..and if you die, you die. No use in being all tear-eyed when it's not going to turn things around."

"…..yes, I suppose that's right."

"I had a good run," Hans said fondly. "Maybe this is what I deserve."

"…..maybe it's what I deserve too."

"So it's settled! We won't fight it. If someone saves us….then that's fate's way of saying we deserve a second chance. If not…..well, been nice talking to you. I'll be in the flame pit while you'll be singing with the angels."

"You flatter me too much," Yukimura said regretfully. "A saint is the last thing I am."

And for the first time, a Nohrian and Hoshidan shook hands….and awaited their death together.

* * *

Mikoto, out of breath, hid in a cave. She knew she could not run forever, but what would be her fate? To be slaughtered for good? All she wanted was to see her son one last time….

"I know you're there."

"A-Arete!"

Azura's mother stepped into the cave, face impassive. "What's your plan, sister? Have you truly broken free from Lord Anankos's spell?"

"I sense that you have not," Mikoto replied. "That is a saddening fact. We share the same blood. You're my _sister._ Can't you see with clarity?"

"It's your son, isn't it? The one person that can slay the Silent Dragon himself. Your bond to him…..that has overpowered your revival."

"Corrin is my child. He was taken from me before I really had the chance to know him. If you think it's selfish for me to covet a sixth child, then fine."

Arete lowered her gaze. "You….looked after Azura for me."

"Yes. Sister, why did we go separate paths to begin with? We could've been a happy family, together."

"Because we knew. We knew one day, our past in Valla would come back to haunt us. Rather than condemn more people at once, we tried to split the burden. You went east….I went west."

"I'm sorry. I could've told Azura our relation, but…..I didn't want to think about Valla anymore. I was enjoying my life as Hoshidan Queen."

"And I, as Nohrian Queen. I'm sure both of our lands resented us for trying to replace the dear Queen they once had."

Mikoto sat down. "So what happens now? You're going to drag me back to Anankos?"

"…no. In fact, I will let you go. I cannot say the same for his other servants, though. You want to see Corrin, but….I wish to see Azura too."

"…do you remember our last day in Valla, before we left to Hoshido and Nohr?"

XXXXX

 _"Oh! He's so precious! Say hello to your Aunt Arete, Corrin!"_

 _Poor Mikoto looked so tired, but the hard part was over. She had given birth to her son, a baby boy with red eyes, pointed ears, and a small tuff of white hair._

 _"D-Don't overexert yourself!" Touma shouted. "Arete, our daughter is due any day now!"_

 _"Hmph!" Nine months of pregnancy never slowed the queen down. "If I wish to see my sister's child, then I shall! I'm just muffed Anankos missed it…."_

 _Mikoto looked out the window. "He…..promised he would return…."_

 _"Sister, it's been nine months and no sign of him. You've got a baby now."_

 _"I don't care," she replied stubbornly. "Anankos is my love. He will return!"_

 _Corrin wailed a bit, so Arete quickly placed him back in his mother's arms. He quieted down in mere moments…..he was so precious. Mikoto kissed his forehead. "Sleep tightly, Corrin."_

 _"That's the name you chose?" the king asked._

 _"Well…..Anankos was the one that suggested it, so we made a deal. Kamui if it was a girl, Corrin if it was a boy."_

 _Suddenly, dark clouds filled the sky outside, alarming both sisters. The king quickly ran outside the castle, where he spotted a few fires in the distance._

 _"You, soldier! Tell me what is happening, immediately!"_

 _XXXXXX_

 _The Vallite army took point to combat the threat, but once they arrived, they gaped at the sight before them. A massive, towering dragon was causing havoc and destruction! It was nothing like that they had seen before._

 _"W-What is that thing?!"_

 _"I AM THE SILENT DRAGON," the dragon's voice boomed, "AND THIS…..THIS MY LAND NOW!"_

 _A burst of energy from his tail decayed the plants and grass, and it began to transform whoever was caught in its path._

 _"King Touma! Get back!"_

 _"Never!" Azura's father was on a horse, clad in armor, and equipped with a sword and shield. "I will fight to defend my kingdom!" Once he got closer, he stared up at the beast. "You…..no…..!"_

 _"You recognize it?!"_

 _"My father spoke of a dragon of this magnitude. I….I thought it was just a tall tale!"_

 _"SO THE LINE OF VALLA HAS TRIED TO MAKE ME BUT A LOST MEMORY. YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGET WHAT YOUR KIND DID?!"_

 _"…..!"_

 _"YOUR ANCESTORS CONDEMNED ME. THEY CALLED ME A MONSTER, AFTER ALL THE THINGS I DID FOR THEM! HUMANITY HAS BETRAYED ME, SO I SHALL RETURN THE FAVOR_ _ **TENFOLD!**_ _"_

 _Mikoto was watching the horizon through the window. Anankos's mighty roar was enough to smash the glass to pieces, and it made Corrin cry again._

 _"Anankos….no, it can't be….!"_

 _XXXXX_

 _But a piece of his human self was still there…..face down, nearly unconscious in the same cave present-day Mikoto was in. He had failed. He had failed to contain the growing beast inside of him._

 _"Mi…..ko…..to….."_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: Is it time for all of the good guys to team in a singular army and fight off Anankos? You bet your maker! Been having a lot of fun playing Odyssey and Warriors, but I knew it was time to get things rolling again. :)**

 **Quick explanations - Azura's father is named after the Japanese name of Valla, since I've been doing that this whole fic. Anankos's past isn't 1:1 to what it is in-game, and there's still a little more to see...including two battles I can't wait to write when the time comes - Ryoma vs. Sumeragi and Xander vs. Hydra. Can't forget the Awakening kids reuniting with their friends too, right? We're in the home stretch, the final "part" of the story.**

 **So...as we stand at 50 chapters, I have to thank EVERYONE who's been reading/favoring/following/reviewing. You guys make me so, so happy, and I really want to give a good ending to this bizarre adventure. 300 reviews! Do you know how many views this story has? It's been my most popular story for months! All thanks to you cool guys and gals. :)**

 **Next Time - Everyone recuperates and plans the next move!**


	51. Lady Luck

**Review Time:**

 **Raihan the Indonesian's Finest - Awww you're making me blush. Glad you're still enjoying it! :)  
**

 **Red Server - Lol. I love that he gets referenced in some of the Warriors supports. And even here, I think I alluded many of Anna's older sisters have a Jake in their lives.**

 **TriforceWisdom64 - Well she missed her cycle?(?) A lot of stories that take place in pre-modern medicine times do this kind of pregnancy trope all the time, it's just a tad ambiguous I suppose. You're right on the other part, I'm glad I don't have to explain the Awakening cast!**

 **CompletelyRossome - Yep, she is! And...I guess technically, in that they're both foreign wyvern riders? Although Cherche talks more about her own wyvern, lol. Then again both are pretty underrated.**

 **Caellach Tiger Eye - covered your response in a PM**

 **Cyberchao X - Ha, maybe I'll make an Anna guide.**

* * *

 **Chapter 51 - Lady Luck**

For Anna, this felt familiar. Traveling to an endless zone of swirls and distortions, where one could zoom through the air via currents. Normal people usually didn't learn of alternate worlds, much less the heart of it all.

The Outrealms.

Apotheosis and Anna descended to a ground layer, while the citizens of Windmire traveled behind them. "This is kinda….unprecedented, huh, sis?"

"This is serious," replied the older Anna. "Worlds aren't meant to cross spheres like this. I was hoping your adventure would be normal, but Anankos played dirty, getting Lord Chrom's world involved like this. So let's make a war council to talk strategy."

As the two walked, the hundreds of other Annas were directing civilians and soldiers to go in certain spots. Nohrians with Nohrians, Hoshidans with Hoshidans, and so forth.

"It's unlikely we managed to evacuate everyone, but we had to move fast, before the Valla generals caught on."

"Hang on, sis…." Anna stopped in place, and waited for her group to catch up. Before someone could speak, she held up a hand. "One at a time. Mozu!"

"A-Anna….what is this place? The Astral Plane Lilith talked about?"

"Nah. How do you think us Annas go from place to place? This is just a safe zone before we can attack, so everyone NOT a royal or part of Team Anna, sayonara!"

"LOOK!" Elise suddenly shouted. "Xander! Leo!"

"Ryoma too!" Sakura covered her mouth in shock. "They're alright!"

"Up, up! You heard ze woman, oui?" Frenchie blew a whistle. "If you ez not part of the important crowd, move out! Let's go!"

"Oh gods they're multiplying….." Takumi winced. "A-Anna, how many sisters do you have?"

"Well they're just dying to meet you, Takumi…..hehehehehe…."

Paling, the archer grabbed both of his sisters and ran as fast as he could; Elise and Camilla followed, as did Corrin – who gave a look to Azura – and more Annas divided up the group.

* * *

Meanwhile-

"24 hours? That's awfully generous…."

Lucina and the others weren't found by any of the Annas, so they had to continue traversing the islands with Lilith in tow. The maid in question was on Cynthia's pegasus, but her pulsating mark had not gone unnoticed.

"That only means we have to hurry," said Chrom's daughter. "We find this dragon, we find Severa, Owain, and Inigo."

"Hmmmm…"

"M-Morgan? What's wrong?" Poor Noire was already fidgeting.

"This girl's seal…it keeps crackling." Morgan touched her forehead, only to have the mark zap her hand. "Ouch! It just screams evil, y'know?"

"Is it possible the girl was intended to be a trap?" Laurent inquired.

"That's impossible." Lucina turned to face Lilith. "No one in this world knows we came here, not even the voice."

Just then, the bushes rustled, putting the Shepherds on guard. They formed a circle around Lilith, while Morgan continued to prod the dragon girl.

"Something feels….unique about her…."

"LOOK OUT!" Gerome's voice shouted. Morgan heard a whizzing sound, and she saw a shuriken embedded into a tree….along with a spot of blood trail down her cheek. It had been cut open.

"Oh…."

Her allies jumped into action, but Morgan was always a curious mind. She watched her blood fall down, right onto Lilith's forehead. To her surprise _, it sunk into her head_. The body jerked up, and her eyes were met with Lilith's hazy golden ones.

 **"What….?!"**

"Hey, you can talk!"

 **"What is this?! A-Ah it burns!"** she moaned, body convulsing. **"M-Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"**

"Is she alright?!" Brady shouted, barely dodging more shurikens. "Morgan, what the hell did you do?!"

"N-Nothing! She's reacting to my blood!"

Lilith fell onto the ground, and continued her scream of agony. She felt she was melting. Morgan tried to help her up, but she was pushed away.

 **"This power…..what is this power?!"**

 _Wait a minute! The mark, it's breaking apart! Geez, I knew I had some crazy genes but this is ridiculous!_

A few Vallites dove for the girl, but Nah's mighty tail crushed them, and Yarne quickly mauled them with his claws in his own transformed state.

 **"Help…m-me….."**

Lilith gave one final scream, just as the mark faded completely, The raw combination of Grima's power and Naga's power was enough to distort Anankos's own influence. The others finished off their foes, and quickly ran to check on her.

"She's….fallen unconscious again…."

"But her mark's gone!" Morgan exclaimed. "Wait a second….didn't Lady Tiki say the power she felt was similar to Grima's? Back at the tree?"

"You mean, when we were investigating? And a drop of your blood affected this girl's mark….you think they're one and the same?" asked Laurent. "Fascinating…"

"Well…..there's something _about_ her that I just can't put my finger on."

"Let's take her to shelter and lie low for now. More of those….things might be coming for her." At Lucina's words, the group quickly resumed their travel, only now seeking a safe place.

* * *

"BIG BROTHER!"

Xander nearly fell down when Elise crashed into him, giggling madly. "Elise…!"

"You and Leo are alive! I'm so happy!"

Camilla couldn't resist a smile when she saw Sakura hug her own missing brother tightly. "Peri, Owain, Niles, Inigo….you all did a wonderful job protecting our siblings."

"M-Milady? How do you-"

Her smile said "you're dismissed."

Leo looked around. "I don't even understand what's going on now….Anna bailed us out, all of us. How did her sister even find us?"

"That's not important right now," said Corrin. Even though he still had to deal with the recent revelations, he couldn't help but smile at seeing his two brothers again. "What matters is now, we're finally all together."

"Corrin…."

"Are you boys deaf?" Anna called out. "War council, let's GO!"

"One moment, Anna," Ryoma stepped away from his siblings, confusing them, but it was clear why after a few moments….he had spotted Scarlet.

XXXXX

"Ryoma! What the hell happened to you?"

The samurai crossed his arms. "That's my line. You look terrible."

"Eh….I was a prisoner of Nohr, go figure. But you! Where's your armor, lobster man? You look like you've been through a really tough battle…."

"Hm." The prince hadn't had time to truly reflect on the loss, but it was more than being defeated. He knew his country had been ransacked, and that his sword – the treasured item his father gave him – was lost. But what could he do? "In more ways than one."

"Well…..I'm glad you're not dead…at least…..that makes one."

"I don't follow….?"

Scarlet sniffled again, and looked away. "Do you want me to say it, prince? I'm missing a wyvern."

"…..Crimson….!" Ryoma closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Scarlet. I know you were fond of her. If there's anything I can do…."

"Do _what?_ She's not coming back. She's never coming back, killed by those bastards working for Anankos…!" Scarlet trembled with both rage and grief. "I don't know what to do without her. She's always been by my side, even when Mom and Dad passed on."

At that, the prince opened his eyes. "Then in her stead, I'll support you. She would want you to keep fighting, to make your dream come true."

"My dream….."

"You wanted the people of Cheve to be free, to return to a happier Nohr. So…..would you be willing to fight with the rest of us?"

"Heh…." Scarlet wiped her eyes. "Ryoma, you're the biggest doof I've ever met."

"…"

"When I was rotting away in the cell….the only thing I wanted was to see you or Crimson one last time."

"I….don't want to replace your friend, Scarlet…"

"You never did, Ryoma. No…..I think you're something…..different."

Ryoma blushed when Scarlet stepped closer, so that their faces were very close. "Scarlet….a confession."

"What is it?" she smiled, their eyes looking into each other.

"I…..ahem, I've been in awe of your motivation since the day we met. You don't shy from the truth, and you mean what you say. If only the lot of us were like that…."

"And?" Scarlet asked, goading him further.

"Um….your laugh is as captivating as it is genuine."

"And? Come on, you're close."

Ryoma couldn't keep his samurai stoicism forever, especially not in front of her. "I….think you're beautiful. It's hardly appropriate for me to say, but-"

"-you're quite the looker yourself," Scarlet said. "But looks aren't everything. You bust your butt for your country, and even when you want to play things differently, you try to make the people happy."

"…."

"Even if you're not," she whispered. "You'll comfort me and your siblings all day before you let yourself show any weakness."

"Am I that easy to read?" he whispered back.

"Don't look so down, prince. It takes gut to tell a girl she's _beautiful."_

Ryoma turned as red as Scarlet's armor.

"So before we get all serious with war and stuff…..let's just have one weak moment, to hold onto. It'll keep us going when….it gets tough out there."

"What do you propose?" Although Ryoma had an idea. He and Scarlet stared at each other for a few more seconds, before both slowly closing their eyes and meeting their lips together. In that charged moment, he forgot about Hoshido, his siblings, his mother…..and only thought of the girl he had fallen in love with.

XXXXX

Saizo and Kagero both watched a distance away. Lurking in the shadows was a talent they were all but used to.

"…Kagero."

"Yes, Saizo?"

"Do you want to know what I was hiding from you?"

Her silence told him to continue.

"I was trying….to avenge my father. He had been killed, and…..I pegged the Daimyo of Mokushu to be his killer. And you were right. Lone wolf tactics are foolish."

"…"

"I wouldn't be here if Lord Izana didn't assist me. And even at the end, I had to pass the torch….to one who had suffered much, much more than I." Saizo shuffled on his feet. "In short, I was being selfish with my grief, to the point where even my brother didn't know."

"Saizo…."

"I'm sorry." He sounded so ashamed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought I could do myself. Clearly….that was a terrible mistake. If I was slightly more careless…..we wouldn't be speaking right now."

Kagero looked at his other eye. On top of being dead, he could've also been blinded.

"You're a better retainer than I," the ninja admitted. "All this time, you've been protecting Lord Ryoma."

"Don't sell yourself so short, Saizo. You were protecting Lady Sakura, Lady Hinoka, and Lord Takumi, right? Everyone is still with us."

"…I've been thinking. We work the best when we're together, not when we're apart. When I was lying in Izumo, nesting my wounds….my thoughts kept coming back to you."

"Saizo…" Kagero blushed. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…..I want to give us another chance. It's fortunate that we didn't let our differences disrupt our duties, but there's no other place I'd be….then by your side."

The kunoichi only turned redder once she saw that Orochi was eavesdropping, but she composed herself enough to step closer, until her lips were by his ear.

"That would make me so happy, Saizo. But right now, we have to save Hoshido from its greatest threat. One of us could perish in the upcoming battle."

"I know," he whispered back. "In case we don't…..it's just something I would look forward to."

"Oh, Saizo…"

 _Kiss already!_ Orochi thought impatiently, but their combined stares told her to give them space. "Ah ha…w-whenever you're ready!" She smiled cheekily and winked.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Saizo asked bluntly.

* * *

"Attention! Let's get this council underway!"

The Hoshidan siblings, the Nohrian siblings, Izana, Shura, the Nestran royals, both Anna and her sister, Apotheosis, all three of the elemental tribe leaders, and a few others had gathered together in a tent that one of the Annas had provided.

Now was the time to figure out the plan to save the world.

"I'll be brief," said the older Anna, "this is the first time we Annas had to bind together to save a whole world like this, but we'll get nothing done if we don't work together. Not that it's a problem - there's treaty magic in this space!"

"Treaty…magic?" Leo asked. "A way to quell possible in-fighting?"

"Something like that, Prince Leo. There's hundreds of Annas moving around out there, trying to keep some order! So let's go over the facts. Ace?"

Confused stares.

"That's me, geniuses." Anna rolled her eyes, and gestured for Mozu to hand over the journal. "Everything we've been through is in this! But now we know….Anankos has made his move! He's been summoning invisible soldiers all over the place!"

"His power…it's unnatural." Fuga shook his head. "He can revive the dead, and warp them to serve his own will! The Earth Tribe chief has been dead for nearly a decade, yet hours ago I was battling him!"

Apotheosis began to write down the list of revived people.

"Azura's mother, earth guy….anyone else?"

"My…..departed wife," said Kilma, baring a face of pure grief. "I don't know why this Silent Dragon would drag her into this, but to see her face…in such a way…"

"We also have Queen Mikoto and Queen Arete," said Azura. "To make matters worse, when Anankos possessed Gunter….he dragged along Queen….Ikona."

"WHAT?!" Ryoma was outraged. "Is this true?!"

The knight in question nodded.

"Iago's been pulling the strings on the Nohrian side of things, so…maybe we can assume Queen….what's her name…"

"Katerina."

Silent this whole time, it was now Xander's turn to speak.

"You think she's been revived too?"

"It's a possibility," said Apotheosis. "We know that King Sumeragi and King Garon were involved in this, so why pass it up?"

"My father…." Xander shook his head. "My mother was not a soldier. Anankos has no use for her."

"That's irrelevant, Prince," Ryoma countered. "This dragon only knows mayhem and war, you think he wouldn't find a use for her? He's already enlisted our mother AND played your father."

"Wait….you guys saw the crystal thing?"

Xander ignored the question. "But why? Queen Katerina was adored by the populace. She can't-damn it! How did this even happen?!"

"You saw the same thing I did," was Ryoma's firm reply. "Let us recap the memory. King Garon was in grief over her death, and that was all the monster needed."

"All this time…." The crown prince's features were getting more and more strained. "All this damn time, a literal monster made my father into….a tyrant! And now I have to slay him and Mother?"

"You don't have to!" Elise piped up. "We can battle them if you're not feeling up to it."

Xander was appalled. "Are you insinuating I cannot slay the undead husks of the king and queen? My country, it….."

"It _needs_ a ruler to steel them away from this mess," Ryoma finished, looking at Xander directly. "My situation mirrors yours, Xander. We have to take arms against the people that sired us. We have to be the kings Hoshido and Nohr lack. And doing that means not tolerating Anankos's mockery of our lines!"

"….."

"Finally, our countries must work together. And from that….forge a new bond."

"Father…." Xander closed his eyes. "I thought there was a chance. A chance to see him be the man I had admired. But he just slid further and further into darkness."

"You've been trying to quell him all this time!" said Izana. "Remember when he had me in chains? You're a better person then he ever was!"

"Such presumptions wound me. Hydra has been masking his true nature!"

"Xander…." Camilla looked at her older brother. "The concubines, locking Corrin away….how much was Hydra and how much was Father? We don't know. But if the grief of losing your mother was that hard…..maybe it was already too late."

"But he…" the prince was struggling to make a case. "….he still took in Arete and Azura, did he not?"

"But he didn't do that much to protect me," Azura whispered. "And then I was taken…."

"We can't say he was truly evil all this time. But…" Leo sighed. "For many, it's impossible to separate Garon from Hydra itself. All we can confirm is that Nohr had been compromised for years."

"….."

"Let's talk about our forces," Apotheosis decided to change the subject. "Right now, my sisters are making spiffy new armor for our army - the Anti-Valla Army! Anyone who wants to fight is welcome to join."

"My tribalists will gladly do so," said Kumagera. Fuga agreed.

"So will the Nestrans!"

"Izumo too!"

"Wait. What of Mokushu and Notre Sagesse?" Xander asked.

Anna frowned. "Well…..the Rainbow Sage died giving me the crystal, and….well….we had to leave in a flash so we don't know but…..Notre Sagesse isn't a nation of soldiers, is it?"

"Gods, did the Vallites kill everyone on the island?" Hinoka winced. "More and more reasons to stop Anankos…"

"Hydra organized an alliance with Mokushu, but…..since the Daimyo's dead-"

"Kotaro is dead?!" Leviathan shouted. "How?"

"I killed him," Shura replied. "Because his country launched a genocide against innocent Kougans. If you don't believe me, just ask Anna or Corrin. But I'd say Mokushu has suffered enough, so let them fight too."

"If we're missing anyone, we don't know if they're dead or my sisters just missed them." Apotheosis shook her head. "Ryoma, you're missing your tactician, right?"

"Yukimura….Dawn Dragon above, he could be dead right now."

"R-Ryoma!" Sakura covered her mouth. "D-Don't say that!"

"We have to be realistic, Sakura. But there's still a chance he's out there, fighting on. After all, Haitaka is still with us."

"If Hydra was rampaging across Hoshido…." Anna's eyes lit up. "Do you think Anankos would be hiding on the east side?"

"It's likely, but we don't know how much Anankos has changed the world…." Azura thought carefully. "Ryoma, Xander, both of you lost your swords. Do you remember how?"

"Hans," they both growled.

"That bastard?" Leo scoffed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he got killed himself. But that IS a problem….without Siegfried and Raijinto, it-"

He trailed off. The whole room was looking at Corrin's Yato, which was glowing.

"Why is it…?"  
"The sage said I had to find four legendary weapons," Corrin recalled. "Brynhildr and Fujin Yumi are two of them….so we _need_ the other two."

"That sword….will it slay the dragon?" Luanne asked.

"The Yato is the key," Azura confirmed. "But there is something else. Anna?"

Anna smirked and took out the lost pendant. "Anankos doesn't know we got this back. At the final moment, we'll whip it out and kick his butt! ….what do you have to do, Azura?"

The singer's lip curved downward. Her mother had taught her the song, and she was the ace in the hole the army needed, but….she wanted to see her again, one more time before she would be slain again. "I….must sing the song in full. No interruptions."

"Oooh, we finally get to hear your voice?"

"I don't know if it will work," Azura suddenly said, "but we have no other option. If we can fight through the Vallites and close in on Anankos….we can win."

"Azura…."

"There's something ELSE we need to discuss." Kilma turned to the two Annas. "You and your sisters have done us a tremendous help in turning the tide. Does this mean all of us owe you a debt?"

"Ace?"

"Me?"

"It's your call," Apotheosis said. "After all, this is YOUR adventure."

Had this have been the beginning, Ace would've jumped at the chance for monetary gain, to have royals wrapped around her finger. But she didn't feel like doing so. "Free of charge! What I do want is free access to each country, since…..well…..if we're not all dead and the world is saved, it's gonna need a merchant to help out the people, right Mozu?"

The farmgirl smiled brightly. But Kilma's concern was not done.

"The world after this battle will not be the same. We as leaders may join together now, but we're not one entity indefinitely. For me and my tribe to contribute…..there's one thing I want."

The Nohrians were silent.

"I want the Ice Tribe to be autonomous again, no exceptions. My daughters have served your kingdom enough."

"That…can be arranged," Xander agreed. "I have the position to overturn everything my father…or Hydra, did."

"I'm not finished, Prince Xander. The same must be awarded to the Chevois knights. Freedom is what they almost died for, and they helped my tribe."

"…"  
"Brother, just say yes!" Elise pouted.

"The city of Cheve is inland of Nohr and thus, is more connected to trade and travel. My siblings and I will do what we can, but it cannot be done as quickly as freeing your tribe."

"I'll accept it," Kilma replied. "And the actions of the previous king must be denounced."

"You…!"

"We understand," Leo said. "Is there anything else, while we still have this neutral floor?"

Corrin put the Yato in its sheath, and he stood up. "Everyone….you're not the only one fighting your own flesh and blood. Anankos….." he looked at the floor. "….is my true father."

"He is…?" Hinoka asked, cautiously.

"Yes. It explains it all, like my dragon form. And I have to be the one to kill him…..to finish this once and for all. It's Hoshido and Nohr I fight for, not Valla. And…"

He looked around the room. His eight siblings were waiting on his next word, but there was the last one still missing. One that was the second proof of his lineage. Lilith.

"And….I think I need some air…." He stepped out of the tent.

"Corrin….."

* * *

"Lord Corrin! What's wrong?"  
"Did something go amiss?"

He just ignored Jakob and Felicia, and both looked incredibly saddened.

"Hey! Buddy, what's with the long face?"

He did the same for Silas.

"Milord….?"

And Kaze. No, Corrin walked past them all, guilt still in his heart. Now that he knew that Anankos was his father….he was technically more responsible for this war than he had realized.

"Corrin…"

He managed to give a glance to Flora, who sat down next to him.

"Why is always me?" he murmured. "From Queen Mikoto dying to Anankos attacking….I didn't ask for all this. I just wanted to see the outside world."

"But you gave such a rousing speech in the capital. Do you still have self-doubt?"

"Why?" he repeated. "Anankos and my mother….why did he turn on this world? Isn't there some part of him that was proud he had a son? Or is all of him just a sadistic dragon?"

"….."

"I'm worried, Flora. I know I've never met him, but I'm worried I'll….choke up when the time comes to fight him. And too many people are counting on me for that to happen."

"What's more important to you…..your siblings….or the fact that you share blood with him?"

"My siblings," the prince said immediately. "They've all suffered for too long."

"And you as well. Bonds don't have to be by blood, they can be by love and connection alone. Your siblings love you, as does Lady Azura."

Corrin began, "And….Lilith…."

"It's not too late to get her back. No, if you believe in yourself, and everyone supporting you….you won't fail, Corrin. You can be very determined and heroic when you want to. You _want_ to save this world. You _want_ to reunite with Lilith. And above all else….you _want_ peace."

"Everyone's been fighting for far too long, Flora. This war has to end."

"Yes, of course. And…..a-and…"

"Flora?"

Flora put her hand on his cheek, which made him yelp at the cold contact. But she leaned in. "And I know you're the one that can do it."

"Flora….."

"Corrin…..I really am a terrible maid."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Flora smiled, even though she was starting to cry. "I've fallen in love with my master. How awful! But I want to say it, here and now…..before I never get the chance again."

"Flora…."

"Sssh, you don't have to respond, you've got a lot on your mind. But I'm sure. I'm never been surer of anything in my life. My heart…it aches when I'm around you. Would you accept me…to fight by your side?"

"Why would I say anything else?" Corrin replied, cheeks burning red. "You're more than a maid. You're something very special to me,….i-if that makes sense."

She giggled. "Goodness me, you're adorable when you're not sure. I want to give you something."

"Umm….is this the best time to ki-"  
She placed a necklace in his hand and closed it for him.  
"What's this?"

"It belonged to my mother, Fatima. She died when Felicia and I were so young. But Father wanted me to have it. And now….I want to give it to you."

"I can't take this," the flustered prince said, "It belongs to you."

"But I _want_ you to have it. So when you're in a bad position, you can think of me…..and…..that will cheer you up, right?" Poor Flora released some frost in her own embarrassment.

"…of course it will. Thank you….Flora."

"Corrin…..I'm so happy. I'm so happy I had the chance to meet you."

"I feel the same way, Flora."

"Corrin…."

* * *

But while most of the world had been sequestered away in Outrealm space, there was still innocent people stuck in Anankos's changing world. Some took the news in stride.

"This way, children! We just have to believe in the Hoshidan army!"

Some…..had other responses.

"24 hours…."  
"Oh dear, we're all going to die, aren't we? A-At least we can spend it together…"

But the loyal soldiers serving the Silent Dragon seemed unable to find the important targets - no royals, no sign of his heir, no sign of the missing Lilith or Mikoto.

Then, the dragon had demanded they fall back to Gyges, for now.

XXXXX

"Hurry up, there isn't much time. Come on!" Iago stood impatiently as the generals filed in, one by one….Sumeragi looked to be the most annoyed out of all of them. "No sign of either?"

"I'm afraid not, Sir Iago," said Katerina. "But wouldn't it be beneficial for us to keep searching for them?"

"You puppets all are the same - no tact, no planning! No, I intend to finish off our foes once and for all, but they will not yield so easily. Both crown princes evaded death by a hair, and Corrin himself still draws breath."

"Yoy yoy! That's Lord Anankos's child?" Daichi asked. His clothes had been damaged from his battles with Fuga.

"Yes," the tactician spat. He protected an image of Corrin on the ceiling. "This naïve boy holds the Yato. Stopping him is the key to our success, for the good of Valla!"

"Excuse me."

"Huh?" Iago looked to Katerina. "Yes, what is it?"

"Puppets…..why did you call us that? Are we not able to communicate with you?"

"Hahahaha….well, you're all bound together for the same purpose, let's just leave it at that."

But the Nohrian Queen looked to her comrades. "But…..if Mikoto managed to escape, that must mean she has free will. _She_ can't be a puppet, can she?"

 _Is this really the time to be asking this question? That woman has done more harm than good…all of you are puppets, you're just too turned to realize it!_ "She's been an outlier from the start. The connection to Corrin…..I'd say motherly bonds are conflicting with her control. If one of you could _find_ her, then I can easily erase her memories with some tinkering."

"Enough prattling!" Sumeragi demanded. "If we're going to stop this army, then we must do so in the most direct way! Simple sorcerer tricks like yours will not be enough."

"Tricks?! You've got some nerve, samurai."

"Ryoma still draws breath, doesn't he? He will be a formidable opponent. I must challenge him!"

"Don't be absurd. Without his precious blade, Prince Ryoma is nothing. The same goes for Prince Xander!"

"My son…." Katerina had a nostalgic smile. "All this time running around, I haven't seen him. Perhaps I'll seek him out as well."

"Ah, I feel the same way for my own children," said Ikona. "Sumeragi's been so fortunate to see them, all grown up."

"Keep your thoughts focused, parents," Iago sneered. "If your children do not submit to Anankos, you must destroy them. Understand?"

Both Queens glanced at each other, still smiling. "Yes, Sir Iago," they said together.

 _Tch…..he doesn't realize the importance of it all_. Sumeragi crossed his arms. _If I'm to FINALLY get the challenge I seek from Ryoma…he MUST have the Raijinto!_

"Tch. Our forces will split up as usual. Once the time frame is up, we will begin to attack. All who submitted can be taken to become soldiers of our army. All who did not must be slaughtered. This is Anankos's will!" A glint shined in one of his eyes. "And why stop there…..?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Anankos himself had some struggle.

"LILITH…..I-IMPOSSIBLE…..WHY CAN'T I SENSE HER PRESENCE? NO ONE SHOULD HAVE THE POWER TO UNDO MY SEAL."

Once again, his aura darkened in color.

"MIKOTO…..YOU'VE BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE. EVEN BEFORE ALL THIS…."

XXXXX

 _It was dark out once the human version of Anankos had come to. He panted as he ran out of the cave. "No no no no! Please don't let me be too late!"_

 _But the piercing roar across the sky told him he was just that. He hurried through the forest, only to see the fires get bigger and bigger._

 _"No…..!"_

 _Dead soldiers lay by his feet, but the most telling was Touma himself, sprawled out on the ground. Blood had stained his armor, beard, and his sword was in pieces._

 _"King Touma! Can you hear me?! Open your eyes!"_

 _"Ughn…is that….you, Anankos?" asked the dying king._

 _"Yes! Please, you can't die!" he shouted. "That monster, he's going to attack the rest of the kingdom!"_

 _"Anankos…..why…..didn't you…."_

 _"H-Huh?"_

 _Touma coughed up some blood, but he continued: "why….didn't you…..tell us….that dragon…..was a piece of you?"_

 _"What?" What did the beast tell his foes?_

 _"I thought we were friends…" the king stared up at the blue-haired man. "We were all hoping you'd come back, but….it's…..too late. It's.,….too late for Valla."_

 _"NO! Touma, I can fix this! I….I just have to find him, fast!"_

 _"Hurry," Touma pleaded. His eyes were getting wet. "Don't let our land be destroyed, after we've worked so hard to make it prosper. Mikoto, she….she's given birth! If nothing else….SAVE YOUR CHILD!"_

 _Anankos ran faster, and the king closed his eyes, but not before muttering a final goodbye to Arete and his own unborn daughter._

 _XXXXXX_

 _The capital was sieged by the dragon's attacks, leaving the army to fight him off - but they were no match for the towering monster._

 _"Sister, this way!" Mikoto ordered, cradling Corrin in her arms. "We have to hide!"_

 _"Ah ha….I don't see that happening."_

 _"Why?"_

 _Arete pointed to the puddle of liquid gathered under her. "My child is a little impatient."_

 _"Gods….okay, I'll help you! Just….sit down, and try to relax."  
"Sister, a giant dragon is attacking, I can't RELAX!"_

 _"Please! Close your eyes and take my hand!"_

 _The baby Corrin had calmed down somewhat, and his ruby eyes watched his mother get his aunt into a better position. The latter started to push, strain on her face._

 _"Ooh, don't look, Corrin," Mikoto covered his eyes. "Auntie Arete's going to give you a cousin."_

 _"You know, you're NOT helping. Ha…..aaaaaaah!"_

 _"You're doing fine!" she goaded. Arete tried to be as silent as she could, partially to not give their location away, but also because she felt a little embarrassed. She wanted to give birth in a bed squeezing the life out of her husband's hand, not her sister's!_

 _But soon-_

 _"Is…..it over?" Arete wheezed out. Mikoto smiled, and held up the baby girl with the same golden eyes. "O-Oh….she's so beautiful….give her to me!"_

 _Mikoto passed the child over, and for a second….Arete was able to not think about her country or the rampaging dragon. She stared into her daughter's eyes, who stared back. Unlike Corrin, she wasn't crying at all._

 _"I'll name you….after Grandmother. Azura. Does that sound like a good name?"_

 _Azura cooed and grabbed her mother's finger._

 _"Sister….I'm so proud of you!"_

 _"Oh….Azura….!"_

 _"MIKOTO! ARETE!" called out the human Anankos. "T-There you are! You're both still alive!"_

 _"Anankos! You came back!" Mikoto held up their child. "Just in time….Corrin….this is your father!"_

 _"My….s-son…."_

 _He looked so pure, so harmless, the complete opposite of the monster nearby. Anankos knew he had to take both women and flee, but he couldn't help but stare into his son's eyes._

 _And he broke down immediately._

 _"Anankos…it's okay, you can cry…"_

 _"No, it…." The man covered his face. "It…..this is really our son? My own child? I….why can't the tears stop? I'm not even holding him…."_

 _"Would you like to?"_

 _"I hate to interrupt this," Arete tickled Azura's nose, earning a giggle, "but WHY is there a giant dragon attacking the kingdom?!"_

 _"I'll explain, but I have to get you two to safety! Come with me! HURRY!"_

 _He couldn't look at Corrin as he helped both of them up. At this point, he didn't feel like he had deserved a child to call his own._

* * *

It had taken some time, but Apotheosis had drafted up an alliance document. "Okay, we juuuust need the world leaders to take a look at this."

"What is this?" demanded the oni chief.

"Politics are nasty, so we need to put it in writing! What better way than organized by us Annas, a third party?"

As it was passed around, Anna said: "So sis, we're ALL gonna fight?"

"Not all of us, Ace. Our sisters are gonna stay in this space to keep everyone organized and safe, we've got thousands of people to look after! But you and I will join the army, together! Been a while since I fought, anyways."

"All of you have been to other worlds?" Azura asked. "With the same purpose? Finding the Fire Emblem and the hero?"

"Yep! It's an Anna rite of passage! Of course, we're gonna rethink that idea once this is all said and done, but don't be so shocked. They're not too different."

"All this time, Anna has been searching for a purpose. Helping us out is one thing, but I have to ask….did you truly find what you were looking for?"

"…..yeah."

Apotheosis blinked. "You look so down, sister. Wanna chat about it?"

"Not here."

XXXXXX

The people in the Outrealm space watched in fascination as the Annas clustered together, like a collection of red flowers in a garden. At the center stood their baby sister.

"Girls….I figured it out. I know why we do all of….this. It's not pretty, though, but you ALL deserve to know."

"Tell us!" Dragon encouraged.

"Okay, so….before all of the worlds came about, there was only one. Where our mother, the original Anna, lived. And…she was a greedy, heartless merchant."

"Is that an exaggeration or-"

"She turned down a beggar! I mean, c'mon, aren't we better than that? Then the world got thrown into disaster and everyone was screaming - thanks to their dumb monarchs - and she turned into a sniveling coward."

The sisters were all stunned. This was the same woman that had raised all of them?

"So this wiseman named….Kaga, or Raga, or something like that….he offered her safety, but said she had to be punished for her greed. He was gonna make the worlds over, this time with more checks - like the Fire Emblem - and needed her help."

"Help how?"

The sisters moved to reveal Mozu, who had been listening in. But the farmgirl stared into her best friend's eyes.

"Mozu….."

"What did she have to do….Anna?"

"Hmph. Well, each world needed an Anna guide like us. So she went into the magical pool, and her essence was cloned to make each one of us. Wasn't pretty, but that's how it was."

"So Mother was a….guinea pig?"  
"And she never told us…"  
"She probably felt…ashamed…"

"So that's the story!" Anna threw her hands up. "Our mother was greedy, so that decided all of our career paths. But you know what? Why does it have to be this way? Why just one Anna? Why keep the worlds so separate? We're not all just *merchants*, we're Anna! So we should do what we want!"

"But…..maybe the wiseman's magic demanded it be this way. We REALLY had to find the right magic to enter this world," said Cauldron.

"Yeah? And what's to say he or Mother didn't want us to eventually find our own way?" Anna said. "We're gonna finish this war, and I'm gonna stay in this world with my new friends! Not just as a merchant….but a _hero."_

"Ace….augh you always get the good stuff!" Stripes whined. "Mystery, intrigue, a lady love interest, and three doofus kids!"

"But Miss…..O-Other Anna, Anna doesn't have any kids."

To explain, Stripes dragged the three Ylissean youths in the circle by their ears.

"Owowowow! That hurts!"

"My DARK ear can't take such abuse!"

"Let me go, you little-"

"Shut up! Inigo, Owain, Severa, this ALL started because you wanted to play hero somewhere else. You've really made your parents worry about you, and you've thrown your OWN world into chaos! So you owe me and Ace an apology!"

"Nah."

"She's not here sis-what do you mean, Ace?!"

Anna flashed the trademark Anna pose. "Anyone can be a hero, Stripes, and once you start, you really can't stop. Sure they were being reckless, but they discovered something for us."

"Huh?"

"There's more to Anankos than meets the eye, right?"

"That's right," Inigo said. "His human form - a piece uncorrupted - guided us here. He's not like Grima. He's not a pure being of hatred."

"But it's too late to turn him around," Severa said. "Gawds, are our parents really worried?"

"All of them," said Stripes. "You better work on your apology when you see them again."

The three youths looked at their feet, ashamed.

"They can't be too mad," Mozu suddenly said. "You were all fighting to save innocent people. If your parents are like my ma, then they'll be just glad to see you again, alive and well. So it's your job to make sure you come back to them!"

"Wow, she really is like Donnel," Stripes whispered to Anna.

"M-Mozu…."

She turned around, and nearly teared up. "M-Mother….they saved you too!" She and Matsuko hugged tightly, earning aww's from every Anna. "Oh, the Dawn Dragon keeps giving us luck…"

"It ain't the Dawn Dragon, Mozu, can't you see? You've had a lucky charm this whole time."

"I-I have?"

Matsuko looked at the Anna that befriended her daughter, and smiled. "Thank you, Anna….really, I can't thank you enough! You've protected my Mozu….you've passed your luck onto us!"

"Hehehehehee!" Anna giggled. "Matsuko, there's a reason why we're the Lucky Sevens!"

"….."

"…"

"That's our new moniker," their sister clarified.

 _"Ohhhh!"_ said the other Annas.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: Corrin and Flora spilling spaghetti, i love it. And I meant what I said at the very beginning: I wasn't going to kill off Mozu's mother for shock value. If there's any other good guy deaths lined up...well, you'll see it coming.**

 **The semester's almost done, and January will give me a smidge more writing time. We're so close, hopefully I can finish before or at the two year anniversary of the story.**

 **Until next time, folks! And have a happy holiday in case I miss the mark.**


	52. Dragon Blood

**Author's note: Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **Review Time:**

 **TriforceWisdom64 - uhhh...grabbing two ears at once? Good point on the Ylisseans, so this chapter is gonna use them a little bit more.**

 **Raihan Sayuko - Good taste :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 52 - Dragon Blood**

Evening had arrived in the world, and Anankos's brief time of reprieve would be gone by the middle of next day. While the scared citizens wondered on what to do, the Shepherds had taken rest in a cave, with Brady finally getting the fire started.

And then, Gerome & Minerva returned.

"Oooh! What did you catch?" Cynthia asked.

"Not much. But this bear should sustain us for the night," said the rider. He sat down and removed his mask, sighing. "Lucina."

"Yes, Gerome? Thank you for your hunt, by the way."

"You're the leader of this pack, and I trust your judgement. That being said…..this girl. We need to figure out who she is."

Lilith was still unconscious, but Morgan had used her cloak to serve as her pillow.

"Yes, I think we should. Someone needs to tell us more about the dragon, and this world in general. Those invisible soldiers…it matches perfectly with the throwing star, and what Father faced years ago."

"It's so creepy….." Yarne shivered. "They're worse than Risen, at least you can SEE them! Must they look so….human-like, too?"  
"What do you mean?" Nah inquired. "I'd rather face them than literal monsters."  
"But…..zombies, Risen, whatever the heck they are….it's….unnerving fighting people like them."

"I can see your point," said Laurent. "It's but a step away from killing actual people. But this is a fight for our lives, and that of our friends. We must continue on."

"….now I see…."

"Lucina?"

Chrom's daughter stood up. "Remember in the memory, where they agreed to help Anankos? We're all too used to battles like this. It could be that Severa, Inigo, and Owain were just following their instincts, their experiences."

"That doesn't make it fair," Gerome countered. "A paltry note doesn't mask the pain of their parents and ourselves. You're the Princess of Ylisse, doesn't it feel like treachery to you?"

"No. But I know not all of Ylisse will be so understanding."

"I've g-got something to say!" Noire piped up. "Why….why didn't they just ask us to help?"

"Maybe they didn't want to trouble us."

"Seriously?" Brady frowned. "We've been trapped in a dragon's hellhole together, makes more sense if we did _this_ together! I'm gonna smack the hell out of Owain's dumb face…"

"Morgan? What are your thoughts?"

"Huh?" Robin's daughter turned around. "Oh, well….I'm not like the rest of you guys. My time situation was…different," she frowned. "Do I even get a say?"

"Course you do! We're all here for the same reason."

"We only figured this out because of you," Lucina smiled. "And your blood must've did something significant for this girl as well."  
"Yeah I've been watching her….." Morgan turned back. "Hey, I think she's waking up!"

Indeed Lilith did, and her eyes fluttered upon. "Oooh…."

"Are you okay?" Cynthia asked. "We found you in the forest!"

"My head…." Lilith put a hand to her forehead, and blinked. She didn't feel the presence of Anankos's seal. "W-What happened? I'm….f-free?"

The Shepherds looked at each other, puzzled.  
"Free from what?" Morgan chirped.

Slowly, the dragon girl stood up, and surveyed the cave. She didn't recognize any of the people around her, but she could tell they were not her foes. And then she spotted it: Lucina's brand.

"Um…is something the matter?" Lucina wondered, when Lilith got in her face to examine the mark on her eye.

"Please, tell me….what is this mark?"

"The…Brand of the Exalt. It's associated with the royal family of Ylisse, our homeland."

Lilith nearly fell down. "Owain…..had the same mark…."

"So you DO know our friends?!" Cynthia gasped. "Who are you?"

"My name….is Lilith. You all hail from the same place as Owain, Severa, and Inigo, don't you? …and you've come to bring them home…."

"Right. But how do you know them?" Nah asked.

Next Lilith turned to Morgan, who was just as confused when she got closer to examine her. _Her power….it's even more overt than the girl with the brand…..what IS she?  
_ "I'm sure you have questions for me, but I will explain first. Then….I'll ask you."

XXXXX

With her head lowered, Lilith revealed it all. She was the daughter of Anankos, the dragon that brought their friends to this world. How she initially tried to kill them, but the plea from his human self changed her. How she became a maid for Nohr and discovered Garon's secret. How she brought Corrin and the others to Valla.

The others were silent, but their emotions couldn't be masked. Gerome and Brady were visibly angry to hear about Lilith's role in all this, while Lucina - no stranger to losing a father - winced and hoped her current father was well.

Finally she took a deep breath. "The reason why Anankos called them there….was to try to stop his own degeneracy. He went mad, and needed help. Is it true you all slayed a dragon?"

"…..Grima," Lucina mumbled. "A monster that decimated our realm, and was responsible for the deaths of countless lives, including our parents. Hope was lost….until we were given a chance to go back in time."

"….."

"It was not any of us that stopped him for good, but my father and….." Lucina's cheeks turned red. "….my husband. The man that sired Morgan."

"This husband of yours…..he has otherworldly power?"

"He was used as a vessel for Grima himself."

Lilith nodded. "Yes, it all makes sense now. While you carry the blood of a hero, Morgan carries something far greater….as do I. This is all possible now. We can win this. We…..can stop my father."

"But Lilith, I don't understand. How did Anankos learn of our world in the first place?"

"…I don't know. Perhaps a vision. Perhaps a dream. He was that desperate, and our kingdom was in so much chaos, he was willing to try anything."

"Lilith….can you help us find our friends?"

"I'm willing to do ANYTHING to end this, once and for all. You want your friends by your side, and I want my brother."

"This Corrin?" Gerome gave a bitter scoff. "What's to prevent Anankos from taking control of you or him down the line?"  
"Anankos has never met Corrin. My father...but not _him_. He is the only one that can stop _him_."

"And if Anankos dies…..then we can go back home?" Nah asked, seriously. "We're not leaving until our friends are by our side again, not a moment sooner!"

"About that…." Morgan scratched her head. "Is there a way to return home, Lilith? Lady Naga only sent us here."

"I'm certain of it, but we would need to draw out Anankos's true self, if but for a moment. He's the one that brought them here in the first place."

"…"

"And….I ask you don't hate them for they did," Lilith murmured. "They asked my father if he could restore your world. The future, yes?"

"Restore…..?"

"Let's find them first," Gerome replied. "Then we can talk about forgiving them or not."

"I understand. We should get some rest."

"Lilith….is this world truly under decay?" Lucina inquired.

"Yes, Lucina. Anankos used Valla to devour the continent…..and unless he is slain, the people will always live in fear, under the threat of death….or worse."

"…then we will join forces and stop him! Any objections, Shepherds?"

No one disagreed. They were not going to let another world be consumed by a dragon.

* * *

To prepare the upcoming battle, the soldiers from across the nations were readying both their weapons and items, all supplied by the Annas. Most of them had to keep order and keep the civilians calm and assured, but Apotheosis was making a plan.

"So this is the map of the world?"  
"Correct," said Leo. "Since you were able to travel from place to place in an instant with those orbs, can it be worked in reverse?"

"I like your thinking, Prince! If the Vallites can just poof anywhere, then we need to level the playing field! Frenchie!" she snapped her fingers.

"Here you go! Iz good, _non?"_

"What's that?"

Now in Apotheosis's hand was a translucent sheet to layer over the map. "Everything always connects to somewhere else, like points in this space!"

"I see…." Leo nodded. "We have the element of surprise. It was suggested we hone in on the Hoshidan capital, right?"

"Easy, we're just operating on chances. We don't make any direct moves to strike until we've surveyed the world beyond. We also need to find those swords…."

XXXXX

On the Hoshidan side of "camp", Springs was the one that presented a box to Ryoma.

"Hm? What's this?" He opened it up, where it was a near-identical recreation of his old armor. "What?! How did you all…."

"We Annas have seen most of you through our ol' crystal ball! One of our sisters loves armor, so she got to work!"

Ryoma took the head plate and felt a surge of confidence through him. He turned to the soldiers, retainers, and others. "Hoshidans! HEAR MY WORDS!"

Everyone stopped at their crown's prince booming voice.

"For some, it still must be difficult to join forces with the Nohrians, but every soldier that's willing to fight for this cause has my eternal gratitude. As for those who cannot fight….rest easy. Your country will survive another day! We WILL TAKE BACK OUR HOMELAND!

By the will of the Dawn Dragon herself, we'll never stop fighting. I personally will not stop, will never pause until Hoshido is saved! These wounds? No Raijinto? Mere setbacks. And…..I'm truly humbled to still have the support of so many of my subjects."

Ryoma closed his eyes and bowed.

"When this is resolved, I will be your king. And I will make my life's goal to make sure our country never faces a war this horrible ever again. Thank you….thank you all!"

All of the Hoshidans were invigorated by his speech.  
"Yeah Prince Ryoma!"  
"We'll beat all of those damned Vallites!"  
"To victory!"

Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura smiled at their brother.

XXXXX

And Summer was the one that presented Xander's armor to the prince.

"Incredible….you Annas are eternally in Nohr's debt."

"Aw don't thank us, Prince, just make the epic speech already!"

Xander had less experience for crowds; his father was more of the driving voice in the country, for better and for worse. But he knew many looked up to him, and he could not disappoint. "Nohrians! LISTEN WELL!"

Like their counterparts, all stopped to look at their crown prince.

"We face the end of a wicked era in our country's history. The king you all knew…..is nothing more than a fake, but that does not absolve him of guilt. The Ice Tribe, Cheve, and more, have all suffered under Hydra's sadistic games, and I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT ANY LONGER!"  
The prince felt so conflicted. He knew he had to stop his father's imposter, but the realization that he was forever gone….still hurt the young boy that looked up to him.

"Nohr has a long way to go for recovery, but it shall only be possible if we cooperate with the Hoshidans from here on out! Save your prejudices for the past. Look to the future! I aim for a world where this war never happens again. I aim for a prosperous Nohr!"

He clenched his fist.

"And when I ascend to the throne…I will dedicate the rest of my life to making sure our country is what it should be….a place one can call _home_ , not a kingdom surrounded in darkness. I am not perfect. I am not as virtuous as some I know…but Nohr is what I care for."

"Brother, you mustn't forget…"

"I know, Camilla." Xander looked around. "It is not just Hydra we must destroy. He roped Hans into going along with a massacre of Nohrian soldiers, and then you have the darkest soul of them all….. _Iago._ He's actively betrayed not only our own country, but the world. He cooperated with Anankos and the Vallites!"

The crowd looked furious.

"They all MUST be stopped, no objections! I will bring them all to justice myself, if possible."

"Don't push yourself, milord."  
Nyx emerged from the middle of the crowd, and bowed briefly in his direction.  
"Focus on Hydra. Your local subjects will stop Iago."

"Nyx….are you saying you wish to fight him?"

"Not in so many words," replied the small mage. "But Iago has corrupted the position my dear father once had….and _my_ mistakes invited his death. I….feel obligated to do so."

"We'll need someone to replace him when it comes to rebuilding Nohr." Xander held a hand out. "And I want you to accept."  
"Me? As your tactician?" Nyx hmphed. "That's awfully presumptuous of you, Prince Xander. I don't work in possibilities, I work in absolutes."

"Meaning….?"

"I will accept when that bastard is slain once and for all." She turned to face her family members. "For Nohr is my home, through and through."

The crowd cheered, with Charlotte lifting the (protesting) Nyx above her shoulders.

 _"Put me down!"_

Xander watched his subjects, and Camilla, Leo, and Elise gathered around him.

"I think our people want this war to end as much as we do. Let us not disappoint them."

"Not so fast!" Elise said. "Xander, you have to PROMISE us you don't do what we don't want you to do."

"I don't follow….?"

"We all have a reason to stop Hydra," Leo said. "For the crime of impersonating our father, ruining our country….death is too good. No, he must _suffer_."

"I like your style, little brother," Camilla smiled. "We're the only ones left. Let us show what happens when a _pest_ gets into our country's lifeblood."

"So let's kick his butt together! Okay?" Elise winked. "After all, family always sticks together!"

Xander looked down at his bandaged hand. He yearned for the feel of Siegfried's familiar hilt, but if he had the support of his siblings….he would surely get it back.

* * *

"Only 11 hours left….tch! Can't time go on any faster?!"

The wicked Hydra remained on the Hoshidan throne. Shirasagi was his spoils of war, but there was so much he could be doing! Terrorizing the populace, for one.

But then, he had an interesting idea. The same kind of idea that made his chuckles echo throughout the chamber. He sent for the prisoners, and for two strategists to heal them, but one more than the other.

"That will be all," he said. "Awaken!"  
Hans opened his eyes groggily. "Uh….."

"Hans…..the sole Nohrian that survived this conquest."

"You…YOU!" Hans growled and tried to stand up. "You took over the king! Stay right there so I can kill you!"

"HAHAHAHA! Be glad you have the power to still draw breath! Everything's going so well, so I'm in a good mood. You and this….Hoshidan have no more use for me."

"What….do you mean?"

"You've carried out your orders well, like a good puppet. Take a look around you! Would a regular soldier like yourself serve any more use?"

Hans was shaking with rage. "You…son of a bitch…." He barely caught the knife thrown at his face.

"I need some entertainment to quell my boredom, though. If you finish off Yukimura once and for all, I'll let you go….it'll give you a few more hours of life, at best."

He looked at Yukimura.

"Well? Surely you'd relish the chance to-"  
"How about you eat **shit?"**

Hans's body ached, and a part of him knew he was no match for the monster. But he pointed the knife right at him, eyes filled with deadly berserker rage.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You have the GALL to take over King Garon and treat Nohr like it's just some toy. You have the GALL to murder my comrades, and you have the GALL to ORDER ME AROUND ANYMORE?!"

"HAHAHA! What hypocrisy, Hans! You were nothing more than a degenerate that got lucky! After all, who ELSE made you a general?"

"W-What?!" Hans snarled. "Even back then, it was you?! How long have you been in the king's body?!"

"It's inconsequential," was the reply. "Garon is but a memory. A cruel memory that will haunt Nohr's history - or what will remain of it - for the rest of time. Too bad. He had potential."

"You…you…."

"Turning red? Aw! I wasn't expecting someone like you to _care._ Don't you revel in mayhem and death?" Hydra taunted.

"Before….I gut ya…..I have to know. Why?"

"Why?"

Hans's eyes were becoming bloodshot. "Why Nohr? Whosever pulling the strings now…they told you?"

"Hmmm…..the truth is, this plan could've worked just fine with Hoshido, although it would've been a little trickier. No….I picked Nohr because it seemed like more fun for me."

"Fun….fun…. **FUN?!"**

"Oh don't play the moral high ground!" Hydra cackled. "That's what I don't understand about you humans. Always caught up on technicalities, who's right, who's wrong, what does it even matter?! Your lives mean nothing in the grand scheme of things. You'll live, you'll all kill each other over the most banal of things….and then, you die."

Hans dropped the knife.

"The king was a damaged soul. His wife, gone….hahahaha, I could sense his despair. I could sense the despair of the entire kingdom! But there's always a way. Always a way to make things _worse."_

"I…swear…..to….GOD…if…..you…don't…..stop…talking….."

But Hydra didn't stop. Hydra was a creature that enjoyed eliciting even the smallest reaction out of people and making them suffer. He was something nobody could understand, just like no one could understand him.

"Haven't you figured it out, Hans? Killing Sumeragi wasn't the only thing I did."

The twinkle in his dead eyes, the mocking laughter.

"It's been a process that has taken years. The land…."  
"The land….?"  
"Yes, the land. The land that Hoshido was too selfish to help, if I can remember the propaganda right."

Hans let out a bloody roar as he charged the monster. "I'LL **KILL** YOU!"

But Hydra made no move to flee the throne. He watched Hans jump up, to lunge at his throat but his slimy, outstretched arm knocked him down, hard.

"Hahaha, that's it! Show me your anger!"

Hans got up and tried again, but this time Hydra kicked him down. So he tried again. Again and again and again, until Hans had no more energy.

"Ugh….."

Then he felt the weight of Hydra's slimy foot on his chest - the monster's soulless eyes were staring into his own, and he couldn't look away.

"Thanks. It's but a small preview for when I get to _break_ Garon's son once and for all."

Hans thrashed and tried to get away, but Hydra kept him pinned. The latter picked up Bolverk, the titan's axe resting by the throne.

"LET ME GO, DAMN IT!"

"Hans, Hans. I would say it's been a pleasure getting to know you, but…..well, you're used to constant lies in your life, aren't you?"

"NO!" Hans's blood turned cold as Hydra raised the mighty axe. He brought it down…..and in the last seconds of life, Hans thought of the royal family. The last three children from the Concubine Wars, and the true-blooded child from Katerina herself.

 _Save…the king…SAVE…..NOHR…..!  
_ **SPLAT**

The room was silent, save for the sound of Bolverk hitting the floor.

"….hm. I guess that's that," Hydra commented drily, not bothering to wipe off the blood. But when his eyes shifted, so did his mood. "What?!"

Yukimura's body wasn't there.

* * *

The army had to rest for the campaign, but Anna couldn't. She kept tossing and turning, and soon got up to check if she had everything - her fancy bow, her battle outfit, some Elixirs, her bag….

 _Wait, my bag!_

For the 10th time she had made sure Azura's pendant was safe.

"Anna."

"EEK!" She spun around. "Azura, mind not doing that? I only have one heart, you know."

"What are you doing?"

"…..maybe I'm a little nervous," she admitted. "I've been kicking Valla butt for days and days now, but the fate of this world is at stake. What if I get the jitters, or WORSE, start making terrible puns?"

Azura smiled. "It's not like you to be so nervous, Anna. If anything I should be more anxious."

"…..oh. Did you talk to Corrin?"

"Not yet. He's been going over battle plans and practicing with his sword, I….didn't know when to say anything. I don't know how to make it up to him."

"Aw, honey, he'll come around. It's my fault too, remember? You should've talked me out of it!"

"That's sweet of you to say, but it was my idea. You were just enabling me because you're my friend."

"Yeah…friend…..u-uh, got your outfit ready for tomorrow? I dunno why you chose black…"

"Everything's all ready. I'll have virtually the entire army guarding me. Xander and Ryoma have spoken to our ranks about the song."

Anna smirked. "Well they can shove it, because I'LL be the one guarding you. Only a woman knows how women work, right?"

"I suppose that's true, yes."

"Awww it was a joke!" the merchant pouted. But then she remembered. "Say, would you mind being my first customer at the new shop?"

"New….shop?"

"Uh huh. Since I gave away that ratty old shirt, the guy back in Dia fulfilled his promise!" Anna held up the shop keys. "Mozu and I, we're gonna start the BEST company on the whole continent!"

"That's wonderful! What will you sell?"

"You know, the usual stuff. Gum, weapons, food, armor…." Anna fidgeted a bit. "Izana promised to help too, and I'm gonna hire Shura as well. Because…."

"….."

"I want to stay in this world when it's over. With…all of you guys."

"But Anna, isn't that presumptuous? The battle is not yet won."

"Pffft! An Anna is an optimist, Azura. In ALL of the other worlds my sisters went to, sure things LOOKED bleak, but in the end, the day was saved!"

"Your sisters….they've been so busy that I've barely had the chance to meet them. Can you tell me their names?"  
"Well sure! You got Apotheosis, the oldest, certainly not the cutest if you ask me, she likes to test heroes and their mettle. Then you got Crayon, loves to draw but she's actually horrible at writing short stories, then it's-"

XXXXXX

"-then it's me, Ace, the baby of the family. Phew. I think I got everyone. We tried to take a picture with a snaptome once but it was really cramped!"

Azura had been sitting patiently, absorbed in each description. But she couldn't help it, so she covered her mouth. "Heehee…."

"Are you….laughing?"

Azura was giggling, to be precise. "I'm sorry. But I've never heard of such a unique family. Even my own isn't that…..eccentric."

"Ha, well…..they're my sisters. I wouldn't be here without them, and…..well, neither would the rest of us. Maybe I can introduce you to all of them. I was gonna do the same for Takumi, only that was more of a prank."

"I'd love that, Anna."

"Great!"

The two stared at each other, but then they both averted their gazes. "Anna….I wish to treasure these final moments before the battle. A moment of peace, and a moment of happiness."

"Wellll…..so do I. But what now?"

"I don't know."

 _Kiss her you dope! "_ Hehehe, I guess I can….uh…..count some gold or something." _NOOO! Are you an idiot?!_

"Yes, and I must make sure my throat isn't too sore for my song. I'll see you on the battlefield."

"Bye Azura!"  
"Farewell for now, Anna."

Once she was gone, Anna banged her head on the ground, attracting the older-sister advice of Stripes, who crouched down next to her.

"You sure messed THAT up, baby sister."

"Oh shut up, Stripes! How did our other sisters manage it with the Jakes? Love is too confusing. First I had enough fun just teasing her, but then we kissed for real later, and then-"

"Ssh, ssh. You can figure it out later."

"I don't want a _later_. Azura is someone special, y'know? If she's the center of attention, then you just know everyone will be trying to kill her out there."

"But you still have her pendant, no?"

Anna took it out. "She's like me. We have something to remember our moms by, even though ours was cursed and hers….was also cursed, huh."

"How about when you fight, you think about her?"

"That's so cheesy," Anna whined. "Why don't you just tell me to throw flowers in her face and sing corny love songs?"

"Ace, focus. An Anna never quits…"

"….and an Anna never loses. Right! Where's my bow?!"

"On your back?"

"I knew that!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Izana was not giving a rousing speech to his people, but rather, one final quick celebration with the Izumites present.

"Lord Izana! I have it…"

"Hmm? Oh yes yes! Thank you, Senno!" Izana took the Bifrost, which was hidden in a cloth. "I'll have to hide this bad boy on my person…"

"Ahem…..milord, we still have some Izumites trapped out there."

Izana set down his cup. "I know. Sheesh! Always sweating the small stuff. The faster we stop Anankos, the quicker we can save them."

"I must ask you something….." Senno took off his hat. "You really think you'll need the staff? It can only save one person, and one person only. How would you prioritize which life to save?"

"…"

"And surely multiple allies will perish, so-"

"Senno, listen to me. The Bifrost is a very special staff. It can revive the deceased. Essentially what Anankos has done to many of the world's leaders, correct?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Wrong!" he exclaimed. "Because those he has revived are hollow versions of the noble dead. They might talk, and they might move, but I don't consider them to be truly alive."

"Why not?"

Izana frowned. "To be alive is be _free._ Isn't that obvious? To fully erase the influence the Silent Dragon has had on our world, anyone under his seal must be slain again. It's cruel and unfair, but it must be done. As for the staff….well….I don't want to use it, but I know I will have to."

"Who do you think will perish?"

"Hmmm….beats me! Could it be Azura? Prince Corrin? Anna? One of the royals? I love to predict things, but this…..I'd rather not guess," he said with a big grin.

* * *

"THREE HOURS! THREE HOURS BEFORE WE MARCH!" called out Apotheosis, holding up an hourglass. "Make sure you're all equipped!"

Severa, Inigo, and Owain could hardly rest. In fact, as time ticked on, they merely just sat in silence, as their allies moved to and fro.

"…..well guys….we might be able to go home this time. Just one more battle…." Severa gulped. "So why can't I stop shaking?"

"Because going home means confronting the friends we left behind," Inigo replied. "And that will be a more difficult task than any dragon."

"Hey, guys…this outfit looks good on me, right?"

Unlike the other two, Owain had changed his clothes - to reflect the myrmidon status he once had, but also to reflect his true self. It helped "the old sword hand was twitching again", though.

"Looks fine to me, friend."

"UGH!" Severa stomped the ground. "I don't want to do this! I don't want to leave people behind again! And there's so much to do…..why do we have to hurt people no matter what we choose?"

"We can worry about that later, Severa. We must focus on the battle first."

"…..you're right….."

"Psst! Inigo!" it was Peri's voice, calling out for him.

"Ah….e-excuse me…"

XXXXX

"Talking to your friends, huh?"

"Yes. You've met them as Selena and Odin, but if you want….you could always get to know them officially."

"What's the point of that….if you're just gonna leave?" Peri said, looking right at him. "Or maybe you weren't going to mention that?"

"…I never said I was."

"But you are."

"I….don't know yet. It's complicated, Peri."  
"Please don't go."

"What?" Inigo raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand."

"Don't go, please!" she shouted, grabbing his shoulders. "I d-don't know what I'm gonna do without you! I might snap! I might do MORE bad things!"

"Why do you sound so panicked?" he gently pulled her hands off. "All this time, you've defended Lord Xander and Lord Ryoma while we were escaping. You can better yourself."

"But…." Peri bit her lip. She couldn't stop thinking about all the dead people at her hand. Things she never would've thought of before his influence….and it pained her. "how do I say I'm sorry?"

"Why don't you tell me exactly what happened?"

"No, you'll hate me. You'll never want to speak to me again!" she dropped to hug his knees. "But everyone else is scared of me. Not you, never you."

"…..Peri, look around. There's people from all walks of life allying together in this. If Zola and Daniela can find the means to fight with us, so can you. It's never too late….to amend for your mistakes."

"I've never even told Lord Xander. I'll tell you once, but you can never tell anyone else, okay?"

"Yes."  
Peri sniffled. "A bad servant….k-killed my mommy. I was so young….but I still remember it. Her blood…his face….Daddy had him killed but….that was the end of it."

"He didn't comfort you?"

"Nah."

"Or hold you?"

"No. S-So….I didn't know any better. Whenever a servant didn't something bad or wrong….I…" she began to stab her hand repeatedly, both in frustration and in open, tearful regret.  
"Peri stop!" Inigo took the sword away. "Don't do that…"

"It's all I deserve!" she shouted. "I c-can't be a cool hero like you, Inigo! I can't get those lives back! SO WHY WON'T YOU LET ME END IT?!"

"Because," Inigo kneeled down, "If you want to make amends, there's still a chance. It doesn't mean people will forgive you, or even like you, but….at the very least, you can make amends with _yourself._ You can make your mother proud of you, like I set out for mine."

"Inigo….you always know what to do….." Peri hugged him, tightly. "Why didn't I get to meet you when I was a little girl? We could've played ALL the time…"

"I'm sorry. Fate has decided….otherwise. But….I don't regret my time with you or in this world. There's only so much I can do, but….I'd be willing to help you."

"I-Inigo…."

"Promise me this much. Can you smile out there?"

"huh?"

"It was something my mother taught me. _Just smile_. And together….victory will be upon us." Inigo rubbed her back. "Now, let's get that hand treated."

"I lo-"

"Sssh. Don't say anything, I understand."

* * *

The time had come.

The Anti-Valla Army had assembled; capable warriors from Nohr, Hoshido, Izumo, Nestra, and Mokushu made up its ranks, and the decision was made to make Azura the leader.

"Me? I think you misunderstand. Why should I be the leader?"

"It makes no sense for me or Prince Ryoma to lead," Xander said. "We must be impartial. And you're one of the few people here with actual Vallite blood….you would know the most about our enemy."  
"He's right," Ryoma added. "You've been there. You know of Anankos."

"What about Corrin? Surely he'd make a better leader than myself, he has the Yato."

"He suggested you," Apothesis said, much to Azura's surprise. "I don't blame the kid, there's too much pressure in leading an army of this size AND being our enemy's son."

"Corrin…."

"We know how vital you are to the mission, Lady Azura," said Fuga. "The bulk of the unit will be with you, and there are people specifically tasked with relaying messages back and forth. Our first goal is surveying the land, with flyers."

"The second is to reclaim Shirasagi. Hydra made his final move there, and most of Hoshido's population is in danger from his wrath. We don't need to kill him….yet, but we need to drive him out." Ryoma crossed his arms. "If possible, we can save Yukimura."

"The third is to locate Raijinto and Siegfried. Without those swords, the Yato cannot reach its true potential."

"They can't be far," Xander argued. "It's far too possible Hydra is propping them up as cruel trophies of his victory. We know he's arrogant, and that will cost him."

"What about Iago?"

Nyx gave out her first official tactical advice: "Anankos must not be engaged until ALL….and I mean, ALL….of his generals are disposed of. Knowing Iago, he's going to let all of the revived leaders of the world hunt us down before attacking….a distraction tactic, perhaps."

"Our best staff users are armed to the teeth!" said Izana. "Berserk, Sleep, Entrap….and of course, Physic for healing."  
"It's fortunate the Annas provided so much stuff…"

"Hey! We're about to head off, right?" Corrin asked. The Yato was in a sheathe on his back, and Flora's necklace was adorned around….well, his neck. "Everyone keeps asking me."

"They are?"

"Well sure. Keaton, Charlotte, Hinata, the berserker brothers….guess everyone really wants to get their hands on the Vallites. But I'm ready too!"

Briefly, he and Azura crossed gazes, but he looked away, which only disappointed the singer. She was dressed in a black variation of her usual outfit, with a veil covering her face not unlike Nyx.

"Just a few more preparations, Prince, okay?"

* * *

"Hmmm…..huh? Oh, it's morning!" Morgan called out. "Time to get moving!"

The Shepherds all woke up and readied their weapons for the next leg of their journey.

XXXXX

"This is strange…." Lilith looked around the forest. "I don't sense anything. The world feels significantly emptier than when I was last awake. Someone intervened…."

"Ain't it just Hoshido and Nohr? Who could help them?" Brady wondered. "Someone with some kind of world travel magic powers?"

"Perhaps we can find Mozu, Reina, and Izana? If they're still alive…"

Lilith stopped in place. " _How,_ in the name of the Ancient Dragons, do you know those names?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Lucina blinked. "My father met them not too ago, before I arrived from the future. They…." The realization hit her. "Wait….h-how…"

"Yes, how did native people of this world cross over?! I've met those three! Unless….maybe….there's a piece of my father still inside of Anankos…."

"Whatcha mean?" Cynthia asked. "Why would it work in reverse?"

"Because he was trying to warn us."

"Laurent? You have a theory?"

"An hypothesis, but bear with me." He drew a line in the sand. "This represents the timeline of events. At the end we have our travels right now, at this point we have when Severa, Inigo, and Owain were conscripted."

Then he connected it to a point before the latter.

" _Here_ is where Mozu - a Hoshidan farmgirl, Reina - a Hoshidan soldier, and Izana - an Izumite leader were temporarily sent back in time, to before any of us emerged in the past."

"But….why? Time portals don't just appear out of nowhere."

"Precisely. I don't believe it was their intention, but once they informed Lord Chrom about the countries here, it caused the knowledge to ping back to _us._ That's how we had a lead for our friends."

"-And Naga filled in the blanks!"

"According to Anna, her sister was traveling with them. So I wouldn't rule out the possibility of her or her sisters doing something to take the advantage."

"Amazing, Laurent!" Morgan grinned. "I never would've come up with that!"

"Like I said, it's a hypothesis."  
"Don't you mean a theory?" Brady grunted.  
"Those are not the same thing."

The more Lilith stared at the line, the more her head hurt. "Well….it's not the worst guess I've ever heard…haha…."

And thus, the Shepherds continued their journey. It would not be long before the Anti-Valla Army would make their first descent, and eventually, these units would cross paths.

Unfortunately, the battle had only begun.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: Okay, no more dragging my darn feet. From this point on, I have to make sure each chapter develops the battle. There's a checklist of points, scenes, and fights I need to do before I can say "the end" so I hope you'll all stick around.**  
 **Fighting scenes are my achilles' heel, but fics like these require them, so new year's resolution baby.**

 **I also have to regret the fact that I couldn't *start* every pairing I wanted to do. Some definitely have a lot more exposure, but there's still moments in the battle; can't just make a chapter of supports, no?**

 **Also there's what, two more Jojo parts I have to spoof in these titles?  
**


	53. Sorry

**Review Time:**

 **SuperNova23 - Hell yeah, maybe cuboon or something. I have to say, through writing the ship, I've become a huge fan of it. It's so cute.**

 **Raihan Sayuko - maybe 8)**

 **Cyberchao X - Me too, and it's her best support chain by far.**

* * *

 **Chapter 53 - Sorry**

 _With little time to spare, Anankos had fled with both women to hide in the well just outside of town. There would be no way to spare all of the people in Valla, but it wasn't too late for Mikoto and Arete._

 _"Okay….I had left to try to keep that dragon - out there - under control, but I had failed. Months of meditation in the forest, and….I couldn't prevent it."_

 _Arete held Azura close. "That monster is an extension of_ yourself _?"_

 _"Perhaps it's more accurate to say_ I'm _the extension. I kept seeing horrible visions of destruction, of the people yelling at me, but…..I realize now it wasn't a vision. It was a memory. I was once that dragon, centuries ago."_

 _"…."_

 _Anankos took off his hood. His golden eyes and distinct blue hair did not get passed to his son, but the astute one could easily sense the shared aura between the both of them. They were dragons, and at least shared pointed ears._

 _"From centuries ago…." Mikoto frowned. "Is there anything else you remember?"_

 _But he didn't answer. Instead he climbed back up the ladder, intending to face the dragon head on._

* * *

Elsewhere, the Ylissean tactician was making the trip back to Ylisstol. He had plenty of time to properly articulate what he was going to say to Chrom and the other Shepherds, but that didn't make the task any less daunting. Essentially he had let all of them go off to parts unknown, with no way to ensure they would come back.

"Huh? Is that….?"

The wings of a pegasus briefly blocked out the sun, but Robin recognized the hair and form. It was Cordelia, who descended with her usual flawless flair.

"Robin! Thank goodness I've found you. Chrom ordered me to check up on the rest of you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Cordelia, but….well, how should I explain this? Okay, uh….I have good news and bad news. Which would you want to hear first?"

Cordelia looked puzzled. "I suppose the good news, then?"

 _Damn it_. "Okay, Naga gave us a way to find your daughter and the others. It's relatively simple, and I have faith they'll be back very soon!"

"Oh that's wonderful!" Cordelia's face lit up for a few moments with thoughts of Severa, but then it deflated. "But….the bad news would be?"

"Yes, here's the rub, um…Naga has no way to bring the rescue team back, they'll have to figure that out themselves. But with Lucina and Morgan leading the way, it s-shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"Robin."

"Yes?"

"Did you send your daughter, our liege's daughter, and everyone's child to go to an unknown world?"

"Technically Naga did the sending."

* * *

Luckily, the children were doing just fine. The chasms that littered the continent were nothing for the party - they had four ways to travel in the air. But there was no mistaking the bad feeling all of them had, that the struggle was just beginning.

"Look! There's a town!" Cynthia had pointed out.

But once the Shepherds landed, they heard locked doors and locked windows. The town itself was in shambles, as if something had attacked.

"Lilith, quick…do these Vallites like to play games like this?"

"No, Morgan, I sense not them, but actual people. No doubt Anankos's proclamation has given them pause…."

"We come in peace!" Lucina announced, dropping her Falchion. "We mean no threat to you or your families! We're here to save this world!"

One door opened up; the ragged and weary elder came out. "A-Are you? Please, we don't have anything, if you want to kill us, spare the children!"

"No! Please, let us help you. You're hiding from the dragon, aren't you?"

At that, some windows opened up, with nervous citizens peeking their heads out.

"Can you tell us where we are, specifically?"

"Oh yes, yes, you're…." the elder looked around, just in case something was going to attack. "…in Mokushu. Please, this village didn't support the Daimyo's actions! Is this supposed to be our fate? We were terrified to oppose him!"

"Daimyo?"

Lilith stepped in. "That's not important, I promise you. Whatever your leader did doesn't matter anymore, this is a fight for survival. What's the state of your country, right now?"

"Ah….w-well, there was a Nohrian presence, but we haven't seen hide or hair of their wyverns. It's as if they…disappeared. But there's only….so little time before the dragon comes after us…."

"Listen to me. If none of you have any intentions to serve Valla, then you must hide."

"But where?! They'll find and kill all of us!"

Before Lilith could think of something, a portal opened up behind the group. Instinctively they all readied their weapons, but even they blinked at the prospect of similarly dressed soldiers rushing out.

"Go go GO! Prepare the evacuation! And try to speed it up before that Anankos bastard wakes up…"

General Nichol stood, eying the village. The Mokushujins would've be cowering in fear over another Nohrian, but hearing "evacuation" was enough to make them run out of their homes.

"Who are you?" Lucina demanded. "Where are you taking them?!"

"None of your damned business, girlie. You don't look like any of his cronies…" Nichol snapped his fingers, and a pack of the soldiers surrounded the Shepherds. "so talk before the Anti-Valla Army guts you all like rotten fish."

* * *

The plan was to get the jump on the clock. Thanks to the assistance of the Outrealm orbs, sections of the army could enter the world, scope around, and report back to the main force. But they had to move fast….the Vallites would eventually get wind of their presence.

"This island over here….leads to there…" Hinoka zoomed downward, mentally taking in everything she saw. "Alright, this part's clear!"

She passed the message onto a pegasus knight on standby, but she was not the only one.

XXXXX

"Yes….yes, I understand, thank you!"

The information was passed on to 'trackers' - those in the space who marked up region maps and made notes and schematics for the main force. Some of the Annas were assisting, whenever they could.

"How much time we have left, Lord Leo?"

Naturally the most tactical mind had to coordinate the whole effort. "We have two hours and 34 minutes left."

As many had predicted, most of the Vallite destruction was to the east - meaning the greatest concentration would be in Hoshido. That was to be expected. That meant Hydra was content to stay where he was. Reina was the one that had reported the floating outline of Shirasagi, above the capital. However, the domain of Anankos remained unseen….for now.

* * *

"Ha….ha…."

Yukimura's heart was pounding, and not just from his blood loss. It was a miracle, or perhaps some kind of sick twisted game of Hydra's that he managed to escape, right as he was slaughtering Hans. He even made his way out of the castle, banking on over 10 years of residence memory.

"N-No….damn it….!"

However, Yukimura was currently looking down at a rather large abyss. There was no way to truly escape.

"Well, well….I'm surprised to see you around, Yukimura!"

Now his heart was beating so fast, he could hear the thumping. But the voice was not Hydra, or even Anankos. It was-

"Lord….Sumeragi….."

Sumeragi gave him a cheeky grin. "Only you could have the brains to escape Hydra, eh? Bet you already figured out how I'm standing right here."

"…"

"Well?"

"The mark on your person….it is not of Hoshido….meaning….you serve the dragon. You serve the same force that decimated…our country."

"Bah!" He tossed him an Elixir. "Drink that to help some of your wounds. Don't speak as if I'm some lapdog….there is only one thing I want, Yukimura! And if you give it to me…."

The potion burned at first, but it gave the green-haired man enough energy to stand upright. He would still need some proper care, however his chance to escape had gotten larger.  
"Why are you letting me go? Don't you wish to slaughter humanity like the monster that sits on your throne?"

"Don't be so bitter, Yukimura."

"Bitter. I'm sorry, my liege, but I live in a corrupted world where my country has been ransacked, the royal family lost, the crown prince DEAD-"

"IDIOT!" Sumeragi's blade was now to his throat. "Shout any louder and you will be found! Then what happens? Ryoma is _not dead_."

"H-How do you even know?!" Yukimura gasped; another blade was attached to the dead king's belt. "Is….t-this…."

"I know it. I know for a fact my son still draws breath." Sumeragi took off the Raijinto and gave to Yukimura. "Find him, and give him that. Only he can give me the challenge I seek."

"W-What? That's….absurd. Sire, you're alive! You have the capacity to break free and return back to your family! Why, if you say Ryoma is alive, then surely the rest of them are!"

His family? Sumeragi seemed somewhat….conflicted by the thought. Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura….and even the child he helped raise with Mikoto, if only for a short few years. "Yukimura….once I help you escape, you must find him on your own. Understand?"

"C-Can't you just defect? Please sire, as your loyal tactician, I just want you to-"

He cut him off. " _Loyal?_ Yukimura, I know you've had impure thoughts towards the Queen."

"Lord….Sumeragi, I….you mustn't understand, I-"

"Don't explain yourself. Mikoto was a beautiful wife, and I myself….was a bit of a scoundrel. But stop trying to pretend as if our stations are the same. They're not. You are an escaped prisoner….and I am the samurai that wants a worthy opponent and….a chance to see my son."

Sumeragi looked away. At his feet, a swirling pool appeared, and he stepped out to let Yukimura enter in.

"Milord…..you will always be my king. It doesn't mean much, but-"

"Damn it, Yukimura, if you keep talking, I'll throw you back in that castle. Give your king his last wish."

"…..yes…."

It took a heavy heart, but Yukimura obeyed the final command Sumeragi would ever give him. Once the blade and prisoner had disappeared, the samurai king lowered his head.  
 _A samurai should never turn his blade against friends and family. And yet…..here we are._

* * *

One of the Outrealm portals opened up below, in the ruined Shirasagi. A normal soldier would be consistently anxious that they would blow their cover, but Kaze was no normal soldier. He was a ninja, one of Hoshido's finest.  
His brother was on standby while the small pack of ninja moved silently, through the shadows.

 _The entire capital is worse than that day….there's so many dead bodies, so much suffering. Forgive me, Hoshido. We will avenge you all._

All of them had noticed the floating castle looming above, like a cruel reminder that the country was a hollow reminder of itself. Even in the center, the Dawn Dragon statue had been crushed to dust. Kaze was remorseful, but he reminded himself of his mission and continued onward.

XXXXXX

His brother stood perfectly still from the vantage point. And then, something came into his view. It was a small boy, clothes in tatters and hope nearly gone.  
"Mommy…..? Daddy…..?"

Saizo tensed up, but only for a fraction of a second. He had to save that child, but the second any Vallites caught wind, it be for naught.

 _44…45…..46 steps. 23 one way, 23 the back way._

He waited. A few ninja in the team whizzed by to pass on their information, so he waited some more. The boy kept crawling across the ground.

"Mommy….!"

A quick look up to make sure nothing was flying down from the castle. All clear.

"MO-"  
 **Zip**

The child's teary eyes widened in surprise when he saw Saizo, who looked at him back. _Don't cry. I'm here to save you._

* * *

Only one hour remained in the countdown.

"Yes…..YES! It's perfect! It's all so perfect!"

Iago hadn't wasted his time. With his own powers, he was zipping around to get more valuable soldiers….more figures of years past. The enemy was in hiding, how would they ever know?

 ** _Iago! Are you listening, you idiot?!_**

"Hmm?" _Ah, Lord Hydra, I forgot all about our little mental link…..and certainly, I forgot how….demanding your voice is…_

 ** _I said that bastard Yukimura escaped! He just escaped my torture session, and he even managed to swipe the Raijinto!_**

 _So what? He won't get very far with his wounds. I'll simply give the order to retrieve the blade promptly. In the meantime, be a dear and make sure Siegfried is kept safe?_

 ** _Are you ordering ME around?! Know your place, tactician, I am your superior!_**

Iago chuckled with delight. _You are not. We both serve the interests of Lord Anankos, in case you have forgotten. The prisoner was YOUR folly, not mine._

 ** _You piece of…_**

He closed the link. Hydra's voice was too annoying for his good mood. And why shouldn't he be happy? Things were changing, and he had picked the winning side!

But for how long?

* * *

All of the trackers had complied the information together, to make the best path the army could take.

"Yes, all of the reports confirm Reina's initial sighting. Shirasagi Castle is floating above the capital, obviously where that bastard Hydra lies."

"Seizing it back is the key to reclaiming Hoshido," Gunter said. "However, we're still missing a few pieces of the puzzle. No one has been able to track down Anankos or any of his generals."

"They must be in the same place. Perhaps higher, in the atmosphere?" Leo pondered for a bit. "We've only been able to perform basic scoutings due to the scope of the world, but time is ticking…hold a minute. These graphs don't make any sense!"  
The world had been reduced to segmented islands in the air, but why wasn't each chart leading into the next?

"Are our scouts not reporting it correctly?"

"No….Prince Leo, I think I've got it. The land…wasn't divided up in a clean horizontal way," said Nyx. "Some ascended, and some descended. See?"

"Ah…we don't have enough fliers to carry the whole army across the skies! So we'll have to reorganize our Warp users, like this…"

"Excuse me! I have an urgent report!"

Kaze had appeared. The beads of sweat and tension on his face meant the plan wasn't going completely smoothly.

"Say it, then. Were you followed?"

"My team spotted some Vallite movement. It was centered right under Shirasagi Castle. Are they sending reinforcements so soon?"

Leo consulted the other brilliant minds in his midst. "So the attack begins now?"

XXXXX

"GET YER WEAPONS! SWORDS, LANCES, TOMES, ALL THAT GOOD STUFF!" Zipper announced. "And don't worry, it's all going on Ace's tab!"

"That's NOT funny!"

"Heehee! All of us will be cheering you on, sis. You and Apotheosis, make us proud, okay?"

The bulk of the army gathered together, arming themselves to the teeth with weapons and potions. Azura, Ryoma, Xander, and Corrin were at the front.

"Is everyone ready?!" Apotheosis asked the army, or rather, yelled.

"YEAH!"

"Are we gonna kick every Vallite butt out there?!"

"YEAH!"

 **"Then let us begin!"** Azura shouted, something she almost never did. She gracefully twirled as the army rushed ahead, and two paladins picked her up so that she could be in the center of the formation.

* * *

Castle Giyges; the destination for the final battle. It represented the strangeness - and the dominance - of Valla itself, so high above in the sky one could see the lower echelons of the atmosphere. It would be marvelous if the mere presence wasn't so cold-hearted.

But even now, Anankos's true form was concealed by a stone wall. The floating head was soon joined by another soul.

"ARETE."

"You wish to see me, Lord Anankos? The battle is about to begin. Your countdown will end. Humanity will make their final choice!"

"YOU'VE SEEN MIKOTO….HAVE YOU NOT?"

The former Queen put on her poker face, not that it would really do anything. "My treacherous sister? If you recall, none of us were able to find her."

"THAT WOMAN IS STILL RUNNING AROUND IN MY WORLD. SHE TOOK LILITH, AND NOW THE LINK BETWEEN ME AND HER HAS BEEN SEVERED COMPLETELY."

Arete raised an eyebrow. "I doubt Mikoto has the tools to do _that."_

"IT IS NOT **HER**!" the head shouted. "SOMETHING….UNKNOWN HAS INTERFERED WITH MY POWER. THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN."

"…what should do I do, my liege?"

Anankos was silent for a few moments before saying: "YOUR DAUGHTER POSSESSES THE KEY TO STOPPING MY POWER. YOU MUST MAKE SURE I NEVER SEE HER FACE."

"But…..Lord Anankos, her pendant is lost, remember? She may know the song, but it means nothing without the token."

But the head wasn't convinced. "I'D RATHER REMOVE ANY MORE VARIABLES. FIND HER, AND DESTROY HER."

 _Destroy her…._

Arete pictured the face of the child she had sired. Her flowing blue hair, the golden eyes, she was a perfect replica of her in her own youth. The closest she had gotten to seeing her again was to taunt Anna.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"…..yes. I do."

* * *

The doors to the Shirasagi dungeons slammed open, and Hydra's malicious form slithered inside. There were some Hoshidan civilians inside, and all of them tensed up at his presence. Children clinged to adults.

"Hahaha…..the grace period is over…..and you know what that means? Conscription….or death!"

"M-Monster! N-None of us will j-join y-your army!"

Hydra sneered. "Big talk for your stuttering tongue. But don't get the wrong idea, I have no patience to fiddle my time slaughtering you. My goal is the Nohrian prince. Instead, I have an inquiry….who was it? Who gave the sword to Yukimura?!"

The prisoners looked confused.  
"W-We've been in here since the attack….didn't you imprison him in a different room?"

"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME!" Hydra shouted. Furious, he extended his sludge limbs through the bars of one cell, grabbing the speaker closer to his menacing face. "Was it _you_ , then?!"

"L-Let me go!" the girl squeaked. She had owned a pegasus and wanted to join the army.  
"Emma! Put her down!"

Hydra moved closer. "How. Did. Yukimura. Escape?!"

"….."

"What are you…." The beast fell silent too. Indeed, through a small vent in the wall, there was the distinct sound of a battle horn. "What is that?!"

XXXXX

"CHARGE! CLEAR OUT THE CITY OF THE VALLITES!"

To Ryoma's left was Kagero. To his right was Saizo, and right behind him was Scarlet and his siblings. Besides him was Xander.  
The samurai was the first one to make a move- his blade zoomed ahead, at the flickering of purple flames, and with a mighty roar, Ryoma cut the head off the Vallite.

"WE WILL FREE OUR HOMELAND!" he shouted, and the army advanced. Unlike the Windmire battle, this was far more coordinated and had a _lot_ more people in its midst. Those used to the flickering of Vallites could hunt down with ease. Those who couldn't see as sharply had others to guide them.

XXXXX

"They're attacking! Onward!"

No assault is complete without an aerial component. Hinoka and others zoomed through the sky, Shirasagi Castle locked firmly on by the princess's eyes. _There it is…._ Her peripheral vision saw one of the flyers get knocked down with a sharp object and a blood trail. "They have ballista! Be on your guard!"

She snapped the reigns and took a sharp turn.

"Princess Hinoka, I'll shoot them down!" Reina was right behind her, armed with a Silver Yumi. "Please don't do anything reckless!"

"Don't worry Reina, you just aim that bow!"

Hinoka circled around once more, hoping to find some weak point to the structure. She hated the idea of attacking the same castle where she grew up, but this was no time to be sentimental. Claiming back Shirasagi was the army's second goal.

And then-

 _What….what is that?!_

It was a scream. A scream of a young girl as a sludge-covered hand threw her off the ledge, into the abyss to fall to her death. Some of the flyers looked up in alarm. A few lost their pegasus as a result.

"KEEP FIGHTING!" Hinoka ordered. "I'LL SAVE HER!"

Emma fell and fell, her entire life flashing rapidly before her tear-stained eyes. She didn't want to die, as much as she didn't want to see her country ransacked by invisible soldiers. Hinoka dodged arrow after spell after spear as she zoomed upward.

"Almost…..there…..!"

Before she realized it, a wyvern lord was in her way, but Camilla swooped down to knock the rider off and behead the mount.

"Camilla!"

"Now now darling, you really should take your own advice~"

Hinoka's hand grabbed Emma's arm, and as the girl realized she wasn't going to die, she was pulled up. "Prin….P-Princess…."

"Hang on tight, okay?" Immediately the pegasus dived to dodge more fire, and Hinoka's red eyes were enflamed with focus and determination. When she felt the gust of wind from the titular tribe hit her face, she changed course.

"You…s-saved my life…."

"It's not over yet." Hinoka looked up and scowled. "He's gonna start throwing more civilians off, isn't he?! He's just….a…."

"Princess?" Emma gulped. "Are you okay?"

She was not. In Hinoka's line of vision was another woman with red hair, standing on the edge of the castle platform while the ballistas reigned down. It seemed from her signal, they stopped aiming at her.

"It….it's her…."  
"Who?"

Lady Ikona, the deceased Queen of Hoshido. She was dressed in robes not unfitting of an Onmyoji, with long, flowing red hair that was a shade between Hinoka's dark hue and Sakura's lighter one.

 _Mother…._

 **ZAP  
** It was a powerful Bolting spell, that had nearly electrocuted Hinoka and Emma. _I can't get down! I'll need to ask for some help…._

XXXXXX

"Oh! Someone needs help!"

Felicia quickly raised her Rescue staff, and Hinoka and Emma were teleported down. The flyers had been given red flags to signal the staff users below.  
Currently the battle was raging on, but the push had enormous momentum - soon, the city would be theirs.

"Thanks, Felicia." Hinoka looked around. "Sakura nearby?"

"U-Uh….no, why?"

But the princess zoomed off, without Emma of course. "You guys are fighting those goons, right? You'll save Hoshido! Lemme help!"

"Absolutely not." Jakob bonked her with his own heal staff. "You are a civilian. I suggest you retreat to *that* lady over there, so you can hide with the others."

"But that slime jerk, he….he has to pay!"

Felicia frowned. "He does, but the army doesn't want to put anymore lives in danger. Don't disappoint Princess Hinoka, okay?"

"But I…"

Jakob gestured with his glove. "Go on. If you're good, I'll make you some tea."

"Now?!"

Two priestesses took Emma, and she soon disappeared into the Outrealm ether. "Very well done, Felicia! Let's keep at it!"

"Right! You're my partner, Jakob, and we'll support the army every step of the way!"

"I am surprised," the butler noted, "that you still wish to dress up as a maid?"

"I….like being one. A-And if the tribe is free after we win, then it's not so bad, right? I….kinda want to get better at cooking….ehehehe…."

Jakob grimaced. "Oh Felicia, you'll never improve if I'm not helping you. Fortunately for you, I am content with this life and shall assist you."

"Really? But why?"

"….well, it's all I've never known. Unlike your doting father, my parents simply left me. And Lord Corrin is quite appreciative of what I do, so…truth be told, I've never thought of something else."

"Oh…" Felicia quickly changed staves to Physic the damaged Benny in the distance. "Jakob, I…."

"Yes?"

"…..nothing…."  
"Say it, Felicia, for crying out loud. You're strong, or at least I like to think so."

"I…..mighthaveacrushonyoubutthat'snotimportantcanwejustfightrightnow?" she said quickly, throwing a dagger at a Vallite aimed for Rinkah's head.

"Capital idea! But first, a word."

"Huh?"

Jakob grabbed Felicia, leaned down, and kissed her for an undisturbed thirty seconds. He was skilled enough to accurately hit every enemy aiming for him in that span. When he released her, she was completely frazzled.

"You…..wha…..h-huh….?"

"Do wipe the mental patient look off your face, Felicia, it's unbecoming. A little motivation, hm?"

* * *

Ikona looked down at the dogfighting. "So remnants of the armies have formed a resistance force. That's quite troublesome. More so that my daughter is involved."

"You little….you missed on purpose!" Hydra accused. "As punishment, you are to guard this castle! I must warn Lord Anankos these rats have gathered together…"

"I thought you wanted to take on Xander? The body of the Nohrian king is more than just some person that flees at the first sign of danger."

Hydra hissed. "They have ALL of these soldiers and supplies, HOW?! I don't intend to fall her this early in the battle! I'll take Siegfried and escape! You'd better kill your children, Ikona, or at least you'll pay the price!"

"…."

Soon, he vanished in a thick haze of dark energy.

"Aren't I already paying….?" The queen asked somberly. "To aim at my own flesh and blood….is this what compelled Mikoto to flee?"

* * *

But the entire army wasn't marching on Shirasagi. Other small teams were disappearing in and out, rescuing whatever civilian they found. This also included Nichol, who had "conscripted" Lucina and company.

"You still haven't told us who the leader of your army is!" she demanded. His team was traversing the Mokushu forest for stragglers, but the general had his own ideas.

"Technically, I serve only the Nohrian royal family, but I guess it's the singer girl….Lady Azura."

"And that would be….?"

Nichol ignored her, instead turning to Morgan. "Hey chief, you're the real leader of this pack, right? Tell your knight to shut her mouth."

"You-!" Lucina clenched her grip on her blade. Instead Morgan decided to play it cool.

"I guess I am, huh? Nichol, sir, we're looking for our friends. We'll happily kick all kinds of butt for you if you can help us!"

"Friends, huh? Don't need them, never did."

"That's…..kinda dark…."

Nichol stopped them. "A test to see if you're worth half the dirt you're standing on." He pointed ahead. "Sense that?"

"Vallites!" Lilith gasped.

"Wasn't talking to you, Gumbo. Chief, you're up."

"Well, okay. I guess I can do the classic Ignis play!" Morgan took her tome and ran ahead, while the others watched anxiously. Vallites - ninjas, to be exact - picked up on her presence and threw shuriken from all angles at her. "A one, and a two….!"

Robin's daughter spun and flipped, dodging one set of fire, and cartwheeled to dodge the rest. She quickly picked up her book, hummed a tune, and flipped to a random page.

 **BOOM  
BANG  
POW**

The air was filled with the color of multiple spells, bombarding Morgan's foes without a hint of restraint or mercy. She was a little reckless, but that could be owed to her sleeping Grima blood….mostly. She easily had the highest potential of her generation of Shepherds.

"That's it? Lame!" Morgan closed her book and turned around, smiling like a child that had rained death upon her foes. "So we have a deal?"

Nichol looked so…. _happy_. "You….you know how to survive, don't you?"

"Well sure! We've all fought a giant dragon before! I once-" she trailed off. Nichol was kneeling down, and he kissed her hand. "Uhhh….what is this now?"

"You could be a real go-getter in the Nohrian army. I'd love to have you as a protégé…no a teacher! You have to teach me your zeal, your willpower! The way you just obliterated your enemies!"

Morgan giggled. "Come on, stop being so cheesy, Nichol! Can you help us?"

"Anything for you, chief. Listen up!" He turned to his pack. "The Chief's the boss now, you got that? So follow her orders."

"Yipee! This is exciting! Let's go!"

"YES CHIEF!" the unit shouted, including Cynthia, Brady, and surprisingly, Gerome. Lucina shot him a glare.

"What? Anything to move this along. And if they're this weak, it shouldn't be a problem."

The unit, under Morgan's new command, continued on. And the Anti-Valla Army soldiers were slackjawed as to how _good_ the new recruits were, not just Morgan.

Lucina's powerful sword cut down anything in her path.

Yarne's strange beast form ripped through his foes

Nah's dragon breath incinerated even the strongest steel.

Laurent's thunder spells laid down hell from above.

Noire was capable of a berserker-like rage and shot down anything point blank with her arrows.

Kjelle's raw strength smashed the ground, trees, and feeble limbs of her foes.

Gerome's axe rippled through the air and slaughtered all, same with Minerva.

Cynthia's lance was fast, accurate, and her poses were unparalleled.

As for Brady-

"Hey! Any of you bastards want some tea?" He handed out a few cups. "The village back there gave us some, ain't that nice?" Then he punched a Vallite dead with one fist. "Damn, no sugar though."

"G-General Nichol….these kids are…"

Nichol was openly crying tears of joy. "They're the greatest soldiers I've ever seen. Oh, dear Dusk Dragon….thank you for this pleasure….I don't deserve it…"

Lilith had no words. After all, she now understood what they were capable of.

* * *

Back in Shirasagi, Ryoma and Xander both looked at the floating castle. Both of their swords were covered with Vallite blood and the wrath of 1000 countrymen. "….your mother is up there?"

"Aye, but I have no intentions of cutting her down. I need my sword, as do you. Sakura!"

"Y-Yes, big brother!" Sakura ran over to the two. "Y-You want me to warp you?"

"Don't be foolish, the distance is far too great. Hinoka will take me up there. Can you give us a Pure Water?"

"Hey!" incame Takumi. "You're not going alone! I want to come!"

"A small group of soldiers should be able to storm the castle….but look, they're firing long range magic. Izana!" Xander called out for the Archduke. "We need your assistance!"

"Can do~! What's the 411?"

XXXX

Soon, Hinoka was back in the air, only this time, Izana was on her back. Behind her, backup pegasus knights were ferrying Ryoma, Takumi, and Sakura. Reina and Camilla provided some cover.

"Can you see her, Izana?"

"Yep! That's the Queen alright!"

Takumi was already hard at work shooting down any enemy he saw. "Then hurry up! You have TWO things to do, remember?"

"Sigh….so testy!" Izana raised a Silence staff. Mere seconds later, Ikona's Boltings had stopped. Moving quickly, he switched staves and warped the four Hoshidans higher.

XXXXX

"W-What?!"

Ikona hardly time to register her magic cancelling when her four children appeared in front of her. Ryoma immediately ran past her, cutting down Vallites and then, he kicked down the castle doors and ran inside.

Next, Hinoka's mount smacked the ballista men off their posts. Takumi pointed his bow, and Sakura cowered behind him.

"Takumi…..H-Hinoka…."

"Don't move, Mother, or I'll do something we'll both regret," said her son. "That bastard Hydra's ruined our country long enough!"

Hinoka descended. "We're prepared to fight and fight we will."

"…"

"What? Don't try to trick us, Mother!" Hinoka narrowed her eyes. She was shaking and could hardly keep her naginata up. "You work for him, we know you do. And if you hurt Sakura….I'll…"

"Sakura…."

"I said don't move!" Takumi warned, but he was shaking too. "Please….."

"May….may I see her?"

Sakura showed her face. Unlike the two, she had no bond with Ikona, but that didn't make the task easier for her. "H-Hello…please drop your weapon, Mother."

"Sakura…..l-little Sakura…."

"Please….I don't want Takumi or Hinoka to hurt you. _I_ don't want to hurt you. But we have no choice. We have to save our homeland." Sakura bowed, as she typically would. "I'm sorry." She didn't raise her head.

"Sakura…..I will drop my weapon…..if you just let me….hold you."

"It's a trap, don't!" Takumi shouted.

"Takumi…." Hinoka nudged him. "Let her."

Sakura's heartbeat was rapid as she as she walked towards the Queen, terrified something would come out and hurt her. But her panicked eyes felt relief at Subaki and Beruka's battles in the air. She reached Ikona, who had her arms out….and embraced her daughter.

"M-Mother…"

"Sakura….I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never got to see you grow up. Oh, you're so beautiful…."

"Hmm…" she leaned into the woman's touch, her eyes tearing up. "I'm so glad….I got to see you too…."

"Sakura, listen to me. I hope you never blamed yourself for my death. My body….there was a complication. But you're here now. So am I…."

"Mother…..oh, Mother!" Sakura buried her face into Ikona's top. "It's really you! Ohhhh!"

Takumi and Hinoka both lowered their weapons and approached. Ikona smiled at them both, and….they smiled back. They leaned to embrace their mother.

* * *

Ryoma reached the dungeon room, and the prisoners looked so happy to see him.

"Lord Ryoma, you…."

"Hydra had prisoners?" He looked around. "Where is he?!" He saw the hole in the wall that the monster had made, just to throw Emma out of it. "That's the courtyard….where my siblings are." But when he stepped outside…..he froze.

"Lord Ryoma….?"

"Mother!" Ikona's form seemed to be disintegrating into the wind. "What's happening?!"

"Oh…." Ikona cupped Ryoma's cheek. "My son…..you look so much like your father…."

"MOTHER!" Sakura tried to heal her, but it did nothing to stop her form from breaking apart. "Oh, why is this happening?!"

"Heh…..because I wasn't supposed to break the control and spare you all…." The Queen closed her eyes, and a big smile passed on her face. "But what mother could raise a weapon against her flesh and blood?"

"Mother, stay with me! We have more advanced healers and mystics below! Surely they can-"

"Ryoma, you knew this was going to happen. You're alive, all of you. You've opposed Lord Anankos, and life is not….supposed to be corrupted like this. But at least I got to see you….all…."

"Wait! What about Hydra?" Hinoka asked. "Did he do this?!"

"Hydra….is not here…." Ikona whispered. She moved her hand to feel each of her children's faces, one last time. "…if you want to win….you must travel….higher…."

"MOTHER!" the four of them shouted.  
But Ikona was no more. Sakura cried into Takumi's shoulder, leaving Ryoma and Hinoka to nearly snap their weapons in half from the frustration and grief.

"Stay strong, Sakura. We still have prisoners to save," said the archer. "That slippery bastard…!"

* * *

"YOU ABANDONED YOUR POST?"

"Lord Anankos, forgive me! But the resistance, they…..they're suddenly more capable. A day ago the entire east was divided and conquered, but now….it doesn't add up!"

The head's aura darkened. "AND YOU DISPOSED OF ONE OF THE GENERALS?"

"She was being baited by sentiments! If she stuck around, who knows what she could tell the enemy!"

Anankos seemed to consider this. "VERY WELL. BUT THERE WILL BE NO MORE REPEATS. YOU MAKE SURE THAT SWORD DOES NOT REACH THE ENEMY'S HANDS."

"Don't you worry…." Hydra slithered out of the room. "I won't."

XXXX

He passed by a mirror.  
"Hahahaha…so THIS is the monster that took my body?"

"What?" Inside of the mirror, shockingly, was Garon's smirking face. "I dare you to say that to again, you failure of a king!"

"I may be a failure to _you_ …..but at the same time, I sired four capable children that are coming for your head. Especially Xander. And you're scared of him, aren't you?"

"What?! Why would I be scared of **him?** Your boy is the coward. Look at how long it took him to get a backbone and oppose you. He thinks you'll return to him!"

Garon laughed - not maliciously, but in genuine amusement. "And yet, you fled Shirasagi. What's the matter, is the _monster_ unable to take on a few royals?"

"You little…."

"Face it, Hydra. You've taken over me, body and mind, but my soul will always linger inside of you. You cannot run from me. Your joyride of Nohr ends soon."

"Never! NEVER, do you hear me?! After years and years of plotting, delicious suffering, I WILL destroy your precious son! He seems strong, but he will be the easiest to break."

"If you say so. If Xander finds you, he will not give you a painless death. No…." Garon chuckled again. "He will make sure your death is completely agonizing. To be honest, I'm looking forward to it."

"SHUT UP!" Hydra smashed the mirror with Siegfried. "Your son is no match for me without this blade, do you hear me?!"

But Garon just kept laughing.

* * *

The battle had been won.

All of the civilians remaining in Shirasagi had fled, and every Vallite had been slain. A few deaths in army were unavoidable, but it was a great low number for this first battle.

"So we have to travel upward…." Leo looked into the sky. "Alright. At least we have a destination. Once we match up the right land with the right access point, it should be a breeze."

"Let us retreat before the enemy tracks us," Azura said. "Everyone, thank you for your assistance!"

"WAIT!" Anna noticed some rubble moving. "We got a live one!" She gestured for her sister to hold up the slab, but she ended up pointing her bow at-

"YUKIMURA?!"

"Y-Yes….it's me…." He looked surprised to see so many non-Vallites, Nohrians especially, but they were the surprised ones when they saw Raijinto in his hands.

"Where did you get that? Ryoma, that's your sword!"

"Yukimura….tell us, what happened to you?"

"Ha….can I get some water first, milord? It's quite the tale…." But before he could stand up, his eyes caught the person he had wronged. So Yukimura did the only thing he could…..bow to Scarlet's boots.

"Yukimura…?"

"Miss Scarlet, a few hours ago I was on the verge of death, and I have to say…I am truly sorry for the horrible way I treated you. Please….if you can find it in your heart to forgive me…"

"…Not just me, Yukimura. Shura, Anna, Corrin….you owe some people a lot of apologies. But don't feel so choked up about it, cuz right now, we're all in the same fight." Scarlet held out a hand for the tactician to grab. "Save the sorries for when we win."

"Miss….Scarlet…."

"I HATE to interrupt this, but….." Apotheosis gestured to the portal.

"Right. We'll pick up this later." Ryoma took his sword back and placed it on his belt. "Retreat, everyone!"

And so, the battle had begun with a string of good fortune….for now.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: Well, it begins. Think of Lucina's group as kickass green units (i know, contradiction much?) and they'll join the main group soon. I was thinking of doing a "level" kind of conflict, each with more traps, trials, and generals. Since Rev endgame has you in "space", why not?**

 **Yes, Emma is the same Emma from the Echoes DLC, but her bio says she's from Hoshido, so here we are. Will we see Shade or Yuzu too, as little easter eggs? I dunno, maybe.**

 **Next Time: Tribal Warfare.**


	54. Stoned Ocean

**Review Time:**

 **SuperNova23: Morgan is best daughter, she's so precious. :3**

 **TriforceWisdom64: Thanks for the tips, the italicized wording in particular. I guess these minor things still creep up on me.**

 **Raihan Sayuko: :)**

 **Guest: :) :)**

 **CompletelyRossome: In the recent one? I think it was Jill, Haar, Echidna, Lalum...and Nino and Reinhardt for a potential surge for both, but alas, Veronica and Ephraim won.**

 **Sdarknecro: Wow, glad you're enjoying it!  
In hindsight, while I still like what I did with the Anna origin, part of me wishes I was a little more subtle, but ah well, no point in going back just to change three names. And funny you should mention Jojo titles - I barely knew anything about the series when I started this fic, now I watch part 3 weekly and know a lot of the important plotpoints and stuff. With this title I only have two titles left to spoof!**

 **Cyberchao X: But exhausting to write XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 54 - Stoned Ocean**

The army returned to the Outrealm space, the feeling of victory invigorating them for the next major battle. More people had been recovered from Anankos's world than when the escape had occurred, but there was no time to rest.

"Yukimura, I think you should stay here for the time being. You're in no shape to fight."

Now, was the time to keep the momentum going. The army's royals were huddled together, and Ryoma was assessing his tactician's condition.

"Lord Ryoma, I refuse to be idle…."

"But you being alive was a gift, and I won't waste it. You recovered my sword, and you did your best to protect Hoshido. Do not scold yourself. You've worked hard enough."

Yukimura was bandaged up properly, with Sakura and Elise healing. His glasses had even been replaced, courtesy of one of the Annas.

"So….you say Hans was prisoner with you?" Xander wondered. "From the looks of things, is it safe to assume Hydra ended his life?"

"I'm afraid so," said the tactician. "I suspect he was buying time for me to make my own escape from the castle, or maybe that monster was just _that_ cruel…"

Ryoma saw a flash of anger across the other prince's face.

"You say Father gave you the Raijinto….and he wants to duel me."

"Correct, sire."

"…."

"What are you thinking, brother….?" Sakura whispered. "Why does Father want to fight _you_ , specifically?"

"To see if I'm truly his son? I don't know. But I won't engage if he isn't in our way."

"Don't be absurd, Ryoma," Xander said suddenly, "if you were willing to confront your mother, what makes your father any different? It is obvious Anankos is using our loved ones just to mock us, and we cannot let sentimentality stop us."

"The same can be said for you, Xander," Ryoma countered. "Don't misunderstand me. I will not retreat if my father were to attack, but I have no intentions of leaving this army just to indulge him."

"Sire…"

"Yes, Yukimura?" he turned his head back.

"General Tokazawa….she was…"

* * *

"Hey, great job out there, Prince!"

"You're not half-bad, kid!"

As Corrin walked around the space, he was surprised to see members of the army give him a shout-out. "Really, I didn't do that much…."

"Prince Corrin, a word?" It was Kilma.

"Sure, what's up?"

Kilma's eyes traveled to the prince's neck. "You're wearing my wife's necklace. Did Flora give it to you?"

"Yes, Chief, but if it's too uncomfortable for you…"

"No, seeing you with it means she must trust you that much to give it to you." He spotted his daughters assisting with the new civilians. "Ah….I was never fair to Flora. When she and Felicia were children, my attention wasn't….equal. Felicia was skilled at combat, while Flora was lackluster."

"But she can summon those blizzards!" Corrin argued. "She's just as capable as Felicia."

"You don't understand, Prince Corrin. Being unable to control your frost is _extremely_ dangerous. We of the Ice Tribe are used to subzero temperatures, it's in our blood, the essence of our god. But with around allies of normal temperament…..it could potentially _kill_ them."

"She…helped me escape the plaza when Hoshido accused me by….freezing everything…."

"Perhaps she's learned to temper herself." Kilma quickly turned before Flora could meet his gaze. "Do you know why I am telling you all this?"

"You want to make amends?"

The response surprised Kilma. "…..yes, but I know my wife is part of Anankos's army. Fatima. I myself lack the power to take her on…these accursed burns…if you battle her, will you hold back?"

Now Corrin looked over at Flora, who smiled when she saw him. She even waved, before breaking out in a hefty blush.

"….No. This is war, and these poor souls need rest. If it's between my friends and family and something else….well, the choice is easy."

To _his_ surprise, Kilma nodded.

"Chief Kilma?"

"I was testing you, Corrin. Don't let this new praise go to your head. Don't lose sight of the victory, otherwise it will be lost."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"…..why do the tribes hate each other?"

Kilma scoffed. "Hate is a narrowing word, Prince. Like Hoshido and Nohr, we are diametrically opposed. Fire opposes Ice. Wind opposes Earth. It goes as far back as the dawn of time. Our tribe would waver and die in intense heat. Kumagera's tribe would do the same in intense frost."

"But that's not a reason for hate. If Hoshidans and Nohrians can get along, surely the rest of you can."

"Do you believe that?"

"Why not?"

At that, Kilma spotted a tussle with the tribalists…

XXXXX

"HEY!" Rinkah came barging over. "They know what they're doing! Stop giving them grief!"

"L-Lady Rinkah, they're still of the Ice Tribe…" two onis were (trying) to be healed by the twins.

"I don't care! You're in this army, you suck it up and let them help, or I'll knock BOTH of your teeth out!"

"Y-Yes…."  
Once they were gone, Felicia breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. Their skin was so hot! And they kept fidgeting…"

"You know, my father keeps giving you two dirty looks. Guess he still hasn't gotten used to this alliance, especially since his battle with your father years ago…"

It had happened before the birth of twins, and it wasn't something Kilma really mentioned to them. Felicia and Flora looked to each other.

"Say….Rinkah. We were thinking….would there be any way to combine our powers? Fire and Ice, into an effective combination? It could help for the battles ahead!"

"Hmm, it's been never done, but I'm interested if you are." Rinkah was silent for a few moments, before muttering: "….sorry."

"What for?"

"I heard your mother is part of…" she trailed off, seeing Felicia's saddened face. "….I guess you have better memories than I do. I never knew my own mother."

"Oh, she was so kind, and the tribe loved her!" Flora said. "But…..if we have to fight her, we will. Right Felicia?"

"No…."

 _"Felicia!"_

Rinkah patted the younger twin's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm glad you two can still remember her. All the more reason why the Silent Dragon will pay for corrupting those memories."

"Rinkah, what will you do after all of this? You've engaged with us more openly than the others. Haven't they shunned you?"

She smirked. "Yeah, but I'll always be a member of the Fire Tribe. Doesn't mean we can't be friends."

* * *

"Chief! You ready for the next battle? We're heading out soon…"

Fuga opened his eyes and stood up from his meditation. "Yes. Hayato, you've done a marvelous job so far. I'm glad I sent you off with Prince Corrin's group."

"Heh, save the praise for when we kick more butt…"

"Are you ready to engage with the Earth Tribe?"

Hayato's bravado faded. "E-Excuse me?"

"Yes, I was battling Daichi and his revived men before Hydra conquered Hoshido. I must finish the duel, and put my old rival to rest. I hope you're prepared. Earth is not easy to combat."

"Chief, I….I haven't even seen the Earth tribe before."

"It will be a good learning experience, then," he said cryptically, before heading off to get his weapons. Hayato quickly followed.

* * *

News of Ikona's defeat and the loss of the Hoshidan capital reached the ears of the Vallites, who largely had no reaction outside of Iago's demand that they "find the rebel base". The generals all split off, except:

"Hold a moment. You two."

"Yes, Sir Iago?"

"Lord Anankos has a specific goal for us?"

With a glint in his eye, Iago nodded. "You could say that. I want you two to work together. Your earth and your ice! It's such a potent combo. I want you to find the Hoshidan prince and reclaim his sword, if possible. The same with Prince Corrin, only be sure to jam a spike through his naïve little brain, please."

Fatima and Daichi nodded and left, the latter's tribe leaving as well.

"Tch." Iago headed back into the castle. "It doesn't make any sense! How is this army just vanishing from any detection? They reclaimed Shirasagi, yet my soldiers can't find them. What could be helping them? The Archduke? The Sage's ghost?"

Another problem was the strange new power Anankos announced. Were they even aligned with the enemy?  
"Sir Iago, you seem frustrated," said Katerina. She was standing idly by a suit of armor.

"Nohrian Queen…..why are you still here? You have your orders."

She took a graceful bow. "Forgive me, sire, but Sir Hydra has demanded I stay."

"Stay?! He has some nerve, the second the enemy is in his vicinity he flees like a coward, and now he drags perfectly good tools into the mix?"

 _Tools…._

"You did the same." Hydra emerged from the shadows, his black eyes glaring at the sorcerer. "You could've killed the prince back at Windmire, and you let your arrogance get you."

"That's very funny, you hideous glob of gelatin. Talking about MY arrogance? Why don't you put some effort into figuring out where Lilith and Mikoto escaped to? Your vacation time of relaxing on the throne is over!"

"You…."

"You are not my sovereign anymore, Hydra. I am the smartest mind in this army, and it is through MY cunning our enemies will fall!"

"We'll see, human, we'll see…."

Katerina watched both figures leave, in opposing directions. Yet, her eyes drifted over to Hydra's slime. Once upon a time, it was Garon's mighty armor, in both mind and body.

 _Xander...I hope you don't have the same fate as your father…_

* * *

Meanwhile, Nichol's group hadn't returned back to the base, but now….now, the size of the group had gotten much, much bigger. Every rescued civilian felt safer going off with the Shepherds than retreating into some spiraling vortex.

"Um….when did we pick up all of those fans, Morgan?" Nah whispered.

"I dunno! We've been fighting for a while….hey, Nichol!"

"Chief, you have a mission?"

Morgan looked over the crowd. "Um….is it really safe to have all of these guys with us? The bigger the group, the more attention we'll attract. We don't want Anankos to find us."

A few soldiers looked to the dead trees and destroyed stumps they had left in their wake.

"They want to follow you, chief, I tried to get them to retreat to our base, but they won't listen."

"About that…. _base?"_

Nichol ignored Cynthia's query, looking ahead. "Damn, we're at the end of this little island. So maybe we will have to lighten the group. What way should we go?"

"Up!" Morgan suggested.

At the general's motion, the gate to the Outrealm space was opened back up, and the civilians were forced to retreat. There was no mistaking their looks of disappointment and reverence for the Shepherds, especially Robin's daughter.

"There's a lot this guy isn't telling us," Brady muttered. "Why should we trust him?"

"Because….if you stick by him….you will find your friends…"

"Lilith? What do you mean?"

"Chief!" Nichol snapped his fingers, catching Morgan's attention. "Are you ready?"

The wyverns soared through the sky, and Cynthia/Nah/Gerome followed with the Shepherds in tow. Once the group hit solid ground, however, they saw an entire chain of land with raised, jagged earth, as if it was a path...

"What's this….do Vallites usually do this?" Morgan wondered. "No, they've been just attacking us. They don't seem to know how to do anything else. Maybe we should follow this!"

"It's not man-made." said Lucina, "But it's something. Maybe we'll find Severa, Inigo, and Owain soon…"

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Here you go!" Elise passed three tissues around. "Boy, it must be allergy season."

"It's not that….the temperature has dropped. Lest you forget, it's supposed to be summer. The influence of Valla on this world knows no restrictions…" Leo looked around.

The army was alert and ready to take down any Vallites in their way. Their last victory invigorated everyone! However, it would not last….

"HOLD!" Fuga's mighty voice commanded.

"Chief Fuga, what's the matter?" Azura asked, but she got the answer - the path ahead was marred by a massive wall.

"That's a problem, and it extends for miles…we can't use our memory of geography to guide us. What lies ahead….we don't know," Ryoma said. "Let us proceed with caution down those side paths."

"What about the mounts? We can't cram everyone there, we'll be attacked!"

"I know!" Felicia suddenly said. "W-What if….we freeze it? Then we can smash it to pieces for an easier way through, plus our mages can make it melt!"

"It's worth a try…."

The Ice Tribe got to work, leaving the others to wait patiently.

"Damn it….this has to be a trap! The revived Earth Tribe shifted the land to make this, so that we'd be stuck! The rest of you, do not be idle! Guard the Ice Tribe!"  
So each tribalist was flanked by a handful of soldiers, and the cavalry readied their weapons. Flora herself was shielded by Mozu, Shura, and Corrin, so she wasted no time either.

"Here goes….."

But they were distracted by a burning heat….emitting from Kumagera.

"Fire Tribe Chief, control yourself!"

"Do not order me around, Nohrian prince! Kilma's daughter has some nerve, saying _mages will melt the ice?_! We can conjure better fire than a paltry wizard!"

"Cease you tongue!" Kilma growled. "If you insult Felicia again, I will not spare you any reprieve, Kumagera!"

"Pssst, Chief! You're supposed to include Flora too…" Corrin whispered.

"ENOUGH!" Fuga shouted. "This quarrel will not accomplish anythin-!" He looked down, alarmed. "Brace yourselves! Wind Tribe!"  
The ground had given away, and many soldiers took a tumble down into the crevasse. But Fuga's quick command saved their lives; the wind his tribe summoned eased their fall.

Unfortunately, this meant the army was now split into two - the portion up above that was freezing the wall, and the portion stuck down below.

 _Daichi…!_

XXXXX

"Is everyone alright?!" Apotheosis shouted. "We just have to make our way back up to the higher level. Shouldn't be that hard with some Warps, right?"

Although the Izumites couldn't find their dropped staves in the cracks of this new canyon.

"…..We'll give it a second."

But in the same second, the rocky walls were morphing and molding, and one wall was pushed towards the group!

"LOOK OUT!" Ryoma roared. Some quickly rolled out of the way, but a few unlucky soldiers….

XXXXXX

"Chief! They'll be crushed down there!"

"Where are you, Daichi?! If you wish to destroy this army, you'll have to start with me!"

Vallites appeared around the higher group, but the Ice Tribe had to focus on their task. Flora's eyes briefly looked to try to see Corrin.  
"Focus, Flora! We got your back!" Shura readied his bow. "Shit, Anna fell too!"

So she continued her freezing, but her ears heard the sounds of combat, the sounds of pain, the sounds of battle cries. _Are…they all right? Anna….Felicia….Corrin…..oh this is too much!_ Flora's frost grew exponentially _. I want to help them! If I can freeze this entire thing, we can proceed!_

* * *

"That's got to hurt…."

Now the canyon was shifting, and members of the army were getting cut off from each other, dividing the forces even more. Niles was looking at the crushed remains of one poor soul.

"Are you serious?! We have to focus on getting out of here!" Oboro shouted, accompanied by Arthur, Setsuna, and Elise. "We'll be crushed too!"

"By the walls or the rocks?"

"What do you-"

Massive boulders were heading their way, but luckily a strong torrent of wind knocked it away from falling into the canyon.

"The Wind Tribe!" Elise clutched a Mend staff. "They'll help us! C'mon, Niles, you're in charge!"

"Me?"

" _Him?!"_ Oboro gawked.

"Yeah! Niles knows how to get out of sticky situations! He might look shady, but he's got a heart of gold!"

"You flatter me, Princess Elise." Niles smirked. "But your wish is my humble command. Keep low, and let's hustle."

XXXXX

Another group - Takumi, Hinata, Charlotte, Xander, and Candace - were moving quickly for a way out. Both royals were surprised each time Charlotte blocked a moving wall with her bare hands.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Tch! You think I'm made of glass, Prince Takumi?! Besides, it's nothing like the first wall, those bozos are getting distracted. Just leave it to me."

"If you say so!" chirped the adventurer. "Now, where to go next….?"

Hinata, being Hinata, had to restore some of his ego lost to this blonde Nohrian. "I got it! We can climb the edges! I see the ledge above!"

"That isn't a good idea at all," Xander said. "You run the risk of being exposed!"

"Pssah! Lord Takumi knows my talents better than you, sire!"

He quickly ran towards the wall, filled with bravado, and began to climb at an impressive pace. His ears sensed a few Vallites about to attack, but the Fujin Yumi took care of that.

"Just be careful!" Takumi called up.

"What a schmuck!" Charlotte turned to her prince. "And they say Nohr is stubborn. Don't worry, milord, I won't try anything braindead like that. Keep your cool, okay?"

"I appreciate the concern, Charlotte." He raised his sword. "Let's fight those invisible menaces."

Hinata was almost there, and his confidence was booming! _I'll have Lord Takumi's back every step of the way! Maybe I can be as strong as Effie, right?  
_ But his eyes bulged once he realized his hands were now frozen to the wall. Said wall was getting colder by the second. "Huh guys?!"

"what's wrong, Hinata?!"

"I….um…..can't move my hands! Is this normal?!"

The others looked around for signs of magic, but the Vallites attacking seemed to be all melee fighters. A few soldiers from the Anti-Valla army appeared and joined in.  
"S-Seriously, this isn't funny! Someone get Rinkah!"

XXXXX

But the flame princess was having a rough time of her own: she was shivering, much more so than the others - Kaze, Scarlet, a few of the berserker bros, Orochi, and Owain.

"Rinkah, what's wrong?"

"T-There's ice around us. The walls! They're frozen!"

"Phooey! It's nothing Orochi can't solve with some magic of her own!" The diviner declared, looking to Owain. "You! Assist me!"

"Your command stuns me, fair maiden! But I can see you recognize my raw potential! Unfortunately, I am but a sword wielder for this battle…"  
"I still sense magical power in you," she whispered, examining his face. "Were you sired by a great wizard?"

"Well, actually-

"IF SOMEONE DOESN'T DO SOMETHING, I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU BOTH!"

* * *

The flyers were able to escape the canyon, but now they were caught in the crossfire of Wind and Earth. High-power currents blew their mounts off course, while large stones and larger boulders made flying extremely hazardous.

"Damn, there's no cover! And these Vallites are getting in the way!" Hinoka swerved to dodge a rather jagged rock aimed at her pegasus's head. "Camilla, have any ideas?!"

"Hmm….why yes. Isn't that a dragon vein over there?"

"That's too risky to pop, it's too close to the ground! Could Corrin use it?"

"Does he see it?"

"I will secure it for you, milady," Beruka said. She zoomed downward; her sharp assassin eyes made her dodge all the rocks, arrows, and magic aimed at her. She swung her axe to clear away some of the rubble, enough space for Marzia to land.

"…"

However, when she turned around to fly back up, she felt a frosty hand touch her shoulder. It was the coldest sensation she had ever felt.

"BERUKA!" Corrin came dashing forward, his Yato either smacking or cutting down any Vallite that got in his way. "Stop it!"

Fatima turned to face the prince….just as Beruka and her wyvern were frozen solid. "You're Prince Corrin…"

 _No, Beruka! I think Flora told me about this once….she has to be thawed out or else her heart will stop!_ "You'll pay for that, Lady Fatima!"

"So you know me….would you be willing to cut me down? And make Felicia and Flora sad?"

"They'd be just as sad to see their friends frozen!"

"I'm sorry….but we both have our goals to accomplish. As Daichi deals with the Wind Chief, it is my job to stop this army with him. Please. Hand over the Yato."

"No! That's insane!"

Fatima, with a rather disappointed look, raised her hand over Beruka's head. "A simple force will cause her to shatter. Please don't make me do this."

"You wouldn't…."

She would. Fatima closed her eyes and made a powerful chop, right down to-  
"OW!"  
-Severa's head. But the twintailed girl clutched the frozen Beruka tightly as she ran past Corrin. "It's all you, Prince!"

"…..goodness, where did she….?"

"You don't have a hostage anymore, so let's settle this!" Corrin jumped ahead, and aimed his blade directly at Fatima's chest. However, she quickly dodged, and a simple touch froze his arm, and he dropped the blade.

"AH!" He clutched said arm, wincing. "It's not over yet!"

"It is not!" An angry surge of frost blew into Fatima's face, giving Corrin enough time to pick up the sword with the other arm and run back. "This way, Corrin!"

"Flora?! I thought we said-"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm such a bad maid that I can't even follow orders," she smiled. "But I couldn't just let you freeze. I can handle Mother."

"No, I can't make you-"  
"Please, Lord Corrin."

Fatima regained her footing and watched the prince leave. "Flora…."

"Mother, I can't risk you freezing anymore people. As a warrior of the Ice Tribe, and your eldest daughter…I will save our people from your wrath and put you to rest!"

"Is that so….?"

* * *

"Severa! What happened?!"

She laid down the frozen Beruka by Mozu's feet. "Frozen, that's what! Where's a damn healer when you need one? Or a h-hot springs! Something!"

Shura called Azama over. "Can you do anything, monk?"

"Hmm…it looks rather bleak. Perhaps we have to accept it…."

"FAT CHANCE! You're not even trying!" Severa shouted. "You're just going to let her die?!"

"I didn't say that." Azama's annoyance was palatable. "But being frozen is not something you can fix with a heal staff."

"He's right," said a grim-faced Kilma. "We would need some Fire Tribe power to counteract it, before she perishes."

Kumagera was watching, carefully….before looking to the climatic battle between the other tribes.

XXXXX

Fuga and Daichi circled around each other, the former levitating on a bed on his own generated wind, the latter on a raised platform of earth.

"Yoi yoi….can you really go all out, Chief Fuga? And risk harming your comrades?"

"I know, I have more to lose than you….but that is why I must not hold BACK!" Fuga launched a burst of wind forward, only to have Daichi cover himself in a rock shield. It prevented him from falling off. The opposing chief rode the winds and struck the shield with a powerful club attack.

It broke, but Fuga jumped off before he could be impaled by some rocks.

"You were always a formidable opponent, Fuga! I'm glad…I'm glad we have the chance to settle this!"

Fuga's wind deflected the various rock spikes shooting from the canyon; he spun to make a cyclone, which sucked up some stray Earth Tribalists.  
"This is not a true battle between tribes!" he shouted. He jumped out of the cyclone, where the tribalists fell, all sporting smashed in heads from his club. "This…is unnatural."

"Why? You never got the chance to prove yourself, given our demise…"

"At the whims of a dragon! We tribes are free! We do not serve other forces….we embrace our elements, and protect our own kind!"

"Fuga, you're too reserved….aren't you enjoying this battle?" Daichi waved his hand, and a few wind tribalists were smashed by a rising wall. "Don't you remember our tussles from years past?"

"I have put that behind me," he whispered. "I have new responsibilities."

"Oh?"

The two circled around each other once more, each deflecting the shots from the opposing tribe. Fuga threw away the club….and took out a sharp katana.

"That won't cut me, Fuga…."

But he ignored him, and got into a stance. His windy aura radiated outward, and the wind itself concentrated around the steeled edge.

 _"One lifetime, 36 desires….ten lifetimes….360 desires…..a thousand lifetimes…..36,000 desires!"_

He moved the sword back….

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Hayato yelled to the army's flyers.

"36000 POUND CANNON!" Fuga swung the sword, unleashing a **massive** burst of wind, so dense it crushed all the earth, Vallites, and enemy tribalists in its way, curving and zooming right at Daichi.

"Hmph! I can block this!"

But his rocky shield split into hundreds of pieces, and the wind both sliced up his entire body….and caused him to tumble down below. Fuga relaxed his sword hand.

"Chief!" Hayato dropped down. "You okay?"

"Hayato….you fool…." He quickly blocked the boy, getting pierced by rock daggers from the remaining enemies…and soon, he fell as well…

"CHIEF!"

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" Anna exclaimed. "That's two thuds now!" She looked to her sister. "We can't keep fighting in this canyon! They'll just squash us!"

"Well, the Wind Tribe has been distracting them long enough…."

But now all of the walls were moving inward.

"Aw crap!"

"Idea!" Anna looked around. "Heavier guys, you block this! Mages, archers, ninjas, you guys give cover!"

Soldiers like Keaton, Benny, Zhara, and Effie all dropped their weapons and pushed back as hard as they could on the moving walls.  
 **"It's cold!"** the wolfskin shouted. **"You have a plan B?!"**

"JUST…..KEEP PUSHING!" Effie roared. She wasn't even transformed, yet she was doing the most work. "We won't let you guys die!"

Members of the Opacare continued to shoot down the Vallites, even hitting a few Earth Tribalists. One in particular, a silver-haired maiden with two black hair ornaments, killed quite a few with Ruin.

"I'll take you up on that," Shade smiled.

But the walls continued to move inward, now generating spikes to pierce the pushes. Keaton and Benny both recoiled and fall down, but Effie pushed even **harder.**

 _For….Lady Elise! For….all of my comrades!_

XXXXX

Daichi, bloodied and bruised, sat in the center of the canyon, manipulating it with his hands. "You…haven't won yet, Fuga…!"

"FOUND YOU!"

His eyes spotted an angry Hayato, who descended across from him. "Boy….you dare get in my way….?!"

"I'll avenge Chief Fuga and stop you!" He readied his fan. "EN GUARD!"

But Daichi was in no mood for games. The ground curved up and nearly smashed Hayato, who rolled out of the way. He fired some wind back, but it was but a gentle breeze to the facepainted man. "Boy….you're Fuga's spawn, aren't you?!"

"No!" Now came the torrent of Dragon/Ox/Horse spirits, all rapid but weakly concentrated. "But he raised me as his own! And if I'm going to follow in his footsteps…then I can't be afraid to fight!"

"FOOL!"

A rocky fist rose up and punched Hayato, who was shot into one of the walls.

"You're a child! You, the chief?! You still need training! But perhaps if I kill you, Fuga will surrender…"

"No…."

"Huh?"

Defiant, Hayato, rolled over. "Killing me won't do anything. The safety of the tribe means more….than MY LIFE!" His (literal) second wind pulled him up. _If I can distract him….then Chief can finish this…!_

"We'll see, pup!"

* * *

Up above, Flora and Fatima continued their own battle. Flurries and the like soared across the ground, and while Flora's anger gave her the advantage, it had its own problem.

"Weren't you trying to freeze and break the path ahead? You're not helping."

"If I don't best you, then we can't advance!"

Flora took out some daggers and embedded them with frost. She threw them quickly, but Fatima dodged each one with ease. "You truly are my daughter. So cunning!"

"I am not your daughter. My parents don't _serve_ Anankos!" Flora yelled, which only made her power more intense. "I haven't seen you in over a decade, THIS is how you greet us?!" She summoned hail to rain down on her opponent.

XXXX

"WARGH!" Zola got pelted. "This chick is nuts! Lord Corrin, talk some sense into her!"

"Zola, please! You're supposed to be thawing my arm! And I can't get in the way! If I do, Flora won't be able to concentrate."

"She's going to freeze all of us!" the sorcerer shouted, shivering. "It has to be 10, or 20 below!"

"Just do it!"

"Lord Corrin!" Felicia ran over. "I k-know I'm supposed to be freezing the wall, but…..let me talk to her!"

"Felicia? I…I don't know…."

But she ran anyway. Kilma followed her in the shadows.

XXXXX

Flora noticed that her raw power was slowing down the flyers above. Reina and Hinoka were giving warning signals; their mounts couldn't take much more of it.

 _No…I have to finish this!_

Icicle shards fired from both directions, but Fatima realized she was taking more damage. So she jumped back….and readied an attack for above.

"What….that stance!" Flora gasped. "Mother, _no!"_

It was the technique passed down to generations of chiefs, and their children. The most intense cold that could be mustered…..all life caught would freeze immediately and die.

"Ice…..Ag-"  
"STOP, PLEASE!"

Fatima blinked. "F….Felicia…"

Panting, Felicia ran over to her sister. "Mother please! That's a sacred Ice Tribe technique, so dangerous it would damage the continent! A-And our friends would die!"

"Felicia, you know that isn't enough to stop me….."

"But….but….Flora do something!"

"Enough!" Kilma appeared next to his twins. "Fatima…..please don't do it. You are our enemy, but do you realize how many lives would be lost?!"

"Lost….Kilma….do you have any right to scold me? You lost our tribe to Nohr. You let our children be slaves to the king!" Fatima shouted, aura getting colder. "I cannot bare to fight you all….so I must do this!"

 **"Are you stupid?!"** Flora shouted, her aura overcoming that of the lady chief. "I will NEVER let you Ice Age this land! How dare you blame Father, he had no choice…it was us or the tribe!"

"…."

"And….and your forces are the ones harming US! These invisible monster, they only know of war….you are better than that! Or have you truly fallen to Anankos…."

"Flora….."

But her daughter glared back at her. "Well?"

"Flora….where….where did you get that horrible scar?" Fatima asked, her voice stunned.

Corrin approached the group carefully, hiding behind some ice. His eyes widened when he also spotted someone _else._

"I got it…..trying to save our people from Garon….or rather, Hydra. You taught us that the tribe always comes first, and yet…..I would've perished if my friends didn't save me."  
Fatima felt the scar.

"Oh….it's….such a nasty burn…."

"A burn you say?!"  
"Wha-"  
Kumagera emerged from the ice, and fire punched Fatima hard enough to knock her down, into the canyon.

"Kumagera! You-"

"Kilma's daughter! Come with me!" he roared. "We will settle this!"

* * *

Hinata had been retrieved from the wall, but now his hands were frozen solid. He couldn't even help Takumi and the others push the canyon, or even hit a few Vallites.

"Sorry….Lord Takumi…"

"Just be quiet and relax. We got this!"

"XANDER! TAKUMI!" Elise's group ran over. "We found you!"

"Elise, it's too dangerous! Take cover!" her brother instructed. His regular sword was still enough to cut down any foe that dare cross his path. In response, Elise swung her staff to smash a Vallite head.

"No, big brother! I'm fighting, like the rest of you! I was there when we captured Windmire, and I'm here now!"

Xander looked to Takumi for an elder brother advice piece.

"You tell them, Elise! Those invisible chumps don't know what they're messing with!"

"BOO YAH!" Charlotte, completely invigorated, joined in the smashing of Vallite heads….while continuing to push the canyon's inferior, of course. "Let's crush these sons of bitches! We'll make them drink their own piss and rip out their intestines out!"

Xander had no proper words.

"Ditto what she said!" Oboro high-fived her. "C'mon, Prince Xander!"

"…r-right…"

* * *

"Lady Sakura, I hear some shouts! Be careful…"

"Oh, Hana, please!"

The two were alone in the canyon, and had avoided any moving walls or related hazards. Then, they found Fuga lying on his back, bleeding.

"Chief Fuga!" Sakura ran over. "S-Stay still, please!"

"Hng….I must get back up….to stop Daichi….!" He tried to get up, but Sakura forced him down.

"No! That's an order, p-please! Where is he?"

"Ah….not too far….but I know Hayato is fighting him…he will die. I have to…..urgh…." Fuga looked to Hana. "Kazahana, can you back him up?"

"ON IT!" She yelled, reading her blade.

"You….know Hana's name?"

Fuga nodded. "Kazahana II liked to hang out with me and your father. We laughed, drank, told stories….he always said he wanted a child worthy of inheriting his name."

"….."

"Lady Sakura….Hayato is a son in all areas except blood. When his parents died….his mother, a woman I used to love….I took him in, without hesitation. I know he's skilled….but…"

XXXX

"Is that it? Yoi yoi!"

Hayato was now bleeding just as much as the enemy chief, but between all the smashing and rumbling his body had took, he refused to fall down. In fact, his magic kept Daichi staggering….

"No….it's NOT it…." He hissed, getting back up. "I can beat you!"

"No you can't!" Daichi laughed, throwing another rock fist Hayato's way (the boy fired enough wind to smash it to pieces) "Eh?! Am I really losing power….?" He examined his bleeding chest.

"WIND STRIKE!"

Daichi barely dodged the sharp wind attack aimed for said chest. "Too slow!"

Then he reeled over in pain as blood shot out of his wounds. Hana sheathed her sword. " _You're_ too slow!"

"Hana?!"

"Shut up!" She shouted, mustering enough strength to lift Hayato over her shoulder. "You can't fight him here!"  
"Are you crazy?! Put me down! This is humiliating!"

Hana quickly ran away from Daichi, who wheezed and glared at the retreating samurai.

"YOU….DARE….MOCK…..ME, _CHILDREN?!"_

With a mighty roar, Daichi quickly formed a boulder around his body and spun towards the two. But Hana quickly jumped to the side and let his boulder form smash holes through the canyon.

"Ha! Now we can find the others!"

"Can you put me down?!"

"Nope!" Hana said casually, jumping through the first hole. She gasped when she found Izana. "Archduke! Is that Warp?!"

"Finally found it, right?"

"I need you to Warp me through the holes!"

"..."

"With your staff!"

"Well! _Someone_ needs some soap later…" Izana quickly raised said staff.

* * *

Fatima got up, and the first thing she noticed was the burnt bruise on her face. "Ah….so hideous…." She looked around, sensing the vulnerable souls of the canyon.

"Not gonna happen!" Kumagera dropped down and pointed his club at her. "If you freeze anything, I'll melt it!"

"Fire Tribe….you always had a nasty temper."

"Tch…I would've loved to fight Kilma but you'll manage!" His aura sparked to life, and it was enough to raise the temperature across the canyon. This raised Rinkah's energy nearby.

"Very well….."

"LET'S SETTLE THIS, ICE TRIBE!" His fire burnt bright and just as hot, and it clashed with Fatima's ice in a steamy mix of competing temperature. The nearby soldiers quickly ran, but some either froze or got caught on fire.

Nevertheless, a few people took potshots at Fatima, and with Kumagera's fire, it was harder to deflect or freeze them outright.

"Hahahaha! Got you!" He upped the heat, which now the effect of _melting_ the walls.

"Stop it!" Flora yelled from above, summoning her own flurries to attack Fatima from behind; the latter was clearly uncomfortable. "Don't just incinerate her!"

"Are you going soft, now?!"

"No! But I have an idea!"

Fatima summoned icicles to hit Flora, who flipped over them and landed next to Kumagera. She whispered something in his eye; the notion seemed to disgust him.

"It's the only way!"

"…..tch!"

In response, Fatima increased the intensity of HER frost, but Flora had enough power to match it. Then, Kumagera's skin turned boiling red.  
"W-What are you doing?!"

"TEMPERATURE GRADIENT!" Flora surrounded the entire area with her frost, but Kumagera divided chunks of his own fire in the middle of it. They had to exhaust their energy to keep the gradient moving.

Cold then hot. Hot then cold. Fatima couldn't predict when each pattern occurred, so what happened was that when the fire melted her chilly defenses, the frost froze a piece of her skin. The temperature kept pingponging between extremes.

* * *

Elsewhere, Daichi had crashed into the edge of the canyon. "Urgh….my head…."

"There he is! FIRE!" Apotheosis's voice yelled. The chief quickly blocked all the arrows and spells with his shield, but he was still dizzy and struggling to get up.

This, of course, left his other side unexposed….where the Warp had taken Hana and Hayato.

"There! Hit him!" Hayato whispered.

"A samurai doesn't attack from behind!"

"You can't be serious!"  
Daichi's ears perked up, but he had to focus on blocking shots.  
"Hurry!"

"Have you no pride?" Hana huffed. "Fuga wants you to survive, and this is a Wind Tribe battle. I want you to defeat him, once and for all."

"But….." Hayato wiped some blood from his face. "You're right. I can use…the last of my power." He cleared his mind and put his hands together. _Father, Mother….I hope you're watching._

"HE'S ALMOST DOWN!" Anna yelled out.

"Like hell I am!" Daichi yelled back, launched his earth to smash and crush his foes. "I am the Earth Tribe Chief! I will not lose to regular soldiers!"

"Then why don't you lose to the Wind Tribe?!"

"WHAT?!" Daichi looked back. "YOU! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?!"

" _YOU'RE_ NOT!" Hayato pushed his palms outward. "BREATH OF THE WIND: POWER PUSH!" The air was shot out as a dense ball, but Daichi didn't have the reflex this time, being wounded and dodging other fire.  
So it crashed into his face, head on.

"LOOK OUT!"

The standing soldiers watched Daichi smash through his own barrier, and jet through the air until his head smashed into another part of the canyon.

"Whoa….did we do it?"

Poor Daichi's face had been smashed painfully out of alignment. He was done.

* * *

Meanwhile, Corrin helped Felicia and Kilma head down the canyon, to find their sister and wife. What they did find, however, shocked them all.

"Ha….ha…."

Flora and Kumagera were both exhausted and lying on the ground. Half of the wall was frozen completely, while the other half was on fire.

Fatima was stuck in the middle, somehow marred by both burns and frostbite.

"Fatima!"  
"M-Mother!"

"Ha….I…..I can't move…." Fatima looked….so cheerful? "I've never….seen such an attack before. My body is so hot, yet so cold."

Corrin ran over to Flora. "Flora, are you….no, she's unconscious…"

"So is Kumagera…."

Fatima was tearing up. "I'm so proud of her, Kilma. We both thought…..we both gave Felicia more attention….and yet….she turned out to be just as brilliant as her sister."

Kilma picked up Flora, and hugged her body tightly. "My daughter…."

"Ohhh! I'm so sorry, sister!"

"Enough of that. Felicia, come closer." She smiled when she did. "Ah….you're just as beautiful. You two were….and always will be equals."

"M-Mother….ohhh….I missed you so much!" blubbered Felicia as she hugged her (ignoring the side heat). "I….I just wanted to say I love you, one last time!"

"Yes….and you, Kilma?"

Kilma's own sorrow couldn't be masked. "You were the love of my life, Fatima. To see you in such a state gives me more pain than the day you died. But…we both know what must be done."

"Yes. But….can you promise me, something?"

"Anything, my sweet."

"Make sure…our tribe survives. That's all I want, and it's all you ever wanted."

"…Prince Corrin."

"Me?"

"Yes…" Felicia pulled away. "Please do it. I don't have the stomach to do it."

Corrin didn't want to, but he accepted their wishes. Fatima closed her eyes…and Corrin plunged the Yato through her body.  
Soon she dissolved into dust like Ikona did, and like Ikona she still had a smile…before leaving this realm forever.

"Lady Fatima….I'll keep Flora safe. I promise."

* * *

The battle had been won, but the army was exhausted and seriously wounded. Wind Tribe snuffed out the last of the Earth Tribe, and they too had suffered losses.

Camilla descended with Hinoka, and she got off to approach Severa. "How…is she?"

Kumagera had ordered his tribalists to thaw Beruka out, but she was still unconscious. Her frozen wyvern had been smashed to pieces prior.

"She'll….be alright….I hope."

"Severa….you saved her life," Camilla's voice was quiet. "I don't think I can ever repay the favor."

"No….don't say that. She….she's my friend, damn it, I owe you nothing!" Severa began to cry. "All because she was too stubborn!"

"Birds of a feather, darling. Wouldn't you do the same, if you were her?"

Severa sniffled. "Probably."

"Oh, sweetie….dry those tears…." Camilla pulled her into a hug, and she buried her retainer's face into her chest. "Sssh….we still won. Beruka isn't dead, and neither are you. I couldn't ask for anything else."

"General Nichol! Is that you?"

The Fire Tribe tensed up at the unknown faces with him, but Lucina pushed her way forward. "S-Severa! Is that really you?!"

"Wha….?" She pulled away from Camilla. "Lu….Lucy?!"

"I think you need to explain what's going on here," Gerome said coldly. "Where are Owain and Inigo?"

"They're uh…." Now aware of what the scene looked like, Severa turned bright red and stood up. "N-Never mind that! How did you find me?! Who sent you here?!"

The Shepherds stepped to the side, revealing Lilith.

"Hello….please, may I speak with Corrin?"

* * *

Anankos's head began to rumble violently.

"THE SOURCE OF NEW POWER…LILITH….SEVERA, INIGO, AND OWAIN….THEY'VE….IAGO."

"Yes, my king?"

"HOW DID YOU LET THEM CROSS PATHS? YOU ARE MY TACTICIAN. YOU WILL STOP THEM."

"I can always just-"

"NO. NO MORE BIDING YOUR TIME, HUMAN!" the room began to shake, mirroring the dragon's rage. "THEY HAVE DISPOSED OF MY GENERALS. MIKOTO IS STILL MISSING. ARETE HASN'T FOUND AZURA. SUMERAGI HAS DISAPPEARED! YOU! WILL! FIX! THIS!"

Iago stepped back, uneasy. "But Hydra has-"

"YOU WILL STOP THEM WITH THE REMAINDER OF THIS ARMY, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! THEY ARE GETTING CLOSER, AND YOU STILL DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?!"

"They….disappear!"

"WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE IS **THAT?!"**

"Fine!" Iago held up his hands in defeat. "I will stop them, sire. Give me the remnants of the Vallite army. With them, my Faceless, my Stoneborn…I will crush all of these rebels personally!"

"IS THAT SO….?"

"Yes…." Iago removed his mask. "No more _games."_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: Took a lot of inspiration from One Piece's Aokiji from this one. Really it was just hard throwing in plenty of characters while also having solo battle moments. So clooose...**

 **(I wonder, will I finish this fic before we learn of FE16?) Sorry it took a while, I've been REALLY busy.**

 **Next Time - More of the Anankos flashback, and the reunion between the Shepherds.**


	55. Sovereign

**Review Time:**

 **SuperNova23 - Alas, I had no luck getting Morgan OR FGrima. My only hope will be to get luckier in the FE5 banner...Anna, give me some of your luck!**

 **Guest - Oh my god, it really is the HL3 of the series now. If we don't get anything come e3 then I just don't know anymore.**

 **Cyberchao X - Thanks, I'm proud on how it came out.**

 **CompletelyRossone - This makes the 2nd wyvern I've killed, Cherche would be horrified...**

 **Raihan Sayuko - Hayato was someone I hadn't really used in many scenes, glad the kid got some spotlight when all was said and done.**

 **Daisysmartheart - We are.**

* * *

 **Chapter 55 – Sovereign**

Beruka wasn't the only soldier to experience the elemental hazards of last battle; stray burns, frozen skin, crushed bones due to the rocks...it was a much rougher battle than Shirasagi's. But now, with the arrival of the visitors from Ylisse – and Lilith – things would play out differently...

"You say your name is Lucina, correct?"

"Yes." The princess formally bowed towards both Xander and Ryoma. "I came to this world with my companions to find Severa, Owain, and Inigo. I understand what's going on in your world, and in exchange for guiding us, we will help you."

"This Ylisse...Xander, has your retainer spoken of it before?" Ryoma asked.

"In some words," he replied. "I only learned about it recently, and even then...I dismissed it. All this time...he served you?"

"Well...I suppose that's not false," said Lucina. She wasn't used to having so many people give her attention, but it was up to her to properly represent the group's interests. "He is my friend, not my servant. But he and his parents reside in my homeland, the Halidom, lead by my father."

"And you wish to take him back home?"

"Yes." Lucina was looking straight at the Nohrian prince. "I made a promise. If he's really pledged his life to you..."

"..."

"Ahem." Fuga broke the silence. "Lilith, you are the prince's true brother, correct?"

The dragon maid nodded. "Yes. It was only because of Lucina's group...and perhaps, a stroke of good fortune, that I broke free of Anankos's control. I...know where he is."

"WHAT?!" the room was shocked. "Where?!"

"Castle Giyges. It's the least I can do, after all the suffering I've indirectly caused..." now, Lilith felt shame, and couldn't even look at Corrin. "He created me. I have his blood. But the curse prevented myself, Severa, Inigo, Owain, and even Lady Azura from being more honest about this from the very beginning. All those lost lives, all this destruction and chaos...I'm sorry." She pressed her head to the ground in a shamed bow. "I'm sorry Valla has ruined your world!"

"Lilith...don't cry."

Corrin had gotten up and looked down at her.

"Please, you're with friends now. There's still hope, especially since you're safe. We can stop more deaths before Anankos conquers the world. He's...he's our father."

"..."

"Lucina..." Corrin somehow felt a little anxious when he saw her Falchion, but he brushed it off. "Your friends followed him here, because there was still a piece of good left in him."

"Yes, I saw their memory." Lucina shifted. "Our world knows much of dragonkind. It too was once threatened by a foul monster, only he was true evil, with no remorse. With what I saw of this Anankos...he is not the same."

"I'm sorry. Our world took your friends away. Their families miss them terribly, don't they?"

Lucina was silent. Her face said it all.

"Pardon me." Xander stood up. "Leo, we need to have a chat with our sister."

"Yes, brother. Excuse us."

Once the Nohrian brothers left, Lilith found the strength to stand up tall...and stare into her brother's eyes. They were still pure, and still reminded her of the lost part of Anankos.  
"C-Corrin..."

"Lilith...I wish I got to know you better during my time at the fortress." the prince smiled. "Not too late now, is it?"

"C-CORRIN!"

Lucina watched the girl cry openly and embrace her kin. It was familiar. The feeling of letting everything go, being honest...and seeing the one person you had left...she wiped her eyes.  
 _Oh, Father..._

* * *

She wasn't the only one that felt like crying. Poor Camilla was distraught over seeing her retainer in such a state, even if her body wasn't frozen anymore.

"Oh dearest Beruka...please, wake up."

"Lady Camilla...here, you want some tea?" Severa had been watching over as well. "You...you look so pale."

"I want Beruka to awaken. Oh Severa...you saved her life." Camilla pulled the girl closer, into her chest. "I can't thank you enough. Oh thank you, thank you!"

"I was just doing what any re...friend would." Severa felt so confused. Beruka was supposed to be an expert in combat, and yet, one simple moment almost killed her like it did her trusted wyvern. In a way, she wished she could've done _more._

"Severa..." Camilla's voice snapped her back to reality. "I have a confession to make."

"..."

"When you revealed your identity to me, your origin...I didn't care about you being so unsure, I was just happy you confided in me. And yet...seeing my Beruka almost die, you address that girl...who is she? Your lover, perhaps?" Camilla sounded both curious and jealous.

"N-No!" Severa turned red. "Lucina is my friend, we grew up together, and...well, MAYBE I was her retainer first I guess, if you can call it that."

"Oh!" Severa was pulled even closer. "And now, she wants you back."

"..."

"Be honest, Severa, please. You pictured yourself going home one day."

"...yes."

Camilla looked at Beruka, grateful for every breath her chest took. "And there was a chance I could've lost TWO retainers? No, unacceptable! You mustn't leave, not now."

"Lady Camilla..."

"You're too precious to me..."

"Lady Camilla..."

"Severa..."

"LADY CAMILLA!" Severa forced herself out of the princess's grip. "I came to this world for a purpose, but believe me when I say...I like you. And I liked being your retainer."

"Does this mean you'll stay?" Camilla breathed.

"You're not listening. I, I...don't know, okay! All of my friends showed up, and we saved our own world, together! I can't turn my back on them...not anymore."

"Severa, please..."

"Just...let me talk to them." She left no room for argument, as she ran off. Camilla whimpered and looked back down at Beruka.

"Oh...y-you'd never leave me, right?"

"Milady, your brothers are looking for you." It was Azama, and he knew better not to make any sort of color commentary. Plenty of people gave him warnings about pissing off Camilla, Hinoka included. "I'll watch over her for now."

"Yes...thank you, Azama, it's in your hands. Please, keep her safe." Camilla couldn't even steady herself, she just kept looking back at the assassin.  
Azama, however, set down a candle.

"You're an interesting one, you know that? Here I was, saying you were a heartless killer, and yet...a girl was willing to save your life. The princess cries over your fate. Clearly, I was wrong. I...do hope you'll forgive me for misjudging you."

Beruka was still unconscious.

"Rest for now, Beruka."

XXXXXX

"Yes, Xander...?"

Both of her brothers were staring at her critically. "Lucina and her friends came here to retrieve our retainers. You understand what must be done?"

"No!" Camilla shook her head. "I refuse."

"Sister, you're being emotional." Leo sighed. "Their home is Ylisse, not Nohr. And we'd be doing ourselves a dishonor forcing them to stay here, when their presence has caused so much grief to them."

"I don't care!"

Xander glared at her. "You're not being reasonable, Camilla. Can you imagine the suffering of their mothers, their fathers?"

"No...Xander, and I think you of all people should _know_ this."

"..."

"Unlike _your_ mother, _our_ mothers treated us like pawns. They beat and starved us, and you...you were spared the horror of having to _drown_ your own siblings..."

Leo tensed up, the memories returning. "Even so, Camilla...that isn't an excuse."

"Hmph!" Camilla glared right back. "And Father...do we need to discuss what happened with him?"

"STOP IT!" A tearful Elise ran up and put her arms around her older sister. "Stop fighting! It doesn't matter what happened back then, we still have each other!"

"..."

"..."

"Well?" Leo scoffed. "She's right, you know."

"I'm sorry, Camilla, I didn't mean it like that," said Xander. "The fighting in the Nohrian court has long since passed...and we would do well to spare our retainers the same parental pain...we have."

"...I'm sorry too." Camilla put a hand on Elise's soft golden locks. "It's just...why do I have to lose anymore people? The ones I care for? Am I truly being selfish for wanting that?"

"Being a princess means tough decisions must be made." Xander looked at Elise. "Right, sister?"

"Yep!"

"So it's settled. We have to discharge them, and let them take their own paths. It's been an experience...I did't think any would be willing to put up with Niles..."

Elise dragged Camilla along, and Leo followed. But before Xander could join them:

"Hey, Lord Xander."

"Hm? Ah, Charlotte. Were you listening to our conversation?"

"Uhhh...forget about that." The fighter pointed a sharp finger in his face. "YOU still need to clean up some of those wounds before the next battle."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but-"

"No buts!" Charlotte crossed her arms. "You're gonna be our king when this over, right? What kind of Nohrian would I be, letting you get hurt like that? A country ain't nothing without its leader!"

Xander looked her over. "I'm surprised you fight in such an outfit."

"Well, you know me, I get...hot easily! ...yeah, that's it..."

"Are you lying to me?"

Charlotte winced. "Fine, I did this to seduce men, happy? My parents barely got by under Hydra's thumb, and I was trying to support them with...those more affluent. But there's bigger fish to fry, and damn it, I'm still fighting! So if you want to arrest me or something...go right ahead!" she held out her bandaged arms, in a rather dramatic fashion.

"..."

"Well?"

"You were rather forward with your intentions. Why?"

"I thought it was rather obvious," she said, puzzled. "If you're gonna be king, you can't be like the last. Nohr...Nohr shouldn't hide things anymore."

"..."

* * *

Although the Shepherds only came for one purpose, they all seemed to mix with _some_ member of the army amidst the Outrealm space. They were waiting for Lucina to finish the meeting, and it all started with Nichol's fixation on Morgan:

"Hey, Chief, why don't you settle a bet for me. These guys don't think you're as strong as you look. You can prove them wrong, right?"

Morgan closed her book. "Sure. But I really want to brush up on my strategies. I can throw a spell around anyday! Right, Cynthia?"

XXXX

Said pegasus knight was in awe of Arthur's rather heroic appearance.

"Hmm? Do I have something on my face, fair maiden?"

"There's something about you...but you look AWESOME! And what a voice, too! Hey, can you say, s _tay safe, citizen_?!"

"Uh...stay safe, citizen...?"

XXXX

Then you had Yarne being eyed at both beastmen.

"Never seen a guy like you around. You some kind of halfling?"

"Is it really that obvious? I mean I am a Taguel, but my dad was a human so..."

"Taguel?" Kaden's ears twitched. "What the heck is that? You look like some kind of...rabbit creature. What do you think, Keaton?"

"I was gonna say mole, but yeah, that seems about right." The unconscious lip licking made poor Yarne break out into a sweat.  
"I'm not a..."

XXXX

With Noire, she was trying to practice her archery, and although she was a perfect shot, seeing Takumi watch her performance made her yelp.

"You're not half bad, stranger. Where did you learn the bow?"

"Um...when I was younger..."

Takumi nodded. "You definitely have the knack for it. Hey, maybe we should see who gets the most shots next battle. I won't go easy on you, though."

"That's...okay..." Noire twiddled her fingers. "...you're probably better than me anyway." She then shot a shuriken out of Saizo's hand. This only made Takumi more determined to beat her.

XXXX

Kjelle, meanwhile, saw Effie reading her weapons despite all the maids and prietesses telling her otherwise. She was still roughed up from the last battle.

"Hey, that's some nice armor, miss."

"Huh? Oh thanks." Effie couldn't decide on what weapon would be the best. "But I can't talk right now, I have to sneak in some last minute training."

"Why's that?"

"I was trying so hard to protect Lady Elise and everyone..." her voice seemed...disappointed. "And it wasn't enough. The battle's not over yet, so I have to keep trying."

"Well if you want my advice-"  
"I do?"  
"You do." Kjelle picked up the heaviest lance like it was a sponge. "Strength doesn't come if you shut everyone out. Don't overdo it."

"I won't...can you give me some tips?"

"Sure!"

XXXX

Little Nah had mostly been ignored by passersby, but her interest was piqued once she spotted Nyx reading a book. "That looks like a long story, huh?"

"Hmm. This isn't a novel, child, it's an encyclopedia. I'm reading up on some dangerous creatures."

"Those invisible things? They seem pretty weak to me."

Nyx eyed her...and her pointed ears. "Pride before the fall, you know."

"I'm not being arrogant, it's the truth. I found TONS of guys just like them back home. They weren't invisible, but when you spend your whole life fighting, what's the difference?"

"...you're of dragonkind, aren't you?"

"Finally someone who understands!" Nah smiled. "A manakete, to be precise. You know...scary dragon from a stone, shifts into this?"

"There is no such term in my books."

"What?! But...but you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes, I do. Prince Corrin can turn into a dragon from a stone, but he's never called himself a...what was it, a mamkute?"

"Manakete, lady."

Now it was Nyx's turn to be stunned. "You...don't see me as a child?"

"You're just like Mother, actually. Only the only books she reads are those pop-up books you give to babies. Man I do miss her though..."

"If you'd like...you may read something."

"Sweet!" Nah picked up the first book she saw. "This looks like something Father would crack open and start blasting people with. It'd be a neat souvenir."

Nyx cleared her throat. "Yes, if you say so...

XXXXX

Members of the army required constant medical attention, but what impressed Jakob was how much this...punk, as he first thought of him...knew how to heal and treat those wounded. "Excuse me, Brady, was it?"

"Yeah? You need somethin'?"

"Well, you're doing a better job than I thought! Hospitality is second nature to you! However, I must point out that is the incorrect way to wrap a bandage."

"Oh yeah? Who made you the expert?"

Jakob smiled. "I've been butlering for many years."

"Well clearly you're bad at it, because THIS girl was complaining her arm was sore!" Brady held up Setsuna's arm, who could only muster a very weak _oww._

" _Excuse_ me?" Jakob stepped closer. "You're not very polite, are you?"

"Takes one to know one, you ass."

"Bleh! Who taught you such language, you punk?"

Brady's aggressive edge cracked. "Aww, I'm doin' it again, Ma would flay me if she knew what I was saying..."

"What?"

"Hear..." Brady handed him a cup of tea. "Consider this my apology."

"I don't want your filthy dishwater, you little..." Jakob took one sip and stared back down at the cup. "...god! How did you brew this flavor?!"

"Whaddya mean? It's regular tea."

Setsuna blinked. "How do you guys make tea in a place like this anyway...?"

XXXXX

But Gerome wasn't having any of it. "Have they no shame...?"

"You can't stop them from socializing, you know." Laurent was keeping a journal of the events, a memento he'd knew his mother would appreciate. "We have no grudge against the world as a whole."

"Tch...there's Lucina now. It's time we address the elephant in the room."

"Yes," said Lucina, scanning the space. "It's such a relief we can finally reunite with them...Severa is coming this way, as is Inigo!"

"Relief? I hope you're not going to just forgive them."

"Relax yourself, Gerome, we will not undermine Lucina's command."

"But it's okay for _them_ to undermine her command?" Gerome glared at the mage. "They need to know the severity of their mistake."

"Gerome."

Both youths looked at Lucina, back to them.

"I will handle it." She flagged down each member of the Shepherds, and those nearby had the right feeling to back away when Severa, Inigo – and finally, Owain – came closer.

"Gracious cousin! Is it really you?" Owain examined Lucina's face. "Not some kind of trick crafted by the Silent Dragon himself?"

Then Brady socked Owain in the face. "You really gonna waste more of our time with your stupidity, Owain?!"

"Brady! Enough." Lucina helped her cousin get back up. "We know everything that happened. Anankos coming for you three, the journey here..."

"Then...you know..."

"We know you've been acting as retainers for quite some time, for your own reasons...concerning Corrin and the fate of this world. And...it's such a relief to see that all of you...still draw breath."

That wasn't what any of them had expected. Inigo spoke up with: "Surely that isn't all you have to say, Lucina..."

"No. Naga sent us here with the task of saving you, and if it wasn't for Owain's brand, that wouldn't be possible. We'll band together, stop Anankos, and free this world, just like the last. We've all agreed on this."

"No! Lucina, you..." Severa winced. "You should be yelling at us."

"Why?"

"W-What do you mean, why?!" Owain rubbed his bleeding nose. "We left our realm without consulting all of you! We hid our identities with fake names, because...we didn't want to leave a mark..."

"And yet, you've done just that," Lucina replied. "Because you're not made of stone. Bonds form no matter where they are...maybe not every day, maybe not every minute, but we were always in your hearts, no matter what."

Severa grabbed her liege's hand. "Stop it! Stop...stop going EASY ON US!"

"..."

"Why don't you all say what you're thinking?! We abandoned you, and we abandoned Ylisse!" Severa yelled in her face. "We don't have any right to see you again!"

"..."

"We...we took an oath," the twintailed girl whispered, "...to follow you, Lucina. We betrayed you. Why don't you hate any of us?"

"...is that how little you think of us, Severa?"

"W-What...?"

"Gerome, Brady, Noire...some of us DO have grievances against you three, and they have a right to feel that way. But would any of us be here if we truly _hated_ you?"

"You're all idiots, but it's not the craziest thing I've ever heard," Brady said.

"I'd be disgracing the taguel name if I just left a friend behind," Yarne said.

"All this time, we just wanted to find you. And find we did!" Cynthia said.

"If you think about it...our _original_ world was lost along ago. Being with our families now...that was a stroke of fortune no other soul would have. Home...is where our friends are," Laurent said.

"You used that wish to restore that world. The ruin, the desolation Grima caused...you could've picked anything else," Nah said.

"We were apart when we first went back in time...was it really that different?" Noire said.

"We wouldn't feel right, leaving this world like this," Kjelle said.

"Make no mistake. It will take a long time before I will forgive you three...but we've experienced too much pain from draconic tyranny already. It stops NOW, be it this world or the next," Gerome said.

"We're the Shepherds! So let's go out there and do what Shepherds do best!" Morgan said.

Together they all put their hands on top of each other, and then they looked to their found companions. Owain, Severa, and Inigo all mustered a teary smile, and joined the formation.

"There's nothing we can't do... _together,_ " Lucina said.

* * *

Meanwhile...all was not so bright in the world itself.

While it was true the Annas and the survey teams brought many to safety, not everyone had that luxury, and there was confusion and disorder across the world. For those small settlements grappled with the horrible choice of dying, or submitting to Valla and becoming a puppet, effectively dying but in a different way.  
But now, a new order was given to the Vallites.

"I want that army FOUND, do you understand me?" Iago commanded of his droves. "They are the enemy of Valla! They must be destroyed!"

He had been hard at work summoning all the Faceless in Nohr to the ranks, and that didn't stop there. These were mindless beasts that only knew how to kill, and that was what he needed. No need for soldiers that let sentimentality stop them.

"G-Go to hell, sorcerer! I'd bite my tongue before I tell you anything!"

"You won't win!"

"The royal family of Nohr will crush you!"

"When Lord Ryoma finds you, you'll be sorry!"

Scout after scout, and all of them refused to yield. He tried using Faceless to torture them, but none of them were willing to disgrace their only hope in restoring the world.

"DAMN IT! My patience is at an end! Nobody has talked, and those brainless civilains don't know a damn thing! WHAT DOES IT TAKE, TO FIND THAT PRINCE'S ARMY?!"

A golden Faceless threw the next unlucky soldier to Iago's feet, a green-haired gentleman of Nohr.

"Well, well...I recognize you! You were a captain to the south, correct?"

Randall looked up at Iago, and it infuriated the sorcerer to see his prisoner crack an easy smile. "And you're the menace of Nohr, I heard."

"Do you think this is a game, worm? I possess no shortage of ways to crush you."

"Hey now, let's talk this out...you got me. What happens now?"

Iago snapped his fingers, and two more Faceless lifted the man rather roughly. "You tell me one simple thing. Where is this...Anti-Valla Army?"

"Guess someone _did_ talk."

"Hmph, it was entirely by accident. Pity they slit their own throat before I could learn anything else." To show he was in no joking mood, Iago released some dark energy from his hand. "That's when I learned, not to give them any free limbs."

"Ah ha..." Randall looked calm, but his brain was trying to think of an idea, and fast. "I suppose this is the part where you torture me for answers?"

"I won't have to, if you tell me."

"C'mon, Iago, we both know you'd torture me regardless."

Iago sneered. "You're not as stupid as you look, then."

"Geez. To be honest, I don't understand all the mechanics of the army, but we're all together, safe from your plotting."

Strike 1. One of the Faceless smashed Randall's leg. The cavalier was in serious pain, but he kept his cool gaze onto Iago.

"I despise smartasses like you, you know that?"

"Good to...know..."

"Tell me! How did they escape Windmire?!"

"I just said...I mean...does it matter? You can't get to them."

"What does that mean, Randall?" Iago paced around the soldier. "Because cryptic answers are another way to get on my nerves."

"Tch...Okay, okay...it was Anna. She had some...help."

"Anna...?" Iago's face contorted in pure, unrivaled hatred. "That merchant has been a thorn in my side since the BEGINNING! She's worse than the prince! Who helped her?!"

"Did you know she had a family?"

Strike 2. Now both arms were broken, leaving Randall barely able to stay conscious from the pain.

"I m-mean...her...s-sisters...from other worlds..."

"Of course. Of _course_ that maggot has kin. How are they escaping this world?"

"I don't know..."

"Randall, don't make this worse than it already is."

The gambler could only stare at the dead, crumpled bodies of the other scouts Iago had gotten his hands on. The worse part was, he knew that was far from the only victims of this sick game.

" _Randall!"_

"Some kind of weird device, transportation. Allows them around the clock access."

"Of course...hahahaa...thanks for being so accommodating. You know what, I'm in a good mood now! Maybe you can join the others in the show."

 _Show?_

"I'm surprised you managed to tell me. Stronger soldiers than you faced much, much worse."

Randall's face was grim. "I was trying to spare others from the same process, but that's a lot of wyvern dung, isn't it?"

"Throw him in the pit!"

As the Faceless dragged Randall away, Iago only resonated with more dark power. He was excited. If he could get his hands on Anna, he could finally stop her meddling _forever!_

XXXXX

Next thing Randall knew, he fell down a dark hole with a sickening **CRACK**

"...yep. That's the other leg." But then, he heard a small girl cry next to him. "Hey...you ok? Don't cry."

Shelley was inconsolable. "M-Mommy and D-Daddy...are d-dead...w-we're...a-all gonna die..."

"What's your name, little girl?"

"S-Shelley..." her eyes were so so red, and so so watery. "I come from...Cheve..."

"Well that's a nice place, my cousin lived there for a little bit." Randall could barely move, but he managed to smile at the Chevois girl. "But I'm from Tirando. Not as fancy, but we sell some pretty nice bread."

"M-Mister...you're...so hurt..."

"Bah, it's just a flesh wound. Now look, we may be stuck down here, but there's no reason why we can't have some fun, right? Wanna play a game?"

Shelley rubbed her eyes. "O-Okay."

"Great! I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 50. Think you can guess it?"

"Uhhh...2?"

"Nope."

"Oh, um...35!"

"Nah, one more guess."

"42!"

Randall clicked his tongue. "What do you know, that's it! Okay, now it's your turn, only this time, make it between 1 and 100. I like a challenge."

This got the girl to brighten ever so slightly. "Okay, mister..."

* * *

No progress had been made on the missing generals. While Arete still could not locate a trace of Azura (she wasn't really trying, to be fair), Mikoto and Sumeragi stayed off the radar. The latter only cared about his duel with Ryoma, and had no interest in following any other orders.

As for Mikoto...

"So you DID take the Raijinto back..."

Sumeragi jumped back in alarm. "...oh. Mikoto, how did you find me?"

The two were on a small floating island to the southeast, away from hair or hide of the Vallite army and Anankos.

"I wasn't trying to, Sumeragi. You realize the Silent Dragon has a better chance of finding you, right? You were revived by Hydra using his power, opposed to me...where now, Gunter has been freed..."

"I don't care," grumbled the king. "This is no life for a samurai. I'll stay out of sight and change spots every time, until the time where Ryoma appears before me."

Mikoto gave him a curious look. "How did you resist?"

"How did _you?"_

"..."

"Iago, Anankos...none of them understand. Those invisible puppets are one thing, but you can't control people like us so easily. If our will is strong enough...we stand in the crossroads, of being truly alive again, and being dead. We walk the road inbetween."

"Ikona...she's gone, you know."

Sumeragi crossed his arms. "I know. I'm surprised the two of you managed to get along in our glory days. Most women...don't like being the second fiddle."

Mikoto sat down. "You took me and my son in. Most men don't like supporting random families."

"I'm more of a father than Anankos is, and Corrin hardly remembers me! Hell, even Garon is closer to his heart. It's so sad, when you really think about it."

"Sad? It's all a feeling I know too well..."

XXXXXX

 _Mikoto and Arete climbed up the well just in time to see Anankos stare down the towering dragon, both halves of the same being. "Sister, we have to take the children to safety!"_

" _A-Anankos..."_

" _Stand down, wretched beast!" Anankos shouted at the monster. "You've caused enough ruin in my kingdom LONG ENOUGH!"_

" _YOU DARE ORDER ME AROUND, YOU HUMAN? YOU COME FROM_ ME, _NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"_

 _Carefully, the two future Queens got out, each holding their infant child. Azura and Corrin were both getting fussy, no doubt from the dragon's intimating voice. They quickly fled._

" _Why do you hate humanity so much?! Tell me what those visions mean!"_

 _Anankos the dragon and Anankos the human...it was a classic clash. Man against dragon, god against mortal._

" _THE HUMANS YOU LOVE SO MUCH...THEY BETRAYED YOU! THEY BETRAYED ME!"_

" _I don't understand!"_

" _OF COURSE YOU DON'T! IN THE ERA LONG PASSSED, IT WAS I THAT BLESSED THIS WORLD, AND STARTED VALLA WITH THE FIRST KING, CADROS! I GAVE HUMANITY PROSPERITY!"_

 _The human stepped forward. "But they saw you as a monster even back then?"_

" _FOOL!"_

 _The dragon's mighty shout caused his better half to slide back, and some trees toppled over...exposing Arete and Mikoto in their escape._

" _YOU DARE FLEE WITH MY SPAWN, WOMAN?"_

" _Stop, dragon! Your battle is with me!" This time, Anankos stepped forward further. "What made humanity turn on you?!"_

" _IT IS THE FATE OF ALL DRAGONS. OUR POWER...IS TOO GREAT. SOON, AFTER TIME...WE DEGENERATE. WE BECOME THE BEASTS OUR APPEARANCE REPRESENTS. WE CANNOT CONTROL OUR INSTINCTS...AND WE LASH OUT."_

" _What...? But that's crazy! Surely, humankind would understand and try to help you!"_

" _IS THIS HOW NAIVE YOU ARE?"_

" _Wh-"  
"HUMANS ARE BY NATURE UNCARING, SELFISH CREATURES. YOU HELP THEM, BUT THEY ONLY HELP YOU WHEN IT IS CONVENIENT FOR THEM. NOTHING MORE."_

" _But I'm a human, damn it! I care! I care about my friends, my king...my love, Mikoto..."_

 _The dragon only stared at him. "YOU ARE A PART OF ME. SUCH PROSPECTS ARE MERELY ARTIFICIAL."_

" _No..." Anankos's fist shook with rage. "Mikoto and my son aren't artificial...they're_ _ **real! Who the hell gives you the right to say they're not?!"**_

" _BECAUSE I AM THE_ _ **TRUE**_ _ANANKOS! THE GOD THAT GAVE YOU EXISTENCE IN THE FIRST PLACE! BUT NO LONGER. NO LONGER WILL I LET HUMANS CARRY ON, WITH THEIR SELFISH WAYS."_

 _The dragon lurched back and fired a blast of energy from its mouth, right at the two women...but his other half intervened with a barrier._

" _WHAT?!"_

" _I'm still a part of you, dragon...which means I have the same power you do! I won't let you hurt them, not when you've taken so much from them already!"_

" _A-Anankos..."_

" _GO!" He turned his head back at Mikoto and Arete. "I'll keep the monster here, for as long as I can! Flee from Valla...flee from this cursed world..."_

" _Cursed?" Both women were now aware of the blue aura circling around them. They clutched their crying children tighter._

" _You cannot escape to the same place. There's two pools, by the edge of the forest...HURRY!"_

" _No, Anankos! I don't want to leave without you!" Mikoto shouted, touching the barrier. "You're the man I love, the father of my child!"_

" _Mikoto please! I can't hold this barrier forever!"_

" _NO!" Her face was nothing like he'd seen before. "Why should I lose something ELSE, when I've already lost my parents, my king, my land?!"_

" _Mikoto...you still have your sister. Our child."_

" _But..."_

" _Please. I don't want you or Corrin to get hurt. There is no hope for this world. Take him...and forget about Valla."_

" _ANANKOS!" But Mikoto was pulled away by an impatient Arete, and soon, the two were gone. The barrier shattered, leaving Anankos against his true self._

" _HOW MUCH TIME DO YOU THINK YOU'LL LAST AGAIN ME, HUMAN?" the dragon asked, his menacing aura radiating. But, his human self had the same aura._

" _For as many years as it takes, dragon. If there's a way to beat you...I'll find it! I'll avenge King Touma, the man that gave me a home...!"_

" _DID YOU SEE HOW MUCH THAT WOMAN TRIED TO DISOBEY YOU? DOESN'T IT PROVE MY POINT ABOUT HUMANS?"_

" _No. Humans may be selfish, uncaring beasts...but we can also be loving, gentle souls."_

" _YOU ARE_ _ **NOT**_ _ONE OF THEM, YOU FOOL!"_

" _I'm more of a human than you'll ever be!"_

" _WHY BE A HUMAN, WHEN I CAN BE A GOD?!" The two zoomed towards each other, and once Anankos took one last look at the dead souls across the kingdom, their powers clashed with a violent and colorful explosion._

* * *

The Nohrian siblings returned to the war council, as now...it was the time to use Lilith's knowledge to corner in on Anankos.

"I know where the castle is," said the maid, "and attacking it with all of our power is the best course of action. Every second, Anankos threatens to corrupt your world further!"

"But Iago is still at large," Nyx warned, "there's no doubt he's prepared a way to protect him. We have to stop him!"

Just then, Anna ran in. "Guys! One of our scouts said he was attacked by some Faceless...and then, he found this!" A crystal, like the one the group found in the library.

"Faceless?! But that means..."

Anna broke off a piece of the crystal, which sent off an image in front of everyone.

" _Hello, my rebels! You may think you're clever, hiding from the rest of the world while Valla conquers it, but you know...I've grown sick of these games. Why don't we just finish this?"_ Iago's grinning face meant bad news.

"What he is up to...?"

 _"You forgot quite a few innocent lives, how sad!"_ He stepped to the side to reveal the prisoners, all wounded and ALL surrounded by Faceless and Stoneborn. _"But then again, what is the price for people to die, right? As long as you're cozy in your secret base!"_

"Iago!" Corrin stood up. "Stop this!"

 _"By now I assume somebody is telling me to stop, probably that spineless prince of yours. Look, I won't mince words, if you want me to stop, and if you want to face me...you'll send him, and the Yato. Anna too, of course."_

The merchant facepalmed.

" _For every five minutes you aren't here, another prisoner dies. Oh look, it's five minutes now!"_

The room stared in stunned silence when one Faceless smashed a child's face to a bloody pulp with its fist. Iago was NOT joking. Corrin ran out of the tent in anger.

" _Let the games begin! Oh, and if my soldiers see any of the Corrin protection squad, I.e, the children of Sumeragi or Garon, I'll just kill all of them at once! What a black mark on your war record, hmm? I'll be in the Notre Sagesse area."_

The image faded, and the light from the crystal dissipated.

XXXXX

"Prince stop! Can't you see Iago is laying a trap for us?"

Corrin spun around and growled. "He's gotten away with too many horrible things, Anna, and I won't take it anymore! I'll...I'll kill him myself if I have to!"

"Don't be silly." Anna poked his chest. "We can make this work just fine, with my BEST plan to date!"

"What do you mean?" asked Apotheosis. "I mean, that guy has clearly lost it."

"Easy! Team Anna takes the case, while Ryoma, Xander, Azura...they lead the rest of the army to Anankos! Iago is so cocky, he thinks we'll cut the army down the middle just for his trap?"

"Not a bad plan...but sister, he knows of your group."

Anna smirked. "But he _doesn't_ know of Lucina and the Shepherds."

XXXXX

Anna, Mozu, Shura, Flora, Reina, and Izana would be the ones to take Iago's little challenge, and Corrin would come along with Felicia, Jakob, and Gunter...followed by their new help.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Corrin? This twisted sorcerer was betting on a reaction from you. He wants to draw the important members of the army out," said Ryoma.

"And Anna."

"Shut up Takumi!"

"What's the right choice, Ryoma? Ignore the pleas for help just because it's convenient? This could be our chance to stop Iago once for and all."

"But to set this game up..." Leo pondered. "...this means he's more than capable taking you on in battle. Worst of all...what if the killing blow approaches, and he uses another child as a shield? Would you strike him down then?"

"..."

"Just be careful, brother."

"...Silas."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"If you're going with the other group, I want you to protect Lilith, okay?"

"Of course!"

"Corrin..." Lilith took his hand. "We can't kill him without the Yato. So if Iago wins...this army will not be able to."

"Don't worry, Lilith, I'll come back alive, I promise. Anna?"

She threw Azura's pendant to Kaze. "If Silas is in charge of watching his sister, you get to guard Azura's prized possession. Better if Iago DOESN'T find it, in fact, I have another idea for him..."

"Understood," said the ninja. "I'll protect it and Lady Azura with all of my strength. Good luck, Lord Corrin."

He wasn't the only one. Tons of people wished him and the team good luck, including all the new recruits to the army received from both Shirasagi and inspired civilians. But his eyes looked to Azura, who was staring right back.

"Corrin...you'd best be going. All of us have work to do."

"Azura...I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me."

"No, I do. I'm sorry for getting so mad at you, I...I just didn't like being kept in the dark. You're my family too, and family always forgives each other."

Azura's lips curved upward. "All this time, we were cousins. If only such a thing was apparent much sooner, we could've made some beautiful memories."

"It's not too late, Azura. There's hope. We can win this war!"

"YEAH!" the army broke out in thunderous cheers, Nohrian and Hoshidan alike.

"Wait!"

The berserker bros all crowded around Anna. Dragon and Stripes recoiled; they had bad memories dealing with bandit brothers in their own adventures.

"Boss, let us come with you! We want to rack some heads too!"

"No way! Lloyd, Llewelyn, you guys are better off helping the army kick Vallite butt! Make sure Azura doesn't get a scratch on her!"

"YOU GOT IT!" shouted the brothers in unison. Anna smiled.

"Hey, after all of this, maybe you boys can come work for me! What do you think, Mozu?"

"..."

"Mozu?"

The farmgirl pointed to someone sitting alone...Daniela.

XXXXX

"Oh!" She hissed and turned away. "Leave me alone, Anna, I don't want your mocking today!"

"Daniela, what's wrong?"

"...Iago. You're all going to kill him, aren't you?"

"That was kind of the plan, yes."

The valkyrie winced. "I thought I had something special with him. We were going to serve Nohr together, as lovers, masters of magic!"

"...ew?"

"Anna!" Mozu swatted her arm. "Miss Daniela, I'm sorry Iago betrayed you, but if you really want some closure...you can come with us. You'd come in handy, actually."

"Sniff, sniff...you'd really want me, after I called you a hick? Many times, not just to your face?"

"We're all friends ain't we?"

"Hm..." Daniela took Mozu's hand and stood up. "That honesty will get you in trouble one day, girlie, but that's not today. Let's make this bastard _fry_."

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: And that makes the third cipher cameo, only Yuzu left. I needed some cooldown before jumping BACK into fights, but I've got some work coming up. And yep, I've already got Iago's demise planned out, fufufufu...**

 **It's been two years since I started this fic, and geez...I didn't think we'd still be here! But sometimes your muse takes you in interesting directions. Over 300 reviews and a crapton of favs, follows, and views...**  
 **I seriously cannot thank you guys enough, from the bottom of my heart. I'm grateful the slower pacing hasn't deterred the lot of you, and I really want to finish this fic in the most satisfying way I can. Just a little longer, I promise. *bows***

 **Until next time!**


	56. Battle Tenacity

**Review Time:**

 **Raihan Sayuko - It's been fun injecting my own feel into the world itself, honestly. My favorite aspect was the tribes, something I wanted to do since ever.**

 **Guest - Thanks :)**

 **Supernova23 - From Custom SC, right? MaxHP and Unassuming Venusaur have made some really stellar stuff too, and my only hope is that at least one of my convos matched their quality.**

 **TriforceWisdom64 - The elemental thing _was_ a little Avatar-y, and yeah, I definitely got too shonen-lite on the attacks. It was just for flare and spice, but I can see how it'd be a little out there.  
As for the Charlotte thing, yeah, I wish I did that a little better. The problem was that a lot of her development happened away from most of the cast, ahaha...some 1on1s I'm a lot more proud of, this one, not so much. Appreciate you always being honest in your comments.**

* * *

 **Chapter 56 - Battle Tenacity**

Team Anna soon arrived at the island, and the portal closed behind them. Lucina and her Shepherds would arrive to join them, but for now….

"Anna…"

"I know, Prince, what the _hell_ happened to this place?"

Notre Sagesse was once the quiet and serene island of the Rainbow Sage, with sunny skies and traveling islanders. Now….it was a cruel, cold reminder of the army's greatest failure. The buildings in town were either smashed to rubble or engulfed in flames. Corpses were pinned to walls….one of which got Anna visibly upset…..Jiro's uncle. This was the Rouge town, or what was left of it.

"Oh….he helped us out so much…."

Mozu nearly vomited at another sight: Crimson's body. The poor wyvern even lost its wings.

"IAGO!" Corrin shouted, his shout echoing through the town. "I'm here, okay?! We had a deal! Come out so we can finish this for real!"

"Milord, you can't expect Iago to play by the rules now….." Gunter looked around. "Clearly, he wants you to come to _him_. There's no time to waste!"

"Right! Onward, soldiers!"

Corrin found himself at the front of the pack, despite not knowing where to go. But with the anger in his ruby eyes, and Yato drawn to kill, this was one thing he was certain of.  
He was going to make sure Iago would _not_ survive the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile-

"Hahaha…..soon they've arrived, haven't they?"

Iago's Vallite power was only growing, and thanks to the power of his own magic, the possibilities seemed endless. Warping without a staff? Check. Unleashing all the elements of magic without a book? Check. Sensing the prince and his companions like blips on a radar? Check. He felt invincible!

"P-Please! Please, let us go!"

He turned his head, smiling evenly at one of the crying prisoners that had addressed him; her daughter's lifeless body was pooling blood by her feet. On the other side, some Faceless were there, mauling and killing each soul when their time was up. They tried to run or fight back, but it was of no use.

"Why would I do that? Prince Corrin still owes me something."

"All this for a sword?! MONSTER!" she cried out, slamming the cage with her fist. "What compels a person to be so cruel?!"

"It's part of the new order, I'm afraid." Iago picked up a skull and looked at it. "An order that is fueled by the strong, by people like myself. The rest of you? You're too fragile, too impulsive, too….emotional. Corrin is the perfect example. Why, I remember the day when he was brought to Nohr by the king. A crying, helpless little child. I was disgusted. And yet, Garon….or rather, Hydra….demanded he be placed in the fortress and trained. But why?"

"…."

Iago stared at the skull. "Why _him?_ Why place so much value on him for plans when I was ready. I was willing! I worked hard for my accomplishments, that boy did NOTHING!" He smashed the skull to pieces. "Just because he was of dragon blood, I was expected to cow to _him?_ What an insult!"

"W-We hate him too!"  
"Yeah, Corrin's the worst!"

"SHUT UP!" He screamed at the prisoners. "Don't patronize me. Do you know….all of his siblings rever him? And for what? Existing? Being a gullible moron? I want to see, I want to see if he can even bother without their incessant coddling. If not…..well, he'll just be a corpse like the rest of you."

With one motion of his hand, the Stoneborn and Faceless were out for the hunt.

* * *

Thanks to Lilith's help, the Anti-Vallite army had the path to Castle Giyges. And even the horrible injuries of the last battle weren't enough to dissuade volunteers to the cause. Some hadn't even picked up a weapon in their lives, but ALL had the same goal, regardless of country.  
They were going to free their land from Anankos.

"Lilith…."

"Hm? Oh, Lady Azura…" She stepped aside to let soldiers pass, right as Ryoma was barking orders. "I know, I'm….worried for Corrin's safety too."

"Have faith in his will," replied the singer. "No, I wanted to ask you…."

"?"

"About my mother. A shell of her former self serves the Silent Dragon, and…..I know I will see before this battle is over. Is there….no way for you to counteract this power?"

Lilith sighed. "I have but a fraction of my father's power. I really wish I could undo it all, but….life should not be corrupted like this. Death is natural, not attacking the ones you called children, lovers, or friends. The army is prepared to engage if you don't want to face Lady Arete…."

"No." Azura closed her eyes. "I'll never have closure if I don't see her."

"I….remember."

"What…?"

"I remember Lady Mikoto trying to free me from my trance, before the Shepherds found me. Mikoto loved her sister dearly. Perhaps she was inspired to go against Anankos too."

"Is that truly possible? I thought his will was absolute."

"Is it?" Lilith clasped her hands together and stared down, at her brown shoes. "You've seen the examples yourself. Gunter was able to break free from being a puppet. In her final moments, Ikona refused to fight her children. I can't explain it, but…..if the person can realize who they were…even for a second…..they can resist."

"….."

"But you know what must be done. Even if Arete greets us with open arms…."  
Azura opened her eyes, hollow as they were.  
"….she must be slain, for the natural order."

"…"

"Azura? Are you alright?"

"Why did my mother keep my heritage a secret? I never knew I was related to Corrin, all this time. I must know. I must know what else she knows."

"Azura…..r-right, then we have to march!" Lilith signaled at both crown princes. "The time to finish this is now!"

* * *

Soon, the remains of the Sevenfold Sanctuary were spotted. It was the highest structure on the island- a perfect symbol of Iago's crushing control over his prisoners. But the dusty road was dark…and soon:

"F-Faceless!" Felicia squeaked out.

"Blast! There's a lot of them!" Both she and Jakob huddled around their prince. "Anna, didn't you say Iago first summoned these golden ones at the castle?"

"Yeah. Gotta be a step above the regular mooks, huh?"

The monsters all clenched their fists and charged. When the first one came in range of Corrin, he ducked under the fist and slammed Yato's blade through its torso, then swung up. But another was right behind it, forcing him back.  
Around him, the group was spreading out to take on Faceless at their own speeds and attacks - the twins freezing, Anna shooting the Shining Bow, etc. But what became apparent immediately was that these monsters had vitality and bulk to spare.

"Hngh!" Gunter had blocked one hit with his shield. "We can't fight here, they'll surround us! We have to wall them off!"

Thinking fast, Corrin quickly transformed and knocked back a whole cluster with his mighty tail. Anna led the others through the opening in the crowd, but the Faceless were hardly done.

 **"HURAAAAAH!"** The dragon's hoof smashed into the dirt, throwing up a wave of water that knocked more of them back. Corrin detransformed and quickly followed the others.

"What the heck?!" Anna was glaring right at him. "You CANCEL the super dragon form?!"

"I can't waste my stamina here! It's strong, but it's not fast!"

Mozu took one look back and screamed: "T-THEY'RE GAINING ON US!" The Faceless, usually ones to lumber around, were moving faster by _running on all four limbs_. Once Corrin caught up, Felicia and Flora quickly summoned a massive ice wall to slow them down.

"Hurry! Iago has to be hiding in the Sanctuary!"

XXXXXXX

The party quickly reached the upwards road to the Sage's home, but Stoneborn were lurking, boulders in their hands.

"Oh come-" Anna turned to Daniela. "Did he really make these horrible things?! Didn't you think the Faceless was enough?"

"I didn't make them!" the yalkyrie shouted back. "They're awful. They're not as stupid as those Faceless, and they can kill much faster! Why do you think we kept them in the Woods of the Forelorn?"

"I hate to interrupt, but BOULDER!"

"Leave it to me!" Daniela extended her hand, and a Bolgannone spell burst out and smashed the tumbling rock to pieces. The group quickly advanced, but more were waiting, with more boulders.

To make matters worse, the Faceless were following, free from the ice barrier.

"Wait! I can just Warp us!" Izana fished through his pockets. "Let's see….."

But he didn't realize what would happen until it was too late. A purple triangle appeared on Izana and Daniela, and the color soon faded from their forms.

"Aw poop, this is Elsilence."

"Elsilence?! There's a spell stronger than Silence?" Shura demanded. "So you two can't fight anymore?"

Izana waved a fan around. "Well….I'm not completely defenseless. But it's completely blocked my magical energy. So no warps for us."

"Then how do we….." Anna gasped. Her weapon was magic, was it not? But her color was still there. AND she had used it before! He had no idea….she drew an arrow back, shining with energy…..and fired. It split the first Stoneborn in _half._ "CHAAAAAAAARGE!"

* * *

Kinishis, wyverns, and pegasi all swarmed through the air, each carrying a handful of soldiers. On the ground, horses and the like charged until they reached the end of the island, where an Izumite warped them onward.

Castle Giyges was high in the sky, where the stars could be seen.

"Blue team, that way! Red team, this way!"

"Make sure a Dragon Vein user is with you! We don't know how the land shifts!"

Azura, still guarded by paladins, rode in silence as the people she called family, friends, and comrades all split off to fight any Vallite their way. In the trees she saw Kaze flanking her, picking off any Vallites waiting to pounce.

"Milady! There's some weird platform thing! But there's a DV!"

"DV? Is that what we're calling it, Fred?"

"S-Shut up, it's to save time!"

Wordlessly, Azura got off the horse and walked over to the pool of energy. It felt so soothing, even thought it was in a kingdom of misery and death. She focused….and it pushed the black platform towards her platoon. In seconds they rode ahead, scooping her back up.

"Kaze."

"Yes, Lady Azura?"

"It is unwise to be so close to me. Do not let them get it."

"F-Forgive me. I won't let you down."

He disappeared, but Azura was only looking ahead. She could've helped, what with her songs or maybe some water, but her brothers feared putting her in direct exposure.

"Heads up, there's a ridge!"

The horses all cleared it, but now a pack of sorcerers were approaching. At their command, they each created a descending orange orb.

"W-What's that spell they're casting?!"

Azura watched the orbs form together, causing the spell to pick up speed. Two of the paladins sent the guard party away, to safety…..and the orb crashed into them, exploding with a bright flame.

"Shit! Was that Ragnarok?! We have to regroup!"

"Hold on, Commander!"

XXXXX

"Oh no, Lady Azura's under attack! I'll back her up!"

"No!" Lilith shouted, riding on the back of Silas's horse. "You don't want to consolidate their focus, they want to kill the _both_ of us!"

Likewise, Corrin's friend was flanked by other soldiers, all moving together.

"But…..damn, you're right." He quickly threw a Javelin, piercing one soldier before he could attack Arthur (who had tripped). "May I, um…..ask a question?"

"S-Sure….?"

Silas switched to a sword. "All this time serving the castle, you watched over Corrin. You did it to protect him from Anankos, right?"

"I…" Lilith winced. "I couldn't do much in my position, in fact….my biggest regret is not finding a way to reveal our connection sooner. He reminds me so much of my father."

"Huh?!" Silas frowned. "Corrin's not some insane dragon that wants to kill everything!"

"No, the piece of Anankos that sired him, that loved Lady Mikoto….the good in Anankos. Before he went insane, he was beloved by Valla."

Silas kept a firm stare on the road, as his allies attacked Vallites from all directions. A DV pop from Xander generated a stone platform to traverse to the next island.

"Beloved? What made him this way, then?"

"It's the nature of dragons. We are destined to succumb to their primal instincts, and even though he tried to fight it…..my father lost to the Silent Dragon."

" _We?._..you mean this will happen to you?"

Lilith smiled, but one could see the bitterness in her eyes. "Unlike Corrin, I don't have human blood in my veins. I have nothing to temper it. Fortunately, I am weaker, so it won't be a challenge to-"  
"Stop right there!"  
"Huh?"

"Don't suggest that you're going to be killed, because you don't know if you're going to be like Anankos, daughter or not," said Silas. "I'll help you myself if that's what it takes."

"You hardly know me! Why are you so…."

Silas stopped his horse and sighed.

"Darn it, am I doing it again? Getting too invested in something because Corrin said so?"

"Maybe it's your knightly instincts kicking in. I shouldn't be so ungrateful, I was prepared to do this all alone…you're probably not the only one who would help me."

Silence. The platform reached the other side, and the horses resumed their movement.

"It's my chance….to repay all of your help." Lilith paused. "You were his friend when you were children, right?"

"Yeah…..sometimes, I like to think of those times, they were happy. Before Nohr was in the state it was now. It might sound selfish but….when this is over, I want to make new memories. Not just with Corrin, but….well, all of my new friends in the army."

"Oh, Silas….thank you. Thank you being his friend!"

He smiled back. "There's no need. Are we close to the castle?"

Lilith looked up. Although the normal person could not see the castle yet, her eyes knew it was, lingering, housing the most powerful being in the land.

"Unfortunately."

* * *

Iago sat alone, complementing the circumstances. Loathe as he was to admit it, he knew Corrin was capable enough to get closer and closer. He also figured he brought that "moron of a maid", "the professional sycophant", and "that old fossil" with him. Knowing Anna was involved, she'd bring her cohorts as well. And yet, he had sensed _11_ souls…..Daniela had joined them. He hadn't thought about her in a while, but what was another annoyance wiped from the earth, right?

"What…..?"

Something was off. He concentrated. More souls. Reinforcements wouldn't matter; the entire island was crawling with his monsters. Selena, Odin, and Laslow….all boot-lickers of the royal family.

So _who_ were these unknown people with them?

XXXX

While Anna's group had emerged at Rouge, the Shepherds emerged at Bordeaux. Unfortunately, the sight was not any better. The only consolation was that wanton destruction and death was something they were all too used to.

"So this fiend, Iago….he's like that monster Validar?"

Severa scoffed. "Now? Sure. But before, he was nothing more than a coward, a yes man for King Garon. Only sprung this death trap because of Anankos's power."

Lucina looked around - she silently mourned for the island's residents. "Corrin had the right idea, then. Proceed with caution, Shepherds!"

They didn't get far before Faceless crawled out of the ground to attack them. But they were nothing they hadn't seen before, and each one was killed without a shred of fear. Morgan made sure to vaporize the bodies with her magic.

 _Who ARE these people? They're of the same age as those three, and they know battle. One is some beast, the other…..a dragon?_

"There! I'll bet he's hiding up that mountain!" the tactician gleefully shouted. Her cheer faded fast when Elsilence managed to hit her, Brady, Laurent, and Owain.

"Gods! That fiend sensed my magical bloodline?!"

"Should've expected such a trick," said Gerome. "Stay close."

XXXXX

On the mountain itself…

"Ha….ha….."

The climb was much more difficult with Stoneborn crawling at every turn, throwing rocks every which way. Reina had to keep Yuugiri away out of concern for his life, but close enough where she could still see him.  
"Are you alright, Lord Corrin?"

"Reina…ha….it's just you? I thought Anna was right behind me…"

"I am!" Anna barely climbed up the ledge with the vulnerable Daniela in tow. "The crone over here could stand to lose a few pounds, though."

"Shut up, you greedy sow!"

"Stop it!" Corrin pulled them away from the ledge. "We have still time to think. Why did that Elsilence skip Anna?"

"Simple, prince. Izana and myself naturally exude a magical aura, but Anna does not, and it seems her weapon isn't enough to get Iago's attention." Daniela pondered for a few seconds. "He's strong enough to sense our presence, but the arrival of those heroes should throw him off."

"What if he just kills all the prisoners at once?"

Anna clicked her tongue. "He loses the bargaining chip, and besides! Iago's too arrogant, he'll HAVE to know who _they_ are….and he'll slip up." Spotting Mozu, she quickly ran over to get her up the ledge.

"Anna! The rest of us, we're almost there but…..gosh, Shura and Izana got a little banged up…."

"We'll be okay, Mozu. We can't give up now!" Anna quickly downed a Pure Water, but not before passing one to Corrin, Reina, and Mozu. "Drink up!"

"Where's mine?!"

"You're already Silenced!"

Then, Jakob came up with the twins, and soon Gunter was there was well. Finally…..Shura and Izana.

"We're all here! Good!" Anna tossed out more Pure Waters. "Crayon gave me a good deal."

"Uhh….Anna?"

 **CRACK**

"…..is that the upper ledge?"

Indeed it was. Boulders from above had smashed into it, and within seconds the cracks traveled down to the ledge they were resting on….and they all fell.

"HOLD ON, MILORD!" Gunter had grabbed Corrin.  
But the larger problem was that now, everyone was barely clinging to the mountain, and the Stoneborn's boulders had only gotten bigger and closer range to their heads. Reina (Mozu was grabbing on to her for dear life) looked down…..and took a deep breath.

"YUUGIRI!" She let go, and the kinshi swooped down to catch her and Mozu, then turned a sharp 180 degrees, away from the mountain. "You have to get Anna, boy!"

"Hurry, boy!" Mozu rubbed his head. "We know you can do it!"

"Guaaao!"He swooped back just in time for Reina to grab Anna, before she fell.

"ME?!"

"You can kill the Stoneborns firing at us!" The three swerved and flew higher, but from the looks of things the others were very close to falling. Forunately for Anna, all of them were more focused in trying to smash them off to their deaths than hitting the kinishi.

"…One arrow."  
"Huh? But Anna-"

"I said one arrow! Throw me up, Yuugiri!"

The beast gave her a skeptical look but he lurched his back, propelling Anna high enough to where she could spot the Sanctuary's doors.  
 _Close one eye…..  
_ The timing was perfect. The Stoneborn had moved in such a way….  
 _And aim for the money shot!  
_ ….where the arrow could pierce through all their heads at once, and end its path to destroy a stray rock close to knocking Shura off.

"T-They're falling!"

The Stoneborn halves tumbled off their ledges and down the mountain, some smashing (and crushing) Faceless. With a graceful spin, Anna landed back on Yuugiri.

"Anna, that was….that AMAZING! How did you…"

"They called me Ace for a reason, Mozu. Now c'mon! The mountain path is clear, we gotta help the others get to the Sanctuary!"

* * *

"Ah!"

Beruka had woken up and in a flash, tried to pull a knife from her person…only to discover she was weaponless.

"Going somewhere?"

"I'm bandaged…..Azama, where is the army?"

"Off assaulting the Silent Dragon's castle, of course. But don't worry, I told Lady Camilla I'd give the watch over you."

Grunting, Beruka tried to stand, but winced. "I can't stay here. I want to fight."

"And get yourself killed? Nah." He only smirked when her face got close. Azama wasn't scared of her, especially in her current state.

"Please."

"Pl….are you begging me?"

"I refuse to be useless, not when the world is at stake. I've served Lady Camilla faithfully, and I refuse to fail her now. Especially not when Severa might leave us."

"…so you picked some things up, huh….you do know your wyvern is dead, right?"

Beruka took the loss in stride. "He knew the life of an assassin is not a safe one. He did his best, I can't ask for anything more."

"So did you," Azama argued. "Now rest."

"No. Is this truly _your_ best, Azama? You give off the aura of a smug buffoon but we know you have some value in your role, as do I. Is this your best for Lady Hinoka?"

"She….let me….look, stop the mind games already. You made your case. Fortunately, I have a solution."

XXXXX

Despite the healers yelling at them to stop, Azama and Beruka snuck away…..the former now handcuffed to the latter's hand.

"You really know how to piss me off, monk."

"Aw, you're so sweet."

* * *

The Shepherds were closing in the mountain, but they were all forced to scatter when several Boltings rained down on them.

"Iago! He must know we're coming!"

 **CRACK**

"Aw come on, this is nothing. All the sorcerers have the same playbook. Long range spells because they're cow-" **CRACK** went another spell, one that electrocuted poor Nah. She dropped to one knee.

"SAME PLAYBOOK?!" Weapons were all pointed when Iago emerged out of a spinning vortex. His menacing aura had darkened the entire sky. "Well, well…..you brought some friends, you royal suck-ups?"

Inigo glared at him. "Coming to us wasn't a smart decision."

"I should've known Anna would think of something….this was HER decision, wasn't it?! WHO _ARE_ YOU?!"

His next Bolting split off into smaller copies to fry them all, but they all avoided. Brady got far enough to heal Nah up a bit.

"We're the Shephe-"  
"Hold on!" Owain covered his cousin's mouth. "Hark, the truth has been revealed…..the suspense is damaging to our fair sorcerer."

"You little….."

Next was a barrage of Fenrir, forcing the Shepherds on the defense. It was impossible to get closer without getting blasted, despite Lucina's efforts. Owain, however, moved to behind him.

"Does it bother you, Iago? All-knowing you claim to be, yet the arrival of heroes true and unknown causes your plan to unravel!"

Lucina gasped; Owain was blasted by Arcthunder for his goading. "Owain!"

"I am the strongest sorcerer in this WORLD!" Iago roared. The sky opened up with Bolting, Meteor, Purge, Eclipse, Mire….nearly every siege tome in existence. "I will not be diminished by _children!"_

"RETREAT, SHEPHERDS!"

It was a barrage of colors and flashes; Lucina couldn't even see her own form in the chaos. She wasn't sure if she even helped her cousin get away, but she held Falchion tightly.  
 _What do I do? He's not giving an opening!_

Her eyes caught Morgan's color returning. Thinking fast, Morgan fired her strongest Thoron spell….which Iago quickly countered with his own.

"And YOU…what is YOUR power, child?! You're not like the rest!" With one hand, he fired spells at Morgan, while the other continued the assaulting siege magic on the others. "What did those sycophants bring to me?!"

"Hmph! It's a little complicated, Validar 2.0!"

"2…I'm ten times as great as whatever sorcerer you know!"

Morgan smirked. "He kinda made a dragon haunt the land, and even then he wasn't so great. Kept babbling about fate and all that stuff."

"You…!"

Thoron against Thoron, Rexcalibur against Rexcalibur, it gave Morgan a little excitement to fight someone that knew so much magic, but she locked in the winning move.

"Aw, what's wrong? Scared the hell dragon spawn is kicking your butt?"

"GINNUNGAGAP!"  
Or did she? A rainbow-colored sphere descended upon her and exploded in a magnificent surge, knocking her to the ground….badly burning some of her body.

"Tch….!"

Iago quickly disappeared, ending the siege barrage.

"Morgan! Are you okay?!" Lucina ran right over, Owain still linked in her arm. From the looks of things, the other Shepherds were also damaged, but well enough to stand.

"Yeah, Mother, I'll be fine," she coughed. "To the mountain!"

They all spotted more Faceless charging them.

"AND HURRY!"

* * *

Iago reappeared back in the Sanctuary, panting. The Ginnungagap spell was powerful, but it was difficult to truly master. He looked at the cages, only a handful of prisoners remained, scared as they were.

He heard a banging sound.

XXXXXX

"CORRIN?!"

"I'm going this way!" he yelled back. "You guys try to find a secret entrance, the prisoners have to be somewhere!"

Once serene and polished, the Sanctuary was now closer to the most horrid dungeon you could muster. The walls were black, the air was gloomy, and with each step, Corrin got more and more angry. The entire island was a victim of war, and the Sage's memory had been corrupted by Iago.

He kept running, faster and faster.

XXXXXX

But soon he found the sorcerer. "Iago!"

"Prince Corrin….so you've finally arrived."

"I'm going to kill you, Iago. You did all of this. Ruin Nohr, ruin innocent lives, and for what?! Power? Fame?"

"Oh no, don't pin this on me, Corrin," he snarled back, "YOU were the sap used by Hydra that launched this whole thing motion. Why, your dear mother would still be alive if it wasn't for you!"

"Don't you dare! It was the Ganglari!"

"Making excuses, boy? Don't you see how much better the world would be if you didn't exist? Maybe Nohr and Hoshido could be friends instead of bitter enemies!"

"If _you_ didn't exist, the world wouldn't be enslaved by a dragon! Now let's settle this, RIGHT NOW!"

Iago held out his arms. "Go ahead, Prince, strike me down. Let the remaining souls die horribly. I know you think something I can muster won't outclass a Faceless death, but trust me, I can try!"

Corrin growled.

"If you give me the Yato….I will let them go." The prisoners all waved their hands frantically at Corrin….save for two. "I'll kill you of course, but at least you can die knowing you did something right, hm?"

"No…..I can't! The Yato is the only thing that can stop Anankos!"

"So you see."

The prince didn't want to do it, how could he let everyone fighting down by giving Iago the only shot at victory? But enough people had died, and on the island at that. He looked to the cowering faces.

"NO!"

"Hmm?"

Little Shelley of Cheve gripped the bars. "Don't let this bad man win! Please! He needs to pay for all he's done!"

"I love when things line up!"  
He flicked his finger, and soon the Chevois girl shrieked in pure pain from an Elthunder spell….grabbing the metal bars only made it _worse._

"STOP!"

"Go ahead, Prince! Make another silly decision! Everyone needs to know what a failure of a hero you really are!" Iago cackled.

"He's blackmailing you!" Randall called out…limbs still broken as they were.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT HURTS!" Shelley screamed.

"DO IT! CHOOSE A GIRL YOU BARELY KNOW OVER THE LIVES OF YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS!" Iago made the spell stronger; she would die soon at this rate. "LET THAT NATIVITY SHINE THROUGH! IT'S THE ONLY THING YOU'RE GOOD AT!"

"You…..!" Corrin's blood turned cold when he heard the Faceless stomps. The last prisoners would be dead if he didn't do something! "You…..YOU NEED TO **DIE! HYAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

"What?!"

Iago didn't end the spell in time - dragonstone Corrin charged right into him….smashing him through the wall, outside. While the sorcerer quickly got his bearings, the angry dragon leapt down to hunt his target. Shelley collapsed, just as the Faceless showed up.

"Tell Miss Scarlet…..I did my best…."

Two shining arrows killed the beasts, and Anna rushed in. "WHERE IS HE?!"

Randall closed his eyes. "Down there."

* * *

Iago quickly landed on a rocky ledge, panting even more. _Of course! His dragon form, I should've seen it coming! He can probably fly now, too…._

Fly he did, as Corrin descended to face him. **"You won't run anymore, coward."**

"Coward?! HAHAHAHA, really funny! A coward doesn't trap a stupid prince into a 1 on 1, a GENIUS does it!"

 **"You're insane, do you know that?! What did Hydra even see in you?!"**

"Ohohohohoho….." The rain came down, and the flash of lightning illuminated Iago's twisted face. "Soon there will be no more Hydra, prince. Only Iago, Sorcerer Supreme!" He dodged a Shining Bow shot. "Oh boy, I get to kill Anna as well?!"

Anna scoffed. "Plenty of heroes have run into a hack like you _." Gharnef, Izuka, Validar…._ "What makes you so different, despite being just as nuts?"

Iago's eye twitched. "Me?! I was the one that made something of myself. I was the one that succeeded and didn't have to borrow the fame of other people!"

"Yeah, big problem with that, cupcake."

"What?!"

And thus, so went the classic Anna pose. "You're the one riding Anankos's coattails. He matters so much more…why do you think we barely sent any soldiers to kill you?"

 **"Anna…."**

"YOU MEDDLING MERCHANT! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'LL EVER SEE YOUR IRRITABLE FACE! YOU AND THE PRINCE!" Iago teleported to the sanctuary's roof. "AWAKEN, MY FINAL PROJECT!"

 **"Project?"**

 _"Project?"_

The building rose up from the ground, housing the torso of a massive Stoneborn….one pitch-black in color. The eyes were white and hollow, and as soon as it looked down at Anna and Corrin…..it unleashed a devastating, inhuman roar that echoed across the island.

"OH COME ON! WHY DO YOU SORCERERS ALWAYS HAVE TO BE FILTHY CHEATERS!"

"I AM A GENIUS!" Iago shouted. "And with one single movement….."

The golem snapped its body forward, ejecting everyone out of the sanctuary itself…and it broke free of the building's restraints. The Sage's home was no more.

 **"Damn it! Anna, come on!"**

"ATTACK, MY CREATION! DESTROY THEM!"

Anna quickly got on Corrin's back, and the dragon took off in a flash, away from the mountain. But being over 50 stories tall, the monster was right on his tail.

XXXX

Izana blinked. "Hey guys, my color's back!"

Nobody payed attention, they were all screaming as they were zooming through the air.

"….oh right. Hang on!" The markings on Izana's face glowed…..

XXXXX

Dumbstruck by the appearance of Iago's monster, the Shepherds only were more shocked when Izana, Shura, Mozu, Flora, Felicia, Jakob, Gunter, Daniela, and the prisoners warped in and hit the ground. (Any Faceless were instead chucked into the water)

"You guys are…..oh….." Sadly, there was no shortage of dead prisoner bodies, Shelley being one of them. The sight was enough to bring Mozu to tears.

Izana stood up. "I'm sorry. At the very least, their remains won't be fish food."

"Does it even matter, when this island is a wreck?!" Shura shouted, shaking Izana….and the Bifrost staff fell out of his robes. "What the hell's _this?_ "

"…."

"Focus, where's Corrin and Anna?"

"Up there!" The adventurer blurted out, before getting back in Izana's face. "What does it do, Izana?"

"Err…"

"Lord Izana?" Reina asked.

"It…..revives someone."

"Then use it on this poor girl!" a woman shouted. "Please, Archduke! She's too young for this hellhole!"

"It….only revives the last person to die within a set frame," Izana muttered.

"Perfect," grunted Randall, "she was the last victim."

"…"

"How is this even a question?!" Mozu yelled. "Lord Izana, you can't just let her die!"

"But you don't….argggh." Izana picked up the staff. "I can only use it _once_ , Mozu. What happens if Corrin falls at this island? Or if Azura falls in battle? Then there is no victory."

"You can't predict that!" she countered. "Please! Her parents would want her back! Don't let her die!"

"Guys….."

"I don't want her to! But I-"

"GUYS!"

Mozu and Izana turned. Gunter was charging straight ahead, much to the shock of Felicia, Flora, and Jakob. The knight turned back, with one final look at his comrades.

"You wouldn't waste it on an old man, would you?"

XXXXXX

He was running as fast as his 65-year-old body would allow, sword in hand. He knew. He knew his best days were far beyond him, but he knew he could make the distraction his prince needed.

 _Elizabeth….Trevor….I'll be with you soon. I've lived long enough without you. It's time for this new generation to pick up and fix this world._

Iago and his monster were trying to knock down Anna and Corrin, giving Gunter the chance he needed. He thrusted his Silver Sword through the monster's body, even if he knew it wouldn't hurt it at all. No, he had anticipated the monster picking him up out of annoyance.

"Well, well! The old man wants to die?! Are you stupid?"

Gunter looked to Corrin, who was racing to save him.

"I'm not stupid, Iago, I'm just making things easier."

"In what way? You know, maybe if you weren't so coddling on the boy, maybe he'd be a better person! It's his fault all these people are dead, anyway."

"GUNTER!"

"You're an awful person, Iago. But like me, I'm afraid your time is over."

"WE'LL SEE!" With a sinister laugh, Iago commanded the beast to squeeze…..and squeeze….until finally, blood was leaking out of Gunter's mouth…..and a sickening **SNAP** was heard.

 **"GUNTER!"  
** "C-Corrin, don't be too reckless now…."  
But the dragon moved so fast, Anna came off…..although she landed on the opposite arm. Iago turned his attention forward.

"Here to avenge him, boy? That's another death on your head!"

The dragon had enough. It had enough of the constant goading, taunting, loss, death, pain, misery, and fear that had came about. From the day it was born to the day right now. Someone was always belittling him, making him feel less than he truly was, even if he wanted to do the right thing.

Seeing Gunter's limp body fall, hearing Iago's mocking laughter…..that was enough to bring it all to the surface.

So the dragon roared.

The roar echoed across the island like that of the Stoneborn, only this…this was the sign of something greater. From the dragon's smooth "mouth", a concentrated beam began to form….shining and glowing with a miasma of energy…..bright and true…..and he fired, right at the sorcerer.

"Is that you've got?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Iago, in turn, countered with his own beam. They both had the powers of Valla, and as such, the beams were deadlocked with each other. Hatred for the other only fueled their attacks.

"ONCE YOU FALL, CORRIN, YOUR ARMY WILL BE FINISHED! THAT IS BUT A SMALL PRICE THEY'LL FACE FOR PUTTING THEIR TRUST IN YOU!"

But then….Iago sensed a sharp rise in magical energy. His bloodshot eyes moved over….and spotted Anna readying the final arrow.

"Don't you dare…..!"

His monster spat up a boulder the size of his head, and chucked it at Anna….she only closed her eyes.

 _You can do it, Anna. Be the hero you want to be._

 _Sage? I'm really sorry…..Iago trashed your island._

 _Ah, it's but an island. Lives might be lost, but if the future has people like you and Corrin….perhaps there is really is hope._

 _Sage…..thanks. For everything._

 _You're quite welcome, Anna. Now….make your mother proud. Be one with the Shining Bow._

So she focused, for just a little longer….fired…..and jumped off the monster.

"Did she-?!"

The arrow curved around the boulder rapidly, picking up speed and speed before blasting through it and the golem's arm….right up towards the shoulder.

 _No! If I move…..!_

But Iago didn't have to, the arrow blitzed past him and curved through the other arm, down through its own body. The sorcerer realized his ground would be lost, but then…..the arrow shot back up, past the beams and into the sky.

"Ha…..hahahaa….."

Below, Anna landed on Yuugiri.

"Was that it?! What a fluke, Anna! Here I thought you were halfway competent with your plans!" Iago laughed manically. "YOU'RE ALL TALK!"

Anna smiled up at him. "Bye bye, honey. It was fun."

"?!"

To Iago's horror, the arrow came back down, now much _faster_ …and in a flash, it happened. It shot through the golem's head like a knife through butter….and pierced right through Iago's skull.

"I…"

Corrin concentrated the beam forward, right as the Stoneborn cracked to pieces.

"lost…..?!"

Right as the blood spurted out of Iago's head, the combined beams engulfed him and the golem….and with one final push, vaporized them both.

* * *

"He's…..gone….."

The statement applied to both Gunter and Iago, but the question was still piercing to the whole group….why did he do it? It wasn't long before Corrin and Anna both descended (former back to normal), both equally exhausted.

"Hey, Prince…..we did it. High-five?"

Corrin stared down at Gunter's body, which the Shepherds had recovered. His eyes were closed, although the body itself was mangled and warped.

"Gunter…why? You still had a life to live."

Izana's voice was somber. "Rather than make me choose, he forced the decision himself, for the good of the army."

"…maybe this was his way of trying to make amends."

"….?"

Corrin looked down at his Yato. "He felt guilty about what he did, trapping my mother under Anankos's control, and Azura never forgave him. Maybe it WAS dumb, but….that opening was all it took for finally finish it."

"What about the island?" Shura muttered. There was still a dangerous high amount of Faceless lingering around. The golem's demise and the loss of a master had only kept them away for so long.

"Tch. Leave it to me."

Daniela removed her hat and walked on. She motioned for the group to take whatever dead bodies and/or prisoners with them.

"Those Faceless are still crawling around, I'll shut them up for good! You heroes better help the army."

"Don't you want to come with us?" Mozu pleaded. Inwardly she knew. She knew what Daniela had in mind. With a cheery smile, she shook her head.

"The old man made amends, so I shall do the same! The great Daniela always goes out in style!"

They watched her leave.

"Hey, Daniela! You don't have to-"  
"I SAID, go, Anna! You'll have bury these people and heal those other people if you linger around! Hurry it up!"

XXXXXX

But in the pouring rain, Daniela found the spot, where Iago was nothing more than cinders now.

"Hahaha…you deserved this, you ponce. You had your talent, your intelligence….a cushy j-job in the army…." Her grin was cheery, but her watering eyes said otherwise. "And me! And yet, that wasn't enough."

Attracted by the scent of a human, the Faceless emerged.

"It wasn't enough. It…..wasn't enough." Daniela sniffled. "You're such a fool. You are the biggest fool known to mankind, and you'll be nothing more than a blight on the history books."

She charged up a spell, as the monsters closed in.

"But I suppose…..I'm the bigger fool for falling in love with you…..in the first place."

* * *

Back on the war front…

"There! Lady Azura, we're only a few more islands away from the castle!"  
Azura looked up, confirming the scout's announcement. But her heart was filling with dread..

"Azura! How convenient our paths converged!"

"Are you unharmed?"

Xander's and Ryoma's squads had intersected, and more members of the army were filing in. They only had to traverse a dangerous chasm to the next Dragon Vein.

"…."

"Azura?"

"She's…..here….."

"What?!" Weapons were drawn in an instant. Both of her older brothers looked around. "Everyone, give Azura cover! The enemy is targeting her."

The hoofsteps of a Vallite horse felt like echoing thuds. Azura's golden eyes matched with a matching pair of the same color.

"You see her?!"

"Mother…you're here….."

"MOTHER?!"

Arete, standing on the other side of the chasm, was staring right back at Azura. Her only child. The one that had inherited her blue hair, mysterious eyes, and beautiful singing voice.

"Azura…." The purple flames of her own army appeared around her. "Do you wish to submit?"

"I'm sorry, Mother, I can't do that. You're standing on that Dragon Vein. May we pass?"

Arete's face was stoic. "I'm sorry, Azura, but I can't do _that._ Your army….the what was it, Anti-Vallite Army? I'm afraid your campaign stops right here."

But Azura only shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, but if you don't move…..we'll _make_ you move." She raised her hand, and gave one simple, yet solemn word to her army. "Attack."

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: So glad to be back, and I'm determined to finish on a high note.**

 **I have three more chapters planned - one for these parental encounters (not just Arete, hehehe...), one for the final showdown against Anankos, and the epilogue. Sounds like a tall order? Well, I'd better make them jam-packed with content.**  
 **I've realized a big problem I've been having is dragging my feet, and honestly, this kinda happened with SWA. And with here, there is some stuff I just might not get to due to time contraints, it happens. But with a new fire in me, I want to end this fic proper, the story of Anna, as a thank you to EVERYONE...who's been a part of the journey.**

 **Until next time folks.  
...oh snap, did I finish parodying the Jojo titles?  
**


	57. Kings & Queens

**Review Time:**

 **DatNuttyKid - Thanks. Ultimately I enjoyed the way I wrote Iago, as if you're not gonna make them sympathetic, you better make them really memorable when it comes to being evil. The Joker-Harley dynamic is pretty interesting to write about.**

 **Raihan Sayuko - Damn, I should've thought of that! ha.**

 **Supernova23 - Melancholy is right...over two years of this story, and it's all over in just a few months...**

 **Cyberchao X - Thanks, it's nice to be back.**

 **TriforceWisdom64 - Well, glad you liked it. Admittedly I've been trying with each chapter to improve on whatever you suggest to me, and I really hoped Iago had a satisfying finish. And thanks for sticking around this long.**

 **RealCoolDude - Are you in for a treat...:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 57 - Kings & Queens**

 _Mikoto and Arete ran as fast as they could, each clutching their newborn child. They couldn't turn back. Anankos had given them time by facing the dragon headon. The kingdom was lost. They would be the only survivors._

 _"Oh sister…..where are we supposed to go?"_

 _"Calm yourself, Mikoto, haven't you heard the tales from the elders? The world above. There's a land above! Our children will be safe…."_

 _But the miasma of purple flames forming behind then, in their damaged land….cast doubt upon that idea. Eventually the two reached a branching cliff….one side would lead to Nohr, the other to Hoshido. Mikoto looked between the two to decide, but Arete's grim face said it all._

 _"No…sister, no…."_

 _"Mikoto, you must be calm and think. Corrin and Azura will be in double the danger if we are together. We must go our separate ways."_

 _"Listen to yourself! What kind of Queen advocates abandoning her last kin?!" Mikoto shouted._

 _"Queen? Hohoho…..there is no more Queen. There is no more Valla. We are just sisters and mothers, trying to protect those we love. Mother is gone, Father is gone, my husband and yours….could you bare the thought of harm befalling your son?"_

 _Mikoto looked down at Corrin, who had fallen asleep. Despite the dragon ears and white hair, he was truly her son, her own blood._

 _"Arete….I don't even know what lies in these lands."_

 _"Neither do I. But we must survive for now, and perhaps one day…..we can save our kingdom."_

 _"Do….you believe that?"_

 _"Yes," Arete lied. "This….is where we part ways, sister."_

 _"Oh, Arete…."_

 _The two embraced one last time, with their soft heads of their children touching ever so lightly. Neither would know the destiny Corrin and Azura would share, nor the burden they would face, but they soon pulled apart. Mikoto went one way, Arete went the other. They looked at each other….and they jumped, together._

 _But as they did…_

 _XXXXXXX_

 _…..Anankos collapsed to the ground. The dragon was simply too strong. He had more power._

 _"SUBMIT, WRETCHED HUMAN!"_

 _"Never…..never, do you understand me?! I'm not done yet…." he got up and glared at his better half. "…I'll keep fighting, until the bitter end! And even if I die, it doesn't matter! Arete and Mikoto are safe!"_

 _"DO YOU REALLY THINK SO? YOU DO NOT THINK THEY WILL FACE PUNISHMENT….? THIS IS BUT ONE LAND. ALL HUMANS WILL SUBMIT TO MY POWER."_

 _"No…."_

 _"YES."_

 _Anankos scoffed. "You need me, then, to restore all of your power. So if I keep you at bay for as long as I can…..maybe humanity will be safe. Then we all can stop you, forever!"_

 _"BUT THEY WILL SUBMIT TO THE CURSE OF VALLA," said the dragon, as his eyes glowed. "MENTION THE NAME, AND THEY WILL TURN INTO NOTHING…."_

 _"What?!" But Anankos didn't have time to investigate further. He quickly ran, towards the forest, planning his next attack. He had to keep the dragon here. He couldn't let it harm anything else._

 _And for over 15 years, he managed to do just that, before needing the help of other heroes…_

* * *

"-And then Lord Anankos had the special task for yours truly….I took control of the king in the midst of his agony, and well…..the rest you know!" Hydra cackled. "Isn't it so fascinating? To see how just one action sets off a chain reaction?"

"Yes, Sir Hydra…."

"Hm? You're not looking at me. How dare you!"

Katerina turned to him with an apologetic stare. "Forgive me, it's just…"

"Yes?"

"I must know. You had the choice of possessing Sumeragi, or possessing Garon, and you didn't know about his grief until you appeared in Nohr. Was this just chance the pieces lined up as they did?"

"Hahahaa…." Hydra seemed amused by the question. "I suppose it was, but even before I found the king, I sensed what Nohr had lost. What it needed. But I had time to overpower Garon's soul."

"You realize now, you'll have to fight." Katerina stood up. "Sir Iago is dead. Lady Arete is the only general remaining."

"Tch….I knew that sorcerer would fail. It's his own fault! The arrogance of a human trying to be as mighty as myself! Come along, then. You want to see your son, you must help me kill him."

"I won't do it…..but the other children….."

"Ah, yes. The harlot, the bookworm, and the child? They'll die too! Hahahaha…."

 _You were in my husband's body….in a way…..didn't you help conceive them?_

* * *

Azura and Arete stared each other down. All around them, their respective soldiers were fighting, and at this point, the invisibility of the Vallites was nothing more than window dressing for the army. They had experience. They couldn't be tricked.

"Azura….it doesn't have to be like this. Your friends don't have to die. How many lives have been lost fighting them?"

"They're fighting to save their world, and you're wrong if you think we're giving up now," Azura replied, with a glare. " _You're_ the one that's making a mistake."

Sorcerers and witches in the Anti-Valla army generated a path across the chasm for Azura to cross. Arete just stared at her, the closer she got.

"Nothing to say?"

"Your pendant…..it's really gone, isn't it?"

"Yes," Azura lied. "It was lost at sea when the Vallites attacked us. Wasn't it the pendant _you_ gave me, Mother? A token before…."

"Before I died, I know."

"How could you, Mother? How could you just….LEAVE me by myself?" Azura began, "All alone in Nohr, where everyone resented me. I looked just like you, the vixen that replaced their queen." Her voice was starting to rise. "I cried everyday wanting you back, but there was nothing I could do. I thought it would be my fate to suffer for the rest of my days, and…..then, I was kidnapped."

Arete masked her surprise as Azura told her of Shura's heist. Some Vallites tried to attack her, but she saw the way her brothers (Takumi and Leo) killed them before they could touch a hair on her head. She continued her story, then Camilla and Hinoka protected her, then Sakura and Elise, then Xander and Ryoma.

 _All of them…..it's different from protecting their commander. They see her as something more._

Likewise, a few soldiers - Rinkah, Hayato, Nyx, and Charlotte - all aimed for Arete's head but she had several guards to knock them back. The only difference was, they were disposable.

To Azura, her soldiers….and her family were not.

"Are you listening?!"

"Hm?"

Azura looked furious now. "You didn't even tell me Mikoto was your sister. I had family across the continent, and you kept it from me!"

"…"

"Why, Mother? Corrin and I…we both suffered the same fate. Children of a fallen kingdom, with our heritage hidden from the world…..hated by each side….why did you put us through that?!"

"…"

"ANSWER ME!" she shouted. Despite her anger, her eyes were watering. "Why couldn't we all be a family?! Why is the answer _always,_ always to attack each other?!"

"Azura….."

"I didn't even know my father! The King of Valla….killed by Anankos! But you know what, Mother. It's not the dragon I blame…. _it's you."_

Arete searched her memory far and wide, and she couldn't recall a time where her daughter was mad at all. Happy? All the time. Sad? Only when she couldn't spend the whole day singing or going outside to play with her. But angry?

"Azura….a commander isn't supposed to let their feelings get in the way."

"I am not a soldier. I am…. _your daughter_!" she sobbed. She lowered her head and let more of the bitter, painful tears come out. She knew this wouldn't win the battle but she couldn't keep it inside anymore.

"Then face me, damn it!" Arete yelled. "Would you rather die here, or die to the Silent Dragon's wrath?"

"NEITHER!" Azura yelled back. Her eyes were getting puffy. "We WILL win on this day, for all the lives ruined by Anankos's reign!"

A spear was conjured up and thrown to the singer's feet. Arete flexed her magical fingers.

"Then _earn_ your victory, daughter!"

XXXXX

In the nearby bushes, where some soldiers were taking a break in the chaos….

"So she's going to fight her….if the Vallites aren't interfering, then we shouldn't either. This is between her and Arete."

Xander looked to the Dragon Vein. "But we can't wait for this battle to conclude. We just need enough time to advance."

"I got an idea! And it's probably going to get me killed, but…..you royals better not fail!"

Heads turned to….

XXXXXX

Azura picked up the spear and ran towards her opponent. A Thunder spell was thrown her way, but she dodged it. Arete flicked her fingers to send more bolts, and each one, Azura avoided. The two were locked on a flat platform, and the younger singer had to close the distance.

"Come now, Azura, you cannot dodge my magic FOREVER!" Now Elthunder blitzed past, knocking Azura to the ground. "But you've certainly picked up some tricks."

Quickly she got back up, just in time to dodge the electricity again.

"This isn't the only spell you know, Mother. Didn't you teach me something else?" A pool of water formed under Azura.

"Hahahaha…..water, against electricity? Is that wise?"

Azura spun gracefully, circling the water; when the next spell came, she moved her hands down to keep it below Elthunder's bolt, then stomped ahead to throw a wave at Arete, followed up by two smaller waves.

 _Not bad!_

Arete jumped away but not before throwing fire into the mix, and when it hit the water, a thick haze of steam filled the area. Soldiers on both sides were thrown off.

"Lady Azura! Where did she go?!"

"So steamy….!"

Azura herself had to focus, so she elected to turn the water into rain to give some visibility. But she felt two painful spikes embed through her feet. _No! I can't….damn, I need to blow this steam away!_

"Over here, Mother!"

 _What? That's my voice…..oh…..n-no! He can't be….!_ Azura quickly crawled to hid behind a root, but she heard Arete approaching.

"That's right, you're so close!"

 _Zola! Why are you doing this?!_ Azura gasped when Arete's shadow loomed over her, however she looked up and-

"Hahaha, you fell for it!"

-Arete grabbed the other Azura's neck. Zola dropped his spear - a pointed branch - and cursed the fact that his sneak attack didn't work.

"What is this, sorcerer? Do you think I'm some kind of _idiot_?!" One squeeze of electricity surged through his body, causing the copy great pain. "How dare you copy my bloodline?!"

"Ah…ah…..!"

"Stop it! Zola isn't your foe!" Azura pleaded.

"Ha…..it's…..okay…..Princess…..they did it….!"

"What?!" Arete quickly dropped Zola and looked ahead, and she saw that she fell for such a small distraction - Xander and Ryoma activated the Dragon Vein. A massive stalk sprung up into the sky, towards the castle. They both yelled for soldiers and began to climb, while flyers covered their ascent by picking off targets. "You dare….enter my king's realm!"

Her horse stomped on Zola's body and blocked Azura. Arete herself jumped off and summoned a massive thunder cloud above the stalk.  
But another wave knocked her down.

"What are you so afraid of, Mother? Surely you're not the only guard left?"

Each time Arete tried to rise and release the lightning, but each time, Azura's water disrupted her movement _. I can't even get closer to it! I'm wet, I'll fry myself!_

Similarly Azura had her own concerns. _How do I get Zola away?_

"Enough of these games, Azura! You haven't even wounded me! Do you really possess the drive for this battle?!"

"Do you, Mother? You were ordered to kill me by Anankos, weren't you?"

"…."

"But I can see it in your eyes. You don't want to."

"It's not what _I_ want. Do you want to kill _me_ , Azura?" The two stepped towards each other, each glaring at the other. "Your only mother?" Poor Zola was too scared to move.

"If you were truly like the rest of them, you would've done it already. You're resisting."

Arete looked down. "Your feet are bleeding, Azura."

"You're stalling."

"I'm-"

Azura grabbed her hand and placed it firmly upon her face. "Do it, if you're truly a puppet of the Silent Dragon."

"You….."

"You know, don't you? You know that Valla is going to lose. You know that if you kill me…thousands will strike you down."

"Without _you_ , the battle is lost!"

 _"Then let us continue!"_

The two jumped back, and then charged at each other with new attacks. Bleeding feet would not slow Azura down.

* * *

"I see it sir!" shouted a Hoshidan. "That's Castle Giyges!"

The imposing castle was surrounded by a massive, dark aura. Back-up would be limited; others were still fighting Vallites and Arete certainly wouldn't let the entire army pass inhibited. But as luck would have it, the eight royals were there - Ryoma, Xander, Camilla, Hinoka, Sakura, Elise, Takumi, and Leo.

"Proceed with caution. There's enough down below to guard Azura, and hopefully Anna and Corrin can join us soon…."

"How far can we get?" Hinoka wondered. "We need both the Yato and Siegfried!"

"G-GENERAL!"

The siblings looked ahead. Not only was the castle fortified by a barrage of ballista, launchers, and magic orbs, the bigger threat was standing on an old bridge.

XXXXXX

"L-Lord Sumeragi…..why…..?"

The former king of Hoshido sneered and decapitated the wounded soldier. Each opponent that tried to get by was easily cut down by the Harakure Blades, even ninjas. This ONE person was the strongest roadblock to the castle itself.

"Come out, Ryoma! These cattle can't hope to defeat me!"

 _"Lord Sumeragi!"_

Next up was Hana, fire in her eyes. "Ah, Kazahana III…..go away. Your father was a great man, and the thought of scratching his kin….is upsetting."

"Those blades…..you're using them for evil!" Hana unsheathed her sword. "How could you?!"

"How could I….?"

"STEAL THEM FROM MY FATHER'S GRAVE?!" The young samurai charged ahead, despite the wounded Hayato yelling at her to stop.  
 **SHINK**

 **"HANA!"** Sakura screamed. Hinoka had to hold her back. Not only was Hana's sword broken to pieces, her body had been cut open diagonally across the torso, and she fell unconscious.

"I warned her…." Sumeragi muttered, only to finally meet the lightning of Ryoma's blade headon. The scuffle was just enough to let soldiers advance, but Ryoma had to close the distance before his father could harm someone else.

"SAKURA! TAKUMI! HINOKA! LEAD THE ASSAULT ON THE CASTLE! SOMEONE GET HANA TO SAFETY!"

"Ryoma….you don't know how long I've been waiting for this…."

The crown prince slid back and pointed Raijinto at his father. "Attacking people so wantonly….thirsting for blood….you're not Sumeragi. You're a shell of Anankos, and I'll make sure you don't disgrace Hoshido any longer!"

"Is that how you feel? I was the one that gave Yukimura the sword!"

"What….?!" Ryoma grit his teeth. "Is this some kind of sick joke, Father? All this, just to challenge me?"

"You're the only one. The only one that can match my strength! And if you truly wish to be king and have ownership of the blade…..then we shall fight. TO THE DEATH!"

"THEN AS THE NEXT KING OF HOSHIDO, I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

* * *

Team Anna and the Shepherds appeared on the battlefield, and Corrin led the way. Luckily for them, they quickly found Silas and Lilith.

"C-Corrin! By the Gods, you actually killed Iago?! Wait, what happened to Sir Gunter?"

"No time to explain! What's the update? Is that stalk…?"

Lilith nodded. "A team has passed Arete, but most of our forces are still fighting down below. You have to go with them, all the weapons the Yato needs are there!"

"On it!"

"We got your back," Lucina said. "Shepherds, carve a way forward!"

* * *

The unit assaulting the castle smashed the gates down and fought their way inside. Even with diminished numbers, there were still Vallites patrolling the halls.

"Status report! How many men do we have?" Xander demanded when there was a brief reprieve.

He counted himself, his three siblings, Apotheosis, Hinoka, Sakura, Takumi, Arthur, Setsuna, Charlotte, Oboro, Niles…. _blast, there's hardly one hundred of us. Not enough to stop Anankos, but perhaps just enough…_

"Brother, what's your plan?"

"He has to be here."

"Who, milord?" a soldier asked. "The Silent Dragon, you mean?"

"No, you fool. _Hydra."_ The name disgusted Xander. "Valla is throwing everything they've got at us, yet he hasn't shown up yet? He must be the final obstacle, and I'm willing to bet he has Siegfried. We have to cover as much ground as we can."

"But R-Ryoma!" Sakura looked worriedly at the entrance. "He doesn't have many soldiers protecting him. M-Maybe we should go back and…."

"No!" Elise shook her head. "He trusted you all to come this far, if you went back out there he couldn't concentrate on the battle! Tell us what to do, big brother."

"How can you be so cheerful? Corrin, Azura, and now Ryoma….they all might die!"

She got in Takumi's face with a firm pout. "And they might live. Don't make mistakes off silly chances. We're ALL in this together!"

"….."

With that, Xander directed the unit down the halls. As a brother, he wanted to watch over his siblings, even Ryoma's, out of a sense of overprotectiveness, but as a leader, and soldier of Nohr, he was determined to find Hydra and destroy him once and for all. Before he had realized, his search had lead him astray from the others….

XXXXX

…and into a chamber only partially lit by torches. He was going to turn back, but a rustle caught his ears.

"Show yourself, Hydra!" he yelled into the darkness.

"Hahahaha….."

"I know you're there, damn it!"

For the first time, his eyes saw the monster made of slime. His dark, empty eyes filled with hatred, the menacing sneer, the warped image of his own father…. "I've been waiting for this, Princeling. You showed up alone?"

"I'm not here to talk with you, Hydra. I'm here to kill you." Xander pointed his sword, which to his irritation, he noticed Hydra did not have his actual one. But rather, Bolverk. "And take back my father's weapon."

"Your _father?_ Ha! He's gone, Xander, and shall never return. I'll admit it's frustrating your wimp of a brother exposed the truth, but there are many that died cursing Garon's name to the stars."

"Every second I look at you, it makes me _angrier,_ " the prince growled.

"Good, boy….get mad, get angry! It's not fun if you humans don't react. But you know….I'm disappointed none of you figured it out sooner."

"Your identity?!"

"Hahaha, no. Yes, I killed Sumeragi, and yes, I sent Corrin on a mission to provoke Hoshido's wrath, but….there was always something else." Hydra spun Bolverk so casually. "After all, I needed time for things to fall into place."

"…..?"

"Why do you think Nohr was so starved for crops, and the people ate up my war speech?"

"The land was always…."

"Yes, but recently, it has gotten worse. So bad that it made people desperate enough to buy from, and then condemn Anna for it."

"…."

"Haven't you put it together?"

Xander simply stared at the monster…..but when he saw a droplet of slime fall, and hit the cold floor…..his blood boiled.

"You…..it was YOU!"

Hydra grinned.

"You made it all worse. You ruined Nohr. You…" Xander's whole body shook with rage. "….fiend. You heartless, sadistic, FIEND!" He charged him. "YOU WON'T LIVE A SECOND LONGER!"

"SHOW ME YOUR POWER, PRINCE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! WITHOUT A DIVINE SWORD, HOW STRONG ARE YOU?!" Hydra swung his axe in a wide arc, colliding with Xander's sword.

Normally, Xander was the epitome of being calm. Even in situations where his siblings got all riled up, he would always settle things with his firm, but assuring words. Even in battle, the strikes were quick but not merciless.

"HYDRA!"

Here, Xander was not calm nor did he have any intention of being merciful. He slashed and hacked at the monster, but he quickly realized the slime exterior was hard to pierce. On the contrary-

"YOU'RE _NOTHING_ WITHOUT YOUR DADDY'S HELP!"

-Bolverk was more than capable of hurting Xander. Yet the prince continued the fight, refusing to back down even an inch. He had to kill him. But Hydra moved back, in the shadows.

 _Damn it….I can't let him get away! My sight will be limited, but…if I can corner him….!_ Xander entered the black void, albeit carefully. He could hear the slithering of Hydra's form, so the monster was still close.

"I've got you now…"

"Xander."

 _Huh?! That voice…._ "Have someone protecting you, Hydra?! You're such a coward!"

"No, Xander, it's me."

"No….."

"Yes."

Two seconds later, the room was lit up by a Shine spell that had pierced Xander's armor….revealing the grim face of Katerina. "M-Mother….!"  
Bolverk came at him yet again, but he quickly rolled out of the way.

* * *

Anna and the others soon found Azura and Arete, including the wounded Zola about to fall into the chasm.

"Azura!"

The singer turned her head ever so slightly, which allowed Arete to blast her again. But even with singed clothes, she swung her spear upward, and cut open the older woman's cheek.

"Ha…."

More Elfire shots forced Azura to fall back, but she countered with an equal volume of water.

"This is nuts! We have to jump in!"

"Anna, no! She's-"

But the merchant ignored Mozu and jumped ahead, shooting a magical arrow to catch Arete off guard, which gave Azura another opening with her spear.

"Azura, STOP! You're fighting your own mother!"

"Leave me be, Anna! This is between me and her! I'm not letting someone else fight this battle for me." Azura threw more waves at Arete. "So go on ahead!"

"Like hell I am! You mean a lot to me, Azura, and I'm NOT going to just let you hack your own mother to death!...re-death!"

"I said go!"

"And I'm saying NO!" Anna yelled, grabbing Azura by her shoulders. "Neither of you are aiming for killing blows! _Neither of you want to do this!"_

"…Anna….."

"It's pointless," Arete sighed. "This isn't something you can solve with words. I have my orders. And I know….I'll soon be gone either way. If I'm going to go out….then I'd rather meet my end by Azura's hand. Can't you understand that, Anna?"

"I do. And can't you understand, that for once….Azura just doesn't want to be alone? Hug your damn daughter."

"Mother….."

Arete stepped ahead, walked past Anna….and after some hesitation…..put her arms around Azura, who couldn't even blink. She hadn't felt her embrace in so long.

"Azura…..you're right. I've been going easy on you."

"Mother, I…"

"Let me speak, Azura. A puppet like me doesn't deserve you. You're a beautiful, brave girl that endured so much because I was a fool. Mikoto showed me that. But if you knew the truth…..Valla would only come after you sooner. And then we'd probably be in the same situation now, both as puppets."

Corrin and Anna silently commanded the others to go up the stalk. Yuugiri picked up Zola.

"You didn't really lose it….did you?" Arete whispered.

"Why would I lose the only thing my mother had left?" Azura whispered back. "Mother….you know what has to be done."

"…..I do, my child. Can you promise me…." The former queen was beginning to cry herself. "…that you'll be happy without me?"

"I promise."

"Please…..sing me the song I taught you. Just a bit."

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves…."_ Azura began, each sound a miracle on Arete's own ears. She hugged her girl tighter and closed her eyes. "Mother….I…..I love you…."

"I love you too, Azura…."

Azura finished the verse….and plunged her spear through Arete's stomach. The queen fell back, not in pain, but smiling as she was at peace. "Anna…..Corrin….."

"Arete?! Why did Azura….?"

"Better her….than the Silent Dragon….." Arete's form cracked. "keep my Azura happy….and save your world….and…..tell Mikoto…."

"My mother?" Corrin's eyes widened.

"I…..love her too….."

Azura watched stoically as her mother's form disintegrated into pieces, scattering into the wind. She died happy, so why did Azura feel so….sad?

"….Azura."

"Oh, Anna…..is this what you felt when….your own mother perished?"

"…..yeah."

Azura dove her face into the merchant's shoulder and cried into it. "It's not fair, Anna….it's NOT FAIR! I thought I could stomach it all, but…..it's just too hard….!"

"Azura…I'm sorry," Anna patted her shoulder.

"Lady Azura!"

"Ah, Corrin!"

Kaze, Silas, and Lilith caught up with the rest of the group, and from the sounds of things, the fighting had slowed down in the area below. The Vallites were on the ropes, and the battle…would conclude above. Azura sniffled and pulled away.

"We must finish this horrible war, once and for all. Let's go."

"Azura…"

"I'll be fine, Anna, I promise."

* * *

On the bridge above….Ryoma was locked into battle with Sumeragi. And in spite of that, more soldiers were able to move past them into the castle….including Azama and Beruka.

"You're….not even trying to stop them….?!"

"My battle is with you…..!"  
 **SHINK**  
The two jumped back, both panting. They moved in a circle, and Ryoma's quick steel met Sumeragi's heavier ones. Despite this, Ryoma was the aggressor, leaving the king little time to block or parry each strike.

"Hoshido is in ruin because your battlelust…!" Ryoma delivered some clean strokes and blocked a few himself. "Is all this a test for me?! You disobeyed Anankos just for me?! TELL ME WHY!"

Sumeragi delivered some quick slashes in turn, and Ryoma's armor was beginning to crack.

"That's the son I knew. Wild! Aggressive! But I whipped you into shape, Ryoma. I saw potential!"

The two slashed at each other, then their blades collided once more.

"Are you really his puppet…?!"

"Don't tell me….are you going soft because you think I can be salvaged?! I was the one you battled before, Ryoma!"

"Battled before….?" He gasped. He saw the mysterious figure that caused the Ganglari to explode in the square. "YOU KILLED HER!"

"WHAT?!"

It was Orochi, who had climbed up the stalk earlier. She couldn't believe her ears. Her liege's killer….was her own lord?

"Orochi, stay back! He'll kill you!"

"It was Lord Sumeragi…..?" she whispered, shaking. "But….they were husband and wife! King and Queen!"

"I'm telling you, STAY BACK!"

Orochi's face contorted in anger. "How could you?! Anankos or not, I…..I vowed to avenge Lady Mikoto!"

"Then try to!" Sumeragi challenged, knocking Ryoma back. He pointed his swords menacingly at the diviner, but she ran ahead, unafraid.

"OROCHI! STOP!" Ryoma got up and ran as fast as he could to close the distance. His father raised both of his swords, swung them down….only to be blocked hastily by Raijinto. Orochi, on the other hand, had stopped moving.

Because of a Freeze spell.

"Pardon the intrusion, Lord Ryoma! We will take your servant to safety so that this climatic battle of blood may continue!" Owain picked Orochi up just as the Shepherds, Mozu, Shura, Reina, Flora, Felicia, Jakob, and Izana ran past the dueling samurai.

"L-LET ME GO!"

"Be more respectful, Orochi," Reina chided. "When our king tells you to stop, you listen to his command. Never be so callous with your life _ever_ again."

"But…..he…."

"Lord Ryoma will resolve things." They soon were out of earshot.

Sumeragi sneered. "Shall we continue?"

 _"Yes."_

* * *

Xander was in a bit of a bind.

Katerina's magic had forced him on the defensive; each time he got close he had to move back to dodge more light spells, and worse of all, Hydra had hit him a few times already. On the plus side, the spells allowed him to see and react accordingly in the interims when they faded.

"Xander, you've grown up so much. Look at how tall you are," Katerina said. "You used to be afraid of the dark….and you would have me check your closet for monsters…"

"Hgn…! Mother, stop this!" he shouted, dodging a Divine. "I'm your son! Snap out of the dragon's wretched control and listen to me!"

"Oh, Xander….."

"It's no use, Prince! She belongs to ME! Perhaps I shall defile her in front of you to see?!"

"BASTARD!" Xander swung and swung, and even managed to cut the monster's right eye. But his opponent's anger surfaced as a heavy, extended, and slimy limb smashed him into the wall. "Ugh…."

"You're still getting up?!"

Katerina in turn unleashed more magic but Xander dodged each one. "I….will not…..BACK DOWN!" His sword clashed with Bolverk, but to his shock, the blade had cracked. _It's too heavy….!_

"Ah! You need a replacement sword, don't you?!" Hydra taunted. "As suspected, you need Siegfried, don't you?" He kicked Xander to the floor once more. "How disappointing, prince! I take away your precious toy, and you thrash about like a child!"

More slithering told Xander that Hydra had….retreated? His ears heard the normal footsteps of Katerina, too. _Get back here…!_ He ran through the shadows. "I'M NOT THE ONE RUNNING, YOU COWARD!"

Hydra's laughter echoed through the hall. But no matter how fast the prince told his body to move, he couldn't seem to catch up with the cruel monster. What was he playing at? His mother showing up suggested a trap, and this game of cat and mouse only proved it, and yet….he couldn't leave without his divine blade.

 _"What are you doing, boy?!"_

"What….Father….?"

 _"You're letting Hydra get the best of you. That's not becoming of the Crown Prince!"_ Garon's voice said. _"Are you going to let all of your subjects down?"_

"No…."

 _"Don't sound so meek! Channel your wrath into killing this monster. He must pay for what's done! If you want your sword, you must TAKE it from him!"_

"I've been trying!" he yelled out. "That's why I'm fighting him, for Dusk Dragon's sake!"

 _"Foolish boy….I raised you better than this_." The voice had gotten….softer. _"Do you hesitate because you believe killing him will not free me?"_

"…"

 _"It's too late for me, Xander, but not for you, and not for your siblings. Fight for them, not for me. Fight for your people, not for me. Do you understand now?"_

"Father…..I won't let them down."

The voice didn't reply, but after a second, Xander felt another limb smash into his body, and he fell down a flight of stairs. Upon hitting the hard ground, he heard his sword snap in two.

"Hahahaha….HAHAHAHAHA…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

The room lit up. Xander's eyes could hardly adjust to the light before more kicks and Bolverk strikes rained upon him. Now bloodied and bruised, he finally saw Hydra, holding Siegfried over his head.

"I'm afraid this….is how your story ends, Prince. A little off the _top_ should do it."

He quickly glanced to the side. Katerina was still there, still posed to shoot magic at him, but….there was something different in her eyes. Seeing her only son in such a state….it was obviously causing her pain.

"She won't save you. No one will save you, Xander!"

 _Then do it,_ Xander thought. _If I'm to win…..I must seize it._

Hydra raised the sword clean over the prince's neck, yet he dare didn't move. Not yet. Silence save for the sword accelerating towards him…..but, it was stopped.

By Xander's own hand.

"WHAT?!"

The prince slowly rose from his position, putting more of his strength, hard as he could, into raising the blade back up. His hand was surely bleeding now, as was the rest of his body, but Xander refused to yield.

"STAY DOWN, PRINCE!"

"No," he said firmly. "This belongs to the Nohrian royal family….NOT YOU!" He yanked Siegfried from Hydra's grip, although the weight of the sword knocked him back down.

"KATERINA! PIN HIM!" Hydra commanded, picking up Bolverk one last time. "I'll finish this!"

Mother and son looked at each other. The former was charging up another spell, but her eyes watered at the determined glare of the latter. "You…..you were such a shy boy, Xander….now look at you…."

"DO IT!" Hydra got closer and closer, just in time for Xander to get back up.

"Mother….I'll free your kingdom from its curse."

He jumped back in time to dodge Bolverk, but not before he shot a wave of dark energy from the sword to blow Katerina back.

"ACCURSED PRINCE!"

"Do you know what the price is for treachery the kingdom in Nohr, Hydra?" Xander asked, moving his arm back.

"I WILL KILL YOU! ALL OF YOU NOHRIANS, ALL OF YOU HUMANS!"

"The price….IS **DEATH!"**

Xander thrusted the sword cleanly through Hydra's head, all the way down to the hilt. He didn't quite know what happened first, Hydra's choked scream, or the shouts of his siblings, but…..he knew the battle was his.

* * *

Likewise Ryoma's own determination was powering him through the fight. He and Sumeragi were evenly matched, blow for blow, slash for slash, but the prince fought back with ten times the anger, ten times the zeal.

"Good….GOOD!" Sumeragi was delighted. "This is what I've been waiting for!"

"NO MORE OF THIS!" For one last time, the two jumped back. Ryoma's headplate had fallen off and only half of his body armor remained, and he was bleeding heavily. Sumeragi was just as wounded. "We'll settle this with one final stroke!"

"Sounds good to me…."

The two circled around each other. Ryoma was starting to feel light-headed from the blood loss, but he had to focus. He didn't even know how many soldiers had passed by, nor did he know that the castle's siege weapons had been stopped. Just that his opponent had to be defeated.

"You remind me so much of my youth, Ryoma. The same form, the same attacks…..I'm proud of you. You're truly worthy of inheriting my legacy."

"…I don't want it."

Sumeragi looked puzzled.

"You were the man I had respected the most, and I….I vowed I would avenge you. But you don't know how much it pains me to see you in this state. Just another lackey for the Silent Dragon."

"…"

"When I'm King, I want to craft a new legacy, of peace and understanding between Hoshido and Nohr. Respecting your elders is one thing…..blindly following them into the same mistakes….is another."

"Ryoma….I know this is my fate. I don't take active joy in what I did to our land, or to your stepmother."

"I know. Maybe if history progressed differently, you would still be alive. But from where I'm standing, you're not alive. You're a shell of yourself."

"…."

"But you're still my father. And I intend to honor you one more time…..by finishing this battle….with the last of my strength, so you may be at peace."

"I wouldn't ask for anything else, my son. Come. Show me the fruits of your training."

Red and white charged each other, and the Raijinto met Harakure.

"….."

"…"

Sumeragi's armor fell to pieces and he collapsed, right as Kazahana II's blades cracked. He sported a large grin, despite the loss. "Ah, Ryoma….tell my people that….I'm sorry."

"I will."

"And please….restore our land to its former glory….."

Ryoma watched his father fade away in the same way Ikona did. He sheathed his sword, and picked up the two blades, with the hope someone could fix them for Hana. Someone was there waiting for him.

"Hey. Nice work out there, Ryoma," Scarlet said. "I saw that last attack, pretty cool."

"What's so cool about killing your own father?" Ryoma passed the Harakure Blades to a passing soldier. "Is everyone all right?"

"Corrin and Anna….they went on ahead with Azura. I said I'd keep an eye on you for them."

"…..you didn't interfere."

"Because you were fighting your _dad,_ duh." Scarlet sniffed….and hugged him. "Thanks for not dying on us, red."

"I can't." Ryoma looked down at his divine sword. "Not yet."

* * *

As more and more soldiers filed into the castle, they managed to kill the remaining Vallites attacking within the halls. Casualties were suffered, but things progressed relatively smoothly. Groups split up and checked each room for a sign of Anankos.

"Hey, Lord Takumi! There's someone over there!"

Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura led the way through the chamber, where it became clear….Mikoto had her back to everyone, but it seemed she was guarding a large door.

"Mother! Aw, don't tell me we have to fight YOU now!"

Mikoto turned around. She did not look surprised, nor did she look happy. Only….solemn. "Children….how many of there are you? Did Corrin come back?"

"Why are you asking about-"  
Hinoka cut her brother off. "Were you waiting for us? We still need Siegfried…."

"Oh no, you don't have to worry. Hydra is dead. It seems Prince Xander won. You have the pendant, right? And the Yato?"

Confused, the siblings looked to each other. "Can you explain what's going on here? Aren't you like, a hidden boss or something? We're trying to stop Anankos after all."

"I don't want to fight any of you," Mikoto replied. "All this time, I've been helping you. I helped the invasion of Windmire, I saved Lilith, and I talked to Arete."

More of the unit had filed in, and they looked just as confused.

"T-Then….what you doing now?" Sakura asked.

"Answer the question. Do you have all the weapons you need, plus the pendant?"

"Um…..yeah, but….we're just waiting on-"

"I'm here!" Corrin ran inside with Anna and Azura (who had bandages on her feet, along with her pendant) with the Yato in tow. "Wha…Mother!"

"Oh, Corrin!" Mikoto continued her game of "confusing the entire room" by running over - past Orochi and Reina - and hugging her son. "I'm so happy to see you safe! Good timing too, I only had about five more minutes."

"Five more minutes? What are you talking about?"

Mikoto pulled away and looked at the door. The dark, menacing aura of Anankos was pouring out, and a loud roaring sound soon filled the room.

"Five more minutes…..to suppress Anankos's movement. I'm sorry, my children, but I can't do it any longer. This battle….is yours."

She collapsed and began to crumble away like the other generals.

"MOTHER!"

"Corrin, listen to me…." Mikoto lowered her head. "Now is not the time to grieve. Now is the time to fight, with everything you've gotten. I'm sorry….even in this state I couldn't get to know you more. And children…..I do hope you've forgiven a foolish woman like me."

Anankos's door was also cracking….

"Orochi, Reina….I must apologize to you too."

"R-Raise your head at once, Lady Mikoto!" Orochi pleaded. "You're a Queen! Queens do not lower their head to commoners!"

"Hahaha…..oh, Orochi, you still know how to make me laugh even now. That's ridiculous. I'm just a regular person like you….maybe I might be lower than that, being a puppet and all….Reina, isn't she so funny?"

"I….suppose she is, Lady Mikoto…."

"Why are you so happy, Mother?!" Takumi demanded. "You…..you've been doing these secret missions alone, just to help us, but WHY?! You didn't have to! You don't have to go out like….like _this!"_

"Oh, Takumi…." Mikoto looked up. "It's what mothers do. Maybe you'll get it when you have a child of your own."

"Mother…..do I really have to say goodbye again?"

"Yes, my sweet….." she paused to wipe her eyes. "…Corrin. I know you can do it. I know you have the power to stop your father's madness. And just know…." She touched his face, which was startling but not unpleasant. "…I'll always be watching over you."

"Your sister….she said she….loves you…."

"Ah, Arete…..thank you…."

She faded with a serene smile on her face…..just as the doors broke down, and Anankos's full wrath-induced roar nearly blew out the room's eardrums.

 **"YOU DARE KEEP ME AT BAY, MIKOTO?!"**

"It all ends here…." Corrin prepared for the worst. "….the final battle!"

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: Originally I planned Xander's fight with Hydra to go differently, namely with his siblings helping, but...I knew it had to be parallel with Ryoma's own fight. I do apologize for some of the cut corners I had to make, but I still want everything to wrap up nicely. I probably said this before but there's like 2 or 3 pairings I didn't even get to put a dent in, but it was all for the interest of time. Not helping things was some personal stuff in my life right now...**

 **It all ends soon, with Anankos being stopped once and for all. Stay tuned for that, and the following epilogue after.**

 **Also I _did_ miss one Jojo title. Ah well!**


	58. Lost in Thoughts, Not Alone

**Review Time:**

 **Raihan Sayuko - Some you can figure out by virtue of what's left. As a majority the pairings have stayed true to their Revelation choices, although some are not, like Ryoma/Scarlet or Saizo/Kagero.**

 **Cyberchao X - Thanks, I was looking forward to that.**

 **TriforceWisdom64 - Some things in this chapter will expand more on the Anankos story, as a whole I might've cut some corners but I did want to reveal in gradual steps as to not dump everything at once, so at least I did that.  
Sorry it was a little clunky : (**

 **RealCoolDude - Thank you!**

 **CompletelyRossone - Oh I wouldn't do that to Shigure fans. But how, you might ask. You'll see. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 58 - Lost In Thoughts, Not Alone**

 _"Ah ha! It seems I win again, old friend!"_

 _"Fat chance! This was a draw and you know it!"_

 _Fuga simply laughed and patted Sumeragi on the shoulder. He was always up for a trip to Hoshido, topped off with some sparring with the king. "If you say so. Perhaps we just need a break?"_

 _"Lord Sumeragi!" A younger Reina ran up to him and bowed politely. "There's something at the castle gates that needs your urgent attention!"_

 _"Mm, speak, Reina. What is it?"_

 _"There's a woman…"_

 _XXXXXXX_

 _When the king stepped out the front entrance, the guards all whispered frantically and hurried to make room for him. They all bowed neatly, in an organized line…..so he had better view to what was behind the gates, or rather, whom. A woman with black hair and her child._

 _"Who might you be?"_

 _"Please….my name is Mikoto. I….I don't have any money, but I ended up here and….please, my child is so cold. I've been wandering for days."_

 _"Hmm…you must think highly of yourself, if you think you can come here and request such things of me! What's to say you aren't a spy?"_

 _"Please!" Mikoto begged, holding out Corrin. "Do what you want with me, but spare my son!" He had white hair and pointed ears, but Sumeragi could tell she cherished him._

 _"Guards…."_

 _"Yes, sire!" they all shouted._

 _"Open the gates and give this woman shelter!"_

 _"Oh thank you!"_

 _"Milord? Are you sure?"_

 _Sumeragi turned to the source of the cautious voice, a younger Yukimura. He was analyzing this mysterious woman carefully, to see if there was doubt in her story.  
"The land of Hoshido must show hospitality, Yukimura. In fact, I'm giving the task of getting her and her child lodgings to you!"_

 _"Y-Yes, right this way…."_

* * *

 _Arete, on the other hand, had ended up to the west of the continent. She was tired and hungry, and the whimpers from Azura mirrored those sentiments. But here she was now…._

 _"Excuse me."_

 _"Ah! A soldier…." In an alley, picking through the scraps she had found. "Please….I'm just trying to feed my daughter. She's so young…."_

 _Gunter shook his head. "I'm afraid several people have reported your actions. Not purely out of malice, some are concerned. I don't think I've seen you in Windmire before."_

 _"….."_

 _"Come with me." He took her hand but he felt a blade being pressed to his neck.  
"No," Arete snarled," "if you think you can kill me and my daughter that easily…."_

 _"I have no such intention, ma'am. But the streets aren't a safe place. You can continue living as you are now…..or perhaps there can be some use for you."_

 _"Hmph. Some kind of toy?"_

 _XXXXXX_

 _It was no secret that Garon had taken concubines, dozens of them. All women that hoped for a chance to be the next Queen, but the situation had gotten much deadlier. There was infighting. Underhanded tactics. Some had even reported some of the children turning up dead._

 _Gunter had a dark feeling in his heart when he glanced at Azura. But perhaps he could use his own position to sway matters._

 _"Tell sire that I approach," he instructed one of the maids._

 _"Gunter, is it? Could you tell me about your King?"_

 _"Ah, King Garon….he comes from a line of noble Nohrians, but he hasn't been well in quite some time. The Queen is gravely ill, and doctors suspect she doesn't have much time left._

 _Once they reached Garon's chamber, Arete made sure to follow Gunter's example and take a knee._

 _"Sire, this woman is in a tight bind. She's been wandering the capital with her infant child…..I am asking if there can be a way for her to get lodgings?"_

 _Arete wanted to get a better look at this King but she kept her head down, out of fear for Azura's safety lest she do anything wrong. His words seemed tired, but commanding nonetheless:_

 _"If she's willing to be a maid, then she may stay at the castle."_

 _"A maid?" she covered her mouth. Would she get the gallows now?_

 _"Yes. You're free to go back to the streets and die with your child." He sounded so bitter, it had to be because of the Queen's declining health._

 _"No, milord, I'm….I'm sorry. I will accept. My name is-"_

 _"I don't care. Take her away, Gunter."_

 _"Yes, sire." The veteran led her out of the chamber, down a few halls….and into a small room. It didn't have much, besides a small bed and a dresser. "Here you are. If you work hard enough, I'll see if I can find you a job elsewhere…"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _Arete set Azura down, and at last the infant fell asleep. "Why help me, knight? Don't you get the same story from every craven in this city?"_

 _"I knew you were different."_

 _"…."_

 _"I saw it in your eyes. Whereever you've been…..it must've been particularly challenging."_

 _"….yes….."_

* * *

"Arete…."

The hollow body of King Garon laid across the cold stone floor, directly across from the body of his first Queen. His skin was immeasurably pale and blood was seeping from his head. Yet his eyes could briefly register the eyes of the only four children to survive years of concubines.

Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise.

"Father….."

"Ah….Xander…..you brought your siblings…." Garon wheezed. "Good…..good, I don't have to repeat myself…."

"Father, it's over….Hydra….he's gone."

"Is it…..? The dragon is still alive….."

The siblings didn't have much time left. Around time, the walls were shaking and crumbling. Anankos was loose and on the offensive. They could only say so much.

"L-Listen to me…..you four….you four will lead Nohr out of…..its dark path…..and….into the light….together with….Corrin….."

Elise sniffled. "Father, we're so sorry. We should've stopped Hydra sooner!"

"Don't cry, daughter of mine….Elise…..I don't think I've ever held you…." He reached out, and faintly touched her left cheek. "….you still saved Nohr…."

"Not yet," Xander said. "Nohr is not safe until Anankos is destroyed, once and for all."

"Then you all know….what to do…."

"Father….we'll never forget you….we're so, so sorry…..letting such a monster fool everyone….oh!" Camilla could hardly look at her dying father. "Some will grow up never knowing the real you…"

"I don't care….I…." Garon's eyes were leaking tears of quiet joy. "….I got to spend my last moments with my children…..me. Not some facsmile. Not….an imposter…"

Leo bowed in his honor. "Thank you….for everything."

"No…..thank you….." Garon's hand went limp. "I'm…..finally free….." For the last time in his life, he gave an actual smile….before finally dying.

The siblings looked at Katarina's decaying form.

"Xander…."

"Right." He walked over to his mother, and looked down into her eyes. She looked so happy too, despite the circumstances. "Mother….I wish things went differently."

"Oh, Xander….I'm glad….I got to see you one last time…."

"I…..I love you, Mother." Now he was the one tearing up. "Forgive your own son for dare laying a hand on you."

"Xander….I love you too….."

But soon, she was gone as well. Xander picked up the Siegfried, and together, with his siblings….they looked one last time at their father. The walls were about to break. They had to leave, to finish this battle once and all.

* * *

"GO, GO, GO! DON'T LOOK BACK! GIANT DRAGON IS ON THE WARPATH!" Apotheosis screamed to her fellow soldiers. Anankos's power was too great to be confined to a simple chamber, so a hefty retreat was ordered.

"Sis! Big problem up ahead!"

"Oh it can't be worse than a-!" Apotheosis gasped. One look out the window revealed the land was rising and rising, to the point where the ground below was getting further and further away. There was a whole section of the army still anchored at the root of the stalk. "Damn it! Our forces are being cut in half!"

"And we still need the darn Siegfried!" Anna reminded her. "But maybe we just need one final attack to win?"

"Ace, I love you, but you know these things are never this easy!"

XXXXXX

Soldiers ran out of the castle en masse, just as Anankos was breaking through its roof. But now the sight was haunting - the twinkles of the stars, the lining of the atmosphere….all was visible. The Anti-Valla Army was trapped at an impossibly high elevation. One tumble off the edge would mean certain death. Could they even receive aid?

"RUN, SOLDIERS! THE CASTLE IS GOING TO FALL!" Ryoma shouted. Thankfully, he spotted his siblings in good health. The last person to run out was Corrin…..but the structure collapsed. If anyone was still inside they'd surely be dead now.

"Ha….ha…." the prince looked around. _My siblings….they're all safe….Azura, Anna….Felicia, Jakob, Flora….thank the Gods….but he's….here now…._

So he turned around, to get a good look at his father. His _true_ father.

"YOU HUMANS HAVE MADE THIS FAR, SO YOUR DEMISE WILL BE ALL THE **PAINFUL."**

Anankos was a great towering dragon that gave an all too familiar shiver down the spines of the Shepherds. Mercifully he wasn't as hard to look at as Grima, but there was still a sphere with two eyes stuck in the dragon's maw. The body was an earthy color, and the wings were slightly ripped. How he could still communicate with speech was baffling, but not worth the concern.

"ANANKOS! It all comes down to this!" Corrin had the Yato ready. "You've lost this battle! YOU'VE LOST THIS WAR! NOW GIVE THIS WORLD BACK TO THESE PEOPLE!"

"MY SON…..ALL THIS TIME, MIKOTO SHIELDED YOU FROM THE TRUTH, BUT IT WASN'T JUST HER. GARON, SUMERAGI, YOUR SO-CALLED SIBLINGS….AND EVEN LILITH. ALL THIS TIME, YOU SHARED MY BLOOD. THE WORLD SHUNNED YOU FOR BEING DIFFERENT. WE SHARE THE SAME FATE, YOU AND I."

"There's nothing you can say that will get me to turn on my friends and family!" Corrin shouted. "I don't CARE if I'm a part dragon. I don't CARE if one day, I might degenerate like you…..what matters is the NOW. Too many lives have been lost in this senseless war, and I'm putting an end to it!"

The army yelled out their support, but the eyes of Anankos scanned the battlefield. All four weapons were out in the open. Azura had her pendant. With these five things….the battle would indeed be won.  
"IS THAT SO…..?"

"Yes! In a way…..I pity you, Anankos."

"…."

"I don't know the full story of what's happened to you, but it seems that it's changed you forever. If my mother really did fall in love with you and sired me…..then there had to be something good. Maybe you've been in pain all this time. Maybe….I can end it for you."

The dragon wasn't taking such sympathy sitting down. Not even from his own son.

"FOOL! YOU DON'T KNOW…YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HUMANITY HAS DONE TO ME!"

Suddenly, the platform split apart into separate pieces. Corrin's siblings yelled out for him, but the prince realized they were drifting away from him. Away from the "main" segment, where he and Anankos stood, with the ruins of the castle. Alone victory was impossible. Could he even stall?

"Whatever it was, why are you taking it out on them?! These are different people, of a world not even Valla!

"THEY ARE NO DIFFERENT! BECAUSE…." His eyes glowed, and Corrin's eyes glowed right back. He was seeing what the Silent Dragon had seen….

* * *

 _It was a world teeming with new life. The continent hadn't been named because the First Dragons were trying to best one another for control. One being Anankos of course, but there was also the Dawn and Dusk Dragons. 12 in total._

 _"What?! You can't just take this territory for yourself!"_

 _"Why not? I've won this battle! Cast yourself away from my land and my people!"_

 _Said the Silent Dragon to one of his rivals one day. One of the men living in the village was in awe. He had to thank him on behalf of the whole community. With Anankos around, they could be spared from the fighting._

 _"Excuse me!"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I….I greatly thank you from the bottom of my heart," he bowed. "Maybe our land can prosper without the other dragons running around."_

 _"You approach me so candidly…..what is your name?"_

 _"Why, Cadros! You call yourself the Silent Dragon, right?"_

 _Anankos had fortified his own land for quite some time, but something shocking was happening. One of their own….had joined the side of humanity, by crafting five dangerous weapons. The Yato, the Siegfried, the Raijinto, the Brynhildr, and the Fujin Yumi.  
Humanity had used these to fend off these feuding dragons._

 _"YOU PLAY DIRTY, RAINBOW DRAGON!"_

 _"Think ill of me all you want! But this land will not survive if this war continues. This is for their own good!"_

 _"You've barely claimed any land for yourself! You have no say! We will find these weapons, and we will seize them!"_

 _"Can you?" he asked of the two that had confronted him, Dusk and Dawn. "Our power is only finite. Eventually….we will succumb."_

 _The battle continued. Anankos was content on isolating his own land from the rest of the world. It couldn't be disturbed there. He and he alone would be their God, their leader. But he did not heed the words of his fellow dragon. Many discarded their forms to mortal ones to avoid such a fate. The Dusk Dragon founded Nohr. The Dawn Dragon founded Hoshido. Why, it was even rumored that four turned into something else entirely and had their own small tribes with the elements._

 _Not that Anankos would know. His land was deep underground, yet inverted to see sunshine. It was truly alone, but free of strife._

 _"Valla? That's the name you want to give it?" asked Cadros, his closest friend._

 _"Yes. You shall be its first king."_

 _"I beg your pardon? Anankos, you are mightier than I will ever be. You've blessed our land. Why can't you be its king?"_

 _"Our land will not make a difference between someone like me and someone like you. Together, Valla will prosper!"_

 _"Why me?" the king would ask._

 _"Because you were the first to approach me," Anankos would say. "Your gratitude was genuine, and your heart was true. All need to follow your example."_

 _And the land was beautiful as it was teeming with life. The people even founded an altar to honor Cadros, the man that made a friendship with a dragon. It seemed the First Dragons would be just a distant memory to the people.  
There was even a mystical song that crafted for those days when it seemed Anankos was succumbing to madness. But one performance would make him like he always was._

 _Until the madness was too great._

 _"ANANKOS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! I…I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" The elderly Cadros's plea fell on deaf ears. The dragon's rampage had caused rampant panic, and the song was only doing so much. But the king demanded it kept being sung, until the singers' voices were hoarse._

 _"I…..MUST…GET…..AWAY…..!" A battle was erupting inside of Anankos. He didn't want to destroy his home, his kingdom, and his people, but the nature of the dragon was a degenerative one.  
He flew away, into a dark cave far from the people. Centuries would pass. The memory of Anankos would fade, both in an attempt to spare future generations the horror, and as a consequence of natural time._

 _Even his own name would fade from the collective conscious._

 _Until the day where King Touma found an unconscious blue-haired man with the same name._

 _"Ho there! Friend, wake up….you shouldn't be sleeping on the ground."_

 _"Ugn…ah…." No one, not even himself, knew that he had sealed away his degenerate dragon form, at the cost of amnesia. "Who…are you…?"_

 _"Touma, king of Valla. Some of my guards spotted you. Are you alright? How did you get out here? I know some people wanted to live in the forest but you don't seem like the type."_

 _"I….don't remember. I must've hit my head pretty hard."_

 _"Do you have family?"_

 _"Can't say I do."_

 _"Well, what is your name?"_

 _"Anankos." He blinked, not knowing how such a name even came to his lips. "O-Oh, if you're the King, then excuse me!" He bowed, but Touma gave a hearty laugh._

 _"Now, now, there are more important things to worry about! Come with me, Anankos, I'll give you a home in my kingdom."_

 _"But….why me?" The very same question Cadros had asked him._

 _"What do you mean? What king turns away a stranger in need?" Touma held out his hand. "Come on, now, it's almost sunset."_

 _And so, the human Anankos took the hand…._

* * *

"DO YOU SEE NOW?"

"…."

"BECAUSE OF ONE MISTAKE, HUMANITY SHUNNED ME. THE PEOPLE I HAD CONSIDERED MY FRIENDS ALL TURNED AGAINST ME, FOR FORCES OUT OF MY CONTROL."

"…"

"THEY WILL DO THE SAME TO YOU, CORRIN. DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PLAZA? YOU CLAIM HAVE CONTROL NOW BUT YOU SHARE MY BLOOD."

"…."

"AS LONG AS YOU LIVE, IT WILL ALWAYS BE A POSSIBILITY. AND NOT JUST IN YOU. IT WILL BEFALL ALL OF YOUR CHILDREN, AND LILITH AS WELL."

"…"

"ONE MINUTE, YOU ARE THEIR HERO AND SAVIOR. THE NEXT, YOU ARE THEIR MOST HATED ENEMY. CAN YOU ACCEPT SUCH A FATE?"

"…"

"WELL?"

"I can."

"WHAT?"

"I know some people might not like me, and some will be afraid of what I can really do. But I only got this far _because_ people believed in me, just like they did to you. Thank you for showing me your life, An….Father."

"STOP! ONLY A FOOL WOULD CALL A DRAGON THEIR FATHER."

"That didn't stop all my siblings from calling me their brother, even when I was so different from them. I'll make sure the world doesn't forget you about you this time."

"SUCH AN EMPTY PROMISE…."

"It's not empty. I'm living proof there IS good in you. You fell in love with Mikoto, who died….well, twice, trying to protect me. Me. The dragon child born from your blood. Isn't that good enough for you?"

"….."

"The battle's about to begin. I know neither of us can hold back, but…..I really wish it didn't have to be this way."

"…..."

* * *

Corrin opened his eyes. He was still in the same spot, but he only hear the shouts of his allies. If he was to win, he had to seize the power of the Sage's other four weapons…..all inconveniently on different platforms. And Azura's song had to subdue the dragon.

His first move was to jump _away_ from the eye lasers from Anankos. He sprouted his own dragon wings to stay airborne. Unforunately, he also still had Vallites to spare…..and they were targeting the platforms….

"AZURA! START SINGING THE SONG!" he commanded.

"Corrin…." She was on a platform by herself. But she knew what she had to do….use the song for what it had been made for. "I….need to focus…." She closed her eyes.

"SOLDIERS! TAKE AIM! DON'T LET A SINGLE SOUL GET NEAR AZURA!"

While Corrin had to deal with the blunt of Anankos's attacks, the remains of the army all readied any long range attack they could - bows, spells, knives, shuriken, elemental attacks - and proceeded to strike down any opponent that past. Fliers like Hinoka and Reina did broad sweeps but couldn't get too close to the dragon.

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves….."_ Azura began the first verse. Her pendant began to glow, and she moved in such a way to amplify its power.

 _Destined to seek  
Life beyond the shore  
Just out of reach_

"Anna! Corrin has to stall for Azura to finish the song, but he has to get near the other weapons!" Mozu exclaimed. She was firing from her bow. "Do you think we can do it?"

"Of course we can!" Anna replied. "This is the final battle! It all ends here and now!...c'mon, Izana, don't you agree with me? At least shoot some spells!"

The Archduke was sitting with a rather depressed look on his face. "I'm sorry, Anna. I…should've told the army about the staff a while ago. And now a little girl died because of me…."

"Izana, Gunter purposefully died because he didn't want you to waste it on someone…."

"-unimportant? No, Anna, ALL life is important. The reign of Valla in this war has been a corruption of that. Toying with lives, using them for evil…."

 _Yet the waters ever change  
Flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb_

"Izana….stop blaming yourself. I know you like to be so cheery, and that's just what we need now."

"But…."

"We can't mourn what we lost until we WIN. So use your skills to help Corrin and Azura!" Anna turned and shot down a rider aiming for Azura. "Because they're more interested in hitting her!"

"Ugh…."

"Anna, Izana's marks are glowing….!"

"Anna…..I'm having a prediction…."

 _In the white light  
A hand reaches through  
A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two  
Waking dreams fade away  
Embrace the brand new day_

Corrin quickly landed on the platform with Xander's weapon. "You got it back, brother! I'll just need to sync with its power…"

"Yes, go! You can do it, Corrin!"

"…..thanks," he smiled. "Say, when this is over….let's have another battle."

 _Sing with me a song  
Of birthrights and love  
The light scatters to the sky above  
Dawn breaks through the gloom  
White as a bone_

Xander didn't say anything, but he nodded dutifully all the same.

 _Lost in thoughts, all alone_

Next up was the Brynhildr. Two wyvern lords closed on Corrin and tried to intercept his flight but he quickly cut them both down. Then one of the eye blasts from Anankos struck him and knocked him down.

"Corrin!"

But Hinoka caught him. "Hinoka, thank you…."

 _You are the ocean's gray waves  
Destined to seek  
Life beyond the shore  
Just out of reach_

"Oh! Tell me he's alright!" Camilla came right over on her own mount. She and her Hoshidan counterpart were different in a lot of ways, but their brother marveled over their shared overprotectiveness.

"I'm fine….you guys just focus on helping Azura. The song…it's causing Anankos pain…."

 _Yet the waters ever change  
Flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb_

The dragon's form was shaking. As much as it was firing more blasts from its eye, Azura's determined voice carried the full power of the song.

"ARETE'S…..CHILD….SHE KNEW…..SHE KNEW…..SHE WOULD FACE ME…SHE TAUGHT IT TO HER…."

 _Embrace the dark,  
You call a home.  
Gaze upon an empty white throne,  
A legacy of lies,  
A familiar disguise_

"Corrin!" Leo held up the sacred tome. "Take what the power need, brother!"

"Thank you, Leo!"

"I must say…for years I was a little jealous of you, always being the center of Father…..Hydra's attention, but….I know you can pull this off."

"Really? I was always jealous of _you,_ being much cleverer. You helped Kaze and Rinkah escape, remember?"

"Haha…" he smiled. "we can reminisce later. Go!"

"I believe in you, brother!" Sakura exclaimed.

 _Sing with me a song  
of conquests and fates  
The black pillar cracks  
beneath its weight.  
Night breaks through the day  
Hard as a stone_

"Look at him go!"

"Shepherds, keep your attacks steady and true! We WILL help Prince Corrin save his world!" Lucina shouted.

 _Lost in thoughts, all alone_

"Hey….Lucina….?" Severa whispered.

"Yes…?"

"Whenever we do go back home…we really have to thank you guys properly for all you did. And….apologize to everyone."

"Perhaps one of the biggest apology goes to the Exalt himself," Inigo said. "In essence, we did betray his trust…and the Halidom itself."

"I have shamed my royal linage…" Owain lamented. But Lucina took one look at the other Shepherds - fighting as if they too belonged to this world - and smiled.

"I promise you, Father will not be angry. We should all be glad we're here together, and alive at that. Do you understand, you three?"

The "retainers" all saluted their friend and princess.

 _The path you walk on belongs to destiny  
Just let it flow  
All of your joy and your pain all fall like the tide  
Just let it flow_

Azura's song was halfway complete. She felt so happy to finally be singing out loud, to save her world….but a part of her mourned the loss of her mother. For her sake, she would make her proud.

 _Life is not just filled with happiness  
Nor sorrow  
Even the thorn in your heart  
In time it may become  
A rose_

Next up was the Raijinto. Ryoma held his katana high and true. "Brother! My power is yours!"

"Ryoma! I'm almost there…."

"Victory is within our grasp, Corrin! Seize it!" the crown prince yelled out. Corrin's blade synced with it, and he made a sharp 90 degree turn towards Takumi.

"Kick his butt, Corrin!" Scarlet cheered.

 _A burdened heart,  
Sinks into the ground  
A veil falls away without a sound  
Not day nor night, wrong nor right  
For truth and peace you fight_

Anankos couldn't handle much more of this. His blasts were becoming erratic, as if it was hard to focus. The piercing lyrics combined with the graceful melody….the Sage's weapons would surely do him in. He had to stop Azura, before the song completed!

"NO….MORE…!"

 _Sing with me a song  
Of silence and blood  
The rain falls but  
Can't wash away the mud  
Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride  
Can no one hear my cry?_

"Brother, it's ready to go!" Takumi held up his bow. "That's the last one, right!"

"Yeah! Thank you, Takumi, you've saved the world!"

"Hehehe, well….I don't know if I'd say THAT but it has a nice ring to it…."

The Yato began to shift into his true form - the Omega Yato. The blade extended and became jagged all around, like a chainsaw. A fiery aura formed all around it. This was it! The Fire Emblem had achieved its true form!

"Go, Corrin, go!" Elise hugged him.

"Azura just has to finish the song….!" But what he saw made him gasp.

 _You are the ocean's gray waves  
Destined to seek life beyond the shore  
Just out of reach  
Yet the waters ever change  
Flowing like time  
The path is yours to climb_

Azura twirled and twirled. She only one more line to sing, and then it would be over. But when she turned around and opened her eyes….

 **BOOM**

One of Anankos's blasts - pin shaped as it was - had made a big hole in Anna's torso….who intentionally went closer via Yuugiri to block the blast from hitting Azura.

"Anna….!"

"Finish….the song….!" She mumbled as her body fell off the ledge.

"ANNA!" Azura cried out. "NO!"

"FINISH…..THE…..SONG….!"

The army was in shock, and Anankos's eyes widened in alarm. He hurried to send another blast her way…..and Azura, through her tears….

 _You are the ocean's gray waves_ ….

…spoke the final words of the song. Corrin rushed ahead with the Omega Yato, towards the howling dragon. The song had paralyzed him. His eyes could only watch in abject shock as his spawn got closer and closer…..

"CORRIN…"

The dragon prince thrusted the Omega Yato - with all his strength, and that of his brothers - into the Silent Dragon's head with a loud distinct crunch. Anankos's roars of agony and shaking almost knocked him off, but he held on tight.

"This is it….Father….!" The fiery light of the sword erupted from the wound and covered the battlefield. "IT'S OVER!"

* * *

"Ugh….w-where am I?"

"Ace, you silly girl."

Anna had awoken in a fluffy, golden cloud-like area, right under the beaming eyes of her lookalike…the original Anna that birthed her.

"M-Mother…..it's you…..oh god, I'm dead."

"Yep. But that was a dumb thing to do." She helped her daughter stand. "You already proved you are a hero, why go the extra mile?"

"Because…Izana predicted it. He was right about the war starting between Hoshido and Nohr…."

"Uh huh….take a walk with me."

The two Annas walked through the field together. To a total stranger, they were copies. But to those that knew Ace, could easily tell which one was her. "Mother….I saw the whole thing. You….being cursed."

"Yeah…..it was a pretty shameful thing. I was a cheap bitch."

"You weren't a-"

 _"Ace."_

"Okay you were _definitely_ a cheap bitch. But what's wrong with money?"

"Oh nothing's wrong with it, but I was valuing it over actual people. And because of that, I was alone for the longest time…while you made a lot of friends….and much more."

"Meaning what?"

Her mother smiled. "Ace, don't be a doof. You only saved that girl because you have feelings for her, right? More feelings than for gold, too. I would make a joke about how we're still so similar, but you learned what I couldn't."

"Mother….."

"Ace, you're not going to be like me. You've still got some living left to do! So go out there and make a name of yourself!"

"But I'm dead…."

"Hmmm… _.are_ you?" Manna struck the familiar Anna pose.

* * *

"THEY DID IT!"

"THE LAND….IT'S CHANGING!"

The soldiers down below marveled at the land islands forming back together, just as the elevated platforms descended back into the ground. Rather than gloomy skies, the bright rays of the sun were shining throughout the sky.

"Hey look, there's Lady Azura!"

But once the army descended, Azura, Corrin, and Team Anna took off, into the forest. Everyone followed them. Anna's body had to be found.

XXXXX

"LOOK!"

Mozu was the one that pointed it out, through a fresh round of tears. But the curious fact was that Anna's dead body was lying right next to another body…..the weakened human form of Anankos.

"What?! Him too?!" Corrin looked down at the Yato. It still had power if he needed it, but that only meant this dragon wasn't yet finished.

"No…I don't have much time left…..use it….to save Anna….."

Izana stepped forward with the Bifrost. "This magical staff is the sacred treasure of Izumo. It can revive any soul that has perished, but only one, and only the most recent death. And an Archduke….can use it only once."

He held the staff over Anna's body. Everyone watching gasped when a bright light repaired the hole in her chest, gave color back to her skin….and made her open her eyes.

"Ow….that hurt…." mumbled Anna, right before Azura cried in joy and hugged her tight. "That hurts too, you know….!"

"Oh Anna, how could you do that?"

"I…..did it for you, Azura…."

Azura laughed, tears falling. But she wasn't sad, the opposite actually. "You're too much, Anna…!"

But a dark spiraling mass arose from the staff, a wraith-like woman dressed in dark robes. She giggled and embraced Izana from behind.

 **"So you finally used it, Izana. Your father tried it on the concubine that sired you."**

"Yep….thank you, Death. Anna deserves to be alive for all she's done!"

 **"Fufufufu…."** She slid a hand across his cheek. **"Don't mention it. But you know the deal. You pick up this staff again….I claim you, just like the other Archdukes."**

"You got it!"

 **"Farewell, mortal souls….."** Death spiraled back into the Bifrost, and it fell from Izana's grip.

"So…..does this mean we won?" someone asked.

"Not yet." Corrin walked up to Anankos. Finally he was able to see his father as a human…..the long blue hair, the golden eyes that matched his sister Lilith….who had joined her brother. "Father….we did it. We saved you…..from your pain."

"Corrin….Lilith…." Anankos couldn't even move. He would decay into nothing in a few moments. "….thank you. I'm sorry I couldn't be a better father…..to either of you…."

"Oh, Father!" Lilith sobbed and hugged him. "Just let me hold you once!"

"There's just one thing I don't get. The curse….why?"

Anankos stared into his son's eyes. "I wanted to spite Mikoto and Arete for abandoning Valla. They dreamt of me, and the curse became apparent to them both."

"You have all this power…."

"Not anymore," he coughed. "Quick….bring me the heroes from Ylisse." Corrin called Severa, Inigo, and Owain over. "Thank you…..you three were just as important as the others. I'm glad….I chose you…."

"Mr. Anankos…..you said we wouldn't be able to return home. That doesn't seem so bad now, if we have our friends and a world to rebuild," Inigo said.

"No…..I have to reward you three for your efforts…..I'll do what I can…your friends came all this way to get you back….I won't disgrace them….and you…."

He coughed again, then looked back to Corrin.

"Finish it, my son. End this war."

"Father….thank you."

And so, the Yato was used one last time, to sever Anankos's ties to the world that he had corrupted. His degeneracy had caused much ruin and conflict, but in the process of fighting back, humanity had joined together despite their differences, all in the name of peace.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: Well...the battle's over. :)**

 **Tune in next time where I wrap everything up with the epilogue. I might even make it two separate chapters, or just combine everything into one, because some will just be the aftermath of this, and some will be...well, let's just say we'll finally see the 2nd gen ;)**

 **So close, but not done yet!**


	59. Epilogue - A Girl Named Anna

**Author's note: Look up the Fates credits theme - Bubbles. Beautiful piece that is perfect for listening while reading along.**

* * *

 **Review Time:**

 **SuperNova23 - Thank you, dynamic scenes have been my bane. I hope I got better at them overall.**

 **Raihan Sayuko - :)**

 **RealCoolDude - I am glad someone mentioned this. I was sort of rushing things along in this final stretch, wanting to make it satisfying and memorable but not to cause anymore bloat. I appreciate the honesty.**

 **Cyberchao X - You think I'd disappoint Shigure fans? ;)**

 **quandani939 - lol**

 **soulcage - Ah, you'll be seeing more of the Azura/Anna ship. It's a bit slow burn on that front, but I'm glad on how that particular ship came out. And it wasn't even based on anything! Just a whim I had in the second chapter.**

* * *

 **Epilogue - A Girl Named Anna**

 _"So you actually saw her? How long were you out?"_

 _Anna was telling a story to a group of children, about what transpired after Anankos's defeat. These children came from different backgrounds: some were royalty, one was half-Wolkskin, another half-Kitsune, while four had the blood of an element. The oldest of them was a blue-haired boy with golden eyes, who seemed to be the most invested._

 _"Not that long, because Izana's staff revived me! Corrin and Anankos shared their final worlds, and with a little dose of dragon magic, the world could be put back together. Wasn't done overnight though, this took a while!"_

 _"Wow…."_

 _"Lilith really had to pinch in to fix everything. Took a lot of her powers to do so, but she didn't mind. She was just happy to have Corrin, her brother."_

 _"Then what happened?"_

* * *

The continent was restored - Hoshido on the right, and Nohr on the left. As for the Bottomless Canyon….it was filled up. Valla was no more. Eventually the army had to disband. Soldiers returned home, as did civilians. Some had to bury their loved ones.

* * *

That someone was not Mozu, fortunately for her. She was back in her village, packing her things. Matsuko lingered in the doorway.

"Ah, Mozume….yer really leaving me again?"

"Oh, Mother….we talked about this! I'm moving up in the world. First stop's Shirasagi, then I have to head to Dia. For our business to take off, it needs my help! But I'll always write to ya, and visit often!"

Mozu wasn't a simple farmgirl anymore. She was an experienced young lady on the cusp of adulthood. And as much as it pained her dear old mother to see her ago, she was proud of her all the same.

"Mozu, dear….c'mon. I want to hold you."

"Mother….okay!" She giggled and embraced her. "Can I tell ya something? I….I kinda fancy a soldier. Now I'm not saying I'll be his bride or nuthin' but….maybe it'd be worth it to see where it goes…."

"Hahahaha…..focus on the work first, darlin'!"

Soon Mozu was about to leave. Everyone in her village wished her well, including the elder. They had done so much for her, and she wanted to repay the favor. She would always support them and keep them in her thoughts.

"G'bye all! I'll be back next winter!"

"Bye Mozume!" everyone waved at her. For a brief second, Mozu looked up into the bright blue sky. Not a cloud to be seen, but she could swear she saw her father's beaming face.

* * *

When she arrived in the capital, all seemed well. The plaza had been fixed a ways back, and the people of Hoshido seemed happier than ever. They had a new king, and a new relationship to their western neighbor.

"Ah, Mozu, right this way!"

There was Reina. She was still a proud and noble soldier of the Hoshidan army, but now she had promoted to General….to take up the reigns of her late mentor, Tokagawa. She briefly took a break to handle her father's estate in his passing, but her mother insisted she return service to the country she loved.

"General Reina…"

"Oh you don't have to call me that, Mozu. How's Matsuko?"

"Doin' well, ma'am. How are things on the battlefield?"

"Well, these rookies don't hold a candle to you…..hey, maybe you can show them pointers!" Reina's enthusiasm for battle was as present as ever, but the first thing she would teach was self-preservation. She would never forget her battles with Gunter.

"I-I think I should see Lord Ryoma….."

"He's just inside!" Orochi chimed in. "How are you doing, Mozu dear?"

"Great, Miss Orochi! You look radiant yourself!"

"Hahaha….well, these looks aren't just for show, if you catch my drift….I found a nice gentleman. He's currently away, but he'll be back!"

Mozu thanked the both of them and entered the palace.

XXXXX

Ryoma transitioned into his father's - and stepmother's - role quite nicely. The people respected him, and only he could face the challenge of ruling the country. Hoshido's neighbors were still the Fire and Wind Tribes, but both Kumagera and Fuga acknowledged Ryoma's ascent.

"Ah, Mozu. You're just in time. Are you ready?"

"R-Ready as I'll ever be, sire! I hope you're not mad I'm leaving the country…"

But the samurai king only chuckled. "I know Hoshido will always be your home. But the young must travel, to really hone their experiences. Best of luck with Anna out there."

Mozu bowed, and just in respect. Ryoma stepped down from the throne, and held Raijinto over her head. King or not, he never neglected his training.  
"Mozume….I, King Ryoma of Hoshido, under the Dawn Dragon's gaze, formally knight you! Rise up."

She did. "T-Thank you so much!"

"Stay there for a minute. There's something I think you should have."

Yukimura stepped forward at his king's gesture. He had felt guilty, assuming his duties after what happened, but Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura all insisted the job was always for him. Someone to guide the king. He guided Sumeragi, and he would do the same to Ryoma, and even to Ryoma's own son. There was rumors the king was courting a certain half-Hoshidan wyvern rider…  
The tactician placed a necklace around Mozu's neck. At the end of the chain was a small locket engraved with the Hoshidan insignia.

"You are more than a business owner, Mozu. You shall be an ambassador to Hoshido itself."

She moved the locket around her fingers. It wasn't something she normally wore, but just the sight….was enough to give her such joy. "Thank you….Lord Ryoma….I'd thank your siblings too but I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Of course. Your escorts will arrive shortly."

* * *

 _"Shiro, that was your daddy!" one of the little tykes shouted. The boy addressed was Ryoma's own son, although he had the blonde hair of his mother - Scarlet, the Queen of Hoshido._

 _"Yep. Shame you weren't a little lobster junior, but hey, genetics are a funny thing."_

 _"Miss Anna?" Shiro's cousin Kiragi spoke next. Ironically he had blonde hair too, from his mother Elise. "Whatever happened to Izana? Did he die?"_

 _"Uh, no. What the heck made you think that?"_

 _"Cuz of Death!"_

 _"No, NO…."_

 _"Did Zora die?" asked Midori, the half-oni daughter of Kaze. She was a curious little thing, but she still struggled to pronounce certain words._

 _"No, okay look…."_

* * *

But more existed on the right side of the continent. The land of Izumo was still the small, quiet nation it always was, although it too had faced some hard times as well. Through Izana and Anna, the country became much more involved in trade.

War was but a bitter memory now. The soldiers made sure to lock away the Bifrost staff so the next Archduke could take it. At least the populace could enjoy their leader's parties once more, barring a few changes. The first was a monument created at the base of Izana's castle, to honor all that had fallen. He had it made specifically so he could see it every morning when he gazed out the window.

As for the second…

"Mmmm, Lord Zola, you're so tense…."

"Are you feeling well~?"

…Zola could only giggle nervously at the doting, beautiful, busty women massaging his body all around. After the war, he decided to leave Nohr for greater prospects, and Izana invited him to become another advisor. And finally, he didn't have to cheat or lie to get attention….many knew of his heroic exploits.

"Tell us again…..how you deceived that foul sorcerer Iago…."

"L-Ladies, please! N-No need to get too excited, right sire?"

Izana was relaxing next to him. "Nah. Today's a beautiful day! Look at how blue the sky is!"

"Yeah….."

"Say, Zola. Do you ever miss your country?"

"Milord, please…. _this_ is my country."

"Ah, but you were born and raised in Nohr, were you not?" Izana popped on his sunglasses. "In a way, it's always a part of you who you are. It molded you."

"You're….right…..s-say, do you miss traveling with Anna?"

"Of course I do," said the Archduke. "Anna's still my best friend, thick and thin! But sometimes you just gotta put the needs of your country first, right? Now why don't we get started on some combat training!"

"Yes sir…."

The third change? Making the youth of Izumo stronger fighters. After their invasion, it was unanimously decided the standards of the army had to be raised. Peace was _earned_ , after all.

* * *

 _"I'd….like to know more about Mama's travels, please….."_

 _Mozu's son was a shy and meek child. He had his father's gentle spirit, although everything from the darkness to monsters under his bed scared him._

 _"Sorry Iggy."_

* * *

Soon Mozu reached the checkpoint, where she would join a local caravan that was heading west. She sat on the back of the horse's wagon, watching the road go by. No scattered islands, no flying soldiers….it was all in one piece, as it should be. But where was her escort?

"Yo, Mozu." The fiery princess of the Fire Tribe sat down next to her. "Taking the scenic route instead of flying?"

"Miss Rinkah….it's easy on the eyes, you know? Mister Kaze? You can come out now."

The verdant ninja appeared on the tree above and landed on the other side of her. "You've gotten better at spotting me. I don't know whether to be pleased or ashamed…."

"Hehehe….so, how goes everything?"

Rinkah leaned back. "The tribe's back to their normal routine, but now they're willing to go out and interact with the Hoshidans. My father's still itching for a rematch against Kilma, though. Me? I'm just taking it one day at a time."  
True to her word, Rinkah made the decision to leave the tribe and be independent. She would always have her pride, though.

"I'm doing well myself. Just helping the people in anyway I can." Kaze smiled. "It's so soothing to hear the birds chirping, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah….hey, didn't your brother get back together with Miss Kagero?"

"Yes. I am happy for the both of them. Mozu, what about you? Are you leaving home to be a part of the new business in Dia?"

"Sure am! It's time I make my mark on this world."

"But you already have," Rinkah pointed out. "You saved the darn world, like the rest of us."

"Aw, Miss Rinkah, I'd rather be known for something else besides war. My father always said there's someone worse off you can help. And I want to do just that. Here, Mokushu, Nohr….in the end, we're all just people on the same rock, y'know?"

"Mm."

"Excellently put."

* * *

While the three were headed west, to the south was Mokushu, which had been affected hard by the war. The truth of their Daimyo's crimes against Kouga was known far and wide. Many felt shame and regret. Others wanted reparations.

But for the last Kougan, the choice was clear.

 _"They've suffered enough. You just need to make sure someone like Kotaro NEVER comes into power again. Tear down his statues. Burn his possessions."_

They even asked if he wanted it.

 _"Are you nuts? I'm not cut out to be a leader of a country. And it wouldn't bring my countrymen back. Kouga is gone, and that's that. Besides, I've got a lot to atone for myself."_

That was the last thing the Mokushujins heard from Shura before he left, never to return. But Ryoma still ordered parts of the Hoshidan army to maintain order and help with reconstruction until Mokushu was declared stable again. The _new_ Daimyo would have to get approval from the other countries, in addition to signing a non-aggression treaty with their northern neighbor.

"Thank you for helping with the repairs!"

Saizo nodded cordially in the young man's direction. He and Kagero were still Ryoma's loyal retainers, and now they learned how to properly work together.

"Saizo!" Kagero landed next to him. "Come. We have to clear out some brigands near the coastline."

"Understood."

The two ninja ran at the same pace, but the curious onlooker could now see that they were holding each other's hand lovingly. It seemed ridiculous for a ninja to do so, but both had learned their duty was not the only thing in their lives.

* * *

 _"What? Papa HOLDING Mama's hand?"_

 _"I know, Asugi, I can't believe it either. Saizo was always McAngry Grumpypants when I met him. But hey, finding the woman of your dreams does that to you."_

 _The sixth Saizo pouted. Fortunately, he was still too young for ninja training, but that didn't mean Saizo and Kagero weren't eager for the day to come. Even as parents, their loyalty to Ryoma remained._

* * *

Nestra had the advantage of not losing any of their own leaders, but it still needed some recovery as well. Fortunately, they no longer had reason to fear their Nohrian neighbors. The king enjoyed the shows at the Opera House regularly.

"King Leviathan, you wanted to see me?" Layla entered their throne room not out of anxiety, but genuine curiosity. It had been a while since she performed herself.

"Yes. The Queen and I have decided….we have not made proper amends for what we did to you. And seeing as how our sons will not return to the court….perhaps you'd like to be our Lady-In-Waiting?"

"Oh….I am honored, but….I must decline."

"Decline…?" Luanne asked.

"Yes. I have declined to travel the world a bit, see the sights. A friend of mine invited to see the Kitsune Hamlet, and I'm excited for that." Layla smiled.

"But….your mother!"

"Oh, she'll be with me. She knows she doesn't have too much time left, but she refuses to die at home. Besides, she wants to see Kaden's home too."

XXXXX

Said kitsune grinned when he spotted her exiting the castle. Layla's mother was well enough to stand and walk, and she wanted to take advantage of it.

"Layla! What'd they want?"

"Oh, something silly," she giggled and hugged him. "Shall we be off?"

* * *

 _"Whee! Mommy and Daddy! Did you ever meet Grandma, Anna?"_

 _"Once or twice. That sweet old woman got to live another three years!"_

 _"Hey, why does Selkie to get to hear about her mama and papa and not me?"_

 _"That's ANOTHER story. Look kids, I can't talk about whose mommy met whose daddy, mostly because we'd be here all day and I'd have to cut out the good stuff. Just listen!"_

* * *

"Lord Xander! I have those reports you asked for."

"Ah, come in."

Nyx stepped into her liege's private quarters. She honored her agreement to replace Iago after the war, and now served as the king's most trusted vassal. She, sadly, was still cursed and would forever be, but she bared a smile more days than not.  
Not only did she have friends, she had reconnected with her family.

"Working hard is no good for your health, my liege. Shall I get Lady Camilla?"

"There's no need for that, Nyx. What do you have for me?"

"Ahem….Nohrian troops have officially withdrawn from Ice Tribe soil. Kilma is still Chief."

"Excellent. And the harvest?"

"Take a look at these numbers…."

Xander had his work cut out for him. With Hoshido's trade and the demise of Hydra, there was hope the populace could have more sustenance. Another challenge was assuaging the people's fear, after the monster had terrorized the country for years. Every other week people were paranoid a slime monster was in _his_ skin.

Gunter's death was honored by a proper funeral, and monument was erected in the center of Windmire to honor the fallen. But another loss was sadly, Daniela. Wyverns and pegasi scouted the island, only to find Faceless and Stoneborn remains. The valkyrie had seemingly vanished.  
Following that, Xander declared the country would never use such monsters _anymore_. The remaining ones were found and destroyed by the Opacare. As for the rest of the army….

XXXXX

"COME ON, YOU WEAKLINGS, I'VE SEEN STRONGER PEOPLE AT THE NURSING HOME!"

"Y-YES, MA'AM! SORRY MA'AM!"

Promotions were had all around. Both Charlotte and Benny left the mundane job as border guard, serving a nice set of Captains to train new recruits. The former would terrify rookies with her raw strength and voice (they often made the mistake of calling her **a cutie** ), and the latter would provide positive feedback.

"Don't use that sword, greenhorn. It's too heavy. Use this one instead."

"T-Thank you, Sir Benny!"

Additionally, Keaton joined the army himself…..the first Wolfskin to do so. Some have deduced he only did out of a combination of boredom, wanting to hang out with his friends, and free trash to collect, but he would always deny it everytime.

"My tail is NOT wagging because of….look, just do your drills!"

Zhara was asked to command as well. At first he refused, but came to realize a mercenary's life was no life for the greatest swordhand in Nohr. That and the fact that Camilla offered so much gold for his band, they practically _ran_ to the enlistment offices.

* * *

 _"Mother and Father…." Xander's son, Siegbert, seemed happy to hear about them. He bared a remarkable resemblance to his father, although his hair color was his mother, Charlotte's._

 _"Can we hear more about Daddy?" asked a girl whose tail started to wag. Her hair color was the same gray save for a black strand in the middle, from her sorcerer mother._

 _"After this story, sheesh!"_

 _"Mama! I want to know what happened to Mama!" a child with long red hair - named Caeldori - exclaimed._

 _Anna sighed. "Fine, I guess we can't ignore that part anymore. But ONLY because it's important to the story!"_

* * *

Eventually, the way back to Ylisse was achieved. But to end it all on a positive note, what Lilith did with her remaining power was special. She created a portal that would forever link the two worlds, so all could see proof of what truly happened. Severa, Owain, and Inigo insisted that was too much, but the half-dragon was determined to make up for her father's actions.

 _"When he enlisted you, he forever caused our fates to intersect."_

 _"But you won't have anymore power after this! You'll just be….normal…."_

 _"I don't care. Consider it my gift for this world taking you away from your loved ones."_

So the Shepherds returned to Ylisstol one day. It wasn't something Ylisse would predict or expect….once Robin and Cordelia informed the others, it was a waiting game to see when they would return. But they did, and Lucina raced to find her father.

"L-Lucina…."

"Father!" She cried and held him tightly. "We're home! WE'RE ALL HOME!"

It was cause for celebration. Chrom wasted no time in contacting the remaining Shepherds, and within three days all of them showed up in the capital. Tiki and Say'ri stopped by to see them as well. Naga's daughter was curious to know more about the dark presence involved in their departure. But now….all the present day Shepherds were born.

First, it was Henry and Nowi:

"Nahahaha! Welcome back, kiddo!"

"Nah, you're back! Didja get me a cool souvenir? Or least a chew toy for the other you?"

Then, Panne and Stahl:

"Yarne! I'm so glad to see you're alright!"

"Foolish boy…doing it without telling your mother….but you saved your friends. The Taguel would be proud!"

Then, Tharja and Gaius:

"Fufufufu…you're in one piece, Noire….like they'd ever hurt you…."

"Good to see you safe. Why…why are you shaking like that? You never saw a baby before?"

Frederick and Cherche:

"Welcome back."

"Oh, welcome back! Gerome, look, it's you! Your own baby brother...there's enough Minerva for the both of you!"

Sully and Kellam:

"Hey! About time you showed up. I dunno whether to hug you or sock you for not telling me where you were going!"

"Kjelle….oh, I'm so happy to see you….a-am I crying?"

Vaike and Miriel:

"Another adventure, eh champ?"

"Please, Vaike. Laurent, you must inform me of the discoveries you made in this other world….and I suppose you can share lodgings with the current day you…."

Chrom and Sumia:

"You were brave and noble, Cynthia, aiding your sister."

"Oh….I'm going to cry….all of my girls, finally home…."

When it came time for the three missing children….the scene had taken a more somber turn. Their parents couldn't just casually greet them. They had been gone for so long. First up was Owain, who had to face Lissa crying and practically choking him with a bear hug.

"M-Mother…I can't breathe…."

"Owain! I missed you so much! Your poses, your names….I thought….I thought I'd never see you again! Oh, the baby only made it worse! I just wanted you home!"

"I'm sorry….F-Father, do you feel the same way?"

Lon'qu glared at him. "I'm trying to resist my anger, Owain. Only a fool would do something like that." But he patted his shoulder. "You at least came back home."

Next up was Inigo. Immediately he was painfully slapped by Olivia.

"M-Mother….that hurt…."

"No! What _hurt_ was leaving your dear mother and father with just a NOTE! Do you know how much I cried, Inigo? You're too nice for your own good. Next time you do something like this, I'm….I'm….going to ground you!"

"Understood…." He looked to his father.

"Ah, Inigo." Virion smiled. "You're just like your dear dad, yes? Getting the women all relied up at you. Hug your mother, she's started to cry again. Such a terrible sight to see someone so beautiful so sad!"

"S-Stop i-it, V-Virion….I-I'm…n-not….c-crying…." Olivia sobbed into her elder son's shirt.

Finally it was Severa. Cordelia practically bawled and crushed her with a hug.

"Mother stop….you're embarrassing me….!"

"Oh, THERE'S the Severa I know! I just wanted you back so bad! You've gotten taller…ohhhhh! I love you, I love you so much!"

"I….love you too…." She admitted through red cheeks. Her eyes widened when she spotted her father holding her present self in his arms. "Is that….m-me…?"

"No. Is not you, is other you. You are Daddy's girl, she is Daddy's baby," said Gregor sagely. "Gregor wants Severa to be big sister to her other self! Gregor would hug you, but other you is sleeping, yes?"

"Oh _Daddy_ ….." Severa sniffled. "I missed you both so much….."

XXXXX

It was dusk when the party finally ended. At Tiki's advice, Chrom called the three into his chambers alone, in order to discuss the elephant in the kingdom. All of them feared his retribution - he was still their Exalt, after all.

"Can you three relax? I'm not going to send you to the dungeons."

"But Uncle! We betrayed the halidom!"

Chrom sighed. "You didn't betray anyone, Owain. You did what you thought was right and noble. How can I condemn you for that? But you say a Lilith brought you here….and there's still the light in the courtyard. Does this mean that world is linked to our own?"

"Uh huh. The reason why it's been taking a while is because….we were helping with recovery. They had another war," Severa explained. "We….pledged ourselves to others…."

"There's no reason why you can't visit both. But I do need to see this…..Xander. And I'm issuing an official order."

The trio tensed up. But Chrom smiled.

"A mandatory month of living here in Ylisstol. After all, your parents missed you all. Sound fair?"

"YES! Thank you, noble uncle!" Owain exclaimed passionately. "Your kind words lift my heart to new heights! Why, I think I can-"

"Ahem," Tiki cut him off, "I do need to go back to the Mila Tree eventually. What did the Annas decide to do, following Anankos's war?"

* * *

"An ORDER?"

While Ace set up shop in Nohr, the other Annas had been discussing on what to following the battle. They weren't bound to just pop in one world each. The possibility of worlds intersecting due to outside influence was a real danger.

"Yeah!" Apotheosis took out a globe of a new world. "This place right here just popped up. Curiosity, it seems to be in the middle of all of the other worlds, spatially AND it has traces of energy from all of them….Askr and Emblema are about to go to war….and Princess Veronica supposedly has an ace up her sleeve. At the same time, there's this white-robed guy unconscious in Askr. Perfect time for me to jump in!"

"An Order of Heroes….won't you have to prove yourself?"

She picked up a curious axe one of her sisters made for her - Nóatún.

"You forget what my specialty is, sisters…."

* * *

 _"Oooh, that sounds like a good story!" said a girl with familiar blonde hair and a certain mark… "Heroes are great!" She certainly had the magical aura of her mother, Orochi._

 _"That is called a side story, Ophelia. Look….why don't I wrap this up?"_

* * *

The caravan had to stop for supplies, but there was no fear. It was a neutral zone to better balance Nohr and Hoshido's size; Xander and Ryoma agreed to give up the same amount of land, as part of their new alliance.  
It was empty at first but over time, people from both sides would settle there. These new citizens had been touched by the teamwork of both sides, and wanted the peace to last. Who would be in control of this land?

"Mozu! Aw, you just missed Azura," Corrin greeted. "She left the other day."

"Aw that's okay, I'll see her again."

Corrin was crowned into the role of King for this land, New Valla. Azura was similarly crowned as Queen. The two of us (and to an extent, Lilith) were the remaining Vallites. But the name was more out of convenience; unlike the original Valla, it would celebrate people from outside its borders, not shun them.

"Hey, you still have Flora and all them?"

"Ah, they're visiting Kilma. Flora, Felicia, and Jakob….they've all done so much for me, and I'm grateful they decided to live here."

"I was thinking of doing the same," Kaze said. "It's nice and comfortable here."

Mozu also spotted Silas building a shack himself. He formally left the army for a different future in New Valla. "Say, Lord Corrin?'

"Yes, Mozu?"

"What did you ever do with the Yato?"

Corrin showed her a stand in the center of town; there the blade rested in the base. "It's a symbolic gesture. I don't want to pick that up unless it's absolutely necessary. This world needs peace for a while."

* * *

 _Corrin's twins beamed at their father's words. They had his white hair and pointed ears, but there was a frosty aura around them, after their mother. Their cousin, Dwyer, had a similar aura._

* * *

"So…..Jakob. What are your plans for my daughter?"

Every man feared the wrath of their father-in-law, but Jakob was trained to handle any threat, no matter how large or how small. He was sitting across Kilma in the Chief's hut.

"Well, eventually I do plan to marry Felicia. I trust that's acceptable."

"She kept talking about you today, and you seem hard-working. You're loyal to Corrin as well, so I have no doubts about your sense about judgement. You two will live in this….New Valla?"

"As will Flora, as a link between the two countries."

"Hmm…..but you will always visit this place? Eventually, I will die. And I demand one of my children formally command the tribe when that time comes."

"Understood, Master Kilma."

"Have you picked out a ring?"

"Yes."

Kilma nodded. "Then I give you my blessings. But if any harm shall befall Felicia, I will kill you personally. No offense, it is customary of the Chief."

"I would be insulted if you didn't do it yourself! You have a deal."

The two shook hands.

XXXXX

"What do you think they're talking about?"

Outside, Felicia and Flora were building a snowman, like they often did as children. It seemed juvenile, but the twins couldn't stop giggling.

"Oh, Father's probably giving Jakob a threatening speech."

"F-Flora! He wouldn't dare…."

"Felicia, you're his little girl. You think he wants to see you go so easily?" Flora put on a carrot to mark the snowman's nose. "Oh I'll miss this place. But we have greener pastures now…."

"Flora….what do you think Mother would say, if she was still alive?" Felicia set down her pail. "I've been thinking about it….we were maids our whole lives, and now we're leaving the tribe for good."

"She would always be proud of us, Felicia. Not only did we survive, we had each other this whole time. And we protected the tribe and won back their freedom! Sure it was rough getting here-" She rubbed her scars. "-but we pulled through. _Together."_

"Oh, sister….I love you!" Felicia embraced Flora.

"Me too, Felicia. Me too."

* * *

 _"Did my daddy already live there? In New Valla?"_

 _"Huh? Oh Sophie, yeah. Corrin was surprised when he got closer to your mother, but he was happy nonetheless."_

 _"Ohh…." The half-Vallite looked to her twin cousins. "But I can't turn into a dragon like them, can I?"_

 _"Sorry sweetie. Don't be sad, though, you're still special in your own way. You got your mommy's hair and everything."_

 _"Anna…." Eyes turned to the dour looking child._

 _"Yes, Rhajat, do you have to use the potty?"_

 _"No…..tell me about Mother and Father…."_

 _"For crying out lou-"_

* * *

Notre Sagesse would always be a cruel reminder of the callousness of war, and the victims that get caught up in it. The entire island had been slain by the Vallites, and the leaders of the world vowed to never have it repeat to another land.

Graves had been dug for each dead body, and now the sites were filled with flowers to properly mourn the fallen. Soldiers from each country would often take the trek to pay their respects, or to maintain the gravesites. Today was a hard day for Jiro, who was standing near his family's graves.

"I'm sorry. We could've saved them, but…."

"Don't apologize, Lady Hinoka. My uncle wanted you all to survive, and without you all, I think more graves would just pile up here."

Jiro wiped his eyes and set down a bouquet of sunflowers.

"Jiro dear? Do you need a ride to the mainland?"

"No thank you, Lady Camilla, I'd rather take the ferry back to Dia. Anna promised me a job, and I want to take it. Excuse me."

Both princesses watched him go. They were there on behalf of their respective countries, but their siblings had also come along. Elise and Sakura were setting down more flowers, while Leo and Takumi were clearing away any debris or rubble.

"You know…..it's not so bad hanging out with you, Prince Leo. We make a good team."

"Hm, I actually agree, Prince Takumi. If our sisters can be close, why can't we?" They turned and were appropriately stunned when they saw Hinoka and Camilla share a brief kiss.

"How….how did _that_ happen?"

"Let's pretend we didn't see it…."

In a fair distance away, Hayato was helping with waste disposal too. His winds were enough to easily blow them into a neat pile. While Hana - escorting Sakura with Subaki - preferred to use her hands and lift it up manually.

"So Hayato…..are you gonna be Chief one day?"

"Well, one day, but I've still got a lot of training to do. Hopefully I'll shoot up so people can finally take me seriously!"

"Hmph!" Hana threw the rocks into the water. "They already should. You defended your tribe's honor by fighting Daichi! If that's not great I don't know what is!"

Hayato looked proud of himself. "Well….that was a highlight, wasn't it? By the way…..have you visited…?"

"Yeah," Hana said quietly. She would forever have a scar from Sumeragi's attack, but she was glad her father could finally be at rest. "Left some flowers this morning."

"I'm….sorry…."

"Don't be. Those were just swords. The real spirit of Kazahana II lives on in me, and I'll never quit my training! Not now, not ever!"

"But what if you find a husband?" Hayato asked.

"Pfffft! I'll just train twice as hard for me and my baby!"

* * *

 _Rhajat could hardly believe her ears. "Did Mother really say such a thing…..?"_

 _Siegbert's cousin, Forrest, patted her shoulder. "She still loves you." Unlike his cousins, he didn't have blonde hair, but rather the salmon-colored locks of his mother Sakura. And despite being a boy, he enjoyed wearing dresses and having his hair in ringlets._

 _"You know, this is getting silly, I might as well get to the loose ends here. Whose mommy and daddy didn't I cover?"_

 _Several children raised their hands._

 _"Soleil put your hand down, I already talked about Inigo!"_

 _"But Mommy….!" She whined. She had the same blue hair as Peri._

 _"Ok ok…."_

* * *

"Hey Beruka….do you miss Severa?"

She and Peri were watching soldiers train the courtyard. They were in a unique predicament - having to part ways with their trusted partner. But Beruka stayed strong, both for her sake and her lady's.

"….a little. But it is their own choice if they wish to return."

"Sniff…..I just want to hold Inigo so badly…."

"Cheer up," said a third voice. It was Niles, who emerged from the shadows as he was wont to do. "They'll be back."

"How do you figure?"

Niles smirked. "They said they wanted to avoid getting attached to this world, but you see how miserably they failed at that. Don't you remember how hard they were crying?"

"That was me, silly," Peri said.

"Severa too. So…..do you think we're getting new retainers to work with now?"

"No," Beruka said bluntly. "I refuse to work with anyone who is not Severa. And I'm sure Lady Camilla feels the same way."

"Not the friendliest soul out there, are you?" Niles's looked turn contemplative. "But to be frank, those three were angels compared to the lot of us. We're pretty shady."

"Speak for yourself!" Peri pouted. But she too looked regretful. "I did a lot of bad stuff….."

Beruka said nothing.

"You know, I was chatting up that cute spearfighter from Hoshido…..Oboro, was it? She admitted her partners were killed by bandits. Did a little digging on that. And it seems he was killed by…"

"I know," said the assassin. "I've got a lot to atone for myself. But such is the life of a slum child."

"Will you seek her out to admit it yourself?"

"….yes. I've been meaning to find someone in the east."

"Oooh, Beruka has a boyfriend?" Peri giggled. Beruka shot her a glance but chose not to comment.

* * *

 _"Yay!" Soleil was pleased. "Didja hear that too, Nina?"_

 _Niles's daughter could be as sly as he, but currently she was in the throes of a daydream. "H-Huh? Yeah…..hey, Anna, are we almost done yet?" She had blue hair, from her mother._

 _"Oh no, you kids kept bothering me about your parents, I am NOT finishing until I cover them all. Now let's see…..where was I….."_

* * *

In New Valla, Effie was currently digging some trenches for irrigation. Although at Corrin's insistence, she had to use a shovel, not her bare hands. "Huff….huff…keeping up okay, Hinata?"

"Sure….a-am….." Even with all his strength, he was several meters behind her. "Oboro, can't you give me some water?"

"No way!" said the spearfighter. "You went on and on about how you could do this without my help! All to show off in front of Effie, right?"

"Yargh! You're evil!"

Effie stopped. "Show off? Oh that's silly, Hinata, you don't have to impress me."

"I….I don't? Huh….takes a load off my back, then."

"You can coast by on looks alone. You'd make a good trophy husband for a lucky woman."

Oboro dropped to the ground in one second, howling with laughter. Hinata turned as red as Hinoka's hair.

* * *

 _Hisame didn't know whether to be embarrassed by his father's lack of grace or his mother's bluntness. So he covered his face and scooted into the corner._

* * *

Arthur and Setsuna had an easier task - planting trees. Of course, Azama thought it was easy. They still kept tripping and falling into puddles.

"This is hard work….."

"Never fear! Take my hand, I'll lift you back up!"  
But even someone as cynical as Azama had to admit, there was a nice little charm to their behavior. Two unlucky souls each with an innocent heart.

"Say…..ahem, dearest Setsuna?"

"What is it…Arthur?"

"Well….I've been wondering about the future. We have lieges to serve, only now there's a fair chance….ahem, we'll see each other less and less. Of course, letters are a thing but….well, it's not quite the same, you know?"

"Aw, you're right. You're fun to hang out with. You make me laugh."

Arthur grinned. "Thank you, Setsuna. You're an enjoyment to convene with as well! You're quite striking, and loyal to boot!"

"Hey…..you mean my bow, right?"

Azama wished he had popcorn.

"N-Not quite. You're….fetching."

"Like a dog?"

"Well yes, but….no! Setsuna, I wanted to say…..urm….."

"What?"

"….alluring," Arthur said following a blush. "I haven't met a woman like you before, Setsuna. We have this unique synergy, wouldn't you say?"

"I dunno what that means but you're the nicest man I've ever met." Now their blushes matched. "So what if we have to go away? I can still dream about you."

"S-Setsuna….perhaps…..er…I could take you out to dinner!"

"How about now, I'm kinda hungry….."

"S-Sure! We just have to inform Lord Corrin!"

"Ok…." Setsuna giggled. The two looked so happy at the prospect of growing closer, and they were willing to hold the other's hand. Azama was pleased, but when he realized where they were walking-

"Wait, stop you two!"

-it was too late to warn them from falling into a nearby hole. He ran over to check if they were unharmed, and they were - but they didn't care.

* * *

 _Arthur's son Percy cheered. "Yay! Mom and Pop!"_

 _"Thank you Miss Anna / for telling me about them / the story must go on"_

 _Azama's daughter, Mitama, was already skilled at turning things into haikus. Certainly not something she learned from her mother (that was throwing knives) but she loved her all the same._

* * *

Mozu finally arrived at Dia, and there was Anna and Shura at the shop, but Azura was there as well. "Mozu! You made good time!"

"Anna! Thanks for letting me visit my mother for a while. How's business?"

"BOOMING!" Anna said happily. "Shura will help you run things while I'm away with Azura. We're gonna visit my family for a bit, so she can get to know them."

"Heh, maybe with Mozu around we can FINALLY get a new sign!" Shura smirked. "You've been so busy spending gold on other renovations!"

"The parade float was 100% needed!"

Azura took Anna's hand. "Come on. Let's have Mozu settle in. Your sisters have been waiting to see us…."

"Sure, sure. Goodbye, guys! Keep the shop in good shape!"

Mozu watched the two leave, towards the harbor. Anna seemed so happy, every step practically bounding. And it was heartwarming to see the once stoic Azura in a similar state.

"Hey….Mozu, are you crying?"

"Oh…Shura….I still can't believe this all happened. It only feels like yesterday I was in the rain, worrying about Ma's farm…I met Anna….we traveled the world….found out a secret kingdom and plot…..went to war….and saved the world….all while meeting folks from across the continent. Can you believe it?"

"Nah. But that's what happens when you meet a girl like Anna. Things get turned on their head, and your life is never the same." He leaned back. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No….if I never met Anna…..I dunno what I'd be doing." Mozu wiped her eyes. "I can't stop crying, Shura. She wanted to stay here, and run a business with little old me. Can you see me now, Father?" She looked into the sky. "Your little girl is growing up!"

"Hey! Are you alright?" Scarlet stopped by the shop with something cradled gently in her arms. "Need a tissue, Mozu?"

"Miss Scarlet! Golly….I'll be fine. Where are you off to?"

"Aw, I just came back from Cheve. Everyone's doing well, but I wanted to go to Notre Sagesse to put some flowers by Shelley's grave."

"That an egg?" Shura asked.

"Yep. A wyvern egg! I know it won't replace Crimson, but…maybe it's time I move on and get a new friend. What should I name it?"

"How about Shiro, after your grandfather?"

Scarlet beamed. "Nah, that's for my future kid. I know! What about….Magenta?"

"But what if it's male?"

"I don't understand the question. Well, I'll be seeing ya! After the ferry trip, I'll be going to Hoshido to see Ryoma!"

"Good luck out there!" Mozu waved her off. She waved back and headed towards the harbor.

* * *

 _"That just leaves Shigure!" said Sophie. "How did it happen, anyways? He doesn't have a daddy!"_

 _"Kids….it's all kinda weird, but Shigure is loved all the same. It was a final miracle from my own mother. Azura was so happy, she wasn't even phased. I guess I can tell ya…"_

* * *

Azura was exhausted.

Meeting ALL of Anna's sisters at once was much more daunting that she had expected. She could always tell which one was **her** Anna, but they all looked identical and spoke in the same way, minus French Anna. And they wouldn't stop gushing over her, or how "cute she was with our sister", and so on.

"Tired, Azura?"

"Yes, but….I'll be fine. We have a break now. Your sisters are such lovely people, though. They seemed to support us."

"Like they would reject their baby sister. C'mon, lemme show you something."

Anna lead her to the chamber where her mother was cursed. Once a magical pool, it was nothing more than a small puddle in the well. There was something familiar about it, even though this was Azura's first time seeing it. So she stepped into the dry pool, and examined the puddle.

"What happened?"

"Eventually there was enough Annas to go around. But she was still our mother. Even if she had to go through all this."

Curiously, Azura crouched down….and placed her fingers into the pool. The water didn't feel like any water she had touched before.

"Hey! Don't do that!"

"Oh, Anna, you said it yourself…..it's nothing now. But it's such an amazing phenomenon, I had to feel it."

"Amazing?"

Azura nodded. "It produced life in a unique way. Your mother is proof there are things out there that are hard to understand. Does that make them imaginary? Not quite."

"Wow….going all philosopher on me, huh?"

Smiling, Azura even placed her feet into the puddle. "Dance with me, Anna."

"Huh? Have you been drinking?"

"Dance with me. I always sing and sing, but I've been wanting to perfect the other half of it. Please? It's good practice for when Ryoma marries Scarlet."

"I could see that. Alright!" Anna jumped into the pit and took Azura's hand. "I haven't done this before, just so you know."

Azura smiled. "It's okay. I can teach you."

"Azura….."

* * *

 _"Awww, auntie's crying!"_

 _"I AM NOT!" Anna wiped her eyes in haste. "Ugh….okay, maybe a little. But after that tender moment, Azura and I got closer and closer. But then we were both busy for a while - me with the business, her with diplomacy…..we didn't see each other until months after."_

* * *

It was a day Anna would never forget. Mozu was visiting her new boyfriend Benny while Shura was taking a trip to Izumo for a vacation. Jiro was on delivery, so that left Anna alone at the shop. She was extremely bored, as no customers had shown up on this rainy day.

Until she heard the bell ring.

"WELCOME TO ANNA'S…Azura? Is that you?"

Azura closed her umbrella. "Yes. Anna, I've got good news."

"Well come closer so I can see ya…..I'm waiting for a new shipment of lantern oil."

"If you're certain…."

Once Azura got to the front desk, Anna's eyes practically exploded. She clearly had an extended tummy, and that only meant one thing.

"A-AZURA! I….you…you cheated on ME?!"

"Don't be silly, Anna. This is _yours."_

"Oh….you mean….when you stepped into the…."

"Yes."

"So I'm…..going to be….a mother….."

"I am as well. Are you excited?" Azura looked radiant with joy. "I'll admit it was sudden, but perhaps with you around I could explain it easier to the others…Anna?"

Anna was currently out cold on the tiled floor.

* * *

 _The product of such an event hugged his other mother. He wasn't like the Annas. He didn't have red hair or that cheeky smile, instead blue hair and a polite disposition, but Anna loved him all the same as her own son._

 _"Shigure….don't look at me…."_

 _"Mother….why are you upset?"_

 _"Because…..because I thought you'd be ashamed of me. We never told you how you were born until now. You have two mommies. Isn't that weird?"_

 _Shigure also had inherited Azura's blunt honesty. "It's not weird to me. I'm still your son. You're still my mother. And I thank you for bringing me into this world."_

 _"Well…it takes to two to tango…..say, Shigure…..do you think…..do you think you can sing that song like your grandmother used to?"_

 _"YEAH!" the other children were excited. Not only was Shigure like a big brother to them, but he had such a great voice that his songs were a treat to behold._

 _"If that is what your heart desires, Mother, I will oblige."_

 _"I love you so much, kiddo."_

 _"I love you too, Mother."_

 _And thus, Shigure began the song that was the key to it all, from combating the vicious Silent Dragon to quelling a weary world wrecked by war….._

 ** _"You are the ocean's grey waves~"_**

 _Only now, that world had healed its wounds, for a happier future. A future Anna was all too grateful to be a part of._

 **FIN:**

* * *

 **Ending notes: Well...it's finally done. At first I wasn't sure how I wanted to tackle it, but having the aftermath be a backdrop to Anna telling the story to the (organically) born 2nd gen killed two birds with one stone. The time set in Anna's retelling is ambiguous on purpose, but I assume a good range is 4-10, with Shigure here being the oldest, while kids to young characters like Rhajat or Kiragi being the youngest. I am aware some of these pairings aren't as justified as the others, but again, time constraints.**

 **I'm glad it's finally done, and I really want to thank all of you guys. I do this so many times, but this fic has always had consistent support and interest. It is still my most viewed and most reviewed fic, and I wager it probably will be a while. We've had ups, we've had downs, but it's all finally done. :)**

 **What now? Well I've started a fic set in Tellius if you want to read that. I won't rule out one-shots set in this universe but I honestly need a break from FE13/14 for a while.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll see you around!**


End file.
